Forgiving the Wicked
by AnumOfTheMoon
Summary: With the recent break-up still looming over her head, Katara leaves Aang and the South Pole for warmer climates. Upon arrival the new Fire Lord welcomes her to stay as long as she pleases but what happens when she finds herself face to face with man who nearly tore the world and her family apart? KataraxOzai
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Sokka please!" Katara shouted, "You can't make me stay!"

The young waterbender marched through the streets of the village with her brother trailing behind her. The Sothern Water Tribe with the help of their northern sister tribe was able to turn the once small and fruitless village into a grand city that rivaled even the beauty of the north. The last four years since the war had been prosperous for the south and other places through the world that had also been devastated by the hundred year war. In a way, many found themselves forgetting the last hundred years. Things had turned out quite well. But not for everyone.

After winning the war and the honor-bounded Zuko took his place as Fire Lord, the gaang stayed around for nearly a year helping him restore order to the Fire Nation before helping the other corners of the world. During this time, Sokka and Suki broke up. Finding that the adrenaline of war and their possible deaths fueled most their feelings towards each other. The break up happened to install a division between the group being that Suki was caught in bed with a palace guard. While Aang (of course) and (surprisingly) Toph felt it was a forgivable offense, Katara (siding with her brother) and Zuko (Strongly against infidelity) saw it differently. If this wasn't enough, Mai (out of spite) called Zuko out on his feelings towards a particular member of the group.

Within months, the group disbanded, taking refuge from each other. Toph to her family's estate in the Earth Kingdom to take over the family's welfare. Katara and Sokka back to the South Pole to help the effort of reformation. Aang to the air temples before meeting up with the Water Tribe siblings in the south. Suki returned to Kyoshi Island with the most unlikely of recruits, Mai. And of course, leaving Zuko to continue his pursuit of a peaceful nation alone.

"Katara! Think about what you are doing?!" Sokka yelled after his younger sister. His eyes were full of dread and concern for her. The last couple of months had been hard on them both. Especially Katara. Aang and their father had both been pressuring her to marry. Sokka watched as his sister kept hitting Aang with the same line 'I'm not ready' and their father with 'Arranged marriages are not Southern Traditions'. She was a stubborn one as always. There was very little anyone could do to change her mind. She didn't give in easily but as of late, it seemed too much for her.

Enduring their father's and Aang's advances no more, Katara made a decision. And a not so good one.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Katara swung around to face her brother and meet him with an angry glare. "Think?! You think I haven't been doing so all this time?! I have been thinking since Aang first proposed two years ago, since dad first told me of the northern suitors, since I realized that there is so much I still haven't done yet!"

Her blue orbs were like waves crashing violently against bergs of floating ice. Simply staring directly into them was enough to drown you beneath their depths. However; Sokka was used to this by now. He had become a pro a surviving the tsunami that was Katara. She could knock him around and try to trap him under her chaotic waters but he always broke the surface.

"And going to the Fire Nation with _HIM_ there is something you haven't yet done?" Sokka crossed his arms over his chest and lifted a single eyebrow.

"Well _HE_ is the one that helped you save Suki and dad! Not to mention train to Aang and aid in taking down the Fire Nation! Besides, right now he's the only person that will understand what I'm going through." He voice softened at the end. "I'm sure after Mai left the council and Fire Sages have been pressuring him to name a Fire Lady."

"KATARA! That creep has been secretly peeping on you since the beginning! Did you not hear what Mai said?!" Her brother was just about to lose his head. "I bet he had a diary and everything, probably even sketches of you guys together. Sick bastard!" The last part he whispered under his breath.

"Sokka stop it!" She yelled again. "It doesn't matter what feelings he has, he never once showed them, Zuko is a man of honor."

"Oh spirits! Not that honor bull again." Rolling his eyes annoyingly.

Katara stared long and hard at her brother, how could he not understand? She was the only female waterbender in the south, probably the most skilled, and considered a princess in the eyes of the water tribe. There would be men from all over wanting to claim her now that she had ended things with Aang and their father would only increase the effort of finding her a husband. Staying in the south would only suffocate her more than she already was. Couldn't Sokka see all of this was draining her, sucking the life out of her, robbing her of what little joy she has maintained over the years?

So what if Zuko had feelings for her. Hell, no one would have known if Mai hadn't gone on a rampage all those years ago. It was quite obvious he didn't have intentions of sharing his feelings by the shame and humiliation written on his face. Katara hadn't seen him any differently from the Zuko that helped her find her mother's murderer, he was still her friend, though the same couldn't be said for everyone else in the group. Telling from the looks everyone gave him, especially Aang and her brother, it was plain to see their opinions of him had gone sour.

"Look, Katara." Sokka walked up to his sister and grabbed her hand in his, "I know he is better person now but do you really think it's wise for you to visit him after just recently breaking off from Aang? A Bachelor Fire Lord and a newly single Water Tribe princess spending quality time doesn't sound like a good idea."

A small smile crept on her features, "Perhaps so but then again, isn't it father's wish that I marry. Preferably to make an alliance." With a wink at her wide eyed brother, the waterbender turned and continued down to the docks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to confirm ages and point out this is a ZukoxKataraxOzai. Yes I know how strange that sounds but just give it a chance if not that's fine.

Zuko: 21

Katara: 19

Sokka: 20

Aang: 17

Toph: 17

Hakoda & Ozai: 40

Mai & Suki: 20

Chapter 2:

The trip was faster than expected. Katara had left just three weeks ago and already she could see the Fire continent from the deck. A pleasant smile rose to her face as she thought of finally seeing her dear friend after so long. She and Zuko had become closer since he nearly died trying to save her life. Back in the days before the group divided the two of them had practically became each other's confidantes. Even having separating they had wrote letters back and forth. Except she hadn't wrote him in the last several months. She had been too busy.

Hakoda and Aang had nonstop smothered her with their desire for her to marry. She understood she was three years over the marrying age and girls in her village were younger than her and already married with children. But she wasn't like them. She had never been. Training the avatar and saving the world was not something many couldn't say they've done. Besides, after seeing what she had already seen outside the frozen tundras, how could she pass up the chance to explore further. Though she wanted to marry and mother children, now was not the time.

It wasn't till the next day that the merchant ship that carried her arrived at the docks. A wave of excitement washed over her as she thought of her stay. Then the thought of how surprised Zuko would look once he saw her. Much has changed in the last couple years. She was a girl when she last saw him and he, a boy. Katara began pondering if he looked any different than before as she readied her luggage. Did he get taller? Was his hair any longer? Could he have gained weight or lost any? The questions went on. But luckily she'd have the answers soon. Sooner than she expected.

Climbing the stairs to the deck, katara heard loud commotion coming from above. _What's going on?_ As soon as she reached the top she saw a sea of people crowding the platform. Before she could wonder why, the answer showed itself.

"Katara," a husky yet familiar voice caught her ear.

Her eyes widened when they fell on a taller, more built, long haired Zuko. Her mouth would have dropped if she hadn't been conscious of her every movement. Katara could see the last three years have been good to him, he was gorgeous.

"Zuko!" The water bender pushed past the crowd and nearly tackled their Fire Lord to the ground.

The people watching could not believe their eyes as a water tribe woman threw herself onto their sovereign Lord. What in Agni was happening? However; once the initial shock subsided, the Fire Lord smiled and patted the woman's head affectionately as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

This didn't go unnoticed to the people and whispers began to spread like wildfire. "I believe we're writing ourselves unwarranted rumors."

Katara's head lifted and a blushed splayed across her face in embarrassment, "oh! Sorry Zuko." Climbing off her friend, katara dusted herself off and offered a hand to him.

Once they both stood, Zuko rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes with a shy grin. He was going to say something but was interrupted when one of his guard approached him.

"Your Majesty, we should return to the palace. The streets are becoming overly crowded."

Zuko turned to look at his personal guard and nodded, "Gather the Lady Katara's things." He ordered before leading her to the palanquin.

Helping her inside, Zuko took a seat across from her and reached into his pocket. Taking out a scroll with the cracked seal of the Southern Water Tribe, he handed it to Katara.

Leaning back into his seat casually and grinning amusedly at Katara as she read the letter, Fire Lord Zuko watched her face turn sour.

"I assume Sokka hasn't changed much, his sense of humor and brotherly instinct are still in tact." He laughed.

The waterbender read over her brother's letter with distaste for the threatening content and the overall mistrust written between each line. How could he possibly think Zuko would do any harm by her? The man almost died trying to protect her. Katara wrinkled her nose and balled up the scroll.

"The nerve of that- ugh! I can't believe him! How dare he! Wait till I get my hands on him!" Katara growled.

"Well I thought it was enjoyable," Zuko chuckled.

For him, it was the only letter he had received from the young warrior in years and it was quite nostalgic. He hadn't seen anyone except Aang and Toph on occasions when he visited the earth kingdom, even then it was a mere glimpse of them. No time for them to converse or catch up. Things were so different and whether that was good or bad, one could not say. But one thing remained clear and that was that he was happy to finally see his good friend and receive a 'warning' letter from her brother.

—

Arriving at the Palace, the two climbed out of the palanquin in a fit of laughter as they caught up on the latest. It would seem they've both had a lot going on in the months since they've last exchanged letters.

Zuko had recently been forced into courting a few noble women as a chance to pick his Fire Lady. Luckily it all boiled down to his decision. He didn't plan on choosing anytime soon. None of them were his type and besides, he only agreed to it to please the council. He simply hated the idea of marrying without love but knew from the start that this was the most likely of paths.

Servants approached them and took Katara's things. They all gave her curious looks as they past her. It was not often that they've seen they're Lord so relaxed around a woman. He usually tensed up or avoided them. Many thought he rather have the company of men than women. Anyways, they truly didn't know what to make of this foreign woman. Perhaps she was what their Lord had been in need of.

"I have a meeting to attend but I will see you in time for dinner. Ying, here, will show you to your rooms." Zuko grabbed Katara's hands and gave them a soft squeeze before letting go.

She waved him off with a grin and followed the servant in the opposite direction to her rooms. She smiled inwardly to herself. _Time to relax and forget about my worries._

 _—_

 _A/N_ : starting off slow but feel free to give me suggestions. This is my first time writing fan fiction and would love some pointers.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, You'll probably notice I'm uploading at a fast pace but from my experience as a reader I find it frustrating when a potentially good story just begun and there's not much to read when it first starts. Just know it's temporary. With summer break and still job searching, I have time on my hands. But 'thank you' to all of you guys out there reading. :)

Chapter 3:

"My lord, please reconsider-"

"No!" The Fire Lord shouted. "My mind is made and the next time someone questions me again, there will be consequences. Do not mistake my kindness for weakness!"

Standing from his throne behind the flames, Fire Lord Zuko left the room and headed to his office. There, he had hoped to see, was a large stack of documents to distract him for a bit. While any young man his age would dread it, he welcomed it, ruling served a bigger purpose than self-agenda. Plus, he found it hard to relax and not work himself till the wee hours of the night.

Arriving to his office, the young Fire Lord saw that no such documents of distraction were present. He sighed deeply. Then it came to him. _Katara_. How had he forgotten her all of a sudden? Hadn't he been preparing for her arrival for the last week? Not to mention, Sokka's letter. Ugh, perhaps his mind was too full to remember but not to say her presence was unimportant.

Since seeing her bright blue eyes and wide smile, he couldn't scratch this fuzzy feeling. It had been so long since he had seen her. She appeared to be the same from a distance but as she collided into him, he couldn't help but notice her matured features. Katara was no longer that girl with the long tail braid and hair loops. No. She was the woman with her hair free of confinements. Aside from her loose hairstyle and sparkly blue eyes, the rest of her stood out as well. He tried not to stare on their way to the palace in the palanquin but what loss of willpower he had in that moment. Through her blue Water Tribe attire he could see the development of her breast, the slenderness of her waist, the thickness of her hips and thighs.

Zuko mentally scowled himself. It was thinking like that that cause Mai to discover him and leave, taking all his friends with her. Not that is was clear that they left because of her confessing on his behalf but it sure felt like it. A week later they all came up with excuses on leaving. Aang wanted to see if there were any possible hidden Air Nomads. Sokka wanted to return with Katara to help rebuild the south. Toph claimed she missed her parents (which may or may not have been true). Of course, Mai couldn't stand the sight of him or his friends and left with (the cheating) Suki. Some were solid excuses but he couldn't help feeling from the way they looked at him when Mai told them, that they were appalled that he held feelings for Katara. But how could he not?

Hell, any guy with a pair of functioning eyes (no offense to Toph) could see she was a beautiful woman. Sure, they'd all understand that if every guy that came across her wasn't trying to avoid Sokka's overwhelming brotherly protectiveness or afraid of competing with the Avatar. But nevermind all that, Zuko was just happy to see Katara and wasn't going to ruin it by reacquainting with old feelings.

In her guest room, Katara was unpacking all her clothes and placing them into the huge dresser in her room. She hummed to herself as she found herself finally feeling free. Free of duty. Free of suitors. Free of Aang and her father. Free of everything that tried to confined her. And while she loved her people, Aang, and her father she felt they were impeding her from being happy.

After finishing unpacking Katara threw herself on the large bed in the middle of the room and wiggled her body around in it. It was so soft. Spacious enough to fit six of her comfortably. The satin sheets were red as was just about everything in the room other than the traces of gold and black. Her chambers were elegant and bit too lascivious for mere guest. But leave it to the Fire Nation to be over the top.

Katara found herself slowly being lulled into a nap, she was so tired from her journey, but was interrupted by the sound of someone entering her room. Popping her head sleepily from the pillow she hid under, the tired waterbender saw a pair of gold eyes staring at her in amusement.

"Am I intruding?" He stopped right in front of her bed.

Rolling her eyes, Katara smiled and shook her head. "How could you intrude? This is your palace. And by the way, amazing guest room."

"Oh these aren't guest chambers." Katara tilted her head in confusion. "These were my mother's before she left."

Blue eyes widened at the realization, "Oh Zuko, I'm sorry." She said attempting to climb out of the bed but was stopped by Zuko's grip on her wrist.

"No it's fine. I wouldn't have giving you them if I hadn't wanted to." He smiled down at her.

Seeing his soft gaze brought back memories of when they were all in hiding and sitting around a campfire. Zuko and her had just returned from finding her mother's killer, she had forgiven him already. They were side by side, eating the small ration of soup she had prepared and exchanged looks. Both smiling smiles that reached their eyes. Words needed not be spoken. They found a bond that way. Simply being in each other's presence was enough. Like now, she could feel his warmth as she placed her other hand on his.

"Thank you, Zuko." Her voice sincere and light.

Noticing the awkward blush on their faces, they pulled their hands away and nervously fidgeted with their hands.

"You're welcomed to stay as long as you like but I must warn you, I barely have time outside of my duties. However; I will make as much of an effort as possible to spend time with you." Zuko broke the silence.

Bursting into a fit of laughter, "You haven't changed a bit Zuko."

"Well-"

"Don't worry, I get it. I'm the same way back home. Whenever I'm not being antagonized by the 'you know whos' I'm helping out wherever I can." Katara plopped down onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Did you ever think we'd make it this far back then? I mean, I believed we were all capable but did you ever think our lives would be like this?"

Zuko decided to sit on the bed and lay his head next to Katara's. From where he was, he could smell her scent. Seas salt and mint. Her hair and his mixing on the red sheets like portrait of contrasting elements. Just like them. Fire and water. Twisting and mingling. How he'd missed her company. These feelings served as a brutal reality that he couldn't do without her and it had been so hard thus far. Now, finally with her, he could breath and relax. If Agni be willing, she'd feel the same too. If not now then one day. Hopefully soon.

Zuko had left the room to dress for dinner in an hour, leaving Katara to rest a bit but she couldn't. She found herself restless all of a sudden. Possibly due to Zuko's presence. Sitting up off the bed, Katara brushed her thick locks out of her face and decided it best to explore. But where to? She had seen just about every room in the entire palace the last time she was here. Every room but one. Zuko's. An idea, a very bad one, popped in her head. _I wonder how elaborate the Fire Lord's chambers are?_

Moments later, the adventurous waterbender made her way to his wing of the palace, not realizing at first how close they were to hers. She could feel the excitement in her chest spike as she saw the two large red doors with a huge golden dragon planted in the center. Katara knew she would be entering without invitation but seeing as there were no guards posted in front, she knew the room was empty. He wouldn't know she had even been in his room.

A mischievous smirk appeared on her lips as she tip toed over to the doors and slightly opened them enough to slip in unnoticed. Once inside, Katara took in her surroundings and her mouth dropped. It was the only room she'd seen that was truthfully colorful. Surely, he had to have redecorated the room being that it was hard to see his father would ever have any other colors than red.

Quietly, Katara danced herself through each room of his chambers and was delighted by the scenery of each. _Zuko has good taste I see_. To think Zuko enjoyed a multitude of colors was beyond her but made sense. He was anything but predictable. Probably because he kept so much hidden, making it hard for people to know what he was thinking or feeling. Much like his feelings for her.

The thought of his feelings gave her goose bumps. If not for Mai, she'd probably have gone so long without ever knowing the truth but then again, had he ever planned to tell her? Like this room, he kept his feelings out of sight from everyone and the only way to know was to force your way in. Her blue eyes fell on the floor and then to his balcony.

Katara walked out to the balcony and looked out onto the city. The sun was setting, its beautiful strokes of reds and purples painted over the sky. If she focused her eyes out further, she could see the ocean reflecting the world above. Though this country had cause her and the rest of the world a great deal of suffering, there could be no denying it was beautiful.

"Fire Lord Zuko, please wait." A voice from outside the chambers startled Katara as she remembered she was not supposed to be here. Quickly she took cover on the balcony against the wall. She couldn't risk Zuko catching her invading his privacy.

"Nobleman Chao, I understand your concerns and I respect your input. However; I cannot simply ignore this." The doors of the chambers opened and walked the two gentlemen.

They must have been in the study because their voice were louder. "My lord, Ozai was a tyrant but had many side with him due to his _generous_ donations to their households. Though you have worked tirelessly as Fire lord and improved the state of the Fire Nation, there are still those that say otherwise. With the rapid decline of Ozai's health, the rebellious individuals that oppose your rule will have no choice but accept you as their rightful Lord."

A small gasp alerted Zuko that someone was here. His eyes cautiously searched the room without alarming the nobleman in his company. He played it off by pacing in a casual manner, continuing to listen to the older man, and search for the intruder. _Could this be another assassination attempt_ , Zuko thought to himself.

When he entered his bedroom, the Fire Lord noticed a shadow on the balcony and turned to Nobleman Chao. "Nobleman, sorry to interrupt you but I have some documents I need to continue looking over. But I will consider your opinion."

The noble smiled widely (obviously a huge fan of the young Fire Lord) and bowed deeply, "Thank you, your Majesty."

As soon as the doors closed behind the noble, Zuko stalked towards the balcony, prepared to confront the assassin. "Show yourself!" He yelled as he jumped to onto the patio.

However; no one was there. His eyes scoped the entire premises but found no one. Even the balcony over was empty. _Maybe I'm imagining things_. Taking just a few more looks around the area for evidence and only found wilting flowers in a vase. Then something hit him. Wilting flowers? But they had been fine this morning, which meant someone had been in here. And he knew just who.

Dinner had started and Katara sat silently as she waited for Zuko to arrive. She played with her hands under the table and tried to unhear everything that she had. Desperate to clear her head before Zuko came and noticed something troubled her, Katara took a sip of her wine. A sip turned into a huge gulp until she downed the whole glass.

Just as she placed the glass back on the table, Zuko walked into the dining hall. His long hair was let loose from its topknot and he was dressed in the causal Fire Nation attire. On his face was an expression, Katara could not read and had a bad feeling about. Had someone seen her enter his rooms? Did he catch her just as she water whipped herself down the garden below? Or was she overthinking?

Seating across from her, Fire Lord Zuko sent katara a look and turned his attention to her empty wine glass. "I didn't know the red wine would be to your liking."

"Ah, yes." She said nervously which earn her a strange stare. "I had no idea either. Just one sip and BAM, I couldn't get enough."

Zuko gave her a curious look and waved for a servant to refill her glass. "So how did you rest?"

"Umm...well...I couldn't seem to rest. There was too much on my mind and I became restless." She watched as he took a swig of his glass.

Their meal was carried in by the servants and laid out before them. Katara gaped at the amount of food in front of her. _How much did he need to eat_? There were spiced meat and vegetables. Seasoned platters of fish and oysters. Even sea prunes. The waterbender reached for the dish with the sea prunes and then for the glazed spicy camel-moose meat. She loaded her plate with rice and beans. Sokka wasn't the only one with a big appetite.

The two ate in silence for a bit. Zuko occasionally looked up to see Katara stuffing her face much like Sokka would. Funny how until now she would eat with such elegance that one could mistake her for a Fire Nation noblewoman. He couldn't hide his grin. He very much prefered a relaxed Katara, even if most of the reason she was so relaxed was due to downing an entire glass of wine.

Katara, on the other end, hadn't looked up much from her plate. She was too busy enjoying her meal. Usually she'd show more table manners but for some reason she didn't quite care. But after she felt herself fill, Katara looked up and saw Zuko staring calculatingly at her.

"What?" she asked.

Shaking his head, "Nothing. I was just wondering what flowers I should get to replace the ones on my balcony. Funny, they were fine this morning but when I took another look at them this afternoon, they were withering."

The waterbender laughed nervously, bringing her glass of wine to her lips, praying for salvation. "What's also funny was that I saw a shadow standing near the pot of flowers."

Katara stilled. "Ah, I guess I must be seeing things."

This was becoming too much to bear and Katara was running out of liquid confidence, it was obvious he was cornering her. Throwing her hands up in the air.

"Okay, Zuko! I get it!" She rolled her eyes at him. "I was in your room earlier but you already knew that."

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know! I was bored! Jeez!" she said annoyingly.

Standing from his seat, the Fire Lord ordered his servants to leave them. It was intimidating the way shouted the order then turn his gaze to her as his tall form towered over her and the table. He leaned forward and gripped the table. "You heard our conversation?"

Why was this happening to her? His intense gold eyes were piercing and his tone grave, was he actually upset with her? If so, she didn't know how to handle it. A guilty ping stung her chest. She had betrayed his trust by snooping in his room (though she preferred the term 'exploring') and eavesdropping on his discussion.

"I'm sorry Zuko, I-I jus-"

"So, what do you think?" he interrupted her.

"Huh?" she wore a very confused expression.

Zuko laughed, "I said, 'what do you think?' Do you think I should listen to Nobleman Chao or follow what I believe is right?"

"So you're not mad at me?" She said shrinking in her chair.

"No, now answer the question." His patience growing thin.

To be honest, she didn't know what to make of their conversation. From the bits and pieces she heard, all she knew was that Ozai was dying from illness. Probably to do with his loss of bending. But it would seem that Zuko wanted to save his father's life despite the man's transgressions. Even after everything, Zuko was still a dutiful son. She could understand why he wanted to preserve his father's life but this was Ozai we were talking about. He was the monster that had continued a devastating war. Indirectly killed her mother. Raised Azula to be deranged and psychotic. Burnt off half of his son's face and forced him into exile. How could anyone possibly sympathize with that dying man? She agreed with the noble 100%. Even in prison, he challenges Zuko's reign and threaten peace with his supporters. If he were dead it'd be justice and a means of defusing the rebels. But then a part of her hated letting him die. The healer part of her, the part of her that cared deeply for her friend hated the idea of letting the monster wither away.

"The nobleman is right, Zuko." Katara's eye met his gold ones. "Ozai is a threat to your livelihood as long as he remains alive and curing him of this fatal illness will keep it as such. However;... if you ask me to save him…"

She took a long pause, taking a deep breath as she felt herself shake and a tear pull from her eye bed. Every part of her being screamed for her to reject the idea all together. How could he possibly expect her to save the man that tried to dominate the world? The man that cause so much pain for so many, including his own wife and children. How could Zuko ask that of her? To save such a rotten life. But her mind was made already. And regardless of her personal feelings, Katara knew right from wrong. Choosing the let a man die, whether innocent or not, was wrong.

Katara's eyes were flooded from the raw emotions that disagreed with her final decision. "If you ask me, Zuko, I'd do it but only for you. Not because I think he deserves to live, I'm a healer but he's the type of person I wouldn't mind watching die."

Zuko ran around the table and knelt down in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head in her lap. "T-thank you, Katara." He struggled to say. He knew what he was asking of her. It wasn't fair of him but he couldn't just let his father die. Not like this.

"You're welcome." she patted his head. In that moment it felt like he was a small boy, reaching out to his mother and seeking her comfort. Katara ran her fingers through his hair while humming the tune from earlier.

"I've missed you, Katara." Zuko said in a quiet voice.

Katara fought hard to stop the heat from rising to her face. Their current positions wasn't the best for two 'friends' to be in. At any moment a servant could walk in.

"My Lord, I've come to tak-" And just like that, a servant walked in on the intimate scene.

Zuko lifted his head abruptly as Katara pulled her hand away and tried hard to look inconspicuous. Failing epically, seeing as their faces were flushed and they were still pretty close to each other, the servant ran from the room in fear of discovering something she shouldn't have. Both benders looked at the other with embarrassed expression. It was getting late. They could talk over more details in the morning but for now, both needed to get as far apart as possible.

A/N: Alright, let me know whether you guys are wanting to see how this story turns out. Remember this is ZukoxKataraxOzai so don't be alarmed by later chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi guys, I'm back again. I was really excited about the views coming and decided just hurry with these next two chapters so we can get Ozai added to the mix and maybe even a few adored characters. Thank you all for reading! XD

Chapter 4:

The sun peering through her balcony and the warmth it brought woke the young water bender. Stirring from her deep slumber, Katara raised her arms above her head and stretched. She hadn't slept that well since the small trip to Ember Island to celebrate Zuko's coronation. Yawning, she pulled herself from the enormous bed and headed to the wash room.

Turning the knobs on the tub and letting the water fill, Katara disrobe. Her bare skin was met with a boiling hot sensation as she submerged into the bath tub. _Hot water! I miss this place._

For half an hour the water bender bathed and played around. It wasn't everyday that she got to take warm baths or stay in the Fire Nation Palace. Ah, she would have to thank Zuko for letting her stay.

Speaking of Zuko, wasn't she supposed to meet with him in his study for lunch? Last night before parting, Zuko offered to talk over the details concerning Ozai at their midday meal. She quivered at thought that she was actually going through with this. How had she let him talk her into this? Well he didn't do much convincing to be honest but that pitiful look on his face could make her do just about anything.

Getting out of the water, Katara heard a loud knock on her bedroom door and jumped.

"Princess Katara?" A small meek voice called out.

"Uh, yes." She sounded unsure. It was uncomfortable being nude and talking to someone, despite not being seen. She subconsciously wrapped her arms around her breasts.

"His Majesty, Fire Lord Zuko, has asked me to bring you breakfast and requests that you join him for lunch in his study." The servant finished.

Katara didn't reply back. She simply pulled her robe over her and left the bathing room to open the door for the servant. "Good morning, Ying." She smiled at the shy serving girl.

Bowing, Ying walked around the waterbender with a tray of food and placed it on the table of her sitting room. "Is there anything else I can get you, Princess Katara?"

"Hmm...let me think." Katara tapped her fingers against her chin. "Oh yes! Please just call me Katara. The whole 'princess' thing is completely off. I'm not much of one. The Southern Water Tribe is not as formal as the rest of the world and doesn't take status as seriously."

Ying smiled at the young Water Tribe woman. "Yes, Master Katara." In a low bow, the servant girl left the room, leaving Katara to herself once more.

Lunch time had come around and Zuko was rushing down the hall from a meeting with the Earth Kingdom envoys. They had taken up so much of his time with their offers of a solid alliance, their Earth King wanted to marry off one of his sisters to forge an unbreakable alliance with the Fire Nation. Zuko understood the importance of alliances and that marriage was the greatest way to insure one. However; he didn't plan on marrying anytime soon and feared King Kuei wouldn't be pleased if he held off such a union. The young Fire Lord had to decline the envoys offer but suggested they'd discuss with their sovereign about other means.

Finally, Zuko reached his chambers and noticed his guards were already posted outside of them. _Katara has probably been waiting_ , he grimaced. He'd have to apologize once he got in but hoped she wouldn't be too upset.

Entering his rooms, Zuko heard a loud laugh come from his study and the sound of a glass falling to the floor. He hurried to see what was going on but was shocked to find someone else accompanying Katara.

"Nephew, it is good to see you. Why wasn't I told the lovely Katara was visiting? I would have brought some of my best teas for her to try." The familiar hearty voice of Iroh brought Zuko out of his state of shock.

"Uncle?" His expression befuddled.

"Oh, it would seem she's gotten clumsy and knocked over that vase Governor Chang gave you as a coronation gift." The old man laughed.

Zuko's eyes went from Iroh to Katara to the shattered glass on the floor. He couldn't say he was disappointed that the vase was smashed to little pieces, it was a bit of an eye sore. In all truth and honesty, if she hadn't broke it, he would have. "Don't worry, I'll have to maids come clean it up but let's relocate to the sitting room."

The three walked to the sitting room and took seats on the cushion pillows placed around a low table. During Katara's little exploration of Zuko's rooms, she found this one to be her favorite. It was the most floral. _Zuko really has good taste_.

"So uncle, I wasn't informed you'd be arriving so soon. I thought you still needed someone to watch over your shop." The young man looked concerned at his dear uncle.

Of course, Iroh laughed at his nephew and gave him all the details about how he found a pretty young lady to take care of things. His (exaggerated) story left both young benders gaping in horror and disgust at the unnecessary details he provided them. Some things were better left unsaid. Fortunate for them, his curiosity to Katara's presence in the Fire Nation was greater than his need to finish the story.

Katara didn't waste time telling him, she didn't want him going back to his story. She started with how her father and Aang had been pressuring her to marry. Then about how she wanted to travel, see the world, especially with the war over. Katara was a free spirit. Tying her down would not result in her happiness. Both men could see the her relief after telling them how much happier she was to be away from her land of frozen ice. Certainly, she loved her people and home but she saw more for herself.

Zuko couldn't help but watch her every move as she and Iroh continued talking (now about tea). Seeing her like this, blissful and calm, eased him greatly. But then he remembered why he asked her here and instantly his face became grim. Even more so now that he realized he'd have to include Iroh in on his plans.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Katara spotted his grave face from the corner of her eyes.

He laid his hands on the table, "We need to finish discussing my father."

The room went into utter silence as Katara's gaze dropped and Iroh looked between the two. "Ozai?" Iroh was obviously uncertain about the topic. While he loved his younger brother for many years, even after everything, there was no doubting the man was a monster.

"Yes, he's dying and I need Katara to heal him." Zuko said unsure of the response he'd get.

Uncle Iroh close his eyes and crossed his arms, breathing deeply. "Zuko, you know the consequences of letting him live. It's beyond you, beyond the fire nation. It's the whole world!"

Shame washed over Zuko's face. He knew it well. That if Ozai lived and the rebels became craftier, he would be putting everyone at risk. Saving Ozai's life would endanger the peace everyone fought so hard to obtain. People lost loved ones and even their lives trying to put this one man in his place. Ozai dying was the best option but he couldn't. He couldn't simply let his father die. While everyone saw a monster, he still saw that there was some humanity left.

"I think Zuko's mind is settled, besides, I've already agreed to helping." Katara swooped in for the save. "And if anything were to happen, I'm positive Zuko and I will take responsibility."

Iroh just shook his head and stood up, "I am very disappointed in you both for ignoring the devastation this is sure to bring but nonetheless, I understand. Promise to be careful."

Katara and Zuko both gave the old general a firm nod. "Well good! Now I can brew some tea before they arrive with our meals."

The day had just ended and Katara was leaving Iroh's room. Zuko had things to attend to, so the two had dinner together and did some more catching up. She agreed to so some mediations with him in the morning before breakfast and share tea. Ah, how she missed the old man and his tea obsession.

In her room, she undressed and got into the silk white gown Zuko had given her. It was short, coming up to her thighs and hugged tightly around her curves. The skinny strips exposed most of her back and shoulders as the front part gave a peek of her upper cleavage. While it was the most revealing thing she has ever worn, it made her feel womanly and sexy in a sense. Plus, the feeling of the silk against her skin was wonderful.

She was about to hop in bed when she heard a quiet knock on her door. Who could it be? It was almost midnight and someone was at her door. She didn't like the feeling of that, so she bended the water from a glass near her bed and walked out to the door. Reaching for the knob, Katara turned to water into an ice dagger and prepared to strike whatever threat was on the other side of the door.

Swinging the door open, Katara saw a tall cloaked person and instantly grabbed them. She completely ignored the other person at the door and threw the cloaked one to the ground. Toppling them she pressed the ice dagger to the throat of the hooded character beneath her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She hissed and pressed her dagger down some more on their neck.

"Katara! Wait!" A voice behind her drew her attention before she was pulled off her prey.

The waterbender struggled against the hands that pulled her away from her potential attacker and bended the ice back into water and splashed the person behind her in the face. When she whirled around to finish her assault, she saw gold eyes and a scar. Realizing who it was she backed up and tripped over the person she had thrown down.

"Agh!" the person below her shouted. "Watch where you're stepping you fool!"

"Oh I'm so sorry! Let me help you." She reached a hand down to the person but instead of them taking it, they pulled her down and rolled on top of her.

Zuko grabbed the cloaked figures shoulder and jerked him away, "Leave her alone! It was an accident!"

Soon all the candle in the room were lit and Katara got a better look at the two men in her room. Zuko was dressed in black trousers and tunic. His hair fall freely over his shoulders with a mask in his hand. The blue spirit. As for the other man, his hood was still cover his head and she couldn't make out his face but saw his eyes. They glowed from the candle flames around the room.

Sitting up, Katara latched onto Zuko's arm to balance herself. The firebender looked down at her and saw her holding onto his arm tightly, she was wearing the nightgown he gave her.

"What's going on? Why are you here so late at night? And whose he?" Katara rubbed the sore part of her head. Whoever that guy was, he was strong and heavy.

The young Fire Lord opened his mouth to answer but was cut off, "I see my son hasn't introduced us yet but I take it you're the water girl that defeated my prodigy."

Katara stepped back slowly as she thought over the man's words. He stood up and pulled the hood off his head. Long black inky hair fell and the face of a monstrous man was unveiled. Her hand clamped over her mouth as she whispered his name, "Ozai."

A/N: Ozai has arrived!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey this will be my last entry for this week (maybe) but thank you all out there reading. Again, I know I'm posting frequently but as I said, as a reader of I've fallen in love with stories that took months to update, years even. So I want to at least upload as many at a time to feed the hungry readers starving for a good read but I assure you, once classes start back up I'll slow down. :)

Chapter 5:

Katara was about to lose her balance as she stared into fiery embers. For the first time, she finally had gotten to see the face of the man that took away almost everything from her and while he fail to do so, she looked at him as though he had.

"What is he doing here Zuko? I thought we were going to heal him in his cell." Her words breathless as she tried to fathom the wicked man's presence

Zuko saw from the look on her face that she was both fearful and enraged by Ozai. He couldn't blame her, his father had ordered the execution of the last water bender of the Southern Tribe, which indirectly cost her her mother's life. Reaching out to her, Zuko grabbed her hand and pulled her forward.

"I needed to keep this under the radar, if it got out that I was trying to preserve the life of my father the trust I worked hard to build with the other nations will fall. Right now the prison guards believe the 'blue spirit' released Ozai from his cell." Zuko became shaky, knowing that his next words will trouble her even more. "So for the time being he will be staying in these chambers until he recovers."

Katara fell out of her fearful trans and immediately yanked her hand from Zuko's grasp, shaking her head disapprovingly. "No. No. NO ZUKO! I did not agree to this! You made it clear that I was to heal him and that's it! Now you want me to share my chambers with him?! What next? Have me babysit him to make sure he doesn't leave?!"

"Actually-"

"Oh UNBELIEVABLE!" Tossing her hands up in an angry fashion.

Silently observing the two individuals bicker, Ozai listened to them talk about him like he wasn't even there and quite frankly, he didn't care. He didn't have the energy to care anymore. A part of him had hoped Zuko would have just left well enough alone and let him die. But as always his son only wanted to make things more difficult. _Foolish boy!_ Ozai couldn't understand why his son wanted to save him so badly. What good would it do anyone? It wasn't like either of them planned to reconcile and they both knew his death was more beneficial than keeping him alive. _Ugh, have I taught that boy nothing?_

Growing annoyed by their constant arguing, he decided now was the opportune time to make them aware of the huge elephant in the room.

Clearing his throat, "If you two are done, I'd like to get this over with."

The duo stopped and looked at the sickly older man. His taller form was slouched a little and there were deathly dark circles under his eyes. From the overly paleness of his skin to the haze over his irises, one could see he would not be able to stand for much longer and needed to be operated on quickly.

Katara looked the former Fire Lord over one more time and realized, at the moment, he posed little threat. She needed not fear him. "We'll deal with this later, Zuko, but for now go fill a bowl of water for me. And you…"

Her blue eyes gave Ozai an intense glare, "go lay on the bed in there. You look awful."

Pacing back and forth, Sokka found himself unable to calm down. It had been almost a month since Katara left and yet, not a single letter from had come. He wrote Zuko a couple of times, mainly to warn him of messing with his sister, but also to inquire about her in general. So far all he knew was that she would be working on an important patient for the next few days after arriving the Fire Nation and wouldn't have the time to write him until she was done. Though bothered him, he understood that Katara was like that sometimes. Always involved in the welfare of others. Sometimes he wished she was more selfish.

As he tried to reel in his frustration of not being able to check on his little sister every minute of the hour, Sokka threw himself into a pile of furs and groaned inwardly.

"Hey, Sokka." The annoyingly chipper voice of Aang only made the worried brother groan louder.

"What Aang?" His attitude obvious in his tone.

The bald monk rode into the room on a ball of bended air and paused in front of the grumpy tribal man. "Wow, looks like you're even more sour than usual."

Sokka threw his arms over his chest in a pout. "I'm not sour! I'm salty, there's a difference."

Lately, in the wake of Katara's departure, Sokka had been moody. More accurately moody toward his father and Aang. They had run his baby sister out of her own home with their 'marriage' bull, basically handing her over to the Fire Lord who had been crushing on her since spirits knows when. The young water tribe man was holding them responsible for anything bad that befell Katata, she'd be safely at home if not for them.

"Well sorry Sokka." Aang said as he sat in front of his friend. "I get you're still pretty mad about it but I _was_ the one she broke up with."

Aang's attempt to shift the situation failed, epically. Sokka would have punched the younger boy if he hadn't actually thought of him as a little brother. He stood up and straightened out his clothes, he needed some air, something to do, something to punch.

Katara was drained. She had stayed up long past midnight trying to find the cause of Ozai's illness. Using multiple bowls of water and her full concentration. Dawn had arrived before she had discovered the cause was his loss of bending. If he were a bender of any other element, he might have been fine but it would appear his inner flame was slowly consuming him. The fire within had no release, no outlet, nowhere to go and was trying to find a way out.

Zuko had watched over her as she performed her healing task. She looked exhausted. By the time she was done and reported her findings, the waterbender had crashed into the satin sheets. Forgetting just who lied next to her. Not liking the scene, Zuko went to the other side of the bed and helped his father up.

The older man gave his son a distasteful look and snarled, "I can get up myself."

"Yeah, well I just wanted to help." Zuko retorted.

Ozai rolled his eyes but didn't reply. He had no words for the boy.

"Alright, I'll show you to the other room."

"I know my way." The former Fire Lord hissed. "These were my wife's chambers before you let that silly watergirl use them."

Zuko didn't say anything, he only watched as his father half walked, half drag his weak body to his assigned room. The firebender felt an ache in his chest as he saw the struggle in his father's walk. He was certainly in pain. Perhaps, losing his bending was a fate worse than death.

After Ozai closed the door behind him, Zuko turned in attention to the sleep waterbender. She laid on her stomach, her dress had ridden up her thighs and showcase her round bottom. Lewd thoughts came to mind and he rushed to pull the sheets over her resting form.

Once she was tucked in, Zuko looked out the window and saw the light pouring in. It was too late to find sleep, his day would be starting soon and today he'd have to accompany one of the many noblewoman he was forced to court. Ugh, he didn't want to leave Katata alone in these chambers with Ozai but what choice did he have. Then again, last night Katata proved she could handle herself.

Taking one final look at the girl, Zuko went to her balcony and stealthily maneuver to his own. Still dressed as the blue spirit, he couldn't risk being caught leaving Katara's chambers and the last thing he needed was anyone making connections. Anyways, he had to hurry and dress himself for the day, his future 'brides' would be waiting for him.

Near noon there was a loud bang on the door and woke Katara from her sleep. Her eyes were droopy and her hair was messy, not to mention her night gown was up her waist with the covers pulled over her. She hadn't remembered much from after she collapsed on the bed but was sure Zuko had tucked her in.

Again the knocking called to her. She would let whoever continue to bang if not for the unwelcomed guest of hers standing furiously in her doorway.

"Please get that before I do and I don't know about you but I doubt, whoever that is, will be pleased to see me out of prison." His words seeped from his thin lips. _Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed._

Katara pushed her covers off and hopped out of bed, too tired to care that the hem of her dress was resting on butt cheek. Making her way to the door, the sleepy waterbender hurried and opened the door. Her eyes were squinted from tiredness but opened enough to see who it was.

"Iroh." Katara's voice heavy and groggy as she whipped the sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing here this early?"

The old man chuckled and moved past her to enter, closing the door behind him. "Miss. Katata it's noon dear. Lunch will be ready soon."

Iroh walked to the sitting room followed by a tired Katara. Sitting, "Zuko in formed me of last night and told me to check on you."

Katara flopped on the sofa and hid her face in the pillow. Damn, if she knew it would be Iroh at the door she would have taken Ozai up on his offer. She was soooooo sleepy.

"I see you've worn yourself out." Uncle Iroh mused at the carelessness of the usually careful waterbender. Her gown alone was most revealing but in her face down position on the couch, it was obvious she wasn't pay attention to how much she was showing.

As if reading his mind, Katara flipped over on her side to face him. "So Zuko's told you everything? Even about how I'm stuck in here keeping guard of that- whatever he is in there."

"Ah, yes. He also tells me that he regrets having place such a burden on you and that he will make it up to you."

Katara mocked glee, "Oh how sweet of him."

The old general laughed even louder. "You are most entertaining, Lady Katara."

In the other room, Ozai leaned against the wall listening to their conversation. He hated eavesdropping but after spending four years in prison with no human interaction other than with his son, Ozai was reluctant to admit he found comfort in simply listening to them speak. He stood there taking in every word they spoke like it was oxygen. Learning the ways in which they both addressed each other, a mix sarcasm, flattery, mocking tones, and playfulness. He studied their voices. The rise and fall of their tones. The weight they'd add to certain words when expressing an opinion. The former Fire Lord took his time making sense of all they had said.

"No I don't wish to go back anytime soon. While I love my homelands, I much prefer it here. The climate is so warm and the food is delicious!" The voice of the waterbender was cheerful.

Taking from her comment, it was evident to Ozai that the girl appreciated the land of her opposing element than her own. Quite intriguing. A waterbender in awe of the land of fire, how amusing. He would think after all she's had to face because of this country, she'd hate it.

"If you'd like you can come back with me to the Earth Kingdom." Iroh offered.

"I'd love to but I think I'll stay here, Zuko seems lonely here." She waited for a second. "Already I see how leaving him alone for all these years has made him."

Ozai's brows rose. So she worried for his son? _How sweet,_ mocked.

Iroh asked her to explain. "Look at him. He's trying to save his abusive, evil, undeserving father! That alone shows he's looking for something familiar to cling to."

She burst into a maddening laughter, "I don't know why I didn't see it before. He practically looked at a threatening letter from Sokka like it was filled with the kindest of words. Iroh, I really think he needs me here. Needs us all here."

Katara's words made sense to Ozai. His son only wanted something to fill a void and didnt care whether it was good for him or bad.

The sickly man didn't want to hear anymore. He had heard enough. Wanting to go lay his bed, Ozai shuffled towards his room but lost the feeling in his right leg and stumbled. He knocked over a wooden stand which alerted the two occupying the other room to come out and check on things. The waterbender was the first he saw. She hurried to him and looked him over. Noticing the lack of movement from one of his legs, the girl reached her hand to it and closed her eyes.

When her eyes reooened, she looked over her back to Iroh and asked for his assistance in lifting him. Before he could tell what happened next, Ozai's world went black.

A/N: What did you guys think? (^_^)/° °\\(^_^)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright guys I lied. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to continue writing. :P forgive me.

Chapter 6:

"You should really eat something, dear. He'll be fine if you let him rest." Iroh placed a gentle hand on the waterbender's back.

Katara shook her head and continued healing the limp leg. She refused to stop until the blood started circulating again. Though she was so worn, hungry, and all together weak, she couldn't bring herself to stop. It was outrageous that she was sacrificing so much energy for this man. He torn her mother away from her and did the same to his own children, she didn't even want to recount all the others that suffered because of him. But regardless of all his sins upon the world, she was saving his life. Nursing him back to health all to give her friend peace of mind.

Talking with Iroh earlier helped her see why Zuko wanted so badly to rescue his father. Here, in these grand halls and magnificent decor, Zuko was alone. No true allie among the courteous smiles. No real trust to place in those of hidden agenda. No arms to find comfort in. And for over three years he endured the gaping wound in his chest that they all had taken part in putting there. The prince that followed them around the world in search for the Avatar just so he could return home had found home in the very people he was sent to destroy. Like sailboats in the breeze of a windy day, they sailed beyond the horizon line. Out of sight, out of mind, but never out of heart. She would mourn his loneliness if she had the stamina but at any moment she felt she'd keel over.

Perhaps, Iroh was right. She needed to replenish her strength. In the state, she'd only prolong this task and probably cause more damage to her patient's body. Slowly, Katara rose from her knelt position. Iroh grab her arm and balanced her when he saw her nearly collapse.

"Miss Katara, please take a seat." Leading her to the chair across from Ozai's bed. "I'll bring your food to you and put on some tea, don't move."

"Oh, I don't plan to." she forced a weak smile at the old man.

Katara sat back in the chair and exhaled. Her body ached and her eyes were even heavier than before. She could really use a day of sleep. Yawning loudly, her blue eyes settled on the man in front of her. The whole time she operated on him, he was so quiet. Yes, he was technically unconscious but usually when she performed her healing, it brought some from their comatose state. He wasn't dead. She would have known but he seemed gravely ill.

As she sat their staring at his features, thinking of a solution (other than the obvious) on how to heal him, Katara noticed his uncanny resemblance to Zuko. She imagined what he must have looked like as a younger man and wondered if he'd be identical to Zuko without the scar. A part of her wanted a better look. To actually study his face and not simply work on the dysfunctions of his body. Crawling out of the chair Iroh had helped her in, Katara paced herself to the side of the bed.

The first thing she noticed was that she had never really taken the time to fully observe the details of his face. All she saw before was the weaken state of a man she hated but now, she saw something entirely different. Reaching a hand out to sweep the strands of hair from his forehead, Katara closed in on his face. She was in awe of the fine lines and chiseled structure of his face. In truth, he was a very handsome man, even while sick.

Katara turned behind her to grab a clean cloth and dab it in water, he was reaching a fever suddenly. Once she rung out the soaked cloth, she turned to place it on his forehead but a hand grabbed hers. She almost panicked but settled when she looked over to see Iroh had returned with food and placed it on the low table.

"He'll be fine, Lady Katara. Just eat and let you both rest." He tried to give a warming smile but worry was written so vividly across his face. The waterbender only nodded and let herself be assisted back to the chair to eat.

Iroh left Katara's chambers after he finished helping her to her bed. He didn't feel comfortable leaving until he knew she was out of Ozai's room. There was no doubt he saw something glint in her eyes as she looked at his sleeping brother. It was unnerving. Iroh wished he hadn't seen it. To think there was even a chance something as unsavory as the little waterbender finding some attraction to Ozai was impossible to fathom. He needed to speak with Zuko.

Reaching his nephew's chambers, he heard a female's laughter and the clinking of glasses. _Someone's entertaining guests I presume_ , a meddlesome grin washed over the old general's face.

He nodded to the guards and they opened the two large doors, allowing entry. Iroh stepped in, turning his head to the direction of the chatter. He couldn't wait to see what lovely guest his nephew was hosting. Making small strides to Zuko's sitting room, Iroh plastered his famous wide smile and turned the corner.

"Nephew." He beamed, then took a look at the marvelous noblewoman. "You have Lady Xia accompanying this afternoon, how lovely."

Zuko rose from his seat, "Yes, she's the daughter of the Minister of Medicine here at court."

Iroh took the hand of the young maiden and kiss it, "What a beautiful flower. You will surely bloom into a beautiful cherry blossom if you are to become Fire Lady."

While Zuko rolled his eyes at his coquettish uncle, the noblewoman blushed and hid behind her fan to play coy. "You do me too great an honor, general."

"No, it is you that honors me with your graceful presence." The old man replied.

Having had his taste of the horrendous since, Zuko stepped in. "Uh, Lady Xia would you mind giving my uncle and me some time to speak. I promise you, it will not take long."

Lady Xia rose from her seat and bowed, "Yes, your majesty."

Once she was out of sight and the two men moved to the study, Zuko finally relaxed his stiff posture. He turned to his uncle and motioned for him to sit at the pai sho table. The two of them sat silently as they thought to themselves.

Iroh sat with his arm comfortably rested in his sleeve as Zuko slouched back in his chair. Both men were watching for the other to speak up but when neither did, they simply sat there in more silence. However; Iroh remembered why he had come here in the first place was of the utmost importance.

"Zuko, why have you not written for the others to come visit?" Iroh began.

Wasn't it obvious? How was he supposed to let them visit with what was going on? If they found out he had Katara healing Ozai and sharing a room with him, they'd officially be done with him. Look at how they reacted when they found out he had feelings for her! Sokka practically dragged her all the way back to the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko gave his uncle a sideways glance.

The old man knew what his nephew was thinking. He and the others weren't on such good terms, Katara had been the only one to keep contact over the years. It was a pity. After everything they had all been through, they let a silly crush ruin their friendship. Iroh wanted to have a talk with them all once he found a way to get them here.

"Well, I do believe it's safe to say, your father is in good hands." Iroh changed the subject. "Katara has been working endlessly with healing him but I must say I am weary."

Zuko eyes became big and he lunged forward on the table. "What is it? Has something happened?"

Iroh knew the young firebender would panic if he told him his suspicions but that's all they were, suspicions. Plus, it wasn't like Katara would ever see Ozai for anything other than the monster he was. The old man was probably just getting old and thought he saw something.

"I'm just concerned that she will overwork herself, nothing more." He smiled brightly.

Zuko fell back in relief, "Well I'll go check on her later on. Until then just keep visiting periodically to make sure she's well."

Nodding, the old man stood up. "I'll just go run an arrend right quick and go peek in on Lady Katara. Hope to see you at dinner."

Katara was up just before the sun fully set. She would have slept more but that was never the case when she was in the process of treating a patient.

Getting up she realized she was still dressed in her nightgown from last night and became aware that she had worn it the whole time. Including in front of Zuko, Iroh, and Ozai. A blushed shaded her cheeks recalling the looks the three had given her. How careless could she get?

"Ugh! I'm such an idiot!" Katara palmed herself in the face.

Unknown to the distracted waterbender, she had a guest and he didn't look too good. "I'd have to say I agree."

Her head whipped around to see Ozai once again standing in her doorway. "Only an idiot would think sick people don't need food."

As angry as he sounded, he didn't look it, perhaps that was just the way his voice was. Anyways, Katara became re-aware of her attire unlike earlier and pulled the sheets from her bed to cover herself.

"So now you exercise modesty." Ozai leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. "Where was that this morning or last night when you were flaunting around in that flimsy gown."

Katara face heated up but she was able to throw a glare at him. "Oh that's great coming from someone who looks like a badger-mole made them its chew toy."

Surprisingly, Ozai broke into a laugh as he watched how defensive the little water tribe girl got. He could have sworn there were flames behind those blue orbs she called eyes. Even more amusing was the bewildered look on her face as she watched his fit of laughter.

Wiping a small tear from his eyes, Ozai smiled and limped away. "Ah, you tribe women are something else. Something indeed."

Confused and altogether offended by his comment, Katara followed the former Fire Lord down the hall of their chambers.

"I'm using up all my energy to save your life and you insult me first on my modesty then on my heritage!" She hissed at him.

Before Ozai could turn and send another insult her way, his leg gave out again earning him a gasp from the waterbender. The girl tried to catch his arm to lift him back up but instead they both fell. Ozai falling on top of the small girl and knocking the air out of her to which he immediately rolled off of her.

They laid on the floor side by side breathing heavily. Katara let her head roll to face him. Her eyes narrowed, she almost forgot who this man was in these few moments. He wasn't even a man but a monster. The war was over but he was still her enemy.

"I don't know why I'm even helping you." She spat. "You ordered the murder of the last Southern Waterbender."

At first he wasnt going to acknowledge her statement but when he heard the venom laced in her tone, he couldn't ignore it. "Well you're still here aren't you, be grateful."

Katara's eyes widened in rage. She instantly jumped up and summoned water from a plant sitting in a vase nearby. It turned ice as soon as it reached her hands and she was straddling him like the previous night. She brought the sharp piece of ice to his neck and grabbed a chuck of his hair, pulling it so that he could look directly in her eyes.

"Grateful?! I should be grateful?!" She barked in his face. "My mother took my place you scum! She lied to protect me, you worthless piece of-"

She stopped herself. What was she doing? Sitting on top of this man that only looked at he with numb eyes. Did he even care? Did he even recognize the suffering he caused? The atrocities his caused. Her dagger melted onto his neck and she pushed herself off of him.

Very slowly he sat up against a wall and stared at her. A chill went down his spine. Ozai couldn't explain it but looking at the expression on the young girl's face, the lost, the agony, the raw sense of rage all so brightly painted on her darkened skin. It reminded him of someone. A person he'd no longer cared the remember. _Ursa_.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Katara's eyes widened again. She scurried to her feet and grabbed Ozai's upper arm, forget all that had just transpired.

"Come!" She whispered. "No one can know you're here."

Helping him to his feet, Katara walked him to his room and deposited him on the bed. "Wait here."

 _Yeah, where else am I going to go_? Ozai thought.

Moments later, Katara returned with a tray of food. Setting it down of the bed in front of Ozai, she sat in the chair across from him.

"I ate earlier, so you can have it. Beside if I get hungry I can walk to the kitchen." She explained.

Ozai just looked her and then to the food. _Strange girl_.

A/N: did you all enjoy the Katara and Ozai scene? Let me know what you think?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: here's another chapter. I know I'm uploading at an annoyingly fast past but I plan for this to be a long story. So I'm either going to make chapters longer or upload more frequently. Not sure yet. Still working that out. But thank you lovelies!

Chapter 7:

Katara, wrapped in a long kimono robe, sat in her study writing a letter to her brother. She knew it was only a matter of time before news spread that Ozai was out of prison and knowing her brother, he'd take the next ship to the Fire Nation to make sure she was safe.

While writing her letter, she heard the gears of the door turn. Zuko ordered her to keep the door locked at all times but he never told her what to do incase someone could open the door with a key. She jumped up from her desk and headed to the door.

Just as she reached for the knob, the door swung open and Zuko pushed himself in with urgency.

"Zuko?" Katara's head tilted.

Locking the door behind him, the Fire Lord turned to look at the girl and greeted her with a warm beam. "Katara, you look well. Uncle said you overworked yourself."

A small giggle escaped her lips, "Leave it to Uncle Iroh to exaggerate things but no, I have gotten some rest. No worries."

The two of them walked to the study where she went to finish her letter. It didn't take long for her to finish and plop down beside Zuko on the sofa. She rested her head in his lap as they both spaced out. Words weren't always needed but Zuko felt he should ask about his father's condition.

"So how's the healing going?"

Katara sat up and avert her gaze, "The healing is fine." She didn't want to think about the healing or the stupid patient. All she wanted to do was sit in silence or talk about his day and forget hers was spent locked in this room with an animal. However; Zuko wasn't going to drop it until she gave him answers. _I swear if we weren't friends..._

"I've taken care of all the affected areas but his lack of bending is what's causing all the problems. He'll need to somehow get rid of his inner flames or he'll literally combust." Wow, that sounded less gory in her head. "Anyway, I was hoping you or Iroh had any insight on how to get rid of it."

Zuko tapped his fingers on his chin thinking of a solution that didn't involve give Ozai's bending back. Then it hit him, "One of the most important lessons in learning how to control fire is by mediating. If we can get him to meditate daily then I think it will be enough to keep him from exploding." Okay, that last part was a bit much.

The waterbender took in the Zuko's theory, it was a valid point. If Ozai tamed his inner flames then it would give him control and stop the damage it caused his body. She nodded in agreement. "So I take it you'll have Iroh do mediations with Ozai."

"Not quite." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. "Uncle kind of left out of nowhere but I doubt he'll be gone long."

Her eyes bugged out of her sockets, "Gone? Where? And who's going to help Mr. Combustion in there? You're too busy with your Fire Lord stuff and courting all the the single noblewomen in the Palace to assist. So who else?"

"You."

"Me?!"

"Yes, you."

"Why me?!"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, "Because who else can I trust with this?"

"Iroh? I'm not a firebender, I don't know the first thing about this stuff and plus I've already done my part." Katara crossed her arms over her chest as she stared hard at Zuko. She couldn't believe how ludicrous Zuko was being. Literally, one thing after another. First asking her to heal his father, then bring him to live with her (temporarily), and now he wanted her to do even more. Spirits help them.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, "Katara, he knows how to meditate on his own. All I need you to do is to make sure he does it and check to see if it works."

 _Well that's easy._

"Also try not to get into any confrontations with him either, anger might trigger an increase in the flames." he added.

 _That may be difficult._

The firebender was getting ready to leave when he pulled Katara into a hug and kisses her forehead. "Thank you, Katara."

A smile she was holding back surfaced. As mad as she wanted to be at him, she couldn't. Pushing him away playfully, "Whatever, sparky." She smirked at him.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and left. Katara burst into laughter, falling onto the floor and rolling around. _Toph, your nicknames are still a hit._

The next day, Ozai was awaken to a loud banging noise and what sounded like shouting. He rolled over in his bed and got up, grabbing the trousers he done without during the night. Leaving his room he expected to see something other than what he saw.

In front of him was the water girl banging two metal plates together, shouting 'wake up'. _What the hell is this?_

She stopped as soon as she saw Ozai standing in front of her shirtless with a grumpy look on his face. It kind of reminded her of those evil looking cats which was strangely cute. Her eyes widened, _did I just think of Ozai as cute?_ A tremor ran through her. _Think of something else_. Searching for other thoughts, she remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt and her cheeks started burning up.

Ozai simple watched the waterbender make complexing faces and what he thought was a hint of redness flaring along her cheeks. There was something very strange about this girl and he couldn't figure why it intrigued him so.

"I assume you were trying to wake me, what for?" His voice monotoned.

Katara regained herself, "Yes, well Zuko theorized that to keep you from turning yourself into a human torch, mediation would give you control over your inner flames."

Studying her face as she spoke, Ozai narrowed his eyes. "He's told me to make sure you meditate and see if it is helpful. Also, we need to bury the hatchet. Stress and anger will only worsen your condition."

She told him with her eyes cased away. Spirits, she couldn't believe she'd have to play nice with him just so he doesn't go kill himself. This was ridiculous.

"And what does it matter to you?" Ozai questioned her. "Last I heard, I'm worthless scum and that you prefer I die."

Katara's fist balled and she willed herself to not act on impulse. La, it was harder than she thought. His gold eyes intensely scrutinizing her. He knew she didn't want him alive. She expressed that very clearly yesterday but why would he provoke her when she just told him stress would only kill him?

As if discovering a hidden secret, Katara's eyes were large. _He doesn't care! He's not afraid to die! But why?_ She quickly recovered.

"I gave Zuko my word I'd help you recover." Her voice uneven, "Now, let's get started."

As she turned around and started walking to the balcony, Ozai eyed the back of her head. Only two days and already the girl was driving him nuts. He didn't know whether to find her completely annoying or stimulating. But nonetheless; he was curious about her. Though her element was water, she acted as if she were born of fire. Her eyes were so determined and those fiery blues burned as bright as the rays of Agni. There was little fear in them and so much rage. Ozai hated the little interest he had taken in her. After all, she was still a water peasant and was responsible for dethroning him among other things.

Fire Lord Zuko was sitting on his throne masked by a wall of fire. His council, Earth Kingdom envoys, and representatives from the Northern Water Tribe all sat before him. News of his father had finally gotten out. He knew the steps he needed to take to ensure he maintained the fragile trust he earned from them.

Firstly, he needed to expressing his opinion on 'capturing' his father. "My fellow countrymen and allies, we must all work together to find my father and bring him back within our custody."

Second, express his understanding of their loss due to his father's reign. "Ozai will not be given a second chance to take the peace we've all sacrificed a great deal for."

Third, state the strategic effort he is willing to put forth. "I plan to have my good friend Avatar Aang and the group that helped bring back balance aid in the search for Ozai. As well as disband the rebel forces he may be conspiring with."

Lastly, make clear it that he is 100% devoted to bringing down his father. "Ozai cannot be allowed to go free any longer. He is a threat to my beloved nations and the nations all around the world. I will give my last to see him brought back to justice."

The room applaud the young Fire Lord. All cheering him on and rooting 'Long Live Peace'. It was the first time since the beginning of his reign that he had so much support. Perhaps, removing Ozai from prison (temporarily) benefited him more than he thought.

"What is that?" Ozai's eyes were closed as he sat crossed legged on a cushion. The sun danced across his face, livening up some of his complexion and soothing the burning feeling inside. The water girl had just returned with what smelt like herbal tea.

"This is Iroh's special blend." She said all too cheerfully. "It'll help relax you."

Ozai's eyes opened, the water girl had sat in front of him holding the cup out for him. She looked away from him. To him, it made her gesture appear to be one out of submission but he knew better. The girl was playing nice to keep him from 'igniting'. Perhaps, he should play along. There was no reason why he couldn't take advantage of her 'kindness'.

Reaching forward he took the cup from her hands, gently allowing his fingers to graze hers. He gulped down the tea and placed the empty cup beside him.

"Thank you, Katara."

Katara eyes instantly move to his, wide and disbelieving. This would be the beginning of something right yet wrong. Something true but false. Something good yet bad. This would as forbidden as forgiving the wicked.

A/N: Now the real story begins.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm guys! I'm back with a long chapter.

Chapter 8:

"Chief Hakoda," A tribal soldier appeared. "There was a raven-hawk with a letter from your daughter."

Stopping what he was doing, Hakoda laid down the block of ice he was carrying to help build the igloo for the coming healers of the north. He as Chieftain lived and worked amongst his people, a task like this was to be expected of him, unlike the royals from foreign lands. But after hearing the news of his daughter's first letter home, he had to stop what he was doing. Katara and him left things on a bad note. She was yelling at him, mad that he refused to listen to her and stormed out of the village.

Hakoda stepped up to his fellow tribesmen and retrieved the scroll with a blue ribbon, Katara's own little brand. He smile as his fingers felt the soft fibers of it. "Thank you, Talik."

The Southern Chief headed to his hut, holding the scroll close to his heart. Enter his home, he saw Sokka and Aang sitting by the fire pit talking idly about something. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Boys, we have a letter from our Katara." Hakoda told them.

"Finally!" Sokka shouted.

"What's it say?" Aang popped up from his seat.

Gleefully, the chief removed the ribbon from the scroll and unrolled it. Both younger men walked around to view the content, excited to see what she has to say. It was addressed directly to Sokka.

 _Dear, Sokka:_

 _Sorry I haven't responded until now, I've been busy with a patient of mine and hadn't found the time to write you. Please forgive me. But there is some news that may or may not have reached you already._ I'm sure it'll be several days before you receive this letter but I'd still like you to hear this from me.

Sokka nearly snatched the scroll from his father to get a better look at the rest of her message.

 _Former Fire Lord Ozai has escaped from prison. Don't worry, Zuko has me tucked away for the time being until his father is caught. He's been taking very good care of me. I hope one day you'll come to your senses along with everyone else and see him for the man he truly is. But anyway, I'm fine, don't worry about coming. I have guards and my bending to protect me. Share with Aang and dad the news as well, you all are bound to hear it soon. So take care, I'm off now._

 _~Love, Katara_

The hut was silent as all three men gaped at the letter. Ozai was running free while Katara was in the Fire Nation. Her life would be in danger. How could she tell them not to come? How could they stand back and let that lunatic roam around while she would most likely be one of his primary targets? What was she thinking? Sokka blew up and tore the letter in-half. Aang tried to grab him but was met with a fist to the face. The young tribal man was about to finish his assault but his arm was caught by his father.

Hakoda yank his son away from the Avatar and pushed him back, "What's gotten into to you, Sokka?"

Sokka was breathing heavily and his eyes glared at the two men in front of him. Aang looked at him disbelievingly and his father stared dumbfoundedly.

"You did this to her!" He shouted at his father. "You both did! Now she's in the Fire Nation with that monster out there! He'll probably want revenge for Azula or use her to get to Aang or even Zuko!"

They continued watching the angry displace Sokka was making. "You both ignored her! Trying to force her into something she obviously didn't want! Making her feel like she had to leave her own home to be free of it and now this!" He turned around and picked up the satchel hanging on the wall, putting a few things inside before he walked to the doorway of the hut.

"Sokka where are you going?" His father asked reaching out at him.

The young warrior turned around and said, "To Katara."

Without another word he lifted the flap in the doorway and exited. He wasn't going to wait around and see what happened. The last time he did that their mother was taken away and he'd be damned if he let that happen to Katara. He marched in the deep snow downhill to the docks, he was taking the next ship to the Fire Nation and saving his sister. But as he approached docking area, he heard someone calling his name.

"Wait! Sokka, don't go yet." Aang ran down as fast as he could with Hakoda right behind him.

Sokka's lip twitched into a snarl, "Aang, don't get in my way! I'm getting my sister!"

Finally reaching him, Hakoda and Aang bent down to catch their breath. "Not without us, son."

"We're coming too!" The Avatar added. "We did this and it's only right that we fix it. Plus, we'll need to help Zuko capture Ozai."

Sokka really didn't feel like wasting more time by arguing and just nodded. The three men boarded the next ship bound for the Fire Nation. They were all determined to get there and rewrite their wrongs as well as put an end to Ozai's new found freedom.

 _This is madness_ , he thought to himself, _complete and utter madness_. Ozai refused to believe any of this was real. No way could this be real. Not at all. Agni was playing tricks on him. There could be no possible way this was actually happening.

Across from him, sitting on cushioned mats was his son and the water girl eating their meal delightfully. The two of them were making trivial remarks and even, occasionally adding him into their conversation to which he'd just stare at them as if they had each two heads. They would laugh at him, though he knew it was for show, and turned back to each other.

It was altogether a horrible scene, him eating with his traitorous son and a water peasant. No way was this taking place. He must be dreaming.

"Ah, well I should be heading back for my next meeting but I'll be around for dinner, so don't start without me." Zuko said as he stood.

"Don't worry." Katara assured him. "We have more meditating and other delightful things to keep us busy." She playfully waved her hand around in a haughty manner.

"Well good. See you both later." The young Fire Lord said as he leaned down to peck Katara's forehead and took his leave.

As soon as they were alone, Katara slouched down, feeling her energy being zapped from her. She felt sick. The last few days she had been working hard in her effort to heal Ozai while at the same time avoiding conflict, which proved to be less challenging than she thought. Her body was exhausted from the lack of sleep since she felt obligated to sit outside the ex-Fire Lord's door at night to prevent him from 'actually' escape. Luckily for her, Ozai had been less crude since he started meditating and his health was gradually returning. That gave her some hope.

The waterbender got up to lay on the sofa and hide her head under a pillow. Why did she feel so depleted?

"Girl, you should go get some rest." Ozai was picking up their trays and taking them to the front of their apartment to be gathered by a servant. By the time he got back, Katara was groaning into the pillow.

"I can't just go to sleep." she whined. "You'll just try to escape or kill me or whatever."

Ozai walked over to where the girl laid and towered over her. The shadow he cast brought her gaze to his, "I assure you, if I had any intentions to do either, I would have done them already."

"Ha! That's rich. You expect me to believe you don't plan to kill me, leave, and join up with the rebels?" Katara's mocking laugh was loudly obnoxious, a lack of sleep had made her delirious.

Her patient, seemingly upset by her remarks, knelt down in front of her. As his face was leveled with hers, an unamused look told her he might have meant what he said. "As delightful as shutting up an annoying girl would be, I have no will to escape and join those pathetic rebels."

Katara sat up in her seat and looked gravely into the face of her enemy. There was no way he meant that. Ozai was a power hungry monster that would take any opportunity to get what he wanted, this was just a part of his plan to make her lower her guard.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Believe what you want." Ozai starting get up to walk away. "But it is you that is affected by your disbelieving."

"Where do you think you're going?" She followed behind him.

Ozai turned around and smirked, "to sleep."

Laying in his bed, Ozai rested on his side with his arm under his head, sleep eluding him. He was thinking. Not of escaping or seeking revenge on those that wronged him. No, his thoughts the last few days had been about the waterbender he knew was posted outside his room with her guard up. It was strange. Him finding her more interesting with each passing day. She was an enigma to him. Her and those deep blue eyes of hers. The thoughts surrounding her were always trying to decode her or find rationality in her buzzard behavior. No women he had met was anything like her. She was not poised and docile. Though he'd see a small glimpse of fear in her eyes when she looked at him, he knew she could quickly become fearless when need be. The water girl befuddled him. Left him speechless. Made him contradict himself. Challenged him every chance she got. In a way, he was enthralled by her.

But, her comment earlier bothered him. He hated admitting it but it did. Since coming here, he hadn't once given thought to escaping or leading those foolish rebels. Maybe in the beginning he wanted to do harm by the waterbender but that was because she had attacked him.

Nonetheless; Ozai understood why she felt that way. He was indeed a ruthless and strategic man. If he wanted something, he could take it, easily. But now, he didn't care about that stuff. He didn't care about his throne or revenge or power. A part Ozai didn't even care about living and whether the girl noticed or not, he was a different man than stories have told. Four years in a hole and the lose of his bending had changed him somehow.

Still lying on his side, the former Fire Lord heard a thump from outside his door. He removed the covers from himself and went to the door. Upon opening it he saw the little water girl knocked out, splayed across the floor. He saw this coming a mile away. The dark circles she tried so hard to conceal from his son, Ozai saw them before she'd use her water healing to remove them. He saw the sluggishness in her steps and in her eyes, even when she worked hard to hide it. The slur of her speech, the dozing off, and her loss of balance, Ozai knew she hadn't been sleeping She may had Zuko fooled but not him.

Ozai knelt down and gathered the girl in his arms. Thanks to her healing and the mediation, he was regaining his strength. Not that she was heavy, the exact opposite, he was just able to move around more without too much effort. Anyway, he collected the light girl in his arms and walked to her bedroom.

As he reached her room, the water girl shifted in his arms and her eyes opened just slightly. It took her a minute to register who she was looking up at and where they were. Once he laid her in bed and started pulling the sheets on her, Katara's hand grabbed his. Sleepily, the girl stared at him.

"I can't go to sleep, I promised Zuko I'd watch you." Her voice hushed and low.

In an almost whisper, Ozai said. "You need to rest otherwise if I do escape, you won't be strong enough to stop me."

"No." The word wasn't given much thought before it left her lips and her eyes began closing.

"If it'll help you sleep, I'll stay here until you wake." Taking the risk of believing him, the exhausted waterbender fell asleep without further assurance. She'd have to believe if she wanted to get proper rest.

Fire Lord Zuko had just left from a walk in the gardens with a few of the ladies of court. It was an utter nightmare. He hadn't thought a single flower would send all of them into chaos. He just thought the was something women liked and handed it to one of the ladies. His day was going awful. Not to mention earlier at his meeting, he heard that the Southern Water Tribe's Chieftain and the Avatar were arriving in two weeks. The council and the representatives from all over were pleased with the news, though unseen, Zuko felt panicked. He'd have to hurry up and think of a plan. The last thing he needed was another world war because he had taken Ozai out of prison himself. Today could not get any worse.

Zuko walked himself down to Katara's chambers to check on her before dinner. He hoped she was faring well. Earlier she looked a little tired. Probably from dealing with his father. The firebender may have still had some feelings of affection for his father but he knew exactly how dangerous he was. Hopefully, Katara was managing.

Standing outside her rooms, Zuko unlocked the door and went in. Upon entering, he noticed how quiet it was. Not that it usually wasn't, it just threw him off as he noticed the candles weren't lit for the evening either and when he passed a few of the rooms neither his father nor Katara were in them. There was no smell of burning tea. No sound of motive just utter silence and darkness. A chill went up his spine as he approached Katara's bedroom.

Reaching her doorway, he noticed the door was cracked and there was the faint sound of her light snoring. A relief fell over him but it would be short lived as he decided to go check in on her.

The sun was almost fully set and made the room almost too dark to see. But he could see enough to know she wasn't alone. Zuko instantly lit every candle in the room to see exactly what was going on. His eyes widened and then narrowed.

Katara was lying asleep in bed under the covers. The soft steady breaths letting him know he did not wake her. But then there was his father, sitting on the floor next to her while leaning his back to the bed. He too was asleep. Zuko's fist clenched at his side.

"What do you think you're doing Ozai?!" Zuko yelled in the attempt to wake the two from the slumber. In his favor, both jerked from their sleep in a very ungraceful way.

Katara sat up with a tired and confused expression on her face. Her hair was all over her in a scruffy mess. Her mouth was opened with drool dripping down her lips. Then there was Ozai that hit his head after being startled. He used his hand that was crossed over his chest to rub the back of his head. It took the two of them to take in the scene before them, Katara becoming the most shocked of them both.

The first thing she noticed was she was in her bed, waking from her sleep with two men in her room. One standing angrily a few feet away and the other with the back of his head to her. Ozai's presence stood out the most as she recalled the moment leading to her falling asleep. He said he would stay until she woke because of her refusal to sleep. _He stayed? The entire time?_ Katara couldn't believe it.

Zuko noticed the surprise on Katara's face as she looked down at Ozai. His blood began to boil. She must have not know he was there.

"What the hell are you doing in Katara's room?!" Zuko yelled again.

Ozai sat in silence. He didn't see the purpose of telling his son. It was obvious the boy wouldn't care either way. The older man just glared at his son.

"I asked him to stay!" Katara shouted abruptly.

The two men whirled around wide eyed at the waterbender. Seeing their attention on her made her want to turn invisible. "Ugh...ummm, I asked Ozai to stay here so I could be sure he wouldn't leave." She continued unsteadily trying to gain a grip over the scene taking place.

"But you looked shocked." Zuko pushed.

"I-I just didn't think he'd actually listen is all." Katara nervously enforced. "He's just obeying my orders."

Katara really didn't know what she was saying. Lying to protect this man that she still saw as a monster was beyond her. Maybe she felt compelled because he kept his word and stayed.

"Are you sure?" Zuko wasn't quite convinced. From the look his father gave her to the fact she seemed so nervous, he didn't know if what she was say was true.

"Yes!" Her voice began to raise. "Why else would he be here, Zuko? Spirits! I was trying to get some much needed sleep and you just barge in yelling! Maybe you're the one that needs to meditate."

"Excuse me for being concerned! Next time I won't be!" He yelled back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Zuko got ready to leave. "I'll be back in thirty minutes for dinner!"

"Whatever." She crossed her arms as he gave her one last look before leaving.

Once she heard the door lock behind him, Katara groaned loudly and threw a pillow at the wall. "I swear I'm going to freeze that son of yours to a wall!"

Ozai couldn't hide the smirk on his face at the thought of the water girl fighting his son. What a delightfully engaging scene that would be.

"And you!" Her eyes flared at him. "You want to go next because I can reserve a spot on the wall right next to your son if you want me to."

"What ever do you mean? I've done nothing but 'obey' orders." He grinned at the last part.

Katara notice what he did there and he was right. He did nothing wrong. If anything he did something good. He told her he wouldn't leave and would stay until she woke, in which he did. Ozai had surprisingly did as he said but Katara wasn't too sure about him. She couldn't shake this feeling he was plotting something. Trying to win her trust and then somehow get her to lower her guard. It wasn't a far-fetched assumption believe so. He had tried to take over the world once.

The waterbender narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger in his face earning her a small smirk, "I don't know what you're thinking in that twisted head of yours but I'm onto you."

Ozai's smirk grew wider. He grabbed the water girl's finger and pulled her an inch away from his face. "Whatever thoughts you think I may be having, I assure you little girl that you do nothing to stir such thoughts." His eyes flickered to her body then back to her eyes.

Katara's was red in seconds. His face was so close to hers, the look he had just given her, and then his misinterpretation of her words. She felt as if she could die from the discomfort and embarrassment. When she tried to pull away Ozai tightened his grip on her finger.

"But I am curious to know in what way you plan to be on me." He whispered. "I quite liked your previous endeavors to do so."

The waterbender's eyes widened and her face grew even hotter. No way! There was no way he could be implying such vulgarity. She would never! _Bastard!_ Katata quickly removed her hand from his as soon as his grip let up. She hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door closed then locking it. Her back against the door, Katara slid down breathing heavily and her heart racing in her chest. On the other side, she could hear him laughing loudly. He was teasing her. _That sick bastard!_

A/N: I know I made Ozai a bit OOC but I think if someone who had lost their power and sat in prison with little interactions they wouldn't be the same. Of course, I wanted him to still be an asshole but less evil. I also wanted him to have not cared as much about changing any of his situation and just kind of be laid back since he's done that already for our years. It also makes it fun seeing how Katara responses a little more aggressively than he does and how he messes with her just for the hell of it. He's more driven by amusement to keep himself entertained than trying to get revenge. I think he sees no point in causing more damage and sees it as a lost cause which is why he doesn't care for the rebels. But THANK YOU for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Back here with an extra long chapter. A much needed return of a character will be in this chapter. Hope you all like it!

Chapter 9:

Dinner was quiet. No chatter between the two benders. No inclusion of the ex-bender. No humming. No clattering of silverware. Not even the sound of chewing. The three only ate and stared. More like glared.

Zuko glared at his father then to Katara. Katara glared at Zuko then to her patient. Ozai only glared at his son. The tension of the room was about the only loud thing in the room. It was obvious none of them wanted to be there. Especially, Katara.

The waterbender felt more uncomfortable than angry. Ozai's teasing had really upset her and not in the way she had hoped. She had been so flustered by it that she had to dunk her head into a bucket of water a few times to rid herself of the heat. Now, she was sitting across from the man that caused her such discomfort. She fidgeted every time his eyes somehow met hers, blushing and averting her eyes. If she waited longer she see he had a smug smirk tugging at his lips. He was definitely amused by his affect on her, she gave him that power when she went running into the bathroom.

Zuko caught the strange exchange, seeing as he had his eyes on the both of them, and took it upon himself to intervene.

"Is there something going on here I should know about?" He scuffed.

Ozai and Katara both looked at Zuko and then back at each other. In that moment they silently agreed to not mention the words exchanged in his wake. Neither knew why they felt the need to say nothing. Perhaps they know Zuko will overreact and neither wanted that. He really needed to get his temper in check.

"Well?" Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. "What's going on?"

Katara shifted in her seat and folded her hands in lap, her eye then closed. "Nothing Zuko."

"Nothing?" He questioned her further.

"Yes nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Nothing looks like nothing."

Zuko's fist went into the table. The waterbender and former Fire Lord simply looked at him from the corner of their eyes, not caring for his temperament. It was funny how the two seemed to mirror each other's mannerisms unknowing.

The young Fire Lord saw how they reserved themselves to silence and watched him as if he were a child having a tantrum. He felt as though they were patronizing him. And for? Being concerned for his friends well-being. How was that wrong? Either way, he didn't like it. He didn't like the looks they gave each other, despite it being hostile. He didn't like how Katara had been responding to him when his father was around. He didn't like that his father and Katara spent whole days together alone. He knew it was his doing but he was starting to regretting it.

Zuko knew there was something up and he needed to know. However; he'd need to get Katara alone to ask her. Something wasn't right and it was eating at him.

"Katara, can we speak in your room for a second?"

The waterbender didn't respond, she just stood and walked to her room waiting for Zuko to join the. Ozai flashed them both a look as they passed him. Only Katara had seen it. She hoped.

As the two friends entered the room, Zuko turned to close the door and locked it. Katara raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

"What is it Zuko?" She groaned.

The young man walked up to her, grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into a hug. He squeezed her closed to him.

Katara was shocked at first but eventually settled into it. Hugging him back she rested her head on his shoulders, place her hands gently on his chest. She could hear and feel his heart racing. Her eyes shot up to his.

"What's wrong?" Her voice now heavy with worry.

Zuko's hand went to Katara's face and held her cheek. "I'm just a little scared is all." he tried to smile.

"Of what?" Katara moved a hand to his as it cupped her cheek. "Ozai?"

He frowned then nodded. "I don't like how he looks at you."

"You don't like that murderous look he gives me?" Katara laughed a bit. "I would think it's normal since we are technically enemies."

Zuko pulled away and turned his back to her, his fist balled as his shoulders hunched forward. "You don't understand Katara! It's more than just that! There's something else there."

"Like what?" Katara didn't like where this was going.

"I don't know!" He whirled around and grabbed her shoulders tightly. "Is there really nothing going on? He hasn't done anything, said anything to hurt you?'

Katara could see the anxiety shoring in his gold eyes. She could see it eating at him. Tearing through him. Burning him to the surface. She didn't want to give him anything else to worry him. That was probably why she refused to say anything about Ozai. While the man did teased her not even an hour ago, he hadn't done anything else. It wouldn't be fair to either of them if she went along and told. Besides, it was probably nothing anyway. Ozai just wanted a reaction from her nothing more and Zuko was probably looking for anything to prove he wasn't going crazy.

The girl decided it would do no good to say anything and so she shook her head and smiled. "You worry too much. Everything has been going well, surprisingly, and if anything did happen I would tell you."

There were signs of relief in his face. He was coming down from the clouds and back to the ground. _Thank spirits_!

Zuko pulled her back into his arms and held the back of her head with his hand, running his hand down her long hair. Katara nuzzled herself into him, enjoying his warmth. The two stood like that for several more minutes before Zuko began talking again.

"You know, Aang and your father are heading here." The waterbender's eyes grew as she pushed Zuko away.

"What do you mean their heading here?" Katara seemingly unhappy with the news.

Zuko understood why she'd be upset. Aang and her father were the reason she left home in the first place. Then there was the fact that she was still healing Ozai. Ozai. They needed to figure something out with him.

"Their coming to aid in capturing Ozai." he answered

Katara snarled and stumped over to her bed. "That's ridiculous because Ozai is- I don't know- hmm...HERE!"

"Katara, I know." He tried to calm the girl down. "Just work with me, okay? We've already gotten this far. I'm sure we can think of a way."

Pouting with her lip turned upwards, Katara glared at her close friend and tried not to point out how insane he was for it to even get this far. Hadn't they already done enough? Sending the world into a panic with Ozai supposedly on the loose. She honestly couldn't see how this was going to get any better but she had already agreed to this crap, so no backing out. Yay.

"Alright, Zuko but I'm telling you if this gets out, I'm saying you forced me into doing this." She was half joking, half serious, she refused to be blamed for this nonsense.

Zuko laughed. "And that's only an 'if'. But I really should be going, it's getting late."

Saying their goodbyes, Zuko left out of Katara's room and noticed his father's shadow lumming over him.

"I suppose there's nothing to worry yourself over, son." Ozai's voice darker than it had been in days.

The young Fire Lord spun around and leveled his eyes to his father. "Don't you dare do anything to hurt her or I swear to Agni I'll do what I should have done four years ago."

Ozai just grinned at his son as if waiting for more, "Is that all?"

"No, stop calling me son." And on that note Zuko waltzed himself out of his mother's previous chambers. He swore if he found out anything was happening he will not handle it lightly. Zuko would burn his father to a crispe if he dare to lay even a finger on _his_ Katara.

The next day went by so fast. One minute they were having tea and meditating. Then lounging lazily around their boring apartment to finding something to argue about. Now, they just sat there staring each other down. A standoff. A mere Water Tribe Princess against the former Fire Lord. Tension was rising. Afterall, it was very easy to spark conflict when there were two enemies locked in a room together 24/7. Though, Katara promised herself she wouldn't engaging her patient in any fights, it had gotten really hard after his last comment. How was she just supposed to let that go?

"Calm yourself, girl. You make it too easy to get you riled up. It was only a joke." Ozai laughed loudly at the face the waterbender was making.

"Well it wasn't funny!" Katara growled and threw a pillow at him. "I swear I like you better when you're quiet and meditating."

Ozai cocked an eyebrow, smirking smugly as he caught the pillow in his hands, setting it aside for a moment. He was enjoying the way he got her to react. How her kind facade would falter with just the right words. The right gestures and implications. How she could so easily find herself revealing her true self when facing him. Exposing more than she had wanted. Ozai relished in this moment. It was like oxygen to his lungs, turning a simple water girl into a burning flame. Wild and yet, controlled. Hot and yet, icy. He was truly getting a kick out of taunting her. First last night and then this. Ha, he really couldn't get enough of this waterbender. She just kept giving him what he wanted.

"So it's safe to assume if I were quiet more, you'd give me that same look you give my son." Ozai's flashed her a knowing look as she stilled from shock. "I maybe older than I used to but nothing gets past me, girl."

Katara cringed. How was he doing that? Making her feel even more naked than she was only a moment ago. She knew he was cunning, sadistic, powerful, and influential but to add detail-oriented to that list. What was he? Certainly, he wasn't a man. He had to have been like some mythological creature written in some literary novel. All she could do is just gape at the man in front of her and hoped she'd disappear.

"Not to mention, last night how protective he was of you. He even threatened to kill me if I harmed you." Ozai focused his eyes intensely of the girl, pinning her down with his gold eyes. Now things were getting serious. Getting up from the chair he lounged in, the man walked over and took a seat next to his prey. He grabbed her cheeks before she could move away and squeezed them. "Tell me, girl, what is the nature of your relationship with my son. I'd hate to think it was anything more than two traitorous brats basking in each other's disgrace."

Katara lifted her hands and slapped Ozai's hand away. "You're pathetic! Thinking you can just ask questions like that and get answers! You maimed him! Banished him! Tried to have his own sister kill him! Then ask whether he and I have some relationship, like you're so concerned who your son is involved with." Katara yelled as she pushed him into the sofa and used her hand to hold him down by his torso. "Don't dare ask me questions like that again! You don't have the right! You lost that privilege when you took it upon yourself to challenge him to Agni Kai!"

Without her knowing, the girl was straddling her sworn enemy and leaning down into his face. Her hands splayed across his chest as she snarled at him. Not once the entire time did he stop her. Other than a few of her words, he had no problem with her little outburst. As he said before, he found her fiery personality intriguing and only sought to extract more fire from her. Again, she was giving him what he wanted.

Ozai notice a lock of her hair had fallen from the ponytail she was sporting. It dangled in his face half the time as she yelling at him. As he let her continue hollering about how he was an awful father, how he was a monster and so on, Ozai simply stared at the strand of hair. Inwardly, he was debating whether he should grab it or leave it be. The chocolate wavy lock of hair was tempting as were other things in this moment but as soon as he noticed a familiar feeling surge through him, he stilled. He immediately got up, repositioning the water girl and himself.

Now with the girl under him, Ozai grabbed both her wrist and pinned them atop of her head. "You really should stop climbing on top of grown men." He hissed.

Katara became tense as he leaned down closer, his lip aligned with her ear. "Do this again and I can't promise there won't be consequences."

Ozai let her hands go and climbed off of her. He didn't stick around to see what her next response would be. All he knew was he needed to keep his distance from her.

Zuko was in his office tending to a few documents containing plans and methods on taking down his father when he heard a sudden knock on the door.

"Enter." Not removing his eyes from his work.

"You really should take a day off, Nephew, I hear it's unhealthy to over tax yourself." A raspy voice said merrily.

The Fire Lord's eyes jumped to the person in his office and were delighted to see a certain uncle that up and disappeared out of nowhere. "Uncle! You're back?"

Standing from his chair, Zuko walked around his desk and hugged his dear old Uncle Iroh. Hugging him back the old man joyfully laughed. "Yes! I've returned from my errands."

"Uncle, where have you been these last few days?" Zuko looked puzzle.

"Ah, yes! Well you see, I had to get in touch with a few friends." Iroh explained as he took a seat. "I needed more information on ways to quickly cure Ozai condition, so I asked around."

"You asked around?!"

"Don't worry yourself, I said it was for a friend that wasn't properly taught to bend. Anyway, I found out that meditation could keep it at bay but only for sometime. How powerful the flames are is what determines how long they have until- you know. Eventually, the flames will have to find a way out. One way or another." Iroh's voice was now grave.

Zuko could not believe it. No matter what they tried, the only thing that would keep his father from dying was giving him the one thing they absolutely couldn't. The thought of either outcomes was too much to bear. The young Fire Lord felt sick. His lunch from earlier was about to come up. As much as he sometimes despised his father, he was the only family he had left other than his uncle. His mother vanishing in the night. Azula going completely insane. Now knowing he could once again not save the life of a family member, Zuko felt himself nearly faint.

"Nephew!" Iroh helped pull him together. "Regain yourself, there's no use in falling apart. He's your father, I know, but he is also a very dangerous criminal. It was his wrong doing that put him in this position."

Zuko only shook his head and rested them in the palm of his hand. "I can't let him die. Uncle, I can't!"

"And you don't have to." His uncle's hand touched his shoulders. "You can continue having miss Katara heal him in the hopes that it will be enough and in the end, you will know you did everything you could have. You don't have to let him die but it will happen, nonetheless.

 _Light pouring through the thin petals of cherry blossoms. The slow pace of wind gently gazing by a feminine figure. A woman knelt by a pond wearing her hair in a topknot. In her arms was a child, a baby boy. The epiphany of one's true happiness. The woman held him close to her breast and smiled down at him. Her hair long and flowing down her back. A gold flame hair piece placed over her topknot symbolizing her to be The Fire Lady. His Fire Lady._

 _Ozai walked over to the woman, wanting to get a better look at the woman and the child in her arms. From afar he saw Ursa, his beloved wife. Her long ebony hair cloaking around her. The pale complexion he has alway associated with elegance. Red covering her in royal Fire Nation attire. Ozai knew it was her. His Ursa was back. She was home again._

 _As he walked up behind the coddling mother, his hands reached out before him and grabbed hold of her shoulders. Ozai carefully turned the woman to face him but what he saw was not his Ursa. Instead her black hair was of a brighter hue. Her elegant pale skin turned an exotic brown. Around her neck was a blue betrothal necklace of the Water Tribes. Sky blue eyes instead of brown ones stared up at him. Joy and love held within them as she smiled at him. Ozai fell back, not wanting to believe his eyes._

 _The water girl. How was it that she was here? And dressed in Fire Lady robes? What was this? Did she and Zuko somehow bypass the council and marry? But then it became very apparent that they had not. Katara slowly shifted to show the child in her arms to him. A boy. With gold eyes._

" _Ozai, come look." She beamed brightly. "Our precious little boy."_

 _Ozai's mouth dropped as thoughts seeped in. The child was his...and hers. Somehow she was Fire Lady. But how? He was dethroned? Zuko was now Fire Lord. Though he could have very well stolen the throne back for himself, Ozai had no wish to. He had no wish to be Fire Lord again. Those painful days were over. But Katara. How was she apart of this? How had she given him a child? The former Fire Lord backed away from her. Not wanting to be near her any longer. There was no way this was real. He had no desire for her. She was just some peasant from Water Tribe. She had better odds in winning a fight against him then something as impossible as this! No way could he have lied down with that water girl._

 _Even so, even with his thoughts telling him he felt nothing, something in his chest raced at the thought of them having been intimate. Katara was just a water peasant and yet, summoned a strange feeling from him. One he hadn't had in years. A small flame burning faintly somewhere in the dark depths of his being. The feeling was chewing at him. He looked back at the water girl dressed in royal garb and notice how gentle her expressions were. There was no malice in them as he was used to seeing. She smiled at him, still hold their child lovingly._

" _Don't be afraid, Ozai." Her voice was like the sweetest melody he had ever hear. "You will be a fine father just as you have been a fine husband."_

 _Again, Ozai couldn't make sense of any of this. He was speechless. The water girl was his wife? How in Agni did this happen? All he could do was shake his head. This wasn't real. He was dreaming! No way could he have married that girl and had a child by her! It was IMPOSSIBLE!_

Waking abruptly from his dream, Ozai was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Trying to recover, he reached over to the nightstand for his glass of water but instead knocked it over. His hands instantly shoot up to his chest and throat. What was this? What was happening to him? Was it that dream?

Suddenly, he saw a disheveled waterbender barge into his room, wearing that night gown he hadn't seen in awhile, and run over to him. "What's wrong?"

She knelt down in front of him, summoning water from spirits knows where and covering her hands in its glow. Preparing to place her healing hands over him, Ozai slapped her hands away.

"Get away from me!" He shouted.

Katara was perplexed by his declaration but soon ignored it. "Shut up, I need to see what's wrong so I can fix it." Her hands met the bare skin of his arms as she slowly examined her way to the center of his chest. A large sum of heat was coming from that specific area. Meaning his inner fire was growing. Panic washed over her, she needed to think fast on how to disperse it.

"Get your filthy hands away from me, witch!" Ozai growled at her. "You did this to me!"

Katara was by far the most confused person on the face of this planet. Not too many hours ago, he was teasing her none stop and now he was yelling at her. This was great. Just great. Continuing to finish her examination for more insight on how to stop the rise in his temperature, Katara was too busy to notice the hand that was reaching for her neck.

"I said get away from me you water peasant!" Ozai's hand grabbed her hair and not her neck. He yanked her away, slamming her into the wall. She hit her head and fell, probably knocked out by the impact. But she slowly rose up. Rubbing the back of head in pain, the waterbender inched back to the man's side.

Katara realized his increasing flames may have something to do with his sudden change in behavior. She needed to subdue him and quick. Switching into attack mode, the waterbender bent the water she stole from the floor and sent it Ozai's wrist. Freezing them against the wall, Katara found herself for the fourth time straddling his hips and placed a hand glowing from her bending onto his chest.

"Stop fight me, I'm trying to save you, you idiot!" Katara glared at her patient.

Ozai struggled against his ice cuffs, dying to still have his bending to melt through the ice, and glared dangerously at the girl on top of him. "You don't learn do you, water whore!"

"Wow! That's new. I've never been called a whore before so I'll you props on originality." She was still looking for a way to stop him. Though he was restrained, he was moving underneath her to which she couldn't do much about but try not lose connection to him. Her hand moved over his third and fourth chakra, she needed to shut them down only long enough to put him out until he calmed down.

Before Katara slowed down the energy flowing through the two chakras, Ozai broke one of his hands free from its icy confinements and grabbed her neck. "You savage wench!" Just as she felt herself being suspended into the air, Katara locked the chakras down and slowed its energy. Ozai collapsed into the bed, dropping his hand from her neck and going unconscious.

The waterbender's hand went to her neck and almost panicked at the raw sensation coming from it. Tears began falling as she winced from the light touches to her throat. His grip had been so tight. A minute longer and he would have possibly killed her. Katara hadn't realized how powerful he really was, even without his bending. This was the first time he actually attacked her.

Katara looked down at the man and noticed he was covered in sweat then she remembered the strangling noises she heard before running into his room. Had he dreamt of something unpleasant? If so, it made sense. From her observation of him thus far, he wouldn't attack without probable cause and even then. She had given him so many reasons to assault her and yet he never did. But out of nowhere, he just starts going wild. There was definitely something else.

Getting up to fetch more water, Katara felt light headed as soon as she moved. Hitting her head against the wall probably caused it. She became dizzy and passed out to the side, her body still mostly on top of Ozai.

What an awful sight for someone to stumble upon. An unconscious man with a single wrist cuffed to the wall like some freaky fetish scene. A slightly bruised girl lying on him, drooling off to the side as if she was getting the best sleep she had had in a long time. Longed like a pretty rough night to anyone who'd come upon the scene.

A/N: Hey guys! I hoped you like it! Don't you just love the relationship between Katara and Ozai thus far? If not don't worry, next chapter will have minimal interaction between the two. I wonder if it'll have to do with someone walking in on them? OOPS! Slight spoiler. Anyways, catch you guys next chapter and please be sure to let me know your thoughts. :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Back again with another chapter.

Chapter 10:

A small ray of light peered through the window of the bedroom. It laid on the short hairs of his arm. Feeling it's warmth pull him out of his sleep. Slipping from his unconscious state, Ozai stretched and noticed something. Well, noticed a few things. One, there was a cold substance wrapped around one of his wrist, holding it above his head. Two, he felt something weighing down on him. And three, a soft snore. Gold eyes opened immediately.

The former Fire Lord's eyes widened at the sight. A petite waterbender lying unconscious on top of him. Her hair was splayed across his chest as she rested her head there. The girl's legs were settled on either sides of his waist while her hands held to his bare chest. She snored softly above him. Snuggling into him like he was some pillow to find comfort in.

Ozai was utterly taken aback by it but then thoughts of the night before came flooding in. His dream. Panicking. The water girl running in to assist him. His resistance. Her persistence. The foul name calling. Him swinging her into the wall. Restrained. The girl continuing her efforts to help. Breaking free then strangling her. Her cold hands and then...nothing. Nothing but darkness as he left the realm of consciousness.

Now, here he laid with the same girl he practically tried to kill clinging to him. Ozai didn't know what to make of it. He had always known she was strange but a masochist? He was starting to question that. Anyways, he broke from his thoughts as he felt the girl move above him. A slight panic washed over him as he was not ready to face her yet. Especially not in this position.

Katara felt a warmth radiating from beneath her. As she laid in what she thought was her bed, she noticed the rise and fall of her body on this surface. Then there was the strange texture she felt under her fingertips. It was smooth, oily, and squishy almost. Katara couldn't comprehend what was going on until she felt a shift underneath her. She opened her eyes and started feeling around, her hand grazed across something fuzzy. Continuing her venture, Katara's finger came upon something warm and moist. Lips? Her eyes shot open.

The waterbender lifted her head hesitantly, she could already feel her gut churning from the fear swelling inside. Slowly but surely, a topless Ozai came into her view. His eyes just as wide with shock as hers. Katara then moved her eyes away from his face to analyze the rest of the scene before her. Her hands held her up against his naked chest. His wrist was encased in ice against the wall. Here she was again, on top of him, this time wearing her nightgown. It took a minute but a red taint bloomed onto her cheeks. This was like one of those scenes from those erotic scrolls she totally never read. She wanted to say something. Something to flip this awkward situation around. Probably tell him 'hey, I hit my head when you threw me into the wall but no biggie, I decided it's only fair if I use you as my personal pillow.' That would surely dispel any lewd thoughts from either their minds. This was just an accident that could easily be solved through communication.

Katara had opened her mouth to speak, sitting upwards while still mounted to her adversary, when she lost balance and almost toppled over. However; Ozai grabbed her with his free hand around her waist. She fell forward onto him. Hovering just inches from his face. The blush she was already sporting deepened. This was becoming more complicated than it should. Pushing herself back up, the waterbender stared at equally uneasy eyes.

"I-I umm…. This isn't- I mean… I-I didn't mean." Katara desperately looking for the right words but failed.

Beneath her, Ozai couldn't help but stare unsteadily to the girl on him. His hand sliding from her waist to her exposed thigh. This was too much. The lost look on her face. Their awkward position. His own discomfort. Her fight to find her speech. Even their little brawl last time. It was all overwhelming and even he didn't know how to respond to their current predicament.

As they sat there, unsure of what to do, Ozai noticed the bruising around the girl's neck. His eyes jumped from the discolored area to her blue orbs. Had he done that? When he was panicking, had he given her this? The water girl must have seen his unexpected apologetic expression, her hand instantly went to the tender area.

Ozai removed his hand from her thigh and hesitantly moved upward to his doing. He saw her fearful eyes widened but as he grew closer, she didn't as much as flinch. Finally, his callous hand met the sore skin of her throat. He let the tips brush gently along the bruise. He knew it hurt her from the wince she tried to hide. It surprised him how she just let him get this close after what he did. Maybe she was a masochist or maybe she wasn't afraid of him as someone should be. He was dangerous. Even when wasn't trying to be he was a threat. A man driven to wicked deeds regardless of his own choosing.

Katara couldn't believe she let him touch her again. Especially after last night. He had roughed her up so badly and called her all those things, how was it that she allowed him to touch her again? Maybe because in the back of her head she felt he didn't mean to. Or perhaps, she didn't fear him as she should. That fearlessness is what landed them both in this position. However; she didn't make him stop or pull away from him. Katara just watched him as he touched her skin with such gentleness. She hadn't thought he could be like this. It was something she hadn't pictured the ex-tyrant doing to his enemy. If they could honestly still be called enemies after all this crap.

His hand then cupped her neck softly and he met her eyes again, "Katara…"

The waterbender's eyes bugled at the usage of her name from his mouth. He had always called her girl. Or waterbender. Or peasant. And last night he added a whole new list.

I'm sor-" his words died on his lips but not that he meant them to, his eyes left hers and went to the door on the other side of the room. Katara followed his gaze and her hands shot up to cover her mouth.

Standing in utter disbelief with his teapot slipping through his fingers was a shocked Iroh. His eyes were the size of the moon. His mouth had fallen to the floor.

Katara jumped to say something but her clumsy self only crashed back into Ozai causing them both to swear from the landing. Why couldn't she do anything right?

"Iroh!" She said crawling from off Ozai. "It's not what it looks like."

Wow, that certainly wasn't the most cliche thing to say in this moment. Katara hopped off the bed and went up to the distraught old man. She tripped over the sheets tangled around her ankle and slammed into the old man.

"Sorry!" She hurried and backed away. _Why me?!_

"Master Katara, I'd have to say this is a most disturbing surprise." Iroh managed through the shock.

Katara waved her arms around frantically, "I promise this was all an accident! It just happened without either of us really thinking and BAM! We're waking up like this. Please don't tell Zuko!" She felt so pathetic from her hysterical behavior.

"An accident?" Iroh came out of his trans. "No Miss. Katara this is well beyond an accident."

"I know. I know." She whined

"I mean look at this! How could this happen?! Look at how he's restrained!" Gesturing to look at Ozai who just tried not to be seen.

"Look at what you're wearing!" He turned back to her. "Look at your neck!" Finally seeing her bruise.

Katara's eyes fell in shame. This was all her fault. Had she been careful and less assertive in her attempt of handling Ozai, she would have avoided this all together.

"A young lady like yourself should never take part in these kinds of things! And with my brother, a foul man! What kind of sick lewd things has he gotten you into?"

The waterbender looked back at him, _I don't think we're talking about the same thing?_

"I mean, how will you explain this to your father or Aang that you've taken their enemy to bed." He voice lowering at the uncomfortable topic. "How will you face them?"

Katara wide eyed Iroh before looking over to Ozai who was literally doing everything he could to not be here right now. Did it really look like that? Did he seriously think that's what happened?

"And think of poor Zuko. How will he feel when he finds out you laid with his father, knowing his feelings for you?"

Yeah, it was time to clear this up. The old man definitely didn't understand the situation. "Uh, Iroh." interrupting his rant.

"Yes."

"That's not what happened here. This actually wasn't what it looked like." Katara explained.

"Oh!" He said taken aback. "Then what did happen?"

The waterbender dropped her head. This was going to take forever but first she might need to release Ozai from his restraint.

An hour later, Katara was dressed in her usual water tribe attire with her hair tied up in a loose ponytail, sitting on her bed twiddling her fingers. Her gaze focused on the gloomy sky from her balcony. It was going to rain. She could feel the heaviness of the cloud just waiting to let fall the water droplets. How she wanted to go out there and twirl in the massive abundance that would surely fall. However; she couldn't but not for her previous reasons for not leaving her chambers.

After talking with Iroh and clearing up the air about her compromising position, the two decided Ozai should stay in his chambers. With her family arriving soon, their unsuitable interactions, and Iroh's own feelings regarding them staying together, it was the best choice. The old man told her she could still work on her patient but under his supervision. Talk about unconvinced.

Now she had a chance to leave her rooms, finally go into the city and enjoy her vacation she almost forget she was on. But she couldn't. Katara didn't understand why but she couldn't find the motivation to leave her rooms. She felt mentally and physically exhausted. Not to mention she was still in pain from last night. Her head and neck were aching. She tried to heal them both but she had waited too long to completely heal them, they would have to recover naturally.

Katara sighed as she tried to think of something to do. Maybe she could go tour the gardens. Go into town. Socialize with locals. Perhaps, see what Zuko was up to. Anything but mope in her room.

Getting up from her bed, Katara sunk to the floor. Her knees gave out. On her hands and knees, thoughts of Ozai and last night flashed in her head. Then this morning. The fear in his eyes. How afraid he was of her. But why? What did he have to fear? She would never harm him even though she had tried a few times. Katara figured he must have had dreamt of something overwhelming. There had to have been a reason for his outburst. Never once did he strike her as the type of man to do something without cause. Besides, it was obvious he wasn't in his right mind. His eyes looked too fearful. Ozai was not a man to show weakness, not if he was in actual control. But why? Why did she care so much to justify him? Why did she feel like defending him? Wasn't he her enemy? Hadn't he been indirectly involved in her mother's murder?

A single tear fell from her eyes, had she become attached to him? Had she allowed herself to see him as more than a monster? Spirits, what was wrong with her? She had become attached and maybe it had to do with the way he always looked at her. His eyes never held any hostility unless Zuko was around which she was sure was for show. He surprised her with his playfulness, teasing her to no end, make sarcastic remarks to everything she said. Ozai had even showed concern for her lack of sleep. Even this morning, she had saw how remorseful he was at what he had done. Those piercing gold eyes were so gentle and so caring. How could she have not thought differently of him? He was nothing like how she imagined. Even if it was all just a game, it was so convincing. Katara was so convinced and while she would never let his past go, she couldn't ignore the possibility that he may not be the same man as before.

Katara finally got up, she needed to meet with Zuko. She needed to tell him before Iroh did. There was no telling what the firebender would do to Ozai if he heard from anyone else but her. She needed to convince him it was an accident.

Iroh paced his floor, hands behind his back, eyes closed, brows furrowed, and an overall unpleasant look on his face. Lounging casually in a chair, Ozai watched with irritation as his older brother act like the foolish old man he knew him to be. He knew it had something to do with earlier but if they were in reverse roles, Ozai wouldn't be giving it this much thought. It would be none of his business as it was none of Iroh's business.

"What is going through your head, Ozai?" Iroh struggled to hide his anger toward his younger brother. He stopped in his tracks. "I want to know what would compel you to attack the young girl when she has done nothing but try and save your life."

Ozai crossed his arms over his chest and stared indifferently at the old man. What was he supposed to say. 'I had a dream that not only were we married but she was holding my son in her arms'. Because that definitely wouldn't make matters worse. While in his opinion, he had no intentions to hurt the girl, it would be hard for anyone to believe. So Ozai simply sat there in silence.

"I can't believe the extent of your cruelty, brother." Iroh threw his hands up in a fit of frustration. "I knew you were a cruel man but never would I think you'd do this. Do you not see that bruise on her neck and still she tried to cover for you?! Zuko told me there was something strange going on. I tried to tell him not to worry but I guess he was right to be suspicious. Something is wrong! Very wrong and I want to know what, Now!"

Never had Iroh been so upset. Not since Ozai had scarred Zuko. It was clear that the old man cared a great deal for the water girl but still Ozai didn't have anything to say. More like he didn't know what to say. He was just as upset about it himself. Even though the girl was his enemy, had attacked him, and called him out every chance she got, he had developed a bizarre and uncanny feeling of attachment to her. He hated it. Knowing there could be a slim chance that he had any feeling for her other than distaste or faint amusement of. But if he were being completely honest with himself, Ozai knew his dream was the manifestation of some subconscious thoughts he may not have even been aware of and this morning only proved that theory more. There was a different way he looked at her when he saw her lying on him. He saw he in a new light. Not just a peasant or a waterbender or a girl but as Katara. Ozai had begun to see her as she was and that didn't necessarily sit well with him. This wasn't supposed to happen.

The feeling of her skin this morning as he caressed the area he corrupted was so soft but like milk almost. As if she had bathed herself in milk and honey all her life. She had the texture of skin that a refined lady would possess, not a warrior as she was. The smooth milky feeling of her skin despite the damages would have cause any weaker man in his position to falter but not him. Ozai wouldn't hurt her. Not again. Not after she had continued to but her underserved trust in him even after what he did. That girl was so strange. She was something so different than what he was use to experiencing. The former tyrant, regardless of his discontent for his newly discovered feelings, would make this right. Someway. Somehow.

In the background, Ozai only heard Iroh ranting on and on about how selfish he was. Bringing up the past and making him out to be more of a monster than he really was. Ozai was so sick of that. Everyone acting like he was so wicked and foul. Iroh knew better and here he was pretending to be just as clueless as everyone else. How dare him?! He was no less guilty! No less responsible! There had been sins Iroh had commented that not even Ozai would have. How dare he forget!

"ENOUGH!" Ozai finally shouted as he stood up from his seat. "You think yourself above me?! Do you not remember our past, brother? Do you not remember how we both sought father's favor? And your own evil deeds. Or the one you're more commonly known for, dragon of the west!"

The two men glared hatefully into each other's amber eyes. "I may have been the usurper and the tyrant but you my dear brother were something way worse. You made me into this monster you claimed to loathe. After what you did, how could I have become any different than I had?! What would you have expected of me?! I want to know!"

Iroh grinded his teeth and turned away. "That was some time ago, Ozai, I have changed."

"And so have I." Ozai let his words hang in the air for a moment before he walked away. He didn't need this. Not now. Not after he had enough on his mind. The only thing he wanted to do was rest and think and be alone.

Zuko was on his way to his own private gardens to relax, is what he thought. He had the rest of the day to himself. He hadn't gotten message that Katara wanted to speak with him, supposedly, Iroh had things covered with keeping watch of Ozai. Upon entering the garden, the young lord noticed his friend seated at a bench near the pond where the turtle-ducks played. Her head was held down and from where he stood he thought there was a slight tremor in her posture.

"Katara?" He said slowing down behind the figure.

The girl turned around gradually. As her face came into his view he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. Zuko rushed over and knelt down in front of her, pulling her immediately into his arms. When she flinched back and brought her hand up to her neck in pain, Zuko's eyes widened. There was a dark red color around her throat. His eyes blazed as there was only one thought that came to his mind. _Ozai_.

"Did _he_ do this to you?" Zuko seethed. "Did that bastard do this to you?" Smoke fuming from his nostrils. His father had done what he had feared. He hurt _his_ Katara.

"No, Zuko. It's not like that." She forced through the tears. "He didn't mean to. He was panicking."

"What?!" Zuko barked. The young Fire Lord stood up and looked down at the girl. Her head remained down as it would have caused her pain to look up at him from his great height. "You're defending him?! Again!"

Katara tried to reach for his hand, "Please, Zuko! He didn't mean to!" She cried.

He snatched his hand away from her and glared, "Where is he?!"

"Zuko, please!"

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"Don't do this!" Katara fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his middle. "It was my fault! I made him do it. I provoked him. He warned me and I didn't listen. He tried to tell him to get away and I saw how afraid he looked but I didn't listen. Ozai didn't mean to, Zuko, I promise. He didn't mean to."

The waterbender began sobbing and clinging tightly to his robes. Her body trembled as she pleaded over and over again to understand. The Fire Lord tried to hear her out, tried to see things her way, tried to make sense of this but he couldn't. There was no way he could. This was his fault. Katara had been trying to get away from the stress of her homeland and ran to him for a safe haven. Instead he locks her up with his father and allows _this_ to happen. How was he supposed to let her blame herself when she was the one telling him no from the start? She didn't want anything to do with this from the beginning and he forced her, he forced this fate onto her. Zuko felt just as guilty as his father was for causing her this pain. They both had been responsible.

Here she was, kneeling before him asking for Ozai's pardon and begging that he not do whatever it was he was planning. This wasn't Katara. This wasn't the girl who had stood up against him years ago. This wasn't the girl that defeated Azula. There was no way this was the same girl he knew. The Katara he knew wouldn't kneel to anyone, wouldn't beg, wouldn't allow herself to become this mess, and certainly wouldn't plead for the mercy of her enemies. Whoever this was, it was Ozai's doing. He had done something to her and Zuko needed to fix it.

"Guards!" Zuko shouted.

Katara forced herself through the pain and cranked her neck to look up at him with wide blue eyes, "Zuko! What are you doing?!" She panicked.

"Please take Lady Katara and escort her to her rooms." He ordered ignored the crawling of the girl's fingers into his arm. "Have a few men posted outside her door and make sure she doesn't leave."

"Zuko." Katara looked disbelievingly at him. "Wh-what are y-you doing?"

Three guards approached them and the waterbender grew frightened. This couldn't be happening. Was he arresting her? What was he thinking? Katara could not believe this. Why was he doing this? She buried herself into him, "Zuko, please! Don't do this!"

The Fire Lord's eyes were stark but steady, "This is for your own good, Katara."

The palace guards grabbed the waterbender by her shoulder and pulled her off of their sovereign. She struggled against them as tears filled her eyes. They dragged her by her shoulder away from Zuko. The waterbender dug her knees into the ground desperately trying to get out out of their grip. Before she was completely removed, it begun to rain. The thick clouds from earlier had finally reached its max. Katara's eyes flickered to Zuko's. He knew what she was going to do.

"Cuff her wrist!" He yelled, knowing she'd use the rain to escape. "She's a waterbender!"

His guards immediately secured her hands as they saw her wrist twist to bend. While two held tight to her wrist, the other took out a pair of metal cuff and placed them on her. They stood her to her feet and grabbed her by her forearm. Katara jerked in their arms, her lips now forming a snarl and growled viciously. How could Zuko do this to her? Because she was defending his father? Because was trying to explain it was an accident?

"WHY ZUKO?! WHY?!" She screamed at him. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" The girl was in so much pain. Her head was still sore and from all her resisting, her neck felt even worse. But as she noticed the pitiful look in her friend's eyes she realized he hadn't wanted to do any of this. He was just like Ozai. Trying to do right but forced to do otherwise. She had caused them both this trouble. Again, it was her fault! She stopped her fighting and stared in shame of herself at Zuko. All this craziness because she was defending one man. All this madness because she might have caught feelings for someone she shouldn't have. Spirits, save her.

As she gave up her fight, Zuko said. "I should have protected you more and now I am, I hope you'll understand." he dropped his head and turned away. There was nothing more for him to do but get to Ozai and fix the mess he's caused.

A/N: Really dramatic don't ya think? Katara and Ozai's morning after? Their sudden realization of developing feelings, though, I'd have to say Ozai is closer to figuring out his more completely than Katara. Iroh's past? Ooooowwww wonder what he must have done to make Ozai the man we know from the series. And Zuko and Katara's scene, just awful to see two friends in such a dilemma. But at least before being taken away Zuko apologized. Honestly, I side with them both. Well, nevermind me, tell me what you guys thought? Too much? Not enough? Reviews/PMs help me figure what I should do for my next chapter. Thank you to everyone who's read! :) Until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

Chapter 11:

"Uncle! Open up!" Zuko yelled banging on the old man's door. He was fortunate no one was in the halls otherwise it'd attract unnecessary attention.

Iroh opened the door only a few second after the loud banging, "Nephew." The old man greeted the young lord. From the wild blaze in his eyes and the scowl he hadn't seen since the days of hunting the Avatar, he assumed Zuko found out about Katara's condition. Oh spirits, a hot blooded youth was the last thing anyone needed at the moment.

"Where is he?!" Zuko barged in without prompt. "Tell me where he is now!"

"Nephew, you should think ab-"

"Don't tell me what to think! Tell me where he is!" The young Fire Lord was seething with anger. He felt his knuckles crackle as he tightly clenched them to his side. The blood running through his veins were like acid pumping through narrow tunnels of delicate paper, at any moment he would erupt if he did not find release from this tormented rage he had swelling up in him. Agni, let him find deliverance as he delivers retribution to his bastardized father. He dare touch Katara after he specifically warned him! Zuko warned him and now, it seemed as if he was being tested.

Iroh could see there would be no point in trying to keep the boy from his father. "Follow me." Was all he said as he started down the halls of his chambers to where Ozai was located.

Zuko followed in silence. No words needed to be spoken not until he dealt with his father. The wicked will not go unpunished, at least not under his reign. His father will be dealt with accordingly and no one, not even Katara will stop him. Luckily for him the waterbender was detained in her room. She would not be interfering. Not this time.

The two men came to a stop and Zuko saw they were at the threshold of the balcony. Ozai was leaning on the terrace walling with his eyes closed and arms nestled against his chest. The man did not seem bothered at all by what had happened, Zuko deduced, he did not seem remorseful. This made him even angrier. How could he not understand what he had done was wrong and caused an innocent person grave pain?! How did anyone just attack a person trying to help them?!

However; before Zuko got the chance to accost his father. Ozai opened his eyes and turned his head. "I take it you're here about Katara, no?"

It had been three hours. She counted. Three hours since Zuko had his palace guard drag her away to her rooms. While she understood he felt she'd try to stop him, which she would, she didn't see the point in the dramatics. All the nobles and residents saw as she was cuffed with three guards escorting her. The looks they had given her. The distrust and still-relevant prejudice in their gazes. To them she was some Water Tribe savage, that by mercy of their Fire Lord, was allowed her to indulge in their luxurious culture. Katara could not believe he put her through that humiliation! And after everything! Everything she did for him that he asked of her! But there was no use in crying over spilt milk. All she could do is wait till Zuko or Iroh or whoever paid her a visit.

The waterbender laid in her bed, listening to the storm outside, and staring at the red ceiling. She had finally gotten a chance to leave her rooms all to be forced back into them. Great, just great. How could she have let this happen? And now Zuko was probably attempting to get to Ozai but she didn't worry too much. She knew Iroh would stop him. Iroh was probably the more level-headed one of the three men.

Katara rolled on her side and watched the rain pour outside her balcony, thinking about how crazy she acted earlier. Why did she become such a wreck? Maybe she was just overwhelmed. Last night with the fighting, waking up to an unexpected face, the injuries she acquired, clearing things with Iroh, the constant pain she was in, then having to face Zuko, her emotions were probably running convinced herself it was more than her fear of Ozai's fate at the hands of Zuko. There was no way she could have cared that much to find herself pleading on her knees unless she was too consumed by the recent events.

Suddenly, there was a bang on her door. Katara rolled out of her bed and began shuffling lazily towards the front of her quarters.

"Miss. Katara, it is Iroh, please open up." She heard as she made her way down the narrow hall.

Grabbing the knob, Katara opened the door to a worried looking Iroh. How rare. The man had never been one to seem so bother. His gaze was uncharacteristically low. He twiddle his fingers as he drew deep breaths. It was almost too childlike for the wise elderly man. Katara found herself concerned by the man's behavior. Had something happened? Her eyes grew. Ozai?

Katara noticed the guards at her door were no longer there. Iroh must have dismissed them, needing the privacy to talk without worry of being overheard.

"Master Katara, I must acquire your services." He said hesitantly. "My nephew would seem to have made a mess of things in my chambers."

Katara pushed past him without another word and ran down to his chambers. The waterbender nearly took down the door in her attempt to get inside Iroh's rooms. Her fear spiked as she entered, not knowing what may have taken place. Spirits, let him not be dead. The waterbender prayed with every step she took.

The girl could hear Iroh finally catching up to her as she approached one of the rooms she assumed Ozai was staying in. The old man came up behind her and grabbed her shoulder before she go any further.

"Miss. Katara, please be careful." His voice was full of dread.

The young girl gave Iroh a reassuring smile and squeezed the hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine."

Not wanting to waste another moment, Katara went into the room in which Ozai was. This room was much bigger than the one he stayed in in her chambers. There were curtains draping from the ceiling almost everywhere around the room and as she got closer to what looked like a canopy bed, she could see the outline of her patient's body lying on his back.

The waterbender dashed over to the bed, the curtains were drawn and she had to pull them back and climbed in on the opposite end of where he laid. As soon as she was situated on the bed, Katara crawled up to sit next to where Ozai's head laid. She noticed there was bruising around one of his eyes, his upper jaw, and a strange mark traveling down his neck under his shirt. He was asleep or unconscious, giving the girl a chance to further examine his injuries. She took the hem of his shirt and slowly began rolling it up. Her hand slapped over her mouth as she gasped.

Ozai's torso was covered in very dark bruise, some indicating there was internal bleeding. Tears whelped in her eyes. How could Zuko do this? Even if his father had done him worse, Zuko knew better. Katara tried to calm herself as she looked at the once flawless skin, now decorated with harsh markings only a furious son could give his father. While Katara had every desire to go find Zuko and give her a piece of her mind she knew he had still acted out of restraint. She was half expecting to see Ozai dead or almost dead but he was still pretty bad nonetheless.

Katara climbed out the bed and went to the adjoined bathing room. Inside she found a large wide bowl and filled with water, then carried it back to Ozai's bed.

Placing the bowl by his feet, Katara moved back to where his head was and looked him over again. He was so different when he slept. Peaceful and out of place among the violent red. When his eyes were closed and his face relaxed, he looked nothing like a previous Fire Lord. Nothing like the monster the world feared and maybe he never was. Ozai proved much of her ideas of him to be make-believe and as she sat here gazing upon his gentle features, her heart lodged in her throat. Remembering his golden eyes as if they were staring up at her. They were so him. No other color would suit him more.

Katara summoned her water to her hands then started healing the markings of his face first. She knew they were insignificant to the ones on his chest but the thought of them not healing in time, forcing her to remember this happened because of her everytime she looked at him, was not pleasant. It didn't take long to finish and only a single scratch on his jaw remained. The girl then slid down to his torso, calling more water to her hands then placing her hands over the worst of the injuries.

A hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. Katara was startled for a minute until her eyes went to the source. "Ozai?" she didn't attempt to hide her delight that he was awake.

"Katara," his voice rasped. "What are you doing?"

Katara felt her heart throb at the sound of her name on his lips. Her own lips stretching into a small beam. "I'm healing you."

Ozai let go of her hand and averted his gaze from hers, "Alright, finish and then leave."

The beam on her face fell. He sounded bothered. Bothered by her presence. As if she was more trouble than he had planned her to be. Katara dropped her eyes from his face and returned her attention the injuries on his upper body. She was a little disappointed. Thinking that he'd have something else to say. Something with a more playful tone. Something that would be no doubt rude but funny all the same. She wanted more from him than he was giving her. The last few days she relied on his cruel sense of humor to keep her entertained and make her forget he was ever her enemy to begin with. But she would let this pass. Her only task for now was to heal him.

It took her and an hour to finish healing Ozai but most of the damage would need several more sessions before she could clear him. Katara got up from the bed and took the bowl with her, emptying it in the bathroom. She saw her reflection in the mirror on her way out. Red puff eyes. Her neck, a dark red and purple. The messy strands of her hair still wet from the rain. Then the obvious look of dejection written along the contours of her face. If their was ever a depiction of what pitiful was she would be it. The waterbender wore it quite well.

Katara step out of the bathroom and returned to Ozai, settling back where she had been on the bed. He was still facing away from her but less so than before. The girl took this time to reach out to him, wanting to get his attention. Some way. Somehow.

"I just noticed your hair might need a trim and that beard of yours," she studied the long hair that laid on his pillows and the beard on his face. "I could fix it for you."

Katara was about to go to get the utensils needed but her hand was caught by his. Ozai pulled her back to him and stared up at her. His eyes were full of curiosity, disappointment, and something unreadable.

"Why are you here?" Ozai's questions sounded more harsh than intended. But he didn't care. He needed it to be. He needed to push her away. For her sake. "Was last night not enough to remind you just who I am?"

The water girl's brows furrowed in confusion and hurt, snatching her hand from his. "What do you mean why am I here? I'm here to heal you, what else?!" her eyes harden and her face balled up into scowl.

"And that answers only one of my questions." He started sitting up.

Katara glared at him, "What the hell do you want from me? I know who you are! I never forgot!"

Ozai looked long and hard at the girl. He didn't understand her. He might never will. Why would she come back to him after what he had done to her? Her neck was still bruised. Maybe so much she couldn't even heal it.

Unconsciously, the ex-tyrant's hand slipped out and moved towards her. "You haven't forgot, you say?"

The girl nodded with a childish pout on her face. Ozai let his hand gently graze the side of her cheek and slide to the tip of her chin. It was a soft and careful motion. He felt her shiver from his touch but the wild chaos of her blue stormy eyes told him, she didn't wish him to stop. His hand left her cheek and dropped to the injured flesh of her throat. There, he was even more gentle and kind. Ozai met her gaze and his hand moved back to her face, cupping her cheek in his palm.

"If you have not forgotten then why do you let me so close to you? You would never know whether I wish to harm you or not, why take the risk?" He said quietly.

Katara leaned into his hand more, enjoying the warmth it provided her and shut her eyes. "I have not forgotten what a man you used to be but I don't think that same one is in front of me. You do not scare me and I think we both know last night was not your fault. Stop trying to get rid of me? I know when you're teasing me, Ozai." She hissed his name as her eyes opened.

The man found her words to be uncanny and then the way she said his name, it was enticing. What was going through her head all this time? Could she have really stopped being afraid of him? But even so, why let him touch her like this? Why let a man whom you were enemies with caress you? Ozai thought it over. Every single interaction with her. Including this morning. Why would she let him so close regardless if she didn't fear him? and then it struck him. The former Fire Lord would have laughed if he wasn't still in pain. Ha! A waterbender falling for a man of fire. Impossible! But then he noticed her hand go up to where his was on her face and hold to it. Her eyes closed. Forcing his hand to rub against her face. Ozai saw this and knew he may have been right. Katara could too have some feelings for him but he doubted she recognized them. Despite how comfortable she felt around him, he doubted she'd be willing to acknowledge any feelings of romance towards him. She'd probably deny them.

Katara removed his hand from her face. "I should be going before Iroh gets worried. I'll be back tomorrow."

Ozai cocked an eyebrow, "And why would you be doing that?"

The girl hopped off the bed and gave him a smirk before leaving the room, "I have to finish healing you and besides, now that my playmate is in timeout, why not just join him?" She quickly left, leaving him gawking in her wake.

Ozai wasn't the only one shocked by her choice of words, even Katara was surprised. Her face turned a bright red as she dashed out of Iroh's chambers and back to hers. What the hell is wrong with her?!

Iroh stared after the young waterbender as she fled his chambers. He had heard and saw everything. So Ozai really hadn't meant to do anything to harm her and even worse was the friendly tone between the two. Just how close had they become in the last week?

The old man needed to take a seat and think things over. He needed to make sense of this. Ozai and Katara, from Iroh's perspective, seemed oddly comfortable around one another. Which wasn't bad but the way he'd catch them looking at each other when the other was turned away while talking early this morning, made him nervous. Then just now, Ozai caressed Katara and she fell into it. Their exchange of words. Ozai pushing her away, probably out of fear of hurting her again. Katara catching on and stopping him, her last words. Could they have developed feelings?

Iroh cringed at the thought. "Oh spirits!" He called to himself. This couldn't be. No. Not this. The last thing he needed was this. He needs to break this up before it even gets started.

A/N: please read and review ;)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry about last chapter, I'm not very good at writing fight scenes especially if I don't intend to have a certain character do much fighting back but I do hope this chapter makes up for the last. :)

Chapter 12:

"Wow...this is very awkward." Katara said as she sat in a chair across from Zuko. He was wearing quite formal robes and had his hair pulled into a topknot. His posture was even more refined than usual and the firebender had barely made eye contact with her the entire time.

In front of them was roasted buffalo-boar and dumplings. Two large glasses filled with Fire Nation red wine, a single candle stick, and an audience of two dozen noblewomen. Katara felt so out of place. Even more so since she was now, here for the same reason as them. To be the next Fire Lady. _Oh spirits, what has Iroh talked me into now?_

~ _Earlier_ ~

"Watch it!" A loud voice yelled. "I see you looking at my cards! No cheating!"

Ozai rolled his eyes and looked back at his hand. He knew exactly what to play, no thanks to the waterbender letting her guard down, he was able to get a glimpse of her set. "I do not need to cheat to beat you, waterbender." He said with a smug grin on his face as he laid down his cards. "See, I am simply in Agni's favor this evening."

Katara threw her cards into the man's face and began pouting. This was the fourth time he beat her at this stupid game of cards. She could have sworn he mapped out his strategy the entire week. Losing to her in other games probably hurt his pride and caused him to switch into tactician mode. The last week, Katara had been visiting Iroh's chambers for hours to heal, meditate, and simply indulge in competitive activities with Ozai. The two would be in his room either yelling, laughing, or not saying anything at all to which Iroh would check in to see them reading as they lounged in various areas around the room. It was funny at first, them both enjoying each other's company more now since they weren't together 24/7, meaning they could be alone from the other for time to themselves. However; a certain older brother didn't like it. Not one bit.

"I give up, you win, fair and square." The waterbender said, falling into the bed in defeat. "Name your prize, oh victorious one?" A part of their game was that the one who won could ask any question of the other and the loser would have to tell them. Katara won all up until now, asking the most bizarre and sometimes just plain nosey questions. Like, 'what else did you enjoy doing other than destroy the world?', 'did you ever have to bathe with your brother when younger?' 'how exactly did you learn to bend lightning?' 'what is it like to be on fire?'. And all the answers would leave her regretting asking them in the first place. 'Spending time in the harem', 'yes but it left images I do not wish to recall', 'I was trying to stop a raven-hawk from spending a message to my father of my behavior in the academy', 'It feels like your flesh is peeling off and your insides are going to explode'. But now it was Ozai's turn to ask the question and Katara to answer. Hopefully, it was nothing as wild as hers.

"I asked before but you never answered, what is your relationship to my son?" His voice was calm as it had been the last few days. He didn't look into her eyes though. He couldn't. Ozai feared her answer. Feared that she would tell him that they were somehow together. It was obvious why he loathed to hear the possible answer, he had feelings for her himself and the last couple of days it only grew more harsh. A ping of longing every time she had to leave at night and the swelling of joy every time she arrived in the morning. Her smile, her laugh, her beautiful eyes. The way she tended to him, knew exactly who he was and did not coward from him. Her strength, her defiance, her fire. Ozai could not help but fall for her. While it disgusted him a week ago, he didn't feel that same after spending this week with her.

Katara remembered the first time he asked the question. It didn't seem like he was as concern as he was now. Perhaps, Ozai wanted to know because of Zuko's response to the incident last week. She couldn't blame him for being curious and he did answer all her crazy questions, plus she had nothing to hide.

"Zuko and I are just friends, though I will admit his feelings for me have been revealed. The reason you probably don't see any of our other friends here with us." Katara tried to smile through the lament. "I can't say it didn't shock me when I heard but I think I handled it better than Aang and my brother."

Ozai nodded to her response, "The Avatar, so he didn't take too kindly to his former enemy loving his woman?"

"Ha! Aang practically rushed out of the Fire Nation and took my brother and I with him. Though I can't say I'm his 'woman' anymore." The girl gestured her fingers at the quotations and laughed.

"Anymore?" Ozai crooked his neck, "You are not with the Avatar any longer?"

"Hey! You only get one question and I've already answered two." Katara pointed out.

A devious smirk played on the former Fire Lord's lips. "I see, so he left you."

"NO!" Katara retorted. "I was the one that left him! He and my father were trying to force me into marrying when I was not ready, so I left home and came here!"

Realizing what he just did, the waterbender clamped her hands over her mouth and glared at Ozai. Every now and then his former-self surfaced. Spirits how he could trick her into telling him anything. Azula must have learned her technique from him. "You tricked me!"

"No, I merely made a statement from observation." He grinned and leaned against the headboard of his bed. "Now, tell me, Katara. Why would you not wish to be with the Avatar, the most powerful being in the world? Surely, if you loved him enough then you'd marry him no questions asked. Then there's the matter of my son, why come here of all places when you know he loves you? Do you also share his feelings and simply wished this whole time to be with him?"

Katara's eyes were huge and her mouth agaped. The series of questions had her speechless. They challenged her on a level in which she was not prepared to handle them. Since leaving the south pole and coming here, she had not once sat to think why? Why could she not marry Aang? She loved him didn't she? And why she chose here of all places to come? She could have gone to visit Toph or friends she made in the North. Why here? Why with Zuko?

Ozai could see the chaos of her thoughts waging war in her eyes, a sadistic part of him wanted to see more while the growing part of him wished to stop it. It was a constant battle he was having within himself. However; old habits were very hard to break and he continued to push. "Then again, you've barely spent time with him. Spent most of your time here fixing up a criminal you are supposed to hate. What are the thoughts of a woman that turns down two powerful men?"

Seeing through him finally, "Maybe I like to decide what I want for myself and not have others force things onto me. Like Zuko's feelings. Aang's proposals. And your questions." Katara crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then what is it that Katara wants?" Ozai teased.

She rolled her eyes. "At the moment, all I want is for you to shut up and stop asking questions."

"Is that all?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, I want to drink but Zuko doesn't allow me to unless I'm with him. Talk about unfair." Katara pouted.

Ozai laughed at the girl. "Well, I'm sure my brother keeps something around."

The waterbender gave the man a strange look but then shrugged her shoulders. Ozai got up from the bed and started out the door. Katara assumed he was going to find her a drink and followed behind him. Keeping close behind him, not knowing if Iroh was still around or not, she peeped around to make sure he wasn't. Couldn't have him telling Zuko.

When Ozai stopped in front of a cabinet in the sitting room, he felt the girl's hands graze over his back as she moved to his side. "Looks like he only has a single bottle of fire whiskey and no glasses."

"That's fine, I can drink out of the bottle." She said confidently.

The man pulled out the bottled and turned around to her. "Who says I was going to let you have the whole thing to yourself? This stuff isn't for little girls." Ozai teased her as he clutched the bottle in his hand and looked down at her.

For the first time, she realized how tall her was to her. A few inches on Zuko. Katara felt overwhelmed but in more ways than one. His yellow gem eyes were incredibly gorgeous in the light of a setting sun. They shimmered and roared, royal jewels fit for any crown. She stumbled back a little, trying to break the small spell over her.

The waterbender shook her head and narrowed her eyes playfully in response to his teasing. "I'm not a little girl."

Ozai chuckled and walked around her. "Well good cause we're sharing."

~ _Three Hours later_ ~

"Hand it over! Y-you already h-had had enough." A drunk waterbender sluggishly clawed the arm of an equally drunk Ozai. His hand was planted in her face as she reached for the bottle he was trying to finish. "Stop! Give me some!"

Katara was able to snatch it away and get a sip before Ozai attempted to take it back. The two struggled for the bottle. Shoving and pushing the other away. Kicking and hitting the other. What was supposed to be a friendly drink turned into a fight over who got the last swing until they were both hanging off the edge of the bed. Ozai on top, reaching for the bottle without sending them both to the floor. Katara on the bottom, trying to keep the bottle out of reach from her opponent.

"Give it!" He barked.

"No!"

"Give it now or else."

A drunken smirk formed on Katara's lips, "or else what?"

"Don't test me, girl." Ozai continued his pursuit. Before he could get the bottle, the sly waterbender dropped the bottle and it shattered on the floor beneath them.

"Now neither of us gets it." She smiled as he pulled off of her.

He would have said something if not for Iroh's untimely arrival. "What is all of this?!"

The old man saw two very intoxicated persons lying on the bed. Glass and what was left of his whiskey on the floor. Katara somewhat hanging off the bed struggling to get up. Ozai tilted over on his side staring at the wall. There were a deck of cards and pillows thrown all over the room. A curtain or two ripped. Iroh closed his eyes, hoping when he opened them that everything would go back to normal, but when he did, the two drunks were still there.

"Why were the two of you drinking? Together? And Lady Katara, I was under the impression that Zuko has forbidden you from such drinks. Why have you disobeyed his order? You may be of the Southern Water Tribe but you are on Fire Nation soil and must abide by the mandates of his majesty." Iroh said in a reprimanding tone.

Katara repositioned herself and wore the face of guilt and shame. "You ought to see this is one of the reasons Zuko asked that of you. And brother, have you no shame?"

Ozai wasn't in the mood to hear a lecture from his brother. He wasn't a child. "You're much older than the young girl yet you're acting no different than a child. Drinking yourselves into such a deplorable state. You should have advised her against this but I'm sure you were the one to know where to look."

 _Agni please shut him up_ , Ozai thought. "I cannot believe either of you. First last week and now this."

The waterbender felt nauseous from all the drinking and now her remorse. The more Iroh talked about how dishonorable her actions were the sicker she felt. _OH spirits, forgive me_.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" He stared them both down.

Unfortunately, his only response was Katara dashing past him into the bathroom then followed by the sound of her emptying her stomach. Ozai laughed abruptly at the scene. His brother even angrier than before, fuming out of his nose.

"Look, you've gone and made the waterbender sick." The drunk man burst. "And here I thought you were a man to woo any woman he wanted."

"Shut up!" Iroh shouted. The older man was in no mood for this. He had silently sat back and allowed the two to continue on with what he thought was beneficial for them both, Ozai would possibly be able to permanently keep his inner flames at bay while Katara would have some way of spending her time during the day since Zuko had been very busy as of late, only to see they were once again in a compromising position. Much more decent than the last but all the same, a bad sight to see. He had to be honest, he hadn't thought either of them would be able to stand each other. Yet, here they were acting like fools together.

"You know that girl is the same age as your daughter, Ozai." Iroh stated, moving closer to his brother. "You can't just do whatever you want around her and think nothing of the consciouses."

Ozai glared at his older brother. "What are you trying to say Iroh?"

"If either of you were left alone for a moment more, what do you think may have happened? Such drinks cause a great many to act out of character and a great many more to act out on thoughts they _thought_ they had kept hidden." Iroh moved closer with each word. "Did you not think of what effect it could have had on you or her? What actions either of you would have taken in such a delirious state."

Ozai looked away, understanding what his brother was implying but not wanting to meet his gaze. There was nothing more he hated than that man's scrutiny. Of course, the old bastard saw right through him, how could anything get past him? Iroh was the most perceptive person out of their entire family. No way he would have made it this far without being so. Besides, Ozai hadn't been too careful of hiding behind masked eyes, Iroh would have easily picked up on something just by looking at him. However; even so, Ozai would not let on to his feelings. Jut evade the assumption entirely. For all either of them knew, it was a phase that would surely go away with time.

"I don't see why we need to discuss this any further. The girl is fine except for a minor stomach ache and a hangover that is sure to come by morning." Ozai began sobering up. Able to use the fire inside him to burn the alcohol in his blood.

Iroh shook his head and sighed. "You may fool anyone else but not me, I know you best. Those eyes aren't the only thing that give you away, brother. Ursa, too, could make you laugh as you have. Only around her did you show anything other than callous eyes and stoic face."

The man in question stood up and grabbed his brother's collar, yanking him forward with a growl. "Never speak of her to me again! You have no right! Not after what you did!"

Pushing him away, "If I only I knew you then too, brother, I would have slain you before things played out as they had." Ozai's voice was dark and sorrowful.

The old man, now brought to shame turned away. He knew he had overstepped boundaries by mentioning the woman his brother had loved. It was never a good time to bring her up. Especially not now. Iroh began to leave when he heard a weeping waterbender clumsily exited the bathroom. Her hair was wild and her eyes looked droopy. The overall look of the girl was a scene out of an awful scroll about wild nights out.

"I'll escort you back to your rooms Lady Katara." Iroh offered his arm to the girl.

Katara accepted and clung to his arm for balance. "Thank you, Uncle." she hiccuped. "And bye, Ozai, see you tomorrow." Waving drunkenly.

Upon entering her chambers, Iroh helped her to her bed and continued his scolding from earlier. Truthfully, Katara felt terrible and knew better than to but didn't resist the urge to rebel. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't fight the needed to do something stupid. It was probably from being around Ozai that made her like this. Stupid. Whenever she was with him, she'd get the impulse to do something she knew she wasn't supposed to. Spirits the man brought the worst out in her. But she didn't care. She got to see another side of herself. Aside she doubt anyone knew was in her. It was so thrilling.

"Lady Katara, I hope you know I will have to let my nephew know of what happened this evening." Iroh said gravely.

Panic swelling in her, she reached and grabbed his hand. "Please, Iroh! Don't tell him! You know how he'll react and neither one of us wants that."

Stroking his beard, the old man had no plans on telling his nephew anything however; he was planning a way to separate her from Ozai for a bit. "Oh, I don't know. Drinking with a man twice your age while lying in his bed sounds like something that Zuko would need to know."

Her face heated up from the description. It sounded way worse when he put it like that. "Iroh, I will do anything. I swear it on Tui and La!"

 _Good_. "Well there is something you could do to keep this between us and it will be of a great benefit to Zuko, I do think."

Relief washed over the girl and she pulled the old man into a hug, "Oh Thank you uncle."

~Present day, a day later~

Katara could do nothing but stare evilly at her wine glass. Blaming all her current problems on alcohol. Iroh convinced her that the only way she'd be let off the hook was if she gave herself up as a candidate for the next possible Fire Lady. She was a princess which made her even more eligible than simple noblewomen. A long time friend of both the current Fire Lord and Avatar. Helped saved the world and restore peace. Katara the best pick. Not to mention, the Fire Lord had his eyes on her already. This was Iroh's condition, participate in this humiliating charade. Yes, all of this was the alcohol's fault.

Across from her, Zuko sat in the awkward silence trying to figure out how Katara even became a part of this. He hadn't thought she would want to seeing as she ran away from home because of this nonsense and here she was, offering herself up for the taking. Why?

"I see you're wearing red, it's a lovely color on you." He said in his courtly voice.

The waterbender looked away from her glass and to her friend in front of her. He looked nervous. Not in general but to her. You'd have to know him to tell, which luckily for him, only she did. This was definitely awkward. He was probably wondering what her deal was but she couldn't tell him. It was the exact reason she was in this mess. _Ugh, somebody kill me_. She needed to play along for now but talk to him later about it. Not tell him the truth but to let him know it wasn't real.

"Ah, thank you your majesty. Your uncle acquired it for me to wear tonight." She said in her learned tone she picked up from the women around her. The noblewomen around her glared at her viciously. Obvious they wanted her to back off their lord and go jump in the ocean.

"I do believe he has exquisite taste."

They sat and ate for thirty minutes before Zuko got up to announce his leave. "Excuse me you all but I find myself longing to retire to my chambers."

The women all moaned in protest. "Do not worry yourselves, tomorrow we will have the entire day to ourselves, all my meetings are cancelled for the next few days."

They all raved and cheered. "Goodnight, your Majesty." The women bowed and said in unison.

Katara recieved a look that told her to meet with him in his rooms after everyone left for the night. She gave a nod to indicate she would and turned back to the annoying chatter of the noblewomen around her.

A little of over an hour later, the waterbender made her way down the hall and instead of making a right to her rooms, she stayed straight. Turning down another hall and seeing the giant gold dragon crest told her she had made it to the right place. There were two guards posted outside the door. Katara stepped up to them and let them know she had an audience with their lord. The two exchanged knowing looks and allowed her entrance.

Katara stepped in to see Zuko in his night robes and hair down over his face. "I'm glad you could join me."

She gave a simple nod and followed him as he walked her to where they could talk some more. Zuko lead them to his bedroom and took a seat on his bed. Katara looked confused, unsure as to why they weren't merely in his sitting room.

"Why are we here? Wouldn't the sitting room suffice?" She asked.

Zuko shook his head and rose up, "I needed to make a certain statement by inviting you to my rooms this late."

"A statement?" Katara was even more puzzled now. "What kind of statement?"

"That I've chosen my Fire Lady." He said staring at her with a smirk and devious eyes.

The waterbender gasped. Her hand over her mouth and blue orbs as wide as the vast skies. What did he mean? He couldn't have been referring to her. This was just to keep Iroh quiet. Not that he would know that but this simply could not be happening. None of this was supposed to be happening. _Spirits why are you punishing me?!_

A/N: Fun chapter, at least that's what I thought. Ozai and Katara are so fun to put together. But this is an Ozai x Katara as well as Zuko x Katara. Let me know what you think guys! ;) Some Zutara coming up, wondering if someone will be jealous.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here's a long one. ;)

Chapter 13:

Katara backed away and shook her head with her hands out in front of her as Zuko took steps towards her. "Zuko, what are you saying? You can't not be talking about me."

The Fire Lord stopped in his tracks and laughed at her, making him seem even crazier to her. When he gathered himself, his lips turned into that smile he no doubt inherited from his father and focused solely on her.

"I've decided to choose you." He said. "We've fought together during the war, have become great friends, and we share a secret so powerful that if it got out we'd send the world back into chaos. You're perfect."

The bend of the waterbender's knee hit to sofa behind her causing her to take a much needed sit as she gaped at the man in front of her. Why was he doing this? Why to her? He knew the whole reason she was here was to escape marriage and now he was proposing it to her. She knew he was in love with her but she thought he had more sense than that. Then again, he did free Ozai which caused a bunch of events to spiral out of hand. Maybe she gave him too much credit. Zuko was a part of a deranged family the unleashed hell onto the world. It would be unlike his family trait for him to not do something completely and utterly crazy every now and then, starting with trying to capture the Avatar.

Anyways, Katara could not fathom why he would ask this of her. Not even ask, force yet another unwanted task onto her. What the hell was he thinking?

"Don't worry," Zuko spoke up as he noticed the fear and distrust in her gaze, "It's just for show. If I were finally engaged then the council will stop forcing me to neglect my more important tasks. How are walks in a garden with a bunch of haughty noblewomen more important than securing a trade agreement with the Northern Water Tribe?!"

Once more, Katara was speechless. _So he doesn't want to marry me?_

"Anyway, I need you to be my 'fake' fiance so that I may return to actually running this country." Zuko said taking a seat next to the waterbender.

"No." Katara said plainly and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring him dead in his eyes.

"No?"

"Yes, no."

"Why?"

"Just no." Katara got up and moved away from the dummy that was trying to pull her into some more mess. Ever since she's gotten here, he has been pulling her into this freak show. She wanted nothing to do with anymore of his nonsense, besides, she hadn't even got him for locking her up last week. How dare he ask another thing of her when he breached the trust and friendship between them by having guards drag her to her chambers in front of palace residents!

"Zuko, I've let you get away with so much and just a week ago you repay me by imprisoning me in my own rooms! Not to mention there were onlookers! You humiliated me!" She yelled at him. "Even if I wanted to help you, why would I when you did something like that to me?!"

Tears fell from her eyes a she raised her voice. Zuko got up wanting to gather her in his arms and apologize but she backed away from him. "No! Stay away from me! You broke our trust, Zuko!"

"Katara, I'm sorry." He held his arms out to her. "Please, I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "No, sorry isn't enough. After all I did for you, you do that and then ask another favor of me. No, if you want my help you have to earn it."

The waterbender lip formed a snarl as she stared at her friend. A part of her would be willing to help him, however; she felt a lack of trust for him. Zuko would need to restore his honor once again. But this time, simply catching the Avatar would not be the solution. He would have to devise a plan to earn her trust otherwise he'd have to deal with the ladies of court.

Zuko could not believe this was happening to him. He knew he was wrong to have her escorted by guards to her rooms but Agni, he couldn't think of any other way. Besides, Iroh let her out within hours of her being put there. Why did she have to make it sound like she was on house arrest for months? But he understood, nonetheless. He admitted to wrongfully treating her like that after everything she had done and suffered through because of him. There was still the slight bruising around her neck, it was still very visible and she had come up with some excuse when people asked her about it. Zuko knew he had done her a great misdeed.

"Look, I will make it up to you but I really really really need you." He was on his knees by the first 'really'.

Katara stared him down with her hands at her hip. "Then you need to really really really work hard to gain my trust back."

The Fire Lord stood back up and gave the girl a sideways glance as if he just noticed something. "If you weren't planning to be my Fire Lady then why are you participating in the pick?"

Now the tables were turned and Katara was again backing away, nervously. Zuko narrowed his eyes, waiting for her answer.

"Ummm… W-well I-I was bored and... Iroh was quite convincing in his persuasion, so...I said 'why not?' and that's why I'm here….maybe." She shrunk with each word she stumbled on to form the sentence. Though not convinced, Zuko let it slide, obviously it had something to do with his uncle.

"Alright then, I have four days off to spend making it up to you. Hopefully, by the last day you'll agree and I can focus on the issues of maintaining order and not courtiers." He said.

Relieved that this was over, Katara sighed and started walking to the bedroom door. "Now that that's settled, I'll be headed back to my room." She yawned.

Zuko was about to stop her but she pulled her index finger over his mouth, "No, I'm leaving to make a 'statement' . By morning the whole palace will know how 'Katara, Master Waterbender, Savior of the World, and Princess of the Southern Water Tribe prematurely left the Fire Lord's bed chambers'. Think of the rumors that would spark." She smiled widely. "Think of this as payback, Zuzu."

With that Katara left Zuko standing in utter disbelief at her words, mainly at the adoption of Azula's nickname. _Note to self, never test a waterbender_.

~Day 1~

Iroh sent seamstresses to Lady Katara's chambers bright and early to fit her for her new gowns. If she was going to be the potential Fire Lady, she'd have to look the part and act it as well. Her posture would need correcting, the defiance she wore in her blue eyes would need to become docile, how wide of a step she took would need to be minimized for gracefulness. Practically everything that made her, her, would need to be remeasured.

Katara stood on a platform in her bedroom and allowed several servants measure her, size her up, stick her with needles, and occasionally give her look that was obviously in dislike of her body shape. Her hips were too wide, her breast to small though quite enough in her opinion, her waist not thin enough. The color of her eyes contrasting heavily with the red fabrics they were aligning her with. It was overall difficult for them, who had only clothed women with fragile figures that hadn't worked out a day in their lives. Katara had fought a war and mastered her bending, her body molded with the exercise she had gotten from the two. Beside, she was Water Tribe, her body was made to accommodate her in harsh climates.

An hour or so passed and the waterbender was just about tired of the snide remarks thrown at her. She was about to bend the water out of the glass to scare them but Iroh showed up just in time to save them all.

"Ah, Lady Katara, your dress is coming along wonderfully." The old man smiled brightly.

"Iroh, thank spirits you're here. I need a word with you." Katara said anxiously.

The old man looked at the busy women around her and dismissed them all. He noticed the waterbender relax as soon as everyone was out and stepped off the platform.

"Please tell me you didn't know about Zuko's plan this whole time and tricked me into this." She said with a pitiful gaze. Katara wanted so badly to believe that Iroh was the sane one out of his brother and nephew. No way he could have plotted against her. But then his trademark 'ah, you caught me' smile rose and she slumped onto her bed. "Why are you Fire Nation men crazy?!"

"Hahaha, Lady Katara, I would say you make yourself an easy target." Iroh laughed as he walked over to the girl.

She rolled her eyes, _perfect, they think I'm easy prey_.

When her dress was finally complete, Iroh decided he'd walk her out to the gardens were her day would begin. Ah, how all the noblewomen would scorn her the moment they saw the Fire Lord's uncle walking arm in arm with her. The waterbender prepared herself for the nightmare that was sure to restore her hate of the Fire Nation.

Entering the garden, Katara noticed the women had all taken their seats on cushions in front of where Zuko would probably be sitting when he arrived. Walking in the grassed proved to be challenging in the heels they jammed her feet into. _Oh, I'm killing Zuko when this is over_.

"Lady Katara, please take a seat beside his majesty. You are most high born of all the women here, surely a woman of your status would not wish to be among those less than her." Iroh said loudly as he walked the waterbender to a cushion directly beside where she assumed Zuko would sit. Katara knew the old man was setting her up to be even more hated amongst the women, probably punishing her for the other night with Ozai.

Taking her sit, she tried not to notice the glares and nasty looks she was receiving. Iroh sat beside her as they all waited for Zuko to arrive. Katara's hands fidgeted in her lap. Her nerves were really bad today, it had been a long time since she's felt this under stress. Even being around Ozai didn't make her like this. Ugh, she desperately wished to be eating breakfast with him right now than to be with these stupid nobles.

"His Majesty, Fire Lord Zuko!" Someone announced his arrival sending everyone present into a low bow.

Katara was confused as she had never had to bow to Zuko since they were friends and all. However; at the moment they were on thin ice and he was the one trying to earn her favor, not the other way around. She would not bow. Not to him. Not until he earned the honor and she planned to make it very difficult. While Iroh would seize every opportunity to discipline her for her actions the other night, she would do the same with Zuko. He wasn't getting off easy.

Fire Lord Zuko stepped into the garden, he saw every one of his subjects bowed and waiting for his permission to rise. As was the usual. But there was one still raised, as if to challenged his very authority by defying basic law. He didn't recognized the person with all the red and gold cladded over her, as well as with her back to him. Zuko never wished to be cruel in his reign however; he was advised to not tolerate any disrespect and punish those who do not obey the rules of court.

"Woman who refuses to bow her head to her lord, tell me why I should not have your family stripped of all their prospects for your insolence?" His voice hard with authority. Those bowed around him slightly lifted their heads to see who dare defy their lord.

Katara laughed, gaining her gasps from those around her. "My Lord, I did not know I was to bow, last I checked I bowed to no one. Though I can't say I wouldn't be delighted to see one as great as you kneel to me if it is your Lady you wish me to become."

Everyone's mouths dropped at the waterbender that was blatantly disrespecting their Fire Lord. She had no regard for him at all. Suggesting he should kneel to her as if he would stoop so low. They had all heard the rumors this morning from the guards and servants that she had left the Fire Lord's bed chambers prematurely after he invited her there. Some had said their Lord wished to bed her as he thought she was easy prey but she proved too noble a woman and refused him until he properly sought her attention. Others said the Water Tribe Princess had been the center of their Fire Lord's heart since the ending of the war. Rumors of all sorts flew around but witnessing the carefree tone in the Water Princess's words, they knew some of it had to be true.

"How dare you disrespect your Lord in front of his subjects, Guards!" Zuko shouted, readying his men to remove the woman.

"Do you really wish to do that again, my Lord?" Katara stood up from her cushion and slowly turned to face him, "I assure you this time, I will not go so calmly as last." The Fire Lord's eyes widened and he called off his men immediately.

"Lady Katara." He said in shock, "Forgive me but I didn't recognize you."

"Fire Lord Zuko, all is well but I must admit we should move things along. Your subjects must be tired from having to watch from such low positions." Gesturing to the women around her.

"Ah yes." He agreed and made his way over to her. "You may all rise."

Katara smirked at the display she had just made. She was sure the bewildered looks on everyone's face was from seeing their Lord completely disregard her remarks. They must be shocked from the power she wielded over him but she wasn't stupid to think she'd get away with it. From the look on Iroh's face, she knew she was in for it.

The day ended and Katara had mentally kicked herself for her showcase this morning. Iroh was a worser adversary than she had thought. He had offered up the idea that they all write haikus and recite them in front of the group. Poetry was never her strong suit and she did horribly, everyone practically had to hold back a laugh even Zuko. Her fist clenched at her side. Then later that day, they all took a stroll into the rose maze and some got separated. Katara was one of them, lost and waited a long while before someone even came looking for her. When she was reunited with the group Iroh said something along the lines of 'a waterbender with no sense of directions, how are your navies so formidable?' which was again funny to everyone but her. The last event for the day, Iroh suggested that everyone take part in brewing tea. Everything was fine until her kettle steamed over and spilt into her lap, she began running around stripping off her dress. It was clearly Iroh's doing. She never wanted to get on his bad side again.

Before retiring from a long and awful day, Katara paid Ozai a visit before Iroh came back to his rooms. When she entered, the man was asleep on his side, his hair falling over his face. The waterbender noticed he shaved his facial hair and trimmed his hair even. She smiled at his efforts to groom, though she'd have liked to have done it herself. Imaging running her hands through his long inky hair, all this time and she had not once gotten to touch it. Well he was asleep at the moment, maybe she could get a little feel and be on her way before Iroh came back.

Katara climbed onto the bed and crawled over to where Ozai's sleeping form laid. Cautiously, she reached for the strands hanging over his face. Her gut sunk from the fear of him waking up and/or Iroh walking in. She wasn't supposed to be doing this but temptation was not relenting anytime soon. Gradually, her hand made it to his face and as soon as her finger grazed the skin of his cheek, a tremor went down her spine and she fell forward. Her face was now an inch from his, her hand slipped from his cheek to his forehead blocking some of her view from his eyes. If he was awake, she wouldn't know with her hand in the way. Katara was burning up from the fear burying itself so deep in her stomach. She could feel her face growing red. _Spirits, I'm so stupid!_

The waterbender knew she couldn't stay there forever and decided it best to just run for it. Get up, run, and don't look back. Yes, perfect idea. He might wake but he'll think it's all a dream.

Doing as she planned, Katara got up and hurried out the room. She didn't look back and just rushed out of Iroh's room, totally not noticing he was right around the corner, and made it to her room. She slammed the door and fell to the floor, breathing quite heavily. _I really need to stop being impulsive._

~Day 2~

"Today, we'll be having a beach party ladies!" Iroh said merrily.

All the women cheered except for one, Katara. She was not at all pleased with today's activities. Let alone the bathing suits they had to wear. Overly revealing and hers was even worse than everyone else's. The waterbender had top that cuffed her neck and went down to wrap around her breast leaving the middle exposing the top part of her bosoms. Her bottoms were just too small and when she walked it would slip into her ass which was not a good feeling at all. Least of all, something she wanted to ingrain in any of the male guard's minds. So she brought a red skirt with a slit on both sides with her to cover up more.

As they loaded up on the palanquins that would take them to the beach, Katara was guided to a palanquins bearing the insignia of a golden dragon. No doubt this was the Fire Lord's. Helped inside, the waterbender saw her friend and took a seat across from him. Crossing her legs and using her arms to block his view of her chest.

"I'm not sure if you got the memo but this is a beach party, large robes are no good." She said facing out the window.

Zuko smiled. "The Fire Lord can't be seen traveling half-naked. I'll disrobe once we're there."

Rolling her eyes, Katara faced him. "I see, so single young women of high status are the only ones who are to be seen in such indecent attire."

"Katara, please don't start today like this. I've let yesterday slide but I would really like it if you gave me a break. This isn't any easier for me." He leaned tiredly against the palanquin frame. "I never intended for any of this to be as it has but I'm doing all I can to make it better. I plan to earn your respect back but could you try not to embarrass me in front of my subjects?"

"Oh you mean like how you embarrassed me when you ordered your guards on me and had them drag me in handcuffs down the halls?" She glared.

Pinching the bridge of his eyebrows and shaking his head. "You know I had no choice."

"No choice? No choice?! Like years ago when you said there was no other way than to capture Aang to regain your honor! You always have a choice but sometimes you refused to see it!"

Zuko was losing his cool and honestly, he was fighting so hard not to. If she would just understand he had a reason for everything he did then this would be so much easier. But no! She had to go and bring up to past like that was even relevant anymore. "Katara, I needed you out of the way so I could handle my father."

"Oh you mean beat up your father because I found it strange how only he had marks and bruises." Katara spat. "He didn't even fight back!"

"KATARA! Listen to me! He hurt you and I was not going to let him get away with it. You had been covering up and protecting him the last few days, which I know you were. You're worse at lying than me. So when you told me it wasn't his fault, I didn't know if I could trust you either!" Zuko finally lost it. "You also ruined my trust in you when you defended _him_! But I knew it was because of who you were that you would not let him suffer unless you felt he deserved it, so I let it go. At least what I did was to protect you while you just lied to my face to protect that monster."

Katara looked at him through hurt lenses. She knew he was right. She lied to him about Ozai so that she could keep things under control but in the end things just got crazy. In truth she wasn't really all that mad at Zuko for doing what he did, she just felt he deserve retribution for the humiliation she felt that day. Now, she came to realize the score was already been settled.

Dropping her gaze from his, the waterbender stared out the window as the palanquins began taking off for the beach. "I'm sorry, Zuko."

The young lord soften up at calmness in her voice. "You are forgiven."

The rest of the ride the two sat in silence as they used to do. Taking in the scenery around them, Katara mused at the people they past all staring in awe as the Fire Lord and his entourage made their way through the city. She would be sure to take time and visit the locals once these trails were over.

Arriving to the sandy beach, all the noblewomen cried in joy and ran to the shoreline to splash in the water. Zuko exited his palanquin, helping Katara as well as, and walked over to his uncle who had shared a carriage with Lady Xia.

"Nephew, you look better now than when we left. Have you and Lady Katara patched up things?" He said in a jolly tone with Lady Xia hanging onto his arm. Looks like someone had their eyes set on someone other than the Fire Lord.

"I believe we have but could I have a moment with you." Zuko said then turned to Katara. "I'll meet you on the beach in a few."

Katara nodded and left Zuko to tend to other matters she was sure of. She dragged her feet as she headed over to the sand where all the other ladies were playing and having a blast. As much as she would like to join them, she knew none of them liked her. They probably believed some stereotype about her people being cannibals or thought she was reaching to high above her station when she really wasn't reaching at all.

Finding a light spot near the water, Katara plopped down and ran her hands in the wet sand. To herself, away from the loud aristocrats, the waterbender dug her finger around in the sand. Idly writing out something and drawing something else, not paying too much attention to her surroundings when she felt someone come up behind her. She knew Zuko was still talking with his uncle so it wasn't him and all the guards were posted around the perimeter, so that meant it had to be a snobby noblewoman.

" _Katara_ , Princess of Southern _Water_ Tribe." An annoyingly high pitched voice called from behind her.

"Sounds more like, 'Princess of a block of ice'." Someone else chimed in.

"Yeah! Why would the Fire Lord want anything to do with her?"

The waterbender just ignored them, "I heard she's a prude. Even the monk Avatar left her."

"Not to mention she fled the Fire Lord's bedchambers."

 _Spirits give me patience to handle these women and not strength, for I will end them in one fell swoop._ "Why would he even want her there? If it were me, I'd show him a wonderful time, sure enough to make him pick me."

Katara had heard enough and got up to walk away from the group of women behind her. However; as she was walking away they hit a nerve. One they would surely regret hitting.

"Look at her run, I bet she'll go back crying to her mommy." A noblewoman mocked.

The waterbender stopped instantly in her tracks. "Oooh, did we say something wrong?"

"Too far from mommy to get cuddles and kisses?" They made baby voices at her and laughed.

Katara had had it! Her hands rose in a sudden motion, calling upon the water beside her. A wave rose and the higher it got the quieter the women became. Turning around to face them, the waterbender glared tearfully at each and every one of the women that decided to come mess with her today. They all looked wide eyed at her, knowing they had tried the wrong woman at the wrong time. Perhaps, it would have smarter not to tease a waterbender near a large portion of their element.

Her hands moved to still the large sized wave. "You could not possibly understand how far I am from her!" She growled through raging tears. "It's a lifetime away!"

With that, Katara rose the wave even further over their heads and prepared to serve them a piece of their just desserts. Some screamed running away from the calloso wave that was about to engulf them. Others passed out from fear. All the commotion caught the attention of the guards and the two royals that had been too immersed in their conversation to notice a group targeting the waterbender.

Zuko pushed past the noblewomen who were scurrying away from the beach screaming. From the abnormal size of the wave, he knew that it could only be Katara. Running even faster, the Fire Lord made it to the waterbender and grabbed her, pulling her out of her stands. The wave fell and splashed all around them, soaking them both in sea water. He was about to yell at her and ask her what the hell was she thinking, but he felt her tremor under his grip.

"Katara?" He said trying to figure out what was happening.

Katara yanked her arm from him, "What happened?"

She didn't answer, only walked around him, heading up the beach. Zuko followed after her, "Tara, what's wrong?"

The waterbender spun around, whipping her wet hair in his face, greeting him with hurt blue eyes. "I need to get back to the palace."

"Huh?"

"If I stay here any longer, you'll have bodies to clean up and another war to deal with. Tell one of the guards to take me back." Her voice cracked.

Zuko didn't know what was happening but it was obvious, one of the courtiers said something to really upset her. "Guards!" He shouted. "Have Lady Katara safely returned to the palace." Katara whipped her wet hair around again and marched over to one of the empty palanquins.

It didn't take long for the girl to arrive back at the palace. She immediately stormed down the corridors, making her way back to her chambers but on the way she passed by Iroh's. Her thoughts traveled to Ozai whom she hadn't seen for a three days, last night didn't count since he was asleep. Though she was angry and wanted to throw herself into bed and cry, Katara felt a need to see him. She couldn't explain it but she felt more compelled to see him now than going to her room.

Katara waltz on into Iroh's chambers and made her way to Ozai's room, her feet squeaked in her scandals. She hadn't bent all of the water of off her. Rounding the corning, the waterbender pushed the door of his room open and slipped inside. Her back faced the rest of the room as she tried to catch the breath she didn't know she lost.

"What an unexpected visit, I haven't seen you in awhile, waterbender." His voice coming from directly behind.

Jumping, the girl turned to see a shirtless Ozai looming over her, she pressed her back into the door as he lean back a bit to get a look at her. "If you didn't smell like sea water I'd think you came here for another reason." Katara blushed.

"Here." Tossing her a towel. "Go bathe and put one of those robes over you."

The waterbender took his advice and hurried into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. On the outside, Ozai sighed and rested his palm on his face as he leaned against the wall. That girl would be the death of him. Walking into his room with barely anything on. Why had Iroh set her up in such swimsuit? The old pervert told him all about Zuko's plan and Katara's participation in the picking to keep him quiet about the drinking. Ozai tried not to feel an ache of jealousy at the news. He knew he had no right to the waterbender. But seeing her dressed in that thin piece of fabric, how could he not want for her himself?

Several minutes later, Katara exited the bathroom smelling less like sea water and more like lavender. Ozai's robes were way too big on her, so she used one of his shirts and wore it like a dress. It settled around her knees.

"I'm clean." She twirled around. "Happy now."

Ozai looked up from his face down position on the bed, "Yes."

Katara hopped onto the bed and crossed her legs. "What's wrong with you? You look worse than usual."

Ozai groaned and flipped over, "Maybe if a certain someone hadn't neglected treating her patient, I wouldn't look like this."

The waterbender became concerned instantly and took the back of her hand rested it on the man's forehead. He was burning up. Maybe the flames were rising again.

"Have you been meditating while I was gone?" He nodded. Katara began to worry even more and summoned water all the way from the bathroom. Sheathing her hands, the girl placed them over Ozai's bare chest and sought the flames. Concentrating on the specific area, she found that the flames were expanding once again. Her eyes widened.

"It's gotten worse." She stated looking over to the man's eyes that were shuttering as she spoke. "Ozai?" The girl called to him. When his eyelids shutting was the only response she got, Katara started shaking him.

"Ozai?"

Silence.

"Ozai?!"

Still nothing.

"OZAI!"

A/N: Hoped you all liked it. Let me know. XD


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Back again with a long chapter. Let's bring a few things together in this chapter shall we?

Chapter 14:

"How is he?" Zuko nudged his uncle.

Iroh sighed, "Lady Katara has been working on bringing him back to consciousness for hours, he hasn't come through but I think with the full moon coming in the next two days she'll be able to find a solution."

Zuko nodded and pressed forward to get a better look at how things were going in his father's room. Katara was knelt beside Ozai's comatose body, treating whatever area she found under attack, not even sparing him a glance. It hurt a little, the way the young Fire Lord saw his friend, the woman he loved, look it his father. He caught her several times since checking in on her, staring at Ozai with eyes he had never seen her look at anyone with. Zuko knew it was presumptuous of him to be jealous over something was very unlikely to be. No way Katara held any feelings for the awful man. It was probably just her nurturing side.

The Fire Lord rounded the bed where father laid. Though he hated him in many ways, he didn't wish for him to die, not like this. Zuko knew how proud his father was, he understood that him dying by his own flame was a dishonorable way to go and not even he wanted that for the man.

Katara removed her hands from Ozai's body, whipping the water into the empty bowl beside her, and got up to dump the used water in the bathroom. She notice Zuko follow behind her but she didn't try to acknowledge him at the moment. Her thoughts and fears were too concerned with Ozai's well-being. He was her priority.

"Katara, we need to talk." Zuko's voice came from behind her as she poured the water into the sink. She soon heard the bathroom door close as her friend approached her.

"What happened earlier on the beach?" He came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

The waterbender sunk her head and shook it, "There are more important things than what happened earlier but if you must know, your people aren't too fond of foreigners seeking the attention of their Lord." She hissed.

"Is that all?" He pried

Katara turned and moved around him to grab one of the robes hanging on the wall, "They brought up something about 'running to my mommy' and so I brought up the waves." She stated plainly. "Now, if you're done, I need to change out of your father's shirt."

Zuko somehow just noticed the baggie tunic draping on the petite form of the waterbender. His face redden and looked away. "Uh...Yes, I'll leave you to it. See you in the morning."

Once she was wrapped in one of the bath robes, Katara walked of the bathroom, greeting Iroh's tentative gaze. She knew he knew what she was thinking, staying here the whole night to make sure Ozai was taken care of. Iroh could sense the value the girl had put on his brother's life, it would be impossible to advise her otherwise.

"I'll bring some spare pillows and blankets," The old man said.

"Thank you, uncle." She bowed her head in gratitude.

~Day 3~

The next day Iroh informed Katara that she should continue on with the picking and that he would watch over things with Ozai for the time being. She was reluctant at first but when he told her if anything were to happened he'd send for her, she gave in. Besides, lately she felt she had neglected Zuko with her attention focused so heavily on his father. He needed her too. Perhaps, she should just agree to his 'make-believe' engagement and help him out some.

Servants were summoned to Iroh's chambers to ready the waterbender for today's event. They all eyed her funnily. Probably trying to understand why she was in the Fire Lord's uncle's rooms. _More rumors, yay._ Today's event was a picnic with all eligible nobles both male and female in the grand garden that overlooked the sea. Katara and all the other ladies would be dressed in formal kimonos with their hair pulled into elegant buns. The servants had placed heavy ornaments throughout her hair as was required. It made walking in already uncomfortable shoes harder. _Spirits, help me_.

When the servants finished touching up every detail of her attire, Katara hurried out of Iroh's rooms to catch up with the progression of nobles heading to the grand garden. As she finally came upon the group of men and women, the waterbender felt herself shrink under the stares she received. No doubt word had spread about yesterday's little incident. She could tell from the looks the men were giving her, they were not pleased with her almost attack on their female relatives.

Stumbling with every step, Katara struggled to keep up, not that she really wanted to. With her tight garb, hair pieces, and uncomfortable shoes, how would she even make it to the garden in time for Zuko's arrival. Everyone had already made it to their seats by the time she got there. All the seating near the Fire Lord's mat were taken, leaving only a single mat in the very back next to a nobleman for her to sit.

Katara made her way to the mat and knelt down as all the other women had, hoping Zuko would hurry out so the eyes would be off her and on him.

"His Majesty, Fire Lord Zuko." The announcement came.

The waterbender didn't feel like causing a scene today so she bowed as the others did, waiting for Zuko to command them.

"Rise." And everyone lifted back into their sitting position.

Zuko's eyes wondered over everyone for a moment, trying to find Katara in the wave of nobles, and finally did. Seeing her sitting in the very back, head bowed slightly, and hands placed neatly in her lap. Her hair was done up in the traditional Fire Nation style for noblewomen and her kimono was very becoming of her, red suited her perfectly. He smiled and returned to his task at head.

"Welcome my fellow countrymen to the third day of my 'off-duty' event day." He stood tall in the center of everyone's attention. "I am glad that you all could make it this lovely afternoon and am I pleased to see that I am not the only man looking for my future bride."

The men of the group laughed. "I will say that hopefully you will know which woman is not for your choosing at tomorrow night's ball my uncle is hosting."

The women all batted their eyes with coy expressions as the men laughed some more at their Lord's jest. Katara smiled a little to herself. Seeing all these people fawning over Zuko brightened her foul mood. Seeing how far he's come and how respected her was, really lightened her spirit. She needed this. To get some fresh air and relax under the calming heat. Iroh had been right to make her come.

The picnic commenced and servants strolled out with platters of delicious foods, placing them in front of each attendant. Katara beamed at her plate when the servant lifted the top off. She hoped she would not resort to her bad eating habits, though it was very tempting.

As the picnic went on everyone ate their meals and chatted amongst themselves. The waterbender, however; took in her surroundings. Enjoying the soft breeze, the scented flowers, the beautiful view of the ocean and the taste of her food. This finally began feeling like a vacation. Like she was alive again. Forgetting all her worries. All the things that kept her from the light weight she was feeling.

"Excuse me, miss." A voice beside her called. "Are you the Princess Katara everyone has been talking about?"

Katara fell out of her peaceful trans and turned to the man who ruined the moment. "Yes, I am."

He was a nobleman, short dark hair, brown eyes, standard pale skin. He looked young but a few years older than Zuko. She watched him smile at her brightly and chuckle. "I should have known, your eyes stand out as well as your darker complexion." He beamed.

The waterbender tipped her head trying to find his angle, why was he talking to her? What did he want?

"Oh, pardon me, I'm Chan!" He recognized her uncertainty. "My father works alongside the Fire Lord as a member on the council."

Acknowledging him, Katara nodded and introduced herself properly. "I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Fire Lord Zuko is a good friend of mines. It is nice to meet you, Chan."

Realization washed over him. How could he forget? This girl was a war hero, the very one that assisted his Fire Lord in taking down his crazed sister and saving his life after being greatly injured. UGH! Of course telling her something about his father's association to the Fire Lord wouldn't impress her. She was already very familiar with him.

Katara laughed at the funny look of the man's face to which earned her looks from bystanders. "I'm sorry Chan. I couldn't help myself. You were telling me about your father and I thought you were trying to impress me." She continued laughing but louder than before.

Chan's face went from embarrassed to completely insulted. It was never a polite thing for a woman to poke fun of a man's advances in the Fire Nation, she soon learned this.

"No need." Chan's tone changed. "It is I who is sorry for mistaking you for a civilized woman, I should have taken the rumors more seriously."

Katara snapped from her laughing fit. "My father always told me that a rabbit-squirrel in pearls in still a rabbit-squirrel."

The waterbender's face dropped as a hand fell over her mouth. Was this guy serious? What the hell did she do to him? Her eyes narrowed. Maybe she should show him just how true some of those rumors are and her hand motioned for the liquid in her cup, ready to strike.

"Katara!" She heard Zuko voice and dropped the liquid with her hand.

Both her and the man sitting beside her turned to face the Fire Lord standing above them. Nobleman Chan smirked, thinking his Lord had come to handle the water wench himself. However; that wasn't likely. Everyone turned to look at the Fire Lord and the two sitting in front of him.

"Lady Katara," He stated again, title included, but in a gentlier tone. "Would you join me for a walk?"

Snarls, glares, whispered curses, and all together unflattering remarks flew her way. But as Zuko offered his arm to her, Katara ignored the negativity that was thrown at her and accepted his offer.

"Gladly." She rose and tangled her arm in his. Causally, the two walked away from the picnic area where nobles were throwing fits that once again the water tribe woman had stolen their Lord's attention.

As they got further away, the two friends began laughing at their display and mocking the various nobles' expressions. Zuko bent his wrist and pretended to be some haughty noblewoman. Flattering and praising himself in a feminine voice. Katara dropped to her knees cringing in laughter at the man's spot on performance. It was almost too good.

Katara and Zuko made their way to a benching area to rest their tired legs and lungs. Still giggling. It was like old times in the western air temple, the abandoned beach house on Ember Island, the first year of Zuko's reign. Their light heartedness, their feeling of high spirits and a merry time. Katara leaned over and rested her head against the firebender as she had done many times before. Zuko took her hand in his and laid his head on hers in return. Smiles still plastered on their faces as they stared out at the ocean from their seat.

"How much longer do you think it'll be till Aang and my dad get here?" Katara asked as she nuzzled into Zuko more.

Moving his arm to wrap around her, "Well, no more than a week and a half if they don't run into a storm."

"What are we going to do about _him_?" Referring to Ozai.

"For now _he_ 's fine as long as no one but us visit Iroh's rooms." Zuko replied.

Katara felt her smile slip from her face as she thought about something she wish she hadn't. "Zuko?"

The young Lord nodded. "What happens when I finish healing _him_? Do we just send him back to prison?"

Zuko tried not to noticed the unsettling worry in her voice. " _He_ 's an enemy of the world. _He_ nearly tried to destroy it. No nation will rest until _he_ 's in custody."

Katara moved out of Zuko's arms and looked up at him. "What if _he_ is different now?" Gold eyes stared at her in disbelief. "Zuko, listen to me. I think _he_ might not pose a threat anymore."

The young man looked down at where his hands were connected to hers, loathing that he was probably the only one of the two of them that was enjoying this and looked back to her eyes. She was so beautiful. Especially today. Everything about her was gorgeous. He loved every inch of her. Even the parts of her that others might see as problematic. However; as much as he loved her. Silently and to himself, he hated it. He hated loving the girl that could not love him back. He hated loving the girl that was never meant for him. He hate loving the girl he could never stop loving. Zuko hated loving when there was no love for him.

He returned to listening to her, her explaining to him what she thinks and how she feels. They were all good points. Ozai never attempted to escape. Other than that one incident that proved to have actually been an accident, he never harmed anyone. Zuko observed this from when his father refused to fight him back, oddly. Iroh had even told him of Ozai strangely good behavior though occasionally made snide remarks about his tea. Though, of course they doubted the sincerity of the man's actions, there was a sense of wanting to trust him. But that didn't matter now. Ozai was falling ill again and it was most likely as Iroh had said. The flames would need release.

"Katara," Zuko said bringing her hand into his lap. "There is something I need to tell you." The waterbender ceased her chattering and listened.

By the time Zuko had finished telling her about Ozai's condition and the inevitable, Katara had lept out of her seat. The girl made a dash for the palace, leaving a terribly sadden Fire Lord in her wake.

"Iroh!" Katara yelled as she burst into his chambers and stormed down to her patient's room. The old man was changing a rag that had been placed on the incapacitated man's forehead. He looked up briefly and smiled.

"Lady Katara, the picnic over so soon?" He said as he returned to his task.

The girl noticed that Ozai's skin was drenched in sweat and rushed to his side, "Why didn't you tell me this was terminal?" She said as she began assisting the old man.

Ringing out a damp cloth and rubbing it over his brother's arm to cool the sweltering. "I did not wish to believe it was the end, I merely thought if I kept such knowledge from you it wouldn't discourage you from finding a cure. I believed in the possibility that you would be able to save him and I still do."

Katara ran to the bathroom and gather a bowl of water. She brought it the bed and began bending it, preparing to reduce what she could of the flames within.

"The full moon is tomorrow, your abilities will heighten and you'll use the opportunity to save his life." Iroh rung out another cloth and dabbed it on his brother's face.

"The ball is tomorrow. Will you have me skip it?" She asked. Applying her glowing hands over the area with the heaviest amount.

The old man chuckled. "No but I will make a way for you to leave and return here."

~Day 4~

It was just an hour before the sun set and the moon took center stage. Katara could feel the intensity of the pull the full moon had on her blood, her senses, and bending. She felt power. So very powerful as she always did during full moons. However; tonight she felt even stronger than she usually did.

Servant's scattered around her room, fitting her into her dress for the evening. It was a big deal she assumed. Every noble family in the Fire Nation would be arriving for the ball tonight. Luckily for her, Zuko ordered that her dress be made with purple and gold. Royal colors. He wanted her to look her best as she was a princess of a nation and in terms, a mere rank beneath him. Her hair was to be styled in her favor. She was told to be sure to wear her betrothal necklace she kept as an heirloom from her mother. Katara had an idea why he commanded all of this but she would wait till he showed up to get him to tell her himself. Or more so, ask her.

Once her dress was finished, her hair placed in loose waves as she instructed, and her necklace tied securely around her neck, Katara looked herself in the mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself. The dress was incredibly gorgeous. It resembled the dress Princess Yue had worn but with gold trimming instead of white fur. Her makeup was natural and only enhanced what was already there. Katara felt beautiful for the first time in a long while.

The sound of the door of her chambers opening caused her to turn around and greet whomever entered, only to see a handsome Fire Lord staring in awe of her. Katara smiled and stepped down from the platformed she was hoisted on.

"Fire Lord Zuko." She bowed.

"L-Lady Katara." He stumbled over his words to which the servants giggled.

The waterbender waved in a gesture to dismiss them, she knew he had somethings to go over with her before he even dare started the party. As the servants left out, Katara circled the speechless man in her sitting room and smirked.

"Is there anything you would like to ask me, Zuko?" Her words were so precise as she spoke them.

"Uhhh...ummm...yes...actually there is…" He tried to recover.

Katara stopped where his back was facing her and came up behind him, placing her hands delicately on his shoulders. "Ask me now and I might say yes." she sung playfully.

"Be my 'fake' fiance." Zuko said.

Moving out in front of the nervous Fire Lord, Katara playfully narrowed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. "Well, that sounded more like 'tell me' than 'ask me'."

"Sorry." He smiled nervously. "Will. You. Be. My. 'Fake' Fiance. PLEASE?" His pearly white teeth flashed at the last word and Katara cringed over laughing.

"You're such a dork, Zuko!" she playfully hit him the arm.

Feigning lament, "That wasn't the answer I was looking for."

"Okay, yes! I'll be your 'fake' fiance. You did make it up to me with that save at the picnic yesterday." She threw her arms around him. "But I would be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to the break up."

"Ouch. That definitely didn't hurt."

"Oh whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Let's get this over with, I only have a little bit of time to be introduced and mingle before I have to get to Iroh's rooms." Zuko rolled his eyes too and had her arm looped with his.

Moments later, the couple arrived at the grand hall where the party was taking place. Already they could hear the nobles inside and music playing. Katara would need to separate from him until he got ready announce the woman that would be 'Fire Lady'. He still wanted to give the noblewomen a moment more of hope that they were it, only so he could call Katara and have them all see where 'Princess of a block of ice' gets you. Yeah, he learned of what the women said to Katara, a guard informed him about the whole altercation and he wanted to satisfy his sadistic need to crush their hopes tonight.

Katara unlooped her arm from Zuko's and proceeded to enter the Ballroom. Descending down the steps to the floor, the waterbender noticed all eyes on her. Some gawking at her with luscious eyes. Others with envy. She felt a spike in confidence as she made her way down. The strength of the full moon and the feeling of being desirable were enough to make her as arrogant as some of the women present. _Ah, this feels so good_. What was even better was the fact that she was going to be Fire Lady. Not for real but to them that's what it will look like. She couldn't wait.

Several minutes of being stared at viciously, drinking a sip of wine, and occasionally finding a nobleman checking her out, Katara was ready to call quits. This was insane. What was even worse, she was alone a sea of fire aristocrats and felt all their blood calling out to her. Ever since she learned bloodbending, she had to separate herself from large groups on full moons because of the intense increase of her bending. She was hyper-sensitive to any and all liquids.

Fortunately, the music paused and the two huge double doors at the balcony of the grand halls opened.

"His Majesty, Fire Lord Zuko." Everyone turned their attention and bowed.

"Rise." And everyone did.

Katara smiled when she caught a glimpse of Zuko, who had somehow spotted her in crowd. She sent him a wink that brought a blush to his face. Hopefully no one noticed.

"My loyal subjects, it is good to see you all here on this wonderful evening." He spoke from the balcony. "I'm sure all of you are here to find out who I've chosen to be my bride."

All the nobles in the room became fidgety and anxious, eagerly hoping to hear it was either them or their female relative. Being Fire Lady meant the family in which she was chosen from would rise to great height, probably why Zuko wasn't in a rush to marry anyhow. Katara tried not to be too disgusted by everyone's hidden agenda. It sickened her to know they were all looking to use Zuko for a rise in station.

"I will not keep you all waiting long but I would like to say a few words before introducing her." The Fire Lord gave all the awing noblewomen a quick glance and continued. "This woman is perhaps the most graceful and delicate beauty I have ever met. She is so calming. Refined in a manner that could only account for her upbringing. The compassion she shows others, even those undeserving, it is truly something to behold. I must say I have had my eye on her for quite some time but I am immensely overjoyed to finally announce her as mine."

In the crowd, Katara felt tears form in her eyes. They were happy ones however. She had known that while this engagement was a false one, Zuko's feelings for her were very much real. It made her angry with herself even, that this she could not return his feelings. At least not now. Not when her heart was slowly slipping into someone else's hands.

"I would like to introduce to you my soon to be wife, Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." He said with such pride.

The entire room gasp then went silent as the waterbender gradually made her way to the balcony where their Lord stood. Every man and woman she passed gaped widely at her. Not wanting to believe any of this. The woman that was rumored to have fled the Fire Lord's chambers, insulted him in front of his subjects, nearly killed a group of noblewomen, seen in General Iroh's chambers early one morning, and injured a nobleman's pride while trying to get her attention was soon to be their Fire Lady. A woman of water soon to wed a Lord of Fire, what was the meaning of this?

Finally reaching his side, Katara smiled a bright fake smile at all those now beneath her, both literally and figuratively. For show, she turned and stood on her tippy toes to peck Zuko's cheek. It gained her Zuko's wide eyes and another wave of gasps.

"It's for show." she whispered so only he could hear. "They think we're a couple now."

Catching on, an idea slipped in his head and a sly grin surfaced his lips "Ah, yes, we're a couple now." Without warning pulled her into his arms, bring her closer to him, Zuko collided his lips with hers. Katara's eyes went wide. This was unexpected but seeing as a large crowd of people who believed they were engaged were watching, she couldn't simply back out. The waterbender wrapped her arms around his neck and returned it with an equal amount of vigor. When they broke apart, their eyes settled on each other, a blush across both of their cheeks.

"AH! Let's give a cheer for this lovely couple everyone!" Iroh came out of nowhere and grasped the two young 'lovers' in his arms. The crowd cheered, of course unhappy, but not wanting to get on their Lord's bad side now that he has chosen his wife to be.

"You should all continue enjoying your night with your Fire Lord but Princess Katara will need to retire tonight for a busy day tomorrow." Iroh began leading the girl out through the double doors and waved her off.

"I have to stay here since I'm the host but hurry along. Only two hours till midnight." Katara nodded then scurried down the corridors.

In Ozai's room, the waterbender had begun the healing session, however things weren't looking too good. The flames she believed she could rid of with the strength of the full moon backing her were going nowhere. If anything they seemed to grow and causing the unconscious man to sweat even further. Katara then realized in her panicked state that there had to be a different angle to this. Perhaps she needed to search for other means than trying to drench the fire.

Katara moved her glowing hands from his torso to his forehead and navel. She had a theory that if she were to tap into both the seventh and third chakras, she'd find the solution. Mediating on the two areas, the waterbender slowly began to understand, knowledge and energy flowing through both chakras. There in the third chakra, she found the original source of the fire that had traveled up his chest. She would need to send it back. Then, at the seventh chakra, his forehead, was the locked door of his abilities. She knew now how Aang removed his bending. If she could unlock it by tapping into the flow of energy than he would be restored to full health. Though she saw this as the only fix, she was hesitant. Did she really want to be responsible for giving this man back his abilities? She may have found herself falling for him and wanting desperately to save his life, but couldn't just give him his bending back? What if he returned to being a monster? How could she let that happen?

This was an overwhelming decision. While she feared for the outcome of returning his power, his death terrified her to no end. She realized there was no other way. Restoring him was her only answer. Though there was bound to be consequences, the waterbender was prepared to accept whatever fate threw at her.

Regaining her concentration, Katara focused all her bending on the two locations and begun bending the energy inside. She did this for nearly an hour, feeling the heat of the flames flow through her and the energy of herself being drained. This was no easy task. No. Not with how much power she found locked away in him. Sweat beaded down her face from the blazing fire she was relocating. He was no doubt a powerful bender to possess flames as intense as these.

It was when she found herself cooling down that she knew the process was complete. Katara quietly thanked the spirits and collapsed over. She had done it. He was cured and even better, for him, his bending was back. The waterbender had given him back his powers. She only hoped he wouldn't make her regret it.

Katara laid on her side and stared at the sleeping man wondering what was wrong with her. How did she come to this? Falling for this man who was supposed to be her enemy. Enjoying his company, saving his life, and restoring his bending. Falling for this man, did she somehow manage to forgive the wicked?

The tired girl could think no more. She only wanted to sleep and by morning she prayed to the spirits he'd be awake by then. Hopefully, when he did, he wouldn't mind her sharing the space next to him.

A/N: Now that Ozai is cured and Zuko can refocus his attention on the greater good of his nation, things are going to get even more complicated. Coming chapters will reveal Iroh and Ozai's past. Aang, Sokka, and Hakoda's arrival on the scene. What happens when a water girl finds that her feelings are not unrequited and might have an unexpected rival on the prowl. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I hope you guys are still enjoying it. TWO THINGS before I dive into the story.

~One: For anyone that thinks Zuko and Iroh are OOC, forgive me. I like to think that four years after the end of the war would definitely have an impact on many characteristics of the characters we know and love. Like Zuko finally has his home back but not his family. He's having to catch up on everything he's missed while exiled and that changes him from the teen we knew right? Also, there's the weight of him being Fire Lord and having to switch between himself and the role depending on who he's around. As for Iroh, I like to think he has a past that gives light to another side of himself we aren't too familiar with. He's still kind and wise and tea loving but I think He's more. Iroh was a Fire Prince once upon a time.

~Two: I got a request from someone in the comments and several in my PM to add Ursa into the story. Tell me what you guys think in the comments and I'll decide if I'll put her into the main sequence of the story, though I already plan to use her in flashbacks.

Chapter 15:

Flashback/Dream Starts:

Spring had just reached its end and already Summer was delivering its blessings to the royal family of the Fire Nation. A son born of the second Prince Ozai and his wife, Ursa. However; Fire Lord Azulon was displeased with the frail child and scorned his son for bringing such weakness into the Royal bloodline.

"Do not worry, Ozai, the child may grow to be quite promising. I remember how we all thought the same of you but then you surpassed us all when you developed the art of Lightning bending." A younger Iroh tried to cheer his younger brother up who was drinking himself into a coma.

The two were quite close for siblings nearly two decades a part. Prince Ozai just shook his head and took another shot of fire whiskey. "What does it matter now? Father's already chosen you for the campaign in Bei Seng Sei." He moped as another hit of whiskey scorched down his throat.

Iroh could laugh at the uncharacteristic dread of his younger brother. The man was usually so bold, unfazed, and quite arrogant. To see a mere baby reduce him to this, ha! It was unreal. Though, as the crown prince, he understood the need for a strong heir. Agni forbid something were to happen to him or his son, Lu Ten, Ozai and his boy would be next in line. And a weak son would not last more than a year in his reign.

"Come brother," he took the bottle and glasses away from Ozai. "You are still young, healthy, and have such a beautiful wife. I have no doubts that you'll have another child."

A drunk Ozai looked up at his brother then clamped his hand down on the shoulder of his brother. "You are right, brother. More children will follow this one."

"That's the spirit." Iroh laughed.

Wobbling to his feet and flashed a drunken smirk, "Maybe I should get to work on the next one. Ursa should have already recovered.

"Maybe you should wait-"

"I'll go find her now!" He interrupted and ran out of the room to go find his wife with the hopes to bring forth a much stronger child.

Prince Iroh sighed and wondered why he even bothered.

Flashback/Dream Ends

Sweat beaded down his face as his eyes snapped wide open. The feeling of something wet and cold sliding over the his chest made him tense from his relaxed position and sit up. His eyes wandered to the window where the light was so faint, it had to have been a bit before dawn. A burning ache shot through his throat and his head, sending him back into his pillows grabbing at his neck for release. His gold eyes tearing up from the strain this pain was causing him. What was this? As he fought for control over his senses, reeling what little of himself he could in, he noticed a figure beside him.

Brown curls spiraled across the dark red sheets of his bed, flowing from the head of an Atypical girl who was sound to sleep in a child-like position, wild and uncaring. Carefree. Ozai had almost forgot his agony until a roaring blaze swoll in his abdomen and traveled north. His hands instinctively tightened around his throat attempting to find some relief. As the burning sensation continued on its venture, Ozai's mouth opened as if ready to spew something like vomit but was both incredibly surprised and frightened to see fire.

Red flames tearing through his throat and out of his mouth in a fleeting manner, made the man very weary of his mental health. He had to be imagining things. No way he should be spitting fire as dragons from childhood stories have told. This was impossible.

Ozai's wide eyes shuttered as the last lick of flames felt his lips, leaving him worn and unsure of what was happening. Was this a side effect of his ailment? Was it finally extracting the last of him? Oh Agni, if so, spare him so and just take him. Not another mouth full of fire. Anything but that.

The man squinted his eyes as he tried to soothe the raw tenderness of his throat. Getting up slowly from bed as to not wake the girl beside him, Ozai made his way to the bathroom. Inside, he went to the sink, turned the knob and filled his hands with water to drink from his palms. He repeated this nearly forty times until he was satisfied that he had drown out the fire in his stomach and quenched the thirst from his flame produced. Letting himself lean into the wall beside him on his shoulder, Ozai lifted his eyes to the mirror in front of him and tried not to flinch.

Dark heavy bags had made their home under his eyes, draining the glow from his usual vibrant irises. His skin was paler, damped with sweat and probably healing water from the waterbender. He looked like he had missed years of sleep. The clothes he was in weren't the ones he remembered putting on. Actually he hadn't even placed a shirt on. He had just finished bathing and grooming when the girl came dressed in nothing earlier. Now he and she were dressed differently. He had a tan tunic and black slacks. She was in a purple and gold formal gown as if she had just come from a ball. There was this stiffness in his joints as he moved that told him he had been out for a while. But just how long? And even more important, what had happened to him? Why did flames escaped his mouth? He knew the waterbender would know. She had to.

Walking back out to his room, Ozai paced himself slowly as to not over exert the small amount of energy he had left. As he made his way, a girl was kneeling in his bed with big blue eyes that held a wide array of emotions and long curls draping around her. He stopped to return the curious look she had given him. How could she be any more clueless than him?

"Ozai." His name sounded so blissful from her lips. "You're awake."

Sounding more like a question than a comment. "How are you feeling?" She stirred from her momentary daze. Katara hadn't seen him awake in the last three days. So it was safe to say she was delighted but didn't know if to show it or not.

Ozai rubbed his temple with the paw of his hand. He felt so out of it. As much as he wanted to make a jest at her and point out that her clothes were disheveled, he was in no mood. Perhaps he needed more sleep.

"Hey, watch it." Katara shot up from kneeling on the bed to being by his side. She placed a hand on either sides of his face as he leaned over into the wall as he lost his balance. "You need to be more careful, I worked too hard on you to have you create another problem for me to fix."

As she assisted him back to bed, Ozai could not help the temptation to tease her. Her worrying always put him in the mood for some amusement. "Hard work, you say?" He cocked an eyebrow. "But weren't you sleeping a minute ago? In my bed?

The girl's face flushed as she helped sit him on the edge of the bed, "Healing is draining, you know. Even with harnessing the full moon, it zaps all my strength."

"Is that so?" Ozai stared at the girl.

Katara nodded as her expression lightened up. "But now there's nothing to worry about. You should be making a full recovery in no time." Her voice became all cheery.

With a cocked eyebrow and a confuse look, Ozai grabbed the girl's arm as she made a move for a bowl of water on his nightstand. Her blues eye didn't return to his. Staring only ahead and not back at him. Something was up? And maybe it had to do with his dragon-like incident upon waking up.

"Girl, you say you've healed me but when I woke there was fire shooting from my mouth. How is that healing?" Ozai pulled her closer to him.

Katara's eyes widened but then relaxed. Her face still turned from his. It must be the flames final escape. That had to be a good sign. He had his bending back, though he didn't know at the moment, and perhaps she should wait to tell him.

Changing the subject, "What's with calling me all these different things? Water girl, waterbender, girl, everything but my name?!"

His face went blank, "I have called you by name before but that's besides the point. Tell me what you've done."

For the first time in a seemingly long while, Katara could hear the irritation in his voice, and looked back at him but with a worried face. She didn't like being the source of his displeasure at the moment, it made her feel further from him.

"Well?" He himself was becoming concerned. "Katara, tell me."

The way he said her name and looked pleadingly at her was enough to make her tell him any secret of hers. She knew she wouldn't hold out on him long. He was too skilled at getting her to talk though she didn't think he did it intentionally. At least not all the time.

Dropping her gaze in what appeared as shame, the waterbender told him the course of the last few days. Him passing out while they were talking, her tirelessly trying to revive him, and the full moon last night. Reluctantly, Katara told him how the only option she saw was to give him his bending back. Unlocking his seventh chakra that Aang had sealed. Ozai could only gape at the girl before him, had she really the powers to do such a thing? Give him back his bending? And even more, choosing to do so without any real assurance that he wasn't going to mad with power again. What was with this girl? Why did she do the things that she did?

Katara could not reach his gaze from the heaviness placed on her conscience. Now that he knew, how would he act? Would he return to the man he was before? Or stay the one he's become? The one that she had managed to fall for.

Examining his hands for a moment, Ozai summoned a small flame above them and looked closely. The girl in front of him stared worriedly at the flames and even flinched. He noticed her discomfort immediately and put the flame out. Looking to her, Ozai's arms reached for her and pulled her to him, feeling her shake from initial shock. Bringing the girl into him, embracing her for the first time and feeling himself enjoy the vanished gap between them. He wanted to assure her that he was grateful and harmless without the use of words.

Not knowing what else to do, Katara wrapped her arms around his neck in return as she stood embracing his sitting form. Her hands grazed across the silk fibers of his hair. Finally! She would feel them in her touch. Unconsciously she ran her fingers through his hair not being able to get enough of the feeling. Even going as far as to rest her head into the groove of his neck as she closed even more distance.

Ozai couldn't help but notice her actions. It was obvious to him by now that she had feelings for him but he didn't know if that was necessarily a good thing. Her feelings alone were what allowed her to make the, in all honesty, foolish decision to restore his bending. He knew he would not harm her or anyone for that matter, but how could she be so sure? What if he hadn't been a changed man? She and everyone she loved would be doomed, even she must have realized that but she took the leap. Trusting that there was change in him, believing he would do no wrong, knowing she could trust him with such power again. As he held the girl his thoughts had plagued him with the last few weeks, Ozai's hand moved to her back and lifted her up slightly to bring her into bed with him.

"W-what are you-" she was cut off as he tossed her on her side next to him.

Ozai could only smirk at her reaction. _Such a clueless girl for one that lies in bed with a grown man_. "You are a very unusual girl, waterbender. Are all tribes women as peculiar as you?"

There he goes using 'not' her name, she didn't hold back rolling her eyes which made his smirk bigger. Not to mention him calling her 'unusual'. _Maybe I shouldn't have given him his bending back._

"Where do you get off to insulting me after I helped you?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

Ozai moved his head closer to hers causing the girl to loosen her glare and stare at him cautiously. He inched closer, his arm rounding the side of waist pulling her to him until their faces were but an inch apart. She could feel his warmth pouring into her through her gown, making her want all the more to remove it. It was not the most comfortable of wardrobe she has worn.

"What is it about you that makes you so comfortable in my company, girl?" He said huskily.

Now, she was starting to think he just avoiding her name for a dramatic effect. "What do you mean?"

A grin still tugging at the corners of his mouth, "You don't seem to be fearful of our current proximity."

Pulling her body against his to paint a crystal clear picture for her. The more she was around him, the less control he felt he had in containing himself. If he were his old self he wouldn't hesitate so much but now, he couldn't risk scaring her away. He decided he'd pursue her regardless of how absurd it was. As young and unpredictable as the water girl was, Ozai couldn't think of anyone he's wanted more in his entire life, even his ex-wife.

Katara on the other end felt flushed against him. Something burning in her that could probably match the intensity of his flames. A stunning desire to do the unthinkable, kiss the lips of an enemy and no doubt enjoy it to the fullest. But could she even fathom him wanting that with her? Did he even see her the same way? Probably not, calling her a girl when she was in fact a woman. Still growing in that department but no less a woman than most. And even with him pulling her into his bed, destroying the distance between them, and questioning her willingness to be in such short proximity of him, did he mean anything other than to tease her?

"Are your words lost on running thoughts or do you wish your actions to speak for you?" Ozai's hand slid up her back to her neck from behind, running his digits along the soft skin. It granted him a shiver from the girl in front of him. A pleasant response he must say.

Katara looked up with a painfully obvious expression on her face. Giving away her inner thoughts. Giving away how he was making her feel. The embarrassing unspoken desire resting on her parted lips. Burning as if she had jumped into the inferno of hell. The neediness to reduce the scorching blaze that was ripping through her chest, begging for her to give into her desire. Her hand spilled between them and reached to his face. Bring his attention to her.

Ozai's hand moved from her neck to her hand rest on his jaw. "What do you want as gratitude for all you've done for me, Katara?" His voice was so low that she could melt. A twitch of her lips caught his eye and boiled her blood at the longing look in his eyes. Maybe he had felt the same as her, Katara deduced. Maybe he wanted her as much as she wanted him. All these time they were both filled with want and here they were, a inch away from acquiring what they've been yearning for.

"What can I have?" Her eyes fluttered as bold words slipped from her tongue invitingly. Though a piece of her wanted this so badly, she knew it wasn't right. This man could very well be her father and he was a bad man, oh a very bad man with the way that he made her feel. This was wrong. But could they make it right. Even just for now. Oh spirit let it just be right for now. Later she'll think of the consequences but now, let her enjoy.

Taking her words as an invite, Ozai took her hand in his and placed it between them as he moved his head towards her. The closer he got the more he took in of her scent. It was intoxicating and from her eyes had become hazed over from the need within her, it was all the more glorious to finally be taking hold of her.

Katara and Ozai's lips hovered just over one anothers, waiting for a minute more. Trying to convince themselves that this was it and there was no turning back once they did. Whatever feelings they had hidden would be exposed and all barriers between them would fall. This will never be undone. But as fate would have it, they would have to wait even longer.

"Ka-katara…" the sound of her name not for Ozai's lips alerted the two and they both shot up from their position to meet with wide eyes, a disturbed Zuko.

Several hours later, Katara was sitting on the balcony in Zuko's chambers waiting for him to finish his angry pace. He had drug her out of his father's room and very discreetly took her to his own rooms. The young man didn't say a word the entire time, just ushered her out onto the terrace and began pacing/stumping his bedroom floor.

All the waterbender could do is switch from watching him desperately get a hold of himself to her right and the view of the city to her left. Anything but have her thoughts go to earlier. The last thing she needed was to find herself heating up at the almost kiss she and Ozai were about to share.

"Zuko, please calm yourself." Iroh showed up. "You mustn't worry yourself so, you are too young in your reign to have wrinkles form."

The young Fire Lord ignored his uncle and continued his angry silent pacing. Iroh shook his head and looked over at the miserable looking girl sitting at the patio table on the balcony. She was still dressed in her gown from the ball but had become disarranged. A frown spread on his lips as he began approaching the young girl. No doubt this has to do with his brother. He sighed at the thought of what the two must have done now. _This development to quite troublesome._

"Lady Katara, please tell me what has happened? Neither my brother nor nephew will tell me anything." Iroh looked gravely at the girl.

Katara nodded slowly and told him. "I had fallen asleep after healing him last night and after waking up...I-I…" Her head fell in shame. "I-I...I almost...we almost….kissed. But that was it. I swear it."

Iroh closed his eyes then sighed deeply, "That's all?" She mumbled a 'yes'.

The old general scratched his beard and hummed, "Well, now that that's settled, I think a good cup of tea will lighten up the dreadful ambiance in here."

"Settled?! TEA?!" Zuko finally snapped out of his grumpy tantrum. "They had almost kissed and you want to have tea now?!"

"Of course not now. Tea takes time if you brew it right." Iroh smiled brightly, not wanting to waste another minute and left the chambers.

Zuko groaned loudly and threw his fist into a wall. It didn't crack but did alleviate some of the frustration he was feeling. How could this have happened?! His father and Katara. How did- what was this?! A sick joke? His father torturing him again? Wh-what was this? Angry tears welled up in his eyes. What had been going on between them all this time? He shifted his eyes to the waterbender that had been sitting quietly at the table for over two hours staring out at the city. His chest heaved at the recollection of how close her lips and his father's were from each other. Them lying on the bed in each other's arms like lovers. It ripped his heart out at the scene. Just last night, though staged, he announced her to be his fiancee to entire kingdom and now she was lying in his father's arms. What was this?

Fire Lord Zuko marched over the balcony, pulled a chair from the table Katara was silently sitting at and glared at her as he folded his arms on the table. "Tell me what was that earlier?" he bit out harshly.

A tear fell from her eyes and she looked up into his. "We almost kissed, Zuko, what else do you want me to say?" Her voice trembling.

"Were you willing?" He asked in a lower tone.

Katara's widened. "What? What is that supposed-"

"Exactly how it's supposed to. Now tell me." Zuko established.

The waterbender's faced balled into a disgusted look and her eyes averted from his. "Of course I was willing."

"Why?" His voice now monotoned.

Katara wasn't about to answer that. Not just because it was utterly embarrassing to talk about her feelings but because Zuko was still her friend, her closest friend. And his feelings were not unknown. To tell him would to be to diminish their friendship, something she valued greatly and would not risk losing it in the balance of things. And yet, she was not willing to give up her feelings for Ozai either. Not that one could just give them up. If so, Zuko would have done so but love didn't work that way. And whether or not it was love she felt for Ozai, Katara could not relinquish her feelings, even for the sake of her friendship. She would just have to fight for them both. Fight to make Zuko understand and fight to be with Ozai. Even if this was so taboo it was sinful, she would not back down, especially realizing that her feelings may be returned.

Zuko sensed her unwillingness to answer him but even if she never did, he knew the answer. Katara fell his father. In the time that she was supposed to be simply healing him and nursing him back to health, she fell for him. A monster that scarred him, stole his mother, delivered pain and suffering to every corner of the earth. How could she love that? Letting his head fall into his hands, Zuko was trying hard to make a conscious effort not to blow up as he so badly wanted to.

"I didn't choose this." Katara spoke up from her short silence. "Nobody chooses this."

"You know what, you're right, no one chooses to try and kiss a man that nearly destroyed the world." Zuko looked up and said cynically.

Katara narrowed her eyes, "That's not what I meant, Zuko."

"Then tell me because I'm completely clueless." His sarcasm was starting to tick her off.

Having just about enough of this crap, Katara rose from her seat and slammed her hands into the table. "I didn't up and decided to fall for him! No one decides to fall for anyone! You should know that better than anyone!"

Zuko rose up, throwing his chair behind him and a rush of outrage. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IT'S SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Katara yelled nearly climbing onto the table. "You love me against your choosing! You were with Mai who loved you enough to disobey your crazy sister and still you fell for me, who was your former enemy! How dare you make me feel guilty for something that not even you could control!"

Katara's eyes started pouring tears as she slammed her fist into the tabled again. "And don't you dare push me away because of this! Don't you dare do to me what Aang and Sokka did to you! Don't you dare because I didn't!"

Her fist grabbed onto Zuko's robes as she desculated from her fit. "Don't you leave me, Zuko. Not you."

The firebender's eyes were large and conflicting. While his heart was broken and he was struggling not to rage on even further, he understood. He knew this was out of her control as it was for him. Now, he knew how Mai must have felt. Knowing that she was in love with someone in love with someone else. Is this what she felt? Like her heart and everything else had been shattered into pieces. Like nothing could hurt more, not even death. But even with Katara's making sense to him, logic and reason were being overridden by his emotions. As much as he understood, he didn't.

"But Katara, look at everything he's done? He was responsible for your mother's murder, scarred me, ordered Aang to be hunted down, tried to destroy the world, and ruined countless lives! How do you fall for that? Knowing he's done all those things." Zuko fought to keep his rage at bay but was doing poorly.

Gripping his robes tighter, "I forgave him." She hissed.

Silence passed for a moment before she continued. "I forgave him as I have forgiven you and the rest of this country. He may be guilty but no one of this nation that followed his command at any point is exempted from bearing the same blame as him." Gradually her head raised and met his eyes with a serious one. "You all had a part to play but you changed. This country has changed. You've all shown the world that nothing can stay the same for too long. That even the most unforgiving and ruthless of places can be redeemed. So how can Ozai not do the same? He's a product of misguided teachings like many Fire Nation people were not too long ago. Tell me how he cannot be redeemed?"

Zuko looked at her with a gaping mouth. Did she truthfully feel that way? That his father was no longer the man he once was. That she had forgiven him as she had an entire nation of people that helped ruined the world. After she stated two solid and valid points, how could he argue with her? She was right even when he wanted her to be wrong. Katara, who could hold a grudge against anyone for Agni knows how long, had forgave a wicked man. How had she the heart to do it? She had left him speechless in her resolve to prove her point. Passionate as ever. A trait that contrasted so heavily from her element but the reason he had loved her so. But even with all the sense she made it didn't stop the pain he felt. It eased the tension with understanding but did not erase the aching. Zuko took the hands she had held onto him with and gave them a soft squeeze, then looked at her with eyes they gave him away. Revealed the agony he was feeling. Displaying just how hard this all was for him. Showing that her feelings for his father, though understandable, would not go without consequence. And it was him that paid the toll. Though pain or not, still he loved her. She was his most genuine friend in which he would not trade that up for anything.

"I am sorry, Katara, but please give me some time." He gave her a weak smile. "I see your point and agree, however; this will not be easy for me. Not in the least but I will not leave you, not ever."

Katara grabbed and hugged him at the joy that filled her. There was hope. Her friendship to Zuko would not die because of her relationship with his father (whatever that may be). Even if he never came to accept it, at least he would not leave her as he was left.

"Thank you, Zuko." She whispered softly.

Later that day, Ozai had been sitting on the floor with a scroll he had been reading over and over to him since the waterbender was snatched from him. Iroh had come in earlier and tossed it to him before leaving after he asked if the girl had healed him. As soon as he took a look at the scroll filled with bending exercises, he knew that Iroh knew of his returned bending, probably manipulated the girl into giving it back. All to save his life? How did the old man know if he wasn't still a threat? Maybe he saw Katara as his weakness and planned to use her against him to keep him in line. It was just like the bastard to do something like this. _My, how history does enjoy repeating itself._

Flashback Starts:

"Brother! How could you?!" Iroh yelled at Ozai. "You've taken my crown?!"

Prince Ozai ignored his older brother as he continued what he was doing. Already, before his father's death he was planning his own coronation. Perhaps, at his father funeral. What a profound way to end the reign of one Fire Lord by crown the new one at the same time. A smirk played on his lips as he could already feel the power he would wield in his reign. He would be sure to end this war in favor of this country and accomplish what his father had failed to do.

"Ozai! Are you mad?!" Iroh said as he looked over the younger man's shoulder to see the blueprints for his crowning.

Rolling up the scroll and shifting his gaze to his older brother, Ozai stared numbly at him. "No but you were. You showed father with your prolonged despairing over your dead son that you were ill-fit to rule. I simply took up the opportunity to spare this nation a weak leader as I'll continue to do after my reign through my child."

Iroh gazed wide eyed at his brother, he couldn't be serious? This was impossible. But how was father allowing it? Ozai, their father's least favorite, to ascend to the throne. "How did you trick father into this, Ozai?!"

"I didn't." He put plainly. "We struck up a negotiation; I must understand your pain and suffering by forfeiting my weakest link."

"NO! That can't be!" Iroh shouted in disbelief.

Laughing arrogantly, "Oh but it can. And it will be done. Azula is a prodigy, already has managed to have an influence over those this palace, is cunning and strategic, male or not, she'll make a fine Fire Lord after me."

"But Zuko-"

"Zuko isn't my son any more!" Ozai hissed.

Iroh was trying desperately to help his brother under the chaos he was about to unleash but knew it would fall on deaf ears. "This is not right, Ozai. I am your brother! And Zuko, your son! Think of what Ursa will say when she finds this out!"

Ozai pushed the older prince out of his way as he started to take his leave. "The three of you are nothing to me." He said plainly. "And I'll be sure to never let you all forget that."

Flashback Ends:

A/N: Alright hope you all liked that chapter. Next chapter will have characters joining us into the equation. Be sure to let me know how you all think this was, too much? Not enough? I'll be sure to take everyone's comments into consideration.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey! I'm back! Just want to say to a few patiently waiting viewers that like the story, the shipment has arrived! Read to find out what I mean. ;P

Chapter 16:

"What?! You know?! But how?!"

A loud raspy laugh and the sound of a teapot being set back on the table echoed in the mostly empty sitting area of the halls that faced a beautiful view of the city. Iroh had caught Katara by surprise as he very quietly revealed his knowledge of Ozai's restored bending. It only goes to show the old man was impossible to get anything passed.

"I knew before you did it that the only way to save him was through doing so." He beamed at her. "Unless you could find another way in the small window of time that you were able to draw the strength of the full moon, this was the only way."

Katara eyed him funnily, "What if I hadn't? What made you think I would have given it back despite his life being on the line?"

Iroh picked up his cup and rested on his lips, "I do not think you are the type to let a man die, no matter the cause. Besides, I knew your feelings for him before yesterday's incident."

The waterbender froze. Yesterday. She was trying to not think about it right now. Last night she had given everything a deeper thought and came to some realizations. The almost kiss. How was she supposed to tell whether or not Ozai actually had feelings for her from that? One, it didn't happen. And two, kissing someone didn't always mean there were feelings involved. She should know, even after years of being with Aang, she realized she may have never had real feelings for him. Then there was the issue that Ozai could be trying to take advantage of her but then again, from what's she's noticed of him and heard from him, he doesn't desire revenge or even his throne back. Using her for no reason didn't seem like him. But maybe he was just showing his appreciation. That one seemed more accurate. Thankful for his bending and healing, he probably noticed she had a crush on him and thought it was the best way to repay her. Or even worse, he was lusting for her. More like, she was the only female contact he's had for four years, so he might have gotten thoughts stuck in his head. She rather him have been teasing her than that.

Then there was Zuko. If Ozai wasn't serious about her the same way she was about him, then she just broke Zuko's heart over nothing. _Damn!_ But. But. But. What on the off chance Ozai did have feelings for her? How in the world could they be together? No way Zuko, whether he accepted her feelings or not, would allow them to be out of his reach. They could never leave the palace to for a date or anything along those lines. Even if they did, Ozai would be recognizable and anyone that was for his imprisonment, would turn him in. This was a bigger problem than she thought. Plus, even if they found a way around that, she couldn't let anyone know. Ozai would be a dirty secret. Something she was ashamed to tell any of her other friends and family. The man she was falling in love with was the one that ruined all their lives. How could she just tell them that? Not only out of shame but betrayal as well. Loving Ozai or feeling anything close to it towards him was betraying them. They worked hard, fought hard, sacrificed nearly everything so that he could be behind bars and paying for his sins.

Katara dropped her head as the thoughts resurfaced. It was too much. Maybe she needed to take one step at a time. Assess the first issue at hand. Ozai's feelings. But how? Bringing it up to him seemed embarrassing. No doubt he would tease her for it. She lifted her head a little and peeked at the old man sitting in front of her. He was Ozai's brother, surely he'd know something about his brother that hinted if he had feelings for another.

"Ummm...uncle." she nervously played with the ends of her hair. "Do you think Ozai is capable of having pure feelings for someone?"

Iroh set his cup down and looked at the girl. A smile rose to his face as he searched for the right way to put his answer. Thinking of his brother from his younger days. "Believe it or not, he was in love twice before."

The girl's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. Not just once but TWICE! Wow. "Really? What happened?" Katara was all ears.

"The first was a delicate woman, gentle as the fall air and as lovely as spring blossoms. Ozai had fell for her the minute he laid eyes on her walking through the grand halls with her father and brother escorting her to the throne room." Iroh fell into a daze, recalling happier days with he and his brother. "He came running to my room blabbering about how gorgeous this woman he had just seen was. At the time his was only thirteen and I, twenty years older."

Katara felt a warmness in her listening to Iroh talk about a passed Ozai that she will never know. It was cute. A boy Ozai in love with a beautiful girl. He was probably like Zuko with women back then. Shy and dense. A small laugh escaped her when she thought of it. Ozai running from a girl. Ha!

"For a man to reach his thirty-third birthday and not be married was not a big deal but a royal? My father wouldn't allow it. So he brought in that beautiful young girl, eighteen on the verge of her nineteenth, to be my wife. It broke Ozai heart a little but he was still young, I explained to him, he would find love again."

 _Awwwww! Cute little Ozai's heart so broken,_ Katara mused in her head.

"Then when he reached nineteen himself, my father brought in an even lovelier woman. She was elegant and poised. But not a delicate flower as many noblewomen were. She was from a poorer province than many of the other nobles and worked hard and fought hard for the people of her community. Our father had only brought her in, however; because of her lineage." Iroh's face contorted a little. "Ursa."

…

Flashback starts:

"Brother! Brother!" Footsteps came running up behind a younger Iroh as he walked hand in hand with his wife who was holding their son in the arms.

"Yes, Ozai." He said slightly disappointed in his behavior. "You really shouldn't run in the halls, father would be displeased."

Ozai stopped and planted himself in front of his brother with a smile wide on his face. "Oh but brother it's all worth it! I must tell you!"

Grabbing his brother's arm, Ozai pulled him away from his giggling wife and child. He needed to tell his brother the news! This was splendid news. He couldn't wait. Reach his chambers, the younger prince shoved his brother in the room and slammed the door behind him.

Turning to face Iroh, Ozai clamped his hands on both of his shoulders and stared at him with a joyous smile. "Father has just chosen the woman who is to be my wife!"

Letting go of his brother, Ozai lolled to the side in a daydream-like trans of heavenly bliss. "I swear to you I must be in father's good grace of him to pick such a woman to be mine. Tell me, this is not a dream."

Iroh laughed and slapped his brother on the shoulder, "Ah! She must be a woman of the spirits to have you like this."

Ozai fell against the wall, "Very close. She's the granddaughter of Avatar Roku.

Flashback Ends:

…..

Katara's eyes bugged out of her head at not only Iroh's description of how Ozai was like but also hearing that Zuko's mother was the past Avatar's granddaughter. This was incredible.

"You should have seen how he went out of his way for her. Making a fool out of himself for her. Practically worshipped the ground she walked. Doing everything in his power to make her fall in love with him. It was quite silly, if you ask me." Iroh chuckled.

The portrayal of Ozai's younger self was hard to believe. She could never see the man doing that. He didn't seem like the romantic type. Nonetheless; it was helpful hearing that he had actually cared for his previous wife. It gave her another perspective of him. He was probably a good man before ascending to the throne. There was so obviously more to the story of Ozai than she had thought. But even more, there was a chance that he could possibly have feelings for her. If he was able to open his heart before than he could perhaps do it again. This time with her.

Picking up on her intentions for asking the question, Iroh looked do at his tea and softly sighed. "If you ask me, I think he is quite taken by you, Miss. Katara."

The waterbender blushed and turned her face to the side in embarrassment. Iroh laughed at her. "No need to be shy."

"I'm not shy." She said beginning to pout. "I'm just not sure if you're right."

"And why's that?" He asked.

Feeling upset by her troubled thoughts Katara breathed in heavily. "Because I'm just some girl to him or a waterbender or whatever he feels like calling me at the time. Either way, I doubt he looks at me that way. I'm nothing like other women, he always tells me as if I'm so far from being what he wants in a woman. Then he teases me to no end! He's like twice my age but as annoying as my brother but worse. Always calculating my every move to see if I slip up and toying with me whenever he gets the chance! If I didn't have these dumb feelings, I'd freeze him to a wall!"

Her arms crossed over her chest with an angry look on her face. "Besides, he's probably just messing with me now."

Running his finger along the ring of the cup, Iroh couldn't help but grin. "Then you must be even more to his liking than I thought."

"Huh?" Katara looked confused.

Settling his eyes on hers, "Don't take my word for it. Go confront him yourself."

"But-"

"No 'buts', now go."

"Uncle…-"

"Shoo." He gestured for her to leave. "Not another word. Go."

Accepting defeat, the waterbender got up and pushed in her chair. Glancing over to the old man, she narrowed her eyes a bit and earned a sly smile. Rolling her eyes, she took off. _Next stop, Ozai's room._

….

Leaning against the rim of the tub, Ozai played with a flame in his hand. The blissful feeling of finally being connected to his element was all too euphoric. He had gone too long without it. How had he lasted all this time? A question he was sure didn't need answering. All that mattered was that he had his bending back, thanks to the waterbender.

Thinking of her shot a cold feeling through his gut. How close he was to her and the almost claim he would have had on her, if not interrupted by his foul son. Anyways, Ozai thought of Katara as he looked into the flame in his hands. The flame turned blue and shaped into a small woman, the waterbender. He let the flame dance, mocking the form of Katara and twirling in his hands. A smirk graced his lips, wondering how her body would move under his, how it would feel beneath the fabric the concealed most of her bronze skin, and what look she'd give him as he claimed her. Ozai knew he was getting ahead of himself, it has been awhile for him, but he could wait. Wait as long as it took, even willing to give into her want of him if need be, but his wanting of her would only grow stronger.

Getting out of the water of his tub, Ozai grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Exiting the bathroom he headed into his bedroom. Water dripping from his hair and body as he walked into the room. As he made it for the dresser, he heard a gasp and turned to the direction it came.

Behind him was the blue eyed girl his thoughts were overrun by, staring at him with her lips parted and eyes wide. He saw her eyes move from his then down and over his body. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him shirtless but probably the first that she had seen him with nothing but a towel blocking view from the rest of his body. A smirk played on his features and he stepped away from the dresser, towards her. When Katara saw this she backed away, hand out in front of her and eyes averted from him.

"Uh...I-I am s-sorry... I didn't know you were…- what I-I mean to say is…that..ummm...wow this is awkward." Katara stumbled over her words as she tried to keep space between her and the practically naked man dripping with water. A wonderful sight in all honesty but her virgin modesty was responding at the moment and couldn't process this as anything other than trouble. maybe she should start knocking.

Ozai stopped his pursuit and looked at her. Her nervous reaction and slight fear made it clear to him that she was most likely a virgin. But then again, he expected any decent woman would be nervous in this situation. A man years older than her, almost naked and approaching her. At least, now he knew that he would have to be careful as to not frighten her. In his experience, women like that were easy to scare off if the advances were too strong. He'd need to be less forceful.

"Forgive me," she bowed her head unconsciously and ran from the room.

…

Minutes later, Ozai came out of his room dressed in black tunic and red loose-fitted pants. He went into the sitting room where he knew the girl would be and found her sitting on a sofa with her head hung low. It was a bit submissive for his taste. As least with her, he liked her fiery defiance. A quality that was so very rare in the women he had knew throughout his life.

Hearing his footsteps, Katara tensed a little. Not only had she almost kissed him but now, she almost saw him naked. Ugh! Could things get any worse for her? All she wanted was to confirm whether or not he had feelings for her. That's all. Why did it have to start off so wrong.

The waterbender shivered as the spot next to her on the sofa was taken by the man she was too embarrassed to look at. She was having too many close calls with him. At this rate, things were going to keep getting awkward. It was imperative that she have this discussion with him and figure out where to go from there. Sighing, she mentally prepared herself. _I can do this! I told Iroh and I even told Zuko, I can tell him._

With a strengthened resolve, Katara lifted her head and shifted to the man beside her. Her eyes fell on his gold ones and began opening her mouth to speak.

"We need to talk." She said, reeling her nerves in."We need to talk and sort things out."

Ozai lifted an eyebrow, "is that so?"

The girl nodded, "then let's talk. What is on your mind little waterbender?" The man looked at her with his undivided attention and leaned his back into the armrest as he faced her.

Katara took a gulp. Ignoring the fact that he was once again not using her name. "Y-yes, well… I do think yesterday was quite…-"

"Quite what?" He couldn't help but question her. Ozai didn't like the nervousness she was showing at the mention of yesterday. He already decided he'd go for her but if she already regretted something that didn't happen, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to deal with that.

"Ummm...it was quite unclear." She put precisely. "Yesterday you were about to….y-you were-"

"We were." He corrected her.

"Ah! Yes. Thank you. We were about to...to-"

"Kiss."

"Yes, that...and I….I-I….I-"

"Regret it." Ozai didn't hide his frown.

Katara shook her head immediately and waved her hands around, "No! I don't regret it! I-I mean there's nothing to regret cause it didn't happen! B-but if it had I wouldn't! Not in the slightest!"

Ozai's brow twitched and Katara realized what he did. _Jerk!_ Her eyes widened then narrowed. "Bastard! You did it again!" She yelled.

The man couldn't help but smile, "whatever, could you mean? I simply thought you wanted to tell me how much you regretted how close we were yesterday." Trying to feign innocence. In truth, he really hadn't meant to make her speak. It just so happened that it was an accident but he was willing to play the bad guy for now. He wanted her to get mad at him, it was his favorite thing about her. Her anger.

Katara groaned and threw her small fist into his side which hurt her more than him. "Oh save it, Ozai!" She growled.

"But please, continue what you were saying." He fought not to laugh at her.

 _Jerk._ Tossing herself into the back of the sofa, Katara crossed her arms and looked away. "All I wanted to talk about is why you did it? Or more, why you were about to do it?"

Ozai shifted in his spot and looked at her, really looked at her. Like he looked over her expression, the way she was pouting, how she was acting nervous before hand and her words just a minute ago. It was clear that she was curious about his intentions. She wanted to know whether or not he actually liked her and just acted on the heat of the moment. So spontaneously kissing her right now was not the best option. Especially when it was something like that that was bothering her. She wanted words first, actions later. And if he did tell her, what then? What will she do or say then? Only way to find out is tell her. No harm in that.

"If you're asking if I desire you or just what you can give me, then the answer is that I don't think you'll settle for the latter." He said looking at her intensely. "And neither will I."

Katara's folded arms fell. "Something as rare as you is too valuable for me to pass off so easily. Former foe or not, I want more than just your company. I want you and I'm willing to prove it." Ozai's hand met her cheek and caressed the smooth skin.

"Say my name." Katara said suddenly.

"Huh?" Ozai was confused.

"Say my name." She repeated. What was she playing at? She wanted him to say her name but for what? "You said you'll prove it to me then prove to me now and say my name."

Ozai smirked at leaned closer to the girl. "I've already said your name before, Katara."

Katara shifted up from her seat and climbed onto Ozai's lap, settling her hands on his shoulders, staring him in his eyes. "Say it again."

He smirked at her and rounded his arms around her, pulling her closer against him. "Katara."

She placed a hand on his face and moved just a little closer, "again."

"Katara."

"Again."

"Katara."

"Again."

Though his patience was reaching its limit, he knew it was a simple request and could tell he'd be rewarded if he continued. Bringing his mouth to the nape of her neck, Ozai growled her name against it ghosting his lips on the delicate skin. He felt her shiver and her hands drop to his shoulders again, digging her nails into them. Yeah, he was going to lose it if she didn't hurry and make up her mind.

"If you really want me, this won't be easy for you. I'm not supposed to be with you. You're supposed to be my enemy." She said breathlessly.

His mouth still against her neck, taking his lips and running them up to her ear. "As long as you understand the same goes for you."

"I can handle it." She said falling limp against him.

A smirk formed on his lips, "good." Was all he said before him snuck his teeth into her neck and tightened his grip on her. She yelped which slowly turned into a moan. Katara dug her fingers into him more as she felt the pleasure and pain of his teeth in her skin.

Ozai grabbed one of her hands and pulled them from his shoulders before moving his lips to the sensitive spot of her wrist. He kissed them as she looked at him with glassy heated blue eyes. For a moment, he felt her grind into his lap. Not good. Doing what any responsible man would do when dealing with a young woman would do, Ozai repositioned them both. Her flat on her back in the sofa cushions with both her wrist to either sides of her head as he hovered above her.

They stared at each other for a minute. Realizing their lips still haven't met. But Ozai needed her to know to be careful, he was a man deprived of this for several years. They'd need to be careful and sure, unless she wanted _that_ to happen so early into their relationship.

"You should watch some of your movements on top of me, I can't guarantee you I'll be able to hold back if you do that again."

There was a hungriness in his eyes that made her fearful of him but he showed restraint. It was for her sake. She was lucky he really cared about her, otherwise she'd be in big trouble. When he released one of her hands, Katara let it go up to the black strands of hair that draped over his shoulders and slide up to the back of his head.

"I'm sorry." She looked sincerely up at him.

His signature smirk appeared and he leveled his lips with hers. "No, but you will be." After that, Katara felt his lips collide into hers. It was an electric, almost static feeling that jolted through her body. She felt him tighten his hold on one of her wrist and press some of his weight onto her. When her mouth opened in a gasp, Ozai took the opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth and further claim it. Katara tried to match his pace but couldn't keep up. She was lost in the feeling he extracted from her. The heat pooling in her stomach. The need to be closer than they already were. The lost of her thoughts while she slipped into euphoria as he devoured her lips.

This was nothing like her previous encounters. Jet was sloppy. Aang was too hesitant and shy. Then Zuko's, the one her mind seemed to block out until now, was desperate and unsure. However; this man above her, carefully and skillfully taking hold of her lips, was by far the best she's had. If only she could be the same for him. Obviously this wasn't his first experience. Surely there were women he had that did more than receive his kisses. Katara needed to also do so.

Using her what strength she had, Katara pushed up against him and even pulled some of his hair to catch him off guard. She smiled against his lips and turned him over, reclaimed her spot on top of him. Pulling away from him, the waterbender wanted a better look at his face. He looked at her, lust shoring in his gold eyes and a neediness to close the distance between her lips and his. But Katara felt like it was her turn, to be in charge. She couldn't let him do all the work.

Summoning water from a vase, the girl used it to freeze his hands above his head and smirked above him. As she scooped a lock of his hair up and brought it to her lips, Katara grinded her himself against him. She giggled at the hiss that escaped his lips and leaned forward. "The ice will work as precaution. Remember, last time we used this."

Ozai narrowed his eyes at the girl foolishly toying with him, had she forgotten he had his bending back? He growled at her as she grinding into him again. _Agni!_ She was playing a dangerous game. He'll let her stay unreminded of his bending that she restored and see where this leads. Maybe, she has a plan to stop him if things got of hand. Who knows.

Katara went to capture his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was slower and a lot more gentler than he was but it was no less passionate. Her lips moved with his at an even pace. The tip of her tongue poking teasingly at his lips as her fingers clawed his scalp and she grinded herself against some more. All with a rhythm, Katara wanted to extract the same feelings from him that he had with her. Her tongue slithered into his mouth and one of her hands slid to his face as the other was still planted on his head. She grounded herself hard against him feeling him buck into her.

Surprised by the large bulge that went between her thighs with each assault, Katara paused and realized what she was doing to him. Her gran gran taught her about this when she returned back home after the war. It was a long and hard lesson to absorb. Much like the thing she was currently toying dangerously with. As much as she strangely found herself enjoying it press against her, she knew she wasn't ready for _that_ kind of thing. Ozai had already warned her but still, she couldn't help it. It was like a natural response sort of thing. Plus, she had the ice. Rationalizing her unwillingness to stop, she told herself it was revenge for all the times he teased her.

Resuming her reign over him, the girl pulled her lips from Ozai's mouth and went to his neck as he had done. She trailed kisses along his neck, gaining her the sound of his groaning. Beneath her, she felt him struggling. Probably wanting to break free and get a hold on her. She smirked as she noticed the effect she had on him. It thrilled her to the core. To reduce him to this. _Oh spirits._ This was so good.

Fighting hard not to completely take over, Ozai bucked into her to get her attention. It took a few times before she looked at him but when she did he glared at her. "You really must enjoy challenging me?"

A sly grin formed on her face as she tried to play coy, "I. Have. No. Idea. What. You're. Talking. About." She grinding into him with each word.

Ozai growled. "Oh really?" melting the ice, his now freed hands went to his hips and stopped her. Katara yelped before Ozai took her lips and flipped her back underneath him, his hands slid from her hips to her thighs where he pulled them to his waist. The two ran their hands all over each other until…

"I'm back, brother. I've brought tea and cake from-" the sound of a tray falling to the ground had somehow not alerted the couple on the couch.

Iroh mouth dropped at the sight of his brother on top of the waterbender whose legs were around his waist. This is not what he meant when he said for her to confront Ozai. He meant anything but this. How did this even happen?

Katara bite Ozai's lip and growled playfully at him. He growled back and went to her neck. The waterbender turned her head to the side, eyes closed as she took in the moment, moaning from the sensation his lips gave her as they ravished her neck. As her eyes opened in a flutter, a figure standing in the doorway with their mouth opened and a tray at their feet snatched her from the spell she was under. Her ears widened when she realized it was Iroh.

The waterbender pushed against Ozai and tried to stop him. "Ozai...Ozai...Ozai please get up."

"Why?" He bit into her neck causing her to moan against her will which was extremely embarrassing with Iroh standing there dumbfounded as ever watching them.

"Uh! O-Ozai... please…sto-stop." She tried to claw his shoulders to get him to stop but it only encouraged him more.

"No, this is payback for not listening to me." He laughed and continued his assault.

Squirming underneath him, Katara started kneeing him but he caught her leg. She then grabbed some of his hair and pulled it but then he bit hard into her neck to which she shouted from the overwhelming pleasure it gave her. Ugh, this was so embarrassing.

Katara looked back at Iroh and gave a pitiful look, like she was so sorry he had to see this. The old man was probably on the verge of having a heart attack. Turning her attention back to the man on top of her. "Ozai! You're brother is here!"

He paused for a moment and looked up from her to the doorway, then back to her. Ozai shrugged, "I don't care, he can watch."

Her eyes jumped out, "WHAT?!" That was it. Katara's mood went from embarrassed to just plain disgusted. How dare he think she would just let him do whatever when someone else watching. Beside, what did he think this was going? She wasn't doing _that_! Not now! And probably not for a long time if he was going to be like this. The waterbender took the water that was melted on the floor and sent it flying into his face.

Caught off guard Katara pushed the idiot man off of her and got up from the sofa. Casually, she dusted herself off and strutted over to Iroh. Squatting down she picked up the fallen tray and handed it to Iroh. She then sent a look over her shoulders and glared daggers at the man she had the misfortune to have feelings for, _I will make him pay._

Turning back to Iroh, "I'm sorry you had to see that, uncle. But don't worry, that won't be happening again." Not wanting to stay another moment in there, Katara left and slammed the door on her way out. As ashamed as she was of being caught just now,her anger towards Ozai was stronger and now all she wanted to do was plan how she was going to get him back for that stunt he tried to pull. _Asshole._

…..

"You fool!" Iroh sat the tray down on the coffee table in front of him. "Have you just forgotten or must I go over it again?!"

Ozai used his shirt to clear his face of the water Katara had splashed in his face. "Go over what?"

Iroh glared and sat in the chair across from his pathetic younger brother. He had thought that Ozai would be more behaved than what he just witnessed. Practically forcing himself on the young girl! Hadn't he even thought for a second that the girl was yet untouched. He couldn't just simply have his way with her. Even more, if his feelings were more than lust he needed to show it and not like this.

"Lady Katara is no ordinary girl, Ozai." Iroh said severely. "She is a princess of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Yes, I know." Ozai rolled his eyes.

"No you do not know!" Iroh's glare deepened. "Her people are very different from our own and the Earth Kingdom, virtue is some many unmarried women there hold onto until wedded."

Ozai knew this. Though he was raised to believe his country was all that mattered, he didn't care to be ignorant of the other nations like so many others did. In his spare time recently, he read many of Iroh's scrolls on the Water Tribe in order to understand Katara. While none of it explained her peculiar personality, the tribes women were described to be more docile than even those of the Fire Nation, he was able to understand where she came from. The North was more traditional, sexist and strict rules against female benders. While the South was more laid back but scarce in numbers and foundation. Iroh may think he was clueless to the girl's virtue but he had read between the lines of not only the scrolls but her. Ozai knew what he was doing. He hadn't planned to go any farther than she would let him, so Iroh can just leave him be with all the lecturing.

"Brother, as much as it worries me that the two of you have become 'close', I do wish the success of such a union." A light sincerity was hanging off the tip of every word he spoke. Iroh meant it. His brother had misfortune follow him with every woman he fell for, with Katara, there might be an end to that pattern. The waterbender had a pure heart, she had already came a long way to even have feelings for a man like Ozai. It was very likely the two would have a happy ending but not if his brother kept behaving like an imbecile!

Ozai just stared stoically at his brother. Did he really expect him to believe that, after all that's happened? Ozai knew one thing and one thing only, if Iroh showed face as he had in the past, he won't be as forgiving. The old man was wise but that wasn't always the case. As if daring him to interfere further, Ozai stood up and looked down at his older brother. "Failure of this could only be at your hands brother, as it always has. Don't forget that while you've fooled everyone else, I still know you best. I may have taken your crown but not before you took what was mine. Do that again and I'll won't hesitate a third time!"

"Ozai!" Iroh called to his brother. "Wait."

The man was only halfway to his room when he stopped in his tracks. Somewhat wanting to hear his next remark. "It is true, I have wronged you in our youth but I wish to make up for it. As you have proven to Lady Katara you are changed, I wished to prove to you."

Ozai's hands twitched, wanting to spin around and blast a fist of fire into the old bastard's face. But advised himself against it. That would do him no good. Especially with already upsetting the waterbender, he wouldn't risk upsetting her more. No doubt she'll be looking for revenge due to earlier. Harming his brother would obviously worsen her feelings towards him.

"I know you truly value her, let me help you express that to her without it becoming as it has already." Iroh said.

Turning on his heel, Ozai faced his brother a few feet away and skeptically stared at him. "What could you possibly do to help, Iroh."

A smiled blessed his face and looked around, "I'm sure you wish to leave these rooms every now and then."

….

A/N: So Ozai might have a way to see Katara outside of Iroh's chambers! Also the two are finally together! XD well almost but good enough. Also, Iroh seems to ship them or at least wants to. Ozai needs to fix up his act. Lol tell me what you guys think! Please and thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Here with another Chapter filled with Ozara or whatever this ship is supposed to be called! This should actually be a bigger thing if you ask me! To my views, just want to let you guys know I'm a Zutara fan to the max! XD but I found this ship while looking up Zutara fic. For anyone that like this odd pairing, I recommend you guys read Electrify by

Please Call me Cordelia! It was the Fic that got me into this pairing! Now I love it just as much as Zutara! XD

Chapter 17:

The morning meeting concluded with Fire Lord Zuko putting his support behind the Northern Tribe Navy and the Earth Kingdom Armies, offering a year's supply of rations for both parties. It was truly befuddling to the young Lord. How had he gotten into this mess? Having to aid in capturing his father when in actuality, his father was hidden right in the palace and out of trouble. For the most part. These arrangements were starting to cost him a leg and an arm. Having to defund a deforestation program just to do what he did to today. Rather have a few trees burned than suspicious foreign representatives poking their nose around simply because he wasn't offering support. This was completely ludicrous.

Zuko left out of his meeting chambers and headed back to his. He could really use his uncle's advice right about now.

~an hour after talking with Iroh~

He needed to take a seat. This couldn't be happening. Zuko slowly lowered himself into a chair as he gawked at the old man to the left of him. This was a joke, right? No way any of this was true. Ozai didn't have his bending back and Iroh was certainly not asking such a request. Impossibly unreal.

"You can't be serious, uncle." The young man's mouth didn't close completely after speaking.

Confident in himself as usual, "but I am, nephew. I think it's a great idea."

Trying to make sense of everything Zuko dropped his head into his hands, "how? How is any of that a great idea? How is anything we've been doing been a great idea?"

Iroh looked at the young man, clearly not happy with how things turned out, and forced a smile. "We can't take back the actions we've committed, dear nephew, that is the underlying truth. All we can do is face the ones we make in this moment."

Zuko growled and stood from his seat, "My father has his bending back and you want me to let him roam free?! That's the kind of action I should take?!"

"No, no, no. I think due to his non-threatening behavior and unique relationship with Katara, he could be allowed out of my chambers for a few hours. Of course only if in Katara's or my company." Iroh said as if it was nothing slightly wrong with what he was saying. "But we'll need to do something to hide his face. Any servant in this palace would recognize him a mile away."

"Uncle!" Zuko was fuming at how idiotic the old man could be. Did he really believe that his father being out of his rooms was a wise idea?! Even if his father was somehow 'changed', there was no way he could explain that to the other nations and have them agree. Hell, he didn't even fully believe his father was any different. Maybe that had to do with the lack of contact he's had with the man but either way, a man like him doesn't change. Ever. He already had Katara, now he wanted his freedom?! No! He's already sacrificed enough for that bastard!

Iroh understood his nephew's opposition to the partial freedom of his father. Ozai was not the most trustworthy of people but the old man did believe his brother had changed. The relationship between him and Lady Katara was proof enough. They were former enemies. Both fought to ruin the other. The two holding many reasons to hate one another but they managed to disregard the other's past aggressions. If Katara could see good in Ozai enough to let herself be with him romantically, then there had to be something changed in him. No way could he see the waterbender falling for the man his brother used to be. But he needed to get his nephew to understand that.

Sighing, Iroh knew this would be a long morning. He promised Ozai he would be helpful to him in regards to the relationship he had with Katara and he would do just that. Even if it meant negotiating with a young stubborn Fire Lord.

…

Katara had seen Iroh leave his chambers as she peeked around one of the red pillars of the halls. As soon as he made a turn down to the where Zuko's chambers were, the girl hurried her way over to his door and let herself in. A sly smile pulled at her lips. Her plan to get revenge on Ozai would be fulfilled.

Quietly, she moved through the hall of Iroh's quarters until she was outside of Ozai's bedroom. His door was cracked. Katara peeked her head in to see if he was still asleep or somewhere in the room but as she finally slipped in, the room was empty. Ozai wasn't anywhere in here.

"Looking for someone?" Ozai's voice coming from behind her. She spun around, wide eyed, and looked up at the man towering over her.

"Uhh...yes-" she managed before she was lifted up and tossed over the man's shoulders. Her instant response was to kick and hit him but Ozai was clever. He had already trapped her legs together, making it difficult to move them and her fist, well they never really did much to begin with. He walked them over to his bed where he deposited her into the red sheets and watched her squirm until she was sitting on her knees.

Ozai took a step back to get a look at her. She was wearing a red skirt over a darker red pair of trousers and a red top that showed off the lower half of her stomach. The most skin she's shown since those days in her nightgown. Her hair was pulled into a single ponytail with a long piece waving around her face like a bane. Instead of that blue choker he was accustomed to seeing her wear was a red and gold one. Everything about her screamed Fire Nation but her eyes would always be the color of her people. Ozai laughed, while he couldn't understand her need to dress in Fire Nation garb, he thought it was strangely fitting.

"What are you laughing at?!" Katara hissed at him.

Ozai was still laughing, "Only a very confusing waterbender."

"What'd you say?!" She got up, about to lunge at the man when he stopped laughing and grinned at her. It wasn't the kind of grin she wanted to see. It was the kind that made her want to punch him dead in the face. She knew what that grin was. He was about to start teasing her. The look was written all over his features and if one wrong word came out of his mouth, she'd whack him.

Stepping closer to the bed, Ozai stared at the girl with a smile on his face. From the defensiveness in her gaze, he knew she was expecting him to say something offensive towards her which he was but he didn't feel like getting splashed again with water. So he'll have to switch it up. "Sorry, I just thinking red is a strangely suited color on you."

The fist that was ready to hit him fell open and the girl's face softened. "You look especially lovely today, Katara."

As much as she wanted to take that compliment, Katara remembered why she came here and sweet-talking wasn't going to save him from the thrashing she was about to give him for yesterday. She had planned everything out in a single night to teach him a lesson he would not soon forget. So he could be all sweet now but she could hold a grudge for quite a bit, even if a person was trying to kiss up to her. Ask Zuko how his first months went when he joined the team.

Katara rolled her eyes at Ozai, getting of the bed and pushing passed him. "Can it, Ozai. I didn't come here dressed in red for your entertainment."

"Then why else?" He smirked, loving the way she evaded his complimented. She wasn't a woman that could be easily moved by flattery. A quality he could appreciate.

The waterbender threw him a look over her shoulders, "I don't want to be recognized when we head to the forest on the outskirts of the city."

Ozai caught a particular one in her sentence, 'we', and narrowed his eyes. "We?"

Katara smiled, "Yes, 'we'. I have something planned but I need your help getting out of here unnoticed." She looked at him as if she were a woman willing to do what it took to make him agree. A part of her scheme. She needed to lure Ozai out to the forest with her for her plan to set in motion. He was in for a treat.

The little nibble she gave her lips as she looked genuinely at him with those big blue eyes that contrasted beautifully with all the red that cover her lush brown skin was enough to make him pounce her. Ozai was no fool, however; he knew she was planning something but with that look she was giving him, he would willingly walk into whatever trap she had for him. No doubt the waterbender hadn't gotten over his comment yesterday, he knew she'd get him back...but just how did she plan to do that?

"Alright, waterbender." He smirked at her and folded his arms together. "I know a way."

…

Katara didn't know what nonsense she was thinking but it was too late now. She had asked Ozai about any hidden passages in the palace that led outside the city and into the woods. He pulled out a map from the drawer of the study desk and showed her the routes. It was a bit confusing but she was sure he knew the way himself, she'd just follow him.

The two threw hooded cloaks on as they silently left Iroh's chambers and paced themselves down the hall. Ozai led the way, turning corners, slowing down when he heard footsteps, all until they saw a door open and he grabbed Katara. Pulling her into him, he pushed them both up against a pillar to hide until the person was gone.

Once they were alone again, Ozai tugged the waterbender along with him, not trusting she'd keep up pace. Rounding a few more corners, he came to a large tapestry with the Fire Nation insignia. He looked around him and lifted the heavy material, stepping into a black abyss with the girl right behind him .

It was dark and musky, Katara jumped as she felt something brush against her hand. Then there was a light jab at her side and the girl fell against the wall in losing her balance. She was about to squeal when a sudden light came to and gold eyes looked at her with amusement.

"I take it someone's not too fond of the dark." Ozai teased.

Katara relaxed the fearful look in her eyes, fixing them into a glare directed to the firebender."If you don't get the move on, you'll take a water whip to the face." She huffed. Ozai heeded her warning, he learned yesterday that Katara splashing him with water was an equivalent to being punched.

Pulling out the map in his pocket, Ozai looked it over a quick second and started down the dark tunnel with a flame in his hand. Katara followed close behind him, hanging out to the end of his cloak as to not get separated. They walked for what felt like half an hour when they saw a light springing out from behind a wooden panel. The waterbender cheered mentally as she was finally getting out of this dark place. Ozai moved the wooden object and pushed it to the side, revealing a grassy path beyond it that led to the forest.

When out, the two proceeded onward to their destination. They walked quite slowly. Both taking in the scenery around them. Katara had thought it was just another lovely summer morning with the flowers in full bloom and the sun filling the sky. She swung her arms as she walked, breathing in the sweet scent of the greenery. Plant-life was almost non-existing in the frozen tundra of the Southern Water Tribe, only when she was either here or in the Earth Kingdom was she able to enjoy them.

As for Ozai, it was his first time in years being amongst anything other than solid walls to confined him and the bloody color he had worshipped endlessly only to hate it later as he drowned him in dread. It had to be mid-summer from the early wave of heat pouring in from the sun. The heavy growth of vegetation beneath his feet told him that the weather had been kind throughout the dry months. Looking around him, he spotted fire-lilies and blood moss upon entering the woods. It remembered him of his youth. Running and hiding from his brother. Or when he and the sons of nobles went on a hunt. Ozai could remember countless times he felt the sun on his skin but none were as intense as this. With his bending returned and Agni washing over his alabaster skin for the first time in what felt like forever, the man had never felt so whole. He was complete.

Katara came to a stop, _this is far enough._ She whirled around to face the man she planned to severely punish. He was staring at her when she looked at him. Silently questioning her. Wanting to know her purpose for bringing them out here.

"I bet you want to know why we're in the middle of the forest." She said, taking a little pride in herself to have actually gotten this far. Ozai just looked at her. _Well, someone's full of themselves._

Not needing a reply, "Let's just say, we need to set a few ground rules if we want this to work but first, you need to be disciplined."

Ozai lifted an eyebrow and grinned. Was this going where he thinks it is? Because he never would have thought the waterbender from a culture that worshipped prudes would be into something so kinky. Even women here weren't into that kind of thing. He should know. Several concubines had left his chambers while he was Fire Lord begging him to send them to the brothels in city. It was unfortunate. But now, the waterbender was standing in front of him, dressed in red, declaring that she'd punish him. Ozai was starting to become even more taken by her. He wasn't sure if he would like being in the submissive role but he was game for whatever the girl had planned.

As if reading his mind and the look on his face, Katara's eyes bugged and she began panicking. "EWW! No! Not like that! Wh-what the- What is wrong with you?!"

Trying to not be totally disappoint, Ozai sighed and shrugged. "Then what did you have in mind?"

"This!" She said before switching into her bending stance. Katara closed her eyes and exhaled. She could do this. Opening her eyes, she summoned water into the air.

Wait. Let's pause for a second here. Where had that water come from? There was no stream nearby. She wore no waterskin as traveling waterbenders did. Yet, water came out of thin air. How was that possible? Ozai had never read about waterbenders have the capability to bend water from out of nothing. But then, his eyes noticed the dead grass beneath her feet and grimaced. Had she stole the life- the water from the grass? Just how powerful a bender was this girl? First, undoing what the Avatar had done and now this. No wonder his daughter lost the waterbender. Her bending, like her personality was unpredictable.

Katara tried not to get all haughty about the astonishment on Ozai's face when he saw her remove the water from the grass. It was a technique she was sure he wasn't familiar with. Not even many of her people were but that simply worked in her advantage. She'll have the upper hand now. "I advise you ready yourself. I don't like to beat up on old guys." she smirked arrogantly.

The joke hit a nerve. He wasn't old. At least he didn't think so. Oh, he was going to get her for that. He'll show her just how 'old' he is when he has her pinned below him. Fire lit in his fist. "Once again, you wish to play a dangerous game, _waterbender_."

"Dangerous but only for you." Was all she said before she lunged herself at him and threw water punches at him. A technique she picked up from watching Zuko and Aang train.

However; Ozai dodged them like it was the easiest thing, avoiding every direct attack as he moved in closer on her person. He may have sat in a cell for a while but he was still as agile as he was prior to. The firebender moved in on Katara, not yet sending fire at her. In truth, he was afraid he'd actually hit and burn her. Though, she was obviously a very powerful bender, he didn't want to take the chance of catching her off guard. So he would simply have to subdue her without his bending.

"I know what you're doing." She said lifting her arms up to summon even more water. The large amount with pulled from trees she sent flying over to Ozai. He dodged the first wave but was hit by the second. Katara instantly encased him in ice, his head was the only thing uncovered so he wouldn't suffocate. "You're afraid to fight back!"

Katara glared at the man in front of her. Her hands went to her hips as she scolded him. "Do you think I can't take it?! You may call me one but I'm not a little girl, I can take you! Have you forgotten I've fought your daughter and son?!"

Ozai could see she was insulted by his obvious attempt to not use his bending. She liked a challenge. To push and be pushed back. If he simply evaded her attacks it would take away her pride in winning, if she did. So not only was she beautiful, troublesome, unpredictable, puzzling, and defiant, she also an honorable fighter. He liked that and besides, who was he to deny her an honorable fight.

Using his bending Ozai melted the ice around him and grinned. "I see, you like to play with fire." His fist lit up again and he slowly approached. "I'll give you something to play with." Katara gulped. What has she gotten herself into?

An hour later, the waterbender was pushed up against a tree and her lips devoured. She grabbed tight to the man's shoulders that had claimed her mouth. Their tongues fought and in tingled themselves as moans filled the air. Katara's legs were wrapped around Ozai's waist as he lifted her up in his arms.

Their actual fight ended with Ozai burning out her source of water and tackling her to the ground. However; she put up quite the fight. Knocking him around a little. Even left a bruise on his side from the ice spikes she sent flaring at him that she'll have to heal later. Katara had even gotten him off his feet a few times. He tried to say it was a lack of being able to warm up first but whatever. He had to resort to using a dirty move to stop her but she knew his pride would only allow him to think he won fair and square. She'll let him think that for now.

But as the two continued their second battle. The battle of the tongues. The clouds started rolling in and it was about to start pouring down. Katara broke the kiss and looked up, "It's going to rain."

Ozai smirked at her. "Afraid of a little water, waterbender?"

"No." She said as she placed a small kiss on his lips, "but you will be. I'll have the water I need to finish what we started here earlier."

The quiet little growl in the back of his throat did not go unnoticed by the girl. She chuckled and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "We should get going anyway. Iroh will be angry if he finds out you were gone." Ozai nodded.

As the two headed back, it began to pour down raining. Their persons getting soaked and wet. Katara bended a water umbrella over their heads to keep any more rain coming down on them. Approaching the secret tunnel they came through, they traveled all the way back to the very tapestry they entered through and cautiously made their way back to Iroh's chambers. Lucky for them, the old man was not there and they were safe from being scolded.

In Ozai's room, Katara bended the water off both of them and deposited it into a vase nearby. She stretched and then slumped down. Their little exercise early made her tired. The waterbender let Ozai leave the room for a bit before she went over and hopped in his bed. As soon as she made contact with the soft velvet sheets, Katara started wiggling to get comfortable and moaned tiredly into a pillow.

When Ozai came back with a towel rubbing against his still damp hair, he saw a certain waterbender lying in his bed. Her eyes were drowsy when they looked up at him.

"I hope you don't mind me using your bed for a little while." She yawned. "Too sleepy to make it to my rooms."

"You mean 'too lazy'." He said as he walked over to where she laid.

Katara smiled a little, rubbing her head into the pillow. She wanted to stay up with him but couldn't seem to keep her eyes open any longer. As she was about to drift off to sleep, she felt the bed shift behind her and an arm wrap around her. Her body was then pulled against something hard and warm. She smiled when she felt a light kiss on her neck.

"I'll be joining you." Ozai whispered.

Not needing to exchange anymore words, the couple cuddled into each other and drifted asleep.

…

Iroh had finally gotten through to his nephew. It was tiresome and took a lot of threatening. Threats of revealing to the Lady Katara about the time he stole her mother's necklace. Zuko wasn't fazed at first but then there was how Mai found out about his feelings for Katara, surely he wouldn't want her to find out that. But the stubborn Lord started bluffing and Iroh had to use his secret weapon, music night on the ship back while they were in exile. Zuko cringed at the memory and gave in. Iroh hated having to stoop so low and for his brother but a promise was a promise.

As he came upon his chambers, the first thing he noticed was a puddles of water on the floor in front of the door. He entered his room and there was a trail of water leading all the way to Ozai's room. He followed the small puddles to his brother's room and noticed the door was opened. Peeking inside, he saw the waterbender and Ozai wrapped in each other's arms fast to sleep. Slightly confused as to why there was water all over his floor, Iroh realized it had been raining outside. Putting the two tired looking benders in bed, the water on his floor and outside his room with the raining outside together, he realized they had left the room. Not only that but we're outside. It was an irresponsible move and he wanted to wake them for a scolding but at least they came back. At least his brother didn't take off and with the girl at the first sign of freedom. They came back.

 _Oh dear spirits,_ he put his hand over his forehead. He had just finished arguing his case to Zuko about giving Ozai a break and the man had run off with Katara in that same time. In truth, he really didn't know which one of them had the came up with the idea being that together they were very much alike, he noticed. Iroh sighed. Maybe he needed a nap too. Zuko had really worn him out with all the theatrics. He was too old to be dealing with this.

…

"We're here!" Aang cheered happily as Appa landed on a hillside overlooking the Fire Nation Capital.

Sokka jumped off the side of the flying bison and helped his aged father down. It had taken almost a month but they were finally here. Now, they could get to the palace and deal with the two issues at hand. Katara's safety and Ozai's escape.

Hakoda looked up into the sky and then over the city. It was his first time in the Fire Nation. At least as a free man. It was a beautiful view from where they stood. He could see why Katara ran away to here. The Chieftain of the Southern Tribe turned to look at the two young men with him. His son and Aang. They had all come to bring Katara home but as he saw the heavenly glory of the city and the giant palace further beyond it, he wasn't sure his daughter would be willing to come back home.

"Alright, we've had a long journey but we're here." Sokka said in his game plan voice. "Now, it's getting late and I think it's best if we find an inn and in the morning head to the Palace.

Aang agreed with him, "yeah, and we can find out if anyone's spotted Ozai anywhere while we're at it."

Hakoda listened to the boys discuss their plans. He couldn't figure out what it was but something told him that they would all be in for a treat on this trip. There was just this gut feeling eating at him as they had gotten closer and closer to these lands. He could only hope his daughter was alright and the Fire Lord had been good on his word of keeping her safe.

….

A/N: Hey hey hey! The Gaang has arrived! Minus Toph and Suki but they'll be in the story later. Not to mention, Ozai can now leave his rooms but how will he get around without being noticed? Let's find out and I've decided to add a certain requested character in the story. They'll be in the next chapter as well. Tell me what you guys think! XD


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey, guys! Two stories in one day! No need to thank me! I know I'm awesome lol jk but here you go! XD

Chapter 18:

The morning sun had rose over the Fire Nation Capital, beaming through an inn window, falling on the mahogany skin of a sleeping you water tribe man. The warm touch stirred him from his sleep along with the smell of food. Sokka rose up, yawning and stretching as he came to. His eyes opened, adjusting to the room he was in. The first thing he saw was his father and Aang sitting at the small tabled eating what he assumed was breakfast. Sweet buns, eggs, and some sort of spiced meat. Hungry as ever, Sokka got up and went over to the table, a plate in hand as he collected food onto it. He completely ignored the looks he received from his companions and devoured his share.

Aang winced at the sight of Sokka chew viciously at the piece of meat. He never got use to seeing his friend's eating habit. Hakoda tried ignoring the boy and focus on his own food. The sooner he was done the better.

After eating two more servings, Sokka burped and laid his hands over his stomach. "Uh! I'm stuffed."

The two other men had already gotten dressed and ready to check out, avoiding looking at the table where the young man was eating. Luckily, Sokka only took five minutes to get ready. They wanted to hurry and reach the palace as soon as possible. It made been two months since they've since their Katara.

Checking out the trio went into the streets and proceeded towards the palace. As they walked, they noticed people hanging up blue ribbons and white flowers on the sides of their shops. It was an unusual thing to see the people who were drowned in red to be decorating their keeps with such colors. The group just observed as one after another shop they passed had a blue ribbon and white flower hanging to the side. Hakoda got a strange feeling from it but the boys were simply confused.

Stopped at the shop were a man was selling these decorations, the three approached him to inquire the need for such colors. The shopkeeper looked them over and smiled.

"You're Water Tribe!" He said joyously. "How wonderful!"

The heartiness of the shopkeeper's tone as he mentioned their origins was a bit unnerving. Aang being more anxious than the two tribesman, decided to ask the question they were all thinking.

"Excuse me kind sir but could you tell us what these decorations are for? Is there a festival coming up?" Aang asked politely.

As if recognizing him for the first time covered in tattoos, the shopkeeper gasped and started getting even more giddy. "Oh my! It's the Avatar!... but that means...the two men with you ar-are the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe and his son, Prince Sokka!"

The three stared dumbfoundedly. What was going on here? And why was this man so thrilled about Hakoda and Sokka? Not to say he shouldn't, but usually it was only the Avatar people went wild over.

Hakoda stepped in. "So can you tell us what's going around here? Isn't the former Fire Lord on the loose? Why are you all seeming so festive?"

The shopkeeper once again realized something. "That's right! You all have been at sea for the past month! You wouldn't have heard the news!"

Sokka growing impatient, "What news?!" He demanded.

Sensing his frustration the shopkeeper spit it out. "Our Fire Lord has chosen his bride to be and we are all showing our support of his choice by putting up blue ribbons and white flowers."

The information seeming incomplete, "Why blue and white? They're the Water Tribe's colors." Sokka stated.

Realization already washed over Hakoda's face at his son's questions. Even Aang seemed to connect the dots.

"Because the bride is of Water Tribe decent…." The shopkeeper started feeling nervous after taking a glance at the other two men that must have figured it out. "She's your sister and the Avatar's former girlfriend, Princess Katara."

Sokka's eyes twitched as if unable to process the information he had just been given. Katara, his sister who ran away from home because she didn't want to marry, was engaged to Zuko, who a crush on her for many years and was their former enemy. Was this a joke? The young man started laughing.

"Haha! Oh my Tui and La!" Sokka wiped a tear from his eye, "that was a good one! You just said that my sister was engaged to Zuko! Ha! That's hilarious!" Hakoda and Aang stared worriedly at him, as well as the shopkeeper.

"I'm sorry but I didn't mean to be funny. It's true, Princess Katara and Fire Lord Zuko are engaged. That's why we have the decorations." He reasserted.

Sokka's eyes did that twitch thing again but this time his fist clenched. Aang and Hakoda stepped back, about to just leave him to his on device. But before they could get far enough, them and a coward of bystanders all turned around to see the tribesman lose his marbles.

"That Bastard!" He screamed loudly that maybe the entire city heard it.

…

Katara shot up out of bed in a cold sweat. Her breathing was heavy and she felt disoriented. As she calmed and relaxed, she put a hand to her forehead. She could have sworn she heard Sokka screaming. Whoa, she really needed to get a hold of herself. Maybe drink three glasses of wine last night at dinner was a bad idea. But with all those nobles staring at her as if to strike her, she needed to loosen up and relax.

Zuko and her had to have public dinners every so often now to keep up appearances. Iroh had come and woke her up from her nap with Ozai so she could prepare. The servants came in and dressed her in an all white gown, fitted for the future 'Fire Lady'. Of course, Ozai was hidden. Iroh had to shove him into a closet space until the servants finished their task. When they left, Ozai came out to see Katara dressed to the nines in a very suiting dinner gown. She remembered seeing the look on his face. As if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen but then it changed when he remembered where she was headed to. Katara hated this double-life she had created for herself already. Being the fiancee of the current Fire Lord, putting on a show for the people of the Fire Nation. While falling in love with the former Fire Lord. Even if her engagement was a charade to keep the council off Zuko's back, it felt so wrong to be seeing his father when she was supposed to be with him.

In her bed, she sighed. What would her mother say to her right now? Fooling an entire nation. The world! And even worse falling in love with the man responsible for her death! Oh spirits, she had already forgiven him but sometimes she felt it wasn't right. She felt as if she was betraying everyone. With every kiss she shares with Ozai she cuts them all so deeply. Her friends, her family, her mother, the world that wanted him to pay for his transgressions. Katara was betraying them and even more, Zuko knew about it and he was forced to not say a word. Because he was no less guilty than her. They had done this. Together. But she had, alone, worsen his burdens.

A tear left her eyes, it was done now. No point in crying over spilt milk. The waterbender got up and walked to her bathroom to bathe. When she was all clean, she decided she'd wear red again today. Ozai had told her yesterday that she looked 'lovely' in it. A simple side of her wanted to wear the color only because of him, but blue would always be her favorite color.

Looking through the clothes the servants gotten for her, Katara choose a simple outfit. A red jumpsuit with no sleeves that pulled up on her breasts and a peach transparent gown that cuffed her neck over it. She styled her hair in a fishtail braid over her shoulder. Also, she decide not to wear her mother's necklace again today. After starting her relationship with Ozai, it felt wrong.

Once she was all dressed up for the day, she thought that she'd go spend some time in the garden before visiting Ozai. He was probably training with his bending anyways right now.

…

"Dad! What are you doing?!" Sokka yelled frantically. "We need to hurry to the Palace to get Katara away from that creep! We don't have time to be wasting in this shop looking at stupid jewelry!"

Ignoring his son, Hakoda looked over the many selections of bracelets and necklaces. They were all quite exquisite but none were yet, what he was looking for. He wanted the best they had to offer in this shop. He wanted something that could equal to his daughter's beauty. Maybe a hair piece? Or earrings? Something blue? Something silver? Simple? Perhaps unique? But only the best.

"Aang come, tell me which one of these you think will suit Katara?" He motioned for the Avatar to look with him.

Aang looked at the different sets of jewelry and saw one that he thought Katara would look great in. "This one." He pointed to a hair clip. The ones a woman would wear with her hair up and settle where her hair was tied. It was silver with blue and red gemstones in it. They shimmered beautifully in the light and would be wonderfully placed if on Katara's head.

Hakoda looked at the hairpiece and knew right away, this was it. He would pick this one for Katara.

"Dad! Are you even listening to me?!" Sokka yelled again.

"We'll have this one, please." Once again ignoring his son.

Aang walked over to Sokka who looked hopelessly at his father and patted him on the shoulders. "It's alright, Sokka. He just wants to get Katara a present before showing up. You know he's felt guilty about her leaving home and all."

Sokka looked at the monk and narrowed his eyes, "What about you huh?! You're just as responsible for this as he is!"

"Ugh….. geez….I feel bad too. I just thought maybe Katara wanted to get away for a little while. I didn't think she'd go off trying to marry Zuko or anything." Aang rubbed the back of his neck. "I was hoping she and I would get back together once everything boiled down but I see that's not going to happen."

The young tribesman calmed down as he noticed that he wasn't the only one unhappy with the turn of events. Katara and Aang had been together for four years. Everyone just assumed they'd get married and run off into the sunset. But now, after only two months, she was preparing to marry Zuko. Had all this time she had feelings for him and none of them noticed? Was that why Katara wouldn't accept Aang's proposal and was angered by their father's pushiness. She was in love with Zuko and was afraid to tell them. No wonder she ran off.

Sokka sucked in some air through his teeth, "Hey man, look I'm sorry. I'm just really worried about my sister and I know I'm not alone in that category. It's just... she's all me and dad have left of mom and when she ran away it was a big deal to me. I know you guys love her but it's just hard for me to handle my anger right now and hearing all this, I just feel like exploding."

Aang gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Sokka. She's alright. We'll see her in a little bit. So cheer up!"

The two smiled as Hakoda walked out of the shop with a small pink box in his hands. "Alright, are you guys ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go get Katara!" Sokka fist pumped.

"Excuse me." A womanly voice caught the three men's attention. They turned around the see a woman dressed in green. She had long black hair and brown eyes. Her skin was pale as many were here but from the color of her robes and the style, she had to be Earth Kingdom.

"Ummm...excuse me for interrupting but I overheard you all talking about Katara. As in Princess Katara from the Southern Water Tribe?"

They looked curiously and nodded. "Ah! Great! Then you must know Iroh!"

Sokka pushed passed his father and friend to get a better look at the woman. "And what does it concern you?"

"Sokka!" His father shouted at him.

"No, no, no. It's fine." The woman said with a chuckle. "It was rude of me to not introduce myself. I'm Nao. I work at Iroh's teashop in Bei Seng Sei and I've come to all this way to speak with him."

Sokka looked her over one more time suspiciously. He wasn't sure but something about this woman despite her attire didn't say Earth Kingdom at all. She was much too refined and poised. Her posture and walk made her look as if she owned each spot her feet stepped. There was also a faint resemblance in her face to someone he knew. But who?

"Oh then you should come with us!" Aang said delightedly. "We're headed to the Palace now."

"Oh thank you!" Nao said as she joined the entourage that was headed for the palace.

….

Katara was sitting by the pond of turtle ducks, tossing a piece of bread at them that she acquired from the kitchen. She giggled at the way they all fought of the little pieces. They were so cute and fluffy. She wanted to touch one but knew not to. After winning the war she and Zuko had come here several times to feed the turtles ducks. One time she reached to touch one of the babies and the mother came and bit her. It was funny now that she looked back on it but at the time it hurt and Zuko was laughing at the dejected look on her face.

Realizing the time, Katara got up off the ground and dusted herself off. She was sure Ozai was waiting for her. Lunch would be served in a little and she didn't have to eat with Zuko until dinner, so she'd be able to eat with Ozai.

As she went on her way to see her former-tyrant boyfriend, she mused at the last part, she noticed one of the palace guards was following her. Now that she thinks about it, the same guard had been outside her chambers and in the garden. Had he been following her this whole time? She started feeling uneasy. Why would a palace guard be following her? Did they know something? Had she been caught yesterday with Ozai? Oh spirits no!

Katara decided to not head to Iroh's chambers right away on the off chance that Ozai's identity was still unknown. Instead of taking a left towards Iroh's chambers, Katara made a right to hers. She would go to her rooms and wait until the guard was off her trail before going to see Ozai. She'll just have to explain to him why she's late.

Looking back to see if the guard was was further away, Katara almost flipped at how much closer he was. _This isn't good!_ She took off running as soon as she made the next turn. No one was in the hall, so that was good, didn't want to produce more rumors. The Fire Lord's fiancee running from a palace guard, the nobles would just eat it up. Anyways, the waterbender had managed to close in on where her chambers were located. She could feel relief and adrenaline mixing in her stomach. _Just a little closer_.

The girl grabbed onto the door and was about to turn the knob when hands wrapped around her from behind. One covering her mouth as she was about to scream and the other around her waist. She knew it was the guard by the feeling of the metal chest plates against her back. Thrashing violently to get free, Katara was yanked into her room and tossed on the ground. Looking up she saw the guard close and lock the door. _This couldn't be good!_ Katara jumped up on her feet and was once again about to get away but was caught again.

The guard grabbed her by her waist and started carrying her away. Katara kicked her legs out and wiggled as much as she could to get out of the guard's grasp but he was too strong. She felt energy being zapped from her in her struggle. All she could do was scream for help and hope someone heard her.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs when a hand went back over her mouth. Tears rolled down her eyes as she felt defeat. She was so dead!

The guard then proceeded to take her to her room and throw her own the bed. She scrambled to a kneeling position while her attacker closed and locked her bedroom door. Her eyes were wide. What was about to happen to her?! Oh spirits! What was going on?! Katara knelt there, unsure what to do other than stare frantically at the guard whose back was turned to her. She'd fight him but she was so tired from trying to escape him. There was very little she could do. There were no vase or glasses containing water in her room, so bending wasn't an option. Her strength proved to be useless against him. How was she supposed to get out of this? Maybe scream one last time before it was too late.

When she went to open her mouth, the guard hurried over and put his hand over her mouth again. She stared up at him with trembling eyes. Her breathing got heavier as she so clearly was trying to de-escalate but was failing. The attacker reached a finger up over the face mask of the helmet and placed it in front of the mouth part.

"Shhhh!" He said.

Katara gulped then nodded. The guard removed his hand and slowly backed away, wordlessly telling her that he was harmless. Even still, the girl saw him as a threat and her heart rate was rising. He could tell she didn't trust him. Maybe he needed to just take the helmet off already.

A foot away from where the waterbender was kneeling on the bed, the guard put his hands on either sides of his helmet and started pulling it off. The first thing she noticed was long black hair spill out over his shoulder plates and then gradually she started to see more of the face she was familiar with. Her eyes widened and she put her own hand over her mouth as she gasped.

"Ozai?" Her voice cracked

He didn't look to happy once the helmet was pulled off and she realized who he was. "You really are a troublesome girl."

Not knowing what to say, Katara just looked up at him trying to understand why he was in a guard uniform. Her head turned to the side as if to comprehend. "Why are you dressed as a guard?"

Ozai set his helmet on her dresser and looked over his shoulders at her. "It's the only way I can travel around the palace with you."

"Huh?" More confused.

Not in much of a good mood after having to fight her just to get her to sit still and listen, Ozai walked over to the waterbender and grabbed her chin. Eyes narrowed at her, "I'm your personal guard from now on, Zuko has allowed it. So I can be with you." letting go of her as he spoke.

Katara absorbed the words he was telling her, finally. He was a guard, her very own, Zuko is allowing it, so they could be together throughout the day around the palace without him being noticed. This was good. Very good. She should be happy. But seeing as she just went all crazy on him, screaming, running, and kicking, the girl knew this was not good. He would make her pay now. The doors were locked and they were alone in her bedroom. Iroh would not be strolling in to witness whatever his brother would to her and she was not sure if that was all that bad at the moment. He did look yummy all hot and angry. So in truth this was good. Oh so very good.

Ozai noticed a look shore in her eyes and then saw her slender arms reach up for him, wrapping around his neck. Her fingers laced into his hair and pulled him forward enough so that her face could be closer to his. Before he knew it, the waterbender's mouth was on his and he was being brought into her bed on top of her. The chase starting to pay off.

Katara started unlacing the ties on his uniform. She wanted him out of it, so that she could feel him more. One by one, the pieces of armor were being thrown onto the floor and her hands grazed against his bare chest.

Ozai was stripped to only his dark colored pants and his beautiful waterbender on top of him as she tended to be. He held her to him as they took each other's mouths and ran their hands all over. His hands had landed on her bottom to hold her in place and stop any unforeseen movements. As much as he enjoyed it before, he knew she was not ready for what he'd have to give her. At any rate, this was as much as he could allow himself of her. He heeded Iroh's words. Virtue was very important to unmarried tribeswomen. _That_ would only come if she asked of it but for now, he'll enjoy just this. It was surprisingly enough to sate him.

….

Fire Lord Zuko was marching to the grand halls, he had just received word that the Avatar and Chieftain Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe along with Sokka had arrived. But it was five days too early. They weren't supposed to be here until the coming of the following week. He wasn't done making preparations for their stay. Ugh! Could his week get any worse! Already he's had to deal with so much. He really didn't need anymore on his hands to deal with.

Luckily for him, however; he had his uncle. The old man was good with the group and managing the chaos that came with them. No doubt the three men have heard of his 'engagement' to Katara. Agni, he knew he was in for it. _Somebody kill me now!_

As Zuko and his uncle made their way through the palace they bumped into Katara and his father disguised as a guard. It looked as if they were fixing a tie of his shoulder plate. His father turned to look at him, the waterbender looked from what she was doing and ran up to him waving. _Not now._

"Zuko." She smiled settling beside him, matching his pace. "You're out of the meeting so soon? But I thought-"

"Something came up." He interrupted her.

Katara looked at him strange, was he really still upset with her? I mean duh! But was he just going to treat her like she was a problematic issue to avoid? Last night at dinner he had barely said a word to her and now he was obviously trying to brush her off.

"I'm sorry." He said noticing the hurt on her face. "I'm just feeling overwhelmed and there's something real important that's come up."

The waterbender nodded and backed off. "I understand." She said. "But don't shut me out. You promised."

Zuko looked at the girl as his father walked up behind her, even now, seeing them together, he couldn't hate her like he thought. Katara was too good a person. Even more so than he originally believed. Only she could love a monster like his father. Only her beautiful heart. "Alright, well I'll catch you at dinner then." He said about to take off.

As fate always was, a cruel son of bitch, things had to take a devastating turn.

"ZUKO!" A familiar voice shouted.

The three Fire Nation men and one waterbender turned at the sound of Zuko's name. Katara's eyes popped out of her head, leaving her 'personal' guard confused to why she looked so shocked.

"Sokka!" Voice called out from behind the boy vastly approaching them. A group three were trying to catch up to him. As everyone started getting a better look at each other, names started flying across the hall.

"ZUKO!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka!" Hakoda yelled for his son to calm down.

"Katara!" Aang beamed as he saw her.

"Avatar." Zuko said stepping in front of Katara.

"Dad?" The waterbender said upon seeing her father.

"Katara." He replied relieved to see her okay.

"Iroh." The woman behind them finally catching up.

 _Ursa,_ Ozai snarled in his head.

"Nao?" The old man confused to her presence in the Fire Nation.

"Mother?" Zuko noticed the woman and gaped wildly at her.

"Wait! Mother?!" Sokka turned and looked at the woman they had brought to the palace with them.

Everyone stopped for a moment and looked at around. Katara looked from the woman to Zuko to Ozai at her side. What the- how? Hakoda saw worry wash over his daughter's face as she looked from the woman to her fiancee to the guard beside her. Aang just looked around at every individual person. Ozai behind his mask, glared at the woman and balled his fist. Iroh stared at the back of his nephew's head. Sokka was just utterly confused. And the whole room went silent. This just got a whole lot complicated.

"Alright! Alright!" Iroh gathered everyone's attention. "I say we go somewhere more private to discuss things. How about over tea?"

No one was in a position to decline and simply took the old man's led. Katara was about to follow them when a hand caught her arm. She turned to see Ozai in his guard uniform. Though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was trying to get her to come with him but just she was about to.

"Katara?" Her father turned around to see if she was coming. He saw the guard drop her wrist and his eyes hardened but not so much that it was noticeable. He'd ask later. Right now they all needed to go with Iroh. "Sweetheart are you coming?"

Katara nervously pulled away from her guard but not before sending a reassuring look at him. "Y-yes...yes, dad. I'm coming." She ran up to his side and he places his arms around her, throwing a glance over at the guard he saw touch his daughter. Something wasn't right and he would get to the bottom of it.

…

A/N: Hoped you guys loved the this thrilling chapter as much as I loved writing it. See we have Nao or shall I say Ursa on the scene, let's find out her story. Ozai doesn't seem to happy to see her. Hakoda's got some daddy powers to know when something isn't right. Sokka and Zuko are about to clash. Katara is gonna have some difficulties with a few of her guest and Aang is probably going to be an active bystander with Iroh trying to keep things together. Yup, stuff is getting crazy! XD


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry to bother you all with another Chapter but I'll make this my last for the week, alright lol. XD

Chapter 19:

All seated at a long table. At one end, Hakoda sat at the head with Katara to his left and his son and the Avatar to the right. A few seats to the middle, the woman Nao or Ursa sat on the left. Zuko sat at the second head of the table, facing the Southern Chief. Iroh sat to the right of his nephew. And the 'guard' stood a few feet behind where Katara was seated.

"Now, where shall we start?" Iroh asked everyone which was probably not the best of idea.

Sokka was the first to stand from his seat. "Let's start with why that son of a bitch is engaged to my sister!" He snarled.

"Sokka!" Katara beat her dad to the punch and yelled at her idiot brother.

"No, Katara. It's fine." Zuko said as he gestured for her to sit back down and directed his attention to the heated tribesman. It was safe, much safer, to tell Sokka along with the others to truth. "The engagement is fake."

The sound of gasp from the room gave Zuko the Okay to continue. "It's a simple ploy to keep the council from distracting me from my duties as Fire Lord with foolish proposal of eligible noblewomen. Once things have settled down, Katara will have the honor of publicly breaking the Fire Lord's heart and be off to marry who she pleases. That is all."

Sokka, Hakoda, and Aang all looked at Katara who had her head bowed in slight shame. Though their worries of her engagement could end, there was the issue that she allowed herself to be a part of such a grand scheme. Regardless of it being for the greater good, to know their Katara was taking part in this nonsense was shocking.

"Katara, is this true?" Aang asked and she nodded slowly. "Oh great! Now there's still a chance that you and I can work things out."

Iroh slapped his forehead at the frank comment of the young monk. Zuko gripped the table as if about to lift it into the air. Ozai, dressed as a guard to the side, clenched his fist and started fuming. Katara looked up at him with big eyes, unable to say a word and just gape at her presumptuous ex-boyfriend.

Hakoda could see in his daughter's expression that she had not thought to resume her relationship with the Avatar and decided to step in for her. "Umm...Aang maybe that's a topic better discussed between just the two of you."

The Avatar looked around the room and then at Katara and realized the same. "Oh! Sorry." And seated down into his chair.

Iroh was about to redirect the next topic but his nephew had already decided on the next. Zuko looked to his right at his uncle and then to his left where his mother sat silently there the whole time.

Looking back at his uncle, Zuko face was obviously pained, he knew the man was hiding something.

"Uncle," he started. "Tell me why my mother is here?"

Hearing the hurt in the young man's voice, Iroh sighed. "I thought you wanted to see your mother, Zuko."

"OF COURSE I DO!' he yelled slamming his fist into the table. Everyone froze and looked at him with various expression. Sokka couldn't help but feel bad for him. Katara and Aang looked sympathetic. While Hakoda and Ozai observed as if trying to uncover something.

"Then what's the problem." Iroh sounding very out of character with the sudden indifference in his tone.

"Because YOU KNEW!" Zuko shouted. "I know you knew! This whole time you knew where she was! Hell, you even had her working at your teashop! I recognize the uniform! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Everyone's eyes left Zuko and went to the man sitting to his right. They wanted to know why too. It didn't seem like the wise tea loving man to hide something so important from his nephew. What was going on here?

Before Iroh could answer, the woman in question rose from her seat gracefully. "Your uncle did not tell you because I did not wish him to."

Zuko's eyes snapped from his uncle to his mother just a few feet away. It was the closest he's been to her in distance since a child. She looked the same. Hadn't change much from his memories of her. He should be happy to see her. Running to her with his arms ready to wrap around her. Wanting to know that this moment was real and not a daytime fantasy of her coming home but under these circumstances, how was he supposed to be overjoyed. His uncle knew all this time where she was and didn't tell him. She had basically just confessed to not wanting to see him or have him know her whereabouts. He saw his father off to the side not even facing the woman's direction as if there was something more she was hiding. Zuko didn't like this. He didn't like how this all came to play out.

As for the other members in the room, the Fire Nation family drama was getting spicy. They all watched to see how it played out. Yes, it wasn't right to find this tragic display of family values entertaining but how often did anyone get to witness a royal family at odds?

"Iroh honored my wishes and did not reveal my location, I thank him for keeping his word." Ursa smiled at the old man.

"But why?! Why didn't you want ME to know?!" Zuko asked as her words cut him again.

Ursa looked at her son with eyes that mirrored his own. She was not pleased with herself either. Her long years in hiding had made her a coward. Even after the end of the war and Zuko's rise to throne, she could not bring herself to come see him. At least not in this place. "Zuko, if you knew where I was, would you not have tried to get me to come back and live here?"

"Yes! Of course I'd have you moved back into the palace!" He replied quickly.

"I thought as much." The woman in green shook her head, "I'm sure it ever occurred to you that I did not wish to come back to this place and that I was happy where I was."

Sokka could not believe what he was hearing. As much as he was upset with Zuko earlier, he couldn't stand to hear that woman basically right off her own son's desire to see her as if her wants mattered more. Back before the group split, he remembered all the effort Zuko put into trying to find her and how his uncle was helping. The thought disgusted him thinking how the old man had known all along and not once told his nephew. Eventually, Zuko had to refocus on his nation and forget his own personal wants. What kind of sick crap was this? No wonder Zuko was so screwed in the head, his whole family was insane!

"Wait a second!" Sokka got up again.

"Sokka sit down!" Katara hissed.

"No! I'm not going to sit here and watch the two people that are supposed to be his only family tear him apart!" Sokka threw at his sister before looking at the three at the other end of the table. "What the hell is wrong with you people?! Zuko's been looking all over for his mother and you knew!" Pointing his finger at Iroh accusingly.

Then turned to Ursa, "Now you're saying that you didn't want to see him! What kind of mother are you?!"

"Sokka that enough!" His father jumped in.

"No it's not enough!" Sokka shouted. "It's never enough that Zuko has to get the short end of the stick every single time! Was his lunatic father and psycho sister not enough that we have to throw in a deceiving uncle and a mother who purposely abandoned him?!"

Katara grimaced at her brother's words. He was right. Minus the part about Ozai, she wasn't going to give that too much thought but her brother was right about Zuko getting the short end of everything. He always did. Even in the beginning. No matter how hard he tried to prove himself it was never enough. And listening to his mother speak hadn't only upset her brother but her as well. How could a mother not wish to see their child and then make ridiculous excuses?! Sokka was right. This was wrong and she couldn't allow herself to sit idly by.

Standing from her seat, "Sokka is right!"

 _Oh dear Spirits,_ Hakoda mentally slapped himself. Both his children involving themselves in this craziness. Aang just shrunk into his seat, never being one to like conflict.

"Zuko deserves better than your excuses and lies!" Katara says as she narrowed her eyes at Iroh and Ursa. "You're his family and you leave him in the dark! How are you any better than Ozai and Azula?! At least they didn't hide their animosity! But you tricked him into thinking you were different and you're all the same!"

Tears whelped in her eyes, she couldn't believe how cruel this all was. How could they do that to him? Katara couldn't take this anymore, she needed to go before people started getting froze to the ceiling.

"Katara!" Zuko and Aang called out for her as she made her way to leave the room. Iroh threw her 'guard' a look and he ran after her. Hakoda noticed this and got up from his seat as the two headed out the door.

"I do believe this matter is more a family issue and I'd like to apologize for my children speaking out of place." Hakoda bowed his head to show his deepest apology. "I think it's best if we leave and talk more once you've all settled your differences."

Zuko nodded in agreement. Things did get out of hand with Sokka's and Katara's input but was much appreciated. It was nice to know they were on his side.

"Sorry, Zuko." Aang said as he and Sokka turned to leave with Hakoda.

"It's fine, Aang." He forced a looked back and gave him a sympathetic look before leaving.

Once everyone was outside of the room, the three resumed their conversation. Zuko wanted both his mother and Uncle to explain to him everything. He deserved as Katara said 'better than excuses and lies'.

….

Slamming her door behind her, Katara stormed to her bathroom and started running her bath water. She needed to relax. Calm herself. Anything but allow herself to get more upset and turn around and do something stupid. The affairs of the royal family may not be any of her business but she was still concerned with her friend. Zuko, the closest friend she had, was having to deal with all this nonsense on his own. And her brother was right, they couldn't watch as his own family ruin him again. Ugh!

Once the bath water was run, Katara started peeling off her clothes but stopped halfway when she noticed a certain guard standing in the doorway looking at her as she undressed. Her face went from flushed in embarrassment to balled up and angry. She really wasn't mad at him but with everything happening, she didn't know how else to respond to his intrusion.

"GET OUT!" She yelled, hand over her semi-exposed breast and marched towards him to push him out. He was hard to move but once he was out of the way, she shut the door and locked it.

~Twenty Minutes Later~

Katara was dripping wet with a towel wrapped around her body and hair pulled behind her ears. She casually walked into her bedroom and began changing into her silk short nightgown. After that she pulled her damp hair up into high ponytail.

A knock came to her door and Ozai let himself in when she didn't respond. "It's early evening and dinner hasn't even started, why are you dressed for bed?"

The waterbender ignored him and just walked over to her bed, climbing into it. She undid the sheets and placed herself in them. Once the covers were over her, she finally spared a glance at Ozai. He was out of his guard uniform and wore a tan tunic with black pants. As much as she found how his muscles bulged through the shirt, she wasn't really in the mood for admiring them or him. Not that he did anything wrong. It was simply, she wasn't feeling too good and it felt like more than her feelings over earlier. She might have been coming down with something. All the stress lately and probably a mix of being caught in the rain yesterday.

Ozai simply looked at her and could see there was something off about her. He walked over to where she laid her body and put the back of his hand to her forehead. She had a fever. "I take it you'll be having dinner in your room tonight?"

Katara only nodded and snuggled into her sheets. She was so exhausted from everything and ridden with worry. Plus, her family was finally here. How was she supposed to handle them with things the way they were? And her body just felt so weak. She had neglected her health again, losing track of herself in the process of all the other things she prioritized. Maybe now with being sick she could worry only about her own well-being.

A loud knock on her chamber's door told maybe not. Ozai looked down at the as she shifted in her bed and motioned to get up, "No. You are ill, I'll answer the door."

"But-"

"Stay." he ordered. Ozai left to change into his guard's garb and answered the door.

"Katara-" The man he assumed was her father stood at the door expecting to see her. "Uh...is my daughter in here?" Ozai nodded and turned around with the intentions of showing him the way.

Hakoda eyed the back of the guard that was leading him to his daughter's bedroom. Something didn't sit well with him about the close proximity of the guard with his daughter. Though the south was very different with its system of leadership roles and didn't require guards protecting them, he was pretty sure palace guards weren't supposed to stand so close by to the ones they were protecting. Close enough to jump into action but not so close to be able to touch their protectees.

Stopping in front of what had to be Katara's room, the tribesman entered and the door was closed behind him. Hakoda saw his beloved daughter lying in bed on her side looking up at him through weak eyes. Nothing like the blazing ones he saw earlier.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He said as he took an idle chair from the corner of the room and dragged it over to her bed. Sitting in it, he gathered her hands in his and genuinely gazed at her. What has happened? Something must have. Ever since he stepped foot into this palace he's felt this odd feeling as if something was completely off. Then seeing the guard holding on to her and the look she gave him. Not to mention when she stormed out how Iroh signaled the man to follow her and now he was in her quarters while she lay in bed.

"Katara, talk to me." Hakoda squeezed her hand gently.

Katara looked at her father and knew right away he was concerned. She didn't want to further that feeling and would ease his conscience. "Dad, I'm fine. I just caught a cold."

"In the middle of summer?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, in the middle of summer." She replied. "I'm fine so you can stop worrying. If anything happens, I have my guard with me and I can still defend myself in this state."

Hakoda scowled and turned his head at the mention of that guard. "It's the guard that I'm worried about."

"And why's that?" Trying not to give away the sudden anxiety that shot through her.

Her father looked over his shoulder and at the door then back to her. "I saw him grab you while we were following Iroh."

Katara steadied herself as she realized it wasn't anything too serious. "He was helping me." She said throw confidence behind her voice.

"Helping you?" Her father was not convinced.

"Yes, I've been under a lot of stress with keeping up appearances and a great many other things, that I've forgotten to take care of my own health. I lost balance back there and he was helping." Her lie sounded even convincing to herself.

Hakoda nodded, finally understanding. "Plus, with Ozai on the loose and me being a prime target with my new status and having defeated his prized daughter, Zuko has ordered my guard remain with me at all times throughout the day."

Feeling reassured, Hakoda smiled and took his hand to rub the loose hairs off of her forehead. He was probably just over thinking everything because he's missed her and worried for her safety while she was away. After the war ended and his children finally came home from the Fire Nation after nearly a year, he swore to never let them out of his sight again. He had spent too many years of their life fight in a war, that surprisingly they won, that he missed out on watching them grow. Being a father to them. Raising them and protecting them. When they came home, he wanted to make up for all that time spent away but he realized that recently, that they were now too big to lean on their father. They had fought in a war. Saved the world. Befriended the Avatar and the future Fire Lord. Done what no one would believe a group of kids could accomplish. His kids didn't need him anymore. At least not in the way he wanted or needed them to. And as he looked at his beautiful daughter, he could see she was no longer that little girl that cried in his arms on that day they lost her mother. She was stronger now. Wiser. And much much braver.

Katara could see her father had truly missed her and if she was honest, she missed him too. "Hey, dad."

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Are you going to make me go back home after this?" She asked.

"Well…" he started doing that nervous neck rub thing all the guys in her life did. "That was the plan but-"

"Dad!" She almost hopped out of bed.

"Hold one listen." He said trying to calm her. "That was the plan but I've decided that going home is up to you. Last time I tried to force something on you, you ran away." He chuckled.

Katara beamed at her dad. So she could stay?! Oh spirits this was great! Now, she doesn't have to worry about leaving Ozai. "Yes! Now I can stay with him!" she sat up in her bed.

"What?" Her dad looked at her strangely. "Stay with who?"

The waterbender mentally berated herself. How could she let that slip?! "Uhhhh….no one."

"Katara, who-" the girl hopped out of bed and pulled her dad by his arm, half dragging half leading out of her room.

"Oh dad, I'm not feeling too well and I should get some rest." She held her grip on his arm.

Trying to stop her. "Wait- Katara-"

The girl opened her chambers door and began pushing her father out. "Nice chat dad but I really need to get some sleep."

"Katara, wait just a-" the door slammed in his face before he could get another word out.

With her father out of the chambers, Katara fell against the door and sighed. _That was close!_ Taking a step to go back to her room, the waterbender collapsed. She heard the steel boots that Ozai was wearing approach and not too long after, her body was lift into a pair of strong arms. Her head lolled against his chest as her vision blurred. What was happening to her?

Ozai carried her back to her bed and laid her in, tucking her into the covers. "Stay here and rest." He warned. "I'll notify Zuko of your condition and have the servants bring medicine."

Katara's eyes had already closed but she had heard enough before drifting to sleep to mentally thank him.

…..

"Zuko!" Iroh yelled.

"I've heard enough!" He retorted as he stormed down the empty corridors.

Behind him, the old man tried to catch up but the young were just too fast. "Zuko! Wait! Please listen-"

Zuko stopped, turned around, marched back over to his uncle and grabbed his collar. In a lower and quiet snarl so that no one nearby could hear, "I'm done listening to you! All this time! After everything! You hide _that_ from me! And then my mother!"

"Nephew just-" Iroh tried but failed again.

"No!" He hissed low through his teeth, tears streaming down his face in rage. His voice cracking from the agony he was in. "No! Don't call me that again! Never call me that again! You're not my Uncle!"

Zuko tore away from Iroh and stormed off. He needed to get to his chambers before someone saw him in this state. He couldn't risk being taken for weak. Not now. Not ever again.

Finally reaching his room unseen, the young Fire Lord started tearing off his robes and even burning them just to get out of them. When he was down only his pants he went to his balcony and threw fire punches into the void. Shouting with every thrust of his fist.

When he tired himself out, he went back into his rooms and to his desk where he had a jar filled to the top with fire whiskey. Zuko chugged down a large portion and slammed the jar back onto the desk. He dropped his head. How was this possible?! All this time and he never knew! No one dare told him! They just let him walk around like a fool thinking one thing when it was another. Why?! Why him?!

Sensing a presence in his company, Zuko lifted his head and his gold worn eyes land on the last person he wanted to see.

"Why are _you_ here?" He snarled.

"Katara is ill, I came to inform you of her condition. That is my job now isn't it?" Ozai's helmet was off and he wore a semi-indifferent look on his face. But the growing amusement in his eyes were hard to mask.

Zuko started pulling himself together, he knew this was what Ozai wanted to see. Him weak and falling apart. Then again after learning the truth, wasn't sure it was fair to hold a grudge against Ozai anymore. Now he knew. Now he understood. If their roles were reserve, Zuko could not say he would have been any less like the man. And even more, it helped Zuko see that there was more to his 'father' than he thought.

"Yes, well thank you for informing me. I'll send servants and a physician to her rooms." The young man checked his attitude.

Ozai noticed this and finally smirked. "I take it you know now." He walked slowly over to his son and stopped just a foot away from him.

Zuko averted his eyes as he grinded his teeth. "I see. Not happy with the news? I would have thought you would be but I guess that knowing what you know now has also makes you see me differently now."

The former Fire Lord could see the current tremble slightly. As much as he wanted to further the assault, Ozai didn't come here to rub salt in opened wounds. He was more interested in seeing if the boy completely understood the gravity of the all that was kept secret from him.

"Sorry that your portrait of us was shattered but at least I'm no longer the wicked anymore." Ozai smiled at the thought. All this time and his son finally knew the true wickedness of his family did not lie only of his shoulders but that every last member played a part in the chaos that had been unleashed onto the world.

Zuko could feel his gut chur and sickness fill his body. A burning ache in his chest and the heaviness of his conscience. How was he supposed to deal with this? Accept this? His family? Were none of them as he had seen?

"I'll leave you alone for now," Ozai looked the boy over already seeing his weak constitute crumble. "But, you should know before I go that your love for your mother and Iroh should not change. They are still family as are the rest of us. That is all."

The young man stared wide eyes at Ozai's words. He was about to say something but the man had already left. _What was that? Is he telling me to forgive them? No! That can't be true. He doesn't care. He could never._ Zuko leaned his head against the wall and looked at the ceiling. _Agni, what am I to do?_

…

A/N: Katara's sick, Sokka might have finally let go of his stupid irrational feelings for Zuko, Hakoda has not quite backed off from thinking something's up, Aang will have more of a part to play next chapter, Iroh and Ursa have a huge secret that will be _**PARTLY**_ revealed next chapter in a flashback, then there's Ozai. The next coming Chapters Ozai will be quite entertaining as we see how he handles his ex-wife's reappearance, his son, a nosy Hakoda, a sickly Katara and her 'still not over it' boyfriend, and lets not forget Sokka. Thanks for reading! XD please Comment too much or too little?


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: please FORGIVE ME! I lied! I promise THIS will be the last chapter for the week. But I just had to leave you all with something good! Something delicious! Something spicy! Something to Leave you guys satisfied but begging for more. Here's the longest Chapter I've written for this story! Hope you like it!

 **WARNING:** language, nudity, and a little fun sexy time.

;) Have fun.

Chapter 20:

Flashback Starts:

"Ozai please!" Ursa ran behind her husband. "Don't do this! Don't take away my son!"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she begged that her husband spare their son's life. He wanted the throne, his father would give it to him but at the expense of their son. Ursa knew Ozai was beyond himself in rage at the finding out the truth. He had whispers, gossip, hints from nobles and even his father of the deeds done behind his back. One day, he finally confronted her about it. There was no use denying it. Everyone knew. Everyone knew but him. But now he did. Now he knew and would waste no time seeking bitter revenge.

No matter, she would fight for her son's life. Even if she has to commit the gravest of sins, she would save his life.

Ozai was on his way to extract that boy out of his bed and do as his father ordered him. Not Iroh. Not his wife. Not anyone would stop him. Not even himself. As much as he would loathe to kill his 'son', his heart had become so black and bitter. His feelings were almost numb aside from the rage he felt. The betrayal. The anguish! Every raw feeling of agony he felt! It would be this that drives him to do what he would not do other wise. For the throne. Something he didn't want. Ozai didn't want the throne but he would have it. He would have that one thing his brother could not so easily steal from him. The thing that HE had stolen from Iroh! This was justice. This was his justice.

"Ozai! I'll do anything! Just don't take my boy!" Ursa fell to her knees.

The enraged prince turned around a scowled at his pleading wife. She was kneeling much like he was sure she was used to. _The filthy whore!_ It took everything in him not to burn her to ash for what she had done but... he still loved her. So he would not end her as she deserved.

"What could you possibly do to stop this?! How can you give me that throne?!" He yelled at her. "Will you invite my father to our bed too?! Will he also enjoy my wife! I bet he'd loved to rub that in my face!"

"Ozai-"

"No! Do not say my name again!" He turned away from her.

Ursa reached her hand out to him and wept. "I'll take his life! I'll do it!"

Ozai balled his fist and clenched his teeth. "Who's?" He could barely speak.

"Azulon." Her eyes hardened with the tears. "I'll force him to write you in his will and take his life."

A low growl developed in the back of his throat. Ozai would not object. His father's life meant less to him than his bastard son's. Azulon would die so that Zuko could live. A fair trade off. Besides, the boy was innocent. Killing him would only rupture his darkening heart. He may be on the verge of becoming a monster but he was not there yet. He still had some humanity.

Flashback Ends:

…

It was morning and Ozai was waking from his bed. Lying face down into his pillow, he started groaning in discontent for the sun beaming in his eyes and having to get up. Already he missed being forced to stay in these chambers all day. He probably wouldn't feel this way if not for the new guest. Two obnoxious tribesman. A monk who hadn't gotten over a breakup. And worst of them all, Ursa. Thinking of that wench made his blood boil! How dare she show her face here! _I should have killed her!_

Ozai hadn't felt so angry in the last four years as he had now. That woman's presence could only bring chaos and he quite liked the peacefulness of things now. Agni, the only thing he looked forward to was being at Katara's side. Even if that meant he'd have to watch her rest in bed a whole day. Whatever to just not have to deal with any of those fools that have come. Only here a few hours and they've caused things to start crashing. Zuko was having a mental breakdown. Katara's body given out. Iroh was locked in his room having to recount the past. And he was dreading having to get out of bed and being thrown into the middle of this shit. Why couldn't they just do whatever they came here to do and leave?!

 _Fuck!_ Ozai knew he'd should start getting out of bed but he felt so lazy. There was no motive to get up except probably checking on Katara's condition and finding out what was wrong with her. That was it. He would think of that. He'll get up, bathe, and head to the medical wing to speak with the physician about the girl's ailment.

~An hour later~

"Oh, you must be the guard Fire Lord Zuko assigned to Lady Katara." The physician looked him over a bit.

Ozai only nodded. He didn't feel much like talking and plus, his face mask distorted his voice, so he'd have to put effort into actually being understood.

"Okay, well I looked her over and even gotten a reading on her vitals last night. And it would seem she has an extremely low level of chi. I'm not sure because I'm not a bender but she must have overdid herself in using it." The doctor walked over to a cabinet and reached into it for something. Pulling out a small bag of what smelt like sage, the man went over to hand it to Ozai.

"These should help speed the process up. As soon as she's awake have her drink a freshly brewed cup of this." He smiled. "It should only take a few days for her to be back to normal but in the meantime, no bending for her." Ozai nodded again, place the bag of sage in his pocket and left the medical wing.

The guard made his way to the kitchen where he could find someone to help brew this medicine for him. He would have asked Iroh but didn't feel like dealing with whatever state he was in. He'd just have to find a kitchen servant.

As he came to the kitchen, Ozai noticed two of the idiots he did not wish to see eating as they sat at an island counter.

"Aang look at this!" The boy he assumed was Katara's brother said as he placed the black stem of the fruit he was eating to his lips. "Who am I?"

"Ugh... Haru." Sokka shook his head then scowled. "Ummm... Cabbage cart man with a mustache."

Slumping in defeat, the tribesman rolled his eyes. "No! I was Mr. scary lunatic Fire Lord Ozai."

"I don't know, Sokka. I'm not sure he had a mustache or made that kind of face. It was more like this." The monk started making a ridiculous face that was nothing like any expression he had ever wore.

Ozai was beginning to wonder if the waterbender was adopted and if she had hit her head hard during her last battle with Azula when she started dating the Avatar because he couldn't understand how else these imbecile were associated with her.

Back to what he came here to do, the guard walked up to one of the people preparing food in the back of the kitchen and pulled the bag of sage out. "This needs to be brewed for the Lady Katara, doctor's orders." Luckily, the servant didn't ask any questions and just took the bag.

As he leaned against a wall, waiting for the kitchen servant to finish brewing the medicine for Katara, he had the misfortune of hearing the two idiot continue being foolish.

"Sokka, do you think there's a chance Katara and I could get back together?" Aang asked as he popped a piece of bread into his mouth.

The tribesman looked at him and started thinking of a way to gently put it. He could see the look in his sister's eyes yesterday and knew she more than likely was not interested in being back with Aang. Even before they broke up, Sokka could tell his sister was no longer wanting to be with the Avatar. That same spark in her when they first begun dating, was no longer there. Besides, even though the engagement between her and Zuko was fake, he had a feeling they were hiding something. Maybe they both really had feelings for one another and just couldn't fess up. But either way, his sister was not likely to go back to dating Aang.

"Uhh...well...you see Aang... I-I don't think- ummm…" He could already see the distressed look on the young monk's face. "Maybe you should talk to her, yourself. I'm only her brother. What do I know?" Sokka's laugh was obviously forced and nervous but Aang brushed it off. He was right. The only way to know is to ask her in person.

"You're right Sokka!" Aang got up in a cheer. "I'll go ask her now!"

"B-but Aang-" Sokka tried to stop him but he was too late. "She's sick."

Ozai balled his fist. He needed to get to Katara before that stupid monk tries to talk her into something idiotic. He walked over to where the servant was preparing the medicine to see if they were done or at least close to it.

"How much longer?" He asked.

The servant didn't look up from what they were doing. "No more than ten minutes."

 _Damn it_ , today was already starting off bad. Hopefully it didn't get any worse. He couldn't deal with that. All he wanted was to get to Katara, throw the monk and whoever else decides to come out and make sure she starts recovering. That's all. Not a lot to ask for but he was sure fate was going to fuck that up somehow. Especially with these idiots running around.

…

Katara slowly started to come to. Light from her window peered in and settled on her closed eyelids. As she opened her eyes and moved to roll around on her side, she felt a sharp pain in her side. She winced and tried to move again but an even more painful ache shot into her side again. A loud moan escaped her lips. Why was she in this kind of pain? What was wrong? She needed to get up and get to some water so she can examine herself.

Despite the aching, Katara stiffly got out of bed and wobbled to the bathroom. She needed to submerge her whole body onto water to get a good reading. Running her bath water, she stripped and winced with every move she made. Slowly she lowered herself into the water. Already she could feel the pain ease.

Once she fully inside the watery depths, the water began to glow and her the light shined brightly in her face. Her eyes closed so that she made focus better. For a minute or two she searched for any signs of injury or illness or anything that would have cause her this pain but found nothing. Her body was perfectly fine...but why did it hurt so much?

After she bathed in that same water, Katara stood to get out but her muscles locked on her and she fell against the rim of the tub. It caused a loud splash and soon she heard loud footsteps coming towards the bathroom. Her heart started racing. Hopefully, it wasn't her dad or brother. The last thing she needed now was them coming in to see her naked and limp in the tub. Not a moment you'd want to share with your male relatives. Even worse, what if it was Ozai? Oh spirits that would be awful! He'd have no mind to look away from her exposed body. He'd probably think it was perfectly normal to look at the naked body of the person you're romantically involved with. Which was right but not now. They hadn't reached that point. Ugh! Let it be a servant or even Aang. He'd probably just run to get help as he was nowhere ready to see the body parts of a female.

Soon the knob began to turn and Katara squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to know who it was that had come in. The door opened and her undesired savior came in. Their footsteps were loud on the tile floor. They paused, probably finally seeing her unable to move with her eyes shut and panicked because she heard a bunch of scurrying around. She realized that they may think she'd unconscious or something because they didn't say a word, just made loud frantic movement on the floor.

Katara then felt a towel go over her shoulders that were above the water level and hands start to pull her out. As her body inched more and more out of the water, the person began covering her nakedness. When she was completely covered and out of the water, she was hauled into a pair of arms and carried out of the bathroom.

Feeling less uneasy about her state of dress and more curious with who came to save her, Katara started to open her eyes. To her surprise it was the last person she'd thought to see.

"Zuko?"

They made it to her room and he put her gently into her bed. "Yes."

Once in the bed, the waterbender wiggled back some and pulled the sheets over her immediately. "What are you doing here?"

Looking around for a chair, Zuko found one and pulled it up to her bed. When he sat, he let his eyes settle on hers. "I came to check on you and see how you were doing. Ozai told me last night that you weren't well and I sent a physician to check you out."

Katara looked at Zuko as she held her sheets tight around herself. "Thank you, Zuko but shouldn't you be in a meeting?"

His lip twitched into a smile. "I cancelled them for today."

"You what?!" She looked at him in disbelief. Never in the time that he's been Fire Lord has he cancelled his meetings. Only time anything close to that happened was when the council forced him, so that he could choose a bride. But to hear that he cancelled them himself. For a whole day! What was happening that he had to do that? Was it to do with yesterday?

"I cancelled my meetings for the day." He said again.

Katara looked worriedly at him, "Zuko, why would you do that? Is something wrong?"

"Yes." He put plainly as his eyes hardened.

The waterbender reached for his hand. "What's wrongs? Tell me."

"Everything."

….

Flashback Starts:

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't not. His hands were trembling as he fell to his knees. This was just some sick joke, right? None of this could be. His brother wouldn't do this to him! His wife wouldn't either! They wouldn't! And his father, the man may have hated him, but he wouldn't have planned this!

"Ozai," Ursa reached for his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

When her hand touched him, he flinched back as if her fingers were knife cutting through him. "No! Stay away from me!"

"Ozai-"

"Shut up!" He yelled. "I don't want to hear another word from you!"

Ursa stepped back as she moved away from him, he rose to his feet. His form towered over hers and his beautiful gold eyes filled with hurt pierced through her heart. It was bound to be this way. No way he would have been in the dark forever. He wasn't as foolish as his father believed. He wasn't as blind as his brother had said. And he wasn't as cold and unfazed as many thought. Ozai could was observant and could see all around him, he could also be hurt. If one got close enough, they could tear him apart just as easily as they could rip paper.

Ozai glared at the woman. She was supposed to be his wife and she had done this to him! The woman was a foul wench! He should have her head for what she's done but knowing his father had arranged it all, Ursa was untouchable.

"You betrayed me, woman!" Ozai shouted. "You were unfaithful to me and even worse, you laid with my brother!"

Ursa backed up again but with every move she made away from him, he made one towards her. "He is my brother! And you are my wife! No matter what my father planned you should have refused! Even on your life!"

The blood in his veins began to boil. "Not only that, you have him two children! Two! Zuko and Azula! Both his! Not mine but his! I am your husband and you have given my brother children and not me!"

"He would have killed them!" She screeched trying to defend herself. "Azulon was never going to let you hold your own child! He said he'd kill any child of yours! He said he'd kill me and even you!"

Ozai back down a little as he heard his wife's words. "Your father never wanted you or any child of yours on the throne! He said he would rather the nation burn than you or any child you produce rule this country."

"No! You're wrong!" He shouted back. "My father may hate me but never so much as to do this to me!"

"Wake up already! You are nothing to him! He let's you live out of mercy and because your mother begged him before she passed." Ursa fought back. "You are nothing, Ozai!"

He was not going to stand here while his unfaithful wife tried to turn the tables on him. Ozai had done nothing to deserve this. He loved his wife. He loved his children. He loved his brother and even his father. What could he have done to earn him this?! Why had they betrayed him?! Why?!

Flashback Ends:

…..

"Zuko, no!" Katara's eyes were filled with water and her throat was lodged with all her emotions. This couldn't be? His mother, his uncle, they would have never done that! No this couldn't be!

Disregarding her nude state and the pain she was in,the waterbender pulled Zuko into her arms. She felt him shake slightly and only tightened his arms around her. Tears spilt on her bare shoulders. His digits dug into her back as he tried to keep himself together. She ran her hands through his hair to soothe him, wanting nothing more than his pain to go away and she absorb it. If only her healing powers worked like that. She would rob him of all his suffering, even if she was to endure them.

"They lied to me, Katara." Zuko mumbled, putting his mouth to her shoulders. "My mother and Uncle lied to me."

"Shhhh...Zuko. It was probably for a good reason. Iroh wouldn't have hidden that from you without a good reason." She pulled away from him to look him in the eyes. "Iroh loves you and always has. Imagine the pain he was in knowing he couldn't tell you the truth. Forced to be your uncle when he was your father."

Zuko shook his head and removed himself from her completely. "No, Ozai is my father." He said.

"Zuko-"

"No Katara, regardless of everything that's happened, I believe Ozai could not love me after finding out. Even if he wanted to." Zuko spat in disgust that he was actually about to defend his 'father'. "My father had loved me once. I remember he used to play with me and Azula in the courtyard, chase us around. He used to let us stay in him and mom's rooms some nights. I know he loved my mother. I remember seeing how he looked at her, like she was his source of oxygen, always in need of her. But, I can see now why he became the way he was. How can you just recover from something like that?"

Katara did not know how to respond except in more tears. "Did you know he originally was going to end the war? He and Iroh were going to end the war as soon as Iroh took the throne. Ozai wanted to take our family to visit the Earth Kingdom for a vacation. He wanted us to see the good in the world. That the Fire Nation was not supreme above the others."

Zuko noticed the utter shock on the waterbender's face. Even if she had overlooked Ozai's past, she was probably struggling to believe him but it was true. The man they thought was cruel all along was just a bitter heartbroken man that couldn't seem to bounce back right away. He had to try and burn the whole world done first. Katara now understood him more, no wonder he wasn't plotting for the throne or revenge anymore. He had had enough. And that weird feeling she got while he was sick, as if he didn't care if he dead, he really hadn't cared. Her eyes whelped, she needed to go find him.

"Katara what are-" Zuko was about to ask her why she was getting up when her towel fell off as her feet touched the ground. He was going to avert his eyes until he heard her collapse onto the floor. "Katara?!"

….

Ozai was carrying a teapot filled with the sage medication in his hands as he made his way to Katara's chambers. Lucky for him, the idiot Avatar hadn't a clue where they were and was most likely lost. He smirked to himself, maybe just maybe he gave the boy the wrong directions when the bumped into each other.

Reaching her rooms, Ozai let himself in as always, he didn't care about knocking because well neither did she when she visits him. Heading to her room, the man was about to enter her room when he saw through the threshold that there was his son standing with a shocked look on his face.

"What is going-" he stopped when he followed his son's gaze and entered the room to see more.

At the foot of the bed was the waterbender splayed on the floor, naked before his very eyes. He had not expected his first time seeing her nude would be anything like this. And his son, to make things worse, was looking.

Pulling his helmet off, Ozai threw it at the young Fire Lord and walked over to the girl lying bare on her floor. "What the hell are you looking at, boy? Get out!"

Zuko snapped from his daze when the helmet hit him hard in his chest and his father went over to Katara's unconscious body. "W-what! No! Get away from her!"

Ignoring the boy's efforts, Ozai placed the teapot on the floor next to him and was about to collect the girl from the floor. Zuko then grabbed his shoulder to stop and the man stood back up and grabbed him by his robes.

"What are you doing in here with her like this?!" Ozai yelled as he pointed to her. "Even more, why are you just staring?! Shouldn't you be trying to get her on the bed and not just exploring her with your eyes?!"

Tearing himself away from Ozai's grasp, Zuko glared at him and told him how he was coming to check on her when he found she had slipped in the tub. Then about how she was in bed covered in sheets but got up then this happened. Ozai was about to punch his son but decided against it. Honestly, he was just frustrated anyway and he really just felt like hitting someone. He felt like he was surrounded by imbeciles and it was starting to really get to him.

"Hand me a gown from her drawers." Ozai ordered his son.

The demanding tone did not go unnoticed and his instinctive need to rebel against the man kicked in. "I'm the Fire Lord! You can't order me around anymore."

Rolling his eyes and clenching his fist, Ozai fought the urge to hit the boy. "Shut up and just do it! We can't leave her like this or do you just want to keep looking and I can tell her all about it when she wakes?"

Zuko shook his head fast and practically flew over to her dresser and started searching for a gown they could easily put on her. He was not about to have his father tell the waterbender he was gawking. Which he wasn't. At least not on purpose. The last thing he needed added on his plate was being frozen to a wall or the ceiling because she thought he was perving on her.

"Here." He tossed his dad a light pink gown that could be pulled over her head with ease.

Ozai grabbed it and placed it beside him. Currently, Katara was lying on her stomach, so he'd have to roll her over to put the dress on. Just when he was about to, Zuko grabbed his hands.

"No, don't touch her." He said.

Yeah, Zuko was just asking to be punched now. "Agni damn it, son! Let me put some fucking clothes on her or I will blow the other side of your face off!"

As much as that would tick him off or even hurt his feelings, Zuko didn't really care about Ozai's empty threat. He knew that his father wouldn't lay a hand on him if he knew it would upset Katara. Plus, he didn't think him capable of that kind of thing anymore. His father was more human now than that monster that had originally scorned him.

"Just let me put it on." Zuko offered.

Ozai stared at him for a second and burst into laughter. His son looked confused for a second until he spoke. "Son, you haven't even taken one of these off, how can you be expected to put one on? Let alone see what's on the other side of her."

Zuko's eyes widened at his father's implications. Was he calling him a virgin?! What the hell?! "What?! I'm not a-"

"That twig knife throwing bitch doesn't count." Ozai cut him off as he went back to trying to rolling the girl over to put the gown on her. "Plus, I bet it was awfully boring anyway. So it definitely doesn't count."

The young Fire Lord was too busy being struck by his father's words to notice the man had already turned Katara over and was putting the dress on her. It was quite fortunate, Ozai was afraid he'd have actually kill his son this time if he snuck a peek as _his_ woman.

It wasn't until Ozai had finished and was lifting the girl in his arms to place in bed that Zuko noticed his father was done. He bolted to his feet and was going to say something when the man laid the girl down and grabbed his son's collar. He pulled the young man who was struggling against him and tossed him out of Katara's bedroom.

"Leave." He hissed as he slammed the down in the boy's face.

Zuko was about to start banging on door for him to open up when he saw Hakoda standing off to the side with a weird look on his face. The Fire Lord instantly composed himself and greeted the Southern Chieftain.

"Morning, Chieftain Hakoda." He nervously waved.

Hakoda raised and eyebrow as he folded his arms or his chest. "Who's the man in my daughter's bedroom?"

 _Shit!_ Zuko started rubbing the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "Ugh...th-that's ugh...umm…"

"It's _him_ isn't it?" Hakoda glared as he stepped up to the young man. "That's why no one's been able to spot him, _he_ 's here!" His words seethed between his teeth as he grabbed Zuko and threw him against the wall. "You better start talking, Fire Lord Zuko before I show you the way we deal with traitors in the south!"

…..

Sitting in a chair in the Fire Lord's study, Chieftain Hakoda gripped tight to the armrest. His snarling lips and glaring eyes were intimidating. It was all he could not unsheathed the whale tooth dagger he had tucked away in his boot and slice the throat of the young man sitting across from him. He ruined his daughter. This idiot boy king sent his daughter to her ruin!

"And that's everything." _Not quite, had to leave out the part about Ozai choking Katara that one time._ Zuko already knew this would happen. Though he wasn't very familiar with Katara's father, other than that time he helped him escape prison, he had known of his efforts in the war. The man was a strategic, clever, fierce, and a force not to be reckoned with. He remembered reading all the reports of the Southern Chieftain's skilled and lethal group of tribesman that took out more Fire Nation ships than any other had in the history of the hundred years war. Chieftain Hakoda was not a man to cross and Zuko had mistakenly done just that. Crossed him. Basically, handed his daughter off to his enemy and didn't think of the overall consequences.

"So, you mean to tell me that my daughter not only saved this man's life and gave him back his bending, but she's somehow despite everything fallen in love with him?" He didn't raise his voice but the rage was laced with every word.

Zuko nodded. "You've got to be fucking kidding me?! My daughter! My precious little girl is in love with that damn monster! Even worse, he's in love with her too?! And all because you freed him from his cell to preserve his pathetic life!"

 _There's the wrath_. "How much worse can this get, Fire Lord Zuko?! Don't tell me, she's sick in bed because she's pregnant?!"

The Fire Lord's eyes widened. No that couldn't be. The physician told him that it was her low level of chi due to overexerting herself but nothing else. He was sure he'd be informed if that happened. Plus, he doubted the two had done _that_ yet.

"No, Chieftain Hakoda, the palace physician says she just low in chi and besides Katara wouldn't have entered that stage yet in their relationship." Zuko tried to clear things.

Hakoda went into a fit of madden laughter. "You expect me to believe that bastard still wouldn't touch her?!"

Zuko was slightly offended by what Katara's father was implying. His father may have been many things but he was not a rapist. "I'm sorry to inform you but my father would never hurt someone he loves!"

"Someone he loves?! Look at you! You're his son! And look what he did to you?!" Hakoda yelled standing from his chair and sending it backwards.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE DIDN'T LOVE ME!" Zuko screamed.

"What are y-" Hakoda's snarling was cut off.

"You don't know him! None of you do! Not even me until yesterday!" Zuko shouted. "My father was a good man before certain things took place! He was going to help my uncle stop the war! But there were people that conspired against him and led him to disaster...he fell from grace and did terrible things that no one but Katara can forgive him for, however; I'm starting to see my father differently now."

Hakoda couldn't believe the words of the young man in front of him. "Ozai may have caused the entire world suffering but we've found peace, have we not? In truth, my father has suffered a great deal too because of the wickedness this country has brought! The Royal Family was not exempt from the pain the hundred years war caused. We all paid a toll, even if we wanted no part in it." Zuko touched the scarred flesh of his face.

It was true. His uncle paid with his oldest son Lu Ten. His mother paid with her home and children. His father paid with his entire family. His sister paid with her mind. He paid with his face. They all lost something to the wickedness of the war. How dare anyone think otherwise!

"We've all suffered together! You, us, the entire world! Why can't we all have peace together?!" Zuko's voice cracked. "He loves her. My father loves her and she returns it. And I understand your thinking, I thought the same when I found out and it still killing me but I can't force her to choose me over him. I can't force her to stop loving him!" He laughed a little when a tear came from his eye. "She'll run away again but this time, where to?"

Hakoda felt there was something stuck in his throat as he listened to the Fire Lord speak. All this time he thought only those outside the Fire Nation had suffered. Everyone _else_ lost and sacrificed. Everyone _else_ were affected by the war. Never did he realized the people that the world saw as criminals and wicked demons were suffering from their own war. He never thought there were innocent lives tainted in red on this end, he just assumed that willing wore it and proudly. But Zuko's words destroyed that foolish belief. The young Fire Lord destroyed his ignorance. And he was right, if they all suffered together then they should all find peace together. He will still need to talk things over with his daughter and get her input before he decided to support the union. But he was prepared to come to accept whatever came of all this.

"Tell me, Zuko." The Southern Chieftain sounded much calmer but there were still residues of his anger in his tone that he was trying to tame. "Do you think she'll be happy? With your father I mean."

The Fire Lord obviously was not unaffected by the relationship Katara and Ozai had. He was in love with the girl himself. But even despite that and the things his father had done in the past, he still defended their desire to be together. It was only right. No one could force either of them apart. Besides, they'd probably find a way regardless.

Zuko looked at the Chieftain and put a half forced half genuine smile. "I think they'll both be happy together."

…..

Ozai sat on the bed next to Katara, he let her rest in his lap as he played with her curls. Twirling them with his fingers. She had been woke just a little bit earlier, enough for him to make her take some of the medicine then go back to sleep.

The day was slowly coming to an end. Luckily, for him, no one came by to bother the sick waterbender. Most likely, Zuko's doing. Anyways, he knew it was getting late and Katara hadn't eaten anything. Which could only slow her recovery. He should know. When their roles were reversed in the beginning, he thought she was trying to starve him. Maybe he should wake her now so she could be ready to have dinner in her sitting room. There's no way he's letting her eat in the main hall with those fools in her condition. She might pass out again.

Heating the temperature of his hand, Ozai ran his finger down the sleeping girl's neck. It was to best way wake anyone without dealing with the grumpy side effect of being forced awake.

"Katara." He said as he continued his gesture. The girl started to stir and wiggle out of her sleep. When her blue eyes came into view, Ozai stopped the action and brushed her hair back. "Wake up."

Registering the man above her and the dim lighting of the room, Katara rubbed her eyes. She must have been asleep a while and her back felt so stiff. Moving to sit up, she used Ozai to balance herself up and ended up falling against his chest.

"Ugh, why do I feel so out of it?" Katara fell limp.

"Because you haven't eaten and your chi is very low." Ozai replied as he helped her sit up. "You need to drink some more of the medicine before you eat."

The waterbender groaned a little. "I don't want to. That stuff taste disgusting." She pouted in her drowsy state.

Ozai chuckled at her childish commentary. "It's not supposed to taste good, otherwise you'd just keep getting sick on purpose, now you have a reason to take better care of yourself."

Katara rolled her eyes and became grumpy. "Whatever, just give me that awful stuff already."

Getting out of the bed, Ozai went to where left the teapot and pour some of the medicine into a cup. He heated it in the palm of his hands and then went to hand it to her. Katara winced as she took the cup and could already smell the dreadful flavor. She looked up at Ozai with worried eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked softly.

Confused by her question. "No, why do you ask?"

Katara's eyes landed on the cup in her hands and went back to looking at him. "Because I think you're trying to kill me."

"Oh stop your nonsense and drink the medicine." Ozai blew her off and she laughed.

"Alright, if I die, it's your fault." And she quickly gulped down the entire cup. Placing the cup on her night stand, Katara made a goofy face at the remanence of the flavor on her tongue. "Eww eww ewww! You are trying to kill me!" She cried and waved her hands around her tongue.

As childish her behavior was at the moment, he thought it was cute and reminded him just how young she still was. The thought of their differences in age had turned him on a bit. When he was Fire Lord he had always favored the younger in his harem. It was something about their fragile bodies, inexperience, and warm blood that made him crave them. Looking at the gorgeous features of the girl in front of him was bringing about desires he had worked to keep from surfacing around her. Then he took in how he had seen her completely naked on the floor and how soft her skin was when he was pulling the gown over her. Though he was only focused on covering her, he could not deny how magnificent her body was and the milkiness of her ebony skin. Not to mention her breasts, nipples that looked like dark chocolate candies. He really needed to snap himself out of this.

Sitting on the bed and finally finished throwing her mini tantrum, Katara notice Ozai staring blankly at her. What was wrong with him? She cocked her head to the side trying to understand why he was looking at her so intensely. Was something wrong?

"Ozai?" She said.

Nothing.

"Ozai?" She sung his name and waved her hands around.

Still nothing.

She moves from under the cover and crawls to the side of the bed and kneeled in front of him. The girl then reaches her hand out to tap on him but he suddenly grabs her wrist and she yelped in surprise.

"Ozai?" Now she was worried. Was he mad that she accused him of trying to kill her? But she was kidding. He could take a joke. Why would he getting all bothered by it?

"Ozai, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" her words were cut off when his lips were on hers.

Confused by the suddenness of the kiss, Katara pulled away a little to look at him. "Ozai, what is wrong with you?" She sounded concerned

Putting his lips back on hers, Ozai gradually pushed her backwards into the bed and groaned against her mouth. "I want you."

Katara's eyes widened as she was now, laying on her back with Ozai on top of her. At first she was confused in what way he meant. Like did he want to be close to her? Did he just want to kiss her? Or even was just saying he wanted her like her as a person? But then she felt his hand run up her thigh and then to her waist. She felt a tingling feeling tickle at her spine. There was also the forcefulness of how his lips were on hers and as she returned every one of them, she felt overwhelmed. And not in a bad way. It was then that she understood what he meant by 'I want you' and she feared that she might let him have just that. Her.

The waterbender moaned into each kiss, placing her hands on either side of his face, bring him close into her. Her body felt ablaze as Ozai's hand began slipping into the opening of the top of her gown. She would've stopped him out of her own unreadiness but curiosity was so much stronger. She wanted to know where this was leading and if she felt she couldn't handle it, she had no problem getting him to stop.

Ozai, lost in his own desires, started pulling the top of Katara's dress down. Wanting no more than to behold those perfectly round breast she had hidden underneath. He bite her lip and trailed kisses from her jaw down to her neck. While assaulting her with his mouth, earning lovely moans from her lips, he finally got the dress down enough to grab the bare bosoms that he briefly saw earlier.

Katara laid there enjoying every kiss he placed on her. Her fingers were in his hair where they usually were. She felt him grabbing and rubbing her exposed. As much as the thought of him seeing her partly nude was enough to make her want to run away and hide. Katara couldn't stop him. Not with the way he was making her feel. Her body felt like she was on fire. He was like a flame that with a single touch set her body on fire. She thought it could get no better than this but then she felt something she hadn't imagined would feel so good.

Moving down from her neck, Ozai traveled to her collarbone then finally to the place he wanted his mouth to be. Skillfully, he took his tongue and trail down to her breast. Stopping just before the nipple. He wanted to extract as much pleasure from her as he could, so he gently flicked the darker piece of flesh with his tongue. Below him the waterbender squirmed and tightened her hold on his hair. He smirked as he did it again and again and again until he had enough and took the whole thing in his mouth. It was then that he started sucking and his hand roamed to her over breast and pinched the nipple.

"Ahhhh!" Katara moaned, slightly thrashing from the unbelievable wave of heat that was burning through her. She couldn't take it. This was too much. Her body was going to explode and just when just it was enough, Ozai repositioned them on their side and lifted her leg on his hip. His mouth went back hers as his hand roamed her backside.

Breaking the kiss, Ozai looked at the girl clinging to him and saw those beautiful eyes lost in a haze. His hand moved down the hem off her gown and slowly pulled it up, Katara stiffened against him. He went to her neck and bit the most sensitive area of the skin. When she loosened up again, Ozai lifted his head and whispered in her ears.

"Do you trust me?" His voice like silk and her temperature flared to an outstanding height. She could feel his hand continue to lift the gown up, little by little revealing the lower parts of her.

The waterbender squirmed, using her leg that was propped up on his side to pull him closer. She bit her lip trying to decide if she should respond or just see where he was going. But then his pursuit halted and he asked her again.

"Do you trust me?"

Did she? Was she ready to explore _that_ with him? Once she did there was no turning back. She could never be with a tribesman after that. Ozai would, in her people's law, ruin her for the next man. But she didn't want another man. She only wanted him. So, she guesses it was alright. He would be her first and her last. She would not be like the woman before her. She would not forsake him.

Katara placed a hand to Ozai's face and kissed him, moving her leg to bring him closer. Into the kiss, she breathed, "yes."

Ozai growled as his tongue entered her mouth and pressed into her more. His hand pulled the dress up to her waist and then grabbed her firm bottom, squeezing. Katara moaned and bit his bottom lip. His hand then slide up to her waist and back down but this time, he let his fingers graze lightly against the moist folds of between her thighs. He felt her shiver and grip his hair. It was so clearly a place that had been untouched. She shook again as he ran his finger against the area again. He took her breast in his mouth again as continued playing with her warmth.

Shyly, Katara bit her lips. Her moans were becoming more erratic. Then she hid her face into his dark hair as he claimed her breast, afraid for him to see the expressions she was making. This was all too embarrassing for her but it was no less pleasurable. She simply felt as if she was no longer in control of her body and that he was the one calling all the shots. But either way, she was loving it. Her body wanted more and more of his touch.

"More." she moaned. Just as he was about to give her what she so desperately wanted…

"Katara, we need to t-" Yet another interruption. "KATARA!"

 _Damn it! Every single FUCKING TIME!_ Ozai was so about to tear into whomever foolishly decided to interrupt. Like who doesn't know how to knock or just leave someone the hell alone!

Katara squealed and removed her leg from Ozai. She was too afraid to see who it was. _Oh spirits why does this happen all the time?!_

"Zuko, what do you want this time?" Ozai got up and glared at his son. "I swear you and your uncle are starting to get under my skin with this crap!"

The waterbender hid her indecent form behind Ozai and looked over his shoulders, seeing that Zuko was standing at the door with his mouth completely opened. As embarrassing as it was, she was relieved it was just him…

"Katara?"

 _NO_ , as if things couldn't get any worse. Someone popped their head around the corner. "D-dad?!"

…

A/N: OKAY! That's all for the week! I promise! XD and sorry for less Aang again this time. I planned to have him in here more but I thought against it. Especially since there were things I needed in this chapter to happen before he could be added more. And for anyone wondering about Hakoda finding out so quickly. I feel like he needs to know at least because I think someone other than the Fire Nation royal males should be involved. Plus, Sokka and Aang will be a challenge in hiding the truth from. Hakoda was one obstacle I wanted out of the way, you know?

AND! Next chapter! Expect to learn more about the past through flashback and Ozai's interaction with Ursa as well as Katara's input. :) Thanks for reading and don't forget to Review! XD


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Back again! Warning this chapter was not written with the best of care but I just wanted to push this out so I could get the more excited chapter (next chapter) up. So please forgive me.

Chapter 21:

"Hold still." Katara said as she dabbed a cotton ball against Ozai's lip. She was sitting in his lap facing him, trying to stop the bleeding. This would be so much easier if she could use her bending.

Flinching away, Ozai glared at her. "Oh don't give me that look, you did this to yourself."

Just several minutes ago, her father walked in on them and instantly attacked Ozai. The two men went at it and it took everything for her and Zuko to break up to fight. She even had to resort to freezing her dad to a wall, using her strength and what little chi she had. Now her recovery would have to be prolonged. Then there was dealing with Ozai, she stood up to him threatening to water whip him into the next life. He backed off, not wanting her to use her bending and worsen her condition. _Thank spirits_. All she had to do was treat their injuries which wasn't too hard without her bending. At least she thought.

Ozai wouldn't sit still and she was having to grab his chin to force him to. But her father was the biggest challenge. He wouldn't even let her touch him simply because his gashed eyes hurt too badly. Not to mention he lectured her the whole time she was trying to cleanse the other bruises on his face. For a whole thirty minutes all she heard was about virtue, honor, and Fire Nation men. How she should not let herself be wooed by their silver tongues and the importance of not giving into temptation. When she was done with him, she practically threw him out of her quarters along with Zuko. They were all getting on her nerves. Her dad, Zuko, Iroh (who had no room to talk). All treating her like she didn't know any better. Ozai was the only one that didn't make her feel like was some idiot.

"Okay, I'm done." Katara said as she poked his bruised lip and laughed when he winced.

Covering his mouth with his hand, Ozai continued glaring at the girl in his lap. She was enjoying his discomfort a little too much. "I never took you for a sadist, waterbender."

"Well, you should start because if you hit my dad again, I'll show you just how sadistic I can be." She playful narrowed her eyes at him.

Taking an interest in her threat, Ozai leaned forward and smirked. "Oh, I'm curious to see what you'll have planned."

Katara gave a seductive glance at him and planted a simple peck on his bruised lip. When pulled away instantly and stared at her as if she had drove a knife three his chest. The waterbender smirked in triumph. "Don't test me, Ozai."

As much as it hurt, the former Fire Lord found it enticing the way she could inflict pain and pleasure. He couldn't help but be turned on again by her. She made it very hard not to. His arms enveloped the girl and pulled her against him. Her slight excitement did not go unnoticed. Ozai dropped his face to her neck and ghosted his lips across her skin.

"What are you doing?" She put her hand between them, pushing against his chest.

He grinned as he then grazed his teeth along her skin, earning him a moan and quiver. "I'm finishing what we started."

Katara pressed her hand into him, trying to push him away. "No, I need sleep and were you somehow not here a half an hour ago. I don't want to cause anymore trouble."

"Is that so?" Ozai asked, instantly devising a plan in his head.

The waterbender nodded and he pulled away. Staring into her blue orbs with his gold ones, Ozai thought over his approach. If she wanted him to stop, he will but he won't do anything else suggestive toward her unless she asks him herself. It was only fair right? He wasn't going to force her to do anything she didn't want. He'd wait for her to make the move.

Ozai lifted her from his lap and placed her beside him, then got off the bed. He went to where he put his guard's uniform and started putting it on. Katara watched silently as he got dressed.

Putting his boots on and lacing them, the man grinned at the staring waterbender. "I'll be heading back then."

"So you're just going to leave because I don't want to do what you want?" Sounding slightly offended.

He finished lacing his shoes and went to grabbed her chin, placing a light kiss on her forehead. "You don't understand what you do to me, Katara. If I stay a moment longer I won't be able to help myself."

Katara's eyes widened at the realization. "This is for your sake." He smirked smugly at her.

Without another word, Ozai walked out of her room, leaving her with a red face. This segment in their relationship was going to become quite interesting. There would be no intimacy until the waterbender decided and even with his wicked days behind him, Ozai couldn't wait to see how starved the girl would be without his touch. He would be sure to extract every ounce of her need for him in the days to come. She would practically be begging him.

…..

The day had just started and already things were turning sour. Sokka and Aang had dropped by his chambers wishing to discuss the plan on taking down Ozai. As much as the firebender wanted to clue his friends in on the grand scheme of things, he didn't trust their reaction. These were the same two that ran for the hills the moment they discovered his feelings for Katara. If something so trivial could drive them to run from him, then surely this will. All he could do was speak to them as he did with council. Lie. He hated it but this was the only way. They could never know. Never.

As the three young men went on plotting out their approach with tracking Ozai's whereabouts, a knock played on his chambers doors. He had expected it to be Hakoda or Katara. Perhaps even his father. But instead, he was greeted by his mother.

Ursa strolled in casually but with a prideful stride. Her head was held high and her nose pointed. Other than Aang, the room stared in distaste for her presence. Sokka found his first impression of her from the meeting to be disgusting. A woman that abandons their child gained no respect from him, no matter the reason. As for Zuko, he was not ready to face her after learning of the past and her dirty part in it. He may have missed her all these years but Zuko learned over time to have a harden heart. No way he would let her in so soon after returning with such news.

"Mother, what brings you here?" His voice monotoned.

Ursa stopped in her stride and looked to her son. "I wanted to speak with you."

Zuko's eyes were hard but dull, "about what?"

The woman looked at the two in his company and then back to him. "They stay." He understood what she meant but would refuse her a private audience.

"If that's what you wish, Zuko." Ursa started playing the courtly coy. "I'm sure matters regarding a familiar _guard_ is not too concerning to discuss in private."

His eyes widened and then narrowed. "Sokka and Aang would you mind giving my mother and I some privacy."

Both the monk and tribesman eyed the two strangely. Something was up but it was clearly not any of their business, so they'll keep their noses out of this one.

"Alright, we'll go see Katara." Sokka said getting up from his seat.

Aang stood as well. "Yeah, see you at dinner tonight, Zuko."

With only a nod in reply, the young Fire Lord watched his friends leave and refocused his attention on his mother.

"What do you know?" His words more harsh than intended.

Ursa looked around, taking in her setting and smiling gently. "Your father and I were young when we married. As was usual for royals and nobles. But nonetheless, young. Around your age, maybe younger. I do not remember well."

The woman ran her hands over the engraved characters on the wall. "Anyway, with being young, we believed that our love for each other was all that mattered. I remember he'd go out of his way for me. When I was sick, he'd take care of me. When I was pregnant with both you and your sister, he would not let me lift a finger. He was so kind in those days and I loved him with all my heart."

Zuko looked unfazed by her words but in actuality, it was warming to know his father had truly loved his mother.

"It was a month before your father found out the truth that I was confronted by your uncle. He told me 'Sweet Ursa, whatever you do, do not tell my brother. His heart is too weak to behold such truths' I knew he was right but even after all I had done, I still loved your father. Therefore, I refused to hide it from him any longer." She rested a hand between her bosoms and glanced down in shame. "When I heard the news about Ozai's escape, I hurried here, hoping to somehow run into him and tell him what I should have all along. Tell him that my love for him has not withered and if he'd allow me, I'd be the faithful wife he had always wanted me to be."

The young Lord hid behind an indifferent expression, however; on the inside, he was hurt. Did his mother really come all this way just to reunite with his father? Had she not cared to see him, her son?

Ursa gracefully planted herself onto a cushion and gazed at her son. "I know that guard that follows the Water Tribe girl is Ozai."

Zuko already suspected as much. "Who is she to him? Why does he willing guard her and even spends time alone in her chambers with her?"

Sighing, Zuko rubbed his brow. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

…..

Currently, Katara and her family were enjoying lunch in the garden. Her father's idea. He thought it would be great for her recovery and to keep her from spending time alone with her 'guard'.

Early this morning he entered her chambers and saw that Ozai was fighting her on taking her medicine, nearly about to shove the serum down her throat. Hakoda was about to spring into action when he saw the man place a kiss on his daughter's forehead and the playful pout that rested on her face. As much as he hated his precious little girl being involved with the man that ruined countless lives, he could not deny there was something about the way the two interacted. Katara wasn't afraid of him, even knowing the full extent of his evil deeds. Even last night, she had threatened him to back down and he simply obeyed. It was strange. He expected Ozai to be the dominant one in their relationship but it seemed like Katara was calling the shots.

Anyway, being her father first and her friend last, Hakoda decided to get Katara out of her rooms. Sick or not, she wasn't staying alone with Ozai. Not while he could help it. Luckily for him, Sokka and Aang came around wanting to see Katara, so the brilliant idea to have lunch in the garden came to mind. Being a good man, Hakoda allowed Ozai to follow but only several feet behind them. Katara kept looking over her shoulders and trying to slow down to close distance but her father was there to push her along.

Now, they were all sitting on a large blanket eating and talking. Katara's guard standing off to the side a yard away.

"Hey, Katara." Aang pulled her attention away from her conversation with Sokka about fire flakes. "Can we talk for a second? Privately."

The waterbender noticed the emphasis on 'privately' and made a face. "Yeah...sure Aang." Not to sure she was going to enjoy their conversation.

The two got up and started walking away from the tribesman men giving them uncertain looks. Katara tried to ignore it but it was so obvious what they were thinking. Aang was too busy in his thoughts to notice. Reaching a bench a little ways away from the picnic spot, the monk and waterbender took a seat beside one another. Katara made a conscious effort keep space between them. She knew her father and brother were watching, as well as Ozai, who was no doubt thinking again of killing the Avatar.

"Uh….ummm... Katara." Aang sounded nervous. "Can we talk about the break up?"

 _Oh spirits, not this._ "Sure." She tried not to reveal her discomfort for the topic.

"Well you see...when you went off down at the South Pole and then ran away, I started doing a lot of thinking and…."

Aang words suddenly faded out as Katara caught in her peripheral, an elegant woman with ebony hair walk up beside Ozai. The waterbender instantly recognized her as Ursa, Zuko's mother and Ozai's ex-wife. An uneasy feeling settles in her pit as she watched the two began talking. Or at least Ursa was. Katara tried not to feel a little upset about the interaction but when she heard Ursa laugh, it did something to her. What were they talking about?

"...I guess what I'm trying to say or more like ask is, do you want to get back together?" Hope shoring in his big grey eyes.

Katara looked back at Aang and realized she hadn't been paying attention until around the last part. "Uh...Aang, I don't think-" her words died on her lips when she caught Ursa and Ozai walking away. She began to panic.

"You don't what?" He seemed a little confused as to why she paused mid-sentence.

Getting up from the bench, Katara started taking off in the direction the ex-spouses went. "Katara, wait! You haven't answered my question!" Aang called out to her.

"I can't Aang!" She said looking over her shoulders briefly. "We're over." And left the garden without a trace.

Hakoda and Sokka looked pitifully at the rejected Avatar. How did he not see that coming?

…

Ozai watched silently as the sad excuse for an Avatar called Katara to speak privately. He wasn't too worried, however. The girl had made her feelings for the monk clear twice. Once, when he found that she refused to marry him and twice, when he so foolishly blurted out the chance for them to reconcile their broken relationship. It was quite pathetic. Surely, even the tribesman knew the girl would not return to him.

As he watched the 'not interested' girl take a seat away from the group to talk, he noticed someone had approached him.

"Such a lovely garden, I must say. Especially at this time of year." A woman, he dared not look at, spoke cheerfully. "I wonder if there are gardens like this in the Southern Water Tribe."

The mention of Katara's homelands struck a nerve coming from the mouth of a woman he deemed foul. "I would guess not, I hear it's mostly frozen and barren. Though, I think their women make up for that."

Ursa played a gentle smile on her lips as she looked at the Water Tribe girl talking with Avatar. "They can be so beautifully alluring. From their exotic mahogany skin to their ocean blue eyes. Their shapely figures and natural charm. That lovely little girl is no exception, no wonder some many admire her."

Ozai didn't pay the woman any mind, for all she knew, she was only speaking with a guard. He could ignore her and take her words lightly. They weren't valued either way.

"Yes, she's a lovely girl." Ursa focused on the waterbender even more. "Even someone like you must feel the same. Isn't that right, Ozai?"

The second went by in silence as the words hung in the air. She knew.

"Did you think I'd forget you so easily? Your mannerisms haven't changed a bit but I'll say, you're much more aloof than you used to." She smiled, even chuckled. Her eyes didn't miss the look on the exotic princess's face.

"What do you want, wench?" Ozai seethed in anger.

The woman looked at her former spouse with a genuine expression. "I wish to speak with you, that is all."

"No."

"Please." Her mouth stretched to exaggerate her unexaggerated need for him to comply. "Allow me just a moment of your time and I promise to leave you alone."

Ozai looked at the woman beside him. The mere fact that he was even tolerating her presence was revolting to him. He wanted so badly to burn her where she stood as he had wanted to years ago. Though his wounds had closed, the memories were still there. But if he accepted her request now then he won't have to worry about her later. She'd leave him be. It was only logical. Listen to whatever she has to say this once and never hear from her again. Simple.

Not wanting to speak another word to her, Ozai simply nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled and turned to face back into the palace. "Your room would be the best place to speak."

…

Frantically Katara moved throughout the palace, searching down each hall for the ex-spouses. She had barely caught up to them before they turned a corner and vanished. She presumed their sudden disappearance was due to one of those secret passages Ozai had known about. But why use one? Had he noticed she was following them? Or was it something to do with whatever they had talked about? If the latter, what had they talked about?

Dashing through the corridors with uncertainty weighing heavily on her, the waterbender begun to feel her energy deplete. It must be time for her next dosage. Ugh! Why now?! She needed to figure out what was going on. There was no time to slow down. _Spirits, please don't do this to me._

"Looks like your guard left his post. You should probably get a new one." The waterbender turned around to see her dad walking up to her.

The Southern Chieftain followed his daughter shortly after she had fled the garden. He didn't know why she had left but only that when he finally caught sight of her that she looked weak and her guard was nowhere around.

"Uh...no dad...umm...he had...stuff to do...or say… or- I don't know...guard stuff I guess." Katara didn't want to let her father know that she had been looking for him and that he was in the company of his ex-wife. Her dad already didn't like him. Not that he could be blamed. The whole world hated Ozai but whatever, she didn't want to add to her dad's list of reasons why he shouldn't let her be with him.

Hakoda obviously wasn't buying it. Something was up. "Yeah, sure. But you look like you need to get back in bed."

"No, no, no dad. I'm fine." She turned back around to start walking but lost her balance a little and wobbled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine."

Katara's balance faltered again but this time she nearly fell forward. Luckily, her father caught her just in time and helped her back up. "Yup, I'm fine." She said more to convince herself than her dad.

"Okay, sure whatever." He rolled his eyes. "I'm taking you back to your room."

Once in her room, Hakoda laid his daughter into bed and got her medicine ready. It took a long lecture, three mentions of being sick forever, five failed attempts to force her mouth open before she finally drank it. Now he understood why Ozai was having a rough time earlier. When she had finished taking her medicine and making a sour look on her face, the Southern Chieftain sat on the edge of his daughter's bed and looked at her. He wanted to know what was going on. Why had she run from the garden so quick? Barely giving Aang and answer. Not to mention blurting it out as if it wasn't a huge deal. And even more, where was her guard? Hakoda hadn't thought they'd be apart in the middle of the day. Since arriving, he was accustomed to see them in the same place at the same time all the time.

"Katara, is everything alright?" Her father said grabbing her hand. Sometimes, she felt like he used this gesture to tell if she was honest with him or not. Feeling her pulse with his hands as Toph did with her feet.

"Dad, I already sa-"

"I know what you said but I'm not convinced." He was concerned. "Just recently, I came to see you and found out that you're engaged to Zuko, then that you're really not. To make things worse, the person you're actually involved with is his father. You're sick, just rejected Aang in front your brother and I. Now, I find you in the hallway about to fall out and your guard is nowhere to be found, tell me what's going on?"

Katara looked away from her father, realizing how worried she's made him. When he put it like that, it was hard to ignore how crazy it all sounded. Running away from home and her family not seeing her for months. When they finally do see her again, she's tangled all in a web of lies, conspiracies, and the arms of a man everyone wanted to pay. How could her father not worry? And how could she just prolong them? Maybe she should tell him about why she ran. That would help. No matter what he thought of it, at least it would making him feel more involved in the things that were happening and not feel like he had to beg her to tell him.

With a sigh, the waterbender told her father what Zuko told her. Everything from his mother's betrayal to his actual father, Iroh. Who, by the way, has kept to himself since the truth was revealed. Then she told him why she had took off running.

Hakoda sat there, growing an understanding of some of the vague information Zuko had given him. _So that what he meant._ Also, it sounded to him from his daughter's description of what happened in the garden was that Ozai's wife must have realized who he was and wanted to speak. He couldn't imagine there not being something still between them. At least that was his guess.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart but it's probably just a lot they need to talk about. Stuff that's been bothering them for years. I think they just need to get it off their chest." Hakoda reassured his daughter to which she gave him a small smile.

Katara understood that but it didn't help the weird feeling in her gut. For some reason seeing them together made her feel strange. As if she didn't want them to be in within several a mile of each other.

"Don't worry, honey." Her father pulled her into a hug. "You should be more focused on getting better. Can't have you almost passing out all the time."

Hugging her father back, "I know, dad."

"Well good." He pulled away and moved off the edge of the bed to stand. "Now, get some rest before dinner. We're all eating with the court tonight, Zuko has introduction to do as well, so be ready."

Katara nodded as her dad planted as kiss on her forehead. "See you, sweetheart."

"Alright, dad."

…..

The sound of crying and inaudible words, started causing Ozai to really consider killing this woman. She sitting on his floor in tears after he shot down her pursuit to be with him again. What in the devil's name did she think his response would be? Did she honestly think he'd take her back? Pleading and promising she'd be faithful. What did those words matter to him? After all the hell she put him through, all the suffering she caused him and her own children, did she sincerely believe he would allow another chance to possibly do the same thing over again?

"But Ozai-"

"I told you to never say my name again, didn't I?!" Ozai seethed.

Ursa stood to her feet and reached for him, "please, just give me a chance."

The woman's begging and tears only fueled his desire to end her. It would be quite merciful. Her pain would cease and so would his annoyance. He may have loved her with every fiber of his being but no longer. She betrayed him, made him a fool before his family and subjects. Did she seriously think he would forgive her?

Ozai looked at her with disgust, she was barely off her knees, crawling to him with a weeping face. "I gave you my answer already! What more do you want?!"

"But you can't mean that!" She cried.

"Oh but I do." His fist clenched tighter.

Ursa could not believe this. He was just going to reject her? But why?! They had been in love. He loved her. How could he just turn her down?! What was he thinking?! Then blue eyes flashed in the back of her head. The Water Tribe girl.

"It's her, isn't it?" gritted through to her teeth. "You want _that_ girl."

Ozai ignored her. If he dare acknowledges her comment he would no doubt kill her.

"I know! I know all about it! Zuko told me how you and her are together! How is that possible?!" She spat.

With a swift and a 'not so' unforeseeable move, Ozai grab the woman by both her upper arms and shook her. Glaring dangerously at her as if he were the hunter and she, the prey. He had the half mind to strangle her. Throw her off his balcony. Burn her alive. Anything to remove her from his presence but wasn't going to go make trouble for himself over this pathetic woman. So he'd have to resort to empty threats that would at least sound guarantee and make her feel as if her life were in actual danger. Because in truth, if she stayed here any longer, he would be driven to carry out his threat.

"Listen to me, Ursa!" He hissed as he shook her. "If you dare approach or speak to me again, I will burn you to a crisp."

Ursa felt her arms heating and she nearly screamed as the temperature grew hotter. Her eyes widened when she realized he was burning her. She yanked away from him and gasped when she saw the scorch marks on her, how did he do it? His bending was supposed to be gone!

"Now leave!" He shouted and she wasted no time running out of his room with tears streaming down her face. Why? Why had he done this to her?! Didn't he understand she had always loved him? It was his father that had ruined them. If they had worked passed it and not fled from each other then they would have survived all that pain together. And now, there lie another trying to tear them apart. That water wench! Ursa would not allow this. Even if she couldn't get through to Ozai, she could still find away to win him back. That _Katara_ was going to need to be dealt with.

…

Sleep. What was sleep? She couldn't sleep? She couldn't rest her eyes. Not for a minute or a second. Not for her strength or her weakness. Not for all the fame and the glory, could she find sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed. The room was dark, curtains drawn and candles out. Only small beams of light would usher their way through the thick red drapes.

As she laid in her bed, thinking of cow-sheep, Katara stared at her door. Questions began to fill her head. Would he come? Would he walk through that door in a minute or an hour. Maybe hours. Could she wait? Wait for him to come to her and not her go to him, never knowing whether he was coming at all. He could be with her now and not with that other. That other woman that betrayed him. That other woman that whispered 'I love you' but drove a dagger into his heart. Letting him bleed and saying it was nothing. That his pain was nothing. But it was! It was something! She felt it. The whole world felt it! The whole world suffered that same aching pain as he removed in from himself and casted it out to them. In a way it was Ursa who was the monster the world should hate.

Katara went back to counting cow-sheep in her head, tossing and turning, searching for sleep. Maybe it'll reach her. Sleep, it might come to her, just like she hoped for him to come for her.

As the heaviness that was sleep fluttered her eyes and pricked at the corners, making them too weak to stay open. Open. Her eyes were still open. Sleep had teased her.

Giving up, Katara slide herself out of bed. Dinner would be in the next hour. It was pointless to rest when she needed to get ready. Tonight's dinner, Zuko would be introducing her father and the Avatar, as well as his mother whom had just returned home. Katara would have to look her best. She was to play the part of the Fire Lord's fiancee. Most favored and most beautiful to his Majesty. It was the role she willingly took on to help Zuko but recently she wondered about things. What if the Fire Lord was still Ozai? What if it was him that she was engaged to and it was not a mere scheme? She pondered on this fantasy as she looked through her drawers for a dress to wear. Blue or red. Which should she wear? Which would Ozai prefer? As if it were for his eyes alone, which would he think best suited her? Red or blue?

She decide on a long floral gown. It was tight fitted. Cuffed her neck. Slits to both side that crawled up her lower thigh. It put more emphasis on her womanly body. Something she hadn't taken much time to admire since the night of the ball when Zuko announced her as his fiancee. She remembered how beautiful she felt. As if she could bring any man to his knees, make any woman jealous, caused the cold to grow hot. Steaming hot. Katara hadn't ever really channelled that side of herself but as she put the tight floral dress on, it made her want to. It made her want to be less the girl she tended to be and be more of the woman she was to become. If she was planning to keep Ozai's attention then she was going to need to be more than she was.

…..

A/N: Thanks guys for reading! XD Sorry about the writing. This chapter was difficult because I wanted it to be like a filler chapter. Sort of. I needed to begin the rivalry of Katara and Ursa. Also crush Aang's dreams of get back together in one fell swoop. Needed to end it quickly and without too much dialog, cause…... **Zuko** 's being pushed back in the game of love. Yes, I do plan for him to continue his chase for Katara but will it be enough? ;) Catch you kiddies later.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey guys! I'm BACK with another chapter. :)

Chapter 22:

"Sokka, should we go get Katara from her room?" Aang asked worriedly as he noticed she hadn't yet arrived to the dining hall but then again, neither had Zuko. Where were they?

Not letting the monk be the only one to realize, Sokka looked around and saw the couple were nowhere to be found. Already the nobles had started taking their seats, preparing for a grand dinner. He looked over to his father who had also noticed and gave him a worried look. Where were they?

Hakoda noticed too but not just that Zuko and Katara hadn't arrive, Ozai's ex-wife was not here either. Had the former Fire Lord still been with her or had he gone back to Katara's rooms? Regardless of which it was, the Southern Chieftain didn't like it.

Before the three men could further ruin their appetite with worry, the large double doors opened and behind them were those missing persons they had been hoping for. Zuko walked in with Katara on his arm. She earned gasps and a few quiet murmurs as they entered. Aside from bold and yet formal dress, her hair was tied into an elegant bun with a few strands dangling on the sides of her face. She wore a bright red lip paint, seeming almost as blood but seductive nonetheless. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, giving her a bewitching and yet vibrant look. Katara looked less like the little girl her father had just seen earlier and more like a woman ready to steal the heart of any man that saw her. Hakoda and Sokka found themselves struggling to not closed the mouths of every man in the room, including Aang's. So many were gawking at the Water Tribe Princess. Had they not noticed how beautiful she was until she stepped foot into the room? Or was she simply breathtaking in this moment?

Behind them was Iroh walking Ursa in. They were quite charming as well but couldn't steal away the attention Katara had gained. Ursa didn't miss this. She realized even more just how captivating the girl was. If she wanted Ozai back, she'd have a tough time competing with that. Though she was a beautiful woman, time was the greatest enemy to beauty. While Katara would have many years before time came to claim hers, Ursa would have much less. The only way she could hope to snatch her husband away from the little tramp was to play on their hearts. It was simple. She would reach Ozai's by digging into Katara's. A poised grin surfaced her lips. She would get what she came here for.

The four took their seats at front table where the Avatar and Southern Chieftain and prince were seated. Zuko sat in the middle with Katara to his left. Ursa sat between Zuko and his Uncle.

"Excuse me, let me have your attention." Zuko tapped his glass and re-stood. All the nobles present turned from their chatter and gazed upon him. "Tonight, I would like to introduce you all to the Avatar."

A round of applauds filled the room. Katara put on a smile she taught herself to wear when in the presence of courtiers. It was imperative that she look every bit the part of the future Fire Lady. No one could doubt her capability. No one could think she was too dull or too eccentric. She could be no more and no less what they expected. That's what she was supposed to be. It was not an easy task. Not at all. Even if this was pretend.

"Then to my future bride's father, Chieftain Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe." Hakoda gave a small grin at the nobles that welcomed him.

The waterbender felt overwhelmed. Her tired body, fear of messing up Zuko's image as his fiancee, anxiety about her relationship with Ozai as well as the worries of her father were all consuming her. She felt herself feel suffocated. Like all the walls were closing in. Was she falling apart? Was her world falling apart? It was like she was one wrong move from disaster at every turn. This was too much. Everything was too much.

"And after twelve years of being lost to us, my mother, your Princess Ursa, has returned." Everyone stood and cheered for the long lost princess's return.

Katara spared a sideways glance at the woman on other side of Zuko. She looked quite lovely this evening. Her hair was pulled into a topknot. The soft red yukata she wore that had beautiful gold fire lilies decorating the hems. It went without saying, that Ursa was as exquisite tonight as she most likely was the last time she had sat in front of the nobles of the Fire Nation.

After Zuko finished giving his speech, servants flooded the dining hall, bringing with them platters for each attendee. When everyone's meal was placed, the room was then filled with joyous chatter and eating. Katara managed to drown out Sokka's obnoxious eating habit with her father's loud laughing at whatever Aang and him must have been talking about. Whatever it was, it couldn't be that funny. The girl looked down at her food and then to her wine glass. She wasn't really in the mood for either but there was no doubt it would look bad if she didn't eat. Taking her chopsticks, she picked up a small red potato and popped it in her mouth. She chewed slowly, afraid if she did so any faster, she'd vomit. Ugh, this was going to be a long evening.

"Princess Katara, are you well dear?" Katara turned her head to the woman speaking to her.

Ursa had just taken a sip of her wine and placed it back on the table. She looked a little concerned but there was something else there that Katara saw. She couldn't make it out but it sent a chill down her spine.

"Ah, yes. I'm fine." The waterbender answered.

Not convinced in the slightest, "Your complexion would seem to have become faint. Are you sure you are well?"

Hearing the exchange between the two women to either sides of him, Zuko looked at Katara to see what his mother was saying. She was right.

"Katara, did you get enough rest?" He hadn't realized the girl was probably having a difficult time with how low her body's chi was. He should have just excused her for the evening. Nothing a little smoothing of over with the nobles couldn't fix.

"I assure you both that I am fine." She picked up a piece of meat off her plate and ate it. "It might be a side effect from the medicine."

Zuko looked at her and knew she was lying, however; he wasn't going to point that out. If there was anything he knew about the girl was that when she wasn't willing to speak, there was no point in trying to force her.

"If you say so but promise me you'll get as much sleep as possible tonight." He took her hand and squeezed it affectionately.

Katara smiled at him in reassurance and her attention was drawn back to Ursa. "Well, that is good to hear. It would be awful to have to send you to your rooms without an escort."

The smile on Katara's lips began to drop. Where was this going?

"Mother, I'm sure her guard is around here somewhere to take her if needed." Zuko looked around the room, amongst the nobles, servants and guards for the one that belonged to Katara. _Where is he?_

The waterbender realized that Ozai was nowhere in the dining hall. She felt something inside her churn. She hadn't seen him since that garden. It worried her. Not for his safety. He was capable of handling himself. But she felt worried for his reasoning. Why wasn't he here? And had it to do with his conversation with Ursa? The woman did seem oddly friendly tonight since completely shutting herself away for the last few days. Katara glanced sideways at the woman who had gone back to eating and drinking, what was her angle?

Since experiencing Ozai firsthand on how wickedly clever he was at figuring things out and manipulation, she's learned two things. One, he was very talented at it. And two, his eyes give him away but not in the usual way. Whenever he'd say one thing and think another, he'd have this look in his eyes as if he were anticipating something. That's it! Earlier Ursa looked concerned but in her eyes there was more. Anticipation. But what was she anticipating by asking her question?

"Princess Ursa." Katara was going to figure this out herself. What was with this woman?

"Just called me Ursa, dear."

"Ursa," the girl corrected herself. "I was wondering what's brought you to the Fire Nation if you stated upon arrival that you did not wish to return. But you did, please explain." Katara tried to hide the tiny piece of disfavor that got tangled in her words by matching the tone of the woman she questioned.

"Katara-" Zuko was going to stop her but his mother grabbed his shoulder tentatively.

"No, my son. She is right." Ursa sent a look at Katara, it was neither kind nor cruel. Because in all honesty, she could not quite figure which one to be. The Water Tribe girl had done a great many things, saving her son's life being one of them, but she was also the girl her former husband was fawning over. While she had done no wrong intentionally, she had committed a misdeed nonetheless, and one that Ursa was not about to overlook.

Settling her eyes back on her plate, "I've come back for my family."

The words were simple, didn't need extra explaining, they were straight to the point. Her point. What was her point, Katara scrutinized. "After all these years, you wait till now, why is that?"

"Because now is most opportune." Ursa smiled blissfully to herself as if living a fantasy in her head.

Katara didn't like this. It was clear the woman meant 'all' her family. Include her ex-husband. And by 'most opportune' she was no doubt speaking of Ozai's escape from prison. The waterbender was not liking this but would not reveal it. Zuko was right next to her, in was no mystery what was swimming in his head, having his family back. As much as something about Ursa that struck up red flags, Katara was not about to ruin Zuko's mental image. She'd let him bask in the idea of his family being reunited. It was all he ever wanted.

Giving up her semi-interrogation, "I see. I hope you are successful. I know Zuko would be overjoyed to have that." She and Zuko faced each other with a smile. His eyes shined in the brightly lit room, dazzling as they were she couldn't help but cast her gaze away. Those eyes, she was unworthy of because her heart didn't match her words. In her heart, she knew she'd ruin his chance to have his family all back together because she wasn't planning on giving Ozai up. Not even for his sake.

Feeling her stomach pool with profound guilt, Katara put her chopsticks down and her hand slip to her father's arm beside her. He turn immediately and looked at her with loving eyes. It warmed her.

"Dad, can you help me to my room?" She said ever so sweetly.

Hakoda beamed, seeing through what her womanly looks were masking and beholding his daughter. No matter what she wore or how she tried to appear, she was always still his Katara. "Yes, sweetheart."

As he lifted from the table, Katara tapped Zuko on his shoulder and pulled him from a conversation with his mom. "I'm retiring for the evening, please excuse me."

Zuko placed a hand on hers and squeezed. "You get plenty of rest tonight, you hear." Katara replied with a soft smile and nodded. She would sleep well into the next week with how exhausted she was. Sleep would not tease her again. Not this time.

…..

"Whoa!" Katara jumped back and into her door. She had just entered her chambers when she was met by gold eyes and long black hair. It took her a minute to regain herself but when she did, she placed a hand on her chest to catch her breath. "You scared me for a second."

Ozai smirked and stepped forward, gazing down at her figure. "I'd say 'not scared enough'" his eyes traced over the enchanting girl before him. Though he couldn't really call her that at the moment. She was more a woman than a girl. Not that the difference mattered to him. All that mattered was how beautiful she was. Standing before him as the most beautiful thing he's laid eyes upon. He wanted her. Right now and against the door.

Noticing the hungry stare he was giving her, Katara pushed passed him and headed to her bedroom. She needed to get out of this tight thing. It was suffocating her.

In her room, the waterbender let down her hair and let it fall down her back. She pulled off her jewelry and smudge her makeup. As pretty as it made her feel, she much prefered her actual face. Katara, then reached for the zipper on her back but failed. She tried again but nothing. Ugh! This was going to take forever. Reach again and she missed it once more. She sighed. There was only two options, ask Ozai for help or sleep and suffocate in this dress. The latter seemed more harmless. Knowing that man, he'd do more than help her take her dress off. But he was the only one who could do it and plus, she could tell him she was way too tired for that. Which she was.

"Um, Ozai?" Her voice more meek than she wanted it to be. "Could you help me out here?"

Katara felt herself cringe in slight fear as the man entered her room. "My help? What with?" She turned her back to him and moved her hair out of the way.

"Could you unzip me?"

In a mere second, she felt his finger brush against the back of her neck. The contact sent a shiver down her spine. Ozai grinned to himself at the waterbender's response. He grabbed the zipper and gently pulled it down. Taking all the time in the world, reveal inch by inch the creamy ebony skin of her back.

The mixture of cold air and his warm hands, was almost unbearable. This feeling was tingling and she noticed him trail a finger into her back, Katara didn't know if she wanted to go to sleep anymore. He had a way with making her want to do things that she shouldn't.

"There." He leaned to her ear with a low voice.

When he stepped away from her, so did his warmth, leaving her to the cold. She was about to turn around to face him but she noticed he had already left. She was puzzled. Why did he just leave her room? He didn't even make a move or a comment. What's gotten into him?

Katara shook her head, telling herself that she shouldn't worry. He was doing what she would want him to. She thinks. Oh but anyway, her dress was down to her feet as she stepped out of it. All that was on her were the undergarments that she had become very acquainted with over the years. Fire Nation underwear were way more comfortable than her tribal bindings. She hadn't even worn those things since before the war. Walking to her dresser, she pulled out a silk red robe and tossed it on.

Leaving her room with her robe tied around her, the waterbender found Ozai on her balcony looking out over the city. It was a beautiful view. The lights were bright as always. Not to mention the moon was high. The two luminous lights merging together to create such a breathtaking scene. How could anyone not admire it? The glow of light in the darkness.

Ozai noticed Katara come up on his left and lean against the railing of the terrace. "How was dinner tonight, did Zuko mess up his speech again?"

"Wouldn't you love to know?" Katara smiled and repositioned herself. Her back against the rails with her arms resting on them as she faced him. Her blue eye gleamed in the moonlight. "You know, if you were at dinner tonight like all the other guards and then you'd know for yourself."

"I guess watching that boy make a fool himself isn't enough to make me stand through those awful events." Ozai looked at her. "I always hated those formal meals."

The waterbender chuckled. "Ha! The all mighty Fire Lord Ozai couldn't handle public dinners with his court."

Ozai grinned and turned his attention back to the city. "No, I preferred more private dinners. Ones I could spend with beautiful women."

"Hey!" She playfully hit him in the arm. "I never asked to hear about your stupid concubines."

The former Fire Lord faced Katara and smirked smugly. "Ooh, is that jealous I hear."

Blushing, Katara turned away to hide her face. Was she actually upset about that? Like really? What's wrong with her? Everyone knew concubines were used for one thing and one thing only, why should she be worried about that? Not to mention, she was upset earlier over Ursa and him. She still kind of was but it's not like they'd get back together. Especially, after everything Zuko told her. Ozai would never take that woman back. Never. Right? Jealous, maybe she was but was there a reasonable cause. No. So why had she worried earlier?

"What has you out of sorts, waterbender?" Ozai asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle.

Funny, how she finally realized just now that 'waterbender' was his nickname for her. The way it sounded playful off his lips. Katara placed her hands where his met and nuzzled into his body heat. She so loved that he was a firebender. When she was out saving the world, from him, that she often used Zuko to keep herself warm through the night. It was the best and since Ozai was also a firebender, she could use him. Maybe she'll ask him to stay the night.

Katara smiled and wiggled playfully in his arms and hummed. "Nothing's wrong with me but I was wondering…" she stopped and bit her lip. Was it wise to ask that question? Especially, since that usually implied… Eh. She was getting second thoughts.

"Wondering what?" He asked.

The waterbender gritted her teeth. She could just lay down a ground rule, no funny business and BOOM! Bed heater for the whole night. "Uh..I was wondering if you could.." she turned around in his arms and looked up into those gold eyes that were always so intense. "Could you stay the night….with me?"

It was hard. Real hard. Probably the hardest decision he's ever made. But it was the only way. He knew she had no intentions of _that_ tonight and as much as he would delightfully agree either way, just to have her be the first thing he sees in the morning, he couldn't say 'yes'. Not with him finding control around her already excruciating. He didn't want to hurt her or do anything she would not want.

Sending her his trademark grin, Ozai lifted the girl in his arms and placed her up on the terrace railing so they were at eye level. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and her hands rested on his shoulders.

"I cannot." He said looking her directly in the eyes.

"Why not?"

 _Because I want to tear that robe off of you and take you right now._ "Because I won't be able to control myself."

"But why's that?"

 _Because you're a bewitching little water nymph that's just begging to be pinned between me and the sheets._ "Because how can any man not want to embrace you?"

"You're just saying that."

 _No, really. I want to take you every position possible and make that pretty little mouth of yours scream my name._ "Katara, I mean it. It's not wise for me to stay."

Katara leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What if…what if I said I wanted _that_?" She the hell was she saying? Did she really want a bed heater that much that she'd lie to get him to stay? "What if I said that's why I wanted you to stay?"

Ozai tried not to laugh at her faulty declaration. It was obvious to him by her trembling and not facing him any longer that she was not ready. Especially for what he had for her. His hand roamed up her back and to neck and he whispered in her ears something that made her almost fall backwards off the balcony until he caught her and pulled her down to safety. He couldn't hold his laughter in any longer. The waterbender was just too amusing.

"I knew it." He laughed. "You're not ready."

Katara's face was flushed from what he had just told her and the fact that he was teasing her again. Jerk! "You're such an ass!"

"Don't be upset, waterbender." Ozai smirked deliciously at her and licked his lips. "It is you who is the tease."

A mixture of being angry and flustered, Katara stormed back inside from the balcony. "Leave already then!" And she slammed her bedroom door. As soon as she hopped in bed she threw her face into a pillow and groaned in disappointment. All she wanted was a bed warmer but her thoughts went back to what he said. " _Are you sure you want that, little waterbender. If so, know that I have no intentions of being gentle just because it's your first time."_

…..

Sokka had been feeling strange lately, like he was missing something or left out of the loop. He noticed there was this protective silence that would come up every time he came upon his father and sister talking. As if what they were discussing something he was not allowed to know. Then there was the odd behavior of Zuko avoiding him and even Aang when there was no talk regarding Ozai's capture. Which that itself was puzzling. The man just went ghost. As for the issue of the Fire Lord's mother and Uncle, that was even more peculiar. They just seemed to be aloof much of the time which for Iroh was out of character. Something was going on and he wanted to know what. He'd have to do a little investigating this morning.

First stop, Katara.

"So, I noticed you and dad talk a lot." Sokka lounged casually into the chair and stared in observation of his sister who sat across from him and her guard standing to her right. "Had to be something real important if I'm not included."

Katara stared at her brother with the usual face she gives him when he gets lost in himself. "No, maybe it's just none of your business."

The tribesman raised a brow. "None of my business? Hmm... sounds suspicious."

The waterbender face palmed herself and groaned. "The only suspicious thing in this room is you and those fake spectacles you're wearing."

Sokka put his best detective look and studied the room. His eyes then fell on the palace guard. "Well how do we even know he's a real guard!" He stood and pointed at the man beside his sister.

Katara froze but realized he didn't have actually know anything himself but was randomly picking something in the room to throw suspicion off of himself. _So typical._

"I mean he's always wearing a helmet." Lost in his own fantasy.

"They all do!"

"Oh really?" Sokka stroked his chin and narrowed his eyes. "What if one of them is Ozai?"

Having enough of her brother's antics, Katara yanked him by the ear and drug him to the door. "That's enough questions for the day, Sokka. See you later. When you're not like this." She pushed him out and slammed the door.

Sokka stared at the door and whipped out his handheld notepad, writing 'suspicious' next to Katara's name.

Stop two, his father.

"Sokka, I don't have time for your games. I have a meeting with Earth Kingdom envoys that I will be forming trade agreements with." Hakoda said as he took large strides down the hall. "Unless, you also want to be apart of this, go talk your friends."

The young tribesman smiled and jotted down next to his father's name, 'clue: friends'. His investigation was starting to take off.

Next stop, Zuko:

~an hour later~

Sokka sat there with his mouth open and his fake glasses falling off. "I wish I hadn't asked." He got up and wrote beside Zuko's name, 'serious family issues'.

Last stop, Iroh.

"Damn it! I lost again!" The boy shouted.

Iroh just smiled and collected his winnings of cinnamon drops they used for prize. "Pai Sho requires patience as much as it does strategy. One can only win utilizing both."

Sokka folded his arms over his chest and looked out at the scene beyond the window. It was the city, almost afternoon and already he could see the streets becoming busy. A question popped in his head as he looked. "Iroh, I just heard something very disturbing from Zuko and I wanted to know if it were true."

A grave expression painted over the old man's face. "Is it true that you're really Zuko's father?"

Iroh didn't hesitate. "Yes."

The young tribesman turned around to face the old man. He knew well enough over the years before and after the war, that Iroh had always cared deeply for his nephew. Even went to jail trying to save him from the path he was taking. Sokka knew that no matter what he loved his nephew. So why after telling Zuko the truth did he fade away like a distant dream? Why did he shun himself into this unusual aloofness after confessing something like that? Was it shame and guilt? Either way, it looked like the old man was suffering in silence along with Zuko. It would do no good for them to stay that way. After everything they've been through, how was this going to tear them apart?

"I think you need to go speak with Zuko again. It doesn't make sense to not patch up an open wound." Sokka said softly. "You both owe yourselves some healing."

The old man smiled sadly. "Healing? Is there even any for those that have caused so much pain to others?"

"Of course there is!" Sokka stood up with cheer. "Everyone's gotta heal. When the war ended and we left the Fire Nation after almost a year, all of us had to go bandage up wounds we collected from the long war."

He and Katara had to go pay their mother's grave a visit and let her know they ended the fighting, that peace was finally back. Aang went to all the Air Temples and cleaned them up, paying tribute to all the lives lost in the beginning of the war. Toph went home and proved to her parents that she was capable even if blind, earning their respect and admiration. Suki took home the good news that the war was finally ended and gave the warriors whose parents were lost to war closure. They all had to resolve the issues of the past because it was the past. Their wounds could heal now that there was nothing else picking at them. Iroh and Zuko needed to do the same. It was only fair. It was only right. The world was finally at peace. Why shouldn't they?

"I really believe you never meant to do any harm and only followed orders just as Zuko had. We forgave him. Why shouldn't he forgive you?" Sokka said with a certain reassurance.

Iroh nodded his head and sighed. "You are right, Prince Sokka. Wounds should be allowed to close." He got up from his seat. "I'll go talk with him now."

"That's the spirit, Old man Iroh!" Sokka threw his fist in the air.

As the man took off for his nephew, the young tribesman pulled out his notepad and wrote, 'problem solved' next to Iroh. He couldn't conclude any of the other cases but at least one was closed. _All in a day's work._

…

A/N: Hoped you guys liked that chapter and a little good news for next Chapters…..sexy smutty time! ;) Also, Ursa and Katara have a little outing next chapter….OuO


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Here's the big build before the deliciousness of next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy.

 **WARNING:** Language

Chapter 23:

A week had passed and things were coming around nicely. Zuko and Iroh made up due to Sokka. Aang was taking well to being rejected a second time. He caught the attention of a young noble girl. Hakoda was making great progress with the Earth Kingdom envoys and the trade agreements. But for Katara, this week was awful. Aside from the one good thing that's happened to her, making a full recovery, this past week was dreadful.

As she was in the care of the former Fire Lord himself, he had refused her the one thing every relationship needs. Affection. For a whole week, he didn't squeeze her, hug her, kiss her, or even touch her. She crawled in his lap several time one night while he was reading and he picked her up and moved her. She tried to kiss him and he turned his head. She cuddled into him and he got up. She even hugged him and he didn't hug back. Katara was becoming more frustrated with each passing day. Today was by far the worst. She went to his room as soon as the physician told her that she was fully restored but when she got there, his door was locked! He never locks his door! Then she knocks which was also a first. He answers. She pushes the door open, let's herself in, slams the door behind her, jumps him and forces her lips on his and you know what he does?! Nothing. Absolutely nothing. This was unbelievable!

The waterbender paced back and forth, up and down the hallway aimlessly. She was restless from recovery and her frustration of dealing with Ozai's indifference. Energy and emotion bottled up inside of her. She felt like she's explore if she didn't do something. ANYTHING. Ugh! Someone please save her!

"Hey, don't laugh! It's not funny." The sound of two noblewomen her age came from in front of her. "It worked either way. He just loved it and couldn't get enough, wouldn't let me out of bed long enough to go eat something. I tell you these men are so simple." She giggled.

"Yes, Shu was the same. Ignored me for weeks. No touching or anything but once I finally gave in, he hasn't been able to keep his hands off of me." The other laughed.

Katara's was redder than any room in this palace. She had eavesdropped on the wrong conversation today. The noblewomen chatting and laughing about such a topic. How scandalous. Even worse, one of them sounded like they were in her situation. Was fate trying to show her a sign? Give in, but to what? He wouldn't even touch her, let alone do _that_ and besides, that probably wasn't even the reason he wouldn't touch her. It was more than likely to do with that night she tried to get him to stay the night with her. Ah! She shouldn't have said those things. It was right after that that he stopped touching her. Maybe he felt he was being too forceful. Or something like that and didn't want to hurt her. He **did** say he wasn't planning on being gentle, so maybe he just wanted to wait till she was completely ready.

The girl sighed, how would she know whether she was ready or not? Not like there was some bell sound that said 'hey, you're ready for _that'_. Geez, what was a girl supposed to do?

"Princess Katara." she whipped her head around to see a certain someone she was not wanting to see right now in her current state.

Ursa approached with an extra chipper smile today, probably having more progress with her relationship with her son. Katara had been seeing them walking around lately. She wondered if they resolved things.

"Lady Ursa." She bowed her head.

"Oh, none of that. You don't have to bow to me. My rank is now beneath you as I am no longer married to a royal." The woman's tone became slightly still at the last part. "But anyway, I've come to ask what you have planned for the rest of the day."

Katara looked at the woman for a moment, trying to pinpoint her angle but when nothing came up, she let it go. "Uh….umm, I don't have any plans that I'm aware of.

Without another moment to spare, Ursa grabbed the Water Tribe girl's hand and started walking towards the front of the palace as she tugged the girl along. "Good, so you can accompany me to town."

"W-what?" Was all the waterbender could manage before she was lead down some steps and forced along with the older woman into a palanquin.

…..

Surprisingly, their trip into the city was well beyond fun. Katara had a better time than she had had in a long time. It was great to finally get to spending time without guys. She'd hadn't done something like this since after the war ended when Suki, Toph, Ty Lee, and Mai were here. The women in the tribe were all married with children or too young to hangout with. It was hard for Katara to get any girl time. She almost didn't notice how long she's gone without it. Plus, Ursa wasn't as bad as she thought. The woman was actually very kind, intelligent, entertaining, and hilarious. The two of them had been laughing their hearts out as they strolled the streets with their locked together. It was a wonderful way to spend their afternoon.

As the street lanterns started being lit, Ursa and Katara made their way to one of the little cafés in the business district. They decided they would have dinner out for the night. It was a rare occasion that either of them had gotten to be in enjoyable company. Taking the table on the second floor balcony of the restaurant, the two women sat across from each other and looked at their menu.

"Mmm, classic eel-fish soup with spicy olives." Ursa moaned as she nostalgically remembered the last she's had the dish.

Katara smiled and looked at hers, "You've eaten here before? Tell me what's good."

The woman placed her menu down and pointed to the dishes she thought were the best. There were a great many actually. So many to choose from. Sea or land dishes. Dishes with rice or noodles. Spicy or plain. Soups or platters. The list goes on. Katara decided on a plain seafood dish with rice when the waiter came around.

"So you've been here before." The waterbender asked as she handed her menu to the waiter.

Ursa nodded and beamed. "Yes, I came here with a few of my friends when I was younger. We were all celebrating getting good matches."

"Matches?" Katara was confused.

"Ah, yes matches like marriage matches. My best friend June had been set with a famous war general and all my others were promised to wealthy men as well. And as for me, you already know whom I was arranged to marry." The woman laughed and flicked her wrist.

 _Ozai_ , Katara concluded. "Though, I can't say I was too excited about it. All my friends thought it was a true honor to be selected by the royal family. Everyone that hadn't been always thought that."

Of course, they did. People usually marveled at the great heights of social status and ranks of power until they got there. The waterbender understood to some degree. Being a renowned healer, waterbending master, savior of the world and former girlfriend to the Avatar, the things expected of her grew higher. Even as a fake fiancee, Katara felt the pressure that was weighed on the head of someone everyone would look to. It was a terrible feeling.

"But it wasn't all that awful. Unlike my friends, the marriage I had was full of love and happiness. Even in the darkest hours, I could still smile because he was there with me." Ursa was gently slipping into her thoughts of past days.

"You make it sound as if it was a complete undamaged union." The waterbender let the comment slip out before she could stop it. She threw her hands over her mouth in shock of her own words. Why had she said that?

The woman in front of her refocused. "There are things in marriage, my dear, that those who are single cannot speak on."

Their food came, thankfully, and was placed in front of them. Ursa picked her spoon immediately and began eating her soup with such refined grace, it put the haughty noblewomen in the palace to shame. Katara took her chopsticks, coordinating between the two large fish and her bowl of rice. They ate in silence. Needing some after a whole day of chatter and the girl's unintended remark. How could she be so stupid?

When they both started finishing, Ursa looked up at the Water Tribe girl and thought to herself. She understood now why Ozai wanted her. The girl was more than a pretty face, she was passionate and fiery. Qualities he'd no doubt admire. Especially in someone of the opposite element. He probably saw her as surreal and wanted to decode her, in the process becoming infatuated with the little snow princess. She couldn't blame him, Katara was an excellent choice of woman. Young, beautiful, smart, capable, shapely, and a never-ending enigma. She was incredibly hard to understand. Read, easy but comprehend, not too much. There were components about the child like her willingness to forgive so easily and constant struggle with her dynamic personality, that made her intriguing. Everything about her from her movement to her voice to her expressions made her understand greater why Ozai wanted this girl. Ursa realized the only way to go about getting Ozai was through Katara.

"Zuko tells me of your relationship with my ex-husband."

The waterbender had been drinking and choked instantly at the comment. "W-what?"

Ursa sported a grin, "You know what. You and Ozai have become intimate. Tell me, is he still as vigorous as I remember?"

Katara continued choking and even harder after her last comment. Intimate? Vigorous? What in spirits was she asking? Recovering from nearly choking to death, the girl looked at the woman with offense and discomfort written all over her face.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but he and I aren't sleeping together." The waterbender said in a suddenly stern tone.

"How absurd!" Ursa mocked. "You expect me to believe that you haven't thrown yourself at him? Do you take me for a fool?!"

Slamming her hands down on the table, gaining everyone's attention, Katara narrowed her eyes. "Regardless of what you think, you don't have the right to know. He isn't yours anymore. You left him!"

Everyone gasped. The audience assumed from who the two women were that they were fighting over Fire Lord Zuko. The mother and fiancee at odds. How interesting.

"He was mine then and mines now, you Water Tribe whore!" Ursa shot out of her chair.

Katara could not believe this. How did a lovely day out turn into this? Weren't they enjoying themselves? Or had it all been a ploy to butter her up? The realization made the waterbender snarl disgustedly. "I'm a whore? Says the woman that goes behind her husband's back with his brother!"

The room went wild, people from the first floor of the restaurant to even right outside came gathering to see the two women fight.

"You foolish child! You wouldn't possibly understand something like that!" The woman hissed.

"I understand enough to know that you're a wicked bitch that just wants to ruin the peace we've all found! Go back into hiding, Ursa!" Katara swore.

"No! I'm home. You're the one that needs to go back. Go back to you block of ice savage." Ursa bit out.

Taken aback about the insult to her people and land, the waterbender could take no more. Just as she had thought since meeting the woman, there something wrong with her. Completely wrong! Katara summoned water and sent it to the woman's fist sitting on the table, freezing it in place.

"This isn't your home anymore, Ursa." Final remarks to the mad woman before pushing through the massive crowd of onlookers. No doubt word would reach the palace of this. Luckily for her, she wasn't going back right away. She needed to catch her breath and roam the city some more before heading back right away.

…..

Zuko was in the middle of a private meal with his two friends and his uncle when the Southern Chieftain burst into the room with a disgusted look on his face. Behind him followed Katara's guard with a servant who was holding onto a weeping Ursa. The four men eating jumped from their seats, knowing this wasn't going to be good.

"What is it?" Zuko asked hastily.

Hakoda stepped forward and moved to the side to reveal more of the woman who was crying behind him. "Your mother took my daughter into the city and publicly insulted her. Referring to her as a 'Water Tribe whore' and a 'savage'." He snarled angrily. Ozai glared dangerously at the tearful woman. He would make her pay for that snide remark.

"She did what?!" Sokka growled as he looked at the woman. "My baby sister is no whore or savage, you-"

"Sokka." Aang cut him off and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

Iroh narrowed his eyes at Ursa, he knew the woman would be trouble here, that is why he left her in Bei Seng Sei.

"Why does she cry if it was she that insulted Katara?" Zuko asked.

"You know my daughter, she wouldn't let that go unpunished. Katara froze her hand to a table and a nearby firebender had to thaw it out. Her hands has been scorched badly though I think not badly enough." Looking over his shoulder to eye the woman with extreme distaste.

Zuko shook his head and looked at his mother. He had hoped to grow closer with her and the last few days he was actually making progress. But now with this, how was he supposed to rebuild a relationship with her when she was belittling his Katara. Yes. She was his even if she chose his father. Speaking of Katara, where was she?

"Mother where's Katara?" Zuko fought the urge to yell at her.

Ursa shook her head, "I don't know."

Narrowing his eyes, "what do you mean by you don't know? Tell me."

"I don't know! She just ran off." getting upset that everyone seemed to side with the Water Tribe girl.

Everyone present looked at her with various expressions. Hakoda, Sokka and Ozai glared at her as if they were waiting for the right moment to tear her apart. Aang and Iroh were simply disappointed in the woman. Zuko, Zuko was trying not to falter under the rage he felt piling up in him. It was night, Katara was probably out there wandering the city alone. That was dangerous. Not only because she would be a pretty catch for any man with ill-intentions but for rebels that would recognize her as his fiancee.

"We need to find Katara and quickly, the rebels might spot her." The young Fire Lord announced.

Hakoda balled his fist and stormed over to Ozai, pulling him to the side. "Go get my daughter."

"Already on it." He shoved the tribesman away from him and left the room.

"What's with him?" Sokka pointed out the guard's unusual behavior.

Zuko and Hakoda exchanged looks. "Your sister's grown on him." They put it simply.

"I hope not too much." The young tribesman gave Zuko a knowing look. "Competition is not Sparky's strong suit."

The firebender couldn't help but roll his eyes. Sokka could be really stupid sometimes.

…

For an hour, Katara had been walking aimlessly through the streets of the Fire Nation Capital. Lanterns lighting every corner and every street. It was so different to see up close than from afar. They were twice as wonderful. With every step she took, she felt like a child enjoying the bright night stars but much closer.

The waterbender looked around her, the people were so festive at this time and seemed to be having a blast. Unfazed by all things around them. As she progressed through the busy streets, the girl came across a little shop with a red lantern hanging above it and an elderly woman running it. There were dazzling accessories, sweet perfumes, unrecognizable style of clothing. The unique shop caught her eye but not before the shopkeeper caught her.

"Ah. Such a beautiful little miss, would you be interested anything in my shop?" She sounded much like an old crone but friendly as even.

Katara came forth and smiled. "Actually, I was just thinking how pretty all this stuff was. I've never seen clothes in this style before, are they a new trend in fashion?" In complete awe of the dresses and set outfits.

The old woman chuckled to herself. "Oh, my dear child. You must try one on, they would look so delicious on that nice frame of yours."

"Really?" The waterbender blushed at the compliment. Would one of these look good on her?

"Oh yes and I'm sure a girl like you has someone at home that would love to see how well these would suit you." The elderly wiggled an eyebrow and jabbed the girl playfully in the side. "I bet he's dying to see you right now in one of these."

Katara giggled and shook her head. "No, he isn't. Haha, he's barely even touched me in a week. I doubt he'd care."

"A week?" The shopkeeper gaped. "He has a pretty little thing like you and he won't even touch?"

She nodded. "Give me a second, I have just the thing."

Waiting for no more than five minutes, Katara saw the woman walk out with a black folded bundle of clothing in her hands. "Here, go put this on. You can use the back room."

The waterbender took the bundle from the kind shopkeeper and headed on back to try on the clothes. When she came back, her face was red and her hands were wrapped around her body. She stiffly walked over to the shopkeeper. "Ummm...is this supposed to fit like this? It's a little tight and too-"

"Too CUTE!" The elderly clapped her hands together. "Spin around for me, darling."

Not knowing what else to do, she did so and slowly her arms fell at her side. "It's perfect! He'll love it!"

"Really?" Katara wasn't to sure. This was a bit much. Maybe he wouldn't appreciate this new style of wear.

"Yes, he'll want to eat all up." The shopkeeper cheered and ran over to her perfumes, picking one of the shelves and bringing it back over to the beautiful young lady. She sprayed a little on the girl. It jasmine and cherry blossoms.

After the scent was covered her, Katara watched the shopkeeper disappear and then reappear with a red hooded cloak in her hands.

"Go to him like this. It'll be the best surprise he's ever had." Wrapping the heavy cloak around the girl. "Just be safe on your way back home, you hear?"

"Okay but let me just get my pouch-"

"No. It's free of charge. How dare that fool go a week without embracing you. I couldn't stand to hear it. This is on the house." The old woman beamed.

Katara was shocked. Really? Was it that bad that she was being ignored that this old shopkeeper felt bad enough for her that she was giving her this without pay? Wow. This must be serious but lucky for her, she has this to snap him out of it.

"Thank you so much!" The waterbender hugged the woman.

Patting the girl's back and pulling away. "Don't worry about it. Now, you run in home to that man and make him regret not showing his affection."

Without another word, Katara dashed out of the shop and began on her way. She was so excited. Once she sees Ozai, she'll give him a piece of her mind and show off this cute little outfit. He would no longer ignore her.

Hold tight to her cloak, the girl pulled her hood over her head as she headed back to the palace. It was getting late and she knew it wasn't entirely safe to roam the streets alone. She looked up to see the huge palace at the top of the hill and knew she'd have a long way to go. Ugh. But it was worth it. Running out from Ursa and her craziness. How did it even turn to all that? Weren't they enjoying themselves? The whole day was incredible. The girl had an amazing time and she had really come to like the woman, so it hurt when she called her those names and started that argument. She was really trying to give the woman a chance and then that. What was the point? Obviously, she wanted Ozai back. Like that was going to happen.

Katara scuffed and kicked her feet out in front of her, why all the crazy stuff has to happen to her? What did she do to deserve all this absurdity? _It's probably from when I flipped Sokka under the ice that one time._ She shook her head. No, she mustn't worry about that deranged woman. All that she should focus on, is getting home and getting Ozai to finally touch her. Maybe even _that_. She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it. Especially lately when she wasn't having any contact at all with him. It only increases her thoughts on the matter. It would hurt. Even worse because he made himself clear that he wouldn't be gentle with her and that had surprisingly aroused her. The thought of what he might do. What it might be like to be with him. He was experienced and knew how to please, so her first time would be better than others. But once she gave herself to him, it was bye-bye to all the boundaries they put up. No turning back. Could she go through with this? Let herself be taken by him. The thought was becoming more and more tempting as she thought about it.

As she carried on through the streets, she noticed that there were footsteps behind her and had been for some time. Not the usual steps of a person passing by but one of someone following. She was being followed. Her eyes widened but she cast them low so no one would notice. This was not good. She needed to throw them off her trail. Taking the next street ahead and making a right into another busy area, Katara launched herself at a faster pace back in the direction she was headed. Speeding up even more when she headed into the upper district which was less crowded. She would need to hurry and make it quick for the palace now. There weren't many witnesses around to stop something from happening if she's caught by her little stalker.

The darkness was heavier in this area, not many lanterns to light the night blackness. It sent a chill down her spine. She continued her fast pace but tried not to be so obvious.

"Hey, girl!" A man's voice came from behind, she shrieked and took off running. "Get back, here!" He barked.

Like hell she was going to turn around, what was with people saying that? Did they really think that was going stop someone from running off? Katara darted down the dark street and turned down an alleyway. She looked for anything to hide behind. There was no way she could keep running from him. She needed to lose him and then make her move. Or...she could trap him. A smirk played on her lips. That's right, she was fully recovered now. She could bend this man into the next life if need be.

The sound of footsteps entering the alley she was hiding out in alerted her that it was showtime. This bastard was going to get it.

"I know you're in here." His voice got closer.

Katara shivered a little at the familiar voice. She would be able to tell who it was were she not so shaken with fear.

"Come out." His words were laced with venom.

The waterbender summoned some water from a puddle nearby and froze it into a dagger. As he approached the crate she was hiding behind, she swing around and jumped from her hiding place. Lunging forward at the man she saw was cloaked and aiming to stab him but only to disable him. When one of her wrist was caught, Katara growled and dissolved the dagger and reformed it in the other hand. She swung at him again but he took her other wrist, squeezing it until the dagger dropped.

"Let go of me you pervert!" She hissed and kicked him into his crotch.

The man grunted and fell onto his knees. Katara took this moment to freeze the man's wrists to the wall behind him. When he came to from the pain she caused him, she stepped up and removed his hood.

"Nobleman Chan!" Katara gasped.

What?! Chan from the picnic. What was he doing here? Why had he chased her?

"So the water wench does remember me." He hissed at her as he jerked forward.

Katara backed away a little, "Why had you followed me?"

He looked her in her eyes and a devious smile crept to his face. "The Fire Lord's fiancee all alone wandering the city streets. Not a smart move when there are people that wish only the misfortune of the boy King."

Taken aback by his words, did that mean he was a-.

"A rebel. I can see you're already thinking it. And sadly for you, I'm not the only one." He laughed maniacally

The waterbender noticed a few masked men had entered the alley way, slowly approaching her. Her blue eyes went big and she backed away. This was not happening to her.

"Come with us willingly and we won't harm you." Chan said carefully.

Katara knew it wasn't true. These men were rebels. They wanted to kill Zuko and put Ozai back on the throne. There was no way they wouldn't harm her, she was the Fire Lord's fiancee, the things they could do to bend Zuko to their will. She needed to get out of here and fast.

Not wanting to see how the rest of this plays out, the waterbender took off again in the opposite direction. She could hear Chan shouting orders for her to be captured. Running with more speed than she thought herself capable of, Katara took up some water as she moved. She would need to slow them down until she was safely beyond the palace gates. The palace was closer than she realized from where she left. Only a little bit more and she'd be free of these men. She bended the water she collected and iced the path she was running, hoping they'd all she slip and fall. While some had, a few were firebenders had melted it. _Oh spirits save me!_

The girl's adrenaline started flowing through her body again. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest that it was all she could hear other than shouting in the backdrop. Maybe she could lose them with another turn. Seeing her next opportunity, Katara made a sharp turn down another street. Her pursuers followed her lead but slammed hard into a giant wall of ice. The fleeing waterbender couldn't help but laugh at the sound of them all hitting the ice. It was mostly her bundle of emotions that caused her laugh as hard as she did. Ugh! Now that they were dealt with, she could just go h-

Katara walked into something hard and metal. It sent her staggering back and falling onto the ground. Her cloak fell open with her, revealing the cute black outfit she was gifted with. The thing she walked into, was a person and one she was not hoping to see until she got home. Her eyes wide with fear as she scooted back from the man above her. He had his helmet off and was glaring intensely at her with those brilliant gold eyes. She felt flustered by how dangerous he looked, hair as black as the dark night, skin as pale as the silver moon, and eyes as blazing as the sun itself. Looking at this man and all his deliciously wicked features, Katara felt herself become aroused. He hadn't even spoken a word or touched her and already she wanted to be his. Maybe that was mostly to do with her high emotions at the moment. She was just being pursued by a group of rebels.

"Ozai-" his name slipped from her lips.

Ozai stared intensely at the girl he had been looking for for almost an hour. She had fortunately came running into him, quite literally. Now, she was lying on the ground with her cloak wide open. If he wasn't good at concealing his emotions, she would have known he was shocked by the article of clothing she was wearing underneath. _What the devil?!_ It was a black one-piece lingerie. Two thin pieces of fabric starting from her cuffed neck down to cover her breast and meet at what he assumed were panties. Her legs were stuck in black stockings that reached her thighs and hooked to the rest of her outfit. There was a sweetest in her scent that had to have been some sort of cologne. Ozai really didn't know how to react other than the way he did. Which was grabbing the girl quickly, closing her cloak, putting back on his helmet, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulders. She squirmed a bit but stopped when he growled at her. He needed to get her back home and fast.

For Katara, her mood was killed. He had her slung over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. How romantic. She had hoped him seeing her attire after she accidentally revealed it that he would be different but he didn't. Now she was dangling on his shoulders as he carried her back to the palace. This was great. Just fucking great.

…

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter should be up either by tonight or tomorrow….let's just say, it'll be smutty ;) please review and thank you all for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: The warning says it all ;)

 **WARNING:** Language, **SEXY TIME**! Delicious smut and just pure AWESOMENESS!

Chapter 24:

Katara was sitting with her legs folded under her on a cushion, eyeing the edge of the low-table and wishing she could bash someone's head against it. Someone in particular. Ozai carried her back the palace, like a sack of potatoes, and placed her in her room. All without saying a single word to her the whole time. Now, he was talking with her father and Zuko. They were concerned with her being gone for so long. Iroh, Sokka, and Aang had just left given her the lecture of her life about safety. It didn't make any sense why they were all upset with her. All she did was go for an evening stroll in the city. SO WHAT if it was almost midnight. Not like she was killed or anything like that. Though she was very closed to it.

Anyways, her issue and aggravation was not with the men that were worried of her well-being. She quite appreciated it, however; Ozai was the one all her frustrations lied with. He ignored her. Completely. _That bastard!_ What was his deal? Had she done something wrong? Or was there something going on she didn't know about? Like why the hell was he doing this?! It was driving her insane. She narrowed her eyes, he was going to get a tongue lashing like no other once he comes back!

Fate was on her side this night because that son of a bitch just entered the chambers. The waterbender rose up and waited for him to walk into the sitting room to confront him. But, before she could get a word out, he was on her. And not in the way she had wished for.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He yelled at her.

The rage in his voice almost knocked her backwards. He looked so furious. She was bombarded with her original fear of him. The scary Fire Lord man that wanted to destroy the world, it was all flashing back into her mind again. His usual even-temper had made her forget that he had ever been that man before. It was an unnerving wake up call.

Ozai could see the defiance in her eyes instantly be replaced with fear and as much as that bothered him, he needed to instill some fear into her. What was she thinking tonight? Roaming the city dressed like some common-whore! If she had ran into the wrong person earlier, than she would no doubt be in a world of trouble. How could she be so careless? Didn't she understand that she was being a complete and utter idiot for putting herself in that kind of situation? Agni, this girl was smarter than that.

"What were you doing running around like that?" Ozai growled, pointing at what was under her cloak.

Katara felt tears prickle her eyes but not quite. Why was he so angry with her? She didn't do anything wrong. "I went for a walk. Ursa and I got into an argument at the restaurant and stormed off. I needed to be alone for a bit." she was trying hard to mask her hurt feelings.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. She wasn't understanding his question. "I know that." he said calming himself. "Everyone knows that. The whole city knows that."

The girl looked bewildered. Did word really travel that fast in the capital? WOW. Next time she'll be sure not to make scenes like that again in public. Anyway. So if he knows, why was he upset with her? She wasn't understanding.

"I'm asking you, why were you wandering around dressed like that?" His patience was running thin but he told himself to remain calm.

Opening her cloak, Katara looked down at herself. She didn't understand what the fuss was. It was just a really cute outfit she got from that shop. He probably wasn't familiar with it. Not that she'd expect him to be. It was some new trend. The lady at the shop said it would surprise him and make him want her. But all she was getting was yelled at and questioned.

Continuing to look at her clothes, "I don't see anything wrong with it." she said innocently. "I walked past a shop and they were selling other ones like this. And…" Katara proceeded telling him all about her time in the shop. She even smiled to herself explaining how the old woman told her she looked great in it. Not leaving out the part about getting it for free because the shopkeeper felt bad for her situation. It really didn't seem that big a deal to her. Why the hell was he on her case?

Ozai stared at her with a very uncharacteristic look on his face. Shock. For the first time in his life, he allowed his face to shape that expression because he had completely been caught off guard and unprepared for that explanation. This little waterbender had literally left him speechless. Not only did she not understand what she was wearing, she had also got it with the intentions of trying to get his attention. Had him not touching her for a week seriously caused her to go so far? He inwardly grinned to himself. So she was starved for him. Even more so than he expected. How could he be upset with her now? She was only doing what he wanted her to.

"But I guess the lady lied. I only wanted to make you happy." Ozai could see now that she had genuinely meant what she said. His eyes dropped from her face and began to roam over her figure. He could see how fitting the black lingerie was on her. The way the black material clung to her skin and revealed all the right places. Her breasts were practically popping out the front. Her shapely legs were slenderized by the stockings over them. The curves of her body and the fullness of her hips, were enough to make him force her to the ground. He seriously didn't see the point in being angry with her while she looked like that. Maybe he could still be a little mad at her and take it out on her in another way. Yes, he wanted her and he would have her. Simple as that. It was obvious that she wanted him.

Upset to aroused with just a few thoughts, Ozai smirked and took a step forward. "What a surprise. My little waterbender wanted my attention and dressed herself in such an enticing article of clothing. I must say, I'm surprised you'd go so far just for me."

Katara still not aware of what she was wearing and threw her cloak off and placed her hands in her hips. "I only wanted you to stop ignoring me." She looked at him with defiant yet hurt eyes.

"Oh really?" He was now standing in front of her and took a lock if her hair. "So you dressed in lingerie to get me to stop ignoring you?"

The dots started to connect. The red light in front of the shop, the reason the shopkeeper made her wear a cloak, why Ozai was upset about her walking around dressed in this, and what kind of 'surprise' this really was. It all started making sense. Though she had never seen lingerie until now, she had heard off them and their uses. Her face redden. _Why does this happen to me?!_ She looked meekly at the man standing in front of her and saw he was no longer angry, but he still looked intimidating. Like he wanted to eat her. What has she gotten herself into?

"I take it you've finally realized what you're wearing." Ozai ran his index finger down the middle of her lingerie where it revealed some of her breast. "As lovely as it looks on you, I think it'd look better on the floor, wouldn't you say?" His husky voice was sending her back into the cloud of arousal. And her skin, she could feel him touching her skin again. She missed the feeling.

Feeling her shiver from a single finger trailing down her chest, Ozai couldn't take it anymore and he knew neither could she. His fingers trailed up to her lip slowly and he took her chin his hand. "Ask me again."

"Ask you what?" She was losing her voice to the flooding arousal that was pooling in her gut.

"Ask me to stay again." He moved closer and brought his mouth to her neck, letting his hands fall around her waist. Gliding down her sides, taking in her smooth and soft skin.

Katara felt light weight with his lips ghosting over her throat. She swung her arms around his neck and hopped on him, her legs now circling his middle. Giving him an easier shot at devouring her as she so desperately wanted him to do. She felt him nip at her neck and a gasp fell from her lips, lacing her fingers into his hair.

"Ask me." He breathed against her smooth skin

It was everything she had to get those words to manifest on her tongue with how breathless she was. "Stay the night...stay the night with me." That was it. The magic words. There was no going back.

Within a second she was forced to against a wall and her lips were captured with such ferociousness that it was a wonder how they didn't bleed. Her hands gripped hard onto him as he held her up by her ass. She moaned as he moved back to her neck and sunk his teeth into the tender skin. It was with more force than he had used before and how he held her was tighter than he had ever before. The girl felt her body burning up.

Ozai moved her from off the wall and started carrying her to her bedroom. He sat on the edge of her bed with her in his arms, kissing and biting him. She grinded herself against and moaned into his mouth. Her hands fell to his chest and gripped his shirt, trying to tug it off. He helped her, breaking the kiss for a moment to get the shirt over his head. When it was off, Katara went back to his lips and pushed herself into him to get him to lay back.

On top of him, the girl's hands raked against his bare chest, crawling him as they claimed each other's mouths. She grinded against him much in the way that she had the first time but it was more needy than before. Her body wanting more than just this friction. It wanted what it would soon get.

The man beneath her reached for the lacing behind her neck where her top was tied and pulled the string. It fell apart in one fell swoop and her breast were freed from the confinements. He flipped her over, assuming the dominant position. She was his now and he'd make sure to let her know that. She belonged to him.

Not wasting time he took one of her breast into his mouth and the waterbender arched her back. Her fingers buried into his scalp as he bit her nipple and wrapped her legs around him to bring him closer. Ozai's hand traveled down the side of her body and began unhooking the straps on her panties. It took a bit of maneuvering but he was able to remove the first two straps. As he continued to focus his attention on the waterbender's breast and getting her out of the constraints of her lingerie, he pressed himself into her.

Katara hissed when she felt Ozai grinded into her. She could tell he was very large just from that single move. Oh this was going to hurt. Ah but she didn't care. She wanted it to hurt. What was it that she heard Suki say once? 'there was pleasure in pain'. Even if it was painful, it'll eventually feel good and over time it'll be better than good. It was only this once that it'll hurt right? So if she survived this she'll be fine. His lips were back on hers after she felt him finish unbuckling the straps on her bottoms. Her stocking were tossed on the floor where his shirt was.

As they kissed heatedly and grinded against one another, Ozai move his hand in-between them, down to where the remains of the skimpy outfit. He let two fingers rub against her hidden warmth, back and forth. Katara responded by biting the bottom of his lip, growling playfully at him as she stared into his gold eyes and dared him to go further. It was not the wisest of moves the girl made tonight. It only worsened her situation and she should know by now teasing doesn't sit well with Ozai.

The girl gasped as he tore her panties off, literally. He was not in the mood for games and she could tell. Her body heat flared as she was completely naked under him and nothing was hidden from his sight. She felt slightly embarrassed. She had never been nude before anyone (at least that's what she thought) and it was a strange feeling to have him look over her body. His eyes only grew more filled with lust and hunger. It was no telling what he'd do next now that she was exposed entirely to him. The girl put her hands over her face. Trying to hide behind something. Anything. Even in this moment she was conserving some bit of modesty.

"Don't hide from me, waterbender." his finger slid between her wetness and nudged her clit. Katara couldn't stop herself from wiggling against his finger. It was so good. Oh but she felt so self-conscious and her hands seemed to grip her face more. "I want to see you. All of you." he said huskily.

Ozai found her shyness had only made him want her more. He leaned down to her and kissed her collarbone, then just above her breasts. His lips gently kissed every inch of his skin between her neck and under her breasts. He worked her folds with one of his hands. Rubbing and nudging the wet flesh. Pulling his head away from her body, he smirked at the sight that she was slowly loosening her hands on her face. He knew exactly what to do next. Bringing his mouth down to one of her breasts, Ozai bit her and not so kindly. Katara screeched and her hands fell from her face as she was trying to pull away from him. Unfortunately for her, he had no plan to let her back out of this.

Using his free hand, he grabbed both her wrist and placed them above her head. He watched as she began to squirm more and he used his other hand to evoke stillness in her. Letting one of his fingers probe her entrance, Ozai grinned hard when her breathing started getting heavy again and she stilled.

Katara realized he wasn't going to let her back out, not that she wanted to but he really didn't have to bite her so hard. It was already going to be bad enough that she was going to be in pain soon enough. Why was he so rough with her all the time? But would she really want it any other way? This was who he was and she grew to love it. She was starting to love him even when he was like this. There was something about him not caring how he handled her that aroused her and made her appreciate it. He didn't treat her like something that was easily broken. He knew she could take it.

The waterbender gradually opened her eyes to look at him. His gold eyes trained on her blue eyes. She felt his hand tightly holding her arms above her as his other was cupping between her thighs. As she felt his finger start pushing into her, she began losing her breath and moan out as it finally entered her. Her back arched as he pulled it out and pushed it back in. This felt so foreign and yet soooooo good. Bliss was written all over her face as he continued.

Capturing her lips again, Ozai picked up speed and force as he pumped his finger inside her. The waterbender was thrashing around and groaning into his mouth. He could tell she would come undone soon. Her body would not be able to last any longer. Taking a second finger, he pushed it in with the one already in her and enjoyed the melodious sounds from her mouth grow louder. He let go of her wrist and she instantly buried her fingers into his shoulders as she tried not to fall apart. Katara felt like she was melting the more he fingered her. Like her insides were dissolving from the unimaginable heat that was being pushed inside her. Her legs shook as she felt herself being washed over with a euphoric haze of bliss. The girl shouted as she came, his fingers riding out her orgasm as he swallowed most of her scream.

Katara's hands fell from his shoulders onto the bed as she looked up at Ozai with foggy eyes. Her heart pounding in her chest as she gasped for air. What just happened? Did she cum? Her head lolled back and forth trying to reign in her focus but all she could do was slip into the mist that pleasure brought her.

"Looks like you enjoyed yourself, waterbender." Ozai said as he hovered above her. "Are you ready for what's next?"

Knowing exactly what he meant, Katara gulped and stared at him. "Y-yes." Clearly she was nervous.

"Good." He said and placed a kiss on her lips before pulling away.

Watching him climb off the bed and start undoing his pants, the waterbender felt her body flare with more heat. Her stomach filled with both fear and excitement. As his pants were unfastened and split to the ground, Katara backed away instantly from the edge of the bed. He was bigger than she thought. In length and girth. No. No way that was going inside her. It wouldn't fit. No. _Spirits, please. I know I'm an idiot but please don't punish me like this please._

"What's wrong?" He flickered a sly look at her. "You aren't scared are you?"

 _Hell yeah, I'm scared! Have you looked at yourself! That's not going to fit._ Katara wished she had thought a lot longer on her decision to do this. "I-I'm not sc-scared."

 _That was so convincing._ "I'm just concerned, is all."

Ozai smirked at her. "Concerned? Concerned of what?"

Katara's eyes glanced back at his 'manhood' and then back at him nervously. "That."

When his wicked grin grew wider, she knew he had already known what she was think and when he stepped forward, she knew he still planned to have her. Yeah, this was just not her night.

"Don't be afraid, I'll be careful not to cause you too much pain." He approached bed. Katara scooted herself further into her bed as he climbed back in. Her eyes were wide. _He's trying to kill me._

"Umm... Ozai, I-I don't thi-think this will work." She stuttered. "It's too big."

"Nonsense." He growled lightly and for every move he made towards her, she made one away from him. It was like the prey was running from the predator. Fearfully trying to escape but was backed into a corner. Or in this case, the headboard.

The waterbender clenched the sheets beside her as she stared in fear of Ozai. She knew this was going to hurt but now, she knew it would really hurt. Even knowing all this, she still wanted him, otherwise she'd just flee from the sides. It was something she had wanted for a while but wasn't entirely ready until now. Yeah, she was afraid but once she just did it, it would be over. But still. This was frightening to her.

"Do you not trust me?" He asked softly. It was a simple question but he had managed to make it the most complex one she had ever heard. Not to mention she could hear in his voice that he was slightly bothered. Katara looked at him. Really looked at him. She knew he was who she wanted to be with. Even if it was wrong. Even the whole world told her that it was wrong and that he was supposed to be her enemy. How could she deny her want for him? Or his for her. She took her hand placed it on the side of his face and kissed him.

Taking a large gulp and swallowing her fears."Please be gentle." Was all she said before she kissed him again.

Ozai brought his arms around the girl and pulled her to him. They were both kneeling in the bed before he lowered her down on her back and settled between her legs. He passionately took her lips and caressed her sides. She laced her fingers in his hair as she always did. After he felt her body loosen in his arms, he pulled away and looked down at her body. She was so beautiful to him. Her soft lush brown skin. The long curls that draped around her like a sea of chocolate. The look in his blue eyes as she looked back at him, clearly taking in his form as well. Her slender waist, shapely thighs, and round proportioned breasts with small dark nipples. Everything physical and non about her was beautiful. She was so much more than he ever expected a woman to be. He wanted so badly to take her like he had planned to but he wanted her to feel how he felt. Passionate and in love. He was in love with her. Every inch of her, he loved. He would make her feel loved. In every way he would show his adoration for her. She would know how strongly he felt.

Taking hold of his length, he aligned himself with her entrance and leaned back down to kiss her. He knew she was afraid but he wasn't going to hurt her. At least not intentionally.

"Katara, this will hurt at first." He said with his lips hovered over her. Katara nodded and shifted her legs a little so she was more comfortable. She then placed her arms around his neck.

To spare her the gradual tearing of her maiden head, he quickly slammed into her and rid her of it. She screamed louder than he had heard any maiden before her scream and he had to claim her mouth to drown out most of it. He feared someone might hear her and think she was in danger. Her nails sunk into the back of his neck and shoulder as she continued to react to the pain. Ozai was fighting hard not to move inside her. She needed to adjust to his invasion of her before he could continue. But she was just so tight around him. Her insides were so warm and her body seemed to soften even more under him. Agni, he needed to get a hold of himself so he doesn't hurt her any further.

Katara tried to calm herself down but it was too much. This was too much. Her body couldn't take this. She felt like her insides were being torn apart. This hurt more than she anticipated. It was all she had not to beg him to stop. She knew it would take a moment or so to adjust and she was thankful he hadn't started moving. He was so much bigger inside her than he was in sight. All she could do was claw him in the hopes he'd feel some sort of pain too. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut, silently praying the pain away.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, genuinely concerned by how much pain she looked like she was in. He took his hand swept the strands of hair sticking to her forehead away and caressed her. It was a distraction. For both of them. For her to feel something other than pain and for him to not be thinking about what he was doing.

The girl didn't open her eyes but she hissed some more as the pain started retracting. "It hurts." She cried. Her nails were still embedded in his shoulders, waiting for the pain to subside.

It was a little while before Ozai felt her grip on him falter. The stiff resistance her body put up against him fell and her eyes started opening. There were a few tears to spill from them as she looked at him but her face was no longer contorted in pain. She looked a bit uncomfortable but that was mostly due to her embarrassment of her reaction. Pain was not her strong suit.

Seeing the marks she left of his shoulder as she looked at him, Katara meekly looked away from him feeling ashamed. "I-I'm sorry."

"For what?" He didn't understand why she was apologizing, she hadn't done anything wrong.

"I marked you." She pointed out the red scarring on his shoulder.

Ozai chuckled at her remark. She could be so innocent sometimes, even like this. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Those do not matter to me. My only concern is with you." His gem eyes stared at her with an intensity that called her from her sober mind and reminded her what they were currently doing. He was still in her. She could feel his organ deep inside.

Experimentally, Katara wiggled a little seeing if the pain had completely gone. It was still there but much more bearable than before. The man above her realized what she was doing and his sly grin from earlier returned.

"Does that mean you're ready for me to move?" He brought his lips to the side of her jaw.

Katara looked at him with her big blue eyes. "I think so but please go slowly."

The docile tone of her voice was so new to him. It was the most submissive he had heard her sound. But even better, she gave him permission to move. That was all he needed to know before he withdrew from her and plunged back in. He was slow but firm. Her nails were back into his skin though not as harsh. Her perfect plump lips opened as a moan escaped them with each careful thrust he gave her. The pace was excruciating for him. He wanted to pick up speed and extract more pleasure from her. But he continued at a pace that she could handle.

The waterbender took him in her, feeling his girth further stretch her but in a more pleasurable way. It was hot and filling. Her body adjusting nicely to this new experience. This new feeling. She was overcome with a lustful bliss like nothing she had ever felt. As he moving in and out of her, taking with him more of her. Conquering even more of her body. Wanting nothing more than to dominate her and claim her as his, Katara could do no more than allow him. Allow him to thrust deeply into her womb. Allow him to suck on the side of her neck as he did so, again sinking his teeth into her. Allow him to be the first and hopefully the last man to have her.

It wasn't long before Katara's body started craving more of him. She reached up to kiss his lips and bring him closer to her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her as she bucked into him. Her tongue slipped into his mouth as her hunger built. She wanted more.

"More." She said between their kisses. "Give me more." Her legs and arms tighten around him.

Ozai smirked as he always did when he was granted an opportunity of fulfillment and this was it. He would fulfill his long desire to have her the way he wanted. Leaning away from her, enough to see her entire body before him and where they were joined. His hands moved to her waist and firmly he grasped them, tugging her forward. Katara slid her hand up and down his chest, gazing at him with lustful blues.

Not needing anymore of a signal, Ozai lifted her hips slightly and began thrusting into her at a pace he much prefered. The girl beneath him was definitely not prepared for it and her hand dropped from him and clenched the sheets, biting down hard on her free fist. She switched between gasping, moaning, screeching, and even cries of ecstasy. He was so brutal in his assault of her but not as much as she knew he could be. There was still restraint in his domination of her.

The face Katara was giving him as driving him over the edge. He could tell she was close. The way her moans were more breathy and her walls clenched around his length as he drove it into her. He also knew he was close. They needed a new position, one he could be pound deeper into her quivering flesh.

Ozai stopped his thrusting and removed himself from her. She groaned in protest at his absence but was soon caught off guard when he started rolling her over.

"What are you doing?" She was panting as she spoke.

"Trying a different position." He said as he slapped her ass, she yelped. "Now, on all fours, waterbender."

Katara did as he said and wiggled her butt, waiting for him to make his next move. His hand slapped her rear again. He was surprised the girl had become more comfortable and was already wanting to provoke him in such a way. Positioning himself behind her, Ozai slowly entered her and pressed her back down into an arch as he did so. The waterbender's hand gripped to the sheets and she bit into a pillow. He marveled at how perfectly shaped her ass was as well as the smooth and sexy bend of her back. The way her hair messy laid into the pillow as she sought control over her body's response to his intrusion. How had he gone with restraint for so long? He couldn't hold back anymore. Not after see her like this.

Ozai tightly grasped her sides and proceeded to ram into her, evoking a loud moan that was more of a scream. Already her legs were quivering and her mouth ushering out the desired response.

"Ozai!" She shouted his name before gasping at another deep plunge. Her voice was strained and muffled into her pillow. He pounded away at her tiny body, enjoying the way it felt like she was pulling him in and asking for more. Katara cried out as he struck a certain spot and began to back herself against him, she was close. So close.

"I-I...Ah! I-I'm going to..mmm.. I'm so...Fuck I'm-" Katara couldn't finished her sentence as her voice rose two octaves higher in a scream as she reached her climax. Following her lead, Ozai came undone in the small waterbender and rode it out with a few powerful thrust.

When their height levels of ecstasy began to decrease and they fell from the clouds they had been in, Katara's knees gave out and she collapsed into her bed. She felt Ozai crash beside her as he unmounted her. The room was full of panting and the faint smell of sex. Her eyes aimlessly roamed the room, looking for something to focus on but the only thing her mind could concentrate on was the ingrained images of what they had just done. She did it. She actually did _it_. She had sex with him. _Wow,_ she couldn't believe it. _I survived!_

"What are you all smiles for?" Ozai noticed the tug of her lips from where he laid. She was smiling.

Katara continued smiling and rolled over to face him. She wiggled a little closer to him and beamed brightly. Her hand rose up to his face, caressing the side of it and placing a small kiss on his lips. "We're official now."

"Official?" He looked confused as he placed his hand on hers.

The waterbender nodded. "Yes, official. The Southern Tribe has this thing where after a couple lays together, they are technically joined in a union. Very similar to marriage but not quite."

Ozai grinned, "So in other words you're my wife now."

Katara face turned red and she cast her gaze away. "Uhh..ummm... I-I I guess so bu-but there's other things to the ceremony that have to take place."

"Like what?" Sincerely interested with what she had to say. He propped himself up on his elbow.

"Uhh...like crafting a betrothal necklace and getting the relatives of the bride to approve of you. Which in our case the last part is not going to happen. Like ever. But yeah, that's about it." Katara was poking her bottom lip as she spoke.

Ozai thought over what the girl had just told him. "I'd have to make a necklace."

"Huh?" The girl snapped out of her thoughts. "No! No. You don't have to do that. Only if we were going to."

"So we're not?"

"No."

"Then we are?"

"No!" Katara knew he was just messing with her now and gave him an impressive look.

Seeing that she had caught onto him, Ozai wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "Calm yourself. I was merely joking."

"I know that." The waterbender laid her head under his chin and cuddled into him. "You're always doing that with me. Sometimes, I don't know when to take you seriously."

Ozai cocked a brow. "Is that so?" He asked taking her hand in his and toyed with the twining of their fingers. She nodded in reply.

"Do you take my feelings seriously?" He asked.

Katara shifted a little so that she was looking up at him. "Of course I do but you tease me a lot, that's all I was saying."

"Good." He smirked and leaned down to meet her lips. "Because my feelings are very serious."

The waterbender smiled and began kissing him, propping her leg on his hip. They rolled over with Katara on top and lost themselves in the moment. The night was not over. It was far from it.

…

A/N: They finally did it! Hope you guys liked it! It was my first time ever writing something like this! Like ever! But thanks for reading and please remember to review! Love you guys! XD until next time! :P


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another Chapter!

Chapter 25:

"What is wrong with you?" Katara looked in bewilderment at her lover as she laid on her side. "You don't go killing people just because they make you angry, Ozai."

He looked at her with dull eyes that were already hell bent on seeking revenge. "Technically, 'I' do."

Rolling her eyes, "That doesn't mean it's right. I don't like Ursa either, she reminds me of a lizard-snake, but I'm not planning to kill her."

"Of course not." Ozai said in a sarcastic tone. "You couldn't even kill me, that's why I'll do it, I have no qualm with taking out someone I despise."

Katara paused for a second to examine the man that was lying next to her, she really sometimes forgot who he was but it didn't bother her as much as it probably should. It sort of excited her in an arousing way. Every girl's fantasy to be with that dangerous man she couldn't really bring home to the family. Ah, but anyways, it was funny hearing him talk about killing someone that insulted her. Like he was being protective and defensive over her. Made her feel valued. However; she wasn't going to actually let him kill people for insulting her. That was insane.

"If you kill her then I won't forgive you." The waterbender stated as she shifted under the sheets and began getting out of bed. She limped a little from the soreness in her thighs. They had a long night and help body was aching very badly, he wasn't lying when said he wouldn't go easy on her. Nonetheless, she enjoyed herself. A lot more than she thought. Walking over to her dresser, she took out a robe and draped it around her naked body. Then she turned to see Ozai had been watching her the entire time with a smirk on his lips. She knew what he was thinking but she just rolled her eyes, bathing was all her mind was on, and she headed towards the door.

Stopping just before exiting, Katara smiled inwardly to herself. "Would you like to join me for a for bath?"

Ozai raised an eyebrow, "What a minx you've become in a single night."

"Is that a 'yes' or 'no'?" She switched her hips a little as her robe fitted nicely on her shapely backside.

"How could I refuse such an offer?" He said getting up from the bed and walking up behind the girl. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he planted kisses on her neck and grabbed at her breast through her robe. When a moan escaped her lips, he swept her off her feet and carried her to the bathroom. They would be doing a lot more than just washing.

…

Fire Lord Zuko sat behind the eternal flames before his throne with a heavy scowl on his face. The news he just received had him gripping tight to his armrest. Rebels were spotted in the city last night. Apparently, they had been after Katara but she had apprehended them. A huge ice wall that was still being melted where several rebels were unconscious in front of was proof enough that she had encountered them. Not even the worst of the news, one of the rebels were a noble, Nobleman Chan. He was found cuffed in ice in of the alleys and was taken into custody. His entire family would now be under investigation. And the worst part wasn't even worst. Ozai, his father was somehow spotted standing in front of a helpless girl in a cloak. The girl was assumed to be Katara but when the description of her attire underneath her cloak reached many's ears, everyone dismissed it. No way the water princess would be dressed in lingerie, running around the city at night. However; Zuko vaguely remembers his father carrying the girl over his shoulder with her cloak slightly opened. He hoped he was the only one to noticed out of the group that came to check on her, but he saw a bit of what must have been the lingerie described in the report. It was definitely Katara they were talking about. Which meant if anyone made the correlation, they'd be in deep waters. This hidden matter could not go on any longer. He needed to take care of it before the worst happens and they're all discovered.

"That is all, my lord." A noble bowed his head.

Zuko gestured for the man to take back his seat and stood, "If that is all for the reports, this meeting is adjourned."

Wasting no time, the young Lord exited out the back and took the secret passage back to his rooms. When he emerged from behind a bookshelf in his study, the first thing he did was order a servant cleaning his bedroom to go gather the Chieftain Hakoda. He needed to speak with the man first before dealing with Katara and his father.

Not long after summoning him, the Southern Chieftain arrived to his rooms and they greeted one another in the study room.

"Lord Zuko." Hakoda said formally.

"Chieftain, please take a seat. We have much to discuss." Zuko sat behind his desk wearing a grim expression.

Hakoda could already tell this was not going to be good. "Does this have to do with my daughter and that _ex_ -tyrant father of yours?" Clearly the man still didn't approve of the relationship between the two.

Nodded in affirmation, Zuko folded his hands together and began. "I believe it was wisest to speak with you before taking any actions. She is your daughter and the sole Princess of Water Tribe, it only make sense that you as a father and leader have a say in what I'm about to suggest."

The Chieftain quirked a grin. Finally, someone that spoke his language. "This is most gracious of you Lord Zuko but I do wish to understand why the change of heart?"

Zuko closed his eyes, "My heart hasn't changed, I still only want what's best for Katara." He opened his eyes but this time, they were harder than before. "Now, let's start."

…..

Katara sat on the ground outside in the garden and watched the turtle-duck play in the pond. She threw them bread and smiled each time they caught a piece. Ozai was standing nearby. He wouldn't let her out of his sight, especially after he heard from one of the residents roaming around that she was chased by rebels the previous night. He realized it must have been right before she slammed into him. She was scolded for not telling him but how could she? Wasn't he already talking about killing Ursa for simply insulting her? Why in spirit's name would she tell him she was being targeted? So he can slip out the palace and find them? No. Not happening. At least not if she can help it. Plus, she wasn't injured and she dealt with them on her own.

As she continued to sit by the pond, feeding the turtle-ducks, her brother and Aang approached her.

"Hey, Katara." Aang greeted her. Sokka silently trotted behind the young monk and wore what could only be a worried look.

"We know about last night in the city." Sokka said as he reached her and sat beside her while their friend sat in front of them.

The waterbender managed to not roll her eyes and sighed."Yes, Sokka, I'm sure by now the whole country knows about me and Ursa and the rebels."

The tribesman crossed his arms over his chest, "Then you must know what I'm about say right?" the girl couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. 'yes' she knew but that didn't mean she'd agree.

Aang looked at Katara and forced a smile, "You should try to listen to him, Katara. We're all worried about you. Iroh even said that it might be best if you returned h-"

"I don't want to." She said flatly. "It's not my home anymore. I no longer belong there."

There was a sudden sadness in her last words but they were true. Lately, she felt detached from her homelands. Like she had no longer belonged. It had only been two months and a half. It was no doubt that she felt this way because of the events that took place while she was here. How can she feel in place amongst her people when she has committed herself to someone who was and still is their enemy. Not even a few hours ago she was in bed with him. But she didn't regret it. She never will but it was no questioning that her conscience would not let her return knowing what she has done. The Water Tribes would not see it as love. Whether she was their princess or not, her act of passion towards a grave enemy would never be seen as anything more than betrayal. And that's exactly what it was. Betrayal. Betrayal to her people, her family, her friends, the world….her mother. But she would do a thousand times over.

Regardless of they all, she was in love and with their greatest foe. She healed him, befriended him, restored his bending, and fell in love with him. Last night she committed a sinful act to all those that fought against Ozai and she gave herself to him with no remorse. No matter the consequence. She was his now. His enemies were hers. And if they found out about him, she'd stand by his side. Against her friends. Against her family. Against the world. Katara had made her decision. Her home was no longer the Southern Water Tribe. Not as long as she was with their enemy, despite his new turned leaf. She would not go back. It would be wrong of her.

"I figured you'd say that." Sokka said in a hurt voice. "You stopped wearing her necklace and you're clad in red, engaged to the ruler of our former enemies. You look less like her-"

"Sokka!" The Avatar tried to stop the tribesman but was shoved.

"No Aang!" He spat. "She looks nothing like her. Not even those blues eyes are like hers anymore. This isn't my little sister. She wouldn't remove mother's necklace or sit her and denounce her people. Her family!"

"Sokka, what are you saying?" Aang could feel the rawness of his friend's words. "Katara is still your sister. She's still the same."

The tribesman stood up and glared down at the girl. She had her head bowed and turned to the side. "Look at her, Aang! Does that look like my sister!"

The young monk looked at the girl in front of him and he had to admit, though this was unquestionably Katara, there was a change in her. He noticed when they finally got to see her again. She wasn't wearing her mother's necklace and hadn't since that day. When he'd see her, she had this guarded look in her eyes as if she was hiding something. As if something was burning a hole through her and she was doing everything she could not to let it. Katara was different now. She wasn't herself. Sokka was right but also wrong. Even with her change, she was still her. He could see it in her eyes. They were a darker blue somehow but he still saw her in them.

Katara sat and listened to her brother's words. It was tearing her apart but this is the path she chose, right? But for him to disown her now than later if her secret were revealed, was best. She didn't have a right to cry. Not now. Not in front of him. He had every right to be upset with her and her declaration. In only a few words, she too, had disowned him. Though not entirely. He was still her brother and it was because he was that her heart was beating at a deadly pace from his words. They were like spears that skewered her. Knives that stabbed her. Stones that stoned her. Sokka's word pained her but she deserved it, she told herself.

"I still think she's the same, sure she's changed a little but that's still her. That's still Katara." Aang reached a hand out to her to help her to her feet with a smiled plastered in his face.

The waterbender looked at him with teary eyes. Of course, Aang would be to say that. He was always a kind boy. She hesitantly took his hand in hers and stood. As soon as she was on her feet, the boy hugged her. "You're still our Katara. No matter what." he whispered.

A tear fell from her teary eyes and she hugged him back, whispering. "Thank you Aang."

Sokka however; hadn't changed his demeanor. He was upset with her. No, he was beyond pissed at her. She was refused to come home, after they came all this way and after all that happened. She wanted to stay here! Why?! Because of Zuko?! Because she was actually in love and this wasn't some joking scheme but an actual engagement?! She was choosing this country over her own?! How dare she! And removed their mother's necklace! How could she?! Her eyes maybe watering from the blow his words delivered but he was suffering too from the sharpness of her words. The way they shot through him like arrows. Sliced through him like a sword. Pounded into him like fists. He was hurt by her. So how dare she cry. She didn't have the right. Not after what she said. Denouncing him and their people!

"It doesn't matter what you think Aang. I know my sister best and this is not her." He growled before taking off.

"Don't listen to him. He's just upset." Aang said patting the girl's head. "He really wanted you to come home."

Katara frowned and looked away, "But I can't."

"Why not? Is there something you're hiding?" The monk asked softly but desperately wanting to know.

"I just can't go back home, Aang." She turned back to face him. "Not after everything. It's not my home anymore."

The Avatar looked at her with sad eyes. He hated hearing her say that. Not because she was wrong to or that she shouldn't have but because he understood those words. When he ran away from home over a hundred years ago. Despite the pressure that was added to him when he was discovered to be the Avatar but the fact that he no longer belonged. He had somehow become different or was different and he couldn't stand to stay knowing so about himself. Katara must feel the same. As if she was not herself anymore and therefore didn't belong back home. He could empathize. He understood.

Taking both her cheeks in his hands, "promise me one thing Katara."

"What?" She said weepingly.

"You'll never forget they we are also your home." He said brightly.

The girl went back for a hug and squeezed him. Even though she was no longer involved with Aang romantically, she still loved him. He became part of her family and sometimes was the only one that was quick to lash out at her. He was family.

"I promise."

…

Ursa had been listening in on the conversation in the garden from the second floor balcony. She must say, it was quite emotional. The water princess being disowned by her brother. How tragic. But not as tragic as it was going to get. Katara was still in her way, even more than she had before. The woman had overheard some ruckus coming from the waterbender's rooms last night while traveling the passenger ways. From the agonizing screech, she took it that the girl was right. She hadn't slept with Ozai. At least not till then.

Turning away from the scene, Ursa started to walk off a little. If the water tribesman was angry at his sister over something so trivial as not returning home then how would he feel if he knew the truth? Surely, he would not be as mild as he was just now. A grin pulled to her lips. This was going to be exciting.

….

A/N: Please review and thank you for reading:)


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all you that continue to read this story. It makes me feel happy that my interest in this pairing isn't totally crazy. :) Thank you all!

Chapter 26:

"Zuko, we need to talk." Ursa barged into his study room and was greeted with two pairs of eyes. One gold the other blue.

The younger man stood from his seat, "As you can see mother, I was in the middle of explaining something very important to Chieftain Hakoda."

The woman glanced over to the tribesman, "Pardon me, Chieftain Hakoda but I must speak with my son."

Hakoda stood as well, "I do not believe we got off on the right foot, Lady Ursa, but I'm not sure I'd want to after the foul things you said about my daughter. Humiliating her in front of a large crowd of people."

Zuko gave his mother a look that implied he was sided with the Chieftain. Of course, everyone thought so highly of the water princess. Every man was lined up in defense of the child. Father and brother. Lover, ex-lover, and admirer. Even a tea lover that adored the girl. Katara was virtually impossible to get to with so many keeping guard of her. How could a woman like Ursa possibly get close enough to inflict wounds on the girl. _Take out her shield one man at a time._

Bowing her head low, Ursa displayed a remorseful expression. "Forgive me, I had spoke out of anger."

"Of what?" Hakoda folded his arms on her chest.

"I had learned of her relation to my former husband. Though we have separated for many years, I never once stopped loving him. So I couldn't fight the jealousy that consumed me when I saw how beautiful she was and that she had stolen his heart." Ursa rose her head back up with a single tear in her eye. "Forgive me."

While her display was quite notable and her words held nothing but truth in them, her sincerity of apology was faulty. Zuko loved his mother. Even now with all the blackness he's come to realize was in her heart all along but he was not moved by her in this moment. She could fool the world but not him. He had enough practice from dealing with Ozai and Azula in how to tell when someone was honest or sincere.

Hakoda on the other end was less reluctant to believe her. He understood still being in love with a former spouse, though his was long gone, he could relate. If Kya were still alive but with another man, how would he not want to lash out? And though it was his daughter that was the 'other' woman in this case, he understood Ursa's reasoning. However; he wouldn't allow the mistreatment of his child whether or not there was a valid reason.

"You are forgiven." The tribesman said flatly. "But do not cross my daughter again."

Ursa smiled appreciatively, "Thank you, Chieftain."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at his mother. He didn't trust her. Not at all. "Now, mother, I'll speak with you when we are done discussing a grave matter."

The woman nodded and bowed her head. "As you wish my son." She left out of the room quietly.

The Chieftain of the South turned around to face the young Fire Lord. "As you were saying, Lord Zuko."

"Yes," clearing his throat. "Back to what I was saying, I think this is the best way to go about removing the two issues at hand."

"Killing two birds with one stone." Hakoda nodded as he thought over the plan.

The two men had been discussing in great detail of how to address the issue of his father and rebels. Zuko had been thinking over all the decisions he made in the last two months. While they were absurd and utterly insane, the way they had settled together would actually work to his and the entire nation's benefit. As well as maintain peace and even develop a stronger one. This would in return gain the Southern Water Tribe level of respect in the world. Chieftain Hakoda was also on board with the idea.

The plan was that during the Summer's End Festival Zuko would host a ball in honor of his 'beloved' fiancee. A way to dispel any notion that the feud between his mother and the princess had affected his feelings for her. It would be seen as a way of him choosing Katara over his own mother. Which would make the girl a huge target for anyone that wanted to destroy him. Having already been targeted, there was no doubt the rebels wouldn't back down from trying to capture her. Her value would be raised. The ball would be public and held in the grand garden at sundown. A perfect opportunity for rebels to strike. This part was why Zuko needed to consult Hakoda first, Katara would be bait.

The second part would be tricky. Zuko theorized from how he's observed his father's obvious obsession with the waterbender, that he would also be very protective of her. Especially, last night when she went missing. Not to mention how he was always only a foot behind her whenever they left her chambers. It was clear the man would not allow any harm to befall her. So when the rebels arrive to take her, it was safe to say Ozai would attack and most likely in the process have to reveal himself. Once everyone was aware of who he was, both rebels and other attendees would see that he was defending Katara, his supposed enemy. It would be a public display of the changed man he was and if anyone approached him, Katara would defend him. If anyone accused her of betrayal, Zuko would step in and if that didn't work, Hakoda could back them. Hopefully this would be enough to convince the people to stand down. Of course, even with this there would be issues with the other nations but with Hakoda's help they could smooth things over.

Hiding Ozai was no longer a choice. Eventually someone would discover him and they'd be forced to tell the truth which would tear everything apart. With this, at least it would be easier for to regain the people's trust. Plus, it would end the rebellion, strength peace that even Ozai was willing to conform to, and raise the Water Tribe's standing in the world when everyone hears that the Princess of the South had tamed the former tyrant. It was a solid plan.

"But what if Ozai turns? What if he joins the rebels and takes Katara with him?" Hakoda questioned. It had dawned on him that Ozai wasn't entirely trustworthy. The man may not be a threat now but who's to say he wouldn't be as soon as the opportunity came.

Zuko grinned slightly. "Then it'll make things easier. We take him out and no one has to know anything other than he was attempting to reclaim the throne. We'd have less to clean up."

"You seem to be taking that all too well." The Chieftain was a bit concerned for the young man. He knew Zuko a bad past with his father and all. But he assumed they made up and even before that, didn't he break his father out just to live his life? So why was the possibility of killing him take so lightly?

The young Lord dropped his grin and his closed his eyes in a sigh, "I do not believe he would betray her. If he really loves her, he won't do anything he knows she wouldn't approve of. I don't trust him but I trust his feelings for her. So there won't be a need for the latter."

…

Katara was lying on her stomach, face down into pillow, sodding as quietly as she could. Not long after a few kind exchanged words with Aang, she left the garden and hurried back to her room, running fast to lose Ozai long enough to be alone for a while. She didn't want to cry in front of him. It would make her feel weak. No doubt he heard the conversation. Perhaps he'd think she was pathetic for being upset. He wouldn't understand either way. Family and togetherness was a huge thing for the Water Tribe. They were even more important to the south since family was all that kept you alive during harsh times. And now, she had just claimed that she no longer belonged to them. Her people and her family. Disowned them, though not intentionally, she did so nonetheless and caused her brother to lash out as he did. This was her fault. All her fault.

"There you are." The last voice she needed to hear. "You ran quite fast for someone who's body is still sore. Tell me, what ails you, waterbender."

Afraid to face him, Katara got up with her back turned to him and her pillow glued to her face. "Nothing."

Ozai rolled his eyes and leaned against the threshold of her bedroom. "I heard."

"Everyone hears." Katara mumbled to herself.

"What was that, waterbender?" He walked over to her and stood in front of her bed. "I can't hear you with that pillow in your face."

The girl tensed when she felt the pillow in her face being tugged away. She instantly became defensive and yanked the pillow back but knowing him, he wasn't going to let go. Katara yanked a little harder and rolled onto her side so she could get leverage but Ozai climbed onto the bed and completely jerked it out of her hands. As soon as the pillow was gone, the girl scrambled up to take it back but he tossed the pillow off the side of the bed, grabbing her right as she was about to go for it. She fought against him telling him to let go and making threats. She hit him a few times and he had to grab her wrist and pin them behind her back.

Giving up, the waterbender dropped her head and rested it against his chest. "Leave me alone, Ozai. Leave."

"And why would I do that?" He asked knowing full well why but rather her say it than him.

Katara didn't verbally respond, she only shook her head and sobbed a little. Ozai took his free hand and rose it to the girl's cheek, lifting it so that she was looking at him. She cast her eyes away from him. He saw tears in them and her face was contorted as if she wanted to breakdown. It was the first time he had seen her like this. Like some helplessly defeat girl that was falling apart. He didn't like it. He didn't like seeing her this way. Especially, not due to some idiot brother of hers.

"Please, just leave me al-"

"Alright." He said cutting her off. "I'll leave." Ozai let go of her and got off the bed. He immediately left the room, not turning around to see that she was crying even more after his departure. It was clear, she didn't actually want him to go but he needed to take of something. Or someone.

…

"Aang, shut up! You don't get it!" Sokka yelled.

The monk balled and fist and scrunched his face up, he knew Katara was stubborn but Sokka could be so much worse at times. All he tried to tell the tribesman was that he shouldn't have gone off on his sister. It was obviously something going on and she wasn't able to flat out say it. Aang really felt with all his heart that she hold on to something that affected her so greatly that she couldn't simply return to the Southern Tribe carrying it or even wear her mother's necklace because of it. Maybe she was ashamed. But of what? _Oh spirits_ , he slapped a hand over his mouth, _could she be pregnant?_

"I can't believe she'd just say that and with a straight face! What the hell is wrong with her?!" Sokka ranted.

"Sokka-"

"I mean really, why would she want to stay here?!"

"Sokka, I think-"

"Is Zuko really that great that she'd choose him over her own?!"

"SOKKA! I've been trying to s-"

The young monk was cut off again but not by his furious friend but rather blue flames. His eyes widened. Only two people he knew had blue flames. And one of them just so happened to be on the loose. Sokka hadn't turned around to notice but just as Aang was going to shout, his world black and he collapsed to the floor.

As the monk went down, he knocked over a vase with him and it alerted the young tribesman. Sokka whipped around and was greeted by blue flames. He instantly backed away. Blue flames only meant one thing and it wasn't good. Reaching for his boomerang that he soon realized was not on his person, he heard a sickening laugh erupt from behind the indigo fire, seeing a figure approach it. It wasn't Aang. Not only because he didn't laugh like that but because he was unconscious on the floor. A sudden fear rippled through Sokka. If Aang could be taken out and so quickly, that didn't make his chances of winning against this foe any higher.

A tall man with midnight black hair and blazing gold eyes came up to the fire, ceasing his laughter. "Prince Sokka of the Water Tribe, it is an honor to finally meet you, formally."

Sokka backed away. "What are you doing here, Ozai!" He hissed. "Aren't you supposed to be after that bastard son of yours?!"

Another laugh conjured from Ozai, "Not at all. My son is no longer my issue but you are."

The flames grew intensely. Ozai wasn't planning on scorching the boy but he didn't need to know that. All he needed to know was that he should be very fearful of his life because then he'll understand that this was as serious as it looked.

"Me?" Sokka was confused. "What do you want with me?" The younger man fell backwards but immediately got up and backed himself to a wall.

As the blue flames increased so heavily the room's temperature started to rise, Ozai parted the flames, just enough to step through and reveal himself. He held a stoic expression but his eyes were callous.

"You've upset a certain waterbender that I've become fond of." He twirled a blue flame in his hand and it took the form of the person he was referring to.

"Katara?!" the young man's eyes widened in bewilderment but then something struck him even harder. How was he bending? Didn't Aang remove his abilities?!

Noticing the boy had caught on that he was bending, Ozai smirked. "Yes, you should thank your sister for granting me my bending back. She's quite talented, I must say."

"What?! No!" Sokka growled. "She wouldn't do that! Not ever! And what do you mean you're fond of her?! Have you been creeping in on her all this time?!

 _How simple minded was this boy? Like seriously. Either he or Katara was adopted because no way they could be related with him this stupid._ "Actually, I'm quite close with your sister. You could say we're lovers."

"Liar!"

"Not." Ozai stepped closer and with each step, a flame licked at his feet. "She is my lover and you've managed to wound her deeply. I don't appreciate morons causing what's mines grief." The man was deadpan on handling the foolish boy glaring wrongfully at him.

Sokka lunged at the man with his fist. He couldn't believe the nerve of this man. Claiming Katara and he were lovers! How sick was this bastard! Katara would never commit such a betrayal! She'd never restore his bending! And even if she would, how would she have the power to do that?! Only the Avatar was capable of that. But that didn't matter, not now, Sokka was going teach this lunatic a lesson.

However; as soon as the tribesman got close enough with his fist, Ozai dodged him and delivered a heavy blow to the boy's gut. The hit knocked the breath out of the young tribesman. Sokka fell back and hit the ground. The man surrounded them both with blue flames to make sure he didn't escape. He crouched in front of the boy and smirked.

"Fortunately for you, I didn't come here to fight." Ozai pulled the practically limp boy up and dusted him off, "I just came to gather you."

Sokka spit to the side and glared at him. "Like hell."

Ozai shook his head and laughed, "As stubborn as your sister." He then took his hand and chopped the boy in his pressure point just as he had done the Avatar. As the boy went out, Ozai threw him over his shoulders and turned to the flames. With a quick snap of his fingers the flames all disappeared and he made his way to the secret entrance he used to get into the room, carrying the unexpectedly heavy tribesman with him. _What the hell does this toothpick eat?_

Moments after Ozai left with the boy, Aang awoke and luckily, he was disoriented and didn't seem to remember blue flames. All he knew was he was on the floor and the back of his neck hurt. He rubbed the area and groaned.

"Did Sokka knock me out?" He asked himself.

…

What was he doing?! Confronting the boy like that and even mentioning his relationship with the boy's sister. Luckily, the young tribesman was either too stupid or just too trusting of his sister to believe it. Oh but he would believe it soon. Ozai was obviously taking him to the girl and that left her plan in ruin.

Ursa slipped back into the hallway, she needed to think of another plan. But what? The goal was to take out Katara's shield. Zuko, Iroh, Ozai, the Avatar, her brother and father. Iroh and Zuko were going to be the hardest to manipulate. Iroh was simply too perceptive and Zuko was already showing his distrust of her. As for Ozai, he was the end goal, she needed Katara out before she could have him. The Avatar and Water Tribe royalty were her best bet. But with Prince compromised, that only left the Avatar and Chieftain. Ursa believed the boy Avatar would be her easiest catch but she'd need the Chieftain on her side first.

Speaking of the man, she had just turned a corner and ran into him. _How opportune_ , she grinned.

"Oh Chieftain Hakoda." Ursa said feigning surprise.

Hakoda barely noticed her until he heard his name. "Uh, Lady Ursa."

The woman swayed seductively over to him but kept it to a minimum, he didn't strike her as the foolish type. He'd see right through her. "You must have just finished your meeting with my son."

"Yes, he's free now if you still need to talk to him." he replied.

A small little chuckle and she flicked her wrist, "Oh, no. I was actually coming to see if I could speak with you."

The Chieftain coughed and looked at the woman strangely. "Me?"

"Yes, you. I don't believe we've had the chance to sit down and chat." She batted her eyes a bit and grinned. There were less hostile and blunt ways to take down a shield. Sometimes all one needed was a bit of charisma and a gentle approach. That was her specialty. All she had to do was win this tribal trash's heart and advance to the others. Katara would be helpless and Ursa could have her husband back then their son. She inwardly smirked. She wasn't kidding when she said she'd come for her family. No at all.

…

A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter. Especially my Ozai and Sokka scene XD. Thank you for reading and please review.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Back again! XD

Chapter 27:

It was getting dark out and the waterbender was still laying in bed with tears. She felt awful. Making her brother feel unwanted and then turning Ozai away. Why did she have to always cause so many problems? Wasn't she the one that was supposed to help fix them? Perhaps, not anymore. All she managed to do this whole time was making things harder for everyone. Everyone's issues revolved around her interference or involvement. Why couldn't she just sit on the sidelines? Ugh!

This wasn't healthy, laying in bed spilling all her tears in a pillow as night is ushered in. Maybe she should go soak her body or something. Yeah, she'll do that.

Katara got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Ran her water, stripped and got in. A moan escaped her mouth as the hot water immediately began relaxing her still aching muscles. She leaned into the rim of the tub and closed her eyes. Her hair trickled down her body and into the tub. Silence encased the room and her mind. No thoughts. No recollections of earlier. No problems. Just quiet and hopefully lasting peace. But that was way too much to ask for…..WAY too much.

The sound of her chamber's door being burst opened and shut very quickly, snapped her eyes open. Right after that, there was a bunch of noise like someone was stumbling or running into something. It also went quiet for a second but then she heard mumbled swearing and this didn't sit well with her. It was obviously Ozai. Only his voice sounded so angry all the time even if he wasn't. Though he probably was.

The waterbender got out the tub quickly and took one of the bathrobes off the hinges, putting it on her nude figure. As soon as she was wrapped in the red silk, she left the bathroom and slowly made her way to the sitting room.

"Ozai." She called as she took small steps proceeding towards where he was but there was no answer. Maybe he was mad. And at her. Why did she have to tell him to leave? They had finally reached an intimate point in their relationship and she just completely pushed him away when he only wanted to help. She was so stupid.

As she came to the room, the first thing she noticed was Ozai wasn't in his guard uniform. That explains why he came in so abruptly. Then there was the sight of a person lying limp on one of her sofa's. She gasped, _don't tell me he killed someone._ But as she looked harder, she realized it was her brother.

"Sokka?" Her voice cracked and Ozai turned around.

From the look in her eyes as she looked at her brother lying on the couch, he knew what she was thinking. "He's not dead. I just knocked him out."

Katara turned her gaze from her brother to Ozai. "Knocked him out, why? And why is he in here? What's going on?"

The man stepped away from the unconscious boy and stepped towards the waterbender. A tiny grin surfaced his features as he came to stand in front of her and grabbed a lock of her hair. "I'm not as forgiving as you nor do I tolerate anyone causing what's mines pain."

"But he's my brother." Katara said with wide eyes.

"Brother or not, I don't like it." His tone changed and he removed his hand from her hair. "He's here because I brought him here. Obviously, if he understood the situation you were in then he would have thought twice about his comments earlier."

The girl could see her lover wasn't too pleased with the conversation that took place in the garden nor did he seem to care that it was her brother that said those things. She never thought he'd be that type. The type to be overprotective of her. First he wanted to kill Ursa and now her brother was unconscious in her room. At least he wasn't dead. Even more, Ozai was basically trying to help her situation. Explain to her brother her reason for not wanting to return home and the situation she was in. But was that an actual good idea. She knew Sokka and he wasn't adaptive to change so easily.

"I don't think this is a good idea." She said wearily.

Ozai looked over his shoulders at the boy. "If you don't tell him, I'll find a more suitable way of dealing with his impudence."

Katara slapped his arm and scowled at him, "Don't you dare or I'll never speak to you again."

The man raised an eyebrow and smirked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, dropping his head into her ear. "You don't need to speak for us to…." He whispered the last part and she yanked away then slapped him in he face.

At first she feared he'd be upset but as his hand went up to the spot where she hit him, his eyes glowed with a feverish gleam. _Did that just turn him on?_ What was he? A sadist or a masochist?

While Katara and Ozai were going at each other. Not in the implied way. More like Ozai was trying to but Katara was fighting him off. The young man on the couch began to stir. He could hear a bunch of noise in the background. It sounded like someone fighting or yelling or whatever. Then his thoughts got in order, blue flames and a monster flashed in his memories. _Wait, Ozai?_ He heard the man's name being repeated over and over again from a familiar voice. _Katara?_ His eyes snapped open as the conversation he had had with that man resurfaced. _No!_

Sokka completely came out of his comatose state and saw a sight he had hoped not to see. His sister being attacked by some lunatic. The tribesman jumped to his feet and yelled, pulling both their attention.

"Get away from my sister, you bastard!" He lunged towards them.

Katara knew if she didn't act quick, Ozai would and she'd much rather apprehend her brother. She was gentler. Stepping in front of Ozai, she drew water from a vase and shot it at her brother. Freezing it as soon as it hit him. Sokka was knocked back several feet into a wall, air forced out of his lungs from the impact and his eyes wide at the realization. His sister. She had attacked him. Why?

"What are you doing, Katara?!" He squirmed in the ice. "I was trying to take him out!"

The girl looked over her shoulders at Ozai. "This is why I said this was a bad idea. Now, I have to keep him like that until he calms down."

Noting the waterbender's frustration, Ozai looked back at the boy frozen to the wall and rubbed his chin. Maybe he should have just roughed the young tribesman up a little and called it a day. This was turning out to be a lot more complicated than he had hoped.

"Perhaps you should get to talking. The sooner you started the faster we can end this." He huffed.

Katara clenched her teeth and turned around to face him. "Me? I need get to talking?! You're the one that brought him here!"

"For you." He put frankly.

"Spirits help me before I freeze you a wall as well." She gave up. This was getting really annoying. Obviously, he did this with good intentions but she was starting to think Ozai had a problem with doing the wrong things for good reasons. That would explain why he went insane in the first place. He doesn't necessarily know right from wrong too well.

Sokka looked between his sister and the overlord that they defeated four years ago in utter confusion. Why was she being so friendly with him? Yeah, she was yelling at him but it wasn't the type of yelling you did at someone you hated. There was a familiarity about it. Like they knew each other. On a level deeper than just being former enemies. His eyes widened, had Ozai been telling the truth? Could it be possible that his baby sister was involved with this maniac?!

"What the hell?! Katara, why aren't you fighting him?!" He shouted as he struggled again in the ice.

The couple redirected their attention back to the frozen tribesman. Katara was about to tell him but Ozai beat her to the punch and wrapped his arms around her. "Didn't I say before, boy, she's mine."

Katara shoved him and huffed, "So you told him already?!"

"Of course, why not?" His classic smirk was on his lips. She knew he was mostly doing this for his own entertainment. He clearly hadn't gotten over bad habits of toying with people.

Shaking her head, Katara focused back in her brother. Sokka had an angry and hurt expression on his face. So it was true. They were together. Ozai hadn't lied. That also meant that Katara has mostly given him his powers back but why? And how? How were they together?! How was she able to restore his bending? What was going on?

In a furious and pained voice, "Katara. What have you done?"

….

"You have got to be kidding me." Ursa laughed. "There is no way you actually said that to her."

Hakoda chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I did but at least she said yes."

The Chieftain was telling the story of how he proposed to his wife and how incredibly embarrassing it was. He and the woman sitting beside him had been exchanging stories of their lives prior to the one they lived now. Ursa had spoke about her marriage with Ozai which made Hakoda think differently of the man. Maybe he wasn't all that bad. They had been talking for hours in his room. Laughing merrily as they drank tea and recalled all their memories.

Surprisingly, Ursa was quite enjoying herself. Though, her agenda remained the same, get Ozai back. She didn't see why she couldn't become a little more _acquainted_ with this natural charmer. Hakoda was a very attractive man, for a tribesman. Maybe she could use him for more than merely taking down his daughter. He was a widower and she, a divorcee. It was clear neither of them had been with anyone in a while. Maybe that could be used to her advantage.

Flicking her wrist flirtatiously as she giggled. "You have me laughing up a storm. I never would have thought the Southern Chieftain could be so comical."

"Oh, I'm that funny but please, call me Hakoda." He insisted.

"Hakoda." She tested his name on her tongue and smiled as she did so. Pronouncing it carefully. Her tone teasing each syllable.

The man couldn't help but like the way she said his name. He hadn't spent much time with another woman. Not since his wife. And the time he did spend was usually just helping the women around his village. It was strange at first when Ursa had approached him wanting to speak but once they both opened up, it was enjoyable. He could see now that she wasn't a terrible woman. Yes, she completely disrespected his daughter but she had apologized and it was behind them.

"Well, I should be going now. It is getting late." She rose from her seat.

Hakoda came around to help her. "Ah, yes. I didn't realize how long we've been talking."

Ursa giggled, "Neither did I but I did enjoy your company, Hakoda. We must do this again."

A smiled formed on his face. "Of course."

The two walked towards the entrance of his guest chamber with Ursa clinging delicately to his arm. As they reached the door, Hakoda asked if she would like it for him to walk her back but she waved him off with a grin. Before leaving she planted a peck on his cheek and winked at him as she left. Hakoda could only stand there looking dumb while the woman swayed away. Things were coming along nicely for her. Very nicely.

….

This was a lie. It could only be a lie. No way could this ever be true. Zuko would never free his father from prison. Katara would never agree to save the life of a man that caused devastation to the world. There was no way she'd fall in love with that same man and figured out a way to restore his bending. Conspire with Zuko and Iroh to keep it a secret. No way in hell their father knew and didn't tell him. The only thing that was real was that he was feeling betrayed and froze to a wall.

"I'm sorry, Sokka." Katara had been crying as soon as she started telling him everything. "I didn't want this to happen but it did. We just have to accept it and move on."

"Like hell I'm accepting this!" He bit out. "I don't have to accept any of this! Not the part where my sister and friend are traitors. Not the part where you have magical powers to restore bending. Not the part where dad knew and kept me in the dark. And definitely not the part where my sister is screwing around with a fucking lunatic!"

His heart was pounding in his chest. How was any of this real?! How?! Tu and La, tell him this wasn't real. They were lying to him. No, this was a dream or he drank too much earlier or someone spiked it with cactus juice. Those were the only good explanation for this shit show.

Katara looked away from her brother. Her fist clenched. Did his acceptance really matter? After everything, did what he think of her matter anymore?! Didn't he already say she wasn't his sister?! So what made him think she'd stand here and take his disapproval? She had already reached a point of no return.

"That's fine too, Sokka." Her voice hardened. "You don't have to accept it! We're not family anymore, right?! So why should I care whether you do or not?!"

Unfreezing the water, Katara sent her brother spiralling down onto the floor and stormed out of the room for a second. Coming back, she walked up to where Sokka was sitting on the floor in a puddle of water and glared down at him. There were violent tears in her eyes. Her heart was broken he could see. She was shaking. Guilt and shame heavy in her blue orbs. But she was unapologetic. She made her choice. Her mind had been made already. There was no point for them to continue debating it.

"Here! Take it!" She threw something into her brother's lap. "If I'm a traitor then you understand why I can't wear it or return home! Take it!"

Sokka looked into his lap and saw their mother's necklace. "I'm not worthy of carrying her memory! Not anymore, so take it and go."

"Katara-"

"Go!" She cut him off with a roar. "Go! Since I'm not your sister anymore and a traitor, go!"

The young tribesman gazed up at his sister in agony. Was she serious? Tossing their mother's necklace aside so casually like it meant nothing. But he knew from how pained she looked and her words, that it meant everything. Everything to her. That was why she would not wear it. Why she would not be returning home. Everything she had done made her ill fit to do either. He knew it and she knew it. They stood on opposite grounds, facing different directions. She made her choice long before he showed up. And now he would make his.

Getting up from the floor, Sokka rose to tower above his sister with a hard stare. "Just wait till he turns on you, I won't be there to pick the pieces." He snarled. Sokka left as soon as he gather his mother's necklace and wrapped around his wrist, slamming the door behind him.

Katara turned around to look at Ozai who had watched the entire time. This definitely didn't go as he planned and he wasn't all that amused. He expected the boy to be more understanding but the idiot surprised him, having a mind of his own. Not swayed by others as easily as he thought. He'd give the young tribesman a point for that but Ozai wasn't letting the fool of the hook. No. Not after he had witnessed the way he spoke to Katara. And while Ozai could understand why he'd be so upset, even slightly sympathizing but not too much, it was unquestionable that he would side with Katara in this. She had good reasons for doing as she had. Most of it wasn't her intention nor her fault, though she took responsibility for her involvement in it. She explained everything so precisely, hoping her idiot brother was going to make sense of it. She was then called her a traitor, Ozai was going to make the boy regret ever referring to her as such. He then watched the girl threw that necklace she used to wear all the time at her brother. An heirloom from their deceased mother. Somehow it was agreed between them both that because of her 'betrayal' she was unworthy to wear it as well as go home. It sickened him to watch. But who was he to be upset. Hadn't he done the similar thing to his wife and son?

The waterbender walked up to him, at first he thought she was going to lash out at him for causing this mess but she didn't. Instead, he felt her arms go around his middle and she looked at him.

"I should punch you, you know." She said and then laid her head against him. "But you're all I got right now, so I'm not going to."

Ozai placed a hand on the top of her head and patted her. "Your punches aren't enough to send me away."

Shifting to look back at him. "Wanna find out?"

….

Iroh sipped his tea on his balcony, viewing the night settling over the city. He had just gotten back from discussing Zuko's plan and offering his aid. It was sound proof for the most part. Getting rid of the rebels and freeing Ozai from hiding in a single night. His nephew was being quite the Fire Lord. He was proud.

As for his brother, the old man felt a little more at ease with him being with Katara. They were starting to grow on him the more he thought it over or saw them together. No doubt they were a lot _closer_ now. Ozai didn't return from the girl's rooms the entire night. Probably won't tonight either. He just hoped they were careful. Last thing anyone needed was more complications just when things were dying down.

Then there was Ursa. Iroh didn't trust the woman's intentions upon returning to the Fire Nation. In Bei Seng Sei, she was more peaceful. Running around the tea shop and catering to the consumers. Occasionally, he'd notice her smiling brightly when the people complimented her. Ursa was the city's favorite. A wonderful woman that was charismatic and lovely. Gentle hearted. Pure. But somehow, stepping foot back on this soil has made her into a very cunning woman and perhaps, she always was. There was something not right about her. Something that reminded him fairly of his niece.

"A jealous heart does not suit one so beautiful as you, dear Ursa." Iroh opened his eyes.

The woman smirked deviously. "Oh but a kind one doesn't suit you, old friend."

…..

A/N: Could there be more to the story of Ursa and Iroh that neither are willing to say? And don't any of you worry about Sokka and Katara it's not permanent. Don't want you guys getting the wrong idea. Just a little sibling fight. As for future things to look out for….. don't worry too much on Ursa's plans until after the Summer's End Festival. ;)


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Back with A long Chapter! Hope you all like it! And if not, that's fine too, feedback is great for future reference. Thank you all for Reading!

 **WARNING** : Language, Smut, and minor violence.

Chapter 28:

The entire room was silent. Eyes locking with others. Fist clenching tight to sides. Teeth grinding. Nerves completely wrecked. Hearts pounding. Fidgeting. Sweating. Heavy breathing. An overall loss for words as thoughts struggled to wrap the gifts of understanding because it was just too much to behold. Too much to make sense of. If it wasn't for the two calm and composed members of this group of conspiracies, lies and betrayals than there would be nothing to stop one side from raising fist at the other. If it wasn't for the fear of wedging a greater divide and the possibility of causing more strife, there would be no doubt be a fight like no other. Three benders versus three very skilled non benders with only two peacekeepers to intervene. If a fight broke between the groups no doubt there would be a great consequence. But luckily, everyone had agreed to a cold war. Settling for just snide remarks, glares, underhanded implications, and mocking. It was childish of course but if it weren't, things would become a lot more problematic.

Completely disappointed at everyone present in the room, Aang and Iroh scolded all six members that tried to tear apart one another.

"You are all well beyond that of childhood. Talented and skilled warriors but over the last week you've gone and caused such a mess. What have you to say for yourselves?!" Iroh was not at all pleased with what had taken place over the past week. Especially what happened today.

"Obviously, the problem is you have two traitors, a lunatic, an old hag, and a father that holds secrets." Sokka spouted.

Everyone looked at him as if ready to tackle him from his chair, even his father was ready to backhand him into the next life. Lines between family, friend, and foe were blurred this previous week.

Katara glared out of the side of her eyes at her idiot brother. "Some of us think we're mature enough to handle delicate topics but as soon as we hear them we blow our top."

"Speaking of blowing." Ursa jeered at the girl.

"Will you stop!" Zuko hissed at his mother. "None of us want to hear about that!"

Ozai laughed abruptly, "A Fire Lord that's a prude, how unexpected."

"Unexpected is the man that tries to kill the last waterbender of the South and then takes her to bed!" Hakoda growled viciously.

"Hey! That's enough!" Aang bended wind into each of their faces. "Fighting each other won't fix anything."

"But it'll quiet an idiot's blabbering." The former tyrant shot at the younger tribesmen who had been calling out the entire time they had all been sitting here.

"As if that'll shut him up."

Sokka stood from his chair. "You got something to say Zuko?!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Yes, let's pick a fight with the one that didn't even make the comment."

Ursa glared at the waterbender. "Don't you have a lot to say for someone caught performing such an act."

"Oh what a jealous bitch, you've become dear Ursa " Ozai tossed.

Hakoda was cracking his knuckles, "you speak to women that way?!"

Smirking, "I see being between those legs has you a little confused, Chieftain. Surely, if you weren't so deprived all these years you'd know that that is no woman."

Sokka and Katara literally swung around staring in utter shock of the comment at the three adults. Zuko just about collapsed in his seat and Aang's face turned red. Iroh just shook his head.

"Can none of you put aside your spite so we can address the issues at hand?" Iroh sighed deeply.

Ignoring the old man. "We are two consenting adults. There is nothing wrong with what we've done."

"Oh it's fine if you do it but I do it and it's the end of the world!" Katara yells.

"Because you fucked Ozai!" Sokka retorted angrily. "You fucked the one person none of us like!"

Zuko chuckled. "Well at the moment none of us likes you."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Aang shouts and everyone stills. "Enough of the fighting! Just shut up! You're all going to sit there until we fix this!"

Iroh could not believe how immature they all were. Three of them were young adults, though it was somewhat excusable for them, the older three it was just plain ridiculous. All he wanted them to do is quit their arguing and move forward! They had a festival coming up in a week's time! The only way for their plan to work was by them working together and that wasn't going to happen like this.

…

~Day 1~

"Tell me this isn't true?" Aang was beyond himself in disbelief.

Just several minutes ago, Sokka burst into the dining hall yelling and swearing. He walked up to Zuko calling him a traitor and then punched him in the face, saying it was all his fault. All his fault for what? Well everyone seemed to know but the young Avatar. Hakoda rose to confront his son but was greeted with equally harsh words. It was pure anger in each of his tears carried as he tossed his mother's necklace on the table and glared at all present when he told them that they were all responsible for Katara's disgrace. Aang had continued to be left in the dark until after the young tribesman left and he begged to know what had taken place. Hakoda, Iroh and Zuko took turns explaining everything. Every detail. Even their plans for the Summer's End Festival. It was their hope that the monk would be more receptive.

"I'm sorry, Aang but this is all true." Hakoda closed his eyes feeling ashamed.

Iroh and Zuko could not hold their gaze with him either. Guilt rested too heavily on their hearts.

"But how- I mean, only the Avatar can do that right? An-and Ozai? I-I thought Katara and Zuko were-. Wait, Ozai doesn't hate the Water Tribe?" Aang was so confused and baffled by all the information he was forced to consume. So this is what Katara was hiding? Why she couldn't go home? Why she felt she didn't belong? No, this couldn't be. This wasn't for real.

Zuko walked around the table to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please, Aang, forgive us. We didn't mean to hide this all from you and Sokka."

The Avatar was still trying to process everything but he wasn't too far gone in shock, he was still able to establish things in his momentary state of confusion. Like how this was all utterly insane but somehow understandable. Zuko loved his father still, he couldn't just let him die, right? And Katara was always compassionate, even to people who didn't deserve it. So saving Ozai's wasn't incredibly unbelievable. Restoring bending? That was a far stretch but it made sense. Waterbending had proved to have many unique abilities, like bloodbending. Falling in love with the man that wanted to ruin the world, scarred her friend and tried to kill him, wanted to destroy the Avatar, responsible for her mother's death, now that...that was just too much to take in. Katara with Ozai. Wasn't he like her dad's age? Maybe a year older than the Chieftain? He could see Ozai possibly having redeeming qualities and Katara seeing past his committed atrocities, but the gap of ages….the monk could not understand. That was what his mind was hung over the most. Forget Zuko busting him out jail and Katara restoring his bending and falling in love with him. Forget all that. They were like years apart.

"I can't- I can't believe it." The monk's mouth slick.

Hakoda could tell the boy wasn't handling it too well. "Don't worry Aang, we're not asking you to accept all this at once."

Turning to face his friend, Aang just stared at the Fire Lord. "Zuko, how? How could you let her be with your father?!" He grabs him by his clothes. "Do you understand what this means?!"

Everyone quietly watched as the boy started to lose it. Zuko tried not to show too much concern in his eyes as the Avatar yanked him, starting to go mad with all that he was told. It was already bad Sokka was going bananas but Aang, that just was too much. The last things anyone needed was the Avatar going on rampage.

"No, Aang. I don't understand." The young lord shook his head in shame.

Aang's eyes got bigger and he visibly clenched his teeth. "She's going to be your step-mother!"

The room went silent. They all stared with different expression. Zuko held a mixture of surprise and sudden realization. How had he not thought of that? Iroh seemed to be more thoughtful than the others, as if trying to find deeper understanding of what the monk had just said. Then Hakoda, he was just plain disturbed. His daughter would be the Fire Lord's and his deranged sister's step-mother. What kind of mess had they gotten into?

"No! What!" Zuko snapped and pulled himself away from Aang. "They're not getting married!"

"Oh."

"Is that all you're worried about?" Hakoda was confused.

Aang shrugged. "Yeah, everything else makes sense once you think about it."

"It does?" Iroh had never been more puzzled than in this moment.

"Sure does but I can't say I'm not incredibly surprised. I mean like WOW, Katara and your dad, Zuko. That's gotta suck for you."

…

~Day 2~

Lounging off the side of her sofa, Katara sulked as she stared blankly at the floor. She was clearly still upset about Sokka and her fight. Even with all the words exchanged between them, he was still her brother and it hurt her just as much as him how things turned out. She didn't regret any of her decisions. Not for a second. The only thing she wished was that her actions weren't seen as treacherous or sinful deeds.

Flipping over, she placed her arm over her eyes. As soon as she was settled in the position, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She shouted for whoever came.

The door opened and still with her arm over her face, she listened as someone's footsteps were brought into her sitting room.

"Aang knows now."

Knowing exactly who was here. "How did he take it?"

"Better than any of us." The person stated and flopped where her feet were positioned on the couch.

"That's terrific." She replied with a bit of sarcasm.

Removing her arm from over her face, Katara saw Zuko sitting where her feet were and placed them into his lap. She could see he had a red mark on his face and he was in a worse mood than his tone lead him on to be. Sokka probably came and punched him or something.

Tilting his head to the ceiling, Zuko sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm throwing a party in honor of you during the Summer's End Festival."

"How nice of my beloved fiancee." She flicked her wrist in a lazy manner.

"It's more than that." He said quickly and then proceeded to tell her his plan.

For about thirty minutes after learning of Zuko's plan Katara thought over some of the important details. Ozai will be freed from hiding. They will all probably have to face a lot of people's scrutiny and temporary uncertainty. And above those two, her relationship with him, was still to be hidden. Not only because even with people coming to see him differently, they would never accept a war hero like her, going from the girlfriend of the Avatar to fiancee of the Fire Lord to lover of the former Fire Lord. The world wasn't ready for that, Zuko explained and perhaps, they never will be.

As soon as this was all made clear to her, Zuko kissed her forehead and got up to leave. When he was gone, all she could do is lay there in another daze. So what did this all mean? Ozai and her could never be together. Publicly. What if she wanted to get married? Or even have children? What was she to do? Not have that because the world wasn't ready. But what about her? What if one day she was ready? Was she supposed to live her entire life as a lie? And the engagement to Zuko. How much longer must this to last? She had enough of being the fiancee knowing there was nothing between them but friendship and a one-sided romance. Besides, this couldn't go in for much longer. The people would want a Fire Lady and an heir in no time. Was marrying Zuko the closest she'd get to having what she wanted? Because she couldn't have that with Ozai. What was with all this? All this nonsense. Constant and unwavering nonsense.

Not wanting to think these thoughts or feel these feelings, Katara got up to go to her bedroom. A nice will do.

…..

~Day 2 part 2~

"You and Lady Katara have become intimate, I see." Iroh sipped tea and looked at his brother that was sitting in a mediating position on the floor.

Only replying with a grunt that signaled 'yes', Ozai went back to focusing on his medication. Even after Katara had fixed him up, he had to continue meditating, it was mainly out of habit. Plus, hearing about a certain plan his son had, had added to his cause of meditating. He'd be free from hiding but not his relationship with Katara. It would continue to be a secret. This angered him because while he could have her when everyone's eyes were turned, it was his son that everyone would think she belonged to. He could have all the nights with her but never the days. How was he supposed to accept this? He wanted all of her.

"Have you been careful with her?" Iroh sighed.

Ozai knew what his brother was asking. Did he make sure not to impregnate the girl? As if he could even if he wanted to. There was a high chance he couldn't even have his own children. From what he understood of his previous marriage, Ursa had not once became pregnant with his seed but did by his brother's. Not to mention, his concubines had barely had to order the special blend that kept things such as unwanted conceptions from happening. It could only lead one to believe they were incapable. So as far as the waterbender getting pregnant, that was highly unlikely.

"I couldn't do so before, what makes you think I could now." Ozai said as he balanced out his anger.

Iroh, understanding that his brother probably thought he lacked in that area, placed his cup back on the table. "The women of the Water Tribe tend to be very fertile. It would be wise to at least make sure she has taken some kind of contraceptive."

Opening his eyes, Ozai looked at his brother from the corners. "She is fine. Leave it be."

"Ozai, we cannot take that kind of risk. If she becomes with child it would be devastating." The old man urged.

"Because it will be mine?" His hissed. "Neither you nor father wanted me to have my own. Perhaps, you both slipped a serum in my drink. Taking that choice away from me."

They went silent for a moment and Ozai thought it over. Thought over the likability that the girl could become pregnant with his child. Not in the least bit possible but if it were, what would that mean? For him? She'd give him what he's wanted. Do what no woman before could do. He'd be a father. An actual father of own child. It would no doubt cause problems between her friends and family. However; he'd still have his own. But then…. His son would probably seek to protect the girl's reputation by claiming it was his. So in all, Ozai would have his child but not to hold. What was the point in that? Good thing that was impossible so he wouldn't have to think any further on the subject.

"I only mean it would be devastating as far as what it might do to Lady Katara's image." Iroh stated.

Ozai could no longer focus on mediating and rose to his feet, "I don't believe this topic need further discussing. I'll have her drink a blend if it'll shut you up."

"Thank you, brother." Iroh smiled and picked up his tea. "You won't be coming back tonight, I take it." he received only a small smirk before the man made his way to the shower.

….

~Day 3~

Breakfast was held in the dining hall with only the Fire Lord's closest friends and family in attendance. Which was basically his inner circle. Katara sat at his side as she usually did. His mother to his left and his uncle beside her. To Katara's right was her father, Aang and Sokka. They all ate in silence. Quietly noting the tension in the room was grow as a certain member of the group glared at each person.

Dropping his silverware as he could not longer take the thickness of the air. "Sokka, if you would like to say something please do."

Katara placed a hand of Zuko's to calm him. She's noticed he hadn't been in a very good mood lately. Most likely due to her brother's frustrating behavior.

The young tribesman, too, dropped his silverware. "I don't get it." He said.

"Get what?"

"Get why you let this happen?" Sokka said twisting his face into a snarl. "I thought you were in love with her. Why hand her over to that bastard?"

As angry as he was, he knew I speak in code. They may have been alone but that didn't mean someone wouldn't be listening.

"I didn't let anything happen. It just did." Zuko was starting to earth and the waterbender squeezed his hand some.

Sokka lean back in his chair and crossed his arms. "But you love her? Why let _him_ have her?"

"Sokka!"

"No, Katara." Her dad interfered, having enough of his son's behavior. "Son, you should really calm yourself. We understand you're upset but turning this into an ongoing event to attack Fire Lord Zuko and your sister is not the way to go."

"So we're all going to let this continue?" The young man burst.

Aang looked at his friend and gave him a hard look. He couldn't fathom why Sokka was acting like this. So what if Katara fell in love with their greatest enemy and it was partially Zuko's fault while everyone else covered it. There was a good explanation for all that were he not so wrapped in his own feelings. The monk wasn't too happy with Sokka's attitude. Wasn't he the one that wanted to make peace with Katara and that's why they all ended up here? What was he trying to do? Make her run away again.

"Dear boy, none of us have any say in that matter unless things were to become unsafe. But as long as it remains as it is, we cannot do anything." Iroh stated calmly.

Sokka looked around to everyone present and they all looked at him, aside from Ursa (she didn't matter at the moment). It was clear everyone had sided to allow this craziness to go on. They were all sided with his sister and Ozai. Was that not the most deranged thing ever? They fight a war. Watch people be killed and people be badly injured. Sacrificed everything. Lost very precious moments. Feared for their lives on the daily and more. They suffered endlessly at the hands of that tyrant and now they were okay with him being with Katara. The girl who not more than four years ago defeated his daughter and helped end his reign. How the hell?

"Sokka, please ju-" Katara was cut off by another one of her brother's blow ups.

"No! I don't need to just anything." He barked. "If you want to be the whore of the man that killed our mother, fine! But don't think I'll ever be okay with that!"

The boy didn't stay long after saying that and they all knew he had to have meant what he said and was terribly angry because he hadn't finished his food. Katara couldn't eat either. Her brother called her a whore. A whore. Her brother called her that. He said that. To her.

Zuko saw the instant result of Sokka's comment surfacing his friend's face as she looked down into her lap. He took her hand and squeezed, then leaned in the kiss her forehead as he always did whenever he got the chance. He hated seeing her like this. Especially when he knew she was beating herself up worse than her brother was. He just hoped Sokka would soon get over it and just accept it.

…

~Day 4~

Ozai was walking down the hall carrying in his pocket the blended herbs Iroh had talked him into. He personally didn't see a need for them. She wasn't going to become pregnant. It was highly unlikely. Regardless of how fertile her people were. As he headed to her room, he spotted his ex-wife walking alongside the Southern Chieftain. They were arm in arm and Ursa was clinging a little too closely for it to be a friendly conversation. He smirked behind his mask. _The whore must be at it again, I wonder what she's playing at this time._ Ozai wasn't blind to the fact his ex was scheming. Scheming to get him back.

Leaving the two to their own device, the man made his way to Katara's rooms and let himself in. As soon as he entered the first thing he saw the girl walking from the bathroom with a towel over her head and body. He concluded that she must have just finished bathing. It was not easy to watch her dripping with water and go unaffected. She walked up to him, her beautiful big blue eyes on his gold ones as he took off his helmet. The conversation from earlier surfaced his thoughts for some reason and he began to remember the dream he had a while ago when he been ill. It was all coming to mind.

The girl was approaching him and he didn't think he was going to be able to make it to the bedroom with how tempting she looked to him. The thoughts still in his head as he stared hungrily at her, if he could get her pregnant, what would their child look like? The one from the dream? Would it look more like him or her. Perhaps, them both. Agni! These weren't sane thoughts. No. Not now. It was driving him mad with the desire to fill her womb with his seed and take the chance of her conceiving.

"Umm...Ozai, are you alright?" She waved her hand around in his face.

A dangerous smirk pulled at his smiles and before fear could even enter her, she was hoisted up into his arms and forced against the wall.

"Ozai!" She squealed before his mouth was on hers.

There didn't need to be any words after that. It was clear what he wanted. Katara honestly really enjoyed how he didn't say anything and used his actions to speak for him. Her fingers laced into his hair as she let his tongue enter her mouth. She moaned into his and felt his callous hand pull at her towels. The two towels fell off her and she was then, completely naked.

"I need to get you out of this armor." She gasped as his mouth went her neck.

Maneuvering out of his arms, Katara pushed him back and stared at him. Not long, she started untying the lacing and unbuckling the belts of his armor until he was down to a simple tunic and pants.

Capturing the naked girl back into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He nipped at her neck and then her collarbone, all as he carried her to the bedroom. As soon as they were in, Katara yanked his shirt off and slipped to the floor on her knees. She reached for his pants and looked up at him with her ocean blues.

Ozai took in the position she was in. Kneel in front of him as she untied his pants. It aroused him more as she looked at him. Did she know how desirable she was? Especially now, with her naked and knelt before him. When his pants fell, the girl took his erected length in her hands and gave it a few strokes. He had her experiment the night before when he came to visit. She was nervous and her strokes were uneven but now, it would seem there was a sudden confidence. She learned quickly.

"You prove to be more a minx each time I'm with you." He looked down at her as she continued stroking him.

Katara playfully narrowed her eyes and brought the tip of him to her lips. She was feeling overly confident. Mostly due to the rush she felt every time she was about to have him. And maybe even more because she needed to be. She needed to feel like she had some control over their encounters. He dominated her every which way and she loved it. But submitting wasn't the only thing she was wanting to do. Planting a little kiss on his manhood, she looked back at him with glassy eyes and opened her mouth.

"Are you sure, waterbender?" He grinned at her and began lacing his fingers into her hair.

Nodding, Katara immediately took him into her mouth and extracted a groan from the man above her. She couldn't help but feel extremely high off of the instant pleasure she was giving him. He was too big to take completely but she would try, nonetheless. Pulling back only to the tip, she slurped the saliva that rested on his cock and felt his hand grip tighter on the back of her head. He was enjoying it. She continued this, sucking and slurping the thickness in her mouth. Ozai sometimes moved her head on his length and even thrusted forward. She gagged here and there as it was too much at once but it somehow turned him on more. Katara let his cock slip entirely from her mouth and then licked down his shaft, not once taking her eyes off him as she took him back into her mouth again.

As for Ozai, this was sending him over his edge. He had not expected her to be so skilled for her first time at performing this act. It was everything he had not to cum in her mouth. He needed to draw this out as much as he could. He had other things he wanted to do with her before that.

"Stand up." He demanded when he felt he was at his limit.

Katara rose to her feet and stared up at him, drool hanging off the side of her mouth. It was probably one of the most enticing sights he's seen. He grabbed her without another thought and bent her over the bed. She had expected him to take her from behind as he liked to do often but was surprised when he didn't. Instead, he knelt down behind her and just as she was trying to figure out what he was going to do, he grabbed both her thighs and spread them apart. When she was spread before him, her fist clenched into her sheets and she gasped as she felt his tongue slide up her folds.

"Ah!" She squirmed as he did it again and again. All thoughts of finding control left her. She couldn't. No way she could compete with him. He'd wreck her senses before she could even raise against him. Oh, this felt so good. The feel of him licking her warm flesh. Burying his tongue in her as he gripped harder onto her thighs.

The waterbender felt herself about to cum and he must have known because he moved back onto feet, leave her hanging on the edge of the bliss she was about to reach. He always left her hanging at some point. Wanting to draw her out longer. Or torture her, she didn't know which it was sometimes.

Ozai could hear her soft whimpering as he pulled away from her. She wanted him and he'd give her just that but he liked to make her beg.

"You know what you have to say." He took his index finger and traced it into her back.

Hating having to beg him to continue every time he decided to make her. "No."

"Defiance, I see." Ozai slide his finger down her back and slowly to where she was starting to drip from. "Well, I guess I have to discipline you."

The girl shouted loudly as he heated his hand and slapped it across her ass.

"You can decide now between pain or pleasure, my little waterbender." He leaned down and whispered in her ear as he grabbed a lock of her hair.

Katara fought the urge to surrender. As much as it hurt, a part of it made her want more. His aggressive approach seemed to have the opposite affect on her.

"All you have to do is say it." His husky voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Or I could wait to see how long you'll last until caving." She retorted back. She found a way. A way to claim dominance over Ozai. If she could take his disciplining and make this go onto till he gave in then she'd have him under her control.

Ozai smirked. He liked a challenge. Somehow he knew this was going to go in for the remainder of the day.

…..

~Day 4 part 2~

"It's getting late again." Ursa stated. "I swear I'm always losing time when in your company, Hakoda."

The Chieftain chuckled a little. "I'd have to agree."

The two stood up and began walking to the door of his chambers as they had done every time it was time for her go. The last couple of days they had gotten quite close. Even Ursa was fighting the fondness of spending time with the man. Hakoda was incredibly charming, handsome, intelligent, and an overall kind man. Something she was not accustomed to in men. However; her plans remained the same. Ozai was her one true love and regardless of her attraction to the Southern Chieftain, her ex-husband was the one for her. Reaching the door, they said their goodbyes and she placed another kiss on his cheek before swayed away.

The woman made her way back to her chambers but along the way, she heard light whispers as servants passed her. They made bashful giggles amongst themselves as they left from the direction she was heading. Making her way passed Iroh's room and then closing in on hers, she heard it. Sounds that could only mean one thing and they were coming from where the Water Princess's chambers were.

Ursa's face dropped. It wasn't even ten at night and already they were at it. This was ridiculous. And why so loudly that? Practically everyone on this end of the palace could hear.

"Zuko's having to hide in my chambers until that dies down." Iroh came up behind the woman. "This has been going on all day."

 _All day?_ Ursa was disgusted at the thought that the two had been in bed all day together. Why was he allowing himself to be with that filth? It was deplorable for him to take a woman of the opposite element. Even worse to become utterly enthralled by her. No way the water wench hadn't managed to bewitch him.

"I know what you're thinking, Ursa." Iroh narrowed his eyes.

Rolling her eyes and snarling venomously. "No you don't. You haven't a clue as to what I'm thinking."

Before she could spare her former brother in law another second. She turned around and headed back to where she came. If Ozai could take a savage to bed then so could she. It wasn't to fulfill any desire of her own but only to get back at him. Besides, what was it about those savages that made them so desirable. She saw how the nobles and other residents eyed the three tribespeople. What was it?! She needed to know.

Knocking on the door from which she came, Ursa waited for the door to open and the tribesman appear.

"Ursa." He said a bit shocked to see her. "Did you leave something behind?"

"Yes." She said with a mixed expression of frustration and need. "You." And tackled him, closing the door behind them.

…..

~Day 4 part 3~

"Say it again."

"Ah! I can't."

"Say it!"

"Ahhh! Fuck me harder!"

Katara screeched then biting into her pillow as the man behind her pounded into her savagely. Her eyes watered and she felt that she'd come undone any minute but she couldn't. Not after she was defeated earlier. She ended up begging him desperately to take her. Ozai had spanked her harder and while it felt so good, it was also making her want him all the more. But she hadn't giving up yet. There was no way she'd let herself be first again this time. Nope. He'd be first. End of story.

Ozai smirked down at the ruins of the defiant girl beneath him. She had been quite feisty today. Attempting to challenge him when they both knew that wasn't going to end well. He just kept thrust into the lovely minx, feeling her insides gripping his length, finding himself on the verge of spilling into her. Suddenly, earlier's thoughts poured in. Flashes of the girl's belly swollen with his child inside appeared in his head. She'd carry his child. His first. Even if he couldn't outright claim it, the child would be his and that's all he wanted. The waterbender to be completely his and to have his own child, that's all he wanted. But right now wasn't the time to be thinking about that.

"Roll over for me." He pulled out of her and watched as she quivered in his absence.

The girl flipped over and spread her legs for him, staring up at him with cloudy eyes that told him everything he needed to know. She was his. Re-entering her, Ozai felt her legs wrap around him as she moaned softly. He leaned downward to take her lips and her arms settled onto his neck, bring him closer. Thrusting into her at an even steady pace, he reached his hand to the side of her face and grazed the side of earlobe. Katara smiled against his lips, loving the sudden gentleness. It was as passionate as his previous pursuits but there was less of dominance in it.

"So does this mean I win?" She murmured when he moved his lips to her neck.

Kissing down her neck and giving her a hard thrust that extracted a beautiful moan from his lips. "Not in the slightest but you're welcomed to surrender."

"Never." She whispered lustfully.

….

~Day 5~

Zuko was lounging in his father's bedroom, waiting for him to return already. What was it? Nearly ten. Did he really need to stay with her any longer? They had all afternoon and the rest of the night. There no reason for to continue into the morning. That couldn't possibly be normal. Most people would be exhausted or sore or simply unable to repeatedly do that. He just wanted his dad to get back already, so he could leave and get to his next meeting, that no doubt everyone was going to make remarks towards him. Ugh! This set up was becoming too much for him. He had things to do other than cover for them.

Suddenly, the door swung opened and in came his father. "What are you doing in here?"

Rolling his eyes as he stood up, "Waiting for you finish, so I can finally leave."

"So you were making sure that everyone believed it was you in there giving it to the waterbender." Ozai crossed his arms over his chest and grinned smugly.

Walking to stand in front of his father, Zuko looked up at the man that was at least a head and a half taller than him. It was strange for him in this moment. That he was technically looking into the eyes of his uncle and not father. It was his 'uncle' that was standing before him. It was his 'uncle' that was just with the woman her was still in love with. This thinking helped him not be too intimidated by the callous cold gold eyes that had wanted him dead before and even after years and reformation, still they seemed to gleam with that dark glow. It hadn't returned till recently, which told Zuko that something must have come up to rekindle this murderous look.

"What's wrong, Ozai? You're old self is starting to show." Zuko mocked.

Not liking the provoking tone, Ozai stepped up and towered over the younger man. His height and build contrasting greatly in comparison to the boy's. It was like a God to a mortal. A mountain to a hill. A man to a boy. Zuko was right to think there were still fragments of his former self in him but he'd better learn his place or they'd have another father-son moment and that would not be good for anyone. It was clear the boy still had feelings for Katara but he'd kill him before anything manifested of those feelings. Ozai did not trust his son would stand by much longer, he saw it in his eyes. Zuko was barely containing himself. His bad mood said it all.

"I do believe you have a meeting to get to...Fire Lord _Zuko_." His son's name like poison on his tongue.

It was Zuko's turn to grin, "Ah, yes. I do think I have much to discuss with the council about the arrangements for _my_ fiancée's party next week."

Ozai balled his fist as his son brushed past him. _Not for long,_ he growled inwardly. That was it. He wasn't going to settle for a secret affair with the girl while his idiot son would be able to formally court her. That just simply would not be. Not for him. Ozai knew Zuko was planning something. Something he wasn't telling anyone. Perhaps not been Iroh knew. But Ozai knew there was something wrong with the boy and his plan. Some terribly wrong. He needed to figure it out.

….

~Day 5 part 2~

"Sokka!" Aang jumped and placed a hand on his chest trying to calm down. "Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack. Where did you come from?"

The monk sat on the edge of his bed as he watched his friend climb in through the window. They shared a room with two very large beds across from one another. Sokka jumped down from the window and planted his feet into the ground and looked at his friend as he rose. Aang was the only person he had talked to in several days but that was more to do with the fact the monk had no clue what was going on and wasn't involved at all. Despite them both seeing differently on the topic, they were able to continue their friendship in peace unlike the rest.

"Don't tell me, you were spying on the others again." Aang seemed a little irritated all of a sudden.

Sokka looked away and walked over to his bed, sat and rested his head in his palms. "Aang, you don't understand. I'm trying to protect her."

"By stalking her? Monitoring where Ozai goes after he leaves her rooms. Ordering the kitchen servants to spike her drink with those herbs because you don't trust that she's being cautious. Even listening to conversations Ozai has with Zuko and Iroh. Do you really not trust them? Any of them?!" Aang stood to his feet in frustration. "How long do you plan to keep this up? How long are you going to make her think she's as unwanted by her people as she thinks because she just so happened to fall in love?"

"What are you saying, Aang?! That what I'm doing is crazy?! What about them?! All of them! Their acting like this is all fine and dandy! That's crazy! Crazy as hell!" Sokka yelled jerking into a standing position.

The Avatar groaned loudly and threw his hands into the air. "I'm not saying that! I'm saying that out of everyone, you're the one causing the most trouble for her! Not even Ozai has been giving her problems like you are! I don't blame her for not telling you! Look at how you're responding! At this rate, she might run away but this time with Ozai and for good! Then you'll never have your sister! And she'll NEVER come home!"

Taken aback for a moment. He was the problem? Out of everything happening, he was the problem? Really?! What kind of crap was that?! Katara was banging the Fire Lord everyone had fought hard to destroy. Zuko had busted him out of jail to save his life. The bastard had his bending again. His father knew all this and kept it from him. Yet, with all that being said, he was the problem? Sokka was the problem because he had a problem with the problems. Yeah, that was sound!

"Get out, Aang." Sokka collapsed into his bed. "I need a minute."

"This is my room too." The Avatar crossed his arms and eyed the tribesman.

Sitting up enough to look the monk in the eyes. "Sure then stay and I can use you for target practice with my boomerang."

Aang let his harden look drop and just left. There was no point in fight Sokka. He was as stubborn as it gets. Only time could help him and hopefully it didn't take that much either. The Summer's End Festival was the following week, they all needed to be on the same page before then. Or else, things could go horribly bad.

….

~Day 6~

Heading to Zuko's study, carrying a tray of two freshly brewed cups of tea, Ursa smiled brightly. For some reason she was in a good mood. Maybe it was because the sun was extra bright today or that the moon the last two nights had been luminous on the delicious brown skin of the man she had been underneath. Whichever it was didn't matter, all that mattered was that she was deciding to spend time with her son. If she was going to bring her family together again, she needed to make sure she had spent time with all of them.

Walking into her son's study, she saw him sitting at his desk looking over a few documents and writing something down off to the side. He looked incredibly stressed and tired. But good thing she had come to save the day.

"Zuko," she said with a heavenly smile. He looked up from his desk to see her hold a tray, beaming brightly at him as she would do when he was younger. It suddenly felt nostalgic.

Putting down his pen, "Yes, mother?"

Swooping in merrily, she placed the tray in the coffee table and looked at her son. "Care to join me for tea?" Gesturing widely at the table holding the tray.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" He stood from his seat and went over sit with her. "I was in need of a break anyway."

As her son took his place in front of her, she poured his tea and dropped a mint leaf in. Handing the cup to Zuko, he sipped it as soon as it reached his hands and a delightful hum escaped his lips.

"Jaded berry mint tea from Omashu." He closed his eyes a blissful memories returned to him. His mother and father sitting beside one another, viewing the courtyard as he and Azula played. It was a distant and rare memory of happy days. Days he knew were long gone.

Ursa smiled and took a sip of hers. "Like old times, right dear?"

Zuko opened his eyes to see his mother taking in her drink and scrutinized her while she was gone in her own thoughts. "Why are you here, mother?"

"Am I not welcomed, sweetheart." Her eyes opened in a graceful flutter.

"No, you are but I want to know your reasoning." he stated before taking another sip.

The woman sighed and placed down her cup. "Zuko, I have missed my family greatly. All I wish is for us all to be together again."

"That can't and won't happen." Zuko looked away and placed his cup onto the table.

"And why not, my son? Why can we not be as we were in those wonderful years?" She reached over the table and gently touched his forearm.

Grabbing her hand, he gave it a squeeze and then removed it. Deeply her breathed in and looked back at the woman. Now he understood. Her motives. She was lost in the past. Craving for what no longer existed. Desiring something that could no longer be. Nostalgia. The poison of hearts and minds that are not willing to move on.

"Azula is in a mental institution. She has completely lost her mind and may never recover. Dad, well he isn't really dad is he? And besides, he has Katara. I doubt she's just a faze with him. He's obsessed. Literally." Zuko faded behind a mask of indifference as he continued. "As for me, I don't wish to live in the past. There's nothing for me there. Not like there is in the present."

Ursa stared at him with a small brokenness in her blissful mood. How was he saying this to her? Did he fear it was impossible? Because if so, she could prove that it wasn't. She could show him that they could all be a family again.

Standing up, Zuko dusted himself off and sighed. "I have more work to do. Thank you for the tea."

Slowly she rose too and looked at her son. "Well yes, of course." And started to clean up their cups.

As she got ready leave and Zuko had already gone back to working, she spared him a glance. Seeing him as the boy he had once been. _I'll unite us again, my son. Just give me more time._ A sadness weighed in on her heart as she left. She had to work harder. If her family was going to get back together, she needed to make due with her time and plan her next course of action. Of course, whatever she came up with would have to wait till after the festival. Ozai's name needed to be restored. Even if it meant everyone would find he was guarding the Water Princess and cheer for her as she had 'tamed' girl was only useful in this sense. After the festival was over and her purpose was fulfilled, Ursa would take her out. Permanently. No more games.

…

~Day 7~

There wasn't much to say about day seven other than Iroh and Aang had gone out into the capital for only two hours after a rumor of rebels aligning in the city reached them. In that time alone the three fights broke out and sent the whole palace into chaos.

The first fight started while Katara was lying in bed with Ozai, snuggled up against him under the sheets. Everything was fine until she had to get out of bed to answer the door. But as she pulled a robe over her, the person trying to come in must have grown impatient and opened the door themselves. Katara stood frozen with her naked body barely covered by the silk red as Ursa barged in.

Ozai laughed at the utter shock on his ex-wife's face. Perfect. Ursa's shock immediately turned to rage as she noticed they had just finished committing the 'act' but like the deranged woman she was, she didn't attack the man laughing at her. No. That would never happen. Because he wasn't her enemy and because even a mad woman like her knew he would not hesitate to kill her if she went against him. No. She attacked the water girl that she despised with such a passionate it rivaled the love she had for her husband. A hate that brought along a ugliness in herself that she didn't know she possessed. Ursa loathed that savage water wench.

However; Ursa had severely underestimated the petite girl's strength. Katara grabbed onto her hair and drove her onto the floor. The older woman shouted the most obscene things as she and the girl fought each other. When Ozai got up to stop the two, Katara looked up and growled at him. She wasn't going to have him intervene. Not because she feared he was going break the woman's neck but because Katara had simply had enough of the woman's unwarranted scorn. What the hell was her problem?!

The fight somehow got dragged out into the hallway. Probably because they were shoving each other further out of the bedroom and managed to find themselves in the hallway with multiple people watching in utter surprise. The Fire Lord's mother and fiancee were in yet another altercation. How exciting for them to be able to witness the scene. Even more, the noblemen all noticed the exotic princess was dressed in a mere robe that was drawn open and hanging off her arms. Exposing her portioned and supple breast.

Katara and Ursa went on fighting. Kicking, punching, and pulling hair. The older woman happened to sink her nails into the girl's cheek enough to leave claw marks. The waterbender screamed and knocked the woman's hand away from her face, then proceeded to hit her in her face. Ursa stumbled backwards and Katara jumped onto her, pulled water from the tea cup one of the bystanders had in hand and used it to freeze the woman below her wrists.

When she had the insane woman restrained, Katara looked up to see Zuko running towards her. He first noticed that Katara was exposed entirely. Somewhere between his mother clawing her and falling back, the girl's robe was pulled off all together. As soon as he reached the women, he took off his outer robes and threw it over the naked girl.

As Katara's indecent exposure was taken of and her brother and father rolled onto the scene. They caught the last moments of the fighting when Katara took the woman down. Hakoda was confused to as why his daughter was fighting the woman he had been seeing privately. Yeah, he knew there was bad blood between them but what was it this time?

Sokka, pent up with anger over the week, didn't think, he just acted. And the act was a heavy blow to someone's face. That someone being Zuko who was trying to calm Katara down enough to get her to tell him what had happened. Why hit him now of all moments? Well because to the young tribesman blamed everything on Zuko. Zuko started all this shit. So why not? When Zuko took the hit and all his subjects gasped, he paused before flaring up. Fight two!

Hakoda had come up and removed Katara from the two young men, taking her back inside her quarters. As he opened the door and looked over his shoulder, shouting for one of the dumbstruck guards to gather Ursa. Entering the room, the first thing the Chieftain noticed was his daughter running back to her bedroom and shutting to down behind her. He had thought it was only to hurry and dress. When one of the guards came with Ursa and placed her in the sitting room, he questioned her about the fighting. But before she could respond, a fully clothed Katara and Ozai surfaced. Hakoda was sort of confused. Why was the man in her room? Bedroom? If her father had paid more attention to the courtly gossip, he'd know exactly why. But he seemed to figure it out on his own. And thus the third fight took place.

Iroh and Aang returned to loud shouting, mused chattering, cheering and chanting, two fights taking place right as fight one was about to be rebooted. The two looked at each other. This was becoming too much. Way too much. Things needed to be sorted out. And fast!

….

~Present (An hour after the fighting was dissolved)~

"Honestly, I don't see how we're going to fix any of this." Sokka leaned into his chair. "Not unless, we're planning to lock Ozai back up, send my sister back home, have Zuko claim full responsibility of this shit show, get my father to apologize for not telling me any of this himself, and make that 'not a woman' pay for the insults she keeps dishing out. That's our only solution."

Again, everyone glared murderously at the boy. When was he going to learn to just shut up? Like was he just begging to be beaten into the marble flooring? What an idiot.

Iroh shook his head. "No, we cannot tread from the path we have already taken. All we can do is take what we have and work with it. Now, let's all let this go, alright?"

"No! This is nuts!" Sokka shouted. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes.

"By Angi, if you don't shut him up, I will!" Ozai growled as he was getting frustrated. Never in his life had he ever come across a imbecile such as the boy.

Katara just shook her head, leave it to her brother to make things worse. "I agree, Sokka, please shut up."

"I wish you had followed your own advice the other night, child." Ursa jumped in. "What a bold display that was. The whole palace heard you."

Feeling this wasn't going anywhere until everyone got what they needed off their chest, Iroh and Aang sat down. They would wait while the rest argued. Not like they could focus on anything else but that.

Ursa smirked bitterly at the tribal girl, "How dishonorable."

"Dishonorable! At least I didn't sleep with my husband's brother!" Katara hissed and got up from her seat. She was about to lunge at the woman when Ozai caught her and held her back. Clearly, the women were just as willing to continue their fight as much as the men. Maybe even more. "Spirits I swear! You should look to yourself before you call me out! I know what you did!"

"Katara, let it go." Zuko told her.

Trying to calm down, the girl took her seat and looked away. She was so frustrated. So tired of being referred to as a whore or something degrading because of who she was with. Honestly, between her brother and Ursa, they were the ones striking deep blow. Let them do any wrong and they'll be an excuse but for her, one wrong thing and it's like she the enemy of the world. It was really getting to her. All the criticism.

"This is what I mean! There is unnecessary beef because of this crap you've all gotten yourself in!" Sokka stood, losing his patience.

"The ones causing the problems are you and that foul wench your father mistook for a woman." Ozai shot.

Zuko nodded his head in agreement and as before, Sokka totally ignores that Ozai had said anything and holds the young Lord responsible. "Look, you fucking bastard. This would have never happened had you not freed Ozai!"

"Son, stop it." Hakoda finally said.

"Great, now you shut him up." The former tyrant said sarcastically.

Eying each other dangerously, "No but maybe I should shut you up."

Standing. "Try me, peasant." Ozai hissed.

Katara rose and moved between the two men. After watching them fight the first a while ago and then seeing a repeat, she really didn't want to see it again. Something told her neither were going to hold back this time around. This was getting out of hand she realized. This really was. And it was making her so upset. Like her senses all felt so strange in this moment. Her focus seemed to become acute as the verbal fight continued between her brother and Zuko, her father and Ozai, then the mumbled words of Ursa. Everything seemed to be happening at once. She couldn't tell what was happening to her or why specifically it was happening but suddenly she could feel everyone's pulse. It wasn't even a full moon but she could feel it. Her fingers twitched. An urge or maybe a need came to her, wanting to silence the noise. She started this, she realized, feeling incredibly guilty. Everyone was at odds because of her. It was her fault. She was at the epicenter of the quake. It was her the rattled the bones of each person in the room. But she would not allow this to go any further. No. It's gone far enough.

"STOP IT!" She shouted and everyone went mute.

Aang stood from where he had sat patiently for everyone to shut up and saw it. He saw it. The sight he wanted never to see again. Everyone was frozen, still, but no ice. Their eyes were wide, knowing they were paralyzed by some force other than themselves. The monk looked at Katara's fingers and saw how they were in that puppeteer formation. Bloodbending. She was using it.

Iroh saw this and was in utter shock. He knew of this bending from Zuko's description to him but he had never seen it for himself. It gave a frightening new perspective to the young waterbender. For her to wield such power. Not only a master of the formal art of water and ice, but healing, extracting water from plants, returning of bending, and bloodbending. The old man realized the girl could be the most powerful waterbender of all time.

Holding her grip on all of them, Katara glared at them and moved them to all sit. It was hard and draining. Perhaps due to the number she had at her control at once or maybe because her bending would be stronger on a full moon. Either way, it was already tiring her, so she needed to get her point across.

"You're right Sokka, this is all me and Zuko's fault. We caused this mess. We did this. However; it's done now! We can't take back anything that's already happened but we can work towards fixing it. That's what we're trying to do, so please shut up and let us fix this!" Katara let go of her grip on her brother and Zuko.

Feeling slightly relieved, she turned her focus to her dad and Ozai. "I'm nearly twenty years old, dad. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I can handle myself. Did you forget I taught the Avatar and help end a war?! If I feel threatened or feel I'm being taken advantage of, I kill him my own self!" Then she released the two men.

Ursa was next. "And you! Call me a whore again." Katara took a step towards the woman and even stood her from her seat, "Call me anything related to that or make a fool out of me again, and you better pray it's Ozai and not me you're faced with."

The room was in silence as the waterbender let her final victim go and watched as the older woman was dropped to her feet. Katara went back to her seat and sat as if nothing happened. She was tired. Drained and still hungover with aggravation. They'd all better have learned their lesson. Exhausted as she may be, there was still enough in her to demonstrate just how angry she was with all this.

Aang and Iroh decided it was time to step in, now that Katara had settled everyone down. Quite literally.

"Ummm...Now that you're all quietly seated. Are you ready to move passed all this and work together this coming week?"

Everyone's eyes shifted to the waterbender and instantly nodded in fear of her becoming angry again.

"Good." Iroh beamed all too happily. "Now we can start planning everyone's task for this week in preparation for the festival."

…

A/N: Hey, guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry to everyone about the sex scene. I'm not too skilled in that department but I'll be sure to improve! Thanks for reading and please remember to review! ;)


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Sorry this was posted a little later than I usually do but I'll be sure to have another up this week as well. Thankies for reading!

Chapter 29:

It was the day before the festival and the entire city was working endlessly for the morrow's celebration. Both the capital and palace would be packed with festivities that would put all previous Summer's End Festivals to shame. This year's would be the grandest of all time, primarily because the Fire Lord had opened the palace grand garden to the public and the Avatar would be attending for the first time since Avatar Roku.

Currently, the palace tenants were running around busily making sure everything was in place for tomorrow night's party. A couple of nobles even assisted in the preparations. Everything had to be perfect. Completely and utterly perfect. But even more so for the conspiring inner circle of the Fire Lord. The party could have no faults in it otherwise, they could all be facing some serious issues.

Plotting out the last few details of the party's little show, Zuko diligently ignored the sulking waterbender that had been in a bad funk since the week started. Katara had been brooding around not bothering to socialize with anyone but him. She was really starting to wear on his conscience. At least in the sense that he felt a tad guilty for what happened between her and Ozai afterwards. It really wasn't anyone's fault but maybe if he hadn't told Katara about his father's past with Ursa, their argument may have never happened.

…

~6 days ago, After Intervention.~

"He told you, did he?" Ozai looked at the girl sitting in front of him with her head down.

Katara nodded. "Is it pity?"

"Huh?" Her head jerked up.

Ozai stood up and a cold dark expression surfaced his features. "Is it pity that you are with me?"

"What? No! Ozai, how could you think that?!" Her face hardened with hurt by the sudden accusation. "Do you really think pity would drive a person to give themselves to you and basically be shunned by their family just to be with you? Is that really what you think? Everything I did was out of pity."

If he had to be completely honest, he really didn't know what to think now. The girl was always an impossible puzzle to him. She'd prove his beliefs to be false or for her to be the exception. Her energy was like no other. She was strong and yet fragile. Tough and yet gentle. Kind and yet brutal. Katara was unique in every way to him. However; her unpredictability and dynamic personality made it hard to pinpoint her motives or reasoning for things. Therefore, he could put nothing past her. It literally, in his opinion, could be any number of reasons other than the obvious for why she was wanted I be with him. Especially, after she not only knew him before as a monster but now knew him as the fool that's wife and brother betrayed him. Pity was just one of many things he was thinking were her reason for being with him.

"I can't say that I honestly know why you would want a man like me." He said plainly. "For you to choose me over your family and people, is by all means the most insane thing I have ever known."

The words had obviously not come out right or how they were intended but it didn't stop them from striking her to the core. Did he really not know or understand? Was he stupid or just teasing her? Like he could figure everything thing out, even things people didn't notice themselves, but this one thing...this one obvious thing, he was clueless. Staring at him, hurt vivid in her blue irises as tears fell from the beds like rain drops. As her mind thought over everything. Every moment she spent thinking about him. Worrying about him. Healing him. Putting up with his rude and hurtful comments in the beginning. Fighting him. Losing sleep because of him. Getting to know him. Developing feelings for him. Trying hard to convince everyone of him. Giving her virginity to him, ultimately seeing herself with him in the long run. Even having a feud with her family because of him. After all that, he still didn't get it! And then he thought she was crazy for it? Her brows furrowed and her anguish became indignation.

"You're such an idiot, you know that?" She stated grimly and averted her eyes.

Caught off guard by her crying and offended by her words, Ozai step towards her clenching his teeth. An idiot? Did she seriously call him that? No, he must have misheard. "Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that." Hoping he had heard wrong.

"You heard me, Ozai." Katara was now glaring at him. "I said 'you're an idiot'!"

"I'll give you another chance to rephrase that before you end up regretting it." Now tower over her to assert himself as the dominant one. But it would do very little to back her down. If there was one thing he learned about the waterbender, it was that she never backed down once she rose to the occasion. Besides, what the hell was wrong with her all of a sudden? Insulting him out of him blue. What had he done or said to upset her?

Katara stood on her toes till she was just an inch from his face and her lips formed into a snarl. "And if I don't regret them."

His eyes narrowed. "Katara, don't do this."

"Or what?" She hissed through her teeth. "You'll hit me? No wait, what was it you told Zuko all those years ago? Hmmmm...oh yeah, that's right. 'Teach him a lesson'. Are you going to do that, Ozai? Teach me a lesson?!"

The man fought the urge to grab her. What kind of nonsense was she spewing? Why was she even so upset to begin with?

"What's with this, Katara? Why are you suddenly saying all this?" Ozai really could not think why that girl was acting like this. Glaring at him, hissing and growling, insulting him. What was with her?

The waterbender backed off a little and hurt recaptured her eyes. "Pity and insanity, Ozai. Pity and insanity. That's why. Because I pity you and I'm insane!"

Now he knew she was just being sarcastic. "Waterbender, you'd better explain yourself."

"Idiot! You stupid freaking idiot!" She shouted madly and walked over to where the desk was. They were currently alone in Zuko's office since everyone left to go eat dinner but neither she nor Ozai were in the mood for eating. With her back turned to the man that had hurt her feelings with his cluelessness, Katara leaned forward onto the desk and gripped the edges. "You're such a fucking idiot, Ozai." She cried.

Ozai was losing his patience and reaching his limit. This was inexcusable. Talking to him in this way when he had done nothing wrong. "I'm an idiot? But you won't even make sense of what you're going on about!"

"I wouldn't need to if you weren't so dumb!" She hollered.

"I swear, you are pushing my nerves too far now, girl." He began to seethe.

Katara turned back to face him and her expression was even more pained than before. _You really don't get it, do you?_ Her gaze fell and she shut her eyes, tightening her fists together. _Of course you don't, you probably don't even feel the same._

"I need to go." She said. "I can't do this right now."

And without looking for his permission to leave, she left.

….

Zuko knew she was beating herself up about it. She expressed several times how she might have overreacted. No kidding. Just moments before that, she was fighting his mother in the hallway naked and after bloodbended five people at once without a full moon. If you asked him, Katara was probably going mad with all the stress and pressure she's been under recently.

Fortunately, her troubles would be over tomorrow night. There would be no more a need for her to worry as she has. She really needed a break. Maybe he could schedule a trip to Ember Island for her. Surely, everyone would want a vacation too. He could take off a few days after things settled after the festival. They could all go to the beach house and spend quality time getting thing back to the peaceful ways they once were. Sokka not being a jerk. His mother getting relive a little of her past. Katara being stress free. And for him, he'll just get to bask in quiet alone time without any meetings or formalities or fake smiles and controlled tempers. This would be good. For everyone.

"We're taking a trip to Ember Island once we settle things down with Ozai's case." Zuko said as he continued going through his paperwork.

Perking up only enough to seem slightly interested, "we are?"

"Yes." He replied. "All of us could use a break from this place."

That she could agree on. Seeing the same old walls were starting to drive her crazy. Not to mention the stares she's been getting lately. No doubt to do with her nude catfight with the mother of the Fire Lord.

"So I take it Ozai is coming too?" She hesitated to ask.

The young Lord chuckled, "That or we can leave him here and possibly let him reconsider taking the throne back."

Rolling her eyes. "Seriously."

"Look." Zuko said putting down his quill to look at the girl. "I know you're upset with him but do you really think you're being fair right now?"

Katara eyes him strangely. Being fair? What did this have to do with being fair? She was the one with hurt feelings. Ozai thought she pitied him from finding out his past and therefore was with him only because of. How could he possibly think that? What kind of girl did he take her for?

Sensing her stubbornness to see the truth, Zuko shook his head. "You're expecting him to read your mind."

"No I'm not!" The waterbender became defensive. "HE thinks he can read my mind!"

Shaking his head, "Tara, seriously, just tell him and spare us from more fighting."

"Fighting! What makes you think I'd fight him!" She jumped up from her seat.

"You've tried before." Zuko stated frankly. "Plus, do you really think he's going to get it on his own? I mean, my dad is smart and all but stuff like that was never his forte."

Katara just about burst into laughter. "So in other words, he's dense like you. How cute."

Offended by her comment Zuko growled and threw his quill at her head, smirking when she shouted an exaggerated 'ouch'. "Only as cute as it was when you were practically panicking after having your first real argument with him."

Ignoring him, "I'm just saying, he has to know I'm not with him out of pity."

Rolling his eyes,"Of course he has to know because he definitely didn't have any trouble the last time he was in love. Definitely. He totally understand. Yup. He's just being a jerk on purpose to making you angry and have you avoid him a whole week because he wants to have angry sex later."

Not sure whether to be angry at his sarcasm or be appalled by how he ended his sentence, Katara gaped at her friend. Seriously. What point was he trying to make?

"I'm just saying. You can't be mad at him because he doesn't get it. He NEVER got it. So how can you expect him to now?" Leaning into the back of his chair. "Just go run along and tell him, so you can let me get back to my work."

The waterbender stood up holding a glint of irritation in her eyes, _always gotta be so right!_ She picked up the quill he had thrown at her and walked over to place it on the desk with a loud thump that brought Zuko's attention to her eyes that she narrowed.

"If you really wanted me I leave, you should have told me." She smirked. "I can't read minds."

…

Hakoda and Ursa sat at a low table writing letters that would be sent to the provinces declaring Summer's End. They were silent. After last week and everything that took place, an awkwardness wedged between them. It was complex. While Hakoda didn't know whether to be upset or concerned towards the woman for fighting his daughter, Ursa struggled with whether she should speak up and apologize or simply say nothing out of fear of what will be said. Neither were too sure on what to do other than carry on in silence as they wrote. But it went without saying, there was a heavy cloud hanging over their heads and it would stay there till one of them spoke up.

"About last week," Ursa surprisingly going first as she felt herself suffocating from the thick air. "I just want to say I'm so-"

Hakoda stopped her, "No need. You've expressed before that you grow jealous of the relationship between my daughter and your ex-husband. I fully understand."

The woman looked at the man, she could see he meant it but there was a bit of displeasure in his tone. A sense of regretful understanding. The kind one gets when despite not wanting to, they relate or comprehend the actions of others. His must derive from his own love of his previous wife, Ursa concluded. _Kya_ , she thought the name. But why was this sadness and disappoint laced between the gaps of each word? Were they voiced yet unvoiced opinions? Emotions they surfaced accidentally as in regard to the meaning of the sentence as a whole? 'you grow jealous', so he knew? He knew there were feelings she had. 'I fully understand', so he could relate? He related to her feelings. The first person knew what she felt and could relate. How nice.

Ursa continued to look at the man as silence redeveloped between them. He knows, _you know where my heart lies._ He relates, _you understand my pain._ But what do those blues mean to show or those words mean to say? _You know because you've seen and heard. You understand because you've experienced and felt._ _Do you know, Chieftain? Have you felt? Jealousy._

"I am sorry none the less." Her voice tightened. "You are a good man and do not deserve to have a woman who still mourns a lost marriage."

The Chieftain had a small smile tug at his lips, "I do not blame you for loving your husband still. I would be a terrible liar if I said I didn't not miss my wife, Kya. You do not need to apologize."

Returning his smile, Ursa laid down her quill and reached over the table to clasp his hand in hers. "You are a marvelous man, Hakoda. But you must know that I don't wish to withdraw my companionship with you." _Of course not, I still need you and it would seem I have found the perfect uses of you._

"Neither do I." He replied as he leaned forward and captured her lips.

…

"No. No. No. Move the fire lilies to the middle." Sokka instructed a servant to rearrange the table decorations.

Iroh sat beside him, drinking tea of course, and musing over how caught up in decorating the boy had become. The last hour or two, he had several servants running rampant as he gave orders for design ideas he came up with. No doubt the servants hated him for constantly changing his mind and making them work at a unsteady pace. It was quite refreshing to see the young tribesman as his typical self. The angry and over the top him didn't not suit him.

"Perfect, now go fix that archway." He gave a final order before taking a seat back down. Sighing and kicking his feet up on the table, "Ugh! This was a long week. Can't wait for it to be over."

Setting his tea down, "Indeed. Hopefully everything turns out as planned."

Sokka looked at the old man. "I still don't see why you guys are doing all this for him. He's a monster."

"A monster I created." Iroh closed his eyes. "A monster I so blindly created."

The young tribesman rolled his eyes. Zuko had told him all about the past and who Iroh really was to him and so on. But still, that didn't excuse what Ozai did! His mother had to pay with her life because of that man. The world had to pay a heavy toll because of him! So after all the suffering they've all endured because of him, was it sane to forgive him so easily just because he had family issues? They all had family issues! But they didn't go around trying to destroy the world!

"That's no excuse, Zuko told me everything but I still don't see how that's a good enough reason to try and ruin the world." Sokka folded his arms.

Standing from his seat, Iroh breathed deeply. As much as he didn't ever for the rest of his life want to tell anyone this, he felt he had to. The only way to make the boy see and understand was by this confession. Hopefully, it will be the end of the boy's reluctance to accept what is. That alone would mean the end of most of the challenges they were faced with. Sokka's opposition was only second to Ursa's scheming. Once one of them was taken care of there would be less Iroh had to worry about when it came to his brother and the waterbender. The old man was the one that originally support them. Offering his aid to his brother to make up for the past. It was his responsibility that the relationship succeed despite the odds. Even if he had to reveal a truth that would forever mark him as monstrous to keep his word to Ozai, then that's just what it would have to take.

"Come, Sokka. We must speak in private." The old man held a serious look.

Not accustomed to see such an expression on Iroh's face, the tribesman questioned him. "What for?"

"Because there is more to the story than any of you know. Not even _he_ knows." Without another word, he began walking, not waiting to see if the boy was following him. If he was curious, which he was, he'd come. Besides, this would finally free Iroh of being the sole bearer of this burdened knowledge and give Sokka an understanding of why people keep secrets, even from the ones they love.

….…..

Walking down the palace halls, the monk and disguised former Fire Lord made their way to the library. It was their task to find records that could legally back them up when it came time to usher Ozai back into society. Even with the current Fire Lord, allied foreign leader, and the Avatar throwing their support behind the cause, it would take more than that to have Ozai released. Not only that but they needed to reassure the people of the Fire Nation and the world that they had everything under control in case things were to backfire.

"Do you think there would be any such documents? I mean, you would know, wouldn't you?" Aang asked as they entered the library.

Ozai had been trying to ignore the boy as best he could. His mood was sour. Likely due to being Katara avoiding him and having to search for important records with the boy Avatar to accompany him.

Notice the man's opposition to talking, Aang figured he should probably redirect the conversation. "So... Katara and y-"

"If you want a repeat of four years ago, keep talking." Ozai bit out and walked passed the boy to a shelf filled with scrolls. "We have a task to complete. Stop wasting time on idle chatter."

The monk pouted and crossed his arms. "Well I was just trying to make conversation."

Opening a scroll and skimming through, Ozai went to the next one, looking for anything that was even slightly related to what they were looking for so he can leave. He was utterly frustrated and not in a physical sense, more like he was forced to recount his conversation with the waterbender over and over. Looking for what he could have possibly said that made her mad at him enough to not speak a word to him or anyone for that matter, except Zuko, for almost an entire week. What did he say? As he went for another scroll to look over, his mind began to wonder, from the corner of his eyes he caught the boy Avatar collecting a bunch of scrolls at once and taking them to a table. His waterbender and the boy had been romantically involved, though not so much since she had remained untouched, if there was anything about the girl that was strange, surely the boy would know. Her mood swings and odd behaviors, he'd have to know something. Ozai sighed and shook his head, _have I fallen so far that I'm actually considering asking the boy for help?_ Ugh, he had to suck it up. Either this or wait till the girl came around and told him, which was unlikely. She was too stubborn and proud to give in to tell him. Especially with how far she's gone already. This was his only chance.

Inhaling deeply, he exhaled fumingly. He would be sure to make her pay for leading him to this point. This breaking point. "Boy, tell me something." He set down a scroll back onto its shelf.

Aang's head shot up. His face expressed too much delight for merely being called on but Ozai ignored it. "How close would you say you've gotten with the waterbender?"

Suddenly, red hue surfaced the monk's face. How close? With Katara? What kind of question was-

"Take your head out of such filth, I didn't mean like that." Ozai spat trying not to be enraged by the direction the Avatar's thoughts were headed. "I meant how familiar are you with her personality and moods."

The monk laughed nervously, _yeah I knew that. Totally._ "Uhhh… I guess I'm pretty familiar but… -"

"But what?" Ozai cut him off urgently.

Sensing eagerness in the man's tone, Aang rubbed the back of his neck. He really wasn't sure how to put it but taking from how impatient Ozai seemed, he guess he'd just have to answer as best he could.

"Well, Katara and I dated and all but...I mean, I'm not sure how to explain it but she never let me close enough to figure her out more than what she was willing to show." He struggled to find the right words. "Usually whenever she was upset or bothered by something, she'd hold it in."

There was a pause and Ozai thought for a minute. The boy had been with her for how many years? Five or six. Yet wasn't completely aware of all her. How could that be?

"Hmmm...but now that I think about it, once Zuko joined the group and Katara finally let him off the hook, they got pretty close." Aang scratched his chin.

 _They did?_

"I think Zuko became the one person she told everything to. After the war, they just seemed to get closer and closer. Neither spent much time with the rest of us. I kinda saw it coming when Mai said Zuko had feelings for Katara. To be honest, I think she may have also."

 _What?!_

"Even after we left here three years ago, Katara and Zuko kept writing each other. Nonstop. I can't say I wasn't jealous a bit or suspension. Don't tell her but I read a few of her letters to see what they were writing about."

 _He has to be kidding._

"Yup. When Katara ended up leaving, saying she'd go to the Fire Nation, I swore she was going back for him. So when we got here and we heard from a merchant that they were engaged, I was just like 'I knew it'."

 _Is this boy serious?_

"But to find out it was fake and that it was really you she was seeing, I couldn't believe it. Zuko, I totally could see that. They had so much in common and knew almost everything about each other. Like there are literally no secrets between them. None."

 _Okay, stop talking._

"But you on the other hand. I did not see that coming. You both are so opposite and not just in elements but everything else. I mean you're both easy to anger, dangerous to be around when pissed and let me not get started on how moody the two of you are. But other than those, there's nothing similar about the two of you. Plus, you're like her dad's age and stuff. Kinda weird. "

 _I swear to Agni I'm going to finish what I started all those years ago and end this boy._

"But I wouldn't worry if I were you. Obviously, there has to be something about you if she's with you, right? Katara wouldn't if she didn't actually care about you or something. Unlike, my relationship with her, she's not pressured to be with you, it's the exact opposite. So, if she's putting up with the stress to stay with you, there's definitely some serious feelings she holds for you."

Ozai listened to this last part. Recognizing that the girl was undergoing constant opposition from her family and yet, her resolve remained the same. But why? That was crazy. He then remembered the argument they had about how he couldn't see why she wanted to be with him so bad that she'd risk being let go by her brother and people. She was giving all that up to be with him and even worse, he knew she didn't want to. But still, for him, she was letting it go. How was one person worth more than a multitude of others? Especially one like him.

"What is wrong with the girl?" Ozai said out loud without noticing and went back to searching through the records. He'd revisit the thoughts later, right now, he needed to finish this.

….

Katara couldn't do this. Maybe she should leave. Or leave a note. Something. But not this. How was she supposed to face him after all she said to him? He didn't deserve it. Zuko was right. She was expecting him to understand something like that that he wasn't familiar with in the first place. Ugh! But why not? Shouldn't he still be able to tell how she felt? That it could neither be pity or anything so trivial for why she was with him.

The girl sighed and plopped on his bed. It's been awhile since she's been in his room. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. Her breathing slowed as she thought of what she might need to say. When he gets here, she needs to have her words in order. Being frank with him might be the best way to get it off her chest. But that was embarrassing. To just say it upon him walking in. Not to mention, she was still hurt by his cluelessness. How could he not see everything that she had done was out of one reason and one reason alone? What else could it POSSIBLY be that would drive her to do what she's done?! Like seriously! It didn't take a genius to figure it out. And wasn't he supposed to be intelligent anyway! Clever and altogether analytical! How couldn't he know this one thing?!

The door opened and Katara jumped up into a startled sitting position on the bed. A second later, gold eyes were on her and she froze. _I'm not prepared._

"Uh...ah- ummm.." She searched her mind for the words but fell short. "Hmmm... I-I.. I-"

"So you've come out of hiding, waterbender." Ozai folded his arms and leaned against the doorway.

Trying to relax her bad nerves. Two months, several altercations, countless teasing, family drama, lots aggressive and passionate sex, and still her nerves messed up when being direct with him. Especially with what she had to say. There was no taking it back. Much like everything else. This was one more thing that once it was, it could never not be or never have been. She only hoped he'd understand and have something similar to say in return. These weren't simple words though merely words to utter. When they fall from her lips, they would form into the most complex structured phrase known to man but were no more than three words. But even though she felt this, could she say it? To him.

Ozai looked the girl over that was sitting in his bed, she looked conflicted but with what? What could possibly be going on in that mind of hers? He tried not to reveal he was annoyed. Not with her presence but her absence. How dare she avoid him without any justification. Not to mention, she insulted him. Without cause. Despite caring deeply for her and admitting to himself he had an unhealthy, but not too unhealthy, obsession with her, he wasn't going to be insulted so easily. At least not when he had done no wrong. That was only fair. He'd tolerate offense, from only her, if he warranted them. So in other words, Ozai was not happy with the girl. She needed to explain herself well if he was going to overlook her behavior.

Stepping away from the threshold, Ozai closed the door and pursued the foot of his bed. "I hope you're here to discuss our little fight because I'm not sure I'd be willing to discuss anything else until I understand your reasoning for behaving as you have."

What? Katara looked at him and tilted her head. Was he upset? Well duh! Of course he was. She ignored him for several days. Knowing him, how could he not be upset with her. But then again, wasn't she upset with him? He's the reason she had avoided him.

"Yes," her voice was now held a firm steadiness that wasn't there a moment ago.

He watched her closely and the nodded, "Good. Now explain yourself."

Katara slowly moved to the edge of the bed where he was standing and knelt in front of him, still on his bed.

"You hurt my feelings." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I realized you may not have been aware but it doesn't stop me from being deeply hurt by it."

"I see." Ozai looked away from her and rubbed his chin. "But how can I correct it if you avoid me and refuse to tell me anything? I cannot read minds, Katara. You have to verbally express yourself if you wish me to know."

Feeling ashamed, Katara gripped the hem of her dress and bowed her head. Zuko was right. He was right. She should have said upfront what bothered her. Not just evaded him. Much like Aang use to do during any conflicts she and him had. She knew first hand how frustrating and maddening that could be. Nothing could be fixed that way. Ugh! Not to mention, it was a very childish thing to do. Especially, since Ozai was so much older than her. He probably was even more aggravated than her.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly and bowed her head lower.

Ozai returned his attention to the girl and saw that her head was bowed. Sincerity heavy in her voice. He took his hand and placed it on top of her head, patting her hair. Sighing, regardless of her childlike behavior had been over the week, she did say that her feelings were hurt. He wondered why.

"Now tell me, waterbender. What have I done to hurt you?" Katara lifted her head slowly as she heard the calmness in his tone, the gentleness that it provided her when she was expecting something more harsh.

Head still bowed but high enough to see him through her thick lashes, "You said I had pitied you because I knew of your past and then afterwards you said I was insane to choose you over everyone else."

With a raised eyebrow, Ozai recalled saying those things but honestly didn't mean anything by them. Well, he did assume pity had something to do with why she was with him. Even if it was only slightly. Then there was the insanity part. Quite frankly, he actually meant what he said. She was insane. Incredibly insane. Choosing a man like him over people that had done better than he has and been there to support her. She was insane to neglect them for him. He would revoke his comment about pity if she proved him wrong but he would not take back how he felt she was insane.

"If not pity, then why else?" He asked bluntly.

It was almost too good to be true. Him refrain from igniting her short temper but the man found a way, though unintentionally. She tried to calm her nerves before she spoke but by her tone it was obvious her anger had surfaced.

"Is that all you think could drive someone to be with you?" She spat. "Can it not be for any genuine reason? Do I need to feel anything other than something pure to want you?"

Sensing her mood shift, "I don't see how it benefits you to be with me. It costs you more than you gain."

 _No kidding,_ Katara finally rose her head completely up and tried hard to not glare at him. "I knew what I was getting myself into. We both agreed this would not be easy. Besides, I don't have to gain benefits from someone to want to be with them."

"Then why?"

"Why?!"

"Yes why?"

"Be-because.."

"Because what? Tell me. Why would you be with me other than pity or something to that effect?"

Katara's fist tightened and she clenched her teeth, _you still don't understand?! How?! What am I to you anyway?! If you can't tell how I feel than what is it that you feel for me?!_ Just as before tears whelped in her eyes and Ozai knew she was at the point where she was about to spew insults out of anger that he still didn't understand. However; insults didn't come. Instead he was bombarded with something that would have a stronger effect on him. One that made him understand why she was so incredibly upset with him. He now knew.

"Because I love you, you freaking jerk!" She raged out at him. "I'm with you because I love you! That's why I did everything! Because I'm in love with you! You undeserving bastard!"

Hopping off the bed, she poked her finger into the middle of his chest and glared heavily up at him. "I healed you, gave you back your bending, allowed myself to forgive you, foolishly entered a relationship with you, fought against my friends and family's better judgement, and even gave myself to you all because I love you! Pity can't do those things for anyone, Ozai! AND I'm so so so sorry you can't understand that! But I don't pity you! I love you! I loved you before I even knew about what Ursa and Iroh did to you! So don't dare say that's why. Don't ever say that's why I'm with you. Because pity isn't close or relevant to what I feel. You hurt me, Ozai. You've really hurt…"

Unable to continue and letting her words fall with her raging tears, Katara stared solidly at the man she had just proclaimed to love. She could see in his eyes that he was truly stunned. That he truly didn't guess for a single second that she would say what she had. That she could possibly feel that way. It was the most painful thing she could have witnessed. All this time and he didn't once see that her actions had been out of love. He didn't know. How could he not? How could he not have seen that she loved him? And maybe yeah, she was insane for it but she willing to sacrifice everyone and everything to be with him. Even if she was marked a traitor and hunt down her entire life, she was willing to go that far. For him. And it broke her heart to know and see that he never would have guessed she loved him.

"Don't look at me like that." She cried. "Don't look at me like you're shocked...it hurts."

The girl noticed arms were about to encase her and she jumped back a little, shaking her head. She didn't want to be embraced. No. Not by him. Not by his cluelessness. How could he not know?! Those arms continued to pursue her.

"No. No. NO! Don't touch me!" Katara shouted with fear and anger dwelling in her voice. She moved back further but his hand grabbed her forearm. No. She didn't what to be touched. Not by him. "Let go of me, Ozai." She tried to yank away from him but he ended up pulling her against him, until she was flat against his chest.

Weeping and struggling, "Don't touch me! Let me go! I can't! I can't do this! Let me go!" But he wouldn't. He just held her.

"Stop it!" She cried. Her fist then pounded into his chest, tries to make him let go. It failed and so she moved her hands to the bare skin of his arms and tried to claw him. Sinking her nails into his skin. The most he did was hiss but he didn't let go. He knew if he did, she disappear for another amount of time, avoiding him. He wasn't risking it. He wasn't letting her go.

"I-I'll still give you your freedom to-tomorrow night but I-I can't...I can't do this. Not if you think so little of me." Her hands fell from him and went limp at her sides. "Not when I'm so hurt."

"Katara, I-"

The waterbender was not about to hear another word from him nor was she about to stay here in the arms of a man that was breaking her heart. If he couldn't tell she loved him then he must not have felt the same. This was the conclusion she had drawn.

"Let go of me." Her voice was so hollow it nearly startled him before he felt it. Before he felt something more startling in itself. That devastatingly awful feeling he had gotten earlier this week. He had almost forgotten that the girl had another strange and rare ability. The ability to physically control others. It was an uncanny ability. One he was thankful to discover was known by very very few and even fewer could do. Unfortunately, one of those few was standing in front of him. Completely removed his arms from her person and stared at him with dangerous yet tearful eyes.

"Tomorrow night, I will free you but from then on, do not approach me." She bended him to kneel in front of her and bow his head. She didn't want to see his eyes. Not when they could break her resolve. "When I am ready... I'll come to you."

Katara did not let go of her pull on his body until she was safely out of his room and near the exit of the chambers. Her heart was pounding in her chest. This was it. It was over. At least until she could properly face him and not feel as heartbroken as she did. Hopefully, it would give them both more time to think. To see if they really wanted this to continue. But one thing would remain no matter what became of them, she would always love him. Even if they were never back together. She would love him till the day she died. Even if she could never love another. She would always love him.

….

Sokka was running down the hallways panting, he needed to find Katara. He needed to find her...and apologize. Where was she? He looked in her chambers, went to Zuko's, checked all the gardens, and asked around. But Katara was nowhere to be found. Where was she? Ugh! For the love of La what was he supposed to do? All he wanted was to find his sister and tell her how sorry he was for being a jerk and that he supported whatever decision she makes. Obviously, she had done no wrong or at least hadn't meant to. After Iroh just revealed to him details that he had sworn to never repeat, Sokka could no longer hold ill feelings for Ozai as much as he had before and he now understood the purpose of keeping secrets. Sometimes that were meant to protect. As she had protected not only herself and Ozai but the people who would be and were devastated by it. It was a profound burden. One that he now carried. He could never utter what he knew now. Not even her. His sister.

Still searching, Sokka decided to return to the direction her chambers were in but suddenly was caught off guard by the sound of crying. He stopped when he recognized who they belonged to. _Katara_. Immediately, the young water tribesman headed in the direction her crying was coming from. He wondered what was wrong with her. Soon he came upon the sight of her in Zuko's arms. What was going on?

"Katara." He called and ran up to them. "Zuko."

The young Lord saw him and his face went sour, placing a protective hand on the back of Katara's head as she buried her face into his chest. The last thing the girl needed was her stupid brother making things worse.

"No, Sokka. She doesn't need this. Not now." Zuko said defensively.

Understanding full well why the firebender was acting this way, "No, Zuko. I'm not here to start anything. Actually, I'm here to….. apologize."

Zuko's eyes widened slightly but returned to their normal state. "What's brought about the sudden change? Finally got sick of dogging her out every chance you get."

Offended but not wanting to start another fight, Sokka simply rolled his eyes. "Just let me talk to my sister, man."

Looking the tribesman over a little and confirming that he really meant what he said, Zuko lean down to whisper something in Katara's ear. She gave him a slow nod. Returning to look at Sokka, Zuko nodded. "We'll discuss things in my study. Come."

Sokka feeling revealed, nodded as well and followed the two. He noticed as they walked that, Zuko's arm was protectively around his sister's waist as her head leaned into his shoulder. It made him think. Could Zuko still have feelings for Katara? Even after everything, could he still hold feelings for her? He shook his head. It was enough already that he was just starting to accept her relationship with Ozai. He didn't need anymore on his plate. Nope. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not for the next decade. This crap was enough to take twenty years off your life from how stressful it was. Let's just get this over with, so he can go back to being stress free.

….

"So you've told him." Ursa sat gracefully beside her dear old friend. If he could really be called that anymore. They had way been passed that. Clearly, they stood on opposite grounds. So enemy was better suited. However; causal discussions here and there weren't ruled out. It could been seen as a small truce of sorts. They'd only be enemies while the game was going. At the moment, no one had made drastic moves or anything. So a friendly chat was fine.

Iroh closed his eyes and breathed. He really didn't like the air that came with Ursa's presence. "Of course I did. One less obstacle for my brother and Lady Katara."

Ursa rolled her eyes. "Only you, Iroh, are willing to go so far to simply get a single idiot boy to comply with this nonsense you've allowed."

"And you have not gone farther for something you deem important?" Iroh narrowed his eyes at her.

The woman laughed and flicked her wrist, a devious expression plastered her face. "Not yet, I'm afraid but it would seem I have much of my work already done for me." She laughed.

Not liking where this was going Iroh flickered her a deep scowl. What has happened now?

"I overheard a disheartening conversation between my son and tearful princess." Ursa got up from her seat. "It would seem my husband thought little of her after all and seemed to believe their relationship was only one of lust. Too bad she thought recklessly giving herself to him would somehow grow a stronger bond but little did she know all this time she was just meat to sate his hunger. How pitiful."

Iroh rose quickly. "What have you done?!" He was angry.

Laughter seemed to be his only response until she composed herself and told him everything she had overheard. The old man stood there with his mouth opened. Not wanting to believe a word out of her foul mouth. His brother was right to discard the woman so easily upon her reappearance, maybe he should have done the same when he came upon her in Bei Seng Sei. But anyway, the news of Katara calling things off with Ozai was surprising. Even more, that his brother would simply think that way of the girl. How was this? He was so sure things would have been fine were they given time to sort things out. It was no secret the girl had ignored his brother for the whole week but he hadn't thought it would come to this. To him, he believed it was a need of space to breathe while everyone prepared for the Festival tomorrow. However; it would seem things took a different course.

"I must say I was truly stunned that this occurred. I had begun to believe Ozai had really grown to love that barbaric child." Ursa said impishly.

Iroh shook his head. There had to be more to this. His brother had done foul things before but there were reasons for that. Now there were no reasons at all, not even a trace, and he had gone and broke the waterbender's heart. This couldn't be. There must be something else to this.

"I do not believe this is all. Clearly, my brother cares deeply for Lady Katara. Perhaps there is more." Iroh closed his eyes but reopened them to stare revoltingly at the woman. "In the time being, keep your poisonous tongue in your mouth, dear. I'd hate to find out what that child means to do with you were you to offend her again."

"Haha, dear old friend. We both know I've never been as poisonous as you. " She licked her tongue out at him and grinned sadistically as she saw him cringe.

Soaring the woman not another moment, Iroh took to his chambers. He needed to find out what has happened. He needed to know things weren't as he had heard them. There had to be more. This couldn't be it.

…..

A/N: Hello lovelies! I hoped you all enjoyed that Chapter! So recap, Festival is in the next chapter. Hakoda and Ursa are still a thing, for now. Ozai and Aang have a touching convo. Katara and Zuko are reclaiming their friendship. Vacation coming up. Ozai and Katara split, maybe temporarily or permanently. Sokka's learned a dangerous secret from Iroh, wonder what it is. Iroh and Ursa have a heart to heart. Clearly, the woman is not yet satisfied with the break up. She wants more. And Iroh is not willing to leave the split alone. He'll have to bridge them back together somehow. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Hey guys I'm back with part one of the festival. It's split in two. One, is the daytime events and two, is the nighttime. Hope you all enjoy!

 **WARNING** : Domestic abuse

Chapter 30: Part 1 of the Festival

Katara stared in the mirror the next morning and looked herself over. Servants had come to dress her for the festival events that would take place before the ball. Though she had no intentions of participating in any of the amusements for the day, she had agreed to accompany Zuko, Aang, and her brother into the city to see the grand entertainment. As she saw herself, her hands went to the red strain under her eyes that had barely been masked by the makeup the servants placed on her. Her hair was down her side, freely draping around her features as she wore a casual outfit. It was basic. Something that wouldn't bring too much attention while out. A servant walked up to her as she observed herself.

"Lady Katara." They said holding out something in there hands. "Your festive mask."

Turning to thank the woman, the waterbender sent a small smile and want back to looking in the mirror. She was truly thankful. A mask. Now she could hide all evidence of her crying the previous night.

As she began placing her mask on, a knock came to the door and one of the servants went to fetch it. Not long after did Katara hear Zuko and Aang enter.

"You're all dressed." Zuko beamed as he looked the girl over.

Nodding, "yes. I just need help tying mask in the back."

Zuko walked up to her and stood behind her, taking care to help her into her mask. He gently pulled the laces and began tying them. After he had finished he placed a comforting hand on Katara's shoulder and looked at Aang giving him a signal.

The monk cleared his throat and got the servants attention. "We three need to speak privately, could you give us a moment."

Obeying the Avatar's request, servants that had been taking care of certain tasks, such as cleaning the bedroom upon the waterbender's instructions, all left to give the three privacy. When they were gone, Zuko turned back to Katara, resting both hands on her shoulders and looking at her from behind, in the mirror.

"Aang discovered some records he means to share with you." He said into her ear.

Bowing her head, unable to meet his gold gaze in the mirror, Katara breathed deeply. This obviously has to do with the ball tonight and...Ozai.

Gleefully, Aang pulled out a scroll and handed it to her. "It has all the details and accounted records of claiming ownership of a fallen enemy."

"Ownership?" Katara gave the scroll a strange look and then looked at Zuko through the mirror. What was this?

"Uh, yeah. Ownership." The monk becoming a little uncomfortable talking about it. "During the time before Fire Lord Sozin, a person could claim ownership of an enemy they had defeated and from there, do with them as they saw fit. It was usually done publicly to humiliate their former adversary and provoke fear in others."

Thank spirits for the mask over her face, otherwise they would have seen the struggle she was having to not laugh. Ownership. She was to claim ownership of Ozai?

Zuko sense the tension build in the girl's shoulders and started massaging them a little before explaining to her task for tonight. "At the ball, when the rebels attack and Ozai has jumped to your defense, revealing himself to everyone. You must claim ownership and state that since his escape you've been harbouring him."

So basically, she was supposed to tell everyone that she had been keeping him all this time, which was technically true.

"Also, tell them that you had him pose as your guard all along." Aang added. "It'll sit better with them if people realize that the guard that has been at your side all this time was actually Ozai."

 _So tell the truth basically._

"However; you must clarify that this was a solo act. That no one. Not even us or any members of court were aware of your actions." Zuko stated.

 _So not all of the truth. I just have to take all the blame. Great. This is all totally my fault anyways!_

Katara nodded her head and moved out from Zuko, sighing. "Is that all?" Her voice sounded tired as if everything they said was extracting her energy.

Aang's grin dropped for a moment and Zuko averted his eyes. The waterbender rolled her eyes, "What?"

Annoyance mixed with an indifferent tone they had never heard before in Katara's voice, sent a shiver down their spine. They knew they had to tell her now. Or else, she would cause a worse scene later tonight. The monk elbowed Zuko, pushing him to speak but the firebender just shoved back. Neither wanted to say it. At least not to her. Especially, not when they knew her mood was worse than usual.

"What. Is. It?" Frustration seeping out.

"Uh..we-well.."

*Cough cough* "Zuko has to be safely guarded the entire night and won't be able to dance with you or entertain you so…"

Zuko joined in. "Since everyone will be wearing masks, Ozai will have to be your…"

"Date." Aang finished for him. Team work.

The waterbender stilled. If only that could see her face underneath her mask, they'd be running for the hills. Were they insane? How could they allow this? It was already enough that she had to fight alongside him and defend him from the people that both wanted to join him and kill him. But now, she had dance the night away in his arms and pretend last night didn't happen! What the freaking hell?!

"Who's idea was this?!" She lost it.

"IROH!" The shouted in unison with urgency.

"I'm going to kill that meddlesome old tea loving man!" She screamed and marched passed them, heading for the door.

Crap. The two young men looked at each other. Shit, they needed to get her before more crap happens. They both dashed out of the room and went to chase the girl down. Today was not the day for another domestic issue. Tomorrow, she can vent on the entire palace if she wanted but not today.

…..

"So you've reconciled with your sister." Hakoda asked his son as he slipped on his boots.

Sokka was busy tying his wolftail when he responded. "Yeah."

"What changed your mind?" His father asked him, standing to his feet and looking in his direction.

The younger tribesman stopped for a moment. He couldn't answer that. Not truthfully at least. Iroh had swore him to secrecy and even if he hadn't, there was no way Sokka would tell anyway. Not something huge like what he knew. Nope. That would not be spoken of. Ever.

Mocking a small cough, "uh, I guess it finally hit me." _hit me real hard._ "I was giving her a really hard time and she didn't deserve it."

Feeling proud of his son, Hakoda walked up to him and hugged him. "That's my boy."

The two laughed a little before a certain visitor arrived. Sokka instantly cringed upon seeing her. Not a single bone in his body felt right when she was around.

"Hakoda." She said in a sweet voice.

The man let go of his son and smiled brightly at her. "Ursa."

 _Eww,_ Sokka grimaced. "Yeah, I'm gonna go catch up with the others before they head into the city without me." The boy announced as quickly excused himself. He was not sticking around to see if Ozai's previous comment about his father and the woman was true.

When the couple were alone, Ursa walked up to Hakoda with speed and nearly collided into his chest, wrapping her arms around his middle. "Hakoda." Her voice was less joyful than when she arrived and there were suddenly tears falling from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

Ursa just wept in his arms and pulled him tighter, earning a warming hand to the back of her head. "I don't know what to do." her eyes watered.

The tribesman went on to ask the woman more and she replied with a pitiful voice relaying to him about Ozai and Katara's breakup. She went further to explain how she felt. Saying while she loves her husband and wants to be with him now that he is available, she was torn between him and the charming tribesman. She played the part of the indecisive lovestruck woman as innocently as one could possibly be in such a role. Her goal was to make Hakoda jealous of the love she has for her husband as well as sympathy since he knew first hand the love one holds their spouse they may never hold again. Ursa would manipulate the poor water tribesman into being torn as well. Between jealousy and aiding her in retrieving her husband back out of sympathy.

"Oh, Hakoda." She clung to him. "What should I do? Should I let him go? Let my chance for my family to be together again, go?" Her voice cracked adding dramatics to her act.

As clueless as any man who happened upon a wick witch in a clever disguise, Hakoda pulled her tight against him. He knew her pain. When his wife died and he had to help the brothers of his tribe fight in a war, it was all he wanted was to be with his family again. To have his wife back and his children in his arms. If only he were as fortunate to have his spouse alive as Ursa had hers. As much as he's grown to like the woman very much, building a bond with a woman for the first time since Kya, he knew her pain and therefore would let go of his jealousy to help her. All she wanted was her family. That was all. It wasn't too much to ask. At least he had both his children but she only had one of hers and no one else. He made up his mind. He would help her as best he could and if things didn't turn out well, then that was fine. Hopefully, that just meant he and Ursa would be together.

"No. Don't let him go. Don't let your family go." Hakoda said softly as he brushed down her hair.

Ursa looked up at him with fake tears, "huh?" Playing coy.

"You want you husband and family back, right? Well let me help you." He said sweetly.

It was surprising. He really went for the bait. Wow. She thought she might have to work a little extra charm on him. But he really agreed. Wow. This was great. She almost felt bad for using such a sweet man. If she wasn't already madly in love with her husband then she'd have fallen deeply for the kind mannerisms of Hakoda. Not to mention he was quite the handsome fellow and the sex was amazing. So skilled with his- uh... never mind. Anyways, this was working out well. She'd hold off until after tonight to implement any further planning or strategy. Right now, she still needed that good for nothing whore to set free Ozai and then she could make a move.

Focusing back on the situation at hand, Ursa gave Hakoda a smiled and reached up to kiss him. "Well in the meantime…" she planted another kiss on his lips but this one was deeper.

Being like my other man, Hakoda didn't stop her advances. Not at all. Regardless of setting her back up with her husband, she was still free to have him and him have her. Until the day she and her husband were reunited, he tribesman didn't plan to relinquish her from his embrace.

….

Sitting in the palanquin, wait for Katara and Sokka to hurry up, Aang sat across from Zuko. He was looking slightly out the window and at his friend at the same time. They were both wearing their masks, dressed in causal Fire Nation garb. They wanted to travel around during the festival unnoticed, so they could enjoy the fun without running into a bunch of people wanting to stare or talk to the champions of the war.

Aang whistled and tapped his feet a little. Still waiting for the very late Water Tribe siblings to come along. They were always late. In everything. Even during the war they took forever waking up and packing their things.

"Ugh! Would they come on?!" Zuko groaned behind his mask.

A chuckle escaped the Avatar, "Calm down, Zuko. It's just like old times right?"

The young Lord looked at the monk and grinned a little. He knew exactly what he meant. Hmm, the smell of pine cones, soil, and a nearby river hit his nose as memories flooded in. Yeah, this was like old times. They were all together, minus Suki and Toph, getting ready to go somewhere in disguises. Zuko's grinned grew into a large smile.

"I guess you're right, Aang." It is like old times.

"Wait up!" They heard shouting and scurrying feet coming towards them.

Looking out the window of the palanquin, they saw the two siblings running towards them. Stumbling from the lack of vision they had with their masks on. When they made it to the door of the palanquin, Sokka helped his sister as she took a seat next to Zuko, watching her brother sit with Aang. They were both panting.

"What took you guys so long?" Aang asked and then he saw Katara place a hand on her forehead. She looked a little more out of breath than Sokka and her hands were a bit shaky. If she wasn't wearing her mask, he would probably have a better idea of what was going on by her facial expressions.

Sokka wheezed out. "Had to *breathe* stop Katara *breathe* from killing *breathe* your father."

The Avatar turned his head to Zuko and then Katara. "Kill Ozai? Why?"

Everyone then looked at Aang. Was he seriously asking that? He knew about last night and how angry Katara was with the man. How could he ask such a stupid question? He knew Katara just as much as they did and knew when she was angry at someone, they had it coming.

"Well if you must know, _Aang_!" Katara spat viciously in aggravation. "He bumped into me in the halls and I was about to send him flying out the window."

 _Geez_ , Aang rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. He no longer felt bad about his break up with Katara, it went much smoother than Ozai's was going. At least she didn't bloodbend him or try to kill him, she just got up a left after saying a few hurtful words.

Zuko turned his head to her and grabbed one of her hands, "are you okay?"

Calming down a little, the waterbender nodded her head. "Yes, Zuko, I'm fine. Let's just go already."

Satisfied with her answer, the young firebender reached his hand out the window and gave the coachman a signal and the palanquin began moving. Sokka and Aang shot each other strange looks as they saw Zuko's hand still holding Katara's. It wasn't a sight they wanted to see and not because of their previous issue with it, they just didn't want anymore issues with relationships. Especially, when they had a feeling Ozai was not completely out of the picture. This could get a whole lot more uglier for them all if _this_ continued. Spirits no. Not anymore. Please let there be lasting peace.

…

Iroh walked over to his brother and placed a wet cloth to his scarred cheek. They had just come back from an accidental run in with Katara. She wasn't happy with either men. Swiftly, she pushed passed Iroh and managed to knock Ozai's helmet off, grazing the side of his cheek with her nails. Thank Agni for his long hair or else his face would have been exposed to the residents that stopped and watched Lady Katara's outburst at her guard. Luckily, her brother was looking for her and snatched her away before she could do anymore damage.

Sigh, "I always assumed you were a smarter man, dear brother."

Ozai growled and rolled his eyes, taking the cloth into his own hand. "Shut up, Iroh. I don't need your blabbering."

"Forgive me." Iroh tried not to sound disappointed. "But while I'm pleased to know Ursa's mention of you only using Lady Katara as a whore was false, I am still gravely upset to find you have become an idiot."

The younger of the two men tried to focus more on stopping the bleeding of his cheek than the nonsense spewing from his brother's mouth. _I see 'idiot' has become a popular term._ Remembering that Katara had referred to him as that as well.

"I can't believe you thought for even a second that that girl pitied you, Ozai. What's wrong with you?!" Iroh was so beyond himself in confusion. His brother was supposedly more intelligent than him, surprisingly, but not for a second could he figure that the girl was in love with him.

Still ignoring the ranting, Ozai stared off into space. He wouldn't admit it, out loud or even in his head, but he felt like the most idiotic bastard on the face of this earth, second only to that Water Tribe boy. How did he let this happen? Aside from the obvious, what was wrong with him? He should have noticed. It was as plain as day. Of course, Katara had strong feelings for him but how come he didn't see it. It baffled him. But maybe he did see it and was in denial. Maybe he saw it and mentally he wrote it off as something else. Of maybe he didn't believe it. Believe that someone could love him. He knew whether or not he could for others. Despite common belief, he had loved others before. His mother, brother, even father. Then his wife and children. He still loved his children in a way. Regardless of the truth, he still saw them as his children. He did raise them. Whether in a good way or not. He took care of them. It was just hard for him at times. Still was. Hard to love them or anyone else for that matter. But the waterbender. His waterbender. She made it so easy. Breathing proved to be much harder than loving her. And he did love her. He still loved her. She would know that had she not bended him away from her and then into that humiliating position. His fist balled. She would know...but she hadn't given him the chance. He knew she was angry with him. That was understandable. However; he was just so used to people using him or not caring at all for him. Holding attraction for him but nothing more. Even if he had realized she loved him, he still wouldn't believe it until she said it. Perhaps even then, he wouldn't believe it. The only reason he did believe it was because of her stunt. She had to have meant it. The scratch on his face attested to that fact.

Shaking his head Iroh pinched the bridge of his eyebrows together. "What am I going to do about this evening? You have to be her escort to tonight's party in replace of Zuko."

"Then just get her father or brother to do it." Ozai bit out.

"No. No. It has to be you." Iroh felt himself overwhelmed and took a seat. He had planned this out very thoroughly with Zuko. Every single detail. There could be no faults in this scheme. Then his brother and Katara just had to go get themselves into a fight. How would things go if they weren't working together?

"You talk to her. I can't approach her." Pointing to where she had clawed him. When the girl said something, she meant it. If she said don't come near, he learned not to. Until Iroh had properly talked to the girl, Ozai wasn't getting anywhere near her.

Closing his aging eyes, Iroh sighed. "When she and the others return, I'll talk to her. But in the meantime, think up a way to win her favor back. None of us need further fighting breaking out, especially when you're reinstated as a member of the Royal household. Can't have the world seeing the animosity between the former Fire Lord and Water Princess."

…..

"Fire Flakes!" Sokka cheered with drooling dripping from under his mask. "Oh how I've missed you!"

"Sokka wait!" Katara reached out for her brother and ran after him. Aang and Zuko followed shortly behind her after the food craze tribesman. Reaching him, they all watched in disgust as Sokka chowed down on some Fire Flakes, belching as he went. The monk placed a hand over his mouth, on the verge of spilling this morning's breakfast. Zuko and Katara shielded their eyes as to not witness any more of the awful sight.

When Sokka was finally done, they all relaxed, holding protectively to their churning stomach, praying they wouldn't throw up from the memory.

"So what do you guys want to do next?" Aang asked trying to push Sokka's eating habits to the furthest depths of his mind.

Katara looked around and saw a bunch of different things taking place. Festive games, circus performers down by the docks, entertainment all over the place, restaurants hosting eating contest (not going near those), dancing, music, people jolly and happy doing whatever. It was amazing out here. So much to do. Surely, they couldn't get to all of them before they needed to go back to the palace to get ready for the ball.

"I think we should split up." Sokka suggested.

The group thought it over a little and decided to meet back at the palace at five. They split into pairs. Sokka and Aang. Katara and Zuko. Happily, they went of into the directions of the attractions they were interested in. Sokka and Aang went towards the circus and eating contest while Zuko and Katara went towards the games and music.

Mentally, Zuko thanked Agni that they split up, he wanted to be alone with Katara for a bit before the party started. He had wanted to ask her the night before and this morning but couldn't seem to get her alone long enough to ask. As the two benders walked over to where there was a throwing game. You get three rice sacks and you toss them into the holes and when a prize. Lining up behind a few people waiting to try out the game, Zuko nudged Katara with his shoulder to get her attention. She hopped a little and faced him, pulling back her mask to look at him better.

"Yes?" She said was curious eyes.

"I need to ask you something." Zuko replied lifting his mask off to the side, cover his scarred half.

The waterbender nodded and waited for him to ask the question. "Uh, I was wondering...do you plan- I mean, I don't know. Is there a chance you will forgive my father once you've gotten over this?"

"What?" She sounded a little offended. "Get over what? What are you trying to say, Zuko?"

The Fire Lord, in disguise, took a deep breath. "Get over this attitude of yours."

"Attitude?!" Katara's voice started rising.

"Yes, attitude." He narrowed his eyes not backing down. But not to challenge her. He was just concerned. Something seemed off about her lately. Starting with earlier this week with the fighting and arguing and then issues with his dad. Katara seemed so tense and on edge lately. Like she was one wrong worded comment away from freezing someone alive. Not to mention, her latest discovery with unlocking bloodbending without a full moon. He knew that had something to do with her being so irritable.

Sighing, he cast a softer gaze and laid his hand on her arm. "Katara, I'm just saying, you don't seem like yourself. You've been acting very strange lately and I just wanted to make sure you were fine. I honestly think you're being hard on my dad due to whatever it is wrong with you. I'm worried about you."

It didn't take long for her anger to drop at the sincerity in her friend's' voice. Something was wrong? Really? She hadn't noticed. Her eyes softened with concern.

"Maybe, I'm just reading too much into it but I just think you might be under a lot of stress." He said running his hand up and down her arm.

Katara gave him a weak reassuring smile, she didn't want him to worry. Not for her. He did enough of that. Besides, there was nothing serious going on other than what he already knew. No point in getting him worked up over nothing. "I'm fine, Zuko. Let's just play some of these games, okay?"

The girl immediately turned around and pulled her mask back over her face, hiding the frown that surfaced as soon as her back was turn. She sensed there could be some truth to what Zuko was saying. However; she had had enough brooding and worrying in the last few months to last a lifetime. There needed to be nothing more added to it. So she was enjoy herself today and tonight. She would have fun with Zuko now and then at night, she would allow herself to forget her previous falling out with Ozai. She owed herself this. This rare opportunity of delight. How long will it be till she gets the chance again?

Waiting just a few more minutes and it was their turn. Zuko grabbed for three sacks and so did Katara. They sent each other looks that were obscured by their mask, a competitive glance no doubt, and proceed to ready themselves. The prize was a giant fluffy red dragon with blue whiskers. Both seemed to want to win the stuffed toy.

Zuko went first with his rice sack, tossing it just enough to make it across the counter but not enough to make it fully into the hole. He hissed at the minor failure and heard a light giggle beside him. If his mask was off, she'd see he had rolled his eyes.

Katara's turn, she narrowed her eyes precisely, calculating the distance between her and the holes as well as the force she needed to put into the flinging her wrist to get the rice sack into the hole. But as Zuko had so proudly demonstrated a moment ago, her estimation was off somehow, and the sack went over the target. It was only fair that Zuko would start laughing at her. _Jerk!_

The duo tried again but failed. This was annoying. No way was this supposed to be that hard. Katara looked up at the cute dragon plush and tried to concentrate. She really wanted that giant stuffy. Readying herself, the girl made a silent prayer before releasing her final rice sack into the air. Her fingers crossed as soon as it was gone from her hands. _Oh, please please please!_

"Oops, sorry kid." The man over the game said. "You'll have to try again next time."

The waterbender swore quietly and stumped her feet, removing her mask from her face. All she wanted was that dragon toy. Was that too much to ask? It had been so cute. And all her thoughts could do was fantasize about cuddling it while sleeping through the nights. Holding it against herself whenever she needed comfort. She had never had a stuffed toy before. The Southern Pole wasn't really big on toys or anything used for enjoyment. Survival came first. Comfort and luxury last.

"Ah! I see we got ourselves a winner." The game man yelled cheerfully.

Whipping around, the girl saw it was Zuko who had one and he happened to be receiving the plush dragon she had wanted. Katara couldn't help but scowl at the sight. How did he win? That stuffy was supposed to be hers!

Zuko smiled and carried the big dragon plush over to Katara, holding it out to her. "Here. I saw you staring at it."

Surprise filled in the confusion on Katara's face as she saw the toy being presented to her. Had he been playing all along to insure she'd get it? Her hands slowly moved to take the huge dragon toy into her arms. It took the uses of two arms to hold and it was soooooo soft! So soft! Her eyes light up when she looked from the toy to her friend. He was smiling at her and all she could do was beam back brightly with her teeth showing.

"Thank you, Zuko." Her voice heavy with gratitude as she rubbed her face against the soft plushy.

The Fire Lord grinned dumbly. That beautiful sweet smile Katara gave him was hard not to get excited over. She looked so happy. Like her old self. Before all this nonsense started. She looked like that girl that tackled him a few months ago as she arrived and got off the boat. Glee painting her features much vividly now. He missed seeing her like this. Peaceful. Graceful. And above all else, happy. She deserved to be happy. If not by him or his father, then perhaps by that giant toy dragon. It should give her some kind of bliss and judging by how she wiggled with it in her arms, he knew the dragon would be a great source of joy for her.

"Come on, let's go play some other games." Zuko stuck out his hand for her to grab.

Holding tightly to her stuffy, Katara took Zuko's hand and let him lead her to the next game. This was so fun. The two found themselves playing a water hoop game, to which Katara no doubt cheated but won a bag of candied pecans. She and Zuko shared it as they strolled to the other things taking place. Both had lost themselves in the fun they were having, forgetting all about their troubles, it was like old times. Like the time before the war ended. It was funny. During the war, it was much easier to relax than now. But in this moment they were rediscovering that tranquility.

….

"I thought I said not to approach me again." Ozai venomously spit. How dare she enter these chambers!

Ursa didn't seem to be fazed. She never was when it came to his remarks. Either out of justification or simply being oblivious to his hatred of her, she ignored his temper. "I assumed you said that for sake of that _girl_ but now that she's gone-"

It was only a second before Ozai had the treacherous woman pinned against the wall with his hand around her neck, glaring murderously at her. He truly did not think he despised anyone than Ursa. She was the epitome of all the hatred that dwelled in him. Nothing would please him more than to have her torn apart or burned alive, even both. It was a sick fantasy of his that seemed to be resurfacing at the moment. He licked his lips at the pleasure the thoughts gave him. Ozai was dangerously close to acting out on his thoughts. He felt there was nothing really holding him back anymore. Nothing to keep him from doing things that his past self would do. The old him was rising and it felt there was little reason to not give in to it.

Gasping and struggling against his grip. "If you kill me, you'll never get that girl back, Ozai. She will be lost to you forever."

Gold eyes narrowed down some more before he let go, shoving the woman a little as he did. He knew what she was saying was true and it only made him more angrier. Having to ignore the painful urge to kill this woman.

Gaining her breath back, Ursa rubbed her neck and looked at the man with more cautious eyes. If only her words had also been. "What has that witch turned you into, Ozai? Simply mentioning her and you hesitate in your desires."

"Watch your tongue!" He growled. "I'd kill you if she hadn't already asked me not to. You should be grateful."

Ursa snarled in disgust. Grateful? To that wench? Never. "She must want to deal with me herself. You saw how she has those demonic abilities! Savage shouldn't have escaped the raids!"

Ozai immediately back handed the woman into the wall and watched as she slide down it, whimpering. He really hated putting his hands violently on a woman but he hated more not killing this one, so he would compensate for the latter. Crouching down in front of her, Ozai grabbed his ex-wife's jaws in one hand and focused her on him. Tears had fell from her eyes and she winced at the tight grip he had on her.

"I will kill you, Ursa." He said in a voice so low it sunk into her gut as he spoke. "I will kill you as slowly as possible and bask in it, if you dare say something as revolting as that to my face again." He hissed.

Gripping her jaw even tighter and feeling her squirm, he smirked sadistically as he licked his lips. A small suggestive look in his eyes as he looked her over. "That. Or I can go after that tribesman you've become smitten with."

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't. That's her father!"

Ozai smirked even wider, "Even better. No one would think I'd kill him since it would upset _my_ waterbender. It would trace back to you, dear."

Letting go of her, he pushed her back a little and chuckled. "I'll admit I've changed but there are still parts of me that remain from those days. I will not let anyone stand in the way of what I want. Not you, not Iroh, not a Chieftain, not the Avatar, and definitely not my son. I'd kill you all before I let you stop me from getting what I've claimed is mine. Now back down or I'll make you."

Not wasting anymore time in her filthy presents, Ozai walked away. He was a second from smashing her head into the wall. The comment about the raids forced him into a terrible mood. A foul one. He remembered Katara telling him about how she escaped. She lost her mother. He remembered the pain in her eyes. It haunted him just now. Making him aware of how much pain he's caused her with and without even trying. He needed to make things right with her. Even if it wouldn't get immediate results, he needed to start somewhere.

Secretly catching the entire scene, a certain old man closed his eyes and breathed. His brother was losing control again. Something he had feared would start back up again, eventually. But Katara's breakup with him must have sped up the process. Iroh shook his head sadly. This was his fault. Every cruel thing his brother did was his fault. He needed to find a cure. Something to reverse what has been done to his brother's mind. Something to save him from himself.

….

A/N: So part one ended with a very tense scene between Ursa and Ozai. For those of you worried about Ozai teaming up with the rebels don't worry. He's not going to. He doesn't want the throne. Just a certain waterbender. ;) And Iroh, what could he have done to make Ozai like this? Hmm…. Also a character or two will be added to the story after the festival. Wonder who it might be. Thanks for reading and please remember to Review.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Hey, I'm back guys! I was going to post yesterday but I wanted to make sure everything was in a place before I did. So please excuse me on timing! Hope you all like this! Also, first time writing a major fight scene. So beware. And here we go!

 **WARNING** : Graphic violence and death. Language.

Chapter 31: Part 2 of the Festival

Holding her toy dragon in her arms tightly as she ascended the palace staircase, Katara joked and laughed with Aang about the circus performer falling on stage. There was nothing good about laughing at another's misfortune… but there was nothing not funny about this. Zuko and her had met up early with Sokka and Aang, joined them in a few games and watched the performance. They all had had a good time. Reminded them of when they were all in hiding and had joined a small village in the Earth Kingdom for celebration. It was so nostalgic.

When they all reached the top of the staircase, they were greeted by Iroh and he didn't seem like his jolly self.

"I hope you've all enjoyed the festival." He said in an uncharacteristically low voice.

Everyone except Katara flinched at the tone. The girl pinned dull eyes on the man as he spoke. She wasn't too happy to see him. After learning he made Ozai her date and waltzing near her with him in his presence, knowing their break up, she was second guessing whether engaging an elder in a fight was all that bad. Maybe Zuko was right about something. She was acting strange or at least feeling strange. Like her blood ignited quicker than it cooled. As if one wrong move on behalf of another and she was ready to pounce. It was frustration, something else pulling on her emotions. She couldn't figure what it was but it was something. Hopefully it would pass. This feeling and need to lash at every straw pulled, whether long or short. Tonight, she'd get to fight. Kick some rebel ass and blow off some steam. Maybe she'll feel better afterwards.

Noticing the nonchalance of the waterbender, Iroh made a point to meet her gaze with equally dull eyes. She wasn't the only one unpleased. He didn't know what had gotten into the young girl but he didn't like it. It both disappointed and concerned him. There was something off about her and her mood swings the last two weeks and it's only gotten worse as of late. He needed to speak with her. That is why he was here. To speak with her.

"Dear sweet Katara, could you spare an old man a moment? There is something we need to discuss." His voice lightened but only slightly.

Sensing the stern hidden demand in his voice he tried to masquerade as an optional request, Katara obliged and shot a look at Zuko. He had picked up on his uncle as well. Something to do with his father, no doubt. The young Fire Lord turned to his two other friends.

"Sokka and Aang, we'll all meet in my chambers in less than an hour. Be ready by that time." He told them. The two nodded quietly before heading to their chambers, not at all acknowledging the quite obvious tension that had brewed right in front of them.

"Now uncle, what have you to discuss with Katara? Is this about the incident earlier?" Zuko asked calmly.

Iroh didn't say anything right away, he turned around and started walking. "Lady Katara's chambers will a better place to discuss this." He stated simply.

The two young benders looked at each other. Katara pulled her big plushy closer, trying to will it to extract whatever that was in her that made her so irritable. Zuko could see the uncertainty in her eyes and how she longed for it to be rid of. He could see she was fighting herself. Or a part of herself. He wasn't going to let her do so. Not alone at least. Extending his arm, he offered her it and smiled lightly when she accepted. They both faced back to the man who was already entering the palace doors, not a care to see if they followed or not, and joined him. Let this be quick and easy. Straight to the point and done with. They had much to take care of tonight. There was no need to add more to their plate than they already had. Was it not enough that they literally beared the world on their shoulders?

…

"Dad, can you help me tie this?" Sokka struggled with the complicated lacing of Fire Nation formal wear.

Hakoda sighed and then chuckled a little, "I'd think after living here uncover for a year then as a guest of the Fire Lord for another year, you would learn how to do this yourself." Tying and fixing the lacing of his son's suit.

The younger tribesman huffed and looked at the ceiling, his thoughts went back and forth from one thing to another. He started thinking about his sister and her overly aggressive behavior. He thought about Zuko and how he seemed to be putting the moves on Katara now that his dad's out of the way. Then he thought of the supposedly but not actually insane Fire Lord and how that man was almost viciously attacked by his sister but did nothing to retaliate. Lastly, his thoughts shifted to Iroh's confession and how after finding out the truth about Ozai, one that even the man didn't know, had eaten away at him. The need to convince everyone that 'hey, Fire Lord Ozai wasn't actually a bad guy' was killing him. But it was likely no one would believe it. Not to mention, he couldn't tell even if his life depended on it. The truth, while it would be good to some, it would be cruel to others. Those others being people he cared about. People that he hated but didn't hate anymore. People he sometimes wanted to fight but also wanted to hug, because sometimes they were just so pitiful it hurt. Sokka lost in his thoughts didn't realize his dad was done helping him with his laces.

Snapped out of thought by a voice other than his father, Sokka saw a certain person he was just thinking about.

"We need to speak, Chieftain."

Hakoda hissed. "What do you want?"

Ozai with his long midnight hair cascading over a single shoulder was leaning against the wall, already dressed with a fox mask in his hands. The slants of his eyes wide but only in a dull manner. He looked bored. Tired. Fed up. Maybe even pissed if not for the nonchalance of his attitude. On his cheek was a thin scar from earlier when Katara had clawed him for simply walking into her on accident. If he was holding onto any animosity, he didn't show it. Almost like the whole thing hadn't bothered him. But he was here, nonetheless. So something must be bothering him if he took it upon himself to tread into enemy territory. His expression was indifferent but his amber eyes spoke otherwise.

"That daughter of yours has burdened me with a mark." He said flatly as his hand went to the scar on his cheek. "I wished to speak with her father about disciplinary actions that should take place. May I suggest you have her apologize or better yet let me deal with her."

While Sokka could tell instantly by how ludicrous the comment sounded that it was merely a joke, a strange one but a joke no less. The same could not be said for his father. Hakoda straight up didn't like this man. And neither had Sokka in the beginning, well he still wasn't sure about him but overall the young tribesman didn't hold as much against him. Clearly, though he sat on the back burner while Katara was with this man, he hadn't relinquished an ounce of hatred for him.

"You shouldn't be so stiff, Chieftain. I jest." Ozai stated and shifted against the wall. "I didn't come here to discuss Katara. I came to discuss that wench you're sleeping with."

Sokka snapped his head and looked at his dad's face, searching for the truth. Was he really involved with Zuko's mother? _Ewww! First Katara with Zuko's dad. Now dad with Zuko's mom._ The young man cringed when he saw the truth in the frown of his father's face. What was so appealing about Fire Nation royals?

Still no response from the tribesman, Ozai smirks. "I thought you were a wiser man, Hakoda, but seeing as you lay with the she-devil herself, you prove to be more a fool than I took you for."

"She's your wife, you sick bastard!" Hakoda spit in defense of the woman that begged for his help to reunite her with her husband. What did that woman see in this man?

Smirk wider, "correction, ex-wife and I didn't come here to merely trade blows either. I came with a warning."

"Sounds like a threat."

"More like a promise."

The youngest of the men stood there observing the feud take place between his father and his friend's father. It was entertaining really. Water vs Fire. One leader against a former. He had to admit this was definitely more interesting than the circus performance in the city.

Ozai pulled himself from the wall and walked slowly over to Hakoda, stopping just in front of him. With a hinted snarl, he said. "That woman is yours now, therefore whatever befalls because of her, I will hold you responsible. Make sure it doesn't come that. Keep a tight leash on her."

Hating the way this bastard spoke of Ursa like she was some ostrich-hound. "A man who can't handle a girl half his age, wants to speak to another about keeping their woman in check, how absurd!"

"Bite your tongue!" Ozai's façade drops. "Ursa is not the sweet songbird you think she is. This was her desire but never mind that, keep that woman out of my presence. If not than I'll see that she's dealt with and I promise it will not be pleasant."

Chieftain Hakoda balled his fist, sneering with anger. Why was this man such a twisted sick bastard? And to his own wife, no matter if they're divorced or not. He was cruel. But at least he was honest. Telling him directly his plans if provoked. Not trying to coat it as many would in his position. That was the only reassuring that about Ozai to the tribesman. He didn't have to wonder who the man would likely kill or brutalize because he'd make it as clear as day. Ozai did not take kind to Ursa. For reasons more than her affair. Whatever that was, Hakoda wasn't trying to get involved. He'd just take the advice, as infuriating as it was, and keep Ursa away from him, despite his vow to help her reunite with the man. Her safety was more important than her desire. And reuniting with that man was a threat to her safety.

"I'll keep that in mind, your _Majesty_." Hakoda mocked and even curtsied.

Not allowing his pride to lead him to scorch the tribesman's face off, Ozai only narrowed his eyes and growled lowly. "Do not test me, peasant." Leaving on that note, Sokka and his father were left alone in an awkward silence. Hopefully everything went right with the ball. They had everything riding on the favorable outcome of this party.

…

"Are you ready?" Sokka left his dad to gather his sister.

The servants were just finishing her hair and makeup. Just a little while ago, Iroh and Zuko left after discussing Ozai. Iroh suggested that regardless what transpired between them, she shouldn't be cruel to him, push to his limit or elude him either. She should face him. If nothing good to say then say nothing at all. All of them knew this was temporary. Clearly, the waterbender was having some strange mood swings and wasn't making the wisest of decisions. Nor was she thinking too much when she made them. Like she was relying purely of emotions to lead her. This would pass however; when it does, she needn't burn her bridge back to Ozai. He wasn't the most forgiving person.

"Alright, Princess. We're done." One of the servants smiled as she finished applying a vibrant red lip paint to her lips.

Katara turned to face the mirror. She almost forgot who she was, the woman in the mirror could very well be a Fire Nation noblewoman. Her hair was done in a traditional topknot with an ornament hanging nicely from it while the rest of her hair hung beautifully in waves down his form. She wore a gold kimono in red trimming. Her eyes had light gold dust to them, cheeks powdered with pale blush, lip as red as red could be. Everything about her screamed Fire Lady. She looked the part. Definitely.

As she rose from her sitting position, Katara thanked and dismissed the servants.

"Wow, sis, you look like a Fire Lady." Sokka beamed.

Feeling lighter than she did earlier, she returned the smiled. "Thanks Sokka. How's dad? I haven't seen him much this week."

Sokka nearly choked on his spit at the question. _Shit._ "Uh.. umm.. h-he- he's fine. Great actually." _Of course he's great, he's screwing Zuko's mom and picking fights with his dad._

"Really? That's good to hear." Katara replied and walked over to him.

Offering his arm as she came. "Let's get this over with." he sighed.

When they arrived to Zuko's chambers, everyone was present, already having taken their seats in front of Zuko in the sitting room.

"We're here." Sokka announced.

Iroh smiled and looked at the waterbender attached to his arm. "Wonderful and may I say that Lady Katara, you are quite lovely this evening."

Katara eyed the old man wearily. Recently, she had been wondering about Iroh. He's been proving to be the mischievous type as of late. Still a man with good intentions but was always up to something and with her split with Ozai, she knew he'd have something planned. She could feel it.

"Thank you, Iroh." Her voice a little unsteady but not too much were it brought unwanted attention. "So are we ready to get this over with?"

Zuko rose from his seat, wearing one of his most formal robes, and gave the girl a firm look. "Yes we are. I'll make my appearance first and introduce everyone, then you all will enter and the party begins."

That sounded easy enough. The only thing that would be difficult was having to be in Ozai's arm the entire night. She didn't want to face him. Not now. They just broke up and while she was the one that called for it, she wasn't too happy with their set up. This was going to be along night. She just wanted to skip to the fighting.

Everyone got up, all dressed wonderfully, ready for the night to start. Katara looked over to her father, hadn't seen or spoken much to him in awhile. But before she could walk over to him, she saw Ursa stand beside him, a smiled plastered over her face as she looped her arm in his. The waterbender clenched her teeth. _So Ozai was just saying stuff, dad's really with her._ She tried to reel in her thoughts as she watched them leave out the room together. Why? Why was he with her?

"Remember what we spoke about Lady Katara." Iroh stepped in front of her. "Fight the rebels not each other."

Only having the patience to give him a nod, Katara felt her brother squeeze her arm and whisper in her ear. "Yes, and make sure to keep Ozai away from dad and Ursa. I'll fill you in later.". He let go of her arm, giving her a small smile before heading out behind Aang and Iroh. All that were left was Zuko, her and Ozai. _This is awkward._

Looking at the two still in his sitting room, Zuko noticed neither one of them were planning to make any moves towards each other. Not to mention, they were both carrying frowns on their faces. He needed to get things moving. Otherwise, they'd be here the entire night.

"Ozai." He called his father by name. " Katara."

They both looked his way. "Both of you drop the attitudes. We don't have all night and this is more than about the two of you. We need to squash the rebels too, you know. So stop being selfish and come on."

Ozai wasn't too fazes by the comment. He was in fact a selfish man. He wouldn't deny it and he could careless about rebel scum. All he cared about was the cold and frustrating treatment he was receiving from the waterbender.

For Katara, the remark made her grimace as she realized how true the statement was. This was more than setting Ozai free. This was defeating the rebels. Stopping the opposition towards Zuko's rule. Stopping the threats on Zuko's life and securing that no harm will befall him. His reign was crucial to the world's peace. Until he had an heir to carry on his ideology of a peaceful and just world, his life must be preserved. That and the fact he was her friend, she didn't want him to continue living with his life constantly in danger. This was for him as much as it was for Ozai. She should remember that. Even if she was back to square one with not wanting to be anywhere near Ozai, she was doing this for Zuko. She had done so much since arriving here for Zuko, this was just one more thing. She could do this. Besides, being escorted to the ball by Ozai didn't mean they had to communicate or engage in the celebration together. For most of the night, she could just slip away from him. Keep a distance until the rebels appeared. This was so bad. Not when she strategically thought things out.

"Now pair up and let's go." Zuko said before he turned to leave out.

Katara and Ozai waited for a brief moment before the girl took action first. She walked up to the man and hesitantly put a hand on his forearm and looked up at him.

"For tonight, I'll take back what I said yesterday." She said carefully.

Ozai didn't respond other than with a nod and placed his mask over his face. When his mask was on, he took her arm in his and began heading in the direction of the grand garden. This was going to be one very sexually frustrating night for him. Aside from the fact that he hasn't had any physical contact with her other than now and earlier, she looked too divine to overlook. He planned to just follow protocol. Escort her, be on the lookout, fight when the time came and go off to bed. However; his waterbender just had to come in looking like the temptress of every man's dreams. He wanted her but he knew couldn't have her. Not yet of course.

….

"Fellow countrymen and foreign visitors," Fire Lord Zuko was on his dais giving his speech as his group waited just beyond the double doors behind him.

Sokka and Aang spoke in low whispers, chuckling about something to do with how funny Zuko sounded whenever he spoke formally in front of others. Hakoda had to poke them both in the side a few times to get them to shut up but it did little when they heard Zuko say something along the lines of 'it's his _duty_ to preserve peace'. It was utterly childish of them both. A prince who was twenty and the Avatar who would be eighteen in a mere month to be laughing at a speech for no reason. Ridiculous.

The five other adults that were actually aging their age looked aggravatedly at the two boys. Were they seriously laughing this hard over a speech? Katara swore she could have heard Ozai mumble under his breath about how they were probably drunk. She bit back her own laughter. For two reasons. One, she wasn't planning on joining her idiot brother and friend in their childish behavior. And two, she didn't want to laugh at anything Ozai said.

"Are you boys done?" Ursa asked in a wickedly calm and gentle voice. It cause both of them to shrink. Neither of them much liked the woman's voice, presence, or existence. It was uncanny at times. Like all the time.

Aang coughed in his hand and straightened his posture, "Uhh, yes… s-sorry." He had to elbow Sokka in the side to stop his fit from starting back up.

"And now, let me introduce you all to my honored guests and most treasured fiancee Princess Katara."

That was their cue. Aang and Sokka entered first. Waving, smiling, sending winks to all the girls that screamed their names. It must have boosted their egos when some of the girls started pushing and shoving each other, trying to get a better view of them. Then, Ursa and Hakoda walked out. The Chieftain waved to everyone, wearing a charming smile and his dazzling blue eyes. Sure enough to draw attention to some of the females in the crowd of attendees that had a thing for older men. Ursa gained a few cheers herself. She blew kisses and waved at the all. Before exile, she was a favored princess. Capturing many citizens' hearts. It was only natural there would be supporters of hers in the crowd.

As they all reached Zuko's side, Katara and Ozai made their way in. And let's just say, the waterbender had become very popular amongst the citizens. They all roared as the beautiful, strong, talented, and fierce warrior princess, they called her, entered the garden. All of them heard the rumors about her and the mother of the Fire Lord's dispute. How the Princess of Water took her stand against the former Princess of Fire for the heart of Fire Lord Zuko. It was becoming quite an interesting topic amongst the common folk and nobles alike. Especially those that witnessed the fighting themselves. Aside from that, Katara was revered for saving the Fire Lord's life, defeating Azula, and being the most beautiful woman to set foot in the Fire Nation from foreign lands. Men wanted to be with her. Women wanted to be her. Her appearance for the night was most fitting. Symbolic. Symbolizing her role as future Fire Lady. Everyone in the audience was cheering, screaming her name, even chanting. Katara was thankful she wasn't a conceited person, otherwise all this praise would go to her head.

Reaching Zuko's side, Ozai did not relinquish her arm as he was supposed to but it wasn't like she made any move to remove herself from him. That he was thankful for. He didn't much feel like letting her go. Not when he had been deprived the feel of her so close to him for a week. He needed this. He needed to not be separated from her. At least for tonight. Agni, he hated how dependent he became on her presence. The mere fact that she was holding onto his arm was enough to make him forget what transpired between him, Ursa and Hakoda. It made him forget who he was. What he was. She was his cure. A cure to the madness that dwelled in him. Only she could keep him a bay. Cool the fires that were demanding escape and burn all that was near. He hated this. He hated how huge an impact he's allowed her to have on him. He hated that he had foolishly fallen in love with her. Hated that he was stupid enough to let her slip out of his grasp, knowing he wouldn't last long without her.

Zuko gave the final part of his speech, something to do with how he wanted to show his adoration for 'his' fiancee by throwing her this grand celebration, then commenced the ball. He shot his group a look after facing away from the attendees. They knew the signal. Spread out and be on the lookout, act natural. Sokka and Aang went into the massive crowd of people, taking to the tables of food first. How typical. Hakoda received a small grin from Ursa as she tugged him out towards the party, most likely wanting to dance. Zuko took his seat on the dais with a large multitude of guards nearby. Because this was a public party and he was heirless, there were extreme safety precautions being taken for his well-being. Iroh took a seat to his nephew's left and smiled delightfully, leaning over his armrest to whisper something in Zuko's ear. The two laughed.

"Katara," Zuko's voice was full of laughter. "You should go dance, talk with some of the guest, eat, anything but just enjoy yourself."

The girl shot a look over her shoulder, "I'll enjoy myself during the main event."

Iroh chuckled and shook his head, "The night is so young and there could be so much done before that time arrives, you really should take advantage of this opportunity."

Their insistence and mused tones let her know they were up to something, but she would let it go. It was no point in fighting them on this. She'd play right into their hands anyway, so what did it matter? Katara looked out over the crowd, catching a glimpse of her father dancing with Ursa and Sokka stuffing his face while Aang watched in horror, she spotted a nice cozy spot where she'd be undisturbed over by the fire lily bush. _There_ , she'd go there to escape the two men. Three, now that she remembered one was holding onto her arm. Pulling her arm out of Ozai's, either ignoring or not noticing the resistance, Katara sent the two men sitting a smirk.

"I guess I'll have a sip of wine." She said mocking a pampered tone. "Though not too much." And she was off, leaving three Fire Nation Royals glaring in her wake.

Ozai looked over his shoulder at his son and brother. They couldn't see the expression he was making behind the mask but he could see theirs as Iroh said. "Go after her. Make sure she doesn't become drunk."

Nodding, Ozai descended the dais and followed behind the girl. She wasn't hard to find amongst the crowd of joyful party goers clad in red. Her gold was easy to trace. Like a stain on white sheets. He could see her vividly amongst all else. Following shortly behind but keeping a well enough distance, Ozai watched her approach a servant holding a tray of wine. Katara took a glass and started to drink it, but not leisurely. She was about to gulp the whole thing down until he came snatched the glass from her, lifting his mask only to finish the drink for her and toss the empty glass back on the servant's tray. When he looked back around at her she was scowling at him before she stormed away. He, again, followed after her.

Reaching the spot she had located from the dais, Katara whipped around to see Ozai following her. Of course he wouldn't let her out of his sight. She forgot about his overprotective side. This was great. Whether together or not, he'd still be there to make sure she was safe. Not that she needed it. She was fine on her own. She didn't need him.

"You can go back to Iroh and Zuko, I don't need a bodyguard." She tried to hide her annoyance.

"I'm sure you don't, seeing as you can bend a person to your will. However; I'm here to make sure you don't drink too much and prove you do need a bodyguard." Ozai said flatly. "Besides, if you're going to return to ignoring me after tonight, at least allow me this much. I don't know when's the next time I'll be this close to you without you trying to attack me."

Katara's gaze was away from his when she heard him, her eyes widened. What was he saying? That he wanted to be close to her. Even if just for a moment. His voice was monotone but his words had depth. It made her chest swell with confusion and guilt. He didn't love her. She knew. If he had he would have known she had loved him. But why did he seem to care being with her now when it was clear how he felt? Why did she suddenly feel guilty? Ugh! Why was she so angry? So unbalanced. Her hands were shaking at her sides and perhaps he noticed when she suddenly felt him take her hand in his.

Abruptly, she ripped it away. "What is wrong with you?! People will see!"

"Let them." He growled and took her hand again. "Not that anyone is paying attention."

While he was right, it didn't mean someone couldn't just turn around and see. She felt herself breathing more heavily as anxiety pooled in her gut. If anyone saw they'd be suspicious. Why was the Fire Lord's fiancée holding hands with her guard? And once he was revealed they'd wonder, why was she holding hands with his father? Spirits help her. It would be better to just remove her hand. Leave his side and walk off somewhere else. But she didn't. She didn't understand why but she just scooted closer to him to hide their joined hands. It didn't go unnoticed that he was pleased with her response. She could practically feel him smirking behind his mask.

"I'm not doing this for you. I just know there's no point in fighting you. You'll have your way no matter what." Katara hissed.

Ozai rolled his eyes at the awful excuse she just came up with. He knew if she really had a problem with this, she would fight him no matter what. Plus, she was a terrible liar. "Whatever you say, waterbender."

A blush surfaced her face and she bowed her head to hide it. That crude nickname and his husky voice had suddenly made her flush, not to mention their joined hands. This wasn't good.

As if to answer her prayers, the spirits sent her a blessing in the form of her father to come save her from the man beside her that was filling her with thoughts and memories she really didn't want to have at the moment.

"Katara." Her father smiled as he said her name.

Approaching her, Hakoda noticed a small movement of hands between Katara and the man he didn't care to acknowledge at the moment. He rose an eyebrow but quickly put it away when he saw his daughter look at him. Her cheeks were red. What was going on? His blue eyes then fell on Ozai and narrowed. He didn't trust this bastard. Not at all.

Turning a softer gaze back to his daughter he stretched out his hand, "I came to see if you would give your father this dance."

Katara hesitantly accepted her father's hand but looked over at Ozai and gave him a weary look. It confused him. But as she was strung along by her father to the dance floor, he understood. He smirked. She didn't wish to let go either. _You're not fooling me, waterbender._

….

On the dance floor, Hakoda placed his arm gently on the small of his daughter's back and cupped one of her hands in his as her other rested on his shoulder. The music started and everyone began to sway and swirl and dance along to the melody. It was very different from the dancing of their culture. It lacked drums and the heart pounding rhythm they were accustomed to.

Katara let herself focus only on her dancing and the merry people around her, dancing as well. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt sort of sick. Probably from how overwhelmed she felt. Goodness. She needed to pull herself together. At any moment the rebels could attack and she needed to be on her A game. Not worrying about her stupid feelings. Zuko was depending on her. She needed to relax and be prepared.

"What was that I walked up on?" Her father's voice snatched her from her concentration.

The girl tilted her head up a little and looked into her father's eyes with her unreadable ones. "He was holding my hand and I was trying to hide it."

"Why?" Hakoda asked sounding a little upset.

Averting her eyes in shame. "I don't know." She wasn't sure which one of her statements he was asking why to but the answer was the same to both. She didn't know why he wanted to hold her hand and she didn't know why she had letting him. All she knew was that it happened.

"You should try to forget him, sweetheart. He's a heartless man. He can't love anyone." Hakoda told his daughter. "Zuko would be a better option."

Katara stiffened but still her feet moved to the music and her body swayed like everyone else in this steady paced dance. Ozai was heartless? He could never love her? Zuko was a better option? Why was her father saying this now? Waiting till after she broke up with him to tell her this? Or was there another reason why? She remembered seeing her father with Ursa. Arm in arm with her. Dancing with her. It made her gut sink. Her father was most likely being used. By Ursa. _No! Dad isn't stupid. He wouldn't let that woman fool him_. She told herself. Oh, but what if it was so? Then Ursa was using this opportunity to get her hands on Ozai. Ugh! She shouldn't care but she did. Spirits help her! Let her let go of him. Loving him was toxic.

As they continued to dance, Hakoda realized his daughter was tense in his arms. Her movement ridged as they danced. "I only want you to be happy."

"What if I don't want to?" Katara said looking back at her father. "I don't know if I want to be happy. Not when the last time I was, I lost mom."

Hakoda's hands went to his daughter's side and lifted her as everyone had their partners, bringing her make down on her feet.

"I don't want to lose anyone else. Not tonight. Not ever." She said as they waltz from one end to the other, ending their last footing with a spin and the music stopped. "And as for Ozai, he is not a heartless man. His has only been broken."

The Chieftain looked at his daughter with bewildered eyes. "I know you love me, dad, but aren't you also with someone I don't like."

Katara stepped out of her father's arms and gave him a sweet and forced smile. "Thank you, dad, for being concerned but I'm fine. You don't need to worry."

"If you say so, sweetheart." Hakoda returned an equally weak smile to her. "Just know I love you always."

"I love you too, dad." She turned around and walked back over to where she left Ozai. He was still there. As much as she didn't want to deal with him, she couldn't lie that his presence wasn't still strangely desired and comforting to the gut wrenching feelings tearing through her insides.

….. ….

"What are we going to do about Katara?" Zuko said leaning against his armrest as he looked out over the crowd, seeing his people enjoying themselves.

Iroh spotted the young waterbender standing strangely close to his brother. _So soon._ "I say we give her space. She'll come to her sense eventually, in the meantime, make sure your mother keeps her distance from either one of them."

"Noted, uncle. Mother has caused enough trouble for them." Zuko narrowed his eyes at his mother. He was informed by his uncle that the woman had servants switch out Katara's morning tea. Probably with something to cause her to act out so hostile. They knew it was wise not to make anyone else aware of the incidents. Ozai would have Ursa in flames without a second thought. Katara would make good of her words from the intervention. And for the others, it was clear their responses would be the same.

Sighing, "Yes, that she has."

"I only hope whatever she's done won't have anymore side effects." The young Lord stated shifting his eyes to where his mother was dancing. "I'd hate to have to arrest my own mother."

…

"I told you to stop messing with me!" Katara groaned as she pulled Ozai away from the crowd into a secluded area and removed his mask.

Ozai rolled his eyes right before the waterbender hit him lightly and bended some water from the grass to heal the bleeding of his hand. She sunk her nail into his hand after he started playing with her fingers out of boredom, he says. _If you were so bored, you could have walked away._

"Hold still." She said and took his hand in hers.

"I swear you need to be declawed." Ozai winced as she started healing his hand.

Katara shook her head as she finished and looked up at his face. Without thinking she reached up to touch his cheek, grazing her thumb across the cut on his face. "I guess you're right."

Mindlessly her hand lingered there, caressing the small incision and staring blankly up at him. She didn't snap out of her daze until a smirk appeared on his face and she withdrew from him.

"What are you all smiles for?" The girl backed away. "I hope you know this doesn't change anything. I'm still angry with you."

"Oh I know but I couldn't help but think how beautiful you are tonight." He said with a devious smile. Heavens he could look so gorgeous with those amber eyes of his when he made that look.

There he goes again. Making her blush like an idiot. Katara shook her head and mumbled something about how he was a bastard as she waltz back over to the party. Reaching the grounds, groups of people started chattering loudly and making strange faces. The girl became instantly defensive and looked up towards the dais to see Iroh looking at Sokka, nodding his head. Sokka then turned to Aang and did the same before the two of them entered the crowd. Katara took it upon herself to follow their lead but her wrist was grabbed, stopping her from taking another step.

Expecting to see Ozai, the girl snatched her arm back and faced him. But it wasn't Ozai. This definitely not him. Dark brown hair and brown eyes. Linky and around her height, this man was no one she was familiar with. But then her eyes gazed upon the red mark on the side of this man's cheek and knew this was bad news.

"Good to see you again, water wench." He hissed and grabbed her arm again. This had to be one of the men she attacked in the alley a month ago.

"Let go of me!" Katara growled and yanked away from the man before crashing into someone. It must have been another rebel because the next thing she realized was she was being bear hugged.

"You're not going anywhere, princess." The other rebel commented.

In seconds her wrist were cuffed and she was shoved into the rebel that had grabbed her. The two men laughed until there were voices shouting her name and people scrambling to make way. Katara pushed her body off the man in front of her and dropped low to sweep kick him from under his feet. The other lunged at her but she quickly moved out of the way. Aang and Sokka joined up at her side, calling for people to get out of the way as more men, rebels, started approaching.

At the dais, Zuko's guards surrounded all sides of him and readied themselves for any approaching threat. The Fire Lord could see and hear people running and screaming. Shouting for Katara. The rebels have made their move.

Iroh rose from his seat and created a barrier of fire at the front of the dais to stop the rebels from coming near. Hakoda, in the massive crowd of people, sent Ursa a look for her to run to safety as he engaged one of the rebels heading to his children. Ozai noticed the commotion as he made his way back over to where the party was, immediately he knew the rebels had started their attack. He ripped off his mask and jetted to the chaos.

Sokka pulled out his boomerang and blocked an attack from behind as a rebel tried to swing his sword at him. Aang helped Katara out of her cuffs, burning through the melt with his fire bending.

"Watch out!" Katara barked at her brother when she was freed as a man tried to tackle him. The waterbender borrowed some water from the grass under her feet and shot an ice dagger that planted into one man's face, sending him instantly to the ground. He was dead. It wasn't the first time she's killed. Not that it made things any better. In the war she had to choose the lives that would bring peace over the ones that would bring destruction. As easy as that choice was for most. Katara didn't like killing. Even if it was her enemy. But there were more important things than what she did and didn't like.

The waterbender shot a look at Aang and he created a miniature vortex in seconds and riding over to where Zuko was. Protecting Zuko's life was most important. It was him that needed to come out of this unscathed above everyone else. His life held a weight as heavy as the Avatar's right now. They couldn't let the rebels touch him.

As the Avatar retreated to the Fire Lord's side, Katara took out a rebel that ran up on her with a high kick to the face and freezing his feet to the ground.

"Sokka, go help dad." She caught her father fighting a few rebels by himself.

The young tribesman just pulled his boomerang from out of the chest of one of the rebels and kicked them into the ground. "Alright." He yelled and swung his weapon in her direction, taking out a rebel trying to sneak up on her.

"Are you going to be fine?" He shouted and saw his sister deflect a fire blast and knock the bastard out with a water whip.

"Yeah, I got this." Katara felt a hand grab her around her waist and she bended the blood in the hand to break it and fall from around her. Whipping her body around then kicking the man in his middle.

Seeing as his sister was right, he ran over to grab his boomerang and head towards his father. The girl focused on her battle as three rebels surrounded her, two with weapons and one with bending.

The firebender shouted. "Surrender and we won't have to use brutal force."

"And if I don't?" Katara shot back and sent an ice dagger into one of the men that attempted to catch her off guard.

The firebender growl and was about to send a fire blast at her face but was cut off. Suddenly, blue flames engulfed the bender and he screamed a scream like none the girl had ever heard. Everyone, the audience of party goers who took refuge on the sidelines and the rebels fighting as well as those fighting against them, stopped. Aside from the ones already aware of Ozai's presence, everyone's eyes widened. It was common knowledge that blue flames were a rarity. Only two were known to wield them and one of them happened to be on the loose.

"And if you don't, they'll kill you." Ozai said loud enough for everyone to hear before he burst into laughter. Katara tried not to roll her eyes. _Leave it to him to be theatrical._

"Your Majesty", the rebels all started kneeling in his presence.

 _Faithful dogs_ , Sokka grimaced and took advantage of the situation, sliding his blade across the neck of the man he had in a headlock.

"Stand faithful subjects." Ozai called for the rebels. They all obeyed.

As each of them stood, everyone still from the sight of the former Fire Lord, Ozai grinned smugly. "I'm pleased you all still favor me."

Catching the look in his eyes, Katara saw a glimpse of a man she had never had the misfortune of meeting. A sadistic, sick, twisted, egoistical, ruthless, madman that had once sought to destroy the world as they knew it. It was frightening. To stand in his presence. Now she understood why many feared him. It was everything to not crumble to her knees at how incredibly frightening his presence was. The air around him was as dark as night. His amber eyes as cold as the glaciers of the north. And his face as callous as the depths of the earth. This was an Ozai she had never known outside of telltales. This was Ozai unlike the one she knew.

One of the rebels spoke up, "of course, your Majesty. We are undyingly loyal to you and only you."

Ozai set his eyes on the rebel and before anyone could blink, the man went into blue flames. Everyone gasped at the sight. He killed yet another of his men. "Well then that makes this easier. Come forth and prove how undying you all are!"

Blue flames claimed several rebels closest to him. So many were left bewildered, confused, stunned, and fearful as screams filled the air. Back over on the dais, Zuko glared at his father. The man was clearly over doing it. Killing nearly ten men at a time and in front of a massive crowd of people. Women and children probably bearing witness to the horrible sight. It was ridiculous. He needed to show some restraint.

Sokka and Hakoda cringed at the sight of the men burning from the blue flames. Nearly wanting to vomit at the stench of burning corpses.

"Stop this Ozai!" Katara screamed at him. "You're overdoing it!"

"Oh really?" He shot back with a cocked brow.

"Yes!" The waterbender retorted loudly. "Do it like this!"

A water whip shot out at a rebel and pulled them to her as she slammed him into the ground, knocking him unconscious. "See, less mess and no one has to die." She demonstrated.

The notorious man walked up to her and the crowd of people began begging for her to get away. They didn't want to witness the beautiful girl be slaughtered by that beastly man. As he approached her, he grabbed her arm and jerked her forward. An inch from his face. Everyone freaked and gasped, motioning for her to leave.

"You want them out of your way, do you not?" He growled flashing his teeth that slightly resembled fangs.

The girl nodded lightly, holding a semi glare at him. "Then let me get rid of them."

Katara whispered so that only he could hear, "is it really necessary to set them on fire?" She hissed through her teeth.

He smirked and leaned in closer to her ear, not caring how it would appear to the hundreds, possibly thousands of people watching. "You're not the only one that needs to vent, waterbender."

Without another words he let go of her arm and turned his attention back to the rebels. They all flinched and backed away. He wanted to laugh so badly. It was invigorating having so many fear him again. It stroked his ego. Gave him a nostalgic feeling. He could almost bask in it. But those days were over.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me." Ozai said to them. "I haven't informed you, yet. But there seems to be a change of alliance. From now on anyone that attacks the waterbender can consider themselves my enemy and seeing as you've all come to do just that, I have to kill you."

Amber eyes narrowed and his smirk fell, he was serious. Dead serious. The audience and rebels gaped. Had former Fire Lord Ozai just said what they think he did? He was protecting the Water Tribe Princess? Since when? Before the answer could be given, a rebel screamed.

"The waterbender has poison our Lord's mind! Kill her!" Suddenly, Katara felt the attention back on her.

Hakoda watched as rebels got ready for another assault. The ones beside him tensed and already his son was taking one out as they tried to stab him.

"Change of plans!" Sokka kicked one man in the chest and punched the other in the face. "They're not taking hostages! They're going to kill Katara!"

The Chieftain grabbed a rebel's arm and twisted it, throwing him into another. "Let's finish these guys!" He said as he connected his elbow with one man's face and pulled his knife out, throwing it into one rebel's chest. "And get to your sister!"

Back on the dais, Iroh and Aang grimaced at the sight before them. Things had taken a different course. The rebels were now intending to kill Katara. Something they hadn't calculated would happen when they had planned for Ozai to defend her.

"We may have made a grave mistake." Iroh uttered.

Aang shut his eyes for a moment before reopening them. "If it becomes too much, I'll intervene but seeing as Ozai is more devastating than I imaged. It might not come to that."

Ozai growled and shot a blue flame at one rebel while Katara back into him, creating a multitude of ice daggers, sending them flying at her enemies.

"Why don't you just bloodbend these bastards?!" He asked before punching a fist of fire at a rebel that tried to grab the girl.

Katara roared when one man grabbed her wrist and tried to burn her. The blood in the man's body drew her in and she grabbed hold of his insides, searching quickly for a vital organ. Found one. His liver. It exploded internally and he collapsed. It was not something she wanted to do. She didn't like bloodbending. Especially to kill. It was gruesome and unfair in a fight. She would always have the advantage. Mostly because it would be unexpected. Even so, she didn't want others to know the power she wielded. Not only would it possibly enlighten others and make them seek wielding the same but also because she would no longer have a secret weapon when she was backed between a rock and a hard place.

"Just let me do this my way!" the waterbender screamed and took out the next man that lunged at her. "This is your fault anyways!"

It was. He should have shut his mouth till the end. But he wanted to have a little fun and toy with them. He hadn't expected them to pursue the girl even more. Oh but what did it matter now? They'd all just drop the same. However; there were so many of them and though they didn't directly attack him, they were going after his waterbender. Which was an attack on him nonetheless.

The fighting began to wear on Katara. Several times she's had to use bloodbending after getting herself caught multiple times. Her body was slowing down on her. Seeing the numbers of rebels still at a solid amount, she felt discouraged a bit. How long could she keep this up? Obviously, they weren't going to stop. Even with Ozai's clear distinction of siding with her. How were they going to finish this?

"Get your brother and father and go to the dais!" Ozai shouted over his shoulder.

Building an ice wall, Katara used it to push back the rebels that were coming in waves at her. "What are you?! Stupid?! I'm not leaving you here!" Her wall instantly formed into ice spikes and ran through a few rebels. She was becoming sick from the few she's had to kill. As many as she's tried to spare, some she was forced to kill or be killed. This night only seemed to turn out worse.

"No darling. I'm not stupid but you are." The blue flamed man told her right when she threw a dagger to the left of her. "It's you they want. I'm virtual untouchable as long as you're out of the way."

A rebel ran yelling. "Get away from him you tribal whore!" Shooting out fire blast.

Katara sent an ice dagger at his legs, knocking him to his knees and Ozai enveloped him in fire. The next one, the former Fire Lord scorched his feet and the waterbender froze his body. They tagged teamed the next couple rebels that attacked them. Killing or severely injuring them.

The girl made herself an ice staff and swung at some of them. Picking up from a technique he watched the waterbender use, Ozai made himself flame dagger and shoved it into a rebels neck kicking the man away as he fell limp.

"Now seriously, go to them so I can end this!" Her ex yelled at her as more a demand than a suggestion. " We can't keep this up much longer."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now go!"

Knowing he was right and could put a stop to this chaos, Katara nodded and lifted her arms out towards her. The men in front of her were parted away by two ice walls. She used this to tunnel her way through the overwhelming number of men trying to kill her. She needed to get to her brother and father and take them to the dais. Whatever Ozai was planning, it would definitely be dangerous to be around once he implemented it. Katara ran through the tunnel she created to block out her enemies so she could quickly make her way to her brother and father.

Sokka took out four men with his boomerang, raising his hand up to catch it as it came back to him, when he saw his sister appear from an ice tunnel it looked like.

"Katara!" He shouted her name.

"No time! Let's go!" She said as she hooked her arm in his.

Hakoda sliced through a man that charged at him and turned to see his daughter linked with his son. "Dad, come on! We need to get to Zuko!"

Confused, he punched a rebel that ran up on him, "why?!"

Panicking as she heard Ozai's roaring as flames started rising. She had an idea what the man was planning. "I think Ozai's going to burn them all in one sweep! He wants us out of the way!"

Shock took to his face at the thought that the man was capable of that capacity of bending. Could that man really pull that off? If so, it would be so like the demon. The Chieftain looked over to where a flames were bursting and men were screaming then back his daughter, who looked terrible. Her clothes were torn and burned. Makeup and blood smeared across her face. Her hair tangled and disarranged. She looked like she had been through hell and most likely had. The rebels had came down hard on her after Ozai's entrance.

"Come on, dad let's go!" She said and ran towards the dais, his son being tugged along behind her.

"Alright." The Chieftain said and followed her lead.

….

"Katara!" The girl's name was called as she reached the dais and Iroh made an opening in his flames to allow her and her family entrance. She collapsed immediately as she reached the steps but refused help when she pulled to her knees.

"Ozai's going to take them out!" She cried from the strain and exhaustion on her body. "Aang, go make sure none of the person are caught in it."

Zuko pushed his guards out of his way a knelt down to the waterbender, looking her over. "You aren't hurt?"

"Don't worry about me. We need to make sure your father doesn't accidentally kill any of the innocents." She breathed heavily and leaned forward, balancing her weight on the palm of her hands.

The Fire Lord nodded and shot Aang a look. The monk gave him a quick head shake and glanced at Katara's weakened state before taking off. Sokka saw his sister worn from her fight. She had blood on her and he wasn't sure whether it was hers or someone else's. He knew this was hard on her. Mentally as well as physically. Katara wasn't planning to kill tonight. Or watch anyone be killed. Especially not in the way Ozai had killed. His sister was a healer. She saved lives. Even worthless ones. But she was also a warrior. She fought and sometimes ended lives. The irony was sometimes too much for her. Even too much for him. In his own fight he could see her take out men as brutally as Ozai had. He could see the void in her eyes as she did it. Like she wasn't there at all. Just a hollow shell carrying out actions that the real Katara couldn't bear to witness. And now, she sat on the stone marble floor, drained physically and mentally. Today, had done it for her. Today, was the icing on the cake for her in this week of utter chaos. She needed rest. He'd make sure she'd rest. She earned it.

"Katara, look at me." Zuko placed both hands on her face. "Are you injured?"

Did being out of it count? Because that's how she felt. Dizzy. Exhausted. Nauseous. Frantic. Shocked. Overwhelmed. And numb. All at once. How had her body not fallen apart? She will never know. But all she wanted to do is make sure everyone and Ozai was alright before she could let herself fall to pieces.

She shook her head at Zuko's question and tried to turn to look over her shoulders beyond the flames. Aang had backed everyone away from where Ozai was and suddenly wild blue flames sprung up. Bodies of rebels in motion lit up and cries tore from their throats. The group watched in horror as men died within seconds. Ursa, who had been quietly standing off to herself the entire time, had a hand over her mouth. Gasping at the disturbing display. Her husband had always been a powerful and dangerous bender but this was like nothing she had ever seen. The audience all turn their heads, doing all they could to keep from watching the scene unfold. It was terrifying. Katara looked the entire time, seemingly unfazed, searching for one person and one person in particular. Ozai. She couldn't see him over the bright blue flames. It worried her. She hoped he hadn't brought harm to himself as he took out the massive number of rebels that attacked.

The devilish indigo flames died down, corpses turned to complete ash and the wretched smell of death by fire sent many to empty their stomachs in nearby bushes. It was awful. The scariest thing many had seen. The Fire Lord and his group had managed to keep themselves together. Fighting a war, they were exposed to death on a constant bases, witnessing horror after horror. They were semi-desensitized but what they had seen tonight could be added to a list of things that truly struck fear into them. How could any one person be capable of this much destruction?

As the smoke started to clear way and ashes lay in its wake, a tall figure stood standing in the center of all the carnage. Long ebony hair hung over a single shoulder. Ozai. He was still standing. He was unharmed. Katara's energy miraculously returned to her in that moment and the waterbender pushed up against Zuko who had been holding her to steady her balance.

"Katara! Wait!" He said reaching for her as she started descending the dais.

Stealing water from someone's cup, the waterbender used it to part Iroh's flames and rush through.

"Katara!" They all called her name as she ran towards the man but she didn't hear them. Or didn't want to. Only one thing was on her mind and that was Ozai. She had seen from his slouched posture that he had exerted all his strength and she needed to catch him before he fell over.

Disregarding the piles of burnt and mangled bodies, Katara ran over them in pursuit of Ozai. As she made her way, in the corner of her eyes she saw palace guards and soldiers start approaching. Most likely to take down the monster that caused all this damage. The waterbender took water from the last living plant in the garden and used it to circle her as she reached Ozai's side.

"Are you hurt?!" She didn't try to lower her voice from the ears all around her. The man slowly turned around and looked at her with a hard gaze. Her eyes were shaky and frightened. But not of him. But of what could possibly be beyond those cold eyes of his. Was he in pain?

"Stand down former Fire Lord Ozai and we won't have to use force!" A guard said raising his spear as a beckon to the guards and elite trained soldiers under his command. "Step away from the Water Princess!"

Katara's eyes widened and turned away from Ozai to see a large group of soldiers wanting to take him down. Before the girl could do anything a soldier, who had clearly had something personal against the former tyrant, disobeyed his orders to wait and charged at the man with his sword screaming 'die'.

Shocking everyone around her, Katara without a thought sent her water to freeze the man up to his neck in ice. "Stand down, soldier!" She hissed narrowing her icy blues.

The audience and soldiers gaped in shock and confusion.

"Do not charge at him when he's saved my life!" Katara growled defensively. "He's mine!" not realizing how that sounded to those watching.

"Katara!" The voice of the Fire Lord drew everyone's attention as the fire wall was dispelled for him to make his way down. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Here's the part where she has to claim her ownership and what not. Spirits, her body was sore and she was so tired. Oh but what the hell, they had gotten this far. She can go a little longer. Well, here she goes. Taking full responsibility of something that technically wasn't her idea to begin with. _Fuck! I just want this all to end!_

Bowing her head to show humility to the sovereign of the land in front of all his subjects, the waterbender kneeled down and put on her best for the role of the apologetic fiancee with a secret.

"Your Majesty." Her voice cracked a little from the rawness of her throat from all the shouting she's done but worked to her advantage. Sounding more sincere this way.

"Forgive me." In a full bow with her arms stretched out.

Many were so gone in confusion, they were becoming impatient to know why the Fire Lord's fiancee was protecting his evil father.

"Ozai's my responsibility, I claimed ownership of my former enemy." She said gaining gasps and cries. "I've been harbouring him since his escape."

Zuko played his part well, almost made her believe he was actually angry with her. "So you mean to betray me?!"

"No!" She rose her head back up. The word betray had an actual affect on her. "Never! I found him one night and took him in because he was injured. I healed him because that's what I do no matter the person."

This was probably as true as any part of this charade was going to get.

"Why wasn't I informed?!" Zuko growled loudly sending shivers down the crowd's spines. "Am I not your fiancée?"

 _Technically no but let's not discuss this in front of the subjects,_ "Forgive me, I only meant to heal him but I saw an opportunity."

"An opportunity?" The Fire Lord rose an eyebrow.

"Yes." She replied adding a like lightness to her voice. "I saw the opportunity to turn a monster into a man. Which I had been doing these last few months of his escape. He's been my personal guard the entire time."

The nobles that had walked around the palace and seen her guard with her at all time, nearly died of shock. The entire time Ozai was following diligently behind the girl everyday for the last several months. Then the few that saw her this morning slap the guard practically had a heart attack now knowing that she had fearlessly rose a hand to the man. If Ozai was a demon than Princess Katara was his master that summoned him. Which made her all the more frightening than him. The commoners amongst the crowd were simply speechless. This foreign princess not only defeated the prodigy Azula, stole the heart of the current Fire Lord, but tamed the previous one known by many as a monster or beast. What the hell was this girl? Just how powerful was she? Some speculated amongst themselves that witchery could be behind this. While others started to believe she was even more incredible than they had first assumed.

"This could be seen as treason, Katara." Fire Lord Zuko stated. "You harbouring a class A fugitive and keeping such a secret from me."

Katara did not falter at the comment though many would, she knew she would not be charged with treason. "I know but I feared I'd lose this opportunity."

"And how has that come along? I took away his bending and yet, he has it back." Aang ask, coming down to Zuko's side.

"I gave it back." Her voice growing more tired as she spoke. She wished those freaking people off to the side would hold their gasps for the end. It was really starting to annoy her. "Please see he is a changed man. Though still a threat to his enemies, those said enemies have changed. He's on our side."

"How do we know that?! How can we trust that?! All he did was massacre the rebels for attacking the princess. That doesn't mean he's changed!" A noble shouted from the crowd and few verbally agreed. "Probably using her to kill the Fire Lord."

Ozai was getting frustrated with them speaking as if he wasn't stand right here, the entire time. "Pipe down you imbeciles! Clearly, if I wanted to kill my son. It would have been down."

Katara jumped to her feet. "Shut up! I'm trying to save your ass after that show you put on for all of us!"

"I was trying to keep them from killing you all!" He growled back.

"Well thank you but seriously, was that even actually necessary?!" The girl got in his face, poking her finger at him. "You killed them all! Now we can't get any leads on the rest of them!"

Ozai grabbed her face and turned it to her right. There were at least a dozen men frozen in ice that were unharmed for the most part.

"Oh." She said in surprise. "So not all of them are dead."

The soldiers watching the two fuss didn't know what to do and looked back at their sovereign. Did he want to them to apprehend Ozai or not? Fire Lord Zuko wore a smirk as he saw his father and Katara arguing on about something else. Something about learning restraint, he heard the girl say. _Getting along so soon_ , he grinned. Good. Now that makes thing easier on his part.

"It would seem Lady Katara has your father tamed." Iroh said amused loudly. "Perhaps, we should pick this case backup tomorrow. I'm sure everyone has dealt with enough tonight, dear nephew."

Nodding his head in agreement, Fire Lord Zuko decided to have his guard arrest only the rebels. "Have the rebels taken the holding cells until we can have them questioned. As for my father, leave him in Lady Katara's hands. Obviously, she can manage him."

The soldiers all eyed the waterbender wearily as they backed away from her and went to the men that had ambushed the celebration. Zuko had his subjects dismissed, sending them reassuring words that he had this under control. While some believed him others feared his father, still. Some even gained a fear of the Water Princess.

As the people started leaving out and the guards rounded up the remaining rebels, Katara was about to collapse over until Ozai caught her.

"I'm fine." She groaned.

"Liar."

"So."

Hakoda and Sokka met the three at the bottom of the dais. The younger tribesman leaned his arm on Zuko's shoulder as he looked at his sister and former enemy get into another argument.

"So," he started as he picked his teeth. "I'm assuming those two are getting back together."

"If your sister isn't too stubborn then yes." Zuko laughed.

"And...I'm also assuming we'll be having a meeting tomorrow morning that all of us have to attend."

"Bright and early."

 _Shit!_ Sokka hated Fire Nation schedules. They woke up too damn early. Not even just that but he hated meetings. The were so boring. Though something told him tomorrow's meeting would be very interesting. His sister and Ozai would definitely make a spectacle out of it.

"No! Get off of me! I have I kill that witch!" One of the rebels struggled in the grip of the guards trying to escort him out. "She's tainted my lord! That filthy bitch!"

The inner circle of the Fire Lord were all that were left. They each stared at the man fighting against the guards trying to get to Katara. Sokka saw the man reach for a dagger.

"Look out! He has a weapon!" He shouted and ran to tackle the man but was too late as the blade flew from his hands just as he tribesman landed on top of him.

Katara's eyes widened as the blade headed towards her, she wanted to move but her body wouldn't allow her. She saw and heard her friends that had become family running toward her, shouting her name but her hearing became deaf in that moment. Their eyes widened. And they stopped. Katara didn't understand. She hadn't yet felt the blade of the dagger. So why had they stopped and gaped at her? The blade never reached her. She looked down at herself and saw no blade. But then a figure shifted beside her and realization took hold of her.

"Ozai?" Her voice was so fragile in that moment she could barely recognize it as hers.

Fear opened her eyes wider and wider as she slowly turned her head towards the man beside her. As soon as she caught sight of him, a tears rolled down her cheek as his knees buckled underneath and fell sideways, crashing into the worn grass.

"OZAI!" His name tore through her throat in a deafening high pitched scream causing everyone around to coil at its sound.

Katara fell to her knees and immediately crawled over to him, calling his name over and over again. Tears pouring from her eyes. She reached him and took his head into her lap, cradling it in her arms. His eyes were just slightly opened. He was still awake. A tiny smile of relief fell over her.

"Ozai." She hiccuped his name as one of her hands glided down his cheek. "Stay with me, okay?"

The man groaned as he tried to shift but a small cry escaped him. The waterbender's eyes fell on the dagger embedded in his stomach. Her hand reached to pull it out but his went to grab hers. She looked back at him and he shook his head.

"No." He said.

Katara's eyes were filled with more anguish. "What do you mean no?!" Her voice frantic. "It's killing you!"

"Let it."

"No!"

"Katara-"

"No! I'm not letting you die!"

"Katara, listen to me!" He hissed even in his weakest stated.

She shook her head but said nothing as her face contorted and tears rained down from her eyes. She didn't want to listen. Not if he was going to tell her something she couldn't bear to hear. No. She didn't want to hear it.

A hand came up to her face, "Katara."

"No." She wept. "No."

"Stop being stubborn and listen, girl!" He jabbed a finger in her cheek.

Katara continued shaking her head, "I'm not letting you die! Don't dare tell me that! I'll kill you, you stupid asshole!"

Ozai smirked weakly. Why was she such an idiot at times? Couldn't she see if she pulled the dagger, he'll bleed to death? Oh but whatever. If she was planning on saving him, he'd might as well leave it be and just slip into this momentary darkness that was teasing at the corners of his eyes.

"You are such a silly girl." He said.

Trying to laugh for some sort of relief, "and you're an asshole!"

Moving his hand to cup her face, he used his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes. "You're so beautiful, waterbender."

He must be losing consciousness or his mind to confess something like that out loud in front of everyone. It was embarrassing. Surely the guards heard it and her family. This was awkward. He needed help. Serious help. Like fast before he says something else.

"I love you." Yeah, he was losing his mind.

The waterbender's eyes bulged, the guards and remaining rebels gaped, her family snickered slightly, and Ozai was out cold. This was bad. She needed to hurry and heal him.

"Don't just stand there! Help me get him to a bed!" Katara shouted with a red tint over her face and everyone moved frantically at the angry waterbender's voice. The night was over. This chapter had ended. But a new one was about to start.

…..

A/N: Hoped you all liked it! Again, this was my first time writing a fight scene or at least one on a large scale. And don't any of you worry, Ozai's fine. Also Character will be added into the next chapter! Wonder who it will be? Also new developments. Ursa has been switching out drinks. Sokka and Iroh bear a secret! Rebels see Katara as a major threat. Ozai is finally out. And Zuko, has really gotten over his feelings for Katara? Thank you all for reading! Please review! Feedback helps. XD


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Hey guys back again! Letting you all know this chapter is a little emotional but the next won't be so much. And our added character makes an appearance. Find out what it might be. **ALSO** , since I love you all so much, you get this chapter and the next in one day. No need to thank me ;p

 **WARNING** : Mention of Suicide attempt and Language.

Chapter 32:

The days following after the Summer's End Festival Madness, they called it, were incredibly hectic. Delegates from both the Northern Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom had sent word to their homes detailing the night of the ball. Fire Lord Zuko and Chieftain Hakoda of the Southern Tribe were constantly in debriefing meetings. Sticking to the script that they were unaware of Princess Katara's actions. It was disheartening to pass all the blame on Katara, however; she had willingly agreed to it.

The council had been asking for an audience with the Tribal Princess, wanting to decode her and figure out her motives. While they understood she may not have acted out with the intentions of treason, they believed the girl had probably been deceived. And on the off chance she hadn't, they wanted to know how she had managed to get the infamous former Fire Lord Ozai to yield to her. Though this was a serious matter, it was a quite interesting case, one they were all stunned by. However; the Princess had been working endlessly the whole week on healing Ozai after he had taken a dagger for her and she refused to leave his side. The dagger was laced with a poison that left him in a continuous fever but fortunately the worst had passed on the third day from that night.

Currently, Fire Lord Zuko was in another meeting discussing the matter of what they were going to do with former Fire Lord Ozai with both Iroh and Chieftain Hakoda in attendance.

"That is absurd!" A councilmen yelled. "Reinstating him as a prince! Do you understand what that means?!"

Hakoda sighed. He was getting really irritated with having to convince this court over and over again of the same thing. But he couldn't really blame them. He wasn't convinced either and maybe that was mostly personal feelings talking but, Hakoda really didn't like the idea of Ozai being given the title of prince. Even if Zuko said it would only be in name. It was an altogether bad idea but he wouldn't voice his opposition. Katara would kill him if she found that he impeded the man gaining his freedom.

"Absurd as it may sound, councilman. It is clear the man has showed his sincerity when he took a poisonous dagger for my daughter. I believe he is owed for that noble act." Hakoda actually meant it. The man was a bastard but he saved his daughter's life, so he would fight this case for him. Repay him for his sacrifice. The Chieftain didn't want to feel indebted to the man after he woke.

Zuko agreed, "he has saved my fiancée's life. I am indebted to him. Not to mention he has been catering to her all this time without my knowledge. Something must have changed for him to submit to a woman of non-Fire Nation descent. Even more so, his former enemy. We cannot overlook this."

"But neither can we overlook his past deeds as well." A diplomat from the Northern Tribe stated. "Did he or did he not order the last raids on the South that were intended to kill the Princess in the first place but instead killed her mother?"

The question was a directly intended for the Southern Chieftain and he rose from his seat but could do nothing. He just growled and glared at the Northern representative. It was foolish to engage the the man in a physical altercation. The South and North had just recently become allies in the years after the war, being that it was the children of the Southern Chieftain that helped win it. That had earn the South respect. But it could just as easily be lost were he to make one wrong move.

"Chieftain Arnook has written already that the actions of Lady Katara are shameful in the sense that she has sided herself with her mother's murderer, her people's enemy, the world's enemy." The representative stated in a haughty manner that only Northern Tribesman possessed. "He says a princess who has committed such an act must answer not only to the sovereign of the land she has committed it on but also the sovereign of her people and the sovereign of other lands affected."

Fire Lord Zuko narrowed his eyes, he knew the North would say something like this with how dogmatic their culture was. He heard many times before from Katara and witnessed for himself how strict the North was. It was worse than the Fire Nation in traditional morals and values. This was so like them.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?!" Hakoda barked.

The Northern man nodded. "Yes Chieftain Hakoda. I'm saying Princess Katara should stand trial before the world leaders."

The room went into a still silence. Everyone looked at the representative of the North. Stand trial? Amongst the world leaders? What was he suggesting they do with her as she faces trial? Treat her like a criminal? And if a certain verdict is reached, then what? Execution? Life in prison? What?

Lord Zuko eyes did not leave the Northerner. "Does Chieftain Arnook call for this trial or is this a suggestion from an incompetent ambassador?"

"My Chieftain has requested that Princess Katara be investigated and tried for aiding a world class fugitive." He did not let up despite the vicious stares he had gotten.

Many in the room disliked the idea of the girl being tried by world leaders for something that was more of a domestic issue for the Fire Nation. Some of the council felt the Princess had done no wrong. It was common knowledge that Lady Katara helped anyone in need and had saw the good even those that were unredeemable. They believed she had acted with pure intentions. Some thought otherwise and believed it was foolish. Giving Ozai back powers the Avatar had sealed away. Harbouring him without making anyone aware of the dangerous man's presence. She selfishly took things into her own hands and put the entire country and world at stake. A trial was only befitting. Then there were some that agreed she had acted both purely and foolishly but shouldn't have to face any consequences other than responsibility of Ozai's present actions. Everyone voiced their opinions amongst each other. The three parties clashed.

Fortunately, the Fire Nation delegates sided more for Katara with a few from the Earth Kingdom. It was truly odd that her own people had completely sided against her. Believing she was a disgrace to their culture and people. Hakoda had to bite his tongue the entire time and mind his words carefully.

"I'm adjourning this meeting until further notice. Message your leaders if you must but let them know the Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe stand by Princess Katara in this matter. As well as Avatar Aang." Fire Lord Zuko bit out.

"The Avatar is a bridge between this world and the next, he does not hold any political standing." A representative stated.

"You are all dismissed!" Zuko lost his temper and the flames of his dais flared. He couldn't take it anymore. Hearing what had been said about Katara. And worst of all, she hadn't even done this. She was the first to disagree with this. The one who tried to warn him in the beginning that his was a bad idea. She was taking the blame for all of this. And she hadn't even orchestrated any of this. She merely got caught in the webs of this conspiracy. The young Lord clenched the armrest of his throne, he did this to her. This was his fault.

….

He was cold. Unnaturally so. Katara had to keep him wrapped in dozens of blankets just to keep him from freezing. Whatever poison he was struck by, his body was using most of the fire inside to burn out the toxicants. He's woken up a few times but not for long. On the few occasions that he did, all he said were random things that she couldn't figure out. Things she was sure were memories from his past. Calling out for his mother. Asking how Azula's lessons were going. Talking about something to do with Iroh being the one to let the kimono rhino loose from the stables. She even heard something about how he was asking what snow looked like. Every time he woke it was like another him. A past Ozai resurfacing. He would speak as if the last four or five years hadn't happened. As if she had not yet become a part of his world or memories. But then just last night, she heard him, as she was healing the injury on his abdomen, say those three words he said the other night before he passed out. 'I love you'. She cried immediately after hearing them again. Praying it was actually him saying it and not the poisonous delusions. She hoped he was talking about her and not someone else in his dreams.

Katara was lying down beside him on his bed, curling his long black hair on her finger. She had finished healing his wounds completely an hour ago and his temperature was slowly rising again. Laying there waiting for him to wake up, she heard the bedroom door open and close as footsteps approached the bed. Already she knew who it was. The only person she allowed the last few days to enter Ozai's bedroom.

"What did they say today?" Katara asked in a tone void of all emotions.

Zuko took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Nothing different from the day before or the day before that. The only thing new brought up was that Chieftain Arnook thinks you should stand trial before all the world leaders."

"Because I saved his life?" She asked quietly not risking that the man could hear her.

"Yes." Zuko replied. "He said you are a disgrace to the Water Tribe and your people for aiding your mother's murderer."

Not sparing her a single detail of what was discussed. She begged him to be honest with her. Tell her everything. Even the parts that would hurt. She wanted to know everything. "Is that all?"

"No, the North and a few Earth Kingdom cities are siding against you on this. However; you have the majority so far. The Fire Nation, South, and some Earth Kingdom territories are sided for you." He told her.

Good news, she supposed. Probably the only she had gotten in the last few days. So far there was no progress on the verdict reached on Ozai's freedom. Which is all she really cared about but it was good to know other things. Like how Sokka and Aang had left to the Earth Kingdom yesterday to get Toph, a way to prove whether Ozai was honest or not in his allegiance to the new era of peace. And how a letter from home coming from proxy Chieftain Taluk giving his props for controlling the lunatic Lord, as the South referred to Ozai after the war. As cruel as the letter was about Ozai, at least it showed that the South still supported her. Especially now when the Northern Tribe was clearly trying to discredit her. Oh but who cares? The North was full of prudes, sexist rulings, arrogant bastards, and people she bumped heads with more than those here in the Fire Nation. Whatever they thought of her really didn't matter. They still felt her people should conform to their ideologies. Like hell.

"When do you think he'll wake?" Zuko said shifting his eyes to his father.

The girl sat up a little and looked over her shoulders at her friend. "Soon I hope." Turning back to look down at the unconscious man, laying her hand on the side of his face, caressing it. "The sooner he wakes the faster we can get things moving along and I won't have to face those bastards alone."

"You're not alone. You have the rest of us." Zuko placed his hand on her back to comfort her but she stiffened at his touch. He removed it immediately.

Slowly she moved her hand from Ozai's face and let it wander to his hair. "I am alone, Zuko. I'm the one that everyone will deem responsible and I don't resent having to take the blame."

He could tell she was crying from the sniffling and the tears he saw drop onto his father's face. "I don't resent it." She shook her head. "But I am afraid to face it alone. I'm afraid to face all those people alone. I need him to wake up."

Katara's voice was shaky and teary. "I need him. He's the only one that understands this feeling and whether it fazes him or not, he can take it. I need that strength if I'm going to face them, Zuko."

Zuko felt himself choke on guilt. She was right. It was her that was carrying all the weight of a sin she didn't commit alone. Everyone was able to escape scrutiny but Katara, she had to endure it. Be made synonymous with the words fool, criminal, traitor, disgrace, witch, whore, savage, demon tamer, and etc. Some names given by Ozai supporters and some given by those that loathed him. And while Zuko understood some of the pain she was going through with his exile, he knew he had a way out but Katara would not have the same luck. For the rest of her life she would be tied to Ozai's name. Forget about what good she's done for the world. All the things she achieved. The fact that she was incredibly powerful, helped the Avatar, saved the world, saved his life, continued to help people regardless of all things, all that would be gone from her name. Katara wouldn't be able to redeem herself as easily as he had. And it wasn't easy for him one bit. Her name was ruined. Basically. And while she still had many supporters, there would still be many to see her as the woman that returned Ozai to the world. The only thing worse that could be added was the fact that she and Ozai were a little more acquainted than everyone thought. If that got out, Katara would be done for. No one would rally behind her. Not unless a miracle happened.

"Katara, I'm so sorry." Zuko said.

The waterbender shook her head, sniffled, and wiped her tears. "No. No. Zuko. I agreed to this, remember. We did this together. You and me started this. Only I couldn't let you take the fall like I said I would."

Blue eyes looked up at his gold ones sadly, "If it makes you feel better, you'll have to bear the guilt. Every time I'm blamed for this, you'll be reminded that I was never alone in this, that you too were responsible." She giggled a little. "Maybe more responsible than me. And every time this happens, you'll bear that guilt."

Katara reached for Zuko's hand, "We did this together, Zuko. Regardless of what the world really knows but they can never know. This is between only us and our families. You have to let me carry the blame as you carry the guilt."

"It's not fair." He voice was a whisper.

"It's not supposed to be." She whispered back to him. "We all knew this would not be easy. Now we face the consequences, we can't turn back. We have to accept it. Own it."

Zuko said again. "It's not fair."

Pulling her into his arms, Zuko embraced the girl and dropped his head into the nape of her neck. "It's not fair."

"Zuko, shhhh." She tried to smooth him, running her hand up and down his back. "Shhhh, when has life ever been fair to any of us? But we still keep moving, do we not? We keep going. That's the only way we make it. We keep moving."

Pushing herself apart from him a little, Katara looked into his eyes. "I'll be fine, Zuko. When Ozai wakes, I'll tell him everything and we'll join the meeting. We'll fight for our honor. Even if it falls on deaf ears, we'll do it. Just you wait."

….

The next day Ozai still hadn't woken. Zuko didn't visit Katara either that day. Not because he couldn't face her but because something else came up. He was running down the halls, startling the nobles and servants as he passed, making his way to his mother's chambers with a speed he hadn't had since during the war.

"Where is she?!" He shouted and servants scattered around the chambers.

One approached him fearfully. "Your Majesty." She bowed her head.

"Where's my mother?" He asked sternly.

"In her bedroom but we've already called for the physician. Also Chieftain Hakoda is with her, he's the one that notified us this morning." The servant shook.

Hating the fear he instilled in the servant, Zuko placed his hand on her shoulder and soften his voice. "Thank you, now have all the servants here dismissed."

Leaving the servant to carry out her order, Zuko went down the hall to his mother's bedroom and saw the Chieftain kneeling down beside her bed, holding her hand.

"Hakoda."

"Zuko."

They had finally reached a first name bases. The two of them looked from each other back to the woman lying weakly in bed.

"What happened?" Zuko asked stepping into the bedroom.

Hakoda closed his eyes shut and shook his head. "Zuko, you do not-"

"She is my mother!" He reminded the man.

Yes, she was his mother and it was because she was his mother that the Chieftain didn't wish for him to know. Not this. The boy had enough on his plate. He didn't need this added too.

"Tell me, Chieftain." Reverting back to the man's title.

Giving in as he could tell it wouldn't make any difference. The boy would find out soon enough. "I spent the night." He started. "She was really upset about Ozai being stabbed and poisoned, so she had me to console her. In the middle of the night, I get up and she's not beside me. So I searched her quarters until I came upon the bathroom and…."

"And what?!" Zuko starting to get an idea of what was happening.

"She was submerged under water in the tub and her wrist slit." He barely uttered as he dropped his head into the side of the bed, holding onto the woman's hand.

Zuko eyes grew somber as he looked at his mother. She tried to kill herself. For his father. Why?! Why was she so in love with that man?! What was it about his father that made his mother go this far out of love for him?! To end her life. Why?

Tears shedded down his face against his will. He didn't want to be seen like this. He was supposed to be stronger than this. But he couldn't not when this shit kept happening to him. His mother trying to leave him again and again because of his father. He knew he couldn't blame the man really for either times but still, the influence he seemed to have on everyone around him. With or without trying. Drove his daughter insane and his wife to try and kill herself. Scar his son and exiled him with his brother. Made the girl whose mother he was responsible for killing fall in love with him. Caused the entire world to hate her simply by association. Brought a brother to nearly loath his sister and a father to grow sick with worry. All this was his father's fault. Everything. Literally everything that was wrong with the world was his father's fault! In this moment a renewal of loath for his father developed. Maybe it was to cast blame away from himself and those he loved.

Seething from the thought, Zuko knew he needed to go somewhere. Somewhere away from yet another tragic scene craft unintentionally by his father. "I should take my leave." He got ready to leave but suddenly a guard ran in, alerting the two men.

"Your Majesty!" The guard dropped into a bow.

Hakoda hissed, "shhhh!" At the loud guard.

The guard mumbled a quiet 'sorry' and rose up onto his knees. "Your Majesty, the servants said you'd be here."

"Yes." Zuko said flatly.

"There is a message that Psychiatrist Fumi had requested I deliver you." The guard said speaking in a low voice and pulled out a scroll. "It's from your sister."

Both Zuko's and Hakoda's eyes widened. This couldn't be good.

….

Katara sat on the sofa in Ozai's room, looking out the window, watching the rain pour. It had been awhile since she had seen it rain. Maybe it was because things had been better until now. Things had been much better until now, her head turned to look at the man lying in bed still not awake. It was becoming more and more discouraging. Seeing him motionless. She didn't like it. It was like he was dead. Like he was not coming back.

"Lady Katara," she heard Iroh's voice at the door.

Getting up from the sofa to get the door. "Iroh." She greeted him.

"I brought you tea and you favorite crumb cake." He offered a smiled as he held a tray.

The girl looked at the tray and cringed, "Thank you Iroh but I don't think I can eat anything. Plus, I think the crumb cake has been making me sick lately."

Iroh looked surprised as the girl turned down a favorite she's had for years. Even when she went home to the South Pole, Katara had sent him letters for him to send her the cake on the next trade ship from the Earth Kingdom. He never remembered her complaining about the cake making her sick. Had it to do with Ursa switching out the girl's tea? No, that was unlikely. He never heard of something changing one's taste buds.

"Are you sure? I noticed you haven't eaten much lately." He was concerned that she might be starving herself but wasn't likely since she knew she needed her strength to heal his brother.

Katara nodded her head. "Yes, I'm fine. Just been feeling sick a little but it's only nauseous. Nothing serious." She told him. "But is there any news. I haven't seen Zuko today. Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Iroh quickly lied. "Zuko's just busy handling business. You know how those old fools have him in those meetings all day."

"Yeah. Well if you see him, let him know I'm fine and that I wish him well." Katara tried to sound a little chipper.

Smiling at her, "of course. In the meantime, try to eat this if you can. You might change your mind later."

Handing her the tray, Katara accepted it and took it into the room after saying goodbye to the old man. Placing it down on the coffee table, the girl looked at it and her hand instantly went to her mouth. Simply looking at food or thinking about it was making her sick lately. Moving away from the tray of food, the waterbender looked back to where Ozai was lying. She wandered over to his bed and climbed into it, crawling over to where he was with his long hair all scattered about his pillow. Her hand reached to touch his face to check his temperature. He had reached his normal temperature for a firebender, slightly higher than everyone else in the world. She then went to lift his shirt up to check his scar to make sure it hadn't become infected overnight but as her hand moved to the hem of his shirt, her eyes widened and she stopped. Wait a minute. That can't be. Wait. What? Her eyes and hand retraced their steps back to Ozai's face and she practically jumped back. Startled half to death.

"Why aren't you eating, waterbender? What has you sick?" The man's eyes were trained on hers, only half opened. "Not me, I hope."

…..

Zuko made his way up the long three flights of stairs until he reached his destination. The psychiatrist of this ward had given him the directions to her cell, she had been relocated after an incident with another patient being burned alive. He had tried to have Aang remove her bending several times before but he kept insisting that it was a fate worse than death. Which was true. Learning from his father's case, Azula just blow up eventually. But whatever the case, his sister wasn't getting any better than she was before. It seemed from the reports given by Psychiatrist Fumi that his sister was starting to show more aggressive and self harming behavior. She had to be strapped in a vest whenever left unattended in seclusion.

As he made his stride down a dark narrow hallway, with a single window just at the end where a door was, Zuko's heart started pounding in his chest. Whenever he came to visit his sister, which was once a month, he never knew what he was going to get. She switched up so much it was hard to tell. Not to mention how cruel she was every time he dropped by. The reason he hadn't seen her in months was because last time she almost killed him with her bare teeth as she tried to rip into his neck. She was lucky he hadn't informed the nurses, they would have drugged her up and have her less herself than she had already become.

Reaching the door Zuko, pulled it open without hesitating and entered. The first thing he noticed in her new room was that there were bars separating one half of the room from the other. Which he was relieved. That kept her from lunging at him as before. As soon as he walked in, he heard his sister begin to laugh chaotically, sending a shiver down his spine. One thing he was thankful for from his dad was that he didn't have a laugh as wicked as Azula. She may have taken after him in many ways but her laugh was ten times more sadistic than their father's. At least sometimes his sounded like he was truly amused.

"Zuzu!" Her madden voice called his nickname. "How long would you keep me waiting to see you? I had heard all these lovely things about your little water tramp and I was just dying to congratulate you on your engagement."

Zuko took a seat in the chair in the middle of the room and looked plainly at her. Tearing all emotions from his face. Azula's favorite thing to play with during his visits. He saw her, just barely, her hair had grown to unnaturally long lengths, a trait from their father surprisingly. Then the amber eyes of their family linage sparkled in the dim lighting. Her face was unlike her comically cynical voice, flat and bored.

"Good to see you too, Azula." Zuko finally greeted her.

Azula laughed again, getting off at the shivering her brother was doing. "How's father dearest? Hasn't died yet has he?"

"Father's fine. He should be awake anytime now." he answered. Of course Azula would know all about that. The whole world knew now.

"Good. I'd hate be stuck in this shit hole of a world without him. However; I hear things." Azula's voice began to slither like a lizard snake and he saw her sit up from her slouched position in her chair.

The young Lord hated seeing how crazy her eyes got when she was going to some place in her mind. "I know, Azula. I can have the doctors prescribe you a stronger medicine if you need to stop the voices."

"Not those voices, dumb dumb!" She hissed like viper. "I hear actual voices. Rumors. They say dad's gone good or at least is trying to. He slaughtered a bunch of his supports protecting your little savage."

Trying not to recall the carnage of that night. "But then there's another rumor, that the peasant princess has daddy by his balls."

The graphics of Azula's vocabulary would never grow old on him. Zuko really didn't like the mental image. "Some say she's sleeping with him behind your back."

Unfazed, since of course he knew this already, Zuko fold his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side. He knew his lack of response would give away an answer that she wasn't necessarily asking for but nonetheless received. Azula's eyes glimmered and she purred.

"Oh. I see. Daddy **is** fucking her!" A wickedly joyful smile played across her lips and reached her eyes. "And you know! What a great way for you and dad to bond! Fucking that whore together."

The sudden delight she presented at the idea was down right disturbing and as much as he wanted to inform his sister that he hadn't actually ever touched the waterbender in that way or was actually engaged to her, he knew she'd get off even more at that. But this was becoming irritating for him. She asked for him to visit just so she could insult him? Not likely. She was dragging this out. Waiting to get to the good part. And for what? So her sadistic needs could be met. Alright, he'd give her that but he wanted to know why he was here? What did she want?

"Alright, Azula. You asked for me and I know making fun of me isn't the only reason you brought me here. Now spill it!" Zuko growled standing from his chair. His patience was running thin.

Azula smirked her father's smirk and moved closer to the bars of the cell, grabbing the bars. The crazed girl lolled her head to the side and mocked a sweeter smile, "Zuzu. Who do you think you're dealing with?"

"My deranged younger sister that needs to take her meds." He answers I differently. Regardless if he loved his sister, he couldn't show it, not to her. She'd use it against him. Manipulate him. The only way to handle her was to be as cold as she was. It was how he learned to bond with her. At least when she was less hostile like now.

"Still as dense as ever, big brother." She smiled brighter at him. "I'm referring to our parents."

"Our father is a mass murderer and our mother is stuck in the past. Is there more I need to know?" Zuko shifted on his dominate foot. "And don't worry about having to mention the family secret. I've been made aware."

Well that made things easier for her. She'd hate to break the news to Zuko. Daddy is uncle and uncle is daddy. It was just too complicated and boring. She was glad that part was done for her. But no, she had something more juicy to discuss with him. Something that might make him watch closely at his parents and perhaps realize, which was the most dangerous of the two. The thoughts were so intense she could get high off the bubbly feeling she was getting. But first, Zuzu needed to spill the beans. Her eyes narrowed as they steadied on him. If he wanted to know her secret. He needed to tell his.

"So Zuzu." She said sweetly.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Why **did** you break father dearest out of prison?" Her smirk fell.

….

A/N: Hoped you all like the chapter! Recap. Possible trial for Katara. Ursa is in the middle of a mental breakdown. Katara is sick. Aang and Sokka have traveled to go get Toph. And Zuko and Azula have sibling fun time. Next chapter I'm revealing pieces of Iroh's secret between him and Sokka through Azula. But don't make assumptions just yet. Somehow, she knows everything that happens in the palace. Nothing gets by her. Nothing. Thanks for reading and don't forget the chapter after this. ;3


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Hey guys! Second story of the day! Hope you all enjoy it! :)

 **WARNING** : Smut ;3

Chapter 33:

Zuko's eyes were huge. How did his sister know? Know that their father didn't just escape from prison and that he was the one to help him. How was she always aware of the things transpiring when she wasn't even around.

"Oh don't look at me like that." She tossed annoyingly. "They said the blue spirit was responsible. I knew it could only be you. Dad and I always knew that rebellious masked vigilante was you."

Azula rolled her eyes. Sometimes she really worried about her brother and how dumb he was. Could anyone be so clueless. "Now tell me, Zuzu. Why would you help dad escape?"

Why did she want to know the reason? What sense did it make if she knew? What possibly could she gain from knowing? But seeing as his sister would not say anything until he did, Zuko gave in and told her his reason. Everything about their father dying to Katara healing him.

"So that's how the whore and daddy got close, you left them alone too long together." Azula purred. "You know daddy always had a thing for the feisty women. You practically handed her over to him. Besides, daddy isn't too bad looking himself. Of course that water bitch would want him."

The last part reminded Zuko that his sister had an extremely unhealthy father complex. One that seriously bothered him. Though technically he was her uncle, it was still weird. He didn't like hearing or knowing what she thought of Ozai. The man already had two women fighting over him. Agni knows he didn't need another one.

"You know now. So tell me why I'm here." Zuko laced his voice was malicious.

The girl grinned and backed away from the bars, twirling merrily in her cell. Her long black hair swishing around. Hand stretched out before her person. Laughing in a gleefully insane laughter. She looked like a cross between a little girl and a woman that was dancing on the edge of sanity. It always hurt Zuko to see how far gone his sister was. He much prefered how she acted during the war over this. At least then she was stable and secured mentally though she had still tried to kill him.

"Oh Zuzu, our family is even more insane than you know and yet less at the same time." She said stopping and dwindling down to the ground. Lolling back and forth trying to wait for the dizziness to pass. But it was all good. To her, the world shaking and blurring as it did, was euphoric. The picture of utter ecstasy. It was like the world in her mind and the real one were in sync. It was like she wasn't actually insane but the only sane one.

Leaving her momentary high, Azula looked back over to her brother. "You saved father's life, you know his past, and you seemingly have forgiven him." Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes but where is this going." He asked, growing weary of her riddles.

"Has it ever crossed your mind that regardless of the night mom left, dad had not gone completely insane until a year later?" Azula's smirk appeared.

Zuko thought about it. True. Though his dad had planned to kill him, mostly out of being angry with his wife over finding out the truth, the man had not become hostile again until a year or so later. He was aloof more frequently since he had inherited the throne and sometimes just didn't want to be bothered with his children but he never once in that time did anything to show disdain toward them.

"And do you think a man that originally wanted to end a war would just suddenly want to wage the worst stage in the hundred years war?" She added with an even wider smirk.

That was the part that didn't make since to Zuko when he learned of it from his uncle and mother. What would make Ozai just switch like that? Why had his mind changed?

Azula gathered herself from the floor quite creepily, her long hair draping over the front of her face. "Maybe daddy was never actually crazy all this time. Maybe never **actually** ruthless. Perhaps, someone wanted to see daddy fall from great heights and slipped a pedal in his drink consistently for many years."

The young Lord's eyes widened immensely. Ozai was poisoned? And for years? How was that possible? His father became extremely paranoid over the years and had all his food and drinks sampled before consuming. It would be impossible for anyone to slip something in his drink. They wouldn't have gotten past the tasters. But maybe it could. If it was something to drive his father mad and not kill him, then there was a possibility. But why? Why would someone do that? What was the point of driving Ozai insane and not just killing him?

Reading the expression on his face, "because the person who did this didn't want to actually kill daddy."

As if his eyes couldn't get wide enough, Zuko stepped closer to the bars and grabbed them. "Who did this?! And why are you tell me this?!" He demanded.

Whoever did this responsible for the destruction caused by Ozai. That meant his father was never a bad man by himself. His mind was poisoned. Quite literally. No wonder since releasing his father the man hadn't been anything more than an asshole and a jerk. His former self completely vanished and while parts of him resurfaced when angered, he was virtually harmless. Just brooding and mean. Nothing more. But what was also revealed to him was that Azula knew. She knew things that she shouldn't but was telling him. What were her motives?

"I can't tell you that, big brother, because not even I know. You'll have to uncover that." Her smirk faulted. "But as for why I'm telling you this, let's just say dad's not the only one with a secret heart. Something tells me this waterbender means a lot to him since he was foolish enough to jump in front of a flying dagger for her."

The girl tip toed over to the cell bar where her brother was and her hand reached out for him. "As much as I hate that water peasant for defeating me, obviously she is what's keeping dad sane and I know some of the members of the council want her tried by the entire world's leaders. Possibly have her sentenced for life or executed."

Azula's hand caught Zuko's cheek but he didn't pull back, instead he stay there. Enjoying this rare occasion that his sister wasn't trying to kill him or insult him. "You can't let that happen, Zuko."

Zuko's eyes looked at her and he saw hers for the first time mirror sorrow. "Use what I'm telling you to get whoever the bastard is that did this to him, did this to us, to the world. It'll also help the waterbender's case if they realize dad wasn't totally responsible for the last stage of the war."

"I will." Zuko said laying his hand on top of hers. "I'll get them and bring them to justice."

"No, Zuko. You have to kill them." Azula said gravely.

"Kill them?"

"Yes, dumb dumb. You've killed before, right?" She pulled her hand back and gave him a look like he was utterly pathetic.

Kill them? But he didn't know who it was. What if he knew the person and couldn't bring himself to do it?

Seeing the conflict in her brother's eyes, Azula's hardened personality kicked back into high gear. "Look, Zuzu. Clearly, whoever did this will do something again now that he is back and most likely it's someone who's familiar with dad and holds a deep grudge against him. Death would have been a kinder fate but this person wanted him to suffer and ended up making the entire world suffer. You have to kill them!"

Azula was right. Whoever is responsible needs to pay with their lives. They clearly don't deserve to live. Especially while his family and friends had suffered because of this. He needed to find out who and clear his father's and Katara's name. This was the only way, then he could let go of this guilt and Katara could let go of the blame.

…..

Ozai had finally awoken. He seemed to be under no effect of the poison. His body mostly dispelled it. Katara had him eat what Iroh brought since she could only feed him little the few times he woke during his sickness. She evaded his question about not eating and feeling sick herself as she filled him in on everything that happened while he was unconscious. All about the possible trial and Zuko still working to have him reinstated with his old title as Fire Prince. He took it well. She thinks. A little pissed at the Northern Water Tribe and those that sided with them for the trial but overall, he didn't seem too upset.

Right at the moment, the man was in the shower while Katara pulled out some clothes for him to wear. Something more fitting for a soon to be reinstated Prince. As she laid them on his bed, Katara felt her stomach churn again and her hand went over her mouth. _Crap!_ She was getting nauseous again. Since Ozai was bathing, she'd need to go to the balcony to empty her stomach, not that there was much in there.

The waterbender scurried to the balcony and vomited over the edge, holding tight onto the railing. When she was finished, she slipped to the floor of the terrace and leaned her back against the rails. Her head tilted to the side as she tried to catch her breath. She wiped her mouth and the tears that formed in her eyes from puking. What was wrong with her? She felt so sick this whole week and not to mention before that, she was all moody. What had gotten into her? Was this stress doing this to her?

The girl didn't seem to notice the gold eyes narrowed on her. Ozai saw her run right past him as he exited the bathroom. She just ran to the terrace and ruined a perfectly good bushes right beneath the balcony. So she was sick. He stared at her for one more second before leaving. He'll get her to talk.

Katara got up slowly and balanced herself on the wall, making her way back to Ozai's room. When she got there he was already in the middle of dressing. He was tying the knots of the red and gold vest she had picked out for him. It was a similar outfit she had seen Zuko wear but more elegant. As she entered the room slowly, she noticed Ozai's hair had gotten longer in such a short period of time. It was now at the middle of his back. She couldn't help but be fascinated. She hadn't figured men's hair grew that long and that quickly. And it looked so soft. She wanted to touch it.

"You are sick, waterbender." Ozai voice made her jump.

The girl pulled a lock of hair behind her ear and tried to play it cool, "umm, I suppose but it's only stress."

Not convinced, the man walked over to her after finishing the last lace on his attire and put the back of his hand to her forehead. There was no fever. So she might be right but still, he's noticed before going into a coma the strange way she's been behaving. Now, she was throwing up and refusing to eat. As likely as it could be stress, he was concerned it could be something else.

"You should see the physician." Ozai told her, his hand still on her head but moved into her hair.

Holding her gaze away from his, Katara sighed and relaxed herself into the hand that was patting her. She's missed him. A small tear prickled at her eyes. She thought she was going to lose him. He was out an entire week. Longer than the last time. The girl didn't care that the last time he was awake she had been a total bitch to him or that she told him to leave her alone and acted altogether ridiculous towards him. All she knew was that he was up and awake. Standing right in front of her and all she wanted to do was to embrace him. Not giving it another thought, Katara moved his hand off of her head and ran into him. Wrapping her arms tightly around his middle and placing her head cozily against his chest. It caught him off guard but soon his arms were around her petite body, pulling her closer to them.

"Don't leave me again like that, Ozai!" She cried pitifully. "Don't ever do that again!"

A smirk came to his face, "I thought you wanted that."

"No! I don't want that anymore! I'm sorry! Just please don't leave me!" Katara wept.

In all honesty, he didn't know where her sudden need to cry for came from but he wasn't about to question it. She wanted him back. Great. He couldn't be more pleased by that. Was he going to ruin it by asking questions again? Ha, no.

Ozai pulled the girl away slightly and tilted her chin up a little so he could look her in the eyes. Even crying as she was, she was still so beautiful to him. Everything about her was so beautiful. He wanted her. Now.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said in a low and husky voice because taking her lips in his.

Katara's hands reached to both sides of his face, pulling in closer. She wanted him. More than she has ever wanted anything in the world. She wanted him. He lifted her in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist, still devouring each other in the process.

"I can't be loud," she said against his lips in a whisper, biting her own as she said it. "Don't want to draw attention."

This only aroused Ozai more. Kissing her lips with more forced than he had before, he pulled away, "I'll try to remember that." He laid the girl on the bed and started removing his clothes, kissing every inch of her body as more skin was revealed.

Down to only her silk Fire Nation undergarments, Katara sat up and took his lips again with hers. She wanted control this time. She desired it as much as she desired him. Using his injury to her advantage, the girl got up from the bed and jabbed him in the area his wound was. Though not too much. He winced and was about to say something but the girl didn't let him as she backed him onto the sofa, climbing into his lap. With both legs straddled on either sides of him, Katara grinded herself into his lap and ran her fingers threw his hair as she kissed him deeply.

It came as a surprise to him that his little minx was taking over the situation and even used a trick like causing pain to get him right where she want him. She wanted to dominate. He could tell. Feeling it the way she placed herself on top of him and clung tight to him. Her hands started managing the removal of his clothes, doing everything to get them off and have her met with his bare skin. Letting her do what she wanted for the time being, Ozai's hands roamed down her backside. Groping the tender flesh as she had thrown his vest to the floor and moved to take off his tunic.

When he was in only black slacks, Katara rolled up hips into him and placed light kisses from his lip to his jaw down to his neck. She was feeling desperate to have him. Growing more and more needy. Ozai's hands reached around to unhook the red satin bra and watched it fall as her perfect breast came into view. She looked at him with intensely hungry eyes as if she had been starving for this very moment.

Cupping one of her breast in his hand, Ozai took the other in his mouth. Katara arched back and placed a hand over her mouth as a moan escaped her. His tongue flicked across her nipples as he sucked them. Teasing his teeth along the sensitive skin. She bit down into her hand, doing her best to stay quiet as he ravished her body. His hands roamed deeply down the grooves of her body and squeezed and grabbed every inch all while claiming her breast with his mouth. He finally let go with a wet pop and found the waterbender had practically broke the skin of her hand from biting down so hard.

Taking her small hand in his, Ozai looked it over and saw that she had indeed broke her skin. But only a little. A small strip of blood slipped down the palm of her hand into her wrist. Ozai flashed his eyes seductively at her before bringing her wrist to his mouth, not once taking his eyes off her, and started licking up the small trail of blood. It stung a little and she almost pulled back from him, but it was only fair, right? She jabbed his wound. He licked hers.

"What now, waterbender?" He was still holding her hand against his lips.

Katara climbed off his lap and started gradually pulling her satin panties down, flinging them across the room before climbing back on top of him. Looking him in the eyes lustfully, she captured his lips again and placed a single hand on his bare chest as her other hand reach down between them. As her lips moved passionately against his, her hand worked the ties of his pants and pulled them undone. Her lips paused on his and they stared darkly into each other's eyes, anticipated the next moves. Katara reached into his pants and removed his length from them. He groaned as her small hand started pumping him then he growled when she purred as his cock was rubbed up her moist fold. Neither one of them could take it any longer. Moving herself against him a little to align herself with him, Ozai grabbed her hips and forced her down on him.

The girl screeched and her nails clawed into his chest and shoulder. "Shhhh." He told her and then thrusted into her deep. "Don't want to bring attention to ourselves now do we?" He licked his lips as he gave her another hard thrust causing her to gasp.

Even in this position, Katara realized, he still had the upper hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to find balance as he began pounding upwards into her, and sinking her teeth into his neck to quiet her moaning. Soon his arms went around her too. Holding onto her tight. Moving her against him. Burying himself deeper inside of her, extract as much from her as he wanted. It hurt. His digits digging into her own skin. Then how his thrusting became violent and brutal almost. Katara could barely hold her cries in. She practically gave up. Not caring anymore who heard. They all were probably thinking it anyways. Why not let them all know how involved they were with each other? It was bound to come out eventually.

Ozai wanted more leverage, repositioned them with her laying her back onto the couch and him on top of her while her legs settled on his lower back. He rammed himself into her noticing that she had abandoned all efforts to silence herself. She cried his name over and over again. Scratching and tearing into the skin of his back. He had to admit he loved how she clawed him every time he was inside her.

"You have such a beautiful voice, Katara." Embedding himself deeper into her as he brought his index finger to circle the parted plump lips of the waterbender underneath him. Her face was contorted by pain and pleasure as it took over her body. Tears of ecstasy spilled down her cheeks as Ozai's lips fell on hers, still thrusting into her body.

"I love you." She whispered into his mouth. "I love you so much."

Hearing her confession spoken so softly from her lips made Ozai smirk into their kiss and pull away just enough to see her face. Her blues eyes locked on his gold ones and he knew she meant what she said. Her hand slid up to his face and caressed him.

"I love you, Ozai." Katara said it again.

The man slow down as she told him again that she loved him.

"I'll always love you." Her voice had the sweetest voice he had ever heard from her. "I'll love you even if they have me killed for it."

Ozai stared her in her eyes intensely. Even if she dies? They would probably try to have her killed if this was discovered. If they knew she was under him as she was, laying with him all this time, they would no doubt try to kill her. Send assassins, poison her, falsely accuse her of high treason and then have her publicly executed. Perhaps make him watch as some sick punishment for what he's done to the world. Probably wouldn't even let him follow her either. The thought made him angry. He would never let them touch her. He refused to let it come to that.

Seeing a dark expression surface his face, Katara moved her hand into his hair and smiled at him. "They won't hurt me, Ozai. You don't have to worry."

His hand pulled hers back to his face as he closed his eyes briefly before reopening them. With a hard glare, not directed at her but the notion, he told her. "Because I won't let them."

Katara nodded at him. "I won't let them touch you. I promise." And she kissed him.

Returning back to what they were doing, the waterbender heard Ozai say in a voice quieter than hers. "I love you too, Katara."

….

A few days later an urgent meeting was called and to everyone that arrived surprise, the Water Tribe Princess and former Fire Lord Ozai waltzed in together. Zuko was already seated at his throne with his uncle and Hakoda sitting in the seats just below him to both sides of himself. He watched as Katara enter the throne room with his father, tugging him along by his arm, looking for a place to sit. She made an effort to stay away from those in Northern Water Tribe attire and sit more amongst those of the Fire Nation. Everyone's eyes were on the pair. Studying and watching their every move. As the girl found two seats, ones away from many present, she had Ozai sit to the furthest end from another person. Her fear wasn't that he'd do something to them but rather they'd provoke him.

When everyone was situated, Fire Lord Zuko cleared His throat and began addressing the current issue at hand. "There are some here that called for Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe to be tried by the world leaders for harbouring the class A fugitive former Fire Lord Ozai. I wish to know your leaders' stance."

The room was quiet but tense. Everyone had glanced over to the two sitting at the furthest end of the table before making any move to speak up. Clearly, they were intending to be very careful of their words today. All of them heard about the night of the festival and some even saw for themselves, but none of them wanted another demonstration of the power the two wielded.

However; the North held no caution for the two. They believed that if the two were truly cooperating together as they said, then they would do nothing to put the other in jeopardy. Not to mention the rumor flying around court about the former Fire Lord confessing to Princess Katara in garden after taking a dagger for her. And seeing as the man himself had been posing as her guard for all this time made that rumor sound more valid. Surely, feelings had to be placed if a man like Ozai was willing to humble himself to his interior and cater to her as he has.

Standing from his seat, the main representative of the North, Ambassador Kolji gave his answer on behalf of his sovereign. "The Northern Tribe stands by the notion that Princess Katara be tried before all the world's leaders. Chieftain Arnook says that if she truthfully believes in her cause and the actions she's taken, then she has nothing to fear."

"As does Bei Seng Sei. King Kuei has written that this act was reckless and a threat to the order of peace that we have all worked hard to achieve." Ambassador Ling gave her answer.

The next to stand was an ambassador from Omashu, unrolling his scroll."King Bumi gives his props to the Princess Katara for taming the wild beast that is Ozai. He says perhaps you could help him with a beast of his own."

Everyone's mouths dropped aside from Ozai, who simply glared at the ambassador. Zuko looked like he was going to barf up his breakfast. Iroh closed his eyes and sighed at how sad it was that the old king was so mad in the head. Hakoda and Katara were disbelieving of the suggestiveness of the letter. She wasn't sure she could look at King Bumi the same again.

"He has also written that if Fire Lord Zuko is not up to the task, than he would be delighted to help aid in the making of heirs-"

"ENOUGH!" Fire Lord Zuko could take no more. Especially after seeing his father try and hide his amusement at the truly mad King Bumi.

"Forgive me, Lord Zuko." The ambassador bowed his head and sat back down.

After that uncanny letter from Omashu, the other territories of the Earth Kingdom reported the answers of their leaders. Some in favor of Katara and others, against. At the end, it boiled down to half and half. Once the Southern Tribe and Fire Nation threw their support, obviously, behind Katara. She won the majority. But it was not over. There was still much to be discussed at large. Regardless of the support she had, everyone wanted to know her true motives and intentions with Ozai. It would either help her case or make it worse.

"Princess Katara, if you would please tell us what led you to take in the man notoriously known for the final horrid stage of the hundred years war." Ambassador Ling stood back up to ask the question.

As the woman sat back down, turning the attention to Katara, everyone waited to hear her response.

Katara was nervous beyond belief and she really hated feeling all this pressure on her. Being treated as if she committed a crime greater than she actually did was overwhelming. Never once in all her life did she feel so demonized and criminalized. She rose slowly from her seat. Taking caution to not show weakness as Ozai told her before arriving here, the girl put on her game face to show she meant business and was not going to waver because of the pressure she was under. She had made up her mind awhile ago that she would stick by Ozai and her resolve to be at his side despite the opposition they faced. No regrets. No turning back.

Placing her hands down on the table, the waterbender looked around the room with cold nearly blank eyes, tarnishing the beliefs that she was only a warm hearted waterbender from the South. Though some witnessed that the other night when she had to kill a few men, she needed others to know as well that she was just as dangerous of a force to reckon with as Ozai was. Katara wasn't going to tolerate the continuation of her name being dragged through the dirt. She had done more good than bad and wasn't about to simply allow one incident to ruin her. Had they all forgotten who she was and what she's done?

"I took Ozai in to heal him as I've stated during the festival. He was dying of an ailment caused by his bending being taken away by the Avatar." Katara said in a steady voice. "As much as it would be easy to let him die and let him pay with his life for the crimes committed, I am a healer before I am a warrior. I save lives. No matter the patient. I wasn't going to let him die."

The waterbender's self-righteous tone did not sit well with a few of the ambassadors that were sided against her. "But you are still a warrior nonetheless. You understand the need to take a life. Especially one as wicked as _his_."

Narrowing her eyes at the ambassador, "I take a life only when there is no other option because my life or another's is in complete and utter danger. Being that Ozai was too weak to pose a threat, I took him in and got him back to health."

"Threat as he may have not been in that moment, surely, you could see how he could become one once fully regained." Ling pushed.

So Katara pushed back. "I was fully aware and prepared to kill him if needed. But seeing as he's still here, he's continued to be no threat to me."

The council sat there for a moment taking notes of the waterbender's statements. These notes would be sent along with a letter to their leaders about their own personal thoughts on the Princess. It would aid in the leaders making a final decision for whether a trial should take place or not. Though if you asked Katara, this right here felt a lot like a trial.

Ambassador Kolji stood this time to ask his question. "You are Fire Lord Zuko's fiancee as well as his confidant, why was he not informed about this? Surely, he would have understood your reasoning and ultimately protected you from his kind of scrutiny-"

"He would have suffered far more if my assumptions were wrong about Ozai. If he were aware I was in possession of his father and Ozai had deceived me, it would be on his shoulders to bare whatever wrong came from it. I could not allow it." Katara interrupted the man.

The Northern Ambassador eyed the girl closely and shifted to the man sitting to her left. "Is that the only reason? Could there be more to why you didn't disclose with Fire Lord Zuko?"

Hakoda saw the representative sneak a glance at Ozai. "What other reason could my daughter have?"

Kolji gave the Southern Chieftain an impassive look and cleared his throat. "It was made aware to me that in the moment after former Fire Lord Ozai was struck with a poison tipped dagger, he confessed to being in love with Southern Princess Katara."

The room all gasped in shock. Even Ozai was shocked but didn't show it. He must have not remembered his last words before slipping into a coma. Chatter filled the room and everyone talked amongst themselves. Ozai in love with a princess of his opposite element? How absurd!

"Calm down." Iroh spoke up trying to get the room to listen to him. "We must consider that the confession could have been brought on by the poison in the blade. Some poisons cause delirium."

This seemed to make more sense to the people until Ozai's eyes caught Katara's and the exchange was seen by Ambassador Kolji. His light blue eyes narrowed. There was something quite clear going on between the two. He would get to the bottom of it.

"But that still leaves the question to be answered by the girl herself." Kolji stated. "So do tell, is sparing Fire Lord Zuko the only reason you said nothing and not because of some kind of affair between you and-"

"Hold your tongue, ambassador!" Zuko roared putting on the act but still quite frankly offended.

Katara stepped back in, "No Zuko. He asked a question. It is only fair it be answered." Her eyes looked up at her friend on his throne then down back to the Northerner. "To answer your question, ambassador, no. Ozai and I are not having an affair."

Kolji realized he wouldn't be able to get answers from asking directly. If he wanted answers, he'd have to get them by other means. For now, he'll let it go. "So moving on to the next set of questions."

The waterbender sighed and shook her head, they would be here all day she figured. Ugh! Can't they just accept what's done is done and all move on with their lives?

…

"How's my mother?" Zuko turned to Hakoda as they walked down the hall side by side.

The Chieftain kept his eyes focused ahead. "She is currently in the care of the physician. Her condition is better than hoped for. All we can do is pray her mind heals along with the scars."

Fire Lord Zuko nodded. Dealing with his father's incident, his mother's attempt, and Azula's invitation, he was glad to know things with them were moving along nicely. Ozai was up, his mother was improving, and Azula was being useful. It made things for him easier. Much easier.

"I'm going to go check in on Katara, I'll meet you down at the infirmary." Zuko said and waved the man off as they too different directions. He wanted to see how the waterbender was doing from the meeting. After her questions were answered, she asked to be dismissed and Ozai followed behind her. The stress she was already under mixed with the nonsense of a possible trial must have her feeling like she was walking on eggshells. But he promise, this will be over soon enough and he'll take his makeshift family out on vacation so they can all get time to relax. They have all earned it. He just prayed Katara would hang in there a little bit longer.

…..

"Not. Having. An. Affair?" Ozai growled against her neck. "What do you call this, waterbender? My how you've cut me deeply."

Katara gasped as she held tight onto his shoulders, in his lap as before, being thrusted into with harsh precision. She was biting her lips to keep quiet this time. It was the middle of the day and there were already people making assumptions about them. Though they were right in their belief that she and Ozai were involved, they couldn't know for sure. No. Not now. But at the moment, she was thinking he wanted them to know. As soon as they got back to his room, he started pulling off her clothes and taking her aggressively. He was no doubt venting his anger and she loved every minute of it but he was seriously going to get them caught if he kept this up.

"I'm sorry." She moaned out in a quiet cry.

Ozai smirked and kissed her ear, "I'll make you sorry." He said in a very low and deep voice. Katara shivered.

Before she knew it, he pulled her off of him and got up, snatching her wrist as he threw her into the side of the bed. As she tried to balance herself, Ozai came up behind her and reentered her. The girl cried into the sheets as the man above pounded into her. Burying himself so far inside her womb that she had to stuff some of the sheets in her mouth to keep from screaming. One hand on her waist, the other in her hair as he viciously had his way with her and while that would make any other girl run out screaming, Katara could take it. She wanted it. She loved how primal he could become when they were together and since waking up, he's been even more carnal in his claim of her. It hurt and felt good at the same time. Burned and cooled her body. Made her frightened and excited. Whatever he decided to do with her, she'd let him. Clearly, Ozai knew how to make a girl submit to anything he asked of her body.

…..

Zuko finally reached his uncle's quarters. As he walked down the hall leading to his father's room, he heard what sounded like muffled crying. He instantly thought of Katara. Was the meeting really that bad? Was it too much? Shit, he should have prepared her more for the harsh cruelty of politics. Feelings were always put on the back burner.

The young Lord came to his father's bedroom door and began to open it. If only he hadn't. If only he had gone with Hakoda to see his mother. If only he came just a moment early when her cries sounded less like cries and more like moans. If only he had done one of those things, he'd be spared this. An image that would haunt him for life.

Foolishly, Zuko had just walked in on his father and friend in the act. As much as he wanted to run, he couldn't to get his legs to move or his eyes to pull away. Katara was completely naked and behind her, was his equally naked father ramming into her. The young firebender just stood there in a mixture of horror, shook, and slight arousal. Mainly from seeing the girl's position and how her face made an expression he'd kill to make her have himself. _Shit_! He needed to leave. Awkward boner alert. But before he could, Zuko noticed his father turned the girl over her back and lean his head down to capture one of her breast in his mouth. Katara moaned and wrapped her legs around him, placing her hands into his hair. This made Zuko's eyebrow twitch uneasily. He had never seen Katara in an erotic way ever. Though he had his fantasies, he never actually saw her physically like she was now. Well of course, since they were only friends, but still. He never would have pictured she would look like this.

"See something you like, boy." His father's voice burrowed into his ears.

Katara immediately sat up and pulled the covers over her, "Zuko!" She screeched.

Ozai stepped away from her, giving no care for his full nudity, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You should really learn to knock."

Zuko's arousal was out the window thanks to his dad being, as per usual, an asshole and flashing him. "Sorry, I thought I heard crying and I was coming to check of Katara." putting a hand over his eyes to block the part of his father he never wanted to see again for as long as he lives.

The waterbender hopped off the bed with the sheets and darted out of the room. Both men watched her leave and then heard what sounded like her emptying her stomach. Ozai burst into laughter as Zuko seemed to cringe. The older of the two men walked over to where his pants were tossed onto the floor and started putting them on as he continued laughing.

"You've gone and made the girl sick, Zuko." Ozai mused.

The young Lord tried as best he could not to flee himself and go jump off the balcony but his father was making things worse. "I hope you enjoyed the show, son. It'll the last you get. Don't ever let me catch you gawking at _my_ waterbender again."His tone now serious.

"I wasn't gawking-"

"You were. I saw you the moment you walked in. I'm not stupid." Ozai was now glaring at his son.

 _Well that's not what Katara said a few weeks ago,_ Zuko saw no point in trying to convince his dad. Possibly because he was right. He was gawking. It was the first and dreadfully the last time he'd get to see Katara that way. Unless, of course, she left his father permanently and came to him.

A minute later and Katara came back staggering into the room. Ozai stood up to go get her before she collapsed. Zuko eyed them both wearily. Something was up. Katara didn't just run out due to the moment. This was something she must have done before. Was she sick or something?

"I think you need to go, Zuko." Ozai said in dark tone as he assisted the girl into bed.

"But-"

"Leave!" The man was clearly not in the mood to repeat himself. The finality in his voice told Zuko to just leave well enough alone and revisit it when his father was preferably not around. For now, he'll go see his mother and then go for another visit to Azula's cell. He had more questions to ask.

…..

A/N: Recap. Azula knows things. Specifically about her father being poisoned the entire time of his reign. Possibly by someone close. Katara is progressively becoming sicker. Is it stress, something Ursa possibly did to her drink, or something else? Ozai and Katara are back together but face new challenges. While Ozai might be regaining his freedom, Katara could be losing hers. Then the North clearly has some harsh feelings for the girl. Especially a certain Ambassador. Zuko walked in on a very private moment between his father and Katara. Ursa will be up in the next chapter. As well as Aang and Sokka returning back to the Fire Nation with news.

Please remember to review! And thanks for reading! XD


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Times flown in this chapter from the last one. Things have happened. First paragraphs explain. Good stuff though. Sort of. Hope you enjoy. XD

Chapter 34:

Time flew by and with it came good and bad. The good. Finding that there was no real reason to not trust the Southern Water Tribe Princess, since she had been one of the biggest heroes in saving the world, those of the council and foreign diplomats decided to back off of her case. Katara was let off the hook. Unless she or Ozai gave them a reason to revisit the issue. However; the bad, Chieftain Arnook of the Northern Tribe was not satisfied. He planned to visit the Fire Nation by time of winter. Which was mere months away.

Due to the festival's massacre, being in possession of former Fire Lord Ozai regardless of reason, and constant rumors arousing about her involvement with the man. Katara lost popularity with the people of the Fire Nation. While many still loved her and revered her as their champion and an incredibly beautiful woman, they did not believe in her capability to be Fire Lady. Yes, her heart may have been in the right place but her head wasn't. And in order to be Fire Lady, she needed to have both aligned. Losing favorability, Katara and Zuko agreed that keep things from turning for the worse again to end the engagement. This was a relief for Katara but a dread for Zuko. He was now a bachelor again. Meaning. Women would be after him again and not because they necessarily found him attractive or wanted to be with him, but because they wanted to be Fire Lady.

Aang and Sokka returned but not with Toph. The earthbender happened to be in Bei Seng Sei on important business for her family. Leaving the two young men to come back empty handed. Fortunately, their original need for her was no longer as urgent as it had been when that set out to get her.

In major news, Ozai was given amnesty and reinstated as Fire Prince. Zuko arranged for him to have his own chambers. Finally moving out of his nosy brother's. He was also allowed the privilege to accompany Zuko during meetings and pretty much everything else as a free man other than leave the country. Unless Katara or someone of their group was with him. While the Fire Nation was (reluctantly) willing to give the man a second chance. The rest of the world wasn't. Not now. Not anytime soon.

Ursa had become more timid and spent most of her time away from the others since recovering from her attempt. Something to do with whatever had been going through her head since the festival. Hakoda and Zuko were the only ones she allowed herself to see. Enjoying her time spent with them as much as she was enjoying her alone time. This proved to be a good setup, if you asked Iroh. The woman could now keep her wormy self away from the couple he had sworn to support.

Zuko began seeing his sister more frequently. At least three times or more a week. He ordered for Azula to be given more comfortable accommodations. From her room to her old (safe) belongings being given back to the new meals she received to being allowed outside at least three hours a day in the courtyard of the institution. The Fire Lord was even making progress with his sister as far as their relationship. She was still callous and mean as always but now it was mostly for humor. And many times throughout their visits she'd slip into the dark spaces of her mind and he'd have to leave before she could lose control. It was an ongoing battle between sanity and insanity with her. Zuko sometimes found himself crying in the middle of the night after visits. His sister was beyond saving but he was still thankful for the time he did get with her that she was able to be herself. Her actual self. She asked a lot about their parents. Even about Iroh and his quote on quote ex-water bitch. He would tell her and she'd make either snide remarks just to get a laugh or say something uncharacteristically nice. Which he took sometimes as her slipping but it was just her being sincerely kind. Perhaps, she was right and had a secret heart, as she put it. Zuko had started investigating the issue of his father being poisoned. First with what kind of poison. Wanting to track the person down that had caused them all pain. Whenever he saw Azula lose her fight for sanity, his resolve to find the person who poisoned his father only grew.

Katara's health fluctuated throughout the last few weeks. She was sick less. Puking still but less. Regaining her desire to eat. But her eating habit increased. Not only that but she was eating strange combinations of food. It was like a strange craving for certain things she usually didn't wish to eat. The girl was sure this and the return of her mood swings would worry her family and friends, so she kept it secret. However; Ozai had been keeping an eye on her. Though she told them all how much better she felt with most of the weight lifted from her shoulders, he could see her condition had only lessen but not vanished entirely. She could fool everyone but him. He was telling her repeatedly to see a doctor but she refused. It was stubbornness and fear that impeded her from seeking answers. Fear mainly.

But for today things would be a good day for them all. A good day they were all in need of. Zuko summoned everyone to his chambers, wanting to speak with them and about something he had been planning. Something he was sure they would like. He had discussed a little with Katara before the festival and again over the last few weeks. She seemed to enjoy the idea more and more. No doubt everyone would agree.

When everyone was present, his mother included, he whipped out a map and threw down on the table. Everyone gave him a look as if trying to understand where he was going with this meeting. "I have a plan."

"Oh no! Not this shit again!" Sokka started waving his arms around. "No sir. Not going along with another plan of yours. Every time you come up with some 'genius' plan, shit gets fucked up. Katara nearly got a court date last time you had a plan. So whatever you got in that twisted head of yours, I want no part. No thank you."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Even Iroh and Ozai couldn't help but agree. Zuko was not a tactician. He was just not.

Aang flew around the desk where the map was laid and studied it closely. "Wait guys! This is a great idea!"

Oh brother. The Avatar must have drank cactus juice while in the Earth Kingdom or something if he was siding with Zuko on some buzzard plan of his. "No guys for real, look."

Giving the boy the benefit of the doubt, everyone glanced over the map as Zuko smirked confidently with his arms crossed over his chest. No way they could say no to this plan.

"No."

"Agreed."

"Yeah not happening."

"Ha! You almost had me but not this time."

"Nephew, perhaps, you could come up with a better plan?" Iroh tried to be nice about it. "This clearly wasn't thought out properly."

Zuko's mouth and arms dropped as he stared at everyone wide eyed. _Seriously?! None of you? Not even one?_

The monk slapped a hand on the young Lord's back. "Sorry buddy but the majority wins."

"How is this not an excellent plan?!" Zuko shouted as he got frustrated.

"I hate the beach."

"Too many tourists."

"Too hot."

"Didn't we destroy that place during the war?"

Ozai, Ursa, and Iroh looked between the four younger adults in the room. They what the family beach house? Katara looked away since she had nothing to do with it. Sokka pointed at both Zuko and Aang. The tribesman explained that Zuko was trying to get Aang to fight him to demonstrate that killing his father was a must. But the words he used to tell his story were a bit much. 'Aang was being a pussy about killing Ozai and so Zuko had to man him up'. This meeting was definitely not going as planned.

Throwing his fist into the desk and gathering everyone's attention, the Fire Lord glared at them and clenched his teeth. "Look! We're all going to Ember Island together as a family and you're all going to like it! And that's final! Now you're all dismissed!"

…..

"I can't believe you guys don't want to go." Katara groaned as she headed back to her quarters. "It'll be great to get away from the palace for a while, right?"

Ozai looked at the girl from the corner of his eyes. "You're still sick. What does it matter if we go or not, you won't be able to enjoy yourself."

The waterbender ignored the comment and went on walking, in silence this time. She didn't feel like arguing with him right now. They had been doing that a lot lately and over the same thing. So what if she wasn't 100% better? She was at least 85%, maybe just 83% but that was better than before, right? Even so, maybe getting out of this stuffy palace would be good for her. But whatever. It was useless getting through to him. Ozai was more stubborn than her. She wasn't going to waste her breath talking to a brick wall.

The two walked side by side not caring that people were eying them strangely as they had been the last few weeks. With her and Zuko's engagement over. Putting both them on the single's list, luring suitors of all kinds wanting to take a shot at courting them. However; Katara was virtually unapproachable with Ozai in her presence nearly all the time. Noblemen steered clear of her whenever the former Lord was around. They had their assumptions that whether or not the waterbender returned his feelings, it was clear to them that Ozai had become fond of her himself. She fit his type. Fiery, beautiful, unique, and exotic. During his reign, Ozai had many concubines imported from the Earth Kingdom. Tried to get his hands on some from the Water Tribes but never got the chance. Until now. Everyone was practically waiting for the man to announce that she was his. Little did they know that she was already his and had been for quite awhile.

"Well I'll see you tonight for dinner." Katara bowed her head and turned to enter her chambers.

As soon as she was inside and sighed, her hand went over her mouth. Not again.

…..

When everyone had left his chambers, Zuko immediately headed off to the asylum to see his sister. He knew there had to be some clue she had of what kind of poison was used. The scrolls full of elixirs and poisons were too general. He needed to narrow it do some. Maybe it was a powder or a liquid. Perhaps, scented or unscented. A herb or something artificial. Whatever it was, he needed more details so he can figure out what was used. That way he can further his investigation.

"What type of poison?" Azula sat on the floor of her cell with a plush pillow in her lap as she hugged it close to her body. Her long hair draping down her form. For a person that just recently turned 20, it was strange to see how child like she looked at the moment.

Tapping her finger to her bottom lip as she thought it over. What kind of poison? She, herself, was very informed on poisons and so forth. It allowed her to take out her father's enemies without it being traced back to them. But a poison that made one go as mad as their father, now that was tricky. Literally any poison that didn't kill a person could make them lose their minds but this one was very particular. The one her father was poisoned with had a dreadful side effect of paranoia and chaotically violent tendencies. Most poisons not meant for killing would indeed make someone insane but it didn't usually make the person violent the way her father was. Maybe that's how Zuko could narrow down the list. Find ones without violent side effects and cross them out. It would narrow his search.

"Listen up dumb dumb." She figured out how to go about his search. "The poison you're looking for would be non-lethal, most likely solid form for potency, and with violent/paranoia side effects. Start crossing off the list of ones that don't meet that description."

Zuko nodded his head, that should be helpful. "Thanks, Zula." Calling her by her nickname.

Rolling in her indifferent attitude, Azula yawned and flicked her wrist around. "Yeah yeah yeah, whatever."

"No, seriously. You don't understand how helpful you've been the last couple of weeks." He said happily to his sister.

"I'm sure I am but when I become useless to you, you'll scram like everyone else." her voice more brooding now.

The young Lord gave his sister a sad look. Of course she'd think that but he actually enjoyed being in her company lately. She helped him get his mind off of the 'fake' engagement breakup. Telling him that bitches (referring to Katara) don't like men that sob over things. The two of them usually played a deck of cards or he'd have lunch with him her or walk out in the courtyard together. She still insulted him, made fun of him whenever she got the chance, yelled at him whenever annoyed and sometimes kicked him out but he was starting to just associate those things with who she was and he was fine with that. His sister was rough around the edges and borderline insane, but he loved her as if those things didn't even matter. Which they didn't.

"Hey, Zuko." Her voice soft and somber. "Do you think you could get dad to visit me sometime?"

Azula knew it was asking a lot. Everyone knew she and her father were a deadly pair. No way anyone would want either of them in the same room for any amount of time for whatever reason. And they were right to think that. If not for her father's sudden change of heart, there was no telling what the two would conspire to do.

"I'll talk to him about it." Zuko answered seeing her eyes wide with disbelief and what looked like joy. "I'll have to sneak him in of course but I'll see about him coming to see you."

The girl looked at her brother sincerely dumbfounded that he would accept her request. It made her feel like maybe he wasn't just using her for the case. As he turned to leave out, Azula whispered a quiet 'thank you' that wouldn't reach his ears. But as he left on the other side, a smile rose to his face.

….

"Where is she?" Hakoda looked at his son. "Your sister should be here by now."

There was a public dinner tonight and all of them were pretty much required to be there. Ursa was holding onto Hakoda's arm as they waited for the girl to show up. _What's taking that whore so long_?! The woman obviously didn't recover from her hatred of the waterbender after her incident. If anything, her hate only seemed to grow. Seeing her with her husband even more frequently. People making whispers about the two and even some about herself. It was infuriating! They were probably together now losing track of time again. How revolting!

Sokka had his hands behind his head and shrugged, "Dad you know she's probably with Lord Hot Stuff right now."

"I don't know who you're referring to with that ridiculous name, boy, but that had better not be me." Speaking of the devil.

The young tribesman flinched and ran over to hide behind his father and stared cautiously at the man that just arrived with Iroh. Ozai's face was void of expression as usual. Aside from the occasional rage he'd get. Aang seemed to pop out from behind him and wave a little too cheerfully for someone standing that close to a demon.

Iroh strokes his beard and looked over everyone, seeing two missing.

"Hey!" Zuko ran up to everyone. "Sorry I'm late."

Okay, one missing.

"Does anyone seem to know where the Lady Katara is perhaps?" Iroh asked seeming a bit concerned.

Ozai growled inwardly. The girl was probably passed out again on her sofa or vomiting. He was really getting sick of her doing this to herself. Fooling everyone into thinking she was fine when in actuality she was no more healthy than she was when this whole thing started. That was it. He was just going to have to force her into getting herself looked at. Evidently, she thought this was some kind of game. Well he was done playing.

Without caring to excuse himself, Ozai took his leave and walked off.

"Where is he going?" Aang asked.

Everyone signed and threw their hands up, like seriously. How clueless could the young monk be?

…

She was dying. That much she was convinced. Her body was not getting any better. As much as she kept trying to heal it. Nothing was changing. Why? What could possibly be happening to her body that would cause all of this?

Katara was hanging onto her bucket as she sat against the wall on the floor. Her eyes felt too weak to stay open but she wasn't tired. This was pathetic. She was supposed to be at the dinner right now but she wasn't even dressed. Her head felt like it was spinning, so even if she tried to get ready, she wouldn't be able to stand without feeling sick again or falling over. Damn it! Maybe she should have went to the physician like Ozai suggested countless times. Oh boy was he going to kill her once he realized she wasn't showing up from dinner because she was sick.

"Katara!" The annoyed and angry voice of the man she knew was going to murder her yelled her name.

Her bedroom door was kicked open and she immediately scurried in a crawling position to get away. There was no way she was facing him when he already sounded pissed. As she crawled away from the door, her ankle was grabbed and pulled back. She tried to claw herself away but her nails didn't penetrate marble floors the way they did flesh.

"No! I'm sorry! I'll listen!" She cried as she was being dragged towards him. "I'll see the physician tomorrow! I promise!"

Ozai didn't care about her cry for surrender or the fact she would willing go tomorrow. No. She was going tonight. He didn't care if he had to drag or carry her there. Katara was going to get examined. "Quit your whining, girl. I gave you enough time. You're going tonight!"

The waterbender was pulled closer and closer to him, until he had her hoisted in his arms, bridal style. _At least I'm not a sack of potatoes this time._ "We'll go to one in the city."

"Why?" She said as she stopped scrumming around.

"The palace physician is gone for the night." He said carrying her over to her bed and depositing her before going to through her wardrobe.

Finding what he was looking for, he came back to her and wrapped the long red cloak around her shoulders, pulling the hood down over her head. Gathering the girl back into his arms, Ozai started heading to a bookcase in her room and lifted a book. The bookcase began moving and revealing a tunnel. Katara stared wide eyed at the sight.

"Was this always here?"

"Yes." Was his only reply before ushering them both in. He didn't want to be seen leaving the palace with the girl. It would not be good. Though the council had pretty much backed off of them, he didn't need them sending people to follow them as they seemed to do since his reinstatement. He just wanted Katara to get some help and that was all. Any and everything else was to be avoided.

…..

At dinner six of the eight members of the group ate while enduring the many stares their table was receiving. The nobles dining with them tonight notice two very important people missing. Chatter aroused in the dinner hall and glances were made at the Fire Lord's table. Hakoda was clenching his tight as he ate. He assumed Ozai was going to get his daughter and bring her back but clearly that was not the case since neither of them were here yet.

"Do you think they're _busy_?" Sokka whispered over to Aang.

Aang shrugged and glimpsed over at Zuko to his right, "Hey, do you think your father is bringing Katara back anytime soon?"

The Fire Lord pretended that he did not hear the question. If he answered yes or no, it would make things more frustrating for him. It would be like either acknowledging they were obviously not coming back or lying to himself which was just pathetic. So he'll say nothing, grip tight to his silverware and eat his food as if biting off his father's head.

"O-kay... Zuko's not in a good mood." The monk said.

Ursa sat and ate, appearing to be unfazed. Her posture was refined. She took small graceful bites. Pushed ill thoughts to the back of her head. Acted as if there was nothing in the world that could spoil her mood. She did all this until a certain nosy and quite frankly, annoying Northern ambassador walked up to their table. _Come to rub more despicable rumors in my face,_ she inwardly growled. The ambassador had, for weeks after the council decided to drop their investigation, been bothering them all with his insincere concern for the rumors going around. As much as she hated Katara, she wasn't fine with the truth being revealed but for her own selfish reasons.

"Your Majesty." He bowed.

Acknowledging him with no regard for the disdain in his voice, Zuko replied. "Ambassador Kolji. What have you to remark on tonight? Surely, it's not the same thing over and over with you."

Ambassador Kolji chuckled and a hideous grin plastered on his lips. The others of the table stared at him. Everyone in their group was weary of this man because of his blatantly expressed, through actions and particular obscured words, his goal to catch Katara in a web of lies. Believing the girl and Ozai were lovers before her break up with Fire Lord Zuko. If that was somehow proven, Katara could be forced into a mandatory trial for lying. She'd not only face charges for infidelity and falsifying her statements but also be held under suspension of for a multitude of other things, including treason. If she could lie about one things then surely she could lie about others.

"Forgive me your Majesty but you must understand what this looks like, especially to the casual onlookers." Kolji said with a haughty grin. "Both Princess Katara and your father are missing from dinner."

Zuko placed down his silverware which echoed through the room and called for everyone's attention. He looked out over the sea of nobles dining, servants serving, and guards guarding. They've all had much to say when his eyes were set away and his ears closed off but now they could say nothing now. How cowardice many were when faced with being heard and seen.

Focusing his attention back on the ambassador, "What has you so convinced my father and Katara are involved? They've done nothing to suggest they are."

Laughing a bitter laugh, "Your Majesty. Your father is not known for giving women his attention without seeking something of her. Especially one as beautiful as Princess Katara, I must add." He smirked at the end of his statement.

"But that doesn't mean anything." Sokka budded in as he continued eating. "Ozai might have an interest in my sister but who's to say it's mutual? Katara's not really into the dark and brooding type. She likes sunshine and happy things. Like the Avatar or Zuko."

"I'm not happy and sunshine." Zuko cut in.

Ignoring him, "My point is, regardless of whatever you or any of these of the nobles think, Katara would never go for someone like him. Changed or not, Ozai's still an angry blue chaotic flame that will just never win my sister's heart."

"And he's like her dad's age." Aang added.

"Yeah, that too."

Kolji and those listening looked at the three men in bewilderment. Mostly at how stupid one of them were and how in denial the other was. Were they blind?

Getting tired of the same thing with the Northern Ambassador, Hakoda rose from his seat and addressed the man. "A more relevant and real topic we could be discussing is why you are outright offending Lord Zuko with your questioning. Do you take him for a fool or liar?"

The room gasped. Kolji panicked a little and bowed his head. "Forgive me Fire Lord Zuko." and the man wisely took his place back in his seat. He wasn't giving up this case. Something was definitely going on between the Fire Prince and Water Princess.

….

In the city streets of the capital, concealed by their cloaks, Ozai held tight to Katara's hand as he guided her through the streets to their destination. It had been a bit of a walk. Having to mostly stick to the shadows and back alleys to keep from being seen. Lanterns were practically on every street corner in the market district. Ozai was taking her to a physician he knew quite personally. One he trusted to keep their mouth closed. He didn't want word spreading about if this was a serious ailment. That kind of unnecessary thing would bring more stress of his waterbender. If she was truly sick, stress would slow her recovery and most likely make it worse.

Pulling her along with him, they managed to arrive at the location sooner than he had thought. Bringing her to his side, Ozai placed his arm around her and pushed her along when he felt hesitation in her step. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't fight me on this, Katara. I'm trying to help you." He told her.

Katara lowered her eyes, she knew that but still, she was scared. Never before other than her lack of chi did she need medical attention. Most of the time she could just heal herself and be fine. But this was really frightening her. She was a healer, not a patient. She didn't know what it felt like to be on the other end.

Stiffening as she grew closer to the physician's house, Katara was practically scooped up and carried the rest of the way. Ozai wasn't having it today. She wanted to fight. Fine. Later she could fight him but right now she needed to find out what was wrong with her. Entering the place as the bell rung above the door, the cloaked waterbender clung tight to Ozai's cloak and buried her face into it. Clearly, healers make the worse patiences. She could heal anyone but not seek healing herself, how ludicrous.

Ozai walked further in and paused midway, still holding the frightened girl in his arms. She caught some of his hair in her grip and lightly pulled it to get his attention but he wasn't in the mood for her trying to convince him to leave.

"Uh, sorry. Just finished up with a patient back there but I'll be right with y-" A woman with short brown hair, ear length walked in but stopped as soon as she caught a glimpse of gold eyes under a hooded cloak. Her mouth opened but words failed to escape and she backed up into a wall with wide terrified eyes. She shook her head mouthing what looked like 'no'.

A smirk plastered on the man holding a sick waterbender in his arms. "Good to see you again, Ami."

…..

"Ugh! I'm so stuffed." Sokka stretched as he walked from the dining hall with his pals Aang and Zuko.

The Avatar yawned and batted his eyes, "Katara and Ozai missed dinner. What do you think they're doing?"

The young Lord groaned. _No wonder Katara wouldn't marry you_. "Aang, they're doing whatever people like them do. Alright, so can we please change the topic?"

"Yeah, Aang." Sokka threw his arms around Zuko's and Aang's shoulder, pulling them close against him. "Let's talk about going out for some drinks tonight!"

Drinks? Them go out for drinks? Relax and kick back for an hour or two. Most likely disguised. Possibly getting drunk and forgetting all their problems. It sounded like a good idea.

"Come on. Let's forget all about my sister and your father. Go out and drink. Maybe find us some girls for the night and have a good time." The young tribesman was getting really excited.

Time for them all to move on passed the relationship between his sister and the former overlord guy. They were fine. Nothing to worry about. So it was time that they all go about their own business and do their own thing. Especially Zuko. Spirits know he needs do his own thing with some hot babe and get over Katara. She wasn't leaving Ozai anytime soon, if ever. Time for the Fire Lord to get his groove back so the rest of them didn't have to feel bad for how pathetic he looked sulking around. He was a sad sight to see. Not to mention his awful plan for a family vacation. Ha! Some family they all were. Drinks and chicks would cure him of the depression he was slipping into.

Aang kind of shrugged in agreement. Not too sure about the girl part. He didn't like the idea of spending a single night with someone that he would most likely never see again.

Zuko sort of nodded. He was reluctant but he knew he needed to get over her officially this time. Drinking himself into a coma sounded like a great way to go about it. He'll probably forget his own name while he's at it. Perfect.

Feeling better already thinking about it. "You're right, Sokka. We do need to go out tonight."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Sokka cheered. "Let's all get changed and meet up by the palace staircase."

All nodding, the three split and headed to their rooms to get dressed in their disguises. They were determined to have a good night and move forward with their lives.

…

"Lord Ozai." The girl shuddered.

Smirking even more at the truly frightened girl, "It's only Prince now, Ami. Don't you listen to the news flying around anymore."

Katara felt strange about how familiar Ozai was with this woman. Just who was she? Obviously a physician by what she was wearing and the practice of the place. But who was she to him? It made the waterbender feel a little upset but she told herself she was just being unreasonably jealous. It might not have even been anything like _that_ between the two. They might just be friends. _Ozai having friends. Ha!_

"Anyway, I need you to do an examination on this girl." He said as he helped Katara down onto her feet. "She's been sick lately and needs to figure out what's wrong with her."

Seeing as the woman already knew Ozai, Katara felt it was safe to pull of her hood and reveal herself. Little did she expect to get the same reaction. It wasn't like she was as scary as Ozai. At least when she wasn't angry or pissed.

"Princess Katara!" Ami gasped in the same amount of shock as she did with Ozai. "W-what is she doing here? And with you?"

 _The rumors. Are the true?_ "That is none of your concern. Just figure out what's wrong with her." He said feeling himself get impatient. All he wanted was for them to get this over with and move on. It might not be anything serious but it was better knowing than not.

Ami looked frantically at the two. While the girl looked as sick as he said she was, the woman was still confused to why he would bring her here. If the rumors were true then it made sense. But even then, Ozai was never one to care about a sick girl. Even if he was involved with her. She knew first hand what he did to some of his concubines that started developing illness. He cast them away. Every single one that merely had a cough, he'd have escorted out of the palace. So at the moment it was hard to understand why he was actually trying to get this girl seen for medical attention. Was she somehow different from all the others?

The waterbender shifted in her stance and leaned into Ozai's arm, can this woman stop staring at her like she was some rabbit-squirrel about to be taken to the slaughter.

Realizing she had been staring too long, Ami shook herself out of it and slowly made a step away from the wall she was pressed up against. Motioning hesitantly, the woman called for Katara to come.

"I'll see you now." Her voice shook and she started walking back, hoping the girl followed her.

Taking a step forward, Katara noticed Ozai was about to follow her. Swinging around. "Oh no. You're staying out here. I'm not being examined in front of you."

"And why not? I've already seen-"

Stepping up to him and putting her hand over his mouth, "Shush! You want everyone to know?!" She hissed.

Taking her hand from his mouth, Ozai leaned in closer to the little waterbender and smirked. "Of course I want everyone to know you're mine but sadly, Ami won't be telling anyone about this."

"You're so sure?" Katara snatched away from him.

"I am. The girl knows not to cross me." His voice was laced with venom she had heard him use before when speaking of Ursa. This concerned Katara. That could only mean the woman and him had some sort of relationship beyond just acquaintances.

"Oh whatever." Katara tossed him as she started making her way to the back with Ami. _Let's get this over with so I can go back home._

….

Leaning his head back as he took either his second or tenth shot and slamming the empty glass onto the table. Zuko over at his friends who were both having a good time drinking and talking with girls. Even Aang had a girl talking with him, sitting on his lap and giggling flirtatiously with him. Clearly all his morals of being a monk were about to go out the window tonight. As for Sokka, he had a handful of girls around him. Two on his lap, two in each arm, and one leaning over the sofa behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck. The young tribesman never had problems finding women.

Zuko wasn't really interested in sleeping with anyone tonight. It just wasn't his style. When he became Fire Lord, he dismissed all the concubines of the royal harem. He had no use for them since he was with Mai at the time. Plus, having that many women with one use in mind didn't exactly seem arousing. He wanted more than just something physical. He wanted something on a deeper level. He thought he could have that with Katara. Since joining the team and her finally accepting him, they were always so close. Both of them connecting on a level that he never had before. She understood him. Didn't pity him for his passed. Confide in him as he confide in her. He ended up falling in love with him. Madly in love with her. But he swore himself to never tell her. Never. But he slipped up. Calling Mai the wrong name while they were intimate. Her being so upset she went off on Katara thinking there some sort of affair going on. Katara fled with Aang and her brother after that. Leaving him with only letters for three years. Then she finally came back. He had a chance. Aang and her were over. But then he just had to be a loving son and save his father. Now his five years crush and best friend was being man handled by his father. Agni! He couldn't get that picture out of his head. Katara moaning and chewing the sheets, tears falling out of her eyes as she was brutally taken (not acknowledging that his father was the one doing it). How delicious her breast looked. He wanted to be the one she was with. Be the one making her feel that way. Zuko used that picture in his mind every night seeking release. _Damn it!_ He was sulking again.

"Ah! My man Lee!" Sokka called him and came over to him with girls in his arms. "Let me introduce you to some of these lovely ladies."

"Hiya Lee." A girl with black hair styled sort of like Ty Lee's hair waved and winked at him. "I'm Rin."

Zuko/Lee waved back nervously. He almost forgot how awkward he could be around the opposite sex since his fake engagement to Katara had kept him sheltered from women approaching him. "Hi."

Sokka smirked and pushed the girl forward to his bud. "I think Rin here has a thing for you, Lee. You two should get to know each other a little."

The girl, Rin, giggled and immediately wrapped her arms around the young man as she took a seat in his lap. Zuko shot a weary look at Sokka and the tribesman simply chuckled before waltzing off with the remaining girls in his arms. "Have fun buddy."

This was insane. Just forcing some girl onto him like it was going to make things better.

"So Lee." She chewed seductively on her pinky and fluttered her eyes. "I hear you just had a bad break up."

Yes. This was definitely not going to make things better. His plans might all fail or suck. But at least his plans were better than Sokka's.

"Whoever she is, she's going to be missing out." Rin's finger slide down his chest and Zuko took another shot he had in his hands before looking back at the girl. She was pretty. Not necessarily his type but attractive nonetheless. _Oh what the hell_ , he decided as he drunkenly smashed his lips to the girl's and she pulled him closer. Just for tonight, he'll forget Katara.

…

Katara nervously swung her feet as she was switched into a simple plan gown while sitting on the edge of a bed. The room was cold or perhaps she was just cold. Her hands clenched at her side. She was nervous. Ami had just taken her vitals with instruments the waterbender was not used to seeing. Being that she had her bending to aid in healing people, she never had to use any specific gadgets or tools. Water was all she needed. Not to mention she had never had to have someone examine or treat her before. So this was altogether an new experience. She was going to scream Ozai's head off once they got back to the palace.

"So have you been eating well lately?" Ami asked as she checked Katara's reflexes with a thumb to her knees. Being caught off guard the girl kicked the tray near her into the wall and winced as it crashed, squeezing out an embarrassed 'sorry'.

Answering the question. "Ummm...I guess. Before I couldn't really eat anything because it made me sick but now I'm eating more. A lot more and strangely I get urges to eat stuff I usually hate."

Moving her hand to the hem of the gown Katara was wearing, Ami heard the girl screech and slap her hand away. With big blue eyes, the girl looked at her as if she about to be attacked. The physician tried not to roll her eyes but failed, explaining that she needed to take a look at her entire body. Trembling as her gown was then lifted off, Katara wrapped her arms around her nude breast and tried to calm down as cold hands pressed over her back.

"Do you feel any dizziness when standing too long or feel nauseous during certain parts of the day." The woman's hands moved closer to Katara's lower back and felt a small jolt.

"Yes to both." The waterbender was feel very uncomfortable. _Ozai is so dead!_

"Are you sexually active?" Ami asked taking a step back to examine the girl's face.

Feeling her face flush, Katara looked upwards at the ceiling in embarrassment and answered in a small voice. "Yes."

"Do you use precautions like special herbal blends?" Ami moved away from the girl to gather a tool she used to listen in on a patient's body. Pressing the cold metal to the girl's back and listening to her breathing pattern, which was normal aside from the nervousness.

"Yes, I have them put in my tea every morning after." Katara answered as calmly as she could.

Ami looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Her nerves getting the best of her. "I have the servants put the herbs in my drink every morning."

 _Seems like someone's not doing their job right,_ Ami thought and moved her tool to her patient's abdomen. "One last question."

Katara nodded feeling relieved that this was almost over. "When was your last cycle?"

Eyes as wide as the moon stared blankly at the physician. Her cycle? When was her last? Spirits! How did she forget she had one of those?! Ugh! Let her think. She's been in the fire nation for approximately five months and two weeks. Her period was usually at the beginning of the month, which meant she should have already had hers for this one. Right? Panic picked up. Wait! She didn't have one to the month before either. Her heart started racing. _No. No. NO!_

Seeing that the answer was clearly no time recently. At least not in the past two months telling from how her examination went. Ami put away her tool and took a seat on her stool in front of the girl.

"Well it's clear to see whether you answer that question or not. From what I've collected from your examination there is only one very likely cause for all your symptoms." Ami's voice was soft as she spoke. But no matter how she worded this, it won't help the girl in anyway. News of the girl's split from the Fire Lord and rumors of her involvement with Ozai were already known to her. She knew this finding would be devastating.

The waterbender sat there feeling her heart sinking in her chest. "Princess Katara." The woman said her name and placed a comforting hand on her leg. "You're pregnant."

"No." Her voice cracked as she whispered it. "No."

Ami could see the horror and grief in the young woman's eyes. This wasn't the kind of news a girl of her station and her situation wanted or needed to hear. No woman unmarried wanted to hear that kind of thing. Especially not when she was supposed to be held to a certain standard. High born women were permanently disgraced for these kinds of things. No doubt the girl would suffer the same.

"It's alright, Princess." She tried to offer some kind of comfort but the girl shook her head pushed herself further into the bed she was sitting on as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Katara started clawing the sheets and a scream that started off as a silent cry turned into a scream that roared beyond the confinements of the room. It tore through her throat as she tried to suffocate it as much of it as she could. This could not be happening. No! Not now! She was on thin ice already with the council. This would only make things worse. And moreover, Ozai. How would he react to this? She had only been with him, so clearly he was the father. How would he react to her being pregnant with his child? Her hands moved to her stomach and she cried a little louder the longer they stayed there.

"Princess please be calm." Ami sat up and placed a tender hand on Katara. "You'll upset the baby."

The baby? It made things sound worse. Sound real. Sound inescapable. Like another point of no return. Katara looked down at her abdomen and grieved more. She was pregnant. Her hand flew over her mouth as she felt another scream come over. No. This couldn't be. This was happening.

…

A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter. Recap. Zuko's revealed his plans for a family trip which they're all going to be forced to go soon. Ozai is reinstated. Council has back off Katara for the moment. Ursa is recovered and will be up to no good again soon. The fake engagement is over! Leaving Katara and Zuko on the market. *Cough cough* just Zuko. Azula wants to see her dad. Sokka and Aang treat Zuko to a good time in the city. And Katara is, as many of you have already guessed, Pregnant! Oh boy is that going to be problematic. Especially with the Northern Tribe keeping a close eye on her and how strict their culture is about women. Not good. But not necessarily bad. Please remember to review and thanks to everyone reading and giving feedbacks and comments! Love it! Thank you!


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Again! Sorry for being so frequent! Please enjoy.

 **REVISED: SORRY!** I uploaded the unedited version of this chapter by accident. FORGIVE ME! There's only minor changes but If those of you who already read it don't mind rereading it again. That would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! AGAIN! SO SORRY!

Chapter 35:

After de-escalating, though not entirely, Katara redressed herself. Taking her time with it as she pulled on her red dress and wrapped herself in her cloak. She felt any sudden moves would break the fragility of her momentary calmness and it almost hurt to move. Like one false step and not only would her body break but the body within her. A child. She was pregnant. Soon to be a mother and her twentieth year hadn't even come yet. Not for several months. Though it was technically expected of women were she came from to at least be married and have one by eighteen years. But she was neither married nor in her homelands. This was not happening. Not to her. Other girls, maybe. But not her. She was supposed to be better. Better than the typical girl. Smarter, wiser, stronger, and altogether better than the average girl because she was more than an average girl. She had status. Weight behind her name and face. Her life was not entirely hers to do as she felt. People looked to her. Katara, Master Waterbender and Princess of the Southern Water Tribe. Taught and aided the Avatar. Defeater of would-be Fire Lord Azula. Savior of Fire Lord Zuko (and now former Fire Lord Ozai). Her name, her face, her body, her actions, her words, her life….were not her own to do as she wanted with it. Being with Ozai was already challenging her image and they hadn't even actually been discovered yet. But this. This pregnancy. This child. THIS was asking for permanent damage. To destroy beyond repair. To throw everything away and never get it back. Because that's the order of the realms. Those placed on pedestals can NEVER fall so low and expect to rise again.

"Princess K-"

The waterbender cut the woman off with a dark and heavy glare. "You will not tell anyone of this!" She hissed and approached the woman. "Not a word! No one can know! Not even him!"

"But isn't he the-"

"You don't know that." Katara sneered. "You don't know anything! You will say nothing to him!"

Ami shivered at the sudden cold chill that entered the room. Judging by the stories she's heard of the Princess, it was her dropping the temperature. "I-I sw-swear I won't tell!" The woman said fearfully.

Katara backed off of the woman and turned to the door. "I-I have so-something you can use." Ami said before the girl could leave.

The physician went to her trunk and started going through it. She knew that many women found themselves in these awful positions. And it was pitiful for some to resort to these measures but everyone had their reasons. Their story. Their lives to live. She didn't judge. It wasn't her place. But it was her responsibility to allow them all a choice. Seeing from the heartbroken expression on her face, Ami knew this girl needed to know she still had a chance. A chance to not be disgraced by an unwanted pregnancy.

Collecting a small glass vial, the woman turned to the girl with cautious eyes and held it out in the palm of her hands.

"What is that?" Katara asked still shaken by the news she received not even five minutes ago.

"It's an option." Ami said unsure of how the waterbender known to preserve life would react. "The decision is up to you entirely. If you find that this pregnancy is too much to bear with being who you are, this can end it."

Katara's eyes widened and then weakened as she looked at the bottle. Her escape. It was in a small bottle. She could make everything disappear with that one bottle. Make the pregnancy vanish as if it never happened. But then it would be the end of a life. A life not yet to be born. A life without a chance to even fight for its existence. A tear shedded from her eyes. Could she do that? Choose her life over the one she and the man she loved created. Her eyes shut and she clenched her teeth. She didn't know. She couldn't think clear right now. Her emotions and thoughts were everywhere at once. Her world was expanding and yet constricting at the same time. What was she going to do?

"You don't have to decide now. Just take it and when you can make up your mind, it'll be in your hands." Ami walked over and placed the vial in the girl's hand. "I won't say a word but you should tell him and decide together."

…..

Ozai had been leaning against the wall for nearly an hour when Katara waltz out of the office with an unreadable look on her face.

"I'm hungry, tired, and I'm a second from freezing your ass to the palace roof, let's go." She said walking past him and to the door.

Seeing Ami slowly appear from the room as well, Ozai gave her a look that clearly meant for her to start talking or he'll make her.

"Everything is fine, my Lord- I mean prince… uh, I gave her a medication to help end her sickness but it would be wise to wait a while." The woman said trying not to cower too much.

Noticing the waterbender had walked out, "If that is all, I'll take my leave but mention this to no one." He didn't need to enforce a threat. She knew what would happen if she wronged him again. Forgiven her as he had, his forgiveness only went but so far.

….

"Freaking La, Zuko!" Sokka slammed him on his back. "You scarred that girl for life."

Zuko clung tight to both his friends that were practically carrying him back to the palace. He had gotten himself too drunk and had made a fool of himself in front of a bunch of girl. Not to mention, he probably ruined a girl's reputation. No way she was coming back from that.

Aang groaned as he helped carry his friend. "You shouldn't have drank so much."

"B-but I...I wanted to..get of-off Kat-ta-ara." Zuko's words were slurred from how drunk he was and legs were noodly as he tried to move with his friends.

Feeling even more sorry for his friend, Sokka looked away from the overly intoxicated firebender. It was too pitiful a sight. Even worse because the tribesman knew from going out before with Zuko in the past that he could use his firebending to burn the alcohol in his blood to speed up becoming sober. A talented all non-firebender alcoholics wished that had. But anyway, it hurt seeing the young man not use that ability at the moment. Like he wanted to be drunk out of his mind and barely be able to use his words. It was sad. Just straight sad. Damn it Katara! Why you'd have to go for his dad?

As they continued their walk back to the palace, a pair of cloaked individuals passed by them, one was eating a large flame bun as they walked. Despite their hoods being pulled over their heads, the way one of them walked with a protective arm around the other's waist in a familiar way caught the boys' attention. One of the cloaked persons turned slightly to look their direction and paused.

Flame bun in her mouth, Katara looked and saw her brother and Aang staring at her with wide eyes. She stopped. Looking closely, she saw what looked like Zuko around their shoulders looking like he had definitely seen better days. What was going on? Why were they out here at night?

"Katara?!" Her brother said her name.

Oh spirits, "Sokka, Aang, Zuko."

"What are you doing out here?!" Sokka asked almost dropping Zuko.

"I needed some air and wanted to go for a walk." She lied quickly.

Sokka rose his eyebrow and looked at her like she was crazy. "Everyone was expecting you at dinner and you went for a walk? Without telling any of us?"

Feeling annoyed at her actions being questioned, Katara flipped the original back on them. "Well why are you guys out here?"

"Getting Zuko drunk as you can see." He lifted Zuko's dangling head up by his hair and revealed the drunk grinning face of the young man.

Ozai mused at how pathetic his son looked at the moment. It was probably the highlight of his week. "I see the boy can't hold his liquor as always."

Aang readjusted Zuko on his shoulder. "Actually, he drank a lot tonight trying to get over Katara and ended up throwing up on some girl that he was going to hook up with."

The tribesman on the other end slapped the monk upside his bald head. "You weren't supposed to say all that, stupid!"

"Ouch! Sorry! I just thought his father and Katara would want to know." The Avatar retorted as he placed his free hand to the back of his head.

Sokka rolled his eyes. Was Aang serious sometimes? Like the kid could be a genius at times but then be a complete idiot at other times. It may not have crossed his mind at the moment but if he looked at the expression on both the pair's faces, he would know that he should have kept his mouth closed. Katara looked disgusted while Ozai looked like he was giving his all not to burst into laughter. Now this was only going to make Zuko look worse. He already looked pitiful. He didn't need everyone knowing just how much more pitiful he really was. Geez, Aang! You're such an airhead!

"Well it's getting late now so we should hurry back before everyone notices we're all missing." Katara said yawning. She was so tired and wanted to sleep. Sleep the thoughts away that would no doubt creep into her dreams.

They all managed to arrive at the palace before midnight. Sokka and Aang with Zuko parted from the couple just outside the palace gates, they had another way in. Everyone reached their rooms without anyone noticing they were gone. Thankfully.

…..

"What did she say?" Ozai asked Katara as he had his arms wrapped around her waist while they laid in bed the next morning.

The waterbender said nothing, she just stared off into blank space and forced herself to give nothing away. Not a tear. Not a cry. Not a word. Not until she was ready. Not until she could make up her mind whether it was wise to tell him or not. If choose to end this then it was better not to ever tell him. If she kept it then she'd have to tell him anyway. Her hand went to where his rested on her stomach and she shut her eyes. Regardless of what she decided to do, this thing inside her was both theirs. They created this together. Wasn't it only fair that they decide together what to do as Ami said? This was as much his child as it was hers. He should have a say. But at the moment, she couldn't bring herself to even whisper the words to herself. Let alone tell him.

Rolling over onto her other side, Katara stared into the gold eyes that so easily unmasked her and uncovered all her secrets. She would tell him soon. Before his eyes could decode her. Her hand went to the side of his face and she tried not to give away how frightened she was or else he'll go back to that physician and force her to tell him.

"Everything is fine." She told him. "I'll be fine. I have a medication to take if this gets worse."

Not convinced at all, Ozai glared at her and then sat up. He understood she was entitled to keep certain things a secret from him but it still frustrated him. Not too long ago the monk told him how she never confided in him and only ever did so with Zuko. Was that to become of him too? She would hide from him and reveal everything to Zuko.

Pulling the sheets off of himself, Ozai climbed out of bed and grabbed his shirt from off the floor. "I'm not going to argue with you to tell me what's really going on but I refuse to have you treat me like you did the Avatar."

Katara sat up instantly. "What do you mean?"

"That monk told me how you hid things from him but would go to my son." Ozai tried not to become angry with her but it was really hard not to. "I won't allow that with us."

"Ozai just-"

"No, I won't accept this. I don't deserve this from you. Not after I let you get away with so much already. This will not be overlooked. You will tell me or-"

"Or what?" Katara's voice became panicked.

Seeing the evident fear on her face from what thoughts were possibly completing his sentence, Ozai turned away from her and got dressed. He concluded that he didn't need to finish what he was saying. He'll let her mind wonder and when it bothers her enough, she'll tell him. But as of now, he planned to do as she had done to him. Turn the tables on her.

Finished dressing, "When you are ready to tell me, I'll be waiting but until then keep your distance."

….

Breakfast two morning later turned out to be the worst it had been since back when Sokka hated everyone's guts. It seemed like a few of members at the table were either having issues with throwing icy glares or poking fun at each other.

Sokka and Aang both smiled and giggled at Zuko as he barely could keep his eyes open. Drinking himself dumb the last two nights and refusing to sober himself up. He almost fell into his plate which caused everyone but the two laughing at him to be concerned. Luckily, breakfast was only amongst his family otherwise the nobles would make a mockery of him for the rest of his reign. Drool was dripping from the corner of his mouth and Hakoda could take it no more, slamming his fork into the table as he lost his appetite. Iroh placed a tentative hand on the boy and rubbed his back, Zuko had reached an all time low ( ;3).

As for Ursa, who should be bothered that her son was beyond himself in a massive hangover, she was currently bemused by a certain couple's obvious relationship issues. While they may have been glancing at one another throughout breakfast, the looks were none too kind and they were sitting several seats away from each other on opposite ends of the table. This couldn't possibly getting any better. Now that Ozai and the girl were clearly not going to be in each other's presence for a while, Ursa could finally get a private word with the waterbender. She had big plans for the little slut.

"Family Vacation is next week!" Zuko suddenly snapped out of his pitiful state but dropped back into his seat and made a hysterically sad face. "But you all hate my idea."

Aang shook his head. "No, we love your idea."

Sokka jabbed the monk in the side and whispered into his ear. "Shut up, Aang. Don't go lying to him. We all hate that idea."

Unfortunately, the young tribesman was an awful whisperer and everyone heard it. Zuko's head leaned forward and he was out again. Back into the world of despair and left over drunkenness.

Hakoda sighed and stood up, reaching for the hungover Fire Lord. Gathering him in his arms, the Chieftain threw the young Lord over his shoulders and called for Iroh."Iroh, can you show me away to get him back to his room without being seen?"

The old man nodded. "Yes, follow me."

"Katara you come too. I need you to force him into sobering. He has a meeting in two hours." He looked over at his daughter.

Katara nodded and rose from her seat, not forgetting to shoot Ozai a glare. "Of course, dad."

Ozai tried not to be fazed by her but it was clear from how his hand suddenly started burning the tablecloth that she had pissed him off. Sokka and Aang stopped their little snickering when a small blue flame tore across the table. Their eyes widened and decided that breakfast was over for them. A nice walk thirty feet away from the angered psycho-bender sounded really nice right about now.

….

"Lay him right there." Iroh pointed to his giant bed.

Hakoda laid the Fire Lord down in his bed and backed up so his daughter could have room to work.

"We'll leave you two." The older man said.

As the two men left, Katara pulled some water from the water skin she had started wearing on her person more frequently since the festival and bended the water around her hands. Placing one of them onto his forehead head and the other onto his arm, the water glowed as healing took place. She had learned a way from dealing with her brother's habit of slipping out during the war how to cleanse someone of any toxic remedies from their body. It didn't take long. Probably the fastest kind of healing she does. Even faster than healing a small bruise. When it was over, she dump the water outside and returned to Zuko's side. Her hand went to the side of his face that was burned. Feeling the rough texture of his skin. Her thoughts instantly traveled to the night she found out she was pregnant. If she had this baby, would she one day have to touch the burnt flesh of her child because they angered their father? She knew it was an unkind thought. Ozai wasn't like that anymore but who was to say he couldn't still be? From what she took of him during the festival, he was still capable of violence and cruelty. How was she supposed to raise a child with a father that had violent episodes?

"Katara?" Zuko's voice called her.

Katara looked at her friend as his eyes started opening, her hand was still rested on his face. "You're sober now."

"Great." His tone was sarcastic.

"You shouldn't drink so much, Zuko. You still have a country to run." The waterbender said as she pulled away and got up to walk over to his dresser. She started pulling out clothes, looking for ones he should wear for the day, and laid them on the other side of the bed. "Now come, get bathed and dressed. You have a meeting."

The sober Lord groaned and crawled out of bed. Slouching as he walked passed her. She hit him in the center of his back to straighten out his posture. "You're the Fire Lord for crying out loud! Act like it."

Zuko rolled his neck and shoulders, sending Katara a dangerous glare. "You're lucky I don't with you. I could have you arrested for assault."

Folding her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow. "Zuko, do not start with me today. I'm already planning to freeze your father to the roof of the palace, don't be next."

Turning his head, he hid how he was rolling his eyes and silently mocking her. Agni, Toph was right all those years ago. Katara was such a mom. He was privileged that she dropped it after the war ended but this morning it seemed to resurface.

While Zuko went to go bathed, Katara sighed and walked back to his dresser. There was a full body mirror beside it. She wanted to see something. Standing in front of it, the waterbender reached down and slowly pulled up the peach colored dress she was wearing. With it rolled up just beneath her breasts, she took a good look at her stomach area and ran her hand over it. She revisited the fact that she was pregnant. Inside her was growing, a child. In two to three months, she'll start to showing. Her belly will swell and it will be the end of her respected name. People will find out it belongs to Ozai, the council will revisit her case and she'll be tried by world leaders. No doubt losing the respect of many supporters for lying. Her family will no doubt cut ties to avoid political issues. Zuko and Iroh will be disappointed. She will be disgraced. Her world would collapse and whether or not she'd have some sort of hope for a future afterwards relied heavily on Ozai's response to this. If he reacted poorly, she'll have no choice but to go into hiding. Live out her days raising a child that had a dishonorable mother. What kind of life would that be? For her or the child?

"Alright, I'm all clean and dressed, now." Zuko came out with a towel rubbing against his hair. "Are you ha-"

His words died on his lips as he saw Katara standing in front of his mirror with her dress rolled up to her chest and her hand on her stomach. She must have saw him in the reflection because she jumped and dropped her gown. Turning to face him with wide eyes.

"What was that just there?" Zuko asked curiously.

Katara nervously stepped away from the mirror. "I fell earlier and I was trying to see if it left a bruise."

Fell? A bruise? Zuko watched her fidget and heavily avoid eye contact. Something was wrong. "Is everything alright, Katara? Lately, you don't seem yourself."

The waterbender nodded without hesitation. "Yes. Yes. I'm fine." She couldn't let him figure out what was going on. He couldn't know. Definitely not before his father did. "I've just been a little clumsy and falling over things. Don't worry. Everything is fine."

Zuko wasn't buying it and he approached her quickly, grabbing her wrist as soon as he reached her. Her eyes flared fearfully at him and he clenched his teeth tight. "Is he hurting you?"

What? Her eyes widened. "Katara tell me! Is Ozai hurting you any way, shape, or form?"

"What are you asking, Zuko?" She ripped her arm from him and backed away. "What makes you think that?"

Tightening his fist, Zuko stared at the girl angrily but not at her. At what might have been done to her. Something told him this would happen sooner or later. The poison. Azula might have been right. Whoever poisoned dad before is probably going to do it again. "Just answer me, Katara, okay? Is he putting his hands on you?"

Katara looked at him in bewilderment. "No! Of course not! He'd never!"

"Then you're not just saying you fell to cover up for him?" He asked gradually calming down.

Shaking her head, Katara wondered how Zuko could think his father would hurt her. Duh, there was the obvious reasons but the only time he did attack her was that one night he started losing his mind from a dream. Before and after that he not once caused her 'undesired' pain. Ozai wasn't like that anymore. That's not what you thought when touching Zuko's scar. A voice in her head said. No but- she tried to answer but was interrupted. If he won't even harm you what makes you think he'll harm his child? His actual child. Katara's eyes widened. Thats right. She was carrying Ozai first. His first son or daughter. Ozai wouldn't hurt this child if he knew it was his. Which it was without a doubt. And that wasn't to say his actions against Zuko were justified.

"Look, Zuko. It's nothing like that." Katara explained. "Do you think I would let that happen? I'm seriously just a little off balanced lately. okay?

Seeming satisfied with her answer, Zuko nodded and opened his arms gesturing for a hug. He needed one. Hesitantly, Katara stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Hugging him, she could smell the sweet cinnamon scent he was wearing. She nuzzled her head against his chest and sighed.

Zuko placed his head on top of hers. This was as close as she was ever going to be to him. Embraced in his arms as his friend and friend alone. Always his closest friend but his unrequited love for a lifetime. Maybe that should be enough. He should accept that that would all she was to him. It was better than nothing at all. And besides, if things continued to progress with his father and her, she'd be his step-mother or aunt, technically. Then she'd be better or maybe worse than a friend. He smiled thinking about it. Katara would boss him around like crazy once she could officially be considered his elder by marriage to Ozai. Ha! Wouldn't that be insane? Then they'll probably have kids of their own. Oh Agni, I already feel bad for those kids. No but Katara would make a great wife and mother. Maybe not his wife or the mother of his kids but a great one nonetheless. He giggled a little thinking of what her children with his father would be like. Probably stubborn and vicious as hell.

"What?" She asked still holding her head to his chest.

Smiling as a bit of laughter escaped from him. "Oh nothing. Just thinking of how crazy it'll be if you and my dad got married and had kids."

Katara stiffened and moved a little in his arms to look at him. "Why would it be crazy?" She said a little worried.

"Because believe it or not, dad has a soft spot for children when he hasn't gone insane because of deceit." Zuko told her. "Plus, I just think you'll be a great mom. You had good practice with us during the war. Making sure all of us were taken care of even before you could worry about yourself."

Those words settled into her chest. Ozai secretly liked kids. She would make a great mom. Can either of those things be true? Honestly? Would Ozai like kids so much that he would be fine with the fact that she was pregnant and they were neither married nor in a position to have have a child. The council had them watched. Every move. The North would no doubt push for trials and have their child taken from them as soon as it was born if they found out he was the father. So what if she would make a good mother and Ozai would turn out to be a better father than he had before, how could they have a child now? Now wasn't the time. Maybe when they the world time to trust them then this would be alright but not now

…

"Fuck!" Sokka groaned as he threw his things into a trunk. "How the hell did we allow him to force us into this?!"

Aang shrugged and neatly placed his few items into a sack. "Zuko thinks of us as family. We should be honored."

"Honor my ass! He's blackmailing us into this fucking vacation!" The tribesman closed his trunk and sat on it. He was really pissed. Using everyone's secret against them to force them into this shit show of a holiday they were about to take. Sokka shivered thinking of what possible secrets that were bad enough that not even Ozai and Ursa were willing to refuse going now.

Zuko had officially decided last week during a meeting after his drunk breakfast meal with them, to take a two weeks vacation to Ember Island. They were reluctant until he also gave them those weeks off. Iroh was staying behind to keep watch over the palace while everyone was gone. He said his bones were too brittle to enjoy the beautiful beach but everyone knew it was just an excuse not to go. The old man had always been clever at worming his way out of things.

Anyways, they were leaving today at noon which would mean they'd arrive before midnight tonight. It honestly didn't seem that bad a plan if not for how dysfunctional their makeshift family was. Zuko's parents were divorced. Sokka's father was single because his mother was killed do to the order Zuko's dad gave the Southern Raiders. Sokka's sister was single because she refused to marry Aang and didn't return Zuko's feelings. But then Sokka's dad and Zuko's mom started dating. Sokka's sister and Zuko's father were secretly dating. Sokka's dad hated Zuko's dad. Zuko's mom hated Sokka's sister. At the moment Zuko's dad and Sokka's sister were in the middle of another cold war while Sokka's dad made sweet love to Zuko's mom every night. And Aang was adopted. How the hell were they supposed to have a decent vacation with a family as fucked as this? Like seriously?! How? This is what Sokka meant by an awful idea.

"Are you guys done? Zuko says we need to be at the docks in an hour." Katara said gleefully. She was happy they were going. Despite her grieving over her recently discovered condition, she couldn't hide how excited she was with leaving the palace for two weeks at the beach.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Why is it that only you and Aang are happy about this?"

"Well if you weren't brooding more than Zuko does when drunk, you'd be too." Katara scuffed at how annoying her brother was.

"I do not brood more than Zuko! He's the broodingest brooder to ever brood!" The young man was offended.

Aang rubbed the back of his neck and was about to say something but was stopped. "Say one word and I swear my boomerang is going to knock you into your next life."

"Knock it off, Sokka." Katara hit her brother upside his head. "You guys need to take your things to the palanquin, anyway. So come on."

The waterbender waved for them to follow her with their things. She had gotten up extra early today and had all her things prepared before even Ozai was awake. How did she know that? Well let's just say she figured out the bookcase passageway also leads to his chambers and she went to see him. Stalker-ish as it may be, she was only checking on him. Nothing more. She even set his clothes out for the day and put a few in a trunk before going back to her room to have breakfast. This non-verbal, non-violent fight between them was his game now, so she didn't necessarily want to be apart from him. She just didn't want to give in and tell him yet. She needed a little time to think.

As she and her brother and friend entered the hallway, moving towards the palace steps, the witch that was Ursa made her appearance.

"Katara." She said as she dropped the girl's title. An indirect form of disrespect but Katara would over look it, she couldn't expect full respect from vermin like her.

"Ursa." Also dropping her title.

The two young men eyed the women and thought it best to just head to palanquin before the cat fight started and they had to break it up.

"I need to speak with you for a moment, child." Ursa flashed a small smile.

Returning an equally insincere smile, "Alright. Speak then."

Waiting for the boys to leave them for a moment, Ursa latched onto the girl's arm and pulled her to one of the pillars facing the city. "I know you are pregnant." she whispered.

Katara ripped her arm away and stared wide eyed at the woman as she spoke. "It may be hard for men to see in the beginning but women can always see the signs when they first show."

As the girl seemed paralyzed by the sudden realized that Ursa knew and probably knew from the start, the woman's hand caught the side of her cheek. "Your skin glows much more beautifully now and I bet your morning sickness hasn't passed either."

There was a long pause before Ursa tore her hand away and faced the city beyond the pillars. She breathed in the fresh air and closed her eyes. She was close to her goal and waterbender only made it that much easier for her to succeed. This along with Katara's father and the Northern Tribe expressing great distrust for her, would work to her advantage. But first, Ursa needed to gain the girl's trust. This was the only way the rest of her plot would work.

"Do not worry, child. I will keep this between us. It would not serve me any purpose to expose you. You are linked to Ozai. Whatever happens to one of you happens to both. I can't lose him again." Ursa turned to give her best attempt at a sincere smile. "In the meantime, take care of your health. This is his first child. I won't allow you to lose it."

That part was true. Ursa felt if Ozai finally had his own child, it would cure him of the ill feelings he had for her. Katara would manage to be out of the picture soon after and with no one to turn to, he'll come back to her. A man like him knew he couldn't raise a child on his own. He tried that and look how that turned out. Her son was scarred and her daughter mentally scarred. Ozai would need her. He would grow to want her again as before.

"Now let's go on to the palanquin. I'm sure the men will grow restless if we don't hurry."

…..

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Zuko's finally come to terms with his unrequited love for Katara after sulking, drinking too much, and puking on the girl from last chapter. Katara is pregos now of course. Ozai wants answers but she's too scared to tell him even though it's plain to see how he'll react. Ami, who is she? Aang and Sokka are silly as usual. And the cute (dysfunctional) makeshift family take a vacation! Yay! Thanks for reading! Please remember to review. XD


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Hey guys! Here with the start of the family vacation which will be broken into 3-5 chapters. I haven't yet figured out how long I wanted this theme to be but I assure you all at the end of it, you will all be quite satisfied I hope before we pick up with the issues of the council, Northern Water Tribe, Ursa's grand scheme, Azula seeing Ozai again, the investigation of who poisoned Ozai and two new faces to the story. But in the meantime, please enjoy this chapter and thank you all for Reading! XD

Chapter 36: Part 1 of Family Vacation

Finally making from the capital to Ember Island, taking several hours to reach, the makeshift family entered their refurbished beach house. Zuko had the damages repaired and things replaced that were ruined by the last time he and his friends visited. Once their luggage was placed in the house by a few servants that accompanied them, Zuko had them dismissed to an inn they would stay at. He wanted mostly for his family to be left alone. The servants would come to clean and fix their meals but spend most of their time away from the beach house.

Everyone grabbed their luggage and started heading to the rooms that Zuko assigned them to. Hakoda and Ursa shared a room. Aang and Sokka got their own rooms, since they share one at the palace. Katara also got her own but its was adjoined on both sides with Zuko's and Ozai's. Her room just had to be in the middle of the two.

Since it was midnight and they were all tired, unpacking would wait till morning. While the rest of the group started heading off to bed, Katara could not find rest. She couldn't sleep. Her mind wouldn't allow her. She felt panicked. So much was going on and there was so little she could do.

The waterbender went through her belongings and pulled out the vial Ami gave her. Grasping it in her hands. This gave her some sense of relief. An escape that didn't require a huge plan or reinforcement. One swig of this and her problems would be gone. She could relax again. Her eyes shut as she continued to hold it in her hands. This wasn't her decision alone. There was still someone she needed to tell and perhaps, since she couldn't sleep anyway, she should do it now. Already Ursa knew. It did not comfort her in the least that that vile woman knew her secret. Katara didn't trust her. Not for a second. There was a strange glint in her eyes when they spoke earlier. Like she was plotting something. If Katara was going to decide to keep this child she needed protection from that mad woman. No telling what she was planning.

Stripping out of her travel clothes off, Katara switched into a knee length nightgown. Once she was in her more comfortable sleepwear, Katara tip toed over to the back of her room where a door leading to Ozai's room was. She grabbed the doorknob and took a deep breath. She could do this. So what if he had been ignoring her for even longer than she had him? He was just upset she wouldn't tell him right? So if she tells him, he'll be fine? Well not so sure about fine but no doubt more responsive to her than he had been. In her other hand, she held the vial. This was their escape if they came to that decision. This would end both their soon to be greatest obstacle.

One more deep breath and Katara turned the doorknob, slipping quietly into the room. When she closed the door gently behind her, she noticed that the man she had come to see was already passed out in his bed. The sight had slightly irritated her. Not because of him but because she was going to have to wake him up. Walking over to his bed, the girl climbed into it and crawled over to him, kneeling beside him.

"Ozai." She whispered as she leaned down into his ear. "Ozai."

Failing, Katara took her finger and started poking his side which did absolutely nothing. She had then moved her finger to his face and poked his cheek receiving a small stir. Sighing as he still hadn't woken up, she hung her head. She really needed to talk to him and now was the best time while her mind was made up. The waterbender had no other choice but the resort to desperate measures.

Climbing on top of him and straddling his waist, Katara sat on him. She looked down at his sleeping form beneath her and prayed he wouldn't be angered too much but she really needed to wake him up. Experimentally, she wiggled her hips and then grinded into him. It didn't seem to work at first but then she got a bit aroused by doing it and grinded harder. Even if he was asleep, not all of him was. This was so wrong but it was to wake him up, right? At least that's how this started. She continued doing this until hands gripped down on her waist and stopped her. _Yes! He's up!_ Then there was an angry growl. _Shit! He's pissed!_

The waterbender was immediately flipped onto her back on the space beside her and wrist moved above her head while she still held onto the vial. Above her, she saw a very angry and very dangerous looking man that looked like he was seconds from tearing her apart. _Note to self, never do this again._

"You're awake." Katara stated the obvious with a nervous smile.

Ozai didn't seem too happy with this. He hated being caught off guard. "What the hell were you doing, girl?!" He hissed quietly.

"Trying to wake you up." She was still smiling fearfully.

"That's not what it looked like." Ozai retorted.

Katara's smile dropped and she got serious. "Well you sleep too heavily and it was impossible any other way, so I did what I had to do."

Letting go of her wrist, Ozai got off of her and moved back to his side of the bed. Pulling his legs over the edge, "What do you want?" He said drowsily. It was kind of funny to her as she sat up, she had never heard him sound so tired before.

"I wanted to talk." She said moving up behind him.

"Talk you say?" Ozai looked over his shoulder. "You grinded on top of me while I was asleep because you wanted to talk."

The waterbender nodded her head quickly and fixed the hem of her dress. As embarrassing and wrong it was to do to him, she had no other choice. Well maybe she did but that was the only choice that came to her head at the moment. She was just desperate wake him so she can finally tell him. But seeing how much of a jerk he's being, maybe she shouldn't tell him at all. Not like it will lift his spirits anyway. He'll probably get more angry at her. Force the liquid from the vial down her throat and cause the miscarriage. This pregnancy might make him hate her and then she'd have to go back to fighting with him like they did in the past or maybe now, he'll not even endure her presence.

"What is that in your hand?" He said taking it from her hand before she could even move to stop him. Looking at the dark liquid substance in the glass vial, Ozai shot her a curious look and stood up from the bed. "Are you trying to poison me, waterbender?"

Though it came out like a tease and he was clearly smirking as he asked the ridiculous question, it deeply offended her that he would suggested she would do that to him. Katara lunged forward and snatched the vial back, growling at him as she did. "If I wanted to do that, wouldn't I have done so while you were a sleep?"

Ozai continued smirking at her, "You've never been the type to do things the easy way. So it's only natural to assume."

Angered by how frustratingly a jerk he was being, Katara climbed off the bed and started walking back to her room. _I shouldn't have come._ If she had known being woken up in the middle of the night made Ozai more of an asshole than he already was, she would have waited till morning to talk to him.

"And where are you go? Didn't you wish to talk?"

"Not anymore."

"Well you've already woken me and I'm not sure I can go back to sleep after that little method you used, so I advice you start talking or we can continue our feud for another week." He told her.

 _Damn it!_ Now she had no choice. If she wanted to enjoy her vacation, have less to worry about with her situation and Ursa's possible scheming, she needed to tell him already. It's been a week. She's had plenty of time to come to terms with things. Well not really but Ozai needed to know before she made her decision. Turning back around, Katara stumped over to him and grabbed his hand. Looked him dead in his eyes and placed his hand over her abdomen. _Better to just be straight forward and get this over with._

"I'm pregnant." She said as she looked away from him and down at where she put his hand on her stomach.

There was silence. Katara didn't bother looking back at him for fear of his expression. He was mostly taken by surprise but also growing angry as well. She didn't want to see that kind of look on his face as he was being told that she was pregnant. The moment continued to go silent until the girl was lifted up and placed on the edge of the bed, Ozai kneeling down in front of her, between her leg. Staring intensely up at her.

"You're lying." He says.

"I'm not!" Katara finally looked at him. "That's what Ami said and even if she didn't, I haven't had my cycle in two months."

Another pause.

"It's yours, if you try to say something stupid like it's not, I'll freeze you into an early grave."

Another long pause. Ozai dropped his head in her lap.

"This can't be possible. The servants had herbs put in your tea. Even your idiot brother was slipping some in your drink at one point. How is this possible?" His voice was unreadable to her. She couldn't tell what was going on in his head but it seemed he was in disbelief.

Katara started worrying Ozai was about to become upset with how he seemed to be assessing things in his mind. She clenched the vial in her hand and brought out in front of her.

"Ami gave me this." she tried to get him to look back at her so she could read his face. "It'll force a miscarriage."

Ozai's head rose back up and he stared at the vial, his expression contorted into a frown. The waterbender became fearful that he was angry with her and was about to hold her down as he poured the liquid down her throat. His eyes were practically set ablaze as he looked at the container. He reached for it, yanking from her hands and Katara yelp, knowing what was coming next but never came as he looked dangerously at her. Gold fiery eyes narrowed at her as she saw his lip form into a snarl. Spirits she was in trouble.

As she waited for him to say or do something that would no doubt be hurtful, something unexpected happened. The vial went up in a blue flame and was smashed in his hands. Katara's eyes widened and she moved forward reaching for her already destroyed escape.

"No!" She shouted as she fell from her seat on the edge of the bed and tried to scavenge the liquid with her bending before the fire burned it away.

From behind she was pulled back by her arms and stopped. She fought against them, trying to break free and gather what was left of her escape. It was being burned away right before her very eyes and as one of her hands got loose, she tried to bend it away from the fire. However; she was then forced onto the floor with both hands back above her head. Tears were rolling down her face as she looked at the last remains burn away.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

"I'm not letting you kill my child!" Ozai roared at her.

Katara froze and looked up at him. "What?" Her voice cracked a bit.

"You're trying to take my only child from me, Katara. I'm not allowing it." He seethed through his teeth.

The waterbender's eyes became huge. He wanted it. He wanted their child? Actually wanted this? Her breathing became erratic. But this couldn't be! He was supposed to make her take the liquid. She was supposed to take it. They were supposed to end this now before it made things worse. What was he thinking?! They couldn't keep this baby! No way they would be allowed!

"We can't keep it!" Katara yelled and tried to break free but his hands tightened in her wrist.

Ozai glared at her. "And why not?"

"The council! They'll find out!" She explained frantically. "They'll take me and either force a miscarriage themselves or wait till it's born and take it from us! We can't keep it!"

Katara started crying as the thoughts of what might happen played through her head. She couldn't bear the thoughts and for nights after discovering her condition, she had nightmares of what would happen. It plagued her. A child being torn from her arms. The eyes focused so heavily on her. Senselessly tearing her apart. Hearing cries and screams. Her name being yelled and turning around she watched Ozai fall on his knees reaching out to her as blackness fell over her sight. When she opens her eyes there's nothing. Just darkness and the sound horrid screaming. She replayed this dream over and over. Each night it becoming worse and worse. More realistic. Painfully realistic.

"I can't! I can't!" she cried as her body laid flat on the floor, giving up. "They'll take it from us! They'll take us from you!"

Ozai watched the genuine fear in her as she wept. She had likely been enduring it this entire time. Her mind had her visiting dark places. Ultimately, deciding that aborting their child was the only way to keep those dark places from surfacing in the light. But it didn't need to come to that. He wouldn't let it come to that. He had told her already, had he not? Their foes would not touch her.

"I already said I wouldn't let them harm you." His voice was calmer.

The man let go of her arms and pulled her from the floor, setting her back on the bed. Placing himself between her legs, Ozai pulled up her nightgown, ignoring her resistance and revealing her stomach. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his lips to her stomach, kissing her belly. Katara looked at him, once again in shock, as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm not letting them touch you or our child, you hear me?" Ozai gazed up at her, though in a softer expression, he was without a doubt serious. "I swear it." He returned his attention on her stomach and kissed it once more. "I will protect you."

As he laid his head back into her lap, Katara looked down at him tearfully. Hesitantly she placed her hand on top of his head and brush his hair out of his face, then rested it there as she looked at him. His eyes were closed. His arms were wrapped around her hips as he laid his head in her lap. His breathing began to even as if he was falling asleep. It made her sleepy just watching him. For some reason she forgot about what was weighing so heavy on her mind. All she could think about was how tired she was and how little she had been sleeping the last few nights. Ozai knew now. He wanted to keep it. He would protect her. He promised. There was nothing to fear. She could sleep now.

…. .

The following morning, Aang had bumped into Hakoda in the hallway on their way to dining room for breakfast. The two greeted each other drowsily. Last night there was a bunch of yelling and screaming. No one needed to ask who the voices belonged to. But anyway, pretty much they all lost sleep from the ruckus. Whatever issues the couple had, they needed to take the fighting outside and far away from where everyone was trying to sleep.

Aang nearly bumped into a wall when he realized it wasn't a wall. "Oh sorry!" He said rubbing the front of his head.

Zuko looked like he was run over by a hoard of flying bisons. His hair all messy. Mouth slightly opened with drool hanging out the side of his mouth. Dark circles around his eyes as his eyebrow furrowed and he carried his pillow in his hands, prepared to pass out at any point. Aang would have thought he was drunk if not for the lack of booze breath.

"Geez Zuko." The monk with his own set of baggy eyes. "You look awful."

Due to the absence of sleep the night before, Zuko's response time was slow and he didn't seem to hear exactly what Aang had just said. "I'm kicking them out!" He hissed sleepily with a tired frown on his face.

Hakoda, looking annoyed with dark circles under his eyes, ran his hand through his hair. "What in La's name were they even fighting about at two o'clock in the morning?"

Ursa joined them, not looking too hot herself. "I don't know and quite frankly I don't care but someone needs to deal with those two."

Unlike everyone else, Sokka was well rested and appeared to be frolicking towards them as he left his room. "Morning guys, hope everyone slept as well as I did. Man are the beds here more comfortable!" Then he walked right pass them to the dining room.

Everyone glared after the boy as they slowly made their way towards their destination. How the hell did he get to sleep through all the arguing last night?

As they seemed to make it to the dining room, Zuko fell out, perfectly positioned onto his safety pillow. Aang couldn't help the chuckle while Hakoda and Ursa went to check on him. This was only day one of their holiday and Zuko was out.

…

Towards midday, after everyone got to catch up on the sleep they lost, Zuko had his family all sit in the living room with him. He wanted to go over what he had planned. Whipping out his map of plans, his audience were already starting to groan and roll their eyes.

"Hey, stop that." He said as he hung the map up on the wall. "Now these are our plans for this week and next week. I planned them out precisely according to all our liking. What do you think?"

Taking a moment to look over the displayed plans, Zuko smiled to himself at himself. He just knew they would love it. But then a boomerang landed dead in the center, then a whale tooth knife, water splashed it, then it caught flame, and some wind blew it out as his mother made a comment about how he needed to spend some time with a few **VERY** skilled tacticians. Was his plans that bad?

"Look Zuko." Sokka threw his arms around his friend's shoulders and tried to put nicely what everyone was thinking. "Let us go about our day doing what we want and maybe, depending on how decent an idea you come up with, we'll do something together tonight."

Before he could agree or disagree, everyone fled out of the room before he could stop them. No way they were going to let Zuko force them into what he had planned. No freaking way.

…

As everyone made plans among themselves, Aang and Sokka heading to the public side of the beach, Hakoda and Ursa wanting to go out into town, Zuko sulking in his room thinking of a plan for the night, Katara sat in front of her trunk looking for something to wear. She was planning on joining her brother and friend at the beach. They were going to play beach volleyball with some of the locals. She couldn't wait. Finally she gets to have some fun!

"Where are you going?" Ozai walked into her room and crossed his arms over his chest.

Katara gleefully smiled as she pulled out her swimsuit from the time she went to the beach in the capital with that crazy group of noblewomen. "I'm going to meet up with Aang and Sokka at the beach. We're going to play beach volleyball."

Standing up with the swimsuit in hand, she was stopped. "You can't." Ozai said plainly.

"Why not?" She seemed a little confused.

"You're pregnant. You can't participate in that kind of sport or any for that matter." He explained as he walked over to her and plucked her swimsuit out of her hands. "And you're not going out wearing this again."

The waterbender looked at him in disbelief. Was he seriously keeping her from have fun? Seriously? "But I want to go to the beach." She whined.

"And you can but not wearing this or playing a game that'll get you hurt." He told her.

Katara was about to use the 'you're not my dad' line but thought against it since they were the same age. All she could do was pout. How was she going to the beach if she had nothing to wear to it? Ozai turned away from her and walked over to the dresser in the room. Searching through it, he found something appropriate for her to wear and tossed it to her.

"You can wear that." Deciding he'd go ready himself since he didn't trust her to go to the beach without him and not play that silly game with her friends. "I'll be ready in a few minutes. Do not leave without me."

The warning in his words as he left out of her room made the girl want to throw her fist into the wall. How was he all of a sudden making decisions for her? She understood he was concerned about her being pregnant and bringing harm to herself and the baby. But wasn't this a little much? She was only two months. Not even showing. While she would refrain from playing with her friends, she was still wearing her swimsuit. This pink little sundress could go over top of it if they decided to go somewhere from the beach but while she was there, the swimsuit it was.

…

Aang and Sokka were chilling in the sand waiting for Katara to come when they saw the girl running towards them with Zuko and Ozai chasing behind her. She wore a laughing smile on her face as she ran from the two men who clearly looked pissed. What the hell did she do now?

"Katara!" Zuko yelled at her. "Give me back my shirt!"

"Stop running!" Ozai shouted.

The people on the beach watched in shock as the Fire Lord and former Fire Lord chased after the girl. They all heard about the Fire Lord and his family being in town but hadn't expected to see them amongst the public. Usually the Royal family was reclusive during their stay. Seeing them now, on the public side of the beach, chasing the famous waterbender, it was such a rare occasion. To see them be like normal people. How amazing?!

The girls on the beach all checked out the two men behind the girl running away from them.

"Is that Fire Lord Zuko?" One girl put a finger to the bottom of her lip as she saw the scarred but still very attractive shirtless young Lord.

"Yes it is!" Another girl shrieked and clapped her hands together.

A girl who had more of a thing for older men was checking out the former Fire Lord. "Four years in prison has definitely been kind to the ex-Fire Lord." More girls began fawning over the men and chatter amongst themselves. This was a sight to see.

As for the men of the beach, every last one was gawking at the exotic princess they've heard so much about. She was better looking than the stories said. Her brown skin, chocolate wavy hair, and blue eyes were something out of this world to them. They simply could not look away.

"Princess Katara, I heard she's single now." One guy nudged his pal.

Taking a better look at her sexy her body was in that tiny swimsuit, "And hotter than Lord Agni's rays, man."

"Yeah and still off limits." One guy scuffed. "You heard those rumors from the capital. Former Lord Ozai has his eyes set on her. No nobleman at court can even get close to her without facing him." All the guys nearby shivered. That was not good news. They had all better keep their eyes low and stay as far from her as possible.

Katara ran up to her friends and tossed Zuko's shirt in Aang's lap before taking off again, this time towards the ocean. Her brother and the monk looked confused at her as she took her leave. Why was she dressed in that small swimsuit? Zuko reached them and tore his shirt from one of them, sending a glare in the waterbender's direction. He'd go after her but knew she was way too close to a large sum of her element to dare challenge her. Ozai however; didn't seem to care and continued after her.

"What did Katara do?" Sokka asked watching the demon lord chase his sister.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and plopped down into the sand. "I guess my dad didn't want her wearing the swimsuit and she froze him to the wall, then took my shirt to distract me from thawing him out which was pointless. He just melted it himself."

This seemed to make sense to Sokka as he just nodded and continued watching as his sister jumped into the ocean. She splashing around like a kid and twirling, making water bubbles with her water magic. Ozai tried to grab her but every time he got close enough, she'd shoot him with water. Eventually, he went underwater and swam under her. Catching her off guard, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, carrying her back to shore. Katara seemed to still be laughing and wiggled as she was being held up against him. Onlookers could see there was definitely something with the two. They knew from the rumors and how out of character the former Lord was acting. While he didn't seem to be laughing or smiling, he had just chased a girl into the ocean who attacked him with water and didn't kill her. So his feelings were a clear as day to them.

"So I came up with a plan." Zuko said.

Sokka looked at the firebender from the corner of his eyes. "Oh really?"

Standing up to his feet, "Yes. But you'll have to beat me in a game of beach volleyball to avoid it."

The young tribesman looked up at his friend and smirked. This was probably the best plan he had came up with in his entire life. A game to determine what the family will do for the night. Sounds like his cup of tea.

"I win and we go to the theatre tonight." Zuko said smugly. He really didn't want to see a play but he felt like neither would anyone else and would serve as punishment for everyone's criticism.

"I win and we all go to some fancy restaurant that serves the best fire dumplings in town!" Sokka jumped to his feet.

Aang got excited watching the two. "I'm on Zuko's team!"

"Teams?" Katara was back and finally set on her feet.

Explaining to her the plan, Zuko wanting to go to the theatre and Sokka wanting dinner, Aang told her how a game of volleyball will decide which they'll do. They were going to do teams. Aang sided with Zuko and Sokka was hoping Katara would join in with. Though the waterbender wanted to, Ozai stopped her, silently reminding her why she couldn't play. As upset as she was at first. Wanting nothing more than to crush Zuko and his theatre plan. She loathed it the last time she was there. However; a thought came to mind as she looked at the tall beautiful man she called her lover and she knew exactly what to do. He could play in her stead since she couldn't.

"Well if I can't play then you'll have to play for me." Katara smirked and narrowed her eyes as she playfully poked her finger into his bare chest.

Ozai was about to refuse when his son and Sokka started provoking him.

"Too old to play?" The tribesman grinned.

"No, he's just afraid to lose." Zuko grinned as well.

"You're not going to let them call you old, are you?" Katara pressed herself against him, not caring that people were watching the interaction. She then stood on her tiptoes to whisper something in his ear and backed away, folding her arms as she smirked even harder.

Turning away from the waterbender, Ozai smirked at the boys. "It would seem you boys don't understand the definition of old."

Cracking his knuckles. "Let me give you a lesson. Surely, by the ending of it you'll know that I am far from old."

Sokka and Zuko gulped. They knew they in for it. Even if Ozai was on his team, the tribesman had a feeling he would learn just as hard as Zuko will what old really was. _Shit! Why I get myself in these situations?!_

…

Prepping for the game, Aang and Zuko stretched their limbs and went over the game plan. Sokka stretched as well but felt it was better to rely on instinct. Go with flow. Adept to the changes of the opponent's strategy. Water Tribe style. That's pretty much how they won the war. As for Ozai, Katara knelt behind him as he sat and bended the seawater out of his hair. She ran her fingers through the long black stands and pulled them all up to go into a man bun.

"Make sure to watch for Aang's feet. He'll lift them both from the ground at once when he goes for the kill. You'll need to take him out somehow before he does." Katara told him as she fixed up his hair. "Zuko's weakness his left arm. Hit the ball to the center and he'll either fumble to get it with his right which will throw him off when he has to serve or he'll miss it. Either way, it'll be in your favor."

Ozai nodded and inwardly smiled to himself, his waterbender already calculating a sure victory. He'll have to thank her for the advice later when she rewards him. She leaned in and snuck a small kiss to his jaw, "Now go crush them for us!"

"With pleasure." He said as he rose to his feet and walked over to Sokka.

The tribesman eyed him curiously. "You seem a little more wicked than your usual not usual self."

"Mess this game up and you'll find out just how wicked I'll become." Ozai stretched as girls from the sidelines stared at his toned body.

Sokka smirked and looked over at their opponents. "Wanting to finally take out the Avatar and your son?"

A devilish laughter fell from the demon Lord's mouth as he shot a glance at the waterbender sending him suggestive looks. Had she forgot people were watching or did she not care anymore? "I'd say I have a certain prize waiting for me later."

Nodding his head in understanding. "Yeah, I'm sure you- Hey! Wait a second! You don't mean-" his eyes bulged out of his head, mouth twitching with disgust as he was paralyzed by the sudden realization.

"Heads up, Sokka!" Aang yelled and served the ball over the net, slamming dead into the unresponsive tribesman's head. He was K.O.

Everyone watching winced at the sight. A few hissed a 'damn' or laughed a 'holy shit'. Katara ran over to her brother and checked on him. She looked up at everyone and said. "He's out."

"Damn! Now we can't do the match." Zuko growled.

"Who said that we couldn't?" Ozai raised a challenging eyebrow. "I'd gladly take you both by myself."

Katara pulled her brother away as they got ready to start up again. She could see this game was about to get more interesting than she had thought. _This is going to be so fun._ Pulling Sokka up onto the towel he brought out here, the girl took a seat beside him and watched with the large crowd of bystanders as the game began again. _I wonder who will?_

….

A/N: I wonder too! Hoped you guys liked it! Please remember to review and thanks for reading! XD


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Hey back! Vacation part 2. I realized that this segment is going to be at least in four or five parts. But hopefully you all like this chapter. :)

Chapter 37: Part 2 of Vacation

A large crowd of onlookers gathered to witness the Avatar and current Fire Lord take on the former Lord in a game of beach volleyball. Girls were cheering and screaming their names. Fangirling over all three men. Aang was not bad looking either to many of the girls. His physique was much more mature now. A boy a single month from his eighteenth year, nice tattoos, an incredibly powerful bender, a bachelor, and a complete sweetheart. He was a top pick for girls that wanted a guy with a big heart. But many of girls present, they were debating on who was the most desirable of the father and son facing off. Zuko. The nobly scarred Fire Lord, seemingly as cruel as his father but no less kind than the Avatar, a man of status and wealth, powerful in bending and hand to hand combat, not to mention recently dropped on the single's list. Then there was Ozai. A flawless man, cold and callous, aloof for the most part, long dark haired monster every girl fantasized about taking to bed for the night of their lives, a notoriously good lover, intensely dreamy amber eyes, recently released from prison and also a single despite rumors. This game was almost too much to bear for these young hot-blooded girls. Katara tried to tune out a few that were talking about Ozai in a very inappropriate manner. It was becoming a bit too explicit for her taste and her nerves.

"Alright, we'll play to ten points. Who gets there first wins." Aang said and sent Zuko a look.

The Fire Lord gave his father a smirk, "It's about time we faced off, dad."

Ozai smirked back. "I couldn't agree more."

The Avatar waited till both men got into a ready position before he decided to serve again, he learned from knocking Sokka out a moment ago to be sure everyone was focused. Upon seeing his opponent's readiness, Aang under hand served the ball and it flew over the net. Ozai wasted no time jumping up and sending it back. Zuko rushed to the back where the ball seemed to be heading for and slid to hit it before it touched the sand.

Watching as the game went on, Katara noticed that this could go on forever since neither side seemed to drop the ball. A mischievous smirk form on her face. _Let's make this interesting._ Looking to her side where she had seen someone's drink lying down unattended, she bended the liquid and brought it in front of her. Her eyes then darted for the monk's feet. She could see the tension in them as they were ready to lift at any moment. Ozai probably couldn't do anything about it but she could. Just as Aang was about to lift his feet, Katara sent the liquid directly to his ankle which he didn't seem to notice until she froze it and bended the ice to move down. Aang was grounded and in him being so, Ozai took the opening it provided and scored a point.

"One point! Team Ozai!" A girl cheered.

Aang shot Katara a look and yelled. "No! She cheated!"

The waterbender appearing completely innocent made a befuddled look. "Cheated? I'm not even playing. How could I cheat?"

"You froze this ice on my ankle!" The monk shouted.

"What ice, Aang?" And there was no ice. She had sunk it into the sand for the time being, though planned to use it again.

The Avatar frustratedly turned his attention back to the game and prepared himself for Ozai's serve. Zuko noticed an exchange between his father and Katara, they were playing dirty. He narrowed his eyes. _We can play dirty too._ The young Lord whispered so that only Aang could hear the plan he developed since his opponent was getting aid from the sidelines. The monk grinned and nodded. Sounds good to him.

Ozai serves the ball over-hand, aiming for the center, and it flies directly to Zuko's position. However; Aang bended the air so the ball came to him and forced the ball back over the net. Scoring a point.

"One point! Team Avatar!" The same girl from before cheered, keeping count of both sides scores.

"Cheater!" Katara yelled. "I saw you airbend!"

Mimicking her expression earlier. "What air?"

Zuko laughed and high-fived the monk. They were going to beat Ozai and Katara their own game. No way were they going to win while there was a bender on his team that manipulated all four elements. He could beat them at their two with two other elements. Air from above and earth down below. They should thought twice about adding elements into the game. But they forgot a very important fact about Katara which left her sending a smirk to Ozai. He laughed and turned back to the game. This was going to get exciting.

…

Ursa and Hakoda were arm in arm walking throughout the nice peaceful town of Ember Island. It was truly a beautiful place. Calm and less hectic than the capital. They could enjoy a walk without a worrying about being mugged or running into unwarranted attention. People just seemed to keep to themselves unless for a friendly greeting.

The two had just left a sweets shop that Ursa had been telling all about the night before they arrived. It was actually some quite interesting flavored baked goods that Hakoda became fond of and bought some for his kids to try. He personally loved the chocolate lava cake. Spicy and sweet all at the same time. He was sure to get some for himself.

As they walked back onto the pavement, the couple noticed a bunch of people heading to the beach and loud cheering taking place. Curious themselves, they went over the boardwalk to see what all the commotion was about. There were hundreds of people circling a volleyball net with two people on end and one on the other. When they looked closer they saw it was Zuko and Aang against Ozai. Hakoda was able to spot his daughter sitting close by with her brother lying seemingly unconscious next to her. The man shook his head. He thought they'd all have a peaceful vacation and remain under the radar but it seemed a few of members thrived off of attention.

"What are they thinking?" Ursa asked as she watched the three go against each other. "Don't they understand that gossip on this island travels faster than in the capital?"

Hakoda didn't see anything wrong with it other than them all gaining more attention than needed. "I'm not sure there's much to worry about. It's a harmless game."

"It's a stupid game." The woman huffed.

"Now Ursa we are all on vacation. Let them have a little fun, will ya?" The Chieftain offered her a smiled but she refused to return it or even look back at him. Her eyes were trained on one person and one person alone. Ozai. _He hasn't aged a day._

Seeing a certain fondness in the woman's eyes, directed towards her ex-husband, Hakoda felt a little uncomfortable. Maybe a little was not enough to describe how much he felt. And perhaps, uncomfortable was too mild a word. He was extremely disappointed and jealous and irritated and disheartened and even disrespected in a sense that Ursa was still desiring her husband when she was clearly with him. Did she not understand that that man doesn't love her? Ugh! He couldn't do his right now. If she wanted to long after that bastard then she could but he wanted no part. No part at all.

"I'm heading back to the house." Hakoda announced before leaving.

….

"Nine points! Team Avatar!" The score keeping girl raved.

Zuko and Aang celebrate joyfully. They were going to win. Right now the score was nine to seven. Their team was two points ahead of Ozai and one point from victory. While Ozai and Katara didn't use anymore tricks after their first score, Team Avatar wasn't back down to a fair fight. If you starts something you finish it. Point blank.

Unbeknownst to the winning team, this was all a part of Team Ozai's strategy. Let them play dirty and rack up the points while he does so without using any special tricks. At least not till the end. Katara gave Ozai the nod as Zuko got ready to serve the ball. They weren't planning on losing. They never were.

"Alright! Here's to winning!" Zuko said as he launched the ball.

"And theatre night!" Aang said excitedly as they were one point away from winning.

The ball headed over the net and as Ozai got ready to send it back over, Katara readied herself. Her fingers started twitching in that creepy puppeteer formation. When Ozai returned the ball and both boys were about to receive it, something in their bodies shifted. They froze for a second and flew pass each other, landing into the sand on their faces.

"Eight Points! Team Ozai!"

For a moment as the boys got up, they were confused as to what happened but then both concluded that was an unnatural feeling swept over their bodies. A familiar one. They instantly looked over to Katara and saw her wave at them, blowing them a teasing kiss.

"It would seem you boys are having trouble controlling yourselves." Ozai grinned. "But don't worry, it won't last much longer. After I win, I'm sure you'll both be back to normal."

Zuko and Aang grimaced at what possible things Katara was about to do with them. She was starting to use her bloodbending a little bit more loosely now that she could use it anytime she wanted and her pull was even stronger, having much more practice with it. They knew instantly that they were going to be eating fire dumplings tonight.

~Six Minutes Later~

"We won!" Sokka woke up and ran up to Ozai about to hug him in the heat of victory but was met with a fist in his gut. Trickling to his knees, the boy looked up at the man. "Come on, man. Show some love. We're practically brother-in-law."

"As if he could love anyone but yourself sister." Zuko scuffed.

Aang laughed as he got up from the ground. "Yeah, Katara's the only one who's ever going to be loved by Ozai."

"Her and whatever children they have." Zuko added. He watched as the girl ran up to his father and threw her arms around his neck, not caring that people were watching. Not that she should but at the same time, it made rumors more potent with the open display of affection. The young Lord shrugged. It was honestly time for them to just come out with it to everyone. If they were going to progress any further they needed to be more public about it. Yes, the council will be suspicious of the sudden relationship after Katara and his recent break up but Zuko had it covered. Throwing in his blessings should do the trick.

Girls off to the side scowled at the couple. "So the rumors are true?" One pouted.

Another turned her head in a haughty fashion. "Why does she get all the attractive men? First Avatar Aang, then Fire Lord Zuko, now former Lord Ozai. What's so special about her?"

"Maybe she's got some Water Tribe tricks up her sleeve in bed." A girl giggled bitterly.

"Or she's just a banging hot chick with a great personality." A guy walked up to the group of girls ridiculing the famous waterbender. "She's got something you snobby females clearly don't have."

"Oh shut up, Kai!" A girl tossed at him. "Not like you have a chance with her. She obviously has a type."

"Yeah, strong benders with status."

The guy named Kai looked over at the waterbender and saw how bright her eyes were as she gazed at former Lord Ozai. It was as clear as day, they were involved. How was it possible that enemies became lovers just like that? Who knows? Maybe they're meant for one another. Maybe something else but whatever it was, Kai wanted the beautiful girl. Yeah, she had a type and he didn't fit it but he was a determined guy. He wanted something. He went for it. Simple as that. Princess Katara happened to be something he wanted. Out of league, sure but that never stopped anyone. So it wouldn't stop him. His eyes were set on her.

"Whatever you bimbos say. Princess Katara is totally mine." He said with a lovestruck face.

The girls laughed at his ridiculous statement. He was so going to get himself killed going after that girl. If former Lord Ozai already had a claim on her, she was untouchable. No one with common sense would risk his wrath over a girl, even if she was incredibly gorgeous and exotic. It was just asking to be burned alive or electrocuted, if someone dared tried to reach for that girl.

Giggling at the apparently suicidal guy, "Alright Kai, go ahead and get yourself killed."

It would totally be worth it.

…..

The makeshift family sat at a table closest to the balcony on the second floor of the restaurant that Sokka choose. It was for emergency precautions. Just in case a fight or argument broke out. Being on vacation allowed them to be less restrained when dealing with each other which also meant conflict at dinner was ten times more likely and while things were going smoothly now, it won't stay that way. Their family was filled with too many conflicting personalities to go long without any sort of issues arousing.

"So when are you going to marry my daughter?" See! Exactly why none of them could get a break! Certain members felt obligated at times to open their mouths.

Everyone looked at the Chieftain that decided to disturb the rare cloud of peace over their heads.

"Dad!" Katara blurted out.

"No, Katara. I need to know. Your sharing his bed are you not? Then surely you two have other plans than continuing on as you are." Hakoda glared at the man that was making a whore out of his daughter. But there were other intentions for why he spoke up about it. A certain woman he was involved with was still hungover the man and that man needed to hurry and make a move that would end that woman's notion that they would be back together.

Sokka shot a look at Zuko to speak but someone preferred it better to speak for themselves. "If you think I intend to let Katara remain as she is, a mere rumor of an affair in the mouths of fools, then you have gravely mistaken."

"So you will marry my daughter?" Hakoda deepened his glare.

Ozai clenched his fist under the table as Katara place hers on top of it. She didn't like how heated things got between him and her father. There was never a rest for peace with them. Every time they were in each other's presence it was a struggle for who would jump first.

"I will."

"When?"

"When you and those Northerner stop questioning my intentions." Ozai bit out.

Hakoda smirked. "And just how are we to do that when a man who tried to destroy the world has taken interest in the **only** princess between our Tribes?"

Lifting his glass of wine to his lips, it was Ozai's turn to grin and do so with much malice. "Sounds like a personal matter that might need to be looked at by a physician. Surely there is something out there that helps men with _those_ kinds of problems."

Sokka caught on immediately and burst into laughter. It was sick but hilarious. Calling Arnook and his father impotent for not being able to have more princesses other than Katara. Everyone looked at the young tribesman. Only he caught on. Maybe.

"What? It was funny." Sokka shrugged.

Zuko cleared his throat. "I think that's enough of that. Our food is here."

The servers came out with their meal and placed it in front of them. One of the servers happened to be the boy named Kai from the beach. He personally served the girl he had his eyes on. Leaning a little too close to her as he did, catching her lovely scent. Luckily, no one noticed and he walked away with a satisfied smirk on his face. He had been so close to her. This was amazing.

The family now left to eat in peace, Aang decided to start a topic about how he just loved being back on Ember Island. Zuko, Katara, and Sokka reminisced with him. Talking about all the crazy things they did together. Toph and Katara having a fight in the courtyard. Aang walking in on Sokka and Suki. Zuko and Sokka having a sword fight. Everyone group fighting. The play. Katara's cooking. Running from Fire Nation soldiers. Toph's demonstrating how she would decapitated Fire Lord Ozai with her newly invented bending style, metal bending. The four laughed and forgot the elders of their group were listening to their bizarre stories.

"And then that time wear Katara ran out the house naked and jumped into the ocean." Aang laughed.

Katara rolled her eyes, "no thanks to you and Toph! Making Zuko lose his shit and setting the kitchen on fire while I was in there."

"No that was Sokka!" Zuko laughed. "He told me you weren't in there."

"No! I said I **thought** she was out of the kitchen." Sokka explained.

The four continued on until their fun was ruined by the person known to be a killjoy. "So Zuko, dear, when are you planning to settle down?"

Everyone looked at Ursa. She was mostly met by glares. Obviously, the most disliked member of their little family.

"Excuse me?" The young Lord said. Lately, Zuko was becoming irritated with his mother. Mainly because of her being caught switching Katara tea every morning but also because he felt she was planning something. It made his skin crawl. While he still loved her and always would, their relationship was damaged. Damaged the day she returned to the Fire Nation. He was starting to wish she stayed in hiding. At least he wouldn't have realized what kind of woman she really was and then he could hang onto his memories of the woman he thought she was.

Ursa took a bite of her food and set her silverware down. "You are twenty-two now and while the rebels have been squashed, your life his no more safe than it was when you became Fire Lord. You need a Fire Lady and an heir."

Silence.

"Ozai didn't have Fire Lady." Aang stated.

"But he still had heirs, airhead." Sokka stuck his tongue out at the monk.

"As do you and the Avatar as well, Prince Sokka." Ursa rained on their parade. "The Southern Tribe needs their line to be secure and the Air Nomads need to be brought back."

Sitting up from the table and slamming his hands down, Sokka stared at the woman. "Look here, Lady. Just because you and my dad are screwing doesn't mean you're my mom!"

"Sokka!" Katara and Hakoda barked.

The comment didn't seem to faze her. "Of course not. I'd never hope to replace your mother."

"You couldn't even if you tried." Sokka sneered and threw his chair back as he stepped away from the table.

"Sokka! Where are you going?!" His father called after him as he got up from the table to stop him.

The young tribesman kept walking and shouted. "Away from _her!_ "

Katara, Zuko, and Aang rose from their seat to go after them. However; as they did, the waterbender of the group wrist was snatched and pulled her back. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was but she did anyway, sending him a glare right as her eyes settled on him. Trying to jerk her hand from him, Ozai stood and pulled her closer. He didn't seem to care that this would make her angry. If she were to chase after her brother and then somehow get hurt, he'd likely murder someone.

With everyone gone from the table except the couple and Ursa. The woman decided again to make a mess of things. She was on a roll here. Clearly this was a part of some grand scheme in getting what she wanted.

"Worried about your unborn child, are you Ozai?" She rose gracefully as ever from her seat earning two harsh looks but didn't seem to give a care. "I bet you believed you could have none of your own when in fact I've conceived quite a few times before your father had me rid myself of them."

Ozai grabbed Katara and moved her out of his way carefully as he stalked over to the vile woman, grabbing her arm. "What did you say?!" He hissed.

Ursa smirked. "We had many children that were all murdered by your father."

"Murdered by you!"

"He made me!"

"You should have let him kill you instead!"

"Stop it!" Katara yelled. "Both of you quit!"

The former spouses turned to the girl and watched her closely. "Continue and I'll bloodbend the two of you all the way back home. I swear!"

Ozai shoved the woman away from him, causing her to fall back and hit her side on the table. He went to Katara and took her hand, tugging her with him as he left. The waterbender didn't resist the forced departure, she welcomed it and tossed Ursa a scowl as she left. While she didn't wish to see that situation escalated, it was only for fear of the consequences that would follow in having Ozai possibly kill the woman. He didn't need anymore blood on his hands. Especially not blood that wasn't worth getting stained with.

…

At the house, everyone had either continued arguing or jumped into it. Ozai kept Katara in her room in case something were to happen. The waterbender sat on her bed silently as she stared down at the palms of her hands thinking about what Ursa said. She aborted all her children she conceived from Ozai. Every last one. Only keeping the two she gained from Iroh. Then to tell him that so casually at the table as if it was a light topic. What did she think he would do with that kind of information? Take her back? What kind of nonsense was that?

The waterbender lifted her head to see Ozai sitting in front of the fire pit in her room. The flames slowly shifted blue the more he sat there. He didn't even seem to notice their shift but she did. She could tell they were a reflection of his mood. Probably replaying Ursa's words over in his head.

Getting up from her spot on the bed, still hearing all the commotion going on outside her room, Katara walked over to Ozai and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." Was all she knew to say.

It was a moment before he placed his hand over hers. "You shouldn't be. If she had kept even one, things might not have turned out as they have."

Katara was pleased to hear that he wasn't hung up over the past or regretting things. At least he had accepted things as they were and didn't wish them to be different, altering the here and now. Everything was as it was so that they could be here in this moment. It made the past easier to recall and face. If not for all of their pain and suffering none of them would have met. Her friends and family would not be here. And though they were arguing, they were still all here. Regardless of how they all got here. Everyone was here.

"Then why are you over here and not with me in bed?" She said lightheartedly as she walked around the sofa and sat in his lap, resting her head against him.

"I'm just thinking." Ozai said and returned to silence.

Katara wiggled a little. "Thinking about what?"

"How Ursa knew." He said.

The waterbender looked down and started twirling her finger at the ends of her hair. "She said something about 'a woman can see what men can't right away'. Or something like that."

Ozai thought hard about it more. Letting his waterbender lay against him as she began drifting off. Something wasn't right. Katara's sickness and strange behavior could be due to any number of things. Stress, catching the flu or a cold, her chi levels dropping again, also from poison, and etc. But how was Ursa able to rule out everything and come to that one conclusion? Katara was taking herbal blends to prevent this kind of thing from happening. But then that lead him to another question, how was the girl able to become pregnant even after taking the tea every morning? His eyes narrowed. Ursa definitely had something to do with it.

Subconsciously, his hand was running through Katara's hair and soothed her to sleep. He noticed as soon as she started her soft snoring and cozied into him. When he moved to gather the girl in his arms to place her in bed, her bedroom door opened and in came Hakoda. Ozai growled quietly, trying not to disturb the waterbender in his arms.

"What do you want?" He threw at the Chieftain.

"She is my daughter." Hakoda reminded him. "But I came because we need to have a long and serious talk about the two women in our lives. Clearly, it's becoming a constant issue between us."

Setting Katara in her bed and pulling the covers over her, "We can discuss things in my room."

And with that. The two men went to sort things out. It was about time the two reached common ground. Things could not continue as they were. Especially with what could become of those they held dear. They were the men of their joined families, it was their duty to protect and preserve order amongst them. If they were constantly fighting, how would they achieve that goal?

….

The next day everyone was sitting at the table except of Ozai and Hakoda when Katara walked into the dining room for breakfast rubbing the cold out of her eyes. "Where's Ozai?" She asked sleepily. "I didn't see him in his room."

Sokka looked up from his food and took a gulp of his drink, "He's with dad. They have some important business or something."

Katara made a confused face as she took a seat next to Zuko, who looked like he was hit with a shovel. She was going to ask how he got the black eye on his scarred side but thought against it. He most likely acquired it last night during the fighting. She didn't realize things had gotten physical. Taking a bite of her food and sneaking a few pieces off Zuko's plate, to which he slapped her hand, Katara saw Ursa sitting at the far end of the table. A part of her wanted to keep from disturbing the peace like her father did last night but felt obligated to. Even after hearing Ozai tell her that she should not concern herself with the past, she couldn't get passed it. She couldn't. And looking at the woman now was making her angry.

"Why are you with my father and yet trying to get Ozai back?" Katara blurted out causing the three young men at the table to spit out their food. She fought the need to roll her eyes. How didn't any of them notice that this is what the woman had been up to all this time?

Ursa flashed a cold stare at the waterbender. "What does a girl like you understand about being torn? Have you ever had to choose between what you've wanted and what you know is best?"

Yes. She actually did. Like how she chose Ozai over her spotless reputation. Choosing saving the world and helping the Avatar over being home where it was virtually safer. Choosing to not beat this bitch into the spirit world over the satisfaction of beating this bitch into the spirit world. Katara knew the struggle of being torn between what one wants and what one needs. Usually she did what was needed like save the world, help her idiot brother get his head out of the ice, and restrain herself from violently pouncing on women that not only go after what's hers but also drag her father around by a thread. But sometimes. Rarely thankfully. She did what she wanted like have Ozai despite the opposition, force her brother to learn his lessons, and drag a woman into the halls and beat her in front of nobles while completely naked. And if Ursa wanted to keep her face and teeth in tact, she better start answering questions and stop asking them, or else desire will override necessity.

"I believe I'm asking the questions here, Ursa." Katara used a tone she picked up from Ozai. "Why have my father when you want Ozai?"

The boys at the table were frozen by the sudden chill. Both figuratively and literally. The atmosphere was frosty and so was the liquids in their glasses. Their eyes glued on the waterbender as she embodied a familiar and frightening demeanor.

"What does it matter to you child? Ozai is yours and your father will always still be your father! Why ask such-"

The woman's words fell as she was lifted from her seat forcibly. Katara had held back for too long allowing this woman to continue on with the disrespect, the using of her father, the scheming, the attempts to manipulate Ozai, the everything that made the girl's blood boil. Last night had done it for her. Even though Ozai said it didn't matter to him and wrote it off, Katara was disgusted and ashamed. Especially because she was moments from doing the same as the revolting woman and rid herself of Ozai's child. To think they could have mirrored each other in such a way made Katara all the more infuriated.

Zuko grabbed Katara's hand, "stop this Katara."

"No! She's a monster! The real one!" The waterbender spat but released her hold on the woman.

"Let it go, Katara." Her brother told her nonchalantly. "She's just a bitter woman. If she wants to pursue them, let her. Not like it'll get her anywhere. Ozai loves you, obviously. And dad can make his own decisions. Let it go."

Katara jerked her hand away from Zuko and shot her brother a daring look. "Fine!" She shouted.

Getting up from the table in a similar fashion as her brother had the night before, Katara left the dining room. She'll let things go. She'll leave Ursa be as she had before but if something awful happens, then it will be on them. All of them! They should let her put the woman in her place. Teach her not to cross her or her loved ones. But no. She has to let it go. Well fine. She'll let it go.

Going to her room, Katara washed and got dressed. She was going out today. Maybe for a walk on the beach or for a visit to town. Whatever it was. She was going out and alone. Her nerves needed to calm. It was likely that her pregnancy was making her act rashly. So some time to herself should be cool her.

…..

Kai was leaving his house and head into town. He ran into some guy last night after closing at the restaurant, who asked him questions about the situation that took place with the two royal families but he could offer him no details. The boy hadn't seen what took place. All he knew was that things got ugly and quick. The strange man then offered him a deal, sixty gold jewels if he kept an eye out for the Princess Katara. They mentioned something about wanting to make sure she was safe and monitored. It seemed pretty convincing. The man was dressed in Water Tribe clothes and had blue eyes so it seemed legit. Plus, sixty gold jewels and getting to see Princess Katara seemed like a great plan.

Now he was off to do his task. Find Katara, keep an eye on her, hopefully befriend her for his own personal reasons, and report back to that Water Tribe guy. Great. He could do this.

….

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Personally, I think the small Katara and Ozai scene in this chapter was cute. :p This Kai character seems like he'll have a more assertive approach to his crush on Katara than Zuko had. Ursa has the ultimate scheme up her sleeve, right now. Everyone watch out. And Hakoda and Ozai are hopefully gonna patch things up. Or at least get close to it. Please review and thank you all for read!


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Yo guys! I'm back! Enjoy

Chapter 38: Part 3 of Vacation

It was right before sundown that Hakoda and Ozai returned to the beach house, holding less animosity for each other's presence. The two men split away from each other as soon as they entered. The Chieftain went off to his room and the former Lord to his. However; upon entering his room, Ozai didn't see the waterbender nor had he seen her in her room as he passed it. Where was she? Checking the kitchen, the courtyard, the living room, the bathing room, then back to her room but still didn't see her. Entering Zuko's room, he saw the boy dangling off the side of his bed with a bottle of fire whiskey. _Something happened_ , Ozai concluded. Zuko always started drinking as soon as something took place.

"Where is she?" He asked in a loud demanding voice.

Zuko flinched and then drunkenly flipped over, almost dropping his bottle as he did. "Where's who?"

"Katara. I can't find her." Ozai said.

Rolling off the bed in a not so graceful fashion and then stumbling as he got to his feet, swaying left to right, the young Lord plopped himself down on his sofa and placed his bottle on the table in front of him. He leaned back, spreading his arms out on the back of the sofa, looking up at his father as if he were looking into the great distance. Like he couldn't quite make out where or what his father was. His vision was blurred. He really needed to learn his limits. But when his plans get fucked, this was his go to routine. Vacation was turning out to be not so pleasant.

"Oh...she and mom got into a fight." Zuko's head lolled to the side. "Then Katara stormed out of the house. Why didn't you tell me mom wanted to get back with you?" He changed the subject.

Ozai growled and rushed over to grab the boy, dragging him onto his feet as he pulled him along. This morning before he left with Hakoda, he specifically told his son to watch Katara and keep her out of trouble. That was it. How did he screw that one thing up? How?

"Since you failed to listen to instructions, you're helping me find her. Sober up." Ozai yanked Zuko.

"But I'm the Fire *hiccup* Lord. You can't tell me what to do…"

Sending a glare over his shoulder. "Oh but I'm still your father and you will listen."

The Fire Lord started raising his body heat to burn out the alcohol in his blood. It would take a minute or two for the effects of the alcohol to officially wear off. In the meantime, his father threw him over his shoulder and went to the front of the house. Aang and Sokka were lounging around when they reached the front. Both stood up with big eyes but twitching mouths that clearly wanted to burst out laughing.

"Where are you guys going?" Aang asked.

Sokka nudged the monk and laughed. "On a father daughter date!"

Two flames, one blue and one red, shot out towards the tribesman. He started screaming and running in circles as his clothes caught fire. Aang rushed to put the flames out and as he did, the father and son duo left the house. They had more important things to do than deal with that idiot.

…..

"Oh thank you!"

"Come again soon."

"Will do." Katara beamed as she took her purchased basket of fruit and went on her way.

Since this morning after breakfast, the waterbender had been exploring town and seeing all the cool things that she didn't get to see when last here. It was amazing and she was happy to finally visit again. The people were friendly and hospitable. Many knew her and made her feel welcomed. Katara tried a lot of neat things as well like chocolate coated berries, spiced fruits which she bought a basket of, and some strange meat that was simply to die for. It was so delicious. Of course not all of the food she tried or the combinations work out well with the baby because she ended up in an alley barfing up what she ate. She noted that returning after the baby was born would be great. Then she could keep down the food and enjoy more.

A little towards midday, Katara found dancers in one area and music playing. She watched with glee as the street performers moved in a style of dance similar to the way they did back home. It made her a little home sick. To which she cried. As much as she would have loved to stay and watch more of the dancing, she didn't want herself to start missing home too much. The Fire Nation was her home now. With how things have turned out already with her and Ozai, she doubts she'll be seeing the beautiful tundra of her homelands. Maybe they could visit together someday. Then he could see what snow looks like. Thoughts of seeing the man in her native blue colors brighten her mood. The rest of the day progressed and filled her with a sense of joy she hadn't had in awhile. If only she wasn't alone and had Ozai in her company, it would have been an even better day.

Currently, the girl was carrying her basket of spiced fruit as she decided it was time to head back home. The sun had already gone down and she, herself was feeling tired. A whole day of walking around could do that to you. But as she made her way, Katara bumped into someone and nearly dropped her basket.

"Sorry." She said as she rubbed her forehead. "I wasn't paying attention."

Looking up, she saw a guy a few inches taller than her with short black hair and grey eyes. He stared at her with wide eyes which worried Katara. Did she hurt him or something? Being a healer and a concerned person for the well-being of others, the waterbender waved her hand in his face to gather his focus.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to check for injuries?" Katara offered.

The guy immediately shook his head and waved his hands out in front of him. "Umm, no. I'm fine. Really. I was just noticing you're that Princess girl. I mean Princess Katara."

Seeing as there was nothing to worry herself about, the girl smiled and nodded. "Yes I am and you are?"

"Kai. My name's Kai." He stuck his hand out.

Katara was a little shocked that he did so. This was the greeting that people back home used. Shaking hands was how the Water Tribes' people greeted one another. Here in the Fire Nation, people bowed or waved. So it was peculiar to see a Fire Nation citizen gesture his hand out much like someone of the Water Tribe.

Kai noticed her staring at his hand and he had feared that maybe he misread the scrolls about the Water Tribe's greetings. As he was about to move his hand back, Katara took it and smiled brightly as she did.

"Wow." She mused. "You must have visited one of the Tribes."

 _Oh, so I did read it right._ "Oh no. I wish but I do a lot of reading about the other nations." This made Katara smile even wider. She loved knowing that there were people out there that were interested in other cultures outside their own.

Noticing how much bigger her smile had gotten, Kai felt he was in the spirit world. Princess Katara was smiling at him. Not the demon lord Ozai but him. Kai of Ember Island. This was a dream come true.

"So I see you have some of Hana's famous spiced fruits." Kai pointed to her basket. "Are those for you or your group?"

The waterbender giggled and shook her head. "No, these are for me. I might be willing to share but only reluctantly."

"Yeah, Hana's fruits do make it hard for some to share." Realizing how late it was. "Are you heading home now? I could make sure you make it home safely." Kai offered her.

Thinking the offer over, Katara concluded it wasn't quite safe, even in this nice town, to be walking in the dark alone. Even with her bending, she couldn't risk getting herself injured and putting her unborn child's life in danger. And this Kai guy seemed pretty nice. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to take his offer. Plus, if Ozai was home before her, he'd most likely scold her for being out so late alone.

"Alright. I don't see why not." Katara said.

Kai smiled but not as much as he wanted to. He couldn't make it seem like this was his greatest wish come true. Walking with Princess Katara to her home. How was this night going to get any better?

…

"I didn't see her in there but a woman said she saw a girl fitting Katara's description head in that direction with some neighborhood kid named Kai." Zuko said pointing to where their beach house was.

Ozai growled at the fact that he had come all the way out here when the girl was now heading home. He balled his fist. Katara was not leaving his side for the remainder of the vacation. She literally couldn't be trusted in anyone's care other than his. Even his supposed semi-competent son couldn't keep her in line. If the girl was going to leave home abruptly and tell no one where she was headed, he wasn't taking his eyes off her. Not for a minute.

"We're heading home."

…

"Whoa! Seriously?!" Kai gaped at her.

Katara nodded her head. "Yup, it was the scariest fight of my life. I thought I was going to lose my best friend."

The local young man had asked her about the her fight against Princess Azula. Everyone had told different variations of the battle but none came close to what she told him. He couldn't believe how brave and fierce this petite and beautiful Princess was. Like how could she get any better than what she already was. Thank Agni he ran into her like that in front of Hana's shop.

"But surely the battle at the festival this year was the scariest you've fought." Kai stated. Recalling all he heard of the horrible events that transpired that night in the Royal Palace Grand Garden. Everyone in the Fire Nation had heard the gruesome details of the night and the shocking reappearance of former Lord Ozai.

Looking down at her feet as they walked along the sandy beach to where her vacation home was, the waterbender replayed that night in her head. Now that she thinks about it, that was a pretty awful fight and she had also almost lost someone she cared about who was trying to defend her. Katara looked back up and wore a small smile. "No." She told him gently.

Waiting a moment before saying more. "The festival wasn't all that bad. I had my brother and father fighting with me. Fire Lord Zuko was protected by Avatar Aang and former Lord Ozai was there to defend me. It was only after the fighting was over that I became frightened."

Kai knew what part she talking about. The part that left a lot of people in disbelief. The part where Ozai takes a poisoned tip dagger for the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe and confesses to her. It had become a simple rumor but clearly from how she appeared to seem both bothered and touched by the memory, he could see it was true. So former Lord Ozai did have feelings for her but did she return them? He was going to ask but she interrupted the flow of things with her parting.

"Well this is me." Gesturing to the large beach house. "Thank you for walking me home. It was very kind of you."

The Princess smiled brightly at him and he returned it. "No problem." He told her. "It was an honor."

Katara laughed and poked him in the nose playfully. "Oh, now you sound like the Fire Lord. Honor this. Honor that. How about it was a pleasure."

The two of them laughed before being interrupted by a man as cold as ice with eyes that burned like fire. The one the only, demon lord Ozai. He and Zuko came upon the two laughing about something to do with honor and the Fire Lord. It sort of shot a tremor of anger through Ozai, seeing his woman with some random kid. His eyes narrowed. _This must be that neighborhood runt._

*Cough cough* Zuko called for the two's attention.

"Katara." Though he seemed to grin when he said her name she could tell by his eyes that he was not in the slightest happy.

The waterbender turned to the boy in her company and sent him a small smile, bowing her head in the customary way of the Fire Nation. "Again. Thank you for seeing me home, Kai."

Bowing back. "It was a pleasure." He corrected himself as she had instructed him. As funny as it was to the two of them, neither laughed due to the ominous presence of the two men watching them.

"See you around." She said as he began leaving, waving after him. He threw up two thumbs up causing her to laugh despite the men glaring at her. Katara didn't care. The guy was funny and lighthearted. Good conversationalist. Someone two people in particular could learn a thing from.

As she turned around to face the house, ignoring the men behind her, hands went around her waist and lifted her up. She gasped.

"We're having a long talk tonight, waterbender." Ozai said as he carried her the rest of the way with Zuko running behind them shouting to take their fight out of the house so others could sleep. As if either of them cared. If they were going to be pissed off then everyone was going to be pissed off. That what family was for right. One suffers they all suffer.

…..

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Hakoda looked up at his window and saw the moon. In his hands he held to his wife's necklace, smoothing over the pendant with his thumb, recalling the night he stumbled in front of her hut with it in his hands. A sad smile pulled to his lips. Kya was so beautiful. Everything about her. From the inside out. Katara had gotten that from her mother. She had gotten all her traits from her mother. Even the fiery personality and the stubbornness. Strong willed and unwavering belief in what she holds dear. She could not be swayed by anyone but herself. Her heart was big. Loving many and even some that didn't deserve it. Just like her mother.

The Chieftain stayed gazing at the moon that was the symbol of their Tribe along with the sea beneath its gleaming light. Last night he and the man that his daughter had fallen in love with sat down and had a long chat. One that left Hakoda realizing that perhaps he was wrong all along about this man. That perhaps he was also wrong about others too.

Ozai told him that his daughter was pregnant. That she had planned to abort it because she was afraid of the consequences that were involved. Her fear of the council and the Northern Tribe. Hakoda nearly fell from his seat as he heard his daughter was pregnant. The thought of was too much to bear. Ozai went on to tell him that he had stopped her and swore he would not let anything happen to her. But also stated that the council and Northern Tribe were not the only threat to Katara and the child. Ursa. She was vindictive and saw the girl as obstacle in her way to having him back. Quite frankly both were well aware of the woman's desire for Ozai but only one knew how deep that desire ran and what she was capable of doing because of it. The theory of Katara's pregnancy and Ursa somehow knowing about it was brought up. Katara was on the herbs which were guaranteed to prevent pregnancy however; she was already two months. This made both men uneasy at the possibility. Could Ursa have something to do with Katara becoming pregnant even after taking precautions? Hakoda, seeing the genuine concern of the man he thought he couldn't trust, was hit with the realization that Ozai wasn't his enemy anymore. And hadn't been for a long while. The man obviously cared greatly for Katara and proved it over and over again. But now the Chieftain was stuck with a new found enemy. One that threatens the life of his daughter and grandchild.

Looking over his shoulders at the woman that was using and manipulating him, Hakoda tightened his grip on his wife's necklace. Kya would never do this were she this woman. Kya would never bring harm to an innocent. He felt disgusted and ashamed. Knowing he was lying down these last few months with a woman hell-bent on destroying his family. Now it made sense why his son and daughter despised this woman. Even Aang was weary in her presence. Ursa was a foul woman. Not even her son put up with her and he had been desperately looking for her during the beginning of his reign. However; Ozai told him to stay as he was. Told him to allow Ursa to believe he still sides with her. It was so Hakoda could see what she was up to and stop her before she causes trouble. Hakoda couldn't believe it. That all this time she was using him but for what? What could she possibly need with him?

"Where did you all go this morning?" The woman stirred in bed.

 _Oh wouldn't you love to know._ "To a jeweler."

"A jeweler?" Ursa said as she started sitting up in bed. "Why a jeweler?"

Hakoda almost wanted to laugh. She was so clueless. Hopelessly believing she had a chance at Ozai again. But little did she know, that her hope was about to be crushed. "Fire Nation men's hands are only good for one thing and crafting is not it." He chuckled darkly.

"Oh Hakoda just tell me what you mean." Ursa said getting slightly annoyed. Why would they need to go to a jeweler? What was the point in that?

Swinging his legs over into the bed, "Because he needed to make one of these." Holding up his wife's betrothal necklace. "Since he'll be a father soon and wants to make sure his child is seen as legitimate."

Ursa gaped at the trinket. _No. No. NO!_

….

Katara woke the next morning with her stuffed dragon she packed with her in her arms and Ozai's arm wrapped around her waist as his hand rested protectively over her stomach. She smiled and wiggled against him, feeling playful among other things.

Last night she had gotten a good night's rest after her argument with Ozai. As usual they argued until they reached an agreement. She would stay by his side at all times unless he needs to leave the house alone, for whatever reason, and she was to stay and wait for him. He made himself clear about wanting only for her to be safe and not trusting her impulsive behavior along with her hormonal mood swings. She was more likely to be reckless now than before and while this frustrated Katara because her freedom was being cut short for the vacation, she understood his fear. It was also her fear. Them being together allow them to make enemies with some quite influential people. Ozai didn't want her facing them or their agents alone. So the waterbender gave in. Trying to look at this situation for what it was and that was that Ozai wanted to protect her. Keeping his promise to not let anyone harm her.

The waterbender wiggled her hips against him some more, trying to get his attention. Pressing herself against him, she took his hand and moved it from her stomach to her breast. It's been awhile. Not even two weeks but two days was too long for them. Not being able to embrace in that way. Katara moved her hips into him and squeezed his hand on her breast. Hoping he would wake and finally have her. However; he woke and moved his from her breast to her hips. Stopping them from their movement.

"Too early." He groaned tiredly.

"Too early?" She sounded a little shocked. _Don't firebenders wake with the sun?_

"Yes." He sounded drowsy. "It's too early."

Turning over to face him, Katara stared at him in disbelief and poked his face, gaining her a small growl. He really was tired. Sitting up in the bed, the girl placed the back of her hand up to his forehead. He didn't have a fever. She then put her stuffy in his face and giggled as a whisker rubbed against his cheek. He lazily tried to wave it away but Katara kept persisting.

"Stop." He rolled away from her, taking a pillow and pulling it over his head.

"Wake up." Katara continued poking him with her stuffed dragon. "At least take me to go get more fruit since Sokka ate mine."

"Tell Zuko to buy some." Ozai's tired voice muffled by the pillow.

Tossing him an angry look, Katara pulled the covers off of him and the bed as she hopped off. "Wake up!"

Silence.

"Ozai wake up!"

Stirs a little but still silence.

"Oh that's fine! I'll just go jump in the ocean and see how far I can drift away." The waterbender threatened.

Silence.

Katara threw her hands up and stormed out of bed. He thought she was kidding. Alright. She'll show him just how much she was kidding. Grabbing her robe and wrapping it around her body as she tossed her stuffy in a chair, the waterbender darted out of his room. Before long she heard footsteps run after her and she giggled. _Perfect, now you wake up._

Making it out the house to see the sun rising over the sea's horizon, the waterbender smiled and dropped her robe. Now in only her cream nightgown, she drew closer to the water, hearing Ozai calling her name. Right as she was about to reach the water, his arms wrapped around her and pulled her back gently. She giggled and squirmed.

Bringing his mouth to her ear, he bit her and felt her shiver against him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"For a swim." She turned around in his arms and looked up at him with a smile. "Wanna come?"

The nightgown she wore started rolling off her body. Not for a second did she take her eyes off of him as she wiggled out of her clothes. Ozai tried to stop her but it had already pooled to her feet. Now in only her undergarments. Smirking at him, Katara's hands went to the ties on his pants and started pulling them. He moved her hands away and looked at her as if she was crazy. Which she was. She had to be at this point.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

The smirk on her face only grew. "I want you." She whispered and reached her hands to his face. "I want you now." And pulled him to her so she could kiss him.

The minute her lips touched hers, Ozai once again attempted to stop her. "Katara we're outside." He growled at her. He couldn't believe how reckless she was being. This is exactly why he wasn't leaving her unattended.

"This side of the beach is private and if anyone from the house sees us, they can just turn their heads." Moving back to take his lips in hers but was stopped again.

Ozai wasn't satisfied with the first part. "Private as it may be, someone could still wander over here."

Giving him a glossy look as she licked her lips. "Then they can watch." And she jumped him, knocking him into the sand as she climbed on top of him. Katara was done trying to use words to convince him. Maybe actions were better. Make him feel what she was feeling. Grabbing his face, she captured his lips and forced him down. If he still wasn't convinced enough to take her right here on the beach, then she'd give up and go entertain herself.

….

Zuko yawned and walked to the dining room. Upon getting there everyone but his father and Katara were there, eating with bags under their eyes. Last night was the second time they failed to get any rest because of couple's late night fights. It was less alarming than the first night but still kept them all up. Even Sokka was affected.

"Morning." The young Lord said as he waddled to the table.

Aang glared at his food, dark circles heavy under his eyes and the bags were lower than the other morning. "Why can't they be like normal couples and get along?"

"Because they're not normal." Hakoda said as he took a bite out of his eggs.

Sokka nodded slowly. His body wasn't quite at the point of obtaining enough energy to move too much. "He's a demon and she's a kind spirit."

Taking his seat by the window so he could accumulate energy from the sun since sleep was stolen from him. As he moved to sit in his place, Zuko slightly turned his head to see two figures out on the beach. Looked like they were having a good time. He grinned sleepily and turned his attention to his food. As he began to eat a question popped in his head.

"Dad and Katara aren't up yet?" He said as he chewed.

"No. They were up before the rest of us." Aang said. "I heard them run out the house."

Zuko nodded his head and started eating so more. Feeling his energy being restored and his mind starting to function better, he dropped his fork. Shock took over his facial expressions and his mouth fell open as food fell out. What the- wait a second!

Startling everyone at the table, Zuko rushed to the window from the table, knocking over his chair.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Sokka asked, stirring out of his own drowsiness.

"The- they- what the- Why there?!" He could barely manage his words. "They- not in..- bed..but sand and- Agni! Why?!"

Concerned for the young man, Hakoda sat up from his seat and walked over to Zuko. "Are you alright?"

Zuko started freaking out more. No way could Hakoda see this. Oh Agni no! Fuck! Why? What the hell?! "No! Stay back!" He put his hands out before him. "Don't come any closer."

Hakoda was alarmed by the sudden defensiveness in the young Lord's tone. What was going on? "Zuko, talk to me. What's wrong?" Stepping closer gradually.

Aang and Sokka became worried. Ursa of course was too busy sulking to care that her son was losing it. Mom of the year. The two boys also got up and started moving towards him but he really started going off.

"Stay back!" He waved his hands around. " Please! Get away!"

What was going on? Why was he suddenly acting like this? All he did was look out the window and then switched into this crazy mess. What did he see? Curiosity took over and Sokka ran up to Zuko but he started wielding flames causing the boy to move away. Aang jumped up and bended the water from their glasses, sending it to the flames. When they were drenched, Hakoda came up behind Zuko and grabbed him. As the young man struggled against the Chieftain, the monk peeked out the window to see what had Zuko go nuts.

"Oh it's Katara and Ozai." He said which caused the Fire Lord to fight harder against the man holding him back.

Sokka walked up to the window too. "It is them. Why are they playing in the sand like that? Wait- hold on!"

….

Kai was strolling down the street, getting off from an early shift at work. He had been in an incredibly good mood the last two days. He tried to tell his friends why but they didn't believe him. Oh, but who cared? At least he knew he wasn't lying. Princess Katara let him walk her home and she smiled at him. Even thought he was funny. He was in the spirit world. This was great.

At the moment he was heading to Hana's shop to get some of those fruits of hers everyone loved so much. Including a certain Princess. As he entered the shop, he was grabbed quickly and pulled all the way to the back of the shop. Kai was then pushed into the wall and as his eyes registered the scene before him, he saw Hana glare up at him.

"What is wrong with you, boy?" Hana put her finger all in his face. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble?"

Hana was an elderly woman that had been looking out for him since his single mother passed away a few years back.

"Hold on there, Hana. What are you talking about?"

Kai asked.

The elderly took him by the ear and helped him peek around the corner. There were two men dressed in Water Tribe garb. They both looked pretty serious. Hana pulled the boy back in and her finger was back in his face.

"Didn't I teach you better than the chase after girls with titles and status. Now you've gone pissed off the Water Tribe!" Hana hit him upside his head. "Your mother must be watching with pity right now."

Kai rubbed his head and looked back around at the corner. Maybe they were just here to buy fruit. Or maybe they were with that guy that asked him to make sure the Princess was alright. Stepping from out of the back, despite Hana calling his name and trying to pull him back.

"Uh, yes. Can I help you?" Kai asked politely.

One of the tribesman turned to him. "Are you Kai by any chance?"

Cautiously he nodded his head. "Good. We have some questions to ask you. A friend of ours talk to you already but we're here to collect what you know and ask something else of you."

So they were with that guy from three nights ago. "Alright." Kai said. "We can talk in the back." Ignoring Hana's protest.

….

They did it. They survived one week on vacation with one another. Of course there were some difficulties and a few fights but no one was dead. Though some had been close to it. The family was currently playing a guessing game in the living room. They were split into two teams with one person as score keeper. Zuko, Ozai, and Katara vs. Sokka, Hakoda, and Aang. Ursa kept score. The object of the game was to help your teammates guess what you were drawing on a large note pad. Team that guessed the most won. So far they were tied with four each.

Sokka was in the middle of getting his team to guess what he drew. It was sad really. He had a picture of a giant circle on top of a stick with multiple arms and legs sticking out of it. His teammates were completely lost. Aang's eyes were twitching as he tried to make sense of what horrors he was looking at while Hakoda just gave up. The other team also looked at the drawing and was confused but Katara could make it out some. It looked familiar.

"Appa!" She squealed.

"Yes!" Sokka pointed to her. "Go team Water Tribe!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow and smirked. "She's on our team. So that's a point for us."

That's right. Teams could steal points too. The young tribesman threw the notepad on the ground. "Oh whatever!"

"My turn." Zuko got up and started drawing his. It was a person with a huge round body and a small head. Displaying it to his team. He knew they were going to guess it right on the first try.

"Iroh." Katara blurted.

"Your mother." Ozai earned a few giggles and a single glare from the woman across the room.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "No. Keep guessing."

"Uhh, Appa?"

"That blind earthbender girl that tore up a few of my airships."

"Yes!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone said in unison. How the hell was that fat thing Toph? And how did Ozai guess it?

The Fire Lord explained that he drew her based on her personality. Larger than she really is which got him a boomerang to the head, a splash of water to the face and blown off his feet. Clearly, no one liked his presentation.

"I don't care!" The firebender yelled. "Point goes to my team anyway."

The game continued on until a fight broke out between Katara and her brother over who ate her spiced fruits she had just bought. Hakoda held back his son, not wanting him to hurt his pregnant sister and Ozai restrained Katara. The worst part about the fight was that Sokka actually hadn't eaten it. It was a joint effort on behalf of the Avatar and Fire Lord. No one seemed to realize this.

As the commotion began to die down, there was suddenly a loud cry or scream coming from outside. Everyone jumped on their feet and looked out the window to see what it was or who it was. They all saw a man holding his gut as he limped in the sand, almost toppling over with each step. Katara looked closely and realized it was Kai, the guy from the other night. What happened to him?

The waterbender pulled away from the window and grabbed her water skin from off the table. "It's Kai. I need to go see if he's okay." She said about to leave the house to go get him.

Hakoda and Ozai both stopped girl before she could leave, grabbing her arms. Ozai had told her that he discussed her condition with her father. It made her a little uncomfortable knowing that her father knew and would become protective of her too. As if Ozai wasn't enough by himself. Now there was her father added to the mix. _Great._

"Katara it's not safe." Hakoda told his daughter.

Ripping her arms from the two men. "I need to go help him. He could be dying."

Ozai stared hard at the waterbender, knowing full well that she would help that kid even if he were to threaten her life. "I'll go in front of you. You stay behind me." Katara returned the serious look and nodded.

….

It hurt. It hurt so bad. He didn't understand. He really didn't. Why had they stabbed him? What was the point in that? And they didn't even pull it out. They just left the strange looking dagger in his gut and sent him on his way. The men from earlier in Hana's shop turned out to be some seriously bad dudes. They took Hana hostage and put the close sign up, so they wouldn't be disturbed. Next thing he knew they threatened to kill the elderly woman if he didn't comply. Kai gave in immediately. Hana was good to him all his life. Even before his mother died. She was like a second mother. He couldn't let them kill her. Without a word they shoved a dagger into his gut and sent him to where he walked the Princess home to.

As he now, stumbled across the sand, crying in agony and holding his gut with the dagger still embedded, Kai didn't think he was going to make. No way was he going to make. And even if he did, what then? Those Water Tribe men didn't tell him what to do other than go to Princess Katara. Why do this to him then? Why take Hana hostage? Why stab him? Why was it this over simply asking him to go see her?

Kai coughed and knew it was blood. He could taste the copper in his mouth. Why? Why did the Water Tribe Princess have people like those men keeping tabs on her? Were rumors of her wanting to betray the order of peace true? Was she doing all this for the former Lord? Giving him what he wanted because she returned his feelings. What was going on? And why did he have to get wrapped in this?

Falling to his knees. He was done. So done. Any minute and his body would give out on him. Any minute and his questions will go unanswered. Any minute and Hana would no doubt join him and his mother when those bastards see that he couldn't complete this mission. Oh but what did it matter? The spirit world had to be a much better place than here. It had to.

"Kai!" He heard his name.

"Kai!" There it was again, his name.

It was a voice so foreign and yet familiar. A voice he had only heard a few days ago but had already memorized. _Princess Katara_. His grey eyes lifted a bit and he saw the girl run towards him. She was coming for him. But then he realized that there was someone else in front of her. Tall with hair as dark as the moonless night. It was a man and telling by the piercing gold eyes that seemed to glow through this deathly cold night, it had to be him. Kai's eyes narrowed. It was Ozai. The man that defiled the noble Princess Katara. He was here.

"Kai." His name. He decided that if we're going to die here, he would love to hear only his name and think only of the Princess who's lips it came from.

The edges of his vision blackened and he tumbled over, losing consciousness fast. As he did, he saw her. Much closer than before. She must have ran faster. The beautiful Princess looked down at him, kneeling by his side, her blue eyes filled with deep worry. Oh this was great. This was perfect. Dying in this amazing girl's arms was so perfect. The last thing he will see before he leaves this world will be the Princess that he had been infatuated with since she saved his village six years ago. He will die a happy man. A truly blissful man.

…

A/N: Hope everyone liked it! Recap: Ozai's becoming hell-bent on keeping Katara safe during this vacation. Her father now knows. Kai had a bad experience with the Water Tribe, specifically the North. Hakoda knows about Ursa and now working against her. Ozai went to a jeweler! 3 My how will things turn out for the family's vacation now that they have a severely wounded young man in their custody? Please review! Thank you all for reading!


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Hey lovelies! Guess who's back with another chapter?! Not my favorite authors that leave me waiting for months! Lol *cries a little* oh but don't mind me. Luckily, you beautiful babes get frequent updates. So smile. XD here's the last chapter of the Vacation arc and then we heading back home for Iroh, Azula, and Ami from Ozai's past. Then Soon to be added characters will come in the next few chapters. Meow. Enjoy. ;3

Chapter 39: Part 4 of Vacation.

"I think that's all I can do for now." Katara bended the water from her hands and stood to her feet.

Ozai stood in the corner of her bedroom, leaning against a wall with his arms folded, as she worked on her newest patient. He watched her the entire time. Finally getting a chance to see what it looked like when she was healing someone. The sight was different from how he had thought it would be. Funny how things were different when roles were switched or being able to see things at a different perspective. But at the moment, something trivial like that was the furthest thing from his dwelling thoughts. When he helped remove the dagger embedded in the boy's gut, he noticed it was unique to many he had seen but held a resemblance to a certain weapon he had seen before. The waterbender's idiot brother turned out be quite useful and recognized it right away. A Northern dagger. _They're here._ His eyes narrowed.

Pulling the sheets over the resting young man, Katara sighed and looked over at Ozai. She noticed he had been scowling the whole time. Probably upset that she was once again doing something he deemed reckless. But saving lives wasn't a reckless thing to her. Not even saving his life months ago could she deem reckless. She brushed her hands off on her clothes and made her way across her room to where Ozai was. He didn't take his eyes off the boy lying in her bed. Not even as she wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head against his chest. What was he thinking? What was running through his mind? As helpful as it would be to know what went on in his head, she knew there were quite a few places in there that she was sure would send her into madness. Maybe just getting him to talk was better.

"Why are you glaring at him? He's unconscious. He can't do anything. He hasn't done anything." Katara said as she nuzzled herself into him.

"I'm not glaring at him. I'm thinking." He replied lightly which was strange.

The waterbender tilted her head up to gaze at the man she was clinging to. "Then why make such a face when you're only thinking? You'll get wrinkles." She threw in some humor. "You need to smile more."

"I don't smile."

"No. You smirk and grin mischievously and scare the hell out of a bunch of people." Katara said as she pulled away walking to his room.

Following after her, "I thought that's what made you fall for me."

Katara whipped her head around just as she reached his bed and smirked. "No. I fell for you because you looked cute when you were sick. Dark circles under your eyes and the constant contorted look on your face when you were in pain got me all hot and bothered."

Ozai stared at her for a second trying to figure out it she was being sarcastic or serious. Something told him it was a mixture. But as she started pulling off her clothes for bed, he decided to take advantage of the opportunity to cure the thoughts dwelling in his mind. He needed to distract himself and Katara was the best thing to make him forget everything.

Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, Ozai pulled her against him and let his hands roam down her sides. Feeling the smooth texture of her skin as he moved his mouth to her neck. Katara reached behind her and placed her hand in his hair. A small moan left her lips as she felt her body being stimulated. His hands went from her hips to her breast and removed them from their confinements, grasping them as soon as they were free. She gasped loudly and squirmed a little more than usual. Her body felt hypersensitive. Enhancing feelings she was already having and sending her into overdrive.

"Take me now." She hissed as she turned around.

Next thing they knew, Ozai was pushed on the floor and Katara immediately straddled his hips. Moving fast to undo the ties on his pants as he took of his shirt. She was quite needed at the moment after the last time she tried to have him a few days ago and ended up being stopped because someone just had to look out the window. But now, they were alone in his room and no distractions. No protesting. No interruptions. She was getting what she wanted. Anyone that got in her way would be dealt with accordingly.

"Katara, I need to-"

 _Son of a bitch!_

"Zuko, I swear to La I'll make you watch if you don't start knocking!" The waterbender climbed off of Ozai who was glaring dangerously at his son.

Zuko didn't remove his eyes as he saw the topless girl standing in only her panties. As much as he was working on ridding himself of his feelings for her, seeing her like this was making it hard again and he'd most likely return to sulking for another few days in a drunken state. Katara noticed this and tried to cover herself.

Ozai growled as he got off the floor. "I told you not to gawk, boy."

"I'm not!" Zuko got defense though it was clear he had no right to. He was obviously staring.

Shielding the topless girl, "What do you want?"

"We need to talk about that dagger we found." The young Lord said changing the tone of the room.

…

Hakoda sat in the dining room with his head in his hand. He was trying to calm himself down. Things were escalating to new heights. Heights in which could cause another war. This was madness. The North acting out so irrationally and for what? The possibility that his daughter was scheming to ruin the peace that she helped restore. What sense was that? Because there were supposed suspicions that she and the former Lord were lovers. Well they were but what did it matter? Why would they believe Katara would ever turn her back on the world for a simple man? Even if she loved him. It didn't make sense.

"Dad, what are we going to do?" Sokka sounded pitiful. He was starting to realize just how serious the North was about Katara and Ozai's relationship. Sending the guy who walked his sister home the other night with message in the form of a dagger to them. Was it a threat? Was a sign? What was it?

"We need to return back to the capital." Aang stated. "This is definitely the works of Ambassador Kolji."

Entering the room with Katara and Ozai, Zuko gathered everyone's attention. The whole family was present aside from his mother, who refused to be a part of their meeting. "We'll leave the day after tomorrow but when we do, we can't outright accuse the Ambassador. It would deeply offend the North."

"They stabbed an innocent civilian!" Sokka barked. "Who gives a fuck if they're offended!"

"Zuko's right. If we accuse the Ambassador then we're technically accusing the North. They'll only act more rashly in retaliation." Hakoda said lifting his head from his hands. "The best thing we can do is put everything in the open. No more hiding. It'll only make them more suspicious."

That meant revealing what? The relationship between the Southern Princess and the demon lord. Or the fact that Zuko busted his father out of prison. Or the fact that Katara took the fall when the whole group was just as involved in harbouring Ozai. Maybe they'll tell everyone about the fact that the man was poisoned and really didn't mean all those bad things. Ha! Sokka could think of a bunch of things they could be open about and surely all of them would be executed or imprisoned for life if they were completely open with the world. Now **THAT** would start another war. That's why there were such things as secrets and lies. Because some people can't handle the truth and nobody in the world was ready to hear theirs. If they told the world everything, then they might as well be signing their own death certificates.

Zuko took a seat and looked the Chieftain dead in the eye, "What do you think we should be open about?"

"The engagement. It was a fake. Katara and Ozai are and have been together. All of us were aware and you were the one that got him out of prison." Hakoda narrowed his eyes.

"Dad! That's insane!" Katara yelled. "We'll all be tried!"

"Better all of us together than just one." He glanced at his daughter.

Aang rose from his chair. "I agree with Chieftain Hakoda, however; I don't think we can be entirely honest without risking everything. If Zuko is exposed with the rest of us then it could completely destroy peace."

"Then tell them nothing." Ozai stepped into the conversation.

Everyone turned to look at him, waiting to hear his plan. Out of everyone present, he was the most cunning and manipulative. If anyone could get what they wanted and fool whoever they wanted it was him. The talent of being a demon. "Tell them nothing but only that Katara and I are as they believe. Everything else needs not be revealed. No one suspects anything more than that. So why incriminate yourselves?"

How did he make it sound so simple? "If they try her, then invest in gathering as many supporters as you can to vouch for her."

"Let her be tried?!" Sokka was outraged

But Ozai wasn't moved. "Your sister has done no wrong, right? Then what has she to fear?"

The young tribesman growled viciously at the demon bastard while everyone thought over what he was saying. It made sense. The North had no other leads on them other than the rumored relationship. Everything else was unknown and untraceable. No one could even discover their other secrets unless one of them told and none of them were planning on that. So if they put in the open what everyone was thinking then it could no longer be used against them. If it causes Katara to be tried, then what has she done other than become involved with her former enemy? There were no laws against that. Letting them try her and finding she is innocent would kill the hype of deceit and conspiracy. Things would die down and the North would retreat back behind their giant walls, leaving the rest of them to live in peace. Ozai's plan was simple and didn't require added effort.

"That actually sounds like the best plan we've had." Zuko commented.

"Yeah! Way better than Zuko's plans." Aang added.

Sokka laughed and pointed his finger at the young Lord. "You're definitely not his son with the shit plans you come up with."

"Son of a-" Zuko was about to jump the tribesman until Katara caught his shoulder and stopped him.

"No fighting." She yawned. "I'm tired."

As she left with Ozai back to their room, voicelessly adjourning their meeting, the men in her wake gaped at her. Was she seriously telling them to not fight because she wanted to sleep? Seriously? After all the commotion her and Ozai cause in the middle of night when they're arguing? Really?!

….

The next morning, Zuko was in his room writing a letter to his uncle. It was discreet and yet stated what needed to be said. He'd tie it to a messenger hawk to reach the man before they arrive.

"Letting Iroh know what's going on?" Aang asked as he walked into his room. He took a seat on the edge of his bed and stretched over to see the letter.

Not taking his eyes off the task at hand. "Yes. If the Northerners are causing problems here then they might also be causing an issue in the capital."

Yeah. That was likely. The Northerners had already gone so far to follow them here, no telling what they might have done in the capital while they were away. "Do you think this plan Ozai came up with will work?"

"Yes." Was all he said as he continued writing.

In truth, he felt the plan should have been executed before it came to this. Now they were being forced to return early from their vacation. And moreover, an innocent civilian was thrown into the mix. Zuko knew they should have taken action sooner but wanted his family to take a break with everything they had faced so far. Now they were all going to be heading back home to the mess they left unchecked. Ugh! Agni, he felt stressed and they hadn't even returned home yet.

Finishing his letter, Zuko set his quill down and finally looked up at the Avatar. "What's everyone up to at the moment?"

"Katara is nursing that Kai guy, Sokka went into town to see if he could find anyone that saw what happened." Aang said getting off the bed and stretching to the side. "Hakoda and your dad went somewhere too but didn't say where. Then your mom is in her room."

Alright, so everyone was taking care of things on their own end. All he needed to do now was have this letter sent to his uncle and make sure their cruiser ship was ready for departure early tomorrow morning. "Aang, can you fly over to the docks and have the captain of our ship know we plan to leave first thing tomorrow morning?" The monk nodded and left the room to get his glider.

Zuko sighed and shook his head, why was he having to deal with this kind of shit so early in his reign? Hopefully in his later years he would have less to worry of.

…

"Ah, here it is." An old man with a warm smile on his face said as he held a beautifully crafted item in his hand. "I just did the finishing touches last night."

The old man walked over to two younger gentlemen, laying the item down on the corner to show them. "I thought a white gold pendant would suit the red collar of the necklace better."

One of the men grazed their finger along the pendant, feeling the grooves of the engraved symbol beneath his digits. Half sun and half moon. Agni and La. An idea given to him by Hakoda. Evidently, it was to represent him and Katara. Something others would see and know exactly what it meant. If not for his pride, he probably thank the Chieftain for assisting him. However; both pride and leftover disdain for the man stopped him.

"I must say, you've done a great job on this. Men back home would pay quite a lot for one this uniquely made." Hakoda praised the jeweler.

The compliment caused the old man to smile wider. Telling by who these men were and rumors that were flying around, he could guess who the young lady was that would be receiving it. It was funny almost. Over twenty years ago, he had crafted a ring for the same man who was purchasing this betrothal necklace. The humor of it was that the woman he planned to give this necklace to hadn't even been born yet. He would mention it or jest about it, but he much liked living.

Hakoda truly admired the work of this jeweler, every detail part of the necklace was wonderfully made. It would definitely look beautiful on his daughter. Hopefully, she said yes. "I think Katara will like it."

"She had better." Ozai took out a bag of gold and placed it on the counter.

 _So transparent._ The Chieftain knew it was against the man's constitution to give away his mood or thoughts depending on what they were and who he was around. "Well she will. Especially because of what it means. So you don't need to worry about that."

…

Dabbing a wet cloth on his forehead, Katara whipped the sweat off of Kai's head and placed it back into a bowl. She had noticed he was warm but didn't know if it was a fever or if he was a firebender. Just in case, she decided to treat it as a fever. His wounds were healing on their own now. Her bending had fixed all the major issues, the rest was up to him but he should be waking any moment.

"Sokka just got back from town." Zuko announced as he entered the room with a basket of her favorite spiced fruits. "He bought these for you while he was out."

Katara lit up and went to retrieve the basket from him, oh she just loved these things. "Did he get any information?"

"No." Zuko dropped onto her sofa. "No one knew anything about it but he said the lady at the shop where he bought the fruit looked frantic when he asked her. She barely made eye contact with him."

Well duh. If she had known anything about what happened, Sokka wasn't going to be the one she told. He was Water Tribe and despite his Fire Nation garb, his eyes stood out. Blue like the sky. The waterbender shook her head. They should have let Aang go find out. But what was done was done. All they could do now is wait for Kai to wake up and ask him questions.

"So we're taking him with us?" Katara asked as she picked up a berry and popped it in her mouth.

Zuko nodded. "He got dragged into this because of us, it's only fair that we make sure his life is no longer threatened."

Katara agreed. If not for him bringing her home and her having a target on her back, he wouldn't have gotten caught up in the mess. She felt bad. He was really such a nice guy. He didn't deserve this.

Sighing, "I can't believe the North would do this and all because of me." She let her hand drop from her mouth as she ate another piece of fruit.

"Hold on there, Katara. This isn't your fault. Remember?" Zuko got up from his seat to kneel in front of her. "I bear the guilt."

"And I, the blame." Katara reminded him as well. Zuko may be at fault truthfully but only they knew the truth. Everyone else was told a different story. She was at fault in the eyes of many. It was her that would be blamed if things progressively become worse. However; she was hoping taking Ozai's approach would work. Otherwise, she was doomed.

They sat in silence for a bit before they heard stirring from her bed and both hopped on their feet.

"Kai." Katara said as she ran over to the young man waking up.

"W-what…" his shaken voice cried quietly.

"Kai. It's alright." The waterbender knelt down beside him and grabbed his hand. She knew he must have been disoriented. Most people that thought they were going to die felt strange upon waking. They didn't expect to see this world or any world for that matter again. "We found you last night and immediately, I treated your injury. You're safe now."

This was supposed to calm him down but it didn't. Instead, he started panicking and trying to get up. Making sounds with his mouth that were supposed to be words but failed. Zuko rushed over and tried to help calm the poor kid down but only incited more fear in him.

Kai was so afraid. He didn't understand what was going on. Why wasn't he dead? How- how did he- why was he- wait. Where was he? This was all so wrong. Was he dreaming? Could the dead even dream?

"Why? Why am I not dead?!" He cried in his disoriented stated.

Zuko loomed over the guy as he backed Katara away with his arm. "Katara is a healer. She saved your life." He told the nervous boy and seemed to calm him down some.

"Princess Katara?" Only now registering that the girl had been there.

"Yes." She answered.

 _She's here._ Then memories of before he fell unconscious flooded in as if filling in the holes of his mind. He remembered. Katara running to him. The demon lord a few yards in front of her. Falling over. The Princess running faster to his side and holding him in her arms. Calling his name. Her beautiful voice. The world going dark. His life fading out. But she saved him. Her healing miracle powers being stronger than he imaged. Fixing a wound as deep and fatal as his. How much more amazing was she? Oh Agni, how could anyone be so wonderful.

"I'll go get the others and let them know he's awake. " Zuko told Katara. She nodded and knelt back down to her patient, making sure he was fine now. Hopefully, he was. Their group needed answers. They needed information. What happened to have this kid be attacked by Northerns?

….

Hakoda and Ozai had just returned from their outing when they were told their guest was awake. The two went to Katara's room where the boy was and saw that everyone was present, even Ursa. Katara was ringing out a rag to place on the kid's head.

"He's awake." The Chieftain said as an observation.

Nodding, his daughter continued to tend to their injured guest until she believed he was ready to handle answering a few questions. As she backed away, Katara felt it was best that she ask the first question. Clearly, he was more responsive to her since he calmed when he heard her name.

"Can you tell us about your run in with whoever did this to you?" She asked gently.

Kai felt a little anxiety building in him, there were a bunch of people in the room and all their eyes were on him. Even worse the demon lord in particular was staring at him so intensely he felt at any moment he'd explode. Ugh! Why did he get himself in this mess? Why couldn't he just listened to his friends? Though Princess Katara was still worth it, he wasn't actually planning for any of these things to take place. Now he and Hana were in deep water. Hana. Wait! Hana! Was she alright? Did those men hurt her or take her away? Where was she? His gray eyes widened and he felt himself escalate from there.

"Hana! Is she alright?!" Kai asked.

They all looked at him for a moment with confused eyes before he continued. "Hana, the store clerk. She's an old woman that sales spiced fruits."

"Oh that old frantic woman that sells those fruits Katara keeps eating!" Sokka jumped on his feet as if he made a wild discovery. "Yeah, she seemed pretty nervous when I asked her questions but other than that, she seemed fine to me."

Kai exhaled heavily. That was a relief. She was alright. He didn't need to worry too much.

"So can you answer our questions, yes or no?" Zuko chimed in.

Hearing the impatience of the Fire Lord's voice, Kai bowed his head humbly and respectfully addressed him. "Yes, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Who did this to you? Do you know?" First actual question of their investigations.

Katara noticed how the guy's face slacked and he looked at her a little as if he was afraid to answer. She returned him a reassuring look. Letting him know it was okay. He had nothing to worry about. Not anymore.

"W-Water Tr-Tribe."

"I knew those bastards were behind this!" Sokka slammed his fist into his hands.

Aang caught his shoulder to settle him down. "No, we still don't know if these men are working in correspondence with Kolji."

Sitting in the bed, Kai was befuddled. Why did they not seem upset with the fact he was accusing their Tribe. Wasn't that something that would make them angry at him? Then also, why was the tribesman in front of him claiming to suspect them as well? What sense was that? Kai looked over to the Princess to see if she could help him understand what was going on. She filled him in. The Northern Tribe and The Southern Tribe were at odds for years even before the hundred years. Recently, they've managed to be joined but the tension was still there. The North is especially not pleased with the South or Fire Nation for what has been floating around in news and gossip. Kai understood now. So those men weren't actually acquaintances of the Princess. They were just spies. They were using him.

"So tell us, why would they attack you?" Zuko asked another question.

"I don't know." Kai sincerely replied. "I was the server at you guys' table that night at the restaurant. After you all left abruptly, some guy in Tribal clothing approached me and wanted me to tell him what happened…" he continued on about how he was asked to keep an eye on the Princess. Kai stated he only agreed because it was his belief that they were genuinely concerned for her. When he bumped into her he hadn't actually planned it, kind of happened coincidentally but he still took the opportunity to make sure she was returned home safely. Once again thinking that was what they wanted. But a few days later, they came to Hana's shop and he told the group all the details leading up to him crumbling in the sand.

The members of the group were all quietly thinking this information over. The North wanted eyes on Katara, which meant there would be spies all around to keep a close eye on her. So they were right. Coming out with what everyone suspects was the wisest decision. It would only be used against them of they kept it hidden. But one thing that stood out and left them questioning even more was, Why stab this kid and send him their way? What purpose was that? Everyone was stuck on it but Ozai had his suspensions of why, though he planned to keep it to himself until he knew for sure. His eyes rested on the boy. _A messenger alright._

"It would seem his life is not completely out of danger then." Ursa spoke up. "We should take him back to the palace to keep him safe."

"Evil hag lady say what?!" Sokka along with everyone else was shocked by the crone's comment. Where was this coming from? Why the sudden kindness? Ozai narrowed his eyes.

Katara stood up. "Zuko and I already discussed that. Kai would be safer with us since the North has already put a target on his back."

"Wait! Hold on! You're taking me to the capital?!" Kai freaked.

Both the Princess and Fire Lord nodded. "Bu-but I-I can't...Hana needs me here."

"You and that woman will be dead if you stay here." Sokka pointed out. "For whatever reason they stabbed you and sent you here, it's clear they don't intend to let you live if you go back. So get ready. You're coming with us when we leave tomorrow." Scuffing as he exited the room, Aang following his lead. The mood shifted in their absence.

The rest of the room let out in conclusion of the meeting, leaving Katara, Kai, and Ozai in their wake.

The waterbender returned to her patient's side and put her hand on his forehead, wondering if he was still warm as earlier. "Kai, are you a firebender."

A small nod. "Oh! That's good. I thought you had a fever."

"Oh sorry. I might should have mentioned that the other night." He apologized.

Katara giggled and waved her hands. "No. It's fine. But at least I know you aren't poisoned or anything."

"Poisoned?" Kai seemed frightened at the mention. Especially with the demon lord seemingly glaring at him.

"Don't worry." She told him. "You're fine. Just get some more rest. Okay?"

Glancing fearfully at the man standing off to the side quietly. Kai hadn't realized just how intimidating former lord Ozai was until being in his direct presence. As cool as it was going to be going to the palace and being with Princess Katara, he knew he'd be faced with this man as well.

…..

At the moment everyone at the beach house lazing around, doing whatever that could to keep themselves occupied. Hakoda and Aang were in the kitchen with the servants that were cooking dinner. Ursa was in her room, sulking or planning. Zuko and Katara were silently enjoying the remainder of their vacation on the floor staring at the ceiling together. Kai was asleep recovering from his injuries. Ozai was meditating on his emotions in the courtyard while Sokka chewed on a blade of grass, lying on his back looking at the stars. The moon was out. Almost full.

"Did you know I used to date the moon?" Sokka said.

Ozai didn't open his eyes or even move at the boy's random question.

Already expecting this, the tribesman smiled and continued. "She wasn't the moon when I met her but she sure looked like it. White hair. Big blue eyes like the ocean. This serenity about her. Everything about her was the moon. Even her life."

Sokka started reminiscing about his time in the Northern Tribe with Princess Yue. "Then one day some Fire Nation man came and killed the moon spirit, I'm sure you're familiar with him. Anyway killing the moon spirit cut off all waterbenders' connection to their element. Making the night a blood red." He reached up to the sky above him and shut his eyes. "But it didn't last for long. My beautiful and brave moon saved us all. She gave back the life the spirit had given her and eventually left this world to become the moon right above our heads."

It was still a very painful topic for him. Everytime he thought about it it made him angry and swell up with hate he had lived with all his life for a group of people that destroyed everything and stole so much from the world. He had grown out of that foul way of thinking. Blaming an entire group of people for the actions of some. However; the pain was still there and every night he was reminded of that day. Some things were never let go of. He continued on. "Then I reunited with this really amazing girl I found on Kyoshi island. She was a real fighter. A warrior. Actually taught me a few things. You might remember her from when we tied you up after Aang defeated you but don't worry about trying to recall."

Ozai had stopped mediating. He couldn't with all this talking going on. What was wrong with this boy? Why was he just blabbering?

"After the war ended and the Gaang stayed in the palace all together, she was taken from me. Not like how my precious moon was. No. Not as nobly as that. It was more like I walked in on her fucking some Fire Nation punk!" He balled his fist and threw down beside him. "She was cheating on me with a Fire Nation guy. Can you believe that? Wait- don't answer that."

There was silence for a moment but unfortunately for Ozai, it didn't last long. "And I'm sure you know all about how my mother was killed. Your order for the last raid on the South to kill my sister took my mom instead."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ozai was genuinely interested in why the boy felt a need to disclose all these details to him.

"I want you to think about the similarities in each story I told you and tell me what they have in common." Sokka sat up from off the marble ground.

"The Fire Nation." Ozai said impassively as he finally opened his eyes.

The tribesman jumped to his feet and dusted himself off. "Close! But not quite." He sounded a bit comical but clearly wasn't trying to be.

"Then what?"

"Yes, the Fire Nation is a big one but the one I'm pointing out is that each story had a woman in it that I loved and was taken from me. In one way or another." Sokka strolled over to where Ozai was sitting and sat in front of him, mimicking his excellent posture. "And it seems to be a reoccurring cycling throughout my life. However; I'm not letting it continue. I'm not letting my sister be taken too and definitely not because of some Fire Nation bastard like you!" His tone changed quickly towards the end.

There it was. He was wondering where this was going.

"And you still think I wish to kill her?" Ozai asked.

A laugh ripped through Sokka's throat. "Of course not!" He slapped the man on the arm. "But you're gonna get her killed!"

After finding out the Northern Tribe was involved in stabbing that Kai guy and using him for the purpose of monitoring his sister, Sokka felt the cycle begin to rotate. His sister being the next for him to lose. He wasn't letting that happen. And if this bastard in front of him was as serious about her as he made them believe, he had better keep her safe. Or there would be hell to pay. Bender or not, Sokka was still a fighter. He wasn't afraid of Ozai. If the man failed his sister, the tribesman was taking him out. Point blank. Sokka had forgiven the man for what he had done in the past. Iroh told him about the years of being poisoned. What happened to the world and his mother was not all his fault but what happens to his sister now, will be if she is harmed. And that **will** not be forgiven.

Standing to his feet, Sokka sent a point stare at the man. "The North is your problem now but the South will be too if Katara ends up hurt from this."

Ozai growled. "You waste your breath, boy. I already have every intention to protect your sister."

"You had better." The tribesman began walking back to his spot to look up at moon. "Katara is the last straw and if she's gone, I won't be able to contain myself."

The demon lord narrowed his eyes at the boy. A threat? Ha! Did he think himself the only one capable of losing sanity if something happened to the waterbender? Even Ozai knew he wouldn't be the only one to go on rampage. The young tribesman should count himself lucky he was Katara's brother however, that threat would have gotten anyone else killed. Especially now with how infuriated he already was. That was the reason he was out here in the first place. To mediate. Regaining control of his emotions before he sets something on fire by accident. The last thing he wanted was to harm his waterbender himself. He'd probably kill himself for something so foolish. But that idiot tribesman needed not concern himself with this cycle he spoke of, that would not happen to Katara. Not if he could help it.

….

The next morning, Katara woke early. Her mind too heavy with thoughts of what was to come in a few hours to rest any longer. They would be leaving their vacation early. Earlier than attended. All because of stupid assholes having a major issues with her taste in men. Or her current taste. Tall, dark, and used to be evil. Key words 'used to'. But she should have seen this coming. Knowing how strict and ridiculously traditional the North was. Of course out of the entire world, they would hold the most opposition towards her relationship, though it technically wasn't revealed entirely yet. They still had to get to the capital and announce it officially. Followed by a trial no doubt. But Ozai was right. She had done no wrong. She would face no punishment. And if they did have reason to punish her, she knew Ozai and her family would stop that from happening. Yet still, she wasn't happy with this set up and she wouldn't, not until this was over.

The waterbender laid her head on Ozai's chest and sighed. "I wish the North would just stay out of my business." She mumbled to herself.

"I was going to wipe them out but your group stopped the invasion." Ozai yawned.

Katara shifted to look up at him. "Sometimes I forget you were a lunatic that wanted to destroy the world sometimes and then you go and remind me."

Smirking in that devilish handsome smirk, Ozai grabbed her chin and leaned over to kiss her. When his lips were against hers the smirk grew wider and she too ended up grinning. He clearly was in a good mood today. Probably excited to leave since he hated being here and was possibly planning to get to the palace sooner to handle some out of line tribesmen. Katara's hands went to the sides of his face and pulled him closer as he rolled on top of her. Spirits, she didn't regret any decisions she made that landed her underneath him like this. He was worth it. Worth everything and that was the main reason she was even able to face this all with such a strong resolve. Ozai was worth it.

"You're in a good mood this morning." She said against his lips before pulling away slightly.

Still smirking, flashing his teeth a little. "Why wouldn't I be. As soon as we're back in the capital, everyone will know that you're mine." He recaptured her lips and felt her hands moved into his hair.

Breaking the kiss as he remembered something, Ozai moved from off of her, hear the small moan of protest as he did. He climbed out of bed and walked over to his packed belongings. Katara sat up in bed watching him go through his things, talking to himself as he did. Something about where is it. Where was what? But then he must have found whatever he was looking for and walked back over to their bed. Climbing in and huddling over to the waterbender. It was surprising to her. For some strange reason he was actually in a good mood. Yeah, there were other times where he appeared less indifferent or less moody or wasn't staring someone down or made a funny but crude joke or allowed her to play in his hair that let her know when he was in a good mood. But right now, she could see it all over his face. For first time his smirk didn't look malicious or wicked. It actually looked he was smiling. Like happy. Not the sadistic happiness he got whenever Sokka or Zuko had an epic fail but a pure type of happiness. Katara was completely taken aback. Why hadn't she seen his side of him before? It was so warming and made her want to cuddle him. He was adorable. Her heart was swelling. Maybe she could pet him or perhaps poke his cheeks. Her hands twitched at her side. The need to react to this cuteness was becoming painful to resist.

"Turn around and close your eyes." He told her with a smile.

"Huh?" She was caught off guard again. "Turn around?"

Ozai smirked. "Yes. Now do it."

"Okay." Katara sat up a little more on the bed and did as he told her. Closing her eyes tightly. Kind of excited to see what she'll see when she reopens them.

Back turned, eyes shut, and shivering with anticipation. What was going to happen? She felt Ozai's hands brush up against her neck and then something being wrapped around it. Then there was a clicking sound and his hands slid down to her shoulders.

"You can open them now." His voice was directly in her ear as she opened her eyes slowly.

When they were open, Ozai pointed for her to look in the mirror across from their bed and she did. Her breath hitched and her throat suddenly felt tight. All her emotions lodged in her throat as her hands trembled to reach up to the necklace around her neck. Her fingers grazed the pendant and she gasped as her gut seemed to sink. It was the sun and moon. Her eyes were wide and shaky. This- this was a… a betrothal necklace. Ozai had given her a betrothal necklace. Wh-what? Did he know what giving one of these to someone even meant? Did he know what he was asking?

Gradually she began turning around to face him with her lips parts and her blue eyes widened. Her hand still resting on the pendant. "O-Ozai-"

"I'm not going to wait all day, waterbender." He smirked and leaned in to her face, just an inch apart. "Is it a yes or no?"

So he did know. Katara was lost in a state of shock. Why was she though? This was bound to happen eventually, right? She was pregnant and would be giving him his first child soon, of course he'd want to legitimize it. But she still hadn't expected it. Or even for him to give her a betrothal necklace. And it was so beautiful. Uniquely made. It was perfect. She loved it. She loved him. She loved him so much.

To his question, she nodded her and did so excitedly. "Yes!" She answered. "Yes!" She threw her arms around his neck and climbed into his lap. "YES!" Smashing her lips to his.

The waterbender pushed him on his back and passionately kissed him. Capturing his lips as his arms wrapped around the girl's waist and flipped her over, pulling away from her for a moment to see her face. If he had known months ago that he would be this madly in love with the water girl he had once found annoying, he wouldn't believe it. Not at all. He'd think someone had made an insanely impossible prediction. But not for a second would he take it back. He regretted nothing. This is what he wanted. All he wanted. His entire life. All he wanted was someone to call his and be undoubtedly loyal to him, unwaveringly faithful to him. Give him what no one else could. Making him feel less like the monster everyone believed him to be before he had even became one. Katara was that one. The one. The one person that would never forsake him even if threatened with death. Giving him what no one else could. She was what he's wanted all his life and he would be sure to have her. All of her.

….

Around noon they were ready to make their way back to the capital. All there was to do was wait for Zuko to return from Hana's shop, letting the woman know that Kai was safe and in his protective custody. Hopefully, she would be more receptive to the Fire Lord than she was to Sokka. As for the others, they were all onboard with their belongings and lounging about, ready to depart at any minute.

Kai, their guest, had his eyes trained on the Water Tribe Princess in front of him. Since this morning when she came to check on him and help him up, he couldn't move his eyes from the red choker around her neck. She hadn't worn it before and from how her brother reacted when he saw it, Kai knew she must have just gotten it. The Water Prince, Sokka,- was it- had his mouth wide open and his eyes about to pop out. Next thing he knew the Chieftain of the South came in with a smile and congratulated her. It struck him as odd. Why would a necklace being around her neck make her family respond that way? Even Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang seemed shocked and understanding of what the necklace was or meant. What was it? What was that necklace? Because he had never seen a necklace quite like that or hold any other meaning other than a fashion accessory, he assumed it was a Water Tribe custom. He tried to search his mind for all the reading he had done of the Water Tribes and remember if he had read anything about jewelry or necklaces in particular but the only thing he recalled was engagements and weddings.

The Avatar walked into the cabin room they were all in with an unsure look on his face as he approached the group. "Guys, avoid Ursa at all costs. I literally was just knocked down the steps by her."

Then there was some laughter from the Water Prince. "Oh you know she's upset." He beamed and shot a look at his sister. "Katara just made it impossible for Ursa to get back with her old flame."

 _Old flame?_ Kai was using this conversation and its references to make sense of what he was trying to grasp of the Princess's necklace. Ursa. Former Fire Princess Ursa. Former Fire Lord Ozai's ex-wife. Old flames. Katara. Her necklace. Making it impossible for Ursa. Necklaces in the scrolls of the Water Tribes. Wide eyes. _No way. The rumors. They're true._ And then entered the demon lord with a slightly less scary grin on his face. Princess Katara jumped up and ran into his arms. Kai was taken aback but not so much until he saw them kiss. _Oh Agni! No way!_

Prince Sokka laughed and pointed at him, "Looks like the new guy is the first to learn your little secret, sis. He looks like he's about to turn green."

The Princess pulled away and looked at her brother. "Oh shut up, Sokka. Stop picking on him."

"No seriously, Katara." Aang buzzed in. "He looks like he'll barf any minute now."

Katara shifted her eyes to Kai and looked just as they said. Green. She was about to walk over to him to check on him when he grabbed a bucket nearby and puked. The girl stopped midway. Sokka and Aang died laughing. Ozai turned away with a sadistic grin on his face. Hakoda who was silently staring out the window tried not to laugh. Then Zuko walked in, back from his visit to Hana with four large baskets of spiced fruits in his hands. The old woman must have been very receptive to the Fire Lord.

"What's going on in here?" He asked as he saw the scene in front of him. Sokka and Aang rolling on the floor. Katara's face twitching in disgust. His father biting back a laugh as well as Hakoda. All with that kid Kai throwing up in a bucket. What the hell happened?

Barely able to control himself, Aang struggled to explain what happened. "Looks like a lot of people are going to be sick when they hear the news about your father and Katara. Kai's the first and he couldn't keep breakfast down."

Zuko smirked about to giggle when the waterbender threw him a look. "It's not funny. Don't you dare laugh."

A pause and then he dropped the baskets in his hands and laughed. It triggered the two other men that had been holding it back and were now laughing as well. Katara couldn't believe this. They seriously thought this was funny. Even Ozai. He barely thought anything was funny. Well someone was cringing over in some sort of pain, so she could see a little why he would think this was funny. But still! She couldn't believe how immature they were all acting. She threw her hands up and shook her head. _I give up._ And marched over to where Zuko was and took the baskets from the floor beside him. While they laughed their hearts out, she would be on the deck eating her fruits. They could continue this till they arrived in the capital. She didn't care. _Idiots._

….

A/N: Hoped you all enjoyed! Ozai proposed! Yay! Sokka and him have a serious talk. First serious one since their first encounter. Poor Sokka is still holding onto Yue. True love never dies. :'( Ursa doesn't seem too hot but something is a little off with her. Wonder why Ozai eyed her during the questioning. And Poor Kai, he had to learn things to hard way. Surely, a bunch of man holding an attraction to Katara will have their hearts broken. And women will be mourning their lost chance to have their time in Ozai's private company. Ah! Can't wait for you guys to see what else I have for you! Thanks for reading! Please Review! You guys are the best! XD


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Hey guys back in the capital in this chapter. Big plans. Big plans. ;3 read and find out.

 **WARNING** : Smut ;3

Chapter 40:

Iroh's brow furrowed as he looked out over the paved road up the hill the Royal Palace sat from the pillared columned halls. He was waiting to see the palanquin that would bring his family back home. Just last night he received the messenger hawk from his nephew of their early return. In the message he mentioned to watch the tides as he would fire and the old man knew exactly what that entailed. _The North has become quite messy in their many years of solitary behind great walls._

Seeing the palanquins appear at the base of the hill, Iroh turned to the servant on standby and gave him orders. "Have the residences prepare to greet their Fire Lord and his honored guests."

The servant bowed and carried out his task. The old Fire Prince stood with his hands behind his back and shut his eyes, breathing in the fresh air. The temperature was cooling. A cold front was rolling in and it was coming with their Northern allies.

….

"I guess we're back in hell again." Sokka sighed and put his arms behind his head.

Aang looked out the window and saw as they were slowly approaching the palace. "Let's hope we can end this soon."

The tribesman nodded. Ending this meant going back to the South Pole and resuming his artificially made normal life. He could find a girl, settle down, prepare to take over after his father decides to step down, and live peacefully until he dies. That's all Sokka wants. Peace. That's why they fought the war in the first place. So they could have peace. Now this. The North. They were trying to ruin it.

In the other palanquin behind them was where Zuko, Katara, Ozai and their guest Kai were in. The four sat in silence the whole way until the young Lord told Kai he would be under Katara's supervision until the people responsible for stabbing him were brought to justice. Kai nodded his head slowly. He wasn't trying to make too much movement. Not when he sort of still felt sick from confirming the rumors about the couple sitting in front of him. How? How was Princess Katara with the demon lord Ozai? Even more, how could she now be engaged to him? He was evil or at least used to be. Kai couldn't wrap his mind around it. Someone as kind as the princess with a callous and wicked man like former Lord Ozai. What was she thinking?

"You two prepare for an immediate council meeting tomorrow. It's without a doubt we'll all be called in after they see that necklace around your neck." Zuko told his father and best friend as the were gradually arriving back home.

Katara sighed and leaned her head onto Ozai's arm. "Can I skip it?" She half-joked. Keyword 'half'.

"Sorry but you'll need to be there." Zuko gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I do not believe they'll be anything more than a few questions."

Rolling her eyes. As if. Those council bastards and ambassadors were going to ask tons. First about the relationship, then about why she lied, and what in spirits name was she thinking. Katara already knew what she was going to do. Ozai sort of coached her on it. Be unapologetic, don't show how nervous she may be, answer everything indifferently so her emotions won't be tied in and be used against her my members of the council. He basically wanted her to follow his lead. That should be easy, right? She's had months to study and observe his personality as well as his demeanor while around others. She could pull it off. She hoped.

Sensing that she was becoming a bit anxious, Ozai took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb into the palm of her hand. Leaning down to her ear to whisper, "I have something to talk with you about later."

Something to talk with her about? Like what?

"We're here." Zuko announced as he fixed his crown and their palanquin stopped.

 _Deep breaths, come on Katara, you can do this._ The girl attempted to mentally prepare herself for the exhaustion that was to come as soon as she stepped out of the carriage. In front of her she saw Kai also looked nervous. Of course he would be. He knew less of what to expect than her. Reaching over to grab his hands from her lap, Katara gave him a small smile and that seemed to do the trick as his eyes lit up. This cured some of her own nervousness. At least she wasn't alone in her worries.

"Alright, here we go."

….

Iroh had all the nobles, council members, ministers, diplomats and other residential guest lined up as was tradition whenever the Fire Lord was returning home. He was very excited to see his family. Surely, they had good time at the beach. If only his brittle old bones would allow him the chance to have gone with them but things needed to be left in good hands and only he, during this time, was capable of holding down the fort. Anyone else would lead this whole place to ruins. But now, his nephew, brother, former sister-in-law, and close friends were back. The burden would now be lifted from his shoulders. A week and three days was too long to be the proxy for the Fire Lord.

Taking his place at the head of the two lines that made a pathway into the palace, Iroh waited for his family to walk up the staircase and greet them. He could already hear the footsteps and Sokka's voice. With smile he thought, _this place will be brought back to life with the young tribesman presents, most definitely._

"We're home!" Sokka's voice rung as he reached the top of the stairs.

Iroh beamed and opened his arms widely, "oh dear, you sound too pleased to be returning back from such a wonderful vacation."

The tribesman chuckled as his father, Ursa, and Aang followed behind him. The nobles gave a midway bow to the honored guest. Making their way down the path shaped by the two long lines of residence, the four greeted Iroh at the head of the lane.

Sokka first. "It's good to see you, old man."

Chuckling, Iroh patted the boy's back. "What sort of vacation was it that makes you so happy to be back?"

"A strange one, Iroh. A strange one." Aang laughed as he hugged the old man as well.

Hakoda and Ursa bowed their heads as Iroh returned it. Also giving a smile. "How awful. What happened?"

The four all took a spot behind Iroh as Sokka and Aang both rested their arms on either side of his shoulders, pointing to the staircase. In unison they said, "That happened."

While questions filled the elderly man's head he saw his nephew, brother, Lady Katara, and an unfamiliar boy make their way. The residents bow lowly this time as the Fire Lord and his father passed by but as they lifted their heads, gasps fluttered around. Iroh's eyes bugged out the entire time he watched them approach. Zuko had a smirk on his face as he lead the three behind him into the palace.

"Uncle." He raised his arms in merry as he approached him. "I bring good news from our vacation."

Iroh was so close to swearing when he saw two of the three behind the Fire Lord. His nephew was upon him and embraced him warmly. Whispering in his ear, "We'll discuss this later but for now, follow our lead."

Breaking away from the hug and taking a spot next to Aang as he gestured his arms out to the three walking this way. "We made a friend and decide to bring him with us, his name is Kai."

"Also!" Zuko said cheerfully so that his subjects that were present could hear the delight in his voice as he spoke. "It would seem father has finally made a move on our Lady Katara. Congratulate them on their engagement."

Iroh's mouth dropped as he watched the waterbender with her arm in Ozai's with a red betrothal necklace around her throat. Just what exactly happened on their vacation? Why had they decided to come out with the relationship so soon before considering what this would look like to others? Perhaps, things must have forced them to move quick. Whatever the reason was, clearly things had turned rotten on their trip.

Doing as his nephew insisted, Iroh greeted the newcomer warmly with a hug and then looked at his brother. Telling from the lack of callousness defined in his eyes and the lines of his mouth that were usually formed into a scowl, the old man knew his brother was in quite a good mood. _A good mood indeed_ , looking at how nicely tucked Katara's arms were in his and the unique craftsmanship of the choker around her neck.

Opening his arms, Iroh prepared to receive them both in his arms but only Katara came. Ozai wasn't a hugger and even if he was, he still wouldn't hug his brother. Especially not with others watching. He had an image to keep.

"Iroh, I missed you!" Katara said as she hugged him.

Pulling away slightly to take a look at the girl. "My, you look even more beautiful than you did before you left. What a glow you have."

Katara blushed and Ozai stepped up to take her back in his arm, sending a sort of signaled look at his brother. Iroh's eyes became grave. _What's happened?_

…

"What has happened, Ozai? Tell me." Iroh demanded.

Everyone had gone to their chambers while the old man followed his younger brother to his rooms. He wanted to know what was going on. Whatever it was, it was not good. Something told him there was something definitely wrong.

Ozai ordered the servant that carried his things into his chambers to leave and was left with only his brother. By Agni he hated having to go to his brother with things. Especially with their past but it was the past beyond that that made him continue seeking him out whenever faced with an issue. Despite the betrayal, Iroh was still a good brother and for that Ozai had forgiven him somewhat. Though not completely. Bitterness was never and will never be let go of. Traveling to his sitting room, he motioned for his brother to sit and they both did. Sitting across from each other.

"She's pregnant." Never being the type to beat around the bush. "Two months from what the physician says."

Iroh was taken aback. Pregnant. Lady Katara was pregnant? How?! "I don't know how it happened but I think Ursa may have done something."

Ursa? "Supposedly, she knew before Katara."

 _Ursa_ , Iroh's mind raced. Katara was pregnant. Ozai believes Ursa has something to do with it but how? How can Ursa cause the young waterbender to become pregnant? That was his brother's doing, obviously. But wait! Before the festival over a month ago, he caught the woman tampering with Katara's morning tea. Switching it out. The herbal blend. She must have purposely made sure the girl didn't receive it. Which means- Ursa wanted Katara to become pregnant but why? What did that benefit her? What was she planning?

Studying the look on his brother's face, Ozai knew the man knew something. "What are you hiding, Iroh?"

"Huh?" Slipping from his thoughts. "Oh nothing. I was just thinking."

 _How stupid do you think I am?_ Ozai glared a little but didn't force the issue. There was something else of extreme importance he needed dealt with. Katara's safety and his plan to deal with the Northern Tribe.

….

"Princess Katara?" Kai called her name as she unpacked her things.

Popping her head from around the corner of her trunk, "Oh, just call me Katara."

 _So cool! She wants me to drop her title. So personal!_ Kai cheered in his head before he could take the time remember. _Oh yeah, she's engaged to_ _ **him**_ _now_. Way to put a damper on his mood. He cringed at the memory of them kissing and seeing her in his arms. How were they even together? Besides the fact that he was an extremely attractive man and women had always wanted him, what did Katara see in former Lord Ozai? He was a monster. Tales tell that her mother was killed in place of her because of an order that demon gave out to kill the last Southern waterbender. It could have very easily been her that was killed and if that happened the Avatar would have still been frozen in ice, the Fire Nation would have destroyed the world, countless lives would be lost, and most of all the two would not be together. With that in mind, how could those two be together after all that could have happened and all that did happen? They was mortal enemies. Born by nature to hate one another. Opposites on a level beyond their elements. She was kind and he was cruel. She saved lives and he took them. She fought for peace and he fought for devastation. She would give her life to protect his and he would take many lives to save hers. How were they able to stand each other? Let alone, love one another. They were more different than alike. But Kai would not dwell on it. Katara was an amazing person, maybe she saw something no one else did and maybe Ozai really did love her. And who was he to let his jealousy get in the way of that?

Snapping out of his depressing thoughts, Kai was going to say something until he suddenly saw the bookshelf move. He nearly flipped over some baggage on the floor. And to make things worse, a dark tunnel appeared and out of it came the monster of his dreams. Ozai.

"Where is she?" His low voice sent a tremor down the boy's spine and cause him to squeak, pointing over at the girl's giant suitcase.

Kai caught his breath started calming down when the demon took his intense gold eyes off of him but was immediately sent into panic when someone else walked through the bookcase. It was the old man from earlier that greeted them. Fire Prince Iroh or better known as the Dragon of the West.

"Lady Katara!" The man joyfully said her name and closed the bookcase. "I couldn't contain my joy of the news I'm told by my dear brother."

Ozai eyed the man and then Kai. Iroh followed his gaze and jumped in surprise. He hadn't noticed the boy sitting on the floor. _Wow I must be getting old._

Katara stood up and stopped from going through her trunk, smiling at the old man. "We can talk in my room." She looked over to Kai and smiled. "Gives me a moment, Kai. I'll be right back."

Nervously, Kai nodded his head. The two men and Princess Katara went to her room, leaving him to continue sitting on the floor. He knew his health was going to decline with the constant stress and anxiety that came with being in that man's presence. How Katara and the others were able to deal with him, Kai would never know.

…

Katara closed the door behind her and turned to face the two men, "News. So Ozai told you?"

Iroh beamed and nodded, walking over to the girl to place his hand on her stomach. It hadn't begun showing but no doubt in a month or two she will. He couldn't believe it. While it wasn't planned or intentional at all, the waterbender was going to give his brother a child. How wonderful. His brother would have a child and a wife within the next few months or year. Iroh couldn't help but be happy. This is what Ozai had always wanted.

"This is truly a blessing from the spirits." Iroh mused as he pulled his hand away and placed it on Katara's face. "You will make a wonderful mother."

Trying not to blush, the waterbender changed the subject. "So umm…*clears her throat*...what brings the two of you here?"

Ozai didn't say anything but simply walked over to her trunk of things and closed it. Only when he turned back to face her did he speak. "There's no need for you to unpack."

"Why not?" Katara was kind of confused and worried.

Iroh cleared his throat and tried to smile reassuringly. "It's not safe here, my dear."

"Of course not." The waterbender grinned. "Nowhere is safe."

"But the South is." Ozai stated.

 _The South_? "You will be safer in the South than anywhere, especially here."

Katara's eyes widened. "Wait. What are you saying?"

Taking a few strides over to her, Ozai loomed over her asserting his dominance, knowing full well she will challenge him on this. "I'm having you sent back to the South Pole."

"Wh-what? Ozai, what are you saying? You're sending me back home! Why?" She grabbed onto him.

Grabbing her hands as they clung unto his clothes. "I said I'll keep you safe, didn't I? And you're pregnant. If things get bad, I can't have you fighting and risking a miscarriage."

"But I can-"

"Bloodbend. I know and yet, it puts a strain on your body."

"I'm not weak!" She hissed and pulled away from him.

Iroh shook his head, "This is a matter far greater than one's strength. You are with child. Your life is not your own anymore. Think of the child's life you would be putting in danger. Return home as my brother is telling you. It is safer."

Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing. They wanted her to leave. Why? Well they just told her why but still. How could they think this was the only option? That she needed to go back home. She started breathing heavily and collapsed on the bend of her legs. Iroh went down with her, his hands on her arms, trying to calm her down. The girl's eyes were wide. Go back home? She hasn't been home in half a year. How was she just supposed to return? Especially with all the news and rumors that had reached her homelands. What if her people no longer accepted her? Even worse. She was pregnant. By the time she arrives home on a month's journey, her stomach will slightly bulge. Not noticeable through her clothes. Definitely not through the thick garb of her people but eventually she will. How long will it be before she shows entirely and they find out she carries Ozai's child? After the war and everything that took place and all their suffering due to him, would they ever look at her the same for falling in love with him? She knew. She knew she long ago made the decision to regret nothing and she didn't but that didn't make facing those that would likely oppose her easier. Panic filled her.

"Katara calm down." Iroh instructed her.

But she couldn't calm down. Not when this was happening. Her head lifted to look up at Ozai. His gaze hadn't changed. His mind was made. She was going back. One way or another. No doubt he'll resort to having her carried onboard the next ship headed South while she was asleep. She wasn't going to be able to talk her way out of this or convince him any other way either. But how long would this be for? How long would he make her wait in the South? When will she see him again? She was his fiancée now. He couldn't just leave her for too long.

"How long?" She asked breathlessly trying to regain herself in this moment of turmoil. "How long will I have to wait in the South?"

Ozai crouched down to her and took her hand in his. "As long as it takes to secure a trial and set a date."

"That will take months and by then I won't be able to travel with my condition!" Her voice raised. "What if I go into labor before that?!"

"I'll be there."

"How?!"

"I'll drop everything and be there."

The waterbender dropped her head and tears were already shedding. Why was he doing this? They were supposed to stick together. He was supposed to protect her. Not send her away.

Iroh looked over at his brother. Clearly the girl felt like she was being sent away for other reasons than the one reason being stated. This was for her safety and in a way, it also protected others too. If anything happened to her, there was no telling what Ozai would do. Losing anymore than he already had would result in not so favorable things to transpire. Even she must see that. This was the best way to keep her safe. To keep everyone safe.

"What about Kai?" She asked trying to suck up her tears.

Raising back to his feet, "He's leaving with you too. He's in just as much danger as you. Perhaps even more if my suspicions are correct."

Being helped back to her feet by Iroh, Katara's eyes narrowed but not in a defiant manner. More of a way to express her disdain for these plans. She had no choice but to follow through, he'd force her either way, but didn't it mean she had to like it. Which she didn't. She hated it. Despised it. Loathed it more than she did the Fire Nation several years ago. This meant going months without seeing him. Could she even do that? Two weeks was the longest she went and by the end of it, she had nearly lost her mind. How the hell could he do this to her?

"I'm doing this to protect you." He tried to tell her.

Shaking her head. "I don't care why you're doing this. You're sending me away and I can do nothing to make you see otherwise. So don't try explaining it to me. I have no choice but to accept it."

Giving in to him was her only option. Defiance would lead to more issues on top of the issues they already had. Besides, she understood why. It just made her angry that there was no other way.

"You leave tomorrow morning after the council meeting." Ozai told her as he was leave, Iroh hugging the girl before he left too.

Katara shut her eyes as the door closed behind them and she ran over to her bed. Hand covering her mouth so the cries wouldn't escape her. She didn't want to leave. Not when he was staying here. If he came, she wouldn't care. Anywhere with him was fine with her but nowhere could she go willingly without him. Home or not. Without him, it wasn't.

…

"Whoa! So you're leaving?!" Sokka looked at his father like he was crazy. "Now is not the time to leave Katara's side. The North-"

"She's coming too." Hakoda told his son.

Katara was leaving with his dad? Really? Impossible. As if the demon would just let her leave. Especially since now they were engaged.

The Chieftain stretched his stiff arms out and yawned. "Ozai and I discussed this before we arrived here. He wants her in South for protection."

 _Oh. So he was cool with this. Okay._ As surprised as he was, Sokka knew he shouldn't be. The demon lord was obsessed with his sister. Like on a very unhealthy extreme level that could get someone killed. But at least that meant he was just as serious about her safety as the rest of them. _I bet it was our little chat that made him come to his senses._

"Also, you and Aang need to go back the Earth Kingdom. Gather your friends and allies, we'll need them for the trial." Hakoda pulled the tie from his hair and let it fall. _Eh, it needs a cut_ , he thought as he grabbed a long strand.

So the trials. They were wanting one now. Part of the plan. Face everything head on. Great. No more dodging unless to maintain peace by keeping secrets that needed not be disclosed. An easy plan. One that Ozai came up with, of course. Zuko really needed to take a page from his book.

"Divide and conquer, I see." The young tribesman rubbed his chin.

Hakoda smirked. "More like get everyone out of Ozai's way so he can handle the Northerners himself. I honestly feels sorry for them with Katara leaving. She was the only thing holding him back."

Sokka laughed. It was so true. The North should have thought twice about picking a fight with them. Once Katara was safely tucked away in the South. Ozai was free to handle the men as he saw fit and Zuko wasn't going to stand in his father's way. He'd probably just watch and Iroh, he'd turn his back and act like there was nothing going on. The North was in for it.

A minute later, Aang walked in with a smile on his face. "Guess what Zuko just told me, guys. We're going to the Earth Kingdom!"

"Yeah, we know. Dad was just telling me." The monk dropped his cheer.

"Oh."

"We're leaving out the same time as Dad and Katara tomorrow." Sokka dug his finger in his ear.

"Wait! Katara's leaving? Without Ozai?" The Avatar's eyes almost popped out of his head.

Jumping to his feet with a laugh. " I know right! I thought the same but dad said it was his plan."

Aang laughed. "I feel sorry for anyone that pisses Ozai off."

"I know!"

"Okay. You boys stop. You need to write letters to your contacts in the Earth Kingdom. Let them know you're arriving within two weeks time." Hakoda informed them of their task.

It was a shorter distance to the Earth Kingdom than to the Southern Water Tribe from the Fire Nation. Yet still, if they didn't want to miss their friends like last time, Toph being in Bei Seng Sei, they needed to let them know ahead of time. Hopefully this would work. Ozai's plan had better come along nicely. He had everyone positioned in strategic locations. Katara would be far away in the South with dad and that Kai guy. Out of the North Tribe's reach by a month or more. Sokka and Aang were closer, in the Earth Kingdom, close enough for if needed their assistance, he could get it fast. But also another two weeks from the South as well if they're in the Southern Earth Kingdom. It was genius really. Katara was positioned out Northern reach but in Sokka and Aang's if she needed help and the two boys were still close by to the Fire Nation if called back. Great. All they needed to do now is their individual parts and everything should be over in at less than a year.

…..

Zuko headed to his father's chambers. Being back in the capital, allowed him to return to focusing on the matters he left here. The North being one of them along with his investigation on his father's past, as well as Azula's request. He figured with how much closer he and his father had become that maybe he should let him in. Let him know that he never meant to do all those awful things in the past. Possibly help him understand he's not as violent and sadistically cruel as he once was.

Entering his chambers, the first thing he noticed was his uncle's laughter. He was here too? What could they have been talking about? Walking down the hall, Zuko came to the study where his father had his head in his hands and his uncle was patting him on the back with a humorous smile.

"There there Ozai. The girl will understand your decision in due time." Iroh said smoothing his hand on his brother's back. "When this is over the two of you can be married and have children to fill all the rooms of the palace."

This made Zuko cringe. That many children from his father and Katara running around sounded like a nightmare.

"I swear she's about to make me just go kill those Northern idiots and end this now!" Ozai's fist hit the desk as a loose strand of hair fell over his face. Zuko took this as his cue.

With an amused smirk, "Did you just let Katara know she's returning home tomorrow?"

Ozai lifted his head and cocked it to the side, giving the boy a small look. "I never thought eavesdropping was your forte, Zuko. Only your sister would do something like that."

 _Great that you should mention her._ A grin rose to his face. Zuko was taking his father's comment about eavesdropping as a compliment. Any time he was told he mirrored Azula, it was always a compliment coming from Ozai.

"Thanks, dad." He said as he took a seat in a chair in front of the desk. "But I came here to talk."

Giving him a look to start speaking, Zuko's eyes shifted to Iroh and then back to him. Tossing a glance to the side. "Brother, can you leave us."

Iroh was taken aback. _Oh._ They wanted to speak privately. Wow. This was a first. Getting kicked out for the two to talk. It was kind of funny. Feeling a little strange by the new experience, the old man gave a slightly hurt smile and nodded. He said nothing as he left.

Once alone, "What have you come to talk to me about? This is quite new. You never liked being alone with me." Ozai smirked.

 _Because of that creepy smirk and how uncomfortable you make it for me to simply breathe._ "Azula."

The man's smirk was wiped clean. Replaced by a seldom expression. "Azula?"

Zuko could see the effect the favored child's name had on his father. He wondered if his father truly loved her as he claimed or just used her as she indirectly suggested a few weeks ago in her cell.

"Yes. Azula." Trying to get comfortable in the thick fog of tension in the room that was emitting from Ozai. "I had been visiting her quite frequently before our vacation. We spoke a lot and are on better terms. You would be proud."

Ozai silently sat there listening and watching his son as spoke about matters related to his daughter. Technically they were both his niece and nephew. However; after already being convinced at one point that they were his, he had continued seeing them as his. So they were. But hearing about Azula, in particular, reminded him of that sickly fact. They weren't his children. The girl especially made him aware of that. Several times. Thinking about those uncomfortable and awkward encounter made Ozai's skin crawl. While he had to admit, Azula was his favorite, still was. There was something terribly messed up with her head. She was on a level beyond his own insanity. Which was a pity. The girl was brilliant. But Ozai still loved her. Her place in his heart was the same. He only wished she hadn't received certain traits from her mother.

"She's asked me to allow you to visit." Zuko skipped right to it.

Looking away, Ozai brush his hair back and sighed. "No one will allow me hundred feet near that asylum, Zuko. What she's asking is ridiculous."

"I'll sneak you in." The young Lord told him.

"That is not wise." The man reply.

Getting a bit defensive. "Why not?"

"You know why." Ozai's intense gaze fell back on the boy. "I'm in hot water already with those Northern bastards. Last thing I need is something for them to use against me or Katara."

"But Azula is your daughter!" Zuko stood up. Azula asked him, despite her pride and own doubts, to have their father visit him. How could he turn her down? Didn't he love her? Wasn't she his favorite child?

Stand from his seat, in a very cold and almost chilling voice, Ozai reasserted himself. "She is my niece."

"But-"

"But nothing. She is my niece and you are my nephew. It was about time we start establishing that." He said callously.

What? Zuko stared at him with wide eyes. He couldn't believe this. After all these years. Even while hating his guts. Ozai had never once made clear that distinction. Never. Why now?

Seeing the clear signs of dejection on the boys face, Ozai walked over to his window and held his hand behind his back. "I do not say this to be cruel-"

"Then why say it at all?!" His emotions were not withheld. Not when he needed them to convey his frustration, his hurt, his feelings.

"Zuko." Ozai said his name flatly. "I'm sending Katara away for her protection. With her condition, I can't risk her being harmed in this mess. That's why she must go South."

"And?! What has that to do with this?!" Zuko hollered.

Growing tired of the boy's loud and uncalled for tone, Ozai flashed him a glare over his shoulder to shut him up. It worked but only enough to make him quiet. Not remove the look of defiance. After dealing with Katara earlier, he really didn't need this from Zuko. Not now. This was pissing him off. But he could see why the boy was upset. Azulon had constantly told him that he wasn't his son. Said he was adopted. Or his mother had been unfaithful. It hurt. It frustrated him. It eventually led him to be cold and cut off from others. But at least now, unlike in the past, Ozai wasn't purposely trying to tear Zuko down. He will admit, only ever in his head, that the boy had rubbed off on him the last few months. But now. They needed to settle things. Make things clear. Accept what is and isn't.

"I will be having my own child in a few months." He said without trying to read whatever look the boy was making. "Katara is pregnant. After this is over, I'll marry her and legitimize our child. I don't want confusion of who's who with our family any longer."

Zuko gaped at the man before him. What?! Katara was pregnant?! How? How the hell- wh-what the hell?! She can't be! Didn't she have blends to prevent this? How did his father get her pregnant?! Well duh! That but she had blends, right? Herbal blends to stop this! His brows furrowed as he tried to wrap his head around this. _Katara._ "When?!"

"When what?"

"When did this happen?"

Ozai smirked and walked back over to his desk. "It happened a little over two months ago when I had her on-"

"NO!" Zuko freaked. "You know what I mean."

Lifting an eyebrow. "Do I?"

Glares. "Whatever it doesn't matter! We also have something else to discuss!"

 _This had better be interesting,_ Ozai sat in his chair and leaned back with his hands folded. He was becoming antsy. If he was sending Katara back home tomorrow after the meeting, he at least wanted to spend the rest of the day with her even if she would no doubt try to convince him the whole time. Whatever Zuko had to say better be important. Or else.

….

"How old are you, Kai?" Aang asked.

Kai seemed a little nervous. The Avatar was standing like right in front of him. _Wow, he's talking to me._ "Uh...I-I just turned eighteen a month ago."

"Oh that's cool!" The monk beamed. "I'll be eighteen in a month from now but too bad I won't be able to celebrate it with all my friends this year."

Last time any of them celebrated their birthdays together was for Toph's during the spring three years ago. Back when everyone was here in the Fire Nation. It was really nice. Zuko had thrown the best party ever. He had the servants turn the garden fountain into a mud one just for Toph. They played in it except Mai and Zuko. Even Katara jumped in. Those were the days. Hopefully, they could get those days back. Get everyone back together. Like old times.

"So Kai, where are you from? Ember Island can't be it. You don't look that type to have grown up there." Sokka asked picking his teeth. They had just finished eating lunch and the three were lounging in the sitting room.

The young man smile and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well….you guys may not remember me but we met before during the war." He felt a little strange bringing this up.

Aang and Sokka tilted their heads together and with shocked faces they said in unison, "we did?!"

Nodding. "Yeah, you guys came to my village when you guys were hiding here during the war."

"Which village?" Aang asked.

"The one with the factory polluting the water supply. You guys were incredible!" Kai went into his reminiscing mode as he recalled the day the Avatar and his friends came to his village in disguise. Then there was Princess Katara and her healing powers. Saving the sick lives dressed as the Painted Lady. It was one of his fondest memories.

Sokka seemed a little thrown off. "How did you know it was us? We were in disguise."

Kai laughed. "Everyone knew you guys were here. The whole nation did. The only reason the Capital never got to you was because we wanted this war over just as badly as the rest of the world and we refused to say anything."

His gaze dropped and he looked down at his hands. "Some of us refused to tell even if it cost us our lives. Princess Katara saved my mom's life from illness and my mom wanted to return the favor. So when reports of the Avatar being in our village reached the capital, soldiers were sent to terrorize us into telling where you guys went but no one said anything. Especially not mom. They burned our village down. Hana, that lady back on Ember Island lived there too with me and my mother. She took me and ran with others. But...my mom didn't make it. She was one of the first to be killed by the flames."

Sokka and Aang sat there in utter shock. They hadn't realized that the Fire Nation citizens had protected them during the war. They would have never guessed that they owed their survival and success to the people that lived here. Even more, they hadn't guessed their disguises were that obvious. Then this Kai guy's mother along with others were killed and tortured for protecting them. It gave them a whole new perspective about things. But he didn't seem bitter about losing his mother because of them.

"And you're not mad at us?" Aang gulped uncomfortably. "For you know... getting your mother killed?"

Waving his hands around frantically. "No! No! I don't hold anything against you guys. You guys probably didn't even know something like that would happen. You just wanted to save the world, right? I'm not upset about it."

"Sure?" He asked to confirm.

"Yeah!" Kai said. "The only ones responsible are the ones that did it. So don't worry about it. You guys are like totally my heros. I can't hold you responsible for that. Plus, mom believed in you guys. I just wish she could have seen that she was right."

It was true. Kai never blamed the group for what happened to his mother. No. They were doing everything they could to make the world a better place. It wasn't like they could have done anything to stop the bloodshed other than defeat Fire Lord Ozai and all the others that supported the crazy war. It wasn't their fault. But Kai could think of a certain person he would blame for his mother's death on. The man that gave the order. And just as he thought of that man, Katara's chamber doors opened and in he came.

"All of you out!" He shouted causing all three young men to jump.

"Damn Ozai!" Sokka swore. "You'd think you would at least be a little nicer to your future brother in law."

Ozai rolled his eyes. "Get out and I won't kill you."

 _That was definitely an improvement._ The Young tribesman shrugged his shoulders. "Alright guys, let's go. You too Kai. You do **not** want to be here when those two are together. Just no."

Kai was so trying not to read between the lines as he got up from his position on the couch. "Okay." the last thing he needed was a mental image he was sure make him sick again.

….

Katara was laying on her bed, curled into a ball with her stuff dragon held against her body. Tears were still trickling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe this. He was sending her home. Back the Southern Water Tribe. Back to her people. How could he do this to her? Protection or not. She wanted to be by his side. Not a month away in the South. Especially not with her condition. Almost three months and by the time she arrives there she'll be working on the fourth. With what he was trying to accomplish in the time he had her sent away, no doubt he would miss the birth of his first child. Their first. Her first. She couldn't do that alone. Not without him.

Laying there, trying to soothe herself to sleep since being awake was just too much, the girl sighed deeply. Then there was the issue with her people. Would they accept this? Her relationship with Ozai. Their child. Born of a firebender and waterbender. Both very powerful. An ex-tyrant, former enemy, and monster fathering a child with their princess. Could they see past that? See things for what they really were and see two people who just happened to quite foolishly fall in love and accidentally caused a pregnancy that both were willing to make right by marrying soon. Because that was literally all they were. In love. Soon to be wed and about to have a baby. Not schemers in a plot to take over world and kill everyone. No. That wasn't even close. If anything. The two of them just wanted to be together and left alone. Unfortunately, in order for that to happen and happen without further issues, they had to be separated. Ozai had to send her to where he felt she was safest because he was making good of his promise to her. He was protect her. As he said he would. Katara felt her eyes tear up again. The more she was forced to think about this the less mad she was at Ozai and the more angry she was at the situation.

Squeezing her toy dragon closer to her to calm her nerves, she heard her door open and then close. Her back was turned from the door and she didn't bothered looking up to see who it was. Figured they would reveal themselves. As she laid still, waiting for whoever came in, she felt the bed dip and soon an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her. Her back was pressed against a very familiar warmth. Sighing, she nuzzled her face into her stuffy. She was going to miss this. All of this. Especially the fact that he doubled as her personal bedwarmer.

"I didn't want this." His voice was low as he pressed his lips to her ear. "If I had any other choice you would stay."

Nodding to him in approval. She knew he didn't actually want to have her leave. This was just to keep her out of harm's way while she was pregnant. Katara moved her dragon away and grabbed Ozai's hand, guiding it into her shirt to rest directly on her stomach.

"I hope it's a girl." She said in a whisper.

Ozai smirked. "And perhaps also a firebender."

A firebender? It hadn't dawned on her that she could very well give birth to a firebender. She wanted a waterbender. Not that she would love the child any different if it wasn't. It was just, being the last waterbender of the Southern Tribe was an issue she wanted to fix. Plus, she thinks her people would be more accepting of her child if it were a waterbender.

"What about a waterbender?" Katara turned around a little so she could see his face. "What if we had a waterbender?"

Giving her a questioning, Ozai wondered if she thought he would mind that. In truth, from witnessing the girl's bending, the remainder of his prejudice of his opposite element dropped. If they ended up having a waterbender then that was fine with him. He pulled the girl closer into him so that his lips were hovered over hers.

"I guess I'll have two waterbenders then." He said just before kissing her. Katara smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rolling on top of her, careful not to apply too much of his weight, he brought one of her legs up by the thigh to his side. He captured her lips as passionately and as needy as he had ever done before. The waterbender respond by wrapping her legs around him entirely and deepening their kiss. His hands moved to her skirt and began pulling it up to her waist, immediately removed her panties. A moan escaped her lips as she felt his mouth go to her neck, right below her necklace. Her hands went to his pants and started untying the ties, moving them down so his length could spring free.

As her hand stroked him, Ozai's moved his lips back to hers and groaned into their kiss. "Don't toy with me."

"I'm not." She smirked against his mouth and her hand tighten around him, extracting the response she wanted from him. "I'm just going to miss you."

Ozai broke from the kiss and looked at her with a grin. "Miss me?"

Katara nodded with a lusty smile. "I already miss you."

 _I wonder how much._ Ozai smirked and pulled her hand from him, placing it beside her head. As he gazed at her with an intensity she hadn't seen in so long, the waterbender felt him push himself into her without a moment of hesitation. She gave out a breathy gasp. Her hands moved from around his neck to the sides of his face, staring him in the eyes as he thrusted into her.

"Ozai." His name slipped from her lips breathlessly as she steadied her eyes on him. "Don't make me go."

Thrusting into her hard, "I have to."

"Please don't." Her voice shook from both him and her emotional distress.

Rolling onto his back with her on top of him, Ozai grabbed her ass and squeezed it. He smirked at her as she started moving her hips against him, grinding herself onto him. Her fingers resting on his chest, tightening on his clothes, wanting them completely removed. Sitting up with his back against the headboard, he skillfully remove his tops as Katara worked herself on top of him. When topless, he went to her skirt and top, pulling them off immediately. Then taking her ass again in his hands, helping her move with my friction against him, thrusting as he did. Katara grabbed his shoulders as her head went back at the wave of ecstasy washed over her. She leaned forward and clung to him as he held her ass down on him as he thrusted up into her. The waterbender whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut as he took her. Pounding into her body with an abandon that she was not quite prepared for. Her mouth watered and her heart raced. La, she was going to miss him. Miss everything about him. Miss his touch. His body. The way he made her feel. His warmth. His intense gaze. Those beautiful gold eyes that made him so alluring. She cried in both lament and pleasure as her body was being ravished by this man that everyone feared. It was the most intoxicating feeling. Letting a demon into her and letting him have her anyway he wanted. Fucking her until her body could cum no more. La! Why couldn't she just stay here in this moment with him?

Katara started moving against him herself again and pushed off of him enough to return to looking him in the eyes. He attacked her lips and his hands were placed around her waist, rolling her body into him. Groaning into her lips, Ozai reached a hand to the back of her head and gripped a bunch of her hair. Clenching it as her body bounced on his and her hands clawed his chest.

"I don't want to leave you." The waterbender said as she pulled from his mouth. "Don't make me leave, Ozai. Please don't."

Taking a moment to look her over as her naked body was on him and he was inside her. Never was anything more beautiful than her when she was completely exposed to his eyes and no longer hidden beneath fabrics or expressions that obscured the passionate bliss she got from being with him. He loved her transparency. Her honesty. Her defiance, the first thing that brought him to love her. Everything about her. And in this moment he could see all of that. All of her. He never wanted to lose this. Never wanted to lose her. That was why she had to leave, for now. Leave until he can fix things with their foes and restore peace, so he will no longer fear losing her.

Gold eyes trained on her, "I'd rather you be gone from me temporarily than forever, Katara. I will not lose you permanently." He brought her hand and to his lips then closed his eyes. "Go home tomorrow and I'll be there to bring you back with our child when this is all over. I promise."

A tear fell down her cheek and she closed her eyes too, leaning to move her forehead to his. "Finish this before the baby, Ozai. Finish this and come for me before the baby. Promise me."

"I promise." His eye reopened. "I will make things right and come for you."

The waterbender smiled as another tear fell and then recaptured his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands went around her waist, holding tight to each other. Whether it was fear or doubt but this felt like the last time. The last time they would be like this. At least for a very long time. _Agni and La, please don't let this be the last. Don't let this be the last._

…..

Ursa could not believe it. The water slut was leaving. Finally leaving. This meant having a chance to get Ozai back. Her long wish was coming true. Flipping over in her sheets Ursa looked at the man sleeping soundly beside her. He would be missed greatly, an extremely well lover, but his place was not by her side. No, his place, his destiny was picking up the pieces of his daughter's broken heart and broken body. Just because the girl was leaving didn't mean Ursa's problems were solved. Her eyes narrowed with a smirk and almost laughed, _is the South all that safe from here, Princess?_

…..

A/N: Katara's leaving?! Oh no! Oh but it's for her safety so no biggie right? It's totally safe in the South...I think. Oh and Zuko's talk with Ozai about Azula. Wonder if Zuko told Ozai about the poison. Or if Ozai will reconsider going to see her. And poor Kai. His story and fear/semi-hate of Ozai. But bright side, Aang and Sokka are going to Earth Kingdom. We're gonna see old friends soon. :3 hopefully you guys enjoyed, please review and thank you all for reading!

PS: Chapters might get longer from here on out because everyone will be in different locations and I want to capture enough time for everyone. :) But it also mean Chapters may or may not be less frequent. But only be two or three days still better than some stories but that's a maybe. Just a maybe. I might be able to do it in a shorter time span.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Hey back! This is the departure Chapter :3 The Next Chapters might take a bit but like I said before, at least by two or three, maybe four days. They'll be longer. I want each group to have plenty to their stories now that they are split.

 **WARNING** : Smut ;3

Chapter 41:

The sun peeked through the split in the curtains of her windows. Piercing its way into her eyes to tell her that another day was here. She didn't want to know that. She had hoped the night had never ended. Never turned to day. Her heart started pounding in her chest and her throat swelled. In a few hours she would be leaving. Leaving this place she had used as her haven from her home. Leaving the man her head rested against as she laid awake in her bed. Her breathing became erratic as the inevitable departure time was arriving.

Yanking the covers off, Katara jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom. Inside, she knelt over the toilet and vomited. She knew this was her anxiety from having to leave. Well it could be morning sickness or both. But as she emptied her stomach, the waterbender fell into a slouch against the wall, brushing her hair from her face and wiping her mouth. How the hell was she supposed to do any better than this while in the South Pole? If she couldn't do this now, how was it supposed to be any better when she returns home?

As she sat against the wall on the floor, staring at her feet stretched out in front of her, Ozai came in. Katara turned her head away so he couldn't see how pathetic she looked at the moment. He'd either be upset with her weakness or his sadistic side would take over and be amused that she was like this over him. The latter was very likely.

"Do you want to lose our child?" His voice was unreadable.

Katara lolled her head to the side a little so that she could gain a glimpse of his face without him seeing too much of hers. "No."

His footsteps approached her and stopped right in front of her. Crouching down to her level, Ozai grabbed her chin so he could force her to look at him. Once her blues were focused on his gold, "Katara, if you keep this up you will lose the baby."

The waterbender forced her her chin out of his grasp. "All you care about is the baby-"

"Watch your tongue, Katara!" Ozai raised his voice.

"It's true!" She yelled. "That's the only reason you're sending me away!"

"Katara!" He matched her tone.

Moving to get up, Katara balanced herself with the use of the wall and tried to get away from him. "If I wasn't pregnant then you wouldn't be sending me away!"

Ozai caught her arm and stopped her from getting away from him. She tried to get out of his hold on her but he pulled her closer to him. As soon as he had her, she started thrashing around and hitting him. Katara started swearing and spewing out threatens about how she was going to bloodbend him if he didn't let go but he knew she wouldn't. Then her knees went up and she tried to knee him in a certain area but he caught her legs and scooped her up in his arms.

"Put me down!" She screamed. "Put me down, Ozai. Or I swear to La-"

Too trapped in her tantrum to notice he carried her back to her bedroom, he did exactly what she said. Dropped her on her bed and the grabbed her wrist, forcing them above her head as he positioned himself between her legs so she wouldn't attempt to kick him again. Katara didn't back down, she rotated her wrist so her fingernails could be maneuvered to scratch his hands in the hopes that he would let go. Her nails embedded themselves into his hands but didn't let go. Even when she broke the skin and he started bleed, all he did was wince and growl at her.

"Let go!" She shouted at him again.

Her only response was him shaking his head.

"Let me go!" Her body started wiggling under him so she could escape.

The door to her bedroom burst open, Iroh and Zuko came in to see Katara pinned down by Ozai on the edge of the bed. The two hadn't looked up but knew they had guest.

"Brother! What is-"

"Iroh, stay back!" Ozai told him.

Zuko stepped in and glared at his father, "What is the meaning of this?" He growled.

Katara thrashed a little. "He's being an asshole!"

"I'm trying to protect you, you foolish girl!"

"You mean the baby! You don't give a damn about me!" The waterbender hissed.

Seeing that clearly they were having some relationship problems, Iroh and Zuko nodded at each other before taking action. Zuko went for his father and tackled him, removing him from Katara while Iroh took care to get Katara out of the room. When the old man fled the chambers with the waterbender, taking her to her father and away from Ozai, Zuko let go of his dad.

"What in AGNI'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" Ozai yelled and pushing the boy off of him.

Zuko fell back a bit and looked at his father. "Didn't we just have a discussion yesterday, dad?! You were poisoned! You're not a cruel man. So why try and fight Katara when she pregnant?!"

Ozai snarled and threw his fist into the boy's chest, "Didn't I tell you I'm not your father, boy?! And I wasn't fight her, idiot! I was restraining her because she was trying to fight me!"

"Oh." Zuko rubbed the spot on his chest he was hit with a wince and could see now that he thought about it, his father was just restraining her.

By Agni! Ozai wanted to snap the boy like a twig! To think he really believed he would ever try and hurt the waterbender. And to say he wasn't cruel! Oh he may have had a boost with a poison during his reign but he was a similar man before that. Ask the palace servants just what it was like with him before he was with Ursa. Or even Iroh. Stories of what happened when the sons of nobles forgot their place and went missing or the incident of a group of concubines teasing him and their punishment would come up. Ozai had always been a cold stark bastard. It was only amplified when he became Fire Lord and some bitch, he was sure of, poisoned him.

Getting off the floor, Ozai scowled at his son as he also got up. "Poison or not, Zuko. If I am crossed, I will not be anything less than ruthless but for you, I'll be merciful."

"Huh?" And before he knew it, Ozai planted his finger to the young Lord's forehead and sent a small voltage of electricity that would simply knock him out.

Zuko blacked out and collapsed back on the floor. Ozai sneered and grabbed his robe to pull over his bare torso. He was not in the mood today. Anyone that wanted to get on his nerves today or any day after this was getting electrocuted. End of discussion. Whether he did so to only knock them out or cause more life threatening issues, perhaps even death, was up to how much they pissed him off. Iroh was next. Taking his waterbender and leaving like that, who the hell did he think he was?

…..

Iroh pulled Katara along the corridors with much haste, her current attire was a mere nightgown and a quite revealing one at that. It would be awful if someone saw her in this wear while traveling the halls during the early morning. He was taking her to her father. Hopefully, he'll make it clear that Ozai wasn't the only one asking this of her and perhaps she'll understand better of why this was happening. But it needed to be quick, a council meeting was called for before noon. Everyone was instructed to be there. So let's make this quick and pray the girl understands the situation she was in.

Reaching Hakoda's room, Iroh opened the door and brought the girl in with him. Locking the door just in case, Ozai handled Zuko and came for Katara.

"What are you doing, Iroh?" The waterbender removed her hand from his.

Facing the girl, Iroh gave her a disappointed look that chilled her to the core. She had come to respect the old man over the years. Seeing him as her family since the war. Technically the whole group did. He became everyone's uncle. So to see him give her a look of disappoint, it bothered her. Made her feel ashamed as if she had done something awfully wrong. Which she might have.

"Lady Katara," he said her name flatly. "You must learn to control your words and watch how you use them. They can sometimes cut deeper than knives. Ozai, though seemingly impenetrable, is very sensitive. One wrong thing said and you can drive him into chaos. You must not do that."

Katara stared tearfully at Iroh. "But he's sending me away." She cried a little. "Because I'm pregnant."

Sighing, "Of course! What man would want the woman he loves in harm's way while she's carrying his child? My brother intended to go with you to the South Pole but I stopped him. He needs to prove himself to the North and the rest of the world that he is no longer a threat. If he went with you, it would stir more to believe he is not changed."

He wanted to come with her? That was his original plan? Why didn't he tell her? She would have taken this much better if she knew he was basically being forced to stay. Katara dropped her face into her hands. What was wrong with her? Why did she keep going off on him and all he was trying to do was the right thing?! Oh La! She was no different from everyone else. Assuming he didn't care about her when he clearly did. Even before Iroh told her this. Ozai just wanted her to be safe.

Patting the girl's back, "Come now. Your father will explain everything to you. The plan he and Ozai devised together."

Looking up from her hands, Katara nodded and allowed herself to be guided to her father's room. Once this was explained, she needed to go find Ozai and apologize. He didn't deserve her scorn.

…

"Katara?" Sokka called his sister's name as he, Aang and Kai entered her chambers. They assumed she was up already and prayerfully dressed, they knew Ozai had definitely spent the night. As they walked down the hall of her chambers, looking into each room as they passed, seeing if Katara was any of them. Approaching her bedroom they became a little nervous. Unlike Zuko, they didn't want to take risks of catching the girl in the act with his father.

One of them knocked on the door, being polite and safe. But after a moment there was no reply. Then they knocked again. No answer. Maybe she was asleep. Aang decided to take a chance and reach for the door knob. Sokka slapped his hand and Kai shook his head, they both thought it was a bad idea.

Whispering lowly, "Maybe they're asleep." Aang said.

"And possibly naked." Sokka added.

"Ever heard of covers, Sokka?" The monk gave him a 'really' look.

Kai chimed in. "What if she's hurt or something?"

And as soon as they heard that, there was groan or whimper on the opposite end of the door and all the young men sprung into action, bursting the door wide open. Shouting as a trio, "Katara!"

"Aghh…"

"Zuko?" They dropped their guard instantly. What was he doing in here? And where was Ozai and Katara? And why did look like he was out of it?

"Don't tell me you walked in on them again!" Sokka said in ridicule. When was this lovesick platypus-puppy going to strolling upon the couple in the act. From how spaced he looked, he must have seen some serious stuff this time. That or Ozai knocked him out. Likely both.

Feeling concerned for the Fire Lord, Kai ran over to him and squat down to check on him. Putting his hand to his forehead to check if he was okay but was immediately shocked and forced back. He and the two standing behind him looked with wide eyes at Zuko.

"What was that?!" Kai seemed a little scared.

Aang looked closely at Zuko and his eyes grew even wider. "I think he's been zapped."

"Zapped?" Kai didn't understand the term.

Sokka saw too and shook his head, "High leveled firebenders can bend blue flames, right? Well even higher skilled firebenders can bend lightning. From the looks of it, Ozai's started his rampage already."

 _Ozai?! So he did this?_ Kai was in so much fear now. He had heard rumors along with the rest of the country of former Lord Ozai's and Princess Azula's true capabilities but many doubted anyone could wield that kind of power. It was a legion. A theory. A bedtime story for firebender children to encourage them to train harder at their bending. But it would seem, the stories were true. Ozai really was more deadly than they all thought.

Shrugging it off, the tribesman walked over to the Fire Lord and gathered him with the help of the Avatar. They both winced as they too were shocked.

"At least we know now Ozai is starting to become fonder of Zuko." Sokka commented.

Aang nodded. "Yup."

Kai stared at them like they were insane. Sokka noticed the look and shook his head. "Look kid, Fire Lord Zuko is still alive. Ozai just knocked him out. No biggie."

"Bu-but h-he assu-assaulted the Fire Lord." Kai pointed out. "H-he's a monster."

The two carrying Zuko on their shoulders exchanged looks and tossed one to the new comer. "You're new to our little Gaang here, so you might not understand all the interactions between all of us but this would be seen as a win for team get Ozai to be a better dad. Look *grabbing Zuko's face and lifting it up* no added scars. Maybe a mental scare but nothing serious. If you ask me, the demon lord has come a long way."

The monk giggled. "Don't worry about it, Kai. You won't have to get used to this yet. You're leaving with Katara today."

"Leaving?" Kai was confused. "Leaving where?"

Sokka beamed brightly. "To be greatest place on earth. My homelands. The South Water Tribe!"

…..

 _Okay breath Katara. You can do this. Just face the facts. This is for your future. Your perfect future that you just recently put together in your mind a few days ago._ _You and Ozai married. A baby cradled in your arms and your family and friends all around. The world has left you alone. Your people accept you. And you're free to begin the process of living a happy life._

Katara gave herself a small prep talk as she stood in front two giant double doors. Her arm was looped in her father's. He had informed her of the plan. That she was not the only one being relocated. That everyone had a part to play in this. Which made her feel much better. However; he and Iroh stopped her from going to see Ozai before the meeting started. They wanted to prevent another incident from transpiring.

For the meeting and her soon departure, Katara was back in her native colors. Blues and whites. It was similar to her former travelling clothes. But without the dark blue. Her hair was dressed with two hair loops while the rest flowed freely down her back. Her father told her on there way here how she was starting to look like her old self. If only she could feel like it.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We're here with you." Hakoda told his daughter and watched her nod.

The doors then opened wide and Katara lifted her head high. Her eyes slanted and her lips fell flat. She replaced her anxiety with a numb arrogance she had seen Ozai use plenty of times. Her posture straightened. And then suddenly with all the corrections she made to her person, Katara looked less herself than she did in red.

Taking her father's lead, the waterbender walked with him into the room full of not only the council, foreign diplomats, and her family. But also nobles that were curious. The room was packed. The numbers were grotesquely large. She wasn't prepared to face this many at one time but she knew the trial held by the world's leaders would be much more. Though her heart beat picked up a bit, her well crafted façade did not fade and her grace when walking did not falter. She was as hell bent on proving herself as many here were on discrediting her.

In the center of the council room was a spot that she no doubt knew was meant for her. In front of it was a long table with Zuko already seated in the center (looking completely out of it). To his right was Ozai and following him the rest of their group. To the left was Ambassador Kolji with the Fire Nation council and foreigner representatives. On the sides of the center floor sat an audience of nobles and even some Fire Sages. All eyes on her as Hakoda walked her in.

Bringing her to the center of the room, her father took both her shoulders in his hands and looked her in the eyes. "Remember what I told you."

Katara nodded and pulled away from her father, walking to center floor, her spot. Hakoda went to take his seat between Iroh and Aang, gluing his eyes to his daughter as he did. _La, be with her._

The room was completely silent aside from the occasional coughing from the elderly. The waterbender mused in her head, _too bad it's not enough to keep your mouths shut._

Zuko placed a hand on his head, sideways sending his father a glare. He wish he didn't tell the man that during his reign he was poisoned into being cruel. Now he was trying to prove he was cruel with or without out poison, his point was made. _Damn you._

"Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." An old sage commenced the meeting, drawing everyone's attention to her and the members at the long table. "You have recently been under suspension of wrongdoing in the case of harbouring former fugitive, now restored to Fire Prince Ozai and returning great power back into his hands for possibly ill intended reasons."

This was starting to confuse her greatly at this point. If Ozai was really their only issue with her then why wasn't he also standing here? Probably because no one was stupid to try him. Or the fact no one wanted another war with the Fire Nation. Katara reeled her thoughts in. Not wanting to work herself up. The last thing she needed was to appear anything less than impassive.

Ambassador Kolji rose from his seat after the sage took his. "Princess Katara, how was your vacation this past week?"

Clearing her throat. "It was pleasant." Trying not to sound irritated with the opening small talk. _Just get on with it._

"I can see it was." Kolji grinned smugly. "You've come back engaged. Back with the Fire Lord, I hope… *acting as if something just dawned on him* oh wait, no. This time it's Fire Prince Ozai. The former Fire Lord."

 _Son of a bitch!_ Her thoughts went on rampage but her face was emotionless. "Would you just say what it is you wish to say? I have to be at the docks by five and I would like to take care of a few things before I leave." Her voice was chilly enough to make a few firebenders in the room shiver.

The Ambassador narrowed his eyes. He didn't like her nonchalant attitude. It was unbefitting of a waterbender known for possessing the temperament of a firebender. "Ah, returning home so soon after your engagement. How interesting. But as you have so kindly asked, let's get right to it. Shall we?"

It took everything not to roll her eyes. Kolji gestured to Ambassador Ling. She rose as he sat and cleared her throat, pinning her dark green eyes on the girl in front of her.

"A little over a month ago when faced with this council and his Majesty Fire Lord Zuko, a question of whether you hide knowledge from Fire Lord Zuko due to an affair sparked between you and Fire Prince Ozai was asked by Ambassador Kolji. Your reply 'No, Ozai and I are not having an affair'. Does this statement still stand or would you like to revoke it?" Ling hardened her gaze.

Everyone in the room waited to hear what the waterbender had to say. Did she and Ozai have an affair while she was engaged to Fire Lord Zuko? Or was this a new development after their split? The courtiers were desperate to know. The Royal families and friends already knew. And the council was suspicious. But no one knew how she would answer?

Sitting between Sokka and Aang, Kai watched as the Princess stood in front of the entire room face with questions everyone knew were designed to discredit her. Even if she had an affair, it didn't seem to bother Fire Lord Zuko one bit and it wasn't like that was necessarily a disastrous thing. It wasn't a crime. The two hadn't married yet. So what was the issue? Kai could see the Water Tribe Prince beside him tense as the council had their way with his sister, attempting to humiliate her. It was really hard to watch. Surely, Fire Prince Ozai was even angrier. The boy moved his head a little to see what kind of expression he was wearing. A smirk. Kai looked away quickly. What could he be smirking about? Then the young man looked back at Katara and saw that her face was shaping into an identical smirk as Ozai's. What?

Katara smirked and set the room into slight panic, "If you are attempting to make me look like a fool in front of these people than by all means, have fun with that but what I do in private is none your or this court's business. But seeing as you all just can't seem to take your noses off of me, then I'll be frank, I revoke my statement."

"Katara!" Her brother was about to lunge over the table but was stopped by Aang's hand, who shook his head and pointed to the others on his row. From the looks on their faces, it was clear this was planned.

The rest of the room broke into chatter and loud whispers. This news came as a shock to them all and even the council wasn't expecting this. For her to admit she had been in involved with Ozai during her engagement to Zuko, was for her to claim there were other statements that need re-examination.

Ling quieted down the room and drew her attention back to the girl, with a greatly displeased voice she asked. "Do you realize how this could be perceived? You are saying that not only did you have an affair but you lied before the council, as well as to the leaders in which reviewed your answers."

The waterbender nodded and her face returned to its impassive state. "All the more to try me before our world leaders. Only then will I discuss this further. It is my right as Royal to deny the council and others beneath the rank of my own answers."

After that the Fire Lord and his group rose to their feet, turning their heads to the council. Zuko spoke. "Princess Katara was under my orders to deny the affair, I was made aware of it before the meeting a month ago. I swore her to silence until now. Write that in your letters to your leaders and have them write me directly for a scheduled trial." The council was speechless.

Fire Lord Zuko then used a hand gesture to summon Katara to him, as she came forth, he took her hand and gave it to his father. Making sure the council caught the interaction. "As you can see, I have no qualm with their relationship. Princess Katara and I had meant to forge a political marriage. It was only fair she had her lovers as I had mine before we planned to wed but see as we didn't, I give my blessings to her and my father."

Ozai took her hand, squeezed it slightly. Katara looked at him and knew he was upset about earlier. She looked away and sighed. _Just three more hours._

Dismissing his court, Zuko turned to lead his family out when Ambassador Kolji spoke up. "But your Majesty, this is-"

"Do not speak Ambassador. Not another word. Not until you have written Chieftain Arnook and have told him that I urge his arrival for next month." The Fire Lord growled. He hadn't forgotten the issues they faced on Ember Island with the Northerns.

"But-"

"Not. Another. Word." Zuko glared with his gold jewel eyes before turning back to his family and leading them out. They would prepare for departure and their next moves. Things were already being set in motion with this meeting.

….

Heading to Ozai's chambers, since he was the one planning things now and not Zuko, everyone except Ursa filled the study room.

"What hell was that back there?!" Sokka started.

Everyone sighed and looked at the tribesman. Even Kai had figure it out and he was the new guy.

"Sokka, I was following the instructions that both dad and Iroh gave me." Katara crossed her arms and sat on a sofa to herself.

Hakoda had to then explain to his son that Katara's confession needed to be made. Not letting him know yet that his sister was pregnant but only mentioning that there would later be proof of her lying if she hadn't confessed. Better to come out with it than to get caught. Plus, Zuko's response took blame off of her for why she lied. Making her image less incriminating if the Fire Lord had given his approval for her relationship with his father. Also Katara didn't quite need to answer their questions either. And by reminding them of that, it made her willingness to answer them at all appear as generosity. She didn't have to but she did.

Once the boy understood, Hakoda turned to Ozai and sighed. "What are you planning to do about Arnook? He'll accept Zuko's invitation but he will be concerned with you."

Ozai took a seat behind his desk and pulled out a scroll with a blue seal. "It's from the North to Ambassador Kolji."

The Chieftain looked at the scroll strangely, as did everyone in the room, before taking it and opening it. "Chieftain Arnook has foolishly provided evidence for us to use against him when we face the rest of the world leaders."

Hakoda gaped at the scroll in his hands. This is what Arnook wanted?! Was he asking for another war?!

"I stole it on my way to find Katara," shooting the girl on his sofa a look. "Take it back to the South with you in case we need it and they attempt to steal it back."

As the others tried to understand and read the letter, Hakoda rolled it up before they could. "Will do. But is it safe for you to even be dealing with them? You're also a target."

With his usual wicked laugh, Ozai grinned. "You ask the wrong questions, Hakoda. Will it be safe for **them** to be dealing with **me**?"

The Chieftain chuckled. He was right. Those Northerners were in for it. If they thought picking a fight with the former Fire Lord was wise, they were in for a rude awakening.

"Wait a minute!" Zuko trained his eyes on his father. "You!"

Ozai looked at the boy with an impassive stare. "Get out." He said. Not wanting to hear Zuko's complaint of this morning, which he was sure the boy would bring up. "Everyone out."

"But-"

"Out!"

Iroh clamped a hand on Zuko's shoulder and coaxed him into leaving. Kai, Aang, and Sokka weren't arguing. Hakoda laughed and nodded. Katara got up from the coach.

"Not you." Ozai told her with a devious expression. "You stay."

Katara looked over to the others who were shooting knowing looks. "Have her at the docks ten minutes before." Sokka said loudly before bursting into laughter.

…..

"Come here."

One step forward.

"Closer."

A single step forward.

"Katara, I'm not playing games with you now. Come here."

The waterbender finally came to him as he told her to and walked over to him, going around his desk to stand beside him. Ozai could see she looked down. Of course she would. In an hour they be parted. He wasn't happy with this either. She has to know that. He didn't want this. But after finding that letter, he knew he was making the right decision. Katara needed to go South. He took her hand and pulled her, until she was in his lap. Smiling at the sheer surprise on her face. Still holding her hand, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Staring her directly in the eyes.

"Do you honestly think I do not care for you?" He asked her.

Katara looked away from him in embarrassment. She felt ashamed. Doubting him as she did when he was working so hard to prove himself. Like when they started this relationship. He swore to prove to her how deep his feelings ran for her. He kept his word as he was trying to do now by protecting her.

"Do you want me to prove it?" Ozai asked as he pulled her wrist to move her closer to him. "We have an hour."

The waterbender gasped as the next she knew he lifted her on the desk and rolled up her dress, tugging her leggings down. Removing her panties, he spread her leg and then settled between them. Leaning toward her face with a grin.

Breathing heavily, Katara brought her hands to his face and moved to capture his lips. He untied his pants as she brought him down with her. When his pants were down, he lifted one of her legs up and entered her in a single action. She moaned softly into his mouth. Feeling him thrust into her while holding her leg up, Katara moved against him. Meeting his thrust as he claimed her on top of his desk. Ozai moved his mouth to her neck and sunk his teeth deep into her neck, wanting very much so to leave a mark. A scream tore from her throat and she cried, not knowing how to take him. He wasn't holding back though he should because she was pregnant. He rammed himself into her, pounding her into the desk. Katara shouted again.

"Do you want the whole palace to hear you again?" Ozai whispered in her ear as he slowed his thrust to slower but harder ones. Finding he could draw her out with this pace. His eyes were trained on hers as he pushed himself deep into her, watching her lips quiver and feeling her legs wrap around him tightly.

Gazing up to him with foggy blue eyes, Katara bit her bottom lip and purred, taking a hand to go to his face. "Let them hear."

Ozai smirked and smashed his lips to hers before pulling away. He took his finger and brought it to her neck where he left a violent red bruise laid right above her necklace. She winced.

"One more thing to prove you are mine." Tracing his finger from her neck to her belly and grinned. "From the inside out you are mine."

…..

At the docks, Hakoda was talking over the plans with Iroh as far as communication. Sokka was bragging all about the Water Tribe and how it evolved from a small village to a massive city booming and thriving on level that surpassed the North. Which was true. Their canals were plenty, running throughout the entire city. Fountains and sculpted waterfalls were around every street corner. The harbor was massive now. Merchants from all over the world came to import and export their goods. Proxy Chieftain Taluk wrote them about how the Palace construction had finally been finished a month ago. Kai couldn't wait to see it for himself. The Southern Water Tribe must really be magnificent. Then there was snow he heard so much about. He couldn't wait to see it. Aang told him about penguin sledding. It sounded sort of like animal abuse.

After Hakoda finished his conversation with Iroh, Ursa walked up to him and gave a sad smile. She really did hate that he was leaving but this was needed. With him and his daughter gone, her chance to have Ozai back had arrived. This was for the best. No way her former husband would be able to last months without seeing his so-called beloved waterbender. And even more, with what she had in store for the little harlot, no doubt Ozai would leave her. Or even better, the girl could probably just off herself. That would be much needed.

"Hakoda." She said his name as she walked up to him and placed her arms around him. "I will miss you. Please write me."

The Chieftain returned her hug and pulled away to reach in his pockets. Pulling out a scroll. "Here's letter to start but don't open it till the ship departs. Alright?" He smiled at her.

 _He really is a romantic. If only he were Ozai._ Ursa genuinely had developed feelings for him but what did those matter. Having Ozai and reuniting her family was all that mattered.

"Hey, where is Ozai with my baby sister?!" Sokka growled.

Zuko crossed his arms and smirked. "You likely don't want to know." Kai and Aang laughed at the disgusted look on Sokka's face.

~twenty minutes later~

"Thank La!" Sokka ran up to his sister and hugged her, looking over to Ozai. "I thought I said ten minutes before. It's only five."

Ozai rolled his eyes. "I can't wait for you to finally leave with your idiocy."

Growling, Katara hit her brother in the head. "Ow! Don't hit me."

Shooting him an icy glare. "Don't growl at him."

Sokka pouted and looked away as he folded his arms. Hiding the small hurt he felt from his sister defending the demon lord. Aang ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her, beaming brightly.

"I'm gonna miss you, Katara!" He bounced up and down as he hugged her which for some reason he didn't understand made Ozai growl.

Ignoring Ozai, the waterbender hugged her friend back and smiled. "I'll miss you too, Aang. I'll write you for your birthday, Okay? Make sure you get to Toph and others by then so you can celebrate."

The monk pulled away and nodded cheerfully. "Sure will!"

Zuko walked up next but hesitated to hug her because of what his father might do to him later. Luckily for him, Katara grabbed him first and pulled him into a hug. She nuzzled her head against him and he without thinking nuzzled back causing his father to growl louder. _Calm down there, just a hug_. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Zuko. You don't even know."

Pulling away to look at him, "Write me every week, you hear?"

"Like old times." Smiled down at her in his arms. In this moment with her hair loops and Water Tribe garb on, she looked like the girl that left him three years ago. The girl he fell in love with. The girl that fought against him and challenged him. Threatened to kill him. Forced him to take her on one of those life changing experiences. Now she was leaving him again but this time it hurt less and he knew she would be back. He brought his hand to the back of her head and kissed her forehead. "Keep safe, Katara. I'll see if I can visit when my dad comes for the baby's birth, okay?" He whispered.

With wide eyes, "h-how how did-"

"Dad told me." Zuko grinned as he placed his hand on her clothed stomach. "Let's hope whatever it comes out as that it's like neither of you."

Katara hit him in the arm and swore. He just laughed and stepped away so his uncle could say his goodbyes. The old man was joyful in his farewell. Telling her to stay warm and take care of her health. She laughed and gave him another hug, promising to write him too.

After that all there was left to say goodbye to was the last person she ever wanted to say it to. Ugh! Spirits, La, Agni, whoever, please give her strength. Katara sucked in her tears that were already escaping her and walked herself back over to Ozai. He was smirking at her the whole time. It made her want to slap him and jump him too. How could anyone be so infuriating and yet so devilishly handsome? Coming up to him, she only lifted her head to stare at him. She wasn't hugging him first like he wanted her to. No. He was hugging her first. It was only fair.

"I'm not hugging first." She told him flatly and the audience of family all face palmed themselves. All groaning.

"Here we go again."

"Ugh, can't they just say goodbye like normal people."

"How they haven't killed one another is beyond me."

"Good grief, fighting right before leaving? Seriously?!"

Ozai was definitely not hugging her first. Especially not when she wanted him to. He had a habit of not doing things when people expected them of him. Just another day as a sadist. He'd make her jump first, he figured. He knew she wouldn't be able to leave without saying goodbye.

"I do believe your ship leaves in a minute." He told her and took a step back, as if to leave.

Panic fell over the girl at his words and immediately moved to wrap her arms around him. Her audience all palmed themselves again and groaned.

"She fell for it."

"How does he do it?"

"I give up."

"I can't. I-I just can't."

The waterbender frowned as she clung to the man in front of her. "Asshole."

Grinning wider, he returned her hug and pulled her closer. "Waterbender."

Hakoda turned to Kai and placed a hand on his shoulder, motioning for him to come along and get on the ship with him. Aang and Sokka gave Zuko and Iroh one more hug. Ursa watched Hakoda off with a longing in her eyes she didn't realize was there.

As for the couple, Katara held tight to Ozai and squeezed her eyes shut. Fighting the tears that were threatening to ruin her resolve to follow instructions and leave. How was she going to survive months without him? How? Her eyes watered and she shifted so she could look at him. Seeing his beautiful gold eyes and that evil smirk she pledged to slap off next time she sees him, Katara's tears spilled down her cheeks. Why? Why was everything she wanted selfishly for herself taken from her? If it was for everyone, then the spirits granted it to her. But if it was something she wanted only for herself, they take away. Silently she prayed to La and Agni that nothing would happen to him while they're apart. While he feared for her safety, she feared for his too. He may be able to take care of himself but he was still a target for anyone that wanted him dead.

"Don't get hurt." She said in a childlike tone.

He chuckled. "You think I'll be harmed?"

"Regardless of how dangerous you are awake, you still sleep heavy and could easily be overpowered. I should know." Katara scolded him for not taking her seriously.

Ozai grabbed her around her waist and leaned down to capture her lips. Katara reached up to his neck and circled her arms around him. They stood there devouring each other's mouth, totally forgetting about their families and the people casually walking past them on the docks. Who cares? It would be months before they could see each other after this. So everyone was either going to have to turn their heads or deal with it.

Breaking away from the kiss, Ozai knelt down on his knees and placed his hands on the sides of her stomach. Looking up at her for a moment. "Make sure you take care of our little waterbender." He said and kissed her belly. Not giving a care that people would see and understand what it meant.

On their ship headed for the Earth Kingdom, Sokka and Aang saw the action. And flipped. _No way,_ they both thought, _Katara's pregnant_!

"Hey, you got my sister pregnant, you BASTARD!" Sokka waved his fist around. Katara and Ozai ignored him.

The waterbender ran her hand on top of Ozai's head before he stood up and kissed her lips again. When he went to place his lips to her forehead, she whimpered a little. "Don't put any added stress on yourself. Including worrying about me. Take care of yourself and the baby, Katara. Promise me."

Pulling back, she nodded. "I promise. Just promise you'll be there for when the baby comes."

"I will."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Katara."

"Answer me."

"YES!"

"Now tell me you love me."

That was it. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style over her father. Katara was trying to stall and he wasn't having it. Reaching where Hakoda was standing, laughing at the two, Ozai handed the man his daughter. Literally passing her over to him like a stack of papers.

"Keep her under deck, she'll try to jump off and swim back." Ozai joked.

Hakoda laughed. First not twisted, dark, or dry joke the man had made ever. Holding his daughter in his arm as she squirmed and he tried to keep her from moving around too much. "Will do. Just be sure to write her or I'll have to keep her tied up home, so she doesn't leave again."

Katara wiggled around, trying to get free. She couldn't do this. She just realized that she couldn't do this. Nope. Going back home wasn't an option. Not without Ozai.

"I can't! I can't do this!" She shouted.

The Chieftain struggled to get a grip on her, he looked over to Kai and the crewmen on the deck for help. The young man and a few of the sailors came over and assisted Hakoda with his daughter. Sokka and Aang watched in laughter from their ship as a bunch of men had to hold Katara down. They couldn't believe it. They thought Ozai was obsessed but clearly Katara had a stronger obsession. They both winced along with Zuko and Iroh, who were on were standing on the platform of the docks, as the waterbender kicked a man in the sensitive spot and struck another in the face.

"Let go of me!" She kicked another man but this time in the stomach.

Breaking free from them, Katara tried to run back to Ozai but her dad got her by the middle. "Katara stop!"

The girl squirmed again. "I hate all of you!" She screamed.

Aang and Sokka were out on the floor, rolling around on their deck. Zuko gave up keeping his composure as Fire Lord and was on his knees holding his stomach as he went into a laughing tantrum. Iroh was no better, laughing loudly with some bystanders who witnessed the scene. How incredibly hilarious it was to see the Water Princess lose her marbles over the former Fire Lord, also her former enemy.

Ozai just smirked at her as she kept reaching for him. Pivoting on his dominate foot, he turned his back to her, no longer able to look at how desperate she was to get to him. He was just as desperate to have her reach him but this was for the better. "Six months, Katara." He said.

"Six months and I'll be in the South to see you, wait for me." And took off, walking gracefully back to Iroh and Zuko as his ridiculously long hair swished in the sea breeze.

The ships blew their horns, signalling departure. Everyone waved back at each other except Katara. She just glared while her father and four other men with Kai carried her below deck, taking Ozai's advice.

Sending their last goodbye waves, Zuko and Iroh sighed, daring to catch a glimpse at their tall brooding relative. Meeting each other's gaze, they silently wondered to themselves of what Ozai would say or do next. He was currently watching the ship headed South carrying Katara away, going off into the sunset of early evening. When he turned around to face them, the two flinched, afraid of what he would say or do.

"Stop staring at me before blow both of your faces off." Ozai growled as he walked away.

Iroh and Zuko let out to air they had been holding in. That was a close one. They thought he was going to-

*Something catches fire and people start screaming and running away*

Well damn. Never mind. He did. He did so what they were thinking. The young Fire sighed and shook his head while his uncle patted his back. The next six months were going to be hell on earth. Literally. It was wise to play it safe while Katara was away and just stay out of Ozai's way. He was definitely not going to be in a good mood for a long while. Hopefully they finish their task here early and go see Katara in the South Pole. Be there for when the baby comes. Shower her in gifts. Maybe even have the couple married there. It will be their actual real vacation. One that will not be interrupted. But for now. They were going to have to put up with a moody Ozai. Surely, Hakoda and Kai were going to have similar issues with the waterbender. Oh dear Agni, save them.

"We had better go after him before he burns the whole city down." Iroh told his nephew.

Nodding, Zuko looked over at his mother and saw she was reading a letter with a vicious glare. He was going to tell her to come on but figured she would need time to herself. Thank Agni she wasn't also a firebender.

Ursa read the letter Hakoda left her with a raging fury like no other. _That savage fucking Bastard!_

 _Dear Ursa,_

 _You are an amazing woman and I truly enjoyed every minute spent with you. But touch my daughter's future husband or threaten my daughter's life and you'll regret it. I promise you. In the meantime, I won't be holding to false hope that we'll be back together. You should probably follow my lead. Anyway, great getting to know you. Bitter as you may be. You were an amazing woman. In bed. But that is all. Till next time._

 _~Sincerely, Chieftain Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe_

Ursa tore the thing to pieces and threw them into the harbor. "Screw you, you Water Tribe barbarian!"

Zuko and Iroh just whistled, ignoring the mad woman as they chased after the madman that was practically setting things on fire with a mere glare. Six months. This was going to probably kill them all. Six months of Fire Nation Royals spending quality time without the balance that the Water Tribe Royals. Pray to Agni they all survive these coming months.

…..

A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed! I thought Katara and Ozai were cute in this chapter. I love writing them but now things get a little more serious with plot. Sokka and Aang to the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Nation Royals left to handle both the council and North as well as who the hell poisoned Ozai and will they strike again? Also Azula isn't faded out of the family picture just yet. Zuko will find a way to convince Ozai to see her. Also Katara's return home with her father and new companion, Kai. How will life be like back home? Pregnant. And word of her relationship already having reached them. Aang and Sokka meet up with some old friends we haven't seen in the story but mention. Things are going get juicy! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! :3 Love you all!


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and I'm starting this bad boy off two weeks ahead of last chapter. Have fun reading! :3

Chapter 42:

~Fire Nation Week Two of Split~

-Asylum-

"So what you're telling me is that I should hate the waterbender more?" Azula laid in the middle of her floor with her limbs splayed out and her hair tossed around.

Zuko sat at the empty table on the opposite end of the barred cell, tending to a few documents as he drank his tea. Since everyone left two weeks ago, he's had more on his plate as far as governing his country. Fortunately for him, Iroh decided to sell his tea shop in Bei Seng Sei so he could stay in the Fire Nation to help. Also his father, too, was helping. He had experience with being Fire Lord and came in handy when Zuko was busy doing other important task. Even his mother seemed to be doing her part finally. Entertaining the courtiers. They were behaving like a normal family. It was strange.

Also, with his friends being gone he decided to spend even more time with his sister. Make her feel more normal. Helping her see he wasn't just using her from information on their father's poisoner. Zuko told Azula about everything that had been going on and though she acted like it didn't bother her or anything, he could see she wanted to be a part of it. Several times he's offered to bring their mother or uncle but the only one she wanted to see was her father. But he wasn't coming. No matter how many times Zuko begged Ozai, the man refused and changed the subject. Azula demanded to know why and being her older, he told her. Now she was renewing her hate of Katara. Possibly plotting out what she would do if she ever saw the waterbender again.

"That's not what I'm trying to say, Zula." He said take a sip of his tea and looking over the errors in his letter to Governor Chao. "I'm just telling you what dad said. He wants the distinction made so when Katara has the baby there won't be confusion of who's who when it grows up."

Azula rolled over and rested her chin in her hands as she kicked her feet back. "Yes but what it sounds like is if the waterbender were to have a miscarriage-"

"Don't say things like that!" Zuko reprimanded his sister.

Rolling her eyes and continuing. "Whatever. All I'm trying to say is that dad is willing to throw us away and everything for her and their child. Doesn't that make you even the slightest upset?"

The 'not so psycho but still insane' girl smirked as she looked at her brother. She was only saying any of this to see where his thoughts were on this matter. While she couldn't read minds, she could read faces and Zuko's was always tied to his thoughts. "Don't you resent them both by now? Dad taking the girl you loved and then her getting pregnant with a child that will replace you and I."

"Katara is my friend. My closest." He said quickly. Not giving himself time to think. Thinking on that would cause him to resent but that would go for anyone in any situation. Thinking and dwelling on the unfairs in life would do that. Make you cast blame and turn a friend into a foe. He wasn't about to do that. He had accepted the relationship between his father and Katara already. Plus, if she knew that his father was willing to disown him and even Azula, she would no doubt talk him out of it. Family was important to Katara. She wouldn't let Ozai throw his away even if it was for her. Maybe he should write her that.

Watching her brother's expression, Azula concluded that he really didn't hold the tribal bitch responsible. _Oh well. Maybe this is just all dad's fault._ "Whatever lover boy but since daddy is being a jerk, can you give dad a message for me?"

Finally taking his eyes off the paper, Zuko looked over at his sister who was sort of rolling lazily on the floor. "Yes. What do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him…" She tapped her finger on her lip as she tried to find what it was she wanted to say. "Tell him, I accept this new child of his coming into the world and that I also accept being his niece as well. I only wish to see him. It has been a very long time."

Smiling at the genuineness of her message, Zuko nodded and rolled up his scrolls in one hand while picking up his tea cup with the other. "I'll tell him after this meeting I need to get to. Hopefully he says yes."

 _He better_ , Azula clenched her teeth a little. Ozai was starting to piss her off. Daddy or uncle or whatever the fuck! They still shared blood, he raised her for crying out loud, she became a perfect clone of him and his cruelty. Everything she did, she did to be like him! Wanting to prove that regardless of that old geezer knocking up her whore of a mother, she was still his daughter! If they had won the war, she would have been revered as the second Ozai. Male or not, she was his equal. His exact copy. But now that was for naught because of some half-caste bastard child! Ugh! If Azula hadn't already stopped caring a long time ago about revenge, she would burst out of this place and chase that water slut down and kill her with that mutt she was carrying. _I worked hard to earn father's love and respect! All that bitch did was roll over and open her legs!_

Knowing that sinister look anywhere, Zuko shook his head. His father needed to seriously take the offer before Azula gets worse again. Regardless of how he felt about them, they were his children by default. He was married to their mother which meant he was at least their step-father and he raised them, though not in the best way, taking the role as their father. It didn't matter who fathered them. It was about who they saw as their father. Ozai, despite his awful parenting, was their father. Whether he liked it or not.

-Fire Nation Royal Palace-

"But please your highnesses, I have already sent King Bumi the revised trading agreement. He only asks for 25% of what is imported from the Fire Nation." One of the Earth Kingdom representatives explained.

"The Fire Nation cannot send goods and lend out a percentage of its profits to a city that thrives as Omashu does. The only ones granted that are places still under reconstruction from war." Iroh told the representative.

"But-"

"This along with the list of areas and territories still under reconstruction was specified under the clauses of the trading agreement." Ozai slid a copy of the agreement across the table. "If King Bumi has in fact read the revisions made then he would know that we have no intention to further discuss these matters. The Fire Nation is already stretched thin."

It was twenty more minutes before the meeting let out, ending with the Northerners making an offer to the representative of Omashu. This was not favorable for team Fire Nation. Omashu had continued their support for Katara after reports and news from the council were sent to all the world leaders. King Bumi had more personal reasons than political for why he was standing behind Katara case but with this new offer from the North, he might be forced, if desperate enough, to withdraw his support. That couldn't happen. They would have to find a way to prevent that. As Iroh and Ozai left their meeting, both carrying a stack of documents that needed reviewing, the two made their way to another meeting. This time, one strictly between the Northern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation. Ambassador Kolji just received word back from Chieftain Arnook.

-Zuko's Office-

 _Dear Fire Lord Zuko,_

 _It is an honor to receive your invitation for an early arrival to the Fire Nation. I humbly accept the request. However, I wish to receive word directly from you in regards to the trial of the world leaders. It is to my knowledge that the Fire Nation wishes to proceed further with the investigation of Water Princess Katara and Fire Prince Ozai. I look forward to hearing from you, Fire Lord._

 _~Chieftain Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe_

Present was Ambassador Kolji and two other Northern representatives along with the Fire Lord and two Fire Princes. They were all seated across from each other on sofas. Watching one another. Calculating next moves. Reading between fine lines. Deciding individually where to start.

Being Fire Lord, Zuko figured his response to the Chieftain's letter was needed first before anyone else could comment. "Chieftain Arnook misunderstands the Fire Nation's reason for calling for a trial. We only want this so that my father and dear friend can be cleared of all accusations of conspiracies before they wed."

Kolji tilted his head to the side. "And does that have to do with Chieftain Hakoda taking his daughter back south?"

Iroh nodded. "Yes, they believed facing their people before the trials and wedding was best for keeping a level of respect between subjects and sovereigns. Katara must answer to her people first then the rest of the world."

The ambassador turned to his fellow Northerners present and nodded in a silent agreement. "If this is what you want us to report to Chieftain Arnook then we'll have messenger hawk sent out first thing tomorrow morning."

Fire Lord Zuko nodded and dismissed everyone, wanting a word with his father alone. Once everyone cleared out, the young Lord walked over to the cabinet where he keeps his firewhiskey. The last thing he wanted to do was confront his father about this topic again with a sober mind. He needed to at least be halfway on his way to being drunk. Agni knows if their was anything anyone hated doing in this family, was talk about feelings and trying to set records straight. Taking out a bottle, Zuko didn't waste time getting a glass, he simply opened the thing and drank from out of it. As he did so, he could see his father lounging on the sofa with an amused look on his face. Probably basking in the sight of weakness.

"Something heavy on your heart again, Zuko?" Ozai mused.

Walking over to the seat across from the sadist, "Actually yes."

Stretching and kicking his legs out onto the low table with his arms behind his head, Ozai sighed. He had a feeling he knew what this was about again. _Azula_.

"I went to see Azula today."

 _Knew it._

"She wants to see you."

 _Of course she does_.

"You should see her."

 _No I shouldn't_

"She sends another message."

 _What this time?_

"Azula says that she accepts you and Katara's child. Also the fact that you will recognize her now as your niece and not daughter. But she would still like to see you. She begs of you."

That last part Ozai knew was a lie. Azula doesn't beg. Never. If she did, then she is even less his than before. Regardless, however, he wasn't planning on seeing her. Not now. Not anytime soon. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Not when she had literally lost her mind because of him. Poison or not he was responsible and he didn't want to see anymore of the products his madness manifested. It was hard already looking at Zuko and knowing that the boy's face was forever marred by him. That was something hard to digest. Something that, even at the time, was hard to swallow. To see what he was capable of and know that somewhere in the back of his mind he was screaming at himself to stop. Yet, he ignored it. He had come to terms with the blemish he placed on his son's face. It didn't rob much from him. Women still found him attractive. Some associated it with being noble hearted. It became a part of him. Something people would recognize like they would a battle scar. Zuko wore it with pride and so Ozai could accept his past mistake.

However; Azula was a different case. Her scar ran deeper. Much deeper. She was insane. Literally a nutcase. There was no healing for that. Just constant pain that had its moment of pauses that would be slightly less painful. No person sane or insane would dare go near her. Never would she be associated with anything but mentally ill. People would pity her. See her as a victim of what poor parenting and a screwed up family can do to someone. In almost every way she mirrored him but to a level he couldn't dare compete with. He found sanity. She hasn't. In all honesty, it frustrated him with how fate worked. Showing him just how much better of he was in comparison to Azula when it came to fathers that expected nothing but the best. His beat him and scorned, humiliated him. Ruined his marriage and close relationship with his brother. But for Azula, he took everything from her. Everything. Her mother, her sanity, her friends, her honor, her freedom, her everything. Azulon had been a better father. Admitting that was like drinking poison. It blistered and boiled his insides. To think his father was better than him. Ha! Could fate be any crueler?

Anyway, Ozai didn't wish to see her. He didn't want to face to harsh reality. He had enough of that to deal with now. And with a certain waterbender no longer here to keep him from losing his own mind, the last thing he needed to do is allow himself to slip. Even if only an inch. And seeing whatever desolate state Azula would definitely push him over the edge. He wasn't ready. Not now. He had just reclaimed sanity, he couldn't afford to lose it. Not now.

"Tell her, she should ask for Ursa or Iroh. They would make much better company. They are in fact her parents." Ozai said as he stood up to his feet and walked over to the stack of paper he had brought with him. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have work to do."

…

~Earth Kingdom Week Two of Split~

-The Docks of Kyoshi Island-

"Sokka, a-are you sure?" Aang nudged his buddy a little as they filed in line with the other passengers about to get off the ship.

The tribesman didn't spare the monk a response or a glance, he just stared forward, preparing to leave off the ship.

"Sokka-"

The line started moving forward and Sokka reached in his pocket to pull out his landport pass, having it ready to be stamped by the toll person. "Look Aang, whatever you're worried about. Do yourself a favor and stop. We're on a mission, okay? All personal feelings on pause."

Aang sighed and also pulled out his landport pass. Was he wrong to be concerned about his best friend? Surely, he understood why. They decided to make Kyoshi Island their first stop in gathering support for the coming trials. Iroh's idea really. He said the Kyoshi warriors would be a great testament to Katara's unwavering loyalty to the cause of peace. Plus, they had friends here. But Aang wasn't too sure they could be called friends after what happened over three years ago. It was safe to say there was pretty bad blood between them and no doubt something would show for it during this visit. The monk just hoped that the three they had come all this way to see would be pass all that stuff from the past.

As the line shorten, moving closer to the front, the two young men came to the toll booth with their landport passes in hand.

"Alright boys, let me see your identification." A middle-aged woman appeared to be chew on something as she nonchalantly asked for their landport passes.

Slipping their passes under the window booth, they waited for it to be stamped and looked around as they did. Taking in the scene around them. It looked some much more different. They hadn't seen this place since during the war. A lot has changed. The village expanded all the way to the waterfront. It was busy with hundreds maybe even thousands of residents and guests taking to the streets. Much more livelier. People looked really happy. There were Kyoshi warriors everywhere on patrol. _Suki's done nice with the place_ , Sokka allowed the thought. All hurt feelings aside, he always knew she would do great things. She had to. She was Suki. Not to mention the help she had and all the new recruits she had been receiving. Kyoshi Island was flourishing into quite a large city. She really turned this place into something.

In the booth, the middle-aged woman looked over the boys' passes and saw that they were listed on a bulletin in her small booth off to the side. _Guess these boys have caused some trouble before._ Pulling the lever underneath her desk, a loud siren went off and caused everyone to jump. Aang and Sokka looked at one another in confusion. What was going on?

Politely, Aang looked at the booth lady and tried to see if she could tell them what was going on. "Umm, ma'am. Could you tell us what's going on?"

As nonchalant as before, "Looks like you two have been blacklisted here of Kyoshi Island."

"Blacklisted?!" The two shouted in shock. They were blacklisted? But why? What did they do?

"Hands out where we can see them!" A girl shouted with a group of Kyoshi warriors behind her.

Sokka gasped as the group of girls held out various weapons, throwing knives, daggers, sharp fans, and swords. Why were they circling them? What had they done?

"I said hands out!" The girl repeated and this time threw a knife to the ground just and inch from his foot.

Both Aang and Sokka's hands rose high as their eyes grew wider. What the hell?!

…..

-At Sea, Just Passed Whale Tail Island. Week Two of Split-

"And this is how you want to stir your sea prunes. Slowly, so you don't mush them." Katara instructed.

Kai nodded with a smile and gave it a try. They were both in the kitchen on the ship, cooking the night's dinner for the crewmen aboard. During her little tantrum two weeks ago, Katara accidentally broke the chef's arm and out of remorse for her actions, took on cooking duty. They crewmen tried to tell her not to and that it was no problem, they could find someone else to do it. Saying the last thing they wanted to do was force a princess to prepare their meals. Especially if she was pregnant and all. Not only that but with whom the father of the child was, if something happened to her in the kitchen, they were all dead. However; after convincing them for hours and preparing the first night's dinner, they could not resist giving in. She hadn't cooked in forever but It was good to know her skills hadn't vanished.

Currently, she was making a batch of sea prune and oyster skin whale blubber. Southern Water Tribe dishes that she was famous back home for making. Surely this ship of mostly Fire Nation men would like it. She had Kai add spices to it since Fire Nation people couldn't eat anything without it.

"Hey, can you get the whale blubber out of the oven for me. I'll stir the prunes for you." The waterbender said with a sweet smile.

"Sure." Kai replied handed her the large wooden spoon for her to stir. He walked over to the oven, grabbing mittens to cover his hands, the young man opened the oven and reached into it to pull out the pan of whale blubber. Setting it down on the corner.

"Alright, now switch with me so I can shave the oyster skins on the blubber." Moving over to the blubber.

The two of the continued cooking. Kai was extremely happy. How could he not be? He met the girl of his dreams that happened to be engaged to the man of his nightmare. Although he got stabbed, he was able to meet the Fire Lord and his friends. He met the Avatar. Joked around with the Water Tribe Prince. Was now cooking in a kitchen with Princess Katara! Not to mention they were both on their way with her father, Chieftain Hakoda, to the Southern Water Tribe. His life just got a whole more amazing in just a few weeks! Wow! He couldn't wait to tell Hana whenever he returned home.

The door to the kitchen opened and in came Chieftain Hakoda with a bright beam. "How's my favorite girl doing in the kitchen?"

"I'm fine, dad." She said over her shoulders happily as she started chopping a few vegetables.

"I see Kai has been a great help to you." He turned to see the boy stirring what smelt like sea prunes.

"I sure am, sir!" Kai cheerfully replied.

Hakoda chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a corner. "The men out there are looking quite hungry. I think they're hooked on your cooking, Katara."

"Good." She said finishing her whale blubber dish and walking over to where Kai was stirring, throwing a few of vegetables into the pot. "I made plenty tonight for everyone to have seconds."

Watching his daughter maneuver throughout the kitchen made him feel nostalgic. Thinking of the times before he had to go out to war, how Katara took her mother's place with all the daily chores and dealing with her brother. She would cook for the whole Tribe back then. Feeding everyone like she was now. Some would tell her not to burden herself or to be a child as long as she could but she never listened. She always took care of everyone else. Never asked for a 'thank you'. Just did whatever she could to help the people around her. Sokka, Aang and even Zuko had told him how Katara was the mom of the group. Did everything from cook, wash clothes, give lectures, break up fights, even send them off to timeout when they fought each other. They had been joking about it. How her actions had this motherliness to it but seeing her now and how she had been since coming aboard the ship (after her tantrum), Hakoda could see all those qualities come out in her. Maybe it was instincts or learned behavior or the fact that she was actually going to be a mother soon, but Katara jumped at the chance to help these crewmen. Using the fact that she injured a few of them as an excuse. He smiled. He couldn't wait for them to be home in two weeks. Her people had been missing her.

"Hey dad! Don't space out." Katara lifted the giant pot of sea prunes. "Help me with this."

"Katara!" Her father yelled and grabbed the pot from her.

Sending her dad a look. "Dad. Calm down."

Holding the pot up in his hands, Hakoda shot his daughter a reprimanding look. "You shouldn't lift in your condition, sweetheart."

"Yeah, Katara. You might get hurt." Kai said as he walked around with the large platter of whale blubber in his hands. He and her had become good buddies the last two weeks at sea. Aside from helping her in the kitchen, he had also spent time up deck with her, trying some bending exercises. They were pretty tight, he must admit. But he knew she didn't see him as anything more than a friend. "Let us take care of these."

Katara rolled her eyes and giggled. "Whatever." She waved them onward to leave the kitchen and enter the dining room. They had very hungry men to serve.

…

~Earth Kingdom, Week Two of Split~

-Holding Cell on Kyoshi Island-

Sokka and Aang were both tied with large tight rope around their upper bodies. The Kyoshi warriors had taken them prisoner and stuffed the inside this cage. The tribesman out of the pair was incredibly pissed off. He couldn't believe they were blacklisted. Well if he gave it enough thought he could think of a few reasons why but he was giving them the benefit of the doubt. No way they were bitter about how things ended couple years back. Clearly, from how well things were here, she had to have moved on.

"Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and Avatar Aang!" The girl from earlier that arrested them appeared.

Aang scrambled to his feet, they had been in here for hours, "Thank spirits! Are you guys releasing us?"

The girl smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "No but our leader wants you boys dragged to her."

The monk's eyes went wide. "W-WHAT!"

"La damn it!" Sokka kicked his feet into the cell bars.

"Lieutenant Nami, Commander Suki says to carry them." A fellow warrior told her.

The two boys groaned and lost it, swearing. The only thing worse than a bunch of girls dragging them was a bunch of girls carrying them. It would seem Suki was still very upset but it wasn't like she had the right. _She cheated on me!_

-The Kyoshi Warriors' Meeting Hall-

Suki was sitting in her chair in the center of the back of the room with legs crossed and her two captains beside her. Mai and Ty Lee. They had just gotten word that two members on the blacklist had set foot on the island and immediately had their identities confirmed as Sokka and Aang. The three of them had Lieutenant Nami go fetch the boys and have them brought to them.

"Commander Suki!" Nami returned and fell into a kneel as was now customary. "Captains Ty Lee and Mai!"

Suki slanted eyes focused on the lieutenant. "Lieutenant Nami, where are our guys?"

Nami stood up and yelled for the two young men to be brought to him in. The sliding wood panel door were moved open and two warriors carried in the boys, tossing them on the floor. Both winced and rolled around a little. It took them a minute to come to but when they did, cold eyes were glued to them. Sokka and Aang wiggled around to position themselves on their knees, glaring gravely at the women in front of them. What have they done? They did nothing to deserve this. What the hell was going on?

"Long time no see, guys!" Ty Lee smiled and flipped her way over to the two boys, pinching both their cheeks as she approached. "Look at you both! All grown up!"

Yanking his face from the acrobat's grip, "Nice to see you too, Ty Lee." Sokka eyed her.

"What is this?" Aang desperately wanted to know why they were blacklisted and then treated so poorly. "I thought we were friends!"

Ty Lee stepped back and flipped her way back to where Suki was seated.

"Yeah! What the hell do you think you all are doing?!" Sokka barked. "This had better not be about the past!"

A laugh erupted from the girl with red hair that grew out over the last few years. She wore a new style of uniform, no doubt to show her rank. Even her warrior paint was slightly different. Beside her on each side was Ty Lee who didn't look any different from before and Mai whose hair was short, cuffing her upper neck. But as Suki laughed at whatever she found funny about what the two had said, Mai's eyes trained on them.

"I never pegged our friends for traitors." The emotionless girl sneered.

Suki stopped laughing and smirked. "How is Katara these days, Sokka?"

Ty Lee giggled. "Probably smoking hot."

Aang and Sokka gaped then exchanged nervous looks. Crap!

…..

~Fire Nation, Week Three~

-Private Dining Room-

"Where is your father?" Iroh asked Zuko as he cut a piece of his Buffalo-boar steak.

The young Lord took a sip of his wine and looked at the spot where his father should be sitting. "Probably with his paper work." He scuffed.

Iroh sighed, "He was always a workaholic."

"Yeah." Zuko said dryly.

Ursa quietly ate her meal, listening to the two men change the subject to a meeting they had earlier. She peacefully enjoying her meal in the company of her family. All there needed to be was Ozai and Azula, then they would be completed. The woman was lost in her own imagination as per usual. Drinking a bit too much of her wine.

As if on cue, the doors of the dining room opened and in walked Ozai with dark circles under his eyes. Walking over the table, he grabbed a glass of wine and two slices of bread that he shoved in his mouth to carry before leaving out. Iroh and Zuko watched as the man left as quickly as he came. He looked awful. Like he did when he was sick. Was he sleeping? At all?

"Talk to him, uncle." Zuko nudged the old man's elbow.

Shaking his head, "No. You talk to him."

"As if. He already threatened me today." The young Lord popped a tomato in his mouth.

"I'll talk to him." Ursa took a hit of her wine and rose from her seat. "If anything happens, I learned chi blocking while exiled."

 _Is she drunk?_ The two men at the table eyed her.

As the woman wobbled out of the room quite drunkenly, the two in her wake exchanged glances. Maybe they should follow her. Maybe they should leave her to Ozai. But then that would turn into a murder case. And cause them more trouble. They'll go spy. Just to make sure no one was killed.

-Ozai's Chambers-

Finishing his glass, Ozai set it on his nightstand and picked up the next set of documents he had to have done so he could at least get thirty minutes in-between his morning meetings to meet with Governor Po. There was also business he needed to take care of with convincing Omashu to not sign an agreement with the Northern Water Tribe. It was an obvious ploy to catch the Fire Nation off guard in the trial to come. But he wasn't about to let it come to that. Also there was some Agni awful dinner Iroh arranged with a noble family and their eldest daughter for Zuko, a plan to get him married soon. Ozai agreed that the boy needed to marry, make heirs, and settle down. However; didn't agree that he should be forced to attend that kind of thing when he had other things to take care of.

Reading over the paperwork he had scattered all over his bed and even some on the floor, a knock sounded on his bedroom door. He was going to ignore it. He was going to sit here and continue his work. He was going to wait till whoever was stupid enough to bother him left. But this person was an idiot. This person wanted to provoke him. Test his patience. See how far they could go before he goes off. They wanted to die.

Gathering himself from off his bed, Ozai walked over to his bedroom door and reluctantly answered it. Opening the door, the last person he ever wanted to see was holding up a tray of food and an entire kettle of tea. She offered a smile. Telling from how bold she was to be here, how slouched her posture, and the heavy alcohol he smelt on her, he could tell she was drunk.

"You'll get sick if you don't eat." Ursa said averting her eyes. She knew he hated when she approached him or was near him or did anything except die like he wanted her to but tonight she didn't care. She was feeling bold. From both the wine and the rest she was getting from not having the water bitch around anymore.

Ozai glared at her. "What makes you think I'll accept this from you?"

In a meek voice, "I don't think. I only want to be kind to you whether you accept or not."

"I'd rather starve." He said in a low voice.

Ursa finally looked up at him. "Starve and then worry that poor girl sick."

His hand twitched with the desire to slap her but he reeled himself in. One slap would lead to more and then he'd probably kill her. She was literally the only woman he ever had the instant urge to put his hands on. The anger that she extracts from him was just too much to handle. However; the clingy foul wrench had a point. If he starved or didn't take better care of himself it would worry Katara. No doubt Iroh and Zuko would write her about him. Maybe if he snatched the tray and kicked her back, then he wouldn't feel bad about accepting it. Or toss her an insult. Something to let her know that he was accepting but not for her sake.

Grabbing the other end of the tray, Ozai didn't remove his calculating eyes off the woman as he did. He noticed right away to small happiness that came over her as he did. No. He needed to crush it. Destroy it. Ruin it.

"It's a pity that old dogs can't learn new tricks. Is rolling over to part your legs all you know?" Ozai flashed her a wicked grin.

Unfazed, the woman bowed her head and turned to walk away. As she did, she threw over her shoulders. "Get some rest too, Ozai. You look awful." And she left.

 _Bitch,_ he thought as he slammed his door and turned around carrying the tray, heading back to his work. _Five months and one week,_ he told himself. Five months and one week and he will go to the South for Katara. Marry her. Have the baby. And possibly kill Ursa and make it look like an accident. He could pull it off. He had before.

….

~At Sea, Week Three~

-Southern Territories-

One more week. It was only one more week before they arrived at the South Pole. Though she was still nervous about returning, she knew there was a part of her that was excited to be back. She had missed everyone so deeply. Missed the snow. The cold. Her people. The children that ran through the busy streets of their now enormous city. She heard from her father that the help from the Northern benders had finished the Palace and supplied guards as well as servants. Which was unlike how the South was but they felt that with the Southern Tribe climbing ranks in the world, it was only befitting that they started accommodating the Royal family as they would any other royal family in the world. Katara couldn't wait to see what it looked like there. It was probably spectacular. When she left, she thought it would take another year to finish but it was done in only a little over half a year. That was wonderful.

As she sat against the railing of the deck, the waterbender breathed in the frosty fresh air and played with a small amount of water in her hands, making it take different shapes. Around her were the crewmen taking care of their daily tasks, all walking by and some waving at her as she waved back. They all came to love her cooking and appreciate the help she did around the ship. It was so unlike a princess to lift a single finger for those beneath her. Especially for chores like cleaning and cooking. But Katara surprised them. Helping whenever. How ever. With whatever they needed done. And not only that but she spent time in the common room with them. Playing cards. Her and her friend, Kai, entertaining them with stories or jokes that were only funny because of how lame they were. All the men aboard were gonna miss having her with them. She was truly a sweet and kind-hearted girl despite recent rumors. Her affiliation to Fire Prince Ozai didn't take away the nature of the waterbender everyone knew to be warm-hearted after the war. It was a shame that people even thought that of her. She was exactly like she was said to be before the rumors began.

"Hey Katara." Kai walked over to her holding a thick furry coat. "Here, you need this. It's starting to get cold."

Handing her the coat, Kai took a seat beside her on the floor and warmed up his hands a little. Looking up and around, seeing the glaciers and frost in the air. He stared in wonder. The ship was traveling through a canal made by two huge glaciers. They were getting very close to the South Pole. He couldn't wait. Turning to the girl, who was now wearing the furry coat, he looked at how her red betrothal necklace contrast with the blue and white she was clad in.

"When do you guys plan to get married?" He asked genuinely.

Katara rubbed her hands together and blew into them to get warm. Kai took hers in his for a moment and used his bending to warm them, receiving and appreciative smile. "Thank you. And I don't know yet when but most likely after the baby and we face trial."

Nodding in acknowledgement. "Do you want to have the wedding here or in the Fire Nation?"

The waterbender chuckled. "I was actually thinking the Earth Kingdom."

"Why?" He seemed a little confused.

"Because the rest of my friends are there and I feel like it would be fair to not have to choose between our countries for the wedding. The Earth Kingdom is neutral ground for us." She smiled and looked up as their ship slipped through the narrow canal of the glaciers. "Besides, if we have it in the spring or early summer, it's really beautiful out there."

Kai looked up with her. "I wish I could see the Earth Kingdom too. I always wanted to travel."

Smiling at his comment. "You're invited, you know? To my wedding if you want."

Wide grey eyes fell on her and seemed to be disbelieving almost. She was inviting him to her wedding? Seriously? How cool! Despite who she was getting married to and all the other variables, it was an honor. A huge honor to be invited to a royal wedding. This was incredible.

"Oh man." He smiled excitedly. "Hana is not going to believe this. I can't wait to tell her whenever I return back home."

That's right. Katara almost forgot. Kai came with them from Ember Island and he left behind the old woman who made the most delicious spiced fruits. She wondered who she was to him. A relative. A friend of his family. Someone he helps out. Who was she?

Pulling for her coat to wrap around her more, Katara looked at Kai for a moment and her eyes reflected curiosity. "Who is Hana to you, Kai? I know you were worried about her after I healed you."

Kai was sort of not expecting the question but he felt happy that she was interested in the answer. Like she was actually engaged in a conversation about him. So he told her. Told her everything he told her brother and the Avatar. He saw her eyes water. Realizing that the village she thought she saved was in return burned down by soldiers sent by the capital to find the Avatar. And to hear that he was the boy who's mother she saved, it touched her heart. Knowing the woman refused to speak out of gratitude for saving her life. It made the Princess feel in a way guilty. Not knowing people knew about her and her friends and were protecting them with their lives. They owed their success to those lives taken in aid of their goal.

Not liking that he upset the Princess, Kai moved to hug her, not realizing at first that he had done so. "Shush. I'm sorry, Katara. I didn't think it would upset you."

"Sorry?" She looked up at him with teary eyes. "How can you be sorry when your mother was lost because of me? It's my fault. I'm responsible."

"No you're not!" Kai said loudly. "This was not your fault. You didn't burn down my village and you didn't give the order."

Katara's eyes were big. "You can't be held responsible for the actions of others, Princess. Isn't it enough that you're already carrying that burden?"

Can't carry the responsibility of other's action ? She's already carrying that burden? Was this true? That he didn't blame her. He didn't resent her. He didn't hold her accountable. How? How did he not blame her? If she hadn't stayed long like her brother told her and just left, then the village wouldn't have been burnt down. This was her fault.

Hugging her tighter, "I know there are like tons of people out there that want to blame you for things that aren't your fault but I'm not one of them. I haven't forgotten, like everyone else, all the good things you've done."

"Your mother. Even if I didn't kill her. She's dead because of me. And worse, the man that likely gave the order, I'm engaged to him! How can you not see that's messed up?!"

Well duh! It was pretty messed up. He did get sick from seeing them embrace. Kind of something he wished someone warned him about but what did it matter? She had forgiven Ozai, right? She had too. She was both engaged to him and pregnant with his kid. So there was definitely some forgiveness in the mix. And just like him and the rest of the world, she suffered at the hands of the Fire Nation. But instead of continuing to see them as her enemy, she befriended everyone. Katara was super kind to these crewmen who were Fire Nation and a few even, firebenders. Her best friend was a firebender and the Fire Lord. She loved the Fire Nation from what he's heard. The Princess loved her stay a few years back and came back again because how much she fancied it. Then there was the biggest one, being engaged to not only a firebender but the worst of them all. One she directly had been enemies with. Who order her death but instead killed her mother. She was in love with that person. Forgave him. Though nobody but her, being the most compassionate person on this earth, would ever do something like that. Ozai was a monster. Point blank period. But the Princess forgave him. Even after what he did to her and her friends and family. If she could forgive him and move on, then why couldn't everyone else?

Giving her bright smile, "He took from you and your friends but you forgave him, right? And he's not as awful as I originally thought. He's kind of just mean, rude, a jerk, and maybe hides his true intentions behind being a complete asshole but he's not the murderous lunatic that gets off to burning people alive like everyone thinks, right?"

 _No. He's still that last part too._ Katara grimaced at the memory of her festival. Ozai did seem to enjoy set all those rebels on fire.

"So if you could see passed all his past mistakes and even see passed his major character flaws, then so can I. Plus, you can't help who you love, right? Even if he scares to hell out of a ton of people. You love him. So that's all that matters. Don't try justifying it to others. His mistakes aren't yours. You're a good person no matter how screwed up your fiancée might be. Don't let others force you to carry his sins. Especially when you were the one to correct them." Kai patted her on the back and let go.

Still sitting down on the ground, Katara gawked at the young man who had just given her a speech. She couldn't believe he had really said all that. Did he seriously not care that she was with his enemy? Because technically, Ozai was everyone's enemy. The whole world's. But Kai said he would forgive him, because she had also forgiven him. Was seriously going to forgive his mother's murderer? _Ah! Katara! What kind of question was that?! He killed your mother too! Even worse, he was trying to kill you. But you forgave him. As absurd as it was, you did too. So if Kai wanted to, how could you of all people not understand?_

The thought made her chuckle. Kai looked at her in confusion. Standing to her feet, she burst into laughter and threw her arms around the guy. He was so lost but then she told him. "Kai, you really a good guy. I'm glad you're here."

Instantly, his face started burning up. Oh dear Agni! Princess Katara said he was a good guy and that she was happy he was here with her! _Holy shit!_ He was so caught in his thoughts that he didn't notice the girl break away from him and shout for him to move.

"Kai! Get out of the way!" She shouted.

Before he could register what she said, a clump of ice fell from one of the glaciers and then hit him upside his head. Kai was out but a smile was worn blissful on his face. Katara rushed to him and called for help. A crewmen came over and helped lift the boy. As they picked him up and carried him below deck, Katara bended water from the ice on the deck floor. She was going to need to heal the injury to his head. From the smile on his face after being hit, she was extremely worried.

….

~Earth Kingdom, Week Three~

-Prison Cell on Kyoshi Island-

"La damn it!" Sokka swore. "We've been locked in this hole for a week!"

Aang was meditating in a corner of their cell. He had been in that position for almost two days. Probably ventured to the spirit world out of boredom. Wanting to find some sense of escape from the prison they were in.

A week ago, Suki and her 'goons' told them of why they had been blacklisted. Apparently, one spread fast and the news of Katara's relationship with Ozai had caught their ears. It was mere rumors until confirmed reports from both Omashu and Bei Seng Sei were issued to the public of their engagement as well as assumptions of Katara being pregnant. Sokka and Aang begged to explain the situation but Suki said she had other things to attend to and would have to revisit their case, throwing them back in prison for the meantime.

Personally, Sokka felt she would have treated them a lot nicer were it not for the past. Something told him a lot of why she was being so cold was because she was hung up over their past. He growled thinking that she could be so bitter. As if she had any right! She betrayed him!

"Hey boys!" Ty Lee came up to the cell they were in holding a tray. "I brought lunch!"

For the first time in his entire life, Sokka didn't jump at the sight of food. He glared at it like it was knife meant to end his life. Like it was his greatest foe. As if it would be his doom.

The acrobat saw this and was utterly shocked. Gasping. "You're not hungry, Sokka?!"

"How can I?" He scuffed, rolling his shoulders then set his blue eyes on her. "Girls I thought were my friends or at least allies, locked me up like a criminal."

Taking a seat on the floor with the tray in her lap, Ty Lee gave the tribesman a guilty look. She didn't like having her two friends locked up either. Especially knowing she was the one keeping them locked up. But Suki gave orders to have them thrown in the holding cell. The acrobat couldn't believe her commander would allow this. Forcing the boys to wait here for a week without even having done anything. It wasn't like they knew they weren't allowed back on the island or knew how Kyoshi Island felt about Katara's scandalous relationship with the ex-Fire Lord. And even then, neither of the boys did anything to deserve this. If Suki really wanted to keep them here, she didn't have to force them. Clearly they came here to see them. So what was the point of this?

Picking up one of the sliced breads on the tray, Ty Lee bit it and decided she was curious about what had been happening back home in the Fire Nation. With her mouth full, "So Sokka, I've been wondering. What **did** happen back there in the Fire Nation? I mean we have a bunch of stories and stuff but is it true?"

"Is what true?" Sokka narrowed his eyes.

Swallowing the chewed food. "Is your sister really engaged to Zuko and Azula's dad?"

Sighing, the young man leaned his head against the wall and stared at the girl in front of him, beyond the bars, with a dull expression. "Whether she is or not, does that mean she should have friends that think she's a traitor?"

"But Lord Ozai was crazy. You never had to see it up close during his reign." Ty Lee shivered just recalling her time in the palace with Azula. Every time she saw the man look at her as if he would enjoy burning her or using her for target practice. It was awful. Ozai was awful. He was terrible man. And the things he did to people. Even what he did to Azula when she messed up or made a minor error. The acrobat couldn't understand why someone like Katara would be involved with that kind of monster. A gorgeous one he was but still a monster.

"Oh I know he's crazy." Sokka shifted. "I saw what he does to people who try to hurt my sister. How when he's pissed off, Katara is the only person that can stop him. The way he knocked me out and dragged me to her room simply because I said something that hurt her feelings."

Ty Lee gaped at the young tribesman. No way. He couldn't be telling the truth. Ozai was not the type to be defensive over anyone but himself. No freaking way. "Ozai wouldn't-"

"But he has." Sokka smirked.

Bewildered and unable to really form much of a response. "B-but… HE'S A MONSTER!"

"A monster that loves my sister!" Sokka rose in his cage. "He's a different kind of monster now Ty Lee! He's changed!"

"He can't! Ozai is a monster! He can't change!" The acrobat threw the tray down as she also got to her feet.

The tribesman was about to lunge at the bars but was interrupted by two visitors. Clear their throats, they gathered the attention of two arguing in front of them.

"Ty Lee, that's enough." Mai said.

Suki gave the girl a reprimanding look then turned her head to Sokka. He glared at her. She figured it was more to do about being locked up than with their past. But no matter. She overheard their conversation from start to finish. She was curious. The news and rumors depicted Katara as someone other than the girl she knew her for. It didn't not make full sense to her. But Sokka and Aang were said to have been present during the events. Suki eyed him calculatingly. She knew whatever he had to say about the monster and his sister would be true. Sokka had no reason to lie. He of all people had no reason to defend the man that ordered his mother's murder.

Giving him a look over. "Lieutenant Nami, release them. I have some time to start my interrogation. Have them bathed and brought to the dojo."

With that, she summoned Ty Lee to her side and spared Sokka one more glance. "You've gotten taller over the years."

"And you've become a cold bit-" His sneering was cut off by a knife grazing across his tunic, splitting it and making a small cut to his side.

Mai flash a bit of light in his eyes with another small knife between her fingers and with her lifeless voice. "You men never learn to watch your mouths, do you?"

As the trio turned and left out, Sokka growled. Nami came up to his cell with thick ropes in her hands. Grinning as happily as ever. _Sadist!_ He inwardly snarled.

….

~Fire Nation, Week Three~

-Palace Private Conference Room-

"Your Highness." The governor of the southeastern province of the Fire Nation bowed his head.

"Governor Po." Ozai said as he took his seat and placed a few documents onto the table.

Taking a seat as well, Governor Po smirked at the Fire Prince. "I want to congratulate you on your engagement, Fire Prince Ozai. Quite a lovely girl you have."

Not responding to the governor's remark, Ozai slid one of the scrolls to him and watched as he picked it up to read. As Po did, an even wider smirk pulled to his face and he chuckled a little. "My, how you've changed, old friend. Wanting a place for yourself and your soon to be wife, I see."

"We're not friends Po. Especially not when you immediately switched sides to my son just so you could keep your position as governor but what could I expect from a snake like you. You were always worming your way out of trouble back before your father mysteriously died in his sleep." Ozai flickered an amused smirk as he drug his nail into the wood table."But no matter, I want that estate and the deed by the end of this winter."

Po laughed and nodded. "Yes, I'll have it done before then."

"Good." Ozai continued smirking.

-Palace Garden-

Ursa set in the private garden of the palace, the grand one was still under construction from the festival. Sitting under a small willow tree, the woman ate a crumb cake and watched the turtle ducks chase around in the pond. The slight chilling drift that came to every year during the Fall season. Unlike the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation had only three season, two more than the Water Tribes. While the Water Tribes had endless winter, the Fire Nation was without winter. It was a fact that Ursa was thankful for. The small breeze was already too cold for her.

"It's nice to see you're in a good mood today." Her son walked up to her and took a seat beside her in the grass.

Smiling pleasantly, "Why would I not be?"

Zuko gave her a look as if trying to figure her out. "Hope it has nothing to do with last night." He grabbed one of her crumb cakes to which she playfully slapped his hand but he had stuffed it in his mouth.

"And what's wrong with it if it does?" Ursa smirked and sent her son a pointed look. He should be pleased. It was the first time in years his father didn't threaten her or try to put his hands on her while she was in his presence alone. If you ask her, it was a sign. Ozai was probably less caring now that the water tramp was gone. Thank Agni for that.

Not liking how that sounded, Zuko looked from her to the pond and saw the turtle ducks playing around. He remembered times like this where he and his mother would sit by this very pond, feeding the turtle-ducks. Both escaping from the strict busy life of court. His mother would wrap her arms around him, pull him close, and sing to him. Those had been good days but only with his mother. Everything else had been in shambles. Now there was so much working out for the better. Life for not only the Fire Nation was becoming better. The whole world was living better lives. Even for members of their family. They weren't all together but at least they had some sort of happiness they had found. Iroh was always happy as long as there was tea and pai sho. Himself and Azula were getting along. Ozai was getting remarried and had a kid on the way. His mother seemed happier lately. Things were much better. They still had kinks to work out but things were better now. Whether his mother was willing to see it or not, she was better off without his father. The two of them would be miserable and make everyone else miserable.

"Mom." He placed an affectionate hand on her leg. "I think you and dad are better off not getting back together."

Thinking it was a joke. "Ha! Zuko, you've become quite funny."

"No. I'm actually more serious. I really do think you and dad should stay as you are now. Separated." He told his mother.

Ursa smiled and shook her head, _he's still too young to understand._

"Mom. Dad is with Katara. They're going to have a baby. He is going to marry her. I even heard from Governor Po that he's buying an estate in the southeast province." Trying to instill a sense of reality in his mother. "Neither one of them are going to give up the other. Not ever. They've worked this hard and fought this long, do you really think you can change that?"

Starting to stand up, Ursa smiled softly. Not conveying anything other than bliss. She knew her husband best. He wanted a child and once he got one, he would be back in her arms. He would have her again. And if he still had feelings for that tribal whore, she will take care of things. Love might last through many obstacles and hardships but death was not one of them. Ursa would not let her son doubt her. He would understand in due time. That family was most important and no water bitch or her savage father would come between that. _You will know, my son. That I would do anything for the sake of reuniting our family. Anything._

…

~Earth Kingdom, Week Three~

-Kyoshi Island, warrior dojo-

The room was silent. Every warrior in the room sat with disbelieving eyes focused on an exasperated tribesman and Avatar that explained all the details of what happened in the Fire Nation. It took a long time explaining. Some parts were difficult. But he managed it. He told them everything. From start to finish. All about how Fire Lord Zuko busted his dad out of prison to save his life and made Katara heal him. How they fell in love and how Katara's original engagement to Zuko was fake so he could deal with matters more important than marriage. About how he was the one to disagree with his sister's relationship but Iroh told him what really happened to Ozai. Poison and conspiracies. How Katara took all the blame to save Zuko and all their tails. Every detail was conveyed. Who was truly Zuko and Azula's father. The obsession between Katara and Ozai of each other. How the Northern Water Tribe was plotting something sinister. The trials. Basically everything. Aang helped too. Explaining more that they needed the Kyoshi Warriors' support in trials as well as other undeclared territory's support.

Everyone turned to look at their leader, wanting to see what she had to say to all this. Whatever she decided would be absolute. Whether they agreed with it or not, the commander was the one that made decisions around here.

Suki had her eyes shut. Taking in all the information she was being told. It was hard to swallow. Hard to take it. It basically challenged everything she knew of their former enemy and made her regret doubting Katara after hearing the rumors. The girl could never be anything but kind-hearted. Regardless of who she was involved with. But that was the least if her concerns. It would seem they needed her help. Her support. The support of her people. Could she be willing to do that? Even with all this, could she still throw her support behind a cause that could very well lead to another war? Did she want to put her people in that kind of trouble?

Mai leaned down and whispered something in the red head's ear. "How can we know he isn't lying for his sister's sake?"

Instantly, Suki put her hand up between her and Mai. The question upset her. "Sokka wouldn't defend a man that stole both his mother and first love away. Not unless this is true. Which I believe it is. If he wanted to save his sister alone, he would ask us to kill Ozai. But instead, he's pleading for the both of them."

The commander laid her eyes intensely on her former lover before her. "You want our support, Sokka?"

He nodded.

"Then you have it." She said plainly and immediately rose to her feet. "He and his sister played a huge role in ending the war, they also lost her mother and close friends because of the former Lord Ozai. But they have managed to forgive him and now it would seem that the monster himself is also a victim. We Kyoshi know how important justice is. I say we throw in our support!"

Answering their commander back, all her subordinates fell on their knees and put their right fist to their chest. "We will follow!" They said in unison. Even Mai and Ty Lee did. There was no reason to doubt Sokka and Aang. Clearly, they had told the truth.

Making a few strides to the two boys, Suki with her long auburn hair trained her eyes on only one, standing directly in front of him. "You hear that? You have our support."

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "No. Katara has your support."

Before more words could be exchanged, the dojo's sliding doors were opened and in ran a small child.

"Mommy! Mommy!" It ran all the way to Suki.

Aang and Sokka both gaped at the girl as she reached down to gather the boy in her arms. _Mommy?_ They thought together.

"Sota."She smiled joyfully at the boy. "What are you doing in here?"

A woman ran in out of breath and fell on her knees in respect to Suki's rank. "Commander Suki, forgive me. He ran out of his room before I could stop in."

Suki turned to the woman and shook her head. "No. It is fine. It is about time the boy met his father."

"HUH?!" The two boys gaped at her.

The two captains behind Suki came forward and grinned at the boys. Mai cooed at the little boy as Ty Lee smiled brightly at Sokka in particular.

Maneuvering herself to the young man's side and peeking her head over his shoulder. "Yup that's right, Sokka." She hummed.

The small boy turned his head around and with bright bubbling blue eyes, he smiled at the two men in front of him. Aang gasped and covered his mouth.

"You're a dad, Sokka."

*A loud thud*

Sokka was out. Cold.

….

~The Southern Water Tribe, A Month~

-Glacier Gate-

The enormous glacier that made up the Southern Water Tribe's gate, stood before the ship bringing it's Chieftain and Princess home. The Water Tribe's insignia was engraved in the center. At the top of it were the gate's guards and attendants. Kai's mouth was as wide as his eyes as he stared at the magnificent sight. He had never seen anything like this. How was he seeing this? Oh Agni, how was he so fortunate to be seeing this?

Hakoda, dressed in his thick furs, walked out on deck to find the young man staring in awe of his home's glory. "It wasn't always like this." He said leaning forward on the railing. "We were a small village consisting of only fifty people."

Kai looked over to the man in amazement. "Then when the war ended, the North, Fire Nation, and the other villages scattered throughout the South Pole band together and built all this." Gesturing his arms out to the gate and beyond. "Just wait till we enter. You'll really be amazed."

Wow! His life was just getting better and better. He couldn't believe it.

The Chieftain searched with his eyes along the deck, hoping to spot his daughter. He knew she should be around here somewhere. "Hey, Kai. Have you seen my daughter? I don't see her."

"Sorry, sir. She's in her cabin not feeling so good. I think it's morning sickness." Kai replied.

Morning sickness. Hakoda was still adjusting to the fact that his daughter was pregnant and even worse, by his former enemy. He shook his head with a small pull on his lips. What was his wife making of all of this? Her daughter, in love with the man that ordered her death. Also pregnant by him. Him, having fallen into a trap with being used by a vindictive woman. Her son, unchanged. How could she stand to watch? _Kya, you must think I've failed as a father._

Finally arriving above deck, Katara looked ahead and saw the giant glacier gate of her tribe, resembling that of the Northern Tribe. She was home. Over half a year and she was back in the South. When she left she was single, a virgin, angry, and hurt. Now she was returning engaged, pregnant, nervous, and unsure. While she loved her homelands and loved her people. Missing them both very dearly, with what news she was sure reached them, her heart pounded in her chest. She already made the decision to never regret and she wouldn't. Especially after the talk she had with Kai last week. Katara realized it was unfair of others to hold her responsible for her fiancee's sins and she would be sure to let anyone that approaches her with scorn know that. But something about facing her people, especially the ones who knew her since she was a child, frightened her. How could she look them in the eyes? Having left them and returned a completely new person. It was overwhelming.

The waterbender took a deep breath, she could do this. She could do this. There had been worse and she faced it. Her people would be no different. She would face them and they will hopefully understand. _La, please let them understand._

"Katara." Her father smiled as he approached her. "We're home."

Offering a smile. "Yes, we are."

Coming up to her side, Hakoda placed his arms around his daughter and sighed. "I know you're nervous."

"I'm more than nervous." Katara still fought to stay smiling. "I'm terrified."

"You shouldn't be."

"But I am." Her father couldn't understand what she internally dealing with. No one could. She was falling apart but keeping it together at the same time. She had to. For her baby and her own sake because if anything happened to either of them, Ozai would be burdened. He had enough to deal with, she was sure of it. He might have gained a ton of task to take care of with her absence. Probably working incredibly hard to prove himself and push for a schedule date for trial. It had to be stressful for him. He didn't need worrying about her on his plate. Katara had to be strong. Even while she felt so helpless and weak. Even while her body and mind still was recovering from the stress accumulated over these past months. Even while she was so terrified to face her tribe that she was trembling so much one could see it. Oh La, she felt herself ready to give out.

Hakoda gave his daughter a firm squeeze of the shoulder. "You haven't done anything wrong. Our people will know that. Even if the rest of the world doesn't know. They will."

Looking up to her father, Katara couldn't hide the sheer anxiety in her blue icy orbs and the quivering of her lip as if about to cry. Her father pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. Rubbing his hand up and down her back. "They are your people. They are the Southern Water Tribe. Have you ever known them to turn their backs on any member of our clan?"

Shaking her head. "Exactly, so have faith in them."

Nodding, her and her father walked up the railing together beside Kai who couldn't stop gaping in astonishment. The three looked towards the gate as their ship began closing in on it. A loud horn was rung and suddenly the gate shook, slowly beginning to part open. There was a sigh of awe from Kai as he saw the giant glacier gate part.

"How are they doing this? Without waterbenders I mean. I thought Katara was the last from the Southern Tribe." The young firebender asked.

Pride and joy swelling his chest, Hakoda beamed. "We tribespeople learned how to do many things without bending."

The young man simple 'whoaed' and stared into the opening. He couldn't wait to see more. Katara, standing between the two of them, took one deep breath. She could do this. All she needed to remember was that this was for the best. Just as Ozai had to prove himself. She would have to as well. Even if it took all of the time she'd be staying here. But nonetheless, she was home. _Home sweet home._

…..

A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed! XD Suki, Ty Lee, and Mai have entered the story. And Suki has a three years old surprise for Sokka. Oh crap. Katara and her group finally made it to the Southern Water Tribe. The Fire Nation Royal family seem to be getting along. Ursa is hung over a man that just won't love her. But don't worry people, I've got a few plans for her. Ozai reveals he feels guilty. Wow. Who knew he would be remorseful? Azula misses her dad and only wants to see him *tear drops*. Stuff is going to get more interesting with for these three groups. Thanks for reading! Please remember to review! Love you guys!


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Hey back with another chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 43:

~Southern Water Tribe, Month One~

-Glacier Gate Entrance-

The ship had entered the first gate of the Tribe's entrance. It was surrounded by high walls as the gate closed behind it. Above, men operating the functions of the gate pulled up a lever that filled the boxed in area that the ship was in with more water. As water poured in, the ship slowly began to rise and reach the top. When it did, the view of the grand city came into view and Kai gripped tight to the rails.

"Whoa!" He mused.

Buildings sculpt from sheer ice and snow was the first thing to catch the young man's attention. Then the vase scape of the city. It was as big as the capital of the Fire Nation. Chieftain Hakoda told him that it was only fifty members strong just a little over four years ago. How had they grown this large? Where did they get all the people to live in this place?

Loud voices shouted over from the sides of the ship, men dressed in thick blue and white anoraks scurried around. Chieftain Hakoda slapped his hand down heavily on Kai's shoulder, causing the firebender to be startled and squeak. He gave a hearty laugh and grinned.

"This is it. My home." He said taking his hands off of him and making his way to the crewmen preparing to lower the docking walkway.

Kai turned to where he had seen Katara gripping the railing tight as her blue ocean eyes looked beyond into the city before them. She was home. Actually home. Deep breath and mental reassurance, the girl let go of the railing. She wouldn't fall apart. Not now. Not when she needed to keep it together for sake of herself, her unborn child, her people, and Ozai. Showing herself strong and unfazed would only strength her people's belief in her. They would know she held no doubts and knew exactly what it was that she was doing. Her father and Kai were right. These were her people. She had done no wrong. There was nothing to fear.

Letting go and fixing her face in a more pleasant one, her blue eyes caught Kai's gray one's staring at her. She smiled and even giggled. He had a very curious look in the way he observed things. As if he wanted to know and enjoyed doing so. It was a childlike attribute but one she loved to see. A person fascinated about the world and other cultures was something she longed to see in everyone's eyes. It showed a sense of appreciation for all things alike and not. Seeing him lifted her spirits.

Walking over to the boy, Katara bumped her elbow into his side. "What are you looking at? Let's go." She picked up his hand and laughed as she tugged him along. Kai smiled dumbly, enjoying greatly that the girl was holding his hand. Oh Agni, he would never wash it again.

Descending off the ship onto the platform of the docks, Katara and Kai made their way to where her father was speaking with who she believed was Taluk. She couldn't see very clearly with the sudden blur of her vision brought on by a small headache she had had early this morning. As she made her way to the two men, pulling a blissful Kai behind her, the waterbender sway a little. Desperately, she tried to gain control over her functions but was failing greatly. Her feet stumbled and her legs felt slightly limb as her head grew lighter. Fortunately for her, no one noticed. Last thing she needed was to be seen passing out in front of everyone.

Coming up to the two men, the waterbender masked her discomfort and put on a smile for them. "Taluk." She said letting go of Kai's hand to hug her fellow tribesman.

Returning the hug. "Katara! It is good to see you're home."

When they pulled away, Taluk caught sight of the red choker around her neck and laughed. "I see the rumors are true." Letting his fingers touch the pendant. "You've not only tamed that wild beast but given him a heart."

Taluk laughed as he turned around, waving for them to follow him to where his gondola was parked. Katara was stunned by the lightness of his voice. Usually, it would sound grave or someone would show pity or concern. Even the crewmen looked at her like she was a helpless lamb-sheep trapped and about to be devoured. But Taluk laughed. He thought this was funny. Kai walked up to her put his arm around her shoulder and her father came and did the same. They both smiled and helped her moved forward, following Taluk.

Reaching the gondola, Taluk first assisted the young girl in before hopping in himself, Hakoda and Kai jumping in next. Taking the single long paddle, the man who served as proxy for half a year in Hakoda's place, had the boat moving down the canal ways. He wore a bright smile. One that looked like he wanted to laugh. Katara stared at him the whole time. She couldn't believe how well this was being taken.

"So, how far along are you? I'm assuming that since the engagement rumor was true, then the one about you being pregnant also is." He looked at her with kind warm eyes as if happy for her.

Katara's face redden and her eyes averted away, embarrassed to be talking about that subject. "Hey, don't be shame, dear. You know the South doesn't care about that kind of thing. Plus, you two are planning to marry, right?"

Well of course the South doesn't care about _that_ but what about who _that_ happened with? Was everyone else taking this news well? Her father patted her hands in his and answered for her, _thank La_. She decided to veer her attention to the scene around her as Kai had been doing. Looking at the wondrous things around her.

The sidewalks of the canal had tribespeople busily going about their day, some stopping to wave at her and smile. Children said their welcome backs. Adults waved with a grand smile. As their gondola traveled under a few bridges, people walking around up there began shouting 'congratulations' and giggling. Katara blushed and Kai nudged her a little and said 'see'. He was right. Her father was right. She had done no wrong. These were her people. She had nothing to fear. Of course they would accept this and even welcome it. The South had always been different from the rest of the world.

As the two older men continued talk, both relying various things that took place in the half year, the younger two people lowered their hands into the water as their boat moved them forward. Katara bended a little of it and manipulated it into a snowflake, showing Kai. He took his finger and grazed the snowflake, melting it on purpose. To which the waterbender hit him playfully and they both laughed. Then they returned to sightseeing.

"What are those dome thingies over there?" Kai pointed at the igloos beyond a few of the building.

The waterbender turned her head to see and smiled. "Those are the healing huts. I usually work there with a few of the women since I'm the only healer with water healing abilities."

"That's amazing." Kai told her.

Taluk and Hakoda exchanged looks between each other, then smiled. "I hope that's a waterbender you're carrying. The world has tons of firebenders but only one Southern waterbender."

Her too. She wanted a waterbender. It would be nice to have another waterbender around. Sure, Aang could waterbender but he was the Avatar. To have a plain waterbender like herself would be great. Even Ozai was okay with the idea of them having a child with her abilities. He probably grew to admire her bending from the many demonstrations she had given him. One of which made his skin crawl but she wasn't sure if she wanted to teach her child. As Katara fantasied about her unborn child, the gondola stopped and they unloaded.

"Katara, sweetheart." Her father held his hand out to her. "We're here."

The waterbender snapped from her thoughts and turned around, immediately seeing the huge palace just ahead of her. Her eyes widened. It was beautiful. How did they finish so soon? Katara was blown away by the sight. It reminded her of the North. It was amazing.

Taking her father's hand, Katara stepped out of the boat and onto the snowy ground, staring up ahead at her new home. Maybe her time back wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Maybe she had been overthinking it all this time.

…

~Fire Nation, Month One~

-Royal Palace-

Sitting at his desk reading over a letter from Aang, Zuko ran his hands through his hair that he had just pulled out of its topknot. He wanted burst into laughter all while pity them both. It would seem the Kyoshi hadn't greeted them too warmly. Even more, it would seem Katara wasn't the only one of the two Water Tribe siblings that was a parent. Ha! Suki had been pregnant with Sokka's son before she left and Aang wrote that the boy looked exactly like the tribesman aside from the red hair. Oh, this was classic. The most amusing thing he had heard in weeks. But then he started thinking of Mai. _Oh shit!_ Immediately he took his quill and paper out to write Aang. He had better not have any hidden secret children either.

"That idiot managed to father a child? How pitiful." Ozai had been looking over Zuko's shoulders when he walked in.

Not realizing the man had been there the entire time, Zuko was startled and jumped, knocking his ink over. "Fuck! Don't sneak up on me! Agni!"

Nonchalantly, Ozai walked around the desk and took the letter in his hands wishing to read more. "Watch your mouth, boy. And be sure to see if that half-dead knife girl of yours has any bastards of yours roaming around. Can't have royal blood out of reach. No telling what could happen if someone discovers before you."

 _That's what I was planning on doing until you creeped in here._ Zuko rolled his eyes and he cleaned up the ink he spilt. Ignoring the fact that his father made himself comfortable on his sofa.

"What are you even doing here?" The young asked in curiosity.

Ozai looked impassively over at the boy and looked away. "Your mother is a persistent fool. Thinking she can woe me over with Katara gone. I'd kill her but then I'd land myself back in prison. So I'm hiding in here until either you or Iroh deals with her."

A stupid thought came to mind, _why don't you deal with her yourself?_ But the answers was already given. _That's right, you're gonna kill her._ Zuko tried to think of someway to help his father but nothing came to mind. Ugh! Azula was better at stuff like this. _Wait! Azula! She'd know how to throw mom off of dad_. A smirk played on his lips. He thought of a way to get both what his dad wanted and what Azula wanted at the same time. Leaning back into his chair, Zuko clasped his hands together.

"You know Azula would know a thing or two about getting mom to leave you alone." He said

A loud laugh erupted in the room that made Zuko cringe, knowing exactly what that kind of laugh meant. Ozai just heard the most ridiculous and stupidest thing today. "Are you trying to manipulate me into seeing your sister?"

Of course Zuko was never good at being **not** obvious. "I admit I am."

"Then you should stop there. Yout attempt was worse than your lying. It was almost too painful to listen to." Ozai smirked. "Besides, I've made clear I don't wish to see Azula."

"Because she's not your daughter?" Zuko didn't hide the spite in his tone.

"No because she's crazy."

Being a good son like he tried to be his whole life, Zuko sat there and let his father think about what he just said. There needed to be a moment of silence for this because surely, this was about the dumbest thing he had ever heard come from the man's mouth. Like was his age starting to catch up to him or was this one of his terrible jokes that only he and Sokka understood?

"You're kidding, right?" Zuko stared at his father who didn't seem to see anything wrong with what he had said. Silence continued. They just sat there staring at each other waiting for the other to say something.

Feeling like he needed to reiterate, Zuko broke it down. "Not too long ago, you were crazy too. The things you did were worse than crazy. Not only that but you drove Azula insane too." He spoke very slowly just in case Ozai still couldn't understand.

A bolt of lightning hit directly in the center of his desk and Zuko jumped back. His father's eyes now narrowed at him.

"Do not mock me, Zuko." Ozai had prepared to strike again. "I have more important business to take care of than to see your sister."

 _That's all you care about is work!_ This crap with his father was starting to really piss him off. All he ever wanted to do since Katara left was work. Whether it was helping him in his reign, trying to appease foreign representative, reviewing and revising documents, or keeping tabs on the Northerners, etc. Literally, Ozai spare no time for anything else. Like all he could think about was work. Zuko swore if Katara was still here or she knew how stupid this man was acting, she'd whip him back into shape. Seriously, the young Lord was starting to wonder if the waterbender was the only thing that balanced his father out. He was nothing like his old self, threatening and callous maybe but still nowhere near as bad as before. But he was also nothing like his news self. Barely, showed up for dinner. Didn't sleep from what the servants and the occasional dark circles under his eyes said. It was as if his father had become less of everything without Katara.

Sighing, Zuko put his head in his hands. Maybe he should let this go. His dad was stubborn. There was no way to convince him of anything when he got like this. Getting up from his chair, the young Lord gathered his papers off his desk and prepared to go his next meeting. "Well if you want to shun us all away that's fine but don't think Katara will allow it when she's back. She'll force you to see Azula."

"Nonsense, your sister and my waterbender hate each other." Ozai clarified.

Holding his paper in hand, "By now you should know Katara doesn't care about friend or foe. Only about what is right and wrong. And this is wrong. She won't stand for it." He said.

Ozai rolled his eyes as Zuko left, he shifted on the sofa and looked at the ceiling before shutting his eyes. He just wanted the months to go by and be with Katara. Forget everything around him. Escape from reality. Be something more than he was feeling. He wanted to be whole again. Right now he felt half empty and that feeling alone was devouring the rest of him. He could already feel the dark shadows of his mind creeping back in. Working and staying busy was his only ways of coping. Zuko didn't understand it. Maybe never will. But while poison had made him insane, Ozai had always struggled with his sanity. Always had. Like a disease feeding of every piece of him. Agni, it was sickening and sometimes suffocating. Without showing it or ever revealing it, he panicked when he felt himself slip. Usually he'd mask it with being cruel or remaining aloof, he hated showing weakness. But in truth, if he was not his callous self, he was weak.

Tired beyond belief, Ozai yawned and repositioned himself on the sofa, laying on his side. He would use this free time to sleep. All his work for the day was done. Ursa wouldn't be barging in to mess with him. He could just lay here and lose consciousness. Forget everything and think of only one person. He wondered if she made it to her tribe already. It's been a month now. Perhaps, he should write her. With his final thoughts of Katara, his arm fell over the edge of the couch and he left the world around him for much needed sleep.

-Capital City-

For the past two weeks, Ursa had been visiting Ozai's chambers and seeing him. He didn't speak, not even an insult, but that was after he ran out of things to faze her with. The year before their separation and this half year, there was nothing he could say now that she hadn't heard him say before. And he couldn't kill her. He couldn't put his hands on her. So she kept visiting him. Bringing him dinner whenever he tried to skip it for work related things. She'd toss a blanket over him whenever he fell asleep at his desk. Sometimes she'd even move him to his bed. Years in exile made her physically stronger, so it was no hassle. But she did these things. While the water tramp was pregnant in the South, Ursa was the one here, making sure her husband was taking care of himself.

However; though Ozai wasn't insulting or saying anything at all to her, he was avoiding her. He was not in the halls, not in his room, not with Iroh, was gone before the meeting let out, she'd find him every now and then but when she followed him, he'd disappear. Ursa was irritated. How could he just be there and then turn a corner and be gone? Hidden pathways, possibly.

Oh but anyway, Ursa was still optimistic. She had a certain old friend in the city. One that could help her as before. Walking along the city streets, passing a few people on the way, she enjoyed the rare occasions that she left the Palace grounds without an escort. It was a liberating feeling. A feeling she hasn't had since exile. She even swung her arms a little as she walked. Not noticing that since leaving the palace there was a pair of eyes on her.

Entering the place of business, the bell rung as Ursa made her way to the desk, waiting for someone to come.

"Oh I'll be rig-"

A pause then a smirk. "Good to see you, Ami. You haven't changed a bit."

Ami flinched under the hooded look in the noble woman's eyes. Why did this have to happen to her? First Ozai, now his ex wife. Agni, spare her.

Bowing her head. "Lady Ursa."

Ursa grinned and walked up to the physician, "My dear friend. It had been far too long."

 _Not long enough,_ Ami thought to herself as the noblewomen wrapped her arms around her. She much prefered Ozai's visit. He and that waterbender were as expected. They portrayed nothing but what everyone already knew of them. However; Ursa, she was never predictable and ever changing. Recalling a few accounts in the old days. She almost shivered at the thought.

"What brings you here?" The two pulled apart.

The noblewomen giggled and flicked her wrist. "To talk about Ozai of course."

*Silent gulp*

-Royal Palace-

"Uncle, can you please have these approved trading agreements delivered to the Omashu representatives." Zuko handed Iroh the edited revised document his father had finished.

The two were coming from a meeting. Word of Chieftain Arnook's delayed arrival reached them. Instead of next week as planned, it would be three months. Supposedly, Arnook wanted to make a stop to his sister Tribe. Zuko was outraged at the news, this meant Katara was left to deal the North alone and she was one of their targets. The letter his father stole from Kloji, stated the plans the North had for the Southern Tribe and the Fire Nation. Turns out things were less personal and more political than they thought.

Narrowing his eyes as he made his way to his study where he planned to have Ambassador Kolji join him. Iroh had gone in the opposite direction to take care of securing Omashu's support.

As the young Lord entered his chambers and went towards his study, he heard snoring. Zuko was caught off guard for a moment. What? Who was in his study? Remembering earlier. _Ozai._ Walking into his study he found his father knocked out on the sofa with his mouth wide open and arm hanging off the side. Covering his mouth with his fist immediately. Zuko not wanting to be heard snickering if Ozai woke up. Oh Agni, this was a rare sight. Seeing his father like this was unbelievable. He was so vulnerable. Less like himself. Zuko never imagined the man would look like this. Was this what Katara saw? A laugh escaped before he could stop it. _Shit!_ He cautiously looked at the man's eyes to see if they had opened. Still shut. _Thank Agni._ He let go the breath he had been holding. Ah, the thought of Katara possibly finding this side of Ozai cute or adorable popped in his head. It was hilarious.

"You're worse than the waterbender." Zuko jumped back. Ozai's eyes were open and his mouth closed, his lips forming into a smirk. _Shit!_ Was he awake the whole time?

Sitting up on the sofa, Ozai moved his hair from out of his face as he narrowed his eyes at Zuko. "Back so soon?"

"No. It's evening." The young man said as he went to his desk to take a seat. He took his quill out of the ink and slid a blank sheet of paper to the center, preparing to write a letter. "The Ambassador Kolji is supposed to be meeting with me any minute now. You can stay or leave but I advise you to stay."

Ozai stretched and yawned. Agni, he was tired. Three hours wasn't enough. "Why should I stay to hear whatever that Northern fool has to say?"

Zuko focused most of his attention on the letter he was writing but spared a bit to answer his father. "Chieftain Arnook decided he'd delay his visit for three months."

"Good. I don't think I'm mentally prepared to not burn that bastard alive." His father responded.

Taking a moment to write his letter, Zuko made sure to include both news of Arnook as well as a few personal matters like his father's behavior. He felt Katara should know everything but was careful how he worded it. Knowing her, she would try to come back or stress herself out because she couldn't. All he wanted to do is convey that his father was being a workaholic and definitely missing her, she would probably get a kick out of that. Then inform her of Arnook's surprise visit to the South. When finished he put his quill down and looked to his father, who looked like he was about to pass out again.

Clasping his hands together. "Arnook is making a stop to the Southern Water Tribe instead."

Immediately Ozai became furious and rose to his feet, "That son of a b-"

"Oh, how I never thought a man such as yourself would resort to such foul language, Fire Prince Ozai." Kolji came in on cue holding a scroll in his hand as he grinned at the ebony hair man.

Before an insult could fly at him, he turned to face Zuko and bowed. "Your Majesty, you summoned me."

The young Lord narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

….

~Earth Kingdom, Month One~

-Kyoshi Island-

"So have you guys seen Toph lately?" Aang asked as he sat on the porch watching a couple of warriors play with Sota.

Mai nodded her head to Aang as she laid down a card in front of her and Ty Lee groaned in defeat. The numb girl held her hand out as the acrobat was forced to hand over a coin. Upset about defeat, Ty Lee turned away from the game to watch her comrades chase Sota around in the field. Swinging her feet on the edge of the porch, she hummed to herself and tilted her head to the side. Mai slid to the edge of the porch as well, letting one leg dangle as the other was held to her chest while she rested her chin on it.

The three observed the playful group in front of them. Sota running around in circles as a group of Kyoshi warriors chased him. The girls thought he was so adorable. His tiny legs moving through the low grass. Then there was Sokka, trying to call the small boy towards him with his arms wide open. Suki was placed on the opposite side of the grassy field, also calling the child to her.

Aang looked between the father, mother, and child. He sighed softly. He and Sokka needed to make moves to the next Earth Kingdom territory. But as he watched the blissful look on his friend's face, he loathed the idea of him ever leaving this. His son. While the monk didn't have much of a family other than the ones he made from all three nations, he understood the importance of it and how much it meant to everyone. Learning from the interactions between both his Water Tribe family and his Fire Nation family, he saw how big it was to them. Even to a few that acted like it wasn't anything *cough cough* Ozai. But anyway, seeing his best friend play with his son he only found out existed a week ago made Aang despised the idea of making him leave. Sokka had a son. He had one all along. It would be devastating to have him leave so soon after meeting him.

Mai caught the look in the Avatar's eyes and turned back to the field. "I'm assuming you both have to leave soon."

Ty Lee jumped as if just realizing it herself. "No. You guys can't leave. Sokka just met Sota." Her voice was sad.

"I don't want to leave." Aang told them. "Especially not when Sokka has a son he just met."

The small boy ran into Sokka's arms and he smiled brightly, lifting him up as he stood. Sota laughed and grabbed at the tribesman's face. His friend beamed brighter and Suki ran up to them. The two had reconciled. Not back together but mutually together dropping the past. For their sake. For their son's sake. Being friends was better than nothing at all.

"Maybe I should let Sokka stay here and go finish the rest of this myself." The monk decided he could do the rest on his own. He was the Avatar.

Taking in his words, Mai looked over to him. "Isn't your birthday in a week?"

"You can't be alone for that!" Ty Lee jumped up to her feet. "You have to stay at least till then."

Smiling at the acrobat, Aang nodded and looked to Mai. "I guess it'll only set me back a little."

Ty Lee cheered and pulled Mai up to try and dance but the knife throwing girl shot her a pointed look. "Enough Ty Lee."

"Sorry." She replied awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck.

-Later that night-

All the Kyoshi warriors ate together in the messhall. Aang and Sokka ate at the head table with Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, and of course Sota. The small boy sat in his father's lap as they ate. The group of friends had a wonderful conversation about how the last three years went. Growth in their communities, changes in their lives, any achievements in their love life, and just filling each other in on everything. Even a little reminiscing of the old days.

"How's Zuko?" Mai asked. Ty Lee and Suki both made a noise that made the now short haired girl blush.

Sokka chuckled before he spoke. "Single, brooding, and constantly drinking himself into an almost coma."

The three girls seemed to accept this. It made sense. From what they hrar last week, confirming and squashing certain rumors, it made sense for Zuko to be in that state. It was kinda pitiful. First, Katara and his dad hooking up. His uncle was really his dad. Ursa was crazy. Trouble with the Northern Water Tribe. Walking in on his father and Katara several times. Etc. That had to be rough.

"Mai, you should go see him sometime." Sokka said as he fed Sota some of his food. "You never know. Maybe you'll get back together and be his Fire Lady."

Mai shook her head and grabbed her drink, taking a sip. "Zuko loves your sister. He won't want me and even if he did I would be second in his heart to Katara."

The tribesman furrowed his brow sadly. He could understand that. What person would willing be apart of a relationship that clearly the other person was in love with another.

"But Katara's with Ozai. Zuko knows they're not splitting up." Aang told her.

Ty Lee and Suki shook their heads in disappointment. Him and Toph were the youngest of their group. Both the same age. However; Aang was still maturing in certain areas. He didn't understand that someone could still be hung over another person even if they were with someone else. Zuko was obviously still in love with Katara. No way anyone in their right minds would put up with what he has with the girl if not for love. The Fire Lord was definitely in love with her still.

"New topic." Suki said. "So Aang…"

Tossing the monk a suspicious look. "I believe I know a girl around your age that would be perfect for you."

"Who?"

"Toph."

*Spits food out*

"Hey! Not in front of little Sokka." The tribesman glared at Aang.

Recovering from the shock. "His name is not little Sokka, Sokka. And did you hear what Suki just said?"

Shrugging it off as if it was no news to him. "So what? Toph would be good for you. Me and Suki were talking about that last night."

*Immediately covers mouth*

The table stares at the tribesman and then the commander. They were both blushing. Crap. They were found out. Ty Lee nudged Mai and whispered. "I guess somebody's getting back together."

Suki waved her arms around. "No! No! No! Not like that! He and I were putting Sota to sleep together last night."

It was true. She and Sokka were just friends. After having a serious talk about Sota and both wanting to be apart of the boy's life, it was concluded that they would officially drop everything. It wasn't easy. Feelings were clearly still there and were also still hurt. The past could never be rewritten but they could stop the past from writing the future. Sota was both their son. He deserved to have both of them in his life. How they were going to work this relationship out and live in separate locations, they had no idea but they were working on it. They were just friends now. And that was fine. No need for a relationship. Things would be fine as they were.

"Alright, whatever you say." Ty Lee smirked at her friend but then turned back to Aang. "So….back to Toph and Aang making a cute couple."

Ugh! Tonight was just going to be a long one. But at least it felt like old times. If only Toph, Zuko and Katara could be here, things would be complete.

….

~Southern Water Tribe, Month One~

-Royal Palace-

Katara had just finished eating dinner with Kai, her father, Taluk, and a few of their close friends. It was nice seeing them all and getting to hear about how things were while she was gone. They all seemed so happy. She missed them so much. And her home. It was so good to be back. Especially now that everyone was happy for her engagement. None caring that her fiancee was their former enemy. Taluk described their feeling as seeing their princess turn a beast into a man again. Like some children's tale or something. They all made jokes about her relationship and asking some inappropriate questions that left her embarrassed. Some things to do with firebender stereotypes. Passionate lover. Perfect for keeping the bed warm. Size of particular parts. And plenty of other things that had her, her father, definitely Kai (firebender) cringing and praying for them to stop. But other than that, they had a blast. Taluk and his wife offered to make her baby's quilt as was tradition for a close family friend to do but Katara wanted to make it herself. She explained it would make her feel in touch with her people again. They understood and decided they would throw her baby shower instead. Not taking a no for an answer as they left before she could respond.

Now, the waterbender was off to her rooms. Which happened to remind her slightly of the Fire Nation. Having multiple rooms within one room. A bedroom, lounging area, workroom, bathroom, and a second bedroom. She planned to turn the second room into a nursery. Entering her chambers, Katara smiled as she made her way to her bedroom. Seeing the dark fur sheets contrasting nicely with the pale blues and whites of her room. She had missed these colors dearly.

Starting to strip from her clothes, Katara tossed them on the floor and made it to her dresser where new clothes were already awaiting her. Picking out a simple silver blue nightgown and a partially fur robe, the waterbender put it over her naked body. Thanks to the Fire Nation's help and the North, the South's homes and building had warmer temperatures indoors allowing them to wear whatever without fear of freezing. After clothing herself, the waterbender twirled around, basking in her new rooms and being home again. This was great. Now she really could relax and get better. Enjoy the peace and wait for Ozai.

Walking to her trunk of things she brought with her from the Fire Nation, she pulled out her stuffed dragon and strolled to her lounge room to plop into a furry cushion. She wiggled around a little with a smile to get comfortable but as she did, she heard her chamber doors open. Shortly after, the doors closed and footsteps made their way to her, she saw her father peek his head in.

Holding a sealed scroll in his hand, Hakoda waved it around as he took a seat in front of his daughter on one of the cushions. Noticing how happy she looked, "I see someone is pleased to be home."

Katara nodded. "Where's Kai?"

"Taluk and the guys decided to take him into town, show him around a little." The Chieftain leaned back in his seat then brought attention to the scroll in his hands. "I have a letter that might interest you."

The waterbender perked up. _Ozai!_

"It's from your brother."

 _Oh._ That was disappointing but at least she had gotten a letter. Reaching over to her father and took the letter, quickly sitting up in her. Unrolling it, Katara immediately began reading it and as she did a hand came over her mouth. She couldn't believe it. No way. Her wide eyes went up to look at her father. He wore a smile and nodded his head.

"I-I I'm an aunt?" She stuttered.

Hakoda beamed and got up from his seat to go sit beside her, viewing the letter. "It's a boy. His name is Sota. It says he looks just like Sokka. I guess I've been a grandfather all this time."

Wow. She was an aunt. All these years, she had a nephew out there. Her heart swelled. This was amazing. She had to write Sokka back and ask him to bring Sota and Suki here. It would mean everything to her to see her nephew. This was great. Everything was just great. Katara felt joyful tears fill her eyes as she looked at the spot in the letter where it states the boy's name. _Sota._ She had to see him.

"Well, you get some rest, sweetheart. Okay?" Hakoda leaned down and kissed her forehead. "The women from the healing hut asked about you. They said to visit them tomorrow."

The girl smiled and nodded, giving her father a hug before he left. When alone again, Katara laid the letter on the low marble table in front of her and stood up with her stuffy in hand, walking over to her bed. Climbing into the huge nest of fur and making herself comfortable, she looked through the round window that gave her a beautiful view of her city and the moon lit ocean beyond it. Her eyes grew heavy. Tired from a long voyage. Filled with glee. Excited for the days to come. Her body could hold not longer to consciousness. She was just too tired and too overwhelmed with happiness to stay awake.

Letting herself fall asleep, Katara dreamt of her friends and family. Them all gathered together. Joyous. Troubles day behind them. The future them. She couldn't wait. For days like those to begin. For her happiness to fully return to her.

…..

~Fire Nation, Month one~

-Capital City-

Ursa sat in a chair in her friend's clinic and waited for her to come back from checking out a patient so that they could have the place to themselves. Ami had been her eyes and ears here in the capital since her exile. Regardless of being far from the Fire Nation, the noblewomen kept contacts here. Not a day went by while away did Ursa stop loving or worrying for her husband. She made sure to get whatever information she could get on him. Ami, at the time being Ozai's favored concubine, was Ursa's dear childhood friend. The woman kept her well updated on him and even carried out tasks that eventually lead to Ozai discarding her, mercifully sparing her life. But the days of Ami carrying out tasks and reporting to her were not over. Ursa needed her for something. Something that only she could help with. Seducing Ozai.

Ami finally returned to her office, grimacing at the fact that her 'former' friend had stopped by and to talk about Ozai. After six years of giving the hung over woman information about her ex-husband and nearly being killed, the physician wanted no more to do with Ursa or Ozai. They were bad news. Always from the start. Even as children Ami hated the way Ursa treated her like a henchmen. Making her do things she would never do herself. Like lowering her standards and becoming a concubine simply to report details of her friend's ex. It disgusted her just thinking about it. Being used by her supposed best friend and her husband. She found herself crying or vomiting here and there whenever she had to face the memories. Ursa's cruel use of her. The awful and terrible things Ozai did to her body. It was a wonder how that Princess from a nation known for traditional values of a woman's body could be taken willingly by a man like Ozai. He couldn't have been any less what he was those years she served him. The man was more monstrous in bed than in any of way. His kinks for bondage and torture. It was horrifying.

The feelings that washed over of her in that moment she stood recalling her past manifested on her face into an expression. She couldn't hide her feelings well and wasn't like she cared to at the moment. Ursa wasn't her friend. Not anymore. This woman deserved her scorn.

"Sweet Ami, quite a nice business you have going for yourself." The noblewomen looked around. "I see you finally took up that dream you had as a child."

All Ami had ever wanted since they were children was to own a place where she could heal people. Take away their pain and make them feel brand new again. Save lives. Do good by average everyday people. Ursa remembered the woman had none stopped talked about it growing up. It was annoying.

Not giving much care for the comment, Ami sat down and reeled herself in. "You wanted to discuss Ozai. What for?"

"I want him back." Being straightforward. "He's my husband. I won't let some tribal whore keep him from me."

Assuming she was referring to the Princess Katara that was carried bridal style into her clinic, the physician wanted to roll her eyes. Was this woman an idiot? Seriously? Rumors and seeing it herself of how the man interacts with that girl, it was crystal clear he was madly in love with her. Knowing herself of how Ozai treats those he favors, Ami could see he was extremely well taken by the waterbender. The man never really cared about anyone but himself. To see him carry that girl into her clinic and be concerned with her health, it proved that girl was special somehow. So for Ursa, who was banished and discarded as his wife, she could not compete with that girl. Even before that Ozai didn't treat her with the same level of care as he did Princess Katara. The noblewomen needed to get a reality check.

Sighing, "Ursa I don't th-"

Cutting her off. "Of course you don't think. If you did, then you wouldn't state your opinion when it is not asked for."

"I don't owe you anything!" Ami shouted. "How dare you come into my clinic thinking we're still friends after what you did to me!"

What was that bitch thinking? That she owned her? That she was her servant? To hell with that. Those days were gone. They were dead. Much like their friendship. Dead.

However; this only made Ursa smirk and narrow her eyes. "Dear Ami, you really should watch what you say." Starting to stand.

"And why's that?!" Ami was taken by her frustration.

Slowly approaching the physician, the noblewomen reached her hand out to touch the smooth skin of her face. "Because I would hate to see what will become of such a radiant face when Ozai finds out exactly what you did to him."

Yanking away from the woman and narrowing her eyes, "He already knows! Why else do you think he discarded me?!"

Smirking still, "Oh but Ozai doesn't know the specifics. However; I think I should tell them."

Ami's heart stopped. No wonder he let her go alive. He didn't know. He didn't know what she had done. Her eyes bulged and she trembled. This was not only awful in the sense that she would have died if he had known but also because this would be leverage for Ursa to use. This would be the leash to her new collar. She was owned again. In a few brief words this evil bitch own her again. Agni, why? Now for sake of her life she has a to submit to Ursa.

"What do you want?" Ami clenched her teeth, biting back tears and the sick feeling in her gut.

The wicked noblewomen smirked wider and tapped her chin as she backed up. "How did you get my Ozai to make you his favorite concubine?"

The physician glared through her teary eyes. Of course the noblewoman had to know that Ozai didn't choose her of his own will. Not saying a word, Ami push past Ursa, bumping shoulders and kneeling down to her low cabinet. Opening the two doors, she reached in and grabbed what she was looking for. A vial with a pink substance. Holding it by two fingers as she rose back up, she displayed it to the evil wench. "This." She said handing it to her.

Ursa took it and looked carefully at it. "And this helped you?"

Nodding only.

"I see." Continuing to study the vial. "If this works you will be greatly rewarded, Ami."

Scuffing. "The only reward I want is to be left alone."

Dull brown eyes fell on the physician. _If that is all you want._ "Well, I'll be taking my leave then old friend."

 _Bitch_ , Ami growled inwardly at mention of being friends with that snake. She watched as the noblewomen left and listened for the bell of her front door to ring, signaling that the woman was gone, before the physician raged. Throwing everything off her desk. Tearing at her clothes and pulling her hair. She sunk to the floor. Hyperventilating as she felt herself over taken by the sheer fact that she was once again tied to that woman. She prayed Agni Ozai killed her. Oh, she so dearly prayed and as she did, the woman pulled an empty bucket to herself. Emptying her stomach into it. _Damn you!_ Ami cried as she vomited. _Damn you!_

Without realizing it, someone had snuck into not only her clinic but also her office stealthily. Creeping up behind her, a cloth went over her nose and mouth after she finished puking. She kicked her legs out and struggled against her attacker. But before she could put up much of a fight, Ami was out.

-Royal Palace-

"I assure you that this was not a strategic plan. My sovereign only felt suddenly compelled to see his sister Tribe and make sure that it has continued to thrive after its reconstruction." Kolji said calmly. Completely unfazed by the two firebenders glaring at him.

Zuko glared at the ambassador as his father snarled. Neither of them were buying it. The North was clearly up to no good. Ozai found the letter in Kolji's chambers that was from Arnook about those that were targets and his plans. Plans that had more to do with politics than personal matters. Both Katara and Ozai's names were there but also Sokka's and Hakoda's as well as Kai who was supposedly a trap for the Southern Water Tribe. Arnook heading to the South Pole only meant he was setting his plans into motion. They couldn't allow that.

As the ambassador was dismissed from his chambers, his uncle Iroh entered with a grave look on his face. "It would seem Omashu has accepted the North's trading offer but states they will continue to support us."

Slamming his hands on his desk. "But for how long?! Chieftain Arnook has already made his move. He's headed to the South now!"

Iroh looked over to his brother who looked just as pissed off. This wasn't good. None of it was. The North could care less about the trials or Katara's relationship to Ozai. Their concern for her involvement with the former Fire Lord and conspiracies linked was just a cover up. They didn't care. All they cared about one thing. And that was taking control of the Southern lands. The whole Southern Royal Family was on the list along with his brother who would obviously get in their way and Kai who they were planning to use somehow. The North was playing a dangerous game with threatening a nation not only with a deep alliance with the Fire Nation but with a specific family that was very close with the Fire Nation Royals. This could lead to war if they didn't back down.

"I'm going to get her." Ozai broke the silence and made a move to leave but was stopped by his brother's hands.

Ignoring the growl he was receiving. "No. You must stay. Having the two of you in one place at the same time would be falling into their hands." He explained.

Ozai snarled. "So I just let them take her?! Risk her safety and my child's for what?! To hell with that!" He pushed Iroh away from him but as he tried to leave again, a bolt struck the ground beside him. Stopping him.

Dark gold eyes turned onto the old man. Ozai was quite familiar with the fact his brother could also bend lightning. However; Iroh held less control over his and couldn't control the voltage. Which meant he hadn't the ability to control whether he was sending a lethal amount or an amount that simply put someone out. This meant if that Agni damn strike had hit him, he would have likely been killed. Ozai saw this more as threat than a brotherly warning.

Zuko stared at his father and uncle. Uncle and father. Whichever whatever. But anyways he watched both their exchanges. Ozai wasn't going to leave Katara to the wolves. The young Lord agreed that she could not be left to them either. However; Iroh wasn't sending Ozai into a trap. The North was probably expect Ozai to make an irrational decision based off of emotions. They wanted him to. That would mean taking out the three already in their net as well as their biggest threat. This could be solved only one other way.

"Uncle." Both men turned to him. _Agni, dad! I'm not talking about you!_ "Go to the South."

The angrier of the two men growled. "Him?!"

The young Lord nodded. "Yes. We'll send uncle to the South as protection for Katara and her family."

Growling increased as Ozai threw a fist of blue fire into the wall nearest to him and swore. "I'll finish what I started with the North if they dare touch her!"

The two men watching tried not to flinch at the comment but to hear the man speak of genocide was not a good sign. His past was too immersed in that kind of thing to take lightly. Especially, when Ozai was usually a man of his words. They only hoped this was an empty threat. If not, they feared greatly for the outcome of this all.

…..

~Water Tribe, Month One Week One~

-Capital City-

"So is he as bad as they say he is?" A curious tribe woman asked as she mixed her concoction of medicine for her patient.

Currently, Katara was at the healing hut working to help her tribal sisters out. After seeing them last week the day after her return and catching up with them, the waterbender had decided to retake her position at the hut. It was nice to finally be around out women. The last several months she had been around only men and the one woman that was with her had made herself an enemy.

Folding some of the medical wraps and storing them into a cabinet, "No. Not really. At least not to me."

"What's he like then? We heard he's gorgeous." Another one of her tribal sisters asked.

A younger girl named Nora was sitting on a cot with an extremely interested expression on her face. "Yeah! Is he like some beautiful monster?!"

Smiling, she described him to them. The room full of a few healers all giggled as their princess had gotten caught up in talking about her fiancée. To them, the man sounded like a beautiful nightmare. They wanted to meet him. Wanted to see with their own eyes what he walked like. Talked like. Looked like. Acted like. It was clear there had to be something about him that drew their princess and dear friend to him. That or her curiosity of men, Fire Nation men in particular, made the first steps for her. Katara was pregnant and they were all aware of how _that_ could happen.

Mira, a tribe woman with beaded hair, smiled suspiciously at the waterbender. "So.. Katara... what's it like?"

Now cleaning off a few of the instruments they had just received from import. "What's what like?"

"The sex?" Mira and the other women giggled.

The girl dropped what she was holding and turned to look at her sisters as if they had asked something completely uncalled for. Which they had. Were they seriously that interested in her relationship with Ozai that they'd ask such a personal question? Well it seemed more they were interested in him than anything.

Going back to her task, Katara smirked. "That's none of your business."

All the women sighed in protest. "Plus, he was my first. I have no one else to compare it to. But I will say it's incredible!"

The women shrieked and got all riled up, all making kissy faces at Katara. Mocking her playfully and some teasing her modesty. In the South there weren't any issues with premarital relations. No one really cared much about it. It wasn't an issue like it was in the North, though her gran gran asked that she wait but when you were with someone like Ozai that was impossible. He was always wanting and always desirable. Neither he nor she could have waited. There was too much tension anyway. Already she knew in the beginning it was bound to happen soon.

Mira hushed all the girls and told them to get back to work, she walked over to Katara. Slipping her hand to the girl's face, she smiled. "Well we're all happy for you. We can't wait to meet him when he comes down for the baby."

The woman reached down to touch the waterbender's stomach over the thin layer of indoor clothing. "I bet it's a waterbender."

"I pray to La it is." Katara smiled. Her stomach had bulged slightly. Only really noticeable when her abdomen lay bare. She'll be four months in a week's time. She couldn't wait to meet her son or daughter. Wanting for them to be a waterbender like her. To teach them all she knows and no longer be the only waterbender of the Southern Tribe. It would be a true blessing to have another waterbender around. All her friends agreed it would be wonderful. Hopefully she can give her tribe the next waterbender.

-Royal Palace-

In his Chieftain's chambers, Hakoda had a servant run in and hand him a letter. It was taking some getting used to with having been supplied with servants and guards like the other nations' royalty. The South was self sufficient. Didn't need that kind of thing. But anyway, as he received the letter, he saw the seal of the Fire Nation. _Zuko_ , he thought. Wondering what it could be Hakoda broke the seal and opened it, immediately beginning to read. His mouth dropped. _No._

 _Dear, Chieftain Hakoda:_

 _The Northern Chieftain Arnook is planning to visit the South unexpectedly. As clear as it is that this was a setup, we cannot act rashly. They do not know we are aware of their plans. It must remain that way. I urge you to keep Katara safe. Father has already expressed some...quite genocidal solutions to our problem if anything is to happen to her. But do not worry. I'm sending Iroh to assist you._

 _Also, have Katara write me or more so my father. He's getting a bit out of control and I'm already having to have a wall fix as well as several servants placed on medical leave. It would be helpful if Katara wrote him to get him to calm himself down. Thank you._

 _Sincerely, Fire Lord Zuko_

Not knowing how to respond exactly to the letter, the Chieftain dropped his head in his hands. This was becoming too much. Arnook was basically plotting to seize control over the Southern Tribe. He wanted the South. Taking advantage of Katara's obscene relationship with Ozai and the issues that spurred from it, Arnook planned to discredit her. Removing the world's faith in the South and then proceed to remove him and his son. It was practically a declaration of war that letter Ozai found was. Slamming his fist down into the table.

"Chieftain." Taluk entered. "News from the North-"

Raising his head. "Yes. I just received word from Fire Lord Zuko. Arnook is heading here."

Taluk's lips turned up into a snarl. Hakoda made him very much aware of the threat the North posed. The Chieftain of the North wanted to take these lands and for what? What would be the purpose? Whatever the reason was, Taluk wasn't about to let those Northerners take away their new found peace. Especially at the expense of his close friends. Hakoda and his family had been there for him and his before the war ended. He wouldn't allow the North to get what they wanted or harm his friends.

"Hakoda, allow me and Bato to handle Arnook." Taluk gave the Chieftain a serious look.

Never one to deny his war pal the opportunity to relieve some pent up anger, Hakoda gave him a nod. "Bato and you will welcome Arnook to the city when he arrives. Be sure to give him a good Southern welcome. He needs to be reminded of who we are. Clearly he forgot who fought a war and who hid behind walls."

The tribesman grinned and acknowledged his sovereign in the ways of the South before turning around to leave. Plans and preparations needed to be made. From the sounds of things, Arnook would be arriving in less than a month. They should be ready for their arrival by then.

-Capital City-

"Alright Mira! See you tomorrow!" Katara said loud enough to be heard from the distance she stood from her fellow tribal sister as she waved her hand.

Kai had just come back from hanging out with a few of the tribesmen and came to get her from work. The waterbender had her arm in his as they began heading back to the palace. The two of them exchanged details of their day. Kai had gotten to go to the edge of the city with a few men and watched them hunt. Now with all the changes to the South, hunting was mainly a hobby and not a necessity. He told her how the men killed a lion-seal. Grimacing at the recollection of seeing them gut the poor thing. Katara laughed and told him how the healers were more interested in gossip and her personal life than treating their patients. They laughed and stumbled across a gondola.

The young firebender helped the pregnant waterbender into the boat and she used her bending to move it through the canal. The day was starting to end and as it did, the city began to glow as they lit their lanterns for the night. It was beautiful. As they made their way through the canal, passing the many houses and places of business, they marveled at how dreamlike everything around them was. Kai really had fallen in love with the Southern Water Tribe. The people here were nice. He had already made friends. A few girls had taken interest in him, the guys joked and told him about the firebender thing pretty much everyone here was curious about. The city was beautiful. Everything here was amazing.

"There is a full moon bonfire in two weeks." Katara said as she continued to bend the water around their boat to take them home. "A lot of single girls will be there."

Every month the Tribe meets in the center of the city and throws a huge party in celebration of the moon. It was a nice social gathering for many to get to know each other and bond. Their massive city happened to be populated with multiple Southern Water Tribe villages and people from the North as well as some from the Southern Earth Kingdom that were interested in assimilating into tribal culture. Everyone mingles and have amazing times. Also singles usually meet up with other singles. That definitely made finding love easier. Katara thought maybe her friend would be interested. He seemed to enjoy being here after only a week. Maybe he'll want to settle down here and invite Hana to come stay with him.

Blushing. "Actually…" he slouched in his seat. "That Nora girl you work with asked me to go with her to it."

"That's great!" Katara was enthusiastic.

Kai chuckled and looked down at the water, dipping his hands in it. "It would be great, if only she was the one I liked."

"She's not? But she's a sweet girl, pretty, and just turned seventeen. You should hurry, girls marry young around here." The waterbender insisted before realizing the second part of his sentence. "Wait! So you like someone already?! Oh! Tell me!"

The boat stopped, parked in the middle of the canal. Katara leaned forward with a wide smile on her face. She had a certain kind of determination in her blue eyes. As if excited and wanting to help him. The young firebender would tell her and take her up on her offer but he couldn't. Not when she was his crush and she would never choose him over who she already had. Plus, he wasn't going to burden her with that kind of thing.

Granting her a small grin, Kai sighed and leaned his back against the head of the boat. "It doesn't matter. She's not anyone that would want me. Besides, I already accepted Nora's invitation."

Sad to hear that he wasn't planning on pursuing the girl he liked, Katara was happy to hear that he was still willing to give Nora a chance. She really was a good girl. The only one that didn't bombard her with the craziest of questions about her love life at work today.

A few minutes later, the two made their way back to the palace and the servants immediately took their anoraks for them. Katara took Kai's hand and tugged him along to their usual hangout spot in palace. Taluk, from traveling around the world during the war, wanted to liven up the ice palace. Learning a thing or two from his time in the Northern Tribe during the first three months after the war ended, decided to apply what he learned there, here. With the help of the Northern waterbenders and a few Fire Nation members, they were able to build an oasis garden for the palace. It was a feature he was sure Katara would like. Or anyone that had been outside the frozen tundra of the South Pole.

As she pulled the young man with her, scurrying down the ice pillared halls and down a few steps, Katara found herself closer to the garden. However; right as she was about to enter, she saw her father sitting on the marble bench. He was staring angrily at the fish swimming in the pond. She couldn't tell why but something told her that something had happened.

"Dad?" She said cautiously as she dropped Kai's hand and moved slowly to her father.

"Katara." His voice was more hollow than she expected. Something was wrong. She knew that now. Something was definitely wrong.

….

~Earth Kingdom, Month One Week One~

-Kyoshi Island-

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy…" The Kyoshi warriors and Sokka all sung in celebration of Aang's eighteenth year.

Aang blew out the candles to the cake Lieutenant Nami made for him. Everyone clapped their hands and Suki cut the first slice for the monk, then served the others.

The compound threw a party for the young Avatar. Breaking out the best liquor and providing quality entertainment, beautiful ladies from the local brothel. Many of the Kyoshi warriors were interested in both genders and took as much pleasure in having the ladies here as the two young men present. Surprisingly, it turned out that Mai and Ty Lee were involved. Sokka and Aang found that out by walking into their shared room without knocking. Now they knew how Zuko felt but also why Mai wasn't planning on getting back with him. She had Ty Lee.

Sokka was holding Sota and feeding him a slice of cake while Suki fed him. It made the other attendees giggle and whisper. They weren't fooling anyone. The two definitely were starting to fall back in love. Last week, they ran off the shore with Sota and played with him in the water together. As well as being sighted sleeping on a cot together with Sota in the middle. They might as well get back together.

Taking a seat beside Sokka, Aang laughed at the girl's dancing and drank a bit of his saki. He was having a good time. He wished Zuko, Katara, and Toph could be here. It would definitely be like old times then.

"Looks like you're in the need of some company, Avatar." Mai walked up to his table with Ty Lee drunkenly hanging onto her.

Aang chuckled and waved his hands around, "No. I'm fine actually."

Mai took a seat and helped the acrobat down with her. "You know Toph is still single?" She smirked. The monk rolled his eyes playfully. _Here we go again._

"Look at it this way, Aang. Katara has Zuko's father. Sokka and Suki are likely back together. Me and Ty Lee. Zuko will eventually have to marry whether he likes it or not. That just leaves you and Toph." The monotone girl broke it down for him.

Well she had a point. Everyone in the was settling down. Beginning to start their own families. Sokka had a son and hopefully soon, Suki. Katara was expecting and she was getting married soon. Zuko would no doubt follow and have to start making heirs. Mai and Ty Lee were together. Which left Toph and him the only single ones. But they were also the youngest of the group. Both just turning eighteen. Toph being single had much to do with her busy life. As for Aang, not even eight months ago he and Katara split up. He had never dated anyone else and it wasn't like any of that was on his mind lately, there were other things his mind was focused on. Plus, the two of them hadn't seen each other in a while. A little over a year ago at the meeting in Omashu. Then there was the issue that neither of them looked at each other like that. It was over presumptuous to say they would just BOOM end up together.

"Don't think too much about it, Aang." Ty Lee told him in a slur.

Sokka wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Yeah, buddy. When we leave to continue gathering the support Katara needs for the trials, we might bump into Toph and maybe you'll want to at least try to give Toph a chance."

Aang shrugged his friend's arm off and moved his head a little, so he was looking the tribesman in the eyes. "I think I should leave alone, Sokka."

"Why?"

"Because you have a son you only met two weeks ago. I don't want you to lose more precious time with him." The monk explained.

The group fell silent and Suki brushed her hand onto Sokka's arm, giving him a look. She leaned over to whisper something in his ear and he nodded as she pulled back. Turning to his best friend, "I'll just have to hurry and finish dealing with these Northerners so I get back to my son sooner."

Mai and Ty Lee grinned sending looks at Sokka. "You mean, your son and Suki." Ty Lee said as she swayed back and forth in her seat.

Bother the tribesman and Commander blushed. They weren't actually back together. Just friends. That's all. That's all they could afford right now. Anything else was either too little or too much. But their friends weren't planning on letting things go. Nope. Not at all.

….

~Fire Nation, Month One Week One~

-Royal Airship Docks-

"Alright, uncle. You should arrive there in a week's time with this airship." Zuko hugged Iroh.

The old man smiled at his nephew as he pulled away and sent a hopeful look towards his brother who was standing off to the side nonchalantly. Clearly, still upset about everything. Iroh chuckled at how silly his brother was without even trying to be. The man needed not worry. His Katara would be safe as well as the child. All he needed to do is finish things here and he'll be able to see her soon. He turned around to face the airship he was about to enter.

Zuko stood on the platform as his uncle entered the airship and the door closed behind him, sealing shut. The airship took off, heading south for the Southern Water Tribe. Ozai turned around, preparing to leave and handle some business he's been holding off for a week. However; his 'brat' was never content with leaving him be. Never.

"If you go see Azula, I'll think about letting you see Katara sooner." Zuko said with a smirk on his face as he walked up to his father.

Ozai rolled his eyes. Zuko couldn't negotiate with someone like him. Pride took priority over desire. Regardless, he needed to secure things here with the foreigners then he could see Katara. The whole reason was even doing any of this was for her. So that brat Lord could take his offer and shove it up his-

"Your Majesty, the ambassador of Bei Seng Sei wishes to speak with you." A page boy ran up the steep staircase of the airship dock and was panting. It sounded urgent.

Fortunately, for Ozai, he didn't need to stick around for Zuko's idiocy. There were matters he needed to take care and quickly.

-Royal Palace-

Sitting in his office, Ozai looked over a few of the order forms for the Fire Nation's exported goods. Making sure the numbers were all correctly matched with pricing. As he tended to his work, he heard the rustling of the drapes by the window but didn't look up to see what the wind blew in. He simply continued writing down the inventory of the ships sailing out tomorrow evening.

"Has she finally broken her vow of silence?" Ozai asked in an impassive tone without looking up.

A shadow moved closer and stopped just before the desk, dropping into a kneel. "Yes, your highness. I brought her here."

Still not looking up, the Fire Prince sighed and put down his quill. "I want to see her."

Swiftly the shadow went back to the window pulled in a tightly tied woman with a cloth over her mouth. The shadow then threw her over his shoulder and carried her to where the desk was, placing her in a chair nearby. Ozai finally looked up and his gold eyes settled on the terrified woman in front of him. She was trembling so much that he could see her shaking. It was about the most amusing thing he had seen in a month, though he didn't show it. His amber eyes glowed from the moonlight peeking through the draped windows. To the frightened woman he looked more monstrous than under the sun. Darkness enveloped most of his form. Only the pale complexion of his skin and his burning jewel eyes were visible. Along with the usual bored look he wore.

"Ami."

The woman replied with a terrified murmur and her eyes widened as she shook more. Ozai made a signal at the shadow and suddenly the binding around her mouth fell. Ami's lips quivered and her breathing escalated.

Not caring for the dramatics, "You can calm yourself, Ami. I didn't have you brought here to harm or kill you."

"T-then wh-why?"

Leaning into his chair, Ozai folded his arms and fixed a pointed look on her. "I was having Ursa followed then my shadow found you. I ordered him to bring back anyone she might have made contact with."

If that was so, why did he lock her in a cage in some dark room for a week? Ami was so sick of this, back and forth shit between him and his ex-wife. However; she wasn't foolish enough to express that to him the way she did with Ursa. The noblewoman may be a wicked bitch but Ozai was a different story. He didn't play games and if he did, it wasn't good either. The physician knew that if she wanted to live, she needed to follow whatever she asked of him. Even if it meant betraying Ursa, which was fine with her. Ami didn't like Ozai but she'd pick him over that witch any day.

"Why was she there?" cutting to the chase.

Ami cast her gaze from him and gulped. "She needed a favor."

The shadow walked up to her and slid out a dagger, the metal running across the leather sheath as it found its way to her neck. The woman's eyes widened and looked back at Ozai. "B-bu-but y-you said you wouldn't kill me."

Ozai sighed and sat up straight, folding his hands down on his desk. "Yes, I know but lately I haven't been feeling myself." He placed a hand to his forehead and winced as he spoke in a numb voice completely void of any feelings at all. "I say things and then take them back. My pride falters and that bitch Ursa tests my limits of control. Hearing her ask you for a favor just sounds to me like another betrayal. So how can I let you live when you're a threat to my life?"

Ami shook her head frantically. "No! No! Ozai! I swear! I-I promise! She only wanted my help getting you back! I only gave her a serum to increase desire, that's all! I didn't even want to! She threatened me!" Tears rolled down her face. "I know you only want the waterbender! I know you don't want Ursa but sh-she wouldn't listen to me! Please Ozai! I beg of you! Don't do this! Please! I never wanted anything to do with this! I just wanted to be left alone!"

The Fire Prince shot the shadow a look and he nodded, backing the blade away from her neck. He wasn't actually planning on killing the physician. He just wanted to know what the two women were planning. That's all. He just needed her to get to it and not waste his time, seems people work faster when they have probable cause to. A life threatening situation was no different. Now that he had what he wanted and needed to know, Ozai stood from his seat and walked towards the door, stopping right there.

"Make sure she's back home safely. I'll handle the rest with Ursa." He said and left his shadow to carry out the orders. Ozai was not in the mood to play anymore games with Ursa. If she wanted him so badly, he'll have to just comply. But no doubt when he's done with her will she be crawling away trying to get back with Hakoda. He'll have to show her just how seriously he hated her since words didn't seem to get through.

…

~Southern Water Tribe, Month One Week One~

Holding her quill in hand as she sat on the floor with her stuffed dragon in her arms, Katara tried to think of what to write in her letter. Her father had just finished telling her that Arnook was arriving here instead of the Fire Nation. It didn't frighten her as it would have before. She was more concerned with Ozai. Zuko's letter said he was not doing the best and she was worried. Maybe she should ask that he hurry and come to the South. Or maybe she should see about going to him. La, she was so worried. If Ozai got angry enough, there was no telling what he would do. Katara knew this wasn't a good plan. He was more concerned with her well-being than his own. Now this. She hoped it wasn't a bad as Zuko was say it was.

"Is Fire Prince Ozai going to kill some people again?" Kai asked as he laid on the floor beside her with his head on a fur cushion.

The waterbender shook her head and tried to smile as she searched for the right words. "No. He won't kill anyone." _I hope not._

Kai gave her a look like he wasn't convinced. "Well whatever it is, I think maybe Fire Lord Zuko should have sent him instead of Fire Prince Iroh."

No. Zuko was right to let his uncle come. With Arnook on his way here and Ozai needing to prove he wasn't a threat, the best person to come was Iroh. Iroh was not only skilled enough in firebending to defend her if things turned into a fight but he was wise enough to know not to use action unless completely necessary. Ozai wouldn't care and just kill whoever pissed him off enough. Katara knew it was the best decision. Zuko made a smart decision.

Seeing that the girl was struggling to find something to write him. "Tell him about all the Tribes women that are fawn over him. It'll boost his ego." Kai joked.

Katara stuck her tongue out at him. "As if. I don't want him knowing that. No telling what will go through his mind."

"Jealous?"

"No."

"You're totally jealous."

"Keep talking and I'll freeze your face."

"Okay, I'll stop." Kai laughed and rolled over onto his back.

Figuring the best thing to write about was how she missed him and wished he was here. Tell him about the snow that he had never seen before. Then about the ice palace and her friends. Maybe a little bit about how they were interested in meeting him. But definitely not saying that they were interested for their own personal reasons. That would make him either tease her or provoke her which she would likely make her want to hit him. Katara smiled as the words slowly spilled into the paper. Her hand gliding across it as her friend's eyes began to flutter shut. Time flew as her wrist reached the edge of the paper. Dotting the last period at the end. She yawned. It was late.

Signing her name at the very bottom of the letter, the waterbender stood up and walked over to her desk to roll up the letter. She took a blue string and tied it around the rolled letter. Going to her window, she waved her hand outside of it and suddenly a messenger hawk flew up to settle on her window. Tucking the letter into the holster and securing it, Katara sent the bird off, watching it fly off. She sighed and closed her eyes. Hopefully, it'll be enough.

…

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Please review and thank you for reading!


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I know you guys miss me! But don't worry. I hope this chapter is satisfying to your taste buds. :3

Chapter 44:

~Fire Nation, Month One Week One~

-Royal Palace-

"O-Ozai." Ursa was stunned as she answered her chamber doors and saw her ex-husband standing outside of it. She was the pushed aside as he entered.

Not giving away an ounce of the murderous rage he had safely stowed away, Ozai wore an impassive expression and looked at her with his vibrant gold eyes. In his mind, he was picturing about twenty three hundred and fifty six ways this visit could play out. Yet, only three of them ended with him not killing her. One, she used that poison on him and he wakes up the next morning naked beside her also naked form. Two, he manages to keep his temper from escalating and shows her mercy. Or three, the most likely, someone stumbles on them and stops him from finishing her off. Regardless of the scenarios, this was not going to be easy but this was the best solution. Other than killing her and framing someone else.

"I'm bored." He said in a monotone voice. "Iroh is gone and Zuko is with diplomats from the Bei Seng Sei. Since there is no one else who doesn't fear I'll kill them in a sixty mile radius, you'll have to suffer my company."

Saying nothing else, Ursa watched her ex made his way to her sitting room. This was it. He was already starting to come to her. Slowly he was starting to recognize who he really needed and wanted in his life. Following his lead and slowly making her way to the sitting room, Ursa held a gentle expression with her head tilted downward slightly. She knew how much her husband loved submissiveness. If she lowered her head in his presence he would no doubt notice and come to appreciate it. It wasn't like the savage whore had ever submitted to him unless to receive him.

Entering the room, she found the man lying lazily on the sofa. The sight of him was sometimes overwhelming. To know a man as beautiful as him existed. To have a man as beautiful as him in her presence. Ursa could not help but remember the day she first met him. She turned red from the way he looked at her. Already she knew he loved her. His eyes did all the talking for him. Telling her of how much he wanted her and how much he would love her. Those days were so very hard to get off of her mind. It was her reason for still living.

Taking a seat in front of him with her head still downcast, Ursa noticed her ex-husband shifted a little and his posture renewed itself.

"Ursa." Hearing her name from his voice made her shiver. Saying her name made him sick. "I never knew you to be as persistent and relentless as you have been these few months."

The woman's lips went into a small smile. "I didn't think my love would cease to be enough for you."

Ozai wanted nothing more than to snap his fingers and BOOM, bitch on fire. But no. He couldn't outright kill her. How unfortunate. However; he did plan to ruin her. Destroy her from the inside out. Make her understand how little she was to him. That she would never amount to Katara. Ursa chose her life over loyalty to him. Katara chose loyalty to him over everything else. Ursa killed his children. Katara was planning to give birth to his first. Ursa was a snake and vindictive. Katara was honest and forgiving. Ursa was the standard beauty of any noblewoman. Katara was a rare and exotic beauty that couldn't be found anywhere else. How in Agni's name could any man pick Ursa over Katara? Even the women themselves must understand that some women were just a better catch than others.

"How can you expect me to love you after what you did? It was you not I, that ruined our marriage." Ozai was careful not to be affected by the memories.

Ursa sighed and held her hands in her lap. "As you have done wrong in your life, Ozai, and seek redemption. I, too, want to be redeemed."

A silent pause. Wants redemption? Ha! As if he would ever give her the chance. Yes, as Fire Lord, he had made many profoundly regrettable mistakes. However; he knew he could only redeem himself as less than the Fire Lord. That position was lost to him. Forever. Besides, he didn't want it. But even if he did, like hell anyone would allow that. Same goes for her. She could only be redeemed as less than his wife. Perhaps even less than that. Her position as wife was lost to her. Forever. He wasn't giving her a second chance to ruin him as she had.

"You know I can never love you as I have before." Ozai's eyes settled on the woman in front of him. "But…" Something about how he said the last word made her heart leap in her chest. There was hope. Some kind of hope or opportunity in the last word.

A sickening smirk tugged at his lips. "I can have you as my concubine."

 _What? Concubine? Wh-what was he saying?_ Standing from his seat, Ozai held his hands behind his back and began pacing the floor. The smirk still places brilliant upon his face. "You can never be my wife. Never. I wouldn't dare put myself through that again. Besides, Katara is better suited for that. She better suited than you in a lot of areas." His eyes flickered at Ursa to see what glorious pained look was on her face. She looked devastated already. _Perfect._

"Katara is also the most compassionate of the two of you. Defiant, yes. Equally as dangerous as I, most definitely. Is in every way better suited to be my wife than you ever were, without question. Quite frankly, I only want her. To be a faithful husband to her alone. However; you've become a nuisance and I can't kill you without risking everything with her. So I'll have to appease you somehow."

Still smirking very sadistically, Ozai makes his way over to Ursa, taking a seat beside her. Her eyes were wide in disbelief. As if she had never imagined being less than Katara when she always had been. This distraught expression was too pleasing to him. Perhaps, he should reward his new whore for giving him such a dreadfully pained look. Agni, this was enough to sate him for a week.

Grabbing her chin, Ozai forced her to look at him and his smirk grew wider as he saw even more of her anguish. "This is all I can give you, dear Ursa. Take it or leave it."

The trembling of her eyes gave away her displeasure with the offer but that made this all the more better for him. He wanted her to hate it. Accept the offer and hate it at the same time, so he can express how much he hated her. Every inch of her drew a revolting sum of hatred from him. He wanted nothing more than to show her. Gripping her jaw tighter as he waited for a reply, Ursa nodded her head, knowing this was her only chance.

"Good. I'll write my wife to be and make sure she is fine with it." Ozai purred.

Ursa shivered at his response. He didn't need that tribal whore's permission just as he didn't need hers when they were married to take concubines. Yet, he still wanted to ask that tramp who he wasn't even married to yet. What was wrong with him? Was that slut really as important to him as he made it sound? Did he love that tramp even more than he ever loved her?

Lifting her chin up just a little, Ozai pulled her to him and growled as he prepared to seal the deal with a kiss. His lips were harsh against hers and he didn't care if it hurt her. Actually he did. If it hurt her, then this made it all the more better. The only thing he wanted her to ever feel from him was pain. Pain she was well deserving of.

Biting hard into her lip, enough to make it bleed, Ozai broke away and sent her an icy stare. "I do hope that you will not bore me." She could see some of her blood on his lips as he licked it off and smirked smugly at her. "After I have written Katara and received her response I'll make this official. Until then, keep your distance."

The last part sent a chill down her back as he stood up and prepared to leave. As she listened for her chambers doors to open and then close, Ursa burst into tears. Her shaky hand went over her mouth. She wanted to scream. Oh Agni, why? Why was this happening to her? Hadn't she suffered his scorn enough? Now he was making her his concubine. How deplorable! And even worse, it wasn't out of willingness, he was doing it only because he was annoyed by her persistence. Ursa shook her head. No. This couldn't be.

….

~Earth Kingdom, Month One Week One~

-Outskirts of Kyoshi Island-

"You guys have to hurry and come back, Okay?" Ty Lee hugged Aang. "We'll miss you guys."

The Avatar smiled as he pulled away and nodded. Mai shot him a smirk. "And be sure to bring Toph back with you too."

Ty Lee jumped up and down, clapping her hands together. "Yes! Bring Toph!"

Aang rolled his eyes as he laughed a little. The two still wouldn't drop it. Still wanting him and his earthbending teacher to get together. Turning around and grabbing his whistle, the monk began blowing in it. He sent Appa off to the Earth Kingdom while he was in the Fire Nation, since the bison enjoyed mild temperature here. Waiting for his furry friend to return, Sokka started saying his goodbyes.

Hugging Ty Lee and almost Mai, who hissed when he was about to, the tribesman went over to Suki who was holding their son. Smiling as he did, Sokka kissed the small boy on the head and patted down his wild red hair.

"I'll be back little man, Alright?" He felt tears well up in his eyes as he told his son goodbye. "Daddy has to take care of something before he can come back to be with you and Mommy. Okay? So wait for me."

As he looked from his son to Suki, tears already shedding for her eyes, he brought his hand to the back of her head and the two of them closed their eyes. Pressing her forehead into his, Sokka knew she was crying and he hated to see her like this. These last three weeks with her and Sota made him aware of how much he still loved her. Suki was everything he remembered her to be and more. And their son. He was their everything. When this is over, he swears to come back to them. He swears it.

"Come back soon, Sokka." She told him and opened her eyes to look at him.

"I will." He replied as he opened his eyes and smoothed down her hair. "I wi-"

The tribesman was cut off by a kiss that he didn't hesitate to return. Their friends and fellow Kyoshi warriors all cheered them on, expecting this to happen. Mai, Ty Lee, and Aang all smirked as they watched their two friends make out. Yeah, they saw this coming a mile away.

Breaking apart, the two looked at each other and blushed. Guess neither of them were expecting that. Sota started giggling and everyone 'awed' at the bubbly baby. Sokka and Suki laughed at their son as the both took one of his tiny hands and played with him.

A roar from above came and they all looked up to see Appa coming down to land. Aang ran up to the bison and hugged his furry face, shouting his name as he did.

"Come on, Sokka. The sooner we leave the sooner we can come back." The monk said as he bended the air beneath his feet so he could mount the bison.

Giving Suki one more kiss before kissing his son's forehead again, he reluctantly pulled away from them. "I'll come back." He said. " I promise!"

Mai and Ty Lee took their positions beside their commander. Suki began crying again as she waved the young man off. She prayed he stayed safe. Knowing him, he'd find trouble or it would find him.

"Be safe, Sokka!" She shouted.

Latching onto the thick wool of Appa and climbing to the saddle, Sokka yelled back. "Don't worry! I have you and Sota to come back to! That's enough to keep me alive!"

"It better be!" She shouted again.

Appa started lifting from the ground and the air beneath his feet blew in the warriors faces. Mai and Ty Lee shielded the mother and child from the strong wind. When the air stilled once more, they all looked up to see that the two young men and the bison had taken off into the sky. Suki shut her eyes and silently prayed for their protection. _Let them stay safe._

….

~Southern Water Tribe, Month One Week Two~

-Royal Palace-

"My, what a beautiful wife and mother you will be." A man's voice walked into Katara's room as her servants decorated her hair from the party tonight. It would seem being waited on wasn't that much different than when she lived in the Fire Nation palace. Though, it was still odd to have her own people, from the North, serve her. The South was much more lax than the rest of the world. But as she was being prepared, her father's best friend walked into her room with a smile on his face.

"Bato!" She was shocked to see him. "Dad said you were in the Earth Kingdom."

The tribesman chuckled and made his way to her, "No. I was actually just being a bit reclusive."

Katara giggled and threw her arms open for him as she stood from her vanity. "Don't tell me, you went to one of the villages south of here."

Hugging her, "of course. I have a potential wife there."

"Then you should bring her here." The waterbender playfully tossed a reprimanding look.

Bato laughed. "One of these days."

The princess took her seat back at the vanity so that the servants could finish her hair. As they put ornament in her hair and pulled it upwards, Bato and the girl spoke for a bit. He wanted to know if what rumors said were completely true. Saying she was engaged to and pregnant by the demon lord. Katara tried not to laugh at the nickname everyone in the Tribe seemed to be giving Ozai. Demon Lord, wild beast, the beautiful monster, the lunatic, and etc. Everything but his name. But it was better than how he calls her waterbender. Now he had his own set of nicknames she could toss at him. Anyways, the waterbender confirmed that it was true and ran her hand over her growing stomach.

"I believe it'll be a waterbender. The moon is full tonight and I already feel it pulling me more so than it ever has." Katara became joyed as she thought more about it. Having another waterbender would be amazing. She couldn't wait.

Bato looked at the girl he had seen as a niece since she was a small child. It was a wonder to see her growing up and now engaged with a baby on the way. He couldn't wait to meet his grandniece or grandnephew. Hopefully, they took after their mother's beauty and her mannerisms. It was no telling how they'd end up if they took from their father. Sure, they said he changed but Bato was a man of action and not words. Until he sees it. He won't believe it. But he won't voice his opinion to Katara. Obviously, she loved the man and the man probably was good to her. Prayerfully.

As the servants finished, Katara dismissed them and went to hug Bato before he left to see her father. When she was alone, Katara sighed softly and placed her hand to her stomach. She needed to sit down. Her head had been killing her lately. Not only that but her heart was hurting. An aching feeling she's had since last night.

Last week she had sent a letter to Ozai, one that Zuko had told her would definitely lift his spirits but when she received one from him, she nearly fell to her knees. After a month and two weeks without word from him, he sends her that kind of letter. Didn't he know she was already consistently worried about him? And now this? The waterbender made her way to one of the fur cushions, grabbing her stuffy as she did and laid herself on her side. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. He was asking her for that. He would never. Not even with that explanation. And yet, he was. This couldn't be happening. Oh La, tell her it was just his crude humor.

"Why Ozai? Why are you doing this?" She whispered silently to herself. "I don't care why, just don't... don't do this to me."

A tear shed from her eyes and she squished her toy dragon Zuko had gotten her. La, she wish he was here too. The only person she could talk to about any of this was him. He didn't play either side. Not hers or Ozai. He gave unbiased opinions that would be much needed in at this time. She just couldn't tell anyone else this. Not until after her decision was made and halfway to the Fire Nation on the back of a messenger hawk.

Katara closed her eyes. She couldn't believe it. No matter how many times she read Ozai's letter, she refused to believe it was him writing her but she knew his handwriting. Unfortunately, she had watched him working at his desk and seen his handwriting. Now she couldn't even fool herself. She couldn't tell herself it wasn't him because that was no doubt his handwriting. Only he wrote his 'f' backwards and wrote his 'a' like that. La! Why did this have to be? Why was he asking to take a concubine? And of all women, _Ursa_! Well she knew why but still! Did he have to choose this method to get the crazed woman to back down?! She'd rather he just kill the woman instead. There was no way she could give him permission. No way! Like hell she would! Katara would jump Iroh immediately and take him hostage back to the Fire Nation on the ship, then find Ursa **KILL!** Make her way to Ozai and slap to hell out of him, maybe remove his bending. If she could give it, no doubt she could take it back. So he would remain frozen until she decided to let him out or until he was a moment from death's door. Katara would not allow him to disrespect her on this level! No! Not after everything she has given him! His life, his bending, his heart, his freedom, and now his child. No! She would not allow this. No freaking way.

-Capital City-

"Wow!" Kai said coming up beside Katara. Taluk and Bato had dressed the firebender in formal dark blue garb. Braided a single strand of his black hair and put a few beads on it. They even shaved the sides of his hair and pulled the rest of his hair into a wolf-tail. Painted a black upside down moon with a white dot in the middle onto his forehead to represent Tui, something all the men wore on the nights of the full moon. Women wore the opposite to represent La. The ocean and moon. The center of the city was decorated beautifully with tons of people preparing to party the entire night away.

Katara gaped at the firebender and shrieked. "Oh my La! Kai, you look great!" She was completely stunned by how the tribal look suited him. He looked incredibly different but in a good way. His black hair really set off the rest of his look. She was speechless.

"Thanks." He said with a blush as he stood beside her at the top of the steps before going down the where all the festivities were taking place.

"Ah! I see Nora!" Katara smiled and waved her hand at the crowd, trying to get the girl's attention.

Kai stiffened up. He wasn't ready for this. Sure, Katara had prepped him for tonight the entire week. Went over a few of the dances her people did with Taluk and Hakoda demonstrating. Told him about the customs during the night if he decided he wanted to officially court Nora. Explained how he could dance with other girls during the night but only if Nora gave consented since he was technically here with her. Vise versa too. Yeah, the Princess went over that stuff and all the finer details too but he still was nervous. Kai didn't have any experience in this department. None at all. Agni, please be with him.

A girl with long brown hair tied into a high ponytail with beads place throughout it. She wore the symbol of La on her forehead and a anorak that had an upside down moon on it. Her light blue eyes beamed up at the firebender that looked more like her people than his despite his paler complexion. Nora wore a nervous blush and looked away from the boy to her friend.

Trying to appear less nervous, "Katara. I didn't think you be here too. Aren't you feeling a little under the weather?"

"No. I'm fine." The waterbender assured her and then turned to her other nervous friend. "Kai, don't be shy. Greet your date." The two blushed instantly.

Sending the tribes girl a wave. "Hi Nora."

"Hi Kai." She cast her eyes away shyly.

Katara smirked. "Looks like the first dance is getting ready to start. You two should go now."

After being given a small push forward, Kai reached out a hand to Nora and which she gladly accepted. Hand in hand the two walked down the steps to the bonfire where dancers were with their partners. Katara stood at the steps with a small smile on her face. She hoped he remembered the dances her father and Taluk taught him.

Once the drums began and dancers danced, the waterbender made her way to the ice pillars by the stairs. Leaning against one, she watched the dancing and merry below her. Everyone's faces filled with joy and jolly. She wanted to feel that right now. Happy. But with how greatly her heart was aching at the terrible letter she received, how was she supposed to?

"Oh my! How beautiful you truly are amongst your native colors." Katara's head turned abruptly at the sound of that voice.

Wide eyes. "Iroh?! H-how?!

The old man laughed. "Airships, my dear. They move incredibly fast. Only took a week to get here."

The waterbender ran up to the old man and before he knew it, her arms were wrapped around his neck. Hugging her back, his hand patted her back and he laughed heartily. "I have missed you a great deal, Lady Katara."

"Oh I've missed you too, Iroh." She tightened her arms around the old man and her body shook a little. He was so warm. Incredibly warm. And familiar. It must run in the family. All three of the Royal Fire Nation men had a similar radiating heat. She missed it. They were so warm.

"Are you sure you're not confusing me with my brother? This is quite the welcoming hug." He joked.

Pulling away and wiping a small tear from her eyes. "Sorry, Iroh. I'm just a little emotional and I really do miss you all."

"Well don't worry yourself. Zuko and my brother will be here very soon." He tried to reassure her.

Katara nodded her head put on a smile. Iroh was right. Zuko and Ozai would be here in just a few months. She would see them soon. See Ozai soon. The thought of him brought her back to the letter he sent her. Maybe she could talk to Iroh about it later. Yeah, that would help. Other than Zuko, Iroh was also the only person she could discuss things related to Ozai with. Plus, if anyone understood her fiancée best, it was his brother. But for now, she would settle for letting her mind concentrate on lighter matters. Such as the party and entertaining her guest.

…

~Fire Nation, Month One Week Two~

-Royal Palace-

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Zuko yelled as he slammed his fist onto his father's desk upon walking in.

Ozai gave his son an impassive stare and went back to working, not caring that the boy was furious. "Do tell me, Zuko." Dipping his quill into the ink. "What is wrong with me?"

"You're taking mother as a concubine!" The young man shouted.

Ignoring Zuko's disrespectful tone, Ozai focused his primary attention on the documents he had been working on heavily for the last few days. "What has that to do with you?"

What has that to do with him? Him?! Everything! Zuko practically gave up the girl he was still madly in love with to his father! He let his father have her since it was clear her feelings were mutual. All while watching them be together. Dreading the sight of Katara in his father's arms. Catching them both intimately engaged on several occasions. Having to constantly be reminded that his father was sleeping with his crush. Not to mention the asshole got her pregnant. Agni! It was humiliating. Frustrating. Despicable. It was infuriating. And now, his father had the nerve to take another woman, despite it being his mother, while engaged to Katara. What the hell did he think his response was going to be to this? No way he'd approve it. The Fire Lord controlled the harems and under his reign, the harem was disbanded. No concubines. None!

"I know what you are thinking." Ozai put down his quill and laid his eyes on Zuko. "But your mother as my concubine is nothing more than a ploy to put that Agni awful woman in her place."

Seeing the vivid disgust on his father's face was enough to confirm that what he said was true but still. This wasn't right. There had to be another way.

Getting up from his seat, the older men of the two walked over to where he kept the strongest of his alcohol. Agni, knows it's been awhile since he had gotten drunk. Maybe not that long ago if he thought about it. That one time with Katara was the last. But with how pent up with anger he was, losing a sober mind for a little while wasn't a bad idea.

Opening a hidden compartment, Ozai took out a bottle and turned to Zuko. With a small smirk. "Drinking alone is quite boring."

Zuko rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. "What are you now? Always bored."

"I'd say, nothing and no one provides the same level of entertainment as my waterbender does." Ozai smirked and took two shot glasses with him. "Everyone and everything is so dull without her."

Taking a seat in front of the low table where his father laid out the glasses and the bottle, Zuko sighed. It was true. Katara was what made his boring life exciting. She was the only one that could make him forget his position as Fire Lord. Say things that left him in awe or defense. Agni, the young Lord could never grow tired of her. Never get enough either. He missed Katara. He really did. He understood exactly what his father meant. Things were dull without her.

Pouring them both a glass, the demon lord swept the lock of hair that he had recently been sporting in the front of his face to the side. It was time for a haircut. Oh who gave a damn. His hair had already reached his lower waist area. There was no point in cutting it. _Fuck._ Why was he even thinking about his hair? All that should matter in this moment was drinking himself into a near coma. He didn't want to think. Care. Know. Wonder. Discover. Or be anything that was even partially related to being sober.

Grabbing his glass, Zuko looked at his father and knew that he was having a hard time. The man was obviously not functioning as he normally did. Barely ate. Almost never slept. His hair was way past the standard length of Fire Nation men. He was always working, or in a meeting, or trying to compromise with a few difficult allies. He was also having trouble finding a peaceful and nonviolent way to get his mother to stop harassing him. Killing her was probably the only other thing he could think of other than this. It was an awful plan. But Zuko couldn't think of anything else. As much as it frustrated him knowing this would be an undeserving blow to Katara, who was pregnant and probably having a rough time herself, what other way could this be done? Not to mention, this would humiliate his mother. Being reduced to a mere concubine by her former husband as he was unrelenting to give up his new wife. Agni, this would be a mockery on his family name for ages. The drama just kept going. Nonstop.

"Hey dad-"

Ozai took his shot and corrected his son. "Not your dad."

"Whatever." Zuko rolled his eyes and then took his. "I was wondering what you plan to do with mom...I mean like are you going to-"

Pouring another glass and taking it before he poured himself some more, Ozai made a disgusted expression. "If you think for even a second I would be sleeping with that woman that you have the misfortune of calling mother, I will take my chances of going back to jail and kill her now."

The young Lord looked away and nodded his head. "She'll be your concubine, what else would you do with her."

"There are other things in this world that please a man like me, Zuko." Ozai smirked and drank probably his sixth shot. "Like putting people in their place when they get out of line and making those who threaten my livelihood suffer."

Zuko choked a little as he listened to his father. It sounded like he was planning on torturing his mother. Regardless of the fact Ursa felt less like a mother to him than Ozai was his father, the woman was still his mother. He couldn't let his mother not only be humiliated but suffer. What the hell was wrong with his father? Well that was a dumb question but still, he couldn't possibly think that would be allowed.

After his tenth shot and still not even remotely drunk or close to it, Ozai tossed his glass to the floor. Not giving a damn that the glass shattered, he'll have the servants clean it. He then took the bottle and immediately started chugging the entire thing. Zuko watched in utter concern for the man.

Slamming the half empty bottle onto the table, Ozai leaned forward and his hair fell around his face as he just stared at the table. "I'm not going to torture her….at least not how you're thinking. Just make her see she's nothing to me. I want her to hate me. That's all."

Well that was a relief. "Alright, well did you at least tell Katara about this?"

Taking the bottle again, Ozai didn't answer until the bottle was a quarter empty. "I wrote her as soon as I came up with the plan." Slamming the bottle down hard. "I told her everything. Even the part about how I just wanted to kill the bitch." His words slurred at the end.

Okay. Now Ozai was drunk. "But Ursa, she's a fucking idiot and you know how hard those are to get rid of...it took six months to get rid of the moron tribesman, what's his name...Soku, Soko, Sukke."

"Sokka. Dad. His name his Sokka." Zuko couldn't believe he didn't even bother remember his future brother in law's name.

"Yes. That dumb ass." He tilted his head to the side and his eyes narrowed but not a glare. It was more like he was trying to see something or focus on an important detail. "I'm not fucking that whore that fucked my brother! How dare she think I would!"

Yup. Definitely drunk. "Besides, Katara is much more satisfying than your mother ever was."

The young Lord took the bottle and drank the rest. No way in hell he was about to listen to his father rant without being drunk also. That was just not happening.

"My waterbender is much more flexible and she doesn't care about how rough I am with her. All the harem fucking complained but Katara never did. Not once. I think she likes it." Ozai was now laying on the floor on his side. Zuko's head was tilted back with his mouth slightly opened, staring the ceiling and he sat there trying to understand why he had come here in the first. No amount of drunkenness could prepare him for listening to this shit.

Hiccuping. "Plus, the waterbender does this thing where she * **Some graphic shit that Zuko is just completely blocking out*** and then she ***Even more explicit shit that Zuko is not listening to.*** Agni, I wish she was here so I could ***Ozai hasn't stopped being vulgar and Zuko is trying to slip into a world where this shit isn't happening*** Maybe I should have kept her here." Ozai practically passing out after that as Zuko followed his lead and fell backwards onto the floor. Both completely done for the day.

This was pathetic.

…..

~Southern Water Tribe, Month One Week Two~

The party was still going and everyone seemed to really be enjoying themselves. Iroh had danced with a few women of the tribe and ended up gaining admirers. Surprisingly, he was a ladies man no matter where he was. It was shocking. Hakoda, Bato and Taluk all drank plenty and made terrible jokes that only the drunken men around them thought was funny. Kai and Nora warmed up to each other, dancing to every song. Katara sat around the circle of the bonfire where the dancing was taking place and clapped her hands with a smile as everyone had a great time. She wished she could dance with everyone but despite her pregnancy, she was just not feeling too well. Maybe she was coming down with a cold.

"Lady Katara." Iroh departed from his dance partners and walked over to her. "Is all well with you?"

The waterbender nodded her head and gave him a smile. "Yes but I do believe I should head home early. I'm starting to get tired." She said as she rose from her seated position on the ground.

Brushing the snow off of her, Katara saw Iroh offer her a hand and she took it. He guided her through the large crowd of people and back to the staircase where they had greeted each other earlier. Once at the top, Katara showed him to where a gondola was and the two of them got in. With a simple gesture of her hand the boat started down the canal, making its way through the canal and the nearly quiet parts of the city.

Arriving to their destination, Iroh gaped at the marvelous ice palace as the waterbender took his hand again and tugged him along. She was pleased to see the look on Iroh's face at her home. Over a month ago she had the same expression. She couldn't wait to show him around the palace.

-After The Tour-

Disbelieving of how beautiful the ice palace was and how large and vase the Southern Water Tribe had become in such little time, Iroh was struck in wonder as the young woman led him to her chambers after showing him his. Katara had her servants come to her and prepare to remove the articles of clothing as well as the ornaments she was wearing. Iroh took a seat in her lounge room as she was being undressed.

While taking comfort in the fluffy fur cushions and the extra warmth they provided, Iroh felt something touch his hands. He grabbed for it out of curiosity and found it was a crumpled letter of sorts. The first thing he noticed was that it was from the Fire Nation by the red imperial seal and then a backwards 'f' which was clearly his brother's doing. So it was a letter from Ozai. Why was it balled up like this and hidden under the cushions?

Iroh opened the letter and began reading it. As he read and with much disbelief for its content, he understood exactly why the letter was discarded. What in Agni's name?! What was that foolish brother of his thinking?!

Dressed in her silver nightgown and fur robe with hair down, Katara peeked her head into the room where Iroh was sitting. She had a warm smile on her face when she entered with her hands placed over her stomach instinctively. But as she walked towards the man, the full moon casting it's bright light over where he sat, she could see the furrow of his brow and a crumpled letter. Dear La. He found it. Her smile melted and her warmth cooled. Her feet stopped her midway into the room. Iroh looked up at her with a hard gaze. Obviously not upset with her but still, the look unnerved her.

"Do you know anything about this, Iroh?" She asked in a hushed voice as she took a few steps to the nearest cushion to sit.

The old man shook his head. "I cannot begin fathom for even a moment why this would happen."

Nodding her head as she acknowledged his answer. She had hoped he knew something or anything. Just enough to help her understand a little bit more. Something that would stop this aching in her chest. That this was a joke or if the words expressing the plan could somehow express something that would tell her more that he didn't wish to forsake her as he was trying to do. Even if this was to make Ursa yield, it would be public and everyone would question them more. Or at least him. This action would not be without consequence. Not even just that but he would take Ursa as a mistress before he even married her. How was any of this fair or right?!

Seeing tears shed from the poor waterbender, Iroh sighed and looked back over his brother's letter. "You should accept the plan." He voice was heavy.

"I know! But how can I?" Katara cried. "What will they think of us if he took his ex-wife as his concubine?! Even before we are married! Iroh, I can't."

Iroh looked sadly at the young woman and silently grieved for her. She didn't deserve this and she had every right to be upset but this was for appearances only. Ozai would never actually bed Ursa after everything that woman had done to him. No. His brother was even more disgusted by the woman since her return. Iroh knew for certain nothing would come of this. This was a plot to make Ursa hate him. His brother felt the only way she would back off was if she hated him.

Setting the letter on the low marble table, "Listen child, Ozai will never betray you and lay with Ursa. Ever. This is just for appearances."

Katara shook her head. "I don't care. I can't. I can't accept this."

"You don't have to. He could do this without your permission." Iroh stated. "He's a prince of the Fire Nation. If he wants a concubine he could very well have one. As long as the Fire Lord consent and I'm sure he's already convinced my nephew, Ozai can take Ursa as his concubine."

The waterbender's hand fell over her mouth as a cry escaped her. This wasn't happening. "He asked you out of respect. You should accept it."

Shaking her head. "I can't."

"I understand-"

"No. No you don't." Katara looked away. "My people are more than ready to accept him as my husband to be. I will not let him make them recant their decision. I will not let him have the world believe he is unchanged. He is a good man regardless of his past and I do not want to be the only one that believes that to be true. There has to be another way!"

There was a pause as the girl rose from her seat and carried on to her large round window. "I rather him kill her than this or kill her myself."

The declaration came as a shock to Iroh. He knew the girl had killed before but never once had it been a desired thing let alone something she willing chose to do. She only killed if it was absolutely necessary. To hear her say that she wanted Ursa dead was something so unlike her. Perhaps his brother had rubbed off on her and she rubbed off on him. While he was trying to handle this in a nonviolent way, Katara could think of nothing other than to have her killed.

"Ursa has crossed me enough times! I warned her!" The waterbender balled her fist and shut her eyes from the moonlight. "And I know it was her, Iroh."

"Know what?" The old man was a bit off guard.

Katara opened her eyes and looked back to the full moon. "I know I'm pregnant because she had the herbs removed from my tea. Why she did it, I don't know but what I do know is that she planned this."

As soon as Ursa walked up to her before they all left for vacation, Katara knew there was something wrong. Then at the restaurant when she told Ozai that she had been forced to rid herself of every child she conceived. It was her final conclusion that the woman tampered with her tea when she notices the taste of her morning tea was the same. She asked the servant if the herbs had been removed and they replied that Ozai asked for them to be removed upon arrival. If that was so and it had no difference in taste as it should, that meant her tea had been removed of the herbs long before then. Ursa would be the only person to do this. The only one crazy enough to do this.

The old Fire Prince said nothing as he acknowledged the girl must have figured it. For how long she knew, he didn't know, but what he did know was that Katara was not pleased at all about it.

"If I lose this child, Iroh. I will kill her." The hostility and scorn was heavy in her tone. "I have a feeling this was done only to bring me great pain. Ursa must have allowed this for some sick twisted reason. No way she would practically force me to become pregnant if not to somehow harm me in the process. Make Ozai believe I lost his child too. Make him hate me. Make him discard me."

"No. No. No. My dear, you think too much of this." Iroh got up and walked over to her to place both his hands on her shoulders to turn her around, to face him.

When she did, her eyes were red from tears and her face was balled into a scowl. Katara was deeply troubled by these thoughts. These feelings. She was suddenly paranoid about everything and everyone. Believing someone would be sent at any moment to take her child from her by mission of Ursa. That wicked vile woman!

Iroh wrapped his arms around the young woman and pulled her to him into an embrace. "No one will harm you, Katara. I swore to my nephew and brother that nothing will happen to you. I swear it to you now that no harm will come to you."

Katara shook her head and began crying again, grabbing tight onto the man. She was so afraid. Afraid of Arnook that would be here in two weeks. Afraid that Ozai would leave her. Afraid that Ursa had planned to take away the child she forced her to bear. Afraid that everything she was fighting for was for naught. Not even just that but there were still the trials to face. Oh La, she couldn't. She couldn't take this. Not anymore. She was so tired.

As the girl trembled in his arms, Iroh made a mental note to write his nephew and brother as soon as possible. They needed a new course of action. Taking Ursa as a concubine was not the wisest idea. This was bring much grief to the pregnant waterbender and she was already under so much pressure. Any more and she could lose the baby from the stress. He would not let his brother kill his own child because of this foolishness.

….

~Fire Nation, Month Two~

-Royal Palace-

It was two weeks before Iroh had wrote to them of Katara's decline in health. She was sick with grief over the notion that Ozai would take his former wife as is concubine. The healers even had to put her on bed rest until she could recover and also, it would seem she had also gained a fever. Her temperature was through the roof. However; there were no other signs of sickness other than her increased body temperature. Iroh figured it had to do with the child. Taking his knowledge of when his wife and Ursa had been pregnant, their risen temperature was due to carrying firebenders. It was his conclusion that the child would be a firebender, no doubt. Characteristics in the waterbender's behavior even pointed to the fact that it was a firebender. Waking just before dawn. Unaffected by the cold temperature outdoors. More fiery than she had been before. She attacked Kai simply for asking how her day was. Extra moodiness. Iroh was absolutely sure that the girl was carrying a firebender.

After learning of Katara's declining health and the likelihood of her carrying a firebender, Zuko immediately confronted his father. Told him to rethink his plan. Tossing the letter at him. As soon as he read the letter, Ozai made his way to Ursa's chambers were he threw the letter at her and told her to read. She also read it and looked back at him with tear stained eyes, probably had been crying all this time. But Ozai didn't care. He was not in a mood to spare the woman of her feelings. The letter had also stated Katara knowing that Ursa extracted the contraceptives from her tea causing her to become pregnant. It was everything that Ozai didn't strangle her but he did lose his temper and struck her to the floor.

"What are planning, Ursa?!" Ozai growled at the woman as she refused to look at him with her hand over her cheek.

Swallowing her fear, "I'm not planning anything, you bastard."

 _Bastard?_ The insult should have penetrated but it didn't. A smirk formed on his lips. Yes. This is what he wanted. "What's with the foul mouth, Ursa?"

A small hiss escaped her. "You know why!"

Oh this was too good to be true. Simply offer her the position of concubine to make a mockery of her, take the offer off the table, uncover that she was up to something, and knock her onto the filthy floor where she belongs. He must have finally knocked some sense into her.

"You dare try and make me your concubine! Telling me that that tribal trash is more worthy of being your wife than I ever was! How dare you Ozai! How dare you! I can't believe you would do that to me! I was your wife! Your first wife! I loved you first! I sacrificed for you! So your father wouldn't have killed you, you ungrateful bastard!" Ursa crawled from off the floor and stared him dead in his demonic gold eyes with tears rolling down her cheeks. "How had I ever loved you? How had I ever loved a man like you?! Look at what you did to me! You ruined me from the moment we met! Agni! Why?! And even now I still love you!"

Ozai was loving this. He just took a seat and watched as she self-destructed. If only his waterbender was here to see this. Surely, she would have loved to see the woman that challenged her fall so far from glory. Agni, he should have had a painter come capture this moment.

Ursa pulled her hair out of its topknot and threw down the small fire crown resting on it. "I loathed the day your father arranged for us to marry! He and everyone else made it sound like some great honor! Ha! It was the biggest lie of all time! You have no honor, Ozai! You scarred my son! Drove my daughter insane! Hell, you're engaged to a girl you killed mother in the process of trying to kill her! What could a foul monster such as yourself ever hope to do to be redeemed after what you've done! I'm a wicked woman for trying to save your life and doing all I could to win you back but look what you did! You destroyed the world! At least I still have my humanity! What do you have?!"

Alright, that was enough. She said several things that ticked him off and she was lucky he didn't send her to her grave mid-sentence. Now it was time he dictated this conversation. Clearly, Ursa had a death wish speaking as she had.

Standing up from where he had sat to watch her blow up, Ozai took three strides before her grabbed her neck and forced her onto her bed. Towering over her form and giving her an numb gaze as he tightened his grip on his throat. Agni, how he wanted to smirk as she struggled against him and choked. Just a little tighter and he could snap her neck. Fortunately for her, he needed her alive but only for a little while longer. He didn't trust that whatever she had planned was a solo project. Something told him she was working with someone. He wasn't going to ask. No. If he did then she definitely wouldn't respond correctly and whoever she had as an accomplice would disappear. Ozai already had a few people in mind that she was working with. That night at the beach house after that boy Kai woke and Ursa was the first to state they show bring the boy with them, Ozai knew something wasn't right. The woman was as selfish as he was. She couldn't care less about the boy. Not unless he was useless to her. The letter stood out in his head. _You aren't fooling me, wench._

Still holding her down with a single hand around her neck, Ozai stared blankly at her as if deciding what to do next with her. "Be very careful of how you vent to me, Ursa. I'm not any more sane than I was before. I could slip and kill you without a single thought." Pushing her further down before letting go. He had enough for today. But he wasn't done with her. They would continue seeing more of each other.

-Asylum-

Zuko shook his head he found his mother once again passed out on her floor drunk and his father redecorating his room with blue flames that ate away his furniture. It was the thirty-sixth time with his mother in the last two weeks and the twenty-fifth in the last three days with his father. The two of them were starting to piss him off. He just couldn't deal with them right now. And with his uncle taking care of keeping Katara safe in the South, the only person Zuko could rely on to keep him sane was his insane sister. But she was probably the least crazy out of their family right now.

"Sounds like father dearest is lost without his waterbender to cool him down." Azula said nonchalantly as she twirled her hair. "Though I'd say father is most appealing when he is angry. I just loved seeing how angry he would become when he didn't get his way."

Ignoring the remark about how she found their father attractive, Zuko sat on the floor with his back leaning against the bars. A dangerous move for a Fire Lord to make. Letting his guard down in front of a threat but Azula was past all that. She didn't care anymore. Only thing on her mind was seeing her father. She missed him. And unbeknownst to her older brother, she had cried every night hoping the next day Zuko would come back with Ozai. Oh but this was reality. Her father madly in love with, obsessed over, and dependent on his former enemy. A girl of his opposite element. His daughter's defeater. The girl that helped overthrow him. Her father was in love with that girl.

Azula rolled her eyes at the thought. Sure, she could see why her father could think of no one, not even himself, but the water peasant. Regardless of the teams they played on, the Fire Princess had to admit, Katara was a very attractive girl. Exotic mostly. In every way but in bending was a firebender. Her rage. Her passion. Her honor. Her everything but eyes, hair, complexion, and bending. It all roared Fire Nation. If only the tramp choose her brother, she would be the perfect Fire Lady. However; that damned water bitch picked her father. Didn't she take everything away already?! Now she had to take her father! _That whore!_

"Zula, what if I offered to get you out of here. But only for a week." A thought came to Zuko's mind. Katara wasn't here. Iroh wasn't here. Zuko didn't want to be here. And Ursa shouldn't be here. But Azula was. The only other person than Katara and Iroh that could console Ozai was Azula. She was the perfect person at the moment. Their father held no prior ill feelings towards her. She knew how to handle him. She was an exact copy of him. She could get in his head. Easily. And pull his father out from his obvious depression.

The Fire Princess narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Why would you get me out of here, Zuzu?"

Turning around with a smirk on his face. "You wanna see dad, don't you?"

A smirk played on her lips. "Of course but what's the catch other than only a week of freedom."

Zuko stood up and dusted himself off. "You'll have to put him back together. All of him. I want him back to normal."

 _Ooo, cool it there big brother. Be careful what you ask for. I could mess up the fine job the waterbender did on him._ "Sure. Why not? Not like I have anything else to do but waste away in here."

Sounding as uninterested as possible but Zuko saw right through her. He wasn't a fool to believe Azula was totally trustworthy. Unlike their father, the girl lied and was deceitful. At least Ozai told you whatever he was thinking without care of the consequences or simply said nothing at all. He did with the truth what Azula did with lies. Manipulate others. No doubt she will try to betray him. But he was prepared. Zuko knew what to expect from his sister now having spent all this time with her. He turned to leave.

"Give me two weeks. I'll have you out by then." And without saying another word he left.

Azula smirked even wider to herself. _It will be a pleasure to see father again. I hope he won't be too_ _ **shocked**_ _to see me._

…..

A/N: Hoped you all satisfied! XD I personally loved writing the scene with Ozai and Zuko drinking. It was nice bonding time. Also, I know. Not enough Aang and Sokka in this chapter. But I'll fit them back in nicely either next chapter or the one after. I gotta bring in Toph, you know. :) And Ursa, don't think she's done yet. There is still more to her. As for Katara, let's hope she's alright. First she thought her child was a waterbender and now it seems it's a firebender. Oh but what if….nah, no spoilers. :P just Keep reading. Northern Tribe will be in the South next chapter. Some dirty wicked things are about to take place. Time for the enemy to make their moves and for hidden ones to be revealed. Love you all! Please Review and thank you for reading ;3


	45. AN:

Hey Guys, Author's Note:

So this story will be coming to a close in at least a month or two because of how often I update. But don't worry! I wanna make more stories too. And I know a lot of you guys are Zutara fans. I am too. However; because Zutara ships are literally all over the internet and are endless. Probably has more content than the canon ship Kaang. Which is amazing! And though I love Zutara with all my heart and will have it included in my other stories I plan to write, I'm mostly making Ozai x Katara (Don't know the ship name) stories.

The ship literally has no content. I mean sure, there's a few but like less than fifty (if it even reaches that much) and most of them are either discontinued or are very short. There is only one that I know of that is long and is finished (though the ending hurts). The story is called Electrify by Please Call Me Cordelia. Great story. You all should read it! Helped me fall in love with the ship.

But anyway, my point is. I want to contribute to adding to this ship and I encourage some of you to do the same! I'd love to finally read some good Ozai X Katara stories. So AnumOfTheMoon (that's me) will be writing mostly for the Ozai x Katara ship but I do plan to add more zutara elements to them. Some stories might even resort in Zutara or OzaixKatara or maybe a draw. Never know so you guys should continue to read. :)

And before I let you all go! I want to ask your opinions for the next story. Here's the options

A). Takes place during the war and sequel picks up after the war...the war ends with the Fire Nation winning. (Broken into two stories)

B). Like the one up top but ends with canon plot. Starts during the war and sequel picks up after the Avatar wins. (Broken into two stories)

c). Takes place four years after the war with all canon events except Kaang never happens and Katara is sent by Zuko to interrogate Ozai about the location of his mother, he escapes and kidnaps her.

D). An AU were the Earth Kingdom tries to invade the prosperous Southern Water Tribe and Katara must beg the Fire Lord Ozai for aid.

E). All canon events but four years later and Katara is helping her village with reconstruction. Word of Ozai's escape reaches her and days after, she stumbles across the man passed out in the snow.

You can comment or PM your answers. Doesn't matter. I would just love to hear back so I can start setting up for the next story that will begin when this one ends.

Thank you all for the support! I love it! I love you all! And next chapter should be up either tomorrow morning or tomorrow night.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Hey Guys! I just wanted to say that shit is about to get real and yeah, read with caution. Here begins the climax of our lovely story.

 **WARNING** : Violence and character death(s)

Chapter 45:

~Fire Nation, Month Two~

-Royal Palace-

Zuko had an urgent meeting with the council and ambassadors, time for the scheduling of the trials. The young Fire Lord had his father attend the meeting though it was strongly advised against but that was mainly due to the fact everyone was afraid to voice their opinions with the man around. Cowardice bastards. Anyway, the meeting was to discuss the date that the trials should take place. All the other world leaders had decided upon a few and it was time that the Fire Lord choose his. Once every leaders' dates were taken in, the ambassadors from all over would come together and decide upon the perfect date. Also, everyone's allegiance would be made upon receiving the official date. Hopefully, Sokka and Aang had converted a few over to their side.

Lord Zuko took his seat at the dais as his father sat just below, the two of the mirrored the same expression and gazed numbly at the members of the meeting. Neither of them were quite in the mood for any sort of nonsense. They wanted this over quickly. Both were suffering from a lack of sleep and a massive hangover from drinking again.

"Your Majesty." Kolji made a grandiose bow towards Fire Lord Zuko. "Your _Highness_." Not sparing less than an ounce of his obvious dislike for the Fire Prince. The two of the roll their eyes to which shocked the ambassador.

In his indifferent tone, Ozai told the Northerner to take seat or be excused. He clearly wasn't putting up with the tribesman bull today. There was much he had to deal with now. Like hurrying to finish things here so he could get to Katara quicker. Especially with her health declining and Arnook mere days from her. He needed to take care of business and anyone that wanted to play games could seriously keep their distance from him.

Commencing the meeting, Ambassador Lin asked Fire Lord Zuko what dates he thought would be best to hold the trials. The young man decided upon early spring. It would be a month or two after Katara had the baby, giving her time to recover. He made sure to take in consideration of the girl's health as well and even called for mid spring dates just in case.

"Of course, Princess Katara would want to have already given birth before trials. It would be a shame for her to have the baby behind bars." Lin made the comment that a few who sided against Katara snickered to.

Wearing a grave scowl from behind his flamed dais, Zuko growled. "You dare make such a remark about my close friend and the future wife of my father?!"

The woman was unfazed. "Lord Zuko, clearly your personal feelings have blinded to the fact that she's a threat to our society's peace."

Kolji joined in. "And a disgrace to her people."

"You mean the North." Zuko's voice dictated the room. "A disgraced to the North but in the South, her people, they welcome her union with my father. As for threat to peace, this world would be destroyed by now if not for Katara."

It was unthinkable that he had to remind these people of that. Even more, if they saw Katara as a threat, shouldn't they see his father as one too? Yes but this wasn't even about them was it? No. This was about the North wanting Southern lands and their allies reaping whatever benefits that were promised in exchange for aid. Zuko wondered what could the North be bribing Bei Seng Sei with. Surely it had to be something worthy of the snooty city. The Fire Lord wondered if he could make a better offer. Whatever the North promised, he'd double it. For sake of his family, he would give even their entire Treasury if need be.

The meeting continued on into topics that concerned the many different policies that the Fire Nation had with each city represented. While many were immersed in the conversation, Kolji could focus his attention on no one but the brooding man listening quietly to the chatter of the room. He smirked. The Fire Prince was nothing like the stories said him to be and maybe the man had changed or maybe his pride was just damaged after being defeated but whatever it was, the Northern Ambassador was satisfied. It meant less to worry about with the man. There was no need to feel threatened. Ozai barely spoke a word during any of the meetings they've had in the past several months. He was quiet. Aloof. Barely seen throughout the day. Only ever found in his office or in a conference was like he was less like the man everyone believed him to be. Perhaps the tales were mere lies to provoke fear into the hearts of the enemy. What if Ozai was just an average man and not the monster the world believed him to be. That would definitely explain a lot. However; recalling the night of the festival, it was clear the man was capable of great devastation but at the moment, he looked as if he was barely able to stay awake.

"I'm not sure what it is like in the North but when a man stares continuously at another man here, it is not taken well." Ozai said interrupting the entire room as he turned his full gaze to the Northern Ambassador. "Sorry to say ambassador but I'm not interested."

Gasps rang through the room as everyone stared at the two men. The comment was uncalled for and blatantly disrespectful. However; Kolji just snickered. "Excuse me for mistaking you for a woman, your highness. I'm not used to seeing men grow their hair to such lengths and my, those eyes of yours have such a gentle gaze."

Somehow Ozai didn't jump at the insult. He only stared boringly at the Northerner. Everyone including his son were waiting to hear his response to the insult but to their surprise, the prince sighed and shook his head. Nothing hostile in his demeanor. Just boredom.

"Womanly as you may perceive me to be, I'm certain the women of your tribe would rather visit my chambers than yours." Ozai tilted his head to the side.

Kolji laughed. "Do not confuse the women of the North to be as loose as those of the South."

Zuko growled at the snide underhanded comment. He was obviously calling Katara the loose one. As if. The waterbender had been with no one but his father. And never will be. How dare he suggest the waterbender was such a woman.

"Enough, I'd hate to have the servants sweeping up ashes all afternoon. So please do shut up." Ozai's eyes finally flared though the rest of him was no different than before. He was just barely holding his composure. Zuko had to give the man his props. No way he could be called a female and have the woman he loved disrespected without serious repercussions.

When the Northerner heeded Ozai's warning, the meeting reluctantly went back to discussing matters for another hour before the Fire Lord adjourned the meeting to everyone's fortune. The young Lord then left with his father, exiting out of the giant double doors into the hallway but they were stopped dead in their tracks. Several other members had paused as well at the sight before them.

"Your highness, I am but your humbled servant. Use me as you see fit." Ursa dropped into a low bow before everyone but it was clear who it was meant for.

The woman was dressed in a peach kimono with the emblem of the sun printed on it. A symbol of the harem. Her hair was no long down by her side but pinned up into the style of a concubine. Her lips were painted a deep red and eyelids covered in a light red dust. Around her neck was a gold collar that without a doubt represented that she was owned. And owned by royalty. Only one of the royals present could possibly be in possession of her and he was seconds from killing her in front of the audience of council members and foreigners.

Everyone that held suspicions for the Fire Prince all turned to look at him. From what they were understanding from this situation, Ozai had taken his former wife as a concubine. Zuko glared at his mother callously, knowing full well that his father had not done this.

"What are you doing, mother?!" The Fire Lord seethed.

Ursa rose her head and looked at her angry son with a calm expression. "I will not be cast aside by Princess Katara. If Ozai wants her as his wife, then fine but I will be his mistress."

"You revolting bi-" Ozai was interrupted.

"Now now there, your highness." Kolji stepped in. "I do believe you owe your former wife a chance to prove herself."

Zuko and Ozai snapped their heads at the ambassador along with everyone stuck in this moment of shock. The Northerner that took to her defense, came up closer to the two man and said for only them to hear. "She has done a great many things for you, Fire Prince Ozai. Some of which are keeping your secrets secret." The older of the two royals glared murderously at the tribesman.

The woman smirked as soon as her son and former husband looked back at her with even colder eyes. Ursa didn't care. Though she was angry and enraged by how Ozai treated her, she would not be moved. She came this far. Loved him this long. He would make good his trifling offer. She will be his concubine. At least until she can convince him to place her back as his wife. The Princess whore would just have to be dealt with.

…

~Southern Water Tribe, Month Two Week One~

-Royal Palace-

"Hand me those moon beads over there." Mira pointed to a bow of them by the vanity. She was currently styling Katara's hair for today. The Northern Tribe's Chieftain Arnook would be here by noon. Their ships could already be seen on the horizon.

Nora rushed over to grab the bow of beads and brought them over to her friends, "Here but don't use too many. I don't think beads are a huge thing in the North like here."

"Well we're not in the North, are we?" Mira said with a slightly hinted distaste. But it was no mystery. The North wasn't too fond of the Southerns and vise versa. Plus, Chieftain Hakoda made a public statement to the Tribe that the North likely was not coming in peace. That it was important that every tribesman stay on guard throughout the Northerners visit.

Sitting on her bed while her hair was being done, Katara was playing a card game with Kai and it looked like he was winning. La, she had never been good at Fire Nation games. She always lost to Zuko, Ozai, Iroh, and now Kai. Probably because they had more experience from playing it but no way they'd beat her at a Water Tribe game. She pouted when Kai placed down his winning card. He chuckled and rose an eyebrow up at her.

Crossing his arms, "I hope you're not planning on living in the Fire Nation with those awful skills."

Katara stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes. "I am. So what? I don't need to play these silly games anyway."

"Wait!" Nora jumped into the conversation. "You're going to move back to the Fire Nation?!"

Mira sighed as she braided a string of hair. "She's carrying a firebender, Nora and her future husband is a firebender. They can't live here without possibly burning something down."

"But Kai's a firebender too! And he's not leaving!" The young tribes girl retorted as she came up to the young man and threw her arms around his shoulders from behind and leaned into him to which he smiled.

The last three weeks since the full moon festival, Kai and Nora had become a pair. Katara was overjoyed to hear the news the morning after. It was too cute. She teased them both. Mainly Kai because he was so shy.

"Kai is different. He's not a blue flame firebender like that demon our Tara is marrying. Blue flames are ten times more hotter." Mira explains. "Katara has to live in the Fire Nation. It's better equipped for firebenders anyway."

Katara sadly nodded her head. Iroh told her that based off of his observation of her and her rising body heat, it was definitely a firebender. As much as she wanted a waterbender, it was still fine with her to have a firebender. It would take after its father. Hopefully learn blue flames. At least then the flames would have her favorite color. She sighed. There was still a chance in the future for a waterbender. Ozai was probably pleased to hear the news. She knew he had to be. Immediately, word had come back from Zuko that his father called off the plan to deal with Ursa. It might have to do with the other details of the letter but still. She knew he had probably wanted a firebender like him. Also, hearing from Zuko of the plan being pulled back cheered her up. Now there was little she had to worry about. Her only problem now was the North.

Hakoda and Iroh soon walked in, both dressed to receive the Northerners.

"Kai, I see you are well dressed." The Chieftain commented.

The young man looked himself over. "Ah, yes sir. Nora helped me with that." and the girl kissed his cheek, smiling brightly at her Chieftain.

"I certainly did, Chieftain Hakoda. Doesn't he look handsome?" She was all giddy.

The two men laughed heartily and watched the young couple. Mira rolled her eyes and Katara pretended to not see anything. Taluk and Bato came into the room too, bringing a serious air with them. The laughter and chattering ceased.

"Hakoda, the North is here. Will you have us leave now to meet them when their ships enter?" Taluk asked with a furrow in his brows.

The Chieftain turned to acknowledge his two most trusted friends and nodded his head. They left immediately after. Not wasting a second. Dealing with the North was no laughing matter. They were cunning and calculating. An enemy that was not wise to trifle with unprepared. Hakoda looked back at where his daughter was and saw her stand to her feet. She was wearing a purple anorak and her hair put up in a formal tribal style. Her red betrothal necklace standing out as always.

Iroh walked up to the girl and offered her his hand. "Come now. We have to get you to the throne room for when you receive your guests."

As he took her hand, Katara stumbled a little and everyone panicked but she waved them off. "I'm fine."

No one was convinced but decided to move on as Iroh led the girl out of her chambers. Hakoda gave the three young people a look and they all straightened up. He chuckled a little. "Now I need you three to be on your best behavior and Kai, you'll take my son's place today. I need you close by. In case the North still plans to use you."

Kai nodded and felt Nora's hand settle on his back worriedly. "It is an honor Chieftain."

 _Well doesn't that sound a bit familiar._ The current Fire Lord flashed in Hakoda's head. _Honor this. Honor that. Why can't it just be a 'pleasure'. Must be a Fire Nation thing._

-Throne Room-

The Southern Royals sat on their thrones waiting for their guest to arrive. Some of the Tribes people had come to attend the greeting. All of them stood to each side of the room with guarded looks. They didn't look in the least welcoming. The North threatened their princess and made a mockery of her name. They weren't having it. Not at all.

Chieftain Hakoda sat on his throne with his daughter to his left and Kai to his right, in the spot where Sokka would be if he were here. Iroh stood beside his soon to be sister in law and held her hand to comfort her. She was appreciative. As for Nora and Mira, they stood at the moment of the dais the royals were seated on with spears in their hands. Besides being healers, the two were also fighters and huntresses. They were prepared to take own the Northerners if needed along with everyone present. Half the city was joined in this huge grand throne room. All equipped with their weapons and some even had their war paint on. Nobody was playing games here. The North wanted to stir up trouble let them but it was the South that knew how to resolve them.

Leaning over to whisper in her ear, Iroh asked if this was usually how the South welcomes guest. Katara smirked and shook her head, whispering back. "No. This is how the South greets threats." Feeling confident from the heavy atmosphere of the enormous room. Her people all ready to fight her enemy. She and her family prepared to do the same. The North may be bitter and cold but the South was brutal and callous to its foes.

Iroh nodded and straightened his posture back up. "I am certainly glad we are on the same side now, Lady Katara." _You alone were formidable foe. I'd hate to have seen what would have become of my nephew and I had all the villages band together as they are now back when we first came to your village._

As everyone waited for their Northern guest to arrive, Hakoda felt he should speak to his people. He could feel the tension. The last thing he needed was a hotheaded tribesman getting ahead of themselves and possibly starting a civil war in behalf of the South.

Rising from his seat, everyone turned to look at him. "My brothers and sisters, do not be hostile to our gentle guests." He said for humor. "With how spirited you all are the North might just run home behind their walls for fear of war."

The room roared in laughter. One of the things the South prided themselves on was having fought hard during the war while the North hide until the Fire Nation came knocking on their doorsteps. And even after, they continued to hide behind their walls. How could the fearful dare threaten the fearsome? What sense was that? Hakoda went on to ask his people to continue being cautious but friendly as well. Saying that the North was sensitive. Another joke that had everyone laughing except Kai and Iroh who were confused but that was because they were Fire Nation.

Taking his seat back on his throne, Hakoda gave his daughter a reassuring look and patted Kai down on his shoulder to which the firebender felt bruised by the Chieftain's obvious neglect for regarding his strength. Moments past as the grand room waited in silence for the doors of the throne room to open. Several long pauses later and they all heard footsteps and voices. Many voices coming forth. The sound of shuffling filled the room as everyone readied themselves. None trusting their arriving guest.

The doors suddenly opened and from the anticipation, Kai jumped a little in his seat. This was really frightening. He had no idea what to expect from these people. All he knew was that two of them threatened his Hana and stabbed him, sending him off to die in Katara's arms. And from the letter Fire Prince Ozai found in one of their ambassador's chambers, Kai was sure these people weren't as feeble as the Southerners made them sound. The North clearly had a plan. Going this far and doing this much. They definitely had this planned out to rule in their favor. It wasn't wise to underestimate the enemy.

Doors open, the first ones in were soldiers clad in leather armor and carrying weapons. The Tribes people of the South all took ready positions seeing this as a threat but Hakoda gestured for them to yield. As the soldiers poured in, securing the perimeter, Taluk and Bato walked in with Chieftain Arnook and his entourage. The Southerns sheathed their swords and daggers, placed her arrows back in their quiver, raised down their boomerangs, and let up their spears.

Taluk and Bato lead the Northern Chieftain to the base of the throne as they stopped to stand by the two young women. Chieftain Arnook held a courteous smile as he looked to his Southern brother. Opening his arms wide.

"Hakoda." His voice was loud and full of merry. "It is good to finally meeting you!"

Chieftain Hakoda stood from his throne and stared down at the Northerner, though with a still face. "The sentiments are shared my Northern brother."

Arnook smiled even more and then looked to the left of Hakoda. His dark blue eyes landed on the girl he had come all this way to see. "Princess Katara. It has been too long."

"Not long enough, I might say." Katara didn't care to hold her tongue. Her animosity was not unwarranted. Even the North Chieftain understood that. "Why have you come here, Arnook?" Removing his title as she spoke.

The North Chieftain ignored the sheer sign of disrespect and chuckled. "Because I heard the waterbender from the South that entered my city six years ago to learn waterbending to defeat the Fire Nation was now pregnant with her enemy's child. I wanted to confirm." He was smiling but his tone had dropped.

Rolling her eyes. "Ah, I should have known. Well I am indeed pregnant with **your** enemy's child, so you can leave now that you know. I'm sure Fire Lord Zuko isn't pleased that you've not gone to see him as requested."

The Southern people laughed a bit at the straightforward and uncaring manner in which their princess handled the Chieftain of the North. However; her father wasn't too accepting of her lack of respect. Hakoda understood and shared her dislike for Chieftain Arnook. But they still needed to remain respectful. The North and South didn't need more conflict. A royal disrespecting another royal was probable cause for starting a war. That was the last thing they wanted.

Drawing the attention back to him, "Forgive my daughter, Chieftain Arnook. While her feelings of disdain for you is justified, I do not believe it is acceptable for her to speak with disrespect."

Gaining and giving a glare, the Southern Chieftain looked at his daughter. Turning back to Arnook, "Now tell us, why has the North come to visit the South? Other than out of curiosity of my daughter's personal life."

Chieftain Arnook clapped his hands and a boy carrying a small chest knelt down in front of him. Opening the chest, the Northern man pulled from it a necklace. A betrothal necklace. One that was somehow familiar to Katara. Looking harder at it, the waterbender immediately recalled where she had seen it before.

"This belonged to my daughter Yue." Arnook spoke. "You must know what happened to her that day the Fire Nation attacked the North."

The room was silently. Everyone knew. Not a single person in the room wasn't familiar with the story. Katara and Iroh happened to both be present that day in the North. The two of the cast their eyes down. It was an awful day. A young beautiful girl had to sacrifice her life that day to save the moon spirit. It was despicable that something such as that had to occur. Hakoda felt for the North Chieftain. Losing his only child to the scorn of the Fire Nation. He knew all too well the pain. Nearly losing Katara but instead his wife. The carnage of war and its losses were not unknown to him or anyone in this room. Even Iroh and Kai had lost to war. Losing a son. Losing a mother. Everyone present understood very well the pain.

"Your daughter and Fire Prince Iroh were there that day. They watched my daughter give her life for the moon spirit!" Anger arose in his voice as he looked at the two standing to the side. Everyone gasped and looked at them too. That was a detail that not everyone knew. Not even Hakoda was aware of it.

Arnook tried to reel in his emotions. "My hate is not with them for what happened to her. They could do nothing. But I want my vengeance, Chieftain Hakoda."

Vengeance? The word startled the room. "What do you mean you want vengeance?"

"I want the man responsible to pay." Arnook narrowed his eyes. "I want former Fire Lord Ozai to pay for the devastation he's caused me and the world."

….

~Fire Nation, Month Two Week One~

-Royal Palace-

Sitting at his desk with his head buried in more paperwork and three governors in his office, going over a few changes needed to be made for their provinces. Ozai was working three times as much as he had been before to Zuko's displeasure who was also in his office conversing with the governors. Their goal was finishing matters with the council and fixing a large sum of their nation's domestic issues in a month's time. If Arnook was planning to do anything in the South, they wanted to intervene as soon as it happens. Taking care of matters here, however; came first.

"Your highness."

Ozai didn't look up from his work as he heard the voice. "Zuko get your mother out of here before I make a scene." his voice was monotone.

The Fire Lord rolled his eyes and got up, walking over to the woman. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her with him out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. He gazed frustratedly at her.

"Why are you doing this?" Zuko asked. "You're lucky those men in there are old friends of his or he'd have to prove he doesn't own you."

Ursa snatched her wrist from her son and snarled. "He does own me. Since the day I married him, I was his and I always will be."

Pinching his eyebrows together. This was getting tiresome. For the last week since his mother offered herself up to his father publicly and utterly humiliated him, Zuko has had to deal with all the in between arguing. Playing both sides to appease them. His mother didn't have a clue how furious Ozai was with her and was doing his best not to randomly get up in the middle of night to kill her. She couldn't possibly fathom the stress he was under. Zuko could relate. He was after all Fire Lord. But seriously, this last week was tough on his father and he was already losing it before. Now the council and ambassadors were on him. Kolji was constantly making remarks during meetings that his father ignored then but acknowledged later when he set his room and the a tree near his window on fire. This was getting out of hands. Zuko felt he might have to make a serious decision that would no doubt wound his mother if she didn't stop this nonsense.

"Can't you leave him alone?!" He bit into a whisper so the others on the other side of the couldn't hear them. "He doesn't love you! Never will! You had a chance at moving on! Twice! Once, in exile and twice, with Hakoda! But you ruined it! Now I swear to you mother, if this doesn't stop you will force me to do something I won't like."

Still not getting anything her son was saying. "And what would that be, my son?" Her voice cut him as if to challenge.

And Zuko rose to it. "I will have you banished again. This time to jail!"

"For what?!" Her shout fell out of the whisper they had voicelessly agreed upon.

As did the young Lord's. "Do I need a reason other than that I would want you there?! You forget I'm Fire Lord! Continue this and I'll have you arrested for whatever reason I decide!"

Disbelieving of her son's sudden cruel statement, Ursa gasped with her hand over her mouth and her eyes shaken. How could he say that? She was his mother. He should side with her. He should want his family reunited. Even more, he should want his father to leave that water tramp. Didn't he want her for his own? Ursa could much more tolerate the girl if she was her daughter in law. Other than stealing Ozai from her, the woman had no other problems with the tribal slut. All she wanted was her husband and her family. Was that asking too much?

Overall hurt by her son's words, Ursa narrowed her eyes through her tears. "Don't be like your father, Zuko. Don't turn away from me."

"He's not my father, remember?" Zuko hissed. "Now leave before I let him out here."

Taken aback once more by her son, Ursa's tears fell faster and her face contorted. Her heart constricted in her chest. Her son. He was forsaking her. He was following Ozai's foot steps. Threatening to banish her. His hostility towards her resembled Ozai's. She shook her head and stepped back slowly before taking off.

Zuko watched his mother as she left. His head fell and he leaned against the wall on his shoulder. He didn't mean to say that to her. He really hadn't but she- she wouldn't listen the reason. She kept thinking she had a chance when she didn't. And it was stressful dealing her on top of everything else. Neither he nor his father could keep dealing with this without eventually, very soon, blowing up. The woman just needed to back off.

On the other side of the door, the three governors stared at their former Lord and raise their eyebrows. He was refusing his former wife as concubine and for some waterbender. It wasn't like him. He was royalty. Having a concubine was no issue. Never was. But for some reason he was refusing one all because of some young girl he was supposed to hate. It was unsettling to them. None of them approved. While they'd admit the water princess was beautiful, exotic, and many other things but she was Water Tribe. Ozai was a man of Fire, it was ludicrous for him to choose not only his enemy but his opposite over a woman that not only of Fire but also refined as any good noblewomen should be. The water princess could masquerade as such but her colors showed eventually. A woman with a lack of composure, obedience, tranquility, and etiquettes was ill fit for being the wife of a man of Fire. Especially a royal one. Though, they'd say she would make an excellent concubine.

Governor Po cleared his throat and began to speak. "I see you continue to deny Ursa."

Not looking up from his work. "I see you haven't brought me that deed to the estate I asked for over a month ago."

"It is underway, your highness." Po replied.

The room returned to silence as Fire Lord Zuko reentered and dismissed everyone from the room. When everyone was gone, the young Lord glared at his father who didn't even spare him a glance.

"She's not going to back down." Zuko growled.

Ozai smirked as he wrote the last lines of his letter to the idiot he sent with the airhead in the Earth Kingdom. He decided to send them South. Support for the trials was unnecessary now. The man discovered a new way around it. As the last line and his signature was placed, Ozai rolled up the letter. Tying it with a red ribbon and taking it to his window where he summoned his hawk. Once the letter was in the holster, he sent the bird off, heading for the Earth Kingdom.

Turning around with the smirk still on his face. "Forget the trials, Zuko. That's one less thing we have to worry about. Your mother is our only concern."

"W-what- wh-where is this coming from? Mom's our only concern?" Zuko was confused with his father's sudden shift.

"She behind this somehow. I know it. Even more she has aid. I'm sending the Avatar and Soko-"

"Sokka."

"The idiot! I'm sending him and the Avatar to the South."

"Uncle-"

"Your father."

"Shut up! Agni. Anyway Sokka's on the list of targets. Iroh said to have us all in the same location would only be playing into their hands."

Of course it would be. However; Ozai was confident that regardless of whatever the North was planning it would fail. He already knew their goals, who they planned to use, and where they were. He knew their accomplice and informant. Whatever course of action they take, he was planning on using brute force to take them out. There was no need for these little games anymore. Now was time to attack.

"As soon as the date for the trials is decided. I suggest we head South. No doubt Arnook will still be there."

Zuko nodded his head. Other than his most recent plan, his father was good at strategizing and always being a step ahead of his enemies. Though he didn't know what his father was planning, he had faith that it would work and hopefully it did. "Alright, well I have a meeting with a few of my advisor. We'll discuss more later."

As Zuko left, Ozai collapsed instantly onto the floor. Though still conscious, it was only barely. His hand went up to his neck where he felt something suddenly embed into it before he crashed down. Pulling it out with a growl, Ozai looked at it and he seethed. He knew what this was. A shadow approached his paralyzed form and a laugh erupted from it. A familiar one.

"I always knew that the biggest, strongest, and most powerful fell the hardest." Kloji waltzed up to him.

Ozai would say something if he could but the substance he was just injected with refused him the ability. _Bastard._

The ambassador came upon him and crouched down, taking the Fire Prince's jaws in his hand as he turned him to look directly into his eyes. Kolji smirked. "I must admit *lowering his face to Ozai's* you are a very attractive man. If only it was enough to spare you the pain you're about to endure."

What the hell was this Northerner talking about? Before the question could be answered, Ozai was again injected with something else. Something slightly familiar and before he could figure out what it was, the pain enveloped him and his body strained and constricted in agony. No sounds left him as he was slowly encased in the darkness he was once acquainted with. All the light and colors of the room faded into black. In mere seconds, Ozai was out.

…..

~Southern Water Tribe, Month Two Week One~

-Royal Palace-

Kai had taken Katara out of the throne room immediately with Iroh, Nora, and Mira. The Northerner soldiers were chasing them down the hall. As for the throne room, Chieftain Hakoda was taken hostage along with Bato and Taluk. They had barely escaped in the commotion as the Southerners attacked their Northern brethren. It was awful.

After Northern Chieftain Arnook spoke of vengeance against the man responsible for his daughter's death, he commanded his men to seize the Southern Royals along with their close friends. Hakoda lunged forward in hopes to buy his daughter time to escape. As he and two friends held the soldiers off, Kai wasted no time getting to Katara and Iroh, calling for the two young women at the bottom of the dais to come. The waterbender of the group opened the ice wall and got everyone to the other side of it before closing it back up. It was a futile gesture however. The Northern troops were also waterbenders that opened the wall and ran after them.

Kai held onto Katara's arm as they made their way down the hall and up the wide staircase. Nora and Mira guarded the staircase as the young firebender and princess made their way up it. Iroh was going to use his bending to create a barrier of fire but it was unwise to use in a place made mostly of ice. He could only keep close to Katara and Kai as they ascended the staircase.

Once at the top, Katara winced and placed her hand over her stomach as another pained cry escaped her. She collapsed on her knees. Kai immediately knelt with her.

"Katara, come on." He tried to pull her back up but she gasped and her hands went to her stomach.

Shaking her head. "No. I can't. It hurts."

Iroh knew exactly what was happening. _Dear Agni no._ "Kai, pick her up. You have to carry her."

The young man said nothing and did as he was told. Mira and Nora finally ascended the stairs when some of their Southern people came up behind the Northern troops and started attacking. They saw Katara with a pained expression in Kai's arms as the old Fire Prince looked over her.

"We need to get her to her chambers." Mira said urgently.

Kai nodded and headed up the next flight of stairs with Iroh and Nora. Mira cautiously went up the steps with her back facing the top and her hands gripping tight to her spear. Making sure everyone reached the top safely, Mira took her spear and threw it to the huge lantern at the ceiling. The flame went out as the fixture fell and dropped onto the staircase. Blocking access to this level of the palace. Running behind her friends that were heading down the halls to Katara's chambers. Mira saw blood trailing behind them. Her eyes widened as she picked up speed. _No._

Reaching the waterbender's chambers, Kai laid her down on her bed as Iroh closed the door after Mira and Nora entered. Nora took her spear and slid it through the handles of the door. Iroh then helped push a chair against as well. While those two took care to secure the chambers, Mira ran to Katara's bedroom and found Kai on his knees as her friend laid unconscious on the bed. Stepping closer, she saw a puddle of blood building on the fur sheets and blood in the palm the firebender's trembling hands.

"The baby." His voice was hushed and void.

Mira placed her hand over her mouth as she shook her head. "N-no...no...no."

Nora and Iroh came into the room and stilled at the sight. The old man's eyes widened as he had to brace himself against the wall. As for the young girl, a agonizing scream tore through her throat as she collapsed on her knees. "NO!"

….

~Earth Kingdom, a few days before the current events~

-Kyoshi Island-

"Mai, tell lieutenant Nami to have sector eight patrolled. I have reports coming in of suspicious persons roaming the streets on that side." The commander of the Kyoshi warriors ordered her captain. The dark haired woman nodded and left out of the room to carry out her orders.

Suki sighed and brushed herself off as she left a letter she had just been reading from Sokka on the table. It was warming and touching. She couldn't wait to see him again. Then she and him could be good parents to Sota. The thought of her son made her want to go see him.

As she made her way to her son's nursery, the auburn haired warrior heard a noise from behind her. Her hands immediately reached for her dagger at her side. Turning around cautiously, she saw her lieutenant.

"Nami?" Suki said as she couldn't very make out all of the girl's form in the dim lighting of the dark hallway. "I sent Mai to tell you to have sector eight patrolled."

The lieutenant shifted on the heel of her foot and suddenly, as the clouds moved from out of the moon's way, light beamed through the window onto the girl's form. Suki's eyes widened. There was blood splattered across Nami's face and in her bright green eyes was a murderous glow.

Taking a step forward, "I never thought all those stories of the tribes guy were true. I mean, how could anyone be that dumb?" She laughed.

The commander of the Kyoshi took a step back and unsheathed her blade. "But then I saw for myself. He disclosed some very confidential information in front of people he should not have trusted."

Suki saw the girl charge at her and she raised her blade. "But don't worry." Nami wore a wicked grin. "I know people who would kill for this kind of information." She kicked her commander in the abdomen and watched her fall back. "However; before I go deliver the word, there is just one thing I need." Her eyes flashed to Sota's door before going back to Suki. "An heir to the Southern Tribe."

Realizing what the girl meant, the mother climbed back onto her feet and lunged at the girl that threatened to take her son. "You're not going anywhere."

"No." Suki paused at the male voice behind her. "It is you that won't be going anywhere, Kyoshi warrior."

A distraught look came over the young mother's face as she looked down before her and saw a sword piercing through her stomach. _No._ It was swiftly removed and she fell to her knees. Blood spilling from her wound and mouth. A tear shed as she knelt there, watching as Nami laughed above her and a man dressed in Water Tribe clothing stepped around her. He wasn't familiar but she knew who he was. A Northerner. Sokka told her about them. About how he was on the list of people that were targeted by these people.

Holding her wound in a last attempt to preserve her life and her child's, Suki climbed back onto her feet. "No." One hand reached out. "Don't take my son."

Before she could tell what happened, Nami knocked her back onto the floor. "I know this is hard for you, commander but maybe you should just die. Sota will be in good hands. I promise."

An agonizing cry pulled from her throat from the pain she was in and the even more painful desire to stop the two that went into her son's room to take him away. Lying on the floor, Suki reached her hand out as the two resurfaced with Sota crying in Nami's arms.

"Please…" Suki's hand reached out. "Please, don't take my son…"

The Northerner looked at her with cold eyes as he approached, "A mother's love for her child always outweighs the love for herself." Crouching down to her bleeding form. "You can go now, we don't plan to hurt him."

"Like hell!" Ty Lee's voice rang as she ran up and fly kicked the man in his face as she leaped over Suki. Taking care to end his miserable life then and there.

Nami turned around abruptly to see the acrobat take out her accomplice. She quickly took off down the hall, away from the captain with Sota crying in her arms. "Shut up you brat!"

But then she stumbled as something caught the back of her leg. She fell on her knees, dropping Sota instantly as she turned to look at what was in her calf. A throwing knife. Her eyes widened. As the small boy started walking away from her crying, Nami yanked the damned tiny blade from his leg. Wincing as she did.

"You know I don't go down easily, lieutenant." The cold dead voice of the emotionless captain came from behind her and she saw the limping woman moving at a slow pace towards her.

Nami felt less intimidated by her badly wounded adversary. "Oh but I think this fight is over for you."

"That, you are right." And a knife flug out of Mai's hand, planting itself in the girl's head. Sending her collapsing onto her side.

Mai walked up to her kill, holding tight to her bleeding side and looked her over to make sure the blow was deadly. Kicking her over with her boot, as the girl didn't flinch, she sighed. She looked over to where Sota was and carefully bent down to gather him in her arms. She needed to get him out of here. There was no telling who else in this compound was working with the Northerners but first, she needed to get to Suki. Where was she?

"Someone help! Come quickly!" Mai urgently rushed as fast as she could with Sota in her arms and the wound to her side towards the sound of Ty Lee's voice. Making it down the hall from which she had seen Nami run from, Mai saw her girlfriend and her friend lying on the floor covered in blood.

"Suki. Suki. Suki. Please, stay with me." The acrobat said as she held to the dying warrior's hand. "Please, you have to stay. You have to."

Mai came closer to them and knelt down with Sota, using the wall beside her to balance herself. She could see from the large puddle of blood on the floor and the fleeting look in her friend's eyes that she was dying. Ty Lee was crying loudly but Mai shushed her, warning her that there could be others. As the grieving girl quieted, she was handed Sota.

"Y-you ha-have to go." Suki's voice was so fragile. "Ta-take Sota out of here. Aw-away from here. Somewhere sa-safe."

"No! We can't leave you!" Ty Lee cried.

"Enough Ty Lee!" Mai hissed. "Our commander gave us an order!"

"She's dying Mai!"

"I know that! But what can we do?!"

The acrobat fell into a silent cry as she buried her face into the weeping child's hair. This wasn't happening. No. This couldn't. What about Sota? What about getting back with Sokka? They have to get back together and raise Sota together. Be a family. That was the plan. So she couldn't die. Especially not like this. This was no way to die.

Suki gazed over to her son and reached to touch the top of his head then looked at Mai. "Take him to Zuko. To the Fire Nation." She told the girl that was holding it all together. Suki didn't miss the sight of blood at Mai's side nor the struggle to fight to pain it brought with each breath. A tear shed from her eyes. She was going to die here. Leaving behind all her friends. Her warriors that were still loyal to her. Her son. And Sokka. Is this what her parents felt when they died? That they were forced to leave everything they loved behind. The aching pain in their bodies, not from their injuries but from their burning hearts . Her eyes ran with heavy tears. She didn't want to die. Oh spirits, she didn't want to die. There was so much she had planned to see and do. But now she was going to die here. Whether she wanted to or not.

Mai ordered Ty Lee to go and gather things from Sota's room as she knelt beside Suki in her last moments.

"Tell him every day that I love him and that I never wanted to leave him." Suki cried. "Tell him I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Mai fought back the tears she felt. She never lost face. Not ever. At least not in front of others. "And tell Sokka…" her voice was fading. "Tell him…"

The girl's green eyes fluttered and her face began slickening. "Tell him...not to rush but I'll be waiting for him…"

It was then that Mai felt and saw the life slip from her dear friend. The girl that took her in even after everything that happened. The girl that gave her a purpose and a home and a family. One that loved her. Was dead. Lying on this cold dirty floor. Under the light of the moon. Even worse, Mai hadn't the time to give her the proper burial she deserved. Her bangs hooded her eyes as a single tear dropped from them. Her teeth clenched in her mouth. She would avenge her. Suki's life and her now motherless son, Mai would avenge them.

Ty Lee came out of the room with a bag and Sota in her arms. Looking over to the two girls in the corner, her lips trembled again as she saw Mai close Suki's eyes and stand to her feet. She was dead. Her eyes ran again like streams of water. Why?! Why did this happen?!

"Ty Lee." Mai called the girl. "We going home."

-Outskirts of Omashu-

"Aang! Get out of here!" Sokka shouted for his friend. "Go to Zuko! Warn him!"

The tribesman was knocked to the ground by a group of Northerners and a few earthbenders they recruited that ambushed them out of nowhere. He had fought hard against the men but they overpowered him with their bending. Aang had helped as well but they brought out a chi blocker that cut him off from his bending. Leaving him useless in this battle. But they didn't want the Avatar. Their target was Sokka and anyone on the list.

"Sokka, I can't leave you!" The monk shouted as a few men held him back as he watched his friend be forced face down into the ground. How could he leave his best friend to these men? Neither of them knew that they planned to do with him.

"Oh shut up, Twinkle Toes. Listen to the guy for once." Before anyone could process the voice, suddenly the earth shook and opened up. To all their surprise a girl launched herself out from the hole in the ground.

As the ground closed back up, everyone focused their attention on the girl with long black hair over her eyes, dressed in rags. "What are you guys staring at? Never seen a girl just causally crawl out from the earth?"

They all shook their head. She shrugged. "Too bad."

A chunk of earth blasted the group holding onto Aang into the air as the girl herself bended a wall around those that captured Sokka. She didn't want their meddling. When it began to rain men, she felt the earth searching for Appa's location. It was beyond the woods. As soon as she felt Aang's feet or rather body land back on the ground, she hurried to him. Grabbing his wrist and running off in the direction that she found Appa.

"Wait! But Sokka." Aang looked back around where they left the tribesman to the Northerners. "We have to help him."

"Oh brother! I shouldn't have been away for so long. You guys are pathetic without me. Just shut up and keep moving!" The girl shouted.

The monk felt he had no choice but to listen, not like he could use his bending right now anyway. As they approached the bison, Aang was once again suspended into the air along with the girl and both fell on top of Appa.

"Yip yip!" The girl yelled for the bison and as it roared in response, they were lifted into the air. "To the Fire Nation, Appa."

Rolling onto her back, the girl panted as she finally caught her breath. "Geez, you'd think I would have gotten use to this back then but I guess nothing beats having your feet all covered in dirt."

As Aang sat up and tried register everything, "Toph?"

"Who else, airhead?" She replied as she also moved herself to sit up against the saddle.

The monk was completely taken aback as he finally realized the girl was Toph. Don't know how he didn't realize earlier by the nickname only she had called him but that conversation would have to wait till later. Toph had been hearing a lot of shit lately and she wanted to know what to hell was going on.

"W-what are you doing here?" Aang rubbed the back of his head where he must have hit it during the fighting

Toph's hair blew in the wind as Appa flew through the sky, "You can ask your questions later but what I need to know is what in fucks name did you all get yourselves into?!"

The Avatar shrunk. Well this was going to be a very long story but they had the time. _Oh Spirits help me._

…..

~Fire Nation, Month Two Week One (Present)~

-Royal Palace-

Ursa sat on her sofa in her sitting room, holding a glass of wine in her hands as she smirked at the man in front of her. She couldn't be any more happier than she was now. Aside from the little argument with her son earlier today, she was feeling better than she had in years.

"We've captured them all." Kolji returned her smirk. "It's just a matter of what we will do with them."

Chuckling in the bliss of victory, Ursa took a sip of her wine. "I want the girl as leverage over Ozai but as for the others." Her eyes narrowed mischievously. "Do as you like."

Kolji nodded his head as he, too, drank some of his wine. This was perfect. Working with Ursa all this time proved to be quite useful. With all the information he's received from her it was perfect. Their mutual goals to take out the Southern Tribe family worked perfectly together. Although, there would be issues as far as the Fire Prince was concerned. While she wanted him alive for her personal reasons, the North wanted him dead. Oh but for now, their desires were the same.

"You know, that ex-husband of yours doesn't seem relenting in giving up the Princess Katara." The ambassador stated and watched for her expression.

Pouring herself more wine, "Yes, I do know." Leaning back in her chair more comfortably, Ursa beamed brightly as she drank from her cup and looked to the window where the sun was setting. "If Ozai's stubbornness doesn't run out…" she started snickering. "Kill them all."

The two burst into laughter and toasted in their tipsy state. "Oh my Ursa. I never thought you'd be this type of woman."

Ursa smiled even more. "How else would I have survived so long if I wasn't?"

Again they laughed. Things were all starting to come together. All their hard work and planning was about to pay off. How wonderful!

…

A/N: Oh shit! Ozai, Hakoda, Katara, Kai, and Sokka have been taken out in one way or another. Looks like Katara lost the baby. :'( and Suki leaves us as soon as we get her. But at least Sota is safe with Mai and Ty Lee. Toph's here to save the day. Now everything rests on Zuko, Aang, Mai, Ty Lee, and Toph to save the day. Also, Azula…. friend or foe? Please Review and thank you all so much for reading!


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: Hey guys! Back! Enjoy!

Chapter 46:

~Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, Month Two Week One~

-In the sky-

"Damn! You guys have been **SO** fucked without me!" Toph laughed not caring that the monk didn't find any of this funny. But how was it not? Zuko tried be a good son and help his father who stole the girl he had been crushing on for like ever. Sokka had a son that Suki hid from him for three years. Katara was fucking the spirit damn ex Fire Lord. Iroh was Zuko's papa all along. Zuko's mom is a psycho bitch. Ozai was surprisingly not a totally terrible guy. The Katara and Sokka's dad was fucking Zuko and Azula's mom. And Aang was literally the only one that was off the radar as far as being in some hot water. This was hilarious!

Aang just folded his arms and shook his head, "This is not funny, Toph. Our friends' lives are at stake."

The earthbender reeled in her laughter and stretched her limbs as she laid flat on the saddle. Calming down, her void eyes looked in Aang's direction and she smiled. "Ah, this going to be fun. Twinkle Toes."

"Fun?!" The monk looked at her like she was crazy and while she couldn't see the look on his face, he hoped his tone was enough to give her a visual of what his expression was. "You think this is a game?! All our friends could be killed and there could be another war!"

Sitting up on her elbows, Toph tilted her head and her loose hair fell over face. "Just like old times, right? Only minus everyone else and the melon Lord and princess basket-case isn't after us."

Seriously? Could she not take anything serious?! Aang would have thought the girl would have grown up like the rest of them but she was the same. Everything about her was the same. All that was different was now she let her hair down and she was dressed in a plain green dress that looked like it had seen better days. It made him wonder, with how she looked and her unchanged personality, where had she been all this time?

"Now please, one more question." The girl was starting up her laughter again. "Is Sugar Queen pregnant with Sparky's kid or Papa Sparky's?"

"Wh-what? No! Zuko and Katara's engagement was fake! They never did any of that stuff." Aang told her.

Toph went into another laughing fit. "Oh spirits! This is too good! Holy shit! Poor Sparky! Just can't catch a break, can he?!"

This was seriously pissing the monk off. He just couldn't wait to get to the Fire Nation and tell Zuko what was really going on and put some distance between him and Toph. He couldn't believe Mai and Ty Lee thought they would be a good couple. They weren't even slightly compatible. Aang just focused on getting back to the Fire Nation. He didn't have time to entertain Toph's immaturity.

Sitting with her hair blowing in the wind, Toph leaned on the saddle with a smile on her face. She's missed Twinkle Toes. It was good she finally got to see, well not literally see, him again. Hopefully, the rest of the Gaang would be as energetic as he was. She missed all of them.

-Somewhere Below-

"Mai, my legs hurt and Sota needs a nap. Maybe we should stop." Ty Lee groaned as she trailed behind her girlfriend.

The brooding dark haired female shook her head and kept pressing forward. They didn't have time to stop. They needed to hurry, find a village with a dock, and get to safety. For all they knew there were Northerners all over the Earth Kingdom looking for a small blue eyed child. The South didn't seem like a safe bet since Katara's name was also on the list along with her father and some Fire Nation kid that got mixed into this. In the Fire Nation they had family and the protection of the Zuko, the Fire Lord. Sure, his dad made the list too but at least he could take on the North by himself. So Suki's dying plea to have Sota taken there was the best option. She must have thought it through as she laid dying. Mai balled her fist. She would avenge her friend.

"Come, we don't have that much further." Mai beckoned the acrobat that had Sota strapped onto her back.

Ty Lee sighed tiredly and a small tear escaped her. She didn't know how Mai was doing it but she was staying strong. The last couple of days after that awful night, she hadn't shed more than a few tears and kept pressing them onward. The acrobat knew her girlfriend was hell-bent on not only keeping her word to Suki but revenge. Revenge that the acrobat also wanted too. These Northern bastards and whoever else was helping them would pay. They would make them pay for this.

Mai came up to the edge of the wood area they were traveling through, she carefully looked at the little town before them. There was a dock, ships prepared to sail, all they needed to do now was get on one headed to the Fire Nation and they'll be there in less than two weeks. Waiting for Ty Lee to finally reach her side, Mai took her hand and squeezed it.

"Stay here with Sota. I need to see if I can get us passage on one of the ships headed west." Her voice as still as ever though her hands were slightly shaky.

Looking worriedly at the dark haired woman, the acrobat felt her tears coming back. Mai looked more pale than she ever had. The injury she received the other night wasn't treated and all she did was wrap it tight with a torn cloth from her uniform. What if it got infected? They hadn't bathed or anything in the last five days. Perhaps that's why she looks sickly and her hands were shaking. Her body was wounded, she was hungry, they barely slept, they've traveled quite a long distance despite it all and the result of all that was vivid in her face. Hopefully, they got passage fast so that they could rest a little bit easier.

"Just be safe." Ty Lee said as her girlfriend left the trees they had walked amongst.

As Mai took care of getting them a ship, the acrobat took Sota out of the strappings on her back and decided to hold him in her arms. His eyes were all big and blue, somehow joyful though he just lost his mother. The small boy didn't even understand what was happening. He was a target now. They were on the run now. Trying to find him somewhere safe so that he can continue to smile like this. Ty Lee let him play with her finger and he put it in his mouth as usual, biting her but it never hurt much. If only it did, it would distract her from the pain in her chest every time she looked at him and saw his auburn hair. While he played with her finger and she bounced him on her leg, she heard roaring from above. The next thing she knew, Appa was flying over her head and in the direction they were going. West. Her heart thumped. Sokka. He and Aang were up there. Were they going back to the Fire Nation now?

Before she could think any further Mai returned with three tickets and grabbed Sota from her hands, hoisting him in one arm as she used the other to take her hand. "Come, the ship leaves in five minutes."

Getting up to her feet, Ty Lee let herself be directed by Mai towards the ship they were taking back home. Tears fell faster from her eyes as she realized that she was leaving the Earth Kingdom. It had become her home these last few years. But it was ruined. One of her best friends were dead. Killed trying to protect her son. Being lead onto the ship Ty Lee looked over her shoulder to see what she was leaving. Yet another place that ceased to be her home.

Once they were secured on the ship, Mai led them to the small cabin they would be staying in for the remainder of their journey. As soon as they were inside, the woman locked the door and sighed as Ty Lee made herself and Sota comfortable on one of the cots. Taking the other, Mai collapsed down into hers and the last five days overpowered her, sending her into a sleep that she was well deserving of. The acrobat looked sadly at her drained girlfriend. Maybe now she could finally face the revelation that her friend was dead and that they were running back home with their dead friend's son. Now she could not only rest but acknowledged the passing of her friend. Ty Lee only hoped when the shock cleared for Mai that the immediate agony afterwards didn't consume her. They still had much to do once in the Fire Nation. They had to find the bastards responsible and make them pay. So Mai needed to stay strong just a little bit longer. Just till this was all over.

…..

~Southern Water Tribe, Month Two Week One~

-Royal Palace-

Iroh sat in the lounge room of Katara's chambers with Kia and Nora. The couple was sitting on the fur sofa, huddled in each other's arms, sniffing their tears up. In the background, all any of them could do was hear the constant screaming and crying of the waterbender. She had woken only an hour ago before the Northerners bust down their barricade and stormed the chambers. The troops threw them into this room and guarded the door but kept Mira in the room with Katara after they realized what was happening. Now all they could do was wait and hear from Mira or someone of what was going on. But telling from how agonizing the screaming was, they all knew. There was no wonder. No question for what was going on in the next room over. She losing the baby.

The doors opened and the three of them all turned their head abruptly to see who entered. Upon seeing, Iroh rose from his seat and narrowed his eyes.

"Chieftain Arnook!" He shouted. "What do you hope to gain from this?!"

Arnook's face was flat as he walked in with his hands behind his back. "Fire Prince Iroh, these matters do not concern you. You and the rest of these people are not our issue at the moment."

"But my brother's fiancee is in there losing their child, this is my concern!" Iroh had never been more outraged in his life than he was in this moment. A girl he had come to love as a member of his family was suffering in the room over without receiving any medical attention other than from one healer who didn't have any of the supplies she needed to operate. It was unbelievable and cruel of this leader to let this continue when an innocent needed help.

"I wouldn't remind me of your association to either of them if I were you. It would mean more trouble for you and I doubt you'd want that, Fire Prince." The Northern Chieftain said and glanced over at the young couple cuddled into each other, looking at him with cautious eyes.

Noticing the boy's features, Arnook took a step towards them and watched as they flinch. He wasn't too pleased with the fear he incited in them. Unlike the man he wanted revenge against, nothing about harming others or striking fear into them got him off. The Northerner stopped in front of them. Iroh glared at him. Unsure of what would happen.

"You." Speaking to Kai. "You're not of Water Tribe descent, are you?"

Kai shook his head. "No. I'm from the Fire Nation."

Fire Nation? Arnook looked the boy a little longer. What was a Fire Nation civilian doing all the way out here? And with a tribes woman curled in his arms. Dressed in tribal clothes and practically assimilated into tribal culture. As he thought about it, he realized. _You must be the boy my men told me about_

Snapping his fingers, Arnook summoned two of his soldiers and had them come forth. "Take me. He's on our list."

"No!" Nora shouted and held tight onto the boy.

The one of the Northern soldiers took the boy by his arm and the other pushed the girl off of him, holding her to the ground as she kicked and shouted. Iroh rushed over and pulled the soldier off of the girl as the other took the boy away, knocking him out in the process. Once the Fire Prince removed the man from off the girl and flung him back, Arnook spoke again.

"We won't kill him." He said as the soldier with an unconscious Kai readjusted him on his shoulder. "We just need a word with him and then we'll return him."

Nora burst into tears as she watched Kai be taken out of the room behind the Northern Chieftain. Iroh tried to comfort her as both the innocent boy was taken away and the screams from Katara continued on. This would not go unpunished. He knew as soon as word reached his brother, that the man would have forced Zuko's hand and launched an attack on the Northern invaders that had Katara held hostage in her own home. This would not stand.

-Katara's Bedroom-

Deciding before he leaves to question the boy to check on the Princess, Arnook turned towards the room where all the commotion was coming from. Despite hating what that girl has done. The disgrace she's brought herself. He wasn't a cruel man. He only wanted justice and it would seem that justice was being served at the moment. He lost his child and now the monster was losing his.

Having his men guarding the door to open them, the Chieftain entered to see the waterbender in a hysterical and pitiful state. Laying on her back with her legs spread open as if she were in labour. She was cover in her own blood and sweat, crying as her fist gripped her ruined furs. One gut wrenching scream after another as she repeated over and over. The tribes woman that he left in here had a bowl with a sheet over. Most likely the dead fetus. Her eyes were dripping with tears as she tore her eyes from the bowl to the man that had entered the bedroom.

Raising to her feet slowly, Mira walked over to the Chieftain and knelt in front of his feet. "Please, Chieftain Arnook. Allow me to get my tools so I can heal her."

"No." He said simply as the tribeswoman looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "I'll have a servant bring water in and she will heal herself."

"But Chieftain-"

Arnook raised his hand for her to stop and shook his head. "She did this to herself. Laying with a man that killed her mother and daring to have his child. She did this, now she will fix it."

Mira could not believe that this was being said as she watched the man snap his fingers and a servant ran in with a bowl of water. She saw his eyes travel to the grieving Princess and the look he gave her. It was unjustifiable the way he stared at Katara as if she were a criminal and well deserving of this fate. Had this man no care for the fact a mother lost her child not even hours before he and his men barged in? It was sickening. Even the servant that brought the bowl could see this was wrong. Forcing a woman that just had a miscarriage to heal herself when she barely had the strength to dry her eyes. How could anyone do such a thing?

"Make sure she heals herself, too." Arnook said before turning away. "I don't need her dying on me when I still need her alive."

The door closed behind him shortly after he had left the room. Mira looked back at Katara as she gripped her bloody sheets in her fist and screamed. Her hair wild and fallen from their confinements.

"My baby!" The waterbender howled with raging tears in her eyes. Mira turned away. She couldn't look at the girl. This was too painful to watch. Every cry and shout and plead and prayer took a piece of her in the process of hearing them. Like she was losing herself in the bitterness that developed in her from the cruel and unjust punishment of a good friend of hers. Katara hadn't deserved this.

Eventually the screaming turned to soft whimpering and the tribes woman got up to her feet, taking the bowl of water in her hands. Mira took the bowl to the bed where Katara was losing the energy and the will to continue on. She knelt beside her and held the bowl out to the waterbender, hoping that during her fit she had heard what Chieftain Arnook had said so she didn't have to utter those words herself.

Katara heard him. Every word. However; she was too tired to heal herself. Her everything was tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of trying. Tired of continuing a cycle of suffering. Tired of losing. Tired of being tired. She remembered the night of the festival when she danced with her father and he told her to leave Ozai, wanting her to be happy. Her reply was that she didn't want to be. That being happy meant she would lose again. And yet, she had become happy. Happier with each moment she spent with the man everyone told her she shouldn't be with. They said he'd ruin her but he hadn't. They said he'd harm her but he hasn't. They said he'd make her miserable but he never did. It was everyone else that was ruining her, harming her, making her miserable. Everyone but him. She was happy with him and that's where she messed up. She was happy, period. Fate couldn't allow that without calamity. With happiness came tragedy. That was the song of her life. To be happy there was a price she'd have to pay. And here she was, covered in her own blood, with her child that never got a chance to breathe in a tiny bowl across the room from her. She paid in full for her borrowed happiness these few months. Her blues eyes watered as she realized yet again her happiness took something once again away from her. Did she have to be miserable in order to not lose again?! What was she supposed to do?! La! Tell her what she was supposed to do!

"Katara, please heal yourself." Mira reached a hand out to Katara but as soon as their skin touched, the waterbender flinched and withdrew her hand.

Knowing it was not wise to allow herself fall asleep like this, using the last of her energy, she bended the water from the bowl and began healing her body. Her friend had gotten up and gone to the door, opening it just enough to ask the servants standing on the other side with the guards for clean sheets and furs. As the tribes woman closed the door back, she turned to see the waterbender had finished and the glow of water faded.

Mira hated the hopeless expression ghosting on Katara's face and how pale her complexion had become. The lifeless way her body seemed as she laid back in the blood worn fur and stared into space with void eyes. How the life seemed to be fleeting her. Breathing and mostly put together but inside as dead and hollow as a corpse. It reminded the tribes woman of how her sister looked when her son fell through the ice and frozen instantly during the harsh winter storms. Like her reason for living was gone. As if the last of her was spent. Like she died with the child. It was an awful sight. And on top of that the world around her was still closing in on her. Still ganging up on the Princess that gave it peace. Mira prayed that word somehow reached the Fire Nation. Familiar with the fact that the current Fire Lord himself was a close personal friend of Katara's. No doubt when he finds out what's taken place today, he'll reaction and in their favor.

…

~Fire Nation, Month Two Week One~

-Royal Palace-

A flood of lights bore into his eyes as they began opening back up. There was a sore ache in his limbs as he moved them around experimentally as the feeling in them returned. He noticed as he moved his arms and wrist that they were suspended above his head as the rest of him was lying in a bed. His immediate response was to fight against his restraints but his strength was completely gone. Looking over his form, the man realized he was completely naked, aside from the sheets covering his lower half. What the hell was going on?

Memories poured in. _Kolji_ , Ozai growled inwardly. The ambassador must have chained him up after drugging him. And what was that stuff anyway? It gave him a familiar feeling. One that he didn't like. An agonizing one. His entire body felt like it was engulfed in flames. Even worse he was paralyzed and couldn't move as the pain shot through him. The Fire Prince swore to kill the bastard that did this to him. Him and that whore, Ursa. Ozai knew she was working with the Northerner. He already saw this shit coming. He'd make sure they both got what they deserved.

"Ah, your awake my love." Speaking of the wench.

Ursa appeared from Agni knows where and walked up to the edge of the bed he was lying in. She mused at how adorable his current helpless state was. Hair all wild. Fire in his beautiful gold eyes. Sweat dripping down his toned body as he breathed heavily upon seeing her as if he was prepared to strike her. Oh, she knew he wanted to. It was as clear as day. But his murderous desires would have to be put on hold. There was so much that needed to take place before she could give him an ounce of that satisfaction.

Smirking at the beastly man cuffed to her bed, Ursa lifted up her gown a little so that she could climb onto the bed with ease and make her way on top of Ozai. She heard a growl erupt from him as she made herself comfortable above his manhood. Teasingly, she moved against it a little, remembering the last time she had been with him. Lust peeked in her as she gazed into his warning eyes. As much as she wanted him to, he couldn't speak. The drug Kolji injected him with wouldn't completely wear off until morning but at least the rest of him was animated.

Taking a risk, Ursa grabbed him by the jaw and moved closer to his face. She planted a soft kiss to his lips and began moving hers against his gradually, cling to him as she did. But Ozai wasn't having it, the woman winced and pulled away instantly. Looking down at him with wide eyes and covering her now bleeding lip. Her wide eyes then narrowed at him and before she knew it her hand slapped across his face.

"Just because they call you an animal doesn't mean you have to act like one." Ursa's voice was filled with disappointment as she watched him slowly turn his head to face her again.

Kolji made an appearance very similar to Ursa's, Ozai had no idea where the hell he came from. He wore smirk so wide it made the Fire Prince want to vomit.

"Dear, Ursa. You should tell him the good news before you play with him." The ambassador said as he approached them. "Let's tell him all about how we've captured the Southern Royals."

Ozai's eyes snapped from Ursa to the Northerner who laughed at the sudden action. "Yes, that's right your highness. We have not only the Chieftain and prince but also your little princess whore."

They were captured? All of them? Even Katara? _Damn Iroh! He can't handle a damn thing!_ Ozai jerked forward at the bastard. Agni, he wanted nothing more than to tear this man apart. He had Katara. What the hell has he done with her?!

"Calm yourself, my love." Ursa said as she grabbed his chin to look at her. "That little tramp of yours will be kept safe but only if you play along." She ran a nail over his lip and licked her own, disregarding the bite to her bottom lip. Agni, he looked incredibly delicious underneath her. His contained rage was a beautiful addition to the glorious flame that was his gorgeous physic. She loved it. It was just too much.

If this bitch didn't get her hands off of him, he was going to kill her a lot slower than he had planned to. "Oh don't give me that look, dear. If either one of us is killed, Katara will be sent here in pieces."

 _Oh I'll make you eat those words later, Ursa._ Ozai yanked away from her. How dare she put her hands on him and threaten him. He would definitely not let her get away with this. He may not be able to kill her now but one day he will.

The Northerner made a move to take a lock of Ozai's hair and pulled on it. "For now, all you have to do is take Ursa as your concubine. That's it. At least until we find another use for you."

 _You've got to be kidding me. All this for that._ Ozai was pretty sure if not for how piss off he was, he would laugh at how ridiculous this was. Did Ursa want him so bad that she'd go this far with the damned Northerner. Drugging him. Tying him up. Then threatening to kill Katara. All because the bitch was in heat. She already had a hound to fix that problem but she chased him away.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Kolji said before leaving them.

When the man was gone, Ursa looked back at Ozai and licked her lips again as he stared at her with disgust. She reached behind her and pulled from her pockets a pink vial, waving it in front of his face.

"Do you know what this is, my love?" She used her free hand to grab his jaws again. His eyes only narrowed at her. That had to be the elixir Ami told him Ursa had come to her for.

Leaning closer into his face again, "I know you don't want me much now but this will help you with that problem."

 _Agni, I'm going to kill you._

-Asylum-

"You knew all this time and said nothing?!" Zuko raged at his sister who didn't seem to give a care in the world.

After leaving his advisors meeting to request their opinions on having his sister released from her cell for a week's time and hearing it would only be allowed if she was forced on pills to block her bending, he came to tell her the good news. However; when he returned she decided now was the best time to have a confessional. She had known all along who poisoned their father. Making him go on a wild goose chase trying to find answers but found little. It must have been some sadistic play she was getting at. Providing him vague details but not all that she actually knew. Withdrawing important information from him. He knew she was still working out some character flaws but by Agni! Couldn't she have just said so before hand?

But other than his frustration with his sister's confession, he was in disbelief of who the person was. A concubine? His father's favorite. Ami. Why would she drive him mad? What did she hope to gain from it? And didn't she eventually get discarded around the time he returned home the first time from exile?

Azula rolled around on the floor and hummed, "Zuzu, she's the one that slipped in the poison but who gave the order?"

Fucking Agni! How many people were involved in this shit?! "If you know, Azula. Please just tell me. No more bullshit."

The madden princess chuckled and stopped rolling around as she got up to her feet. Leaning to the side as her unnaturally long hair fell over her face. Strutting sinisterly to the bars of her cell, Azula smirked at her brother. "Once I'm out of here and see dad, we can find the bitch Ami. She'll tell us." Her gold eyes narrowed. She's been wanting the concubine dead for some time now. Even more for ruining her father. Though he was a perfectly wicked man in those days and she followed his lead, there were times that she wasn't exempt from his wrath. There were plenty of bruises that healed over the years that she received from her father. Yet, her love for him never faltered. Call her a masochist or whatever but Ozai was worth it. She'd endure more if it meant she could be in his good grace again.

"You had better not be messing with me, Zula. I'm not in the mood for games." Zuko warned her.

 _And neither am I, big brother._ "Oh hush hush dumb dumb. I'll prove that I'm right and then you can stop questioning me." The girl rolled her eyes and tossed her hair over her shoulders. _Hopefully, you'll keep your word to kill the one responsible for our suffering. I sure do hate liars._ Azula smirked inwardly.

"I'll be back in two weeks." He told her as he began leaving. "Just be sure to take your medicine."

-Next Morning, the Palace-

Waking up to Ursa with her arm wrapped around him was like that time he woke up and found his waterbender laying on top of him before she was even his. Only that time, he didn't mind and there were bruises to her neck. Now, he was just plain disgusted and there was not a single mark on this woman's body. If only that stuff Kolji injected him with didn't reduce his strength and repress his bending. Not to mention that vile crap Ursa forced down his throat and made him do something he was hoping ten crates of the strongest liquor would make him forget. He just couldn't believe this actually happening. And to him. It was revolting. Simply being this close to her made him sick. Both mentally and physically. He literally wanted to gag.

Yeah, it was time to get up. He wasn't laying in this bed with her any longer. Ozai tore the sheets off of his nude body and proceeded to get out of bed. However; a hand caught his wrist and it took every single thing in him not to turn around to kill the person it was attached to.

"Going somewhere?" Ursa smirked as she lifted her messy bed head up. "I do believe you're supposed to be a little more courteous to your concubine, my love. How about a morning kiss?"

Snatching his wrist from her, Ozai growled but could still say nothing. This seemed to make the woman laughed. "Sorry about that dear, I had to re-inject you with that serum Kolji used. Can't have you bending just in case but unfortunately, it seems you're suffering from a side effect of it and won't be able to talk as long as it is in your system."

 _I'm killing you. As soon as this is over. One way or another. I'm killing you._ Ursa crawled towards where he was sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbed a lock of his hair. Missing the feel of it in her hands. Ozai always had such nice hair for a man. It was probably one of his many trademark features. Third to his eyes and gorgeously impassive face. Oh Agni, she had enjoyed him very much last night. It was just like she remembered it. If only he didn't need an elixir, serum, and threats of killing his precious waterbender to make him take her. She wanted him to come to her of his own device but that would take time. Perhaps a lot of time and she didn't have that kind of time. She needed him to want her. Discard to water slut and take that half-caste child of theirs.

"You can make this a lot easier for that girl, if you just let her go. The North will go easy on her and might even let her go free once things are settled with the South." Ursa played with the lock of hair in her hands. "And maybe when she has that baby, a firebender was it? She'll have to hand the little runt over to you. It'll have royal blood and we can't have that running around in the South Pole."

Ozai was so close to saying fuck it and killing her. The woman was just asking for it now. Talking about Katara and their child as if the subject wouldn't make him kill her were these different circumstances.

Rising out of bed, Ozai immediately looked for a robe before going to the shower, removing the woman's scent from off of him. Aside from the disgust he felt from having to sleep with Ursa, the guilt of cheating on Katara made things worse. Especially, since the girl had expressed her heartbrokenness over his original plan. Fucking Agni, he couldn't let her find out about this. He didn't want her stressing out anymore than she had been. It would devastate him if anything happened to her and the baby.

…..

~Southern Water Tribe, Month Two Week One~

-Chieftain's Quarters-

"So you truly know nothing?" Arnook stared the boy down as he sat on the floor with his lip bruised and a black eye.

After Kai became conscious again, he woke to the Northern Chieftain staring him down like the scum of the earth. Then he was bombarded with questions. Various ones that left the young firebender baffled and wondering where this was all coming from. The questions consisted of Fire Prince Ozai and his relationship with the Southern Royals outside the obvious. He wanted to know if they were planning something. If there was any unsettling information he had come across while in their company. If he knew anything valuable to their efforts to claim the Southern Water Tribe. It didn't make sense to Kai at first. Why they were doing all this. Despite vengeance towards the former Fire Lord, why take over the South? Asking the question he was thinking instead of answering the ones he was given, Arnook had two of his men rough him up. A tactic to get him to start talking but Kai knew nothing. He told them that but it was again, not the answer they were looking for and he was beaten again. This continued until it finally dawned that the boy was honest. He knew nothing.

Spitting out blood onto the floor, Kai gaze up at the man in front of him. "I've said that already. Ozai's not an idiot, you know? He probably knew you all's plan to use me from the start." Rubbing the sore spot of his chin.

Arnook took in what the boy had said, _so you are as stories have told. One step ahead._ The Chieftain smirked. _Ah, but not this time._ Snapping his fingers, two guards came in and took the boy.

"Sending him back to Princess Katara's chambers."

The Northern Chieftain said.

As the boy was dragged out of the interrogation room, his next guest was dragged in. The guards threw him to the ground as he was shackled and chained. "Hakoda."

"Arnook." The Southerner replied as he pushed himself off of the ground and sat against the wall. "Where's my daughter you bastard?!"

Taking his eyes off his Southern brother, Arnook clasped his hands behind his back and sigh dreadfully. "My men chased her up to her chambers. Her friends did well to keep them out but once my men eventually stormed the room, they found that your daughter was having a miscarriage-"

"What?!" Hakoda's eyes were wide and disbelieving.

Continuing, "I give you my deepest sentiments for your lost. I'm sure she would have been a great mother and you, a good grandfather. However; there are more pressing matters than that Hakoda."

The Southern Chieftain growled and started tossing himself around, fighting the restraints. He needed to be free of them and once he was, he was going to beat this man into the ice. Jerking his wrist from their cuffs behind his back, Hakoda threw himself in the wall to knock some metal piece off but as he found there was no escaping a cry erupted from his throat. Frustration took over as he threw himself onto the floor and started shouting. He needed to get out of here. La, just let him get out of here so he can get to his daughter. He needed to get to her. Why was this happening? Oh La! Please! Please let him get to his daughter!

Watching the man have an obvious melt down from the news of his daughter's miscarriage, Arnook couldn't help but understand the situation he was in. Knowing that your child was suffering and yet you could do nothing. The worse case scenarios playing out vividly in your mind as you beg for the heavens to allow no harm to come to your child. It was a feeling he was all too familiar with but the Southern Chieftain was more fortunate than him. Yet, still. The feeling was there and it was excruciating.

"La! Let me go see my daughter now!" Hakoda barked viciously at the Northern Chieftain. "Kya will never forgive me if something more happens to her!"

Kya? His wife, Arnook realized. "She already won't forgive you for allowing her daughter to bed the man that separated them."

Hakoda growled. "Kya was never the bitter type! She let things go! Something our daughter received from her!"

"Hmm, I'm sure but back to pressing matters." Transitioning to the next topic. "We must discuss you relinquishing the South from under your leadership."

-Katara's Chambers-

Night had fallen and without the moon. Katara laid in clean furs and sheets, dressed in her silver nightgown. She stared blankly out into the void of a moonless night. The dark and nearly black shade of it reminded her of Ozai. His long hair. The hair she had desperately wanted to run her hands through before they become what they were now. Whatever that was going to be when he finds out she lost their baby. As much as she wanted to cry and maybe scream some more, her tears were all dried up. Her body sore. Her heart ached. The more she acknowledged the fact that across the room in a bowl was her dead child, the more she felt herself unable to breathe and then simply not caring at all. How was she supposed to live with this? Having lost their child from the amount of stress she put her body through. Ozai warned her and she didn't listen. He told her what would happen and she didn't listen. Arnook was right. She did this to herself. She did all this to herself.

"Katara." Iroh's voice called to her and as the old man slipped into the room.

Mira stood up and met him halfway, "How did they let you in here?" She wondered.

Giving a small, "Never doubt the power of persuasion."

Accepting his response as the best answer he was going to give her at the moment, the tribes woman let him proceed to the waterbender and took her place back at the foot of the bed. Iroh went to the side where Katara was lying and sat there on the edge, looking at the pitiful sight. Her eyes were open but were hollow and if not for her breathing, he would think the worse. His hand reached out to her face and caressed her cheek, Ozai was going to kill him. Letting this happen to his child and Katara.

"He's going to hate me, Iroh." The waterbender said in a soft raspy whisper.

Shaking his head in contrary, "No. He'll never hate you but he'll definitely hate who did this to you."

"But I did this."

"No y-"

"I did. I did this to myself." Katara's voice was most lifeless as it has ever been. "Being with him. Sleeping with him. Becoming pregnant. Getting engaged to him. Making enemies with the entire world. And now losing our child. I did this. This is my fault."

Iroh brushed the girl's hair out of her face and looked at her with sad eyes before he closed them. "And the worst part, I don't regret it. Everything. I don't regret any of it." She said. "I don't regret loving him even though it's caused so much to spiral out of control."

How could she ever feel regret for falling for the one person that she shouldn't have when it wasn't much of a choice to begin with? And even if she had the choice and knew all this would happen, she was sure she would love him anyway. He wasn't the problem and surprisingly never was. It was everyone else and it made her angry that no one seemed to understand that they were the ones that were causing grief and pain. Not Ozai. He never hurt her. Not once aside from that incident in the beginning. It was everyone else that hurt her.

Running his hand over her hair, Iroh leaned down placed a kiss on his sister in law's forehead. "This will not last. I promise."

"I know it won't." She replied.

Before another word could be spoken, the bedroom door was opened and Chieftain Arnook walked in. His guards came in and threw Kai and Hakoda onto the floor. Nora ran in from the other room when she realized they had brought Kai back. She threw herself onto him and gather him into her arms.

"Kai!" Nora cried as she realized he had been beaten.

Arnook glared at the pair. The sight of them was grotesque. A Fire Nation young man with a tribeswoman. Deplorable. He immediately looked away from them and turned to the Fire Prince who was seemingly comforting the disgraced Princess.

"Fire Prince Iroh, I'm go to have to ask you to return to your Nation." The North Chieftain bit out. "The matters of the Water Tribes do not concern your people."

Iroh turned to glare at the man and reminded him that Katara was engaged to his brother, making her his concern. However; Arnook hadn't meant to ask, he was demanding. After his talk with Hakoda, he realized there was going to need to be some serious actions taken and he couldn't have the Fire Prince meddling around.

"I will ask only once more, Fire Prince. Return to your home. This does not include you." The words were much more volatile than before.

Seeing as things could only become worse, Iroh took a moment to whisper something in Katara's ear before he sat up off the bed and walked over to Arnook. "And the boy?"

With a smirk. "He's become assimilated into this Tribe. He will stay." Nora held Kai close and glared at the Northerner. She hoped someone would hurry and run him through with a blade already. Only here a day and he was causing so much grief.

As the Fire Prince Iroh got ready to leave, an idea came to the tribeswoman and she waited for the intruders to leave before she helped pull Kai up to his feet. Walking him over to a guy cushion in the the bedroom, she laid him down and looked him over. Whatever those bastards did, it was bad. He had gashes all over his face. Her eyes hardened when she saw his grey eyes look at her with so much pain infused into them. Those bastards would pay.

Mira, who had rushed to their Chieftain's side, growled. "What did those bastards do to him?!"

Nora and Kai shifted to see what Mira was talking about. They both gasped. "He's awake but not moving."

…..

~Fire Nation, Month Two Week Three~

-The Capital City-

Finally, they made it. Oh spirits! Thank you! They made it. Now he could get the hell away from Toph and her crude humor that reminded him of someone. *Inside the palace Ozai sneezes*

"Oh, Sweet land!" Toph cheered as she threw herself onto the ground and rolled in it.

Aang had landed them in a garden in the city just a little ways from the palace. As he, too, got off of Appa, he gave the bison instructions to head off but stay close to the city. Appa leaving, the monk turned to his friend who was rolling around in dirt. Rolling his eyes, Aang walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Toph. We gotta to go tell Zuko what me and Sokka discovered." He said as he pulled her to her feet.

Toph sighed as her fun was over. It was time to get down to business. Oh but hopefully Sparky won't be a buzz kill like Twinkle Toes over here. However; though it would seem the monk was sort of annoyed with her, she couldn't help the feeling that maybe he was more disappointed or so. Like he was expecting something of her. What that might be, she would likely never know but in the meantime, she was going to fight whatever blush her stupid face was trying to make as he pulled her through the streets. Now her time with him alone was over.

-The Docks-

"Mai, maybe we should stop by a physician. You need to get that checked out." Ty Lee said as she held a sleeping Sota to her chest, bouncing him in her arms as she and her girlfriend got off the ship.

The dark haired girl didn't say anything in reply to the acrobat's concern as she took her hand and proceeded walking. The sooner they get to Zuko and tell him what happened, the sooner they can make these Northerners pay for what they did.

-Asylum-

Azula grinned as she saw her brother and his guards come in with shackles and cuffs. "Taking safety precaution are we now Zuzu?"

The young Lord gave her a smug smirk and crossed his arms giving his men the signal to take her. "Of course. Bending or not, you're still dangerous."

A spark beamed in her eyes at the compliment. How flattering her big brother was becoming and wise. Azula wasn't actually planning anything. If anything, her only plan was to get her hands soaked in some of that treacherous concubine's blood that poisoned her father but that would only be after they find out who gave her the order. Something told her that she already knew who but nothing was wrong with making sure to confirm what was already known.

The guards cuffed her wrist and then her ankles, even wrapped a chain around her waist. _My, Zuzu. You really do think I'm a danger._ Whipping her hair out of face, the long black hair flipped behind her and revealed much of her face that had been covered. She smirked as her brother seemed to finally see the claw marks on the side of her face.

As she was walked out of her cell and came up to him, she winked at him. "Guess we're matching now, big brother."

-The Airship Dock-

Iroh sighed as the airship finally landed. The trip turned out to be longer than last time. They ran into a storm and had to land for a couple of days. Unfortunately, during that time he realized there was a stow away on his ship. Somehow, the tribeswoman Nora stunk onto his ship and made herself comfortable. Iroh confronted her immediately but she begged him not to take her back. She said she wanted to speak with the Fire Prince Ozai. Saying he was the only person who could save Katara, Chieftain Hakoda, and Kai. The old Prince couldn't help but laugh at the girl's noble efforts. She must not have trusted he was planning to do the same.

Nora looked out the window and beamed at the sight of the Fire Nation city below. It was huge. And there was no snow! Wow! They had that green stuff that the palace oasis had but a whole lot of it. Her blue eyes were wide. This is where Kai comes from? Oh La!

"We'll need to cover your tribal garb." Iroh put a red cloak over her and pulling the hood over her head to hide her appearance.

The tribeswoman smiled and bounced a little. She was so excited. This place looked so cool. She couldn't wait to explore it.

Taking the girl's hand in his, "Now stay close to me, Nora. You can never be too careful here in this nation."

Still extremely excited to actually be here, Nora smiled and let the old man hold her hand. "I know, Katara told me before I left. But I can't wait to meet Fire Prince Ozai!"

 _Oh Agni,_ Iroh inwardly shook his head.

-Royal Palace-

This was humiliating. No. This was beyond dishonorable. Having neither his bending or his ability to speak. This Agni damn serum they were constantly drugging him with was becoming more and more a growing pain. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice. The council, governors, and others he's had to encounter over the last two weeks seemingly took it as him be his usual aloof self. Not even Zuko paid much attention to it. He would be damned if anyone found out about the vulnerable position he was put into. This was utterly humiliating.

Luckily, Ursa hadn't tried to sleep with him after the first night. Probably needed to get more of that Agni awful elixir because she knew he wouldn't even been slightly turned on by her otherwise. And still he wasn't, his body just need a fix for whatever that elixir stirred in him. As he made his way down the halls back to his chambers, a familiar form made its way up to him from the other side of the hall.

"Ozai!"

 _The Avatar? What is he doing back from the Earth Kingdom so soon? And who the hell was that covered in filth beside him?_

"Aang." Zuko's voice approached from behind Ozai.

Then suddenly. "Zuko!" Three men and filth, Ozai referred to them as, turned around. To see two women in worn Kyoshi warrior armor carrying a baby. Aang realized instantly who they were.

"Mai and Ty Lee!" He shouted.

Zuko's eyes widened but before he could much react to them, Iroh rushed down the hall with someone draped in a long red cloak.

"Brother and Nephew!"

Ozai's eyes snapped to his brother. Growling inwardly, _what's he doing back_? _That had better be Katara under that cloak._

The groups all looked at one another but unlike the rest of them, Nora wasn't wasting any time. Katara and Kai were in trouble. Breaking free from Iroh, the tribeswoman ran up to the Fire Prince and bowed her head as Katara told her to do. Pulling her hood off her head and revealing her origins.

"Fire Prince Ozai! I beg of-"

Clearing his throat as he became awkwardly aware of the girl's error, "I'm Fire Lord Zuko *pointing his father* that's Fire Prince Ozai."

Nora's eyes widened in embarrassment and immediately turned to face the one that was really the Fire Prince. Her eyes grew even wider and her mouth dropped. "Holy shit! Katara was right! You really are gorgeous!"

The man growled at the strange girl's unwarranted straightforwardness. "Who the hell is this girl? She blunt as fuck!" Toph laughed.

"Toph?!"

"Hiya Sparky."

"Zuko, we need to talk." Three said at the same time and looked at each other. Aang, Iroh, and Ty Lee fought to get to the next word. All believing their report was more important. But before that could happen, a knife shot out at the tribeswoman and was deflected with a bone tooth dagger. Icy blue eyes met dull grey ones.

Mai was about strike again but Nora sliced the next knife that came her way. Iroh immediately jumped in defense of the girl as Zuko looked at who he realized was Mai. Her hair was way shorter than he remembered.

"What is this?!" He yelled.

The dark haired woman pulled another knife out about to propel it at the tribeswoman. "Those Water bastards killed Suki!" She hissed.

What? Aang, Zuko, and Toph all turned with shocked expressions. Suki? Suki was dead?! No way. Aang had just seen her a month ago. She couldn't be dead. Ty Lee came forth with the red haired baby in her arms and tears in her eyes. Though Toph's eyes were useless, they were wide. She knew from their pulse that it was true. No way. Suki? Dead? Zuko's face contorted in grief at the news.

"Mai, those were likely the Northerners. She's from the Southern Tribe." Iroh told her.

Nora removed herself from Iroh's protective cover and hissed. "Yeah! Don't lump me in with those bastards!" She spun her dagger back into its sheath. "Those assholes attacked the South."

Everyone turned to look at the young tribeswoman. "And Katara?" Zuko pushed past his uncle. "How's Katara? Is she safe?"

Ozai narrowed his eyes at the tribal girl, waiting for an answer as Zuko seemed to grow antsy looking for answers. Nora looked away from the two men that were staring her down and the others present with similar concerned looks on their faces. She hated being on the center of attention.

A laugh then erupted during the chaos of the group trying to figure out all that was going on. They all turned slowly at the familiar gut wrenching laughter. All of their skin crawled. Ty Lee pulled Sota closer into her. Mai lifted another knife. Aang and Toph got in a fighting stance. Nora looked confused. Iroh narrowed his eyes. Ozai glared a hole into Zuko's head. And Zuko face palmed himself, completely forgetting he had Azula chained with the guards behind him.

Tilting her head to the side with a sickening smile. "Seems like things have become quite exciting on the outside of the asylum. It is good to see all of you." Her amber eyes traveled to everyone before landing on Ozai. "Hello, there father dearest. Been too busy to visit your loving and faithful daughter?"

….

A/N: Damn! Fucking hate Ursa! Poor Katara and the baby! Poor Mai and Ty Lee! Aang and Toph;3 might have issues now but it won't stay that way with me around. Also Ozai being tied up is just too hot to me but Ursa ruined it of course. Nora finally meets to infamous Fire Prince, sneaking out of the tribe to get help from her boyfriend and best friend and her tribe. And now Azula. She's out. Wonder how everyone especially Ozai will interact with her. Well I hope you all liked this chapter, Sokka will be in the next. Please review and Thank you guys for reading! Love ya!


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: Hey y'all! I'm back! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 47:

~Fire Nation, Month Two Week Three~

-Conference Room-

Once everything was on the table, Iroh was knocked to the ground and a fist was about to come down on his face until Nora tackled the man about to harm the nice old man. Zuko sat at the head of the table with his head in his hands while everyone sat silently trying to process what was going on aside from the three on the floor. None interfered as Ozai attacked his brother and the tribeswoman jump to Iroh's defense. Either because everything seemed to be crashing down on them and they felt already overwhelmed or that they sympathized with both men. One lost his child and the other had been helpless in the effort to save the child. To the side, Azula sat chained to a chair, she couldn't say she was completely unfazed by all what was said. Enemy or not, the water bitch was important to her father and he was no doubt about to lose it again now that this happened. Even more, seeing her two friends from childhood grieving the Kyoshi warrior that replaced her was hard to deal with. Had they mourned her when she was locked away in an asylum? Had they even cared? Aang couldn't believe this. Suki was dead. Katara had a miscarriage. The North took Sokka and were trying to take over the South. This was complete madness. Toph grew overwhelmed by all the pulses in the room. Everyone's heart was so erratic. She was barely able to tell them apart. Mai glared at Zuko, remembering everything Sokka told her and their other warriors of who started this mess. It was his fault. Ty Lee just held Sota's sleeping body to her chest, trying to extract as much comfort out of this embrace. Sokka was taken too. What if the North kills him? Then Sota won't have any living parents. Iroh sat up on the floor and stared pitifully at his brother who was surprisingly being held off by a girl three times smaller than him. He knew this would happen. He knew. Nora wrapped her legs around the Fire Prince from behind and held a knife to his throat, not as a threat but to get him to stop. Ozai swore if he had his bending he would burn this entire palace, city, nation, this filthy fucking world to the ground. He would start with killing this girl on him, his worthless brother, Kolji, and before he takes the rest of his anger out on everyone else, he'd mutilate Ursa. No person in this room was unmoved by the time everything was spilt. However; regardless of how they were all feeling, they knew exactly who their enemy was. Ursa and the Northern Water Tribe.

Aang and Sokka discovered this from King Bumi while in Omashu. The crazed ruler told them the deal that was offered to him by the Northern Chieftain Arnook. Aid them in the trials to have Katara convicted, support his claim of the Southern Water Tribe, and call out the Fire Nation. The plan was to officially defeat and take out the Fire Nation. First by uniting the two tribes, gaining Earth Kingdom aid, and removing the obstacles in their way which was the Southern Royal Family and those they saw as potential threats. It was for vengeance, Iroh told them the words of Chieftain Arnook, vengeance against Ozai. And the most shocking of it all was that Ursa had aided them in valuable information. Though it didn't come much of a shock to the Fire Royals. Zuko had come to realize his mother was unsalvageable at this point. Iroh couldn't say he didn't see this coming. As for Azula and Ozai, they equally hated the woman. For their own reasons but nonetheless, didn't care whether she leaked information or not. They wanted her dead.

"We can't sit here and let this continue!" Mai yelled but winced immediately as her wound she had stitched up herself started to ache. Ty Lee placed a hand on her side.

"Are you alright, Mai?" Aang asked.

The girl didn't respond but her girlfriend did. "Mai was injured during the attack at the compound. She refused to get treatment until we got Sota here." The acrobat's voice was quiet.

Zuko looked up and ran his eyes over everyone. All their eyes had somehow fallen on him. They were waiting. Waiting on him. Waiting on him to tell them all something they needed to hear. Like a plan. Or what their next move should be. Tell them that they were allowed to fight this enemy. Snuff them all out. And make them pay. They needed him to tell them it was okay to lose control and take these bastards that did this to them. He was Fire Lord. The weight of peace was balanced on him. Half the world versus the other half. But the Fire Nation was the balance breaker. Whatever move Zuko and his group made would determine the outcome of this all. War or the re-restoration of peace. They needed him to make the decision. For them. Because if left in any of their hands, they'd raise hell and wipe out the North and possibly any supports. Their blood ran hot because many of them sacrificed and fought hard for peace, only for them to be hunted down by the very people they freed from the carnage of war. What kind of thank you was this?

Making his decision. "We won't let this go unpunished. The North and it's allies will pay." Zuko's voice hardened. "But we will not be rash in what we do. We play by the books."

"To hell with that, Sparky!" Toph slammed her hands down on the table.

Mai growled. "Playing by the books clearly isn't enough. Not for what they did!"

"I'm sorry, Zuko." Aang said. "But they've gone too far. Suki is dead. Sokka's captured. Katara lost the baby and she's a hostage with the rest of her Tribe. As well as your mother trading our secrets. How can we fight fair with that?"

The Fire Lord balled his fist. What did they want him to do? Declare war? On both the Northern Water Tribe and half the Earth Kingdom? No! That would take back everything that all fought hard for. He couldn't do that. That was madness.

Sighing in her corner. Azula rolled her eyes. "All of you are pathetic and wrong."

Everyone snapped their necks to sneer at the girl chained to a chair. How dare she think she should have a say in any of this! Unlike her father, she wasn't on their side at the moment. Nor did she have any justified reason to be a part of even if she was, Azula was ten times less trustworthy than Ozai. At least he was honest and you never had to wonder with him but the psycho Princess was a different story.

"Oh stop it, you'll make me blush." She smirked. "No, seriously. You're all thinking this the wrong way. We can fight fair and still get the revenge we all want."

"We?!" Zuko questioned his sister.

Laughing maniacally, "Of course you don't expect me not to get in on the action too. It has been a while for me and I so want to see someone squirm under my feet." The entire group's skin crawled at the unsettling familiarity of the way she said that.

Feeling his hand heat up, Ozai realized the serum was wearing off and growled viciously as he grabbed the girl holding him by her wrist. Tightening his hold on her tiny arm causing her to shout and drop her dagger before he maneuvered himself to remove her from him, throwing her into the table. Nora winced upon impact and everyone rose from their seats to see the two engaged in a struggle. The tribeswoman growled and lunged back at him but he grabbed her by the neck and forced her back until she was on the table. Kicking her legs out as he started choking her, Iroh ran up behind Ozai and tried to take him but the rage blind man sent an electric charge at his older brother. Iroh collapsed instantly.

Aang and Toph jumped up to stop him from killing the girl beneath him but were sent back by blue flames. Zuko jumped onto the table and ran up to attack his father. However; Mai sent a knife into his leg and the young Lord fell for his knees, turning his head to send a shocked look at his ex. Ty Lee immediately pulled away from the table with Sota safely in her arms. She ran to the further end of the room. Out of harm's way.

Feeling her neck start to heat, Nora panicked. Why was he doing this?! She had come here for his help. Still kicking her legs out, trying to kick him somewhere vital enough to get him off of her, the tribeswoman found his male part and was about to strike but her legs were caught. He must have realized and in the midst of stopping her, he burned the side of her legs. A scream tore through her throat as she saw dark gold eyes bore into hers. What kind of man was her friend in love with?! Was he really a demon?!

"Let her go, Ozai!" Aang yelled and bended water from a vase and put out his fire.

Toph sent a chuck of the stone floor at him, watching as he finally let go of the girl and focused on fight the earthbender. Nora sat up and rubbed her throat. La! What the hell was wrong with him?

Mai rose onto the table, holding to her side and came to where Zuko was knelt. Grabbing the front of his hair and pulling it, glaring down at him. "Sokka told us everything, Zuko. He told his how this started. It was you!"

Aang helped Toph in her fight with Ozai. Mai slammed Zuko's head into the hard wood table. Azula sat there with an impassive expression as everyone seemed to ignore her and fight each other. Iroh slowly came back from the non-lethal blow his brother delivered him. Nora rushed to the old man's side to help him up. Ty Lee sat Sota down, away from the commotion, knowing that she needed to end this fighting. Once she had the small boy lying in a chair, the acrobat took off and started with jabbing Mai. The girl feel literally on top of Zuko who hissed. She then flipped over Aang's back and landed behind Ozai, jabbing him before taking out Toph who was trying to crush him with a boulder. Ty Lee only took of the ones she knew would continue fighting. The others were fine.

Iroh and Nora took care to drag every limp person back to their seats. Zuko squirmed to get from under Mai whose armor was quite heavy. When Ty Lee helped move the girl off of him and put her back in her seat, the Fire Lord yanked the blade out of his legs. Crawling on the table back to his original location before the fight broke out.

When everyone was situated, Nora glared at the Fire Prince that had shut his eyes and was breathing heavily. He was immobilized like the two others at the table, all with their heads on the table from the limp of their bodies. Even like this he still was intimidating. The pitch black of his abnormally long hair. Those demonic gold irises that rested behind his closed eyelids. The brooding aura that radiated off of him. Nora could see that he was a masterpiece. A glorious sight to see. However; everything else about him was frightening. How did Katara get close him without being eaten alive?

Zuko sighed dreadfully and dropped his head back into his hands. Agni, give him strength. Azula cleared her throat and proceeded to speak.

"Before father dearest interrupted me, I was saying. Instead of go after the half the world, how about take out the ones solely responsible. Then we can all vent." She smirked at the end.

"Stop saying we." The young Lord said. " **We** have reason to vent but what have you? You just want to kill."

Azula rolled her eyes. "Of course I want to kill but only one person."

"Who?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

…

~Southern Water Tribe, Month Two Week Three~

-Docks-

Sokka was chained and dragged off the ship by two Northern men. As soon as he started looking around, he realized they had brought him home. But why? _Oh La!_ This meant the North was here and probably seize over the South. B-but his dad and Katara... weren't they here too? The tribesman started breathing heavily. Oh La, please don't let anything have happened to them.

"We have Prince Sokka." One of the Northerners said to some other.

A man with long brown hair looked Sokka over. "Did you capture that brat of his? The one we found lives on Kyoshi Island?"

 _Are they talking about Sota? My son?_ "No. Pakira and the lieutenant we recruit were killed. Two Kyoshi warriors took the boy and ran off before anyone could get them." What _?! Did that mean Sota was safe? And Suki?_

"Well we'll deal with that later. Just take this one to Arnook. He'll want to see him right away."

-Royal Palace-

Wheeling her father out to the oasis garden, Katara moved him next to the bench and knelt in front of him. Taking his hands and holding it, offering a forced smile that could barely be called a smile. The girl then sighed and placed her head in his lap, still holding his hand. Why did this have to happen to them? It wasn't even about her and Ozai. This was about revenge but even so, how was paralyzing her father from the waist down revenge? What had he done to anyone? She lost her baby and now her father lost his ability to walk. What about any of this was revenge?

"Katara." Her father said her name and patted her head. "Help will come. Just hold on a little longer, sweetheart?"

The waterbender looked up at her father and a tear fell from her eyes as she nodded. "I know." her voice was soft.

"I promise this pain will pass too." Hakoda's hand ran from her hair to her face and his eyes left her as he gazed at the memorial made from his wife and his grandchild.

Katara shut her eyes and looked over her shoulder to the memorial. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Her baby. Her unborn child. A nameless grave, engraved with only mention of her as his mother. Arnook wouldn't allow Ozai's name. Saying it was a horrible way to be recognized. The son of a mad man. She knew it was a boy from Mira's examination. Her son. Dead before he could even be alive. She had hoped to meet him. Be the mother she was prepared to be and have Ozai prove that he could be a good father. But that was taken from her. From them. Their child and the future she had dreamt about was gone. It was all gone. La, she prayed this wasn't the last time she could carry a child. Ever since getting over the fear of being pregnant, Katara had become obsessed with the fantasy of a family she could create with the man she loved. It had kept her whole in her time away from him and now she was falling apart. He wasn't here and what she did have of him was gone. How was she supposed to cope? When her child was dead, her tribe was being occupied by the North, her father reduced into a wheelchair from whatever torture methods Arnook used on her father, and she didn't know how long this would last. How long it would take to be released from this hell she was living. How long it would be before she saw him again. The monster she was engaged to, in love with, made love to. How long would it be before she saw him again?

"Katara." Arnook spoke as he entered the garden.

The girl's face removed the sorrow and replaced it with a numb expression. "Chieftain Arnook." Learning from the several times this man has slapped her over the last two weeks for dropping his title.

The Northerner stepped out onto the green lush and made his way to the young waterbender, "I would like to speak with you." Shooting a look at Hakoda. "Alone."

Lifting to her feet, Katara nodded and gave her father a kiss to his forehead before she followed the Chieftain that decided to walk off expecting her to follow shortly behind him. Venturing further into the garden, Arnook stopped just before the pond and took a seat at the bench. The waterbender took her time reaching him and when she did, she only stood to the side of the bench. Not wanting to be any closer to him than she needed to be.

Noticing this, the Northern Chieftain decided to dive right into what he was going to say. "I wish to unite the tribes, Katara. This way we can work together to make this world a better place."

"It's already a better place." she stated.

Arnook ignored her remark. "This Tribe doesn't trust me or my Northern men."

"You took my father's, their Chieftain's, ability to walk again. Not mention everything else. How can you expect any of us to trust you?" Her voice was hollow like it had been for the entirety of these two weeks. She was so far gone in grief and agony that there were only two options in her current state. To feel the pain or nothing at all. And as she stood here with captor, she refused to give him a glimpse of the pain he's caused her. Her pride was little now but still existing.

Standing up from his seat, Arnook came to stand in front of the waterbender and immediately grabbed her chin. His dark blue eyes stared intensely into her lighter blues. "They will come to trust me." His eyes roam from her eyes to the red necklace around her neck. "Starting with you." And before she realized it, he tore the choker from her neck.

"I'll gain their trust through you and since you're no longer carrying that bastard's child, you can start over with me as your husband." Arnook took the necklace and threw it into the pond before gazing over her miserably stunned expression. He had to admit, the girl was beautiful and any man's desire. Not only would she be the perfect way of gaining the Southerners trust but she would make a fine wife. Especially since he lost his a year after Yue to suicide. Now he would have a younger and much more beautiful wife. She wanted a child so bad that she laid in the arms of a demon than he could give her that and without inflicting whatever kind of pain Ozai did with her body. No doubt it had to be gruesome.

Katara couldn't believe this. It was happening again. Yet another day of suffering. Her knees buckled under the weight of her conscience and her eyes widely stared at the pond where Arnook threw the betrothal necklace in. Her mind flashed back to the morning Ozai had given it to her. He looked the happiest she had ever seen him. It had caught her off guard but then he told her to close her eyes and when she reopened them, it was around her neck. Tears fell down her face.

"Do not worry, Katara. I'll replace that one and the child you lost." Arnook drew down to his knees to plant a kiss between her neck and her shoulder. The girl shivered in disgust. "I can start giving back what you lost in the next few days if you let me." His finger traced from her ear to her neck. "If not, then you'll have to wait till our wedding night."

The man felt he left enough of an impression on the girl of what he wanted and what he was going to give her, one way or another. Drawing back to his feet, the Chieftain smirked down at the distraught girl. Yes, he would know soon of the girl's talent of satisfying a demon. If she could keep Ozai's attention then surely, she could any man's attention.

As the Northerner left her, Katara broke down and cried. Bending the water of the pond in search, she pulled the red necklace out of it and led it to her hands. Extracting the water from it, tears fell down her face as she stared at it. Ozai would kill her if she ever laid with another man. And though she despised the thought, she knew that unless he hurried to get to her, it would happen whether she liked it or not. She knew the stories of Northern men. Most women weren't fond of the husbands they were arranged to but that didn't stop them from being forced into intimacy on their wedding night. And from the sound of things. Arnook sounded like he wasn't going to wait till then. She choked on a cry that was lodged in her throat. _No,_ she covered her mouth with her hand. _No!_

….

~Fire Nation, Month Two Week Three~

-Conference Room-

"I've had enough of this!" Aang slammed his hands onto the tables. Ty Lee chi block wore off and everyone had seem to be throwing verbal attacks at one another. All fight each other aside from Ozai and Zuko, who both just sat in their seat with shut eyes. Aang felt since neither powerhouse was intervening shutting some of those at the table up, that he would have to.

Ty Lee sighed as she rocked Sota in her arms. The fighting hadn't ceased. It continued. Mai was dogging out Zuko while he didn't even both acknowledging her. Toph and the new girl were arguing about the first course of action. The earthbender wanted them to attack head on but the tribeswoman stated that too many innocents would be caught in the crossfire. Iroh was enduring a few comments from his niece/daughter, wondering if she was indeed actually Ozai's daughter. The Princess laughed on and on about how pathetic he was. Couldn't do a single thing right? Then she hit a nerve, surprisingly, talking about how he couldn't save Lu Ten, Zuko, or her. If he couldn't save his own children how could he save his brother's? The old firebender seethed and glared at her. If it was not for who he was as a person, she would be face down on the floor. Fortunately, when the Avatar finally spoke up, everyone went silent.

Aang's heart was pounding in his chest as he looked over the table at everyone seated. "Now is not the time to fight amongst ourselves! We just lost Suki! Katara's lost her child! Sokka is captured! And we all might have to fight another war! Fortunately, now we're all on the same side this time around. So I believe we can take them. But not like this! Not fighting each other! Pointing fingers at who started what! Not ridiculing those who've failed to protect! And definitely not over strategy! We work together and we come up with a solid plan! Or we risk losing more! Are any of you prepared to lose more?!"

Silence taken as a no. "Then shut the hell up! And let's figure this shit out! Damn it!"

"Wow, twinkle toes. That was touching." Toph mused. "Especially, that ending. I'd never expect a monk to use that kind of language."

The monk rolled his eyes and sat back down. What else could he say? The last nine months have been one nightmare after another. Now this was by far the worse situation they've all faced since the hundred years war. They were likely stepping into the next war. Though they would fight hard for that not to happen, the probability was increasing with how the Northern Water Tribe was making its moves. If they wanted to deal with these foes and avoid a war, they most likely need to take Azula's advance. Instead of attacking soldiers and people more than likely forced into this kind of conflict, they needed to create a list very similar to the Northern list. Write the names of the leading people involved and take them out. One by one. Most likely, starting with their allies.

"Now, I believe Azula was right. We go after the ones responsible." Aang said.

Smirking, "How wonderful. The Avatar agrees with me. Aren't you proud, fathers?" Ozai lifted his head and glared at the girl along with his brother.

Not at all aware of what she was talking about, Nora curiously looked at the two men who were now glaring at the chained crazy lady. She shrugged and figured she'd ask Iroh to debrief her on the stories of everyone present. If she was going to be here for La knows how long and possibly working with everyone here, she might as well know their background. Needing to know who to stand closer to and who to keep an eye on. Like the Fire Prince, knife girl, blind girl, and the crazy one.

Re-establishing himself in the conversation, Zuko lifted his head. "Azula's plan does sound best but how does it work?"

"Oh Zuzu, surely it can't be that complicated to figure out. We kill each leading member of this enemy group and get dad back his water whore." Azula laughed.

However; she forgot that she wasn't talking to Zuko in the privacy of her cell. She was sitting in front of her father and close friends of Katara. They all stared darkly at her. Even Mai and Ty Lee. But Azula didn't care. Everyone hated her anyway so why bother caring if she upset them a little. They could get over it.

Sneering in disgust, Nora looked away from the crazy chick and focused on the Fire Lord. "Fire Lord Zuko, with all due respect. I would like to teach your sister some manners when referring to my Princess."

Azula croaked in laughter, "Yes! Water peasant, teach me a lesson. I sure do miss learning new things." She licked her lips and her eyes went crazy. "Like how long it takes to roast a tribal wench!"

Nora growled and removed her dagger from its sheath, throwing it at the chains around Azula's form. Freeing her. Everyone rose to their feet as the chains fell onto the floor. Aang and Toph got in a bending stance. Ty Lee sat Sota down and readied her hands. Mai withdrew her knives. Zuko and Iroh had fists full of fire. While Ozai's fingertips sparked with lightning, he was prepared to take his daughter down too. He better than anyone present knew how dangerous the girl was. She had no restraint. While he could easily overpower her, Azula had ways of making narrow escapes and fighting dishonorably. He wasn't taking any chances here. If she made a wrong move, he'd kill her before anyone else in the room would.

Smiling as the chains fell, Azula looked at the tribeswoman. "I don't plan to escape or fight the rest of you. But I would love that lesson now, peasant."

"I'll give you a lesson alright, crazy!" Nora unsheathed her duel daggers from behind and charged at the girl.

Azula smirked and suddenly summoned her blue flames, "I say the student is prepared to teach the teacher instead."

"Think again!" Nora roared.

A wild burst of blue flames shot at the tribeswoman who seemed to cut through the extremely hot flames with her blades before sending one of the daggers to pin her pants leg to the floor. Azula growled and decided to use her lightning, planning to take the girl out easy. However; Nora redirected the strike and sent it into the ceiling. The next thing the Fire Princess knew, the peasant had struck her twice in the side with her fingers, sending Azula to the floor on her side.

"Don't ever call my Princess a whore, you insane bitch!" Nora hissed before spitting to the side of the fallen girl. "And if you couldn't defeat her, how could you best me? I'm stronger." Feeling cocky.

Snatching her blue eyes from the Fire Princess, the tribeswoman woman looked back at the group and saw them gaping at her. "Shit! I did too much, didn't I?" She covered her face in embarrassment.

"Holy Shit! I couldn't see it but it felt pretty damn boss!" Toph laughed to which Aang face palmed himself. The earthbender was pissing him off.

-Later, Tunnels in Palace-

Zuko had them all disband before another fight took place. Besides, everyone needed more time to accept what has happened before any of them could make a move. Nora followed Iroh to his chambers. Ozai aloofly headed to his. Aang distance himself from Toph and ran to the chambers he had shared with Sokka a few months ago. Mai and Ty Lee went to the palace physician to finally have the wounded girl healed, with Sota of course. While Zuko carried his immobile sister in his arms as he took a secret passageway to his chambers.

"What the hell are those water peasants made of?!" Azula roared as her brother carried her limp body in his arms.

Zuko just shook his head and sighed. "Zula, you should really stop before you get hurt."

"Me? Hurt? Ha! Zuzu, when did you become so humorous? No, I assure you. I won't let that peasant get away with this." The Princess hissed as she leaned her head into her brother's chest.

"That's not who I was referring to." He told her.

Rolling her eyes. "Then who?"

"Dad."

"Dad?"

"Yes," the young Lord said as he readjusted the girl in his arms. "Did you see the look he gave you? He looked like at any second he would have killed you."

Azula snarled but said nothing. Aside from being humiliated yet again by a water peasant, she had pissed off her father. Which was not the plan. In honesty, she didn't care to fight that girl anyway. She only wanted to prove that she was still strong and capable to her father. But she failed. Miserably. A nonbender defeated her. No doubt her father was disappointed more. But she refused to tell Zuko that. No. She still had her pride and everything else. Regardless of losing, she would not expose her shamed feelings.

"I'm sure you're just saying that to rub in my face that you're dad's new favorite." Azula pouted.

Zuko smirked. "Dad's favorite? I wouldn't say all that but I can say he's warmed up to me."

"Oh whatever, just shut up and hurry on to your chambers. I'm sure these noodly arms of yours are just dying to give out." she said in her usual arrogant tone.

Rolling his eyes and refusing to use the 'I'm the Fire Lord' line, Zuko just chuckled a little. Some things about his sister would just never change.

-Aang's Guest Room-

"Thank you, Aang." Mai said as she took a seat in a chair at the table with a set of tea on it. Ty Lee with Sota laid on one of the beds in the room, Sokka's.

The monk offered for the two girls to share his chambers until Zuko could have their own arranged for them. He had asked the servants to have fresh clothes and food brought for them after they returned from the infirmary. As Aang sat at the opposite end of the small table, he made brief and careful glances at Mai as she drank her tea. A question lying heavily on his mind since this morning. He wanted to ask but couldn't. It just seemed wrong to ask. Now was not good timing. Ah, he better stop looking at her before she notices.

"What is it, Avatar?" She sat her teacup gently onto the table.

 _Crap, too late._

Those cold lifeless grey eyes of hers fell on him. "You keep staring at me. Is there something on your mind?"

Feeling embarrassed by being caught, Aang rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I I was going to ask... about Suki." His voice cracked at the mention of the warriors name. "Ho-how did she die? What had they done to her?"

Mai averted her eyes from him and her bangs masked them. In a stern and monotone voice. "She died like a true warrior should, in a fight/battle. However; they dishonorable ran her through from behind. While we killed the two responsible and saved Sota, I only wish I could have buried her properly."

Aang didn't need to see her eyes to know they were tearing up. He heard the slight and almost undetectable cry in her voice. She was still grieving. Probably hadn't had the proper time to grieve. Having to hurry here and get Sota to safety. Mai had neglected her physical injuries. No doubt she neglected her mental and emotional wounds. The monk decided to leave it there. There was no reason to ask more questions. He reached over the table and place a tentative hand on Mai's arm.

"It's alright, Mai." Aang's own eyes were starting to water and he sniffled. "Suki is in a better place and Sota's safe now. We'll get them both justice."

Nodding her head in agreement, "And for Katara."

"Yes, Katara too." A tear fell from the monk's eyes.

One friend was dead, leaving behind a motherless child. And another friend had become a childless mother. This was a lot to take in. A lot to cope with knowing. Neither of them were prepared to do too much acknowledging at the moment, however. Maybe when this is over. They can all just let the events settle in officially. But right now, they needed to keep it together. Be strong. And be ready. No telling when the next of them would endure.

-Pillar Halls-

Iroh had found Nora a nice Fire Nation gown to wear. Her tribal clothes weren't suited for these warmer temperatures. Plus, it would be easier to distinguish her from the Northern Tribesmen at court. The two of them sat on cushions in between a pair of pillars.

Serving the tribeswoman a hot blend of his best tea, Iroh smiled at her as she beamed brightly at the delicious taste. Kicking her feet out in a fit of bliss from how tasty this tea was, Nora chuckled.

"I just arrived and I already love it here." She said. "No wonder Princess Katara ran away to be here. It's warm, beautiful, the tea is tasty, and the men are very attractive. Like Kai most definitely, surprisingly Fire Lord Zuko's scar makes him very appealing, and that flawless Fire Prince Ozai. He's so gorgeous that I'll let the whole choking thing go."

The old man chuckled. "Katara had been similar I think. My brother went a little nuts once before and tried to strangle her. The very next day, she was at his side again and that was before they even slightly could tolerate each other."

Nora giggled and asked to hear more. She wanted to know more about the relationship between her Princess and the Fire Prince. How they met. All the cute moments and details. Anything that would make her believe there was indeed something else to the man other than his drop dead gorgeous looks. Iroh then proceed to tell her all about the two from the beginning to end. How they almost killed each other. The constant tension between them every time they were together. Whether it was murderous or hidden attraction. The post-relationship fighting. Constantly driving not only each other but everyone around crazy. The old man painted the tribeswoman a perfect picture of the two. Starting with forgiveness and redemption. Then falling in love and perseverance. Ending with commitment and dedication. They weren't the likeliest of lovers nor were they the rarest. But they were an unique couple in the sense that they brought out themselves in each other. Ozai became more compassionate as it related to Katara. Katara was more possessive and assertive in relation to Ozai. It was something Iroh found interesting.

"So he's not a demon jerk?" Nora looked over to Iroh as she finished her third cup of tea.

Laughing, Iroh shook his head. "Not entirely. Just rough around the edges but mostly brooding."

The girl smiled and set her cup down, "Good. Because I still need to speak to him."

Realizing she had gotten up and took off down the hall, Iroh's eyes widened. No. She must have taken that as the okay. But he didn't mean his brother was approachable. That man was the last person a stranger from a foreign land should try and approach. Especially when he's already tried to kill her. _Agni,_ he inwardly thought as he took off after her.

-Ozai's Chambers-

"I see your daily medicine wore off quickly today. Don't worry, I added a higher dosage this time. So now you don't have to feel grief over your bastard child." Ursa whispered in Ozai's ear as he laid still on his bed. Again, unable to move.

Ursa patted him as she rested his head in her lap, combing out his long black hair with her finger nails. "It's not the first time this has happened, my love. You've always lost one child after another."

Somehow Ozai didn't care what she was saying. He didn't care. Not anymore. These events keep playing over for him. Time and time again. Always losing what is his. Now another child of his was gone and Agni knows what has become of Katara.

"The girl probably feels that you've failed her." Running her hand through his hair some more. "You swore to protect her and now look, your child is dead and she is left to ruin."

Shutting his eyes, "It's time you give her up, Ozai. This will only end in more ruin."

This was his fault. He shouldn't have pursued her. If he hadn't, he would have fortunately died already or be back in prison. Katara would have no doubt married Zuko. She wouldn't have had to face the same complications that she had with him. She wouldn't be suffering. He couldn't possibly begin to think what she was enduring now. She was in the hands of the North and grieving their lost child. No telling what they would do with her. Maybe Ursa was right. He should let the waterbender go. She had suffered too much because of him. Even if he was a selfish and possessive man, he loved her. Loved her enough to know the pain he caused her. Since her brother originally found out to now, Katara had always been the one to endure the most in their relationship. Everyone struck her but left him alone. They challenged her and evaded him. How was he supposed to allow this to continue happening to her? What kind of man did that make him? But….he knew he couldn't. Even if she would continue to suffer, he knew deep down she would never be free of him. He wouldn't let her or himself or anyone tear them apart.

"But worry not, love. I will be with you through this." Ursa leaned down to plant a kiss on the side of his jaw and patted him. "Hate me how ever you like. Vent as much as you like. But always know, I'm the only one that can bring you comfort."

Having just arrived in his chambers, Nora peaked her head around the rooms looking for him but when she came to what she believed was the bedroom, she gasped. The door was cracked open and her eyes caught a glimpse of the Fire Prince. He had his head laid in the lap of some Fire Nation woman. What was this? She gasped. Who was she? And what were they doing? The tribeswoman's brows furrowed and she balled her fist. How dare he allow that woman caress him! He was still engaged to her friend!

Before she could move a muscle or make a peep, the girl saw the strange woman lift from the bed, placing a tentative kiss on the prince's cheek. Nora growled but immediately pressed herself into the wall, as the woman came to the door and grabbed the knob.

"I'll be back later tonight when you're able to move again. I need to pay, Ami another visit." Nora could hear the woman was smirking.

As the woman pulled the door, Nora held herself close into the wall so to not be noticed. When she heard the footsteps disappear and a door open then close, the tribeswoman jump out of her hiding place and rushed into the room. Something about what the woman said bothered her. Move again? Was she implying the Fire Prince couldn't move? Why?

Upon seeing the Prince lying on his side with his back to her, Nora realized that he really wasn't moving besides the even breathing. _Oh La!_ The tribeswoman immediately climbed into the bed and crawled over to him.

"Fire Prince Ozai!" She said frantically as her hands grabbed at his clothes pulling him to roll over.

Gold eyes immediately pierced her, "Shit! You look angry! *Her hands flapped around in panic and hit his nose* oops! I'm sorry! J-just let me-" cutting herself off before she said something else.

Nora reached behind her and pulled her dagger out. Clearly from the dark tint around the white of his eyes, he was being poisoned or induced with something. The only way to treat it was to bleed him a little. Taking his large hand and placing it in her lap, the girl laid the blade of her dagger into his palm.

"Forgive me in advance, your highness, but I have to do this." She winced herself as she cut into his skin enough to make it bleed.

Scarlet red pour from out of the wound and her thumbs applied pressure on the area around the cut to force as much blood as she could from the one little area. Once she noticed the blood had begun clotting and sealing up the wound, Nora used her blade to tear a piece of her dress off to wrap his hand. When it was completely wrapped, the tribeswoman looked back at his face to look him in the eyes. It wasn't long before the tint faded in his eyes. His hand gradually started opening and his eyebrows twitched.

Becoming excited, Nora bounced up and down while holding his hand to her chest. "Yay! Oh thank La! You're-"

Interrupted by a hand wrapping around her already sore neck and forcing her down into the bed, the tribeswoman gasped as her eyes went wide. Ozai. He was trying to kill her again. What the actual fuck was with this guy? Where did he get off to choking women? _I swear Katara has issues for liking this guy._

Towering over the tribal girl, Ozai glared down at her, ready to snap her neck. How dare she cut him! Hadn't she learn earlier not to mess with him?! He didn't care that this girl was from the South or that she was a friend of Katara's. He didn't care about a damn thing! His child was dead! The woman he loved was a hostage! And everything else just seemed to either feel or be fucked up! He was losing it and he didn't give a damn! Nothing mattered anymore! Prison sounded a lot like a safer place to him. Safe for everyone around him because he was about to wreak havoc.

Choking as his grip got tighter, the girl put her hands on his wrist as her face contorted in pain. She managed to speak to him. Hopefully, the coax him into letting her go.

"Prince Ozai, please. I was trying to help...you." she struggled. "Tha-that lady was poisoning you."

Wiggling underneath him, Nora feared she'd be dead in seconds if he didn't ease up his grip. "Katara sent me here."

Wait. His waterbender personally sent this girl here? Why? What was the purpose of sending this foolish child to him?

"I have a message." Somehow reading his mind.

Ozai realized he might need to let her live and slowly reduced the pressure on her neck as he removed his hand. He sat back and watched the tribal girl as her hand fell onto her neck, gasping for air. She looked hysterical as she recovered herself and her gaze fell upon him. Nora didn't know if she should display her anger at him attacking her again, unlawfully. Or if she should let it go because clearly this man was not in his right mind.

"Girl." His voice was deep and even raspy from the lack of using it. "What do you mean Katara sent you and what message?"

Completely taken off guard by the fact that this was the first time since meeting him today that she's heard his voice. It was obviously strained but no less fitting of a man as beautiful as him. She was struck. _Oh Kai forgive me. I still love only you._ The tribeswoman fell into a trance as the golden eyed man stared at her with this intensely bored look. La! He was dreamy. No wonder Katara fell for him. Talk about he was really made to rule the world.

"Girl!"

 _Oh crap._ "Ugh! Yes sir!"

Ignoring her use of 'sir' with him, Ozai tilted his head at the girl. She was peculiar. Like his waterbender. Now he understood where her personality came from. Though, he'd say this girl was on a level that was already annoying the hell out of him. A part of him wanted to kill her for that reason alone but not now. She knew something that he needed to know. Katara sent her for a reason.

"Why did Katara send you, are you not her guard?" He questioned her.

Nora beamed as the man's hostility fell and curiosity replaced it. He was much more gorgeous in this relaxed state. "Ah! Yes, Katara sent me to ask for your help."

"Did she think I wouldn't of my own devise?" Ozai seemed upset that his waterbender would think he planned to leave her there.

Shaking her head. "She said that some lady named Ursa would interfere and she didn't think Fire Prince Iroh could handle her, so she sent me." The tribeswoman smiled at him a little too brightly for comfort.

 _Is that so? So even Katara knows the old bastard is incompetent?_ _Sending this surprisingly lethal girl to do the job for her._

"She also said not to let you think that your brother is inferior or that I'm an assassin to kill Ursa. I'm here solely for you, to guard you and make sure you get to the South as soon as possible, without getting yourself in trouble." Nora explained.

Guard him? What in Agni's name did he need a guard for? Even as Fire Lord he kept very few guards around. He never needed one. Not then and not now. So what was Katara doing sending this girl here?

Rubbing the raw skin of her neck as it began to burn again. "Not like you need a guard but she feared learning about her condition would upset you, so I'm more of a baby sitter. Can't let you get in any trouble." She laughed but then broke into a coughing fit.

To her surprise the Fire Prince got off the bed and left the room for a bit before returning with a glass of water. Handing it to her, he took a seat on the floor in front of her. Chugging down the glass of water, Nora happily wiggled. This guy wasn't that bad.

"Go back home. I don't need a pathetic little girl following me around all day." Ozai said.

Okay, not bad but definitely a jerk. "But I can't go home. Not until I come back with you. Plus, she gave me this, so you could see with your own eyes that she meant for me only to return with you."

Pulling a letter out of her pocket, Nora hopped off the bed with a small cheer and knelt in front of him with the letter in hand. Ozai looked at her carefully and then at the letter as he snatched it from the girl. Ignoring the girl's comment about him being rude, the Fire Prince removed the blue ribbon and opened the letter. Immediately, he knew it was Katara's hand writing.

…..

A/N: Alright, peeps prepare yourselves for the next chapterS! Major stuff about to go down. Fighting. Slaughter. Someone(s) will die so be ready. Ozai will finally have enough after reading the letter from Katara. Katara could also reach a limit. Azula and Zuko will learn a deeper truth to why their parents hate each other from a visit to Ami. And My story is approaching it's end but don't worry. I'll have more Ozara fanfiction for you all. Love you babes!


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: Sorry it has taken me awhile with posting. Work has been hectic. Someone quit so I got their shift and I have more hours. But I'll find away to manage posting as frequently as I like to. So don't you guys worry! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **WARNING** : DARK Theme. Abuse. Violence and Death(not major).

Chapter 48:

~Fire Nation, Month Two Week Three~

-Royal Palace-

"I'm back, dear." Ursa swayed into Ozai's bedroom holding a pink vial in her hands.

The Fire Prince narrowed his eyes, "From Ami's, I suppose."

The woman stopped in her tracks as she realized that the man could speak which also meant his bending was back as well. Had the serum worn off so quickly? She couldn't tell how he had managed to overcome the high dose she had given him. This wasn't good.

Standing up from off his bed, Ozai slowly walked towards her and before long was right in front of her with his hand reaching out towards her. Ursa flinched but realized that he was only grabbing a lock of her hair. As she relaxed as a bit, she looked him in the eyes and searched for a reason to fear him. He was honest. Terrifying, ruthless, unforgiving, fearsome, but honest. She would know immediately from the look in his eyes whether he was planning something or not. But as she stared into the golden orbs of his, she felt herself breathlessly taken into his arms as his lips smashed against hers. This was shocking. Her lips moved against his as her arms wrapped around him. Was he finally realizing that she was his best option? That she was the one he was meant to be with. Oh Agni, let this be it.

Smirking into the kiss before breaking it to pull back slightly enough to look at the woman. "I must commend you on being the most wretched of women I've ever met."

Ursa's eyes widened and before long a dagger was at her throat from behind, "So you're the one that's been giving Princess Katara a hard time?" Nora sung.

"W-what is this, Ozai?" Ursa hissed as she noticed the tribal girl holding her back with a dagger. "Do you understand what you're doing?!"

Ozai stepped back and glared at the woman. "Of course, I'm going to take back what is mine and you're going to help me."

Narrowing her eyes. What made him think she'd ever help him get that whore back?! Plus, didn't that tribal bitch lose their baby? Why was he still wanting her after that? Ursa couldn't believe he was still choosing the water slut.

"If I die, Ozai, Katara will be killed!" Ursa snarled. "Arnook won't spare that whore a second longer when he finds out you're coming for her!"

Nora pressed her dagger further into her neck and growled. "Arnook wants the South, he won't kill her knowing it'll make his job harder."

"And that also means that you have no leverage over me." Ozai laughed. "I could kill you and everyone involved and my waterbender would be just fine."

No. No! This couldn't be. How was this so? Arnook swore to use Katara as a bargaining tool for Ozai. If that's not true then she's in hot water. He was going to no doubt kill her. After what she's done to him. He'll slaughter her. Keep his promise and enjoy every moment of tearing her apart.

Giving Nora a signal, the tribeswoman broke Ursa's stance and fisted some of her hair as the woman fell on her knees. Ozai crouched down with a smirk on his face as his eyes gleamed with homicidal intent. He was bloodthirsty she could see. The hunger for mangled bodies and the color red much deeper than the red of his attire. It was as if he was staring at a feast prepared before him and that he would not hold back to take in accountbasic etiquettes. He looked as if he would rather make a mess than not to. His waterbender was taken hostage, his child that she was carrying was dead, and he had been humiliated by the woman that had for months insulted the woman he loved. Ozai had long reached his limit. It was a wonder that he hadn't already killed her. Perhaps, it was for Katara's sake or fear of returning to jail. Oh but neither of those things could hold him back now. He was much too thirsty for blood and his own brand of vengeance. And his would be the likes of which no one has ever seen. With his chains having been broken and his caging having been opened, Ozai was free to handle things the way he wanted.

"This is not over. I'm saving you for last." Pure joy was on his face as it finally came to him that he would kill her. Even if it upset his waterbender, he would get her justice regardless and how sweet would it be to finally kill this woman after nearly thirteen years. He was going to enjoy this. Thoroughly.

Standing back to his feet, he walked over to the dresser where the woman had left the serum and grabbed it. Turning around with a wide grin, Ozai made his way back to her and Nora's grip on her hair tightened before she yanked it back to expose her neck to the demon lord. He reached to take her chin in his hand and smiled down at her. Feeling the happiest he's felt since proposing to Katara. Yes, he put both of those things on the same level.

"I wonder what the side effect would be for you, especially at such a high dosage." He feathered his fingers down to her throat and licked his lips.

This moment was intoxicating for him. Having had to starve for so long for the blood of this woman. Just looking at her and knowing the terrible things he would do to her aroused a certain sense of haziness. As if he was overcome with the ecstasy of finally giving this woman what she deserved. Taking the syringe in his hands, Ozai brought the needle to her neck and immediately jabbed it there. Joyous at the sight of her wincing in pain. He was loving this. Slowly he injected the serum into her and watched as she reacted the thick unbearably painful dosage.

When it was all in and her mouth laid open from her gasps of pain, Ozai grabbed her chin and leveled her eyes to his. "I'll be back before you wake."

Closing her mouth and standing up, Ozai stepped away as Nora jabbed the woman in her neck. Ursa collapsed and went unconscious immediately. The tribeswoman looked from the woman lying on the floor to the Fire Prince staring at her. _Oh La, please don't let me be next._

"Come," he said as he started walking towards the door.

Letting out the breath she had been holding and saluted, "Sir!" She then ran behind him to match his larger strides. They had business to take care of. _Yay!_

-Royal Garden-

Mai walked over to the tree that she remembered vaguely from her days living at court before and after the war. She and Zuko would sit under it, reading to themselves. Quietly taking in the scene around them. Post war, their friends would be sitting in the garden with them. Aang and Sokka would be planning a game of cards. Ty Lee and Suki would practice their moves on each other. Toph playing in the dirt. Katara and Iroh enjoying a cup of tea. Then there was her and Zuko, her head leaning on his shoulder. They were happy in those days. All of them. But then Suki had messed up and cheated on Sokka. Zuko called out Katara's name while they were intimate. She exposed his feelings after wrongfully excusing the waterbender of going behind her back. Aang and Sokka took Katara away. Suki ran away, Ty Lee and Mai following behind her. Zuko was alone. Suki was pregnant. Ty Lee and her left their families again to be with the Kyoshi warriors. Toph went out on her own. Katara was under pressure. Sokka heart broken. And Aang was probably the only one that finally had it easy since the war was over. But now this little family they created together was being torn apart before it could even come back together. And looking at this tree that had represented the past and present. Family and friends. Mai silently grieved to herself of how wilted it had become. Symbolizing the collapse of their makeshift family.

"Remember when we had to get Toph from down there." Zuko walked up behind the Kyoshi warrior.

Looking up at the withering tree, Mai recalled the day the earthbender had gotten stuck in the tree. Aang had to get her down but not before she started swearing and making a ruckus. They all ran for it when she got her feet back on the ground. Sokka wasn't fast enough and she sucked his leg into the ground. The elders of court didn't like that they were all childish in those days. Making a mess of things and causing trouble. Surely, they were relieved to know they were all separating then.

However; memories or not. Good or bad. The past or the future. What did any of that matter when they were faced with another obstacle? Already one of them was dead. Another suffering no doubt. While one more was taken to Agni knows where. Besides, this was his fault. Zuko started this mess. Now, not only was his father was out of prison but he just released Azula.

"Why is _she_ out, Zuko?" Mai voice had a deep hollowness to it.

The question must have caught him off guard because it took him a moment to respond. "I need her help with something."

"With what?"

"Mai, I can't-"

A blade flew past his face and grazed his cheek. Seeing another small knife surface between the girl's finger tips, Zuko narrowed his eyes at her still cold ones. "I asked with what, Zuko?"

Growling, "with my father. He was poisoned during his reign and it drove him crazy. She's helping me find who did this to him. To us. To everyone."

Mai retracted her knife and looked him over. Searching for fault in his answer. Watching for signs of dishonesty. When she found none, the Kyoshi warrior stepped forward. "You want to clear your father's name?" Remember the small details of what Sokka told her.

Zuko nodded. "Once his name is clear, the world can stop seeing him as a monster. Then they'll leave him and Katara alone."

Of course. She should have known. This wasn't about his father. She could see in his eyes how strongly he felt about this. It was hard to think for a second that Zuko would be willing to free his sister just to prove his father was innocent just for the sake of justice or for the man himself. This was for Katara. Zuko was still in love with her. Everything he's done since his father and the waterbender had gotten together was for her. And her alone. Now in the middle of all this, he was trying to clear his father's name so Katara would no longer be forced to carry the weight of sins she didn't commit. As jealous as this would have made Mai feel had she still had feelings for him, her only issue now was why would he go so far for someone who felt nothing for him. What was going through his head?

"When this over, Zuko. You'll need to let her go. You know this, right?" Mai's gaze softened.

The young Fire Lord averted his eyes. He expected as much from the perceptive warrior. Only she would make a connection so quickly but even so, she still couldn't fully grasp why he was doing all this. Yes, it was definitely for Katara but also because he wanted to make it up to her for everything that she's been forced to face because of this mess he's caused.

Taking a step towards the tree, Zuko looked up at the branches and sighed. "If you're saying I should move on for the sake of marrying and producing an heir, I'll need to stop you right there."

Mai crossed her arms. "My father is a royal. Any child he has could very well become heir if I do not have any."

The Kyoshi warrior's eyes widened. What was he saying? Zuko closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I can't let her go, Mai. Even if she's with my father, I can't. I've never loved anyone so much in my entire life and I never will."

"But your father's child, you'll take it as your heir? Zuko, do you understand how insane that is?" Mai's voice raised.

Chuckling, "My father's child would also be Katara's. It would be raised to be the perfect Fire Lord. Compassionate and forgiving like it's mother. Callous and direct like it's father."

What? He wasn't actually serious? What if the next child they had turned out to be a waterbender? A waterbender couldn't be Fire Lord. That just wouldn't be. Besides, would the Fire Nation accept this? A child from a monster and a Water Tribe Princess.

"What's happened to you, Zuko? You didn't use to be like this." Mai was concerned and placed a hand on his shoulder but noticed the slight shiver in him.

Shaking his head and turning around, the Fire Lord gave the girl a small smile. "I was always like this. Only now I can't hide it anymore."

Needing to get back to Azula and prepare for tonight, Zuko walked by Mai without another word. Feeling this would soon become argument or something he wasn't willing to deal with at the moment. There was too much to do. Too much they needed to thoroughly plan out. Personal feelings, past mistakes, and present wonders had no place at this time. All of that could be revisited when this was over. Until then, he planned to keep his distance from Mai. Clearly, she didn't have any feelings for him anymore. Aang told him all about how she and Ty Lee were together. If that was so, then her opinion of how he was operating things in his personal life was not needed. She should keep further opinions to herself.

-Somewhere in the Palace-

"You're making a mess, you idiot girl!" Ozai hissed

Nora pouted and sucked up the light tears in her eyes. She didn't know how Katara put up with this. He was such a meanie and for no good reason. Since the moment they snuck into these chambers looking for whatever clue or letter that tied the Earth Kingdom to this issue of war, Ozai had been such a jerk. Pushing her into things and glaring at her. Making snide remarks under his breath that he thought she didn't hear. Then he laughed at her for tripping over something. Didn't even bother to help her up. La, how was he anything more than just a pretty face?

Tossing more things out of a junk drawer, the tribeswoman searched for something, anything, that could be useful to them. Ignoring the low growl she was receiving from the demon lord standing over her. "Sir. I don't see anything." She sighed and looked over her shoulder to him.

Ozai leaned his back into the wall behind him and thought silently to himself. They were in Kolji's guest chambers looking through a few of his things. Most of what they found were letters from his wife and children in the North. It looked like his wife was pleading with him to return home. However; his response was how Chieftain Arnook needed him. Saying that great change would come and their people would finally be safe. Safe? But from what? Nora found from a letter at the bottom of the stack that mentioned the issues and affairs of the Fire Nation. The constant detailed reports of Fire Lord Zuko's activities, all dating back to when he first began his reign. Even stuff about their group during the first year was reported. Their split was also recorded. Issues between them and a letter from Arnook about how action needed to be taken since Fire Lord Zuko had lost favor among his friends. Seeing this as a sign of the young Lord's fall to disgrace once more. The tribeswoman handed this letter and all the letters link to it to Ozai. He snatched it from her hands and looked it over.

"This means they had been planning this from the start." Ozai didn't realize that this little 'project' of theirs had started literally after Zuko took the throne.

Standing to her feet, "So did I do a good job?"

The man continued to read the letters, walking past the girl as he pat her head to give a small amount of recognition. Nora jumped up and cheered to herself. She did a good thing and was acknowledged for it.

"What is this?!" Both Nora and Ozai looked in the direction the voice was coming from. Kolji.

Not knowing the man but definitely knowing enough from what she discovered in his room to conclude he was her enemy, she whipped out her dagger and charged at him. He was a waterbender and brought up an ice wall that the girl broke her hand through to jab his side. Kolji fell limp onto the floor and his ice wall went with him. The fight ended as soon as it started. Just like with Azula. Ozai stared at the tribeswoman and wondered why a girl smaller than Katara was able to take down two benders, one being incredibly powerful, so easily. Maybe there was something about Southerners that he must have miscalculated during his reign.

Climbing onto Kolji's back and pulling his head up by his hair with her dagger resting on his neck. Looking over to Ozai. "You want me to kill him?"

The Fire Prince was starting to not dislike the girl so much after hearing her question. He liked that she was the kind of person that didn't need to hesitate to kill someone.

"Wait!" Kolji gasped.

Nora yanked his hair and growled. "Shut up you Northern trash! At least die like a die since you've failed to live like one, ponytail!"

"W-wait! I-I I- you can't kill me!" The ambassador tried bargain with them.

Ozai cast a dull gaze onto the man. "And why not?"

"The Princess! S-sh-she will be killed!" His threat didn't sit well with either of them. And seeing as they discovered it was an empty one. There was no need to keep the man alive.

The Fire Prince lip twitched into a smirk. "You have given your final threat towards me, Ambassador. I tried to be a changed man. Really. I did. But you seem to prefer my former self. So here I am." wanting desperately to burst into laughter, Ozai had never felt more liberated in his entire life. He didn't feel like holding back anymore. The wrath and bloodlust in him had reached its peak.

Waiting for her next orders, Nora looked at Ozai and watched for a signal. He smirked wider at the man underneath her as he took a step towards them and summoned at blue flame in his hands. While the tribeswoman found the flame to be astonishing the man beneath her thought otherwise.

"But fortunately for you, I can never be the man I once was and will spare you." His smirked deepened more as his eyes became hooded. "A quick death is as far as my mercy will go."

"N-no no NO!" Kolji screamed as Nora grinned and a second later tore through his throat with her blade. The blood splattered onto her face. She fought the maddening urge to enjoy this moment. Warriors, murderers, vengeful people, mercenaries, and all others that willingly took lives found some sort of pleasure in killing an enemy. It was just a natural response. That and a bit of guilt that slow reduced into none at all after one starts to rack up kills. Not to say everyone got over it. Nora was simply one of those that stopped caring after a certain period of time and let herself take in some sort of enjoyment of it. Only because this was her enemy. If only the same could be said for the overly sadistic man standing over her looking down at the corpse below her.

Standing up, Nora ran her hands over the blood splattered on her face and sighed. Her body shivering a little at the sudden silence that settled.

"Maybe I should have killed him, I felt absolutely nothing just now." Ozai sighed and stepped over the dead man.

Shrugging. "Or maybe killing isn't your thing anymore."

This remark made him chuckling send a smirk over his shoulders to the girl. "I'm afraid the issue lies more with me preferring to play with my food than not."

Of course. Ozai didn't just kill. He tortured. That was his thing. _Note to self, kill self before he does._

"Alright, girl. Gather those letters and bring them. We'll need them for later." He ordered her as he headed for the secret passage in the chambers. Stopping just because entering, he took the letters from the girl and gestured over to the dead man on the floor. "Oh, and clean up that mess before the servants come."

….

~Southern Water Tribe, Month Two Week Three~

-Royal Palace-

"I see you're not eating, dear." Arnook let his fork linger near his mouth for a moment longer than he intended.

Katara had her eyes cast away from the man as the two of them sat at the table in his Chieftain's chambers. He forced her to join him instead of letting her be with her father and friends. It would seem he was serious about taking her as his wife. She had prayed to La since early this morning that he was merely toying with her. But this was no petty joke with some awful punch line that would relieve her of the disparity it brought on her.

Flickering a glance at the silent girl, Arnook set his silverware down and lifted from his seat. He saw her flinch as he made his way over to her. Then felt her shiver as his hands fell on her bare shoulders. The light purple gown that draped off of her shoulders and exposing some of her cleavage, suited her in his opinion. It made her look more womanly. Fit for being the wife of an experienced man. His fingers caressed up to her neck where a blue betrothal necklace he had given her upon her entering his chambers wrapped around her neck.

"You should eat, Katara." He leaned to whisper in her ears. "Neglecting your health is the reason you lost your child in the first place."

Shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath, "But as I said earlier, I can replace that if you allow me."

Before she knew it, his lips were on her neck and he planted light kisses that made her cringe. His hands then traced from her shoulders to the bend of her arms. She tried to signal for him to stop but he only grabbed her and pressed his lips into her neck more. The feeling sickened her. The thought of another man touching her. Trying to replace the one she had promised to always love. It was revolting to think Arnook was trying to do that. Be what he could never be for her. Katara growled and yanked herself from the seat, moving to look him in his eyes. Anger began filling and strengthening her. As empty as she felt, the last thing she wanted was to accept this. She couldn't. Not like this. She had to fight back. Ozai would. It was only fair that she did the same.

"As if you could be half the man he is." Katara hissed as her eyes narrowed. "What makes you think I'll accept this?"

Arnook was waiting for her to finally crack, that meant he could quickly show her just what position she was in. She had no room for disagreements. Snapping his fingers, the double doors of his chambers opened and in rushed his guards. Katara was about to jump into a fighting position but her stance fell as she watched her brother was dragged down into the room in chains.

"Sokka!" She yelled and tried to run to him but Arnook stopped her. His arms wrapped around her waist as her brother was thrown onto the floor. Katara could see he had been beaten from the blood dripping from his nose and the bruises on his face.

Scrambling to his feet, Sokka was forced back down by a guard. He could hear his sister screaming his name. What was going on? Why was he here? Why was Arnook here? Wasn't he supposed to be in the Fire Nation?

As Katara fought against Arnook, the man laughed a little and grabbed her jaw. Focusing her on the scene in front of her. His soldiers pulled the young boy's head back by his wolftail and placed a dagger at his throat. He wanted her to see the choices she had because she was clearly not understanding what they were.

"Look here, dear." He purred. "You have only two options. Marry me and together we can unite our tribes or I can take more from you, starting with your brother."

The waterbender's eyes went wide. Why was he doing this? What had any of them done to him? Didn't they save this world? Protected the North from the Fire Nation. Restored peace and balance. Was this the treatment they get? Taken hostage and forced against their will to do things they didn't want to.

"Katara." Sokka's hand reached out to her as the blade at his neck pressed harder.

Smirking at the Southern Prince's impact on the waterbender, "So what will it be, Katara? Marry me or will your brother join your son in the spirit world?"

 _Huh_? Sokka glared at the Northern Chieftain. What did the man mean by join her son in the spirit world? Wait! The baby! The Southern Prince looked at his sister's stomach and noticed she wasn't as round as she should be by now. Katara was supposed to be at least five going on six months now. He then saw the tears in her eyes. _No. Katara no._ His own tears fell. What happened? What happened to his sister?

"I-I I wi-will-" Katara's lip trembled and she shut her tearful eyes. She hated submitting. Especially to a man that didn't deserve it. But her brother's life was more important than her pride and her stubborn strong will. Hopefully, Ozai would come before Arnook planned to have the wedding. At least with that in mind, she could yield and let this continue on for a bit longer. Opening her eyes that formed into a scowl full of disgust and anguish, Katara gave her answer. "I'll marry you for my brother's and people's sake."

Nodding at his soldiers, they immediately removed the blade from his neck and let go of his hair. Arnook kissed the girl's cheek and smiled. "I knew you'd see things my way. Now, hug your brother one last time before I have him locked up until our wedding."

Letting go of the girl and pushing her forward, she stumbled and fell to her knees in front of her brother. Katara crawled to Sokka and pulled him into her arms. One hand around to his back and the other rest on the back of his neck. She wept as he leaned his forehead into her shoulder and heaved.

"Katara, what happened to the baby?" He whispered softly.

Whispering back as she tightened her hold on him. "I lost him, Sokka. I lost my son."

Sokka trembled as he heard his sister's voice shake with news that his nephew was dead. How did this happen? What did these bastards do to her? And where was their father?

"Alright, that's enough." Arnook clapped his hands and had his man separate the two. Katara and Sokka both fought against the men separating them.

Once apart, the Northern Chieftain took Katara back in his arms and looked at his men. "Take him back to his cell, me and my _fiancee_ need some time alone."

The Northern soldiers struggled to remove the prince from the room as he kept shouting his sister's name and fighting them the entire way. But as soon as he was out, Arnook turned Katara around in his arms and backed her up onto the table. His mouth immediately collided into hers and she squirmed around, trying to push him off of her. The waterbender bit him and her nails dug into his face. Arnook broke away with a growl and slapped her across the face, knocking her to the floor. Katara hit the floor with a thud.

Wiping the blood from his mouth, the Chieftain glared at her. "I don't know what kind of play you took part in with Ozai but I have no interest in that sort of thing."

Lifting herself up, Katara spit blood and narrowed her eyes as she gradually looked up at him. "Clearly, I need to have you re-educated. You've forgotten where you come from."

…

~Fire Nation, Month Two Week Three~

-Capital City-

Leading the way through the dark streets in the cover of night. Veiled in black cloaks that swished with every step they took towards their destination. There was a sense of urgency and importance in their strides. The sooner this case was solved, the sooner things could progress. Azula smirked as they came closer to the place they were headed. _Ami._

Reaching the doorstep of the physician's office, Zuko held his arm out to signal for his sister to halt. "We need to go in cautiously. There's no telling what's become of Ami all these years."

Rolling her eyes, Azula pushed her brother aside and snarled. "Does it matter? The bitch will fall all the same."

Not understanding why his sister was so determined to ignore his warning. Neither of them had any idea what Ami was as far as if she was a mercenary or just a vengeful concubine. They needed to approach this carefully. No telling what would become of this if they weren't careful.

"Zuzu, I don't have time for this." Azula hissed and pushed past her brother. Running before he could catch her and busted her way into the office. She wasn't wasting any time picking locks.

Standing outside as Azula took action and entered without precaution, Zuko shook his head. From outside he could hear things being knocked over, glass shattering, screaming and then shouting, a few swear words and some strange gurgling noise. The young Fire Lord didn't bother entering since he could already see his sister had come back with their target hanging off of her shoulder as if the woman was a bag of flower.

Confidence and pride heavily displayed on her face, Azula smirked. "See brother, we can make things much quicker if we stop waiting around and take action." She chuckled as she past by him with Ami.

Zuko sighed as he pinched his eyebrows. As much as the thought made him want to hit himself, Zula was right. This trip just turned out to be much quicker by her doing it her way. However; in the future, they still needed to approach things with caution. The world was preparing for another war. They couldn't act foolishly if they were planning to stop that from happening.

"Whatever." He groaned and followed behind her, tugging the cloak over his head more so to not be recognized. The two of them returned to the shadows with their target and made their way back to the palace.

-Royal Palace-

Nora nuzzled herself into the pile of sheets she had thrown onto the floor. She was so sleepy but feeling accomplished no less. Katara would be proud of her. Soon, she would be returning with Ozai to the South Pole to rescue her princess and she could go back to being with Kai. Oh La, this would be great. Katara and Ozai back together. Then her and Kai. It was going to be perfect. Go team Fire and Ice!

As the tribeswoman got comfortable on the floor with her pile of sheets and cushions, Ozai stared at her questioningly. He was curious suddenly. Why was this girl sleeping on the floor? And more importantly, why was she near his bed and in his room? If she was trying to stay close that was fine. But outside his bedroom and in another room in his chambers would have been close enough. He watched her curl up in the red silk sheets and wondered if this was a thing in the South Pole. All Ozai really knew of the Tribes was that the North was more civilized like the rest of the world but the South was more barbaric. Southern tribes people slept in huts and tents. Hunted for food. Did basically everything themselves like wild animals or something. He was curious to know if that had remained the same since the last he checked. Surely, it couldn't have still been that way. Katara never struck him as the barbarian type. Honestly, meeting her the first time he swore she had to have been from the Northern Tribe. The waterbender was nothing like how he expected a Southern to be. Maybe it was just a bunch of bull the Fire Sages ingrained in his head of the other nations. Trying to make the Fire Nation seem much more than it actually was. But whatever lies they told and didn't tell would be determined when he arrives in the Southern Tribe.

"I love it here!" Nora yawned and wiggled in the sheets. "It's so warm and nice here and there's a bunch of green and brown on the ground."

Ozai eyed the girl strangely. What was she talking about? He watched as the tribeswoman rolled onto her stomach to look at him with blue eyes much paler than his waterbender's. "You're gonna be shocked to see there none of that green and brown stuff in the South. We just have snow."

Was she talking about grass and dirt? "Well, I guess we do have a little green in the South. At the ice palace, there's a garden oasis that Princess Katara and my boyfriend spend a lot of time together at."

A garden oasis? Ice palace? Katara and some boy spending time together? What was this girl rambling on about? "Oh that's right!" Nora jumped up excitedly. "You know my boyfriend! Kai! He was the one to reassure me that you were only a jerk and not a cold hearted bastard everyone thinks you are."

Kai? That boy his waterbender saved that was targeted by the North. Ozai narrowed his eyes. He was spending time with Katara? And called him a jerk behind his back? The demon lord tried to understand why he let his waterbender save the boy's life now. But even more, this girl in front of him was the boy's girlfriend.

"Hey, girl." Ozai finally decided to say something to her.

Nora beamed. She loved hearing his voice. It was dreamy. "Sir." She replied.

Once more ignoring her obsession with referring to him as sir. "Tell me, how was Katara before you left?"

The tribeswoman was struck by the question. She knew she shouldn't be shocked. He had every reason to worry about the Princess. He was engaged to her, loved her, and recently the two of them lost their child. So it was perfectly normal for him to be concerned. But it was still strange. Meeting him in person he was both more and less than she had expected from the stories. Less cruel but more attractive. He was gorgeous! Katara really out did herself this time. Aang was good looking but nowhere near this beautiful masterpiece. And his son! Oh La! The Fire Nation men were to die for! She was so happy she found herself one too! Kai was so hot too! She couldn't wait till they both finally- ugh…. Off topic. Oh but anyway. Nora looked at Ozai and saw the genuine look of worry. He wanted to know if Katara had been alright but she didn't know how to tell him or what to tell him. Katara wasn't too good when she left. She looked like the life had been drawn from her. Like a hollow shell. Maybe she regained herself in the last two weeks but when Nora left, Katara looked terrible. Clearly, she couldn't tell Ozai all that. He'd probably raise hell and honestly, though he came up with a plan to handle things without blowing up, the man was a little too calm for someone who just lost his child and was separated from his fiancée. Maybe he was still keeping it together. La, she hoped when he did decide to go crazy that she was nowhere around.

"Tell me!" Growing even more concerned from the look on the girl's face.

"I don't know, sir!" Nora hurried and said. "She might be fine now but she looked like someone threw her out a window, sir!"

Ozai narrowed his eyes at the girl. "What do you mean?"

Rubbing her neck nervously. "Ugh, she wasn't too good when I left. It was kind of pitiful. I mean. I've never seen her like that before. Not even when her mother was killed." Nora dropped her head and sighed. "Right when I was about to leave, I heard Arnook give her permission to have a memorial made for him in the garden."

"Him?"

"Oh! That's right. Mira examined the fetus and found it was going to be a boy." The tribeswoman said quietly the last part as if it wasn't meant to be anything more than a whisper. She felt the man's gold eyes trained on her. It made her a little unsettled not knowing what was going through his head.

Staring at the girl, Ozai's focus blurred and the walls around him seemed to close in. He didn't panic. He wasn't fazed. The walls had been doing that since this morning. The news took him somewhere. A place in which he swore he had escaped from but found himself back there again. As much as he wanted to vent all his anger at once, he knew it would do his situation no good. Kolji's death was the closest to liberation he was going to get until this was all dealt with. After reading the letter Katara sent with this tribal girl, he realized it was unwise to react without caution. Every move he makes will ultimately affect his waterbender. She will be the one to suffer if he acts irrationally. Ozai was not about to let that happen. Yet still. He was infuriated. Katara had carried his child. His son. A firebender, they realized so soon from her symptoms. And now, he was dead. His son was dead. Arnook did this. Though not directly from what the girl told him but his presence caused this. No doubt the Northern bastard relished in this. The death of his daughter now avenged with the death of his enemy's son. Poetic justice, one could say but shouldn't. Ozai never planned for any Royal of the North to be killed and even more, he didn't much care for the North. They didn't interfere in the war. The Avatar was already revealed and there was no need to worry himself with the North or Southern Tribes any longer. His admiral, Zhao acted completely on his own and died doing so. But made Ozai an enemy that waited years to reveal themselves. Taking his unborn son to a grave before he could even be brought into this world. Arnook wanted revenge for his daughter. Well Ozai wanted revenge for his son. And it would also be paid with the life of another.

"Get some sleep, girl." Ozai said before turning away. "We'll finish things up tomorrow and leave at night."

Watching as the long dark haired man rolled into his bed and faced away from her, Nora saluted. "Aye, sir!"

That was really starting to annoy him, he grimaced as he shut his eyes. Tomorrow he would deal with the council directly and make clear what he should have from the start. It was the plan he and the tribeswoman devised together. Take them head on. Trap Ursa. Handle Kolji in anyway seen fit. Remind the council who they were dealing with. Leave all diplomats with something to tell their sovereigns. Maybe or maybe not try to kill his brother. And head South. They had tomorrow only to finish the rest of this. Which meant, Nora was going to need to deal with Zuko, who will stand in his way. As much as Ozai was becoming fond of the boy, he didn't pretend there wasn't still uncertainties between them. Zuko didn't trust him fully. Which was wise. And Ozai didn't care to provide much reason to be trusted. Nora would deal with his nephew and he would handle the rest.

….

~Southern Water Tribe, Month Two Week Three~

-Oasis Garden-

Katara knelt in front of her son's memorial with a small incense burner placed on the ground before her. Her hand rested in the ice marble headstone with the name she provided her deceased son. Ryu. Dragon. A fitting name for a boy who would have grown up to wield fire like his father. A tear fell from her eyes that were bruised by Arnook when he hit her repeatedly earlier tonight. Her bleeding lip and dark cheek as an accessory. She didn't bother healing them as she ran from his chambers to visit her son's grave.

"Arnook thinks he can replace you and your father." She whispered to herself hoping her son could hear her in the spirit world. "But neither of you will be replaced."

The last two weeks of constant suffering had made something very clear to Katara. She wasn't made for this. To lose. To fall short. To be in agony. To be helpless. She wasn't made for this kind of thing. At nine she lost her mother and had to take on the responsibility of an adult. At fourteen she discovered the Avatar and joined him to save the world. Sixteen she defeated the notoriously known Princess Azula and saved the future Fire Lord's life. That same age, she won the hundred year war with all her friends. Peace and balance restored. At nineteen, she ran away from home to stay with her best friend, the current Fire Lord. Helped him save his father's life but also fell in love with that man. A man who ordered her death but killed her mother instead. She knew what she was doing and what she was getting herself into. Now, weeks from twenty and she was a childless mother who had also been the motherless child that fought against the forces that cost her so much. Happiness brought her pain but pain brought her strength. This throbbing ache in her heart, it wasn't just her pain but her purpose. She would use it. Use it to her advantage. Arnook wanted her to submit but she was unrelenting. She was too proud and too strong to allow that. She had lost to much to give up now. All those she lost would have died in vain if she allowed herself to accept this fate of hers.

Squinting angry bruised eyes shut as her hand clenched into a fist. "I swear I will kill him with my bear hands for all he's done." she hissed into the cold night air. "I promise you, Ryu. I will make Arnook pay."

…

A/N: So….. Kolji's dead. I wonder what Ozai plans to do with Ursa now they he's caught her. What will happen when Zuko and Azula feel when they realize that their mother poisoned their father. But why did she do it? The rest of the group will either come together or official tear apart. Katara, she's about to lose it. Nora is so cute. Also….Ozai and Katara reunite very soon. Hope you all enjoy! Please Review and thank you all so much for reading!


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with this long Chapter to make up from not updating fast enough. Know that I love you all!

Chapter 49:

~Fire Nation, Month Two Week Three~

-Royal Palace-

Alright. She could do this. She had this. There was no point in be a little weakling anymore. Katara would thank her for this. This would definitely prove to be problematic when she and Ozai are back together. Its best to address the issue now than watch her friend's relationship and soon to be marriage fall apart.

 _Deep breaths. You got this Nora. You can do it. Here we go._ "There's a medicine out there that can help you with your problem, you know?" She hurried and said.

Ozai was confused as he sat his glass down on the table and stared at the girl who immediately went back to eating her rice bowl. What the hell was she talking about now? What problem? He gave her a long hard look and saw the twitching in her form as she tried to pay only attention to her breakfast.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." His voice monotone.

Nora peaked up from her bowl to glance at him before nervously looking back at her food and shrugging like there was no bother in the world. "Oh. Umm... you talk in your sleep. It's kind of annoying. I wanted to tell you before Katara finds out and possibly leaves you. That's what my mom did to my dad. She couldn't sleep and it made her go nuts. The next thing I knew my dad's stuff was thrown out of our home and he had to live with one of his friends in another village."

If he didn't hurry and finish everything today and make his way to the South, he was going to kill her. He was seriously considering it. Every time the girl opened her mouth it was like an invitation to be killed. Agni help him. "Shut up and eat girl before I have you tossed out a window."

"Yes sir!" She said and went back to eating her food but with more speed.

Today there was it. He was finalizing everything. All his work had been done. There was no more of a reason for him to stay. The council finally picked a date. And Ursa was under control. All Ozai had to do was send Nora to deal with the Fire Lord. More like distract him as he took over things with the council. Also she had to periodically monitor Ursa who they tied up and conveniently placed in a trunk that fit her. Ozai wanted her alive. Nora assumed he wanted to play with his _food_ before eating it. She planned to be far away when his appetite kicked in. The last thing she wanted to witness was what someone like him did to people who he despised. Anyway, she had to handle the Fire Lord while he took care of the rest. Then they could be off to the South Pole and rescue Katara and Kai. Then everything could go back to normal.

…..

"Where is she?!" Zuko howled as he barged into his mother's chambers where his men were searching the perimeter of the woman's chambers.

Last night after interrogating Ami, Zuko and his sister learned who poisoned their father and started all this devastation. Their own mother. It was sickening. Ami told them the real reason their mother was banished from court. It was because Ursa refused to settle with her husband taking concubines to his bed instead of her. He wasn't going to divorce her and in a way he couldn't because he still loved her. However; thinking that he would ever allow himself to be with her intimately again had truly bothered him. She slept with his brother since the beginning of their marriage, gave Iroh two children, and made his life much more painful than it already was. He was disgusted. Enraged. Humiliated. Betrayed. How could he go back to her after that? But he loved her still. So how could he let her go?

Ursa wasn't happy at all with this and ended up killing a concubine or two of his. Ozai had to cover up the murders for her but then one night in the heat of an argument, she threatened he would be next if didn't take her back. Not ever being one to like threats, whether empty or not, lightly, Ozai banished her. But this changed nothing. Ursa had contacted her friend Ami and had her become one of his concubines so that she could always have tabs on him. Ami did exactly as she was told but ended up becoming Ozai's favorite. He even had her stay in his chambers, removing her from the harem and having her to himself completely. This allowed Ami to learn the truth about her friend and learn more about the man she was favored by. However; Ursa didn't like it. Not one bit. And forced Ami to slip in his drink a potent powder like substance that she said was supposed to diminish Ozai to a mental state that would make him ill fit for ruling. It would make him a half wit, Ursa hoped. Fools never turned away from the women that truly loved them. So that's what she wanted. Fools forgave easily and were persuaded easily. That's what she wanted. Him to be hers again. He would no longer be Fire Lord, that role could be passed on to one of her children but he could be her husband again. That's all she wanted. Her husband back and then her family.

Unfortunately, the powder had a reverse effect or one entirely different. Ozai became more paranoid, he was more aggressive than his usual even tempered self, Ami noticed him begin talking to himself, having full dialog conversations alone, he believed everyone was out to get him, even his children who were only eleven and thirteen, there were time where Ami could see the sane part of himself fighting the insane part, she had stopped him on several occasions from committing suicide, this only made him love her more as he felt she was the only that truly cared for him. If only he had known. Ursa hated it and forced a higher dosage. That was a huge mistake. The next Ami knew, Ozai was launching a final attack on the Southern Water Tribe because he thought the Avatar was there, a waterbender next in the cycle. That's why Katara was targeted and her mother was killed. A damned poison. Then Ozai thought his son was trying to usurp his reign in name of his real father, Iroh. Iroh and Zuko were out to get him. He handled them accordingly.

As years went on Ozai got worse and Ami feared deeply for him because she had come to feel something for him. Not quite love but she did care. Unfortunately, Ozai was less and less the man she thought she knew and she was no longer exempt from his cruelty. The awful terrible things he did to her when completely angry or when fragments of his sane side started fighting him. It was horrifying and she became deeply afraid of him. Hiding from him. Running from him. Doing all she could to be unnoticed. She even returned to her rooms in the harem. This was probably the worse thing she could have done to a man that literally thought a child was going to kill him. Next thing she knew, she was another added to his list of people trying to get him. Ami told Ursa and she told her to continue poisoning him, promising her that it would be over soon enough. But with Ozai's paranoia and her fear of him, she was eventually caught. And though he spared her, it was not before brutally tortured her for what she had done. Which at the time he didn't know what she had really done. All his fears and anguish, it was her doing. So as his fire whip cracked onto her back with each lashing, Ami knew she was deserving. She deserved a whole lot more after what she did to him. A man that wasn't as monstrous as he was forced to be. What she did to the world indirectly by causing his madness to run wild. She was lucky he didn't know. No doubt he would have killed her and done worse.

Ami told the two siblings all this and that she was deeply sorry for everything. At the end of it, both Zuko and Azula were struck. Their father suffered at the hands of this woman and their own mother. Azula had a her suspicions all these years but to hear what was really happening when her father was away, it pissed her off. She loved her father. Probably more than she should. And to know what happened to him. What truly happened to him, she wanted to kill the woman in front of her but was stopped mid-rage by her brother. Zuko was even more upset. He loved his mother and though since her return he's been angered by her, he still loved her. But learning what she did to his father who he finally developed a relationship with, he didn't know anymore. Then there was all his friends and himself that suffer because of this. The pain they all endured. That they were still enduring. Clenching his fist, Zuko decided to have the concubine arrested. He needed her to testify against his mother. The young Fire Lord had reached his limit. His mother would pay.

As soon as he woke this morning, Zuko sent his guards to search the palace for his mother and have her arrested. It stirred a bunch of commotion and residents took notice. The palace guards were not instructed to withdraw information from the concerned residents and told them who they were looking for and why. Suddenly, news reached his friends and they all looked for Zuko. When they found him, he immediately sent them away as he and his sister were too busy to answer any of their concerning questions. He was in his tunnel vision mode. No one and nothing would distract him. Iroh motioned for the young ones to come with him and he explained in details of what he knew. Telling them that he had mistakenly given Ursa the idea to poison his brother. That he told her that Ozai would have to be a less intelligent man to take her back or perhaps even an insane one. Even telling her of different elixirs that could do the trick. He had no idea the woman would take things seriously.

Now in Ursa's chambers as his men tore the rooms apart, Zuko's lips twitched into a snarl as they found nothing but a chest full of letters to Arnook. "Where the hell is she?!" He roared.

Azula's demeanor was much more relaxed than her brother's. Whenever things took a wrong turn, she needed to calm herself and think up a strategy. There was no point in becoming more frustrated. Besides, her time to finally kill her mother was approaching. She could almost taste it on her tongue the sweetest that would come from ending that miserable woman's life.

"Your Majesty!" A female voice out of breath came as a young woman started pushing through the guards. Forced to jab a few in the side to get them to move out of her way. "Your Majesty!"

Nora finally made it to Fire Lord Zuko who resembled his father's pissed off scowl. It was almost identical.

"What is it?" He sneered at her.

Regaining her breath and ignoring the glare she was receiving from the Fire Lord's sister, "I know where Ursa is." She said. "Me and Ozai caught her last night."

Zuko's expression changed. Caught her? His father and this tribeswoman caught his mother? Did they also find out?

"Ursa had been poisoning your father over the last few weeks from what he's told me. It paralyzes him for a few hours and then makes him mute as well as takes his bending away temporarily before she has to inject him with more. I think she might have also forced him into having sex her. Some weird pink potion stuff." Nora decided to spill all she knew so far. Her mother always told her she was a big mouth and didn't know when to stop until someone told her. "But anyway I helped him capture her and we tied her up. I can take you to her."

This was what Ozai wanted, right? To keep the Fire Lord busy while he dealt with the council. So if handing over Ursa kept Fire Lord Zuko busy, it was no problem. Hopefully. Nora decided to lead the way to where she and Ozai had kept Ursa.

Hearing that their mother had once again poisoned their father, both siblings took off behind the tribal girl and followed her. Once they get their hands on Ursa. There would be hell to pay.

-Conference Room-.

"What is the meaning of this, your highness?!" A council member barked. "Fire Lord Zuko has not given you permission to assemble meetings let alone during a time like this."

Ozai smirked and folded his hands together as he looked from each council member to the next along with the foreign diplomats. "Yes. I know but there is something even greater at amidst and I urge those that want to keep peace to be weary of those that do not."

What was he talking about? Peace. Ha! The Fire Prince was one to talk. As if he cared. Despite his infatuation with the Water Princess and preparing to take her as his wife, no one that knew the man from the time of his reign was stupid enough to believe this was it. That he simply wanted the girl and that be the end of it. They all believed he was up to no good. Ozai was a tactician. A ruthless and unpredictable one. It was foolish to not take him for such. It could very well be one's death.

Getting straight to it, "The North and several Earth Kingdom territories want another war but this time to destroy the Fire Nation, permanently."

The room all stood and stared hard the man in front of them. Was he insane? Did he honestly believe that they would believe some nonsense like that? No. He didn't. Ozai tossed on the table to all of them letters he retrieved from Kolji's room.

"If this does not suffice then I ask that all of you ask my son yourselves or the Avatar or even King Bumi. As well as some of the members in this room that had been plotting this since the start of Fire Lord Zuko's reign." Ozai folded his arms and watched as everyone looked over the many different letters, gaping at the evidence that was clearly in the handwriting of the Northern Ambassador.

The members of the room that were completely unaware turned to look at those from the areas listed that were supporting this cause. Ozai fought the urge to smirk. He wasn't trying to provoke war. He was doing the opposite and in the process, trying to establish something else. "Now that everyone's on the same page, I do believe you've all forgotten who I am at your old ages."

A blue flame manifested in his hand and a smirk rose to his face as fear engulfed everyone present. "Surely, you all must have for you to dare insult my fiancee so blatantly without concern for the consequences. But luckily I'm here to remind you of who you've greatly offended."

…..

~Southern Water Tribe, Month Two Week Three~

-Capital City-

Katara wheeled her father down the street where the noodle bar was with Kai at her side. Things had lighten on them with the waterbender's acceptance of a marriage to Arnook. They were able to leave the palace. Mainly because Arnook knew they wouldn't escape with who he had as a hostage. But even with the grim turn of things, Katara had already made her decision to not let this beat her. So she suppressed the pain, either ignoring it or turning it into strength to wake another day. She and Kai decided to go enjoy the city for a little bit. Taking her dad with them. See how the people were faring and let what was heavy on their minds go. Mira was currently at the healing hut, resuming her duties as the assistant head healer. They all wanted to escape to the illusion that everything was fine and that nothing in the last two weeks actually happened.

"Turn here, Katara. It should be just over that bridge." Her father pointed into the direction of the noodle house.

Giving a small smile, Katara wheeled him over the bridge and Kai looked up at the sky. "Why are the clouds so thick today?"

"Because winter is here and snowstorms are beginning to brew." Hakoda answered as he leaned his head up to see the telltale signs of the winter storms. It was a bit too early for that but it seemed the storms would be coming early.

The three made their way to the noodle house and on their way through the busy area, they all gained looks. Looks they desperately tried to ignore. Today was supposed to be their normal day. They were living in a fantasy. Nothing happened. Everything was fine. But with the sympathetic and pitiful looks they were receiving, it was hard. Hakoda was in a wheelchair. Paralyzed from the waist down. Katara lost her baby, forced into an engagement she didn't want for their sake, and there was a dark bruise under her eye. Kai was far from home and having been sucked into this mess by the Northerners. It was hard for none of them to feel bad for the trio. They were innocents. Two of which fought a war to save many lives and bring peace. To see that this was what they had fought for, it was disheartening.

Kai pulled the flap of the noodle place's entrance so that Katara and her father could enter. The shop owner gave them a smile and opened his arms wide from behind the counter.

"Hakoda! It is good to see you my friend!" The man yelled. "You look great!"

The Southern Chieftain nodded with a small smile, appreciating the man's application of normalcy in the greeting. Even if it was lie. He needed to hear it. "Thank you, Jera. It would seem my daughter has taken very good care of me."

Jera then looked at the Princess with a bruise under her eye. "Ah, there's my beautiful Princess! If only my wife was as lovely!"

Katara chuckled a little as she wheeled her father over to a table with Kai following her. "If Nana heard that she'd try to drown you again."

"Ha! That woman knows I love her." Jera said as he walked over to that table and handed them menus. "If I didn't, do you think I'd tolerate waking up to that face every morning?"

They all laughed and even Kai. It was nice to finally get a kick out of something. Enjoy the moment freely. Ordering their food and drooling as Jera carried their freshly made Earth Kingdom style noodles with a Water Tribe twist on it. Kai dug in first, breaking his chopsticks and devouring his noodles. Hakoda and Katara giggled at the young man. It reminded them of Sokka. As they ordered another helping and enjoyed more laughter with the store owner Jera, they thanked La for this. This was all them needed. All they needed to survive another day. Hakoda decided that they should head back to the palace as the sun began setting, they had lost track of time in their fantasy world.

Once they made it back to the palace, Katara wheeled her father to his rooms to help him prepare for bed as Kai broke off from her to his chambers. As the daughter assisted her father into bed, pulling the covers over him and taking his hand in hers. She made a prayer to Tui and La that her father would be healed. She had tried to heal him herself but nothing had worked. It would be up to the moon and ocean to grant him his ability to walk again.

Hakoda looked at his daughter and placed a tentative hand on her face, cupping it. Her hands went over his and she shut her eyes. Nuzzling into the palm of his hand. Envisioning in her head that her father was fine. Her brother nearby, holding his son in his arms as Suki leaned against his shoulders. Aang would be laughing and joking with Toph. Mai and Zuko were together, wedded and expecting. Ty Lee would probably be playing Iroh at a game of Pai Sho and losing as always. And then there was her. Her son resting in her arms. Picturing him to look just like his father. Dark hair. Amber eyes. Pale skin. Radiating the same warmth. As she held him, she'd have her red betrothal necklace around her neck and Ozai standing beside her. Holding her close as he reaches over to let their son play with his finger. This was the image that filled her head every night and fled her every morning.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." Hakoda told his daughter. "I have faith that you will beat this. You've always been a strong and brave girl, Katara. You still are. Ozai will come and this will be over. I only hope he doesn't initiate a war."

That was some wistful thinking. Ozai would raise hell to get Katara back. He probably was now that he knew of what happened to her and the baby. "Everything will be fine, Katara. I promise."

A tear fell from Katara. She knew it would be. Whether before or after Ozai came, she planned to stay strong and do whatever it took to fix this. Arnook would pay for what he has done. Katara would be sure of it. And not only did she plan to take her Tribe back but she would take the North as well. A man like him was ill fit to rule either tribes. She would unite them but not for the same purpose as his. The tribes would encourage and support peace. Not revenge and war. Her gran gran and Pakku were living together in the North. Once she reclaimed her own Tribe and then the North, she would give it to them to rule. Sokka and her will be the heirs. And when time came, they would rule both Tribes together. That was her plan. To take what Arnook took from her but to do so justly. When that was settled. She would marry Ozai, stand before the world trials and prove herself innocent. Then she would try for another child, have her family and friends together again, and be happy. Truly happy without fear of it diminishing.

Katara's blue eyes opened and there was determination filled in them. "I'll win this, dad. I swear. I'll win this for you, Sokka, our people, all the innocent lives that could be lost, and Ryu. I'll defeat Arnook and finish this conflict once and for all."

…

~Fire Nation, Month Two Week Three~

-Royal Palace-

Bouncing Sota in his lap, Iroh took joy in the small boy and beamed at the bubbly child. "My, what bright blue eyes he has. Just like his father. And his hair, so much like his mother's."

Ty Lee nodded as a tear settled in her eyes and she play gently with Sota's tiny hands. She missed her friend. Her best friend. Oh Agni, she prayed the warriors gave her the funeral that she deserved. Once this was over, the acrobat decided she would return to at least visit Suki's grave and pay her respects. Letting the auburn haired warrior know that her son was safe and that he would grow to be happy as he should. Hopefully, whatever happened to Sokka that he was still alive. Agni, for Sota to lose two parents at once. It would be devastating.

"Do you plan to join back up with your sisters in Kyoshi?" Iroh asked as he smiled at the boy smiling back at him.

The girl nodded. "I think it was only Nami that was apart of this scheme. I forgot her father was Northern Water Tribe. But I do want to return there. At least for Suki. She wouldn't be too happy if Mai and I left someone incompetent to fill her role."

Iroh agreed. The warrior was very serious about her girls. She worked diligently. Never failed to do all she could for them. He remembered how Mai and Ty Lee joined her before they all left to Kyoshi. Suki prepared them for everything. Showed them some moves and trained day and night with them. Teaching them how to wield a fan and other weapons the two weren't yet familiar with. Also, Suki was pretty strong. Taking on Katara and Zuko at once. How all three of them were always left at a standstill. She was lovely young woman, a good one at heart, fearless and strong, it was a pitiful shame that she was killed in protecting her son. He would miss her greatly.

"I do believe we all should go and pay our respects to the fallen warrior." Iroh said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Leaning her head against the old man, Ty Lee sighed. "What happened to Katara? Was she alright before you left?"

Sota's eyes grew heavy and Iroh relaxed the small boy in his arms. "I do not know if she was fine or not before I left. She only said that she regretted nothing and that she would continue to love my brother despite everything. However; her eyes were hollow and she had just finished screaming for what seemed like hours."

"Really?" The acrobat looked up at Iroh with tearful eyes. "Did she name the baby at least?"

Nodding. "His name was Ryu."

Choking slightly on a cry, Ty Lee gripped the man's shirt and buried her face into him. "Why?! Why Iroh?! Why is this happening to us?!" She cried. "What did any of us do?! Tell me! Please!"

Iroh patted the girl in her head and sighed as he held the now sleeping boy in his arms. He didn't know how to answer her. At the moment, he had no answers or proverbs that could assist him in this moment. He, with all his wisdom, didn't know how to justify the things that were happening to this group of still very young kids that had been forced to grow up so fast. None of them had been able to enjoy childhood and perhaps, they didn't even know the normalcy of childlike wonders. They lost much in the beginning of their lives, had to fight a war, won it and had to fill in roles with even more responsibility, then they lost some more, and were now faced with possibly another war. What was there to say to them? After all they already had to face and now this. How could he say anything when this didn't even make sense to him?

Unbeknownst to them, two others of the group overheard them and were leaning against the back of the door as one of them slide down it in defeat.

"Aang, do you think this will really turn into another war?" Toph asked quietly.

The monk held his head in his hands as he sat on the floor. "I don't know, Toph. But I can't- I can't do this anymore. I can't fight another fight. I can't lose another person. I can't. I just can't anymore."

It was so uncharacteristic to hear the monk talk like this but she understood. He was over a hundred years old technically. His people were completely wiped out. Fortunately, he found a new family. After winning the war, Katara and her family let him live with them. And before that, everyone lived with Zuko. All of them. But now this. How could he not feel discouraged? It was like his family was being wiped out again. One was dead and three others were almost dead. While the rest fought one another. He was sick. Sick to his stomach. Sick in his heart of what seemed like a cycle. And hearing Iroh being unable to comfort Ty Lee Spirits, everything just felt hopeless.

Sliding to the floor beside him, Toph put her arm around Aang's shoulders and squeezed him. "Sugar Queen is going to be fine. She's just in pain because we all know how much of a mom she can be and to finally get to be a real one and have it taken from her, that's gotta hurt. Right?"

Leaning her head into the wall and taking a deep breath. "Suki, she was always a fighter and all the times I went to visit Kyoshi Island, I could tell how much stronger she became and how it was for her son. She died like any warrior would want to and doing what any loving mother would do."

Aang looked up from his hands and looked wide eyed with tears at the earthbender. "Now as for the rest of us. We gotta be even stronger. Can't get defeated now. There so much more to lose if we do. So we gotta suck it up and stop being a bunch of pussies. Sugar Queen and Snoozle need us."

Toph was right. They needed to stop sulking and be better than this. There was a bunch of stuff they needed to do. Katara and Sokka were depending on them. It was time to take action. Aang rose onto his feet and pull Toph with him. Taking her hand in his, the monk grabbed the doorknob and turned it. The two of the barged into the room to Iroh and Ty Lee's surprise, Aang greeting them a serious gaze.

"We have work to do."

-Ozai's Chambers-

Nora sat in a chair, swing her legs and humming as she popped a plum grape into her mouth. She knew Ozai would be proud of her. She distracted the Fire Lord for him while he handle business with the council and ambassadors. Lord Zuko and his sister took Ursa into their custody, having her wrist and ankles cuffed. The evil lady was then muzzled and carried out of Ozai's chambers. Her body was so limp and weak from the high dosage of serum that Ozaj injected her with three times already in only a fourteen hour period. It was a wonder she didn't die. Plus she and Ozai had her tied up and placed in a trunk which must have stiffened her movements even more. Clearly, the demon lord wanted the woman to suffer as she should.

But now, Ursa was arrested and in the Fire Lord's custody as well as Ozai getting finished up with whatever it was that he was doing with those old farts. She was so happy. Not only would he be happy that things went as planned but they were preparing to leave for the South Pole. Yay! As much as she loved it already in the Fire Nation, she missed Kai. It had only been two weeks but that was enough to drive her mad. Wonder Ozai and Katara were bananas right now. They hadn't seen each other in nearly three months and with all this crap happening, it only made it worse.

"Girl!" Holy shit he was back. Yes! Now she was going to get another pat on the head for a job well done.

Ozai walked into his sitting room to find the tribeswoman sitting in a chair swinging her legs like a child and eating grapes. He was about to send a ball of fire at her but decided not to, he already had enough blood on his hands at the moment. Plus, they needed to leave. Now.

The girl hopped out of her seat and ran towards him with a smile. "We did it, sir! Now we can go rescue Katara!" She cheered.

Balling his fist. "No! We did not! You handed Ursa over to Zuko!"

"But Lord Zuko was looking for her." Nora was a little confused to why he was angry. "You told me to distract Zuko while you handle business and that's what I did."

Agni had to be kidding him right now. This girl was an utter idiot. It almost made him feel like an idiot just by breathing the same air as her. Ozai reeled in his anger. Nora was partially right. She did distract Zuko for him. However; he wasn't trying to hand Ursa over just yet. He wanted to have killed her before that. But now that would have to wait. He didn't have time to go get the woman and bring her like he had planned. Once Zuko finds out what he had just done it was game over. They need to leave now.

Grabbing the tribeswoman immediately, Ozai slung her over his shoulder and rushed into the next room to gather the things he packed this morning. Nora held her hands over her mouth as she felt sick from the sudden movement after just finishing eating. She would have to hold her vomit until after Ozai sets her down. He would incinerate her she puked on him. Taking his things, the demon cared them and the girl to where the secret passageway was in his chambers. They needed to catch the Airship before Zuko catches on and tries to stop him.

-The Airship Dock-

The two finally made it and were running up the stairs with their things in their hands. Just a little closer and-

A ball of blue flames were headed for them but Ozai pushed Nora to the ground and sliced the flame with his own. As the flames dispelled, the tribeswoman looked up and saw the Fire Lord and his crazy sister standing at the top of the steps.

"Where do you think you're going, father?" Azula gazed dully at Ozai. She didn't know how else to face him. Especially after all these years and also having him decline her invitation to visit over and over again for months. She loved him. Always would. However; she was hurt. Hurt immensely by his cruelty towards her and after she had been loyal to him unlike her mother and everyone else. Even now she was loyal but she wasn't about to let him leave if it meant he would be doomed.

Ozai growled, "If you don't get out of my way, Azula, I will not hesitate to kill you!"

A red flame shot towards him and was also dispelled by him. Zuko. "Dad, I'm trying to help you! I'm trying to make things right and here you are fleeing before I can!"

"I'm not fleeing, you imbecile!" Ozai sent a lightning strike at the young Lord. "I'm trying to bring Katara back!"

Nora leapt to her feet and took Ozai's aggression as a sign that this was a fight. As he ascended the steps and went to take on Zuko, the tribeswoman looked at the crazed Princess. Cracking her knuckles and narrowing her eyes with a smirk.

"You fight like two people I once knew." Azula said thinking of Mai and Ty Lee.

Pulling out her duel daggers, "As do you." referring to Katara.

The two young women lunged at each other and began fighting on the steps. At the top, the men were fight. Zuko mostly dodging his father's attacks just barely as tried to land some hits but wasn't allotted enough time to.

"I am trying to clear your name!" Zuko hissed as his side was grazed with a flaming fist and jumped back.

Ozai didn't much care what his son was saying. The boy was in his way and unless he was planning to tell him to go, the demon lord was prepared to take him out. Swiftly.

"Get out of my way!" He growled and shot flames at Zuko.

"I can't let you leave." Zuko finally built a fire wall to shield himself from his father's flames. "Ambassador Kolji is missing and I was told you assembled a meeting where you killed three members of the Fire Nation council!"

Tackling the young man to the ground, Ozai had the two of them nearly roll off the platform that sat high off the actual ground. Zuko hissed and planted his fist in the man's face, knocking him off.

Whipping the small speck of blood from his lip. "Kolji is dead. I killed him and as for those bastards. They need to be reminded of who I am."

"But that was not you!" Zuko growled.

"It was!" Sending a bolt of lightning at the young Lord. "And if you don't get out of my way I'll prove it to you."

Azula jumped into the air with a fist full of fire and was about to rain down on the tribeswoman. Stepping back from the attack, Nora tried to close in to block the girl's chi and secure a victory. From the corner of her eye, she saw Ozai and Zuko fight at close range, both matching one another. This wasn't good. She and the demon lord needed to hurry South.

"Hey!" The crazy princess snarled. "Eyes on me!" Punching Nora in the gut hard enough to send her tumbling down the steps.

As she reached the bottom and tried to get up, Nora was grabbed by her hair. Yanked up and then hit directly in her face. She let out a loud shout and fell back as Azula summoned a blue flame in her hand smirking as she did. Nora backed up on the ground trying to get away, as the firebender in front of her approached her slowly.

"My father may have changed his opinion of you water peasants but to me, you're still all trash." Her lip twisted into disgust. "If only I had killed that water bitch _Katara_ when I had the chance, my dad wouldn't be in this situation!"

A force of wind knocked the girl off her feet as the earth opened up and swallowed her lower half. Nora's eyes went wide as she saw her opponent be taken out by two elements she wasn't familiar with seeing be manipulated. Next thing she knew, Avatar Aang and the blind girl came out of nowhere towards her.

"Here take my hand!" He yelled and she immediately did so. Having him yank her to her feet and run to the staircase. The blind girl shifted the ground beneath them and suddenly they were moving up the stairs with little effort. At the top, the tribeswoman saw the Fire Lord stretched out on the ground with his eyes narrowed at a girl walking on her hands and another holding tiny knives. Ozai was panting on the other end as his hand held to his side with blood dripping from it. He was wounded she could see.

Breaking away from the Avatar, Nora ran to Ozai and knelt before him. Reaching to help cover his wound. "Sir, are you alright?!" Her voice frantic. If anything happened to him, Katara would kill her and would without doubt be doomed.

Ozai glared at the girl for a moment but then fixed his hard gaze on the sight of his older brother approaching them. What the hell did this bastard want?

"You should leave before the palace guards get here." Iroh told him.

Shuffling to his feet with Nora's assistance, "Why are you helping me?"

The old geezer smiled brightly and looked around at the four that were with him. "It would seem we've all been pissed off by the Northerners that we're letting you go take care of them in the South while we handle things here."

Toph stumped her foot onto the ground and suddenly Azula went flying into the air, landing directly on top of her brother. The two swore as they hissed. Cracking her neck from side to side, the earthbender snatched the limp of the sibling she was focused on with her bending and dragged her over to Ozai. Kneeling with her wrist and neck cuffed in the earth.

"Take her too while you're at it." The blind girl scuffed. "Her raging pulse is starting to give me a headache." Mai, Ty Lee and Aang all nodded adding in comments about how Azula needed to leave too. Only two days out of prison and they already wanted her gone.

Zuko growled from his limp position on the ground. "You all know this is treason?!"

Rolling her eyes and stumping the ground to summon a muzzle for the Fire Lord. "Oh shut the hell up, Sparky. Geez. We just prefer your father's plan over yours. It's time to kick ass not talk about it in some boring ass meeting." she said as she dug her finger in her ear and flicked the wax somewhere on the ground.

"Now get going and end this." Aang said. "We got things covered here." Using earthbending to reposition Zuko onto his back, the Avatar moved his friend towards him. "And don't worry about Zuko here. We got him too."

Nora looked up at Ozai as she held his bleeding side and then to the glaring Princess Azula. So they could leave but they had to bring her? Why? The tribeswoman squished herself into the man as fear tunneled through her with Azula's death glare. "Do we have to take her?" She whispered quietly to Ozai.

Looking at the girl he raised to be not only his daughter but his prodigy, Ozai saw her bow her head as if to willingly submit. He had also made her completely and utterly loyal to him. As much as that should please him, it irritated him. Mindless servants that obeyed every order no matter what were hard to come by but were not respectable. They couldn't think for their own. Couldn't provide more than what was asked of them. Azula was that very thing and she had a strong distaste for his waterbender. Those two things alone were enough to make him want to decline on taking her but, Azula was still faithful. Mindless. Spiteful. And unstable among other things but he knew he could trust her. She'd do whatever he told her without question. That would be useful to him in a place he wasn't familiar with. Azula's added help along with the irritating tribal girl's guidance, they might finish this sooner than he expected.

"Release her." Ozai's voice was tired but no less stern. Immediately, Aang had her earthly bindings removed and Azula dropped to the ground with a small noise escaping her. Watching as she got up onto her feet and dusted herself, the Fire Prince made a move to turn away from her when she looked at him. "Come."

As Nora assisted the wounded man to the airship with his daughter trailing behind them, she tried not to be too worried. Katara would be happy to see Ozai. Simple as that. She would possibly completely overlook Azula coming, right? And there wouldn't be any fighting. No way Ozai would let his daughter and his future wife fight each other….again.

The group behind them all watched as the trio headed South entered the airship. Zuko growled and struggled against his restraints. Iroh looked at him and shook his head.

"Nephew, you knew your father would do this when you heard the news." Everyone looked down and Toph removed the young Lord's muzzle. "And even with the mess he's caused, you and I know he is not the issue."

Feeling his restraints completely fall off, Zuko yanked himself away from everyone and stared long and hard at them. They let his father go. They let his father head South and after what he had done. Four people were dead now because of him. Not that Zuko was going to imprison his father or anything for it, he was simply planning to use the excuse of his mother poisoning the man. However; with him fleeing South, this only made his situation worse. It would be even harder for him to be cleared of all his crimes. What was he supposed to do now?

-Few Days Later-

Nora snuggled up on Ozai's lap as he patted her head, not really caring at this point that the girl had barely left his side since entering the airship. She had helped stitch up the wound he received from fighting his son and she had also pretty much been _somewhat_ tolerable the last few days. However; she was terrified of Azula and huddled up near him every chance she got. At first he rejected her and had her leave him alone but then she just too persistent and he felt it was less annoying to simply allow her than to refuse her. Now she laying her head in his lap with a blanket tossed over her small body, drifting to sleep.

"I see you're not at all what you used to be." Azula walked into the passenger quarters where she saw her father allowing the water peasant to sleep on him. First the Princess whore and now this even lower born peasant. What the hell had her father become?

Ozai didn't stop patting the girl's head. Quite frankly, he didn't want to stop. Something about it was calming. Reminded him of Katara. And with how abnormally childlike this girl was. Tiny. Big eyes like someone half her age. She had to at least be sixteen or seventeen but looked more like eleven. Her demeanor was even of a child. Seeking recognition for every little thing she did. Despite how great a fighter she was, he had only been able to see her as some kind of helpless child that kept trailing behind him all the time. It was as he patted her hair and let her lay on him that he began thinking of having a daughter. A small one like this. Taking after her mother. Curly brown hair. Tan skin. Perhaps his eyes. Maybe. A waterbender wouldn't be to bad. But he wanted her to take after her mother in everything else. He already had one that was like him and it was hard enough looking himself in the mirror every day recounting his sins. But to look at the child he sincerely could say he treasured and see what became of her, it wasn't any more easier. In fact, it was agonizing. His daughter with Katara would have to be nothing like him.

Flopping on the sofa across from her father and the sleeping peasant, Azula laid on her side. Propping herself up on her elbow and staring casually at the two in front of her. "Honestly, I'm shocked. I never would have thought my beloved father would decide to take my sworn enemy as his wife to be and seeing this." Waving her hand in gesture to the girl sleeping on his lap. "I don't know whether to be disgusted or simply annoyed."

Looking down at the tribal girl curled against him, Ozai sighed. He'll admit that she grew on him. As annoying as she was, she just kept coming back to him no matter how mean he was to her. In honesty, that's what made him gain respect for Katara in the first place. She didn't back down simply because her presence was unwanted. Didn't care about the fact that they were enemies and she should have kept her distance. Every single time he pushed her away, she'd just come back like this girl sleeping on him. Azula's dislike for the two was driven more by her personal feelings than the prejudice propaganda taught to her at a young age.

"Jealousy is an ugly thing, Azula." Ozai smirked hoping he hit a nerve.

And he did. "Jealous?! You think I'm jealous of that whore of yours and your little pet?! Ha! I wouldn't envy them even if you gave them the world and threw me to filth."

Raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Wouldn't you like if I patted your head instead and perhaps it was you that I was urgently seeking to see?"

 _Son of a bitch!_ As much as she loved her father with every fiber of her being, she knew he was an evil bastard through and through. It just his nature. No poisons included. Ozai was just wicked at heart. Yes. He was less so without being poisoned but only by a little. Would have done all those things he had done if not for the poison. Yes but only if given the right reasons. Literally, it was all about reasons with him. He never did anything without the proper reasons. The poison was his reason to kill before and now _Katara_ was his new incentive. A new poison. How wonderful. Killed all that supported him over her and then an ambassador from the Northern Tribe and three of their own council. Terrific! As if her father couldn't fall from greater heights. Maybe he was right about her feeling jealous of the two tribal tramps in his possession but she was more concerned with the actions he was taking. During the war, this wouldn't have mattered but now, it was just plain frustrating. It was a time of peace. Azula truthfully didn't feel like fighting anymore. The first part of her life was spent training for and doing that. Now, all she wanted was her father to finally get a grip so she can stop hearing irritating news about him. She loved him dearly and she was tired of him getting into more trouble. And this was all just trouble.

"Regardless of my feelings towards these savages, it's my feelings towards my father that I'm angered over this. You're dragging your name through the dirt because of this whore! You finally had a second chance and you threw it away! And for her!" Azula growled.

Taking a deep breath as he chuckled. "That 'whore' as you call her was the one that gave me the second chance. If not for her I would be dead or rotting in prison still. She's the one that decided I was worth saving." His eyes began to narrow. "Now, before we get there, I advise you change your attitude. My waterbender's been through enough. I don't need you adding more to that."

"Oh whatever, dad." She rolled her eyes as she got up. "I'll be sure to put on a good act for my new _mother_ dearest."

Taking little care to spare another glance at his daughter as she left the room, Ozai turned his head to look out the window and started seeing white substance falling from the sky. What was this? The tribeswoman in his lap stirred and wiggled against him.

In a tired voice as she rubbed her eyes. "Can you do that warning thingy Katara says you do? It's getting cold."

What the hell did Katara all tell this girl? And cold? It wasn't cold. But then he saw the windows begin to glaze over with this strange fog. What was this? Nora shifted and started sitting up, leaning against him as she looked out the window.

Still tired. "Oh great, we're almost there."

The South Pole? "And it looks like a winter storm is heading in."

Winter? So this was snow and they were close to the South Pole. Nora yawned and decided it was time to get. Might as well get dressed in her warmer clothes. They'd be near the city in at least a day. She needed to tell the pilot flying this ship to land on a glacier further away from the actual city. Technically, she was sneaking Ozai and crazy into the city. A Fire Nation airship would definitely gain attention. They needed to be stealthy. Also she needed to give them the anoraks she brought with her from the South when she went to the Fire Nation. Katara wisely told her to bring them. Yeah, they could bend the temperature of their bodies but that could also bring attention to them. The snow beneath their feet would melt and leave a trail. Not to mention anyone nearby would immediately feel their warmth.

"Alright! I've got a black anorak for you to wear and Azula can wear my extra one." She told him after explaining that he couldn't use his bending to keep warm.

Pulling out the trunk where she stored her things, Nora smiled as she opened it and took out the black anorak with grey under clothing. "Here you go."

Ozai stared at the thick fur clothing and raised an eyebrow. He couldn't begin to figure out how to put that on. As if noticing this, the girl blushed and jumped to her feet. Scrambling around for a little bit as she finally went to the door.

"Hold on! Let me get one of the men to help you!" She nervously shouted as she left to search for help. The last thing she would ever do was show a grown man how to put on clothes. Especially if that man was her friend's fiancée. Katara would murder her.

…. …

~Southern Water Tribe, Month Three~

-Royal Palace-

"What did I tell you, Katara!" Arnook yelled at her as she struggled to get back to her feet, pressed her hand over the sore part of her cheek.

In a quiet and shaky meek voice, the waterbender looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Not to say his name again."

"Yes! I never want to hear that name again!" He raged at her.

Arnook was preparing to visit the small villages south of the capital to meet with the lower Chieftains that seemed to rally all their support behind Hakoda. He had Katara summoned to his chambers so that he could remind her once more of the situation she was in. Escape and her brother along with anyone else he deemed suitable would die. Katara nodded her head in the meek non-verbal fashion that he taught her was appropriate for a wife to respond to her husband's commands. However; as she was about to return to her rooms, in a silent whisper she said her lover's name and Arnook heard her. Immediately, he slapped her across her face as hard as he could and sent her collapsing on the ground. She laid there for a moment. Debating with herself whether it was worth it or not to get back up. Eventually she did and pain mixed with anger was vivid in her eyes but her voice remained docile.

Reaching down to pull the girl up, Arnook wrapped one arm around her waist and held her chin with his other hand. Looking her dead in her eyes. "You need to stop being disobedient, dear. I can't have a wife with a disfigured face because she refuses to obey her husband."

A tear ran down Katara's face. She knew she had to hold on. Just a little longer. Maybe that was weeks or months but she had to. Katara was going to take back everything that was lost to her. Arnook would pay and her suffering would end.

"Now, put your veil back over your face until you heal it. I don't need anyone asking questions about how you got those bruises." He pulled away and watched as she placed the beaded veil over her head, letting the beads dangle over her face to obscure her markings. It was a pretty accessory but it's usage was hideous. Supposedly women wore this in the North for the same reason she was.

When the veil was placed over her head, Arnook grinned and stepped forward to pull back some of the beads to kiss her. Wrapping both arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss. Katara was forced stand there and do nothing as he let his hands roam her backside. It appalled her to no end. This man disgusted her on so many levels that she knew when she killed him, she would enjoy every moment of it. It would become a memory she would visit to cheer herself up. Arnook's death would be the catalyst of her renewed joy. It was all just in a matter of time.

Letting go of her, the man clapped his hands and his guards walked in. "Be sure to keep an eye on her while I'm gone. It should only be two days."

Katara shivered as he gave her a look that suggested thoughts she didn't want to know he possessed for her. Looking her over and tapping the side of his jaw. "I think I'll marry you when I return. There's no point in waiting much longer. Have the seamstress from the city come and fit her for a wedding gown." With that alarming statement, Katara was swiftly lifted off her feet and removed from Arnook's chambers.

-Katara's Chambers-

"Katara, we've got to do something about this." Kai said as he had his back turned from her while she tried desperately to heal her bruises. Some of them wouldn't heal entirely because she had waited too long to treat them.

Healing what she could, the waterbender dropped the water back into the bucket and sighed. "We will but right now we have to be patient."

"Patient?!" Kai turned to her with wild eyes. "Arnook is going to marry you as soon as he returns in two days! How can we be patient?!"

Understanding and appreciating the young firebender's concerns, Katara nodded her head in acknowledgement. He was right. They had only two days. There was no telling whether help would arrive before then or not. But she needed a plan. Some sort of way to hold Arnook off before he tries to marry her. Once he did, he would have complete dominion over the Southern Tribe. But wait! That also meant she would have the North too. And if he were to somehow 'mysteriously' die, she'd have the North and South to herself. Getting exactly what she wanted. The Northern troops here would be under her command and she would use them to snuff out the other supporters of this second war. This would actually work in her favor.

"Kai. I think this would work for our plan." Katara says lightly. "If marry Arnook the North and South would be mines once he dies."

What was she talking about? Marrying Arnook? She was already engaged to Ozai and while the young man understood what she was saying, he couldn't agree to it. Despite ill feelings towards the former Fire Lord for ordering the attack on his village which killed his mother, he, as a fellow man that had a woman he cared much for, would not be pleased that that very woman would willingly marry another man for whatever reason. It didn't matter that she was doing this for her people or for the cause of gaining two Tribes at once, she was allowing herself to marry another man that she clearly didn't love or feel anything towards. Even more, doing so while engaged to a man she loved with all her being. As her dear friend and someone who is more than appreciative for all that she had done for him, Kai would not allow this.

Walking over to the waterbender, Kai wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "What about the wedding in the Earth Kingdom during the spring? The one you invited me to come to. Will that ever come to happen if you marry Arnook?"

Returning his embrace, Katara buried her face into his chest. "It'll still happen, Kai. That will still happen. But right now, this has to be done. I have to do this."

Telling from how soaked his shirt was becoming, he knew she was crying and didn't actually want to go through with these things. She was just trying to find a solution. To end this. Fighting to be strong while she was in so much extricating pain. He could always hear her weeping in the middle of the night. Two names she had constantly repeated, Ozai and Ryu. Every morning her eyes would be puffy and the worst part about it was he couldn't tell if it was due to crying or Arnook beating her again. Kai lifted the veil off of Katara's head and nearly burst into tears as he saw what became of her face. Even after healing, there were still heavy bruising. A cut over her nose, left eye and cheek was dark, lip busted, and her jaw was red. How could any man with any honor do this to a woman?! Especially one as beautiful and kind as Katara. Why after this was she agreeing to marry him? To think what more he would do to her on the night of. It was sickening. Surely, rape wasn't beyond a man like Arnook. If he could do this then he could do much worse.

Pulling herself away and letting her beaded veil fall back over her face, Katara sucked in a cry as she turned away from her friend. Wiping a tear in her eye. "Uh..umm, I need to go visit Ryu. I haven't went to see him in a few days."

"Okay." Kai nodded as he swallowed a cry himself. "Tell him I said 'hi'."

The waterbender nodded as she headed for the front of her chambers. "I will."

-Glacier Top-

Stepping off the airship that was landed a mile in front of the city of the South Pole, Nora breathed in the fresh frosty air. Nothing beat this. The Fire Nation was amazing from the small part of it she got to see it the course of only two days but nothing beat her homelands. As she pulled her hood over her head, the two with her stepped out into the cold foreign air.

Shivering like crazy, Azula's teeth clenched together and she held herself. "What the hell?! How do you peasants live like this?"

Nora smirked and twirled around. "Some are just more physically enduring than others. Can't take the cold then maybe you should have stayed home." She said as she pranced over to Ozai and took his arm, sticking her tongue out at the Fire Princess.

Azula growled and clenched her fist. She was going to kill that little bitch and after that, kill that Water Princess for making her come all the way out here to save her pathetic ass! The cold was not suitable for firebenders. It just wasn't.

"The two of you shut up." Ozai reprimanded the both of them. "We won't be long, just going in to get Katara and coming back out. Alright?"

The two girls straightened up and Nora said 'sir' as usual while Azula said 'understood'. Taking the lead, the tribeswoman started showing them the way into the city that Katara had crafted in case of an emergency. It was an underwater tunnel that traveled from here to the city. It would take at least two hours to get to the other side but once they were, things would be much smoother

"This way." She said and took off in the direction that the tunnel entrance was.

….

~Fire Nation, Month Three~

-Royal Palace-

"Fire Lord Zuko, this kind of thing cannot be excused!" One of the foreign diplomats said as a few nodded in agreement.

Zuko and his group were all present during this meeting, let the council and ambassadors speak their minds on what took place last week. They mostly just ranted on about how they wanted justice for Ambassador Kolji and the three Fire Nation councilmen that were killed by his father. As they went on and on about how cruel and ruthless the man still was, Zuko and Aang rolled their eyes. Truly fed up with them all.

Stumping her foot down, Toph called everyone's attention with the slight rumble under their seats. "Enough! I'm so sick of hearing this bullshit! Like what do you expect of this man? Like seriously? He tries to do the right thing and some of you wouldn't leave him alone and went after his girlfriend's head, so of course he's going to retaliate. Not to mention used him and Katara as an excuse for a war you were all planning since way before this. Now why aren't we discussing that? Because that's my biggest concern here."

Iroh nodded. "Miss Beifong is correct. The issues concerning my brother are meager in comparison to the conspiracy some of you and your leaders have been plotting all this time. How dare you sit before us and turn this around only to save yourselves!"

"But-"

"No buts." Aang rose from his seat. "One of our friends is dead, another captured while his sister recently had a miscarriage and both are being held hostage. All because of the mess you've all caused. Now, if we don't start discussing this issue of war, there will be one and I will not be siding against the Fire Nation."

Well that last statement definitely had the members of the room hit with the reality of things. Technically, the Fire Nation had done no wrong as far as beyond the Royal Family's affairs which had only recently become a foreign issue when the bride of the reinstated Fire Prince was taking hostage and lost her child in the mix. It was the Northern Water Tribe and several Earth Kingdom territories that had caused the issues they were now faced with. Ozai was now rogue and Princess Azula was with him. That in itself was a dangerous mix but this was the consequence of provoking a man that was already struggling with moral convictions.

Having had his eyes shut with his hands clasped together in front of his eyes, Zuko's lips twitched into a snarl. As hard as he and Katara worked on taming his father and now the man had gone off to likely wipe out an entire army of Northerners stationed in the South. All because this group of incompetent old bastars wanted another war! A war to wipe the Fire Nation off the map! How dare they! After he and his friends fought and won the war this is what they get in return? Another war?!

Slowly opening his eyes to glare at the now cowering council, "You threaten my people, most of which never wanted a war, kill my friend, take the others hostage, cause my father to lose his child and me lose a sibling, and you sit before me asking for justice?!" The room was silent as the Fire Lord's voice filled the room and sent many that were knowingly responsible to tremble.

One by one each member of the Fire Lord's inner circle shut their eyes, all a symbol of turning a blind eyes to whatever was about to happen. None of them were opposed to the next move that was about to be made. The council asked for justice. Justice would be served.

Zuko rose to his feet. "I, Fire Lord Zuko, hereby order the arrest of every member from the listened areas that were affiliated with the wage of war on my kingdom, my people, and my family."

Palace guards immediately flooded the room and started apprehending those a part of the list. "I'll send word to your sovereigns. Informing them that the Fire Nation and those that wish to uphold peace will not tolerate this movement for destruction. You will all be investigated."

The ambassadors involved were all slammed into the tables startling the others. "You will all then be tried and convicted according to what we know of your part in this scheme."

The palace guards then cuff their wrist and yanked them from the table to line them up. "Some of you may be sent back home where you will serve a sentence befitting of your convictions."

Council members that were not arrested were trembling at the actions of the Fire Lord. It wasn't something unexpected of the young Lord who was seen as merciful and more forgiving than his predecessor. But after hearing about all that was taking place behind the scenes, none of them could object. Another war was unfathomable. Not to mention the personal vendetta against the Royal Families of the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe. It was understandable the Fire Lord's decision. Not to mention the support he was receiving from the Avatar and the influential Lady Toph Beifong. It was unwise to side themselves against this ruling.

"Then there will no doubt be some of you that will not be living this soil and receive the death penalty based upon how deeply you've involved yourselves in this conspiracy." Zuko spat. "As for the rest of you."

The crowd flinched. "Continuing upholding the peace our nations have worked hard to obtain. You are all dismissed."

…..

~Southern Water Tribe, Month Three~

-Capital City-

Moving the slab of ice back over the exit, Nora gritted her teeth as the object was really heavy and her crew wasn't giving her any assistance. _I can't wait to dump them on Katara._ Once the ice was back in its place, the tribeswoman sighed and stretched her arms.

"Now where do we go from here?" Azula said shivering from the cold that she wasn't accustomed to.

Looking around and surveying the area, Nora concluded they were on the west end of the city where many of the restaurants were located. Already in the back alley she could smell the delicious fried noodles that some of the shops served. Her stomach growled. She didn't realize how hungry she was. Moving to Ozai she reached up to him. Not knowing what she was trying to do or fearing that she would do anything obscene, he lowered himself for her. The tribeswoman grabbed the hood of his anorak and pulled it over his head. After that, she took his hair and started stuffing it in the hood.

"Your skin is too pasty and your hair too dark to go unnoticed." She explained as he straightened him out. "Just keep your head down while we're out in the streets, okay?" She said with a small smile.

Ozai nodded and Azula glared. "What about me, water peasant? Are you gonna help me?"

The tribal girl turned her nose up and scuffed. "You're a meanie. I don't help meanies." And with that, Nora took Ozai's hand started heading into the crowded streets of the market and food district, not caring whether crazy was following or not. Hopefully, they got to the ice palace quickly and without worry of being caught.

"How far are we, girl?" Ozai leaned to ask in her ear over the loud noise of people rambling all around.

Pulling him along and shuffling through the many people around, Nora looked up over the buildings to see the palace in the distance. A person shoved her unintentionally into the man she was guiding. "Sorry." but then she was shoved again and this time, Azula got pushed into Ozai from behind. Getting fed up with the crowd and being pushed, Ozai turned around to took Azula in his arms as he let Nora continue holding his hand. Now this would be less bothersome. They continued on with their travels, hoping to finally get somewhere less crowded.

Reaching the waterway that ran throughout the entire city, Nora got excited and hurried them along. Azula clung to her father as he carried her in his arms. This was nice, she admitted to herself. Last time she had been like this was when she was a little girl. As nostalgic as it was, the cold air and the tan faces around her reminded her of why she was here. To save her dad's waterbender. The very girl that defeated and humiliated her. Maybe that's why her father liked her so much. Katara defeated his invincible prodigy. He would be the one to favor the victor of a fight such as theirs. Oh but whatever. Right now she was just going to enjoy the slight comfort of being nestled in her father's arms.

Finding a gondola, Nora cheered and dropped Ozai's hand to grab the rope to pull the small boat to the edge of the platform they were standing on. "Yay! We'll get there faster with this. Get in." Ozai lowered Azula to her feet and she climbed in first, sitting to the front. Nora waited till the Fire Prince got in next to jump in herself and took the paddle in the back.

As they began moving through the water channels, Azula glared at the snow that started falling down onto her nose. Now that they were in a boat and not walking in the snow, she warmed herself. Ozai did the same. The heat on them was literally visible as it turned into steam and filled the air. If not for the suddenly heavy snow pouring down that obscured the sight, Nora would have told them to stop. She prayed to La no one was able to notice.

-Royal Ice Palace-

"She's visiting Ryu again this afternoon." Kai answered Katara's father's question concerning his daughter.

Arnook had just left this morning and left them all at the mercy of his men that proved to be just as callous as him. Hakoda was worried about his daughter's safety. She had been through enough. It was breaking his heart over and over the more marks she accumulated and how he, as her father, could do nothing. His useless legs impeded him from protecting her as he should be able to do. It was his duty as a father. To love and protect his family. But he was failing miserably. He failed to protect his wife and now his kids. Sokka was locked up somewhere unknown to him, likely undergoing the same abuse his sister was and here, Hakoda sat in his wheelchair, unable to do a thing for them. La, forgive him. Forgive him for being a failure of a father. Forgive him.

Wheeling the crippled Southern Chieftain down the halls, Kai looked beyond the ice pillars at the sky. The snow was thickening. Falling faster and faster. The storm Hakoda was talking about was blowing in finally. Maybe he should go get Katara and bring her back in before the storm reaches a dangerous peek.

As the two men headed down the halls, they passed Katara's chambers but noticed her door was slightly cracked open. Huh? Did she come in early? She usually spent an hour in the garden with Ryu. Did she decided to finally shorten her visits? Then there was the sound of something being knocked over. What was that? Was she okay?

Kai looked at Hakoda and Hakoda at him. Both giving each other the look and proceeded to check things out. Pushing the door open gently, the two of them entered the chambers quietly. By chance it was an intruder and not Katara, they didn't want to alert anyone that they were here.

Slowly making their way through Katara's chambers they peeked their head through each room but as they were about to look into another, a startled gasp came from behind them. Both of the practically leapt out of their skins.

"Kai?!"

 _Nora?_ The voice was hers, the firebender concluded. Gradually turning around with Hakoda, Kai looked up to see his girlfriend standing in the doorway of the sitting room with a shocked look on her face. In seconds the girl ran to him with open arms. Tackling him to the ground.

"Kai!" She said loudly again in an incredibly blissful voice. "Kai! Oh I miss you!"

Wrapping his arms around her and bringing her head close into him. "Nora, you're back. Oh thank Agni you're safe."

Lifting her head up and smiling at him. "Of course I am. I'm pretty tough, you know." She said proudly. "But Also, Fire Prince Ozai protected me too!"

The Fire Prince? Oh! That's right. Nora went to get-

"Ozai?" Hakoda's voice was slightly surprised and the couple on the floor shifted to see the broodingly tall man walk up to the Chieftain as he removed the hood from his head. Gold eyes glancing at Hakoda.

Not liking the sudden sight of the man he knew to be as prideful as him in a wheelchair, Ozai's thoughts became overwhelmingly consumed with concern of his waterbender. What did Arnook do to them? He had not expected to see this and he was sure when he saw Katara he would be even more upset.

"Where is she?!" His voice roared. Suddenly, the girl became even more of a priority than before. As if that was possible.

Gazing at the man before him, Hakoda was almost shocked, though he shouldn't be, that Ozai had actually come. And so soon. About to say something but was cut off by an unfamiliar face and voice, Azula stepped out from behind her father and looked at the paralyzed Chieftain and then to the couple laying on the floor in an indecent fashion. Rolling her eyes.

"Someone tell us where that tramp is so we can leave already." She groaned.

-Oasis Garden-

Katara looked down at the red choker she had carried around in her pocket since she could no longer wear it. Her thumb went over the grooves of the pendant. The sun and moon. Agni and La. This was the symbol of her relationship to Ozai. One that she could not wear proudly without risking her brother's death and another beating. It was similar to her mother's necklace. The one she forced herself to not wear after becoming involved with Ozai. She beat herself up about it some much in the beginning of it all. Hating that she loved him. Soon hating that she shouldn't love him. Her mother would probably forgive her. Knowing that it wasn't much choice when you fell for someone. But that didn't mean she could keep wearing her mother's necklace after what she's done. Now the necklace Ozai had given her would become just the same. She was going to marry Arnook. For sake of her people and her brother's life. Even with those reasons in mind. When this was done? Could she simply return to Ozai after this? Would he even take her back? And on top of that, she lost his son. How could he look at her the same when he warned her not to work herself up and yet she did anyway, losing Ryu due to the stress. Oh La! Help her. She needed help and guidance. Something. Anything. Anything that would let her know what to do. If there was another way. La, tell her.

"Katara."

The waterbender's body stilled. _Huh?_

"Katara."

 _What?_ Her head lifted slowly.

"Waterbender. I know you hear me."

 _No. No. It can't be. No! It's just another hallucination._ Katara's hands went under her beaded veil and pressed into her temple. "No! Stop! Stop it! I'm not falling for it again!"

A hand clamped on her shoulder and she immediately freaked out, yanking away. Throwing herself to the ground and cowering. "please go away!" She screamed curling into a ball.

"I'm not leaving, Katara. Not without you."

"Shut up!" Katara screamed and dug her fingers into her scalp. "You're trying to trick me! This is some twisted game! I know it!"

Ozai stared at his waterbender curled up on the ground before him, her face masked behind beads and her body trembling. "Katara, snap out of this!" He said getting on his knees to grab her. The girl screamed as his hand touched her and then grabbed her. Her legs started kicking. Why was she doing this?! What was wrong with her?!

"Please! Please, Arnook! I didn't say his name! I swear! La, I swear!" She continued struggling against Ozai, not yet acknowledging it was him with her eyes squinted tightly.

Getting frustrated, Ozai let his hands warm up and started shaking her. "Katara! Open your eyes damn it!"

Fearfully obeying as she still believed it was Arnook messing with her, Katara finally opened her eyes and looked at the man in front of her. She gasped. _Ozai!_ Her eyes went wide and suddenly she realized his hands were burning her but only enough for her to realize it was really him. _La! Tell me in not dream! Please tell me, I'm not!_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He shook her a little before bringing her into his arms. "Why are you fighting me?"

Her breathing picked up as if she was panicking. She needed to know this was real. Oh La! Her heart wouldn't be able to take it if this wasn't real! Her arms wrapped around his neck and she grabbed some of his long black hair. It was him. The heat burning off of him. It was him. The feel of her body pressed his. It was him. La! It was really him!

Ozai looked down at her and realized he couldn't see her face. The beads were in the way. Reaching his hand to move them out of the way, the waterbender suddenly stiffened and the flinched. Trying to move away from him.

"Katara, stop moving." He told her.

Terrified of what he would say once he sees what was under her veil, Katara yanked back. "No. Stop."

"You stop. I'm trying to look at you."

"No!" She shouted and yanked some more out of his grip, climbing to her feet. "Don't."

Standing to his feet as well, Ozai growled. What was going on? Why was she acting funny? Didn't she want to see him? What was her problem? He reached for her and she backed away. He did it again and so did she.

"Come here."

"No."

"Why?!"

"I can't!"

One more time he reached for and this time he grabbed her wrist, trying to pull her forward but she jerked away from him. Mistakenly, Katara misstepped and the back of her foot hit something causing her to stumble backwards. Ozai immediately grabbed her but in doing so her veil flew off. _No!_

Katara quickly went to bury her face into his chest and she began crying as she clenched his clothes. Shaking her head back and forth. "No. Don't look at me."

"Why not?" He voice calmed as he realized she was crying.

"Just don't. Please." She clung tighter to him. "Ozai, please."

What was she going on about? Becoming concerned even more, Ozai struggled to grab her chin, not wanting to hurt her but wanting desperately to see why she didn't want him to look at her face. Why was she acting like this? And why was there a veil over her face in the first place? Finally taking her chin and getting her to stop fighting him, the Fire Prince moved her head up slowly and gradually as his eyes gazed upon her face, he understood. Wh-what? What was this? Wh-what?!

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked up at him, "Ozai, I'm sorry." She cried. "I'm so sorry!"

Bruises cover her face. A scar on her nose. Her eyes darkened with a red puffiness to them. The fear and anxiety in her shaky eyes. How she coward from him a moment ago and said something as if she had gone mad. What happened to her? What happened to his waterbender?! As she cried and kept apologizing for something he already knew wasn't her fault, Ozai pulled her into his arms. Tightly pressing her into him. It's only been three months and it's felt like a lifetime. Finally getting to see her and this was the condition she was in. Agni. What happened to her?!

Gently, he ran his hand down her hair and let her cry in his arms as he pressed his lips into the crown of her head. Holding her to him. "Shhhh, Katara. I'm here now. I'm here."

….

A/N: Alright Folks! Our Pair is reunited and how emotional? Geez. How will the two of them come to terms with all that's happened over the last three months? Will there be any hurt feelings between them? Ozai broke his promise, though not intentionally, to protect her. And Katara is planning to marry Arnook for her people. What will happen now that they are together again? Hope you liked and love you guys! Please Review and thanks for reading! ;3


	51. Chapter 51

A/N:Here is a short chapter that I hope sates you all's appetite. Kind of light of plot and more focused on Ozai and Katara becoming slowly reacquainted after being apart. WARNING for a little naughtiness. Though not too much. Next chapter i promise to get to the sum of things as far as reaching a partial conclusion to a few things in this story. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 50:

"What is this?" Ozai looked down at her neck as she let him look her over.

The snow storm came blowing in and she lead him back to her chambers that were now empty, leaving them completely alone. Concerned with not only the visible marks on her face but also ones that could possibly be somewhere else on her, Ozai had Katara strip down to her bindings. Looking her over. She shivered a little. Adjusting to the sudden and intense observation of her body. Wrapping her arms around herself as Ozai circled her, the waterbender couldn't understand the slight fear she had from this. It was almost as if she had forgotten all about their intensely intimate relationship. This didn't go unnoticed. The minute his hand brushed against her skin, she flinched from him with wide eyes. Trying not to show his displeasure with the abrupt change in his waterbender, Ozai refocused his attention on searching for any other damages that were done to her. He wanted to be sure to know the count so he could deliver twice the amount to Arnook when he confronts him. His gold eyes managed to finally dust across the blue choker around her neck. At first he had thought she decided to wear her mother's necklace since Arnook had arrived but then he looked closer at it and there were some distinct differences.

As he asked the question, Katara turned away from him and immediately went to grab her clothes off the floor. "Can we talk about this another time?" Her voice cracked.

Watching as she began putting her clothes back on, Ozai narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't like this. The last forty five minutes of finally seeing her in three months, he noticed a lot had changed about his waterbender. He didn't like it at all. This meek and frightened personality. He didn't like it. Every part of him wanted desperately to see the Katara that he sent away months ago. The girl that was fiery and passionate. Unrelenting. Yet now, it was like he was staring at an entirely different girl. Honestly, he couldn't begin to think of what may have caused this. It could have been a mixture of things. Losing their child, being abuse, dealing with her now crippled father, and whatever else may have taken place while they were apart.

"We're discussing this now, Katara." Ozai stepped towards her. "I need to know what all happened."

Redressing herself, Katara kept her back to him and shook her head slowly. "I can't do that right now."

"Why not?" His hand reached out for her but she immediately tore away and stared at him with that frightened gaze again. Ozai's expression became neutral at this point. "Tell me, Katara. Tell me why you keep looking at me like that. You never did that before. Not even once. Not even as my enemy. Why now? What have you to fear?"

Katara's eyes watered again as she shook her head and her hands reached into her scalp, a wide fearful gaze still prevalent in her ocean blues. "Don't hurt me, please. Don't do it."

What? Don't hurt her? What was she talking about? Why would he do that to her? He would never hurt her. Not intentionally. "Katara, what are you talking about?" Trying to stay calm as she broke into another fit.

"I promise. I promise I would never betray you. I swore." She began back herself to a corner. "But I have to. I don't have a choice. My brother, my people, everything. I'll lose again. I have to."

Ozai didn't know what the hell she was saying but he didn't like the sound of it. Betrayal. "Waterbender, if you don't start talking, I swear to Agni I will find Arnook now and rip his throat out."

Falling to her knees, Katara stretched herself out in a bow. Crying as she spoke. "Forgive me, Ozai. Please. You know I will always only love you but this is what I have to do. There is no other way."

"What is it?!" Growing impatient.

Gradually looking back up to him, "Arnook. He's forcing me to marry him. If I don't, he'll kill my brother and possibly others. I can't let that happen. I have-"

"I'm going to kill that bastard! Where is he?! WHERE IS HE, KATARA?!" he shouted as he was about to storm towards the door.

Katara raised to her feet and rushed to him, grabbing him to pull him back. "No! Stop!"

Growling, Ozai ripped his arm from her and turned to glare. "I'm not letting him get away with this, you understand that?" His voice was low as he towered over her and took her by her wrists. "He dare put his hands on you. Tries to take you from me. And caused you to lose our son. I'm. Not. Letting. This. Go!"

Of course not. It would be unrealistic to think Ozai would let this go unpunished. He was just as if not more vindictive and ruthless than Arnook. But at the moment, Katara didn't want that. As frightened as she felt standing so close to him after not only losing his son but also being forced into a marriage she didn't wish to be a part of, the waterbender only wanted to forget the last three months happened. She was tired. Her mind and body would take nothing more. All she wanted was to overcome the fear embedded in her and just wrap her arms around him. Feel his warmth. Not see his wrath. At least not now. Katara had missed him. Missed him so much it made her sick. Incredibly sick. Could he just bear with her and let her forget any of this happened so there could be some peace gained in all of this? Let her bask in the fact that he was here and this would be over soon.

Hesitantly, Katara moved her wrist out of his grasp as it loosened on her and slowly, her hand reached up to his face. Her hand was trembling the closer it got and her breathing picked up. Doing all she could to reel herself in, the waterbender finally let her hand fall on the side of his face. She then caressed him as his eyes shut and he subconsciously stepped closer. His hand went over hers and paused it in place.

"Katara, I need to find him so I can end this." His voice lighter than before.

Moving in closer herself, "I know but- but I… I don't want to think of those things now. Besides, Arnook isn't here. He left this morning and won't be back for two days." His eyes opened and settled on her. "Just let me forget, okay? I just want to forget about everything. Just for a little while."

Understanding fully what she meant, Ozai nodded and began wrapping his arms around her. The waterbender stiffened at the initial contact. Hopefully, she would start to relax a little more over time but she soon reached to wrap her arms around his neck.

"How were things in the Fire Nation while I was gone?" She asked as her voice was muffled from burying her face into his shirt.

Not knowing if should tell her everything but deciding the part that she was going to find out first might be the only thing she needed to know now. "I killed Kolji and a few others."

Pulling back to look him in the face with wide eyes, Katara's mouth fell open. Ozai smirked. "Actually, that girl you sent killed him. She asked and I gave her permission. Really, I only killed three of the council members."

Dear La, what was she going to do with him? Didn't he know he couldn't just go killing people because he felt like it or was pissed off? The waterbender looked away and shook her head. Three months apart and he relapses on murdering people. "I swear Ozai you need-"

Interrupted, Ozai captured her lips and pulled her closer into him. This caught Katara off guard before she could return the gesture and raise to her the tips of toes. All her fears completely washed away as she could finally kiss him after so long. One of her hands slipped from around his neck to his face and the next thing she knew, she was lifted off her feet. He carried her over to her bed as they devoured one another's lips. Barely breaking for air. Their hearts raced as he tossed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Katara wrapped her legs around him and moaned into the kiss. Ozai smirked against her lips.

"The only thing I need is you, waterbender." His hand traced down her side as he nipped at her lip, moving towards her neck.

Suddenly, Katara's eyes widened and her hands went to push up against him. Trying to remove him from her. She couldn't do this. Not now. They just recently lost a child. It was foolish to go and do the same thing that caused the conception. She wasn't ready to experience pregnancy again. She didn't even want to risk it. Pushing him off of her, the waterbender averted her eyes when his usual intense amber eyes stared down at her. How was she supposed to tell him?

"What is it? Am I hurting you?" He seemed concerned.

Shaking her head. "No, I...I just- I don't know. I can't do this." Her eyes looked back at him. "I can't risk getting pregnant again and losing another. I can't."

Understanding what the girl was saying, Ozai climbed off of her but took her with him. Gathering her in his arms, he carried her to the head of the bed and had the both of them lay back in bed. Both on their side facing each other. His arm still wrapped around her. Katara snuggled Herself into him, sigh as she did.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"But I am."

"You shouldn't be."

Katara looked up at him with tears back in her eyes. "But I lost the baby."

Moving his hand to the side of her face, cupping it gently, Ozai gave her a stern look before shutting his eyes and sighing. Did she honestly think that was her fault? Because he didn't think so. She had already been under plenty of stress and then for her home to be overrun by intruders from the North, it was bound to happen. In a way, he was expecting it to happen. Knowing fate had a funny way of getting his hopes up, he still challenged it. Ozai still believed they would one day have another. By then, he would have already married her and things would have settled down. Katara was right before. The timing was wrong. She knew herself something would happen and that's why she tried to spare them both in the beginning, terminating it themselves. But this only meant, he needed to end this conflict so that they could return back to the Fire Nation and could start again with having another child.

Opening his eyes back up and looking down at her neck where his necklace he gave her was no longer placed. His hand slide from her face to her neck, fingertips grazing the edge of the blue necklace he realized had to have been from Arnook. Doing the same as the Northern Chieftain had down before him but much gentler, Ozai removed it from her throat. His eyes not for a moment left her as he threw it across the room.

"When he returns, I will kill him but before I do, I'll make him watch as I claim you as my wife." His gold eyes became more intense. "Once I having taken you as my wife and killed Arnook, we're going home. Do you hear me?"

A small smile appeared on her face as she nodded with tears in her eyes. Katara didn't know if he realized it but he referred to the Fire Nation as her home. And in a way it was. The country really grew on her. It was much warmer than here. Plus, the moment he proposed to her, she knew she'd end up living in the Fire Nation more permanently. She knew the South Pole was no place for a firebender. He'd melt everything. Especially with that temper of his. But Katara was so happy. Having him here with her again. This nonsense finally ending. Returning to the place that became her home. That's all she wanted. Him, a family of her own, and to live in peace.

…..

"Has King Bumi sent you those documents yet?" Zuko asked Aang as the two of them left another meeting. With Ozai gone, the young Fire Lord passed his father's duties over to the monk who was just barely making through with less than half the work Ozai could finish in a day's time. Aang was starting to understand why the man was so cranky and mean. Working this hard would make anyone grouchy.

Yawning from the recent lack of sleep he had been receiving, "Yes. He attached them with some information that might interest you."

"And that is?" The Fire Lord slowed his pace down.

"King Kuei visited Omashu and supposedly he wanted to plead with Bumi that he's unaffiliated with the conspiracy. Pointing blame on the Dai Lee." The Avatar chuckled.

Sighing, "Leave it to that coward to not only use a scapegoat but also not come to me himself."

"Bumi's words exactly." Aang pressed his fingertips to his temple. "Hey, has your father made it to the South Pole yet?"

"No." The young Fire Lord broodingly answered.

As if Ozai would ever write someone first. There was no telling what that man was doing or where he was unless someone else knew and sent word. Other than that, he wasn't going to let anyone know. Secretive asshole. Zuko was still very upset with his father. While his rage and anger was justified, killing four people before he left was ridiculous. Couldn't he have waited? Agni Damn it! Seriously! He had enough on his hands already dealing his mother who was likely to get a life sentence or even the death penalty. Then there was the issue of dispelling this conspiracy shit. Now a four count murder case. How was he supposed to handle that? Killing Kolji, that could be excused. But killing three council members. Now that was the problem. Their deaths couldn't go unjustified. People won't let that be. Ozai would have to make it up to the families of those men. No way, Katara would let him send his father back to prison.

"Well have you gone to talk to your mom? You know, investigation." The monk asked seeming concerned with his friend.

Zuko stopped walking completely and sighed. "There is no point investigating. I know what she did and I don't need to speak with her any further. She will be tried and convicted soon enough."

"But she's your mother. You know the sages will give her the death penalty for this."

Turning on his heel to look Aang dead in the eyes as he took a step forward. "I was prepared to kill my father and sister once too for the injustice they caused. My mother is no different."

"But you love her."

"I loved my father and sister too. It doesn't matter, Aang. This will not go unpunished. Have you forgotten she's tied to Suki's death, Sokka's capture and Katara's miscarriage?" Reminding the Avatar just who he was trying to spare. "Not to mention what she did to my father that made him do everything he had. She's the reason all this shit happened in the first place!"

Aang knew Zuko was right. Ursa caused a lot of pain and a lot of suffering even before this particular case. His only problem was, was Zuko really okay with possibly giving his mother the death penalty? Even with his father, the young Fire Lord couldn't absolutely condemn Ozai to death. He changed his mind.

Pinching his brows together, Zuko took a deep sigh. He didn't understand why he had to explain everything to Aang. "Regardless if I have her sentenced to death or not, do you really think with who she's made enemies with that she would not be killed anyway? I'm doing her a favor and making it as painless as possible."

Ah! That's right. Haha. Ursa had practically their whole crew wanting her head. Ozai had been itching to kill her from day one. Katara was also on the list. With Suki's death that added Mai, Ty Lee, and Sokka. If Hakoda felt like being vengeful then he'd also kill her. And Toph, she might get bored and want payback for her friends. As for Azula, she wasn't technically a part of their clique but it was obvious the person she admitted to wanting to kill was Ursa. So even if Zuko simply gave his mother life in prison. Those eight would get to her, no doubt torture her and cause a gruesome scene. Killing her himself was merciful. So maybe Zuko was right to have her executed. Properly.

"Alright, Zuko but I'm just saying. You're not going to be able to handle that kind of weight on your shoulders alone. I just want you to know we're here for you." Aang slapped his hand on Zuko's back and ignored the slightly depressing air aura emitting from the Brooder Lord.

….

It was practically night when Katara woke up in Ozai's arms and found herself easing from the realization that she had not been dreaming. Her eyes wondered up to his face and saw that he was still asleep. A soft sigh fled her. _Thank La_. Sitting up in the bed, the waterbender gently ran her hand over her face and winced slightly at the pain. She wish she had healed herself sooner. This would take a while to heal completely and in that time a lot would already have taken place. Arnook would attempt to marry her but would without a doubt be taken out by Ozai. That would end in the Chieftain's death and the search for a new Northern Chieftain. Hopefully someone competent took over the North, if not she would take it for herself. As for her and her tribe, Sokka would become the Chieftain with their father immobilized. She would be married and on her way back to the Fire Nation that would be her new home. Once this week was over, they'd have peace until next spring when the trials would take place.

With her hand still touching her face, a pair arms wrapped around her waist and suddenly a still very much asleep Ozai moved to rest his head in her lap. Katara looked down at the man that made her thighs into a pillow for himself. Thinking this was absolutely adorable the waterbender let a hand fall on top of his head and began patting him. This was rare. Ozai had always had this no patting him rule. He could pat her but not the other way around. With him asleep and resting his head on her, she was taking this opportunity to do what she hadn't gotten to do.

Raking her fingers into his long hair as she smoothed it out, enjoying every bit of this moment. La, as much as she missed him, she hoped he didn't wake anytime soon. Her nails grazed gently against his scalp and mingled with the ends of his hair, twirling it in her fingers. Katara smiled down at him as he snuggled into her more. His arms becoming tighter around her waist. A small chuckle escaped before her bedroom door opened and Kai walked in.

Katara's eyes slowly moved up to see her friend at the door with an embarrassed look on his face as if he walked in on a private moment. And while it technically was one, it wasn't the type he was thinking. They only fell asleep together. Nothing more.

"What is it?" She asked quietly as to not wake Ozai.

The young man hesitantly whispered back, "Your dad wanted to know if you and Fire Prince Ozai were joining us for dinner in his chambers in an hour?"

The waterbender looked away from Kai to the ebony haired man in her lap, "In an hour, yes."

Nodding in acknowledgement. "Alright, just make sure you sneak him over. Don't want the guards finding out he's here."

"Of course." She was distracted as she continued running her fingers through Ozai's hair and watching as he slept.

The door closed behind the young man that had gotten enough of the intimate but not entirely intimate scene. Katara smiled wider. She was finally able to return to her normal self. Much of her fears and worries were washed away with Ozai's mere presence. She was so relieved.

"Enjoying yourself, waterbender?" The low and drowsy voice of her fiancée startled her a little but as he nuzzled her, she relaxed again. "Haven't filed those nails, have you?"

Giggling, "I thought you liked my nails and besides, you're one to talk, you're hair is longer than mine."

"Ah but you don't mind, more for you to play with while utterly unresponsive." He teased as he rolled over still in her lap and looked up at her.

Seeing a blissful look on her face told him that she was much better than earlier. Reaching his hand up to her face, Ozai caressed her cheek, watching as her blue orbs became hidden behind her eyelids. "Why did Agni allow a man like me a woman like you? How did I ever come to deserve you?"

Opening her eyes, Katara started wide at him. He was not known for saying the most sweetest of things or even slightly kind things, so this was one of those moments that she was speechlessly caught off guard as he smirked up at her. He knew he got her. Exactly where he wanted her. Turning over, he got up a little, using his elbow to sit up on his side her and moved to place a kiss on her forehead before he began getting out of bed. Once on his feet, he walked around to the opposite end of the bed where she was still sitting there speechless and gathered her in his arms. With a small yelp, Katara snapped out of her trance and her arms went around his neck to secure herself.

Chuckling as she was in his arms and he started walking to her bedroom door. "I wonder if you've had a warm bath since leaving the Fire Nation."

Raising an eyebrow, "It's not as cold here as you think. Plus, I know what you're doing. You're trying to get me naked."

"Nonsense." He said as they exited the room and he smirked. "I don't have to try."

…..

Sitting at the table with his head in his hands and his plate of food completely ignored, Zuko tried to drown out the conversations taking place amongst his friends. Ty Lee was cooing Sota while Aang helped feed him. Toph and Iroh were discussing the new route to Bei Seng Sei from Omashu. Mai was, however; as silent as he was, glaring a hole into his head. She was clearly upset with him, still. Not that he gave a flying fuck. Zuko had other things to worry about.

"So I was wondering when this is over, are we just going to go our separate ways again?" Ty Lee asked. "I mean, it sucks that it takes something devastating to bring us back together. Are we just going to be apart until the next terrible thing happens?"

Toph scuffed. "You betcha your sweet ass that'll be the case. The next time we're all together, Sparky's gonna be more gloomy than ever and think of what kind of kid Sugar Queen might be able to have again in the future, with Ozai as the dad, that kid will be worse than Princess basket case."

Everyone practically shivered at the last part. Eh! Someone worse than Azula? Spirits, not even Ozai was worse than Azula. He was much more stable. And Zuko, more broody? Impossible.

Shaking the images from his head of his nephew and the future child of his brother, Iroh changed the subject. "Alright, that's enough. Let's all be positive, I do believe that we can set dates to all get together."

Mai played with her food as she continued to glare at Zuko. "Wonderful how we'll have moved on and started being happy. Oh, that's right. Zuko wants to be single all his life because he can't have Katara nor can be get over her. What a pity." Her monotone voice was laced with animosity.

The group cringed. This was all too familiar to four years ago when they disbanded. Mai making remarks towards Zuko at the dinner table while the rest of them sat uncomfortably in their seats as they tried not to be a part of the couple's dispute. Only now, Katara wasn't here to deflect a knife flying towards her head and Zuko was barely giving a damn about anything.

"So! I say the winter and summer solstice are perfect times to get together." Toph clapped her hands as she changed the conversation.

Nodding his head. "Yes, perfect idea Toph."

"Thanks, Twinkle Toes." barely managing to hide a blush.

…

"Stop it." Katara splashed Ozai in the face with her bending as she sat against him in the tub that was more like a small pool. "I told you, I'm not ready for _that_ right now."

Smirking as he refused to stop what he was doing. "I am merely trying to assist you."

Rolling her eyes. "I'm sure. Because after almost twenty years I have no idea of to wash my own body." She said sarcastically.

Well she had a point there but he wasn't going to tell her that. He simply resumed his attention 'assisting' with washing her breast because Agi knew he couldn't resist. Katara had given up at this point. Whenever Ozai got like this it was no point in fighting him. She was still putting her foot down with the no sex rule but as far as letting him get a feel of her, she honestly couldn't care less. His touch was still very much invited. It was simply fear of becoming pregnant again for why she wasn't going any further than this with him until she felt she could move on.

Leaning her head against his bare chest, the waterbender just sighed and closed her eyes. He was so warm. She missed this. The two of them. Alone. Pressed against one another. This was what she needed.

Moving his hands from her breast down, sliding to her more intimate area, Ozai felt the girl jolt against him.

"Stop it!" She gasped.

"Make me." He whispered in her ear.

Katara growled and turned herself around to face him, submerged only by her waist in the water. She didn't miss the look over he was giving her as he slightly bit his lip in a seductive fashion. She swore to La if he didn't stop being irresponsible, every ounce of her will power would be tossed out the window. His hand immediately grabbed her hips and forced her to sit down on him. Feeling his length directly between her legs causing some of her will to flee as he pulled her close to him, an inch from her face. From the look in his eyes and the persistence of his behavior, his hunger for her was obvious.

"I can wait as long as you need me to, waterbender." His hands went around to her backside and slowly slithered down to cup her sex under the water. "But can you wait?"

Fingers embedded themselves into her and Katara fell against him, as he worked her insides skillfully. A moan escaped and she tried not to dig her fingers into his shoulders. _Damn it, La._ Without her permission her rear rolled into every thrust of his fingers.

Ozai's lips went to her ear and nipped it as he whispered. "I know you want this as much as I do. Stop fighting it." Her arms wrapped around his neck and his thumb nudged the sensitive part of her clit causing her nails to finally claw into him.

Fingers buried inside the waterbender as her nails dug into his skin, Ozai looked into his waterbender's eyes and flickered at her lips. He wanted her. He knew if he played with her a little more she would have him. He just loved provoking her.

"Come on, Katara." He saw the haze of lust already begin filling her eyes and her lips part as he extracted yet another moan from her. "Give in."

La, she both loved and hated him. Loved what he could do to her. Hated how he could make her bend to his will. As she closed into him, her lips now hovering over his and hands resting on both of his shoulders, fate decided to be funny again.

"Well isn't this a sight to see." A voice that neither one of them wanted to hear paused them and Katara's eyes widened. "So Zuzu wasn't lying when he said the two of you were conjoined at the hips. How naughty."

…

A/N: Alright! That's my short ass Chapter! Hope you mother fuckers liked it. My hours are longer now that I'm working two shifts but I do plan to update at least once a week. Still more frequent than other authors. Love y'all and forgive me. XD


	52. Chapter 52

AnumOfTheMoon here guys with some very fucked news but I ask you to bear with me here.

I lost my outline of how I wanted this story to go. I think it was on the flashdrive I dropped the other day. I would just decide to figure it out as I go like I sort of do but I need outlines to keep me focused otherwise my mind goes even more wild and I lose track. So, until I find my outline...I'll be discontinuing this story. Sorry guys forgive me. I had three really good chapters set up for you all and I was about to reach the sum of the story in at least five chapters total but hopefully I find it soon, so I can bring you all closure. But in the meantime, I'll just start a new story and you guys get to pick which you want me to do next, so you all have one day to PM me or comment which story plot you want next. Again please! Forgive me! Forgive the Wicked! I'm so devilishly awful but forgive me. I'll make it up to you all. I promise. So here's your options again from the last Author's note on chapter 45…

A). Takes place during the war and sequel picks up after the war...the war ends with the Fire Nation winning. (Broken into two stories)

B). Like the one up top but ends with canon plot. Starts during the war and sequel picks up after the Avatar wins. (Broken into two stories)

c). Takes place four years after the war with all canon events except Kaang never happens and Katara is sent by Zuko to interrogate Ozai about the location of his mother, he escapes and kidnaps her.

D). An AU were the Earth Kingdom tries to invade the prosperous Southern Water Tribe and Katara must beg the Fire Lord Ozai for aid.

E). All canon events but four years later and Katara is helping her village with reconstruction. Word of Ozai's escape reaches her and days after, she stumbles across the man passed out in the snow.

REMEMBER! You have one day to PM or comment which you want next. Love love love you guys and truly I apologize! The next story will make up for this, I promise.


	53. Chapter 53

Just a short message! FOUND MY OUTLINE! So the story will continue but it'll end soon...So! I found it on the floor near my locker and was like, HOLY SHIT! I probably scared the shit out of some of you but no worries! A chapter should be posted soon! Love you all and sorry for the jump scare! I've been panicking and freaking out all day until I found it! I felt like I was letting you all down! I'm all scatter brains from working long hours but at least the story can continue! SO! Love you and chapter should be up at least by Tuesday!


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: Again sorry for the scare everyone! But luckily I found my out and we're back! Enjoy!

Chapter 51:

Several hours after everyone met up in Hakoda's chambers and explained everything that had taken place in the Fire Nation from the moment she left to them arriving here, Katara ran off crying with Kai and Nora chasing after her. She didn't take well to hearing the truth about why Ozai was as insane as he was nor about Ursa was the cause of it. Then to find out he was being drugged again. The waterbender was about to go kill Ursa now. But then, Nora told her about her friend Suki, the Kyoshi warrior, and how she died. Killed by a Northerner sent to kidnap her son, Katara's nephew. It was hearing this that the already miserable waterbender fell on her knees. Looking as spaced as earlier. She tried to believe there was a misunderstanding but then both Ozai and Azula confirmed the information. At least the good news was that Sota was safe in the Fire Nation. But then Azula felt like ruining things only a tad bit more, bringing up a little small detail Nora mentioned on the day of her mother's arrest. Bringing up in a casual manner that her mother forced her father into bed with use of an elixir. This hit Katara harder than anything because all she could hear was that Ozai slept with Ursa. Not so much hearing the rest. It was this that made the girl run off with her two friends chasing her. However; this didn't go unpunished. Ozai didn't think twice as he grabbed Azula by the throat and forced her into the wall much like he did her mother. Slowly burning her as he did. He was going to kill her but Hakoda stopped him, asking if he really wanted to lose another child. This caused Ozai to drop an as usual unfazed Azula to the floor.

Now Ozai was standing in the oasis garden staring down at the memorial of his unborn son with Hakoda sitting in his wheelchair beside him. This is where he found Katara early this morning crying in front of, he didn't realize it at the time. On the marble stone of the memorial was the engraved writing of the unborn boy's name and Katara listed as his mother. It didn't surprise him that his name as father wasn't listed. Arnook must have enforced that. _Ryu._ He said the name in his head. Closing his eyes to imagine what the boy would have looked like if he had survived the stress his mother was undergoing. As he stood there thinking, he remembered the dream he had nearly a year ago that made him realize he had feelings for Katara. The one we're he found her sitting in the garden of the Fire palace with a boy in her arms that had dark hair and gold eyes. Had the spirits been telling him in that dream he had thought at the time was a nightmare that he would one day have a son that he would not see except for in that dream. Agni, it made him angry thinking about it. _Ryu._ He was supposed to protect him. His son and the woman that carried him in her womb. Ozai's fist balled at his sides, Hakoda seeing very clearly that this was hurting the man and that it might be time to leave.

"I think this is enough, Ozai." The Chieftain said. "You and Katara have dealt with enough. Allow him to rest knowing his parents moved on."

Grinding his teeth, "We will move on but not until Arnook pays for this. He killed my son, beat Katara, and now wants to marry her. Hakoda, I can't let this go. You know I won't."

Looking down at his hands as he nodded. Of course, Ozai wasn't letting this go until everyone responsible for this was dead. But in truth, the Southern Chieftain just wanted him and his daughter to just leave things be. Run off into hiding for awhile until things boil over. Arnook would be dealt with, the trials wouldn't matter after everything was revealed and justice would be served. In the time that all happened, the two would be married and preparing for their second child. That's what he was focused more on. As a father and a man that loved his children and the families that were creating, he only wanted their happiness. Hakoda would want what was best for his children no matter the circumstances he was personally faced with.

"You had my wife killed, Ozai. When you tried to kill my daughter, you ended up killing the woman I vowed my heart to." Hakoda looked at the Fire Prince. "My children then grew up without a mother and suffered greatly because of it. When they decided to stop what happened to them from happening to others, you tried to have them killed."

Grabbing his numb legs and gritting his teeth, "I hated you. A man I didn't know outside of the devastation he caused me and my family. When I found out my daughter was involved with you, I wanted nothing more than to kill you. Tear you apart like you deserved. But seeing how much Katara loved you and the pain she was willing to undergo for your sake, I refused to give in to that one lifetime desire."

Removing his gaze from Ozai, Hakoda looked at the tombstone of his grandson and choked on a cry as a tear fell down his face. "Then that night you told me my little girl was pregnant and that you wanted to marry her so she wouldn't be disgraced and her child would be legitimized, I realized you weren't the man I hated all these years. And now knowing everything, I know you were no different than the rest of us. You suffered too."

Ripping his amber eyes from the grave of his son, Ozai glared at Hakoda but it was obvious his anger was not towards the paralyzed man. "Ozai, my daughter forgave you before she knew the truth, I forgave you, and my son. Even Zuko and your brother. We forgave you. I believe it's time you learned to forgive."

"My son is dead!" The man growled and his eyes narrowed more as he visibly started showing signs of grief. It almost surprised the Chieftain to see someone as impenetrable as Ozai have sorrow written vividly on his face. "Katara is covered in bruises! I was supposed to protect them both and I didn't! How can I let that go?! How can I move on when I swore to her, the night she was going to terminate the pregnancy, I swore I wouldn't let this happen and yet it did! Hakoda, how can you expect me to forgive not only that bastard for what he's done but also myself for letting this happen?!"

"Ozai please-"

Falling on his knees as his hands went over his face, "My son! He's dead!"

For the first time, the man allow himself to break down in freely and willingly in front of another person. He couldn't take it anymore. Not when every single Agni damn time he tried to be different or tried to do what was right, this kind of shit followed. His father was right when he told him that his life was an unfortunate occurrence because every fucking thing about it, one thing after another, was unfortunate. From the day he drew breath to this very moment on his knees before a man that should be his enemy and the grave of his son.

Hakoda was disbelieving of the sight, he had never thought to see Ozai of all people like this. Tui and La had to have had messing with his head. No way was this man falling apart in front of him. What in La's sweet name?

….

It was late into the night before Katara saw Ozai come into her chambers. She was sitting in her sitting room on the floor staring out the window with a half knitted blanket she had made for the child that never came. Before her fiancée entered, she had been praying to La that her son was safe in the afterlife. That her mother was there with him. She prayed that one day there would be another child, one that she could hold in her arms and watch grow up. That's all she wanted. And she sent prayers for Suki. That her soul was able to rest with her son safe and sound. A mother's only wish was that her children were okay and well kept. A tear fell out of her eyes. While she was losing her child, her nephew was losing his mother. This along with everything else the North had done to her and her family would be paid for.

As she sat there on her floor with her blanket in hand and staring out her window, Ozai's voice sent a chill down her back. "I saw you named our son after a dragon." Trying to cover the hurt in his voice.

"I thought since he was going to be a firebender that is was appropriate." She smiled sadly down at the blanket in her hands. "It might have also been because I had been holding that stuff dragon Zuko won me at the festival every night when pregnant with him."

Sitting still on the floor as she pulled the blanket to her chest, Katara felt Ozai come to sit beside her on the floor and wrap his arms around her. She laid her head against him and sniffled a few tears back. Leaning down to place a kiss on the top of her head, Ozai whispered.

"There will be another."

She nodded a little and pressed into him more.

"In the meantime, we have to take Arnook out when he gets back."

Shaking her head. "We can't. He has my brother and two men I've considered to my uncles. If something happens to him, they'll be killed."

The only reason Arnook was even still alive after what he did to her was because those three hostage. If not, she would have killed him in an instant. Ozai realized this and thought of a strategy. They would have to find the hostages, removed them and secure a position of advantage over Arnook before they could simply kill them. Katara figured if she married Arnook he would at least grant her family freedom so she could go in for the kill. But the problem with that was, she was already engaged and very much in love with Ozai. She couldn't just marry Arnook for that reason alone. Well technically she was also trying to gain the North but she wasn't sure Ozai would approve. Even Kai hated the idea. Plus, if she married Arnook, there was the wedding night. He'd bed her with little concern for whether she was willing or not. Neither she nor Ozai would accept that. So there had to be a way. How was she going to kill Arnook and save her family?

"I'll have Azula and that bodyguard of yours search for them. Once your brother and uncles are safe, we kill Arnook immediately." Ozai says as he shut his eyes. "I want him dead as soon as possible."

Katara nodded her head as her eyes narrowed. "And I want to kill Ursa myself."

Ozai was suddenly caught off guard by the waterbender's declaration. She was the last person he expected to announce that she personally wanted someone dead. But it didn't make it less satisfying. A small smirk tugged at his lip as he pulled back a little to look at her. He saw the fire in her blue eyes that reminded him of his flames. Finding out what Ursa did to him must have triggered this. Nearly nine months ago she was telling him not to kill her but now she was saying she wanted to do it herself. Maybe Katara killing Ursa would be more satisfying. Perfect.

"I'll let you have Ursa if I can take Arnook." Ozai cupped the side of her face as he leaned closer to her with a smirk.

Fiery blues were paired with a deliciously purposeful smirk. "You can have him. As long as I can make that bitch pay for what's she's done to us, done to you, I'll be fine."

"Mmmmm, I think I like this new side of you." Ozai whispered as his lips went to hers while cupping her face.

Returning the kiss and bringing her own hands to his face, Katara let herself fall onto the floor so that he could roll on top of her. Slowly they moved against each other, taking care to remove their clothes and running their hand over one another's bodies. As Ozai took her in a furiously passionate way, savoring every inch of her body as he buried himself in her and swallowed every one of her moans. Katara sunk her nails into his back as her legs wrapped around his waist to take more of him in. She lost all her will to fight the need in her to embrace him. Have him in everyway she should as his lover, his soon to be wife, and as the woman that wanted nothing more than to give him what no else was capable of giving him. And while she failed him before, losing their child from the strain she put on her body, she wouldn't let that happen. Even if she conceived tonight with his seed planted in her womb, she would do all she could to protect the child they'd receive from this intimate act. La. She missed him. She needed him. She loved him. Let her return her affections and give him what he had longed for long before they had came to lie in each other's arms.

Cupping both sides of his face as he thrusted himself in her, Katara whispered against his lips. "I promise, Ozai. On my life, I'll become pregnant again and I won't let anything happen to it. I swear."

Claiming her lips as he caused her to squeal from the hard thrust he had given her, Ozai smirked. "Give me a waterbender as beautiful as you."

Pounding into her petite body, "Agni, I've missed you."

"I missed you too!" Katara moaned loudly. "Don't make me leave again, Ozai. I can't do this again. I can't."

That was nothing she needed to concern herself with. He refused to entertain ever being apart from her again. She was his. In every way, she belonged to him. He'd be damned if he let what's happened thus far to ever occur again. Katara wasn't leaving his side. Ever.

…..

The next morning Katara woke in Ozai's arms as they laid in her fur bed, sheets tossed on the floor, exposing their nude bodies. The waterbender giggled as she poked her finger at her lover's cheek, thinking the annoyed look on his face was so cute. Ah, he thought this was bad. Wait till they were married. She was holding back a ton of things she wanted to do with him. Like play with his hair more, call him a silly pet name, give him a hard time for no reason other than she felt like it and maybe attack any woman that approached him.

"Dear La! Put some covers on!" The sound of Nora's voice pulled their attention. Honestly, from being walked in on so many times since their relationship began, they had stop caring. Katara only covered her breasts with her arms and crossed her legs to shield her sex. In their current position, Ozai was pretty much fine with his lower half pressed into Katara's backside. So only his bare torso showed.

"Why are you here, girl?" Ozai asked as he stared dully at her.

Nora tried not blush at the indecent exposure of the couple's bodies. "Mira asked to see Katara today at the healing hut."

"Tell her I'll be there later today." Katara said as she nuzzled her head into her sheets sleepily. She didn't receive a whole lot of sleep last night from sating her appetite.

Shielding her eyes when she saw that Ozai reached around her friend and started cupping her sex, Nora squeaked as she ran from the room not caring to close the door behind her which later another unwanted guest wandered in with a smirk.

"Get out, Azula." Katara growled.

Azula smirked and her hands went behind her back, "Oh but I'm quite enjoying this side of you. It's most befitting. Finally, you've learned your place. Under my father."

The waterbender was about to jump out of bed to attack the girl when Ozai grabbed her waist and pulled her back. Whispering something in her ear so that she could calm down and while it worked, her anger was not drenched. Katara narrowed hers and lost care for the state of her wear as she got up off the bed and walked over to her dresser for her fur robe. Tossing her long chocolate waves to one side. She was hoping to sleep in today but with Mira asking for her and Azula intruding, she couldn't.

As she was about to walk out the door and head to her bathing room when Azula made another comment.

"I can see why father likes you so much." Taking a step towards Katara and taking a small piece of her hair as the waterbender fought the urge to attack. "You know when to take initiative and when to submit. You're like me. No wonder he's come to replace me with you. He can much more fun with someone who isn't his daughter." Azula's hands traveled from Katara's hair to her robe and over to her breast. "And you really do look like fun."

The waterbender growled and shoved the psychotic Princess out of the way as she resumed her task of going to bathe, leaving Azula with her father alone. While the girl had been in a standoff, Ozai had gathered his pants from the floor and pulled them on. He was really getting sick of being walking in without care for knocking.

"Since you're here, you can start being useful and do what I brought you here to do." Ozai's expression was as dull as can be as he stared at his niece that he struggled with acknowledging since they left the Fire Nation.

Knowing she was about to receive orders, Azula bowed her head. "What will you have me do, father?"

Looking away from her, "I need you to search this city for three prisoners that are relatives of Katara and bring them here, do so stealthily and take Nora with you."

Nodding her head. "Understood."

As Ozai gave Azula her orders, Katara was about to walk back in to grab something when she paused and heard the man say something she didn't expect to hear.

"And stop referring to be as your father. You're my niece. Remember that." He said sternly.

Shaking the hurt from the callous words as she had always had to do, Azula nodded and raised her head. Quickly she departed, doing so without acknowledging the waterbender that had just witness her being denounced. Maybe she didn't notice her or maybe she was too embarrassed to say anything let alone make eye contact. But as she left, Katara peeped her head into her room and stared at Ozai as if he drove a blade into her.

Seeing his waterbender wear a saddened look on her face, Ozai knew she must have hear him. "You shouldn't care, Katara. You're both still enemies."

"But she's your daughter." Katara responded.

"My niece."

"You still raised her!" She raised her voice.

Ozai stared feel into his waterbender's eyes. He knew he would never be able to decode that sympathetic nature of hers. To see beyond the relativity of her feelings towards others and see them as people still. She had done that with him and now she was doing it with Azula. As much as was an admirable trait of hers, it was dangerous. He didn't want Katara getting hurt because she forgave someone that would turn around and stab her in the back.

Shaking her head as she placed her hands on her stomach. "We lost a child already, Ozai. Now you're trying to cast another away?! One that served you loyally. How? How can you write her off as your niece when I know you still care about her?!"

"Mind yourself, Katara. This doesn't concern you." His voice suddenly cold. "You've allowed enough to cause you stress. Do not let this be another thing."

Katara clenched her teeth and her fist as she shut her eyes on tears that whelped. "I don't care. I'm not pregnant anymore, so what does it matter?" She glared at him when he teary eyes reopened. "Azula is your daughter. Zuko is your son. Whatever child I'm allowed to give you, will also be yours. Not because you fathered them yourself or not but because you raised them."

"They are my brother's children." He barely hid the snarl in his voice. "Ours would be the only one that is mine." Appalled by the simple fact that he would disown his daughter so quickly and so emotionlessly, Katara storm over to him and slapped him across the face. Her eyes heavy with disappointment.

As Ozai slowly turned his head back to face her angry gaze, the waterbender said in a low and chilling voice. "How can I have a child with a man who can't value the ones he already has?"

"Katara-"

"No. Don't." She put her hand up and sighed, shaking her head. "I'm letting it go, Alright? You can be a jerk to the only other person than me that would do anything for you but don't expect me to accept this. I'm done now." Katara said before leaving the room abruptly.

Ozai was about to literally kill Azula. Blaming her for why the waterbender was upset with him. Agni, things just kept not going his way.

…..

"Katara! Thank La you're here!" Mira said excitedly as she was carrying a large case of supplies and set them down on the table.

The waterbender offered a smile as her friend came over to her with a beam. "Guess what?" The tribeswoman sung.

"What?" Katara raised an eyebrow with a small smirk playing on her lips. Mira was never really this enthusiastic or happy about anything unless it had to do with men. It was always men with her. She had a bit of a reputation around the tribe, not that that kind of thing mattered here but it was sometimes annoying to hear about her talk about her vast experience. As if she was purposely trying to out do every female in the Tribe. Katara swore there may have been a time where Mira tried to seduce her father. Telling from the awkwardness that surrounded them when they were near one another, the waterbender assumed something must have definitely happened.

Taking their seats on fur mats, Katara and Mira started having a long chat about this guy she saw yesterday. Someone that she was completely taken by. Incredibly tall. Skin much paler than she was used to seeing. Possibly a traveler from either the Earth Kingdom or maybe the Fire Nation. But as she went on describing the man, Katara poured herself some of the hot cocoa bean drink that was brewing on the fire pit.

"Oh my La! Katara, he was gorgeous! You should have seen him! Even you would want a piece of him." Mira was lost in the thought of that gorgeous man. "I nearly fell into the canal when I saw him."

Sipping her drink, Katara rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Well let's hope he's into crazy."

"Hey!" The tribeswoman threw her pillow at her friend and pouted. Every single time they had their little chats, Katara would kill the mood with her comments. Sometimes Mira thought Katara was a prude. How she only ever had been with that Ozai guy and didn't even talk much about her experience. Like the Princess dated some rogue freedom fighter dude, the Avatar, the current Fire Lord, and now the Fire Prince. Out of all of them, she only slept with one of them. If it were Mira, she'd have a feel of all of them. Except maybe Aang. Whenever she would see Aang and Katara together, it was just straight up awkward. Plus, she and Katara were the same age and the monk was like two years younger. No thank you. Men only. But anyways, Katara was a buzz kill on this topic. Mira couldn't wait till Nora finally had sex so she'd have someone to talk to about this.

Placing her cup down gently on the floor in front of her, Katara had a funny look on her face and Mira could tell something was up.

"My fiancee managed to sneak in here to take me and kill Arnook." The waterbender said quietly and cautiously. She didn't want the wrong person possibly hearing.

Mira's eyes beamed. "Seriously?! He came?! Like he really came for you?!"

Not liking how her friend seemed to be so surprised as if she wasn't expecting it. Well, Katara had to admit she didn't believe it either. But knowing Ozai. It was definitely something he would do. He was persistent. Possessive. Overbearing. A jerk! Always dictating things! A meanie! And he talked in his sleep! That son of a-

"Well if he's here, can I meet him?!" Mira snapped Katara out of her angry thoughts.

Scuffing as she took her cup back in her hands. "Sure, why not? I don't care but I'm not introducing you."

Cocking her head to the side. "Why not? Is something wrong?"

"Of course! There's always something wrong!" Katara growled and sipped her drink. "I mean, neither of us can catch a break. Like I would like to be with him and not have everyone involved in our relationship. And not even just that, but he's so… so…. So mean! Not to me but everyone else! Like goodness! I get it's just how he is but he doesn't have to be so cruel. Then there's his daughter-"

"Wait! That crazy bitch that tried to kill you and her brother?! She's not here, is she?" Mira became a little frantic.

Hearing her friend call Azula crazy and a bitch made Katara feel bad. Just a little bit ago, she got on Ozai about what he said to her. But honestly, as much as the waterbender personally didn't like Azula on any level, she couldn't stand to have heard what she did. That wasn't fair. Not to her. Especially since the girl had obviously done everything she had for him and to stay in his favor unlike Zuko.

"Yeah, she's here but my problem isn't her. Well sort of but it's him. Basically …." Telling Mira all about the Fire Nation Royal family issues. It took a bit explaining and there were a few moments Katara felt like she was going to run out of patience having to explain all the important details. "Then he tried to justify that crap to me. I wasn't having it. Family is important to me. I can't simply allow him to treat her like that even if I do hate her."

Mira giggled and nodded. "Yeah, cause she'll technically be your stepdaughter."

Katara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well, whatever. So I told him we're not having our own if wants to act like that. Azula is more his daughter than his niece. He raised her. Favored her. Treated a lot better than Zuko. Now if said that line to him, I'd understand but Azula. No. She practically tried to kill me and Zuko for him. Obviously, she did it out of loyalty and affection for her father. How can he just say that?!"

From how temperamental her friend was being and how upset she was with her enemy being mistreated, she could tell there had to be something else. Her feelings were just being redirected on this particular situation. With everything Katara had been going through in the last month, Mira's guess was that the real issue was that she held in her rage towards Arnook but with Ozai here, she knew she could vent on him. Problem with that was from what she knew of the rumors of the Fire Prince, he wasn't known to be a punching bag. Quite the opposite. Unless for Katara but still, it was 'their' baby they lost. Wasn't she being too harsh on him? Sure he sounded like a jerk but at least he was good to her. Mira would feel special if a man that hated everybody but loved her.

Sighing as she closed her eyes, the tribeswoman shook her head. "Honestly, I think a day locked in your chambers will fix all this. Nothing hot steamy sex can't fix."

The waterbender rolled her eyes and huffed. Sex wasn't going to fix Ozai's personality flaw. He needed to be nicer. She needed to see him be more compassionate. Very badly, she was thinking towards having another child. Soon even. She realized that last night when he told her he wanted a waterbender. One like her. La, that would cure this emptiness. However; whenever she was reminded the level of cruelty Ozai could reach, she worried. Especially with what she's had to experience at the hands of Arnook. It would break her heart to endure those same circumstances with him.

Suddenly, one of the nursing tenants ran in and gasped. "Come! Raji is going into labor!"

Mira jump to her feet and started running around the room to find all the tools she needed. As she did, the tribeswoman stopped abruptly and realized something. Grayish blue eyes wondered over to the waterbender sitting in the center of the room with her head down. _Dear La._

"Ugh...you don't have to stay here if you don't want Katara. We can talk more later. I still would like to meet your fiancée." Mira said nervously.

…..

Nora and Azula sat at a table in a noodle shop by the docks. They had searched the entire city. Asked around a little. Even eavesdropped on some of the Northerners stationed here conversations. But they couldn't figure out the location of where the prisoners were being kept. All they knew was that there were in fact prisoners being detained in the city but there was no telling where. Not even a trace.

"Here you both are." The waitress sat noodles in front of them and Nora thanked her.

Diving right in, the tribal girl stuffed her mouth and messily slurped up the soupy soup. Azula tried not to be disgusted as she ate hers in a more refined manner. The two ate in silence until a group of Northern soldiers walked into the shack and all the noisy guests around them quieted down. The Fire Princess obscured her face some as she held her gaze down. While no one would be able to recognize her or her father right off bat, their eyes would expose them. Fire Nation Royals had gold eyes. It was common knowledge.

As the soldiers took a seat at a table near them, Nora looked at Azula as she had noodles dangling from her mouth. "Boy, do these noodles taste amazing."

"Don't speak with your mouth full, peasant." Azula said irritatedly.

Rolling her eyes as she finished eating the noodles in her mouth, "I was trying to make conversation." Nora whispered.

"And why the hell would we need to discuss anything?" She asked as she twirled her chopsticks in her food.

Whispering even more quietly. "To look normal."

An idea came to mind and Azula smirked. Moving her seat closer to Nora, the Fire Princess put her arm around the girl and tried to play the part of 'normal'.

"Oh yes, dear. These noodles are delicious." She said theatrically.

Smiling brightly as she gotten Azula to finally cooperate, Nora picked up her chopsticks to grab a few noodles to share. "Here. Try mines."

The smirk deepened on Azula's lips and she opened her mouth as the tribeswoman slowly brought a batch of noodles to her mouth. As the chopsticks were at her lips, the Princess smirked harder and smacked them away from her. Nora gasped but she was nowhere near prepared for what would happen next as suddenly a pair of lips were on her and forced her into the back of her chair. The loud gasps and comments made by the onlookers made it very clear, everyone here was seeing this. Azula then laughed into the kiss and pulled away, staring suggestively at the tribal girl.

Shocked so greatly, tears were shed and her lips trembled in disgust, Nora quickly got up from her seat. Fleeing the restaurant with her hand over her mouth.

"That wasn't normal! I'm telling your dad!"

Ozai glared at his daughter as Nora curled up beside him on the sofa, trembling as if something completely devastating happened. Yes, it was only a kiss but clearly the girl had felt violated and was now terrified of Azula. This was just great. Now he had to wait till Kai or Hakoda came by the chambers to take this girl off his hands. He didn't want to deal with this right now. Truthfully and honestly. All he wanted was to be alone until the waterbender came but now he had to babysit his twenty years old niece and a childlike seventeen years old. It was ridiculous.

"Stop looking at me." Nora squirmed into Ozai.

Azula tried to play dumb. "What ever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, you perv!"

"Perv?!"

"Yes! You tried to take advantage of me!"

Oh this was absurd. Azula had just been wanting to have some fun. Nothing more. How dare this peasant flatter herself! As if. The girl reminded her of a small child that was barely old enough to know what she was even suggesting.

"Ha! You wish I'd want you."

"I already have a boyfriend!"

"Didn't stop you from becoming my dad's pet, you and that whore!" Nora and Azula jumped to feet, about to attack one another but both suddenly jolted then collapsed to the floor.

Dear Agni, that was annoying. Ozai knocked them both out. He needed peace and quiet. Getting up, the man left the unconscious girls on the floor in the sitting room and went to Katara's room. He needed to sleep. Just for a little while he wanted to not be here. Mentally. Since he was struggling to do that awake, sleep was the only way. That and drinking.

…

"You know drinking doesn't fix anything?" Kai said as he helped walk a drunk Katara walk down the streets.

One of the tribesman pulled him to the side while he and Hakoda were watching street dancers perform, telling him that he might want to head down to the pub near the docks. Katara was there drinking herself into a coma, worrying the shop owner and some of the customers. Kai left Hakoda with the performers, not letting him know what had become of his daughter. When he got there, the waterbender was barely able to hold her glass as she slouched in her stool. It was pitiful. Wasn't she supposed to be getting better now? Ozai was here. Shouldn't she be happy?

"It d-doewn't fix aaaaa daammnn thwing!" Katara said drunkenly as she hung onto Kai. Her legs practically puddy. Oh she would have the hangover of her life tomorrow but La it was worth it. "Bbbuuuttt it makes *hiccup* da world SpInNy!"

Kai shook his head and looked at the drunk Princess. "You're supposed to get better Katara. Ozai's here now."

"Soooo " Her head hung and her hair fell loosely into her face as she swayed. "I can't."

Not knowing exactly what she meant but knowing enough to know how she was feeling, Kai understood. She felt stuck in her misery. It had become too familiar. A comfort zone. Something that didn't leave her guessing because of consistency. Her heart was broken, her body beaten, her mind wandering, and her soul fleeting. Everything about her was falling apart along with the world around, crumbling on top of her. She was suffocating but didn't have the energy to struggle. She was being roasted alive but couldn't bring herself to flinch. She was drowning but wasn't panicking. She was being crushed but wouldn't squirm. She was too weak to care, to fight back, to stand up, to let go, to move on, to **not** accept. Accepting this pain as reality and her eternal disposition was much easier than challenging it. It required little energy, less scars and bruises would accumulate. However; Katara was a fighter. It was her essence. So while a part of her relented, the other part rebelled. She wanted to be happy. She wanted to escape. She wanted to move on and move past the past. She wanted to allow herself to bask in the fact that Ozai was here and that she wasn't alone in this agony she felt. But in all honesty, she didn't know how to. How to be anything or feel anything than she already was and felt. Katara felt stuck between compliance and rebelliousness. One was easy but against her nature. The other was her deepest desires but cost more than she felt she had in her to give. La, this struggle. It hurt. Physically. It hurt. Like a throbbing ache in her chest and the best way for her to treat it was to lose her sober mind. Drink until both contrasting sides of her were too drunk to fight.

A bit later Katara and Kai finally reached her chambers.

"Th-thannnkks Kai." She waved at him drunkenly as closed the door behind her.

In her chambers, Katara waddled to her bedroom, completely bypassing the two unconscious girls in her sitting room. As she came to her room, entering and then closing her door, she sighed. She was so tired and the night was still so young while she felt so very old. Someone at her age shouldn't be experiencing all this. Her twentieth birthday wasn't even until two weeks from now. How was she this young and yet this stressed? Her head killing her, Katara swayed over to her bed but when she got there. Wrapped in her furs, shirtless amongst other glorious details, was Ozai asleep. Her hand went to her face as she shook her head. _What is wrong with me?_ Realizing that in seeing him like this that she was possibly being selfish in her suffering. Remembering what she discovered of him. That he was a victim like her. Poisoned. Forced to stain his hands in blood. He had seen worse days than her. Perhaps it was because he lived longer than her. Ozai had twenty years on her. Twice as much to have experienced, twice as many years to have endured agony, twice the twenty years she had been feeling this way. But….here he was. Still alive. Still fighting both this battle and an invisible one that no one but he knew about. All this time she had been unloading her concerns onto him. Never once tried to understand more in-depth of who he was all along. And he never told her she was too much. Always took everything she said or did seriously. Never stop making sure she was alright. But had she tried to do with him? Other than healing him in the beginning, what had she done to help him?

Feeling even more terrible about everything that had taken place in the twenty four hours he had been here, Katara climbed into bed beside him and scooted over to him. Needing nothing more than to wrap her arms around him as she faced him lying on his side. As she did, the waterbender nuzzled herself closer and made herself cozier in his warmth.

Suddenly, his arm fell over her and she felt him stirring in his sleep. Looking to see one of his eyes open, Katara wiggled as his waking form became warmer. Yawning as he became slightly awake with both eyes opened, he looked down at the waterbender wrapping around him and concern came over him. Ozai could smell the alcohol on her.

"You've been drinking." It came out more like an observation than a question.

Nodding her head as she cuddled him. "Just a little."

 _Doesn't look like a little._ Ozai propped up on his elbow and heard the waterbender groan in protest as she tried to get him to lay back in bed. He placed his hand over her head.

"You're drinking and there might have been a chance you conceived last night." He saw Katara shake her head.

"It'll take more than that." She giggled drunkenly and rolled onto her back so she could look at him without too much effort.

Raising an eyebrow. "Is that an invitation?"

Katara smirked and nodded.

….

The next morning, the couple was out of bed early. Arnook was returning today. Everyone met up in Hakoda's chambers and discussed the plan. It did not go over smoothly. Katara's plan was revealed to Ozai and what she had hoped to accomplish by going through with it. She was going to wed Arnook as planned but as soon as her brother was released for the ceremony like promised and they found Bato and Taluk, Ozai could kill him as agreed upon. However; the thought of Katara marrying another man even for less than an hour made the Fire Prince's blood boil. He wanted this over with before the wedding ceremony ended. Ozai was not giving Arnook the chance to consummate this marriage. Over his dead body.

As Katara went back to her chambers and started pulling her hair up, Ozai stared dead at her through her vanity mirror. "I'm killing him in a week's or not. I will kill him."

Trying not to giggle from from how cute and murderous Ozai was becoming, "And you can. As soon as I have my family safe and sound, you can do whatever it is you want with him." She turned around in her chair and got up to wrap her arms around him, smiling up at him. "Just be patient."

Not finding anything she was saying reassuring, "I will make you watch, waterbender." Ozai threatened.

"Draw it out and I'll definitely enjoy it." She teased.

Finding her strangely light mood a bit confusing as she had gone off on him yesterday, Ozai placed the back of his hand over her forehead and tried to feel for a fever. Katara looked at him and tilted her head.

"What?"

"Are you ill?"

"No...why?"

"You're acting strange."

Playfully hitting him as she pulled away, "I'm trying to be nice. Geez."

"Nice?" Ozai raised a mocking eyebrow. "When have you ever been nice?"

Forcing an even brighter smile as her fingertips became covered in icicles. "Don't test me, Ozai."

"Alright, then what's brought the sudden shift? You didn't mind yelling at me yesterday about Azula, whom you hate." Sending her a pointed look through the mirror as she returned to fixing herself up for the day.

Sighing, Katara wasn't sure she knew why exactly she wanted to be a bit kinder today. Maybe it was the excitement of all this reaching its end, marking a time of peace where she could relax. Or perhaps, it was wanting to actually start moving on from the dark clouds she had constantly been under. She was supposed to get better Kai told her. Ozai was here. And maybe it was for him that she wanted to be happier. Because La knew he had been through enough. He was going to kill Arnook, they were going to head home, she would then kill Ursa, and they would live happily ever after. Then he could be happy and hopefully less brooding but she was starting to think all Fire Nation Royals other than Iroh were simply born that way. But anyways, it might be for him that she was so happy today. Last night she realized she wanted to be less of a burden to him and more of the person he didn't have to worry about. She would worry about him instead.

"I'm just happy is all."

"About marrying that bastard?"

"La no! I'm just happy this will be over soon." Her eyes looked at him in the mirror and she smiled a little as her gaze dropped. "Once this is over, I will be your wife and you will be my husband. We can live our first years in solitude if you want. Just you and I, wouldn't that be wonderful. No one else bothering us."

Liking the sound of that. "Is that what you really want?"

Katara could barely contain her smile. "Yes."

"Even from your family?" He questioned them because quite frankly, other than Hakoda, Ozai was very annoyed by everyone that was a part of her family.

Laughing, "Yes. Even them. They can wait a year or so."

Ozai was really liking what his waterbender was saying. Having her completely to himself. That's all he wanted. No one in the way. No conflicts. No complications. No noisy idiots needing 24 hour supervision. Just him and Katara. Alone. Likely in that estate he purchased before coming here. A year like that. It sounded almost too good to be true.

The waterbender finished fixing her hair and jumped up to her feet, "But right now, I need to go deal with Arnook and you need to make yourself scarce."

Gathering his outer coat, Ozai pulled it on and draped the hood over his head. Katara walked over to him with a genuinely happy smile and wrapped her arms around him as she stepped up to kiss him. His arms found themselves pressing her in from her backside as he leaned down to meet her halfway. Pulling away with the same beam, the waterbender took his hair and tucked it in his coat. The color and length would definitely draw attention. They didn't need that when they were planning to ambush Arnook.

"Be safe." Katara caressed the side of his face.

"Worry about yourself, waterbender." Ozai smirked at her before planting a kiss on her forehead and heading over to her window. The girl stared at him strangely. Why was he going to the window? But then he looked over his shoulder with a teasing look and Katara gaped in realization.

"Ozai, don't you dare-" she immediately ran over to him but by the time she reached him, Ozai jumped. Her words were nearly lost on her in that moment of horror. _No No NO!_ She hurried and looked out over the window and to her relief he was fine. Seems like there was a balcony under that window. Dear La was he trying to give her a heart attack?!

"What has my beautiful fiancée's attention?" The voice of the Northern Chieftain came up behind her and she jumped.

"Arnook!"

"Morning, dear." He wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a kiss that she instantly shoved him away, staring wide eyes at him. Ozai was not even six feet away and Arnook just forced himself on her. That made her blood boil.

Arnook narrowed his eyes at her. "I see now that your face is healed, you feel more bold. Well fortunately for you, I can't mess that precious face of yours up before the wedding. I want a beautiful bride. One to be envied but I will settle for less if you continue behavior like a wild animal."

Katara bit back the urge to lash out. Despite knowing Ozai would without a doubt kill Arnook the minute he put his hands on her, she wasn't risking her family suffering because of it. So she would have to submit. Submit to keep Arnook from beating her and Ozai going for the kill too soon. La, she was going to need the strength.

…..

A/N: Hoped you all liked it! We're getting closer to our ending! Can't wait for you to see the outcome! Love y'all! Please review and thankies!


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: I forgot my motherfucking password to my g drive where I write all my work. But I got it back and here's your long awaited Chapter.

 **WARNING** : Sexual assault.

Chapter 52:

Arnook had been back all but five days and Katara was already wanting to kill him. The bastard had her fitted for a dress that he wanted precisely made. He even forced her to dress and undress in front of him. Then he made snide remarks about Ozai and tried to make him sound less like a man and more like a wild animal. She knew after every insult there lurking close by, the man she loved was brainstorming the worse way to kill the Northern Chieftain.

Now, having endured Arnook infuriating presence, Katara was laying in her fiancée's lap as they sat on fur sofa. Ozai was reading over a few of the scrolls he found lying around. Usually when he was bored or needed to be distracted, he read. Katara just laid on him, playing with the ends of his hair.

"Can we have the wedding in the Earth Kingdom?" The waterbender said sort of absentmindedly.

Replying just as absentmindedly, "No. We're having it in the Fire Nation."

"So is everything going to be centered around me being Fire Nation?" Katara looked up at him.

Honest as usual, he nodded and continued reading. If he wasn't so cute like this, she might say or do something to make him realize what he had said. Basically, she was giving up her culture completely for his. While she had practically been fascinated by the Fire Nation after the war, she still loved her people and her homelands. The whole point of having the wedding in the Earth Kingdom is so neither one of them had to choose theirs over the other but it would seem Ozai didn't care for that kind of thing. He probably had already planned everything out for them in the Fire Nation. Knowing him, she couldn't put it past him. Every major decision was made by him. First with trying to keep the baby, then forcing her to move back home, and now the wedding was going to be in the Fire Nation. How about she starts making some of the decisions? Not like she hadn't been planning her own wedding since a little girl.

Knocking the scroll out of his hands to gather his attention, "We're having the wedding in the Earth Kingdom. I already know how I want it to be like and I'm putting my foot down on this."

Smirking as the waterbender sat up in his lap and faced him with a determined look on her face. "Is that so?"

Nodding, "then I can't change your mind?"

Shaking her head, "I doubt that, waterbender."

Ozai grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer, moving his mouth to her neck. "I will have my way, Katara." Then he bit into her neck and a moan escaped her.

As he lifted her in his arms and carried her to their bed, Katara already decided she wasn't relenting. They were having the wedding in the Earth Kingdom. Final.

~An hour later~

"Alright!" Katara half moaned half growled. "You win! Just please. Stop. I ca-can't. Ah! Stop it. Someone will hear."

Not caring for a single word that came from her mouth, Ozai was unrelenting in his assault on her body, he could never hold back with her. She was just too appetizing. Her petite size. The way she tried to take control but would fail miserably, but still putting up a fight. How she tried desperately to quiet herself but could never bring herself to after a certain point. As reckless as it was taking her in the middle of night, having her voice raise loud enough to be heard from outside, he couldn't help but hope Arnook walked in on them. Katara was his and Ozai was more than happy to help anyone struggling to grasp this concept understand in full that the waterbender was his.

Reaching her third orgasm, Katara shouted and her leg kicked out from under the sheets. She was going to kill him. He was definitely trying to get them caught. It was literally the aftermath of the council meeting all over again. Ozai was overly possessive as always. She really needed him to not be so territorial all the time.

De-escalating, the waterbender panted as her lips were ambushed by Ozai's. _Dear La, I can't go another round._ Breaking away, Katara placed her hands on the sides of her fiancée's face and looked him in the eyes.

"You win. Okay?" She breathed. "We'll do things your way, as always."

Capturing her lips again, "I heard you the first time."

"Then you can stop." She giggled.

Shaking his head. "I don't want to."

 _But I'm so tired._

…

"I swear I'm going to kill you, you filthy water peasant!" Azula growled as she was about to tear apart the tribeswoman who was being held back by Kai.

Nora struggled against her boyfriend as she tried to get her hands on the Fire Princess. "Fuck you fire cunt!"

The two had been fighting the entire time they had reached Nora's house that was in the center of the city. With Arnook back at the palace, it was unsafe to stay there, so Nora had to bring the Fire Nation Royals to her house. Luckily her mother wasn't home because she and Azula kept fighting, and her language was not being censored. Ozai up and left the minute the two started going at each other. He wasn't in the mood. As usual. Leaving Kai to deal with them by himself. Fortunately for him, Azula was under strict order not kill anyone unless given permission. However; Nora didn't seem to care and desperately wanted to fight her.

"Please, you two stop-"

"As soon as I get the chance, you howling bitch, I'll burn you until there is nothing left!" A flame formed in her hand to illustrate how serious she was but Nora didn't give a damn about the threat.

Almost escaping from Kai, "No wonder Ozai disowned you! You're just like your mother, a stupid bitch that doesn't know when she's not wanted!"

That hit hard in three places. Being reminded of the fact she wasn't Ozai's real daughter. Being compared to her mother. And being told that she was unwanted. _Oh dare this bitch._ As Azula was about to disobey the orders given to her by her father, the man himself returned and stopped her before she could.

"What did I say about killing?" His voice held no emotion.

Hissing in defeat as she bit back the need to attack Nora in some form of way. "Forgive me." She barely managed.

Ozai let her wrist go and shot Nora a look that straightened her up, she really had become his pet. Kai didn't like the realization but he wasn't dumb enough to say anything about it as he tightened his grasp on his girlfriend's wrist, bringing her into his arms.

"There will be no more fighting. If there is, I'll put you both out. I don't care who started it." He tells them. "Now I need you both back at the palace, keep an eye on Katara and Arnook as well as trying to find out where the hostages are."

The two girls nodded and immediately grabbed their outer coats, leaving to follow the order. Kai stared as his girlfriend left out the door behind Azula. He didn't understand why she was listening to Ozai. How did the man get her to obey him? Probably the same way he got others to follow under him during his reign. Whatever that may be.

"You, write the Fire Nation addressing my son. Let him know the South will be secured in a few days." Ozai told him and somehow Kai felt he had no choice but to do as instructed. What was this sorcerer? Oh, that's right. It's fear.

As the young firebender went off to one of the rooms of the Nora's home, Ozai backed himself up against a wall and took a deep breath. It was everything for him not to go back to the palace himself and burn Arnook alive now. He heard the man's words that he spewed at Katara. Threats. Insults. Berating her every chance he got. That bastard dare lay his hands on her and there would be hell to pay. If there was some reason Ozai couldn't find her relatives in the next two days, he would have to resort to desperate measures. Make Arnook release them or simply take the risk and kill him. Either way, he wasn't letting this continue on past a week. The plan was kill Arnook, head back to the Fire Nation, finish whatever else there was to finish, and disappear with Katara for a year or so after he marries her. Ozai would not allow this to progress any further. It would be dealt with now.

Closing his eyes and thinking up a backup strategy in case things backfired, a spear came out of nowhere and landed just before his feet.

"Who the hell are you?!" A female voice came from in front of him. It was a young woman with beaded brown hair and a strange piercing in her nose, in her arms was what looked like a large pot. Who was he? Who the hell was she?

Not giving a damn in the least bit, Ozai tilted his head to the side and his gold eyes fell on blue ones. The woman nearly had the wind knocked out of her with realization. This was the man from the other day in the streets. The one she had been telling Katara about. Oh La! He was even more beautiful than she had realized. His hair was a elegant black. Long but it suited him. Tall. Masculine. Perfect jawline. A radiating presence that sort of gave her the chills but made certain parts of her heat up. _Oh Katara, if only you were here to see this!_

"Mira?" Kai reentered the room he left Ozai and saw his friend.

Reluctantly, the healer took her eyes from the glorious man in front of her who didn't seem to be fazed at all that her spear almost hit him. "Hey, Kai. I heard Nora was back and I was dropping off some sea prunes soup for her since her mother is away."

Gesturing over at the man still leaned against the wall with his arms folded and head still tilted, somehow trying to understand if Water Tribe people attack one another as a greeting. Katara, Hakoda, Sokka, and now this girl had all attacked him in the initial meeting. Everyone but Nora had hostile greetings. Ozai was starting to understand now why the Fire Nation had the most issues with the Water Tribe of the South, these people had lacked proper etiquettes.

Kai looked over to the Fire Prince and then back to Mira. Playing off like it wasn't a big deal or it was something she should know, "Oh this is Fire Prince Ozai. Katara's fiancée. Nora brought him back with her."

Mira's mouth dropped as she looked at the man. Wait?! This was Ozai? Katara was engaged to this god? No fucking way! Holy fucking shit! The tribeswoman was taking back everything she had thought about Katara being a prude. No way with someone as good looking as him would they not be doing some kinky things. Oh shit! She swore when she thought of this Ozai guy her friend was involved with who had also been the Fire Lord that almost won the war and did the most damage in his reign she had half expected to see a man that appeared more of his age. What was he? 41? He didn't look any older than perhaps 30 at the most. Not a single wrinkle or grey hair. Was fit. Looked like he was as about as vigorous as a man twenty years younger than him. Crap, this was a definite surprise.

"I'd much appreciate it if you closed your mouth, I don't care to see drool hang from your lips. Not in the least appealing." Ozai said in his monotone voice.

 _Katara was right about two things. He's gorgeous and an asshole._ Taking his feedback, Mira closed her mouth and looked back to Kai who looked like he was fed up with the man already. Proving even more that this man was indeed a jerk. No one was as kind hearted and sweet as Kai. If he was upset with or didn't like someone, something had to be wrong with that person. And from the stories both ones she knew were true and the ones that hadn't yet been verified, Ozai was a pretty fucked up person. Just saying.

Coming back to her full senses, Mira went to put the pot of sea prunes on the table in the dining area of Nora's house and took a deep breath. So this was Katara's fiancée. She couldn't touch him. Not only because the waterbender would kill her but the man was surprisingly faithful. To the point he wanted to kill the woman that kept trying to wedge herself between him and Katara. Wow. Aside from him being an asshole and an ex tyrant, he was perfect.

Realizing that Ozai was staring hard at the healer, Kai cleared his throat and introduced her. "Oh umm… yes, this is Mira, she works at the healing hut and is one of Katara's childhood friends like Nora."

Not caring what the woman's name was, Ozai had already deduced she was associated with his waterbender from the dialog between her and the boy. His reason for staring her down was because there was something strange about her. Something he didn't like. A faint resemblance that bothered him but he ignored it. Telling himself he was seeing things.

"So you're really that lunatic guy that tried to kill us all?" Mira walked up to him, almost not believing he was real. "How the hell did you and Katara end up together?"

Ozai was seriously reconsidering destroying the world again. "That's none of your concern, woman."

Pouting as she crossed her arms under her bosoms. "Well you're just as bad as Katara. Can't ask her a damn thing, she won't respond."

 _Good,_ Ozai thought to himself as he tried to think of somewhere he could go that wasn't near these strange tribespeople that didn't know a damn thing about privacy or personal space. "I'm leaving."

"Huh? Wait! Where are y-"

*Front door shuts behind him*

Mira just gaped at the door and then turned to look at Kai questioningly.

Scuffing. "His daughter is worse."

…..

"What are you doing here?!" Katara hissed as Azula climbed in her window. _Do all Fire Nation Royals just jump and climb from people's windows or something?_

"Father sent me." She said in a tone that resembled him.

Of course. She should have known that Ozai was becoming impatient. And being that Azula was literally his female incarnation in a way, be trusted her to carry out any task. Including whatever this one was. Watch her enemy and defend them if necessary. Despite the bad blood, Katara knew the girl would do nothing to her. Ozai definitely would have made that clear.

The waterbender sighed and shook her head, "Are spending the night?"

"Oh, water tramp. Are you suggesting what I'm thinking you are? Because that would be cheating?" Azula's eyes gleamed with amusement as Katara's eyes went wild with disgust.

"No! I just need to know so I can get covers for you!" Katara sneered. "La, I didn't realize you were so… so-"

"Like my father, I know. We're almost identical." Azula gloated.

Folding her arms and scuffing in humor, "I was going to say comical but that works too."

Katara went to call for a servant to bring her more blankets, not giving the exact reason why, as she carried back into the room thick fur. Laying it down on her dresser, the waterbender turned her gaze to the Fire Nation Princess that was snooping around her room and looked strangely at the stuffed dragon that laid on her bed.

"Did father get you this?" Azula picked up the toy.

Shaking her head. "No, Zuko won it for me at the festival."

"Of course," the gold eyes female said as she placed it back on the bed and stared at it a moment more as she pulled away. She couldn't understand why not only her brother but her father was in love with this waterbender. What did they see in her? Azula sincerely wanted to understand what was so special about the girl.

Redirecting her attention to the waterbender that managed to seduce her brother and father, Azula decided to drop her personal thoughts and focus on the task at hand. Keep an eye on Katara and make sure she is safe. Nora was currently stalking in the shadows behind Arnook, watching his every move and hoping to figure out the location of the prisoners. Ozai wanted this over in a week. Fine. They'd pull it off.

Telling herself this was no big deal and that she should be understanding, the waterbender sighed and lowered herself into her bed. She was unbelievably tired. All the things that had taken place over almost a year had begun to wear on her, not to mention the stress she had endured before that. Katara only wanted to do as she told Ozai and disappear with him for a while. She needed it. He needed it. They needed it. But there was still much to do before that and she wasn't sure she would last much longer. Her body felt so weak. It wouldn't be able to sustain a month more of this.

"You sure look awful _mother_ dearest." Azula's tease was lace with a bit of concern as she analyzed the Water Princess. Despite the slightly faded bruises under one of the girl's eyes, there was a heaviness in the overall way she appeared. Like life was slowly starting to take its toll on her. "Surely, embracing father while you can barely stand more than a minute without needing to sit was foolish. You're probably still frail and weak from the miscarriage. Any woman with common sense would have known to wait at least a full month or two before letting herself be _taken_ , especially by a man with an appetite like my father's."

Katara didn't see anything wrong in Azula's remark, other than the utterly uncharacteristic nature of it. Sounding as if she cared. Why else would she say those things? The waterbender brought her hand to chest and took a deep breath. Regardless of Azula's theory of the source, Katara believed there was another reason for why her body was acting strangely like this. Perhaps more along the lines of her own theory. Oh La, she knew it was too soon to tell and definitely too soon to start receiving symptoms but what if her body was already preparing for all the changes that would start taking place once again? Casting a small grin to the ground, the waterbender almost chuckled. There she goes wistfully thinking again. Hoping for the near impossible to happen again. Seriously, she probably just needed to properly rest and maybe she won't sit down thinking crazy things anymore.

Taking a deep breath, Katara tossed herself into her bed and felt herself not care to lower her guard with Azula. If anything was more reassuring than her own love for Ozai, it was Azula's for him as well. The girl would do nothing to upset him. That was clear. Bringing harm to the waterbender would not please him. Not in the slightest.

Rolling on her side as she curled up in her fur, "Being with him doesn't exhaust me. It makes me anxious."

"To give him a half blood bastard to replace Zuzu and I?" Azula didn't hide her spite.

"I would never want that!" Katara sat up quickly. "Regardless of our past, Azula, I wouldn't let him disown or cast you aside for my child's sake."

 _As if I'm supposed to believe that_ , Azula rolled her eyes. Ugh, she had other things to do than talk to this water hoe. "Whatever you say _mother_ dearest. Now you just rest your pretty little head while I go do what all I came here to do."

As much as she wanted to send a ice dagger at the back of the Fire Princess's head, Katara had to reel in her anger, Arnook would be visiting her chambers shortly to go over more wedding details with her. The Northern scum was a little too zealous about this marriage. Too bad he was going to be dead before the night was over. When Azula finally left, stealthily slipping her way into the hallway, the waterbender felt her head begin to throb. La, something really was wrong with her. But what?

…..

Could there be any secret rooms or some hidden part of the ice palace where prisoners could be held in? There had to be. Nora was up and ready to just tear the entire palace apart. She was so frustrated having to look for the hostages when there was not a single clue for where they were. Wherever they were, Arnook had made sure it was out of their sight and out of their minds. He must have been really planning to keep Katara uncontrolled until the wedding.

Walking down the ice corridors and looking beyond the pillars of ice to see the nearly full moon, Nora sighed. Arnook picked the wrong time to have a wedding. The full moon was coming. Katara would be able to take him out easily. Sure he had waterbenders of his own that would be strengthened by the full moon but Katara had abilities that no waterbender other than her and the one that taught her had. Nora remembered when Iroh was here and he told her, Kai, and Mira the secret ability Katara wielded. He said if it came down to it and she was in a desperate situation, she'd use it. So there was no doubt they'd win this. All there was to really do is find the hostages and wait till the wedding. Katara would marry Arnook and the tribes would unite, then kill him on their wedding night. Reclaiming her tribe and taking his.

"Tayum is on duty by the docks." Nora hurried and hid herself in the shadows. Northern soldiers patrolling the halls walked by her and continued their conversation.

A sigh, "Yeah. He told me. I honestly would hate to be him."

"The Southern Prince is a mess. Ever since he overheard that Kyoshi girl Pakira killed, he's been terrible."

"Well that's obvious, she was his girlfriend and they had a kid."

The conversation continued and Nora's eyes lit. The docks. Somewhere at the docks. That's where the hostages are. Holy crap! She couldn't wait to tell Ozai. This could be ended sooner than planned now.

~Twenty Minutes later~

Tackling the man to the ground, Nora nuzzled her head against him and wiggled like a small polar bear dog. She really had become a pet. Ignoring the growling that was coming from Ozai. Obviously, he didn't like being jumped. Smiling and giggling, the tribal girl looked up at his gold angry eyes.

"I found out where the hostages are!" She beamed and laughed happily before she was suddenly pushed off.

Ozai glared at her as they climbed back to their feet and stood before one another. "Where?"

"Somewhere by the docks."

"Then go get them and take them to your house. Find me when you're done."

Nora nodded with a smile. "I did good, right?"

The Fire Prince stared at her for a moment and was seriously contemplating shoving her into the canal, but decided not to. His hand went to her head and patted her. "When you complete the task I've assigned you, then you will have done good and I'll reward you."

 _Really?! Yay!_ Nora was so excited that she immediately pulled away and took off to the docks. Ozai just watched her run off like some child. He swore if he ever had a daughter like her, it would take ten or twenty years off his life.

…..

"Nora found out where your brother and uncles are." Kai said as he applied a wet cloth to the waterbender's forehead and rekindled the flame of the fire pit in her room.

Snuggled under her covers, Katara smiled softly and her weak eyelids fluttered. "Great. Now I don't have to worry so much."

Kai nodded and looked over to the waterbender. She was sick and probably not the normal kind of sick. Dear Agni he hoped it was nothing serious. It had been like this for a few days. Since Ozai came back but Kai didn't think he knew yet that the waterbender's health is declining. If he did, things would speed along and he would kill Arnook so Katara could focus on her health. With the location of the hostages known and Nora on her way to get them, it was likely the Fire Prince would avoid the wedding all together and just end it tonight.

"Kai." Katara said in a tired voice.

Smiling at her. "Yes?"

"Can you take my dad to Nora's? I know he'll want to see them as soon as he can." She offered a forced smile.

The young firebender nodded and pulled an extra layer of sheets over the waterbender. "I'll go get him now. Just be sure to rest, alright?"

Katara stuck her tongue out at him as he left. When her door was closed, the girl's expression dropped and her head turned to face the ceiling. She was really sick and not the pregnant type of sick. Simply sick. Sick from what, who knew? There was nothing she found off about her body. Maybe it was just stress, frailty from a recent miscarriage, and the need to press forward. Her body was tired but knew it wouldn't be able to rest properly until this was all dealt with. And maybe there was worry. Worry that this wouldn't be over as soon as they planned.

Rolling on her side, Katara curled into a ball. Her brother and Arnook were soon to be freed. Kai had taken care to get her father out of the palace. Azula was nearby, she concluded. Ozai was possibly also near but not close enough to know that she was sick in bed. Which was good. He'd ruin the plan if he knew. Just kill Arnook as soon as they had her relatives safe. Taking the Northern Tribe from her grasp. This was more than ending a man. This was revenge. Revenge for taking her peace of mind. Revenge for stressing her to the brink of losing her son. Having her brother captured. The mother of her nephew killed in the process of trying to kidnap him. This was for the months of having to hide and deny her heart to the public. Katara couldn't wait for Arnook to lay dead beneath her feet. To know before his eyes shut that his tribe was hers and she with her _monster_ of a lover killed him. As much as she hated killing anyone. Even during the war, she had agreed with Aang to spare Ozai's life but Arnook was different and now so was she.

Arnook knew better. He knew the hardships of lose and was still willing to cause her to lose for the mere fact that she was involved with his enemy. An enemy that had practically done no wrong for four years and was turning a new leaf. He knew better and still choose wrong. Katara. She wasn't herself anymore. Not entirely. Ozai rubbed off on her. Certain things she wouldn't do or think or feel or want. But being with him changed that. She didn't like being threatened. She didn't like having people in the way of what she wanted. And she was willing to kill. Kill for him. Kill for what she wanted. Once Arnook was dealt with, Ursa was next and she knew Zuko would stand in her way. While she wouldn't kill him, she would possibly burn a bridge by killing his mother anyway. Katara was changed and maybe the world needed to know that. That she meant no harm but would resort to it if need be. Arnook and Ursa would be prime examples.

Blue icy eyes gazed up at the near full moon, Arnook would die in the worse way for causing her to lose her son. She pledged it to herself. To her son. To the moon. Arnook's daughter. _I'm sending your father to you, Yue._ Shutting her eyes. _Forgive me in advance._

…..

"I know you're there." A smirk pulled at his lip as he poured himself a glass of wine and taking a sipping of it.

Midnight black hair flowed in the night breeze as the pale skinned Fire Princess jumped down from her hiding place. Her gold eyes hid from his sight as she didn't want those to make her recognizable. It wouldn't be hard to know who else was here if it was made aware of who she was. Couldn't risk her father being caught. Especially now. He was probably with his waterbender.

As her feet touched the ground, Azula's hair flipped over her face and shaped her eyes so she could at least peek through slightly opened eyelids. She wanted to see the man that foolish challenged her father. She wanted to know his worth. But all she saw was the most basic of human beings. If he could be called one. He was so pathetic and scrawny in her eyes that she almost pitied what her father would do with him. It would not be a fair fight. Not at all.

Arnook held his wine glass loosely in his hands as he looked over the person in his presence. A woman. What was a woman doing snooping around here? Even more, a pale skinned one.

"Not from here, are you?" He said taking another sip. "What would a mysterious woman have doing hiding about my palace?"

Rolling her eyes under the shade of her hair. "Your ice palace? You mean that Southern Chieftain." Azula wanted to toy with Arnook a bit. It her way of finding out how someone ticked and learning how to manipulate them. She wanted him to bend once she was given the opportunity. But how? She'd have to find out.

Not taking her small bait, Arnook chuckled and placed his glass down. "No, this is **my** palace now and you'd do go to remember that as you answer my question. Why are you sneaking around **my** palace?"

"Because I was told to." She admitted.

Raising a questioning eyebrow. "Told to? By whom?"

A maniacal laugh that made the Northern Chieftain shiver barely noticeably erupted from Azula as she swayed over to him with her face still obscured by her hair. Flicking her wrist before placing them on her hip, she shifted her weight to one leg. "oh but you know who. Only one person in the world that is concerned with this iceberg, Northern Chieftain Arnook and he cares not for any but one and she happens to be in your possession."

The maddening lust for her former life drank from the lavish gablet of this moment. It was refreshing. To bend a person to her will like the Fire in her body. She burned for this and to see the slight disruption in the man's still and unmoved state was enough to make her quiver to her knees in pure bliss. _My how I crave this!_

Backing away, Arnook shook his head and knocked the glass he had been drinking from to the floor. " _He_ sent you? No way. Why? How? What do you want?! Have you come to do his dirty work and kill me?!"

"Calm yourself Chieftain." Azula's voice was still. "I assure you, my only task is to keep eye of his fiancée and make sure no harm comes to her. As well as keep an eye on you."

So that bastard was having him watched? "As for killing you, no. You need not worry whether if there'll be an assassin or when your time will come. You'll know death when you stare it in its fiery gold eyes." Azula turned around and made her way to the window. It was time she headed back to Katara's chambers. She figured paranoia would work in her favor. He'd be fearful of her father's presence and so much so that he'd likely be reckless. An easier target for them to take. Her father will be pleased.

Arnook stared after the woman that jumped from his window and contemplated to himself. Ozai was having him watched. The man probably was informed greatly of what was happening. What he had done to his fiancée. The abuse and the forced marriage. The miscarriage. That witty bastard knew. Even more, reports from the Fire Nation had stated the Fire Prince had gone missing well after murdering three members of his council and Kolji. This wasn't good. He had assumed Ozai had been put in place by Ursa and Kolji but one of them was dead and the other in prison. It was safe to assume that Ozai was either headed here or already here. Which horrified Arnook either way being as he hadn't prepared for the man's arrival. It wouldn't be much of a warming welcome. Northerner realized he was doomed but he didn't plan to go down alone. That little whore of a fiancee of his would go with him and he knew just how.

….

"Ozai, it's practically midnight. What are you doing here?" Katara rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed.

The man was sitting on the edge of her bed, running his hand up and down her side as she had been lying down. Since finally being reunited with her, he hated not being with her at all times. He was needy. Pitiful as it was, he'd admit that he needed her. Desperately, needed her. He practically was losing his mind back in the Fire Nation without her.

"I know." He said as the waterbender looked at him worriedly placing both her hands on his face, trying to see through the hidden content in his eyes.

Katara sighed and pressed her forehead to his. "Are you alright?"

He nodded.

"No you're not." The waterbender opened her eyes and pulled back to look him in the eyes again. "Tell me. Please."

Ozai's eyes remained shut. "I need you."

"You have me." She smiled at him as her hand moved to his hair and she scooted closer to him. Pressing a light kiss to his lips, Katara felt herself be pulled into his lap and his arms wrap tightly around her. Breaking the kiss, she looked at him with even more concerned eyes. She had never seen him like this before. He looked vulnerable. Like there was something heavy on his conscience. What was wrong with him? What happened?

"Let me kill him." Ozai stared into her eyes and ran his hand in her hair. "Let me kill him tonight and marry you tomorrow."

Shaking her head as she tried not to giggle. "You know why we have to wait."

"For revenge?" He tried not to show the frustration he had with her desire for revenge even though it irked him to no end. Marrying Arnook to gain the Northern Tribe. It was ridiculous. Killing him was enough. Even for someone like Ozai. He just wanted the man dead already. There were other things he had placed priority on. Like her. His waterbender. They didn't need the North. Or even the South. It was her brother's to inherit and she was coming back to the Fire Nation with him. That should be her only concern. Returning home. Her new home.

Not needing to wonder what he was thinking, Katara sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "He hurt me, Ozai. He caused me to lose my son then berated me for weeks because it was yours. He even dared to replace you. I can't let this go. I don't even want to." She confessed.

Ozai now understood what Hakoda meant several nights ago. Katara was saying the same exact thing he had said. Her hand then clenched into his shirt and she closed angry eyes.

"And Ursa, I want her to pay an even higher price." The waterbender shivered as she became even more upset for what the woman did him. "What she did to you was far worse than what Arnook has done to me and I will make her suffer far more than him."

Thinking about how the woman was consistently after him, fighting her for him, throwing herself at him, eight years of poisoning him, ruining him, forcing him into bed! The last part pissed Katara off because he was hers. Ozai was hers. She was just territorial as he was. Ursa had to pay for what she had done. The waterbender warned her several months ago and now it had seemed she didn't take the message serious.

Lifting her head to look at him, Katara knew from his expression that he didn't like what she was saying but this was the one thing that she could do that didn't require his consent as her lover. "You don't have to agree but I want this. I want Arnook and Ursa to pay."

Knowing very well that he always dictated the decisions of their relationship, Ozai decided to yield to her. She wanted revenge. It would be hypocritical of him to not let her, though he technically didn't care. He just didn't want her getting herself further in this mess. Once she stole the North and killed Ursa, there was no turning back. The world not let her live it down. No matter her reasons. They'd think her even more of the war hero gone villainous. He knew her intentions but everyone else wouldn't. He was afraid this would cause the trials to be set back in motion. Something he feared would have her convicted and serving a sentence in prison. Ozai refused to have her endure that kind of dwelling.

Grabbing the back of her neck as his hand slid into her hair and he moved her head closer to him, his lips parted. Despite the issues of her plot for revenge, Ozai found this side of her to be quite intriguing. Every part of her was. But this, less forgiving side of her. The side that lacked compassion as he did, it was alluring. Finally, she reflected some part of him. It made her all the more desirable with her new found understanding. There was a time to save lives and a time to end them.

"When did you become so vicious, waterbender?" His eyes flickered to her lips that curved into a smirk.

Katara purred and inched forward, "When you sent me away. How could my heart not grow cold here without you?"

Lifting an eyebrow, "Cold are you? Then allow me to change that."

The waterbender giggled but shook her head. She was much too unwell to have him. Fortunately, for her he had already seen clearly that she was in no condition to embrace him. Besides, he didn't come here for that. He just wanted to see her. Know that she was alright and that Arnook hadn't put his hands on her. Ozai's greatest fear was that that bastard would hurt her in a way he didn't want to imagine. Not ever. Especially not as he was holding her.

…..

"Sokka!" Hakoda cried his son's name as the young man was ushered into the room of Nora's home.

The young tribesman and two older men shuffled into the room all covered in rags and bruises. They looked awful. Sokka and Taluk especially. They had most likely challenged the men guarding them. Hakoda looked from his son to his two best friends who looked absolutely sore for sight. He couldn't help but gulp at their appearance. They clearly weren't kept well. Nora was holding onto his son, assisting him over to the sofa so he could rest from their long walk. The guards weren't lying when they said he had become a mess. She was almost shocked to see the boy she had grown up knowing to be high spirited look so defeated. Taluk and Bato had enough strength to at least make themselves to the floor cushions, breaking into heavy sighs as they did. It was a relief for them to have something other than the hardwood floors of the Northern ships to sit on.

As everyone was able to get a moment of silence to gain themselves, Sokka with his head tilted lazily to the side looked at his father who he finally realized was in a wheelchair and instantly was pulled from his stupor as his eyes widened and his teeth clenched. _Dad?! What is this?!_ His eyes focused solely on the stillness of his father's legs and it registered quickly with him that they wouldn't move or rather, couldn't.

Hakoda saw his son's eyes fall on his legs and a bit of grief fell over him. "Arnook did this." He said as his two friends finally looked up and too realized what they hadn't upon entering Nora's home. The girl gave a sad expression and looked away.

Taluk placed his hand over his mouth and Bato growled as he balled his fists. Hakoda raised a hand as he shut his eyes and sighed.

"You all were just brought back from prison where you've endured much. Do not worry yourselves over me. I've been well sought after." Kai walked into the room carrying a large pot of sea prunes he learned to cook from Katara back on the ship. The Southern Chieftain told him the men would likely be starving and need to focus on recovery.

Reopening his eyes, Hakoda allowed Nora and Kai to serve the three returned prisoners. Letting them eat before he told them anything else. He knew he should wait for them to completely recover first but they hadn't the time. So he told them as they finished their second helping. Everything that transpired after the North attacked them in the throne room. Sokka, who had been away in the Earth Kingdom, hadn't been aware of any of this. He was under the assumption that the North was due to visit the Fire Nation. He was furious as his father continued telling them what all happened. Katara's miscarriage. Ozai's arrival and Azula's presence as well. What news they brought from the Fire Nation. Ursa was imprisoned. His son, Sota, in the safe custody of his friends. Luckily. Then Arnook's plan to take the Southern Tribe. All three men seemed ready to fight already. To think all this was happening while they were imprisoned.

Kai and Nora huddled to each other, acknowledging the looks of everyone present. If this didn't end soon. There was no telling what would become of them all.

Slipping slightly away from her boyfriend, Nora pressed a kiss to his cheek and smiled softly. Whispering. "I have to go get the Prince. I'll be back shortly."

"Nora." he said her name in disappointment. Hating how she had become the servant of the Fire Prince of her own free will. "Wait till morning."

"But Kai-"

Taking her wrist carefully as he pulled her into the next room so that it wouldn't interrupt the men discussing matters. Kai led his girlfriend up the stairs of her home and to where her bedroom was, sitting her gently on her bed as he gazed up to her. Hands of both her forearms. His grey eyes looked into her pale blue.

"He's Katara's fiancée. You're my girlfriend. Why are you following him around like some lost raccoon dog?" He asked in a stern voice.

Nora stared wide eyed at her boyfriend. "Kai….what are you saying?"

"I'm saying this isn't right. You're acting like you have some infatuation with him. Like you're trying to please him by doing everything he says. You've become like his pet. Seriously, Nora. I don't like it." Kai said.

Meaning every word as he stared hard at her. He didn't like how his girlfriend was fawning over Fire Prince Ozai. It was an infuriating thing to witness. The man already had someone he was in love with and she was also in a relationship. It was inappropriate if you asked Kai. Inappropriate for the two of them to behave as they have with each other. He didn't know what the hell took place in the Fire Nation between them but he wanted this to stop. Nora was a good girl. A sweet one. He understood she wanted to do right by people and despite her warrior background was nurturing. But this. Catching her lying in the man's lap like some pet and seeing her cling to him every chance she got. It was frustrating because he didn't know whether it was out of playfulness that she was like that around the Fire Prince or if there was some attraction. He didn't want to jump to conclusions but his eyes saw what they saw and his heart felt what it felt.

Seeing how bothered Kai was by her interactions with Ozai, Nora calmly placed a hand on the boy's face and gave him a soft smile. "I don't have any attraction to him. He's gorgeous but overall, not my type. I like sweet caring men that don't have the urge to kill every two seconds. I serve him because I serve Katara. As for being his 'pet' I've become somewhat fond of the role and I like being patted."

Kai stared at her dumbfoundedly as if he was expecting her to confessing to being in love with the man secretly. "I love you, Kai and only you. Do not fear I will not because of the Fire Prince. I know you do because I know you had feelings for Princess Katara but she was his."

 _She knew?_ Smiling at the shock in his eyes. "Of course I knew. I knew the night of the full moon festival. I saw how you look at her because that's how I look at you."

It was true. Nora always knew and if she was completely honest, it bothered her. Still did. She thought with all the time Kai spent with Katara that something was bound to happen. If she was even more honest. A part of why she became so cozy with Ozai was because if Kai could have Katara as a close friend than she could at least be the pet of Ozai since the man wasn't really into friends.

Kai's hand reached to her face, "Nora."

A small tear shed and she shut her eyes. "I never once felt anything for anyone like I do with you, not even the Fire Prince. If anything, I only wanted to make you see how it feels to have the person you love stand unrelentingly beside another."

"Nora." He said her name again as his arm moved to wrap around her in his kneeling position in front of her. "Nora, I don't feel anything for Katara like I do with you. I promise."

"You swear it?"

"Yes! I swear it." He pulled back a little to stare her in her pale eyes. "I swear I only want you."

"Then prove it." She immediately took both sides of his face in her hands and kissed him.

The young firebender returned the kiss as he slowly began pushing her back, into her bed and climbed on top of her. Is this what she meant? Prove that he loved her. Prove he would never love another. Take her and make her his. She'd never leave him and he would do the same. Is this what she wanted? To be forever his. Him to be her first and her last.

….

Katara woke the next morning with sickness filling her the moment she opened her eyes. Luckily for her, Ozai left at dawn so he didn't have to see the pathetic mess she had become. She pushed the sheets off of her and dashed for the her bathroom where she vomited until there was nothing more her body could regurgitate. Her fur robe was wide open and her hair messily cascading down her form as she laid in a curled ball on the floor. What was wrong with her? As she laid there trying to think of the different sources of her ailment, a pair of feet crept into the bathroom and she silently begrudged the pathetic manner in which she was on the floor.

"I see Ursa was right to use this method." The cold voice of Arnook boiled her blood. "She told me the only way to control Ozai was through controlling your fate and seeing as she has done this to you, I see how right she was."

The waterbender laid still on the marble floor. Ursa? She did _this_ to her? This sickness? What? How? Confused as she was on the floor, Arnook took the opportunity to circle her form and look her disheveled body over. There was nothing covering her except for her fur robe that was missing the sash. She was virtually helpless in this weakened state. No way for her to fight him. No way for her to refuse him. She was to be his wife soon. It might be best to help her grow accustom to some of her duties as a wife.

Arnook reached down to the waterbender and began snatching her robe off of her which snapped her from her thoughts on Ursa. Katara's eyes widened and she fought to keep herself covered. However; with how ill she currently was and the strength of the man above her, it was a hard thing to do. She clenched her teeth and furrowed her brows as she growled, trying to remain strong as he descended upon her. _NO!_ She wasn't about to let this happen and it wasn't hard to tell what _it_ was that he was trying to do.

"I know he's here, Katara!" Arnook straddled her and took both her wrist forcing them above her head. "I know he's been here taking you each chance he gets and you welcome him every time. Even though your body is sick. What a deplorable woman you are?"

Her eyes widened. Arnook knew Ozai was here. How? "I wonder if I gave you what you get from him then perhaps you would finally relent to me." One hand held both her wrist down as the other snatched the robe open, exposing her nude body.

Katara thrashed violently against him as his eyes traced over her body. "Get off of me!" She hissed and kicked her legs around. The girl refused to be forcibly taken on the cold marble floor. She refused to be forcibly taken anywhere. She wouldn't allow it.

"Shut up!" He slapped her.

The waterbender hissed. "Shut up! You whore!" Arnook yelled and his free hand went to her bare breast and began groping them. Katara growled and her fight against him grew as she snapped her teeth at him and tried to move her leg in an angle to knee him. La, where was Ozai or Azula?!

Deciding the only way to get help was by screaming, Katara did just that when she felt her attacker's hand squeeze harder onto her breast. "AHHHH!"

Knowing exactly what she was doing, trying to summon aid, Arnook's hand went around her throat. "Your brother will die if you don't quit!"

"My brother and family were freed last night, asshole!" She growled as his hand tightened on her throat.

Not caring whether what she said was true or not, Arnook leaned closer to her face and snarled. "Then I'll have you either way! I'll make sure Ozai sees before he does away with me!"

And that's what Katara feared he'd say. Knowing the consequences and simply not care. He was a mad man. "But don't worry, you won't endure his resentment long. You'll be dead in a month's time from this sickness."

What?! She was dying?! Arnook untied the strings of his pants and pulled them down, he wasn't going to waste anymore time. He needed to take her before Ozai came. The man needed to see what became of his little tramp and the bitch needed to learn that she was nothing more than a tool to be used for pleasure.

Pants down as he smashed his lips to Katara's who tried to bite him, Arnook grabbed her by the thigh and lifted her stubborn leg that tried to kick him. The girl felt panic build as she felt his male flesh touch thigh. La no! The man moved her leg to rest on his side as the rest of him shifted a bit so that his male length could rub against the girl's moist folds. She was aroused whether she'd admit it or not. This fact hardened him even more. He had enough of her teasing him with her fiery eyes all this times. Telling him no and being unruly when he knew she only wanted to be fucked. Now she was going to get it. He was going to give her what she so badly desired.

"Face it, Katara." He whispered as she continued her struggle. "You're done for." And then without another word, Arnook plunged into his unconsenting fiancée, watching as shock and horror wash over her beautiful face with her lips parted in a gasp as she realized someone other than the man she loved was inside her. That she was being taken by another. Tears spilt down her face as she felt him inside of her, a silent cry left her mouth open and her chest heaving. _NO!_ She cried. _NO!_

Arnook began thrusting into the tight sheath of hers. Violently and brutally taking her. Drowning out her cry with his groaning. His own pleasure his priority. He prayed the Fire Prince took his time coming to his waterbender's rescue because the Northern Chieftain wanted to enjoy as much of this as he could before being killed, which he had no illusion of. Beating his way into the weeping girl beneath her as he felt her body give up its fight and he claimed her. His hand loosened on her wrist and moved down to her waist as he used it as leverage to take her as deeply as he desired.

"This is your fault, Katara!" Arnook groaned. "You shouldn't have betrayed your people for him!" Ramming into her hard enough to make her screaming in utter pain as she tried to not be here in this moment. This moment where she felt she had betrayed Ozai by not fighting hard enough. La, she tried. La, she was too weak. She would bloodbend him, if not for how out of touch with her element she felt though being completely surrounded by it. How did she let this happen? Was this her fault? Tears rolled endlessly down her cheeks as she cried out with every bruising thrust Arnook gave her. This was her fault.

"GET OFF OF HER!" A loud voice roared as Arnook was withdrew from her and knocked into the large pool that was her bath.

Trembling frantically as the man raping her was removed from her body, Katara pulled her robe closed and sat up fearfully as she saw two men in the pool fighting. Her hand fell over her mouth and eyes widened as her heart raced. He saw. He saw her. He saw it. Tears spilt from her eyes. La, he saw.

Ozai raged as he grabbed the Northern Chieftain by the collar of his shirt and his fist slammed into the man's face repeatedly. Then submerging the man underwater, trying desperately to drown him. He was going to end this man's miserable life NOW! To hell with the wedding! To hell with revenge! To hell with everything! What he just saw- what the hell did he just see! What the hell was that?! What was this worthless piece of trash doing with Katara?! What was his doing to her!

Gurgling a mouth full of water as the Fire Prince tried to drown him in his own element. Arnook caught only a glimpse of the man in his presence. So this was Ozai? The infamous tyrant that ordered the attack on the North that killed his daughter, Yue. Here stood the man that murdered his daughter! His own rage building up, Arnook decided he wasn't accepting death yet.

Being lifted out of the water, the Northern Chieftain's face held nothing but anger. However; the man glaring fiercely at was that and more. Deep heavy breathing as he fought to tame his indescribable burning fury. How the water drenching him seemed to evaporate instantly off of him. Gold eyes as merciless and unforgiving as death was said to be. That woman. Last night. She said he would know death. That death had burning gold eyes. And here Fire Prince Ozai, the former Fire Lord, stood with the gold eyes that personified death. This man was meant to reap lives. Arnook knew he would die here in this moment or in a moment soon. But he wasn't ready to accept. Not yet. There was much death needed to know. Much that would consume even the one death would not harm.

"She'll die!" Arnook yelled in a hint of amusement as water trickled down his face from his light brown hair. "And before she does, she'll know I was the last to touch her. That I had her as you did!" He laughed.

Ozai's jaws set as he shut his eyes from the man and looked away, still holding onto the man that had been hell-bent on destroying him. Reopening them he looked back over his shoulders at the waterbender cowering on the opposite end of the room, clinging fearfully to herself as she stared wide eyed in terror. Ozai then returned a deadly gaze to Arnook, feeling himself fume with a blinding rage that he had never felt in himself than he did now in this moment. This bastard forced himself on his waterbender! This bastard raped her! Even more he dared threatened her life! Saying she'll die!

"I should kill you now." Ozai seethed.

Grinning with his lip busted and eye already bruising. "Then do it."

"No." The Fire Prince said in a tone he hadn't used since his reign. "You will suffer first." And Ozai lifted his other hand that was sparking a non-lethal amount of bolts and pressed his thumb to the man's head. Arnook glared at him before suddenly being stunned into unconsciousness and was dropped into the pool without a second to spare.

It was silent for all but a minute or so when the sound of the water swishing caused Katara to jump. Her eyes were wide with terror. Hands trembling as they tightly held her robe closed. Her breathing escalated quickly as the inside of her thighs and her wrist ached. This wasn't supposed to have happened. She was supposed to have defended herself better. She was supposed to have used her bending. Anything. But she couldn't. Her body felt it was being consumed by some invisible force and that her connection to her element was shortening. And then Arnook, he...he… he- her fist clenched in her lap as her eyes grew wider from the realization that someone forced their way between her legs and brutally had their way with her. And to know that Ozai caught Arnook having his way with her, it was tearing her apart as she stared frighten at his drenched form in the water. His unreadable gold eyes steady on her. She felt sick. He saw her.

As tears streamed down Katara's face, Ozai stared at her unable the decide what to say or do. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Not after that. After what he just saw. All he could do was look her over and see if there was anything _else_ wrong with her. There was a scratch to her cheek. He took a step and saw her flinch. He took another step and heard her cry. Another step and she backed away.

"Katara, please." His voice shaky as he struggled to not give away what he was currently feeling. "Please. It's over. You're safe now."

Over? Safe? How was she safe?! When was she ever safe?! There was always an enemy to fear. Always a battle to fight. Always a pain to feel. Always something to worry over. And now, she was sitting here in the wake of being raped and staring fearfully at the man that she hadn't feared since first meeting him. Her entire being was withering away either from this moment or the fact that she was dying, Arnook told her. Had this all come because she loved the man before her? Because she loved him dearly but did all this come from loving him? A new found loathe to this beyond words could describe as horrid moment was the sudden feeling of regret. Never had she thought herself capable when she knew her love for him was so profound but now she sat in regret. Not just because of her suffering but the suffering around her. Suffering this love for him had cause everyone around her. How her selfish need and want to love him was the catalyst of all this. This. This. This pain. This agony. This lost. This everything that didn't bring happiness. She had a vision for them but as she looked Ozai in his beautiful gold eyes and saw the excruciating pain he tried to hide, the vision faded. He just watched her being raped by the man that caused them to lose their son. How could he want her? Desire her? Forgive her? To think this love had caused this moment to happen. It was unbearable. Her heart felt it would tear through her chest.

Paralyzed by her own mortification at all that had just transpired, Katara was unable to cower away anymore as Ozai finally reached her. His hand slowly and carefully reaching for her. She couldn't help but breath even more heavily though she couldn't move either. Tears were unrelenting.

Ozai knelt down on the floor as he wrapped his arms around Katara, noticing how stiff she was in his arms. It was like the day he had finally gotten to see her again but much worse. Her body felt colder. She wasn't responding to him at all. He just witness what had happened to her. Blaming himself for leaving her this morning. There was blood on her cheek and she looked as if death had touched her gently. He tried to block the images out of his head. What he saw. Agni, tell him this was a sick nightmare. Why was he constantly letting Katara down? Whether it was back in the Fire Nation where she took all the blame or here where she underwent physical, verbal, and now sexual abuse. Out of the two of them, she endure the hardships of their relationship. And every single time, he failed to protect her. Failed her. How could she love him? Want him? Marry him? She had just been raped while he was gone for only a short time. Perhaps, he was wrong from the start to want her. That day she returned his bending, he shouldn't have made his desires known to her. She would have not suffered this fate. He knew then that it was wrong. Maybe not for the same reasons as now but he should have listened to his gut feeling.

"I'm sorry, Ozai." In a still doll-like state, she said in a strained hushed voice. "I cou-couldn't stop him."

This wasn't her fault. "I sh-should have fo-fought harder." Her eyes closed and her mouth trembled. "But I couldn't feel the water. I-I I couldn't feel any of it."

What? She couldn't reach out to her element. "And..." her eyes reopened and stared weakly at him. "I think I'm dying. I might be dying."

…

A/N: Sorry about that dark Chapter. I had contemplated whether I should have done this scene or not but i needed it for how i wanted the story to play out in the end. Thanks for waiting and reading and please review. Love you all so much. And sorry for disappearing.


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: I'm back with this week's chapter! Hope you enjoy and have tissue just in case! Heart Strings may be pulled!

Chapter 53:

It had been a week since Fire Lord Zuko had received word from the South. It was a letter written by the boy Kai they had saved on Ember Island, stating that Ozai would have finished his task in the Southern Tribe in a matter of days. However; there had been no letter stating whether the man completed the mission or not. Only hope and wonder for the young Lord as he tended to his daily task of the leading his Nation. His friends helped of course. Dealing with the issue of the ambassadors and those involved in the conspiracy plot to destroy his nation. Thing were progressively getting better own this end. King Kuei and King Bumi would be here soon to discuss the issues of their nations. Aang and Toph were getting along better. Much better. Ty Lee and Mai were constantly with Iroh taking care of Sota. Zuko personally thought the boy was quite adorable. The complete opposite of his father. Also, Zuko was talked into by his friends to court a young noble woman at court. Marriage was of the utmost during this time where his reign needed to be secured.

At the moment, Zuko was in his chambers looking over a letter sent to him by Governor Po. It was intended for his father. But being that the man was absent, he took it upon himself to read it in his stead. The estate his father purchased over a month ago. The deed finally came through. It was a waterfront property. One that Zuko hadn't thought his father would be interested in because quite frankly Ozai hated the ocean but seeing as Katara would also be living there. It made sense.

Continuing reading the details of the property, Zuko noticed someone had entered and he turned to greet them.

"Aang,-"

"Zuko, we need to talk. Now." The Avatar said in a grave tone. What could this be?

Nodding in acceptance, the young Lord and his friend went to take a seat, he only hoped everything was running smoothly with their progression.

Taking a deep breath, "I think you may want to speak with your mother. And fast."

What? Speak with his mother? Why? Zuko refused to say a word to her or even acknowledge her existence since he had her arrested for crimes against the crown and humanity. Why was Aang suggesting he do so now? Probably to get him to forgive his mother before the his father returns. The monk had been going on and on about that for weeks and Zuko was getting pissed off from hearing it.

"I'm not going to visit that _woman_ in prison. She can rot for all I care." His bitterness heavy as ever.

Aang shook his head practically leapt from his seat to kneel before the Fire Lord. Begging him to listen. "You don't understand, Zuko. You need to! She-"

"No, Aang! You don't understand! Do you still not understand what all has happened because of her?! Look at my face! Look at our friends and what they've gone through! I'm not visiting her! I'm not! I refuse!" Zuko rose to his feet and turned away from his friend.

The monk climbed to his feet as well and said in an even more concerning tone. "Even if it meant saving a friend's life, would you not go?"

What? A friend's life? What was Aang saying now? Zuko turned around and gave the monk a questioning look the demanded an answer before he decided to throw him out his chambers again.

"Katara's dying." Aang said as he removed a letter with a blue ribbon and held it out for Zuko. "This was supposedly your mother's doing all along."

Zuko's eyes were wide as he looked from his friend to the blue ribbon letter. Katara...She was dying…

….

"We'll be back in a month or so, but just hold things together as best as you can. That's all I ask." Hakoda said to his two friends, Bato and Taluk.

The two men nodded as Kai began backing the wheelchair that the Southern Chieftain was in to get him into the airship. Nora helped as well, since she was leaving with the group headed to the Fire Nation. Mira pouted beside the proxy Chieftain and Bato, she wanted to go. She bet there were tons of men there that were as delicious looking as Ozai, who she was starting at as he carried her sick friend in his arms into the airship. Sokka and Azula dragged the unconscious Northern Chieftain Arnook into the airship together. As everyone became situated, the pilot of the ship started up the engines and prepared to take off. Nora and Kai looked out the window to wave at their companions as the ship lifted into the air. Hopefully, things went smoothly and they'd return without bad news.

Inside the ship, Arnook was chained up heavily and shoved into the smallest and probably the most suffocating room on the entire ship. As for everyone else. They all went about themselves. Sokka took refuge in the sitting room with the panoramic view. Azula silently sat across from him as she herself took in the view. Wanting nothing more than to return to her cell after dealing with this shit show. Hakoda was taken to a private room aboard the ship. He needed to be alone as he usually was if Kai or Katara wasn't around. Plus, there was much to much to reflect on that he couldn't do in the presence of others. Kai and Nora found a room to themselves. Both were cuddled up and mentally assessing all that had taken place. They didn't know how to take the sudden news. None of them did. Katara was dying.

Watching as his waterbender lay still on the bed, Ozai sat at the foot of it with his head in his hands. The last few days he had been thinking. Thinking very hard about everything that had happened that day he found Katara lying helplessly on the floor while Arnook raped her. His blood boil each time he recalled the memory. The only reason he didn't kill the man was because he wanted to clear Katara's name. If she was dying and had suffered greatly up until, then he didn't want her to be remembered as what the world made her out to be. He wouldn't allow anyone to speak poorly of her if she was to die. Agni, why was this happening? He could manage with the death of his son. He could handle possibly going back to jail for killing those men back in the Fire Nation. He could even endure another war if that's what all this came to. But Katara dying. Leaving him permanently. He couldn't. He couldn't manage that. He couldn't handle that. He couldn't endure that. How was he supposed to let her die when she had saved his all while they were still enemies? What kind of man would he be to let her die? How could he claim to love her if he let her die?

 _Agni, don't take her from me._

The waterbender laid on her side, taking in Ozai's distant presence. He was close enough to where she felt safe, knowing her rapist was onboard, but far enough where she didn't have to feel what he was feeling. After learning she was dying shortly after being violated, neither of them could bear the feeling they'd get from one another. It was painful. She could feel his lament, his rage, his anguish. While he could feel her pain, her despair, her dying light. They had to keep a gap between them. A comfortable gap. One not too far apart but enough so that they could breathe and not feel they were suffocating. How did it come to this? Being unable to function apart to barely being able to live together. This wasn't what either of them wanted. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. It was killing them. Not being able to reach for one another. Especially when one of them was dying. How many more moments would they have before death came to claim one of them? How many more moments would get to share before one of them stopped breathing? Maybe if she forced herself to endure his anguish and he endured her despair then before she died, she'd die knowing that their love was imperishable.

Shifting to sit up on the bed, Katara looked at the foot and saw Ozai with his head in his hands. She wanted to touch him. Feel he was there even if she knew he was. He was right before her. An arm's length away but he felt miles away. Just like everything had felt in the past few days. But him. She didn't want him to be that far away. Not him. Leaning forward on the bed, Katara reached for him. Her hand reached towards him. She had to scoot up a little but as she did, her hand fell on his head.

A moment went by and he began looking up from his hands. Her hand pulled away as he looked upon her. Those blue eyes of hers different from the ones he had known her to have. They were softer. Gentler. Two things he rarely associated with her because of how fiery and headstrong she was. Never had he thought her anything but a determined and motivated person. Not an ounce of doubt. And if fearful, there was still a stubborn flame behind them. However; now he looked at them and they were gentle. As if she were staring a child. Wanting to comfort a child. But how could she? Comfort a child. Him. When she was in so much pain herself, she could barely bring herself to say a word to him if not absolutely necessary. Her fear of him fueled by her concern that he blamed her for what happened. How she had waken in the middle of the night in fright that that moment she was forced down was not yet over. And how he tried to hold her but it brought them both pain. How could she wish to comfort him or touch him when he practically did this to her? Didn't she see this was his fault?

Pulling her hand back but only a bit, Katara watched Ozai stare at her. His gold eyes like jewels that belonged on a crown of some sort. Gold eyes that read to far and couldn't study the surface. How she knew he was trying to see through her and not look at her. There was always a pain and turmoil within but if he would look at her, he'd see that despite that, she was choosing to feel something other than what was despair. Her hand went back to him. Much slower this time. Landing on the side of his cheek. Both shivered. A wave of emotions washed over them but they didn't pull away as they had for the last few days. This needed to be endured. If there was any hope of these final moments together being spent happily then they needed to bear with it. They endured so much already for the sake of one another. This was only one more thing. Just one more.

"You'll still marry me, right?" Katara said with a soft smile and a small tear pricking at her eyes. "We'll return home and you'll marry me?"

Ozai looked at her and then shut his eyes, placing his hand over hers. "Of course. Anything you want, you need only ask."

Taking her hand away, Katara reached into her pocket and pulled from it, her necklace he gave her. "Then can you help me put this back on?"

Handing him the red choker, Ozai took it and stood up. Letting her turn around. Her back towards him as she gathered her hair to one side. He reached down to pull the necklace around her throat, clamping the back piece together. Katara's hand went to the pendant and she turned to look over her shoulder at Ozai.

"Can I keep this with me when I'm gone?" She asked quietly.

Ozai averted his gaze. "You're talking as if there's no chance there is a cure."

"There isn't." She turned her head to hang. "Ozai, please. I don't want to hold onto an illusion that everything is okay. Because it's not. I just want to spend my last days with you, knowing that even though I'm dying, I will have died happily if I couldn't live so."

"So you've given up?" The hurt in his voice as obvious.

Katara shook her head. "Then what else could you be saying, Katara? Because all I'm hearing is that you've accepted this fate."

The waterbender turned around and looked at him with glossy tearful eyes, "Ozai, I'm sorry." She said as she rushed to wrap her arms around his middle and sink to the floor. Crying pitifully as she did. "I'm so sorry, Ozai." Katara could feel him stiffen and his fists ball up at his side. "Please forgive me. Please!"

Ozai struggled to keep himself composed. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop Arnook! I'm sorry I didn't let you kill him when you had the chance! I'm sorry for losing our son! I'm sorry I'm dying! I'm sorry I'm leaving you! La, I'd give everything to stay and be with you! I'd give up everything to stay here with you, Ozai... everything."

Feeling his stomach sink to the bottom, the Fire Prince looked down at the girl clinging to him as tightly as her frail body would allow her. She was blaming herself for everything that had happened. As if it wasn't enough that she had to suffer all of that alone. It infuriated him. Seeing the woman he love blame herself for what wasn't even her fault. None of it was! He fought every urge that wanted him to get Arnook now and tear him apart! And when they arrive in the Fire Nation he would torture Ursa into telling him what she did to his waterbender before he lay waste to her. Ozai was going to them then murder every last person linked to this. He'd burn the entire world down if he had to. They did this to her. They would pay. Every last one of them. Everyone would pay for this.

…

"Zuko, please sit down." Iroh tried to calm the young man. "The airship should be here shortly. Just be patient."

The young Lord shook his head. "No. Are the palace physicians nearby? Did the guards go over the protocol I instructed them to use? I want the whole palace on lockdown. No one is to see Katara or my father, do you hear me?! No one!"

Mai and Ty Lee watched as Zuko practically had a meltdown while he was getting situated for Katara's arrival back in the Fire Nation. He had been like this all week. Ever since him and Aang had that long talk and they went off to speak with the disgraced Lady Ursa. However; neither of the boys told them or even Iroh what was going on. Everyone but them was completely in the dark. It was frustrating but it worried them deeply. Physicians, guards, the palace on lockdown. What was going on?

Iroh seemed to be extremely worried as he held Sota in his arms. Zuko usually told him everything and Aang wasn't one to keep secrets. But with neither of them willing to disclose what was going on, it worried him greatly.

"The prison guards are here to collect Northern Chieftain Arnook upon arrival, your Majesty." A palace guard reported to him.

Zuko nodded his head, "Tell them to have him escorted to the prison as soon as they have him in custody."

"My lord." The guard knelt and then stood back up to go carry out his task.

Aang had finally arrived with Toph at his side, both urgently making their way to the rest of the group with an old woman dressed in blue behind them. "Zuko, the healer from the North just arrived!" Aang shouted.

Mai and Ty Lee shared glances at each other. Mention of a Northerner made them weary. It was warranted with what had been happening thus far because of the North. Iroh shot them a look of his own. They knew better than to lump everyone together simply because of where they came from.

Panting as he reached them, "This is Yugoda. She's the healer that taught Katara."

The old woman bowed her head. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko barely acknowledged the woman who he held some prejudice against for her heritage being the same as the men responsible this situation. Iroh nudged him. The young lord definitely knew better than to be disrespectful. The old man would need to sit down with him and the two girls about maintaining respect for all people.

"I wish I could say the same but due to the circumstances in which we're having to meet, I cannot help but dread seeing you." The Fire Lord replied.

Yugoda nodded her head in understanding. "Do not trouble yourself, Fire Lord. I do believe there might be some hope for the Princess Katara. But I will need as much aid as I can get."

"And you will have it. All my physicians and their assistants will be at your disposal. I just ask that you save her." A grim look came over Zuko and those unaware of what were slightly informed as they listened in on the conversation between the Fire Lord and the tribeswoman.

The elderly woman nodded her head and gave a small smiled before Aang showed her the way to her the way to where she would be working on Katara at. Toph stayed behind and balled her fist.

"Twinkle Toes won't tell me anything but I know you know and from what I've heard, I take it something went wrong." Toph yelled. "Now tell us, Sparky! What the hell is going on?!"

Iroh, Mia, and Ty Lee all looked at Zuko waiting for him to answer the question they had wanted answered for a week. However; the young man wasn't saying anything until Katara and the others arrived. The last thing the waterbender needed was their friends crowding her with their concern. She had enough of that. As soon as Yugoda healed her, Zuko was sending his father and her away. Alone. Social life didn't suit them. Especially not now.

A guard ran down the hall towards them and shouted. "Your Majesty! The airship from the South Pole has arrived!"

All of their heads turned but Zuko was the first to dash off in the direction of the airship platform. "Stay here and wait! That's an order!"

Guards shuffled around the group and Iroh shook his head as he held Sota to him. What was this? Were they too under lockdown with the rest of the palace. Toph growled as Mai sucked her teeth in frustration at her former boyfriend. Ty Lee just gave a sad sigh. Obvious to them all, something was gravely wrong.

….

Ozai helped Katara put her hair into a topknot and place a red robe over her white silk gown. She offered him a small smile that he didn't know how to respond to. He knew she was still trying be brave and focus on being happy with him but for him, he was losing her. She'd die and he'd have to live the rest of his life without her. This was hard on both of them but he felt he was getting the shorter end of the stick. She'd escape and he'd be stuck here. Without her.

The waterbender steadied herself against him as she took his arm, "You're so warm." She shivered and nuzzled into him. This comment worried him. Was her body temperature dropping?

A knock on the door caused Katara to stiffen and move around Ozai, hiding herself behind him. She had refused everyone's presence over the last two weeks except his. Something inside of her felt panicked about having the others around her. Fortunately for her, Ozai had been understanding. Though he had never personally dealt with or knew of a rape victim before her, he had heard of their changed behaviors and how they were uncomfortable being around others especially so soon after the event. Katara was still dealing with the trauma. Last night her foot brushed against his and she practically jumped out of bed, running for the door. The night before, she attacked him with a pillow screaming at him. And before that various different things. But he had let her do whatever it was she needed to do to calm down. Even if it included harming him.

"It's probably Kai or Sokka." She said trying to relax herself as her nails sunk into his attire as a tremor went through her.

Placing an arm around her as he guided her to the bed and sat her down on it, Ozai went to door and pushed the person on the other side back as he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"She's my sister." Sokka said as he dusted himself off and glared up at Ozai whom he didn't miss a single bit while a way. "You can't just hog her to yourself. She has family and friends. We want to see her too, you know."

If there was ever a moment where Ozai sincerely didn't care about the words coming out of the mouth of another, this was that moment. "You'll see her when we leave but until then she needs to rest. You're persistence is keeping her from that." His expression was the most numb he had ever been and the young tribesman could tell, therefore not pushing him.

"Well, we're about to land. Just be sure she's ready to leave." Sokka said in his brotherly tone as he stalked off to sulk.

Ozai stared after the boy. He knew he was upset. Deeply so. The tribesman had warned him several months ago about protecting his sister and now she was dying. Not only that but he was coping with losing the mother of his son.

The door opened behind him and the Fire Prince turned to see Katara peeking her head out of the room, "My topknot came undone." She said giving him a childlike beam.

"That's because you don't have the crown in it yet." He told her as he reentered the room. "Why not wait till then?"

Katara took the tie from her hair and smiled at the red ribbon. "Because you're wearing your hair in a topknot and so will Zuko and Azula. I just wanted to wear mines up too. Returning back to the Fire Nation and all."

Her wanting to wear her hair in a traditional Fire Nation hairstyle made a small grin crack on his lips. As much as he hated more than anything that he was losing her, he knew this could be one of the last moments they'd have together. It was killing him knowing her inevitable fate but it would kill him more if he let this time pass without cherishing her time left.

Running his hand through her hair, "I'll have the servants at the palace do it. Their much better at it than me."

Smiling up at him. "But I like when you do it."

"It'll fall."

"Then you'll just have to fix it up again."

…

The ship landed and everyone was readying themselves to depart. Sokka and Azula quietly standing off to the side with their arms crossed. Kai and Nora standing side by side holding onto the back of Hakoda's wheelchair. Ozai holding Katara in his arms while she tried to block out the feeling of eyes on her. They all were casting looks at her. How could they not? None of them were allowed to see her for two weeks because of her bodyguard of a fiancee. But she knew she had to face it. She couldn't hide forever. Especially since she didn't have forever.

Hakoda glanced from the corner of his eye to his dying daughter that looked much better than he expected her to look. She looked half scared to death however. Which concerned him. He knew something happened. Something other than what Ozai was willing to tell. He remembered seeing how mortified Katara looked as he and Sokka approached her. Cowering into her fiancée. Crying and even screaming as they approached her. He wondered what happened. What neither of them would say. Why Katara hid from them. Hakoda feared there was something more. Something worse.

Sokka stole a look at his sister. She didn't look like she was dying but it wasn't like he knew how that was supposed to look like. His mother was murdered. Yue simply faded away. And Suki, he didn't know. He didn't see. He wasn't there. Now Katara. His sister. What he had left of his mother. Was dying too. She was leaving him too. As much as he could and somehow wanted to blame this on Ozai, he knew what the man was feeling. Sokka knew it all too well. It would be wrong to hold him responsible when he knew the Fire Prince had only wanted her safety but fate decided something else.

Kai and Nora didn't dare look at the Princess. Fearing that it would overwhelm her more. She was practically whimpering from simply being in the same room as them for the first time in two weeks. And they knew why. Azula had eavesdropped on a conversation between Katara and Ozai, relaying to them what the two refused to tell them. Arnook had forced himself on her. Raped her. Did so right before Ozai's eyes. Even the Fire Princess couldn't say she didn't feel something stir in her from finding out. Azula may have hated the waterbender for defeating her and stealing her father but didn't wish this on her or anyone. Plus she knew it was hurting her father. He didn't show it. He never showed any feeling of hurt or pain. But she knew it was there.

As the doors to the airship began to open, they could already see Zuko on the other side with his entourage of palace guards. It went without saying that he was more than aware of the current predicament they were in. His expression made it very clear.

Once the doors were opened wide, his men parted to allow the returning group from the Fire Nation to exit. Kai, Nora, and Hakoda leading as Sokka and Azula followed. Ozai and Katara on the tail. Zuko's eyes jumped from everyone to the person his concern was solely on. Katara. She was bundled up in his father's arms. Appearing completely fine though he knew in actuality, she was far from fine.

"Left wing, enter the airship and arrest Northern Chieftain Arnook." Zuko ordered as he removed his eyes from the waterbender.

Rolling his eyes behind his father and the two younger ones, Sokka decided he had had enough of the gloom surrounding everyone and lightened up to mood despite his own feelings of lament. "Some greeting you give, Zuko. Haven't seen your brooding ass in months and you don't as much as look my way."

Feeling put on spot as his men entered the airship to carry out orders, the Fire Lord cleared his throat. "Uhh, hello there Sokka."

Scuffing. "Before you all get started with this reunion thing, please put me back in my cell. I've had enough on the outside." Azula pushed past everyone and walked over to her brother's guards, holding her wrist out to them.

Zuko shook his head and signaled with the wave of his fingers to his men. As they cuffed the Princess, she shot a look at her father and the waterbender before looking to her brother. "Visit me before the day is over. I have something you might need to know." She whispered as the guards began pulling her away to the young Lord. He acknowledged her with his eyes before he looked back at everyone.

As the guards returned from the airship with Arnook in their custody, Ozai moved out of their way immediately, keeping Katara a safe distance from the man covered in chains. No one missed the squeal of fear that left Katara as her eyes settled upon the man or the fact that she tried to break out of Ozai's arms to flee. No one other than the couple and Kai and Nora knew why. To everyone else they were simply baffled. Thinking it might have to do with the physical abuse she underwent at the man's hands. Zuko's face scowled even more as the Northern Chieftain was brought forth to him. Tossed. Thrown at his feet. If he wasn't taught proper etiquettes growing up, he might have spit on the man.

Arnook rolled onto his side and moved around until he could position himself on his knees. When he did, slowly he lifted his head to gaze upon the young Fire Lord.

"Don't you dare look to me as if we are equals!" Zuko seethed and instantly backhanded the man, causing him to fall on his side.

Hakoda reached his hand out in a gesture to stop the young Lord. "Zuko, no. This isn't the time or place. Save your anger for later."

The young firebender looked up to see the Southern Chieftain for the first time and realized that he was in a wheelchair. His eyes went wide for a moment before Sokka spoke.

"Yeah, man. Wait till we have Katara looked at first." The tribesman said as he cast a glare to the man lying on the ground in chains. "We can deal with him later."

The two Southerners were right. Arnook could wait but Katara couldn't. Straightening himself out, Zuko cleared his throat. "Have him removed from my sight at once. I believe my father's former cell would suit him." Palace guards gathered the man from the ground and escorted him off to the prison tower.

Redirecting his focus on the issue at hand, Zuko pivoted and placed his arms behind him to appear more in control of himself than he really was. At least for the return of his little family. "Come. I have the physicians all lined up to examine you and even the healer from the North that taught you. I've spared no expense in saving your life, Katara. We will not allow you leave us."

…..

In the palace, Iroh's chambers to be exact, Toph threw her fit on the balcony of the chambers while Ty Lee and Mai tried to convince the guards to release them from their house arrest. It made sense for the rest of the palace to be on lockdown but not them. They were all friends here. Basically family after all they've been through, how could Zuko do this to them? And all while something was obviously wrong going on.

Luckily, before they could throw anymore a fit, Aang entered the chambers and they all rushed to him. Demanding answers.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"Yeah, Aang. What are you and Zuko hiding from us? Aren't we your friends?"

"Clearly not." Mai tossed. "What friend would hide things us?"

"Now now, you all. There is perhaps a reason why they chose to be silent." Iroh made his way through the fussing young women as he handed one of them Sota. "Now Aang. Can you tell us anything? Anything at all?"

The monk knew they were all upset and they had every right to be. However; as Iroh said. There was a reason for everything. Mainly because they were all still in mourn of one friend. It would be only insult to injury to tell them that they were losing yet another member of their group. Zuko and him felt it best to hold onto that information as long as they could. But seeing how persistent and concerned their friends were, Aang knew it was time. And so he told them. Katara was dying.

Mai's eyes widened and her mouth dropped along with the clattering sound of her hidden knives falling from her sleeve. Ty Lee fell to her knees with Sota in her arms. Toph stumbled into Iroh as he felt his heart sinking. Aang closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"You're lying!" Mai threw at the monk. "This is a joke. Right?!"

He shook his head. "But she can't! What about Zuko?! What is he supposed to do if she's gone?! He loves her! And his father?! Will he start trying to destroy the world again because of this?! What happened?! Tell us?! Tell us Aang!"

Mai was losing it. Not because she was close with Katara. Quite frankly the two of them were never much friends to begin with. There was always a slice of jealousy between them. Or conflict. However; Mai knew her importance in someone's life that she was close with. Or at least used to be. And while she had long buried her feelings for him. She pitied him above all else in hearing this.

"Ursa had supposedly been poisoning her while she was here and the effects have only just started taking its toll on her." The monk told them from what he learned from the interrogation he and Zuko had with the woman. "Also, there's only a slim chance we can save her but it would mostly mean Katara would be reduced to an even more frail state. Rendering her barely functional for months before she could even recover. But nonetheless, that's a very slim slim chance."

"That bitch!" Mai lunged at Aang trying to get him out of the way so she could get to Ursa. That woman was not only responsible for this but for Suki. The Kyoshi warrior wanted that woman dead.

Ty Lee held Sota to her chest as she cried. This was too soon. They just lost Suki and now Katara. This couldn't be. _Agni, no._

Iroh comforted the earthbender that was surprisingly weeping in his arms as he immediately thought of his brother. What must he be like? What condition was he in with the girl dying? And Katara. What pain must she be in? Losing her son and now dying, forced to leave everyone she loved. What has become of her?

"Zuko says that we aren't to bother Katara until there are signs that she is making some breakthrough. He wants her to have some sense of peace for the remainder of the next few weeks." Aang manages as he feels his own self breaking down as he removes Mai who was now in tears for the first time in front of them. "Also, it was asked that only her and his family attend the private wedding at the end of this week."

What? They were still getting married? "If she is to die, Katara says she would want to die Ozai's wife. So yes, they're still going through with the wedding."

The room fell apart as Toph took off to the balcony and Mai ran off to one of the rooms of Iroh's chambers. Ty Lee just wept in a pool of her tears that were spilt on the floor. Sota cried as well. Not knowing what was happening but feeling the obvious negative mood of the people around him. Aang placed his hands over his face. These were perhaps the darkest weeks the Gaang had ever faced before together. It was clear. They'd be in mourn for much longer than they intended. But hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

…..

"You told them?" Zuko asked as Aang came up behind him. The monk nodded. "Good. That saves me the trouble." The young Fire Lord states.

At the moment he was standing outside the medical room that Yugoda was examining the damage done to Katara's body by the poison she had been receiving over the time span of several months. Ozai was in there with her. For some reason, she refused for him not to be. Zuko wasn't sure what was going on with that issue but he was sure Azula knew something. He'd definitely visit her after this. He needed answers to Katara's strange behavior. The girl had stared him down with trembling frightened eyes when he tried to approach her and his father. Ozai backed him away and Katara was able to calm down. Something else was definitely wrong.

Inside, Katara was laying in a tub full of water and her healing instructor kneeling over her as a bright blue light glowed around them. They had been here for almost an hour and a half looking for what the problem was and what her body was undergoing. So far Yugoda didn't say a word. She just focused on the examination. The waterbender held her eyes closed the entire time like Ozai told her to. She wasn't comfortable with the older woman near her. Or anyone pretty much that wasn't Ozai. But she braved through it. If there was even a small chance she could be saved. She didn't want to miss it. Not even if she was screaming desperately on the inside to get away. Fortunately, Ozai was nearby. That fact was enough to keep her from getting up and running.

"You're body is weakening that's for sure. And your chi has completely diminished which is why you're disconnected from your element." Yugoda said as she continued searching the waters of the girl's body. "I cannot tell you when your time will come but I can say the damage is severe. You most likely have only a month's time left."

Katara opened her eyes slightly and saw the blue glow of the water reflect on everything in the room. Her eyes traced for the spot where Ozai was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed. He was in pain and she knew it. This was her fault. Everything thus far was her fault. If she never fell in love with him. If she only did her job and healed him, he wouldn't be here feeling what he was feeling. Watching her die.

With Yugoda going over the procedure in which she would take to try and save Katara's life, the waterbender was helped out of the water. She removed the drenched plain red gown that she was wearing and put back on her white one with the red robe. Ozai lifted her up in his arms, not wanting her to tire herself from walking in her already declining health.

Exiting the medical room, Zuko and Aang were sitting on the bench looking down at their feet until they noticed the two they were waiting on had exited. Aang stood to his feet and tried to run up to greet Katara but the waterbender flinched and Ozai stepped back with a scowl on his face as Zuko grabbed Aang's arm to stop him. Something else was going on here, the young Lord realized. However; now was not the time to ask questions.

"What did Yugoda say?" Zuko pulled the confused monk back.

Ozai decided to answer. "Ask her yourself." He said before carrying his waterbender off to her previous chambers.

Aang looked after them before turning around to face Zuko. "What's going on? Why wouldn't your dad let me near Katara?"

Sighing as he made a move to head to his next destination. "I don't know, Aang. But something else must have happened."

….

"So it is true?" Iroh sighed depressingly as he and Hakoda sat on the terrace of his chambers and watched the youth in the garden with baby Sota. He had told them all not to fret. That Katara would be saved. At least he hoped for all their sake.

Hakoda watched as his son and grandson ran around below in the garden. The young man trying not to allow himself to dread another day. With losing the mother of his child and now possibly losing his sister, it had been rough on him. However; the Water Tribe had birth resilient tribes people. They'd bounce back. That was how they survived. You mourned a little and you moved on. The pain would still be there and you'd never lose it but at least you'd be able to continue on. Sokka would have to continue on. Being a single father now. His son would need to be his first and last concern. Whatever may happen to his sister, he would still need to be strong. Hakoda hated having to feel this way. But even he, himself, would need to also be strong as these next days progress. Prayerfully, his daughter lived and became healthy again. But if she didn't. It was their job as the people who were loved by her to live on. She wouldn't have wanted them to suffer because of her.

"I do not believe the Lady Katara will leave us anytime soon. She knows she is needed alive and I doubt she or my brother will give up hope." Iroh said to lift the dreadful air. However; he didn't know if it was truly what he believed or if it was denial.

Nonetheless, the remark brought a smile to Hakoda. As stubborn as his daughter and relentless as Ozai was, it was very likely that what Iroh said could be true. He prayed to Tui and La it was true. He wasn't ready to lose his daughter. It wasn't supposed to be that a parent buries their child. She was supposed to do that with him. Not the other way around.

The hopeful smile was accompanied by light tears and a sniffle. "Let's pray you're right."

"Yes, let's. But in the meantime, what will you do about your country's future now that you're ill fit to rule." The old Fire Prince asked as he sideways glanced at the man's legs.

"Sokka. He'll become Chieftain of the Southern Tribe as I intended him to." Hakoda wiped his tears away. "And I'll finally be free to do as I please. Probably travel to the Earth Kingdom like I had been wanting to for the last several years."

The two men shared a laugh and then went into silence. Both left to their own thoughts about all that was happening. To themselves they decided to make the most out of what laid before them. Katara was gone yet, maybe she wouldn't be, and there was still so much to grateful for. Peace was nearly upon them. This wasn't the time for mourning. It was the time to have them all act as a family. Perhaps, they should arrange a private dinner for later this week after the wedding. Have the youth finally all reunited again.

…..

Running his hands through his hair as he slowly slipped to the floor with his eyes wide and his breath increasing at an unhealthy rate. He clenthed his teeth and hissed as he felt a bit overwhelmed by it all. "No wonder she- she looked like that...like she was going to- Agni, no. Why?!" He cried as he flopped onto the stone flooring of the prison.

Azula sat on the other side of the bars with her back to her brother and her eyes closed, "You should have seen how hysterical she was the first week. Dad had to stop her from tearing through her skin every time she bathed. It was pitiful." she spat in irritation. Not at the recollection of the waterbenders behavior and the event that caused it all but at the effect it had on her.

The Fire Princess fisted her knees in her hands and bit back her tongue as she swallowed down a lump lodged in her throat. She told herself that she hated the water cunt. That the girl stole everything from her. Katara was her enemy. War or no war. They were forever each other's foes. Even while she laid dying. Azula tried to drown her annoying feelings of pity or sympathy for the Water Princess with hateful thoughts of her. Thinking that her death would be the end of the spell cast on her father. That the water tramp would have no power over Ozai anymore and that this was good. Her dying at least. However; no matter how much Azula tried to fight it. She couldn't remove the words in her head that the waterbender had spoke to her father. The words that had infected her like a sickness.

~Flashback Start~

" _I told that damned Azula to keep watch of you when I left! She was supposed to be here! That good for nothing-"_

" _No!" Katara yelled from the puddle on the floor she was in after she had gotten out of the pool from washing Arnook off of her. Thoroughly. "This wasn't her fault. Please, Ozai. This wasn't her fault. She's your daughter. Don't speak of her like that."_

 _Azula hiding had her eyes go wide. How could the waterbender concern herself with others when she had just been raped and told she was going to die? Why?_

" _She's not my daughter! Especially not after this!" Ozai barked._

 _The waterbender shook her head. "She and Zuko are the only children you have whether you acknowledge them or not!" Tears filled the girl's eyes. "They're the only you'll have because I'm dying now. Alright? I can't give you another. Not now. Not ever….You need to cherish what you have. You are their father. Accept it Ozai."_

 _Hearing her father growl and throw a fist of fire into a wall of ice that melted instantly, Azula's eyes had not stop being wide as she listened to the waterbender defend her and her brother. "Please, Ozai. For me...Accept it."_

" _How can you say that?! After everything that's just recently happened, how can you say that?!"_

" _Zuko has always loved you whether you knew it or not. Even in exile he did. Chasing me and my friends around the globe just so you could take him back. Then Azula," Katara paused and took a deep breath. "She had been willing to kill her own brother for you. She would do anything for you! My enemy or not, I won't let you cast her or Zuko aside!"_

" _I still don't get why you're saying this to me!"_

" _Because when I'm gone I know they'll be what keeps you from turning back into that bastard that I hated! I want you to stay the man I fell in love with!" She yelled and the two fell to silence as Azula slipped from the room._

~Flashback Over~

Now, sitting on the floor in her cell with her hair cascaded over her face in a simple red gown, the Fire Princess fought the urge to scream as she fought herself endlessly on the conflicted feelings she was having. While the waterbender had tried to encourage Ozai to accept his children, she had done so with selfish intent. But then again, she defended them. Wholeheartedly. Which no one had ever done for the Fire Princess. Ever. Azula never had someone stand up for her. Especially to her father. It was what caught the girl off guard. Sure, there was a bunch whispers that flew around about the kind and loving waterbender but Azula never saw Katara as anything other than the girl that ruined her life. Even more, the Water Princess had more pressing things to be focusing on and yet she still fought to defend Azula's name, honor, and love for her father. That was something that not even Azula could over look and write off. Which was why there was this brewing issue of what to feel and what not to. Continue hating the waterbender as she had been all these years and ignore the new feelings. Or recognize that Katara wasn't at all what she had thought and let go of her hatred. It was hard. Both felt so strong and had since that day. Nothing seemed to be on her mind but that. Not even the annoying tiny pet her father seemed to have adopted and her scrawny boyfriend. Or the Water Tribe Prince that was sulking up the air for weeks over his dead girlfriend. Nothing seemed to capture her mind's attention or deter her thoughts from these clashing feelings.

Zuko sat on the floor trying to imagine that none of this was real. "This can't be real."

"Well it is." Azula said with a small hint of venom. Sometimes Zuko's ability to be in denial made her jealous. How he could simply say something wasn't and it wasn't. How he could create an illusion of what he wanted and it was. There was a difference between what he could do and her being insane. He could bend reality to his will. Insanity bended her to its will. She envied him sometimes.

"But this can't be, Katara-"

"That waterbender is dad's problem, Zuzu. Stop being stupid and thinking you're entitled to say something is or isn't with her." Azula barked as she spun herself around. "That savage Arnook raped her in front of dad and before that he beat her. Beat her so bad that she had to wear a veil over her head. My, you should have seen her face! She lost her baby. Our sibling and now is on her way six feet under. This is reality, Zuko. Wake up and accept it, you spineless weakling!"

The young Fire Lord looked up at his sister and growled. Throwing his fist into the bars. "How dare you! How dare you say that to me! How dare you think you have the right! You Don't! You never did! You don't even care! Why are you even talking to me about this!"

Giving a sickening laugh, "and somehow you're any different from me. She belongs to our father and has for quite sometime but you think you have anymore a right to speak on her behalf than I do? Oh grow up, Zuzu. You lost. You lost her to dad and now you'll lose her to death. Just face it."

"You heartless-"

"Heartless what, Zuko?" Her tone became serious. "Heartless bitch? Oh, I'm not sure that title can go to me because at least I cared enough to help you. _Mom_ , your favorite! Is the heartless bitch! She knew you loved that water girl and still was trying to kill her! At least I let my hatred go and helped dad bring her back!"

Yes, the girl had to go bring their mother into this but it was needed. Azula refused to continue being seen as a villain. That was their mother. She's the one that caused all this. It was that sick woman's fault. The Fire Princess wouldn't allow her brother to take his anger out on her like their father did. If that water peasant could stick up for her than she could stick up for herself.

Slouching against the bars and all his anger turning into despair, Zuko shouted into a cry. Falling apart at the seams. "I did this! I did this to her! This is my fault!"

While her brother became a mess on the floor, Azula blocked the sound of his cries and focused on what she could think of that would help her father and that waterbender. Exhaling deeply. The girl shook her head. _Curse a good heart._

…

"How about this one?" Katara pointed to a picture in a scroll of wedding dresses that were worn for royal weddings. She sat crisscross on the bed beside Ozai with her hair pulled into a topknot like she had requested. The waterbender looked gleefully at the images and tried to picture herself in each one.

The Fire Prince stared at his waterbender curiously. Wondering how she was so suddenly excited. Yes, he knew women got excited about this kind of thing but in her situation, how could she?

Looking to the next picture, Katara tapped her finger to her lip. "Hmm…or maybe this one. I like it. Gold and pink. And the hairpiece is really pretty."

Noticing the one she picked out was the same as the one that Ursa wore, Ozai hurried and chose one other than that. His finger landing immediately on a gown that was gold and white. Colors that would compliment her darker complexion and was an overall becoming dress of someone that was to become a princess of the Fire Nation. Plus, he just personally liked it himself anyway.

Katara's eyes widened when she saw the dress Ozai pointed to. It was beautiful! She wanted it! Incredibly beautiful. "We found the dress!" She said excitedly and tossed the scroll over the bed as she tackled the man and giggled. She was going to get married! Finally! This week. She'd be his wife as she had longed to be since the day he proposed to her. This was the most happy she had been in a very long time and even he could see that. So he refused to ruin the moment with the thoughts on his mind of how short lived this marriage would be.

"Oh La! I'm so happy!" She climbed off of him as she realized her topknot fell again.

Pouting as her hands went back to her hair, the waterbender crossed her arms. Ozai smirked. "I told you to wait to wear your hair like that once there's a crown in it."

Rolling her eyes. "And I told you that I wanted to wear it anyway. Now fix it." She demand and turned her back to him so he would.

Not understanding how the waterbender had thought he was some kind of hairstylist, Ozai sat up and reached for her hair. Pulling the ribbon from it, tossing it over the bed and laughing when she turned back around with a look of shock on her face before she growled. He didn't stop laughing even when the waterbender jumped him again and started playfully hitting as his laughing increased.

"It's not funny! Fix it!" She laughed too and mocked frustration.

Ozai took a pillow from behind him and lifted over his head to hit her with it, earning a loud yelp. The waterbender was knocked back and a low growl developed in the back of her throat as reached for a pillow herself and shouted loudly.

"That's it! You're done for!" Katara playfully narrowed her eyes.

Lifting an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

~Twenty Minutes Later~

Panting as she hung off the side of the sofa in the sitting room while Ozai was laying on the floor and half the furniture was either covered in feathers or scotched. Katara groaned and rolled onto the floor, crawling towards Ozai.

Grabbing a piece of his hair. "I told you." She panted. "I win."

"Because I let you." He smirked as he lift his head to look at her.

Katara rolled her eyes and pushed herself to sit on the floor and crossed her arms. "You're just a sore loser."

Rolling over onto his back to gaze up at the waterbender that was his, Ozai reached up to her face and caressed it. "You have no idea how true that statement is, waterbender."

Sighing, Katara closer her eyes and placed her hand over his. "You don't have to be."

"How can I not?" He stared up at her and knew he would never love anyone the way he loved her. Not this life or the next. Ozai realized he didn't want to go on living if he couldn't live with her. She was the reason he was even here. The reason he even tried to do right and be a better man. How was he supposed to live on without her?

Reopening her eyes. "I've decided." Taking a long pause as a smile pulled to her face. "I'm not going to die."

Ozai smirked. "And you think you have a say in when death comes for you?"

"So you want me to die?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Of course not." He said in a more serious tone.

"Good because I'm staying."

…..

A/N: Yo guys! Hope y'all liked the chapter! I love you guys! I know it was sad and what's happening is sad but I promise! There's a happy ending, just not an expected ending. Anyways! Love you and please review! Thank for reading and your support!


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: Hey y'all! Back with another Chapter this week! Enjoy!

Chapter 54:

"Shhhh." Ozai said and placed a kiss on the waterbender's forehead before sitting up off the bed. "I have work that needs taking care of but I'll be back by noon to check on you."

Katara groaned and rolled over, turning her back to her fiancée. She didn't want to be left alone but didn't want to be around anyone either. No one but Ozai. Of course he had work and things to do with his return home. Prince in name alone didn't seem to stay. It would seem he had the responsibilities of one too. Taking care of matters the Fire Lord was too busy to handle himself. Which wasn't much since a lot of the issues they had faced were over. But she still wanted him to stay in spite of. Yugoda and the palace physicians would be in her chambers in a little while. She wasn't sure she could deal with them alone. Not without him with her. La, she felt anxious already as she pulled the sheets up to her face.

Shivering as his warm hand ran over her side, Katara tried to silence her small whimpering. "Don't take too long."

"I won't." He promised as he leaned down to kiss her one more time before he left out of her bedroom.

The last thing he wanted was to be a part from her. Especially with her condition as it was. He didn't know what day would be her last or what moment would come to take her away while he was gone. This was beyond any fear he had before experienced. Even more, leaving her in the hands of physicians and their assistants that she was not familiar with while she was still very much afraid of other's presences worried him. While her night terrors had diminished into less violent reactions, the girl had not left her chambers or even her bedroom in the last few days. Ozai stayed with her the entire time and still would but he had responsibilities. If she wanted him to remain the man he was even after she was gone. He needed to have things together at least. With his duties and responsibilities. It would likely be the only thing he'd have that would keep him sane.

Leaving her chambers, Ozai straightened his posture and wore an impassive expression as he usually did. Word of Katara's condition had no doubt got around. He didn't need nor want anyone seeing what the revolution of it all was doing to him mentally. In the Fire Nation there was no pity or concern for others. Simply an opportunity to take out those that let their enemies see where their heads were. And while everyone would know his waterbender was dying, no one would dare think to challenge him if he remained as he always did. Unphased.

In the corridors making his way to the meeting scheduled with the council that was still very frightened of him since his stunt before he left. Ozai didn't miss the looks tossed at him by some of the servants and nobles he passed by. A group of noblewomen, the entourage of the lady his son was currently courting for sake of his reign, walked up to him. She had short dark hair and elegantly pale skin. Her meek and submissive demeanor made her the perfect candidate for the wife of the Fire Lord. From what he knew of her, she was the youngest daughter of councilman Zhang. Excelled in the academy with her academics. Was the only of all her siblings to be born a non-bender. Had a reputation for innocence. Ozai knew she would be a great for his son, especially with the challenges they were facing. Hopefully the boy didn't ruin this like he tended to do.

"Fire Prince Ozai." The young woman and her ladies bowed. "We have heard the news of your betrothed and would like to send our sympathy. May Princess Katara recover soon."

Staring down at the girl, _how formal._ "It is much appreciated but I assure you it is not needed." He said with not a single feeling running through his words as he brushed past the girl quite rudely. Not a good way to start off with his future daughter in law but at the moment he could care less. The girl would learn quick as she enters their family that as they may be in the Fire Nation, the royals were of a cold nature towards one another. Her only duty, being that her marriage was merely a political one to his son, was to take the responsibility of Fire Lady and give birth to an heir. As far as any feelings of warmth or comfort, it was unlikely. That kind of thing never lasted in this place. From a child to a nearly middle-aged man, Ozai had come to learn this. From the hatred he endured from his father to the approaching death of the only woman he could say he loved without limits.

Making it to his meeting, the Fire Prince once again ignored the stares he was getting from the group of governors in the room as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Your highness, are you sure it is wise to come back to work so soon after returning with your ill fiancée? Shouldn't she be priority in this time for you?" A snooty nobleman said in a sort of confidence that caused a few to gasp. It was first of all, an unnecessary remark. And secondly, it was perhaps the worse in timing.

Ozai decided the best approach was to feign indifference and perhaps toss in a witty remark himself. "I have a responsibility to our nation and his majesty. That responsibility unfortunately comes before her. But she does not fret. My waterbender knows her place unlike that harlot you call a wife."

The room turned to silence as the noble realized that the former Fire Lord was as he always had been. A cold hearted bastard. Even with his dying fiancée everyone knew he was crazy about, he remained the same as before. Was there nothing that could penetrate the tough exterior of the Fire Prince?

Reaching for the stack of papers laid out before him and taking a glance over a few of the pages to have some sort of idea of what this meeting would be about, Ozai cleared his throat and looked around the room of quiet men. All were as they should be. Focused on the matter of the meeting. Not his personal life.

"Alright, now that we are all in order. Let us begin sorting out the list of conspirators that will be executed the day after my wedding." A sadistic smirk pulled at his lips. This sent shivers down the men's spines. _Good_.

…

"So I heard your father's back to work today." Aang said as he popped a piece of fruit in his mouth.

Zuko sat at his desk writing his statement to the North about a very important decision he was making. He was going to have Arnook executed. After learning what became of Katara in the South Pole at the hands of the Northern Chieftain, there was no way he could allow the man to live. However; it would definitely cause a issue in alliance between his nation and the Northern Tribe. Even if he explained the issue at hand. There would no doubt be some that agreed with the man's actions. Some that simply didn't see why his actions called for his death. But despite that fact, Zuko was not backing down from his decision. He would explain in his letter that those that disrupt peace have no place in this era and that is why Arnook will die. Though this was more personal than the young Fire Lord will let on.

Signing his name at the bottom of the paper, "Father has much work to be done. Though I'm sure he'd rather stay beside Katara."

Hearing the waterbender's name, Aang began thinking of how he hadn't seen her since she had arrived back in the Fire Nation. "So the wedding is in two days."

"Yes." Zuko rolled up the letter and stamped it with the Royal seal. "It'll be a private wedding. Only family will be allowed to attend."

So basically none of their friends will be allowed. "Well that sucks, I thought for sure we'd be allowed to come."

"Well I'm sure but it's not like any of you will want to sit through the wedding progression." The Fire Lord said as he sat the important letter to the side of his desk and then picked up a packet of information on the annual report of his nation.

Aang sat there and watched Zuko closely. Trying to see what was really going on that he wouldn't tell. He had to have known something. Katara not leaving her chambers. Even Hakoda and Sokka had barely gotten to see her for two weeks before they arrived here. The wedding suddenly only consisting of family and not their friends as well. Something was up. And the monk didn't like it. He wanted to know.

"Something happened to Katara, didn't it?" The Avatar gave his friend that stared up at him a serious look. "We all can tell there's something else going on. Mai said she heard a bunch of crying and screaming coming from her chambers. Toph tried to sneak in and Ozai practically threw her out before she could even get to Katara. And Sokka says Ozai wouldn't let anyone back home near her for two weeks. Now please Zuko, she is our friend and she is dying. We need to know what happened. All of it."

Fire Lord Zuko set his jaw and closed his eyes, folding his hands together. "What became of Katara is none of our business. Even I am not supposed to know."

"But you do!" Aang jumped to his feet.

"And I wish I didn't." Zuko's voice went colder than it had ever before. "Katara will get better but in the meantime, I expect you all to continue giving her space and privacy."

The Avatar narrowed his eyes. Why did Ozai, now Zuko think they could keep Katara from them? Not even Sokka and Hakoda, her family, knew what was going on with her other than what was told. It wasn't fair. Not fair at all.

"Zuko, you know this is wrong!" The monk yelled as he prepared to leave. "Hakoda and Sokka won't allow this any further!"

…..

Toph lounged on a cushion as she twirled her hair on her finger. Mai sat across from her leaning against the wall as she gazed out at the view of the city, mindlessly caressing Ty Lee's hair as the acrobat laid her head in her lap. The girls were bored. Nothing much to do. There was so heavily a dark cloud over the palace that none of them felt right to do anything that brought the least amount of pleasure to themselves. But couldn't quite stand the nothingness of this dwelling.

"That's great man!" Sokka's loud voice came in as he with Sota in his arms and Kai walked into the girl's chambers. "So you're going back to Ember Island to introduce Nora to Hana? That's terrific! Congratulations!" It was a wonder how the young man lost the mother of his child and was about to lose his beloved sister but was managing to still smile through it all.

Kai nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess but I haven't even asked Nora yet."

"Oh don't you worry about that." the Southern Prince said. "With how close you too are, she'll say yes."

Listening to the conversation, Ty Lee sat up from Mai's lap and made a pouty face as she crossed her arms. "Sounds like someone else is getting ready to marry. I wonder why no one's asked me."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Ty Lee would you like to get married?"

"That's not how I envisioned being proposed to but I'll take it." She said joyfully and wrapped her arms around Mai's neck and kissed her cheek.

Toph stuck her tongue out in disgust, "can you all quit it? It's really freaking me out."

A smirk pulled on Mai's face. "If someone would just confess to the Avatar they wouldn't feel left out."

"Hey!"

"You like Aang, do ya?" Sokka said as he realized this was perhaps why Mai was trying to convince Aang to give Toph a chance back on Kyoshi Island. Now it made sense. "When are you going to tell him?"

Ty Lee giggled happily against Mai. "Yeah, Toph. When are you going to tell him?"

The earthbender's face turned a shade of red and she looked down with her hair falling over her face. Poking her fingers together. "I-I don't know. Twinkle Toes doesn't seem interested in me."

Sokka tapped his chin in thoughtfulness as Kai came to take a seat beside him the circle of cushions everyone was sitting in. "Well it's that because he never really gave thought to dating anyone other than Katara. And since she's not with him anymore, he might just be kind of lost in that department." The tribesman tried to explain as best he could.

The small group thought it over and realized that this was true. Aang had been solely dedicated to the idea that Katara and him would be together but seeing as she was no longer, he might be out of sorts about that area of his life. Seeing as he was the Avatar and had the important duties, it wasn't like he'd spend time thinking that kind of thing over.

"Speaking of Aang," Mai noticed she hadn't seen the monk all morning. "Where is he?"

Toph groaned and tilted her head to the side in annoyance, "With Zuko and their ultimate bromance."

"Sounds like someone is jelly!" Ty Lee giggled.

"Am not!" The earthbender almost jumped over to grab the acrobat.

Kai just sat there as suddenly a conversation of the Avatar and the Fire Lord sharing some kind of romance. It was a joke but a bad one, the firebender had to say. To say such a relationship was taken place between the two regardless of tone was not funny. Call him old fashion and a buzz kill but speaking of the Fire Lord so loosely shouldn't be done. Even by his friends.

The group went on laughing, teasing Toph about her feelings and even baby Sota joined. Walking over to the earthbender to climb in her lap and play with her hair. Ty Lee made a joke that Toph should prepare herself to be the mother of the resurrected Air Nomad Nation. The girl cringed and left out the room with everyone laughing behind her. It was great to finally laugh. To not let their troubles get them down. Even with all that was happening. It was good to finally let go and try to relax a little. Even at the expense of Toph's embarrassment.

…

Forcing herself to calm down as Yugoda was in the process of one of the healing sessions she had been doing everyday for the past five days. Katara was completely submerged in water so that the woman could reach every part of her. There was a small bubble over her nose so that she could still breathe. The waterbender focused most of her thoughts and energy on the hope that this wasn't the end. That there was a way to stay in this world with Ozai. But as the Northern woman's hands grazed over her breast, panic swept over Katara and she jerked up in a sitting position. Breathing heavily as water trickled down her.

Yugoda looked at the girl and shook her head. "You need to calm yourself child."

"I can't." Katara said in a breathy cry and turned her head to look away in shame. "I can't."

"You can. You just don't know how to." the Northern woman said as she looked over the girl that looked half scared to death. "I've known many women to have experienced what you have and each was different in how they behaved afterward. You have the more common trait amongst them. The fear of others and being intimately engaged."

The Northern woman knew from the first two days of working on Katara's body what was wrong with the girl and from how the girl's fiancee had been overwhelmingly protective of the girl, it was quite obvious. Yugoda had treated women in the North that had also been raped. It was unjustly common in their Tribe. Women weren't seen as more than what the men of their Tribe made them out to be. A pity and shame, it was simply how things worked there. And because of that, many young girls were subjected to this kind of abuse. While some took their lives, not knowing how to cope with the violation of their bodies, some simply couldn't bring themselves to and looked for alternatives. Yugoda opened her doors to girls that had been raped and taught them much on how to move on past their experience. While they would never forget and there would always be reminders, there was a way to overcome it. The elderly woman had also been subjected to sexual assault in her youth. A tribesman much older than her whom she had rejected and with the support of her family, had broke into her home and had his way with her. Yugoda knew the turmoil that these girls faced. It was why she sought to help them. Katara was no different.

Katara figured the woman would notice. It wasn't completely unheard of of how women were treated in the North. It made sense for someone like Yugoda to know a victim of assault and the signs.

"You must not be ashamed for something that was not your fault, Katara." The Northern woman said in a firm voice. "What Arnook has done to you is not your fault. You had done nothing to warrant what he did to you and the first step to recovering from your mental trauma is to realize and understand this."

This wasn't her fault? How wasn't it? La, she was supposed to stop him. No matter what she was supposed to stop him.

Seeing the girl wasn't yet getting it, "That man of yours, the Fire Prince, he seems to understand this concept very well." She pointed out. "If it was your fault, would he not leave you to your own device if he believed that you were truly responsible for what Arnook had done to you?"

No. Ozai's whole issue with Ursa was that she betrayed him. Slept with his brother at his father's command. However; the man had not once told her that she had betrayed him or seemed angry with her. At what happened. He was furious but with her, he wasn't. But how was him not holding her responsible have to do with this not being her fault?

"Regardless of if you were able to defend yourself or not, it was Arnook that made the decision to take yours away. He was the only person responsible for what happened. It was his actions against you. Understand this and you'll move past this. I promise." Giving the girl a hopeful smile.

Katara could see the woman spoke from experience and decided it was worth following her advice. This wasn't her fault. What happened was Arnook's doing only. She shouldn't blame herself. This wasn't her fault.

"So while you sort that out in your head, I have some good news." Yugoda's smile widened.

…

"Your highness, his Majesty the Fire Lord has requested your audience in his chambers at once." A servant greeted him at the double doors of the meeting room.

Ozai nodded his head and began heading in the direction his son's chambers were. The meeting went well. So far quite a few men would be executed and with the acceptance of their sovereign that would attending the execution, there was little to fear of opposition. They needed a little reminding of who they were messing with. Not just the Fire Nation but the champions of the war. Disruption of the new era would not be accepted.

Coming up to his son's chambers, the guards parted the doors and let him enter. Security had been reduced under his son's reign only to be increased with the first sign of a threat. Ozai made his way to Zuko's study where the young Lord had two men he didn't recognize. Both wearing Earth Kingdom attire. Expensive no doubt. Luxurious and over the top even. One of them was old. Looked kind of crazy. Made him feel slightly uncomfortable which was new. No one ever made him feel that way before. And then there was the younger one. Looked maybe seven years older than Zuko or so. Who were these men?

"Father," Zuko noticed him in the doorway. "I'm glad you could join me. Let me introduce you to our guests."

Waving his hand over to the elderly man, "This is King Bumi of Omashu."

Bumi stood and grinned crazily at Ozai. "So this is the man that raised that basket case of a sister of yours."

 _You're one to talk._ Zuko cleared his throat and directed his father's attention to the younger man. "And this is King Kuei of Be Seng Sei."

The young king rose to his feet and gave Ozai a pointed stare. "The infamous former Fire Lord Ozai. I hear you've changed since your escape but due to the fact you haven't shown your respect and bowed your head to King Bumi and I as we are ranked above you, it's hard to know if those rumors are true."

Ozai didn't seem to care much. He wasn't bowing. Not even Zuko had require him to do so. Call it arrogance, pride, or whatever. He had only bowed to his father and his brother as the crowned heir. After his father died and he usurped the throne, Ozai bowed to no one else. So he definitely wasn't doing it now. Former Lord or not.

Seeing his father's stubborn side rear its ugly head, Zuko jumped in for the save so it wouldn't cause more issues but Bumi beat him to it and did that snorting laugh thing that caused them all to cringe.

"The man's water nymph is sick and you want him to bow." Bumi slapped King Kuei on the shoulder. "Learn to lighten up. *Directing himself to the Fire Prince* I tell you, the nerve of some rulers. So demanding."

The Fire Lord and Prince exchanged looks, as the younger of the two clear his throat a second time. "Well, now that that's over with, we have the topic of conspiracy to discuss. Let's get down to it."

….

Nora silently sat on the cushions in Iroh's chambers with her head down and the old man sitting across from her with a gaping stare. She had just told him everything that took place after they left and when she had returned. It was news too shocking to him to believe. Now it all made sense. Why his brother was acting strange and extremely over possessive of Katara. Also, the tribeswoman explained that Azula knew and had possibly told the Fire Lord. Which would explain why Zuko was caught up in putting a final end to this all in the next week or so.

"Please, do not tell my Chieftain or Prince." Nora bowed down lower in her seat. "No one is to know. It would hurt Princess Katara even more if they knew. That is why Kai, Azula, and I only told you and Fire Lord Zuko."

Iroh nodded his head. He understood. Katara wouldn't want her male relatives knowing this kind of thing and technically none of them were supposed to know. But three youth that had been there thought someone other themselves at least needed to know. It was smart thinking. Now they could make things less difficult for the waterbender and his brother. Keeping the others that weren't aware at bay without letting on that they knew anything. _But Katara._.. Iroh closed his eyes in hurt for his sister in law, _poor Katara._

"Arnook must pay for this." Iroh bit out.

The girl nodded her head. "Fire Lord Zuko has already begun writing the Northern Tribe to find a new leader. He's planning to have Arnook executed with the conspirators after the wedding." she had been spying on the young Lord the last few days.

As outrageous the idea was, killing a foreign leader in a public execution was, Iroh couldn't find the justification not to. Arnook was more than deserving of the fate. Perhaps worse. "My nephew is right to have him executed. Ozai will kill the man either way. Though I'm surprised he hasn't already."

Well there was a reason of course. Nora told him that Ozai wanted Arnook to come clean to the world that Katara was not the reason for but a mere pond in this scheme to destroy the Fire Nation. He didn't want with that on her name. Especially with her possibly dying. Arnook was alive now solely for the benefit of Katara's honor and that was it. Once his purpose was fulfilled, Ozai would kill him. There was no need to question that. That was the endgame from the start.

The two continued talking, discussing a much more lighter topic. The wedding and so forth. So far the preparation had already been scheduled for months in advance. The Fire Prince had everything mapped out the minute Katara left for the Southern Tribe. Talk about someone was excited for their wedding. Nora giggled a little as Iroh told her all this. She loved hearing about how in love the Fire Prince was with her Princess. It was the perfect folk tale. Plus, it was funny to hear that Ozai had a side of him only the woman he loved was allowed to see. It made him sound like a love struck wild beast that was completely and utterly devoted to his love. Nora would note not to mention any of this to him. She learned in the South Pole that the man didn't like being referred to as cute even though he was.

"Ah! I hope me and Kai can be like them." the young girl stretched her arms out and fell into the cushions beside her. "They're so cute!"

The older Prince chuckled at the girl. "Yes. They are quite the pair."

Both fell into a silence as the sudden return of gloom came. Nora sniffled and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes before they could fall. Iroh stared down at his tea cup as if it had broke his heart.

"Katara's gonna make it, right? She's gonna make it for him, right Iroh?" Nora asked as she lost her will to hold back her tears.

Iroh nodded. "Of course." Lacking a bit of confidence. "Lady Katara wouldn't leave him without a fight. You should have seen her when she left for the Pole."

Going into the silly story of how the waterbender fought Kai, her father, and a few of the crewmen of the ship just to get back to Ozai. It helped dry the tribeswoman's tears. _Think happy thoughts._ She told herself as she listened and giggled to more talk of the couple she idolized.

…..

Katara sat in the middle of her bedroom floor with tons of scrolls around her, reading through them all. Making sure she read over everything. She didn't want to miss a single detail. Yugoda knew of a few ways that might save her and not only that but there was even better news. Somehow by the grace of La, the elderly woman discovered she was pregnant. This was great news. Perfect news. At first Katara was going to breakdown from hearing she had conceived again. With her life being as fleeting as it was, carrying another child meant to lose it again but then Yugoda told her of a way that could save her and tears, hopefully and joyful ones, flooded the waterbender's eyes. This is what she needed to hear. What she needed to know. Oh La, she couldn't wait to tell Ozai but she decided to wait. Wait till their wedding day to tell him. It be that much more great of news to hear for him.

As the waterbender examined more of the scrolls and took mental notes of the content of each, she heard the door of her chambers open. Pausing for a brief moment to see if she recognized the footsteps of who entered the room but couldn't. Her heart rate picked up and she jerked off the floor and to her feet. Running over to the side of the bed Ozai slept on, Katara lifted the bed skirt and pulled out a small box. Inside was a black bladed dagger with a red hilt that Ozai had gotten her since her bending was gone for the time being. She had refused to carry it on her or even think to hold onto it but in her current state of paranoia, it was the only thing she felt would bring her security. He wasn't here at the moment. Carrying out his duties as he should but it reminded her of that day. The last time he wasn't with her. Her body shivered and she nearly fell into a sicken weep as her hand went over her mouth and she swallowed her raising fear.

"Calm down, Katara. You don't need to worry." She tried to comfort herself as she held her dagger in the proper form Ozai showed her. Trembling as she hid on the other side of her bed. She wanted to cry. Not because of how afraid she was but at how pathetic she felt. She wasn't supposed to be like this. This wasn't like her. La, maybe she should take Yugoda's wisdom. She needed to start moving past this. At least to make things easier for herself and the people around her.

Still fearful and not yet removing herself from cover, the door opened. She held her breath.

"Missed me?" Ozai's amused voice caused her to let go the breath she had been holding as she relaxed herself, dropping the dagger onto the bed.

Feeling completely relieved. "Oh thank La." She said and ran around the bed to go hug him. _La, I need to fix this._ Scolding herself as her arms wrapped around his middle and rested her head against his chest.

"Help me." Katara said in a soft whisper. "I don't want to stay like this."

Ozai looked down at his waterbender and ran his hand over her head. She must have felt alone while he was gone. That and the fact she hasn't seen anyone other than him and the physicians in a while.

Holding her to him as he rested the side of his face on her head, "King Bumi and King Kuei are here and Zuko's having a private dinner with them and the rest of your friends. I'm required to attend but if you're up to it, I think you should come."

Regardless of him being utterly annoyed by those friends of hers, he knew she needed to see someone other than him. He didn't want her to become reclusive. Especially with the short time she had. It wasn't fair to her or her friends and family. Tonight was the perfect occasion for her to finally see them all after so long. She should try and attend if she truly wanted to overcome this fear dwelling in her.

"What if I can't-"

"We'll leave as soon as you need to."

"But-"

"You want my help. I'm helping you." He pulled her away from him to look at her. "Now, tell me how your day went. How was the healing?"

Katara smiled too wide for her own good when he asked. She wanted to tell him. Dear La, she was going to slip but no. She needed to wait. It would be her wedding gift to him. News that she was not only going to live but they were expecting again. This was wonderful. But for now, she would just tell him what she told him usually.

"It was fine." The waterbender tried to make herself sound less enthusiastic as she went back to rest her head on him.

Not buying it, Ozai lifted an eyebrow. "That's all?"

Nodding. "Yup."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Katara, you've never been a good liar."

"So. I'm not lying now am I?" She looked up at him.

Ozai's eyes narrowed at her.

"OKAY! You win!"

That signature smirk of his was back. "Now tell me."

Rolling her eyes. She decided she would tell only part of the news. The other would wait for their wedding day.

"Yugoda thinks she knows a way to save my life." Katara pulled away and looked over at her pile of scrolls. "Actually, she knows a few ways. I've actually been reading on different methods. It's not a hundred percent but it's the best chance we have."

Ozai's brilliant gold eyes stared at her widely as he almost felt his knees give out and stumbled. The waterbender rushed back to him and grabbed him.

"Ozai!" She said his name in worry.

The Fire Prince's eyes were still wide as they looked at the girl. He thought he was going to lose her. He swore he had thought he was going to lose her. He thought his world was over. Oh thank Agni. Thank Agni she wasn't leaving him. Both his hands went to the sides of her face and without thinking, he kissed his waterbender.

The girl's eyes widened and her body stiffened. They hadn't as much as done this since the incident. Neither of them knew how she would respond to such an action but as she didn't feel an ounce of building anxiety, Katara gradually relaxed and managed to return the kiss. When they parted, it was slow and their eyes fell on each other. Staring intensely at one another.

"I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered not yet removing his hands from her face.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Promise me."

Katara's eyes flickered from his eyes to his mouth. She missed him. Intimately missed him but she knew better than to have him. Not now. She wasn't ready. Small steps. Small steps. She was going to see her friends tonight for the first time in a long while and she had just kissed him after weeks of barely being able to hug him for longer than the needed physical contact. This was progress in itself. She was satisfied.

"I promise." She said and this time she reached back up to kiss him again. La, she would need to seriously sit down with Yugoda after their healing sessions to talk about overcoming her trauma. All Katara wanted to do was embrace him but the fear was still there. She could feel it a soon as she felt her arousal. What if she laid with him and visions of Arnook came? She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she dare saw Ozai as that man.

Breaking away as he knew he wanted more but couldn't have, Ozai distanced himself from her slightly. Only a single hand remained on his waterbender, caressing her face as she smiled up at him. He wasn't going to lose her. There was a chance. Several chances. Katara would live. Stay with him.

"I have one more thing to do but I'll be back to get you for dinner." He told her.

Nodding her head, the waterbender smiled at him as he got ready to leave. When he turned around, she saw that he had cut his hair. The long ebony hair was no longer at his waist but now to the middle of his back. She wondered what made him cut it so suddenly. Personally she liked how long it grew but after he told her Kloji called him a woman because of its length, she understood. Taking the ends of her own hair, Katara wondered if she should cut her hair. Not that is was necessary but simply that she thought a new look would be good. Getting a second chance at life, maybe she did need a new look.

….

"Zuko! Are you insane?!" Sokka gaped at his friend along with the rest of the group after hearing of that Arnook, a foreign leader, would be executed.

Everyone but Ozai and Katara were present for the meeting. The young Lord realized keeping his friends in the dark caused them to lack faith and trust in him. So having meetings to keep them updated was his way of maintaining their trust in him. However; this new bit of news didn't sit well with a few of them. Executing a foreign leader was taboo. Even in the midst of war, it was an unthinkable act. Especially if that leader didn't have an heir or successor. Zuko's decision to have Arnook killed didn't sit well with a few of the members of the group.

Sokka, Ty Lee, Aang, and Toph didn't agree. They felt it would spark war with the Northern Tribe even if the Earth Kingdom Nations had agreed with the execution after a long meeting with Zuko and his father. Fortunately, the majority was fine with this. Hakoda, Nora, Kai, Mai, and even Iroh felt it was a well deserved punishment since torture was out of the question. Their reasons more personal than those that opposed. Hakoda and Kai witnessed the abuse Katara underwent not to mention her miscarriage. Nora and Iroh knew of the rape. And Mai wanted everyone involved in Suki's death to face the same fate.

"This is justice!" Nora yelled.

"Madness!" Aang shouted back.

"You weren't there to see what that bastard did to my daughter." Hakoda bit out.

"Well she's my sister! But we can't just kill him! It could cause a war!" Sokka retorted.

"Any man that loved his sister and lover enough would be willing to risk a war for what that man did to them." Mai hissed.

"Mai, we all care about Katara and Suki. But war? Are we going to risk losing more?" Ty Lee pleaded.

"Ty Lee, it would be unthinkable to let that man walk free with what he has done to those close to us. It would be letting him get away with this." Iroh explained calmly.

"Wow, Gramps. I thought you would be the main one against this." Toph was kind of amused.

"How could he be against this after witnessing Katara have the miscarriage and having to listen to her scream for hours? You guys weren't there. You didn't see what he did to her!" Kai becoming pissed off that there was even an argument about this. Having seen the bruises and cuts and hear the screaming and knew of the assault, Kai couldn't have wanted anything more than to watch Arnook die. He deserved it.

"Alright! That's enough!" Zuko yelled over everyone and slammed his fist into the table. "The decision is not up to any of you anyway! It was discussed between my father, King Kuei, King Bumi, and myself that the final decision was up to Katara. So regardless of what you all thinks, she is the one with the final decision in this."

Everyone glared at one another, seeing very clearly that they had all reached a certain point in their lives where they were simply less alike than they had thought. That four years of separation made them all unalike. It was a pity. Their golden days of unity had long ended. Those new could see who they would gravitate towards. Those old could see who they no longer knew. One side was willing to risk war while the other wouldn't dare ruin this fragile peace anymore than it had been.

…

Outside the prison tower, the Fire Prince's impassive presence sent the two standing in front of the entrance into panic as by order of the Fire Lord could not let him enter. Their weapons went down over the threshold.

"Sorry, your highness but we've been instructed not to let you enter the prison on Fire Lord Zuko's orders." One of them said trying to be brave.

The Fire Prince barely made a gesture of his fingers as suddenly lightning swept under their feet and the two guards crumbled to the ground. He didn't want to force two men simply doing their job to have to pick between betraying their Lord's command and upsetting him. So take the decision from them. They had no choice. Stepping over the two men, Ozai entered the prison and began knocking out every guard that approached him. Even accidentally knocking out a few inmates as the man wasn't really paying much attention to the range he was using. Only one thing was on his mind. _Ursa._

Sweeping clean his path, the Fire Prince made his way to the staircase that led to the dungeon where he had been held in. No doubt that _she_ was being held there. Lighting his hand with a blue flame, Ozai progressed into the darkness that was these catacomb cells. It wasn't too long ago that he had been here. A prison in this abyss. If Katara managed to die anyway. He'd definitely be back down here or following behind her. He would raise hell if she left him.

As he reached a certain cell door marked with a gold slab of paint to mark a royal that was imprisoned, Ozai knew he had found her. His hand reached for the door but didn't turn the knob just yet. He needed to mentally check himself. He couldn't enter and not have his thoughts in order. Otherwise, Ursa would be dead as soon as he entered. He needed her alive. For now. Just for now. Once he got what he wanted she could burn for what she had done.

The squeaking sound of the metal door slowly being pushed opened filled the dark silence as his flame went out.

Sitting in her own filth with her hair scattered around in a tangled mess, Ursa watched as the metal door on the opposite side of the cell bars that divided the room opened. _A guest? Zuko?_ Her eyes searched through the darkness to see who had come. Hoping it was her son. He had only visited her once. And that hadn't gone too smoothly. He and the Avatar interrogated her. Wanting to know about her doing in that water wench's declining health. All she had to say was the poison. A small dosage a day in her tea. Undetectable by the tasters. Could be completely harmless unless taken over a certain amount of time. That bitch had taken enough to ensure her fate. She was doomed.

"Zuko, I'm glad you've come. I just wanted to tell you how truly sorry I am." Ursa said assuming no one other than him would come to see her. "I know you loved her too but there's always others to fall in love with."

"Yes, teach your son a lesson you should have learned." Ozai's voice sounded into the dark vacant room. Blue flames rekindled in his hand and his demonic gold eyes flared in its glow. He could see the woman jerk back from the cell bars and crawl backwards until she was against the wall. She knew what him being here meant.

Smirking as he saw the terror in the woman's eyes, he took a step towards the bars. "My, how becoming this place is for you. Filth was always most complimented by more filth."

The growled despite her fears. She did so hate how crude Ozai could be. It was one of the many things she both hated and loved about him. How cruel could a man be?

"So you've come here and for what? The water tramp finally dead?" She hissed.

Ursa jolted upright and screamed in an agonizing howl. "Watch your mouth, _dear_." Ozai grinned and the streak of lightning drew back to him. He almost laughed at how the woman collapsed forward on the ground, panting. "Now we have something to discuss."

Trying to regain herself. "About what?!" She hissed.

"About how your beloved son is having you executed after my wedding." Ozai smirked widely.

No. He wouldn't. Zuko wouldn't have her executed. No way in Agni he would. She was his mother. "Zuko wouldn't dare."

Lifting an amused eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "But he would and what a lovely gift it would be from a son to his father, a woman who should have died long before finally meeting her end."

From the sadistic happiness in his eyes, Ursa knew he couldn't be lying. But why? Why would Zuko do this? Do this to his own mother.

"You repeatedly went after the girl he was in love with though she was mines to have. Poisoned me. Nearly started a war and made too many enemies for him to simply not." Ozai explained for her. "Besides, he knows you'll die either way. I'm not the only person that would kill you if he doesn't, dear Ursa. This execution is actually for your sake, if anything."

As the news settled into woman's mind, Ozai sighed. He couldn't think of why he had ever loved this woman. Even while he stared down at her and saw the small bits of her that reminded him slightly of the woman he married over twenty years ago, he couldn't understand why he had loved her. For what other than her face did he fall for her? With Katara it was completely different. He had to overcome his hate and annoyance of her. It wasn't until she intrigued him with her peculiar personality that he realized how beautiful she was. Ursa it was the other way around and her personality wasn't much to be desired. Ozai hated comparing the two women but it didn't make sense to him how he had even thought himself in love with this vile wench. Even after she laid with his brother and their children were found out to be Iroh's, the Fire Prince still loved her. Even worse, it wasn't until he fell for Katara that he truly began to despise Ursa. What about this woman had he loved? What?

"She'll die, Ozai. She'll die. What does it matter now? That water bitch will die!" Ursa seethed as her messy hair hung over her face.

Once more the woman was sent into excruciating pain as Ozai increased the voltage and watched with an impassive gaze, clearly tired of her disrespect of his waterbender. He didn't let up until he saw that her nose had begun bleeding and her nearly lose consciousness. Falling faint onto her side, Ursa let her eyes slowly trace up to his as she tried to recover from that excessive amount of electricity. He was trying to kill her. She could tell. He had that look in his eyes like he was holding back. Just barely.

Turning on his heel, the Fire Prince got ready to leave, seeing as he spent too much time here. Dinner started in an hour.

"It's pity, Ursa." He paused on his way to the door. "You worked so hard and put in so much effort, yet you still couldn't kill her."

The Fire Prince left the ending to hang in the air as he left. He wanted her to know how big a failure she was before she died. It was best she learned how foolish she was. And also, how fortunate she was that he wasn't here to end her. She would die a gruesome death if left to him. He didn't plan to use his bending. Ursa deserved the worse there was next to that bastard Arnook. Ozai wouldn't dare visit the man. There was no way he wouldn't kill the man the moment he laid eyes on him. Besides, he needed to get Katara for dinner. He had to help her reestablish herself amongst her friends and family.

…

Wearing a blue gown with long sleeves and a v-neck collar, Katara finally finished getting her hair up in a topknot. She smiled gleefully as she managed to do on her own. Now she didn't have to practically beg Ozai to do it for her. She could do so by herself. Looking over her reflection, the waterbender readjusted her red choker that contrasted from the rest of her attire, not that she cared much, and began giving herself a pep talk.

"You can do this Katara. You've made your family and friends wait long enough. It's time you face it and overcome this." She watched herself in the mirror. "Alright, we got this!"

Not realizing until after she had finished reassuring herself that there was a second reflection from behind her, Katara jumped at the sudden sound of Ozai's voice. "This is why I'm making sure you attend. You've spent so much time away that you're now talking to yourself."

Focused more on the fact that he had footsteps light enough to sneak up behind her than his comment, "Don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Lifting his eyebrow, "Do what?"

"That- that- that stealthy thingy." She flailed her finger at him. "Don't sneak in here like someone sent to kill me."

Ozai wasn't going to say anything to that but simply write a mental note that the waterbender was becoming paranoid and he was definitely not letting her out of this. She needed to really get out. Tonight she would. Whether she initially wanted to or not.

"You're dressed." He looked her over as he walked over to her sitting form.

Katara gazed up at him in awe. There was nothing different about his appearance besides his hair not dangling as far down over his shoulder as it usually did. It was just that looking at him and knowing in two days he would be her husband and that they were expecting again, the waterbender couldn't help but be aware of how handsome he was. Maybe it was her excitement or something else, she didn't quite know at the moment but she couldn't wait to be his wife.

Noticing the strange dazed look on the girl's face, Ozai smirked. "See something you like?"

"Maybe." She smirked back and looked away as she stood up.

Offering his arm out to her, "Well I'm sure there's not going to much to like where we're headed being that your admirer from Omashu is here." referring to King Bumi who sent one of his ambassadors an inappropriate letter detailing how he'd take Katara as his bride.

Rolling her eyes, "Bumi is just a silly old man. He's not actually serious about the things he says. Everyone knows that." Not really convinced herself but thought it nice to try and talk herself into believing it even if it wasn't exactly true. Bumi was pretty mad in the head.

Taking a deep breath as Ozai led her to the door of her chambers, Katara tried to pull away slowly but he reaffirmed his hold on her. The waterbender made a small squeal as he pulled her back and grabbed the doorknob. She shook her head and tried to pull back, slowly looking up at him with anxious eyes. But he had a smirk on his face. He was enjoying this. _Sadistic bastard!_ Before she knew it, Ozai swung the door open and pulled her into his arms.

"No! Stop!" The waterbender shouted as she struggled against him listening to his laugh. Only someone like him would find this funny. "You son of a bitch! I'll kick your-"

~Ten minutes later~

"I hate you, you know that?" She huffed and blew a strand of hair out of her face as she held onto Ozai arm.

The Fire Prince wore a smirk on his face that creeped out those in the hall. Ozai was never seen wearing such an expression for any good reason, so it was safe to keep a distance from him as he walked by with the Princess Katara clinging a little too tightly to his arm.

Leaning down to whisper in her ear as they made their way to the private dinner with the two Earth Kingdom kings. "Next time don't ask for my help."

Uneasily, the waterbender looked around her and started feeling her anxiety rise again. It felt like everyone's eyes were on her. Watching her. Where there more people down this hall than usual? She didn't remember this many people. Her grip on Ozai's arm increased and she pressed herself further into him, hoping to calm down before she got herself worked up. However; she just felt exposed. Like everyone saw through her. As if everyone inch of her was under great scrutiny. Her mouth felt like cotton. She felt her palms begin to sweat. _No, not now. We're almost there_.

"We can leave this place." Ozai said in low voice for only her to hear as they nearly reached the private dinner. "I bought an estate while you were gone a day from here. It's a beach property. I think it'll be to your liking."

Their surroundings disappeared as Katara listened more about this place Ozai had gotten them. It was as if it was only the two of them. No nobles. No servants. No one but them. Her fears melted. Replaced with glee at the sound of having her own family. She glanced down slightly and remembered that she was carrying again. A smile to her face when she thought of how happy Ozai would be with the news. They were getting a second chance. Her vision of happiness returned to her.

Before she knew it, they were right outside the dining room where her friends and family were waiting.

"You promised me a year away from everyone, did you not?" Ozai said as they paused in front of the doors.

Katara nodded.

"Even from your family?"

Nod.

"Can you make good of your word starting next week?"

The waterbender looked up to him with a childlike smile and nodded again. He looked down at her and brought his hand to the back of her head and offered one of his rare grins that weren't caused by someone's suffering.

"Good. Then I'll make good of mines and not kill someone at the dinner table tonight." He said as he laid the palm of his hands onto the door and continued grinning at her. She knew that was a long stretch for him since he didn't much care for any of her family or friends, even the ones that were his relatives.

One more deep breath as Ozai pushed the door opened. _La, please let me get through this night_.

…..

"That is quite fascinating, King Bumi. Tell us again how crystals are made." Mai said with a sarcastic undertone that only the Earth King himself didn't pick up on as he went on explaining once more how crystals are made.

The rest of the group stared dully at the man as he went into his tangent about crystals, all prayed that supper would be served soon. Toph groaned and nudged Aang with her elbow.

In quiet whisper, "When's the entertainment coming?"

"What are you talking about?" The monk seemed really confused.

Even quieter, "Boss man fire flames, when's he coming?"

Aang gave the girl a look that if she could see it, she would no doubt reach up and hit him. Was she talking about Ozai? What was she expecting him to do? Set the table on fire and kill a few of them for her enjoyment.

After waiting longer than she wanted to for a reply, Toph huffed and puffed. "Ugh! This is so boring. If I have to sit another minute listening the King Scatter Brains here, I'm going to bite my tongue."

Unfortunately, her comment wasn't in a whisper and everyone turned around to look in her direction, though she couldn't tell. Only the sudden change in their pulse. Oh spirits, she's done it again.

Zuko cleared his throat and tried to recover the room from his earthbender friend's remark. "I do believe my father will be here any minute now."

"No let him take his time. I'm sure he's making quite the most of his time with Princess Katara. I know I would." The greasy old King chuckled to himself as they all looked in disgust at him.

Iroh then tried to save the day, "King Kuei, how has Bei Seng Sei been the last few months?"

King Kuei was the only person who didn't want to be here even more than Toph. He had a deep distaste for being in the Fire Nation. Even more he was dining with its current Fire Lord and the former. Nothing could be more worse. He decided not to respond to Fire Prince Iroh's question. It was a trivial one. One to make small talk. King Kuei didn't feel obligated to do so especially with former enemies.

Seeing as the younger Earth King wasn't going to respond, Iroh just kept his smile and redirected his attention to his nephew who was sitting at the head of the table with the Lady Jasmine. His new fiancée. A pretty and delicate flower she was. Hopefully there was more fire to her. If she was going to Fire Lady, she'd need.

"Lady Jasmine, how is life now that you are the betrothed to my nephew?" The old man asked while everyone else broke into their own conversations.

The noblewoman smiled bashfully and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Uh, your highness, life is all but the same. His Majesty is kind to me and I couldn't have asked for a better arrangement."

Sokka, who had been eying the girl seen they all arrived, narrowed his eyes. "Can't say Zuko feels the same."

The young Lord that had been chugging a glass of wine down his throat, spit it out and everyone turned to look at him. As Zuko recovered he sent a glare at the tribesman. Jasmine shyly looked away, feeling embarrassed while all eyes were on the three of them.

"What the hell man?!" Sokka stood from his seat. "You have this docile chick going to be your wife. What, after Mai and Katara, you got sick of the headstrong type?"

"Sokka, sit the fuck down before I make you." Toph cracked her knuckles as Aang caught her wrist. They were not having another fight. Especially in front of the two Earth Kings that seemed to be finding their feuding entertaining. Hakoda sighed and shook his head as he tapped his fingers into the table waiting for the night to be over. Iroh placed his head in hands, giving up on the group of youth, officially this time. Nora and Kai just snickered as they watched. Ty Lee played with Sota, forgetting completely about the others around her as Mai played with one of her knives under the table as she glared at Zuko.

The young Lord tried to maintain his composure before suddenly, the doors of the dining room opened and everyone turned to look at who had come in.

"Father." Zuko said and then his eyes lit up as he saw the waterbender on his arm. "Katara!"

No one missed this. They all saw the quick shift in the Fire Lord upon seeing Katara. Even the girl herself to which she looked up at Ozai and then back to him. Like some way of telling him to remember his place. It was kind of pitiful. So pitiful it was laughable and Sokka could barely contain his.

"The entertainment is here, great! Now set the table on fire and we can get things started." Toph cheered, earning sighs from all around the table.

…

Dinner was served and the awkward tension was clearly there. King Kuei excused himself from the table and Bumi followed, only after Ozai made a threat causing Zuko to need to have the man leave for his own safety. And if things couldn't be more worse, Katara sat between Ozai and Zuko. Not the best arrangement of seats. Especially now for her. However; the young Lord insisted and it wouldn't be right of her to deny him in front of his guests. Speaking of guests, the waterbender noticed the noblewoman on his other side. Who was she?

"So Katara how are you feeling?" Zuko turned to look at her and saw the girl nearly jump in her seat.

"She's fine." Ozai answered for her as he felt her squeezing his hand under the table. "The Northern woman believes she can save her."

 _Well that's great news, Katara._ Zuko thought sarcastically in his head as his father stepped in to speak on Katara's behalf for them sixth time tonight. But on another note, it was relieving to hear the waterbender would be fine.

Everyone noticed a few things as odd about the couple. One, the waterbender hadn't let go of her fiancée. Two, she looked terrified and Ozai looked terrifying. Three, she was very quiet and he was doing the talking. What was up?

Aang tried to look past it and thought that maybe Katara just wasn't feeling too well. "Did they finally finish the ice palace in South Pole yet?"

"Yes."

"Umm...I was talking to Katara."

"And now you're talking to me."

The monk was going to say something else but decided against it. Toph folded her arms over her chest as she lifted an eyebrow. Something wasn't right. Katara's pulse was fluctuating. Zuko spoke to her and it jumped. Ozai answers for her and it goes down. The same happened with Aang and anyone else that tried to talk to her. Not only that but two pulse were coming from Katara specifically. She thought she lost the baby but...that didn't mean there was no possibility another one couldn't have been put in there. Smirking, _someone's been busy._

Grabbing her glass of wine and lifting it into the air, the earthbender smirked. "Let's toast to Papa Sparky and Sugar Queen's wedding not all of us will be allowed to attend!"

Aang elbowed her in the side but she didn't relent. "Oh shove it, Twinkle Toes. I'm trying to be supportive of this shit show you guys pulled while I was gone."

Iroh coughed to deter the attention from the crude comment and Ty Lee chipped in.

"Umm...so Zuko, have you and Lady Jasmine picked a date yet?" The acrobat tried to sound happy for them though along with everyone else was wondering what the hell was he thinking jumping into an arranged marriage. Had he just given up on happiness? Finding someone he loved and would marry for his own happiness and not the nation's.

The Fire Lord was about to open his mouth to say something but the tribesman beat him to the punch. "Probably after he's done jacking off to the girl he's not going to get."

"Sokka! That's uncalled for!" Aang yelled.

Bursting into laughter. "Damn Snoozle. Talk about a low blow!"

Katara nervously glanced over at Zuko's hand that was rested on the table as she caught the scent of something burning. As much as she wanted to reach out to him and keep him from losing his temper, she knew she couldn't. Not just because he was engaged now and his fiancée beside him but also because she could barely stand being in this room with all of them. Her friends and family. All of them at odds with each other. Fighting one another. Why couldn't they get along? At least for tonight. She needed it. Really truly did. Mai, Ty Lee, and Toph were here. She was really surprised to see them. Almost forgot how anxious she was. However; it didn't last long as the melancholy and tension in the room became apparent. Katara felt already under pressure by the occasional glances she received from her father and everyone else. Having to listen to them argue wasn't helping. She felt so vulnerable and fragile, as if words not even meant from her would break her. La, the only thing keeping her from getting up from the table and leaving was Ozai's hand on her thigh. Each time she made a motion to get up, he applied pressure on it and shook his head. He wasn't going to her up and leave. She should have rethought going along with this.

"Katara," the waterbender nervously looked to around the table until her eyes landed on the person calling her name. Mai.

"Umm...y-yes." clearing her throat as she tried to straighten her posture, sending a look to Ozai.

Not missing the exchange. "So are the rest of us not invited to the wedding?"

"Uhh...um." The question seemed to interest everyone at the table as Katara tried to figure out what to say. While she didn't want everyone to not be there, it was hard to simply invite them when technically she wasn't the one to arrange for the wedding to be specifically among family. That was Ozai's doing. He pretty much did all the planning of details. Which was good and bad. Good being that she didn't have to worry about it herself. Bad being that once he decided something it would be hard to have him reconsider it. In all honesty, she felt helpless and fortunately, they all realized that. While she knew they weren't aware of the details, they knew that something was wrong. Wrong with her. She wasn't herself. It formed a lump in her throat that was becoming harder to swallow as she felt herself get worked up. Why couldn't she just calm down? It was making her feel pathetic. And even more with the looks she was receiving. Was she really that obvious? Her hand squeezed tightly on Ozai's. She couldn't do this. She couldn't.

Abruptly, the waterbender stood from her seat and bowed midway apologetically. "I-I'm sorry but I need to be excused." The Fire Prince rose from his seat, wordlessly saying the same with his eyes as he looked over everyone at the table and took Katara with him as they exited the room.

Left in the wake of the awkward moment, Hakoda looked down at his hands and then back up. "Lady Mai, I do think it's best to keep the wedding as small as possible. Clearly, my daughter is having a hard time readjusting to things after what took place in the South Pole."

Mai nodded. "I see. My only concern was for those of us that will not be attending."

"And that is fine but know that this was Fire Prince Ozai's idea." The Southern explained.

"That bastard!" Sokka threw his fist into the table. "Why does he think he can to dictate everything?! This is all his fault anyway!"

"He's practically her husband now, Sokka. Besides, this isn't his fault just like Suki isn't yours." Nora said as she set a dull gaze on the Southern Prince. Not quite liking his attitude regardless of what was wrong with him. Kai nodded his head in agreement with her as did Avatar Aang. Whatever was wrong with Katara wasn't Ozai's fault and if it was, he was owning up to it and trying to make things easier for her.

Zuko closed his eyes and let out a breath of air he was holding before glancing at Jasmine, who had been quiet most of the time. "I wish to retire for the night. Join me." He didn't bother asking her but instead ordered her. Not that he meant to. It was just that Zuko had needed to feel in control and feel as if what he said went and was not up for discussion. Jasmine had been that for him the last few weeks. Regardless of what Sokka said, it wasn't that the Fire Lord lost interest in women with the fierce and self-assured attributes. It was that Jasmine was a new experience for him as far as women go and he needed that something new. Maybe it would be good for him. While he knew he wouldn't love her right away or perhaps ever, he felt she would be an adequate spouse for him. Someone to provide him with a level of comfort he hadn't had since a child.

As the Fire Lord followed his father's lead and left with his fiancée as well, Aang grabbed his glass immediately and gulped down all its content.

"Twinkle Toes, are you alright?" Toph reached out to lay a hand on the monk's shoulder.

Sokka scuffed. "That's a dumb question. Are any of us alright?! I mean look at us! No wonder we split."

Ty Lee, having had enough of the tribesman behavior, picked up Sota in her arms. He didn't need this. The boy didn't need to see his father act like a child and bash everyone with his misdirected anger. Mai got up too, placing an arm around the acrobat's waist as they left out. Disappointed with his son, Hakoda shook his head. They needed to have a serious talk tomorrow about how he had a responsibility as a father now. A single father. Understanding his son was going through a tough time but not wanting him to dwell in it, the Southern Chieftain shot him a look. Sokka would not only be a single father but the new Chieftain of the South and he needed to come out of this. All of them needed to. Whatever was going on. Known and unknown, needed to be dealt with. It was necessary for the sake of them finding peace. If they wanted it as badly as they needed it, they all needed to come together and resolve the issues they were facing.

….

"Did I do good?" Katara laid on her side in bed, curled like a small child.

Ozai was sitting in bed beside her, reading over some of the scroll Yugoda had given her to see what the plan was to save Katara's life. He needed to know that the chances were high. High enough where he felt secured. Secured in their future together. Knowing she would stay by his side for the decades to come. But as she asked her question, he put the scroll down onto the nightstand and rolled onto his side to face his waterbender. She looked as if she was disappointed in herself. Ashamed even. That was a constant expression he had seen on her lately.

Bringing his hand to caress her face, "You did fine."

"Really?"

He nodded.

A small smile came to her face and the girl wiggled up closer to her fiancée. Moving toward him, with her head nuzzled into his chest and one of her legs laying on his. Her hands pressing lightly into his abdomen. He was so warm. Katara smiled wider as she shut her eyes. La, she was a blessed woman despite it all. His arm wrapped around her pulling her closer as he kissed the crown of her head, rubbing her.

"You handled yourself well, I believe." He told her and she shifted her head to look up at him.

"But you didn't." Katara giggled, recalling how he was about to attack Bumi after the King had said some lewd things in regards to her.

Ozai's lip formed into a snarl. "I won't tolerate other men talking about my wife that way." He seemed really pissed off.

The waterbender smiled as he was already referring to her as his wife. "Nearly a day away and after that we leave for our home a day from here."

"We leave after the executions." Ozai told her and brushed the hair out of her face. "The conspirators that plotted against this nation will publicly pay for their crimes the after our wedding. Including Ursa and Arnook, with your permission."

The waterbender's eyes widened and she pulled back a little though he clearly didn't let her get too far from him. This was the most physical contact they've had in almost three weeks. However; Katara was lost for words as far as the execution went. Ursa and Arnook. They were being executed. But- but Ursa was Zuko's mother. And Arnook...he was- he was a foreign leader. They couldn't have him executed without facing a war with the Northern Water Tribe.

As if reading her mind, "King Kuei and King Bumi have already decided to back us in this. It would be a three front war which I doubt, knowing the North's activity during the hundred year war, that they would challenge us."

Katara shook her head. "No, Ozai. No. He can't be executed."

"And why not?" His voice became low as his eyes narrowed.

"He just can't." She told him.

The Fire Prince's face grew angry as his waterbender pulled away from him. She sat up on the bed and hung her head down, the look of shame on her face. Obviously she knew this sounded crazy coming from her. Her of all people should want Arnook dead. After what he did to her. She should want him dead. And she did. But. But this could mean war. Yes, Ozai's argument was valid but a war with the North? Could they risk that? Another war. And for what? Because of their own personal feelings.

"Ozai, we can't-"

"I'll kill him either way, Katara." He seethed. "I cannot allow him to live after-"

"Don't say it!" Katara shouted as she stared at him with wide teary eyes.

No longer being able to hold his anger back anymore, "Katara, I watched that bastard rape you!"

"Ozai stop it!"

"And you want me to let him live after he did that to you?! You expect me to allow him to live?!" He sat up and yelled at her. Upset that she would think he would let the man return home safe and sound as he had done nothing at all.

Katara crawled out of bed, not being able to handle this at the moment. She was already conflicted. Very much so. Wanting to kill Arnook and knowing it could very well make things worse. Not even six hours ago Yugoda told her that she might be able to survive the damage the poison had done to her body and not only that but that she was pregnant. They were getting a second chance. Yet, he couldn't see past his hatred and personal feelings towards the Northern Chieftain to realize how dangerous this was. If Ursa was to be executed, that was fine. There was no consequence to her death but the added bottled emotional damage it would do to Zuko. However; Arnook. She wouldn't consent to having him killed. This was up to her, she had decided. Ozai would not make her rethink this. She had had enough of letting him persuade her against her better judgement. Besides, he had already decided enough on his own. It was her turn to do so. She was just as headstrong as him. And as passionate. But she had yielded to him out of love. That would no longer get in her way. Not when she was once again carrying and needed to prevent more tragedy from taking place.

Standing at the edge of the bed with her back turned to him, Katara shook her head slowly. "No. That is my final answer." She turned around with a gaze that matched his own hard and even callous one. "Arnook will live. He must live so that we do not have to endure more suffering because of our inability to separate our feelings from the facts. And the fact is that this will start a war. I'm not allowing another thing to come between us. Not even well deserved revenge!"

For the first time in weeks, Ozai saw the fire in the girl flair and it burned brighter than ever before. If he wasn't so pissed off, he might have commended her but seeing as they stood on opposite sides of this argument, he couldn't. Arnook raped her and had been abusing her physically long before that. How could she not want him dead? Well, technically she admitted that she did but was putting the fear of war before herself. Didn't she want justice?

"We have a chance to turn the other cheek and walk away from this without worry of something else happening. Didn't we already agree for a year away from everyone? How can we do that if a possible war starts?" She reminded him that they were about to leave this life and no longer needed to be a part of this ending chapter in their life. They were about to walk away from this as husband and wife with a child on the way. Fighting a battle that already had been won would only mean starting another one.

Ozai gave her a mincing look that reminded her of the night he had nearly tried to kill her, "If he lives. He'll come back for you. A war will come either way."

"But it would be his war not ours. And I won't let him come for me a second time." She clenched her fist as her jaw set. Anger had finally engulfed her. No longer pitying herself. What happened wasn't her fault. Arnook did this to her. He took her power from her. But. She wouldn't allow him to do so any longer. She would seek Yugoda's wisdom, heal, and regain her bending. Learn to fight even without her bending. Katara hated how far she fell because if that monster. Things were returning to how they should have been. She and Ozai were getting married. Leaving this palace. In several months have a child. Things were coming along but she would be a fool if she thought they wouldn't face turmoil again and she wanted to be prepared for things when the dial landed on chaos in the cycle of life. She wanted to protect what was rightfully hers. Happiness. No one would take it from her. Not without a fight. And that was why war was out of the question and why Arnook would be shown mercy. She would not lose to her irrationality. She would not risk her happiness for revenge.

Blue eyes gazed up to gold ones that finally for the first time began yield to her.

"Arnook lives." She told him.

Ozai balled his fist and bit back the need to challenge her further.

"I love you. I always will but I will not always submit to you, Ozai. I want to have a say too." Katara told him as her gaze lightened up. "I demand that we be equals."

The Fire Prince was seriously struggling not to just go and kill Arnook now, the waterbender could see that and went to him. Her hands reached up to his face and he pulled from her. However; Katara didn't feel like being turned away and caught his chin, moving him to look down at her. Giving him a stern look before stepping up to place a kiss on his lips and daring to even deepen it as she parted his mouth with her tongue. Both her hands on his face as he slowly began to submit to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer into him. Katara's hand slid into his hair as she other slipped to his chest.

Breaking the kiss but leaving her lips to hover over his as her eyes narrowed at him slightly. "Risk a war and I'll leave you at the alter."

"You wouldn't dare." His eyes narrowed.

Smirking as her finger went between their lips and she tapped his. "Don't test me, Ozai." And she practically shoved him away from her.

As the waterbender began leaving the room, Ozai narrowed his eyes at the back of her head before he smirked. Katara was back. The girl that fought the men on her ship trying to reach for him had finally returned. He tilted his head to the side as he watched her hips sway. It was seriously killing him not having her under him. Especially when she was back to the fierce attitude that attracted him to her. _Agni, give me strength._

…..

A/N: Hoped you all enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter Ozai and Katara will finally get married. And all my Ursa haters will finally get their wish happens. Thank you all for reading! Love y'all and review.


	58. Chapter 58

A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 55:

"Have you taken your medication for the day?" Ozai asked the waterbender as she walked in the sitting room with her nightgown and robe on, sleepily. He was drinking a blend of tea he stole from Iroh's chambers as he read over the plans for the new year budget.

Plopping herself down beside him, Katara crawled into his lap and laid her head onto his chest. "Yes." She said plainly.

This was one of the mornings she didn't feel too hot. Her head was killing her and she was freezing. This was one of those mornings that Ozai fulfilled his ultimate purpose as a firebender and became her personal heater, Katara had joked about it to him. Though he didn't like the idea of being used, he didn't refuse her. If anything he expected her to find him wherever he was in her chambers. One morning she had found him napping with a scroll over his face and she simply curled up beside him, stealing his body heat.

"You have to work today?" Katara asked as she noticed the papers scattered all over the table.

Lifting the teacup to his lip that twitched with a smirk, Ozai glanced at the waterbender. "And If I do?"

Huffing, "The wedding is tomorrow, Ozai. Why can't Zuko do it himself?"

"Because his _Majesty_ had a busy night with that meek noblewoman and is likely not going to be up before noon." A small hint of frustration in his voice that Katara prayed was towards Zuko being irresponsible and not because of what she was thinking. She knew that there were certain things Ozai wanted that they both knew he wasn't getting for a while. She only hoped he would be patient with her at least. Anyway, there were things on her mind. Like keeping him close by because she was freezing.

Nuzzling her head against him a little. "W-well, can I come with you?"

Ozai practically choked on his tea and set the cup down before giving Katara a strange look. What was she saying? That she wanted to follow him into a meeting. One that deals with the affairs of this nation. He understood she had been very clingy lately but he wasn't sure about taking her with him. There were men there that were callous and cruel. Much like him. Ambitious men constantly trying to climb the ladder of rank. These men had to continuously be put in place. There was no room to show emotions or weakness. Katara was just returning to her normal self. He didn't want her to revert back because the noblemen decided to pick at her wounds. She wasn't coming.

The waterbender knew he wasn't going to let her. She still needed to get better and this morning she was clearly not doing well. Plus, there was no telling if she could stand being in a room full of men that wore scowls as much as they wore red. She could barely deal with her friends last night. Then there was the issue that her only reason was because she figured being married to him and then being crown a Princess of the Fire Nation as well that she'd have a responsibility too. She wanted to help. It wasn't like she planned to be a stay at home wife while Ozai got to do all the work. Katara wanted to be just as active in the duties of a royal.

"Can I at least help you with some of your work?" She said in a small voice not sure how he would respond. "It'll mean you have less to do on your own."

Lifting an eyebrow. "Do you understand politics and policies? The overall need to knows of government?"

Trying not to feel insulted by the question of her intelligence, Katara pulled out of his lap and straddles his legs. "Actually, though my brother was to be Chieftain, I was the one that paid attention. Always sat with my father in the Chieftain's meeting with the mayors of the villages scattered around the South Pole and the year concluding the war, I was Zuko's help since you and Iroh weren't around."

Impressed to hear she had experience with handling the council and was astute as far as taking leadership skills and duties serious. Ozai had thought Katara would have done nicely simply being a wife and mother but it was clear she was cut out for more. As usual. Glancing over her shoulder to a few of the papers on the table, the Fire Prince had an idea. If she wanted to help, he could let her start with something small, something to be used as test to see how much she understood already from her experience.

Reaching forward and over her, Ozai grabbed the papers. "After Yugoda does her healing lessons, look these over. I need them done before we leave."

Katara beamed as he handed her the bundle of papers. "Really?! You'll let me help?!"

Turning his attention back to his own work. "You made such a fuss about being equals, so here we are. Equals."

The smile on Katara's face grew wider and wider. He listened to her. Actually listened to her. He was going to let her help him. This was great. Oh so great. She was so happy he took her serious or at least wasn't trying to bend her to his will.

Extremely gleeful from this, the waterbender jumped up with her arms circling his neck as she climbed back in his lap. "Thank you!" She then placed a kiss on his cheek before she lifted to her feet with the work he assigned her and scurried out of the room to get ready. Once Yugoda had finished the healing for the day and she had a word with the woman a little, Katara would have something to keep her busy while Ozai was away in his meetings and with Zuko. _Yes!_

…

Iroh grinned brightly, "Today is such a wonderful day."

"What have you been drinking, Gramps?" Toph asked as the two made their way down the hall side by side.

Not being one to let others ruin his mood so easily, the old Fire Prince continued to smile. "Lady Beifong, I haven't drank anything but ginseng tea as always but today is truly a glorious day."

Toph rolled her eyes and listened as the old man explained her what was so special about today. It started with it being a day from his brother's and Katara's wedding and ended with talk of Zuko getting lucky last night. What kind of uncle was Iroh? Well technically father but no one dared brought up the complicated truth about the royals. It was just too much thinking but anyway. The earthbender thought it was funny that Iroh was would be delighted simply because Zuko was screwing someone. Well it could be more in the sense that the firebender finally moved on from Katara. Which was good. Sparky needed his own arm candy.

"I hope this chick is the real deal." Toph said as they walked towards the garden where they were supposed to meet with a few of the others.

"Aang! Are you really leaving?! Where to?!" Ty Lee shouted.

The monk looked displeased, "Well I was going to go South since that's pretty much been home with the nomads being exterminated but I was also thinking the Earth Kingdom." He said as he laid on his side in the grass.

Ty Lee was standing on her hands as she frowned at the Avatar. "But Aang... don't you want to stay till after the wedding?"

Shaking his head. "Why would I stay for a wedding that I'm not even going to be able to attend and I'm not sure if you guys have all forgotten but Katara was my girlfriend before Zuko and Ozai took her!" Angry at that last part. Sure Aang hadn't much cared that the waterbender moved on. If anything, he was relieved. She had looked depressed from being with him and if he was completely honest, he knew before she stormed out of the South Pole that she would leave him. But his point was, if he wasn't invited to attend his ex-girlfriend's wedding, why would he stay for it. After these last theatrical months, Aang just wanted to flee as far from the Fire Nation as he could. This place just kept taking and taking. Even after the war.

"Wait! Aang!" An idea came to the acrobat's mind. "How about you take Toph with you?"

"Toph?"

"Hey! Hold up now!" The earthbender marched from Iroh to the two. "Who said I wanted to leave with Twinkle Toes here?"

The acrobat smirked and though Toph couldn't see it, she felt the mischievousness coming from the girl and bit back whatever comment she was going to make. There was no reason to provoke a sly chick like Ty Lee.

Still smirking, Ty Lee focused her attention back on the monk. "Aang, just stay till after the wedding, at least till the executions are over with and take Toph with you. There's no reason for either of you being alone while everyone is paired- I mean- together."

Aang didn't know. He understood what his friend was saying but taking Toph with him. Was that even a good idea? Yeah, him and Toph were on better terms now but did that necessarily mean they should spend well over a year, he planned, being alone together? He sighed and rubbed his forehead. Why not? Ty Lee was right. Everyone had each other. Mai and Ty Lee. Hakoda, Sokka, and Sota. Kai and Nora. The Fire Nation Royals happened to have Katara. No one would be alone after separating. Except him and Toph. Him having had lived with Katara and Sokka for several years in the South Pole did make him enjoy greatly having someone around all the time. Toph had spent quite a lot of her time alone when she wasn't visiting Kyoshi Island. It wasn't such a bad idea now that he looked at it. He needed someone and so did she. Especially with what all had taken place in a year's time.

"Alright, I'll take Toph with me as long as it okay with her." Aang said.

Ty Lee cheered and Iroh had watched the blush on the earthbender's face grow with merry. Toph was seriously thinking causing Zuko more problems and crumbling the entire palace to the ground. She felt her whole face heat up. _Shit!_ Was Aang seriously okay with bringing her? He didn't mind having her around, did he? _Well of course not if he's willing to bring you along, bird brain_. She scolded herself.

Throwing her nervousness to the side, "Why not? I haven't anything better to do."

"Great. We should get packed and be ready to leave after the executions." The monk told her and she nodded.

Iroh and Ty Lee shot each other looks accompanied with smug grins.

…

Sokka was sitting on the ledge of a balcony in his guest chambers and looked out over the Fire Nation city to the ocean. Trying to see across it. Failing utterly. He rested a hand over his forehead. Sighing.

"Prince Sokka." Nora called him from inside with his father.

The young man turned around to look at them. "Yes?"

"We need to talk, son." Hakoda said in a stern voice.

It wasn't that his father did anything to upset him but Sokka really didn't want to talk. Especially to him. For multiple reasons. One being that the man knew exactly what he was feeling right now. What he's been feeling all this time. And then there was the fact the man was still okay with marrying his sister off to that bastard that had constantly seemed to make enemies for her. The tribesman was just too angry, confused, hurt, and a bunch of other things that he couldn't explain all at once. He wanted to fade away. But knew he couldn't. He had a son. Sota. Ty Lee and Mai had been watching over the boy while he tried to get his head together. He knew that was probably why his father had come to speak with him.

Sighing again, "What now?"

Humming as Nora crossed her arms and gave the prince a daring look. "Where should we start? Umm... you're neglecting your duties as a father, you've been given everyone a hard time, and as soon as we're back in the South you will be Chieftain."

"What?! Chieftain!" The boy yelled.

Nora being fed up threw her arms up. "Of course! Chieftain Hakoda has to step down now." Tossing a look at the man in the wheelchair. "But before he can just hand Chieftainship over to you, he needs to put you in your place."

Sokka gaped at the two. They weren't serious. No fucking way. He was going to be Chieftain of the South Pole? Seriously?! What the fuck?!

"No! I was going to head back to Kyoshi!" Sokka told them. "Sota has his mother in him. I can't keep him from her people. He's already accustomed to them."

"He also had you in him, son. And besides, she's gone, Sokka. There's nothing for him back there. Neither is there for you." Hakoda said, reminding the his son. "Yours and Sota's place is in the South Pole."

The young man shook his head and balled his fist. "No! I'm not going back!"

Hakoda turned to Nora and asked her quietly to give them some time alone. The tribeswoman nodded, shooting a glare at the prince before waltzing out of the chambers.

Turning his attention away from his son and to the scene behind him, the sunset and ocean. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "When your mother passed I couldn't stand to look at you or your sister. Especially your sister. You two were a constant reminder that she was no longer here. It was overwhelming."

Sokka closer his eyes too and turned his head from his father as the man began to speak again. "Kya, your mother, was the first woman to tame the man I once was. She saw through me. Through the countless women I had taken to bed and the persona I claimed. Kya changed me and when I lost her, I lost everything. You and your sister were all that was left of her."

The Chieftain reopened his eyes. "I neglected my duties as a father and had your grandmother raise you both instead. Used the war as a way to get away from you both. Escape the ghost of your mother."

Was he saying that he hated them as children? Fought in the war just to be away. Sokka looked at his father was a mixture of hurt and yet understanding. He couldn't much be mad at his father. Everytime he caught sight of the auburn hair his son had the first thought was of Suki. It was gut wrenching. Feeling his mother radiate off him. Seeing her. The haunting memories flooding his mind. It felt like he was losing his mind. Every time they came, those thoughts and memories, he lashed out. Lashed out at those he came to blame. Which was everyone but his son. In his mind everyone played a part in Suki's death. Ty Lee and Mai should have fought harder to protect her. Aang should have better convinced him to stay and protected her. Katara and Ozai shouldn't have been in a relationship that caused all this shit. Iroh should have stopped them. Zuko shouldn't have left them alone. His father shouldn't have made Katara run away. And Toph. Toph should have been here to keep things from turning out this way. Everyone did this. It was everyone's fault. They were all responsible. Even himself. He should have stayed behind when Aang told him to. He should have known the North would have found out about his son and try to have him kidnapped.

"However; I came to regret how I handled things as your father. I should have done better. I should have been more of a father to you both." Hakoda told his son with a desperate edge to his tone as it cracked. "It wasn't until the war ended and you two came back home that I realized what I missed out on."

Never having seen his father cry before, Sokka ran over to the man and knelt before him. Tears were running down both their faces. Hakoda went to lay his hand on the side of his son's face. "Do not be like me, my son. Do not allow Sota to grow up without either of his parents as you and your sister have. Spare him that misfortune."

The message his father was sending had been clear. Sokka remembered having that empty feeling in him as he watched his father sail off into the distance. How he and Katara felt they were losing another parent. It was painful. Their grandmother had comforted them as much as she could but with their mother dead and their father far far away, it didn't stop them from suffering. While most of the children's fathers were gone to fight the war, they at least had their mothers. But Sokka and Katara had neither. Taluk's wife and Mira's mother helped raise them along with their grandmother and the other women of the tribe. All trying to give them what they had lost. But nothing could replace what they lost. And having their father gone on top of things made everything worse. Joining Aang to end the war had started out as a journey to bring their father back once there was no war to fight. However; fighting it themselves, when it was over and they returned home. They endured so much that they no longer needed their father as they had before. His presence was welcomed and his love and affection was appreciated. They loved him. Loved him to death. Would fight another war for him. But things were different. Life had changed them. Their father was their father in name and in blood and that was it. Katara and him didn't need him. Wanted him, indeed. But need him. No. Sokka hated feeling that way about his father. And he would hate it more if his son grew up to feel that way because he became distant.

"Do not cry. Just promise to be a better father than I was." Hakoda gave a sadden smile.

The young man nodded his head eagerly. "I will. I just ask that you help me. Please. I can't raise him alone if I'm going to be Chieftain too. It's just too much." The tears streamed down his face a he choked on his sobs.

The Chieftain moved his hand from his son's face to the top of his head. "Of course I will be there to help you. You never paid my instructions any attention so I'm sure there's much you'll need coaching through."

Son and father laughed as the mood lightened. Both still with tears in their eyes. Relieving the emotions they had bottled up for the longest. Needing to have finally let them out.

Hakoda remembered one more thing as he patted his son's head. "Oh, that's right. Tomorrow, I need you to give your sister away for me."

"Huh? Why not you dad?"

The man pointed to his immobile legs and then looked back at his son. Sokka made a silent 'oh' like gesture with his lips and began to stand up, dusting his pants off.

"Well, I don't know about that dad. I'm not too happy with Katara going through with this. You see how Ozai already won't let us near him and once she's his wife and crowned a prince of the Fire Nation, he definitely will not let up." Sokka said with a bit of animosity towards the Fire Prince. Several weeks and the only time he saw his sister was getting on and off the airship and at dinner last night. Which she barely made eye contact with anyone while Ozai answered for her. He didn't like having his sister kept away like that. It pissed him off. How did that bastard think he could hog her to himself? She was sick and while there was a chance she'd get better and hopefully not die as they all feared, Sokka loved his sister. She was his to protect. Not the stupid fire bastard he tried not to hate but ended up hating regardless.

Corking a small amused smirk as he tried not to be to upset about the issue of Ozai being even more possessive than before. "Iroh's going to speak with him today hopefully about that. I doubt it'll get through. That man is practically a brick wall. Nothing gets through him."

The two sighed together. They'd have to find away to get to Katara without the prince interfering.

….

"This is not guaranteed, you could still very well die." Yugoda explained as Katara laid herself into the water. "But I can say that it'll be a year before your body will give way from the progress we've made in our healing sessions."

The Northern healer started their next session once the waterbender was completely submerged in water. The water glowed and Katara could feel Yugoda begin to reach inside her. It was always odd for her. Being so use to healing others. But seeing as this was the sixth day, the waterbender was becoming used to it.

Moving her hand over the girl's abdomen, "I see the child is still unaffected."

Breathing through the bubble, "Can you tell if it's a bender yet?"

The old woman shook her head. Signs of that wouldn't show until five months. Katara was only a little over a month, which was good. The timing at least. It made it clear the child was conceived from her lover and not the man that raped her. Arnook's assault on the waterbender was only three weeks ago. Meaning Katara had been with child. Yugoda wasn't sure how the girl would be if she was impregnated by her rapist. Or how the Fire Prince would react. Speaking off him, how did he feel about the Princess Katara carrying again?

"I bet Fire Prince Ozai is pleased to have another child on the way." The elderly woman moved one of her hands above her patient's chest to examine one of the lungs that had been only slightly affected by the poison.

Katara closed her eyes with a smile and shook her head a little. "I haven't told him."

"And why not?"

"I'm waiting to tell him tomorrow after the wedding." The waterbender tried to contain her glee. Yugoda smiled as she continued working on her patient. It would seem the waterbender was in a much better mood today. Perhaps, finally reaching her wedding day had her so delighted.

"Yugoda, can I ask you a question?" Katara's light tone became serious. What she was about to ask was important. At least to her it was. To her marriage too. This kind of thing needed to be addressed.

A small wince escaped the girl when the healer started healing a certain area of her body that had taken much of the effect of the poison. "Go ahead."

Clenching her teeth in pain, Katara managed through it. "Will I always be like this?"

"Like what?" The Northern woman asked right before the waterbender thrashed a bit.

"Afraid." She said. "Will I always be afraid of...AH! Shit!" Katara needed to take a deep breath. This was beginning to get really hurt. She could tell from how much the area was causing her pain that it had to have taken a lot of the poison.

"Afraid of being intimate?" Yugoda smiled as she moved onto another part of the girl's body.

As the pain eased the waterbender nodded.

"Well," the healer began. "There are some victims that, after coming to terms with what happened to them, are able to return to their partners' beds. And then there are some that fear so greatly that it manifests into hate and bitterness. I try to lead as many women that have been raped to not take the latter. However; there are always the few."

Katara listened more about how once she felt in herself ready to give into her natural desire to lay with her husband then it should be fine as long as she took steps towards it. Work on building up to the occasion instead of diving in. Yugoda had made the mistake herself and it took her longer to recover and caused her marriage in its early years to be a struggle. Fortunately for her, she had an understanding and compassionate husband. Something some of the women back home didn't have. Katara also had an understanding husband to be. He may not be a kind or compassionate in a general sense but he did love the waterbender. That was evident. Yugoda knew the Fire Prince would be patient with Katara. He already had been. So it was safe to assume the man would continue to be.

"What about my wedding night? Can I at least touch him?" Katara asked with profound curiosity.

The healer snickered. "Can you? Only you can answer that. Only you know what you can handle."

Sure she did, Katara scuffed. The first time she slept with Ozai, she practically rushed into it without thinking much. Well she thought about it. Thought about it a lot. She had been a virgin and she didn't have to wonder about his experience. Clearly from not only the fact that he had been married but the rumors of his insatiable lustful appetite, he had been quite the expert if you asked her. However; Katara pretty much threw caution to the wind and let him do whatever. Like she had practically done their entire relationship. Ozai had always taken lead. Whatever he said went. She fought him some of the time but mostly in the end followed him. She trusted that he knew what he was doing. Him being twenty years her elder meant he was more experienced in a lot of aspects of life that she wasn't and like a child she obeyed him. But this. This wasn't something Ozai had experience with. From how he basically let her attack him in the middle of the night when she had those nightmares. And then the mornings after, he would pretend she hadn't done a thing. Saying it was probably a part of her dream. But she had seen the scars on his arms and his neck, he even limped. He practically made himself a personal punching bag for her. That wasn't fixing anything. Then when he did tried to be assertive about actually helping her, he pulled stunts like last night and was forceful. Like he wanted her to just move on but after they had that disagreement last night, Katara realized that he wasn't over it himself. Like he had been suffering with her the entire time. What if she wasn't the only one not ready? What if he wasn't either? Afraid that he would hurt her. La damn it! She wish she had been stronger that day. Fought harder and then either one of them would have to endure this. This was her- no. This wasn't her fault. It was Arnook's. She was coming to acknowledge that but turning the blame didn't help her lose her fears or return to how she was before the assault.

"Princess Katara, perhaps you should worry yourself with that matter later." Yugoda suggested. "You can spend your wedding night taking part in other activities. Our tribe has other traditions for that night in case the woman is on her cycle. Besides, I'm sure the Prince and yourself have embraced more than enough times. You are already with child a second time."

Katara blushed and averted her eyes. Talking about this kind of thing so freely with another person was very strange. It was a talk usually women had with her friends or the female relatives of her family. But Yugoda was right. She and Ozai had, before this and before having to separate for three months, spent nearly every night in bed together. Plus, their priority would be on her health and the baby coming. Sex could wait. At least she hoped it could.

Seeing that as much healing for the day was down, Yugoda placed her hand under the waterbender's head and pulled her up slowly from the water. Katara, dripping wet and hair in her face, rubbed the wet hair away. Her blues eyes went to equally blue eyes.

"You shouldn't worry yourself, princess. You know his highness will not forsake. He hasn't yet this entire time you've been with him. Besides, tonight is your last night a single woman. Perhaps, you should see about having your female friends come by your chambers." Yugoda suggested, seeing the unsure look on Katara's face. Clearly, her fear was beyond mere intimacy. It was fear of being close to anyone. Other than herself and his highness, Katara refused to be alone or with anyone else. The Northern woman understood.

Katara climbed out of the tub of water and began removing the wet clothes from her body. "They'll ask questions." She told her healer.

"You'll answer them." The woman smiled warmly.

"I don't want them to know." Katara took a dry towel and wrapped it around herself.

"And they won't." The waterbender turned around to look at Yugoda who was giving a cunning grin. _Lie._

Nodding her head as she turned back around. "Alright, I'll have them summoned after I take care some work I need done."

Smiling at the young woman. Out of all the victims that had come to her, Katara was the strongest and the most desperate for deliverance from her anguish. The Northern woman usually spent months trying to get through to the women but it only took a few days with this waterbender. It wouldn't be long before the girl would be back in bed with her husband. Just a little more time but there wasn't much for the Princess to fear.

….

Leaving his third meeting for the day, Ozai run into his son who looked as if he had just woken up. It was an hour pass noon. Why was the boy just now waking?! If there was anything admiral about Ozai while he was Fire Lord it would have been no matter what took place the night before, he was always up by dawn. He had to say after witnessing how his son had handled taking over the throne, this was perhaps the most disappointing next to allowing a criminal out of prison to be healed.

"You're late." he said in a displeased voice.

Zuko tried to straighten himself out. "W-well yes. I had a-"

"Busy night." Ozai practically said with little to no care as he began heading down to his brother's chambers. For some reason the old bastard wanted to have a word with him. _About what now?_ Redirecting his focus on the issue of his son's absence from his duties. "You are Fire Lord. A woman should never take priority over your duties."

Scuffing and giving him the 'you're one to talk' look. "And you wouldn't for Katara?" Smirking as he felt himself win the conversation. Not that it was a competition to see who held the most ground to argue this case.

"I wouldn't and I haven't. She understands my disposition and even offers her assistance." He reaffirmed his argument. "She would have been an excellent Fire Lady."

The young Lord rolled his eyes. Of course Katara wanted to help. She was probably bored out of her mind being left alone in her chambers. While he understood why she stayed hidden throughout the day, he couldn't see how that was productive for someone like Katara who always had to be busy with something and with her bending gone, she had to be miserable.

"Do not let this happen again. The nobles will smell weakness and use it against you." Ozai warned. "It is likely they will seek another for your place."

Stopping in his tracks. "What are you saying?"

Stopping as well, slightly in front of Zuko. "I'm saying to watch your back. Someone could come for your throne."

Amber eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat?"

Pivoting. "I don't want the throne. Never did. It's a cursed seat anyway. I merely warn you against those that may have claim to it."

"Claim?"

Ozai sighed. The image of that tribeswoman back in the South Pole that caught his eye and wondered how many others."Yes. Claim. Your uncle is a clumsy bastard. His seed lies everywhere."

Letting the thought register in his son's head, Ozai took off again to go see his pathetic older brother that perhaps had a child from every nation. Iroh was the biggest whoremonger since Sozin. Even the younger Fire Prince couldn't keep up to that. He had higher standards for women and very few fit his requirements.

~Iroh's Room~

"You asked for me." That impassive tone he was so notoriously known for came out as he looked at his brother. Ozai had barely tolerated Iroh's presence as of late. Ever since the man returned from the South with news that Katara had lost their child, the younger of the two's former hate returned. His brother let his child die. That was unforgivable. And Ozai was already a generally unforgiving man.

Sitting on a cushion drinking tea as usual, Iroh skipped straight to it. He knew his younger brother hated him. Blamed him. May have even been plotting in his head to kill him. But the old man didn't care. Their relationship wasn't the issue.

"I know what happened, Ozai." Iroh started. "I know what Arnook did to Katara in the South Pole."

Amber eyes widened before they slowly narrowed. "How?! Who told you?!" bearing his teeth.

"Nora." He saw his younger ball his fist. "And who told her was none other than your favorite child, Azula."

 _That sneaky b-_ "Zuko knows as well."

"Who else knows?!" Ozai growled.

Sighing as he lifted his cup to his mouth and closed his eyes. "Other than us, Kai, but no one else is aware. However; that's not why I asked you here."

"Then why?!"

The older of the men reopened their eyes. "Her brother and father want to see her as do her friends."

Scuffing as if this was a waste of his time, which it was, Ozai folded his arms. Katara's father and brother would see her at the wedding. As for her friends, they would have to wait till she was ready to deal with their nonsense. Regardless of what he knew everyone was thinking, Ozai wasn't the one that was keeping the waterbender away. He was just doing what she asked of him. She didn't want anyone but him near. He took care to make sure no one came close. She didn't want to do much speaking last night. He spoke for her. She wanted a small wedding. He arranged it. The Fire Prince knew that everyone thought he was doing all this of his own accord but that was simply untrue. Though he'd probably do so of his own will if the waterbender hadn't asked first. Ozai explained this to Iroh. Fortunately, he believed him. Knowing his younger brother wasn't much of a liar. He always told the truth. Didn't have a reason to lie. Except when they were children or he was seducing noblewomen into his bed.

Thinking over what his brother had told him, Iroh scratched his chin. "Perhaps, you both need to come forth and tell the others. They would be more understanding."

"Understanding? They would be a nuisance! Crowding her like some pathetic broken down animal! Why do you think neither of us said anything?!" Ozai becoming quite angry that his brother was suggesting such a thing. "And besides, they would blame me and take her from me."

 _So that's the real reason,_ Iroh lifted an eyebrow. While he believed the first part was true. The old man acknowledged that his second reason was the basis of keeping this all a secret. Hakoda and Sokka would definitely hold Ozai accountable. Forcibly removing Katara from him. They'd probably even guilt the waterbender into leaving him as well. The two must have understood this. Thus, hiding it.

"Then what do you suppose we do with this? Let Katara continue avoiding them without explaining to them why?" Iroh asked.

Ozai didn't care about the others. His only concern was Katara. "To hell with them. I don't give a damn what they think. They can come for her all they like but unless she gives the word, I'm not letting a single one of those brats near her!"

"Ozai!"

"Don't you dare say my name again, you old bastard!" The extremely pissed off Fire Prince glared at his brother. "You lost that right when you let my son die!"

"I lost a son too, O-"

"Shut the hell up! I wasn't the one that let him die!"

"But you used his death to take my birth right!" Iroh now angry as well.

Sending a ball of fire to the table in front of the old man. "You didn't deserve it!"

Extinguishing the fire blue flames that engulfed his low table, Iroh jumped to his feet and his eyes hardened with his fist. "And you don't deserve her." He said in a calm and low voice.

Before Ozai could say another word. "Zuko wouldn't have let his happened to her. Agni, this wouldn't have even happened to her if it was him."

He knew it. Ozai knew it. All this time and Iroh's true feelings were finally showing. A smirk came to the younger man's face as he looked away and shook his head. _Of course you'd rather your_ _ **son**_ _have her than me! You probably even wanted her for yourself, you old fuck!_

"Zuko loved her long before you even knew she existed. He practically chased the Avatar around just to get a glimpse of her and you stole her from him! He waited ,years to finally be with her and you took her!" Iroh yelled in frustration at having to know his nephew had missed out on his one true love because of his father. "None of this was supposed to happen, Ozai. Now the boy loses his love and his mother! All because of you!"

If guilting him was what Iroh was trying to do, it wasn't working. Ozai didn't care that Katara could have been Zuko's but he took her. The Fire Prince wanted her and went for her. He didn't waste time caring about who also wanted her. Any man would know there were plenty that would seek her. It was wise to move quick and that's just what Ozai did. If that damn runt wanted her he should have taken her. Point blank.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" The older man shouted.

Ozai grinned wider and gazed brilliantly at his brother. "And yet here I am, unashamed."

"She was Zuko's!"

"Then he should have moved faster." Ozai said with amusement as he turned for the door. He had had enough. Tomorrow, Katara would be his completely. No one would be able to challenge him once she was his wife. They all might as well get used to this. Plus, after the executions, he was taking her and disappearing for a year. All of them were being excommunicated from her. She didn't need them anyway. She only needed him. His selfishness kicked into overdrive. Ozai seriously hated sharing.

…

Katara smiled to herself as she finished the work Ozai had given her. It was simple really. Organizing the coming new year's budget. The Fire Nation should focus its attention on providing more aid to the veterans that had returned home after the war years ago. As well as refund the program that allows non-aristocrats to attend school. Then there needs to be more exportation of goods than importing. It would build most of the money that was being sent out for restoring the damage in the foreign countries caused by war. The waterbender also thought that with her being the Princess of the South and marrying the Prince, former Fire Lord, that there could be a renegotiate agreement between their nations. She wrote her entire plan and thoughts on the matter. It was quite the plan. She hoped Ozai would approve.

Laying her quill down as she finished, Katara stretched her arms and fell back into her cushions. Yugoda told her she should invited her friends over for the last night of her being an unmarried woman. She had thought about it and felt it might be good to. As feverish as she felt and relatively unwell from her illness, Katara did miss them. She hadn't seen Toph, Ty Lee, and Mai in years. And wouldn't see them for some time after she and Ozai left. This was probably for the best.

Standing to her feet, the waterbender decided to finally get dressed and get ready to send a servant to go fetch them all. As she pulled on a crop top and baggy casual red pants, her bedroom door opened and in came Ozai with a look that told her he wasn't in much of a mood.

About to say something but was beat to the punch, "Don't say a word." He demanded as he walked across the room and grabbed her immediately, lifting her in his arms and carried her over the bed. As her mind started forming conclusions about his sudden actions and being tossed onto the bed while he came with her, Katara backed away from him. However; he wasn't doing what she had thought and simply pulled her back. It was a bit of a struggle until he finally had her pressed against him and they were both laying in bed on their side. Her face against his chest and his in her hair.

"Just stay still. Please." He asked her.

The waterbender realized that he simply wanted to hold her. Something must have upset him. She wondered.

"Do you think things would have turned out better for you if it were Zuko and not me you had fallen for?" The question came out of the blue. At least to Katara.

Shifting to look up at him, Katara's eyes trained on his, searching them for answers. Where was this coming from? "Well...yes. I think if I was with Zuko there would have definitely been less drama."

Ozai's jaw set and a growl formed in the back of his throat. What the hell was she saying to him?!

"Hey, stopped that. I'm being honest. Zuko wasn't a world class criminal. If anything. He was the opposite. No one would have had an issue with me being with him. However;" she paused to move her hand to his face, letting her fingertips graze over his face. "It was you that I fell in love with. I wanted you. We both knew what we were getting ourselves into and I told you I could handle it. Remember?"

Of course he remembered. She was straddling him when she told him. His lips were pressed to her neck and arms held tight to her waist. He remembered fearing he would take her right then and there, having had desired her for some time. It never crossed his mind that everything after that moment would spell out everything that happened. He didn't think about the overall consequences of having her. And that night she allowed him bed, he wouldn't have guessed things would never become any easier for them. He remembered. Remembered everything. How could he not? Each memory stood out so vividly in his mind.

"I will not lie and say there was never a time I regretted being with you. After Arnook- after the incident, I immediately thought maybe we were wrong to be together but I never felt that way before or after that moment. I know that if I had the choice back then and knew that all this would have happened, I would still choose you." Katara smiled up at him. "Bad things have happened but they always will, at least I have you when they do happen. That's all I need to get through."

The waterbender reached up to kiss him as his arms wrapped around her again to pull her closer, pressing into her. A small chuckle escaped her lips and the kiss broke. Ozai stared at her as if trying to understand what was funny. Katara pulled away and sat up, looking down at him with a smirk.

Giggling, "Are you getting cold feet?"

"No."

"Then don't be silly." She jabbed him in the nose and he knocked her hand away as usual.

The waterbender sighed and rolled her eyes as she got out of bed and straightened her clothes out. "So I was thinking... maybe I'll ask the girls to come visit me. You're welcome to stay."

An eyebrow raised and she could already hear what he was going to say.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Ozai's language today was gradually getting worse, he usually had more control but lately he just didn't care anymore.

Ignoring the fact that he swore, Katara shot him a goofy look. "So I can play in your hair."

 _I think I hear Zuko calling for me._ Trying not to laugh at her, the Fire Prince climbed out of bed and shook his head. He was not about to stay when the waterbender's friends came. Personally, he hated two of them. That damned dead girl his son used to screw and the acrobat that his daughter had thought no one knew she was screwing. Then there was that earthbender that could bend metal. A brute midget that had a foul mouth like that idiot Sakko, Soki, Soku, Sok- whatever Katara's brother's name was. Anyway, Ozai didn't like them. Except Nora. He liked Nora. And Ozai never liked anyone but he liked her.

As the Fire Prince got up, he made his way over to his waterbender and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I have work to do."

Knowing it was an excuse, "Sure. Well you have fun with your 'work'."

…..

"Katara!" Ty Lee yelled and reached for the waterbender but was pulled back by Nora who had a nervous look on her face as did the waterbender.

Not understanding the acrobat lowered her excitement and merely offered a joyful smile. She missed the pretty waterbender. All their time sparring and shopping in the districts throughout the capital had been so fun years ago. Ty Lee and Katara had spent a lot of time at the spa together that year after the war. It was a wonder how they had even been enemies once.

Composing herself, the acrobat shot her hand up in a cheery wave. "Hey, Katara! Long time no see! Well we did see each other last night but you know, you weren't doing much talking and all."

"Uh-"

"Katara." Mai bowed her head and took Ty Lee down with her.

Baffled, Katara raised an eyebrow as Toph cleared her throat. "You're not just the Princess of that ice prison anymore, you're the Fire Princess too so that makes you their princess." The earthbender explained. "Oh and hi there Sugar Queen."

Trying to find her words amongst the small lump in her throat and her odd friends, the waterbender was fortunate to have someone on her side. Someone to save the day.

"Let's all go to the sitting room, I'll make tea." Nora said and helped the other girls along while sending Katara a sympathetic look that told her that the girl knew something.

~Moments Later~

"No way!" Katara yelled with glee. "The two of you are together?!"

It took some warming up to and some of Toph's brutish remarks, but the waterbender was completely immersed in the gathering of her female friends. All of them were sitting around the low table in the sitting room with glasses of of red wine instead of tea, except Katara. Ty Lee was laying in Mai's lap as the dark haired girl ran her fingers through her hair. The little cutesy kiss they shared moments before the waterbender lost her marbles at the brilliant news of their relationship was ingrained in Nora's mind. The tribeswoman cringed as the memory of the insane Fire Princess kissing her flooded in.

Mai nodded to confirm that she and the acrobat were indeed together. "As if you have any reason to be shocked." She amusingly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Ty Lee sat up a little and propped herself on her elbow. "You're marrying Zuko and Azula's dad, now that's **shocking**."

Katara tossed a cushion at the girl and laughed when she squealed. Soon the two broke into a small war of flying pillows. Mai tried to stay out of this but was brought in when she had become fed up with a pillow hitting her in the head. Nora and Toph were leaning back on their elbows, watching/feeling the three girls attack each other with cushions. Both shaking their heads.

It was several minutes later before the three were panting on the floor with feathers scattered around the room. Katara had a bright smile on her face. This was great. Yugoda was right. Spending time with her friends was what she needed. Even if she felt like shit otherwise it was good to have them here.

"You guys done now?" Toph asked them receiving groaning and moaning. "Good cause I'm sure Flaming Hot Stuff won't be happy if you kill his second child."

Ty Lee sat up immediately and looked at Katara whose eyes were wide. Nora felt her heart sink. Thinking the worse. Mai smirked as did Toph. The waterbender felt herself shrink, things were just starting to feel better but now this. La, help her.

"You and Papa Sparky have been busy." Toph smirked wider.

Nora glanced over at Katara looking for a sign that this wasn't true. The waterbender wore a small smile on her face and blushed, looking away from them and down at her belly. _It is true._ The small tribeswoman couldn't help but wonder if that was indeed Prince Ozai's. Knowing what Arnook had done to the Princess, Nora couldn't help but fear that the child within her womb was his. She prayed to Tui and La that it wasn't so. That the Fire Prince had already impregnated her before the incident had occurred. Fortunately, though unbeknownst to her, he had.

Feeling overjoyed once more, Katara nodded. "A little over a month." Nora felt relieved.

"Wow, so that means as soon as he arrived there, you guys were at it. Geez." Toph said with a hint of disgust. Not being able to relate at all.

Katara blushed. "Don't feel embarrassed. He'll be your husband tomorrow and you both can screw each other's brains out. That's what's me and Mai do."

The dark haired girl slapped her girlfriend in the head and gave her a look. Clearly, not liking her sex life being brought up. The girls all shifted into a whole conversation about sex and their experience. Surprisingly, Nora came forth. She and Kai were now intimate. Katara gaped. _So their serious serious?! Yay!_ It didn't take long however; for an annoyed earthbender to shut things down and try to change the conversation. But, Mai and Ty Lee brought up her little crush on Aang and it was just game over.

"If you just told him then you wouldn't have to be excluded from the conversation." Ty Lee laughed.

Pouting, "Who said I wanted to do that with him?!"

"Says that blush on your face." Nora snickered.

The four other girls burst into loud laughter until suddenly there was a knock at the door and they all quieted down. Katara slowly rose up to her feet and patted herself down. Smoothing out of her pants.

"I'll get it." She said and headed out the sitting room to the front of her chambers.

Reaching the door, a bit of fear pricked at her. It wasn't Ozai on the other end, she knew that. He would just barge in. It had to either be her brother and father or one of the three other firebenders. Or it could be someone else. _No, stop that. You're doing better. Don't think like that!_ She told herself. Having enjoyed the girls so far, it wouldn't be right to return to her aloof and frightened state. She needed to remain as she was. Though physical contact was still a big no. She decided at least to enjoy their company.

Throwing her fears away, Katara grabbed the doorknob, turned it and pulled it wide open only to see Zuko on the other end. Emotions lodged in her throat. Not from her fears but from the innocent look on his face. Like a child he seemed. His hair was down and he wore his casual clothes. His gold eyes looked her over as if searching for something to be off or wrong but when he found nothing, his eyes were glued to hers.

"Kat-"

"Enjoyed yourself last night?" The waterbender folded her arms together and raised an eyebrow as the firebender stood there with wide eyes. "I take that as a 'yes'."

"Uhhh-"

Stepping away from the door and gesturing in, mocking a bow. "Come right on in, your _Majesty._ "

Zuko cringed at how Katara seemed much more comfortable than she had last night at dinner. Maybe the girls had something to do with it. He took a step into the chambers and ignored the reprimanding look he was receiving from his water friend. _The wedding isn't till tomorrow and already she's act like my mother._

"Come. Everyone is in here." Katara was about to lead him to the sitting room but her shoulder was grabbed and she practically whirled around with wide eyes. The edge was back.

The young Lord backed away with his hands up and watched as the girl before him calmed herself down with a few deep intakes of air and searching the hall with her big blue eyes. So she wasn't entirely back to normal. He'll remember that.

With his hands up. "I-I'm sorry. I was just trying to get your attention."

Still de-escalating. "For?"

"Uh, we need- I mean, I want to talk. To you. Alone…..if you're okay with that. If not, don't worry about it." Zuko explained.

Not giving it much thought, Katara nodded and decided to head towards her bedroom. She inwardly rationalized with herself, saying that Zuko wouldn't hurt her, he would never do anything that she didn't like except probably cause her trouble here and there. It was true. She just needed to remind herself. Sometimes she'd forget they were all her friends and not people trying to harm her. La, she really needed to get a grip. At least until she was off to the Southern Province of the Fire Nation where she would spend a year away from it all. She knew it would be there that she made her recovery, both mentally and physically. But until then, just for these last few days. Get it together.

Entering her room, she walked over to where she had been working on her assignment from Ozai. Zuko's eyes scanned over the scattered sheets and noticed it was the budget plan for the upcoming year. He wondered why she had it but didn't ask, there were other things he wanted to discuss. The two made themselves comfortable on the cushions in front of her work. It was quiet for a moment until, Zuko decided to speak first.

"Yugoda told me that the healing sessions have progressed." Making eye contact with her. "A year, she says you have but she is trying to give you more time."

Katara nodded. Yes, so far there was no guarantee that she would live a normal lifespan but at least she would be granted more time here. Here with her husband. And then there was the issue of her bending. So far it was safe to assume that the waterbender was completely cut off from her element. The connection had been broken by the poison. It had spiked her abilities in the beginning, the reason she had been granted the power of bloodbending without a full moon, but it this decreased her faster. The weakened waterbender looked to her scarred friend and offered him a strong and determined look. Bender or not. Saved or not. She promised with her eyes that she would be brave throughout this, he just needed to wait and see.

"You didn't have to come all the way here just to confirm that I was alright. You could have asked your father. He would have told you I'm doing just fine."

Zuko lifted an eyebrow. _Really? Do you even believe that yourself?_

Rolling her eyes, "Okay, maybe he wouldn't."

Eyebrow still up as he leaned back, "No maybe. He just wouldn't. Besides, I wanted to see you for myself."

"Zuko, you didn't have to-"

"I did." His tone of voice firm and his eyes focused heavily on her off guard expression. "I've been worried about you. All of us have. The only sign we have that you're alright is that my father hasn't set something on fire. I wanted to make sure that you were fine and that _he_ wasn't keeping you away from us because of his possessiveness."

The waterbender burst into laughter earning her a look of confusion. So everyone thought Ozai was hogging her to himself. Yes, he didn't seem to like sharing her with them but if anything, he was the one that forced her to attend dinner last night. If only they knew. In all honesty, she was getting the feeling he preferred her to be more sociable than she had been lately. It meant he didn't have to do all the talking which he hated. Surprisingly for someone that got off to psychologically torturing others as well as tossing threats.

Wiping a tear from her eye, "No. I'm fine. Really. Your father's actually been trying to get me out of my room but I just haven't been feeling well enough to."

"Well enough? Are you still experiencing discomfort or pain?" He asked immediately.

Shaking her head. "No. It just-" her words died on her tongue as an image of being forced down by hands that began tearing at her clothes, groping at her breast, and slapping her across the face. Her eyes widened and her breathing picked up.

The Fire Lord noticed and was instantly concerned. "Tara?" His hand slowly moved to her.

"No! Keep your hands away from me!" She shouted and stumbled to get up and away.

"Tara, what's-"

"Shut up! I won't let you touch me again!" Katara hissed but the fear was all still there as she climbed onto her bed and made her way over it to the other side. Descending back onto the floor, she reached under the bed for the dagger. She was going to defend herself. Arnook wasn't getting a second chance. He would die.

Zuko's eyes widened as his father's dagger was in the waterbender's hands. "Wait!" He stood up with his hand up and outstretched to gesture her away. "Katara, wait! What's going on?!"

"I said shut up, Arnook!" She screamed and cautiously stalked towards him as he backed away. "I won't let you hurt me again!"

 _Arnook? Oh Agni! She thinks I'm him!_ Waving his hands around frantically. "No! No! I'm Zuko. Katara, it's me, Zuko. Stop! I would never hurt you, just put the blade down. Please!"

Tears rolled down her face as she shook her head, "You're lying! Zuko wouldn't do this to me! He wouldn't!"

"Katara calm down! You're having flashbacks! Snap out of it!" Zuko became panicked as she got closer.

The bedroom door slammed open and in came Nora with the other three girls.

"What's going on in here?!" She shouted as her eyes went back and forth from the Fire Lord and the Princess.

Ty Lee pushed the tiny girl out of the way. "Does it matter?! Katara's trying to kill Zuko! We have to stop her!" The acrobat lunged at the waterbender to block her chi but was intercepted by Nora.

Falling hard to the ground, Ty Lee's eyes were wide. She had never had her abilities turned against her. Hell, she had never known another chi-blocker other than her teacher. Mai glared and growled at the tribeswoman, readying a few knives.

"Don't touch her!" She hissed.

"Then don't touch my Princess!" Nora retorted back as she yanked her dagger from its sheath. "I took down Ozai and Azula, I can take you too!"

"Hey, Guys! You're not helping!" Toph stumped the ground and the floor came up and wrapped around both equally enraged fighters. Pointing her finger at the two in front of them. "That's your problem! Not each other!"

Katara yelled and ran at Zuko, who reached to grab the hand holding the dagger. "I won't be weak this time! I won't let you win!" She screamed as tears continued falling, applying all her weight on her attack as much as possible. But being that Zuko was actually healthy and had his full strength, he wasn't being forced back like she had hoped.

"Toph! Stop her!" Mai yelled.

"No Toph! Don't! She's not herself!" Zuko yelled back.

 _Of course she's not. She's probably brainwashed or something._ Toph said in her head as she readied to stop the waterbender. Something was definitely off. Her pulse change so suddenly. It was rapid and wild. Raging.

"Toph don't-"

A bolt struck into the back of the blind bender's back and all but Katara's eyes went wide as she collapsed onto the floor. The floor that encased Nora and Mai fell, the two dropped. Eyes traveling from the fallen earthbender to the gold furious eyes of Fire Prince Ozai. _Oh dear La/Agni!_

 _Fuck!_ Zuko shouted in his head.

"What. Did. YOU. DO?!" Ozai's voice caused everyone to gulp in fear. He was pissed.

Nora's first instinct was to take out the accurate knife throw while the Fire Prince took in the scene. She jumped the girl with a roar and took her blade to slashing Mai's palms. The dark hair girl hissed and tried to knock the tribeswoman off her but as her opponent stated, she took out two very difficult people to fight. There was no way of getting out of this.

Ozai let Nora handle the half dead girl as he went to take care of his waterbender and son. He snatched Katara's wrist up over her head and yanked her off of Zuko, who had found himself being kicked to the floor by his father. Katara struggled against him.

"Get off me!" She screamed louder and more company came. This time the last people that needed to witness this.

"What are you doing to my daughter, Ozai?!" Hakoda said as Kai and Sokka stared at the scene in shock. Ty Lee motionless on the floor with Toph who was unconscious and smoke coming from her back. Nora straddling Mai who's hands were bleeding. Zuko also on the floor with wide eyes gazing up at Katara where she was being restrained by his father.

Kai ran over to his girlfriend but backed away when she hissed. "What's going on?" He asked worriedly.

"Katara's gone nuts." Ty Lee said.

The young firebender looked at his girlfriend that gave him a certain look that meant it was more.

"I'll kill you! I swear to La!" The waterbender went off and everyone looked at Zuko, thinking he might have done something to cause her to act like this but he, his father, Nora, and Kai could see it wasn't his fault.

Hakoda gazed at his daughter who was thrashing against her fiancée with a dagger in her hand and an animalistic look on her face. It scared him. What was this?

Sokka narrowed his eyes and snarled. "What did you do to my sister, you bastards?!" His question directed at both Fire Royals present as he removed his boomerang from its confinements.

"Sokka no." His father grabbed his son's wrist as he observed Katara. Something was wrong with her. More than the poisoning. It had been for weeks and they hadn't known what. If they wait till she calmed down from whatever was happening to her then they might finally understand.

Crying and screaming, Katara tried to fight the invisible force holding her back. No. No. No. She was failing again. He was going to take her again. La, please don't. Don't let this happen again to her. "La! Help me!" Her cries became more excruciating as her muscles ached and relaxed from soreness. "Please! Please! Don't! Don't do this to me! Please! I can't! I can't do this again!"

As the waterbender broke down, falling limp, her friends and family gaped in horror as she fell apart. What in spirits name was going on?

Nora looked away from the Princess and bit her trembling bottom lip as she tried to hold back her tears. Mai looked up at the tribeswoman on top of her and then back at Katara. The girl knew something. Didn't she? Kai closed his eyes and balled his fist. Zuko simply gaped as he watched his closest friend have a melt down very similar to how Azula had the day of the Agni Kai. Was this why she hid away? She was still reliving what happened to her. Hakoda couldn't make out exactly what was happening other than the fact that Katara looked worse than she had ever looked in her life. She never let herself fall apart like this. Especially not in front of others. Sokka clenched his teeth, wanting nothing more than to know what was happening to his sister. Ty Lee was completely lost for words and overall confused.

Becoming furious from the looks that were being sent at Katara, Ozai growled. "All of you! GET OUT!"

"Not until you start talking!" Sokka snarled. "What the fuck is wrong with Katara?!"

Kai intervened for the Fire Prince, not wanting this to escalate more. "It's a side effect of the poison. It makes her delirious."

"Liar!" Ty Lee yelled at him. She could read his aura and tell he was just saying it to keep things from getting out of hand more than they were.

"Shut your mouth, lesbo!" Nora hissed.

Mai managed to get a wrist free and slapped her bloody hand across the tribeswoman face. "Tribal bitch."

"Aye! Watch it!" Kai's fist lit up in flames.

As another fight was about to start up again, Katara screamed one final time before she shut down completely falling unconscious. Her body went limp against Ozai and head nodded to the side as her eyelids closed. The dagger in her hand dropped and echoed in a suddenly silent room. Hauling the comatose waterbender in his arms, the Fire Prince was about to lay her in bed and kill everyone that didn't leave when he ordered them to. However; that would have to wait.

"Tell me, Ozai. What's wrong with my daughter? I know you know." Hakoda's eyes narrowed but they didn't hold anger, just desperation as he looked around to Kai and Nora. "And I also know you're not the only one. So please, someone tell me."

Kai and Nora ease their expressions as they heard the plead in the Chieftain's voice. "Zuko." Hakoda even turned to him. "Do you know? If so, please for the love of Tui and La, tell me."

Zuko refused to look away from Katara. Her actions had sent him into a state of shock. Not wanting to believe that the girl he had just witness behave like that was her. There was no way this was Katara. While he was aware of what had happened to her, he couldn't believe the impact it had on her. He wasn't familiar with victims of such violence so he didn't know what to expect. He didn't see this coming. No wonder, she locked herself away. And he wondered. Had his father been dealing with this by himself? Handling a terrified sexually assaulted waterbender that had most likely tried to attack him in his sleep.

"Someone tell us!" Sokka yelled impatiently. This secretive shit was getting old! Someone needed to speak up and start explaining why his sister was like this. What was it? It couldn't have been the poison. That wouldn't make her act out like this. It was too busy burning her out of her essence to do so.

Seeing as there was no way out of this other than to just come out with it, Nora pushed herself off Mai. "Leave them and I'll tell you everything." Hesitation in her voice told them that this wasn't much her right to say as she looked over her shoulder at Ozai. He didn't say anything, just turned away to carry Katara to bed. Wordlessly telling her he didn't care any longer. This was becoming more a nuisance than he planned it to be.

As the room started clearing out, Ty Lee and Toph having to be drug out, Zuko lingered just a little longer. His eyes following the waterbender to where she was being laid. This is what became of her. The girl he loved. Still loved. Even without permission to love. If only- no. He refused to think that way. This was reality. Katara had chosen his father already. Chose him over and over again. No matter the situation or what befell her, she chose him. Even though it brought her a great deal of misfortune. Just like he chose her, even when she loved another. This was what became of them. Mid spring earlier this year, she came to him seeking refuge and instead found herself raped and dying slowly before winter could end. This was his fault. He was the catalyst of this devastating turn of events. Agni, forgive him.

Laying the waterbender in the bed, Ozai shut his eyes and knelt down beside her. "After the executions, we're leaving."

"To that estate you purchased." Zuko asked.

The man nodded. "How long?"

"A year." Ozai replied and opened his eyes to gaze over his waterbender. "Tell no one where we've gone."

"I won't."

"Good. Now leave." The man took the limp hand of Katara's and held it.

Zuko wasn't going to stay around and give him more of a hard time. It was clear he had enough to deal with. He got up and left like he was asked to. As he went out into the hallway of Katara's chambers, he could hear Nora begin to explain what happened. He quickly left. Not wanting to stick around and deal with everyone's reactions. Hopefully, Nora got them out as soon as they were made aware. None of them needed to further make things worse. The wedding was tomorrow. Everyone just needed a night's rest and everything would be fine. Or at least they could pretend.

…..

It was warm. No. It was hot. Very hot. Why was that? Katara sat up immediately in bed and her eyes opened as she did.

"Princess Katara." The voice of Yugoda turned her head to the side of her bed where the woman had been holding her wrist with two fingers circling the inside of it. What? Why was she doing that?

Yugoda knew the waterbender had to have been confused. Probably didn't remember last night but that might not be a bad thing. Today was her wedding day. Her thoughts should be focused on that and that alone. Besides, at the moment she was just soothing the girl. Helping her remain calm threw out the night she slept. Couldn't have her waking again in fright.

Looking away for the source of why it suddenly felt extremely hot in her room but not finding Ozai, Katara noticed the candles of the room flickered with blue flames. Why?

"His highness said you were shivering in your sleep." The Northern woman said as her eyes darted to the candles.

Katara looked around for a small trace that would tell her he was here just recently but it didn't even look like he stayed the night. The sheets on the side he laid were not pulled back. She worried. Yugoda was here but he wasn't. Did she do something again? Oh La, she did, didn't she? "Where is he?"

Tracing the inside of the girl's wrist. "He's preparing for the wedding, my Lady. As should you." She smiled.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and Nora appeared with two servants that were carrying a large dress.

"Katara, you're up!" The tribeswoman said. "Good. Cause we got to get you dress and ready in the next two hours."

The servants came in and placed the dress on the bed, three more came in from behind with the rest of the accessories. Katara just looked at them sort of absentmindedly as they started piling things on top of her bed. In all honesty, she felt orientated. Like something was off. But what?

"Alright, let's get you out of bed and in the tub. We're running short on time." Nora decided since the Princess was clearly not functioning properly this morning, it was best she took over things.

….

"I never would have thought you'd make a wife out of one of those water heathens." Po said with his usual sly smirks as he emptied a glass of wine and tossed it to the nearest servant. "A proper Fire Nation woman would have been better suited, don't you think?"

Ozai was nearly an hour from remarrying and was on his fifth glass. Practically, drinking it like water. But who could blame him? He hadn't slept and his nerves were bad. The whole night he was dealing with one thing after another. First, the incident with Katara about to stab Zuko. Her family and friends finding out what had taken place in the South Pole. Her brother demanding that she be handed over. Fortunately, Zuko used his position as Fire Lord against them, having his men remove them from her chambers. There was a bunch of fussing and yelling from the rest of her friends. His brother and the Avatar got involved. Nora took care of them and the others. Forcing them all out. Once they were all out, Katara awoke again and he had to knock her out to his displeasure. It was usually what he had to do when she got out of control. When that was over, he called summoned the Northern woman in to monitor the waterbender while he got situated for the day. Situated meaning intoxicated enough to not care but not so much that it threw him off his balance. Last thing he needed was to be completely drunk at his own wedding.

His old time friend, Po, looked at him and shook his head. "Are truly that taken with that water woman?"

"Would I have endured everything this far if I wasn't?" Ozai say his glass down and started rubbing his temple. "Now quiet. You're giving me a headache."

Po chuckled, _perhaps so_. Sighing. "Well, I'll see you after the private ceremony. I figured since we're going to the place, we might as well travel together."

Staring down his glass as if it were his one true enemy, Ozai didn't care to respond back as the governor left him be. His fingers soothing the side of his temple in a circular motion. So today the waterbender would officially be his. He would have thought after everything they'd been through thus far would make it so. Not some ceremony. But it was not dreaded. The Fire Prince in truth was actually excited today. Though his expression said otherwise. It was the mere fact that Katara would be his and he'd have more claim to her than anyone else. A husband replaced a father, trumped a brother, and was chosen over friends. Marrying her and knowing no one could take her from him was feeding his selfishly possessive side. Katara was his. No one would argue that. No one.

The Fire Prince decided not finish the glass of wine in front of him, he could feel the effects kicking in. However; he could burn the alcohol from his bloodstream if he wanted to sober up but he didn't quite want to. Though he was overjoyed that today he'd marry his waterbender, he couldn't seem to block from his head, even for today, that she was still very much sick. Last night her temperature dropped after he put her to sleep. Her complexion was paling. There were still no signs that her bending had or would return. Then, there was her mind. It hadn't healed either. Her resolve and fight was back. That fierce and fiery passion rekindled but her mind kept slipping to that morning almost a month ago. He knew it would be a while to her to overcome this. And he as willing to be as patient as he could. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to have her in bed as he desperately had been wanting to. But her well-being meant more to him than his desires. He'd wait. Not to say he won't be frustrated a bit or even try to coax her a little along the way, but he wouldn't force her as that bastard Arnook had. Ozai was many things but a rapist wasn't one. In fact, the mere act sickened him immensely and to have seen that happen to his waterbender, it was everything he had not to kill everyone in his sight.

"Your Highness," a servant came into the room and bowed their heads. "We should start heading to the temple now."

Not saying a word, Ozai stood to his feet and nodded. Brushing past the semi-frightened servant. His gold eyes piercing as he made it out into the hallway of the palace. Zuko and the Avatar waited for him by the steps of the grand staircase that descended to where the palanquins were. Both men wore formal attire and a struggling face of contempt.

"You look like your old self today, father." Zuko commented. His father had rarely in the last few months worn his crown in his topknot or wore formal robes. Clearly was much more lax now than he was before.

Ozai didn't much feeling like chatting. He just wanted to get to the temple, marry Katara, enjoy the executions tomorrow, and leave this place.

Aang glanced at the Fire Prince as the three of them headed down the steps. He heard from the others what happened to Katara. He almost didn't believe it. How could he. The monk thought for sure with someone like Ozai watching her, the waterbender would be safe. However; it no longer seemed that way. But Aang could see that even so, it wasn't the man's fault. If anything, the Fire Prince had not relinquished his resolve to protect her. He had shown that the last few days. Not just protecting her from physical harm but also psychological. Knowing that she was in much pain from what happened to her and therefore kept her from everyone for her sake. Not his own as they had believed.

Turning his head back to face the palanquins they were heading to, Aang told himself that he was fine with this. For Katara's sake, the monk had kept quiet about his feelings. The jealousy and the hurt he felt that she was with Ozai of all people. He didn't like it. He just accepted it. And it had killed him over these several months what had all happened. However; as he stood beside this man who had once been his enemy, he realized no one would have been better suited for someone like Katara. He trusted Ozai would continue as he has and stay by Katara's side.

The three climbed into the palanquins, Zuko sat beside his father as Aang sat in front of them. The Fire Lord focused his attention outside the window as the carriage began to take off. Of course, though he reconciled with himself over the last few days, today was not one that brought him any kind feeling but anguish. Today he would lose Katara. Officially. Lose her to his father. In the back of his head, for months, he had hoped the two would grow apart. That there would be too much to bear by being together and that he could finally have her. But, a part of him knew that day wouldn't come. They faced misfortune after misfortune and while they had probably secretly resented one another along the way, Katara and his father hadn't fallen out of love with each other. If anything, tragedy seems to fuel the fire of their relationship.

Inwardly sighing, Zuko told himself to let Katara go. Move on as everyone had been advising him. While he had become engaged to a sweet and beautiful noblewoman, she was far from his desires of a woman. Good enough to be his wife but not enough to be his love. These feelings weren't going to leave him. They manifested while he was fighting the waterbender and her friends. They grew even more when they allied. When the war was won, he found himself madly in love to the point he called her name out while he was being intimate with Mai. Four years of separation and they were just as strong. Finding out her feelings for his father, occasionally walking in on them together, finding out she had become pregnant by his father, and now about to watch her marry him. Agni, these feelings didn't vanish. No matter how hard he fought them and every time the thought of her encouraged these feelings, he'd fight them. Saying that she didn't love him. That he was not good enough for her. That his dad would probably kill him in the future if he didn't hurry and put these feelings into place. That it would be very awkward being in love with his step-mother. And a whole lot of other things. Like how could he want someone that slept with his father. Especially after the way he had seen them together. Agni, take these feelings from him. Take them back so he doesn't have to look at her with adoring eyes that she and everyone else would pity him for. He just wants her and himself to be happy. Even if that meant being happy apart.

"I think King Bumi and King Kuei will be arriving with Sokka and Hakoda right behind us." Aang said as he stared out the window like the other two men were.

"Yes, I'm sure they would like to see if father is truly going through with this." Zuko replied.

Trying not to give away his frustration with everyone doubting him, "Those pathetic fools shouldn't have been invited in the first place."

Detecting the clear animosity in the man's voice, "Yeah, well it would have been rude not to invite them while they were here already."

Scuffing, "Rube is the person that arrives in another's home and tells them to bow."

The two younger men tried not to give him a look like 'you're one to talk' since technically he had done the same thing. Though to an extreme attempt. Aang and Zuko sighed. Hypocrisy. When would it end?

….

"I hurt him again, didn't I?" Katara asked as Yugoda brushed the red lip paint onto her lips.

The Northern woman sighed, "No, child. He didn't have any marks on him this morning when I saw him."

"But-"

"His Highness is was unharmed, Princess Katara." Yugoda said as she pulled the brush away from the waterbender's lips and gave her a stern look. "Do not stress yourself out and bring harm to the child."

Katara nodded. Of course. That's what caused her to lose the first one. She couldn't risk that happening again. And with her body already enduring strain, it would be difficult enough for the baby in her womb to survive. She needed to calm herself. Whatever happened last night, was done with. No one was hurt. Ozai wasn't hurt. At least she hoped not. Right now, she needed to only think positively. Today was getting married. Soon after, would be leaving to the countryside where she would recuperate. And during that time, she'll have the baby. Next year this time, things will be much better for her. For everyone. This is what her mind should be focused on.

Sensing the waterbender had taken her advice and relaxed, Yugoda pulled from the dresser a small mirror. Holding it up for the Katara to see, the older woman watched as shock took over the girl's expression.

"This is me?" Katara asked as she lightly touched her cheeks and face.

Yugoda nodded. "I look beautiful."

"That you do and that you always have, my lady." The healer looked adoringly at Katara. "If Kana were here, she'd tear up so much, I'd think you was secretly a waterbender all these years." She laughed thinking about how sentimental her friend was.

That's right, Katara almost forgot. Yugoda and her Gran Gran were friends. A small tear pricked at her eye as she nodded her head in agreement. "If only she and my mother were here."

A sad smile rose to the elderly woman's face. The waterbender lacked a mother figure at a time where it was needed the most. A woman to walk her through the first months of marriage. Yugoda had to admit, she was worried for the young woman. She was marrying a man years older than her, that had both married before and had children. The issue with that was that the man already knew what to expect of a marriage and his expectations would be high. But for someone as young and still very much inexperienced as Katara, she would need someone to help her along. Yugoda figured that since she had been ordered by the Fire Prince to stay as Katara's healer when they left for the countryside, that she would assist the young waterbender. Teach her as much as she could about marriage and so forth.

"Tonight, I want him." Katara said as she continued looking at herself. "I think I I-"

Shaking her head as she removed the mirror from the waterbender's hands. "No, my Lady. You need to know. Merely thinking does not prove fact that you can and the last thing you want is to make things harder for you or him." Wanting to spare Katara the same hardships she had experienced in her marriage.

"Be patient with yourself." Yugoda helped the young woman to her feet and placed her hands reassuringly on both her shoulders. "I know you're anxious for this all to be over and you can return to your normal self but you will only prolong this if you do not give yourself time."

Katara nodded her head and looked to her left where her bedroom window was, gazing at the early morning sun peering through. This was the ending and beginning. The end of one chapter and the start of another. Her eyes closed and small smile came to her lips as she let the thoughts of the coming days settle into her mind. Those blue eyes of hers opened and in them was a calming peace. Today was her wedding day.

….

King Bumi and King Kuei took their respective places alongside the Fire Lord and Fire Prince Iroh. The four men stood off to the side waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"I heard there was an incident last night between the Princess Katara and your father. Are we to assume that this will be for naught and she doesn't show?" Kuei asked as he sent a pointed stare at the two Fire Nation Royals.

Iroh closed his eyes and held his hands behind his back, "Your Majesty, I assure you that Princess Katara will be here." Not sounding too happy about it. His thoughts of his brother and the girl being together now clear as day.

Zuko tried not to pay his uncle any attention of course. Unlike the elderly man, he knew and accepted this defeat. Katara was going to be Ozai's wife. It was time they all became acquainted with the idea.

"Katara is madly in love with my father as is he with her." Letting his confidence in the two show. "Doubting them is a waste of time. Believe me, I've been there."

After shutting up the two men that obviously knew better, Zuko excused himself and decided to see how his father was with Hakoda and Sokka on balcony. As he made his way to the terrace and pulled the curtains back, the tribesman shoved him and yelled.

"Fuck this! I'm not handing my sister over to him!" He barked and as he did, his blue eyes fell on Zuko. The snarl not dissipating. Fury deeply stowed in the sky colored irises.

When Sokka disappeared off to Agni knows where, the young Lord slipped in to see what else was going on and only saw Hakoda speaking with Ozai. There were tears in the Chieftain's eyes as he spoke. Begging the Fire Prince not to go through with the marriage. To let Katara return home in the South where she belongs. However; Ozai's expression was as unmoved as ever. He wasn't relinquishing the waterbender. She was his. And he would make it so that they would no longer have the right to ask for her.

"I tried. I did. I tried to see the good in this but I can't- I-I can't see how letting my daughter marry you will make things any better for her." Hakoda looked up at the cold eyes of the Fire Prince. "Can't you let her go? You love her, don't you? Let her go!"

"Hakoda!" Zuko called the man's name as he made his way over to him.

Hakoda glared at the young man. "Zuko, this has nothing to do with you."

"Yes, Zuko. Leave us." Ozai's amber eyes fell on him in an almost chilling way that to the boy how close to the edge he already was.

About to say something but was cut off.

"The bride is here." Kai said to all three men. Ignoring the looks they were giving him. He really had become adjusted to this group's consistent unyielding animosity and conflict. No point in cowering anymore. He had witnessed a lot in the short time he spent amongst them. Anyway, Katara was here and that meant the wedding was about to start. Everyone needed to get in their places.

…

Nora helped Katara out of the palanquin, making sure she didn't trip on her large wedding gown. She looked absolutely marvelous. A white dress with gold trimming. The shoulders were parted, exposing the beautifully contrasting color of her brown skin. Then there was the puffiness of the skirt of the dress. The ornaments in her hair accompanied with transparent veil, brought out her overall appearance. Her red lips and the eye makeup that brought out her eyes. Everything from her head to her toes was beautiful, gorgeous, and magnificent sight. The envy of all brides. Katara looked so much like that of woman of Fire that it was hard to believe she was actually Water Tribe if not for complexion and eyes.

Running down the temple steps, Kai saw the three tribeswomen exit the palanquin.

Waving his hand to his girlfriend to get her attention. "Nora, come here. I need a word with you." His feet hitting the last few steps.

Katara slowly looked up to the staircase to see the firebender who suddenly stopped in his tracks to gaze dumbly at her as if to figure out if it was her or not. Nora caught the look in his eyes and crossed her arms to which he immediately snapped out of it.

"Uh, Nora. We need-"

"I heard you." She cut him off and turned back to the Water Princess and Northern woman that accompanied them. "Madam Yugoda, could you escort the Princess into the temple for me?"

The elderly woman smiled and nodded as she gently took the waterbender's hand. Katara looked curiously at the couple as Kai took Nora by her arm and pulled her in the opposite direction. Was something wrong? Something happened?

Yugoda started guiding the Princess to the staircase and gave her hand a soft pat. "Worry yourself not, child. You're about to marry. That should be your only concern."

Katara looked over her shoulders one last time as she ascended the steps of the temple before focusing her attention on what was ahead of her. Yes. She was about to marry Ozai. Nothing else deserved her attention at the moment but that. Today was to be a joyous day. Nothing should ruin it for.

…

"Katara!" Zuko's mouth dropped when he saw her reach the top of the steps. She looked gorgeous.

The waterbender offered a smile as Yugoda helped her up the last step. "Hi, Zuko."

"Uh- Hi….uhhh..mmm- uh." His mouth wide open as he looked his friend over. Zuko was lost for words. He knew Katara was just about the most attractive woman he had ever known but this. This. This woman. Blue eyes enhanced by silver brush of shadow. Plump lips scarlet red like the blood in his veins. Her brown hair dressed and decorated perfectly with a veil obscuring her face only slightly. The white gold she wore gave her a celestial appearance. A heavenly creature. Like the moon spirit but twice as beautiful and alluring. Katara looked more divine than all the riches and wonders of the world. How could such a woman exist? How was she real?

Katara smiled widely as she noticed how he looked at her. It reassured her that she looked exceptional for the ceremony. That's was what she wanted to be. Exceptional. Beautiful. Perfect. All these things but for one and only one. Her husband.

"Your Majesty," Yugoda pulled the gawking Fire Lord from his daze. "Shouldn't you be inside for the ceremony beside your father?"

Shaking himself back to reality, "uh, yes. Well, Sokka became ill this morning." He lied.

"Sokka?! Is he alright?!" Katara's eyes went wide as she worried for her old brother.

"Yes. He just drunk too much last night with me and Toph. The two of them were out cold. But no worries, I'm here to give you away in his place." He came up with all that on the spot not wanting her to know that her brother stormed off in disapproval of the wedding. Zuko knew there was enough the waterbender had to worry about. Her family's acceptance didn't need to be added to that list.

The concern was obvious on her face as she heard that her brother became wasted the night before her wedding. Was he not happy with her getting married now?

Seeing that the gears in the waterbender's head turn, Zuko quickly dissolved whatever conclusions she was making. "Toph challenged him and you know how Sokka never runs from a challenge. Trust me, you should have seen his face this morning. He looked pitiful and remorseful that he was too sick to be here."

Feeling as if what Zuko was saying was true, knowing her brother and the earthbender had been big drinking buddies after the war. Katara's smile returned and both Zuko and Yugoda sighed in relief. That was close. The last thing they needed was a depressed bride running after her brother.

Stepping a little closer than he wanted to after memories of last night flooded his mind, the Fire Lord cautiously offered her his arm

"Will you allow me to give you away today in place of Sokka and your father?" Zuko beamed at her and a small giggle arouse that came with light tears forming in her eyes.

Without thinking about it, Katara nodded and took his arm. The Northern woman watched as her patient had allowed contact with someone other than herself and the Fire Prince. She grinned. _Moving along faster than I assumed_. Yugoda thought as the Fire Lord carefully walked the waterbender into the temple.

….

Aang stood with the two Earth Kingdom kings and Iroh in place of Zuko who was giving Katara away. It really upset the monk that his friend was being selfish and leaving his sister's wedding like that. He never thought that this would happen. Sokka needed to seriously get a freaking grip. After this, Aang was going to have a serious talk with him. This was ridiculous.

"I can't believe he would pull this at his sister's wedding." The Avatar clenched his teeth as he squinted his eyes closed in frustration.

Bumi shook his head in response. "Some people just can't get past their own feelings and leave well enough alone."

The comment was meant for Kuei and Iroh who were clearly showing their displeasure with all this. What right did either of them or anyone have to criticize the couple getting married. In truth, Bumi had an opinion that he was sure no one would take seriously because he was the 'mad' King. The Princess Katara and former Fire Lord's relationship wasn't the issue. It was everyone's unwillingness to accept it that was the issue. Literally the two weren't a threat to anyone as they were but everyone else was a threat to them. Bumi simply sighed.

"This is exactly why I never married." He said. "People don't know how to keep their noses out of couples' business. Damn it, leave them be. They're not hurting anyone."

The Avatar nodded with a scowl on his face. "Agreed."

Iroh and Kuei exchanged looks that held a small amount of conviction in their eyes.

….

"Are you ready for this?" Zuko asked.

Katara smiled brightly, "I've been ready for months."

Chuckling at her response, the Fire Lord gave the temple Sages in front of the grand double doors a signal and the doors began pushing open. The waterbender felt a little jumpy all of a sudden. The knowledge of her getting married started to settle in and as the chapel came into view, her heart sped up. This was supposed to be restricted to family only and it was. However; it would seem the Royal family had many relatives. Distant relatives but close enough in bloodline to be invited. Katara hadn't realized until now how many people were related to Zuko and his family. _Dear La._

Feeling her tense in his arm, "Dad told me you guys are leaving for the countryside." The firebender figured distracting her might be a easy way of getting her through the large amount of relatives present.

Understanding what he was doing, Katara decided to go along with it as they took steps into the chapel. "Umm, yes. We wanted to leave the capital for some time."

Grinning, "Wanting to start a family away from court influence. That's probably a wise choice."

A quiet giggle escaped her as they began walking down the aisle, "Well I guess since I plan to tell him today, I might as well tell you also." She whispered.

"What?" He smiled looking ahead as the waterbender leaned a little closer to him and in his ear told him news he wasn't expecting to hear.

"I'm pregnant again." She chuckled softly as she pulled away from his ear to see his face.

 _How? When? What?_ Katara was with child again? Wait! Was it-

Recognizing the look in her eyes, Katara immediately clarified. "I had already conceived when _that_ happened."

Zuko's eyes widened for a moment. Did she know that he knew?

"I may have not been myself, Zuko. But I remember." Her voice cracked as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

So she did know. His eyes settled back down. Last night didn't escape her. Just like that incident. She remembered. Everything. "I keep waking in the night attacking your father. He tries to get me to stop but sometimes I don't." Fighting back her tears. "I know he hates it but he sometimes has to knock me out with his bending. This morning he wasn't in bed and Yugoda was holding my hand in my sleep. I know I must have scared you all and he had been forced to reveal everything. I know my brother and father are probably not happy with me marrying him anymore because of what happened to me. I know Iroh must have said something to him yesterday before he came back to my chambers in the middle of the day, needing only to hold me. I know none of you want this and feel resentful towards him because you blame him for what happened to me."

The Fire Lord facing ahead with a neutral expression to mask what he was feeling from Katara's words.

"I know you all have disagreeable feelings towards him. At dinner the other night, I could feel the animosity so heavily that it was unbearable." A tear slipped down her cheek. "Ozai's not as unfazed as you all think, he's just good at hiding it. But I want you to know that through all this, I didn't suffer alone. He was with me. Every step of the way. There were times I swore he was going to give up and he might have even been contemplating it but he was always there the next morning. Beside me."

The waterbender thanked La for the veil over her face as a few more tears fell from her eyes. "I'll be his wife shortly." They grew closer to the front of the chapel where she could now see Ozai standing with his back facing her. "And when I am, I want you all to know." Her head lifted a bit and she rolled her shoulders back some as she straightened out her posture more. "I won't tolerate anyone speaking poorly of him. I will not be forgiving to anyone that does. Whether it is Iroh or my brother, I will not be forgiving the wicked...any longer. My heart can no longer do so."

Reaching the steps of the dais, Zuko turned towards her as she withdrew her arm. He could see not only tears but a serious look under her veil. She meant what she said. While she offered him a delightful smile, her eyes warned him and ordered him to inform the others. She and his father were one. Come for either of them, you'd be coming for both. Simple as that.

Bowing her head to Zuko, "Thank you, your Majesty for giving me away today. It is an honor." She winked at him as she rose back up and ascended the dais.

Staring after her, Zuko realized that Katara resembled his father a bit. At least her demeanor just now. It sent a shiver down his spine.

…

Ozai waited as he heard footsteps climb the dais. He was mere moments from having the waterbender be made his wife. Agni, as soon as she was, he would have to resist the urge to immediately take her back to his chambers and have her like he been thirsting to do. Especially with this alcohol still in his blood causing him to feel more warm blooded than usual. He silently prayed for control and restraint.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped and her felt a small hand on his. He turned his head and instantly his eyes went wide. The Fire Sage in front of him pretended not to notice the look of shock on the man's face. Last thing there needed to be was a wedding and a funeral on the same day.

"Hi." She beamed up at him.

Not trusting his words or pretty much anything that would be in response to her, Ozai cleared his throat and shot a glare at the Fire Sage. Katara pressed her fist to her lips, careful not to smudge her lip paint, as she giggled to herself. She didn't miss the stunned look on his face. It was priceless. La, it was practically adorable. She'd have to remember for future reference to dress up for him so she can see that look again.

Being signaled impatiently by the threatening Fire Prince, the Fire Sage commenced the ceremony and began reading the speech traditionally given at weddings. Katara smiled and stole glances at Ozai who seemed to be desperately avoiding looking at her which made her giggle more. It was so cute.

" _As we've gathered here today, to join two people together in….."_

Nudging him with her shoulder a little. "I didn't see you this morning."

Eyes focused ahead. "It's against tradition for the bride and groom to see each other before the ceremony on the day of the wedding." He said quietly.

" _...A man of Fire and a woman of Water have come to unite themselves as one…"_

"Well I had news to tell you this morning." She tried not to let her excitement cause her voice to travel.

Ozai spared her a single glance before staring back at the Sage. "What news?"

Oh La, she couldn't wait to see his face once she told him.

" _...Let us rejoice in the unity of this rare couple as they take one another as husband and wife…"_

Standing on her tippy toes, Katara whispered very low so that the Fire Sage would definitely not hear her.

"I'm a month pregnant."

Ozai abruptly turned around to face her with an even more stunned look. Her blissful smile and gleefully laugh was cut off as suddenly he grabbed her around her waist and before everyone watching including her father and his relatives, smashed his lips against hers before their vows could be exchanged. A few gasped as the usually reserved and composed former Fire Lord rushed to the ending of the ceremony while others tried not to be too amused. Aang and Zuko nudged each other and laughed. King Bumi laughed insanely. King Kuei and Iroh sighed and shut their eyes. Hakoda took a deep breathed and silently prayed for his daughter. While Nora and Kai sung an 'awe' at the couple. Yugoda smirked and hoped the girl heeded the warning of rushing things along.

The Fire Sage watched as the former Fire Lord and water woman almost eat one another's lips off in near horror. The ceremony was nowhere near complete. What were they doing?

"Your highness, we are not at that part yet."

Ignored.

"Uh, your highness?"

No response.

"Your highness, please wait till the end-"

Katara smirked against Ozai's lips as she held a finger up at the Sage.

Tossing his hands up when he saw that the waterbender wrapped her arms around the man's neck and pull him closer, the Sage groaned. "Oh I give up! I pronounce you husband and wife! And Princess Katara now an official member of the royal family of the Fire Nation!"

Descending from the dais in frustration, murmuring under his breath something about waiting until they were in the bedroom to start behaving like kangaroo-rabbits. As the Sage left, Fire Lord Zuko ascended the steps to his father and now step-mother with a gold crown in his hands. Of course, he waited for them to finish their public make out session that was somehow very disturbing up close. Thank Agni, he didn't have breakfast this morning.

As they finally pulled apart. Only slightly. Katara looked to see Zuko standing there with a disgusted look on his face that made her want to make fun of him. However; as she saw the crown in his hands, she decided it best to wait till after she received it to tease him.

"You're one of us now, Katara." He held it out and waited for her to kneel so he could place it on her head.

The waterbender smiled and slowly lowered to her knees as she bowed her head. Fortunately, with all the ornaments in her head, there was still room for the crown to be place on her topknot. She was so excited. All week she had been wearing her hair in a topknot as practice for this very moment. La, she couldn't wait to see what it looked like once she got back to her room.

….

"Agni, I've missed you." Ozai said as started striping the waterbender from her gown several hours later in his bedroom after having to bear through a formal reception that neither of them cared to attend. All either of them could focus on was getting alone in a room.

Somehow, Katara managed to convince her husband that she wanted him for the night. Wanted him to make her forget everything that happened. That there had even been misfortune. Yugoda's advice thrown out the window as she helped him get her out of her dress and down to her undergarments.

Being pushed into the bed as their mouths refused to part, the waterbender placed her hands on both sides of his face as he began removing his own clothes. She bit his lip and smirked as he hissed. As his robes and top were taken off and he was down to only his trousers, Ozai took Katara by her waist and pulled her up to him. Her legs wrapped around his middle.

"I want to forget, Ozai." She whispered softly against his lips as her hazy eyes stared into his. "Make me forget."

Agni, he had missed her. Every inch of her body. However; he knew this was still too soon for her and though every part of him wanted nothing more than to take her on their first night as a married couple, he feared too much the consequences. That was something the two of them struggled with constantly. Acknowledging the consequences.

Stopping himself before he could go any further, Ozai pulled off of her and looked down intensely at his wife. His beautiful and amazing wife. Agni, he ached for her but he'd have to endure. And as he watched her panting underneath him with that look in her eyes that she got whenever she wanted more of him, he knew he needed to speak up fast or he might do something they might both regret.

"We can't." He said sitting back off her. He ran his hand through his hair as he tried to compose himself. It was everything not to take her as she sat up and the moonlight gleamed on her skin as she was wearing only her white silk garments.

Katara looked up at him, sobering from his touch. "Why not?" Sounding a little out of breath.

"You know why."

"But I can do this."

He shook his head. Not convinced.

"I can. Just let me show you." She said she climbed into his lap and seductive lickedher lips. "I want you."

The waterbender didn't wait for him to reply as she let her lips collide with his and her hands to go into his hair as she straddled him. Ozai smirked and his arms circled around her waist, rolling them both onto their side but before she knew it, he broke the kiss.

"I'm tired." He smirked at her.

"What?" She looked up at him clearly seeing he was making an excuse.

"I'm getting old for my age." He told her as he tried not to laugh at his own words. "Plus, I had been drinking a lot this morning and didn't get any sleep the night before." He was literally snickering as he pulled her to him and placed his face in her hair, taking in her scent.

Katara could not believe it. He was seriously blowing her off. Was he serious? And before she could further be upset, she heard snoring. La, you had be kidding her. No way. His arm was wrapped around her tight and she could barely move from his hold on her. What? The waterbender couldn't comprehend how they ended up like this. And on their wedding night. _Oh my La,_ she couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe him. He was fast asleep already. What the hell?

….

A/N: You guys liked? Hope you did! Never Chapter is the executions and a little time lapse. Thank you for reading and please Review! Love ya!


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: I'm Back!

Chapter 56:

The next morning, Katara woke to being curled up in her husband's arms and the adorable sight of his hair messily hanging over his face. He was still asleep. Perhaps, he wasn't lying when he said he was tired last night. Not that changed the fact that she was disappointed. However; she decided to take this moment for what it was and admire whom she had just married. A gorgeous gold eyed man with beautifully black hair that contrasted wonderfully with his pale skin. The strong build of this man along as his arms wrapped around her waist, firmly holding her to him was euphoric. The waterbender couldn't believe she had finally married. Finally married him. A year ago she would have laughed at anyone that tried to tell her that she would find herself married to this man. It was so unlikely. And yet, here she was. Lying in bed with him. The red betrothal necklace secured on her neck, never to be removed. How had it come to this? One moment leading to another. All for it to come together to this very moment. Her hand slipped from between them and to his face, brushing the strands of hair away. Lightly grazing over his eyebrow with her thumb. Under her skin she felt a warmth flare. He was irresistible. From the look of his face to the feel of his skin. La, she yearned for him.

Wiggling herself closer to him, the waterbender stretched up to get her head leveled to his, wanting to kiss him even while he slept. Her soft lips met his and her hand slipped to cup his neck, hoping to keep him there if he woke. Fortunately, as he stirred, there didn't seem to be an issue of him pulling away from her. If anything, his hold on her became tighter and she felt him press his lips to hers with such force that she prayed it lead to where she wanted it. Her mouth began to part, inviting more friction, more passion. Her partner accepting it as his tongue slithered into her open mouth. Both of their eyes closed as she felt him suddenly move on top of her and her hands cupped his face. A soft moan escaped her and one of his hands slipped to her thigh, pulling it up to his side to which she felt herself heat further.

Feeling her body's need for more, Katara's hands left his face and went to his shoulders. Her nails slightly digging into his flesh. Making his lips travel from her mouth, down her jaw to her neck. She could feel his teeth grazing along the sensitive skin and her back arched into him when he started biting her. The waterbender's hands moved into his hair as she felt him press his hips into hers. Teasingly, grinding into her. His arousal made aware to her as she moaned again, this time his name, earning a harder thrust. _La, yes. Please._ She wanted more. More. He needed to give her more.

"You should be patient and wait till you're ready." He groaned against her neck.

Disagreeing. "I am ready. I want you. Please, Ozai." She whined beggingly. "Please, I need you."

A low growl formed in the back of his throat and he was seriously, contemplating taking her word for it but he didn't know. Could she really be ready for them to return to their intimate relationship? As rough as he was with her, he wasn't sure. And after longing for her for weeks, he doubted he would take things any slower from here. Already, he could feel how aroused she was becoming from simply kissing him. And her voice. That moan. Agni, she was killing him. There was no way he was holding back.

"I won't be gentle." He warned her as he let his teeth sink further into her neck to get his point across as he gripped tight to her thigh lifted to his side. "I want you in every way, right now and I won't hold back."

Katara felt his hand reach for the waistband of her panties, tugging at them and she felt her breath hitch in anticipation. _Yes._ He cautiously moved them down but only to the middle of her thighs. Enough room, However; to let his hands and fingers roam down to her core. She felt his finger nudge at her clit and a loud moan pulled from her parted lips. Ozai moved to have his mouth on hers and his fingers to rub against his waterbender's wet sex.

"Give me." She whispered against his lips as her eyes fluttered open with his. "Please."

Her eyes were daring and her voice was provoking. The gentle way one of her hands found itself cupping his face made him want all the more to oblige her. But. He couldn't. He couldn't risk her becoming worse because of this or worse. Having flashbacks while they were coupled. No. They needed to wait. He didn't want to risk hurting her.

Withdrawing himself from her, Ozai desperately ignored the whimpering of protest she was giving him. If only she knew how much he wanted her but how greatly he feared hurting her, she'd understand why he couldn't go forward and embrace her.

"We can't."

"But-"

"We can't, Katara." He rolled himself off of her and laid on his back beside her, throwing his arm over his face as he let himself cool from nearly taking his wife. "Besides, we need to get out of bed anyway. The executions start at noon."

La, damn it. Katara groaned and rolled over on her side, her back facing him. She was going to lose it but not now. She was pregnant and her body as well as mind needed to heal. Maybe he was right. What if as soon as they embraced she slipped into panic. Dear La, was it too much to ask for quick healing? Ugh! At this rate it would be months before she got to lay with him.

Ozai turned his head to the side to see Katara turned away from him. His hand reached over to her and took a lock of her hair. The wavy mocha strands twisted between his fingers as he refused to remove his eyes from it.

Sighing. "Did you finish that budget plan for me?"

Only a nod was received in response. "Good. We have a long day. After the executions we're leaving."

Katara's widened and she shifted to roll on her side to look at him. "We're not waiting till night?"

Of course, this topic would be the one to capture her attention. He moved to take her wrist and pull her towards him. She put up resistance but eventually gave in as she noticed the look in his eyes. Calm, composed, needing. Why did it make her feel somber? Once she was back in his arms, Katara laid her head on his chest and stretched her arm out over him. Why did this moment make her feel sad? What was it?

"And it's mine?" The words were almost hesitant and almost a whisper, as if he never meant them to have left his mouth or enter his mind.

The waterbender didn't need to know anymore to understand what he was asking. She nodded her head. "I conceived before-"

"That's all I need to know." He said and rubbed his hand up and down her shoulder. Pressing a kiss to the crown of her head as she cuddled into him a bit more. "You should go take your medicine before your temperature drops again."

Not wanting to let go of him but not wanting to delaying taking her medicine, the waterbender reluctantly removed herself from him and sat up. It took her a moment or two but as she started climbing out of bed, her knee gave in and she stumbled.

"Katara!" Suddenly, Ozai was in front of her with his eyes wide, searching over her and before he knew it the girl started sobbing.

Crying, "I don't want to be like this anymore. I don't. I can't take it. Being weak like this! I don't even have my bending! I feel pathetic!"

"Katara-"

Pulling away and shaking her head, Katara stopped her tears. No. She couldn't get herself worked up. Not now. Not when she was pregnant again. La, she had to be strong. Stronger than this. She was going to get better. Get her strength back. Patience. Patience, Yugoda told her. She needed to be patient. Getting a hold of herself, the waterbender slumped against his shoulder and sighed. Sniffling her tears away.

"Can you help me up to my feet?"

…..

"You look awful." Iroh said as his brother walked into Zuko's study and threw on the desk the finished budget plan with dark circles under his eyes.

Ozai only sent the old bastard a glare as he took a seat across from him. Zuko sat at his desk looking between the two. His uncle and father. Which he was referring to, he couldn't say at the moment but both needed to stop whatever this was.

"You two can have a standoff after we address the issue at hand." The Fire Lord bit out, narrowing his eyes at the two men in front of him. "Now father, what was Katara's decision for Arnook's execution."

The younger Fire Prince, took his callous eyes off his brother and looked elsewhere. "She said Arnook must live to preserve peace."

"What?!"

"Brother, you must be joking."

His lip twitched into a snarl, "Would I make such a joke? I want that piece of shit dead but she thinks it'll cause a war. With or without the Earth Kingdom yielding to us."

Zuko leaned back in his chair and stared angrily at his desk. What was she thinking letting Arnook live? He was her captor, her abuser, her rapist. If there was a war to be fought to have him dead, the young Lord was more than ready to fight it. However; she declared the man should live. Return home without consequence. As if nothing happened. What was wrong with her? Zuko was having his own mother executed today for her crimes against his father, her, and the nation. Why couldn't she give the word and let him have Arnook executed?

Iroh sighed, "it would be like Lady Katara to put the world's peace before her own."

Ozai rested his chin on his fist as he glared at his older brother, "Kill him anyway."

"What? We can't just do that! Katara said to let him live!" Zuko yelled at his father. "You're her husband now. You should respect her decision.

"Oh I respect it." His gaze went to his son. "I respect her. Respect her enough to never let a man get away with touching her. Arnook dies. Regardless. I'll handle Katara, just have that bastard's head off before we depart."

The two other man stared at him. It was believed that marriage changed a man. Made him wiser. Perhaps, made him kinder. But clearly, Ozai was an exception. Or at least it was too soon to say. So Arnook would die either way? That made no difference to them. Iroh and Zuko agreed the man should perish as well. They voted in favor of it amongst the group. Arnook dies. Even if it meant going behind Katara's back. Ozai said he would handle her. Let him. They'll wish him luck.

…..

Aang, Nora, Kai, and Hakoda shot looks at Sokka as the young man waltz himself into the dining room with a tote bag over his shoulders and his son in his arms. He stopped in front of them as they were eating their food and cleared his throat.

"I'm returning to Kyoshi with Mai and Ty Lee this evening." He said.

The four all went wide eyed. "I don't plan to run away from my responsibilities but I do want to pay my respects." His tone and remark showed a level of maturity that they hadn't seen from him in a while.

Hakoda nodded to his son. Respecting his decision. The Kyoshi, while he didn't personally see much of the woman other than a few occasions, the Chieftain knew she had made a huge impact in his son's life. Nora followed her sovereigns lead and nodded too.

"I'll be heading out with Toph in a little bit, too." Aang stood up from his seat.

Nora looked up at the monk questioningly. "How is the earthbending master?"

Rubbing his neck cautiously as his eyes darted between the two tribesmen that suddenly seemed interested in the topic as well. "Ugh, she's fine. Yugoda decided to take a look at her and saw that there wasn't any serious damage."

Not seeming to catch onto the vibe of the room, Nora let out her breath she had been hold and chuckled. "Oh thank La, I thought for sure Ozai killed her."

Kai nudged his girlfriend in the side and she immediately became aware. "Oh! I-I I mean...that's to be expected. It wasn't that bad a strike. Not like she blew up- OUCH! Geez, stop poking me. It's true. He could have blown her up."

The two tribesmen didn't seem happy one bit by the reminder of the Fire Prince and the lethal power he wield. Nor the fact that he was now family. La, what was this world coming to? How did that son of a bitch become their in law?

Aang cleared his throat as he noticed the tension suddenly grow. "Uh, well I'm going to go see if Toph is ready to leave. I want to be gone before the executions."

"Oh you're not staying, Avatar Aang?" Kai asked in curiosity.

Nora chipped in. "Yeah, you don't wanna see those assholes finally pay for what they did to the people we love?" Kai jabbed her in her side and winced, curling into herself as she swore. She really needed not to be such a big mouth.

Shaking his head. No. He was a monk. He didn't exactly believe people should be killed. Or any living thing for that matter. Even if it was deserved.

"Sorry guys but I am not in support of this kind of thing." He explained to them the same thing he told the Gaang several years ago before ending the war.

Sokka resented the monk a bit. If only he killed Ozai like planned none of this would have happened. _Stupid monks_!

"Okay, well I'll say goodbye before we leave." Aang told them as he dashed out of the room.

Nora and Kai just stared after him.

"What kind of war hero doesn't believe in killing?" Kai questioned.

Trying not to recall their days of fighting the Fire Nation, Sokka narrowed his eyes in wake of his bald friend's departure. "The kind that had everyone else do the dirty work."

….

Hurling into a bucket as the Northern healer held her hair back, Katara groaned and tears fell down her face. The morning sickness. She didn't miss this one bit. It was perhaps the worse part about being pregnant. That and the weight she was going to gain. Not that she gained much from the first. Oh but La, at least she was determined to see this one to the finish. She would be damned if she wasn't going to be able to hold this one in her arms.

Yugoda helped assist the waterbender up to her feet and walked her out of the bathroom to the bed. They had just finished the healing for the morning when the waterbender jumped up and dashed out of the room to puke. But before that, Katara's vitals had seem quite strange. While none of her organs or any affected areas of the poison had made anymore improvement from what they had already made in the last few days, it would seem that there was a small amount of chi developing back in the girl. After reading this change in her body, Yugoda figured that if the waterbender regained her bending that there could be an even more drastic increase of progress. This was good news. But there was something else. It was strange but didn't seem like anything too serious. The child in her womb was safe. Remaining unharmed.

Sitting the young woman down on her bed, the Northern woman held onto her hand still. "Kana wrote me asking if you were alright. I wonder if news had already reached her concerning all that has happened to you. I replied by telling her you were in safe hands now. That she could trust that I would not fail you and I plan to keep my word, my lady. However; I ask you to trust me along the way."

Katara still feeling sick, laid onto her side and gazed at the elderly woman as she spoke of her Gran Gran. She missed her. Dearly. Her and Pakku. She wanted to see them. Hopefully, she could arrange for them to come see her. Of course, she wouldn't be able to go to the North to visit them. Not after all the North did to her. And with Arnook being spared, Katara couldn't stand the thought of running into him. La, she wouldn't be able to bear it. But as she listened on to Yugoda asking for her trust, the waterbender nodded.

"Good, my lady. His highness has arranged for me to stay at your side for as long as you both may need my services. Even if that is for the rest of the time I have here in this life." She smiled warmly. "Your grandmother would be most appreciative if I were to."

Returning the comforting warmth, Katara smiled and let herself relax gradually into the bed. She needed to get ready but at the moment her body felt so weak. She was fatigue. Most likely from getting herself all worked up last night and then this morning. Maybe Ozai was right to wait. No doubt she would have passed out midway from how tired her body was.

Shivering from the sudden drop in body temperature and suddenly coughing into her fist, the waterbender tried to lift out of bed on second thought. Executes were today. In two hours actually and she needed to be there. It would seem this kind of thing was considered a formal event and royals, nobles, and special guest were expected to attend. She couldn't simply let Ozai go without her. Ill or not. She was just going to have to force herself to endure.

Coughing some more, "uh, Yugoda can you help me get dressed. I need to be ready for the event at noon."

"Of course, my lady."

~Thirty Minutes later~

"My Lady," Yugoda said as she fixed the waterbender's hair into a secure topknot before placing the crown onto it. "Are you sure that you are well enough to attend?"

Finishing her coughing fit, "I can't let him go alone. How would that look to everyone? I'm his wife now. Wherever he goes, I go."

The Northern woman acknowledged the young woman's reasoning. She assumed Katara was feeling indebted to the Fire Prince for taking care of her and wanted to be at his side. Be his equal and his strength. Not his weakness as she probably felt she was to him. Perhaps, that was why she was so impatient to recovery and returning to being intimate with him. The waterbender felt guilty.

"His Highness, is a fortune man to have a wife as thoughtful as you. My lady." Yugoda grinned down at Katara.

Shaking her head in disagreement. "No, it is I who is fortunate."

Katara stood up without the healer's assistance. She wanted to see herself in the mirror and when she walked over to it, she was not disappointed with the sight of herself. The top of her hair pulled back into a knot where the crown of the Princess of the Fire Nation placed on it as the rest of her hair flowed down her back in a lush chocolate wave. Her formal robes given to her by Zuko during the reception fit her quite well. It made her look more mature she had to say but not old. Instead of twenty, she looked perhaps a twenty six. A giggle played on her lips. It was a funny thought to think that she was still very young. After everything she's experienced. It would was hard to believe her life was only just beginning. A small sigh as she straightened her posture and practiced a courteous smile. Feigning as Zuko's fiancée came in handy as far as knowing how to behave among the nobles and households connected to the Royal family. The last thing she wanted to do was slip up and do something that would embarrass Ozai. There very few times that she had actually pissed him off and she swore during those times he looked like he was seriously contemplating fighting her which she'd more than likely would oblige him, loving a good fight.

"I think I'm ready."

The chamber doors open and the first thing she heard were two voices yelling back and further.

"You should be ashamed!" Iroh's voice shouted.

A growl was heard outside of the bedroom where Katara had been getting ready in. "Ashamed? I have no remorse! Now leave before I make you!"

Yugoda and Katara exchanged looks before the waterbender quietly made her way to the door to see what was going on but stopped when she heard it.

"How did someone as compassionate as that waterbender marry the likes of you?! You heartless man! I'm ashamed to even call you my brother with that callousness you hold!" The words seethed from the old man and the waterbender dared to wonder, were they even his words. They were so bitter and cruel. How could they come from him?

"Get out!"

"You're just like him! Like Azulon!" Iroh tossed at him. "To think you wanted to be different than him but you're the same!"

Katara had heard enough and turned the doorknob, "what's going on out here?"

The two men stop glaring at one another to see the formally dressed waterbender appear from the bedroom with her healer behind her. Both women of water staring curiously at the two men of Fire as if to comprehend what they were saying and doing.

Iroh shoved past Ozai and was about to approach the girl but his brother yanked him away. "Don't touch my wife." He seethed. Knowing the last time the old bastard was near a wife of his, two of their children were his.

Realizing the implication, "I merely wanted to speak with Lady Katara."

Ozai was three seconds from killing the man but luckily, Katara's face went from curiosity to resentful as she looked at his older brother. Her arms crossed over her chest and she wore a scowl as thick as the kind a mother gives a child. She wasn't sure she wanted to speak with him after hearing the man just now.

As his brother let go of his arm, Iroh came to the waterbender and notice right away her displeasure. Was it at him? Or his brother?

"Katara-"

"Get out."

"Pardon me?" Iroh said seemed confused.

Fortunately, Katara was willing to make things clear for him if his old age was starting to get the better of him. Pointing to the door behind the man. "Out."

"But-"

"Get. Out. Now." She said as her eyes narrowed and her voice deepened.

The two men looked at her in bewilderment while the Northern woman tried not to snicker.

"Katara, what is-"

The waterbender marched forward and pushed past the old man and her husband to the door of the chambers, opening it wide before turning around to send an impassive look at the man. "You can feel however you want to feel and say whatever you want to say about him with any and everyone else. But not me. I'm _his_ wife! And whatever you say about him, you're saying about me. Now if you wish to insult _us_ , please do leave. I've had enough of it. Now get out!"

"This can't b-"

"I swear to La, Iroh! If I didn't still hold respect for you after all these years I'd drag you out now but don't think I won't change my mind if you don't hurry and leave." Katara seethed as her mouth formed a snarl and she became more furious. She was fed up with everyone right now. Especially the ones that had something against her husband. While she was patiently waiting for them to finally get in their thick heads that Ozai was changed and even believed that once they were married that her friends and family would no longer doubt, she was utterly disappointed to see that Iroh of them all, had said what he had. What right did he have to waltz in here with those insults? Then to think she would simply allow it. No! Not after everything she and her husband had to face up until this point. Not after all those issues. This was getting old dealing with this. Either they straightened up or they could just leave. And not just from her sight or presence but from her life. She was far too young and far too tired to continue this.

Seeing how serious the waterbender was and how angry she looked, Iroh didn't want to further upset her. He knew she was still very sick and it was even more apparent from how faint her complexion looked at the moment. Perhaps, his presence was not needed. (You think?)

Nodding, "If that is what you wish, Katara. I'll leave. But I must speak to you before you depart."

As Iroh walked past his new sister in-law, her eyes and expression returned impassive. "I'll think about it." She said and then immediately slammed the door behind him.

Once the door was closed, Katara felt she had used much of her strength and energy and started crumbling to her knees. Yugoda ran over to her to help bring her back up but was pulled back by the Fire Prince that was wearing a seemingly impressed look on his face as he stared at his young wife.

"Have some of the servants pack our belongings as well as yours, I want to leave here before evening." He ordered her and she bowed her head.

"Yes, your highness." And the Northern woman made her way around the fallen waterbender, looking concerned for her until the girl offered a reassuring smile.

After the healer left, Katara was sure she was going to fall over on her side until Ozai suddenly caught her, hauling her into his arms. "You must work on that temper, dear." He teased.

Resting her head onto his shoulder as he carried her back into their bedroom, "He said you were heartless."

Raising an eyebrow, "Am I not?"

"How could you be? You love me."

Chuckling, "I do?"

"Of course you do." She smiled as he laid her down in bed. "You're good to me. Always." Her eyes felt heavy and she yawned. La, she was so tired suddenly.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, watching as she began dozing off. "So are you, waterbender." He said quietly as she shut her eyes and drifted off. Ozai swept the hair from her forehead and leaned down to kiss her forehead before resting his against hers. He knew when she woke up that she wasn't going to be happy. If anything, she'd most likely use the same tone with him that she used with Iroh. Maybe hit him like she so loved to do. Not that he was against it. The Fire Prince developed a bit of a masochist trait from having his waterbender attack him all the time. But at the moment, the last thing he wanted her to feel was upset or be disappointed in him. Especially after defending him just now. However; this wasn't an easy decision. Slipping a serum in her drink this morning to put her to sleep while the executions took place. She would get in his way. Stop what needed to be done. Arnook would die. Ozai wasn't letting that man walk away without punishment. Not after what he did.

Clenching his teeth at the recollection of that day. Katara screaming on the floor while that bastard brutally forced her to receive him. Everyone may have known now but he saw. He saw with his own eyes what happened. Agni, every time he closed his eyes, he saw. This was justice. For her. Justice she well deserved. Even if she didn't believe herself worthy of.

Taking her small brown hand in his pale ones, Ozai gazed down at her sleeping form and quietly he asked for forgiveness. Just this once, he would betray her trust in him. Only this once. To whatever god or gods she prayed to, let them forgive him as well. This had to be done.

…..

"Where's Katara?" Nora asked as she saw Ozai coming down the steps of the palace without the waterbender. Kai shrugged his shoulders. It was likely that she was sick. They over heard Yugoda speaking with the Fire Lord explaining that Katara was not well. It was sad really. Only just married and was too ill to attend a formal event with her husband. The young couple felt sorry for the now married one.

"Avatar Aang left yet?"

"No, not yet. Lady Beifong isn't ready for travel and he's in the infirmary with her. Fire Prince Ozai must have not cared if he killed or didn't kill her." Kai said as he leaned against the palanquin. "His only concern was Princess Katara."

Nora grinned. "As usual."

Kai rolled his eyes, the man was careless and could have done more damage if he hadn't still used some restraint. It was that kind of behavior that the young firebender was afraid of. When someone held that much power and had no regard for those they wielded it over, they put many in harm's way. But what was to be expected of the former Fire Lord. While he was better in a sense than he used to be, he was still powerful and temperamental.

The palanquin door opened and in came Sokka and Iroh. Both looking quite displeased. Nora and Kai exchanged looks as the two men sat across from them. They were going to ask what was wrong but it would seem they didn't need to.

"I can't believe that asshole!" Sokka threw his arms over his chest and glared out the window. "To think he'd stoop so low!"

Iroh shook his head and the young couple noticed he wore a scowl that which they had never seen and never thought the jolly old Fire Prince would wear. "I knew he seemed too confident in having Arnook killed without Katara's permission! Of course, not even she can stand in the way of what he wants!"

Nora's and Kai's eyes went wide and the two gaped. What did Ozai do? Now? As they continued to listen to the two men rant on about how despicable the Fire Prince was, they caught onto what must have happened. Katara decided Arnook's execution would start a war and despite her personal desire to kill him, she chose peace over justice. This case, the two were not one in the same. However; as expected, Ozai wasn't cool with this. Not that he ever was with anything he didn't agree with. So he decided he'd have Arnook scheduled for execution anyway. He drugged Katara, which would cause her to fall asleep long enough that she wouldn't wake until they were on their way to their destination which hadn't been disclosed with any of them. His plan was to come up with a lie for why Arnook would die to appease the waterbender.

Supposedly, Fire Lord Zuko was okay with this and supported his father going to such measures. Clearly, the men were letting their personal vendetta get in the way of thinking logically and doing the right thing. While no one, before or after hearing what had really happened in the South, wanted Arnook alive. Some of them removed their feelings from the equation entirely and thought of the consequences of killing a foreign leader in a public and planned killing, issued by the Fire Lord. It was a cry to start a war. And even if both King Bumi and King Kuei agreed that it was a move to show everyone that peace would be maintained, it was simply the wrong way to go about it. Iroh and Sokka had sat on opposite sides of this argument. The old man wanting Arnook dead as did Nora and Kai. Sokka wanting to preserve the peace with the Northern Tribe. However; in the argument of the actions Ozai took to veer things in his direction as always, was mutually seen as absurd and disagreeable. Even the couple felt the same but at the same time that felt Arnook should still die. Just that the Fire Prince should have found another way.

…

At the execution pavilion, Ozai and Governor Po stood by in wait of the Fire Lord who was running a bit behind schedule.

"Where is that lovely bride of yours?" Po asked. "I wanted to introduce myself. I only got a small glimpse of her yesterday as you dragged her off to your chambers. My, she was quite the sight."

Nothing was more flattering than being told one had a beautiful wife, however; Ozai was the one man that didn't care for such compliments. Call it jealousy or paranoia but it made him think someone was after what was his. And knowing Po, the man slept with many noblemen's wives, he'd probably be dying to add the wife of the Fire Prince to the list. Not that it would happen. The governor would die first.

Searching around for sight of his son as people of court started gathering for the event, "She was ill this morning and couldn't attend."

"From what, if you don't mind me asking? I noticed many physicians in and out of her chambers this past week." Po also looked for the young Lord.

Ozai's amber eyes fell on his old friend. Why would he be watching who entered and didn't enter Katara's chambers. Trying not to let his possessiveness take over and probably threaten the man for taking notice in his wife, the Fire Prince said only what he could think of.

"She's pregnant." He said as he let his eyes linger on the man long enough to see his expression before looking away.

Po nodded and smiled. "Let's hope by the grace of Agni, she's able to carry the child to term. It must be difficult for Water women to carry the seed of a man of Fire. I'd think it would be too much for them to bear. Even Lady Katara must have the same complications."

The remark wasn't meant to be any more than an observation but it didn't seem that way to Ozai. Perhaps, he was reading too much into it. Maybe he was being hyper-sensitive at the moment. Dealing with the conflict of his morality. Knowing he had basically betrayed the one person that had remained faithful to him in all the time he had known her. That person having been through everything for him. Now already unwell and also pregnant, was in a drug induced coma simply because she was against what he wanted. Even though what he wanted was for her. But unlike him, she was selfless. Would rather everyone else gain peace than just herself. At times he admired her character and at others, he resented it.

"Ah, well his Majesty is finally here." The governor spotted the boy and smirked. "And with his new fiancée. Quite the proper lady unlike that passionate waterbender woman of yours. I honestly can't say whom I prefer more."

"How about your own wife." Ozai said.

Bursting into laughter, "Ha! My, your highness, I hadn't thought you had such humor now."

 _I was quite serious,_ he took a step from the man and started making his way to his son and the noblewoman on his arm. Zuko looked like he hadn't slept all night but that was to be expected. The boy still loved his mother though he knew she had to die. It was ashamed the woman didn't put her son before her obsession, she might have lived happily if she had. Oh but Ozai couldn't say he wasn't pleased to finally have Ursa meet her end.

Zuko noticed his father approaching him and also, that Katara was not with him. So the servants he caught gossiping in the halls were right. Katara was in bed, his father's plan went as expected. Arnook would die today. Jasmine smiled at the former Fire Lord and bowed her head.

"Your highness." She greeted him.

Ozai glanced at her and then completely ignored her, "Katara has been dealt with."

The Fire Lord nodded and then turned to look at the platform where the conspirators against his Nation will be executed. His mother and Northern Chieftain Arnook included. He sighed and closed his eyes, Jasmine pressed her hand to his chest and gave him a worried glance.

"Your Majesty, do not hesitate to feel sorrow for your mother's death. Whatever she may have done, she is and will always be your mother. It is alright to mourn-"

Glaring down at the girl at his son's side, "You will be his death if you continue you speaking like that. He is the Fire Lord, he can't show that kind of weakness."

"Were you not Lord as well yet your weakness you do not hide but let walk at your side as wife?" Jasmine tried not to show her frustration at the Fire Prince, especially since he will one day become her father in-law.

Ozai's expression indifferent as usual as his gaze went from the girl to his son that didn't look a bit amused. "I never thought you would marry an idiot, son."

"Father."

Smirking. "If she doesn't learn place and soon, I'll put her there." Looking back to the girl. "You are mistaken if you think she is my weakness. She's the only reason I don't kill you where you stand for that remark."

"Father!"

Not backing down, Ozai stepped forward and grabbed a strand of hair from the girl and smiled when she backed away from him. "Women like you don't last long in this place. You'll either become like the others and be corrupted or you'll simply die. That is for you to decide, dear." Backing away slowly. "For your sake, you had better just die than turn. Or that'll be you up there someday with your son forced order your execution."

Zuko growled and pulled the girl towards him, narrowing his eyes at his father. "Watch your words, father."

Trying not to be too amused. "But how can I? She reminds me so much of your mother." His eyes roamed over the girl. "Indeed."

Before either of them could say a word, the Fire Prince walked over to where they would take their seats to watch the entertainment- oh he meant, execution.

…..

"Twinkle Toes, I said I'm alright." Toph said as she walked aside him down the wing of the palace where the Royal family was housed. They were on their way to see Katara and say goodbye before leaving. Now was a good opportunity because Ozai wouldn't be there and neither had to worry about possibly being killed. The earthbender couldn't say she wasn't a bit frightened of the man. She didn't even notice or recognize his pulse. Talk about creepy. He literally caught her off guard. That was not something she thought someone could do.

Shaking his head as they came to the Fire Prince's chambers, "Toph, you need to rest more. We can wait to leave in a few days."

"And stay here? Hell no. I'd rather eat my own toes than that." The earthbender scuffed as they made it to door of the chambers.

Aang took both her shoulders in his hands and stopped her. "This is serious. Something could be off like how Zuko was when he was recovering from Azula lightning."

Shoving his hands off of her. "I said I'm fine. Geez, why do you even care, Twinkle Toes?"

"Because you're my friend!" He yelled at her.

Toph crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, not buying it. "And that's the only reason you're acting like a lunatic over a little 'shock'?"

Before the monk could answer that, the chamber doors opened and out came a quite pissed looking waterbender with her healer staring in concern behind her.

"Where is he?! Where is Ozai?! I can't believe he w-"

"My lady, you are gravely ill and with child, do not let your emotions drive you to worsen your condition." Yugoda grabbed the girl's wrist to stop her.

The two standing there with confused looks in their faces, Aang and Toph faced the direction Katara was in. The monk noticed that the waterbender was already dressed and prepared for the execution event. However; she looked exhausted on top of being angry.

Jerking her arm from the woman, "I need to find him now!"

"He's at the execution pavilion." Toph said as if it wasn't a big deal because it actually wasn't but to Katara who knew that man all too well now, knew what was about to happen, it was literally the end of the world.

Turning to look at Yugoda with wide eyes, the waterbender shook her head. All she could think was how her selfish and noncompliant husband was about to start a war with the Northern woman's people and regardless of whether the healer didn't seem to be fond of her Chieftain, it was her people that would fight. Fight the Fire Nation once more and then there sister Tribe and for what? Because Ozai wanted to kill a man because of a personal vendetta? Did he think she didn't also want to?! But Arnook's death would not be accepted by the North. They will retaliate. If not now then soon. If not soon than later. Damn _it Ozai!_ Her heart started racing. Why couldn't he let it go?!

"Whoa, Sugar Queen calm down. Your Sugar daddy didn't run off with some skank. No need to get your panties in a twist." The earthbender could feel the heart of the waterbender increase to a concerning rate.

Growling as she could no longer wait a moment more, "Shove it, Toph!"

Katara shoved past her friends and darted down the hall as she held her dress in her hands as to not trip of over it. She needed to hurry. It was thirty minutes till the executions began and she needed to get there before Arnook was killed. He and Ursa were likely to be last but nonetheless, she hadn't the clue how far the pavilion was. It very well might be that she'll arrive late. But no matter, she had to get there before he was killed.

Katara ran as fast as she could and even tore some of her dress just so she could pick up more speed. As she made her way to the grand staircase of the palace, tears spilt down her face. She couldn't believe this. She couldn't. Ozai had seriously gone out of the way by drugging her just to kill someone she forbidden him to. This wasn't possible. Of course, it was possible for his old self but not the him now. And how? How could he do this to her? Like she was an obstacle in his way he had to remove. They had just gotten married and he does this! That homicidal bastard!

….

"Why do I have to sit beside him?!" Sokka growled glaring at his brother in-law who looked all too pleased. _Homicidal bastard!_

Hakoda was wheeled in by Nora and placed on the opposite side of the dais they were all to sit. "Because you ran out on your sister for her wedding. This is your punishment." He explained as the tribeswoman took her sit beside him and her boyfriend followed.

Zuko sat in the middle with Lady Jasmine to his left and his father on his right. Sokka glared at the two men, "Katara's going to kick both your asses when she finds out." The tribesman took his seat beside the Fire Prince and turned to narrow his eyes at him, taking his finger to point at him. "Especially you. I hope she divorces your ass."

Ozai ignored the annoying boy and focused his attention solely on the platform where the executions would take place.

"Hey, guys!" Ty Lee walked in with Mai.

No one seemed to bother greeting the girl back. She shook off the disappointment and simply walked over to her seat on the other side of Sokka with her girlfriend. Leaning against the armrest to the tribesman, she cupped his ear to whisper in it.

"Did you know, Ozai drugged Katara this morning so he could kill that rapist Northern Chieftain guy?" She glanced over to the Fire Prince and then to Sokka who nodded with a serious look on his face.

Mai smirked, "I would have done no differently." Ty Lee through her a look, daring her to drug her and get away with it.

Hakoda sighed and shook his head. Was this what his family had turned into? A man that indirectly killed his wife, now as his son in-law, drugged his daughter to kill someone. His son an angry mess. Grandson losing his mother. Daughter gravely ill. His adoptive son about to depart to the Earth Kingdom without saying farewell to him. And the interesting friends and family surrounding them and forming an even stranger makeshift family. He would never thought this would have happened when he married Kya and had his children. That he'd be living this life and with these 'unique' people. All he knew was family get togethers were just going to be straight chaos.

Yawning, Nora glanced over to Ozai and saw the anticipation in his gold colored irises. She smiled. At least she wasn't the only one excited about this. She was starting to think there was something wrong with her.

"Fire Prince Ozai!" She shouted his name and waved at him cheerfully. "Let's hope their heads don't go in one swing otherwise it'll ruin the fun!

Silence.

Everyone turned and looked at her with disgusted expressions except him. He just smirked at her and nodded before turning to look back at the chopping block. As for everyone else, they looked at her like she lost her mind.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sokka asked.

Fire Lord Zuko eyebrow twitched, "What has my father done to that girl?" He said with his mouth gaping.

Jasmine rubbed his arm and sighed. "Don't worry, your Majesty. She is his pet from what I've heard."

"At least, Zuko's dad isn't the only one." Ty Lee whispered to Mai who snickered.

Whispering back, "Good. I was starting to fear being lumped in with him alone." Ty Lee gasped and playful hit her girlfriend.

Hakoda just rested his head in one hand as his other laid in his lap. "Tui and La, forgive me for letting things come to this."

"Nora, please. No more talking. Okay?" Kai said as he looked at his girlfriend with concern as she went to rest her head on his shoulders with a pouty face.

Poking her lips out, "I was only trying make everyone lighten up."

Rubbing her arm as he wrapped his arm around her, "The Fire Lord's mother is one of the people being executed. Try to be more sensitive."

Nodding her head, Nora lifted her head up and turned looked over to the Fire Lord.

"I'm sorry your mom's head is going to fly today, your Majesty." She said sincerely.

Silence and two loud laughs erupted from the Fire Prince and Mai while once again everyone else gawked at her.

"Kai, make her shut the hell up!" Sokka shouted.

Zuko and Jasmine were speechless as they looked horrifically at the girl. Hakoda was simply done. He gave up. Ty Lee started forcing happy thoughts in her head to block out the pity she felt for the tribeswoman.

Nora slapped her hands over her mouth as Kai shook his head. This had better be quick executions. Otherwise, he feared worse will be said.

…

Everything was in place, all the nobles, guest, and royals were present. King Kuei and King Bumi were seated with their guards surrounding them for protection. Somehow, Iroh managed to sit with them. The carriage holding the buckload of listed criminals scheduled to perish today arrived and the prisoners were being unloaded off.

From where he sat, Ozai could see the end of the line and spotted the two he couldn't wait to watch die. _Best for last,_ he smirked.

As the criminals, chained to one another in shackles, made their way to the platform, Fire Lord Zuko rose from his seat. It was customary for executions like this to be lead by the Fire Lord. These individuals conspired against this nation during times of peace. These individuals would die for it.

The enormous crowd silenced as they watched the ruler of this nation stand to his feet, preparing to read out the charges against those here to die to them all.

Clearing his throat, Zuko's persona of Fire Lord present as he began. "Countrymen, loyal subjects, and guest. We are all gathered here in the call and order for peace."

Ty Lee cuddled herself into Mai as they held one another's hands. Sokka leaned on one armrest and held his head in disinterest. Hakoda held the posture of a Chieftain of the South. Nora laid her head and Kai's lap as he ran his hands through her hair. Jasmine smiled up at the Fire Lord as he gave his speech.

"It was five years ago that Avatar Aang, our companions, and I ended the hundred years war and restored balance to the world." He said. "We knew this journey would be a trifling one. That not everyone was willing to push past their differences all at once but we had faith that **no one** wanted to live through another war."

King Bumi and Iroh glanced at one another as King Kuei stared indifferently at the Fire Lord.

"However; it would seem that there are some that do not agree with this. That do not fear war. That do not want for peace. Those few are here today to meet justice." Zuko looked at each person that was chained and bound to one another until he saw his mother and Arnook. As much as he hated having no other choice but to kill the woman who birth him, he could not ignore the great burden she placed on him and those closest to him. As for Arnook. Katara will fear the possibility of war and resent him and his father for going against her wishes. However; the man could not live to see another day after what he had done to her, her brother, and her father.

"Not only was this nation targeted but those that stood beside peace and fought bravely, as well as those dear to me were targeted also."

The Fire Lord's entourage sat behind, lost in their thoughts. Each thinking of Suki, Katara, and themselves. All of them having had suffered greatly due to the actions of those on the stage about to be beheaded. Regardless of their differences, it was agreed in this moment that everyone of these criminals deserved to die. The hell they went through these last months was enough suffering to last a lifetime.

"I, Fire Lord Zuko, hereby order all those before me in shackles to a swift and justly execution." His voice went cold as he stared directly into his mother's eyes and felt his heart sink. _You were better off in exile, mother._ Shutting his eyes, Zuko balled his fist and turned away to retake his seat.

Ozai glanced at him before looking back at his ex-wife. "I never thought I'd see the day when a mother's love for her son was simply not enough to save him or her."

Zuko reopened his eyes to them being hard and almost callous. "Didn't grandmother leave you at the mercy of your father as well?"

Smirking, "And that is why I didn't mind watching her die either. Your mother is a wrench that should have long been dead. This is overdue. Suck it up and numb yourself, I don't need your tears ruining my enjoyment of this."

Those that caught the exchange between son and father could not ignore how the switch in rank didn't change the role of authority. Zuko, without realizing it, tended to listen to his father's words. It was almost as if for them, Ozai was still the Fire Lord and Zuko was the Prince.

…..

"Katara! What's going on?!" Aang caught up to the girl on his glider and landed in front of her.

The waterbender hissed and was about to push him out of her way, however; the airbender stumped into the ground and captured her feet.

"Kat-"

"Get out of my way! Now, Aang!" She growled.

The Avatar looked bewildered at the waterbender. On her hip was a sheathed dagger and her clothes were torn. The crown of the Fire Princess still in her messy hair. She looked like a crazed patient that escaped the asylum.

"What's going on? Why are you like this? Weren't you sick?" His eyes filled with worry.

Katara snarled and demanded to remove the earth from around her legs. As he did, she started up again. Taking off in the direction of the execution pavilion. Aang realized that's where she was headed and felt he should help her out. She looked like she'd fall apart if she continued on on her own.

Opening his glider, the monk ran up to her and grabbed her around her waist. She was about to protest but when they lifted from off the ground, heading for her destination, she left it be. There was no way would be able to make it there without a lift. And this way, she could conserve the energy she was going to need when she got there.

As they flew through the air, Aang asked the waterbender again what was going on and she told him.

After Yugoda came back from ordering the servants to have all their things packed, the woman came back to check on her and found her asleep in bed. Seeing it as a possibly good opportunity to look into that strange presence in the waterbender's body that seemed to be recently developed. When she found the source, a sedative, the healer immediately brewed a concoction to wake Katara up. It didn't take much for either women to figure out what was going on.

Aang couldn't believe Ozai wo- actually, he could believe. This was totally like him. Why was he surprised? The airbender decided they needed to make it to the pavilion quicker in case the executions had already begun. They needed to stop Arnook from being killed and stop another war. At least, that's what Aang was thinking. However; Katara had other plans. Her only mission was to keep Ozai from betraying her.

…

"Holy Fucking Shit!" Nora shouted as one of the criminals' head had been smashed by accident.

Kai tried to hold his breakfast down and his girlfriend at the same time as the other members started getting fed up with the overly enthusiastic tribeswoman. Fortunately, someone seemed to appreciate her response to the show taking himself at how his former wife practically fainted from watching the last person killed, Ozai ignored the fact that his son was seething at him.

Sokka trying not to be too disgusted with how sadistic the man beside him was, "Can we leave these two?"

"To think you fought in the war and can't handle a few heads rolling." Ozai smirked.

Holding in the urge to punch the man in the face, "Heads can roll all day and it won't make any difference to me. But I don't see how this is amusing."

The smirk on Ozai's face grew wider as he looked at the tribesman. "If it were my head on the chopping block, would you not find it entertaining?"

Sokka's eyes went wild. Of course. It would be the best thing to have happened since winning the war. Ozai's death was long overdue. If he could, Sokka would kill him now. The sick bastard needed to have died the minute he laid a finger on his sister.

Seeing the answer clear in the blue eyes of the tribesman, Ozai turned back to watch as another was beheaded with his smirk unremoved. Ursa was getting closer to her death which each head that fell. His hands clenched the armrest of his chair as his eyes flared. How he starved for this day for far too long.

Jasmine held to Zuko's hand comfortingly as she could see how his chest constricted the closer it came to his mother. At anytime, he could rise from his seat and stop it. Perhaps, he was trying to decide now whether he should pardon her but the more excited his father became of seeing his mother come closer to her death, the more he thought against it. Ozai would no doubt strike her down as soon as Zuko even flinched to stand to his feet. The noblewoman couldn't help but be even more frightened of the Fire Prince. He was as her parents said he was from the time of his reign. While he had a good wife now that held him back from doing many of the things he probably desired to do, from what she heard this morning, he was even willing to remove her from his path. Jasmine was truly concerned. This man had scarred his son, drove his daughter insane, constantly fought his brother, was overjoyed by the death of a woman he once loved, and drugged his wife. This man would be her father in-law. The acknowledgement of this made her want to tear away from the Fire Lord immediately and run. No matter how kind and loving Zuko was, his father was cruel and uncaring of others feelings. How was she supposed to not be afraid? Earlier he told her that she reminded him of his former wife, did that mean he'd later want to kill her? Jasmine tried to pace her heart beat as she continued providing comfort to her fiancée.

"Your Majesty! Please! No!" A guard suddenly grabbed Ursa out of turn and started pulling her to the block. "Zuko!" Her hand reached out to him. Pleading. She was his mother. He couldn't sentence her to death.

Zuko felt his stomach sink. Why did they pull his mother out from the line suddenly? They were supposed to go in order.

"I've grown impatient." Everyone turned to look at Ozai who was lounging in his seat with a smirk on his face as he signaled a wave at one of the guards down below.

The young Lord looked at his father with wide eyes as he rose to his feet. "What?!"

Suddenly, Sokka also stood. "What kind of sick bastard are you?!" He snarled at the man who didn't seem to give a single fuck.

"Hush!" Nora put her finger on her mouth. "I'm trying to watch!"

Fed up with the girl, Sokka turned to face her and was about to shut her up as he removed his boomerang. Kai stood up instantly and shoved the tribesman into Ozai, who didn't like having the boy suddenly fall into his lap and grabbed him, tossing him at his son. Zuko was too pissed off to care that he had hurt his friend as he punched Sokka in the gut and threw him to the floor, all while watching his father.

Ty Lee climbed out of her seat and went to Hakoda to grab his wheelchair, wanting to get him out of the way as her girlfriend prepared to put everyone down as she had a feeling they were going to all break into a fight. Again. The crowd gasped as the dais where the Fire Lord and his household started causing a commotion. The guards on the platform decided to pause the execution and run over to the dais. However; a wall of blue flames shot up over the steps, stopping them from proceeding upward. Ozai wasn't letting them up. They needed to get on with the killing. He wanted Ursa dead.

"You haven't changed! Not a single bit!" Zuko yelled at his father.

The Fire Prince only raised an amused eyebrow, "I haven't struck you once and you say I haven't changed? My, how good deeds do go unpunished."

Roaring, Zuko was about to send his fist flying at his father but Sokka had gotten back up and tackled Ozai. Jasmine grabbed her Majesty's arm pulled him back.

"Don't. It won't look good if the Fire Lord is seen fighting his father." She whispered to him.

Nora went to grab her dagger from her thigh sheath to protect the Fire Prince who was wrestling the Water Prince on the floor but her arm was grabbed by her boyfriend. He stared down at her.

"Nora. No." Not wanting to see her once again jump to the aid of the former Fire Lord.

Yanking her wrist from his, she pushed him aside and high kicked the Mai in the face. The knife thrower was trying to disable her before she could even get started. Probably wanting a rematch from the other night. As the dark haired girl recovered, she flung out several knives and Nora did a few flips backwards to flee them. Landing on the ledge of the dais, the tribeswoman reached for her blade again, successfully removing it. Her eyes narrowed at her opponent as they lunged for her.

Sokka's fist connected with Ozai's face. The man growled and rolled the tribesman under him as he summoned regular flames to his fist about to land a punch. However; the acrobat he usually overlooked climbed onto him and jabbed his side. Ozai collapsed on his side as the flame went out. Before Sokka could get back up to take advantage of the situation, Ty Lee took him out as well and he fell next to his brother in-law. The two men bared their teeth at one another, wanting nothing more than to kill the other. With Ozai down, his blue fire wall fell as well but his son replaced it with his own and glared down at his men. He didn't want them up here either.

As Nora and Mai faced off against one another, close calls taking place as both girls sliced through the other's arm, a large gust of wind blew them away from one another as suddenly loud shouting came from below on the platform.

Guards turned their attention away from the dais and back to the prisoners. The guards that remained with the criminals all started holding up their weapons and yelled orders at one another.

"Who is that?!" One yelled as a cloaked figure made their way to the platform. Men ran at the person and began dropping instantly as they came too close to the cloaked person.

Staring wide eyed as they looked back and forth from the figure to the dais. What was this? The Fire Lord's household fighting and now this person. What is Agni's name?

Ursa, frightened and panicked, couldn't help but recognize the way the men fell to the ground. Their limbs bent and twisted unnaturally as they suddenly collapsed. Her eyes widened in fear. _Agni, no_.

Sitting between the two Earth Kingdom kings, Iroh also saw all that had taken place and was with all honesty, embarrassed. His family fighting one another and a formal execution being interrupted by a strange guest he recognized immediately. Agni, what has become of them all.

Bumi sat in amusement as he watched between the fighting on the dais and the commotion on the platform, "My, the Fire Nation is quite lively, is it not?"

Unable to deny his enjoyment of what was taking place before his eyes, Kuei smirked. "Who would have known your brother could take a hit like that? Prince Sokka might not be as scrawny as he looks. I'll have to commend him later."

Iroh closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This nation and perhaps the world was going to fall apart with these hot blooded youth acting out on impulse.

Back at the dais, Zuko managed to get everyone to stop with the help of Ty Lee and Aang, that showed up out of nowhere.

"All of you need to stop this madness!" Zuko yelled at all those involved in the fighting as they laid motionless on the floor. How many times were they going to keep fighting like they were all still at war? Dear Agni, it was getting old. He couldn't wait for everyone to go their separate way and put a stop to this chaos.

Jasmine stood beside her fiancée and noticed from the corner of her eyes that something was happening below. And then a loud scream stunned all of them and they turned their gaze to the platform. The ones on the ground tried to wiggle themselves over to the edge to see. As all of them looked below and Zuko removed the flames to see his men run back down the stairs with their weapons drawn.

On the platform, taking strides towards the formerly exiled Fire Princess Ursa, the cloaked person tore every guard that approached them away. Not killing them but disabling them.

"You witch!" Ursa hissed through her teeth as the other prisoners looked in horror at the figure that not a single guard could lay a finger on without collapsing. Even Arnook, who had tried to remain unmoved the entire time, was terrified of the mysterious person. Who was this? And why were they after Ursa?

Ursa trembled as the person grew closer and their hand reached out in front of them, "I know it's you, tramp!"

The familiar invisible force grabbed her and stilled her body. "How?! How do you still live?! How are bending still?!" A scream cried out from the woman as she was brought to her knees.

Zuko's eyes widened. _Katara?_ Was that her? She was up? And her bending. She could bend again? He watched as his mother kneeled with a pained cry tearing through her throat. _What are you doing?_

Everyone else watched as the cloaked person held a hand out to Ursa. It didn't take them all too long to figure out who it was.

"Ozai married a monster just like him, I see." Ursa grinned through the pain in her body. "Now I see." The woman cried out even louder.

Aang started at Katara with wide eyes, "no." He whispered under his breath.

Ozai watched with an unreadable expression as his wife bloodbended his ex-wife. He was waiting. Waiting to see if the girl would do it. Kill Ursa as she said she would in the South Pole. Kill her as they had both wanted to. Would she do it? Could she? Regardless of the waterbender's desires, they were usually cast aside for those she loved. Zuko. Would she kill Zuko's mother? Could she finally do for herself and kill the woman that without hesitation ruined their lives and was a part of the reason they lost their son. For her own son at least, could she kill this woman?

"She's not going to do it." Sokka said as he glared at the man lying beside him on the ground, watching to see if Katara was going to kill Ursa. "Katara's not a murderer like you. She only kills when absolutely necessary."

Focusing only on the girl down below, "She may not be much of a murderer but she will definitely kill her. Killing Ursa is _absolutely necessary."_

Remembering the night in the South Pole after visiting his son's grave, how Katara had looked incredibly starved for Ursa's death. How her eyes made a declaration of war against the woman that had done wrong by her. Wrong by them. The anguish in her heart visible with the murderous twist of her snarling mouth as she said herself that she wanted to kill Ursa. Ozai knew the waterbender would. He believed every word she spoke. The Southern frost had frozen part of her heart. She was no longer the waterbender her friends and family knew. She had changed. While she struggled still with her desires and morality, he felt that Katara would finally take for herself. He would no longer need to manipulate her. No longer need to make his decisions absolute. If he could see that she was willing to put herself first then she could be his equal. But first, he needed to know she was willing to do for herself and not continuously do for everyone else. Agni, he prayed Katara would just kill the woman. Prove to her family and friends that this was her will and not theirs. Or even his.

Zuko looked down at where his mother and a disguised Katara were. The waterbender using her recovered bending to bring Ursa to her knees in agony. He could see the strain on his mother's face as tears fell. Agni, Katara wasn't going to kill her was she? _Please, Katara. Don't._

"Have you come to kill me because of your dead child? Is that why? Or because I've shortened your lifespan with a mere ounce of poison a day?" Ursa glare at the waterbender's whose deep blue eyes shored out from under her cloak hood. They were numb yet volatile. As if she was controlled chaos, waiting to bring calamity to all that stood before her. It was much more frightening than the look Ozai wore. His was pure rage because of the person he was. But Katara. Her nature was caring, compassionate, and forgiving. If not for these traits, someone like her wouldn't have been with someone like Ozai. Yet, without this hidden and unnurtured trait that surfaced little by little every so often, she would not have been able to tolerate staying with him either. Ursa knew there had to be a beast in the girl for either of them to have lasted this long together.

Katara couldn't feel anything. Nothing at all. Her only feeling was the remembrance of her own blood and the fetus of her would be son. The strikes across her face, the bruises to her body, the humiliation of herself and her father, the truth of her love's past, the rape, the possibility of dying, the everything that had happened to her after last seeing this woman was flooding into her mind. Tears fell from her eyes but she remained a chilling stoic expression. As if mere raindrops had fallen onto her face. Her hand reaching out before her, holding a tight grip on the fluids inside this woman's body. She could feel everything inside her. Her blood flowing through her veins. The acids in her stomach. The flexibility of her ligaments. The air in her lungs. The beating of her heart. Even the pain that shot through her body. Katara felt it all. She wanted to. She wanted to make sure it was comparable to the pain she endured. But it wasn't. No. This wasn't enough. Her bending locked onto the woman's heart. Concentrating on that very spot.

"Did I ever tell you how happy I was when you returned to the Fire Nation?" Her fingers moved to tighten her hold on the woman's heart.

Ursa screamed in a gut wrenching shriek that cause many bystanders to stare in utter horror. Her friends and family, who were aware of her underneath the hood, watched in concern. The crowd and Earth Kings, who could not tell it was her, watched in mortification as a stranger made a woman cry horribly without laying a single finger on her.

"When you first arrived, I was so happy. I was happy because Zuko would have his mother back. After years of mourning you and searching for you, he finally had you back." Katara's eyes were no longer on the woman as she stared into space, lost in her memories. "I hadn't known yet that you would come to resent me and cause me more pain in only a few months than I had received my entire life."

Feeling her chest tighten, Ursa's eyes went wide as her hands grabbed her chest and her mouth opened in silent cries. "I didn't know I had made you an enemy for loving someone that no longer belonged to you."

Gasping as the bender jerked the woman to her feet and then her focus went to the bloodstream of the woman's neck, "I didn't know all the sins you had committed already. That you were not a victim but the source of the ruthlessness of the Fire Lord that wanted to destroy the world."

Struggling to breathe, Ursa saw the waterbender finally look her in the eyes and she couldn't have been more terrified in her life. She was staring death in its blue, not gold, colored eyes. Who knew that the moon and ocean could be so cruel?

"I didn't come to kill you because of what you had done to me." Katara said.

Ursa's blood was let go of and she collapsed onto the ground, panting. As the woman tried to regain herself after that experience of her body working against itself, her eyes looked up to the waterbender and wondered. Was she being shown mercy?

On the dais, her friends and family felt relieved that Katara wasn't planning on killing the woman.

Gaining feeling in his arm, Sokka nudged mockingly at Ozai. "See, I told you she wouldn't."

"I came to kill you because of what you've done to my husband." And without warning the woman opened her mouth to scream a scream that never came and suddenly, blood poured from her mouth as she fell over. She laid there dying.

Everyone gaped at the sight horrific sight. What did they just see? What had just happened? The nearby guards backed away slowly as people watching took no time screaming and running. King Bumi and Iroh sat there speechless at the sight while King Kuei had took to his feet unable to believe his eyes. The troops both Kings brought with them, took their position and closed in to tightened security.

On the dais, none of them could believe either what that saw. Katara murdered Ursa right before their eyes. And not in decent fashion either. She must have bended the blood from out of the woman or erupted an organ. Nonetheless, the waterbender killed the woman. Without mercy or restraint.

"H-ho-how could th-thi-" Zuko eyes were wider than they had ever been as he could not tear his eyes from the platform. "Mother." He said low enough for only him to hear.

The rest of them were no different.

"No. This can't- Katara was on her way to stop the execution, not- not kill... Spirits. No." Aang shook his head as he backed away covering his mouth as if wanting to vomit.

Nora looked away as Kai held her to him. Not in all her time fighting and killing had she seen a death like that. Mai and Ty Lee mouths were opened as the fell on their weak knees. Jasmine hid her face in Zuko's chest as she trembled in his arms. Hakoda didn't quite know how to respond to seeing his daughter brutally murder the woman he had once almost loved. As for Ozai, he didn't know whether to be proud of her or deeply concerned. However; he couldn't hide his satisfaction. Ursa was dead and Katara had been the one to kill her.

Ozai smirked and looked at the tribesman that was mortified by his sister, "Katara is not your sister anymore, boy. She's my wife."

The comment sent a shiver down Sokka's back as his stomach sunk because of how true it was. Katara would always be his sister. No matter what. But, she more Ozai's wife now than the sister he knew. This wasn't her. Not his little sister. She wouldn't kill like this. La, no.

The waterbender heard everyone begin to scream and run, the guards backed down out of fear. Her head turned to Arnook. As soon as he saw her cloaked void face him, his eye widened and he backed away with the other prisoners. However; Katara wasn't letting him escape. No. He had to die. And not because of the obvious reasons but because she was preventing someone from betraying her. Ozai disregarded what she said, lied, drugged her, and came to kill Arnook. Her fingers at her side twitched and the Northern Chieftain's body stilled as the other prisoners tried to get away, fearing they would be next.

"I was going to let you live." The waterbender took a step towards the man who had stole her pride and her sense of security. Who humiliated her on the marble floor of her washing room. Forced her against her will and caused her to have unwarranted fear towards everything and everyone. If she wasn't here for a greater purpose, she thought, perhaps she'd crumble to her knees as flashbacks filled her mind. He raped her. Beat her and then raped her. Tears blurred her vision but her expression was the same as it was hidden under the cloak.

Arnook stared terrifyingly at the figure that made its way to him. "Wh-who- what are y- you?"

Squeezing his windpipe to silence him, "You were going to return home to the North unscathed. However;" the man was brought to his knees much like how Ursa was, except she didn't plan to use the same methods. She refused to use her bending for any other purpose on him than to hold him still. "I have no choice but to kill you, to keep someone from betraying me." Katara reached behind her and pulled out the dagger Ozai had given her. This was more appropriate.

"I won't use the gift that Tui and La has bestowed me to kill a member of our people." The metal hissed across the leather sheath as it appeared from behind her back. "I'll grant you that much respect."

 _A waterbender? How- wait! Katara?!_

Coming to stand above the man, looking directly down at him, her eyes glowed from under her hood. "It is you, Katara." His mouth opened in astonishment.

Sinking to crouch in front of him with the dagger now moved to his neck, forcing him to lean his head back. "I won't let him betray me for you." The blade pressed into his skin, a line of blood was drawn.

Arnook's eyes stared wide at her and continued to do so as the waterbender ran her blade deep against his neck, blood spilling from the wound. Katara rose back up and kicked the man's dying body onto the ground. Her eyes gazed indifferently at him before she turned to look over at the Fire Lord's dais where everyone looked down at her. Their faces not betraying the raw horror and even disgust they had for her display. As much as it would have hurt her to see this were she in her right mind, at the moment, all she could think of was how she needed to stop Ozai. Stop him from killing Arnook. Stop him from causing a war. It couldn't be him. It would be deceiving her if he had. So she did it. She knew her husband well enough to know that Arnook would die nonetheless. So she did it for him. Her eyes searched for him and saw that he was lying on the ground. There must have been a fight. Everyone looked roughed up.

On the dais, Zuko watched as the waterbender looked to his father and then away as she took off. His men were about to chase after her in the disguise she wore.

Signaling his hand at the men. "Leave them!"

They all stopped to look at their Lord, "They killed only who were scheduled to die. They are no threat to us."

As Ty Lee's chi block wore off, everyone rose to their feet. Ozai, once on his feet, dashed down the steps after the cloaked Katara. Nora and Kai followed soon after. Fire Lord Zuko watched with an unsteady gaze as his father and the couple went after Katara. What did he just see? Jasmine held onto his arm and pressed herself into him, trembling. What had he just seen? Surely, it hadn't been what he thought.

"What kind of monster was that down there?" The noblewoman covered her mouth, eyes wide.

Sokka shoved past Aang who was in shock and glared down at the frightened noblewoman. "You take that back! That's my sister you're calling a monster!"

Jasmine's eyes only widened. "Th-that w-was Princess Ka-katara?"

"Oh great," Mai flicked her wrist in a bored and mocking fashion as she spoke in her usual monotone voice. "Now, we have to debrief the poor innocent bystander. Yes, that was Katara."

 _No, that can't be._ Jasmine shook her head. She had heard much of the waterbender. Feisty and headstrong, maybe even occasionally over aggressive were among the description. But not this. Not a homicidal maniac that murders in this sort of way. No. Princess Katara was compassionate and loving. That couldn't have been her.

"Don't worry. She's no harm to you or any of us." Zuko rubbed his hand on his fiancée's shoulder. "I think she just might have been upset."

"What?! You call that 'upset'? That was more than upset! That was- that- I don't know what that was!" Sokka flailed his hands in front of him looking at the mess the guards were reluctantly trying to clean up.

Hakoda refused to look any longer at the bodies. He could see clearly that his daughter had not just gruesomely murdered two people but expressed pretty much how she was feeling. There were men during the war that would take out their inner thoughts and feelings whenever attacking the enemy. A lot of the time, after collecting the bodies to be burned, Hakoda would find corpses that were far too torn apart to drag to the pit. From the news he learned of what happened to his daughter and having seen her snap into a nightmarish flashback, it was safe to assume that this was no different. Only, now she was aware. She had to have been. Something however; must have snapped in her restraint because she displayed none. Arnook's throat had been torn open wide and Ursa, her mouth wasn't the only place blood seeped from. Hakoda placed his hand over his face and tried to remove the images from his head. Was this what she had been feeling? Why now? Why had it come out now? What caused her to show her true colors now?

"This is probably Ozai's fault." Aang said as he told them the state the waterbender was in when he found her both barging from her chambers and running towards the pavilion herself. He had thought she came to stop Ozai but if anything, it only looked like she came to beat him to the punch.

The group all tried to process what they had just witnessed. All attempting to forget and at the same time understand what must have gone wrong with Katara. Why would she do this? What? Had become of her?

…..

Katara panted as she slammed her the bookcase door shut and fell against the wall, holding for dear life to it. La, help her. She couldn't breathe. She felt she was suffocating. Like the guilt and remorse all wrapping around her neck. She killed Zuko's mother. Oh La! She killed her. And Arnook...the North will want a war now. _No!_ She squinted her eyes closed as a headache washed over her and sent her falling to her knees. Her bending had come back in her fit of anger. As soon as Aang flew in, she could feel the blood in his veins. It was calling to her. Much like everything else. Her anger towards Ozai and the sight of her enemies must have triggered what had just taken place.

The waterbender felt she was going to vomit. Her mind replayed every moment of what happened back at the pavilion. It was much like a nightmare. Something out of horror novels. Oh La, what had she done?

"My, I have to say, I'm quite impressed." Ozai's voice came from behind her as she knelt forward on the floor. "I never thought that peculiar bending form of yours could do such a thing. Very fascinating."

Still panting, tears started falling from the waterbender's eyes. She reached around and pulled the bloody dagger from its sheathed. Katara turned around and threw it at his feet. "They're dead." She said with tears spilled from her eyes and her words barely making it through the lodge in her throat. "Are you happy now?"

Ozai knew not to answer that question. Of he was happy. He was beyond himself in joy that those two were dead. However; he could tell that he girl didn't want to hear that. So he would evade responding to it. "We should get ourselves ready to depart. I want to be gone before your little pals decide to come pestering us."

On the floor, Katara felt something inside her twist and she wasn't sure if it was nausea or something else but it was killing her. Her hand went to her stomach but suddenly, as she saw through her tears on the floor. A puddle of blood pulled from between her legs. Her eyes went wide. _No...no, La NO!_

About to walk over to his wife to help her, Ozai spotted something red pool beneath her. It wasn't until she started shaking and mouthing words that didn't leave from her tongue, that he understood what was happening. _Agni._

"No, no this- this- no! I can't- this can't! La! No! Please! No!" Katara's hands went to hold herself as if to keep from bleeding. To keep from losing her baby. "NO! La! Don't take them from me! Please! Not this time!"

Ozai immediately ran to her and dropped to the floor to gather her in his arms, lifting her up as he rose. Katara only started to scream more as he began carrying her towards the door. He needed to get her to Yugoda. Wherever that woman was! Agni, don't let them lose another child.

...

A/N:

Next chapter! Find out! XD


	60. Chapter 60

A/N: Merry Christmas!

Chapter 57:

Sitting at his desk going through a pile of documents, Ozai yawned and glanced at the setting sun light peering through the red curtains from the balcony of his study. It was getting late. He hadn't realized he had been working on this project for Zuko for nearly half a day. Since dawn he had been at it. At noon a servant stopped by to drop off lunch as usual. It happened to be a cuisine he suspected Katara had a hand in making. He couldn't keep her out of the kitchen or away from the household staff. It was beneath her status. However; she didn't care much for that kind of thing. How typical. But nonetheless, when she did disregard what he said, at least something good came from it. He wouldn't dare admit that to her. Though, he did prefer whatever she made over the kitchen staff.

Sighing, the Fire Prince dropped his quill and ran his hand through his hair before leaning back in his chair. These plans would take a week to finish. There was no way he'd finish in two days.

"No, not this again. Heck no." Katara barged into the study with a pink silk cloth hanging on her arm. It was embroidered with white lilies and a blue moon in the middle. "You're not doing this again. I had to practically beg a servant to drag you to bed last night. Whatever Zuko has you working on this time, can wait. I need you having dinner with me and not in this study. Now come."

The waterbender made her way over to her husband and took his arm, trying to motion for him to get up. But he only smirked and yanked her arm until she fell in his lap.

Looking over her form, cladded in a peach colored gown that hugged nicely on her body. Not hiding her figure in the least. She looked all too tempting to him as he licked his lips. Leaning forward to her, Katara stopped him with a finger to his lip. Shaking her head. He bit the finger and inched forward again, this time smirking wider.

"Remember the last time we were like this?" His eyes flickered from hers to her lips.

Katara rolled her eyes and then smirked. "I don't think that'll be happening." She said climbing off of him and was about to reach for the silk cloth she dropped on the floor but Ozai picked it up first.

"You know you shouldn't be bending down or-"

"Or reaching for things in high places, or lifting, or practicing my bending, or anything that's fun. Yes, Yugoda reminds me all day, I don't need you doing the same." She tried not to laugh at herself as she took the cloth from his hand and ran her fingers over the embroidery. "You know, I liked being pregnant a lot better when I wasn't so far into that I couldn't do anything myself."

Ozai chuckled and rose from his seat, "Yes, well I'm sure but at least it keeps you from bloodbending Governor Po for your own amusement."

Not wanting to confess how much fun confusing and causing panic in the lewd Governor was, Katara changed subject. "Oh but at least I still get to cook, so enough talking and come. I don't want it going cold."

….

In the dining room, Katara smiled down at her lap and rubbed her fingers over the silk fabric. Ozai noticed her barely touching her food with a strange look on her face. He didn't like it. Not knowing what was going on in her heard. Lately, it became harder and harder to read her on his own. Like she was still shutting him out. She had done so the first two months of moving here for what took place in the capital. Fortunately, she came to and started being herself again around him. However; in that time she spent being cold towards him, parts of her were closed off to him. Reading her became a difficult task. Now, if he wanted to know what was going through her head, he had to ask her.

Placing his chopsticks down on the table, Ozai looked across the table at his wife and tried to get an idea what was going through her head. He noticed that pink cloth in her hands and wondered if it had something to do with that.

"Is there a reason that silk patch is receiving more attention than your food?" He raised a curious eyebrow.

Looking up from her lap, she smiled and nodded her head. "Yugoda and one of the servants helped me make it."

Sighing as he shook his head, "Katara, the servants are meant to serve you, nothing more."

"And I say, I do what I want. Besides, their just as much a person as I am. Status and all that means nothing to me. You know that. But anyway." Her eyes went back to the silk patch. "I'm making it for the baby. It supposed to be a blanket once I'm finished. I think she'll like it."

 _She?_ Ozai stared hard at the woman, was she saying what he thought she was? It was a girl? How could she tell? That sort of thing couldn't be determined until birth. _That water healing..._ he let the thought settle on his mind for a moment. Knowing that waterbending had many different unique uses from observing how his waterbender manipulated it, he figured it might have to do with that. It was the only thing that made since. _So it'll be a girl,_ he smirked.

Katara glanced at him through her eyelashes, seeing him smirking. So he caught on. _Good,_ she smirked and lifted her head. "I was thinking to name her after my mother."

"Kya, was it?" Taking his glass of wine in hand. "Why not a name of her own?"

Shrugging, "I couldn't think of any other name."

"Perhaps, you should continue thinking on it for the next few days and tell me when I get back from the capital." He watched her face for her reaction as he drank from his glass. Of course, the look she gave him was the one she usually gave whenever he told her he was leaving.

Pouting, the waterbender picked up her chopsticks and immediately started stuffing her face. Not wanting let her displeasure be displayed too much. She knew he still had to continue helping Zuko but still! It was lonely here without him. Plus, she hated waking up to the other side of their bed being empty in the morning. It made her not want to get up until he was home again. So as she ate her food, eating her feelings away with each mouth full she swallowed, she mentally prepared herself to endure another week of him being gone.

Appreciating that she didn't want him to leave, Ozai got up from the table and walked over to where she was, then reached down to scoop her up. Katara didn't even try to stop him. Just letting herself be picked up and whisked off to where she knew would be their bedroom.

….

"I need to get up." The tired man said the next morning as his wife refused to let him leave their bed.

Katara just laid her head on him and even pulled her leg up to his waist, not wanting him to get up. "Just stay a little longer."

Ozai sighed and threw his arm over his face, giving in to her. "Only a few more minutes."

The waterbender smiled with her eyes closed and made herself more comfortable against him. She never would have thought that she would become so needy and clingy. But then again she didn't think Ozai would have to leave as often as he did. _Stupid Zuko!_

As the few minutes Ozai promised passed, the two got up from bed and got ready for the day. While the Fire Prince washed up, Katara packed his belongings as the servants came in to clean and so forth. Technically, they were supposed to also take care of his baggage but she had insisted to do it herself. Wanting to be useful in some way or another. Feeling her independence had been taken from her by how strict Ozai was with the estate servants. Not even at the palace had she had to endure this. But she did what she could whenever she could.

Once Ozai was done bathing, the waterbender gleefully went to him with a towel to dry his hair. Sitting him down by her vanity and rubbing the towel on his dripping wet hair. When it was damp, she took out a brush and began brushing his long black hair. Katara took a lock of hair and ran the brush through it several times until she felt it had detangled all the knots.

As she took care to groom his hair, Ozai looked at her through the mirror and saw that smile she always wore whenever she was allowed to dress him. He couldn't understand why something as trivial as this could make her happy. It was a servant's task. Something that was beneath her. In his reign, the palace had much more order than it did now. Servants waited on those of status hand and foot. They were far less lax than they were now. Perhaps that and the fact the waterbender grew up as a princess that lived amongst her people. It was something he had often thought on to himself. Since he met her, there were many things about her behavior that he tried to analyze but would be left as he was now. Confused and without conclusion. Nonetheless, it was one of the many things that drew him to her in the beginning.

Humming to herself as she pulled his hair back, leaving a lock of hair on both side in the front, and started binding the rest with a red ribbon. Katara liked trying different hairstyles with his hair. Especially now that it was even longer than before. She made him swear not to cut it again. This was probably the only thing about sending him off that was good, he let her do whatever she liked. She did his hair, picked out his clothes, and took care of finishing touches.

When his hair was done, Katara ran over to the bed wear she picked out his clothes and picked them up to hand to him. He smirked at her as she came back to him.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you wanted me to leave." Ozai said taking his clothes from her.

Katara rolled her eyes and stuck her hand out to the side. "Enough talking, get dressed." Leaning down to kiss her forehead, loving the mocking glare she was giving him, Ozai went to get dressed.

While he did so, Yugoda knocked on the door before entering the chambers.

The waterbender turned to smile brightly at the older woman. "Did you bring it?"

Yugoda nodded and removed the small trunk from her pocket to hand to the young woman. "Yes and I do believe his highness will be most appreciative of it."

Oh La, she hoped. They had went into town the other day to buy things for the servants but as they did, Katara saw an armband. It was gold and blue. Blue! It was so beautiful that she had to get it. Something she thought would look good on Ozai's wrist. Of course, she knew the man was proud Fire Nation but still. If she had to wear red almost all the time then he should at least wear something blue. And this was perfect. He couldn't say no. He just couldn't. Seriously he couldn't. He was wearing whether he wanted to or not.

The Northern woman smiled and offered a small bow as she left the room quickly when the Fire Prince returned clothed.

Ozai looked at the woman as she left and then to his waterbender, who was standing in the middle of the room with a goofy look on her face and her hands behind her back.

Tilting his head to the side, "What do you have hidden behind your back, waterbender?" Tending to use her nickname when she did or said something that concerned him.

Taking a step towards him and removing the small chest from behind her back, Katara held it in front of her. "I found this when I went into town, it's a gift." She beamed.

"A gift?"

She nodded.

"For me?"

"Yup." She replied and stepped towards him to take his arm.

As she rolled up his sleeve, Ozai stared down at her and wondered what kind of gift it was and why she had gotten it. The waterbender opened the small box and pulled from it a gold armband with a blue stripe going through the middle. It was heavy, he realized as she placed it on his wrist.

Securing it on his wrist, Katara's glee remain as she saw the bracelet looked good on him. "I figured since I wear red nearly all the time, that you could spare a little blue in your wardrobe." As it was finished being clamped on, she let go of his arm and his sleeve fell over it. Looking up to him. "But at least it can be conveniently out of sight from those old geezers on the council."

Bringing the sides of her face in his hands, Ozai leaned down to kiss her. Her hands went to press against his chest and as he started to break away, a small whimper escaped her. Not wanting to see him off or let him leave.

"Don't go." She whispered.

Grinning against her lips, "I'll be back in a week."

"Take me with you." Her eyes pleadingly at her.

Wanting to laugh but sparing her of his crooked sense of humor, his hands went to her stomach. Katara sighed, knowing that her pregnancy was being used as an excuse. The real reason was obvious. Ozai was selfish and possessive. He didn't like sharing what was his. As much as she hated that she was being treated basically like an object he wanted out of sight from everyone, a part of her thought it was cute at the same time. Oh but it's been several months now. She just wanted to leave the estate for a while. There was no harm in that and yet, she had a feeling his only concern was keeping her to himself.

Removing herself from him as she looked away and wrapped her arms around herself. "Then can you at least bring Zuko back with you?"

Ozai raised an eyebrow as if to ask her what could she possibly want to see him for?

"Tell him, he should come by and visit for a chance. I hate sending you off every end of the month. If he wants to see you then he'll need to come here." She said a little wearily, knowing the man didn't like her bringing up his son.

Fortunately, he nodded. "I'll let him know but I doubt he can, he's very busy these days."

"I know." She turned around feeling like she was asking for too much but in truth she was just hoping to hear something back from her friend. Or anyone really. She spent the last six months without any word from anyone, even her brother and father. Hopefully, they were all just too occupied and regretted not having the time to write her back after all the letters she sent.

Her husband embraced her one last time before he left their bedroom and headed out. Katara immediately ran over to the balcony and looked over it to see Ozai and his entourage prepare to leave. He leapt up onto his komodo-rhino and looked over his shoulder to see her gazing at him with a pitiful look. He'll never get used to seeing her make such a face.

Waving a hand at her, Katara offered one in return as Ozai turned back around, grabbing the rein of his mount and before she knew it, he began riding off with his company. A light headed feeling came over her as she watched him leave.

"My lady, please come lay down." Yugoda resurfaced after the Fire Prince left. "The due date is approaching and you must stay off the our feet as much as possible."

The young waterbender nodded. Yes, she needed to rest. Soon she won't be lonely anymore. Soon she'll have a reason to want to stay behind.

…

Arriving on time at the palace, Ozai and his men dismounted their mounts at the steps of the palace. They all ascended together, catching the attention of the servants and residents. All backed out of the way, none liking to have to deal with the Fire Prince now that the waterbender was no longer around to keep him under control.

Making strides down the hall, court ladies shrieked and ran behind the pillars to keep from running into him. His scowl as vicious as ever. The dim glower in his eyes only made him that much worse to gaze upon and the tight clench of his fist at his side made it apparent that he was clearly not in the mood. Whatever the Fire Lord summoned him in for couldn't be something he was too happy about. It seemed more dreadful for him than everyone else that he was having to even be present in the palace. They assumed he might rather be at home with his much too kind for him wife.

"Fire Prince Ozai," Jasmine greeted him right outside of the Fire Lord's chambers with a bow.

Grinding his teeth, "Lady Jasmine." He reluctantly acknowledged her but only out of slight pity.

Smiling gracefully at him, "I see his Majesty has summoned you again."

Tilting his head to the side, he lifted a hand for his men to be dismissed and as they left immediately, Ozai's eyes narrowed at the noblewoman. "Why must you go out of your way to speak with me? Haven't you already given up on my son?"

Jasmine blushed and looked away as she cleared her throat, "Th-that your highness, you must know was not my call. His Majesty simply did not see me fit to be his wife."

Biting his tongue from saying what he honestly wanted to, "That doesn't explain why you block my way to his chambers every time I arrive simply to say the same thing time and time again. What do you want?!" Finding his patience running thin.

In her meek and small voice, "Help me." A small tear fell. "I'm pregnant."

 _Fucking Agni!_ Ozai was seriously contemplating some very immoral and perhaps even twisted things as she just announced to him that she was carrying his son's bastard. _Zuko you idiot!_ Too upset to say anything, Ozai growled and grabbed the girl's wrist to tug her away from where he was headed and off to where his guest chambers were.

Upon entering them, he slammed the door behind him and pulled the girl into the sitting room. Practically shoving her into the sofa as he stormed out of the room for a moment. Jasmine looked after him as he left with tears running down her face. She almost wanted to get up and run when she saw that he had returned with a small vial in hand.

Tossing into her lap, "drink it."

Staring confusedly at it, her teary grey eyes looked to him. "What is it?"

"It'll terminate the pregnancy, now drink it." He said not censoring his callous tone.

The noblewoman's eyes went wide as she looked up at the man. He wanted her to abort it? But it was his grandchild. What was he saying?

Seeing the girl was having a problem with understanding him, Ozai crouched down to her level and glared her down. Visibly seeing her shiver and even the muscles in her neck constrict in fear. Taking the vail back in hand, he began opening it up.

"I don't know whether you're as stupid as I thought you were or simply wish to be difficult but I'll make this a little easier for the both of us." Snatching her chin into his hand and forcing her head back. "You can either pour this down your throat yourself or I can force it down. Which is it going to be?"

Wasting no more of his time, Jasmine took the vial from his hands and chugged it down. Gasping into a cry after emptying the bottle. Ozai stood back up and didn't remove his eyes from the girl as she started weeping. Feeling nothing for her sorrow, "You'll stay here until I get back. I advise you to not set foot outside of these chambers while I'm gone, do you understand me?"

Crying into her hands, Jasmine nodded.

Turning away from her, Ozai went on to leave his chambers and head back to his son's office. After they took care of business, he was going to most likely bash that idiot son of his head into a wall.

…..

Sitting by the pond doing her needlework on the blanket she was making for her daughter, Katara listened to a few of her servants and Yugoda discuss the topic of decorating the nursery. It had turned into a bit of an argument really. The servants were pulling for it be pink or peach, decorated with flowers and the sun. However; the Northern woman felt the child would have enough of her father's culture's influence in her life and that the room needed to be blue or white, with ocean waves and the moon. A few agreed with both and felt it should be divided. Katara pretty much stayed out of the conversation concerning the interior designing of her daughter's room. Just wanting to enjoy how light hearted they all were. It was only ever like this when Ozai was gone. She let the entire estate do pretty much whatever they wanted to do. Seeing them more as residents than people meant to serve her.

Working the needle and thread, a servant looked to the Fire Princess. "Your highness, would you like us to bring your lunch to you now?"

Katara smiled as she looked up from her work, "No, that's fine. I'd much rather go get it myself."

"Bring the Princess her meal, please." Yugoda ordered the servant.

Bowing her head. "Yes, headmistress."

As the servants all sat up from their places by the Fire Princess and headmistress, Katara sent a look to Yugoda before going back to work. "You're almost as bad as Ozai."

Chuckling, "Well he did make me in charge of the servants here, my lady. Besides, didn't I tell you before not to be on your feet so much?"

Nodding her head as she began working on the pattern at the trimming of the almost finished blanket. She couldn't wait to have the baby wrapped in this quilt and in her arms. How complete it and she will be when the day finally comes. Hopefully, Ozai would not be summoned to the capital during that time. She wanted him here. At least to swear at and blame him for whatever pain she experiences going into labor. Yugoda and the servants that had given birth before had been teasing her with their horror stories of labor and the process of giving birth. Telling her that she would know no pain like it. The thought scared her. Katara knew many kinds of pains and to think this one would be the worse out of what she was already familiar with, oh dare La. But as she sat there completing her work, the waterbender knew it would be worth it.

Smiling as she tilted her head, "I want to name her after my mother but Ozai wants her to have her own name."

"I agree as well, my lady but you are the child's mother. If Kya is the name you decide, who am I or even the child's father to stop you." Yugoda answered.

The waterbender sighed, "I just figured that a name from home would suit her. A name that whenever spoken would remind her that she's also Southern Water Tribe."

Losing touch with her heritage was Katara's biggest fear. The idea that the Fire Nation being her permanent home would wash away her original roots frightened her. She wanted to stay in touch with what she was and be able to share that with her daughter. Of course, this country would be her birthplace but it would not be her only home. Yugoda understood this instantly.

"Perhaps, you should have your brother and father come for the birth." Thinking having her family near would help but as the waterbender froze at the mention of her family, the Northern woman's hand went over her mouth.

"I-I I think they're busy." Katara laughed nervously as she slowly tried to stand up, "So-sokka just became Chieftain and- and then there's my nephew...I-I don't want to burden them anymore than they are. I'll just see if I can visit."

Yugoda looked up from where she was sitting to the young waterbender with wide and concerned eyes. As Katara took off to go back inside, the Northern woman rose herself and knew that she must have upset the Fire Princess. She had nearly forgotten the situation Katara was in.

After the executions and the waterbender's display of raw and unrestrained killing, Yugoda remember Ozai barging into the infirmary with the girl in his arms. She was bleeding and holding to her womb crying to have the child inside her saved. The Northern woman had Katara submerged underwater and kept her that way for several weeks. During that time, neither her friends nor family came to see her. Not even the Fire Lord, whom she assumed still carried feelings for Katara. Other than Ozai having come by daily to check on her, only the young couple, Kai and Nora paid the submerged waterbender visits.

Before awakening Katara and pulling her from the water, Yugoda listened to a small argument take place outside the infirmary between the young woman's husband and father. Despite being known to want the waterbender for himself, Ozai was furious that none of the people his wife cared deeply for even bothered to see if she was alright. He practically was about to fight the handicap former Southern Chieftain. Luckily, she ran outside to stop him but when she did. Hakoda said something that made her blood run cold.

" _She's finally yours. My daughter. She's thrown us away for you."_

Upon hearing that, Yugoda raised her hand at the Chieftain but her wrist was caught by the Fire Prince, who shook his head. However; his words upset her so greatly that she couldn't hold her tongue.

" _Have you any idea what that child's been through?! You haven't the clue! So leave! Take that hothead fool of a son of yours and leave!"_ Ozai pretty much agreed with her and told the man who was technically his father in-law to leave as well.

When Katara awoke, the two of them simply told her that everyone was busy and regretted not seeing her upon waking. For the most part the waterbender bought it. However; during the two months in a half where she barely said anything to Yugoda or Ozai, they believe she may have figured it out. Writing and sending letters that were never replied to. Waiting by where the messenger Hawks were. Hoping one of them would stop being busy long enough to write her back. But, none came. Once she stopped isolating herself, it became apparent that she was quite lonely and missed having contact with everyone. She would ask Ozai to send a message to Zuko every time he was summoned. Of course, when he returned home, it was the same line. 'Busy'. It was after constantly hearing that over and over that she pieced together finally that they simply wanted nothing to do with her. And for the last month that she became aware of this, her mood and behavior had completely changed. She was quieter. Clingy to the Fire Prince or even Yugoda. Seen spacing out. Or laying about in strange places. The Fire Prince found her in the kitchen one evening leaning against the wall napping as if it was perfectly normal to do so there. Yugoda and the servants got together and came up with something to keep her mind occupied. Needlework. Cooking. Basically everything they would do. They were all aware the Princess was not the typical kind. She enjoyed being busy. Even if it was with servant's work. And gradually, she had gotten better. Smiled more. Spoke more. Became a little more happier. Yugoda felt she could rest easy with the waterbender beginning to get better. Recovering from the poison was still an ongoing thing but she was much better. As for the trauma, it was safe to say from the sounds coming from the couple's chambers in the middle of the night and sometimes during the day, that Katara was able to overcome it in a sense. Of course, it would always be something that she will have to face. The thing was, the young woman was regaining her happiness. With or without those that she had loved dearly and soon she'd be even happier with her child resting in her arms. All the Northern woman wanted was for her was happiness.

"Go draw Princess Katara's water." Yugoda ordered a servant.

Nodding their head, "Yes, headmistress."

…

"That concludes this evenings meetings. Tomorrow I want the full detailed reports on each province's collected tax." Zuko dismissed those on his board he had recently established, an idea given to him by his father of course.

As everyone got up to leave, Ozai kept his eyes on his son as he rose from his seat. The room was empty when the man grabbed Zuko by his collar and forced him up against the wall.

Sneering, "Just when I was starting to think you weren't such an idiot, you go and do this! What the hell is wrong with you, boy?!"

Zuko stared at his father wide eyed, caught off guard by the sudden outburst, but then finally realized his station and glared.

"Get your hands off me!" He knocked Ozai's hand off of him. "I could have you arrested for putting your hands on me! What the hell are **you** thinking?!"

Reeling in his anger and attempting miserably to replace it was more self control. Though, all he could think of was bashing the idiot boy's head into a wall. Stepping back from him. His scowl not letting up.

"You knocked up that noblewoman." Ozai hissed.

"What?!" Zuko's mouth dropped. Noblewoman? Jasmine? _Oh Agni, no!_ Face palming himself as he rested his back against the wall. How the hell did this happen? He had been so careful. What was he going to do now? Dear Agni.

Crossing his arms with his amber eyes still on his son, "I already took care of it but next time, you had better not put me through the trouble."

Wait- his father took care of it? Oh no. Take care as in how? Ozai wasn't known for being subtle or necessarily the best handler of things. It usually ended in something or someone dead or missing. _Oh Agni, please tell me that's not the case._

Wearily looking at his father, "yo-you didn't kill her by chance did you?"

Smirking, "No but I probably should have. I only had her terminate it with an elixir."

"You did what?!" The Fire Lord blew up. "Who gave you the right?!"

Jabbing his finger in the boy's chest as he went back to snarling. "Being a member of this family gives me the right! Now shut up! I did you a favor. What would everyone think if they found out that the Fire Lord was siring bastards all over the place. We'd have even more dishonor to our name than we already do!"

Zuko honestly didn't know whether to see the good or the bad in his father's actions. While the man dealt with an issue involving more than himself by himself, at least he was trying to prevent more scandal within the Royal family.

Sigh, the Fire Lord went to sit down at his desk and place his head in his hands. "So she is fine?"

Only a nod was received in response. "Thank Agni."

"Thank me." Ozai said nonchalantly as he unfold his arms.

The Fire Lord tried not to chuckle at the words but it was hard not to. The last few months between him and his father had quite interesting. To say the least, they were bonding. Getting along better than he ever thought they would. Ozai was still an asshole and occasionally a sadistic bastard but at least he acted more like a father. Zuko figured it must have something to do with Katara. He knew she must be further along now. How much longer? A month or two? Oh but anyway, he could tell she had a hand in this. Whatever she touched he knew right away. Like his father's tied hair. The selection of clothes he brought with him during the week visits. Even his behavior underneath all that angry aloofness. Marriage did suit his father. His wife made him better. Though, it was strange knowing that his father's wife was considered his step-mother. Shivering, Zuko couldn't get used to that. No. Not when there were still feelings there.

Without thinking, "Katara." Her name fell from his lips in a whisper.

Of course, Ozai heard it and immediately took action. "Didn't I tell you to never say her name?"

Nodding his head as he dozed off, leaning back in his chair as he looked blankly to this side. Every time her name or mention of her came, Zuko fell into momentary depression. How her name alone made him want nothing more than to collapse over and perhaps die. He wasn't over her. Only, he had accepted defeated but now was left to only fantasizing about what would never be. It was a grim feeling. But yes, he swore to his father that he wouldn't say her name. Not after the last time he said it.

Ozai shook his head. Dear Agni, if ever heard the boy say her name again especially like last time, he was going to kill him. Point blank. _Little pervert._

…

Returning to his chambers to finally rest after attending several long meetings, Ozai began pulling the tie from his hair. Letting the long inky hair fall loosely down his back. As he started removing his shirt, there was the sound of whimpering coming from the bathroom and he almost forgot he had that mouse of a noblewoman stay here until he return. Agni, damn it!

Only taking the outer layer of his robes off, the already annoyed Fire Prince made his way to where he found Jasmine lying on the floor with a pool of blood. Leaning against the wall as he stared down at the girl, crossing his arms.

"Stop your tears before I give you something to cry about." Ozai said callously.

Jasmine looked up at him and her heart started racing, was he going to kill her? "Please, your highness. Spare me! I won't tell anyone. I swear it."

Rolling his eyes, "As if I care. Tell whoever you like. I'm just making sure there's no proof."

The relief the girl felt was incomparable to any she'd felt before. When Ozai turned to leave and disappear off to wherever, she leaned her head against the wall. What was she going to do now? Her mother already knew and likely told her father. They'd probably expect her to go to the Fire Lord and have him take her back, carrying his heir and all. But she couldn't. She didn't want to. Not after realizing he was still in love with his former fiancee. Calling her by that name. _Katara._ It was humiliating. To think whenever they were together that he was thinking of that woman his father married. That woman that could be gentle and compassionate and yet murderous and unmerciful. Jasmine couldn't compete with that. Someone who could be many things at once. And she didn't want to. She just wanted to find someone who wanted her for her and not to hide their still lingering affects for another.

A towel hit her in the head, "Clean yourself up and go hide yourself in the spare bedroom. I'll have the servants clean this mess you've made."

When he left again, Jasmine grabbed the towel from her head and did exactly as told. Not wanting to wear his already thin patience. As she drew some water and bathed, fixing herself up, she thought to herself. Why was he helping her? Though he seemed pissed, per usual, he was still helping her. Was he really all that everyone said him to be? Could it be it was mere rumors and whispers? His demeanor causing many to misunderstand him. Why was he helping her? Didn't she remind him of his former spouse, the one he hated enough to allow his current wife kill? Shaking her head. No. The Fire Prince was doing this for his son. Not her. She mustn't confuse that. But would it be wrong to wonder?

After she was clean, the noblewoman wrapped a clean towel around herself. Going to open the door, voices on the other side were heard and she stopped.

"Please! For old times sake! Just this once!" A female voice whined. "I missed you and Katara so much!"

An amused Ozai laughed, "What happened to that boy who ran off to the South Pole with you? Kai was it?"

The female voice growled. "That Skank Mira got to him! La! Can't leave anyone around her! At least she didn't get you. Oh La, Katara would have frozen you both under the city."

On the other side of the door, Nora was desperately trying to get her arms around the Fire Prince but his hand was planted in her face to stop her. She growled and tried harder but his hand wasn't going anywhere. Deciding the only way to go about this, the girl dropped to the floor and grabbed his leg.

"Ha! Gotcha!" She said in victory. *Zap*

The tribeswoman fell onto the floor, twitching as the man towering above smirked. Managing a frown. "You bastard."

Back in the bathroom, Jasmine gasped and covered her mouth. Having seen the blue flash of light and hearing the female outside the door collapse, her eyes were wide. _Oh, Agni. Mom and dad were right, he is a monster!_

Hearing a gasp come from the bathroom while laying on the floor, Nora eyes shot to Ozai's. He must have known what she was going to do next because he immediately tried to strike her again but she rolled out of the way and jumped to her feet. Flexing her fingers as she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't tell me all you Fire Nation men are the same? You hiding bimos?!" Nora yelled in her not so intimidating voice.

Ozai didn't think he'd ever really want to kill Nora after warming up to her but her comment did hit a nerve. Accusing him of cheating, what in Agni's name was wrong with her?

"Don't confuse me with that spineless boy you affiliated yourself with." Ozai sneered.

Not taking his word for it, Nora ran forward, using the wall to kick off of so that she could elevate herself and get her legs around his neck, bringing him down to the floor.

Jasmine squealed again as an obvious fight took off. She figured from how familiar the voice was that it was that pet of the Fire Prince's. Nora. The Tribes girl from the South Pole. Fire Princess Katara's childhood friend. What was she doing here? Didn't she leave to the South Pole a few months ago? Dear Agni, did she actually believe something was going on like _that_ in here? Looking down at herself, she squealed again. It definitely looked like that. Only being clapped in a towel. Agni, help her.

….

"Alright, his highness will be back in just a few short days. I want the nursery blue before he can get back and stop my plans. Okay? Now everyone get to it." Yugoda ordered the servants around the room that was to be the nursery.

Katara stood beside the woman with the usual smile she used to masquerade the running thoughts in her head. Holding her stomach as the servants made themselves busy with decorating the room in her Tribe's appeal, the waterbender felt a twitch in her smile, a ping in her joy. The color blue was making her home sick. Maybe that's what was wrong with her. She missed home. She's been so far away from it for so long. And the last time she had gotten to visit...so much pain and misery came from it. A slight ache in her stomach caused her to gasp and everyone in the room paused.

Yugoda turned to her and rested a gentle hand on her arm. "Are you well, my lady?"

Wincing as she nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. I just need to sit down."

"Well then come, I'll help you to your room." The elderly woman guided the young woman out of the room. All the servants watching carefully as the two began to leave. Agni, they prayed nothing became of the waterbender. The Fire Prince would have all their heads. They all went back to work when Yugoda threw over her shoulder for them to continue on but in the back of their heads they were very much concerned. All knowing what happened to the Princess's first child.

Getting back to what they were doing, all of them stopped again when they heard the thumb and Yugoda scream. They them heard the clattering metal rushing footsteps of the estate guards and began to panic.

"Katara!" The elderly shouted in a trembling voice.

Some of the servants went to go peek their heads out to see what all was going on. Their eyes widened at the sight of the guards gathering the collapsed and unconscious pregnant waterbender from the floor.

"Your highness!" A few brave servants called out as they came to help but the headmistress scolded them immediately, sending them back.

Pointing to the room. "Stay back! She'll be fine. Do not neglect your task given."

Reluctantly, they bowed their head and obeyed. "Yes, Headmistress Yugoda."

The Northern woman looked to the guards and moved in front of them, leading them to her chambers. There she would have all the resources she needed to make sure all was well with the young woman. La, knew losing another child would be even more devastating to Katara. She had lost so much already.

…..

On the brink of passing out, Nora looked up from the floor at the Fire Prince who was no better off than her on the other side of the room and then to the noblewoman she discovered in his bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her.

"Why didn't you just say it was her?" She groaned.

Leaning against the wall with his head tilted, his hair hanging over his face, panting as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Glaring at the small girl. "You didn't ask."

Jasmine looked in horror at the two. She practically had to simply run out of the bathroom in only her towel just to stop them. They were literally going to kill one another. And from the looks of it, they were close. Very close. The Fire Prince was sitting on the floor leaned against the wall with cuts through his skin and clothes. As for the tribeswoman. She looked like the man had tried to fry her. Smoke coming from off of her and her clothes nearly scorched off.

Blowing a strand of hair out of his face, "And what difference would it have made? You'd just believe that ridiculous assumption of yours."

Rolling over onto her back, Nora stretched out her arms and legs and laughed. Coughing not too soon afterwards. "You'd expect me to believe you'd cheat on Katara with Princess meek over there? Ha! That really would be ridiculous!" Laughing even with her dry cough. Ozai smirked in amused and soon joined her, neither caring about how offended the noblewoman present would be.

Bashfully blushing in embarrassment, Jasmine shrink away. "I-I I'm going to go get dressed." She excused herself and ran into the closest bedroom.

"Don't go! No, come back! I wasn't done laughing!" Noea cried in her little fit on the floor. La, she felt she was going to laugh a lung out.

Ozai tried to reel his laughter in until the two of them heard the girl trip and fall and it started all over again.

"So you think I could stay with you and Katara for a bit?" Nora said in the middle of laughing.

The laughing stopped immediately. "No."

As the girl laid there trying to let the answer settle in, Ozai got to his feet, holding his hand to his side that Nora cut him. Wincing slightly. Once on his feet he walked over to the girl laying there as if she was just struck by lightning. Technically she was. Several times. He reached down to gather her but she rolled away.

Pouting. "I'm not letting you help me till you say yes."

Nora, despite how childish she was to Ozai, was quite serious. She traveled all the way back to this nation by herself, snuck into the palace and made her way to these chambers just to see him. For him to say no without thinking about it. That couldn't be. Unless he was prepared to have the servants find a toasted Water Tribe girl on the floor of his sitting room, he had better decide differently.

"If I say yes then you'll never leave." He said.

Shrugging her shoulders, "would it be that bad if I didn't? Besides, think of how lonely Katara might be? She must miss everyone and you know how they won't even return her letters. Let me go see her. Please!"

Ozai wasn't stupid, he knew she pulled that card on him to get the answer she wanted. Fortunately, for her, he actually couldn't see any reason not to. Plus, looking at her, he didn't think she'd make the voyage back home. Letting her stay with him and Katara was probably in her best interest. They had the space. As long as she didn't annoy him too much, he would probably let her stay for however long she wanted.

Finally saying yes, Nora miraculously jumped up in cheer. "Yay! You're the best!" She tried to hug him again but his hand was planted once more in her face as before.

Glaring at her, "Don't hug me. I might change my mind."

….

Placing a wet cloth on the waterbender's forehead, Yugoda looked at her with weary eyes. It was likely that the child would coming prematurely. It was only seven months into the pregnancy. Long enough for the chances of the child's survival to be likely but too soon to know for sure. Oh La, she prayed whatever happened that the mother and child were fine in the end.

Turning to one of the servants she allowed in her chambers, "Send word to the capital to his highness. She'll be giving birth soon."

"Yes, headmistress." The servant bowed and ran off to go write the letter.

As the Northern woman stayed beside Katara, holding onto her hand, she felt the young woman stir. Her usual vibrant blue eye were hazy and lacked luster. They were weak and tired. Her mouth barely parted as if she wanted to say something but couldn't. No words had come to mind yet. All she could do was remove her hand from Yugoda's and go to her stomach. It was a wordless question that the Northern woman understood.

"The child is fine, my lady. It would just seem she's coming a little sooner than we hoped." Offering a small smile.

Katara closed her eyes again and they squinched together as her hand held her stomach more. A sharp pain went through her and she could tell what the elderly woman said was true. She would likely go into labor within this week. Her biggest concern however; was that Ozai made it back before she did.

Getting up to grab the cup of medicine she had made for the waterbender while she slept, Yugoda handed it to her and sat on the edge of the bed. "We're sending word to your husband in hopes that he'll be able to return in time."

Drinking the concoction, Katara could still feel the sharp pain running through her. It only seemed to get worse as she finished the cup of medicine. La, she didn't want to do this again. One child was fine. She didn't want a bunch of children anyway.

…..

"Please! Your highness! Consider it!" Jasmine chase the Fire Prince down the halls, those witnessing the sight lost for words. Yet another one of the Fire Lord's ex fiancée's found at the Prince's side, well sort of.

Ozai tried not to growl as he kept his pace far ahead of the girl's. What was with these young women?! Chasing after him like this! What did he look like to them? A philanthropist? Ha! Don't make him laugh. Just because he had a weak spot for his wife didn't mean that same weak spot was extended to others. The only person outside of Katara that he could say he somewhat extended it to was Nora. But that meek noblewoman? No way in fucking Agni!

Jasmine was running out of breath as she tried to reach the man, her arm extended out to him. A silent prayer that maybe he'd turn around to face her. She needed him to.

Last night, she listened to his conversation with the tribeswoman and realized that he couldn't be as cruel as everyone thought. There was some good in him. Then, she saw an opportunity. An opportunity to get out of this palace. Away from the Fire Lord that was hung over his former fiancee. Away from her family's ambitions. If she joined the Fire Prince's household then she wouldn't have to deal with either of them. It wouldn't be all that bad if she really thought about it, which she did. Fire Prince Ozai probably had the most foul temper of anyone in the Fire Nation but at least his wife was kind, for the most part. Jasmine knew, despite the side of the waterbender she saw at the execution six months ago, that the Fire Princess Katara was an overall caring person. She would have no problem with taking her in and accepting her.

Speeding up, "Your highness, I beg you!" The noblewoman stumbled and found herself falling to the floor, it was only then that the Fire Prince finally stopped in his stride. Gradually turning to face her. He held only a scowl and his fist clenched at his side. He was either going to kill her or at least attempt. But it was worth it. Jasmine wanted an escape only he could give her. Whatever he decide would be fine with her. Allowing her to enter his household or the spirit world, either was fine with her at this point.

Fed up and honestly, all together just incredibly irritated, Ozai marched over to where Jasmine had fallen and scowled at her. "I will make you regret ever asking this of me, do you understand?"

Gulping, Jasmine nodded.

"Good." He smirked. Already planning how he would make her suffer. "Be prepared to leave when I say."

 _Oh thank Agni!_ The noblewoman inwardly said. Feeling relieved though she knew she should wait to be. The Fire Prince was now wearing his mischievous grin. That could only mean things weren't going to be good for her. Gulping again as the man turned away from her, Jasmine felt she may have been too impulsive. She didn't think through the fact that she might anger him and be faced with his wrath. Her hand fell over her mouth. _Oh Agni, what have I gotten myself into._

…..

Zuko ignored the man lounging on the sofa of his study and worked diligently on reading over the reports he received from his board. He didn't feel like bothering with whatever his father got himself caught up in. Dealing with two young females on top of having a wife that was just as young. As much as that was a fantasy of practically every old pervert in the palace, the young man could tell from how Ozai was practically hiding in his office, that it was not what everyone hoped it would be. Zuko vowed to never end up like that. Never.

Trying to get what rest he could before the next meeting, Ozai laid his arm over his face and tried not to think of how much more sleep he was going to lose once he got back home with two very needy girls with him. Agni, he was just about to tell them both 'no' all together but he knew it wouldn't be the end of his suffering. They'd just become more persistent. The Fire Prince prayed that the daughter his wife was about to have wouldn't be the same. She could be anything for all he cared, just not anything remotely like those two girls that were getting under his skin. They practically stole his chambers from him. Forcing him to come here just to shut his eyes without worry that Nora would be staring him dead in his face when he woke or Jasmine tripping left and right causing a bunch of commotion. He swore he was passing them over to Katara when he got back home. This was more her thing than his. Being charitable wasn't something he cared to be. Nor was being generous. Especially not generous. That usually resulted in him having to give up something he wanted. Like in this case, sleep, comfort, peace of mind, and time alone. Ozai wasn't a complicated man. He really wasn't. He just lived a very complicated life. One he was seconds away from ending if he couldn't finally rest.

"Perhaps, if you went back to being your old self, you wouldn't be stuck in this mess." Zuko said as he flipped to the next report and underlined all the important details of it.

Scuffing, "And have you and your uncle jump down my throat for being too cruel?"

Still looking over his work, "At least I won't have to enter my office every morning to the sight of my father lounging about the sofa." Sparing him a glance. "Have you seen yourself lately? You look like you fell off the balcony. Agni, I don't envy you."

Smirking, Ozai chuckled. He knew he was a pitiful sight now but once he was home, Katara would change all that. She had a way with making his life less stressful when it was only the two of them. Her affection could cure any foul mood or ill feeling in him. All he needed to do was think of her and sleep would soon follow-

A loud bang on the door sent the Fire Prince and Fire Lord into even more a bad mood. Who could have possibly decided to disturbed them during this time? It was midday. Midday meant a break from the rest of the palace.

"Your Majesty!" A servant yelled. "Please your Majesty! There's urgent news!"

 _Oh it had better be!_ Zuko inwardly growled. "Enter!" He yelled in frustration.

The servant hurried into the room. "Your Majesty! We couldn't find his highness anyw-"

Ozai removed his arm from his face and sat up, practically giving the servant a heart attack.

"I'm right here." He sounded bitter and tired.

The servant suddenly trembled and fell to their knees, "Your highness, there's word from your estate! Your wife-"

Nothing else needed to be said as suddenly the Fire Prince rose to his feet and immediately rushed out of the room. Zuko soon followed behind him. Neither needed to hear the rest. When it came to Katara, knowing her condition, it couldn't be good. There wasn't time to waste. They needed to get to her.

….

Nora grabbed the noblewoman by her arm and yanked her along, "Come on! We'll be left! Ozai doesn't like waiting!"

Staggering as she tried to keep up with the tribeswoman, Jasmine panted as they made their way down the steps of the palace and ran towards the carriage. Opening the door, Nora let the clumsy docile noblewoman enter first and then climbed in after her. To her surprise, the Fire Lord was inside and both women sat there with wide eyes as their lips remained tight together. What was he doing here?

Being the big mouth she was, the tribeswoman had to open it. "Ozai, what is he doing here?"

"I'm not sure myself, just be quiet and ask questions later." The tiny girl nodded. Clearly, the Fire Prince wasn't in the mood and that was fine. She'd just need to distract herself so she didn't start blabbering and get on his nerves.

As the carriage took off, Jasmine meekly shied her gaze away from the two men across from her and stared out the window. This was a lot more uncomfortable than she had imagined. Besides, she didn't need to ask questions to know why Zuko was here. His reason was obvious. If the Fire Princess was why the Fire Prince was returning home then that was the same reason the Fire Lord was accompanying him. Were she not so timid as so many have pointed out to her over the years, perhaps she'd say what she was thinking. But even then, what would be the use? If his father marrying the woman wasn't enough to deter the Fire Lord's heart than nothing was.

…..

"Princess Katara, please hold on a little while longer." Yugoda said as servants rushed around with large bowls of hot water and clean towels, all preparing to possibly deliver a baby in the next few hours.

Katara held her stomach and cried out in pain, it only got worse and worse. There was no way she was going to be able to wait much longer. The baby was coming.

Shaking her head, "No. It's coming." She strained to said as another cry left her and the servants only became that much more frantic as they made preparations.

The Northern woman looked pitifully at the young woman. Yugoda didn't envy her one bit. She remembered her own experience and how she had said that there would be no more children after her first. However; several more came. Hopefully, the young woman didn't have to endure this much longer. Though because it was her first birth, it would likely be so.

The cries soon turned to screaming as the waterbender's fist clenched the sheets and yelled that the baby was coming. One of the servants helped position Katara. Holding onto her hand, the young woman squeezed it, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Is he here yet?" Katara's eyes were weary and filled with tears.

Giving the Fire Princess a reassuring smile. "He will be, my lady. Word should have reached him yesterday. Knowing him, he would have left immediately."

Smiling at the reminder that she had a husband that put a priority on her, Katara knew she could get through this. The pain would only be secondary to the warmth she felt from simply knowing how fortunate she was. He would be here. She knew it.

…

With Nora knocked out against the window of the carriage and Jasmine asleep against her, Zuko looked over to his father who looked as anxious as ever. Katara was having the baby early. The likability that the child would survive was low and even more so with how sick the waterbender had been while carrying. There was also the chance that Katara's health could return to being critical whether or not the child did survive. The issue at hand was how early this was happening. Of course, his father was on edge. This on top of the lack of sleep he's gotten in the last few days was not helping.

The Fire Lord sighed and placed his hand over his forehead, he probably should have let his advisors know he was leaving on such short notice. Now he'll have to listen to their nagging. At least his uncle had returned back to Bei Seng Sei with King Kuei, that was the one person whose nagging he didn't need. Removing his hand from his head, Zuko leaned against the window of the carriage. How long was this trip? It had already been nearly a day. By the time they get there Katara could have already had the baby.

"You shouldn't have come." His father's voice came.

Shaking his head, "Well she's my stepmother and she's having my half sibling. It's only right that I came."

With a bitter chuckle, Ozai reminded him that he wasn't his father but his uncle, making Katara is aunt and the child his cousin. But of course, Zuko wasn't listening much to him at this point. Obviously, being in a foul mood made him say things that were better left unsaid. Anyway.

"I understand you think you own her and get to decide who is allowed to concern themselves with her but she was and still is a very good friend of mine regardless." Zuko said glancing his father's way as he slouched in his seat then whispered under his breath, "Being like that is what got her isolated from everyone."

Ozai ignored the comment his son thought he didn't hear. If you asked him, everyone isolated her not because of him but because they refused to accept the decision Katara made for herself. They were selfish and unrelenting. How they wanted to decide things for her. Force her to submit to their wants. None of them were fond of him. That was clear in the beginning. And honestly, he didn't give a damn. However; Ozai's biggest concern was how they treated Katara because of him. She was isolated from people she care about, yes. But he wasn't at fault. Neither was she. They removed themselves from her. Turned their backs. It was evident to him that whether she did or didn't do as they wanted, she would have still been given the short end of the stick.

Looking over at his son, Ozai narrowed his eyes as if realizing something. "I didn't see you so concerned about her six months ago when she almost died."

Folding his arms over his chest and gazing out the window. "I was busy."

"No. You were thinking what the rest of them were." He hissed.

Silence fell between them as once again something was brought up that shouldn't have been. Zuko hadn't tried to think of that day. Every time the memory flooded back in, he immediately thought something else. How could he not? Seeing his mother die like that. And to know it was the woman he loved who did it. While it was justified, it wasn't something he could let himself acknowledge as anything more than a terrible nightmare. When Katara fell ill soon after, Zuko couldn't bring himself to see her. Not after seeing how cold and unfeeling her eyes were. A more murderous look than his father. Like his father said, he was thinking what everyone else was thinking at the time. Katara had officially made herself someone they no longer recognized. For months he thought this way. Even now he still did but he also knew his feelings hadn't changed and he missed her desperately. While she would never be anything more than his dearest friend, Zuko couldn't let her go.

"Don't be like your mother, boy." Ozai said flatly as he gave Zuko a hard look. "People suffered and she died horribly because of her refusal to let go."

'People' meaning everyone involved in the events that took place last year. Looking away, "I don't want to have to kill you, son, but for _her_ , I'd do just about anything."

Not caring that it was a threat, Zuko rolled his eyes. _It's not like I'm going to chase after her. I didn't do it this entire time. Why would I now?_

The carriage began pulling into a wooded area, through a few of the trees they passed, Zuko could see the ocean. They must be close. Catching a glimpse of his father clenching his fist, he knew they were getting closer. Several minutes later and they emerged from the woods, the sight of an impressive scaled estate came into view with the ocean in the backdrop. The Fire Lord could now understand why his father hated leaving his estate to help with things in the capital every so often.

Nora began stirring from her sleep and her eyes slowly opened, catching the sight of the ocean and then a huge manor. The tribeswoman then shifted her eyes to Ozai. Were they finally here? Jasmine came too as well as and her eyes roamed out the window as her head continued to lean on Nora. _So this is the kind of place his highness lives in?_

As both girls sat up, the carriage started slowing and as it did, the Fire Prince got ready to exit as soon as it slowed down.

The carriage parked into of the estate where at least a dozen armed guards stood in front. The three who were just seeing the place for the first time thought to themselves, _at least the place is secured nicely._ Then suddenly as Ozai exited, two servants ran from the inside towards him, both looking half terrified.

"Your highness!" They shouted and dropped into a bow as they reached him.

Ozai glared at both of them, "What is it?!"

The brave of the two rose her head up to respond to him, "Th-th-the b-baby! It's c-" The Fire Prince pushed the servant out of his way and ran inside to his wife.

As the servant helped the other get back to her feet three more exited the carriage. First, a tribal looking girl. Resembling their princess. Dark skin and blue eyes. Behind her was clearly a young aristocrat. The kind raised in seclusion they could tell by how she carried herself as she left the carriage. Her shyness could be seen a mile away. But then, the most unlikely of people to see followed behind the two. The Fire Lord. The two female servants bowed.

"Your Majesty!"

The three approached the frightened servants and stared at them wearily. Zuko's eyes not betraying a single feeling of fear himself for the waterbender inside.

"Fire Princess Katara, is she alright?" His tone giving away his deep concern.

Both of them nodded as again the brave one spoke. "Yes your Majesty. It is only that her highness has gone into labor."

Nora mimicked Ozai and shoved the servant, running inside to find her friend. Jasmine whispered shyly an apology as she went behind the tribeswoman, feeling herself most comfortable with the girl than alone out here with the Fire Lord.

Zuko assisted in helping his father's servant up to which he received their most humbled 'thank you' before he went to go inside. He just prayed it wasn't chaos inside. Knowing his father, the man might vent on one of the servants like he had done at the palace during his reign.

…..

Ozai rushed up the steps and to the second floor of the estate. Already upon entering the estate, he could hear his wife's screams and as he made it to this floor, her screaming only became much louder. The Fire Prince ran towards where their chambers were and before he reached the door, he heard Katara scream something he hadn't heard her say in a very look time.

"I'm going to kill him!"

Not realizing that behind him stood his son and the two girls that accompanied him, Ozai reluctantly reached for the doorknob.

Snickering as she failed to whisper, "Sounds like someone is about to be Katara's next victim."

Jasmine and Zuko both gawked in horror at the reference the tribeswoman made. Luckily, the remark didn't seem to faze Ozai as he entered the room where the waterbender was making some pretty promising threats on his life.

…..

Servants held tight onto Katara's arms as to keep her from bending water into ice and throwing at them again. Already, some of the servants were fleeing from the room. Not having seen this side of the waterbender. She was gravely in distress and no matter how much Yugoda tried to tell her to relax, Katara only became that much more worse.

Laying on her back with his legs propped up and spread, the waterbender felt like her entire body was going to be torn apart. Sweat beaded down her head as she squeezed the servants arms in search for relief from this pain. She knew she was likely cutting off their circulation but at the moment, she didn't care. She just wanted this baby out of her. La! Let it be over already!

Sitting in front of the young woman, Yugoda examined her and saw that there was no progress. If Katara would just listen and do the breathing she instructed her to do, this could go much more smoothly.

"My lady, this could all be over soon if you would follow my instructions. You must calm yourself and breathe." The Northern woman told the waterbender again.

Crying out, "I-I CAN'T!"

All the servants frantically worked to find some way of calming the Princess down but it just seemed as if everything they tried only made things worse. If only the Fire Prince were here. Then he could possibly get Katara to control herself. As they continued working diligently, Agni must have answered their prayers because the bedroom doors opened and emerging from them was the Fire Prince. They all fell into a relieved and appreciative sigh. He was here.

"Your Highness! Thank La you're here!" Yugoda rose up to greet the man that's eyes looked past her to the woman lying down in agony.

Katara screamed again, not yet aware that her husband had returned home, and threw one of the servants down with a push. All the servants pretty much prepared to up and leave on that note but Yugoda had two of them stay. She needed a two more sets of hands to deliver the premature baby from its pain strickened mother.

Making his way to his wife's side to see her eyes were squinted shut as she gnashed her teeth together, Ozai took her hand and sat on the edge of the bed. Letting his other hand brush her hair from her face, "Shhhh, you're only going to make things worse if you continue on as you have, waterbender."

Opening her eyes gradually, Katara saw through the tears in her eyes and looking down at her was her husband. Her eyes gazed at him and her lips trembled as she wanted to say something but was biting back the scream that she was trying to swallow. He was back. He was finally back. Oh La, she was relieved he made it back in time.

"Ozai." His name was all she could manage as her hand reached for his face.

Holding her hand to him, one of his rare smiles that weren't laced with mischief appeared and the waterbender started sobbing again. "I'm home."

…..

Waiting in the sitting room for several hours as they listened to Katara scream, yell, swear, make threats, insults and even said something about regretting ever being tempted by her husband in the early days of their relationship, Zuko paced the floor repeatedly. His hands held behind his back. Nora and Jasmine watched him as he walked back and forth.

"Fire Lord Zuko, can you stop pacing so much? It's making me sad." Nora said as she sat upside down in the chair.

Zuko paused and looked at the girl with his head tilted to the left. "Sad? How can pacing make you sad?"

The tribeswoman rolled out of the chair and crouched down beside it, slowly standing up. "Because it makes me pity you more."

His eyes widened at the girl as a red tint went over his face and he immediately had to turn away from her. The noblewoman sitting on a cushion at the low table looked only at her hands in her lap.

"Uh, that's enough. I get it. I'll stop pacing." Zuko went to take a seat on the furthest end of the room from the door.

Nora sighed, "You really should move on."

Scuffing at the invasive tribeswoman and throwing away the persona of Fire Lord, "I have no idea what you're saying."

"Oh I bet your ex over here knows what I'm talking about and so does that knife bitch that was here who kept trying to fight me a while back." Nora smirked. "I hear things, Fire Lord."

 _Who is she? Azula?_ Zuko didn't miss the suggestive way the girl made that comment and leaned forward, blue eyes fixed on him and brow raised to challenge him. Daring him to disagree further. _No wonder she's father's pet,_ the young Lord thought.

Leaning into the sofa as she kicked her feet out to the said to lay across it while propping herself up on her elbow. "So you got a taste for Tribes women?" The Fire Lord gaped at her blatancy but she wasn't done.

"Maybe you should take a vacation to the South Pole and cool down from your affection for a married woman." Strangely, hearing the small girl speak so suggestively made her seem a little too mature for the petite and childlike figure she was sporting.

About to say something, Zuko was interrupted by possibly the loudest scream they've heard nearly all day come from the room over before suddenly following after, the small crying of a baby. All three of them rose to their feet with bright looks of shock on their faces, the baby. It was crying. That meant it was born alive. Oh thank Agni/La. They feared from how early it was that child wouldn't make it out the womb alive. But oh they were so happy to be wrong.

From the other room they heard the baby continue to cry and then Yugoda say in a exasperatedly happy voice. "It's a girl."

…

A little over an hour later, after the servants came to help clean up and get things back into order, a very exhausted waterbender held her baby in her arms and looked happily with tears in her eyes. Her hair was all over the place and her skin was flushed with sweat. Katara looked like she had went through hell but it was worth it. She was able to hold her daughter in her arms. Oh La, this was so different from how she imagined. This was so much more overwhelming. She didn't know whether to smile or cry or what. Her body was tired and dying to rest but she couldn't bring herself to let go of the baby girl in her arms.

At her side, gazing down at the child in the waterbender's arms, Ozai looked over the features of his daughter. She already had a head of hair. It wasn't a light hue like he had thought it would be. Believing the girl would take after her mother in all things. Her hair was instead black like his but her skin was definitely like her mother's. A soft shade of brown. Lighter but only slightly. Her eyes were closed for now, so he'd have to wait to see which of them she took after in eye color.

Looking from her daughter for the first time since delivering her, Katara looked to her husband and offered him a smile. "Do you want to hold her?"

For some reason the question caught him off guard and he needed a moment to register in his mind what she was asking.

"Here, come. Hold her." Katara smiled and tried to gesture for him to mirror her arms so she could hand him their daughter. However; Ozai just looked from the waterbender to the child in her arms. The waterbender noticed the reluctance and her expression changed. Appearing lost and somewhat confused. Not too soon after, she looked away from him to the baby and her expression was weary. Did he not want to hold her? Was there something work that he didn't want to hold her?

"Is there something wrong?" Katara asked in a very tired and yet fearful tone. Mostly afraid that he wasn't pleased with the child she gave him. As much as she loved him, she wasn't blind to his ways. Ozai had a very distinctive way of dealing with others that weren't her specifically and she prayed in this little moment, that her child would not be treated as others by him.

Knowing right away what his wife was thinking, "No, there's nothing wrong, I just- I- I can't hold her."

Suddenly, the waterbender looked back at him and shock was written on her expression. "Why not?"

"Because look at her." Pointing to the small baby bundled in her arms. "She's so tiny. I could likely crush her in my hands."

Katara burst into a laugh as she looked back at her daughter and cuddled her closer. "Ozai, she's a baby. She's supposed to be small but that doesn't mean you can't hold her. Just come here and hold her."

Ozai could tell the waterbender was exhausted and just trying to hand the child off to him so she could rest. But why didn't she let one of the servants- No, he wouldn't have even done that himself. Letting their newborn be in the hands of someone other than them. Besides, after losing their son and almost losing her, it was best not to leave her in anyone else's care. At least for their peace of mind.

Understanding now why Katara was wanting him to hold the child, Ozai came around to the other side of the woman and carefully was handed the child. Of course, the waterbender had to talk him through holding the baby properly and even yell a little because he simply wasn't doing it right but once he got it, she sighed and laid back in bed. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought he had never held a baby before.

The Fire Prince never held a baby before. Not even 'his' two oldest children. It wasn't until they were at least four or five before he had even picked them up. Ursa wouldn't let him hold them mostly and of course, she had her reason to. Then there simply the issue of how small and fragile they were. In his head, seeing them compared to him, he swore it was a possibility he'd accidentally crush them. So, Ozai simply didn't hold them. Yet, here he was holding the daughter given to him by his waterbender and as he backed away, looking even closer at the sleeping girl, he marveled at how tiny she was. It even brought a smirk to his face as he stared down at her.

Laying in bed, Katara could see through her closing eyelids the expression on her husband's face as he held their daughter. She smiled to herself and began falling asleep. It was finally done and La, she swears she will not do this again. At least not for a very very long time.

…

As his wife slept, Ozai sat on the sofa by the balcony holding his daughter in his arms, waiting for the baby to wake up and open her eyes. All the servants had already finished cleaning things and taking care of their other responsibilities, so he had dismissed them for the day. However; Yugoda stayed to keep an eye on both Katara and the child. It was fortunate that the delivery was a success and so far, both mother and child were fine. Usually, with giving birth prematurely there were complications but luckily this was a different case.

Yugoda couldn't help but notice the Fire Prince holding his daughter. It was so surreal. Seeing the foul tempered and usually scowling man appear as he was. It was only with his wife that he looked anything but angry and now there was the baby girl that would do the same. A good man she and her mother would make out of the man.

"Have you decided a name, your highness?" The Northern woman asked as she sat by his wife, cleaning the sweat off her skin.

Not looking away from his daughter, "Katara wanted to name her after her mother."

"Yes, she's told me. I think it would be a nice name. Letting the child have a name from her mother's Tribe while so far from it." Yugoda said hoping it would persuade him into allowing the child's name to be.

Ozai honestly couldn't see why not other than it being the name of a woman he was responsible for killing. He didn't want to let his daughter bear such a name. However; knowing Katara, she would want it anyway. Sighing as he brought one of his hands from under the child and let his finger go to her tiny hand. "Kya." he said in a low voice, testing it out. It seemed fitting.

"A suiting name, is it not, your highness?" The elderly woman chuckled.

 _Kya._

…

"Shhh! She's sleeping." Ozai half growled, half whispered as his son entered the room.

Zuko glanced at the waterbender he hadn't seen in months passed out in the massive sized bed in the center of the room. He then looked back to where his father sat and saw the child wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms.

Reaching his father, the young lord sat beside him and got a better look at the baby. Her skin was tan like Katara's but the inky dark hair was definitely Ozai's. Zuko wondered what her eyes were like.

"Have you named her yet?" He asked.

Nodding, "Kya."

Zuko stared at his father for a second. He named his daughter after Katara's mother? What? What was he thinking? Well maybe it was Katara's idea. That was likely. She probably wanted to honor her mother or something. Well whatever the reason was, it fit. _Kya_ , he looked at the girl.

"Can I hold her?" He asked his father, curious to know what it felt to hold a baby.

Ozai smirked and shook his head, "I'm not letting you lay a finger on her."

"But she's my si-"

"Your cousin."

"Stop that!" Zuko yelled fed up with his father constantly doing that. He hated being reminded of that. Agni, it was getting old.

Unfortunately, raising his voice was not without consequence. Kya stirred in Ozai's arms and before they knew it, she started crying.

"Look what you did you id-"

"Huh?" The waterbender began sitting up in her bed as she heard the baby cry. "What's happening? Is everything okay?"

Seeing as his wife's motherly instincts were already kicking in, Ozai got up and went to take their daughter to her. Katara reached for the baby immediately. As she took her daughter in her arms, the waterbender sighed in relief and cradled the baby close to her.

Zuko rose from the sofa and went over to where his father, Katara, and their daughter was. It seemed she hadn't noticed him yet. Her primary concern being the baby, of course. That was definitely something he'd expect from her. When he came to his father's side and peeked around him to see the waterbender caring for her child. Her hair was messy and likely tingled. There were bags and dark circles under her eyes. She looked overall like a mixture between exhausted and like she had just came out of the fight of her life. Yet, even with all that being said. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, if not more so. This life suited her. Being married to his father while living away from court with their child, suited her. Zuko realized that this the life she was meant to live. A life with his father and not him. The way she smiled up at his father and then back down at their child, he couldn't image her doing the same with him. The fantasies he had began to fade away. Erasing themselves from his memory. Leaving him only with the wanting but no more did he see her with him. Perhaps, it was for the better, seeing her like this and finally realizing that this was how things were meant to be.

As he continued to watch Katara, spacing out as he did, his father suddenly grabbed him and started dragging him.

"Hey! Wait! What are y-"

Ozai didn't stop dragging the young lord out of the room as he answered, "I told you time and time again to stop gawking at my waterbender!"

"I wasn't-"

Being thrown to the floor outside the bedroom, the door was then slammed in his face and he sat there gaping at it. What just happened? What did he do?

A giggle came from the behind him. It was Nora, of course. "Wow! You can do that to the Fire Lord and still live?! Ha! I love this country!"

…..

A/N: Next Chapter Is the Last. Just a heads up! 2017 We start the new story!


	61. Chapter 61- Finale

A/N:

 **Final Chapter!**

Chapter 58:

~Four Years~

The sun had only just begun to rise and Katara could already feel her husband move to wrap his arm around her waist and his lips press to the back of her neck. She smiled began rolling to face him. His eyes were still closed but he was clearly awake. The waterbender let her hand go to his face and run her fingertips along his facial hair. It was trimmed nicely. Her doing of course. A goatee really looked good on him. _Too good_ , she thought as she watched his gold eyes open and fall on her.

"What are you looking at, waterbender?" He asked in his still very tired voice.

Giggling, "Oh, nothing." She said as her hand moved into his hair. "Just a strand of grey."

Ozai narrowed his eyes at her. Upset that she found his one streak of grey hair amusing like always. Ever since he had gotten it nearly two years ago, the difference in age between them became even more obvious. If that was bad enough. Today was his forty-fifth birthday. It went without saying that growing old wasn't welcomed much. However; his wife's only concern seemed to be with him keeping up with her. Luckily, it was her that had to keep up with his desires.

Reaching up to kiss the grumpy man, Katara couldn't help but think how cute he was at the moment. Like a grumpy cat. La, it made her want to cuddle him all the more or even… well that would wait till after tonight at the little celebration she put together without him knowing.

Removing her hand from his hair, Ozai moved it above her head as he moved on top of her and grabbed the other to do the same. Staring down at her, looking over how her black lace nightgown hugged over her features and her long brown hair fell all around her. Her blue eyes gazed up at him with desire. It was still a wonder to him, how he had been fortunate to have such a woman as his. She craved him just as much he did her.

Leaning down to capture her lips, Ozai tightened his grip on her wrist and her legs wrapped around his waist. Moving down her neck to her stomach until he decided to go further, Katara gasped as her hands clenched the sheets around her.

"Ozai!" She shrieked his name but it didn't seem to pull his attention from what he was doing to her. Soon her hand reached down to grab his hair but not realizing until his tongue enter her that it only encouraged him. A loud moan escaped her. Damn it! Today wasn't the day to be pleasuring her. No. It was supposed to be the other way around.

"Stop it, Ozai." She barely said without moaning as her hands stayed planted in his hair.

Lifting his head up, he stared at her with those seductive gold eyes and said nothing as he went back down on her. Only this time, Ozai grabbed both her thighs and lifted them up to get a better angle. All Katara knew was that she would definitely have to return the favor. La, the things he did to her just kept getting better and better.

Giving in to the pleasure, the waterbender snuck her nails into his hair and crossed her ankles behind his head. She practically screamed as she reached her climax and her nails dug into his scalp.

Panting as she died down from the high, sudden Ozai's mouth was on hers and she could taste herself on him. She moved her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him back. He still had her thighs spread as he was on top of her. Not hesitating to remove himself from his pants and enter her slow but deeply as her attention was on his lips. Katara cried out against his mouth as he thrusted himself into her.

Pulling his lips from hers, Ozai sat up as he continued taking her and looked down at how his wife could barely keep herself from coming again. Her back arched and her hands gripped the pillows behind her head tight as he pounded into her. Taking her in the usual rough way that the both of them preferred. One of his hands went to grab one of her breast and squeezed it. Causing the waterbender beneath him to moan as she bit her lip.

"I should have taken you like this the day I met you." Ozai said as squeezed her breast harder.

Katara glanced at him through to glazed over lust in her eyes. Smirking, she shook her head. "I wouldn't have welcomed you."

Smirking back at her. "What about that morning I found you on top of me?"

"I still wouldn't have welcomed you." She smirked at him but it soon faltered and she screamed a silent scream as her hands went to crawl his arms.

Of course he just continued grinning at her, knowing he had been a little too rough right there. Katara swore if she wasn't enjoying this, she'd kill him.

Trying to regain herself after having been rammed into without restraint, the waterbender reached for his face and her nails dragged down into the side. Leaving a trickle of blood to drip. Ozai's eyes flared at her as he snatched her wrists and forced them back over her head.

"Didn't I say you needed to be declawed?" He growled at her.

Lifting a challenging eyebrow, "Did you?"

Stuck between actually being upset about her scratching his face and being even more aroused, Ozai decided he might as well get pay back.

"You play a dangerous game, waterbender." He smirked as he brought his hand around her neck. "I think you forgotten who you're dealing with."

Cocking her head to the side, "Then enlighten me."

….

Tossing the last of their things into a trunk, Nora sighed and fell against her trunk. La, she was really out of shape these days. Something about living a life of luxury that didn't require much labor or dependence on physical capability had affected her over the last four years of living at the estate. Fortunately, she got a chance to workout here and there. Weekly fights with Ozai, sparring with Katara, visits from the surprisingly temperamental Fire Lord, and the occasional traditional workout of using the guards as dummies for her knife throwing all kept her from going completely limp from muscle atrophy. Yet, still things were very different here and she didn't have the daily routine of having to do everything herself to keep her on her A game. She felt defeated in a sense of how she let herself go like this. It was simply pathetic.

"His highness has told you to stop slouching, child. You should heed his advice." Yugoda walked in the tribeswoman's room and placed the gown the girl was to wear tonight for the party that was being thrown in honor of the Fire Prince. It was hand picked by Katara. A pale blue gown with white fur. The waterbender decided that her childhood friend would stay true to their tribe's colors for the night.

Nora rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "He's only saying that because he wants me to be presentable for those old men I know he's trying to marry me off to."

Yugoda laughed, "My child, it is more than the nobles. He's trying to get his son to look your way."

The young tribeswoman stood up with wide eyes and shook her head. No way. The old woman had to kidding. Ozai would neve- her blue eyes narrowed, _he would._ Son of a bitch! After all these years of her being loyal to him and he's actually been planning to give her to his son. And for reasons she didn't need to ask him to know. _It's cause I'm Water Tribe!_ Everyone knew the Fire Lord had a thing for Water Tribe women. Or at least one in particular that his father had whisked away from him. Oh La! She couldn't believe Ozai! I mean, she could but still! This sucked!Knowing she was probably going to used to sate Zuko's desire for Katara. As if! Nora wasn't going to allow this. She would just say no. Or embarrass herself to make herself to most undesirable woman at the party tonight. The Fire Lord and Fire Prince will cringe so hard they'll deny affiliation with her so quick it won't make any sense how fast people will turn their backs on you.

Seeing the look on the young one's face, Yugoda smiled and walked up to her, reaching to cup the side of her face. "Worry yourself not, dear. Katara would never allow such a thing unless she knew you truly wished for such a fate."

"As if _he_ cares what she allows!" Nora pulled herself away from the Northern woman. "You know he'll try to convince her and if he can't, he'll bend her to his will. You know it!"

That was true. The Fire Prince couldn't help but have his way. Even when he tried to give his wife what she wanted, he'd slip up and did as he pleases. Fortunately, it was never something that would harm her or their relationship enough for the waterbender to even mention it. It was clear, Katara had learned to put all her trust in her husband and submit though everyone could see it irked the young woman to no end. However; as far as an arrangement between the waterbender's childhood friend and the Fire Lord, there was no doubt she'd stand up to her husband.

Still offering a gentle smile, "For you, I believe she will be unyielding to him as she would for her daughter."

Something that was also true, Katara only ever fought Ozai on anything if it came to their daughter, Kya. The child was a touchy subject for either of the two parents when in disagreement. Both wanting their daughter to be raised a certain way but rarely seeing eye to eye on anything. Due to his past with being a father, his wife didn't necessarily trust his decision making as far as what was best for their child. And due to the fact that she had never raised a child before and was still young, Ozai didn't think she had what it took to know how to raise a child. So there was that. But to think that Katara would stand up for her as she would her daughter, it seemed a little hard to believe even though they grew up together and had spent four years living together under the same roof. Nora wasn't sure she could ever compare to that little bundle of joy that was her friend's daughter. The one and only child Katara would and could have.

Feeling altogether awful, Nora threw her hands up in defeat. She might as well get ready to end up like Jasmine and be sent to marry someone she didn't want to. At least, the noblewoman ended up with a man that she eventually fell in love with, which was cool. But her and the Fire Lord? Not that he was unattractive because La, he was only second to his father but the issue was his undying love for Katara. How could she ever be able to replace or compensate for the waterbender? Ozai was out of his mind if he thought making his son marry her would do any good. Plus, there was another issue. Nora didn't want to be Fire Lady! Of course, it was only a title that didn't come with responsibility unless granted by the Fire Lord himself but still! There was a certain standard the woman of that position was held to and the tribeswoman simply didn't live up to that standard. Nora was immature, rough around the edges, talked way too much to keep any secrets, and was generally speaking a carefree kind of soul. She liked to be able to embrace who she was and not feel she needed to hide to appease those that didn't agree with how she behaved. La, Ozai could kiss her ass! She was prepared to fight him! Seriously fight him! Not like how she usually ended up fighting him but challenging him to an Agni Kai!

Needing herself to calm down, the tribeswoman changed the subject. Focusing only on the fact that today was the man's birthday and she should be thinking about him in a good light. "Alright, well I should probably go put that dress on and get ready."

Watching as the young tribeswoman grabbed the dress and left the room, Yugoda stared sadly at the girl. If only she knew. _That man thinks of her as a daughter. He wouldn't give her up so simply._

…..

"Daddy!" Kya ran with her arms opened. "Happy Birthday!" She said as she smiled wide and giggled when the man reached down to pick her up and hold her.

Ozai grinned at the little girl and kissed her forehead, "Thank you, sweetheart. Now why aren't you dressed?"

Kya continued smiling at her father, "Because mommy was with you, daddy."

Trying not to be inwardly amused by the statement, Ozai began carrying his daughter to her chambers where he knew the servants should have taken care of this. They were about to leave and the fact that his daughter was still in her pajamas made an eyebrow twitch. He had been working on his temper the last few years. For Kya's sake. Not wanting her to witness him in a bad way. Something he never tried doing with his oldest two. However; at the moment, he was starting regret that he didn't developed a cold and chilling tone that his wife had. It got the message across and worked without being noticed much by those not on the receiving end of it. Also was very effective. These servants had been a little to lax around here. This wasn't the palace. There were rules here that needed to be followed and for some reason, a few weren't following them. He needed to be re-enforce his authority around this place. Some have forgotten.

Reaching his daughter's rooms as she laid her head against his shoulder while he carried her, Ozai was about to gather the attention of the servants present that looked to be cleaning the mess that seemed to be his daughter's room. His eyebrow raised. What the hell happened in here?

A servant noticed him and immediately dropped into a bow, "Your highness!" She said as soon everyone else heard her and did the same.

Ozai looked between all of them, still holding his daughter. "What has happened in here and why wasn't my daughter dressed this morning? I thought I gave specific instructions last night."

The hostility may not have been in his words but it was definitely present in his tone, even Kya could feel it as she nuzzled herself into her father.

"But your highness-"

"No 'buts'." He interrupted the servant. "When I give an order I want it done. Period. There is no excuse for why it wasn't."

"Your highness, you must listen-"

Taken aback by the servant's boldness, Ozai just barely reeled his tone in. "Listen? You dare say for me to listen when you yourselves have failed to obey a command?!"

For some reason the servants were feeling a little brave today. Probably because it was his birthday and they figured he'd be merciful. "But your highness, Kya is-"

"My daughter is what?! Unprepared to depart? Oh I can see that!" He barked, losing his temper with these defiant servants.

Losing fear of the man as something else took more priority of that fear, a very brave and perhaps, suicidal servant rose up.

"Your daughter is possessed!" They said.

Kya shivered and clung to her father. Ozai's eyes went wide. Possessed? Did this idiot really just accuse his daughter of being possessed? Seriously?!

The Fire Prince brought his hands up and a small bit of static formed in his hands as he glared at the soon to be dead bastard that said his daughter was possessed. What hell kind of remark was that?!

Seeing the offense the Fire Prince was taking to the comment, the servant waved their hands around and shook their head as they realized how disrespectful an accusation as that was. He was fortunate that the man didn't strike him down as soon as he uttered the words.

"No. No, your highness. I mean no offense." They tried to explain.

Growling low, "Then what the hell did you mean, you imbecile?!"

Gesturing around the room and then to his peers that looked worse for wear. "This is all your daughter's doing."

"What are you saying?!"

"Your highness, Kya did something to us! Something we can't explain but it felt like everything in our bodies stilled. All we tried to do was get her ready but then suddenly, we were thrown all over the place." The servant winced as they looked at the child in the Fire Prince's arms. "It was like something we heard from that horror story of what happened that day in the capital during the executions."

Ozai was pretty much speechless, though hiding his shock behind an impassive expression. Not needing any further explanation, he already understood the situation quite well. Glancing down at his fearful daughter, who was burying her face into him as if afraid of his reaction. _It would seem you take after your mother._ Realizing his daughter was a waterbender and from what his wife has told him of the technique called blood bending, it would also seem Kya was already showing promising signs of a very powerful bender. He'd expect nothing less of a child of his.

A smirk that must have freaked out the servants rose to his face as he pat his daughter's head. "Like your mother, I see." The servants all dropped their mouths. "That's my girl."

The Fire Prince then kissed the crown of her head. Kya lifted her head and then he was met with her bright big amber eyes. He smiled at her and soon her worried face lightened as she returned it.

"My little waterbender." He brushed her hair from her face. "I've been waiting for you to show yourself."

…..

After everyone and everything was ready, Katara found Yugoda leaving Ozai's study with a happy grin on her face. The waterbender wondered what could possibly have the woman looking so delighted.

"My Lady." The Northern woman bowed her head to the young woman.

Smiling, "Quite the expression there, Yugoda. I hope Ozai's not drunk and hitting on you again."

Laughing loudly at the memory of the Fire Prince drinking shortly after an argument with his wife and how he mistakened the elderly woman for Katara. It was perhaps the most hilarious thing having been picked up by the man and him thinking she was his wife. Oh La, the woman herself couldn't even be mad at how silly her husband looked trying to get the frightened older lady into their bed.

"Oh my lady, he is not, though I will say he is in such a mood that one could mistake it for being drunk." Yugoda explained as she came to take the waterbender's arm and lead her down the stairs. "But I will allow him to tell you what has his mood so high."

Only becoming that much more curious as they made it downstairs and met with Nora, who had herself ready for the party tonight. The blue dress looked lovely on her. Especially with how her hair was pulled up into a stylish elegant bun. It was a very mature look for her childhood friend that looked years younger than she was. Only a few months from twenty-one, it was time to start becoming more age appropriate.

"Katara, thank La you're down here before we leave." Nora walked up to her. "I need to talk to you about something."

Giving a concerned look, "What is it, Nora?"

"Well-" the tribeswoman cut herself off as she saw the last person she needed to see right at the moment.

Ozai descended the steps with his daughter tucked in his arms, wearing the usual expression that was always too creepy to stare at for too long. Seeing her friend back down from what she was about to say, Katara looked behind her to her husband. Did this have to do with him?

Waiting for him to join them, Nora turned away and said something about meeting them in the carriage before taking off. The waterbender glanced over in worry as her friend left but fortunately, Yugoda left to go check on the girl.

As her husband approached, the look on her face became grim with deep thought of what might be going on. Yugoda seemed happy but then Nora looked a little upset. Katara didn't know what was going but she needed to know. It had been a great fear of hers over these last peaceful years that something would come to disrupt the happiness she had found. La, she prayed that that was not the case now. Today was supposed to be a good day. It was her husband's birthday and they were on their way to a party that she had secretly arranged with Zuko for him. Whatever was going on, let it not be something too much to bear.

Ozai came to his wife and leaned down to kiss her but the woman simply turned her head. Taken aback by the rejection, he stared at her in sort of confusion before realizing that she looked upset. Her eyes didn't even look at him and instead was focused on their daughter as she reached to take the girl from him. Knowing from last time not to deny the woman of holding her own child, he handed her over and watched as a smile came over her face once holding her.

"Look at your dress! *gasps over exaggeratedly in a playful tone* You look better than mommy!" Katara said as her daughter giggled loudly.

Kya clapped her hands together and beamed brightly, "Daddy helped me."

Glancing over to her husband, who had his eyes fixed on her in that look he gave her when he was waiting for her to finally acknowledge him. "Oh, is that right? Daddy helped you?" Katara refocused on the little girl in her arms.

"Yup! He said I'm his little waterbender now! Just like mommy!" Kya said proudly.

Katara's eyes went wide and looked from Kya to Ozai. What? Seeing as it was processing in his wife's head, Ozai smirked. Her eyes were back on Kya.

"She's a waterbender." Her husband stated as he walked closer to her. "Technically, a bloodbender."

The waterbender's eyes grew even larger. "A bloodbender?"

Patting his daughter's head and smiling at her, "She bent the servants when they tried to bathe her."

 _What? She can already bloodbend?_ Katara was shocked. In truth, as much as she wanted herself to have a waterbender. It had seemed impossible. Having carried a firebender the first time and then having Kya, who looked so much like her father that it was simply assumed that she would be firebender as well. Katara simply gave up hope on having a waterbender. Especially after learning that she would no longer be able to carry again from the complications she had during both pregnancies, she had settled with the thoughts of being the mother of no waterbenders. But to find out that Kya did take after her in something other than complexion, it was amazing. The best news she's had in a long time.

Being both shocked and overjoyed, Katara's eyes teared up as she smiled at her daughter. "Oh thank La!" She said as she hugged Kya to her. "I thought you were going to be like your father."

Ozai raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Is there something wrong with that?"

Chuckling as she continued embracing the little girl in her arms, "No but she already looks like you. Does she have to bend like you?"

As he was about to comment, Katara reached up to him and kissed him before walking off. Kya looked over her mother's shoulder and waved her hand to her father, who was sending her mother a strange look.

"Come on, daddy! We're gonna be late!"

…

In the carriage heading out with the entourage of guards and a few household servants, the Fire Prince's household was on their way to the capital. Ozai had ordered there be no stops made since they were already late. However; as soon as they reached the outskirts of their province, Nora begged that the carriage be pulled over. The tribeswoman jumped from the carriage and took off into the woods.

Sitting in the carriage waiting for her, Ozai groaned and shut his eyes. What in Agni's name was he going do with her?

"Mommy, why is daddy sad?" Kya looked with her big eyes at her father in worry. "Did Nona do something again?" Pronouncing the tribeswoman's name wrong.

Katara held the girl in her lap and looked over at her husband and saw that look he made every time Nora seemed to do something he deemed unbecoming. Which made her confused at times. When did he start to care how Nora behaved? Sure, she knew her husband obviously had some attachment to her childhood friend. Why that was? Katara couldn't say but at the same time, he never cared before how the tribeswoman carried herself. What was the problem now?

Kya noticed her mother's expression change as she looked at her father. Tugging at her mother's gown to get her attention, "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." Katara forced a smile as she looked back to her daughter. "Your father just wants to get to the capital on time. That's all."

Believing everything either of her parents told her, Kya smiled and leaned her head into her mother's chest as she looked at her father. "Daddy should smile more, mommy."

Rubbing her hand down her daughter's head, Katara sighed and glanced once more at her husband. _What's going on?_ She asked herself inwardly. Still glancing at him, "Yes, sweetheart. He should smile more."

As Kya began falling asleep, Nora climbed into the carriage and took her seat across from the Fire Royals. Her eyes went to Ozai, whose eyes were focused on her, and then to Katara who stared sadly at him as she held a sleeping Kya in her arms. Not reading the mood at all aside from the look the Fire Prince was giving her, the tribeswoman rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Upset at him for what she discovered he planned to do with her. _That dumb jerk!_

Waving his hand out the window as a signal to move, Ozai's cold amber eyes seemed to scold Nora and Katara's eyes left him as she turned to look out the window once the carriage took off again.

"What the hell did you make us stop for? Didn't I say no stops?" He said in a reprimanding tone.

Not in a mood to deal with his usual angry self, "I had to PEE! Why the hell else?!"

Katara placed her hands over her daughter's ears though she was asleep and continued staring out the window, deciding she would figure out whatever was going on later.

"You should have held it!"

"Oh yeah, definitely because I could totally pulled that off for ten hours." She said sarcastically.

Growling, "You could have at least waited longer."

Tossing her hands up in defeat at the stubborn man that was so set in his ways nothing and no one could change him. "Next I'll just pee in here, how about that?! Or perhap, that's what you want, huh? You wanna see your wife's friend pee!"

Both Katara and Ozai stared at the girl with the strangest of looks, _what kind of nonsense is that?_

"You know what, I don't want to know! I'm fine not knowing whatever sick shit you plan in that head of yours, I'll let Katara deal with that. Just keep from involving me in any of that twisted shit!" Nora crossed her arms and slouched against the seat and even propped her leg up in it as she stared angrily out the window. Not caring to see what expressions were written over their faces.

Trying not to make assumptions or conclusions, Katara tightened her fist at her side and bit back something she wanted to say or ask. Now was not the time. Ozai was already upset and so was Nora. Then there was Kya. The waterbender didn't like getting into arguments or heated conversations in front of her daughter. This could wait.

…

"Big brother Zuzu! We're back!" Kya screamed as she ran towards the Fire Lord, who caught her as she jumped into his arms.

Zuko chuckled as he caught the girl and hugged her to him. "I see."

Kya beamed at him like she usually did, "Today's daddy's birthday!"

"I know." He said with an equally Merry look at her before looking up to see his father's entourage.

Unlike the little girl, everyone else seemed to be in a dreadful mood. Ozai looked seconds away from burning something down. Nora was behind him giving him the evil eyes. While Katara looked away from the two of them, gazing off to the side. Their servants and guards looking drained as if they had endured much from this bunch on the way here. As much as Zuko wanted to ask the question of what was wrong, he knew better than to ask in front of all the nobles standing around to greet the Fire Prince and his household.

Coming to stand in front of him, Ozai gave a silent greeting, only acknowledging him with his eyes. Katara finally faced forward and gave Zuko a warm smile as she bowed her head.

"Your majesty." She said as she raised her head back up and seemed even more delighted at his returned smile.

"Katara, you know you needn't be so formal." Zuko chuckled.

Grinning still, "I was only teasing."

The two laughed a little as Zuko turned to look at the tribeswoman that made herself an adopted figure of his father's home. She didn't even look at him. Just folded her arms and pouted angrily as she looked off to something else that seemed more important than acknowledging him. His brow raised in curiosity. Why was she being cold now? Every time he visited the estate she was the first one after Kya to greet him. Not to mention all the times she'd egg him on into a fight whenever she felt like it. Or offered to have a drinking contest. What was wrong with her?

Seeing the look on his son's face as he looked at Nora, Ozai immediately grabbed the girl by her neck and yanked her a bit. As if suddenly realizing something, the tribeswoman bowed her head and finally greeted the Fire Lord.

"Your majesty." She said in an uncharacteristically quiet and even slightly timid voice.

As her head raised back up, she sent a small glare at Ozai before looking away again. The man practically growled at her with his eyes as she did. Neither Zuko nor Katara missed this exchange. The both of them looking at each other before the waterbender simply looked away as well. Worry manifested itself in the Fire Lord. He'd definitely have to ask about it later.

Deciding that the greeting was pretty much over, Zuko readjusted his sister in his arms and remained grinning despite the sour mood.

"Alright, well you all can go unpack and I'll see you for 'Dinner'. Okay?" He sent a small wink at Katara, who tried not to giggle at how obvious he was being.

….

Putting all their things into the dresser as her husband paced the floor back and forth ranting about how much of an idiot Nora was. How disrespectful, dishonorable, and all together disdainful she had been. Katara blocked out his complaining of her friend because in all honesty, she didn't feel like hearing it. Especially not when she had a bad taste in her mouth from how Nora and Ozai were acting. And since it was his birthday, she would just hold it in until midnight, then she'd say what she had been dying to say.

As Ozai ranted and Katara angrily threw things into the dresser, Kya ran into the room screaming with tears in her eyes. The two immediately stopped what they were doing as their daughter entered their room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kya screamed as her parents then rushed to her. Her father scooping her up before her mother could get to her and brought his hands to her face, looking her over.

Only ever becoming panicked when it came to her, "What is it, Kya? What happened?"

Crying as she saw both her parents stare with wide and worried eyes at her, "He was trying to catch me!"

"Who?!" Ozai's tone became malice as he heard his daughter tell him someone was after her. It only sounded to him like someone had a death wish.

Katara became just as upset and her eyes went to the bedroom door, summoning water from the vases around the room as she heard footsteps. Her husband must have heard them as well because he focused his eyes on the door as well while Kya buried her face into his hair that hung over his shoulders.

Waiting for whoever was making their way to their room, Katara turned the water into ice daggers that were all aimed at the door and ready to impale the threat. And as the doorknob turned and Kya became squirmish in her father's arms, the two glared at it.

"Hey, where did you go?" A familiar voice came from beyond the door as it slowly opened. Katara's eyes went wide as she recognized it and she sent the ice water back into the vases. Ozai looked at her and then back to the door, also recognizing that voice.

Upon the door opening, Katara instantly fell on her knees with her blue eyes wide staring into equally blue eyes that were also wide.

"Mommy." Kya said tearfully as her hand reached to the woman kneeling on the floor but then saw the person that had chased her and she cowered. Ozai only glared impassively.

"Dad?" Katara uttered as tears pulled from her eyes. "Dad...yo-"

Not letting her finish, Hakoda ran towards her daughter sitting on the floor pitifully and wrapped his arms around her without a second thought. A cry tore from her throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His hand rested on the back of her head and he, himself struggled to hide his tears as he held his daughter.

"Katara." He whispered her name into her hair.

Crying, "Dad!"

Kya squirmed even more in her father's arms trying to get to her mother, "Mommy!" She screamed for her.

Ozai looked at his daughter and tried to quiet her down, "Shh."

"Mommy!" Kya screamed and then suddenly the strange man was in her grasp.

Hakoda's eyes widened as he looked at his daughter but as her eyes were also wide, he realized this wasn't her doing. His eyes went to the girl in his son in-law's arms. _A bloodbender? Already?_ Before either of them could further process it, the man was thrown into the door he had come from and then Katara was suddenly pulled backwards. However; also being a bloodbender, overcame it just as she tumbled backwards.

Laying on the floor staring at her father on the other end of the room and then looking up at her husband and daughter, Katara slowly got herself back up. Trying to ignore the strangeness of being bloodbended for the first time since Hama.

"Mommy, stay away from him! He's a bad man!" Kya told her mother.

Unable to hide how cute and funny she found her daughter at the moment, Katara giggled and shook her head as she took her into her arms.

"No, Kya. He's not a bad man." She held her as she took a step forward.

Looking at her mother with wide eyes, "Then what is he, mommy?"

Seeing him raise from the floor, a smile came to her lips as another tear fell from her eyes. "He's your grandfather. My father."

Hakoda balanced himself up and looked to see his daughter and the small girl he ran into in the hallways. So this was his granddaughter. He figured as much. Despite the black hair and gold eyes, her skin was dark like a tribes-member. He tried to reach out to her but she just took off running and fled from him. He knew if he followed her, he'd find out for sure who she was and hopefully run into her parents. Funny how it actually worked out.

Rubbing his aching head, "I see she's not a firebender." He said with a small laugh.

"I'm a waterbender!" Kya yelled at him.

"Kya, don't yell. That's rude." Katara reprimanded her daughter.

Ozai took a step forward and made himself known to the man he hadn't seen in nearly five years. What in Agni's name was he doing here? Chasing his daughter in the corridors and then bringing his wife to her knees. What the hell did he have being here?

Recognizing the look on Ozai's face even after all this time, Hakoda finally acknowledged him.

Dusting himself off, "Strange how my daughter's husband greys before me."

Growling, "Unlike you, I had been under a lot of stress over the years. It comes with the territory of being a father." Making jab at the tribesman for walking out on Katara.

Not wanting to cause any problems, "I see, well that's good to hear. I'm glad you've been a better father than me all this time." Sending his daughter a pitiful look that brought another tear from her eyes.

As if noticing for the first time, Katara looked at her father and her eyes widened again. "Dad...you're walking."

Smiling as he nodded. "That I am. Seems like a healer from the Northern Tribe felt guilty about what her former chieftain had done and decided to help me regain my ability to walk."

Though Katara was overwhelmed with happiness of seeing her father, her husband and daughter didn't share the same sentiments as they glared at the man.

….

"Chieftain Hakoda!" Nora screamed in glee as she saw the man approach with Katara, Kya, and Ozai behind him. Running to him, the tribeswoman wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

As she pulled away slightly, she was nearly brought to tears after seeing the man after so long. "What are you doing here? And your legs? You can use them!"

Hakoda laughed at Nora as she was lost for words over seeing him. He had to say. The welcoming his daughter and the girl that had been like a daughter to him was much appreciated. Looking her over he could see that living in the Fire Nation had made her into quite the woman. Figuring it had something more to do with who she was living with than anything.

"Look at you, your mother would have loved to see how beautiful a woman you've become." He said tearfully.

Nora nodded and wiped her her own tears. Of course, not mentioning to either Katara nor Ozai upon moving in with them that there was another reason that she left the South Pole. Shortly after finding Kai had cheated on her, Nora's mother passed away from illness. It was probably the sole reason she moved here.

Behind them, Katara's hand went to her mouth and gazed at her friend. Picking up on the conversation. Nora's mother? The woman had raised her and Sokka after their mother died and father went off to war. She and Taluk's wife were a huge part of why they survived in the cold and brutal tundra of the South as well as their grandmother. To hear she had been dead all these years without her knowing really hit her hard.

Ozai glared at Hakoda, holding his daughter in his arms and wrapping a protective arms around his wife. He didn't like seeing the man. Not after how the man just disappeared from Katara's life after making such a big fuss over how much he loved her. If he loved her so much he wouldn't have left her while she had nearly died and refused to see her or write her back after. The Fire Prince had forgiven the man once and that had been when they put their differences behind them to protect Katara but he would not forgive him a second time. Especially not for what he did. It took everything in him not to start something with the tribesman. Today wasn't the day. He wouldn't stress himself out more. Besides, glaring at Nora, he already had to deal with a tribeswoman with a bad attitude anyway. Agni, not even on a day such as this did he get a break.

As Nora and Hakoda finished catching up quickly, Ozai, of course, ruined the moment.

"Hakoda, I do believe you should do some more catching up with your daughter and granddaughter." His eyes said more than he would. Telling the man it was demand rather than a suggestion.

Still wanting no trouble, "Of course, you are right. Sokka and Sota are somewhere around here. Katara, would you like to come with me to find him?" Hakoda offered his hand out to her.

Taking her daughter from Ozai, Katara nodded with a bright smile and hurried over to her father's side to go see where her brother was. Nora was about to accompany them until she was yanked back.

"You're coming with me." He hissed at the girl quietly before pulling her off in a hidden passage way.

Making it halfway down the hall as she chuckled with her father as he told her how much her nephew acted like her brother, Katara was about to ask Nora and Ozai who they thought Kya acted most like, but turned around and found they were nowhere to be seen.

Hakoda noticed immediately the look in his daughter's eyes and went to ask her if something was wrong but as she had all day, the waterbender had written it off.

"Oh it's nothing, dad." She put on her unfazed facade. "I almost forgot Zuko had summoned them for something."

"Something like what?" Hakoda seemed concerned.

Not expecting him to further question her, Katara pretended to not hear him and brought up another topic about if Sokka had found someone in the South. Seeing as she didn't wish to discuss the topic of her husband and childhood friend, Hakoda granted her the request for an new conversation. Telling her how her brother was too popular with the women back home to settle down but they both knew he just didn't want to settle due to his past. They couldn't blame him. But then she heard how the healer that healed her father had become more than just his nurse. Not that it surprised her. Her father was a good looking man. He could have any woman he wanted really. She was just happy he had found someone that actually seemed to have feelings for him.

….

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Get off of me!" Nora yelled as she was pinned to the wall and the Fire Prince glaring down at her.

Beyond pissed off with her, Ozai's hand went to her neck and tightened as she began to squirm. "You ungrateful little bitch!"

"Bitch?! You fucking asshole!" The tribeswoman spat to the side and then glared even harder at him. "I know you're trying to sell me off like Jasmine! And even worse it's to your son!"

Ozai shoved off her and backed away, watching as she fell to the floor. So that's why she was upset all day? He figured she'd say something if he pushed hard enough. Luckily, he didn't need to do anything more to get her talking. If only she knew how easy she was to get talking, she might actually learn to control her expressions better.

Crossing his arms, "Sell you? Ha! Not even I could threaten any of these men into taking you as a bride. The dishonor you'd bring their families is enough for them to risk death."

Lunging at him, Nora yelled and tried to land a punch but her hand was caught and she was forced back into the wall. Fighting against him, the tribeswoman screamed, hoping someone would hear but Ozai only smirked at her.

"No one will hear you in her, dear." He seemed all too pleased to see the desperation on her face grow.

Thrashing still, Nora shook her head and tried even harder to fight back. "You bastard! I was loyal to you! I did everything you asked of me for four years! And you try to write me off to Zuko! I loved you!" She screamed and even began breaking down into tears. "I still love you! Why are you doing this to me?!"

Gazing at her impassively, "It's because of that reason alone." He said in that low and chilling tone of his when he meant business. "You can't be in love with me and live under the same roof as me and my **wife**! I won't allow it!" He seemed angry as he said it. "You were nothing more than a girl thinking you could win over a married man. I'd kill you if I didn't think of my eldest daughter every time see you."

"You don't mean it! I know you don't!" Nora said as she looked pleadingly at him.

Ozai growled, "Why the hell else do you think I married Jasmine off?! I caught her trying on Katara's clothes."

Nora's eyes widened. That's why Jasmine was sent off? She also had feelings for him? What?! Why didn't he tell her? She would have killed the bitch! But no, here she was with that same attraction. That same feeling of want for the man that looked altogether disappointed and even disgusted with her. But why? She knew he loved Katara. Adored his daughter. But was it so much that he couldn't allow her stay even if she continued to keep her feelings to herself?

"I'm doing this for your sake." He told her.

Scuffing as she looked away from him feeling ridiculous, "My sake? You expect me to believe that?! You're getting rid of me so won't be tempted!"

"Tempted?" Ozai burst into laughter. "Me tempted by a mere child?"

"I'm a woman now!"

Still laughing at her, "Dear, I've always and only seen you as a child. Even now, you are only a girl in my eyes. The childhood friend of my wife that has a childlike crush on a man she knows will never want her."

Throwing her onto the floor with little care that she would land hard and hurt herself. Ozai had a low tolerance for anyone that tried to get between him and his wife. He always had. He fought her brother, father, his son, his brother, his former wife, and even his favorite child over Katara. That meant even someone like Nora who he had began to see as a daughter would not be tolerated. She could keep her feelings. Just not in his house. Not around his wife and child. No. Ozai had established order in order to protect them both. Any possible threat needed to be dealt with. Even it was something as simple as inappropriate feelings that had mostly remain hidden. Nora had to go. End of story.

Returning to his sternness and even became a bit cruel, Ozai moved his boot over the girl's hand. Gradually applying his weight and even finding it amusing how she seemed to attempt hiding the pain it caused her until finally screaming. Snickering to himself. Oh he was going to miss the girl indeed but like she said, she tempted him. Tempted him into returning to his cruel and wicked self. Regardless of how he felt she was a daughter to him, Ozai had to make himself clear. She wasn't welcomed back into his household. At least not as a resident. A guest, sure. But not as a member.

Nora cried as he moved his foot from her hand and looked at him, begging him to not do this to her. "Ozai, please! I can't- I can't marry him!"

"Then go home." He said nonchalantly.

"I don't have a home! My mother passed away! She died and I came here! This is the only home I have!" She wept.

Unfazed by her tears as he usually was to anyone that had gotten on his bad side. "Then marry my son and you'll have one."

"I ca-"

"You will or I'll send you to be with your mother!" He threatened in annoyance at her persistence.

"Then kiss me?" Nora looked up at him trying not to falter as she offered her proposition. "Kiss me and I'll do anything you ask of me. I swear."

Ozai crouched down to the girl sitting on the floor and stared her dead in her eyes, seeing her tremble under his gaze. _Good_. Grabbing her jaw, he tilted her head up and looked her over a little. What was a mere kiss? If this got her to obey then fine. He didn't care. She would marry Zuko, become his daughter in-law and know her place in his life. Simple.

Leaning into her, "Take back your word and I will make you regret it." His amber eyes traced over her lips before flickering to her eyes.

The tribeswoman nodded her head and braced herself for when he finally captured her lips. Her hand, though nearly crushed, went to the side of his face as he pressed into her more. It was more than the chaste kiss she had been expecting. He practically pushed her onto the cold tile floor of the dark passageway. Nora's adrenaline kicked and she threw caution to the wind as she went bring one of her legs to his side.

Breaking the kiss, he glared at he as he hovered just above her lips. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

"You know what." Nora reached back up to kiss him and placed her hands on the side of his face.

Pulling from her again, "Stop it."

"Then stop me." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Only if you don't want me leave."

 _You foul bitch,_ Ozai realized what she was doing and as much as he wanted to get from off of her and leave, a part of him refused. He was after all a man and unlike the women before that wanted him and he refused, Nora hadn't lost his good grace completely. Perhaps, that's why he was tempted by her in this moment alone. Not to say he wanted her for anything more than momentary pleasure. She was still leaving his household and he knew he wouldn't as much glance her way when this was over. Ozai knew she would never be to him what he had tried to see her as. A daughter. What he was about to do to her was far from fatherly.

Lifting up her gown and he reached to unbuckle his pants, the Fire Prince glared at her more fiercely. "I will hate you when this over."

Parting her lips as she prepared to be taken by him, "Then hate me." She kissed him and not long after the girl found herself overwhelmed as the man she had secretly been in love with for years entered her.

"Ahh!" She screamed as her body took him in, not realizing how big he was until just now.

Putting his hand over her mouth as he began pounding her into the tile floor. "Shut up!" He barked at her. "Look at what you've done!"

Nora could see very clearly what she had done and she both enjoyed and feared it. La, was this what a man felt like? It was so different from her experience with Kai. This was more aggressive. Filling. And all together a completely different feeling. She felt herself about to cum as he thrusted into her harder and harder, as if to hurry and end this already. But La, she didn't want it to end. Oh Katara, please forgive her. She couldn't help it. She just had to have a taste. Even if it was the only one she'd get.

"When this is over you will never speak to Katara again! You will not even look her way!" Ozai snarled at her as rammed into her with only a care for his own pleasure. "And on your life, you will never speak of this." Agni, he was close. He can't believe this girl had him doing this. Fucking her into the ground and almost to his limit. _Damn it!_ He growled inwardly as he lifted one of her legs up over his shoulder to penetrate deeper. He needed to get this over with. The longer he kept this up. The worse it was going to get.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Nora screamed as she was moments from her climax but before she could reach it, she felt him spill into her. _No! Don't stop!_

Riding it out until he was completely milked, Ozai pulled out of the girl and looked down at her impassively. Knowing full well she was incomplete. That's how he wanted it. She wouldn't not get completion from him. She had already gotten enough from him. Now it was his turn to get from her and all he wanted was for her to leave his household and be gone from his life.

Seeing that scornful look in his eyes, Nora spared herself having to see it any longer and turned away. Guilt seemed to settle in her. Realizing she had talked her friend's husband into sleeping with her. Oh la. What has she done? Even more, he came inside her. If she becomes pregnant, she'd have no choice but to marry his son to cover up what happened here. Especially, with the possibility of having a child that looked anything like him. La, no.

Knowing that regretful look, Ozai stood up and readjusted his pants. "How disappointing. Here, I thought you'd be different from everyone else but you betrayed her all the same. Don't come looking for me later. I'm done with you." And with that, he left her to lay there on the ground with her dress raised over her waist, his seed spilling from inside her, guilt and remorse settling in her as she teared up again.

After waiting a little bit, the tribeswoman rolled on her side and stared at the wall. Weeping, "Katara, I'm sorry….I'm so sorry."

….

Avoiding running into any pestering nobles, Zuko made his way through the secret tunnels, thinking to himself. Wondering mostly on the tribeswoman his thoughts had been on lately. What was wrong with her earlier? And why did she seem so annoyed by him and his father? Zuko didn't remember doing anything to upset her last time him saw her a month ago. Actually, he thought it was nice the last time he visited his father's estate. Nora and him were in the courtyard, gazing up at the stars over a bottle of Fire wine. And then there was Katara's face. She looked almost sad as if something had happened. But what?

"Ahh!" He heard screaming and immediately took cover behind a wall.

"Shut up!" Zuko suddenly heard his father's over the sound of muffled crying. "Look at what you've done!"

Fearful to see what his father could possibly be doing that would make someone scream like that, Zuko peeked his head around the corner only to see the man on top of Nora. His eyes widened as he realized what he was doing. _Agni, no._ Was this what was going? His father having an affair. Oh Agni, please tell him this wasn't happening. He continued to watch as his father thrusted into the tribeswoman and glare at her.

Pulling his head back, Zuko slid to the floor and his eyes wide with disbelief. But as it went on and he listened to his father fuck yet another woman he had take interest in while cheating on the one he still had feelings for, he began understanding a little more of what was going on. His father's words. Betraying her. He was done with her. Then the tribeswoman crying on the floor as his father left. What was really going on?

"Katara, I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry." He heard Nora say remorsefully.

Zuko stood back up, bracing himself against the wall as he felt weak in his knees still to have witnessed something like this. He figured he should do something about Nora. Leaving her there was all too cruel to do. Even after what she had done.

Coming around the corner, the Fire Lord made his way to the tribeswoman and made a resolve to simply help her. Of course, he was going to ask questions but he'd wait.

Upon seeing the Fire Lord, Nora immediately sat up and pulled her dress down. Her eyes wide as they looked at his narrow gold ones that resembled his father's.

"Your m-"

"Hush, don't speak. I'm just getting you out of here before Katara starts to worry over where you are." Zuko said in an obviously upset voice.

Nora could tell by how he avoided making eye contact with her that he must have seen what happened. Oh La, no.

Gathering her in his arms, Zuko lifted her up and started carrying her off to where his chambers were. He figured he'd let her get cleaned up and wash before the party started. But hearing how his father didn't want to see the girl, he figured she could stay in his chambers as the festivities happened.

"How long?" He decided he could ask his questions now.

Knowing what he was asking and seeing it was pointless to say nothing, "Just now."

Zuko stopped and then looked into her eyes, she seemed to think it was funny though he was in no laughing mood.

"Your father isn't having an affair if that's what you think." She assured him. "I asked him to do that since he's trying to get rid of me. I wanted something before I go."

Piecing this little bit together as he went on to his rooms again, asking his next question. "Get rid of you? I thought you were his loyal pet. Like me sister." Zuko gritted his teeth at the mention of his beloved sister that had taken her life not long after Kya was born. Also, hating to compare this girl to his sister.

"I'm in love with him. He found out and he's been trying to get me out ever since. He says he can't allow me to live under the same roof as his wife." Not mentioning her friend my name since she had after just betrayed her and had sex with her husband on the filthy floor of these catacombs.

Finding that part alone redeemable in his father, Zuko still wondered why the man needed to take the tribeswoman other than giving her a parting gift. Ozai had told him the girl was like a daughter to him since his elder one was gone now. He obviously meant it but to see that. What was that? Taking that same girl in such a cruel way and then just leaving her there. Agni, his father was still demented. Something's just never changed about a person. Honestly, he didn't know whether to be angry at the girl or feel sorry for her. It was just plain wrong what happened. On both ends.

Sighing as he reached the secret entrance to his chambers, "You know if you go near him, Katara, or Kya, he will kill you."

The girl nodded sadly. "But it was worth it."

Shaking his head as he entered. "Ask my mother how worth it was. I'm sure she'd tell you you're wrong."

…

"Oh my La! Look how big you've gotten!" Katara marveled at her nephew as he stood proudly with his chin up. Her father and her stumbled across the boy in the room practicing a few moves they were sure his father showed him. Sokka wasn't present and from his son had to say, it sounded like her brother was trying to get himself mixed in with a few women at court.

With his hair pulled back in a ponytail, Sota flipped his auburn bangs to the side. "Dad, says I'll be taller than him someday. All I have to do is become a strong warrior like him and mom."

Katara smiled at him and couldn't resist hugging him. Oh la, she prayed she didn't cry anymore for the day. The party would start in an hour. She didn't want her eyes all puffy for her husband's surprise bash.

"Alright, that's enough, young man. Off to your room. Grown people time." Sokka finally showed up and clapped his hands together. His son whined and asked to stay up just a bit longer but he refused. "You don't have to go to sleep but I do need you in your room, you hear me?"

Sota bowed his head in defeat, "Yes, dad."

The boy was given a squeeze hug from his aunt who kissed his cheeks causing him to laugh a little before walking away to his dad. Sokka patted his head and said goodnight as he son left to his rooms.

With the boy out of the way, Sokka rushed over to his sister and threw his arms around her. Head buried in her hair, "Katara, La I missed you."

Hugging him back with tears already beginning to whelp, "I miss you too, Sokka."

Pulling away to look his sister over with a smile, "How's marriage been treating you? Not tired of it already, I hope?"

Laughing as she shook her head, "No, never. I've been enjoying everyday of it." She answered honestly. Everyday she was with her husband, she was happy. Even on a tough day that left her wanting to kill Ozai sometimes because he could be so stubborn, she still loved him and wouldn't give it up for the world. "What about you? How's it like being Chieftain?"

"Good." He said looking away from Katara as he noticed a small growl come from behind her. Peeking around her, he saw what looked like a doll to him from how cute and still she was in his father's arms. But when she blinked he knew she was real. Who was this?

Seeing as her brother noticed her little girl, Katara pulled away and walked over to their father, who seemed to love holding her. Waving over to her brother to come. "Sokka, come meet your niece, Kya."

The young Chieftain looked at the tiny girl strange and seemed to finally realize that this was definitely is his sister's child. Not because the little girl looked anything like her but because she looked like his brother in-law so much that it was kind of creepy. And the fact the girl glared at him and growled, he could definitely tell this was Ozai's daughter. Didn't even know or meet him yet and she already seemed to not like him. _I didn't no hate was transferred from parent to child._

Coming up to his niece and father, Sokka waved at the little girl. "Hey, there. Don't you look pretty."

"Daddy said I can't talk to stupid." Kya said as she looked away in a haughty fashion.

"Kya, don't say that." Katara tapped her daughter's hand.

Laughing at the girl, Sokka reached to pinch her cheeks and she snapped her teeth at him. Pulling his hand back, he realized this girl took after her father in big way. Geez, was there any of Katara in there?

Taking her daughter from her father's arms, Katara looked apologetically at her brother. "I'm sorry, Sokka. Ozai's been teaching her how to handle strangers lately."

"I see." He still looked at his cute niece adoringly and so did his father. She could possibly throw knives at them and try to kill them and they'd still think she was the most adorable thing of this plant.

As Katara talked her daughter into behaving better, introducing Sokka to her properly. The chamber doors opened and in came Zuko.

"Hey buddy." Sokka greeted him. "Came like you asked."

Looking to the tribesman, Zuko nodded. "Uh, thanks Sokka. I appreciate it but I need to speak with Katara for a moment."

Katara looked at him curiously as her father nudged her a little to take her daughter up from her. "We can watch her. You go on ahead."

"Yeah, she's in good hands. We'll see you at the party." Sokka said as he wiggled his finger in Kya's face and she snapped her teeth at him again.

Seeing as they were right, Katara sent them an appreciative smile before going to Zuko. "Is everything set for the party?"

Nodding his head only as he took her wrist and started tugging her off with him. Taken by surprise, Katara became worried immediately as he lead her quickly down the hall to his chambers. What was going on?

…..

The party arranged secretly by his wife had begun and while all the guests invited were present, she wasn't. Instead, she was said to not have been feeling well and was resting in their chambers. Ozai sighed as the nuisance that was his moron of an in law approached him with a glass of wine in one hand and a noblewoman in the other. If only he knew how he looked, being a leader of a nation showing interest in a woman so publicly. Regardless of being drunk, he was sending a message to the family of the young woman, a message he wasn't ready to make good of.

"Dear La! I see the gray has come in gracefully." Sokka remarked on Ozai's single gray strip of hair on the side.

Ignoring the boy's comment, "I wish your sister would have at least warned me that she had done this."

Looking around at the room full of festive party going nobles, Sokka could see why the man would have needed the heads up. Ozai was the aloof type. On top of being an angry evil asshole that only Katara could love. This kind of thing wasn't something to plan without taking that into consideration. But knowing his sister, he figured she just wanted to do something special. Hopefully, it didn't backfire on her being that she wasn't here to be with him through it. La, that girl kept getting sick.

Taking a sip of his wine as he then whispered something in the woman on his arm's ear, he smirked and winked at her. She chuckled and walked away, leaving Sokka with his brother in-law.

"So you and my sister still that annoying couple I loved to hate on?" He nudged the man.

Smirking, "Still that same moron that asks the wrong questions?"

Sokka laughed, clearly drunk, as he took another sip of wine. "We should toast."

"No Sokka. I think you've had enough to drink." Aang showed up with his wife on his arm.

Slapping him on the arm. "No, let him drink Twinkle Toes." Toph said.

Ozai raised an eyebrow, so the rumors were true. The avatar and his earthbending instructor were wedded. And from the looks of it were expecting.

"Ugh, who invited you guys." Sokka sounded a little upset to see the two killjoys of everything show up.

Toph grinned, "Sparky. Who else?"

"Yeah, he told us it had been too long since everyone's been together." Aang said.

 _Not long enough,_ Sokka looked at them over his glass of wine as he continued drinking it. "Don't tell me, Mai and Ty Lee are here." Aang pointed over to the small crowd gathered around a table where the two women were tonguing each other's mouths, drunk no doubt.

Sighing as he looked over to Ozai, who was quietly thinking to himself. Never a good thing, Sokka stopped the man from plotting whatever evil mastermind plan he was devise, though the man had only been thinking of what was the appropriate time to sneak out of here without being caught.

"You guys seen the gray hair on this guy?" He pointed to Ozai, earning a glare.

The monk looked at it and smiled. "It kind of looks stylish." He said.

Ozai raised his hand about to strike the Avatar down once and for all but suddenly, Zuko came out of nowhere and grabbed his father's arm.

"Don't you think you caused enough problems today, dad?" He looked at the man not trying to give away to anyone around that something was up.

Yanking his arm from his son, "Where have you been? And when were you going to tell me about this?"

Not really caring to talk with the man, Zuko shrugged. "I thought Katara would be here. Too bad she's not feeling well." Sending the man a look that didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

Picking up on the mood between the two, Sokka decided he needed another drink before he could deal with any Fire royal drama. Aang, not being a big drinker, felt it might be wise to at least take a sip. Toph wanting nothing more than to stick around and listen to whatever the beef was. Loving how things never died down in the Fire Nation. But her husband tugged her along anyway. She protested the entire way.

Alone with his father, "You know you're still a sick bastard, right?"

Giving not a single fuck, "Yes, I'm sure someone reminded me of that earlier."

"How could you do that to Katara?" Zuko said in quiet voice. "That was her friend and you're her husband."

Ozai caught on instantly and turned to glare at his son. What the hell did he know? Did Nora tell him? _That blabbering bitch!_ Wanting nothing more than find her now and straggle her to death. Wait- did Katara find out? Oh Agni, he was definitely going to kill Nora.

About to leave, Zuko stopped his father, placing himself between the exit and the man himself. "No, Katara said she'll deal with Nora tomorrow. Leave her alone."

Shoving his son out of the way, Ozai left anyway. Zuko wanted so badly to order the guards to bring his father back but didn't dare want to make a spectacle. Last thing he needed was this getting our.

Sokka came back with two glasses and looked around a little, "Where did Ozai go? We were going to toast."

Zuko snatched one of the glasses from him and chugged it down quickly before throwing the glass to the ground. Agni, he needed that.

…..

"Mommy, don't cry." Kya said trying to wipe her mother's tears away.

Katara couldn't find the fight in herself to keep from breaking down in front of her daughter. Everything just seemed to fall apart and seeing the worried look on her daughter's face, the waterbender couldn't help but get worse. Fortunately, her father could see this and reached for the little girl. "Sweetheart, come to grandpa."

The little girl looked from her mother to the man that was her grandfather and crawled over to him, having come to trust him more after he let her play with his tribal club weapon. As she climbed into his arms, Kya looked at her mother and cried.

Rubbing her hands over her eyes, "Why is mommy sad?"

"She's just having a hard time, sweetheart. Don't worry. She'll be alright." Hakoda told the little girl as he patted her back.

Resting her head on her grandpa, "Where's daddy? He makes mommy better."

Trying to not flinch at the mention of the man, Hakoda threw his feelings out of the mix and simply told her soon. But as he tried to calm his granddaughter down while watching his daughter cry into a pillow as if her entire world had just ended, he decided it was best to take the little girl from the room. She didn't need to see this. Especially not when her father arrived. That was nothing a child should have to witness.

Feeling Kya grow heavy in his arms, Hakoda let his daughter know he was take the girl to her room. Hearing no objections, he left with his granddaughter, leaving his daughter to be alone as she needed to be. As he walked in the hall of the chambers, the former Chieftain sighed as he held Kya to him. He hadn't a clue what Ozai did but he was sure it had to do with him. It always had to do with him. He only hoped the man could fix it or else Hakoda would have to take back his vow to himself that he wouldn't cause or be a part of drama.

In her bed, Katara continued crying, screaming, into her pillow as she rocked herself back and forth. La, this was a lie. It had to be. There was no way. But as her mind played back earlier when Zuko asked to speak with her, she couldn't help but believe it.

~Earlier~

"I don't know how to tell you this, Katara." Zuko slid down into a chair across from her and looked so pale she feared he'd seen a spirit.

Tilting her head in both curiosity and worry, Katara waited patiently to hear whatever he had to say. She knew Zuko never asked to speak with her privately anymore unless it was utterly important. It was his way of keeping himself from becoming reattached to her. With that in mind as he looked deeply hurt as it was. What was wrong? La, please tell her. She couldn't handle the suspense.

"It's about dad and Nora."

 _Dear La, not those two again. What did they do now?_ Katara seemed to express a bit of annoyance at the mention of the two. She was fed up with the both of them. Especially her husband. He kept taking everything her friend did to heart. It deeply got on her nerves.

Huffing as she crossed her arms and legs in the chair, "What is it now? Another fight? Oh La, I swear, every time I turn ar-"

"Nora's in love with him." Zuko cut Katara off before she can get herself worked up anymore than she was going to be when he was done.

The waterbender seemed to have heard clear enough, digging her pinky in her ear, she asked for him to repeat and he did.

"Nora is in love with dad." He said before moving on. "From what I understand of what's going on, he realized it and had been planning to rid her of your household."

As Zuko went on to explain what seemed to have been transpiring without her notice, Katara sat there taking in every detail. Trying to hear every part. Register everything he was telling her.

Basically, her childhood friend who she adored had had feelings for her husband all this time and tried to hide it. Probably ashamed and fearful of them being discovered. However; nothing got past Ozai and he figured it out. Seeing it as disrespectful to live with Katara and be close to her all while harboring feelings for him, the Fire Prince made plans to have Nora married off. Much like how he had done Jasmine. Supposedly the tribeswoman discovered his plans and began acting cold towards him. Of course this upset him to no end. Having to get rid of her and dealing with her attitude, Ozai couldn't take it and confronted her about it. She confess but not only that, begged him to let her stay. He refused. And then….

Looking down at his hands, "She decided to give in but only if he kissed her…." he paused for a second to look back at Katara's face.

"I guess he thought it was a simple request and then she'd just do as he said but- no, it wasn't that simple." He said seeing the waterbender across from him dropped her posture, her eyes wide and her mouth parted.

Barely able to compose herself, "It wasn't that simple? Wh-what- what are you telling me, Zuko?"

Katara rose from her seat instantly and looked at him with wild wide eyes. Yelled and accused him of lying but suddenly she looked up and saw her friend standing in the background with her head shamefully bowed and her hands held in front of her, wearing the dress she had custom made for her, and with bruises over her neck. The truth seemed to settle in and a side of Katara that rarely surfaced appeared.

"I thought you were my friend." Her fists twitched at her side as tears spilled down her face. "You were like my little sister."

Nora glanced up at her friend she saw was trembling with both anger and sadness, "Ka-"

"No! Don't say my name! I'd expect something like this from Mira but not you, Nora! Not you!" Katara shouted and Zuko stood up immediately to block her as he saw her begin to move forward.

Holding her back, "Katara don't-"

Fighting to get passed him as she felt every ounce of the betrayal. "I can't believe you! Why?! Why would you do this to me?!"

"Katara, please! Forgive me!" Nora fell to her knees pleadingly.

Enraged beyond belief. "Forgive you?! You seduced my husband! Slept with him! Do you remember what happened to the last person who went after him?! I killed them! Are you trying to die too?! Fuck my husband and then have me kill my only sister! Why did you do this to me?!"

Zuko took that as a sign that he needed to do something and do something quick. A small bit of static formed at his fingertips and placed his hand on Katara's forehead, "I'm sorry, Katara." He said and then suddenly she was out.

After that the waterbender found herself in her bedroom with her father Kya sitting on the edge of the bed playing with his club. Seeing them only made her that much more aware of the situation she was in. Her heart ached and she clenched at her chest before she could hold back the tears no more.

~Now~

Sitting in the middle of her bed with her hair let down from the topknot she normally wore everyday and her clothes torn. Staring numbly at her feet as she held them in a criss cross position, Katara had felt she had cried enough. She had had enough crying for a lifetime and though this was the first time she cried like this in years, she could do it no more. As much as the news she had gotten from Zuko hurt her, cut her deeply, she needed to rationalize it. Someway. Somehow.

Before she could start pulling herself together, those gold eyes she couldn't bear to look at were staring her down from the doorway. Katara's eyes widened again and her tears started back up. La, she couldn't. She couldn't stand seeing him right now. It was too much. He betrayed her. No matter his reasoning, he cheated! How could she rationalize that?! La help her!

"No, get out!" She yelled, taking a pillow from the bed and throwing at him.

When he only stood there after the pillow hit him in the chest and fell, Katara climbed out of bed and ran over to the other side of the room where the balcony was. Ozai immediately chased her down, catching her around her waist and pulling her back.

"Let go of me! Let go you cheating bastard!" Katara shouted as she thrashed against him. "You fucked her! You fucking man whore! I can't believe you!"

Ozai ignored her ranting as he threw her on her back on the bed. Taking her fists that she tried to use to punch him and placing above her head, he glared down at her. Katara was even more upset than before and spit in his face.

"Get your fucking hands off me Ozai! I hate you!" She screamed.

Trying not to be affected by hearing that last part, the Fire Prince wiped the spit from his face and continued holding her down. "Ka-"

"No!" She jerked against his clutches. "I'm your wife! I risked my life time and time again for you! Gave you everything! Every part of me and you do this to me! You fuck Nora!" Screaming as she couldn't believe the own words coming from her mouth. Her heart was breaking over looking into his eyes that masked every thought and every emotion. If he was remorseful or felt guilt of any sort, she couldn't see it. "Aghhh!" She screamed in agony. "Why Ozai?! Why my little sister?! It could have been anyone else and I would accepted it but her?! No! La, No!"

Watching as his wife went into a complete and utter meltdown, shouting 'I hate you' over and over again. And while he didn't believe she truly felt the that way and was just furious with finding out about what he had done to Nora, it was hard to ignore the fact that she would even say that to him. But he wasn't mad at her for expressing how deeply hurt she was. He was angry that he caused her to feel this way.

Everything that she said was true. Katara from the time they were enemies to now had lost to him, sacrifice for him, risked everything for him, endured because of him, and no matter what loved him unconditionally, knowing he was a cruel man that shouldn't have fit into her life. Ozai knew and acknowledged this. So he won't justify what he did. In honesty, he'd admit there was something other than just wanting to get a quick release from Nora before casting her out. He had a moment of weakness. But he would argue that despite that, he could and would never feel as strongly for anyone or anything the way he did his wife. She was his everything. Her and their daughter was all he wanted. He'd give everything up if it meant she wouldn't wake up tomorrow and leave him. Agni, he had nearly lost her several times years ago. He wasn't about to lose her again.

Loosening his grip on her, Ozai slipped into a kneeling position in front of her and bowed his head. Katara laid there, still on her back as she noticed he was no longer on top of her. She gradually sat up and started to see him kneeling before her. His head bowed. What was this? Was he submitting to her? Why?! What did he think this would accomplish? He slept with her close friend that had been like a sister to her. Katara loved Nora and she loved her husband. So it was killing her like no other to know that they went behind her back.

"What are you doing?!" Katara hissed as she glared both angrily and painfully at him.

His head remaining down, "Don't leave me." The waterbender looked down at him with wide eyes. "I beg of you. Don't. Leave."

Katara choked on the lodge in her throat as she listened to her husband that was too proud to kneel or bow his head, that was too proud to beg, that proud to admit defeat. Yet, here he was. Letting go of his pride to kneel before her with his head bowed, begging her and admitting defeat. La, why couldn't he just argue with her?! Try to convince her that he didn't mean what he did. That it was nothing more than him being twisted as he was. That there was no actual wrong. That he didn't betray her. He was just doing what he had to do to get Nora to listen. If he did that, she could forgive him easily. Her anger would only be on Nora. But this. Him acknowledging he had done wrong. Not even attempting to justify his actions. This, this was much harder to accept because it meant he knew better. That it was perhaps, not his twisted side that took Nora in the heat of the moment, that it was another side that she didn't know about just like this one right now that she was seeing. Did he actually have feelings for Nora? Because then that would explain to her why he even considered the damn request. Why he cared so much how she behaved. Why he was always complaining about her lately. Did her husband have feelings for her childhood friend?

"Tell me, Ozai." Katara eyes dulled at him. "Do you love her too?"

Ozai immediately lifted her head and for the first time in the entire time she had known him, never had she seen tears in his eyes. _La!_ Her hand fell over her mouth.

"Do you?" She asked again in a high pitched sob as she stared at him wide eyed.

Closing his eyes, he looked away and if that didn't answer her question then the fact that he didn't reply was enough.

"No!" Katara got up from bed and dashed over to the dresser, yanking it open. "You son of a bitch! I can't believe you!"

Ignoring the sound of him getting up and walking over to her, the waterbender threw all her things out of the drawer. She then turned to her luggage and started throwing her things into it.

When he grabbed her arm, she pushed him away and snarled. "Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me!"

"Ka-"

"Don't say my name either! Never say it!" Katara screamed at him but she was suddenly forced into the dresser, and his mouth was on hers. She couldn't express how disgusted she was that he'd kiss her after having kissed Nora. Trying to push him off of her, she was then lifted onto the dresser and his hands moved under her dress.

"No! Don't you dare!" She tried to push him but he caught her wrist and forced them against the mirror as he reached to tear off her panties. His mouth went to neck and bit her. Katara only thrashed around more. Fighting him off. She needed to get him off her.

"Ozai! Stop it!" She screamed louder and started kicking her legs.

Pulling from her neck, Ozai just looked her in the eyes. "I don't love that girl." He said.

Katara turned her head to the side, not able to look him in the eyes. "Then why? Why did you have sex with her?!"

"Because she asked." He said.

Scuffing, "So if Zuko asks me for sex, I should just do it?"

"No!" He yelled.

Turning to look back at him, her eyes narrowed. "Maybe that's what I should do. Zuko's wanted me all this time. Maybe I should get even and let him have me." Katara watched as various emotions took over her husband's face. She had finally gotten him to reveal himself to her. Now she could see his remorse and his shame and guilt. That's what she wanted to see.

"You think I didn't have some sort of feelings for him? That I didn't think of him in the same way. That I didn't have feelings for Zuko." Katara tone dropped. "I was falling in love with him. After the war and even during it, I was falling in love with him. But I was with Aang. And he was with Mai. We knew our place."

Ozai looked away from her, "Then I met you. You cut between him and I. Stole my attention and my heart almost instantly. Everything I felt for him fled. Though not entirely." A sick and twisted laugh came from her as suddenly tears rolled down her face. "I still think of him. When I see him, I know that chest tightening feeling he gets when he sees me. But I loved you more. I still love you more and I will pick you over him every single time. I will pick you over everyone and everything, I have always do so. That's why I could never give in. Why I would never give into those feelings for him. I love you more." Katara looked at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen her wear. "You betrayed me. You and Nora. But I can't love anyone else the way I love you. And I don't want to. So I chose you. Over every **one** and every **thing** , I chose you."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Ozai laid his head in her lap and her hand grazed over his head. Running her fingers through his hair. Her light breathing and gentle touch told him she was maxed out. She was calmed but only due to the lack of energy. Her heart was still at turmoil. He betrayed her. After everything, he did this to her. Tears fell onto his head and he could tell she was fighting hard to hold them back.

Leaning her head back into the mirror as she ran her fingers through his hair, "I'm sending Nora to the Earth Kingdom. She can't go home and I will not tolerate her here." Her voice was tired and yet stern, leaving no room for argument. "You and I will take Kya to the South Pole so she can get in touch with her other side. We will pretend this never happened. You are a good man that loves your wife and daughter. The thought of betraying either of us is so revolting to you that you'd rather die than let it happen." Petting his head. "This will not happen again, Ozai. It will not. Or you will find me in someone else's bed. I promise you that." Her nails grazed into his scalp on that note and she heard him wince as he lifted his head for her.

Looking down at him, her hand went to his face and she offered a smile that was just barely hiding her rage and sorrow, "You are still a good man in my eyes. No matter how far you stray, you are the man I love and that man is a good man. I know it." Her hand slipped back into his hair as she leaned to kiss him.

A tear fell onto his face as his wife kissed him with nothing but bittersweetness. Ozai pulled her down to him and kissed her harder. Hoping to drive out the despair in her. He wish he could take back what he had done. Make right of a wrong. And to hear her tell him that he was still good in her eyes. That she still loved him. It tore him up inside. Knowing that after this and everything else, she couldn't let him go. Refused to. Agni, he hated himself so much right now. He hated that she still loved him. It made him feel guilty. And then to find she had planned a celebration for him, that she wanted nothing more than to be good to him even when he didn't deserve it. How in Agni's name did he ever end up with such a woman?

Wrapping her arms around him, Katara kissed him desperately as she climbed onto him. Wanting him to take her now and her remove that other woman from him. She would erase all of that other woman. Cleanse him of her. Nora would vanish from both of them. It was only Ozai and her. Sun and moon. Agni and La. Like the necklace around her neck. Katara had rid one woman of him before, she would do it again. Even if this time it was someone she loved.

Pulling up her dress as she reached down to unbuckle his pants, Katara pushed him down onto the floor and positioned herself right above him. The both of them hissed as she sunk onto him and moved herself against him. She recaptured his lips and fiercely rode him. He was hers. After everything she put into him, he was hers. She owned him. His body. His mind. His soul. His heart. Every inch of him was hers. How dare someone or anyone try to take what was hers.

"Mine." She growled against his lips and grinder herself harder onto him. "You are mine."

…..

~A month Later~

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Kya ran down the ice marbled hallway of the ice palace in the South Pole. Clad in a light purple tribal dress. Her hair pulled back into a fishtail braid with a few strands in the front hanging with beads at the ends.

The small four year old girl made her way to her father who had been discussing some trade matters with his father in-law.

He and her grandfather turned to look see her, both noticing the bruise on her cheek. As she came up to her father and hugged to his leg, she smiled up at him.

"Kya, what happened to your face?!" Ozai picked the girl up.

Beaming at her father, "I did like you said, daddy. I beat up the stupid."

Hakoda raised an eyebrow at Ozai as the man turned his head to hide his slight amusement. Folding his arms over his chest, he looked at his granddaughter. "And who exactly is stupid?"

"Uncle Sukkoa and Soba! They're real big dumb dumbs." Kya smiled thinking she did the right thing.

Looking his daughter over to see she had a few bruises to her face and then her hands, "Then what happened to you? Did they hit you?"

Shaking her head she smiled. "No, I ran into the nasty lady. She didn't like being called nasty lady." Kya laughed.

 _Nasty lady?_ Hakoda tried to figure out who she was referring to but then he saw Mira run up to them. _Oh, I see._

"Is that brat yours, Fire Prince Ozai?!" She growled as she glared at the child in his arms.

Chuckling as he nodded, "Yes."

"You need to put a muzzle on that kid! She bit me and I think she was calling me a whore in the kid language of hers! What the hell is a nasty lady?!" Mira went off and Hakoda couldn't help but snicker at how hysterical she was behaving over a mere child.

Seeing no fault his daughter, Ozai smirked and kissed her forehead. "Such a wonderful child I have." He said before carrying the girl off to see her mother. They needed to get those bruises off her.

….

"Do you think I was wrong for what I did?" Katara asked Yugoda as she stared out over the city of the South Pole. Gazing over the lively and friendly people. The wonderful and beautiful shades of blue. The ocean just beyond the city limits. La, it felt so good to be home.

The Northern woman marveled at how beautiful the city of the South was. Much happier and pleasant than the North. "I believe you could have done nothing else. At least, she's in good hands."

 _Good hands, she's in the toughest_. Katara thought as she recalled how she practically threw Nora into Mai and Ty Lee's care. Not hiding her disdain as she did so. The two could see clearly what was going on. Mai knew that look in Katara's eyes. The look of a woman betrayed. It seemed everyone figured out what was going on by Nora's ashamed expression, Ozai's increasing aloofness, and Katara's more stern approach with him. She actually managed to put him in his place. Her brother joked and said she had him by the balls. Of course, her father had something to say but luckily he was more than happy to welcome them to the South Pole. Clearly seeing the marriage needed to cool down from the sweltering heat of the Fire Nation.

Turning away from the city, "I still haven't forgiven him."

Yugoda nodded, "And that is fine."

"But I want to." Katara said as she put her palm to her head. "I want to forgive him and move on. La, I want to but I...I can't. It still hurts."

The Northern woman went to comfort the young woman and rubbed her hand over her back. "My dear, there is nothing time can't heal."

"I still love him."

"Of course." Yugoda giggled. "That will never change."

….

~One year later~

"Do you not want to return?" Ozai asked his wife as he held her to him. She smiled and leaned against his chest, circling her hands in the water.

It was the night of their fifth anniversary, Kya was asleep for the evening and everyone else in the palace had pretty much went out for the full moon festival. The two of them stayed behind, just wanting to be alone. Both looking back over the years. Recalling every moment. The good and the bad. So much happened and so much had changed.

Katara had convinced her husband to let them stay in the South longer than he originally planned and it had gotten to be so long, he figured she didn't wish to return. Honestly, he couldn't see her returning back and looking this peaceful. Even after they had Kya and before the incident with Nora, his wife never looked this happy. Yet now. Her face lit up every morning. She'd wake him up in various ways he didn't think were appropriate to mention. During the full moon festivals, she'd join the women in the dancing circle around the bonfire. He'd watch along with her family as she and their daughter laughed and danced. Then there was how she went off to the healing hurt every chance she got, taking Kya with her. And when they'd return later in the day, they'd jump him.

As much as Ozai would rather live in his warm climate nation, he couldn't bring himself to take his wife and daughter from here. There was something here that they had that they couldn't get in the Fire Nation. He'd even slightly admit that he preferred the lax living of the South Pole. He could go into the city with his wife and daughter without being stared at or having someone tremble and flee. The people were utter brutes and in his opinion uncivilized, but he couldn't say he didn't find them entertaining. He and his in-laws were on better terms. If anything he could say they might have even wanted him to stay. Sokka was always pestering him into going drinking or doing something barbaric. Even invited him to be a part of tribal meetings. Ozai didn't want to admit it. Didn't like to either. But there was something here that wasn't there in the Fire Nation.

"What if I said I want to stay here?" Katara asked as played with bubbles around them.

Resting the side of his face against her head. "Then we can stay." He said as if it was no big deal.

Katara pulled away from him for a moment and looked him dead in the eyes. "You're serious?"

Smirking at her, "Would I not be?"

"Don't answer my question with another question." She splashed him playfully. "Yes or no?"

Bringing her back to him, Ozai looked her straight in the eyes and smiled. "Yes."

…..

~Ten Years Later~

"Ozai, I'm so sorry!" Katara said with tears in her eyes as she hugged her arms around her husband. Kya looked in the doorway of her parents bedroom with sad eyes. She had never seen her father cry before but as her mother held him, the girl that was now nearly fifteen years old bent her own tears from her eyes.

Burying his face into his wife's hair, Ozai held her tighter than he ever had before and desperately fought for composure. News just came the his brother Iroh had passed. A funeral was being arranged in the Fire Nation for the Fire Prince, which meant only members of the family would have to be in attendance.

Katara knew her husband was beyond himself in grief. Always wanting to reconcile with Iroh but never being able to put his pride aside to even write him. She had even offered to write him herself on his behalf but he forbade her. Years went on and finally, it was too late. The waterbender herself grieved the old man that had been so Merry and tea loving. How a great support he had been for Zuko and the rest of the gaang during the troubling times. Her heart wept for him and everyone that would mourn him. Oh La, she couldn't lose herself when Ozai needed her to keep it together. They couldn't both breakdown.

Turning to look over her shoulder at her daughter, "Kya, go get your uncle and grandfather. Let them see that letter on the dresser over there."

Kya nodded her head but ran to hug her father first. Her arms reached around him. "I'm sorry, dad." She said holding back her tears before letting go to carry out her mother's order.

…..

~Several days later~

Holding onto her husband's arm as their daughter walked beside her, Katara entered the Fire Nation palace for the first time in nearly eleven years. Her eyes gazed over everyone that stopped to stare. Faces that have aged, people who have grown, things that have changed in the years she had been away. But one face with a pair of eyes that were gold just like her husband and daughter's, had looked no different. Only his hair was much longer. Long like his father's.

Bowing her head, "Your majesty."

"You needn't be so formal, Katara." A sad smile arose to that face that time did not touch.

Grinning a somber smile back, "I was only teasing."

They chuckled before Kya disregarded all formalities and embraced her older brother. "Big brother Zuzu."

"Kya." He closer his eyes and held the girl to him. Agni, she looked so much like Azula that it was like staring at a tan ghost.

Ozai looked at his son he hadn't seen in over a decade as he pulled from a hug with Kya. Stepping forward, he did what no one had expected him to do. Not even his wife and child. The Fire Prince for the first time since his son was a mere boy hugged him. Cupping the back of his head and whisper for only him to hear.

"I have missed you, son."

Zuko's eyes widened as he just nearly kept the tears in his eyes from rolling. Katara and Kya looked at him, both in sorrow and joy.

Hugging his father back, "I miss you too, dad."

….

~Five Years later~

"Dad, stop it!" Kya laughed as her father tried to pull her away from the double doors she was trying to enter.

Not listening to her, Ozai was about to pick her up and take her back home where she belonged. Not here at this Agni forsaken temple.

Katara shook her head and smiled at the two. She knew this was hard on him. Having to do this. La, she remembered how her father had been the same way. Only the circumstances were different. Kya was health, happy, and in nowhere near the same amount of trouble they had been in. Ozai needed to let go.

"I'm not letting you marry that idiot!" He shouted.

Yanking her hand away, "That idiot is the son of the Avatar, dad! And he's the man I love. Let me go!"

Ozai turned to his daughter and glared at her. He knew he should have killed that boy's father. Now that little runt was trying steal his daughter.

"You're doing what grandpa did to you and mom to me." Kya said backing away from her father and staring at him with weeping eyes.

Katara looked away as her husband figured it was her that told Kya about that but actually it was Sokka who showed up with Sota just in time to take the fall.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Sokka asked seeing his sister, niece and brother in law standing around. "Isn't there a wedding that's supposed to start? Why is the lovely bride out here?"

"Lovely? I think she looks like an oversized snowball in that dress." Sota joked and Kya bent the ice below his feet up to his legs. Trapping him in place.

Sending her daughter a reprimanding look, Katara unmelted the ice on her nephew's legs as he came running to her. Being a foot taller than her, the twenty-three year old young man wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her forehead, "Thank you, Auntie Tara."

Getting back to situation at hand, Kya explained to uncle how her father was refusing to let her marry her fiancé. Of course, Sokka gave some words of wisdom that only ended with him toppling onto the ground and rolling down to the steps as Ozai tackled him.

Sota burst into laughter at his uncle and father rolling down the stairs. Katara hurried down after them as Kya crossed her arms and pouted. Upset with her dad's controlling bossiness. She didn't know how her mother put up with him.

….

~After the wedding ceremony~

After Zuko gave a speech about how happy he was for his sister and the son of his friend the Avatar, Aang himself got up with Toph and their two other sons to pose a toast to the newlyweds. Hakoda and Sokka also shared a few words as Ty Lee offer some explicit ones of her own before Mai dragged her off somewhere.

Nudging her husband, Katara got him to clap his hands after watching their daughter dance with her husband. Leaning over to him, "You should smile more."

"I am smiling." He said.

Rolling her eyes, "You wouldn't have those wrinkles in the corner of your eyes if you did, dear."

Ozai ignored her. His focus was only on that damned earth bending brat that the Avatar fathered kissing on his daughter. He should strike him down. However; he couldn't. Not when he could see his daughter staring at her husband with the same eyes her mother stared at him with. The Fire Prince knew that look. That undying declaration. Maybe she was right. He was acting like Hakoda. The man himself even said it.

"You remember our first night?" Katara asked her husband as she smiled tearfully at her daughter looking the most beautiful she had ever looked.

Not wanting to recall that while at his daughter's wedding reception. No stranger to what would happen once the night was over. Ozai only grunted a yes.

Clinging onto his arm, "At least she won't have to go through what we went through." Katara said happily aware that her daughter would live without the same burdens she had lived through.

"Then he'll never value her." Ozai said looking more angry than he did earlier. "He'll never know how much she's worth because he'll never have to struggle the same way we had to to stay together."

Laughing at him, Katara shook her head. "I think he'll value her."

…

~Two years later~

"It's a boy!" Katara said as she finished delivering her grandchild.

Kya smiled brightly at her mother and then to her husband who kissed her forehead in glee. Their son cried loudly as his grandmother cleaned him up and wrapped him in a nice fur blanket, handing him carefully to his mother.

Holding her son, Kya's eyes could not move from the baby boy in her arms. La and Agni, this was hers. Her creation. Something she made with her husband. She felt overwhelmed.

Katara smiled at her daughter with tears in her eyes. Remembering how twenty-two years ago she held Kya in her arms too and felt there was nothing better than that feeling. Nothing compared. Seeing her grandson reminded her of the baby boy she had lost before Kya. _Ryu_ , she closed her eyes as her mind whispered the name.

~A few hours later~

"Meet your grandson, Zhear." Kya held her son in her arms and waited for her father to come forth and see the boy.

Ozai made his way to take a look at his grandchild. Already the boy's eyes were wide and opened. Gold eyes. Agni, the boy had gold eyes.

Seeing the look on her father's face, Kya smiled. "Do you want to hold him?"

Looking just like her mother, the young mother handed her child to her father. Ozai felt a nostalgic feeling as she showed him how to hold the baby properly. If she didn't remember him carrying her so much as a child, she think he never held a baby before.

Her father never held a baby other than her before. This was only his second time. As he finally got the child in his arms the right way, like her mother, Ozai watched his daughter fall asleep.

….

~Five Years Later~

"Shhh, don't say that, dad." Zuko said to his father as he looked down at him with sad eyes. "You still have a long way to go."

Ozai looked at the boy who he had scorned so much so that he burdened him with a scar. He was no longer a boy. Far from it. Already his black hair had a gray strip in it. What was he? The same age when he first started graying. Now here he laid, his hair completely white. Like his brother's. Time had caught up to him. Despite how young he had lived his life. Technically, liked to believe his life didn't actually start until he met his wife. So he was still young. Just young and dying. That's right. He was dying. Finally, he could live no more years. Time has run out. Despite what his naive idiot son thought.

"Take care of her for me." He said in a low voice. "You and Kya are all that's left of me for her."

Tears fell down his face as he held onto his father's hand, "Stop talking like that. Iroh didn't die till his eighty's. You're only in your late Sixty's."

Laughing a raspy laugh, "Your uncle didn't have the stress in his life that I did. He always had that stupid tea of his and a multitude of women."

The two men both laughed as they reminisced about Iroh. Ozai had missed his brother. Long before the man went to his grave. Maybe now he'd get to see him. And then there was Azula. He hadn't thought of her in so many years. Almost blocked her completely from his mind after she committed suicide. But was always somehow reminded of her through Kya. Then there was his son that never made it from the womb. He never stopped thinking about him. Never. The Northern woman who passed some time after he decided his family would permanently move to the South Pole, Yugoda. And his wife's father how only just passed a year ago. Ozai laid there thinking of all the lives he had come in contact with and how they passed on. Now it was his turn.

With his son holding tight to his hand, kneeling beside him, suddenly his daughter ran in and her eyes were heavy with tears.

"Dad, no." Her hand went over her mouth as she ran over to the other side of his bed. Sitting on the edge of it, Kya took his other hand and pulled it to her face. Her eyes shut as she held his hand to her face. "Don't go. Don't leave me. Don't leave mom."

Running his thumb over her cheeks, "I don't want to."

"Then don't."

Smirking at her, "Kya, you know that's not how it works?"

"Then make it work!" She yelled at him and squeezed his hand. "You're the most stubborn and selfish person I know, you could get your way no matter what. If you say you want to live then live!"

Zuko looked at the girl and saw all of Katara in her. Kya had her father's eyes, his hair, his overall look, but everything else was Katara's. That fighting spirit. That defiance. Even the fire was Katara's. Seeing her demand her father live reminded him of when Ozai took the dagger for Katara so many years ago. The waterbender had threatened to kill him if he tried to die on her. For weeks, she nonstop nursed him back to health. Much like how she did when he was initially dying.

Kya cried loudly as she continued holding her father's hand to her. Seeing his daughter this way made him wish that he could defy this fate. Live due to sheer willpower. But that was not how things worked. This was the one thing Ozai couldn't manipulate to his will. He had met his match.

Hearing her daughter crying, Katara came to the threshold of the medical room her husband was in and saw both his children sitting on both sides of him. Both already grieving him. Her eyes were steady and clear. Not a single tear was in them, the mature woman was saving her waterworks for when he actually did leave her.

Zuko noticed Katara standing in the doorway, gazing at her husband and them. He didn't realize how young the waterbender still looked. How time hadn't touched her yet. And maybe it never will. But her hair was definitely being grazed by time's fingertips. Gray streaks combed through the brown curls. Her eyes looked less vibrant. He didn't know if that was time doing that or her husband's approaching death. Katara looked the same and yet different. As if she had lived a long life and was just as ready as his father to leave this place.

Turning around to see her mother, Kya ran to her mother and grabbed her. Wide tearful gold eyes peered into her dull blue ones. "Mom! You have to save him! You have to!"

Katara looked at her daughter numbly and then to Zuko, before looking back at her with the same cold expression. "Give me my time alone with him."

Kya looked at her mother strangely before her brother came behind her and took her hand.

"Come Kya, they need to be alone." Zuko told her as he began pulling out of the room.

The door closed behind them and Katara stared down at her husband with a look that told him she was masking her true feelings. It made him smile. His wife mirrored him in so many ways and contrast from him just as much. Ozai had always loved that about her. Her differences and similarities to him. It made her his perfect match.

Coming to sit beside him, Katara took a damp cloth from the bowl by his bed and dabbed it to his forehead. "Is this revenge?" She asked in a still voice. "You had to watch me almost die twice and now here I am watching you die. Is this your revenge?"

"I would never be so vindictive." Ozai said before coughing into his hand.

The waterbender stopped to look over his features, "Then why are you leaving me, Ozai?"

Gazing up at his waterbender, he reached for her face. "Then come with me."

"I can't." Her eyes finally welled up and she looked away from him. "It's not my time."

"Then I'll wait for you." He told her.

Biting back her tears, Katara looked back at the man who once had the darkest of black hair and a heart just as black. But time brightened both those things. Lightened up the darkness in him. Maybe if he stayed his cruel self he wouldn't be dying right now. He'd stay longer with her.

Feeling his hand caress her cheek much like on a morning when they were younger and she had woke up on top of him. It felt like yesterday. Like time had flown by so fast. Too fast. She wanted forever with him. Time to fly by and them unaffected. It was supposed to be them and them alone. Sun and moon. Agni and La. Just like the choker around her neck she had worn all these years. Timeless entities. That's what she wanted to be. With him.

Caressing her cheek, "You knew this day would come." He said. "My time would run out before yours."

"Is that the punishment of loving someone years apart from me?" Katara's tears spilt down her cheeks.

Shaking his head, "No, that's the punishment of loving someone your father's age." He laughed.

Katara didn't find it funny at all and hit him in the arm. "You've always been an asshole."

"You've always been a silly girl." Ozai said recalling having a similar conversation with her when he had been stabbed. Also remembering it herself, Katara let her hand go to his face as she felt herself begin to fall apart.

No matter what face she made, Katara was always so beautiful to him. She was always the beautiful waterbender he had never deserved. Looking into her blue eyes that he was always mesmerized by, "You are so beautiful, waterbender."

 _La, No._ Remembering how that night went. "Ozai, do-don't."

Ozai's vision began to blur but fortunately, all he could really make out was Katara. He couldn't hear her. Not a single word as she seemed to be yelling at him. He could only smirk at how he always seemed to get her riled up. _You never changed, did you? You've always been my waterbender. Even like this._

Feeling his time near, Ozai refused to look away from her. She would be the last thing he sees. The only thing he wanted to see in his dying moment. Agni, she was so beautiful. Everything about her. If only he could spend one more day with her, he'd let her know how much he loved her.

Hand still pressed to her face, furrowing his brow as he tried to swallow so he could say the only thing she ever needed to know.

"I love you."

Katara's eyes widened as suddenly she felt his hand to limp and his eyes fall shut. _No. No!NO!_

"OZAI!" A scream tore from her throat as she fell against his chest. Clenching at his clothes. "OZAI!"

Lifting her head back to look at his face, her hand slithered to his neck and looked for a pulse. But there was none and a scream once again cried out from her.

"OZAI! NO! COME BACK!" Her head fell back on his chest. "LA! GIVE HIM BACK!"

Blocking out all that was in the background, Katara didn't see that her family was all behind her. Gaping at the scene. Sokka looked wide eyed at his sister then to the man she had loved more than anything. _Oh La, Ozai._ Sota looked away from his aunt and now dead uncle. Kya collapsed over upon seeing her father's shut eyes and unmoved body. Zuko pushed past them all to reach for Katara as she started shaking his father.

"You asshole! Stop it! Come back!" Katara screamed. "Why are you doing this to me?! OZAI!"

Grabbing her to pull her back, Zuko turned her away from her husband's body and made her face him. "Katara, stop he's gone."

"NO!" She howled and tried to fight him. "He's not dead!"

"Yes he is!" Zuko yelled back as he put both his hands to her face. "He's gone. He's dead! He's with Ryu now! Let him go in peace!"

Katara's eyes were filled with so much agony that to simply look into them was to feel what she felt. Zuko caught her as she was about to fall. He pulled her in close to him and ran his hands over her head. His eyes gazing over her shoulder to his father who was now gone. _Goodbye dad,_ he shut his eyes to the man as he held tight to his grieving stepmother.

…..

~Twenty Nine Years Later~

"Mother," Kya placed a hand on elderly mother's shoulders. "You should come in before you catch a cold."

Staring at the sun setting over the horizon, Katara shook her head. "No." She said.

"Please, Mo-"

"I said no." Her voice was firm. "Now go. Your son's coronation is in a week. That she be your only focus."

Kya stared glumly at her mother. She had been like this ever since her father died and only got worse when she then outlived her brother and friends. Zuko, her greatest friend of all, had just passed earlier this week. He signed his nephew in his will. Zhear being a firebender by surprise was now to be the next Fire Lord, though having a Southern Water Tribe upbringing.

But blood was blood and Fire was Fire, her mother told her. Kya forgot how the earlier years of her life was in the Fire Nation. That it was actually her birth place and not just some foreign land her father was from.

Seeing her mother watch the sunset made her think about her father. When he died, all her mother did was watch the sun go down. Every single day. Even during the long winter nights where there was no sun for days, her mother would go to the hillside everyday and stare at the horizon. She'd say 'goodnight' and 'I'll see you tomorrow'. Faithfully, she did this for nearly thirty years. Kya worried her mother was going insane but realized it was the only thing keeping her sane.

Taking off her fur cloak, Kya went to her mother and wrapped it around her. "Dad, wouldn't want you to freeze."

"I think he's tired of waiting, Kya." Katara said in a low whisper.

Not making out her mother's words over the sudden wind, Kya gave her mother a kiss to the crown of her head like her father would do and rushed back down the hill as the winter air started to blow.

The sun slowly faded behind the horizon and the older waterbender that had lived too long for a life shut her eyes. _I'm coming Ozai, I promise._ Another gust of wind blew as night took form and with the sun the set, one very tired and ready waterbender went with it.

 **The End!**

….

A/N: That's all folks! Tune in for my author's note that will let you know what the next story plot will be! Also, I cried so hard writing this chapter. Very emotional for me. Especially when you look back on the entire story and see how it begins and how it finishes. Oh God! It's so painful!

But next story will not be as sad. It'll be a lot lighter, I hope. Lol and thank you everyone for reading all the way through! I love you guys! You were all great support! Also! **Please!** Someone write this ship too! I wanna read too ya know?!


	62. AN: 4

New Story has Been posted for all you guys who didn't know. Now you do. Hope some of you who've read this story from beginning to finish read the new one, thank you all and I hope you'll want to read my new story and like it. Again thank you guys for the love! Love y'all!


End file.
